Oranžový démon a zelenooký ďábel - Káva, čaj, whisky a saké
by elenor
Summary: Oblouk na Ministerstvu kouzel je zvláštní věc, ono totiž se jenom o něm spekuluje, co vlastně je. Co kdyby to nebyla jenom cesta někam, ale i zpět. Harry a jeho přátelé se vrátili zpět, ale nepřišli sami a už vůbec, aby tam zůstali. Co skrývají a jak budou bojovat ve své stávající podobě proti zlu v Kouzelnickém světě a hlavně, co je zlo a co dobro?
1. Kapitola 1 - Neobvyklá návštěva

_Zdraví elenor,_

 _čas nadešel a čas pěti let v Listové vypršel a naší staronový přátelé se objevují na scéně, tak jak možná jste je nečekali nebo možná jo. Potkáte nové i staré tváře v novém neotřelém hávě. Nechte se překvapit co vytryskne na povrch zemsky a dobře se bavte. Pokračování Nového světa právě začalo._

 _ **Oranžový démon a zelenoký ďábel - Káva, čaj, whisky a saké**_

 **Kapitola první – Neobvyklá návštěva**

Je 21. květen 1996 pět hodin odpoledne. Nacházíme se ve Vydrníku sv. Drába v domě, který jeho obyvatele pojmenovali Doupě. Je to domov rodiny Weasleyů, ale dnes poprvé za svou existenci slouží jako velící štáb Fénixova řádu. Je plno a to ani všichni členové této organizace nejsou přítomni. Albus Brumbál sedí na houpacím křesle a velmi zamyšleně se rozhlíží kolem sebe. Opodál sedí v křesle paní profesorka McGonagolová a tváří se hůř, než kde jaký hulák doručený do Bradavic. Alastor Moddy je též přítomen a jeho výraz se dá popsat slovy nasraný, jako dračí hovno. Dále tu máme pana Remuse Lupina, jehož výraz je spíš vystrašený a bezradný. Slečna Tonsková je rudá jak paprika, a není vůbec nadšená situací, ve které se nachází. Hlavní špion této organizace jménem Severus Snape by nejraději někoho uřkl, ale nemůže, sebrali mu hůlku. Kinsley Pastorek sedí schoulen vedle něho s rukou v pásce. Manžele Weasleyovi jmény Arthur a Molly, hledí ustaraně na své dětí. Jsou tu také bratři Weasleyovi Fred, George a Williem, kterému neřeknou jinak než Bill. Ti hledí na 11 osob stojících před rodinným krbem. Byli to právě oni, kteří je sem přesunuli, poté co je vysekali z boje, který probíhal na Ministerstvu kouzel a jenž neprobíhal podle představ Fénixova řádu. Albuse Brumbála velmi rmoutí, že neví, kdo tyto osoby jsou. Mají na sobě dlouhé hnědé pláště s černým lemem a není jim vidět do tváře. Ostatní to také štve také až na Kinsleyho Pastorka, který je za hrozbu nepovažuje, protože mu bez řečí zaléčili jeho poraněnou ruku. Další velká starost Albuse Brumbála je, že někam zmizel Harry, Sirius , pan Longbottom, slečna Grangerová, slečna Weasleyová a pan Ronald Weasley. Nikdo neví, kde jsou nebo jestli vůbec žijí. Podle Kinsleyho a Lenky Láskorádové propadli záhadným obloukem na ministerstvu kouzel v boji proti Bellatrix Lestrengrové a Voldemortu. Místo nich se zjevili do pěti minut tito zakuklenci a obrátili celý konflikt na jejich stranu bez jejich zapojení. Nebohá slečna Láskorádová je úplně mimo své koleje a usnula neklidným spánkem v pokoji slečny Ginny Weasleyové. Situace je najatá k prasknutí.

,, Co děláte v mém domě! Kde jsou moje děti!" Vykřikne paní Weasleyová.

,,Nebojte, nechceme vám nijak ublížit nebo vám brát vaše děti. Také vám brzy řekneme naše identity, ale předtím." Řekla jedna osoba mužským hlasem a pootočila se na další zahalenou osobu a povídá.

,,Mio, mohla by jsi mi postavit na kávu?"

,,Jistě bráško. Kdo chce kávu a čaj?" Ptala se očividně žena všech okolo.

,,Co si to dovolujete? To je můj dům ne váš! Kde je Ron a Ginny!" Vykřikne paní Weasleyová, div nepozvedne proti zakuklencům hůlku. Její manžel jí zatlačí zpět do sedačky, kde sedí.

,,Tak to bude bez kávy, tak si jí dám doma." Vzdychla zahalená osoba.

Ta Mia, co se skrývala pod kápí, jenom kývla na souhlas. Osoba znovu promluvila a otočila se na všechny do prostoru kuchyně Doupěte.

,,Dobrá teď ke všem tady co tu jste z ctihodného Fenixova řádu. Tady nikdo řvát a hulákat nebude. Nejste v pozici, kdy si to můžete dovolit. Takže veškeré svoje dotazy sdělte prosím normální rozumnou hlasitostí slušně vychovaného člověka a ne jak předvedla paní Weasleyová. Je vám to dostatečně jasný?" Ptal se ten muž pod kápí.

,,Naprosto. Kdo jste tedy zač?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Hned. Zlato mohla bys začít?" Ptal se ten muž pod kápí a další osoby, která byla též zahalená.

Ta osoba pozvedla ruku ke stropu a bylo vidět, že je to ruku mladé ženy. Pak zazněl ženský hlas.

,,Při cti a životu mém a mých přátel z Konohy prohlašujeme, že to, co řekneme, bude čistá pravda z ryzího zlata a lež nám bude smrtí."

Kolem těchto jedenácti osob se rozprostřelo zlatavé světlo.

,,To … jak…o… rukou …jenom … to byl …neporuši …telný slib!" Vyblekotal ze sebe Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ano, aby jste nám věřily." Řekla ta zahalená žena jménem Mia.

,,Je vám doufám jasné, že zemřete, když budete lhát." Řekl chladně Severus Snape.

,,Ano, jsme si toho vědomi a bereme to na vědomí, ale lháři nejsme natož podvodníci. Nikdo z nás je nesnáší, protože ti, co lžou, se někdy dopouštějí většího zločinu, než je vražda." Řekla další osoba mužským hlasem, ale jiným a hlubším.

Snape zvedl nad touto odpovědí obě obočí, ale nic dalšího neřekl.

Další osoba ženským hlasem promluvila.

,,Willieme nebylo by ti zatěžko, podržet naše pláště, abychom mohli odhalit naše identity. Budeme je ještě potřebovat."

Bill Weasley se tvářil překvapeně, že ho ta osoba oslovuje jménem, ale přikývl. Moc na výběr neměl.

,,Dobrá začneme od nejstaršího z nás." Promluvil znovu ten zakuklenec, co tak přísně promlouval předtím k nim.

První osoba si sundala plášť a Billovi Weasleymu se málem nad tou krásou podlomila kolena. Stála tam blondýnka, ale jaká. Dva tlusté copy pod prsa, oválný obličej s malou vystrčenou bradou. Modrozelené oči mandlovitého tvaru s vějířovitými řasami. Plné smyslné rty barvy vlčích máků. Pod modrým tričkem s velmi odvážným výstřihem ve tvaru podkovy se dmulo velké poprsí. Jinak tam stála jenom v černých legínách ke kolenům a kozačkách světle našedlé barvy. Bylo vidět, že má sílu, jelikož nohy i paže vykazovali na holku hezky uspořádané svalstvo. Za ní by se rozhodně každý rozumný chlap otočil.

,,Jmenuji se Ruka Kobaji a je mi 22let. Bohužel chlapci jsem zadaná, takže mi prosím nečučte na prsa, to může jenom můj snoubenec." Dala ta blondýnka ruce v bok.

Bill a dvojčata se trochu zarděla studem. Tahle kost měla už bohužel majitele, jaká škoda. Další osoba, která se očividně jmenovala Mia, si sundala svůj plášť. I tentokrát to byla velmi krásná mladá žena. Brunetka s nakrátko střiženými vlasy, které se jí vlnily kolem hlavy jako hejno mraků před bouřkou. Díky poněkud extravagantní čelence ve vlasech, to ale vypadalo velmi smyslně v poměru s jejím ostře řezaným obličejem, ale ženským. Protáhlé rty jemných rysů, rudého obsahu velmi pěkně ladily se zapadlejšími, ale velmi moudře vyhlížejícími očima barvy čokolády. To nechalo šilhat i Remuse Lupina. Zvlášť když tam stála jenom krátkém tílku rudé barvy a bílé minisukni s černým páskem a páskových sandálech stejné barvy, jako pásek. Byla menší postavy než ta blondýnka, ale vyřazovala ze sebe stejnou sílu a asi jí také měla podle vypracovaného těla.

,,Mě trochu znáte, ale také ne. Jak se to vezme. Říkají mi Mia, ale vy mě znáte spíš jako Hermionu Grangerovou a je mi teď 21let a ne 16. Jak se to stalo, vysvětlím, až se všichni představí." Řekla Mia.

,,Ale to nemůže být možné!" Vykřikl Snape.

,,Uvidíte sám brzy pane Snape, že je vše možné i to nemožné." Řekla Hermiona klidně.

,,Profesore Grangerová, pro vás profesore!" Zavrčel Snape.

,,Ne pane Snape, tady ne. Nejsme ve škole. Vy nemáte potřebnou pravomoc nám mimo školu nařizovat, abychom vám říkali pane profesore a nikdo z učitelského sboru zde přítomného. Přečtěte si školní řád o něco důkladněji a nejlépe pod lupou nebo s brýlemi." Odpověděla mu na to stále klidně Hermiona.

Snape zrudl zlostí a vykřikl.

,,Co si to dovolujete…" Dál se nedostal, protože někdo mu zalepil pomocí lepícího kouzla jeho chlebárnu a on jenom vydával divné zvuky, kterým stejně nikdo nerozuměl.

Muž v kápi dal ruce před prsa a povídá, směrem k Snapovi.

,,Vy jste mým slovům nerozuměl? Tady nikdo řvát, pořvávat, hulákat a křičet nebude. Toto je pro vás všechny poslední varování, nebo se tu z vás nikdo už na nic nezeptá, protože vám huby zalepím všem. Pan Snape se laskavě zklidní a zchladne a bude jednat jako dospělý člověk."

,,Severusi chovej se slušně nebo na to doplatíme všichni." Prohlásil vlídně Albus Brumbál. Jeho hlavně zajímalo, jak to, že slečna Grangerová vypadá najednou tak dospěle, když jí viděl před měsícem jako 16leté děvče a hlavně kde jsou ostatní?

Další zakuklená osoba odhodila plášť a vykoukl chlap. Zrzek s vlasy po ramena a bradkou úhledně zastřiženou. Vlasy se mu mírně vlnily a hlavně na čele. Měl jasné modré oči. Přes pravé oko se mu táhla jizva, ale oko vypadalo v pořádku. Byl vysoký, vyšší než Bill Weasley a dost možná vyšší než Remus Lupin nebo Albus Brumbál, ale ti v tu chvíli seděli. Na těle mu to hrálo svaly, přestože měl na sobě černé tričko s dlouhým rukávem a dlouhé modré kalhoty s několika kapsami po stranách a černé boty. Bylo vidět, že má asi sílu, když tam tak suverénně stál.

,,Charlie?" Ptala se zpitomělé dvojčata Weasleyová.

Lamželezo se zasmálo a zúžilo obě zorničky a pohlédlo na všechny bratry Weasleyovi. Pak povídá.

,,Vy, by jste potřebovali také brýle, jako pan Snape. Charlie je menší než Bill, to za prvé, za druhé má hnědé oči a ne modré a za třetí je v Rumunsku Frede a Georgi. Já jsem Ronald Billius Weasley, váš mladší bratr vy bludníčkové."

Pak důležitě poplácal po rameni Billa a málem ho zarazil do parket kuchyně a rozdrbal účes Fredovi a Georgovi. Následně se otočil na své rodiče a řekl.

,,Ahoj mami a tati máte mě tu zpět!"

,,Rone?" Ptá zaraženě Bill.

,,Jo Willi-Billi bude vysvětleno, ale nech představit i ostatní, víš tady v Doupěti je docela teplo a ty pláště jsou dost teplé." Zazubil se Ron.

Bill jenom malátně přikývl. Tohle přece nemůže být Ron. Ten je přece menší a mladší.

,,Jo a je mi 21 a ne 16. Jasný!" Řekl Ron na závěr.

Pak svlékla další osoba plášť a byl to další chlap. Trochu nižší než Ron, ale přesto vyšší než Bill Weasley nejmíň o 5centimentrů. Brunet hladce oholen, se světle hnědými vlasy a očima. Koukal kolem s úsměvem jako kocour. Svaly stejně jako u Rona rozhodně byly vidět a on je ani neskrýval pod tričkem jako Ron. Měl na sobě jenom zelené tričko bez rukávů a hnědé kalhoty a černé boty jako Ron. Tonsková lehce z toho slintala. Toto byl chlap podle jejího gusta.

,,Vy divná ženská, přestaňte na mého snoubence tak hloupě zírat a slintat." Zavrčela výhružně ta blondýnka předtím a Tonsková zbledla a její vlasy se zamodrali studem a sjela po židli, kde seděla.

,,Snoubenec?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano, už tomu je tak čtyři měsíce." Řekla ta Ruka.

Ten chlap tu Ruku vzal kolem pasu a poklepal prsty na její snubní prstýnek a pak řekl.

,,Opovažte se Ruce nějak ublížit. Mohu vám jinak garantovat se zárukou, že ona nebo já vám znepříjemníme váš zbytek života. To vám mohu slíbit, jako Neville Franklin Longbottom z domu Longbottomů. Prioris reguli defendům."

,,Pan Longbottom?"Ptal se překvapeně pan profesor Brumbál.

,,Ano pane Brumbále, jsem to já. Akorát je mi 20 a ne 15, jako při našem posledním setkání." Řekl Neville, zatímco všichni z Fénixova řádu na něho koukali, jak na vesmírné těleso.

,,Neville ty fakt umíš přitáhnout pozornost." Řekl ten chlap v kápi, co je podle dvojčat, tak komandoval.

,,Tak pokračuj ty Harry. Ty přitahuješ pozornost tady už sám o sobě." Prohlásil k tomu zakuklenci Neville.

,,On je tu Harry?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano, Harry James Potter je zpět živ a zdráv." Dohodil ten zakuklenec kápi k Billovi a nestál, tam nikdo jiný než Harry. Jeho oči byli nepřehlédnutelným důkazem a jizva na čele také. Tu už neskrývali vlasy, jako kdysi, bylo u něho zvykem. Na rozdíl od Rona, který měl vlasy po ramena a Nevilla, který je měl po uši, tak Harry byl ostříhán na ježka. Na hodně krátkého ježka, který podle takového Alastora Moddyho či Tonskové by se dal, pokládat za účes vojáka. Jeho oči nezdobili kulaté brýle jako kdysi, ale hranaté s tmavě zelenými obroučkami, které mu dodávali hodně přísný a tvrdý výraz. To narušovalo třídenní strniště. Postavou se klidně vyrovnal jak Ronovi tak Nevillovi, ale byl nižší než oni. Velikostí byl na stejné výšce jako Bill Weasley. Škodolibě se usmíval na Snapa, který měl díky němu stále zalepenou hubu kouzlem.

,,Jsi to ty Harry?"Ptal se tak trochu zaskočeně Remus.

,,Hele Remusi, kdo bych asi měl být. Hastrman? Samozřejmě, že to jsem já." Odfrkl si Harry.

Měl na sobě tmavě modré triko s krátkým rukávem a přes to zelenou vestu s kapsami, zřejmě něčím naplněné. Dále hnědé kalhoty, také z kapsami a modré sandále.

,, Neboj, vysvětlím stejně jako ostatní, nebo spíš všichni dohromady, kdy se tato změna udála, ale nech i ostatní se představit. Jo a stejně jako Nevillovi je mi dvacet." Dodal Harry.

Remus se omámeně na Harryho díval. Do jisté míry viděl Jamese, ale také ne. Mezi nimi dvěma byl diametrální rozdíl. James proti Harrymu byl bídné ořezávátko, jaké ten měl svaly. Ne, že by vypadal jako nepovedený kulturista, ale od něho by Remus Lupin nechtěl dostat ránu a do čumáku už vůbec. To by mohlo skončit pro něho fatálně. Co se probůh s Harrym stalo?

,,Harriček nějak vyrost." Řekla posměšně dvojčata.

,,No to jsem zvědav na vás, jak vyrostete vy poseroutkové, měli by jste pracovat a ne kibicovat. Jinak zakrsnete jako králíčci." Odpověděl jim na to Harry.

Dvojčata se zašklebila. Harry je zrovna poslal celkem účinně do háje. Mysleli si, že se nějak rozčílí a ono nic. Kam se poděl jako výbušný temperament?

,,Brachové na tohle vám už Harry neskočí. Na to má příliš dobré nervy a charakter." Řekla ženským hlasem další osoba s kápí a tu posléze svlékla a hodila Billovi. Stála tam do mírné čokoládové barvy opálená zrzka s jiskrnýma hnědýma očima a uličnickým úsměvem. Vlasy stažené nahoru do drdolu z kterého vycházel ještě menší copánek směrem dolů, který sahal k ramenům, leskl se tmavě rudě s světlejšími pramínky. Měla na sobě krátký žlutý nátělník, který jí sahal jenom k pupíku a přes to uvázané zelené bolerko, bez rukávů, které zvýrazňovalo její velké poprsí, které se dmulo. Ještě na sobě měla černé tepláčky, které končili těsně nad koleny a které jí trochu sklouzávali, protože jí byli vidět tanga. U pasu měla zavěšenou šedou ledvinku, která byla po straně na boku. Na nohou měla kozačky černé barvy s odhalenými prsty, které měla nalakované stejně jako ruce na třpytivě zelenou se zlatým proužkem veprostřed.

,,Ginny Molly Weasley je zpět zlatíčka. Lumpové a Smrtijedi mějte se na pozoru. Princezna Lesa Smrti s vámi zatočí, na to vemte jed."

Dala jednu ruku před sebe a zvedla palec a zazubila se jako šelma bělostným úsměvem. Dvojčata málem údivem spadla ze stolu. Jejich malá sestřička Ginny najednou vydala starší než všechny holky ze školy a také se chovala úplně jinak, než byli oni zvyklí.

,,Ginny jak to vypadáš a co se s tebou a Ronem stalo?" Ptal se pan Weasley ustaraně.

,,Hned se dovíš tati, ale nech představit i ostatní, co jsou ještě skrytí, nebylo by hezké bez nich začít jsou to přátelé. Jinak je mi 20let a ne 14." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ehm dobrá pokračujte." Řekl nejistě pan Weasley.

Ginny poklepala na rameno ženě, která předtím vyslovila ten neporušitelný slib a ta si sundala plášť.

Stála tam podobně stará žena jako Ginny a podobně krásná. Brunetka s dvěma drdoly po stranách hlavy a kulatým obličejem. Měla podobně čokoládové oči jako Hermiona Grangerová. Malé, ale plné rty a nos malý a jemně špičatý. Usmívala se a tím pádem měla dolíčky ve tvářích. Postavou byla o trochu větší než Hermiona, ale ne větší než Ginny, někde mezitím. Měla útlou, ale pevnou postavu a stejně jako Ginny velmi ženská prsa, které zakrývala bílá halenka bez rukávů. Jinak měla černé krátké kalhoty k lýtkům a stejně černé mokasíny s přezkou. Dvojčata na ní mlsně koukala, když Harry máchl rukou a ze zásuvky kuchyňské lince vylétla vařečka a namířila si to rovnou na Freda a George a dala jím jednu facku na pravou tvář a jednu facku na levou tvař než přistála na kuchyňském stole. Harry rázně promluvil.

,,Frede a Georgi, měli by jste si napsat testament, jestli chcete očumovat mojí přítelkyni na nevhodných partiích. A nemyslete si, že když jste Ronovi bratři, že vás nestihne trest."

Koukal na ně nerudně Harry a dvojčata koukala, jako vyorané myši. Nikdy se jim nestalo, že by si Harry na ně došlápl tak tvrdě, jako teď, a od kdy sakru on a Neville měli ženskou u všech Zmijozelských. Ještě takovou kost, to nebylo fér!

,,Tvoje přítelkyně?" Ptal se překvapeně Remus.

,,Ano už skoro pět let, ale nech mojí přítelkyni se představit. Bylo by to hulvátské jí nenechat." Řekl Harry.

Remus zamrkal, ale pak se chytil a řekl.

,,Sorry Harry."

,,Jmenuji se Tenten a z jistého důvodu, který vám ještě sdělím, nemám druhé jméno. Jinak je mi čerstvě 19let."

Poté dala skoro stejný pokyn jako předtím jí Ginny další postavě v plášti, která byla o kus vyšší než ona. Ta si sundala plášť a byl tam další chlap. Rozhodně byl mladší než Harry, ale jako kluk rozhodně nevypadal, na to byl mohutný, jako Neville. Též byl brunet, ale jeho vlasy byli rozcuchané na všechny strany a byli tmavé jako kaštany. Oči měl tmavé jako například ty Severuse Snapa, ale připomínali oči Rubeuse Hagrida. Vyřazovali totiž štěstí a jistou ochotu k věci.

,,Jméno mé je Kankuro Sabakuno a je mi 18let, brzy 19, ale víc vás zatím zajímat nemusí."

,,Divné jméno." Mínil Alastor Moddy.

,,Vy máte také divné jméno pane Moddy a nikdo vám to nic neřekne. Tak bych vás poprosil se k jménům mě a mých přátel nevyjadřovat. " Řekl mu na to Kankuro.

Alastor Moddy zamrkal, ale nic neříkal. Ten kluk měl pravdu, i když se mu zdál být starší, než ve skutečnosti byl. Další osoba shodila plášť a též to byl chlap. Tentokrát černovlasý jako Harry, ale s vlasy v culíku směrem nahoru. Ostře řezané rysy a podobně tmavé oči jako Kankuro, ale spíše do hnědozelené. Měl náznak bradky, ale ještě celkem řídké a nerovnoměrné. Levé obočí měl přerušené jizvou, která vypadala dost mladě, byla ještě trochu růžová. Měl též postavu mohutnou, ale ne příliš jako ten Kankuro nebo Neville, spíše se podobal Harrymu, ale byl trochu vyšší než on. V uších, měl pírsing a měl znuděný výraz. Znuděně se též představil jako Schikamaru Nara, kterému je 18let. Nic víc neřekl. Pak se poněkud rozjařeně představil další člen té skupiny jako Naruto Uzumaki, který tam stál v teplákové soupravě černo oranžové barvy a vyšitými plameny po stranách. Byl blond a měl stejně jako Ron Weasley krásně modré oči. To mu podle jeho řeči bylo 17let. Pak přišla na řadu i poslední osoba. I ta si sundala plášť a Fredovi a Georgovi bylo, jako by viděli anděla. Tak pěknou holku ještě v jejich životě neviděli. Kam se hrabala Fleur, ta na ní zdaleka neměla.

Mandlovitý obličej jak z jemně krémového porcelánu bez jakékoliv pihy, krásné modré oči jak modré nebe. Drobný nosík a krásné malé rty, rudé jak krev. To vše orámované černými ebenovými vlasy splývající až k mohutným prsům. Usmívala se jako anděl a byla oblečena do jemně lila šatů pod boky s rozparky a čtvercovým odvážným výstřihem, který jenom potrhoval obsah. Černé legíny jako měla Ruka a jemně krémové sandále na podpatku, který, ale nebyl příliš vysoký. Dvojčatům bylo jako by se nad tou krásou vznášeli jako obláčky. Ten anděl promluvil podle dvojčat jako skřivánek.

,,Jmenuji se Hinata Yuhi, ale budu radši, když mě budete říkat Nata nebo Bella, jak mi říkají přátelé. Je mi 17let jako Narutovi."

Usmála se na dvojčata, která z ní doslova tála jako kostky ledu.

,,Jistě Nata, jak si přeješ." Řekl Fred a usmíval se jako slunéčko na hnoji.

,,Zajisté Bella zlatíčko." Zářil George jako Lumos.

,,Oh vy musíte být Fred a George, Ronovi bratři a dvojčata, viďte? Jste si dost doopravdy velmi podobní. Ráda vás poznávám." Řekla Hinata.

,,Potěšení na naší straně, Nato." Ukláněli se hned dvojčata jako by tam stále samotná královna.

,,Příliš se nelišíte od toho, co o vás vypověděl Ron." Usmála se nad tím Hinata.

,,Co o nás tak pěkného bráška Ron řekl, Nata?"Ptala se jednohlasně dvojčata.

,,Prej jste dobří kouzelníci, jedni z nejlepších odražečů famrpálu, také jste prej dobří obchodníci, ale do boje se moc nevrhnete a zastat se mladších sourozenců se také neumíte." Odpověděla jim Hinata.

Dvojčatům pohasl jejich sto wattový úsměv. Otočila se na Rona a zašklebila se jako nad zkaženým mlékem. Pak nuceně usmála na Hinatu a povídají.

,,Ron je šašek a kecal. My ti ukážeme jak jsme príma. Nechceš máslový ležák či dýňovou čokoládu nebo horkou čokoládu se skořicí?"

,,Klidně, máslový ležák jsem ještě neměla." Řekla stále usměvavě Hinata a dvojčata si myslela, že ten její úsměv by klidně stačil na patrona i na hodinu. Hinata přešla k manželům Weasleyovým a udělala před nimi pukrle jako princezna.

,,Ráda vás poznávám paní Weasleyová a pane Weasley. Ron o vás vždy moc hezky mluvil. Zvlášť o vás paní Weasleyová. Prej jste něco jako královna vaší rodiny. Je mi z ctí vás konečně poznat osobně." Řekla Hinata a znovu se uklonila před Ronovími rodiči, jako by vládli celé Velké Británii.

Paní Weasleyová v šoku z toho oněměla a pan v Weasley si v úleku narovnal brýle, zatímco ostatní z řádu se na to hodně divně koukali. Asi takovou úctu od mladého člověka ještě nezažili.

,,Co?" Ptal se překvapeně Fred. To řekl jeho brácha? Proč to tomu andílkovi říkal?

Tu došel k rodičům i Ron a vzal Hinatu kolem pasu a dal jí jemný polibek na tvář a zamračil se na dvojčata jako bouřkové mračno ala Snape.

Dvojčata, na něho vytřeštili obě svoje kukadla. Co se tu dělo? Hallo, může jim to někdo vysvětlit.

Ron promluvil ke svým rodičům.

,,Maminko a tati, chtěl bych vám Natu představit jako mojí snoubenku a vaší budoucí snachu. Tímto vás žádám o vaše svolení k našemu svazku a přijmutí Hinaty do naší rodiny jako právoplatného člena do naší krásné a hlučné rodiny."

Fredovi a Georgovi spadlo srdce do sklepa a museli se z šoku z Rona opřít o stůl, aby se nezřítili na zem. Bill koukal na svého malého velkého bráchu jako puk a nemohl tomu jak si uvěřit. Remus Lupin málem spadl ze židle a paní profesorce McGonagolové spadla její hůlka do klína.

Pan Weasley se chytil jako první a pohlédl na ruce Hinaty, kde se na správném místě třpytil snubní prstýnek ze zlata s malým namodralým kamínkem. No co se dá dělat, pomyslel si. Ta Nata je očividně velmi slušně vychované děvče a Ronald určitě spoustu věcí vysvětlí, jinak ať si ho nepřeje. Rozhodně je to velmi hezká dívka a on nic lepšího si snad ani už nemohl přát pro Rona.

,,Ehm také tě rád poznávám Nata. Samozřejmě ti a Ronem dávám svolení. Byl bych špatný otec, kdyby ho nedal."

,,Arthure!" Zvýšila hlas paní Weasleyová.

,,Molly zlatíčko, Nata je velmi slušně vychované děvče a Ron nám určitě vysvětlí, kde a jak jí potkal. Není přece nevychovanec." Mínil pan Weasley.

,,Ale …" Paní Weasleyová byla přerušena Ronem.

,, Maminko já mám Natu rád z celého srdce. Láska, svedla tebe a taťku k sobě a to platí i pro mě a Natu a to bez pardonu. A my se nechceme hned brát a ani nemusíme jako vy. Jenom jsem chtěl, aby jste se slušně chovali k Natě, a nikdo jí neosočoval jedovatými řečmi. Nic víc a nic míň."

Pan Weasley se usmál. Toto ho od Rona dojalo a zahřálo ho na srdci.

,,Moc hezky jsi to řekl synu. Moc a ty Nata, vítej do naší, jak řekl Ron krásné a hlučné rodiny Weasleyů." Řekl potěšeně.

Paní Weasleyová si povzdechla i jí se dotklo to, co řekl Ron. Nikdy ho neslyšela tak hezky mluvit k nim. A už dlouho jí neoslovil maminko a jí se to neuvěřitelně dotklo, zvlášť když měl ještě o něco hlubší hlas než jako 16letý. No a Nata byla vážně moc pěkná dívka velmi uctivého vychování, které ještě Molly Weasleyová ke své osobě nezažila od žádné ženy. Sice jí zarážel ten fakt, že je jí 17 let a přesto je jejího syna snoubenka, beze toho, že by byla v očekávaní, ale snad to Ron vysvětlí. Už teď se těšila na svatbu. Nata bude nádherná nevěsta při své postavě, pro jejího nejmladšího syna. K ní by se ohromně hodila jako svatební kytice slunečnice nebo hortenzie. Přemýšlela paní Weasleyová, šťastně.

,,Dobrá miláčku, ale trochu mi to podrobněji budeš vysvětlit. Neboj budu mít ráda Natu, a tvým bratrům do jednoho nařežu, pokud Natu urazí slovem." Řekla šťastně paní Weasleyová a pohlédla ostře na Freda a George. Ti se snažili být najednou, co nejmenší. Měli smůlu, tedy dnes dost velkou, ten andílek byl zamluven na pozici brzké švagrové. Přitom máslový ležák chtěla. Pěkně je vypekla a Ron také. Bill hodil pláště na ně a také přešel k Ronovi a Natě.

,,Bráško, jak a kdy jsi vyrostl v chlapa? Jinak gratuluji k Natě." A důležitě drcl do žeber, protože by musel natáhnout, aby ho poplácal po rameni. Ron byl o dost vyšší než on.

Ron se zasmál a povídá.

,,Bille dočkej času jako husa klasu. Dozvíš se to. A víš ty co? Co kdybys pohnul s Fleur, než ti uteče za hranice. Maminka by určitě uvítala i dvojitou svatbu."

Bill v úleku zaklopýtal od Rona a vykoktal ze sebe.

,,Ty … navrhuješ… abych …jí …Fleur … no…. Požádal … o …její…ru..ku?"

Ron kývl a pokračoval.

,,Jistě Bille, dítě už nejsi, jestli se nepletu tak ti za dva roky bude 30, a pak ti už mamka rozhodně na toto téma pokoj nedá, tím si můžeš být na 100% jist. Mě se v Bradavicích také Fleur líbila a ostatně i všem klukům. Tak by sis tu vílu měl nějak pojistit, aby ti neulétla jinam. Jsi přece odeklínač, nebo ne?

Bill koukal na svého nejmladšího bráchu pěkně dobitý.

,,Merline to je pohled. Ty jsi ho pěkně dostal Rone."Řekla Ginny.

,,Jeden z nejlehčích úkolů drahá sestřičko." Uklonil se Ron jejím směrem.

,,Dvojitá svatba by byla moc hezká." Řekla zasněně paní Weasleyová.

Bill byl smutný. On se ještě ženit rozhodně nechtěl a teď díky Ronovi mu s tím bude matka ležet v uších. Mockrát dík Ronalde!

,,Pane Weasley, to je vše moc krásné a pěkné zprávy, ale mohl by jste, vysvětlit, jak se udály? Já jak si do nich nevidím." Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano zajisté, ale nejprve." Řekl Ron a máchnutím ruky se rozlepila huba Snapa a ten už chtěl něco říct, ale Ron ho předběhl.

,,Pane Snape, určitě víte, proč to Harry udělal a také víte, že když se nastaví nějaká pravidla, tak by se měla dodržet. Vy jste je porušil, takže vás zcela správně Harry potrestal. Já i ostatní je dodržujeme a tím pádem i vy. Vím, že nás nemusíte, ale chovejte se alespoň jako dospělý člověk a ne dítě, které svojí nenávist rozkřikuje do širokého okolí."

Snape nevraživě na něho hleděl, ale díky bohu mlčel. Ron podle dvojčat Snape doslova zazdil.

,,Pro začátek našeho vyprávění bych požádal Harryho, aby započal, tak aby to pochopil úplně každý." Řekl dále Ron.

,,Dobrá pane Weasley, tak ať začne pan Potter."Kývla paní profesorka McGonnagolová.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Brumbálovi lži

**Kapitola druhá - Brumbálovi lži**

Ten si odkašlal a začal.

,,Jak jistě víte, tak jsme společně s vámi bojovali proti Smrtijedům a ty víš komu na Ministerstvu…"

Harry byl přerušen Alastorem Moddym.

,,Co jste tam dělaly vy telata! Tam jste neměli, co pohledávat!" Sice nepozvedl hlas, ale přesto zněl výhrůžně.

Harry zaostřil pohled a pozvedl si brýle zápěstím. Otočil se mlčky na Brumbála a pak na Snapa a pak znovu na Moddyho, který klepal prsty do opěrátka křesla.

,,Pane Moddy, asi se vám nedostává informací. Nehodlám řešit, proč se k vám nedostaly, ale je to politováníhodná záležitost." Řekl Harry a pokračoval.

,,Tak vám ty informace dám já. Během toho útoku, kdy zahynuli mí rodiče a já byl zraněn na čele kletbou, která se nazývá smrtící, tak vzniklo mezi mnou a ním spojení myslí. Tenké vlákno, které funguje jako pošta nebo telegraf. Když, znovu povstal během konce mého čtvrtého roku v Bradavicích, tak toto spojení posílilo a on si ho všiml. Začal mě otravovat svými myšlenkami na mučení a všelijaké jiné bejkárny. Proto jsem také věděl o útoku na pana Weasleyho. Jinak by tu asi už neseděl. On si to nenechal pro sebe a chtěl mě vylákat z Bradavic na ministerstvo. Informoval jsem o tom pana Brumbála a ten mi zajistil výuku navíc v nitrozpytu a nitrobráně od pana Snapa, tak abych se mohl bránit. Přesto on nepřestal a útoky na mojí mysl narůstaly. Tento den mi poslal falešnou myšlenku, že na ministerstvu drží mého kmotra Siriuse Blacka v zajetí a mučí ho. Využil mojí slabiny. Další zrada nastala, když jsem si chtěl ověřit, jestli to není přece jenom past. Skřítek Krátura, Siriusův skřítek mi řekl, pán není na svém místě, přestože tam byl, jak dobře víte. Očividně slouží někomu jinému a ne Siriusovi jak by měl. A já z viny, kterou jsem pociťoval ze zbytečné smrti Cedricka Diggoriho, jsem se rozhodl ho zachránit. Ano byl to pěkně debilní plán bez rozmyslu, ale tenkrát mi bylo 15let a byl jsem puberťak, kterého soužil jeden bastard přes moji mysl, další čubka ve škole, a měl hrdinský komplex, který se vytvářel už od doby, co jsem byl v Bradavicích. Naletěl jsem a zaplatil jsem a mí přátelé též. Na jejich obranu mohu jenom říct, že mě brali za slovo, slovo kamaráda a přítele v nouzi. Zvlášť Ron, kterému to zachránilo otce. To je vše, co můžu na to říct, pane Moddy."

Alastor Moddy nejprve zbledl a pak velmi zachmuřeným obličejem se otočil na Brumbála.

,,Brumbále ty jeden idiote, ty jsi mě vodil za nos. Řekl jsi mi stěží polovinu věcí, co jsem měl vědět. To se dělá, já myslel, že jsme přátelé, ty ignorante." Řekl ledovým hlasem Moddy.

Brumbál nic neřekl.

,,Velmi zajímavá řeč pane Pottere a ještě zajímavější informace o kterých jsem nevěděla ani já. Alastor očividně nebyl jediný kdo byl špatně informován." Zamračila se paní profesorka McGonagolová a pokračovala.

,,Něco mi, ale velmi nesedí. Když jsme dorazili, tak tam probíhal už boj. Boj ve kterém jste použili mnoho kouzel, které by jste podle mých informací neměli vůbec umět ve vašem věku. Sice vím, že pane Pottere, že ovládáte Patronovo zaklínadlo, ale co vaší přátelé. Viděla jsem tam navíc lva, vydru, koně, psa nějakého plemene, zajíce a ještě to magické lano a kouzla ze sedmého ročníku. Můžete mi to nějak vysvětlit?" Ptala se.

,,To vám nejlépe zodpoví Hermiona."Řekl Harry a předal kývnutím slovo Hermioně.

Ta začala povídat.

,,Vzhledem k tomu jak vedla výuku Obrany proti černé magii slečna Umbrigrová, tedy vůbec, tak jsem se rozhodla s Harrym a Ronem založit vlastní vzdělávací skupinu. Tu skupinu jsme pojmenovali Brumbálova armáda, kvůli tomu, že slečna Umbrigrová byla člověk Korneliuse Popletala a ten se bál mocenské síly Albuse Brumbála. Využili jsme jméno, aby to nebylo spojováno se mnou a Harrym, ale Brumbálem. V tomto spolku jsme se pod vedením Harryho učili obraná a útočná kouzla a základy duelu a strategie, tam hlavně přispíval Ron, který učil ostatní hrát pořádně šachy a mudlovskou hru lodě, kde je vojenská strategie důležitá. Bylo nás celkem 28 členů ze všech kolejí mimo Zmijozelu, kteří nám nedůvěřovali a přímo nás nenáviděli. Všech 28 členů vstoupilo do našeho spolku zcela dobrovolně a též se dobrovolně vzdělávali, jelikož normální učební hodiny byly hrubá osekaná teorie. Slečna Umbrigrová posléze zakázala veškerou mimoškolní aktivitu na pokyn ministra kouzel Popletala, který se mylně domníval, že Bradavice brojí proti ministerstvu. Taková hloupost, která ochudila žáky o famrpálový turnaj a veškeré kroužky, které v Bradavicích vedli. My přesto nepřestali existovat, zmizeli jsme v ilegalitě. Omlouvám se vám paní McGonagolová, že jsem vás o našem spolku neinformovali, ale nechtěli jsme vás dostat do problémů, jelikož jste byla vedoucí koleje Nebelvíru, kde byl Harry, kterého Popletal považoval za loutku nastrčenou Brumbálem. Harry jí rozhodně není a už nikdy nebude. Je totiž svobodný člověk. Na Ministerstvu těchto naučených schopností jsme plně využili. Ty zvířata byli naši patroni. Konkrétně vydra byla moje, ten pes terier byl Rona, zajíc byl Lenky, kůň patřil Ginny a lev kterého jste spatřila, byl Nevilla a jelena Harryho jistě znáte nebo jste o něm slyšela." Ukončila svůj dlouhý monolog Hermiona.

,,Hm zajímavé jen co je pravda, dost jste se naučili i bez cizí pomoci. Lev? Úctyhodný výkon pane Longbottome. Máte ho ještě?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ne posléze se změnil na jiné zvíře. Na medvěda." Řekl Neville.

,,Medvěd, další silné zvíře." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a skrytě pohlédla na Ruku.

,,Další věc se týká spíše Harryho a Nevilla a tak jim předám slovo." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Určitě si paní McGonagolová vzpomenete, co se stalo tento rok o Valentýnu, kdy o kázeňském trestu u pana Snapa vybuchl jeden kotlík z jeho vlastního výzkumu a já a Harry jsme skončili na ošetřovně." Započal Neville.

,,Ano, ale pan ředitel mě ujistil, že se vám nic nestalo. Nebo to mělo nějaké pozdější následky?" Ptala se ustaraně paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Harry a Neville si odfrkli naštvaně skoro ve stejnou chvíli, pak započal znovu mluvit Harry.

,,Drahá paní McGonagolová, váš nadřízený vám lhal. Albus Brumbál je skvělý herec a manipulátor a dost možná politik, ale děsný lhář, jak jsme zjistily. Viď Neville?" Otočil jeho směrem Harry.

Ten se zazubil a pokračoval.

,,Ano přesně tak, a v mých očích ještě vrah minimálně 4 lidí, ale k tomu později. Přednější je vědění, že ten výbuch lektvaru, který nás zaprasil a poslal k andělíčkům na půl hodiny, způsobil u nás pakt bratrský. Tím pádem se Harry stal mým oficiálním mladším bratrem, i když mladším jenom o dvě hodiny. Tedy skoro dvojče. To vám jak si pan Brumbál opomněl či schválně zapomněl říct. Severus Snape to též věděl, protože je to jeho osobní výzkum, ale ten byl pod přísahou mlčenlivosti stejně jako Sirius Black a Poppy Pomfrejová, vykonanou Albusem Brumbálem. Dále to věděli Ron, Ginny a Hermiona, ale jim by stejně nikdo jako dětem nevěřil. Teď, ale je jeho slavné lži konec. Jak se u nekouzelníků říká, lež má krátké nožičky a daleko nedojde." Řekl Neville a přímo smažil Brumbála pohledem. Ten zajel do křesla o něco hlouběji, ale nepočítal s mocnou reakcí dámy jménem Minerva McGonagolová.

Ta se zvedla ze své židle, hodila svojí hůlku Alastoru Moddymu, který jí chytil, ještě za letu jako bývalý chytač Zmijozelu a vyhrnula si rukáv lokti. Pak zaznělo. Mlask, Mlask a prásk. Na každé tváři Albuse Brumbála se rýsoval obtisk její ruky a slavné půlměsícové brýle leželi na zemi prasklé. Pak mu sebrala ještě jeho hůlku a zastrčila si jí pod svůj zdravotní korzet.

,,Albusi jsem hluboce tebou znechucena. Mě a Alastorovi lhát! Styď se až za hrob. Netuším, proč jsi Poppy, Siriuse a Severuse takto pohanil. Copak nejsou na naší straně? Ty prevíte jeden nemožný! Měl jsi pana Pottera a Longbottoma lépe chránit."

Odešla ke své židli a cestou si vzala svojí hůlku od Moddyho, který jí za to políbil ruku jako za starých časů.

,,Minerva byla už vždy od rány." Zazubil se Alastor Moddy.

,,Já to dělal kvůli Harrymu…"Dál se Albus Brumbál nedostal.

,,Harry , pořád Harry. Myslel si někdy také na jiného žáka za poslední léta než na pana Pottera, Albusi? Jsi ředitel školy s 265 žáky, jestli se nepletu a všechny bys je měl chránit ne jenom pana Pottera, ale na to už asi nemyslíš co? Měl jsi mě o tom informovat Albusi. Moc dobře víš, co s tím všechno souvisí, moc dobře. Pakt bratrský není žádná prča Albusi." Řekla nebo spíš zavrčela jako saň paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Albus už byl vždy děsný tajnůstkář, když mu šlo o jeho prdel." Odcekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano, to ano." Usmála se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Co vše s tím souvisí?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Pakt bratrský je starodávná magie, která se spouští buď lektvarem, nebo mocným kouzlem. Spojí pokrevně dva kouzelníky či čarodějky v příbuzné jak v jejich dědictví, tak ve všech proroctvích a kouzlech na ně uvalená. Dřív se to dělalo kvůli kouzelníkům, kteří neměli žádného dědice." Osvětlila situaci profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To je safra mocná magie, proč to měl zkoumat zrovna Snape?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Zajímavá otázka slečno Tonsková, to nevíme, ale domníváme se, že chtěl Albus Brumbál někomu buď předat svoje dědictví, nebo něco jiného. Severus Snape by to sám od sebe nevařil, je to ilegální lektvar." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Příště Severusi neodkývej hned vše Albusovi. Přece si Zmijozel a ne posera." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Snape sklopil jenom hlavu a neodpověděl.

,,Doufám, že to nezpůsobilo nějaké potíže?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ne díky Mie, která se prohrabala celou Bradavickou knihovnou pro nás, víme stejně mnoho o tom paktu jako vy paní McGonagolová. Nic těžkého se navzájem chránit, když máte přátele, kteří se nezaleknou ani v otázce života a smrti." Odpověděl jí Harry.

,,Jak to myslíte, pane Pottere, otázka života a smrti?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Vysvětlím během našeho vyprávění paní McGonagolová. Teď budu pokračovat. Během boje nás celkem duchapřítomně propojil Ron magickým lanem. Proto, abychom se neztratily navzájem v prostorách Ministerstva kouzel a hlavně odboru záhad. Je to labyrint."

,,Dobrý nápad." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Jak se to vezme. Faktem je, že jsme o sobě věděli. Já, Neville a Ron jsme byli poblíž, když se zjevil ten buzerant, jenž si říká sám Lord, ačkoliv žádný titul nevlastní. Chtěl se do mě pustit, ale Neville mu udělal čáru přes rozpočet. Asi počítal, že budu sám. Já kryl jenom Nevillovy záda a Ron odkláněl ostatní Smrtijedy od nás, aby se nezapojovali do našeho boje." Harryho přerušila otázka Severuse Snapa.

,,Proč zrovna Longbottom?"

Na to mu odpověděl sám Neville.

,,Byl bych špatný bratr. Já, ten pakt bral vážně. Proto se stalo mou povinností Harryho chránit, děj se, co děj. Dalo mi to nebývalou energii do života. Zlepšovat se, rvát se a prát. To jsem do té doby nedělal a tím pádem jsem byl posera a nekňuba. Dalo mi to příležitost se změnit a vystoupit ze svého stínu."

Snape zbledl nad slovy Nevilla jako socha.

,,To se ti tedy Severusi povedlo." Zasmála se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano velmi dobrý skutek Severusi." Dodal Remus Lupin.

Snape vypadal, že ho trefí.

,,Mohu se zeptat, proč slečna Láskorádová není no jako vy?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ano, je to jednoduché Kinsley Pastorku. Někdo ze Smrtijedů si magického lana všiml a mezi Ginny a Lenkou ho přerušil. No a pak ho nedokázali holky včas spojit dohromady. Jak jistě víte, tak jsme propadli všichni za Siriusem do Záhadného oblouku." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Ano všiml jsem si. Kam jste se dostali a jak jste se vrátili. Přece se proslýchá, že oblouk vede do říše mrtvých." Řekl vystrašeně Kinsley.

To všech 11 rozesmálo na plné pecky.

,,Co je na tom tak vtipného? A byli jste vážně v říši mrtvých?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Merlinovo stoličko a psí hovno, říše mrtvých, větší hloupost jsem ještě neslyšel už hodně dlouho asi neuslyším." Utíral si slzy smíchu Harry pod brýlemi.

,,Hloupost?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano hloupost a zhovadilost pane Moddy. Ten oblouk je portál. Portál, vchod do jiného světa, do jiné dimenze, abych byl přesný." Odpověděl mu Harry.

,,Jiná dimenze? Co to je?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

Nato Ron.

,,Tati to je jiný svět, v jiném časoprostoru a možná i jiné galaxii, kdo ví. Oblouk je cesta, která vede do toho světa, odkuď pochází Naruto, Nata, Kankuro, Schikamaru, Ruka, Tenten a další lidé."

,,To je těch koček víc?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To tě teď Frede absolutně zajímat nemusí, že ano. Vyndej svoje chování ze stoky a zchladni." Odpověděla mu na to Ginny

Fred se uraženě zamračil.

,,Proč jste najednou starší, přece by vám mělo být správně mezi 16 a 14 lety a ne okolo dvaceti?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Dobrá otázka Remusi. Jak říkal Ron, je to svět v jiném časoprostoru a tím pádem tam běží čas jinak rychle. U vás uběhlo pouhých pět minut, ale u nás uběhlo pět let. Proto jsme také starší. Museli jsme nastavit portál svojí magii tak, aby oba světy spojil ve stejný čas a také tak zůstal. Tak, abychom se posléze mohli vrátit." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Vrátit?" Ptala se vylekaně paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano mami, ale důvody, ještě vysvětlíme. Nech Harryho domluvit. Není příliš slušné skákat člověku do řeči." Napomenul jí Ron.

,,Ehm to máš pravdu Rone. Omlouvám se Harry."Řekla zaskočeně paní Weasleyová.

,,To nic paní Weasleyová já jsem na to zvyklý. Portál nás poslal trochu natvrdo do toho světa a my přistáli nedaleko jedné vesnice na jedné lesní mýtině. Naštěstí si nás všimli místní a odnesli nás do místní nemocnice." Harry byl znovu přerušen Snapem.

,,Jak může mít vesnice nemocnici Pottere?"

,,A člověk z města se ozval!" Zvolal Neville a spráskl ruce a Harry pokračoval zodpovězením této otázky.

,,Vysvětlím, pane Snape, Tam díky poměrům mezi lidmi a jejich naturelu, slovo město pozbylo významu. Vše nese označení vesnice, od pár chalup se stodolou a hospodou po místa přes 20 000 obyvatel. No my se do takové větší vesnice dostali. Místní lidé říkají, že tím jsou lidé k sobě blíž. Slovo město vzdaluje od sebe lidi. Mohu z vlastní zkušenosti jenom dosvědčit. Listová je krásné místo."

,,Moc zajímavé Harry, moc. Listová se jmenovala ta vesnice, kde jste se ocitli?" Ptal se pan profesor Brumbál.

,,To Harry si laskavě odpusťte. Nepatříte do mé rodiny a ani nejste můj přítel. Jste jenom ředitel a profesor školské instituce, do které jsem chodil. Takže oslovujte mě pane Pottere, jako oslovujete mé přátele jako slečny a pány, pane Brumbále." Řekl chladně Harry.

Albus Brumbál otevřel překvapeně svojí klapačku a Snape pozvedl obě svoje obočí. Co se stalo s Potterem, pomyslel si. Takhle ho neznal.

,,Dobrá pane Pottere, to místo, kde jste byli 5let se jmenovalo Listová. Proč tak?" Ptal se o poznání smutněji pan profesor Brumbál.

,,Ano Listová, též nazývaná vesnice Za listovým nebo postaru Konoha. Kolem této vesnice se rozprostírají lesy a džungle. Leží v subtropickém pásmu toho světa, proto se tam lesům daří. Takto jí pojmenovali místní lidé, jako by oni pojmenovali Prasinky jako vesnici za Zakázaným lesem nebo před ním." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Oh zajímavé smýšlení místních lidí." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Mohu vědět, co se s vámi dělo, dál? A kde je Sirius? Přece byl s vámi." Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano byl Remusi. Bohužel Bellatrix Lestrengre ho vážně zranila a jak jsem říkal, tak jsme přistáli natvrdo a Siriuse to dobilo. Bohužel zemřel, dřív než se mohli k němu dostat léčitelé toho světa." Odpověděl Harry.

,,Bože můj ne, Sirius."Řinuli se slzy Remusi.

Harry k němu přistoupil a podal mu kapesník a dal mu ruku na rameno a povídá.

,,Remusi neboj. Sirius je jistým způsobem stále mezi námi. Tak přestaň bulet jako malá holka a trochu se zmuž."

Remus na něho pohlédl, ale pak odhodlaně promluvil.

,,Ano Harry, máš pravdu. Co by si o mě Sirius pomyslel? Jenom je toho na mě tak trochu moc najednou."

Na to Harry.

,,Chápu. Ginny mohla by jsi přinést Remusovi, něco trochu ostřejšího, třeba ohnivou whisky?"

Remus nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou, ale už v příští chvíli mu Harry podával skleničku ohnivé whisky.

,,To není nutné Harry. Já nepotřebuji. Fakt!"

,,Jak myslíš Remusi, ale abys na konci našeho vyprávění nevypil celou flašku." Řekl Harry a kopl do sebe celou tu skleničku ohnivé whisky na ex ani nemrkl.

,,Harry!" Křikla paní Weasleyová.

,,Paní Weasleyová mě je 20 let a tím pádem plnoletý, takže mi z právního hlediska k pití alkoholu zabránit nemůžete. Nejsem ochlasta a ani alkoholik a znám svojí míru, ale tohle by přišlo v niveč a to by byla škoda." Řekl Harry jako odpověď.

Paní Weasleyová zrudla, ale nic neřekla.

,,Hustý Harry, jak jsi to do sebe hodil." Řekl George.

,,To nic nebylo Georginko, znám ostřejší chlast než ohnivou whisky, toto je oproti jenom malý odvárek." Řekl směšně sladce Harry.

George zfialověl zlostí. On nebyl žádná Georginka!

,,Ostřejší než ohnivá whisky?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ano ten destilát se jmenoval Dračí oheň, ale to odbíhám Kinsley Pastorku." Řekl Harry a postavil skleničku na hromadu špinavého nádobí v dřezu.

,,Ano odbíháte Pottere. Co se dělo s vámi dál a co se stalo s mrtvolou Blacka?" Ptal se v lepší náladě Snape.

,,Jsem udiven, že se o to zajímáte zrovna vy pane Snape. Přece jste ho neměl zrovna dvakrát v lásce, jestli se nepletu. Tak proč se ptáte, co se stalo z jeho tělem? Mohlo by vám to být ukradený." Odpověděl mu Harry otázkou.

,,Uznávám, nenáviděl jsem Blacka, ale smrt jsem mu rozhodně nepřál. Tak co se stalo s jeho tělem?" Ptal se zmijozelsky Snape.

,,Nebojte pane Snape, Siriusovo tělo je uctivě uloženo v hrobě za Listovou na místním hřbitově už bez mála 5let." Odpověděl mu Harry.

Snape jenom kývl na souhlas.


	3. Kapitola 3 – Bojovníci a kouzelníci

**Kapitola třetí – Bojovníci a kouzelníci jsme**

Harry pokračoval.

,,Když jsme se dostali do místní nemocnice a v případě Siriuse do místní márnice a patologie, tak to lidé samozřejmě řekli místnímu místodržícímu. Bylo štěstí, že Schikaku Nara a Inoischi Yamanaka se s ním znali osobně."

,,Chápu. Jméno Nara už jsem tu zaslechl." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Je to jméno mého otce. On a jeho přítel Harryho a ostatní nalezli." Řekl Schikamaru Nara.

,,Ach ano." Kývl Kinsley a Harry pokračoval.

,,Ten místodržící se hned šel podívat na místo dopadu pak na Siriuse a pak následně na nás."

Pak pokynul Harry a Schikamaru pokračoval.

,,Můj otec mu dělal doprovod. Také dělal obhlídku mysli Harryho a ostatních. U vás se tomu říká nitrozpyt a nitrobrana u nás jednoduše čtení myšlenek a to byl mého otce obor, stejně tak je to obor i můj mimo jiné. Takže, když viděl v jejich myšlenkách svět, který on nepoznával, dovtípil se, že jsou z jiného světa. Jsou zvěsti a dávné vzkazky, že se to u nás stalo i párkrát v minulosti."

,,Zajímavé velmi zajímavé pane Naro." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Můj otec, protože nerozuměl jejich řeči ve vzpomínkách, tak umístil na Harryho a jeho přátele speciální pečeti, vy tomu říkáte kouzla, tak aby rychle pochytily naší řeč. Mnohem později jsme to samé udělali sami na sebe, tak abychom vám rozuměli tady." Vysvětlil dál Schikamaru.

,,Jak zní ten váš jazyk?" Ptala se Tonsková.

Na to jí Ron z jejího pohledu řekl zcela nesrozumitelnou větu. Znělo to divně pro celé okolí.

,,To byl ten jazyk. Je to doslova světový jazyk, jako by se u nás na celé planetě mluvilo anglicky. Člověk se tím domluví všude." Řekl Neville.

,,Znělo to podivně." Řekla jenom na to Tonsková.

Harry se zasmál a pokračoval.

,,Také se to jinak píše Tonsková. My tady máme latinku, ale oni podobně jako u nás v Asii mají znaky jako písmo a tím výčet nekončí." Řekl Harry.

,,Aha a co jste tam těch pět let dělali a proč jste se nevrátili ihned domů?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Byl to problém mami, který se nám podařil vyřešit, až po pěti letech. Také jsme měli práci a svůj osobní život." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jaká práce?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To je tak Billi –Willi, jakmile jsme se probudili v té nemocnici tak se k nám dostavil jejich místodržící. Oni mu říkají Hokage, je to titul, který v této funkci užívá. Ten chtěl po nás osobní údaje a co jsme zač. V tom světě jsou také kouzelníci, ale na trochu jiné úrovni než tady. Tento svět je oproti tomu jejich sto let za opicemi." Prohlásil Ron.

,,Co!?"Ptal se Kinsley a málem vyskočil z křesla.

,,Tam kouzelníci jsou ochránci slabších a nekouzelníků a pomáhají při v chodu celé vesnice na různých pozicích. Říkají si ninjové, ale od nidžů z filmů se dost liší." Ron byl přerušen Albusem Brumbálem.

,,Zajímavý postřeh pane Weasley, ale neřekl jste co se stalo s vámi."

,,K tomu bych se také dostal pane Brumbále, kdyby jste mě nepřerušil." Procedil zlostně mezi zuby Ron a sjel Brumbála pohledem, který připomínal jednoho notoricky známého Zmijozela Snapa.

Brumbál zmkl.

,,Ninjové jsou ozbrojená složka obyvatelstva, která se nejenom stará o chod vesnice, ale chytá lumpy a vrahy a zajišuje diplomatické služby mezi jednotlivými vesnicemi. Hokage je hlavní představitel jak civilního tedy povětšinou nekouzelnického obyvatelstva, tak ninjů. Jeho titul ve staré řeči znamená hlavní stín Listové. Hokage nám jako nově příchozím o kterých věděl, že mají magii, dal možnost se stát ninji a zapojit se do chodu vesnice." Ron byl znovu přerušen, tentokrát svojí matkou.

,,Ale vy jste byli děti. To vás měli chránit!"

,,Ne mami. Znáš přece úsloví. Útok je nejlepší obrana. Tím se zdejší lidé řídí. Děti, doopravdy děti, jsou pro ně lidičkové do 13 let. Pak jsou už jsou považováni za mladé dospělé, kteří jsou schopni převzít určitou zodpovědnost sami za sebe a za své okolí. Tím pádem jsme i my byli považováni za dospělé. Dospělé, kteří se museli sami o sebe postarat, bez pardonu." Řekl Ron.

,,Fajn, ale jak? Bylo vám 16 a 15 a Ginny dokonce 14 let."Řekla nabručeně paní Weasleyová.

,,Podstatě sami, maminko. Hokage nám sice obstaral trvalé bydliště. Starší sídlo, památku po prvním Hokagovi vesnice a zařadil nás mezi obyvatele Listové a ninji. Dále nám dal menší almužnu, abychom se vybavili a předal kodex pravidel ninji s jejich knihu takzvaných pečetí a jiných forem kouzel, které oni ovládali, ale jinak jsme se museli s tím poprat sami. Jo roztřídil nás do jednotlivých týmu ninjů začátečníku. To bylo vše mami. My už mami skoro pět let stojíme na vlastních nohách jako dospělí." Řekl Ron.

Paní Weasleyová otevřela překvapením ústa. Harry pokračoval.

,,Za naše služby se platí místními penězi. Sjednává to Hokage a jeho tým poradců, jako spojka mezi zadavatelem a námi. Též mimo toho máme své vlastní zaměstnání. Řídíme se podle kodexu ninji, kde kromě základních pravidel, které se musí přísně dodržovat, jinak čeká basa nebo smrt, je vše hezky sepsáno. Všichni, kteří jsou ninji a nosí znak Listové, tedy štítek se znakem Listové se tím musí řídit." Ukázal Harry na štítek s podivným znakem uvázaný kolem krku.

Ron měl ten samý, ale kolem ramene stejně tak Schikamaru. Hermiona to měla jako extravagantní čelenku ve vlasech a Ginny to měla všité do tílka. Naruto to měl uvázané kolem hlavy, Neville jako opasek u kalhot. Kankuro ho měl trochu jinačí, ale měl jí na svém triku také našitý. Hinata to měla jako čelenku podobně jako Hermiona a Ruka to měla jako opasek kolem šatů Tenten to měla uvázané na čele.

,,Mluvily jste o nějakém kodexu ninji a o nějakých základních pravidlech. Co obsahují?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Dobře, že se ptáte pane Moddy, jinak by mohli vzniknout v pozdějších částech našeho vyprávění různá nedorozumění."Řekla Hermiona a pokračovala.

,,Pravidlo první. Ninja nesmí nikdy zradit svojí vesnici. Trestá se to smrtí."

Pokračoval Ron.

,,Ninja nesmí zabít jiného ninju, jestliže ten na něho nezaútočí zezadu či nezaútočí na jeho tým. Nesmí zabít ninju, který je spojencem, tedy polopaticky řečeno jeho vesnice je spojencem té jeho. Trestá se to doživotním vězením."

Pokračoval Neville.

,,Ninja musí poskytnout první pomoc každé osobě, která bude v ohrožení života. Zvlášť ti co, jsou v léčitelských jednotkách. Trestá se to samozřejmě vězením."

Harry pokračoval.

,,Ninja je podřízený Hokagovi jako představiteli vesnice. Samozřejmě každá vesnice pro svého představitele jiný název, ale všude to platí stejně. Trestá se to vyloučením z vesnice a z komunity ninjů."

,,Ninja musí uposlechnout rozkazu Hokageho. Je to rozkaz a ten se musí uposlechnout. Trestá se to doživotním vězením." Řekla Ginny.

Pokračoval Kankuro.

,,Já jsem ze spojenecké vesnice Písečné, ale kodex je u nás stejný a další pravidlo je. Ninja nesmí bez souhlasu místodržícího opustit svojí vesnici. Výjimkou je dovolená, která se, ale hlásí. Trestá se to vězením."

Pokračovala Tenten.

,,Ninja nesmí nikdy uzmout, co mu nepatří a co si nezaplatil. Jinými slovy nesmí krást. Trestá se to vězením a vyloučením z komunity ninjů."

Následoval Schikamaru.

,,Ninja nesmí nikdy přerušit misi, je to neuposlechnutí rozkazu Hokageho. Výjimkou jsou vážná zranění jeho nebo smrt jeho nebo někoho z týmu. Trestá se to vyloučením z komunity ninjů nebo vězením podle závažnosti."

Hned poté se ujal slova Naruto.

,,Ninja nesmí nikdy prozradit intimní záležitosti svojí mise. Žádná jména, žádné přesná čísla nebo tak. Trestá se to vězením."

Následovala Ruka.

,,Ninja je povinen sdělit veškeré informace o změně v jeho zdravotním stavu Hokagovi. Trestá se to vyloučením z komunity ninjů."

Poslední byla Hinata.

,,Ninja nesmí zabít nebo zranit nikoho z civilního obyvatelstva své vesnice. Musí být vždy slušný, respektovat názory ostatních, jako oni respektují oni jeho. Trestá se to vězením."

,,Mě to přijde jako řád nějakého vojenského oddílu nějaké mudlovského vojenského státu." Prohlásil Alastor Moddy.

Harry se nad tím zasmál a povídá.

,,Do jisté míry máte pravdu, ale nám ninjům to zaručuje neotřesitelnou pozici u civilního obyvatelstva, která se většinou skládá z nekouzelníků lidově řečeno mudlů. Úctu a respekt. Můžete říct tohle o sobě pane Moddy, jako kouzelník a bytrozor. Tady o nás většinou mudlové nevědí a když vědí, tak nás považují ve většině případů za něco nenormálního. Vy pane Moddy víte sám jak na bystrozory vzhlíží. Tedy na ty, co dělají špinavou práci. Lidé v tomto světě se chovají k sobě jako prasata a já v takovém světě nehodlám žít a mí přátelé též ne."

Moddy si promnul bradku a zamyšleně povídá.

,,Na tom něco bude, pane Pottere."

,,Rone miláčku, říkal jsi něco o zabití? Snad jsi nikoho nezabil?" Ptala se vystrašeně paní Weasleyová.

Ron se zamračil a povídá.

,,Mami jsi děsně naivní. Jelikož jsem ninja, tak jsem zabil a vícekrát, ale nikdy jsem nepřekročil kodex ninji a nikdy bych ho neporušil. Čísla nemohu a nechci říct. Nejsem svině."

Paní Weasleyová zbledla na kost. Její syn mluvil jako žoldák. Bohužel jím asi byl, což jí nahánělo hrůzu.

,,Rone mohl bys vysvětlit, kdo sprovodil ze světa Smrtijedy Antonina Dohlova, Bellatrix Lestrengrovou, Ferira Šedohřbrta a poranil Luciuse Malfoye, Alexandra Notta a ty víš koho? To jste v těch kápích byli přece vy?" Ptal se celý bledý Bill.

,,Ano byli Bille …"Byl přerušen Ron Fredem a Georgem.

,,Cože!? Co se dělo na tom ministerstvu?" Ptala se dvojčata, která hlídala Doupě.

Ron se usmál a povídá.

,,Bille brácho, mohl bys informovat Freda a George, co se s dotyčnými stalo na ministerstvu. Jako členové naší rodiny mají právo to vědět a jsou dospělí, jestli se nemýlím."

Bill několikrát polkl, bylo mu z toho zážitku šoufl, ale věděl, že se mu jinak odpovědi nedostane. Otočil se tedy na dvojčata a začal vyprávět ten masakr, kterého byl nedobrovolným svědkem.

,,Když tito zakuklenci vystoupili z toho oblouku tak nás všechny naráz poslaly k zemi Pouty. Pak se pustily do Smrtijedů a ty víš koho. Vlastně jenom čtyři, protože ostatní něco dělali s tím obloukem, ale to jsem pořádně neviděl. Jeden z nich srazil nějakým kouzlem k zemi Dohlova a sťal ho kouzlem. Následně další člověk poslal k zemi Lestrengrovou Pouty, pak k ní přišel a sedl si na její nohy a ještě za živa jí vykuchal jako svini. Nechutný. Malfoyovi pořezali obě nohy, což ho dost bolelo, protože zařval jako tur a spadl na zem. Ten zmetek, se dokázal, ale přemístit. Ostatním Smrtijedům kouzlem zapálil někdo jejich hůlky a Nottovi vzpláli i jeho ruce. On se s tím ohněm přemístil a ostatní Smrtijedi také, jako by viděli Merlinova ducha. Mezitím Šedohřbrtovi někdo podřízl hrdlo a on se silným krvácením a silným chrčením se skácel k zemi. Do minuty byl mrtvý. Ty víš, kdo mezitím čelil útokům zakuklence a tahal rozhodně za kratší konec provazu. Ten byl safra dobrý kouzelník, protože se ty víš kdo se jenom bránil a ustupoval k východu. Pak ty víš kdo, přišel o ruku i o svojí hůlku. Prostě mu vybuchly! Rozlétli se na tisíc kousků a on silně krvácel z té rány. Přemístil se jako posraný skoro ihned. Prostě masakr. Pak nás přemístili sem a zbytek znáte." Řekl Bill zelený jako žabinec. Dvojčata nebyla na tom o moc líp.

,,Kdo to byl?" Ptal se znovu Bill.

Postupně zvedli ruce Neville, Hinata, Schikamaru a Ron. Netvářili se nijak nešťastně nebo provinile, prostě normálně jako by se měli hlásit, kdo udělá oběd. Bill byl vyděšený jako malý kluk.

,,Ron a Neville a ty sladká Nata?"Ptal se bledý jako stěna George.

,,No ne a já jsem prach?" Ptal se Schikamaru a pokračoval.

,,Klidně se přiznám, že jsem zapálil ty hůlky já a to, že Nottovi vzplály packy, za to nemůžu. Asi pil ochlasta." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Proč zrovna to?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Bez hůlky jsou kouzelníci jako oni namaštění." Prohlásil Schikamaru.

,,Pravda." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,No a pana Malfoye a Šedohřbrta mám na svědomí já." Prohlásila usměvavě Hinata.

Dvojčata se v úleku chytli za ruce. Ďábel a tváří anděla nařezal starému Malfoyovi a vyřídil vlkodlaka. To má být jejich budoucí švagrová. Potěš koště, co si to Ron proboha vybral?

,,Jak jste mohla slečno něco takového udělat? Jste o mnoho menší než oni?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Jednoduše, jsem sice malá, ale dost mrštná a umím vysoko skákat. Proti obrům musí prckové mít nějaké trumfy, pane Brumbále." Odpověděla Hinata.

Albuse Brumbála tato odpověď moc nepotěšila. Ta Hinata Yuhi jak se jmenovala, měla ještě určitě něco v rukávu, ale on nevěděl co.

Remus Lupin nevěděl, jestli má být nadšený nebo ne, ta holčička oddělala jeho prokletého stvořitele a znemožnila Malfoye, ale on si uvědomil, co zbývá na Nevilla a Rona a to byli ještě vyšší položky Dohlov, Lestregrová a ty víš kdo. Otázka byla, kdo z nich udělal co? I tak mu běhal mráz po zádech.

,,Kdo to udělal Lestregrové?" Zeptal se tedy, protože chtěl vědět, kdo pomstil Siriuse.

,,Já Remusi."Řekl Neville a měl ozvěnu, protože nic kromě zahradního skřítka, který se živil zbytky v dřezu nebylo nic slyšet.

Remus na něho civěl s otevřenou pusou.

,,Byl to nevyřízený účet a ty já nemám rád Remusi. Pomstil jsem se jí za to, co provedla mým rodičům a Siriusovi a dalším lidem, jejich krev a duše lpěli na její suknici zcela jistě." Řekl zdvořile Neville.

,,No účelné to bylo, ale trochu drastické." Prohlásil Alastor Moddy.

,,Drastické, vzhledem co udělala jiným lidem. To jsem jí měl brát sametovými rukavičkami Alastore Moddy?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Ne, ale mohl jste brát trochu ohledy na svoje okolí, pane Longbottome."Řekl jako odpověď Alastor Moddy.

,,Sorry pane Moddy, ale na to bylo málo času. Nebo jste se chtěl přivítat na bojišti s panem ministrem a jeho gardou tupců. Já ne. Takhle uvidí jenom pár nevzhledných mrtvol obávaných Smrtijedů a budou mít z toho ostudy hrnec. Magická společnost si oddychne, že ztratila pár zločinců a po nás neštěkne ani pes." Odpověděl mu na to Neville.

Alastor Moddy na něho vyvalil oči. Teď si uvědomil, že byli na půdě ministerstva a Popletal tam mohl každou chvíli přijít. Potter a spol, je doslova vyštípli a sami sebe z podezření. Úctyhodný výkon.

,,Nebudete mít s tím problém?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ne tati, nejsou tam žádná záznamová zařízení. Ministerstvo není nijak kryté kouzly, takže nikdo neví, že jsme tam kdy byli." Řekl Ron.

Arthur Weasley polkl strachy. Uvědomil si, co to syn vlastně řekl. Ministerstvo není kryté. Ministerstvo nechrání kouzla jako Bradavice a proto bylo pro Smrtijedy snadný cíl. Merline a Morgano, kde to pracuje? Na otevřené pláni? Fuj.

,,Ehm kdo to udělal, ty víš komu a Dohlovovi?"Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Nepraštil jste se do hlavy Kinsley Pastorku? Mě připadá, že ano. Vždyť jsem se dobrovolně přihlásil." Řekl trochu naštvaně Ron.

,,Ty!" Vypískl Bill.

,,Přece jsem zvedl ruku Bille. Harrymu se nechtělo a měl na práci s ostatníma portál. Na to je potřeba více lidí a ne jednoho. Dohlovovi jsem se pomstil za strejdu Fabiána a Gideona, rychle. Neměl jsem na něho tolik času, abych si s ním hrál. Ten rádoby lord, je pomalý duelant a ještě mizernější buzerant kouzelníka. Takhle přišel o ručičku a hůlčičku. To ho nechá delší dobu si lízat rány. Stejně po tomto debaklu Smrtijedi nevystrčí nos z nory. Za prvé nemají teď hůlky, jsou posraní strachy, protože neví, kdo jsme a viděli, jak jejich vůdce na mne nestačil. To je zchladí jak studená voda. Jestli se někdo z nich přiblíží portálu, dostane se mu nemilého překvapení. Dali jsme tam silnou magickou ochranu. Kdo si to zkusí, tak bude pečený jako klobás na grilu a mrtvý." Řekl Ron.

Všichni na něho koukali jako spadlí z višně. Stál tam pro ně zcela nový Ron Weasley, který byl stejně pekelně nebezpečný jako ostatní. George dokonce už začal litovat ostatní Smrtijedy. Jestli se pustí s bráškou do křížku, zbyde z nich cukrová vata.

,,Ehm co to bylo za kouzlo, co jsi použil, na ty víš koho? Já nic podobného jak živ neviděl." Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

Na to Ron.

,,Oh tak to vás zajímá. To je moje vlastní. Během pobytu v Listové jsem si trochu hrál s kouzly a pár jsem jich vylepšil a vymyslel. Žádná novinka, udělali to už kouzelníci přede mnou." Máchl rukou nad tím Ron.

,,Hrát si z kouzly je ošidné, pane Weasley."Zamračila se paní McGonagolová.

,,Prdlajs ošidné paní McGonagolová, je to jenom cílená debilita výše postavených kouzelníků. Zabraňuje přílišnému rozvoji kouzelnictví v tomto světě. Jinak by už kouzelníci byli na jiné úrovni. Takto tento svět ve svých schopnostech víc jak několik století stagnuje. Magie není stav, který dostane do vínku, ale energie, která se u nás kouzelníků přetvořila v magii. Na nás je tuto energii nechat v našem těle rozvíjet a stejně tak naše schopnosti. Nějaké limity ohledně kouzlení jsou paní McGonagolová pro bačkory a posery." Řekla na to Hermiona.

V kuchyni nastalo ticho. Paní profesorka McGonagolová si dokonce překvapením sundala brýle a dala si je do vlasů, jako by byli sluneční. Pak se konečně ujala slova.

,,Nevím kde jste toto vědění vzali nebo jak jste k tomu došli a sama nevím, co bych vám měla říct. Dost možná máte pravda a jsme to my, kdo platíme za tuto jak jste řekla debilitu, ale mohl mi prozradit pan Weasley co to byla za kouzlo, kterým obral o ruku ty víš koho?"

Hleděla na ně Minerva McGonagolová trochu neostře, ale odhodlaně se dozvědět, co nejvíc. Vzbudily u ní nevídanou pozornost a zvědavost, kterou naposled pociťovala na svých vyšších magických studii.

,,Jo to máte pravdu. Neřekl jsem. Takto řeknu teď. Jmenuje se Expulso Mortis. Je to explozivní dělo o libovolné šířce a magické síly, podle toho jak soustředí kouzelník svojí magickou sílu. Utočí jenom na živé části. Já ho použil na jeho ruku, protože je to zbraň, hůlková ruka. Jak vím od Harryho, tak ten buzerant je pravák a levou nedokáže tolik magie ovládnout jako pravačkou. Tak jsem jí mu vzal stejně jako jeho hůlku, protože jí proudila živá energie jeho magie. Já toho jenom využil. Na tom není nic složitého. Jenom trocha logiky." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,Zajímavé řešení pane Weasley. He pravák, ten má smůlu, že není obouruký." Usmíval se Alastor Moddy.

,,Proč ne Potter? Většinou je to on, co se vrhne do boje. Tak proč nezasáhl?" Ptal se Snape.

Na to mu odpověděl sám Harry.

,,Víte pane Snape, já už nejsem ten puberťák s hrdinským komplexem, který si myslí, že musí udělat vše sám a že mu nikdo nepomůže. Ne já mám zaprvé pevné přátele, za druhé je mi 20let a jsem dospělý chlap, který se jen tak nenechá vyprovokovat, něčím, jako je on. Proto jsem nechal tuhle hru hrát i Rona, který je také dobrý bojovník, který dokáže tomu buzerantovi také uštědřit lekci. Proč bych měl pokaždé zasahovat já? To by byla pěkná nuda pro ostatní. Ať si také kopnou do té hadí prdelky."

Celé to Harry řekl s ledovým klidem.

Snape na něho čuměl jako čerstvě narozená myš. Tohle přece nemůže být Potter, pomyslel si.

,,Pottere vy se mi líbíte. Vyrostl jste v zajímavého dospělého člověka, jen co je pravda. Řekněte ale co máte v plánu dál? Jestli nějaký plán máte?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy v dobré náladě.

V tu chvíli se zazubila Ginny a spustila.

,,Nebojte pane Moddy, plán máme hezky promyšlený do detailů. Vzhledem k tomu, že můj bratr Ron je jeden z nejlepších šachistů a stratégu Listové, co máme k dispozici, tak společně s námi dal dohromady skvělý plán na konečné řešení jménem Tom Raddl jak se ten pošuk původně jmenoval. Dokonce protože jsme měli dost času, jsme vymysleli dvě verze. Potřebujeme vědět jenom drobné věci, abychom to doladili. Podle výpočtů Harryho to vyjde na 99,9996% bez velkých komplikací. Vsadím na to klidně svoje černočerné negližé, pane Moddy."

Alastor Moddy na ní vyvalil oči, div mu to druhé nevypadlo na zem.


	4. Kapitola 4 – Bradavický plán

**Kapitola čtvrtá – Bradavický plán**

Ginny se zeptala vzápětí Rona.

,,Mohl bys ses brácho podívat, co vyrábějí na ministerstvu kouzel?"

,,Jistě." Řekl Ron a vyndal ze svých kalhot malou krabičku s 20 tlačítky označenými čísly a stiskl jednotku. Krabička do prostoru kuchyně vyslala paprsek a najednou tam byl pohyblivý barevný obraz.

,,Dalwischi budete tady hlídat." Zrovna nařizoval Kornelius Popletal nějakému bystrozorovi před mrtvolou Ferira Šedohřbrta.

,,Ano, pane ministře." Salutoval ten bystrozor.

,,Hlavně, sem nepusťe žádný tisk. Nějak se šustlo, kdo tu leží a teď všichni po mě chtějí odpovědi. Budu jim muset říct, že ty Smrtijedy tady zabily mocné magické artefakty, které se zde nacházející."

Řekl potící se Kornelius Popletal.

,,Ano, pane ministře." Salutoval znovu bystrozor.

,,Hlavně se Dalwischi nepřibližujte se k tomu oblouku. Pius Břichnáč to předtím zkoušel, a teď je mrtví. Příšerné."Řekl Kornelius Popletal a pokynul k tělu zahalené nějakým tmavým kusem látky.

,,Ano, pane ministře." Dalwich už nesalutoval a se strachem se podíval na oblouk.

Bylo nádherně vidět, jak Popletal odchází z místnosti a přitom si čelo utírá kostkovaným kapesníkem.

Ron znovu zmáčkl tlačítko a obraz zmizel.

,,Co to u Merlina bylo? Jak jsme to mohli vidět tady? Ministerstvo je hodně daleko." Řekl překvapen pan Weasley.

Ron dal tu krabičku zpět do kapsy a promnul si bradku a povídá.

,,To tati byla holografická obrazovka mé štěnice jménem Rita. Je to odposlechové zařízení, které jsem tam během boje zanechal, pro tuto příležitost. Přenáší obraz i zvuk a já ho pak tady mohu přehrát. Je to stokrát lepší než ultra dlouhé uši, mých bráchů. Štěnice a odposlech je má specialita v Listové. Je to spojení kouzelnické a nekouzelnické technologie a můj obor. Jsem technik a stratég Listové."

,,Merlinovo ponožko, on nás předčil." Řekla vyjeveně dvojčata.

,,Geniální Rone."Řekl Bill.

,,To není vše lidi, co taková jedna Rita umí." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,, Je to elektronický brouček velikosti nám známého zvěromága Rity Holoubkové, která má velikost mandelinky bramborové. Tím pádem umí lézt a létat, jak se jí zachce. Sama myslí a předává veškerý záznam do mé paměti, která je v té krabičce. Já si to pak můžu přehrát jako teď. Dále má alarm na slova jako je Potter a Lord o kterých víme, že by je řekli Smrtijedi nebo zlý lidé. Mě to upozorní, že je tam někdo kdo tam nemá být. Automaticky spustí druhý stupeň ochrany oblouku a Rity, což pro toho dotyčného bude velmi nebezpečné. Rita je brouk jedovatý. Ukrývá v sobě jed a může kousnout. Jed to není smrtelný, ale nepříjemný. Způsobuje velmi svědivou vyrážku, která se dá léčit jenom u mudlů, jejich léky a ne kouzly a magickými mastmi. To bude pro Smrtijedy obzvlášť nepříjemný zážitek. Nedá se zničit, její magie jí složí zpět dohromady. Rity jsem také nasáčkoval do hábitu Luciuse Malfoye a našeho buzeranta hadí prdelky. Ty budou nahrávat u nich doma, takže nemusíme zatěžovat pana Snapa jako špiona." Řekl Ron.

,,Safra to je dobrý nápad s tím broučkem. To je jak invaze komáru. Holoubková by možná měla i dokonce radost, že je po ní něco takového pojmenováno." Zasmála se Tonsková.

,,Jo určitě." Zašklebila se Hermiona.

,,Kolik dní ta vaše štěnice křížená s hovadem vydrží, Weasley?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Bez nabití deset dní, pane Snape. To je podle mě dost času, abychom s rozmyslem podnikli další kroky. Berte to, pane Snape, jako desetidenní dovolenou." Odpověděl mu Ron.

,,Pff dovolená Weasley, vy asi nevíte, že mě pomocí zla může přivolat kdykoliv se mu zachce." Ozval se Snape.

Na to Ron.

,,Vím, ale také vím, že vás musí přivolat tím, že dá hůlku na své vlastní znamení, pane Snape. Tu ztratil, stejně tak všichni Smrtijedi, co tam byli. Stejně tak Nata obrala mrtvoly o hůlky a i vás a Malfoye. Takže si je musí nejprve pořídit, což bude nějakou dobu trvat. Stejně se nějakou dobu Malfoy nezvedne, Nata mu pořezala Achilovky a to bolí při chůzi. Mezitím vás uklidíme do bezpečí a vás ostatní také. Budete pod naší ochranou."

Snape zaskřípal zuby. To se mu vůbec nelíbilo, jak ho Weasley odstavil.

,,Kam?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy, který musel uznat, že nejmladšímu ze synů Artura to pálí víc, než si kdy myslel. Ti broučkové byli tedy věc. Ten svět odkud přišli, měl v jistých věcech rozhodně navrch. Dokonce začal uvažovat, že by tam odešel na důchod. Teplo a milí lidé to by bylo ono.

Harry se usmál a povídá.

,,Půjdete s námi do Listové."

,,Cože!" Vykřikla paní Weasleyová.

,,Klid mami." Řekla na to Ginny a pokračovala.

,,Půjdete na deset dní s námi do Listové. Je tam spousta zajímavých míst, která stojí za shlédnutí. Také jsou tam lidé, kteří by vás rádi poznali. Peníze nepotřebujete, vše hradíme mi. Pak bychom vás rádi zasvětili pořádně do plánu konečného řešení Toma. Tom je debil a buzerant, ale stále mu to myslí natolik, aby nedělal zbytečné chyby. Musíme ho tedy trochu podusit, aby si nebyl tak jistý ve svých kranflecích. Máme pro něho připravené verze pojmenované obě Bradavický plán, protože zahrnuje všechny koleje a to i Zmijozel. K doladění nám dopomůže zmijozelsky naladěný bojovník Severus Snape. Ten už je víc jak deset let špionem a pohybuje se v kruzích Smrtijedů jak ryba ve vodě. Pan Snape nám dodá potřebné informace a my ten plán dotáhneme do finální podoby. Je čas sjednotit v boji všechny koleje Bradavic, jak hlásal Moudrý klobouk. Výměnou nabízíme panu Snape náš respekt a úctu a vzácné byliny a houby z Listové a okolí v libovolném množství zadarmo. Víme, že ani kuře zadarmo nehrabe. Co říkáte pane Snape, jste připraven udělit lekci hadí prdelce a nakopnout ho do zadnice?" Ptala na závěr Ginny.

Snape zavřel a otevřel hubu, jako kapr než se chytil a něco řekl.

,,Vy mě chcete jako poradce? Mě Zmijozela a Smrtijeda?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano přesně tak. Každá má kolej má světlá i temná místa. Aby bylo zlo poraženo, není potřeba jenom statečných Nebelvírů, ale i pracovitých Mrzimorů, lstivých Zmijozelů a moudrých Hagvaspárů, není – liž pravda, pane Snape. Vy jako špion, jste jako Zmijozel a Smrtijed měl mizerné postavení, ale jak řekl kdysi Ron, když necháme pěšce dojít do dámy nadělá pěkný chaos a nepořádek a vy teď pro nás budete ten pěšec, co došel do dámy. Jste svobodný muž, ne otrok nebo zaměstnanec, takže máte právo se plně vyjádřit, bez přerušování a zkreslování informací a my vám toto zajistíme. Budeme vám naslouchat a řídit se podle vašeho úsudku. Zároveň se vám jako Harry James Potter z rodu Potterů omlouvám, za mé chování v předchozích letech a také za nevhodné chování mého zesnulého otce a kmotra." Řekl klidným hlasem Harry a stoupl si k Snapovi a napřáhl k němu přátelsky ruku.

Ten na něho koukal, jak zmoklá slepice. Ale stoupl a zjistil, že Potter je na stejné výšce, jako on a Williem Weasley. Polkl, tady mu očividně uteklo hodně věcí, pomyslel si. Ruku mu nerad, ale podal. Přece jenom se mu Potter omluvil a on byl za debila, kdyby to nepřijal.

,,Máte pane Pottere, více po své matce než po otci. Zdá se, že ten pobyt v té jiné dimenzi vás zocelil jak na duši, tak na mysli a i po fyzické stránce, při vašem stisku." Dodal Snape, protože stisk Harry Pottera rozhodně byl silný a Severusovi bylo, jako by ho stiskl troll, jakou měl sílu.

,,To říkají mnozí pane Snape, že se podobám svým rodičům, ale podle mě je to blbost. Vzhledem k tomu, že na mé výchově měli podíl jiní a ne matka a otec, tak jako u vás pane Snape."Pohlédl mu do očí Harry.

Snape se snad by i dokonce i usmál. Tohle slyšet James Potter, tak by ho to nepotěšilo.

,,Omlouvám se vám pane Pottere i já za mé předchozí jednání. Byl jsem jak si zaslepen náhlým vaším příchodem v jiné podobě. Ohledně vaší výchovy a podílu vašich rodičů na tom asi máte též pravdu, nějak mi to celé roky díky Albusovi unikalo. Možná bych měl uvažovat o brýlích, abych byl příště přesnější a přísnější. Dospěl jste v zajímavého člověka, jak řekl Alastor Moddy, který má rozhodně víc sobě Zmijozela než Nebelvíra, ale asi je důležitější jak jste říkal udržovat všechny vlastnosti kolejí pohromadě. Vaší nabídku s radostí přijímám, byliny a houby určitě prospějí k obohacení mých zájmů v bádání na poli lektvarů." Řekl Snape a pustil se ze stisku Pottera, protože ho začala bolet ruka.

Na to Harry.

,,Jsem rád, že to tak vidíte. Je lepší s vámi být spojenec než nepřítel, to mi věřte. Ohledně bylinek a hub, tak toto není má parketa, tím vás pane Snape, provede můj brácha Neville a moje kamarádka Sakura, ty jsou v tomto oboru více znalí." Řekl mu na to Harry.

,,Longbottom? Co v tom světě vůbec děláte za povolání?" Ptal se Snape.

Na to se ozval pohotově ihned Ron.

,,Já svojí specializaci už pane Snape prozradil, jsem technik a stratég. Starám se o logistické zajištění Listové z pohledu vodních, elektrických a jiných komunikací. Tak, aby to vše šlapalo jako po drátkách. Takových je nás víc. Ještě zajišťuji odposlechovou techniku, pojmenovanou podle různých osob. Sebou mám jenom Rity, ale mám jinak ještě Zlatoslavy, Marcuse, Victory a další. Je to zároveň můj koníček něco užitečného kutit."

,,Očekával jsem z vás pane Weasley, bídného sportovce nebo úředníka, ale ne toto. Dobře jste využil svojí hlavu." Řekl Snape.

,,He sportovec, já pane Snape, už skoro pět let neletěl na koštěti a jinak umím jenom stolní hry, to bych byl vážně bídný sportovec. Politika a úřadování, mě nikdy nezajímali, to přenechám jiným. Listové jsem poznal, jak nekouzelnická technika může být užitečná." Řekl mu na to Ron.

,,Na zlost jistým lidem." Ušklíbl se Snape.

,,To zcela jistě pane Snape."Řekl Ron a usmál se na něho.

Pokračovala Hermiona.

,,Já, Ginny, Kankuro a Schikamaru jsme velvyslanci a diplomaté v službě dvou vesnic Listové a Písečné. Je to politická funkce s politickou imunitou a vysokým platem. Jsme podřízeni jenom Hokagovi a Kazekagovi, jinak nikomu. Hodně často cestujeme."

Snape se na to díval pobaveně. Jo Grangerovou by na to typoval, ale slečnu Weasleyovou vůbec.

,,Ginny fušuje do řemesla Percymu?" Ptala se dvojčata.

,,Pff moje drahá sestřička Ginny je výš než ubohý Percy. Ona je mocná ninja. Patří do elitních jednotek, které se jmenují ANBU . a je ochrance samotného Hokage na jeho cestách. Kam se hrabe Percy, ten na Ginny zdaleka nemá." Řekl skoro pohrdavě Ron Georgovi a Fredovi.

Dvojčata na sestru vyvalila oči. Ginny byla mocněji, než vypadala.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak slečna Weasleyová není ani malá nebo slabá." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Ne já nejsem slabá, aby mě musel někdo ochraňovat." Řekla sama Ginny.

,,Co děláte vy v té dimenzi pane Pottere?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Oh já myslel, že jste během našeho rozhovoru na to přišel, pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Nebudu vás přece typovat. Věštby a předpovědi mi nikdy nešli a nechci je ani umět. Jestli přesto chcete můj typ, máte ho mít, stejně asi bude špatný. Tak jak celou dobu mluvíte pane Pottere, tak bych vás typoval na právníka, politika či učitele, ale to asi nejste."

Pokrčil rameny Snape.

Harry se rozesmál.

,,Co je tak srandovního Harry, že se zas směješ?" Ptal Remus. Jeho předtím docela otřáslo, jak Harry uzavřel to divné spojenectví s Jamesovou nemesis. Harry nebyl James, to mu doklaplo. On nebyl povahou jeho otec nebo jeho matka. On byl originál. Harry Potter.

,,To Remusi, že se pan Snape docela trefil, právník rozhodně nejsem a politik je spíš Hermiona nebo Ginny a ne já, ale to třetí rozhodně trefil do černého. Já jsem učitel Remusi. Vstoupil jsem do tvých šlépějích pana Snapa a paní McGonagolové a učím na místní škole ninjů, které se říká jednoduše Akademie."

Jak Remus tak Snape s Minervou McGonagolovou koukali na svého bývalého žáka jako vyjevené sovy. Řekl právě Harry Potter, že je učitel?! Morgano, střel je mezi oči.

,,Kentourovo kopyto, Pottere vy jste učitel? Vy učíte?" Ptal se skoprněle.

,,Ano už skoro 5let. Původně jsem ani nechtěl, ale Hokage mě k tomu přemluvil, takže jsem musel. Nakonec to není tak hrozné, jak jsem si původně myslel. Je to zábava předávat dalším zkušenosti a kouzla, zvlášť, když vám naslouchají a vy můžete to učit jak chcete vy. Nejsou tam přesné osnovy, které by nakazovaly, jakým způsobem to učit a kdy přesně to učit. To je dobrá výhoda té Akademie. Také mám jednu třídu po celou dobu jejich výuky na Akademii ne všechny ročníky. Zrovna teď třetí ročník, znovu jako na začátku mé kariéry učitele. Také vám ji ukážu, jestli budete chtít. Děcka jsou zvědavá, protože o vás všech slyšela ode mě. Jo občas jsem o vás vyprávěl v hodinách při výkladu. Zvlášť v zimě." Řekl na to Harry a podrbal se na zátylku.

Remus Lupin nevěděl, co na to říct. Harry ho chtěl ukázat jeho vlastním žákům a to samé nabízel i Severusovi a Minervě. Merlino noho, Lily, by byla na svého syna pyšná, no a James ten by se z toho posral. Rozhodně ho Listová zajímala, z několika důvodů. Chtěl navštívit hrob Siria a chtěl vidět i tu Akademii, když tam Harry učí.

,,Fakt můžeme pane Pottere? Nenaruší to vaše vyučovaní?" Ptala se zdvořile paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ne vůbec, ale připravte se na to, že se děti budou ptát na různé věci. Oni nemlčí, ale ptají se, jak uvidíte sami. Jenom bych chtěl poprosit, pak na oplátku, až se vyřídí Tom a to okolo, aby někdo z vás, dokázal obstarat bez velkých cirátů přesun hrobů mých rodičů a prarodičů z obou stran do Listové. Byl bych vám nesmírně vděčný. Chci je mít u Siriuse a ne tady." Řekl Harry.

Remus Lupin pozvedl obě obočí. To bylo vážně neobvyklé přání od Harryho, ale byl to dobrý nápad. Zařídit by se to dalo, proč ne. Sirius by to určitě uvítal, také.

,,Jistě Harry, ale já nevím, kde leží rodiče tvojí maminky." Řekl trochu nejistě Remus Lupin.

,,Za to já jo Lupine, takže si na starost tu část vezmu já. Chápu vás Pottere, tady by se o to nikdo nestaral. Hold budu hrát hrobní službu, už jsem dělal horší věci." Zašklebil se Snape a pomyslel si. Já debil, já nenavštívil Lily hrob. Natož Evansovy a teď to dává do pucu její syn. Vážně mám hosipa.

,,Tisíckrát dík pane Snape a Remusi. Já se v tomto nevyznám, Siriusovi to tenkrát zařizoval Hokage. Myslím pohřeb. Takhle se mi konečně splní sen a budu je mít pohromadě na jednom místě. Já totiž ani nevěděl, kde mají hrob a kdo ho má ve správě a v jakém stavu je." Řekl Harry štěstím bez sebe.

,,Cože!? Vy jste to nevěděl, pane Pottere, kde, leží vaši rodiče? Já myslel, že vás informovali příbuzní?" Ptal se dotčeně Snape.

,,Ne ti považovali moje rodiče za něco nenormálního, lidově řečeno za špatnou krev. Já do jedenácti nevěděl ani jak zemřeli. Strýc a teta prohlašovali o mých rodičích, že byli alkoholici, pobudové, matka štětka a otec feťak a já, že jsem mentálně zaostalý. Natož, aby mi řekli, že jsem kouzelník."

Remus Lupin a Severus Snape zrudli zlostí jak vulkán Vesuv před výbuchem. Tohle bylo moc. Věděli, že Harry nemůže jim v tuto chvíli lhát, takže to byla pravda. Pravda, pro Merlina.

,,Albusi Brumbále! Ty jeden idiote, já ti říkala, že ti mudlové jsou ignoranti své společnosti a že to není správné místo pro Harryho, ale ty tvoje řeči o ochraně. Stydím, se že jsem tě vůbec tě někdy poslechla. Jsi kapitální blbec v oboru." Zakřičela Minerva McGonagolová.

Severus vypustil páru nosem jako bůvol a Remus udělal jen to, že přešel k Albusovi Brumbálovi a jednu mu vrazil do tváře, div ten neslítl z houpacího křesla a pak řekl hlasem, který byl tak jedovatý jako Snapovy jedy.

,,Ty jsi mi 14 let Albusi lhal. Lhal ve všem, co se týkalo Harryho. Já myslel, že ví toho mnohem víc a že se ho o něho příbuzní starají s láskou. Urazil si památku, jak Lily tak Jamese neposlední řadě Siriuse. Harry byl očividně pro tebe jenom něco jako zbraň a prostředek se ho zbavit, ale pomyslel si někdy na něco jiného. Harry James Potter je svobodný člověk a byl dítě, které potřebovalo lásku. Nic z toho tam u mudlů se mu nedostalo. Naopak ho uráželi. To má být rodina Albusi, to má být ta tvoje slavná ochrana. Ne. Můžeš být rád, že Harry není druhý ty víš kdo. Už nikdy nezvedneš ruku a opovaž ho oslovit Harry. Ty jsi to Brumbále nezasloužíš. Jinak tě při příštím úplňku roztrhám, Harry patří do mé smečky a jistě víš, co se stane, když napadneš člena smečky vlkodlaka Brumbále. Smrt. Teď jestli chce kolega Snape nebo Moddy doplnit, tak mohou, já skončil."

,,Ne Lupine nemám žádné výhrady, řekl jsi zcela vše té svini ." Řekl Alastor Moddy a podával paní profesorce McGonagolové svojí placatku s železnou zásobou ohnivé whisky. Potřebovala jí. Manželé Weasleyovi se tvářili, jako by měl Albus Brumbál znamení zla a hadí lebku. To co slyšeli, je dost naštvalo. Albus Brumbál je vodil za nos. Ten bídák.

Dvojčata si mnula ruce. Takže Ron nelhal. Brumbál byl ten další hajzl po Hadí prdeli a Popletovali. Moc pěkné. Už věděli, proč se Harry nechce vrátit. Bill z Toskovou by nejraději Brumbála zakleli v žábu nebo lépe v dračí hovno. Stál podle nich za hovno.

Severus Snape se ušklíbl. Lupin přece jenom nebyl padavka a uměl se také ohnat, když na to došlo.

,,Lupine ani já nemám připomínky. Byl jsem zmanipulován příšerným způsobem a stydím se za to. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem znal osobně Potterovu matku a byla mi blízká osoba, tak znám i vaše mudlovské příbuzné pane Pottere a buďte ujištěn pane Pottere, že tohle si nenechám na sobě sedět. Budou pykat. Využiji veškerou svojí kompetenci jako svobodný člověk Velké Británie, aby si tohle za rámeček nedali. Přepokládám, že jste vyrůstal u Lilyininy mudlovské sestry Petunie Dursleyové za svobodna Evansové." Řekl Severus Snape a škvařil pohledem Albuse Brumbála.

,,Ano, ale to nemusíte, je to pro mne minulost pane Snape. Nechte jí spát." Řekl klidně Harry.

,,Já jí nenechám spát pane Pottere, když už ne vám, tak to dlužím vaší matce a já si tento dluh nehodlám vzít do hrobu. Také tenhle činec, co sídlil na Bradavicích, odstraním, i kdybych měl přijít o vlastní hlavu. Brumbál tam nemá co dělat. Je to starý senilní dědek, viď Minervo? Pomůžeš mi?" Ptal se Snape svojí kolegyně.

,,Samozřejmě Severusi, je čas na generální úklid. Ta škola trpí a mojí povinností je to napravit. I kdyby bych měla na židli Brumbála, usednout sama. Fillius a Ponoma se určitě přidají, to si piš Severusi. Harry tě probudil z tvého spánku." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano, ale budu asi potřebovat brýle drahá Minervo, jak jsem mohl přehlédnout takové čuně v ředitelně. Asi pana Pottera napodobím brýlema, ty jeho se mi děsně líbí. Jsou zmijozelské." Usmál se Snape.

To Nevilla s Ronem rozesmálo.

,,Co je tak vtipné ho pane Longbottome a Weasley?"Ptal se Snape.

,,No tak to budete muset přijít k mé kolegyni Sakuře, aby, jste je získal. Harry je má z neprůstřelného skla." Řekl Neville.

,,Tím lépe, tak nějak využiji tu vaší rádoby dovolenou. Říkal jste kolegini Longbottome?"

,,Ano pane Snape, já jsem totiž v Listové léčitel v místní nemocnici." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne?" Řekl nevěřícně Snape.

,,Ano jako je Harry učitel, já jsem léčitel." Řekl Neville.

,,Vždyť jste byl na lektvary tupý jak tágo." Řekl Snape.

,,No spíš nedovtipný ne blbý. Já věděl, ale děsně jsem se styděl a ještě více bál vás a proto jsem to kazil. No v Listové jsem měl jiný program na který se ještě dostane a lidi, kteří mě podporovali v tom, co jsem dělal." Řekl mu na to Neville.

,,Aha tak to bylo. Proto vaše domácí eseje byli více objektivní než to ostatní. Asi jsem se nezachoval vůči vám jako učitel, ale jako idiot a lá Lockhart." Zašklebil se Snape.

,,Asi tak, ale klidně vám nemocnici ukážu." Řekl Neville a pokrčil rameny.

,,Nemáte daleko do pravdy pane Snape, ale Lockhart byl horší, chlubil se cizím peřím." Poškrábal se na zátylku Harry.


	5. Kapitola 5 - Životní změny

**Kapitola pátá – Životní změny**

,,Pravda Pottere." Přikývl na to Snape.

,,Co to máš Harry vzadu na krku?"Ptala se Tonsková, která díky tomu, že k ní Harry stál zády tak to bylo viditelné.

,,Och to Tonsková to je moje tetování. Nechal jsem si tam vytetovat staré heslo Pobertů, tak abych se nějak vyrovnal se smrtí Siria. Má to od 15let a nebojte je to moje jediné tetování. Po té bolesti už jsem si to nikdy nehodlal zopakovat." Zakřenil se kysele Harry.

,,Cože tetovaní?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo přesně tak, díky jedné milé taterce, kterou jsem potkal u jednoho oběda, a ta mě díky mým očím balila, tak jsem to měl zadarmo, Bille." Řekl Harry.

Bill Weasley na něho vyvalil oči. On si také tetování přál, ale matka by ho přizabila. Už tenkrát díky té náušnici dostal slušný ceres.

,,To není vše. Rone co kdybys bratrům ukázal ty, tvůj projev extravagance?" Otočil na Rona Harry.

Ten se zazubil a povídá.

,,Jen aby dámy neomdlely, Harry."

,,Nejsem padavka pane Weasley."Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,No když myslíte." Pokrčil rameny Ron a vyndal z další kapsy u kalhot vyndal tmavě modrou gumičku do vlasů. Vzal svoje vlasy a dal si je do culíku a tím pádem odhalil svoje uši. Uši s pírsingem podobným jako měl Schikamaru Nara. Tedy kovová kulička nahoře a dole něco jako kovový zub a to na obouch uších.

Bill zbledl, tak tohle od svého malého brášky nečekal a to ho ještě větší překvapení čekalo.

,,Ronalde!" Vykřikla paní Weasleyová.

,,To není vše mami." Řekl Ron a svlékl svoje tričko s dlouhým rukávem a i nátělník. Ty hodil své snoubence.

To co ukázal, šokovalo celou jeho rodinu i přítomné profesory a bystorozory. Ne, nebylo to tetování. Ne Ron odhalil svoje vypracované tělo, čtyři velké jizvy na různých místech hrudníku a břicha a také jizvy na pažích neobvyklého tvaru a šíře, jistou zrzatou část ochlupení a hlavně pírsing v podobě kroužků na bradavkách.

,,Ronalde Billusi Weasley!"Vybuchla jak Etna paní Weasleyová.

Ron máchl rukou a paní Weasleyová přišla o hlas. Bylo vidět jenom, jak pohybuje rty a asi to nic hezkého nebylo.

,,Maminko je mi 21, a tím pádem jsem dospělý. Je to moje tělo a můj základní majetek a mohu s ním dělat, co chci, jenom aby ti to bylo jasné. Ty uši jsem měl nejdřív, pak přišli ty jizvy a pak bradavky. Nic podle mě drastického." Řekl Ron a nechal svojí matku zase normálně.

,,Měla jsem to Billovi zakázat, aby šířil mezi svými takový nemrav." Bručela paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami to bylo moje rozhodnutí ne Billa, ten s tím nemá nic společného. Jasný. Jo a Bill by si na nic netroufl, kdyby ho nepřemluvili kolegové, jak mi vyprávěl." Řekl Ron.

Bill nevěděl, jestli má Ronalda seřvat, že to vyblil mámě, nebo být rád, že se za něho postavil. Rozhodl se to zahrát do patu.

,,Ehm a já myslel, že mám odvahu, když jsem si nechal udělat jednu ubohou náušnici." Řekl tedy.

,,Jo Roník má více odvahy než my. My bychom si tohle netroufli." Řekla dvojčata. Byli proti němu párátka na zuby a to oba hráli famrpál. Harry měl pravdu, měli by něco se sebou něco dělat, nebo vážně zakrsnou. Pomysleli si smutně a zklamaně Fred a George.

,,A to jsem si to musel na rozdíl od pana zelenoočka platit." Dodal Ron.

,,Co pak za to můžu Rone, Eiso je prostě na chlapy ze zelenými očima a nebo zvláštními přáními jako měl Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,He jaké zvláštní přání? To má Neville pírsing nebo tetování nebo co?" Ptal se zvědavě Fred.

,,Jo ten sadista má tetování." Řekl Ron a vzal si od Naty zpět svoje oblečení a začal se oblékat.

,,Mě se náhodou líbí. Je to neuvěřitelný důkaz lásky ke mně." Řekla růžová ve tvářích Ruka.

Neville se trochu začervenal.

,,Proč by měl být Neville sadista?" Ptal se Remus. Přece Harry ho měl také? To ještě netušil, kde to Neville Longbottom má.

,,Jenom abychom si rozuměli Remusi."Řekl Ron, který si zrovna přetáhl triko přes hlavu.

,,Neville to má na velice intimním místě. Intimním místě pro chlapa. Doufám, že mi rozumíš Remusi."

Remus Lupin samozřejmě pochopil a naježili se mu všechny chlupy na těle. To snad ne u všech Smrtijedů. Ne tam. Najednou litoval, že odmítl ohnivou whisky od Harryho. Ten kluk, kterého učil je asi definitivně pryč, když si troufne něco takového. Severus tedy provedl věc.

,,Proč zrovna tam Neville?" Ptal se skoro s posvátnou úctou k Nevillovi, George. Ne on by si na toto netroufl. Ne na svého kamaráda, u všech svatých. To se neměl Neville rád, nebo co?

Neville si trochu rozhrábl svůj účes a stále trochu červený ve tvářích povídá.

,,No lhát nemohu a stejně by jste se, to, dověděli. No z části už to víte. No proč to zrovna toto místo. Aby to viděla jenom Ruka a já. Jako důkaz lásky k ní a také k Alici. Mám tam vytetovaná jejich jména. Ne nějaké příšerné ozdoby." Řekl Neville.

,,To myslíš svojí maminku? To je od tebe hezké" Řekl trochu se šklebem, Remus.

,,Ne, ne Remusi mojí mamku nemyslím, ale na mojí dvouletou dcerku Alici." Řekl Neville.

V kuchyni nastalo zase to divné ticho, kdy byl slyšet jenom mlaskot zahradního skřítka v dřezu.

,,Řekl jsi Neville, právě, že máš dvouletou dcerku?" Ptal se tiše Fred, který si myslel si, že se přeslechl.

Na to Harry.

,,Ano, Ruka a Neville mají 2 roky a čtyři měsíce starou dcerku pojmenovanou podle její babičky, tedy Alice. Já tou samu dobu jsem pro tu malou strýček a Ginny je té malé kmotra."

Fred i George čuměli na Nevilla jako na UFO z Marsu. Co to proboha Snape probudil?

,,Augustu klepne, až se dozví, že má pravnučku." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová ohromena tou zprávou. U ní se dostal do výčtu mezi Arthura Weasleyho a Jamese Pottera, kteří také nevěděli kam vrazit toho svého ptáka.

Neville se nad tím zašklebil. Sám věděl, že to bude pro babičku tvrdý a těžko stravitelný oříšek, ale má právo o tom vědět. Je to jeho babička a prababička Alice, které je 71let stejně jako paní profesorce McGonagolové, jak věděl od babičky sám. Oh, to bude rozhodně boj. Ještě, že rodiče nejsou schopni tuhle zprávu vnímat, jo to by bylo ještě podle něho zajímavější. Minimálně táta by ho seřval. No vždyť mu je jenom čtyřicet a mamce dokonce šestatřicet a jsou prarodiči. Ha ha a to nevědí o něm vše. Ale nelituje a ničeho.

,,Merline a Morgano, vždyť je ti dvacet Neville." Lamentoval Remus.

,,He a to je problém Remusi? Jestli se nemýlím tak, tak Harryho otec měl dvacet, když se Harry narodil a jistý Bill Weasley se narodil skoro náctiletým rodičům. Z biologického hlediska je to také možné a já nikdy nelitoval, že mám Alici." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape se v duchu zasmál. Longbottom ho docela pobavil, jak zatloukl svým argumentem Lupina do země. Ještě použil jak Pottera tak Weasleyho, jako příklady. Kdyby si Arthura Weasleyho nevážil jako dobrého člověka, tak by se rozesmál na hlas. Jo Longbottom byl dobrý sekáč, když šlo pálkovat argumenty jak na Lupinovi a Moddym znamenitě předvedl.

Remus Lupin sklopil hlavu. V tomto se šťourat nemohl. Už kvůli Jamesovi a Arthurovi. Ocitl se slepé uličce. Ti kluci také vše umějí lidem omlátit o hlavu včetně jeho.

Dvojčata si se zlostně otočila na Rona, kterého považovala za zrádce, když to o rodičích řekl prohnanému Nevillovi Longbottomovi. Ten se na ně jenom usmíval, pitomec jeden. Bill si připadal jako špatná reklama a nejraději by si udělal vlkodlačí guláš z Lupina a zahustil Longbottomem. Musel to vytahovat.

,,Proč už nejste svoji! To té Ruky rodiče nezasáhli nebo co?! Proč žijete na psí knížku?" Řekla zlostně paní Weasleyová.

Neville vzdychl. Jo starosvětská paní Weasleyová, byl další problém na pořadu jeho dne, s kterým se bude moct teď porvat. Sám věděl, že má Ron svojí matku rád, ale že některé její názory i jemu samému se zdály být směšné.

,,To se má tak paní Weasleyová." Započal.

,,Náš vztah nepotřebuje žádné zvláštní úřednické osvědčení, je pevný i tak. Ruky rodiče nežijí a stejně jako mne, jí vychovávala její babička. Ta bohužel zemřela před šesti lety a nemyslím, že by nějak zasahovala do našeho vztahu. Další věc. Já nejprve ani o Alici nevěděl. Ten večer jsem kdy byla počata, jsem byl trochu pod parou, protože jsem společně s Harrym slavily 17nácté narozeniny a následující týden jsem vyrazil na 20 měsíční misi s Narutem. Mise to byla tajná a já byl v utajení a nemohl dostávat poštu a ani posílat patrony. Vy dobře víte paní Weasleyová, že žena o svém těhotenství nějaký čas neví, do té doby než se dostaví různé příznaky jako pnutí prsou a ranní nevolnost. Alici jsem poprvé viděl jako ročního prcka a popravdě omdlel jsem z ní. Pak se vyskytly různorodé věci, které nesnesly odklad, takže na zásnuby a vdavky nebyl čas. Jestli se ptáte, jestli byla Ruka na celé těhotenství a Alici během jejího prvního roku sama, tak nebyla. Zaprvé bydlela u nás v Novém Doupěti, jak ho pojmenovala Ginny. Harry jí přímo k tomu s Ronem donutili. Pak se brácha o ní staral a stejně tak všichni ostatní. Jediné co, mě mrzí, je to, že jsem to všechno propásl, zatímco musel můj brácha Harry všechno zvládnout za mě od jejích chutí v těhotenství, přes překotný porod Alice až po měnění plen. No alespoň má průpravu do budoucna. No Alice, já a Ruka do doby před třemi měsíci jsme bydleli v Novém Doupěti, ale dnes už bydlíme v novém a vlastním baráčku o pár ulic dál."

Molly Weasleyová nejprve zbledla, pak zrudla a pak vzdychla. Mladý Longbottom byl očividně, alespoň chlap. No a vzhledem k okolnostem, které vylíčil, tak nebylo divu, že byli ještě snoubenci.

Jenom děsně nezáviděla Harrymu, když si vzpomněla na narození Percyho. To také šlo strašlivě rychle. Chudák Arthur, ale hlavně Harry, vždyť mu bylo, jestli se nepletla tou dobou 17 nebo 18 let.

,,Och ty fusekle. Tak to ti Harry nezávidím. Myslím to narození." Řekl Arthur.

,,Pff Alice má ráda drama. Přímo se od narození vyžívá, přitahovat problémy." Řekl Harry nerudně.

,,No což moje holčička je hold vtipálek Harry. Koho by napadlo, že se miminko může narodit na něčím hrobě." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo moc vtipný, Neville. Ale to byl hrob Siriuse, nikám jinám, jsme to nestihli. Nechtěli jsme zneuctít cizí hrob a její rodiče byli dál." Řekl Harry.

Remus Lupin otevřel oči dokořán. To se ta malá narodila na hřbitově a ještě na Siriusově hrobě? Nevěděl co si má o tom myslet. Jestli to má považovat za vtip nebo divnou shodu okolností.

,,Ona se narodila na Blackově hrobě? Co jste tam dělali?" Ptal se překvapeně Snape.

,,Ano, já pane Snape hrob mého kmotra docela pravidelně navštěvuji. Sirius by slavil zrovna narozeniny, chtěl jsem mu tam dát hezkou kytku, ale ono to přišlo všechno jinak." Řekl Harry.

,,Počkej Harry! Řekl jsi Siriusovi narozeniny? To jako ta malá je narozená ve stejný den jako Sirius?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo přesně tak, narodila se stejně jako můj kmotr , jenom o 37 let později. Nemám třetí oko, ale Alice je někdy snad druhý Sirius." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale no tak Harry, moje holčička je neškodná." Řekl Neville.

,,Neškodná je tak jedině, když spí Neville." Řekl Ron.

,,Rozhodně zapálila jako devíti měsíční Vánoční stromeček ." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ucpala o měsíc později záchod chrastítkem." Dodala Ginny.

,,Mého bráchu pochcala." Řekl Kankuro.

,,A mě ve spánku zmalovala líčidly." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jo mému učiteli zapíchla vidličku do nohy." Řekla Tenten.

,,Ok, ale to byly maličkosti nic vážného. Alice je ještě malá." Řekla shovívavě Ruka.

,,Jo malá a pekelná." Řekl Harry.

Remusovi bylo jako by byl znovu v Bradavicích. Ta malá měla stejný modus operandi jak Sirius. Kdyby věřil na znovuzrození, tak by si myslel, že se Sirius narodil znovu jako holčička. Což by bylo děsně divný.

,,To je snad reinkarnace Blacka. Doufám Longbottome, že jí nehodláte poslat nikdy do Bradavic." Zašklebil se Snape.

,,Nemusíte se obávat pane Snape, ta zůstane u nás v Listové." Řekl usměvavě Neville.

Dvojčata tou malou Alicí byli nadšeni. Našli novou kolegyni, která určitě ráda za nějaký mls bude spolupracovat. Ještě byla narozená ve stejný den jako jejích idol. Už se moc těšili poznat malou Alici Longbottomovou.

,,Neville ty máš barák?" Ptal se Fred proto.

,,Ano, bylo nemístné, když mám rodinu, tak žít stále ještě v Doupěti. Nejsem povl Frede. Jo a vy kazit mojí Alici nebudete. Je totiž chytřejší než vy." Řekl Neville.

Fred se urazil. On je rozhodně chytřejší než nějaké dvouleté děcko. Jen počkej Neville, za to budeš pykat, že to o něm a Georgi řekl.

,,To v tom Novém Doupěti muselo být plno, co?" Ptal se Kinsley.

Ginny se usmála a povídá.

,,Ani zdaleka pane Kinsley Pastorku. Nové Doupě je větší než toto staré Doupě. Spíš by mělo nazývat sídlem. Bylo to sídlo prvního Hokageho vesnice a je pěkně staré. Díky nám skvěle udržované. V má dva sklepy z toho jeden vinný. Pak v přízemí vstupní místnost, kde se odkládají boty, následuje obývací místnost s jídelnou velká jako učebna formulí, přičleněna je k tomu kuchyně, která má velikost té naší, ale v té se jenom vaří. Pak je špajz, velký jako naše stará koupelna. Dále jsou tam dva záchody s umyvadlem a dále dvě koupelny velké jako v Bradavicích. Následuje šest pokojů o výměře zhruba 18 metrů čtverečních a kumbál a to je přízemí. V prvním patře je dalších 9 pokojů stejné velikosti jako je v přízemí a další jedna koupelna s vedlejším záchodem. Jednu tu místnost využíváme jako knihovnu. Na půdě jsou dvě místnosti, kde je sušárna prádla v zimních měsících a sušárna bylinek Nevilla. Jo ještě k tomu náleží obří zahrada o velikosti Famrpálového hřiště Bradavic."

Rodičům Ginny a Rona vylezli oči skoro z důlků a Bill přímo zakolísal na nohách, když to slyšel. Dvojčata si pomyslela, takhle asi nějak musí být velké Malfoyovské sídlo.

,,To vám to jen tak dali? Takový obří barák?" Ptal se Snape. Sice Malfoy Mannor bylo o něco větší, ale ne o moc. V podstatě o taneční salon a zimní zahradu.

,,Ano Hokage nám ho dal i papírově. Naší povinností se stalo naopak se o ten dům starat. Předtím jenom chátral, takhle znovu žije. Další povinnost je občas hostit návštěvy v podobě místodržících z jiných vesnic, když jsou různé politické konference. Nic náročného. Stejně už ten barák patří celý Ronovi." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ronovi?" Ptal se Bill užasle.

,,Ano mě už dva měsíce ten barák nebo spíš Nové Doupě patří. Hermiona se už odstěhovala před rokem ke svému příteli, Ginny před pěti měsíci přes ulici také ke svému příteli, Harry a Neville si postavili vlastní baráčky, takže tam teď žiju já, Hinata a Naruto." Řekl Ron.

,,Harry ty máš dům?" Ptal se překvapeně Remus.

,,Ano mám, je sice menší, ale mě a Tenten vyhovuje. Určitě ti ho pak ukážu, to budeš koukat Remusi." Zazubil se Harry.

,,A co bude s Godrikovým dolem, Harry?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Asi ti ho dám Remusi, nic jiného mě nenapadá. Neville si nic z mého dědictví nárok nedělá, a ani já na jeho, zůstane to papírově oddělené. Dám ti jisté peníze z mého trezoru, abys sis ho mohl opravit. Byl přece poničený Hadí prdelkou. Určitě nikdo ani neotevřel pozůstalost mých rodičů a jestli se nepletu, tak ten trezor je jenom zlomek mého skutečného jmění. Mamka s taťkou určitě pamatovali ve své závěti i na tebe Remusi. Dám ti i to, co patřilo ze závěti mých rodičů Siriovi, ten by si to určitě přál. Pak určitě něco sepsal i Sirius, na to vezmu jed. Tam budeš také Remusi. Já Siriovi peníze nechci, a proto jsem se dohodl s Hermionou a dám jí je, jako mé nevlastní sestře a rádkyni. Vysekávala mě pěkně dlouho z malérů. Blackovské sídlo, dám Malfoyoům. Já o něj nestojím. Jenom z něho všechny cennosti dám Gringostským skřetům, aby tak na mě nezírali, když budu u nich rušit účet rodiny Potterů. Takže Malfoyové dostanou prázdný barák v dezolátním stavu. I další nemovitosti ve vlastnictví Potterů prodám a peníze dám Weasleyům. Vždycky se o mě hezky starali, jako o vlastní dítě. Tak mě nebude nic v tomto světě nic držet kromě tebe Remusi, rodinný příteli a mentore." Řekl Harry.

Remus Lupin byl jak omámen, jak kdyby vypil láhev bolehlavu. Harry mu chce dát baráček v Godrikově dole? A ještě bude dědit? Trochu mu to připadalo neuvěřitelný a divný. Harry měl, ale pravdu s tím, že se Lily a Jamese závěť neotevřela a Sirius jí sepsal novou minulé léto. Sice nevěděl, proč chce Siriovi peníze dát Harry zrovna Hermioně, ale je to jeho rozhodnutí a to děvče si to jistým způsobem zaslouží. Hermiona byla tak věrná Harrymu jako Jamesovi Sirius. Sestra. Weasleyovi také nebylo od věci obdarovat. Brali Harryho skoro za syna, ať se dělo cokoliv.

,,No a pak je ještě jedna věc. Vím, že klíč k mému trezoru měl Albus Brumbál dlouhých deset let a těch deset let přispíval mých příbuzným na mne, ačkoliv jsem neviděl ani penny z toho. Takže si došlápnu na to, aby tyto peníze mě osobně vrátil. Vím, že Dursleyovi je nevydají a já to ani nechci, ne to zaplatíte vy, pane Brumbále z vlastní kapsy. To byli moje peníze a vy jste je neměl brát. Tyto peníze dám rovným dílem paní McGonagolovové, Kratiknotovi a Snapovi, protože na rozdíl od vás jsou učitelé." Zapražil pohledem Harry Brumbála. Ten zbledl. Tohle bylo pro něho safra nedobré.

Ještě schytal pohled od Severuse a ostatní, který byl vražednější než ten předchozí. Dostal se do pěkné kaše.

,,Ale pane Pottere, přece jste dostával dárky od svých příbuzných a šatili vás." Snažil Harryho obměkčit.

,,Jo dárky? Ty já nikdy nedostal a když už tak byli po Dudleym nebo strýci Vernovi. Říkali vždy, že takový nenormální kluk jako já si dárky a lásku nezaslouží. Můžu být rád, že dostanu po jejich Dudlouškovi věci, že ten má srdce andílka, a že oni by měli být svatí, když mi dají najíst při mojí zlé krvi." Řekl chladně Harry.

Albus Brumbál ještě více zbledl, toto nevěděl. Jak mohli, přece byli rodina a v rodině si všichni pomáhají. Ne?

Remusovi Lupinovi se vařila krev žilách, když to slyšel. Albus Brumbál si zasluhoval ještě jednou přes hubu, ale on nebyl přítel násilí. Ať mu to Harry hezky osolí po svém, je už podle všeho dospělý.

,,Víte pane Pottere, já sice nevím, proč to chcete dávat ty peníze zrovna nám z učitelského sboru, ale vzhledem k tomu, co jsem se dozvěděl, tak vám mohu dohodit i právního zástupce v této věci, když budete chtít. Nebojte není Smrtijed." Mnul si ruce Snape. Och, tohle tě Brumbále přijde a draho a hodně draho.

,,Kdo pak to pane Snape je? Dělá i s Gringotovou bankou a má notářskou zkušenost, po případě s obchodem z nemovitým majetkem?" Ptal se Harry.

Snape se zazubil. Tohle se mu líbilo a moc. Mladý Potter má rozhodně fištron, který jeho otec postrádal. Sním se dá jednat.

,,Och to má a celkem bohatou. Je to bývalý Hagwaspár a jeho manželka je Zmijozelka, jako vyšitá." Obrátil se Snape směrem Tonskové.

,,Vy myslíte mého taťku, pane Snape?"Ptala se.

,,Jistě, koho jiného vy třeštidlo. Tedd jestli si vzpomínám, dokázal zavařit koudel i Luciusovi vašemu drahému strýčkovi. Tak proč by si neporadil s Brumbálem a jeho chlívečkem?" Ptal se Snape a v očích měl jiskřičky plné nadšení.

,,Jasně, táta bude mít kšeft na který nezapomene a mamka velmi ráda pomůže jako bývalá Blacková. Máte dobré nápady, pane Snape. Sirius by vás měl rád, za to jak pomáháte Harrymu." Řekla Tonsková a zářila do růžova jako zářivka.

,,To bych nechtěl, aby mě měl Black najednou rád. Fuj. Jsem rád, že mohu pomoc synu mé dávné školní kamarádky a dát najevo, že ještě na tomto světě k něčemu sem mimo špehování otrapů a školení malých bukových hlav Tonsková. A váš velectěný otec má podle mne smlouvu se samotným ďáblem, protože jeho právnickou činnost nezdobí ani jediný neúspěch." Mínil na to Snape.

,,Ok compendré pane Snape, ale co uděláme s tímto hovádkem božím?" Ukázala Tonsková na Brumbála, který si uvědomoval, že je v dost velké pasti.

Chtěl zmizet nebo se přimístit se, ale nešlo to. Williem sem dal asi proti přimisťovací ochranu. Sakra.

Severus se na něho podíval jako na jednu z jeho přísad a to Albusovi Brumbálovi dávalo najevo, že z tohoto tak lehce nedostane.

,,Co míníte, pane Pottere? Co máme udělat s velkým Albusem Brumbálem?" Ptal se Snape Harryho.

,,Nebojte on nám dělat škodu nebudu, už nikdy. Vzhledem jeho povaze, bych navrhoval ho dát pod zámek, aby nedělal neplechu. V Listové máme proto zařízení, říká si vězení. Nebojte je lepší než Azkabán. Tam jsou kovové zdi s pryží, takže se ven nedostane ani myška a ještě jsou tam sledovací kamery ala Rita, akorát je Ron pojmenoval mě z neznámého důvodu Petr. Červíček by neměl z něho radost. Naruto ho pohlídá na naší cestě, viď Naruto?" Řekl Harry.

,,Ano vzhledem, co víme o panu Brumbálovi, tak je to brácho nejlepší řešení. Nebojte budete mít pane Brumbále, vlastní pokoj. To tam má každý." Řekl úlisně Naruto.

,,No ne i na to jste myslel pane Pottere, rozhodně jsem se ve vás mýlil. A panu Weasleymu blahopřeji k tak krásnému pojmenování další štěnice, máte zajímavý smysl pro humor. " Řekl Snape a byl ohromně zvědavý, co Weasley všechno vymyslel. Vypadal na slušného vynálezce.

,,Děkuji pane Snape, ale to původně napadlo s těmi jmény mojí Natu. Prej přece musím, ty broučky nějak pojmenovat, berušky a hovniválové také mají svoje jména a nejsou bez jména. Tak jsem se podle toho řídil." Řekl Ron.

Severus Snape měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Slečna Yuhi možná budoucí paní Weasleyová, to měla v hlavě velmi v pořádku a rozhodně jí to dobře myslelo. Tohle by ho nenapadlo, tak krásně jednoduchý nápad. Ono se to musí nějak jmenovat. Jasně.

,,Slečno Yuhi, vás chci mít u toho, až budeme kopat, jak říkal pan Potter, do té hadí prdele." Prohlásil Alastor Moddy, který měl sakra dobrou náladu jako už dlouho ne.

,,Jistě já stejně bych chtěla být přitom. Klidně bych si to i vydupala, kdyby na to došlo." Řekla Hinata a máchnutím ruky byl Albus Brumbál proměněn v krysu a dalším máchnutím přiletěla z starého pokoje Rona stará klec na prašivku a Albus Brumbál byl zvednut v podobě krysy za země a dán do klícky.

,,Na Rone, tady je Prašivka Plesnivec číslo dva."

Ten se jenom usmál a vzal si klec do ruky a pak jí předal Narutovi.

,,Nevím Rone, kde jsi Natu sehnal nebo jakým způsobem, ale povedlo se ti to. Čarodějka pár exeláns. Jenom by mě zajímalo, proč s vámi bydlí ten Naruto?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

Na to se ozval sám Naruto.

,,To máte pane Weasley tak, já jsem už od narození oboustranný sirotek. V Listové je sirotčinec pro tyto případy. Někdy si ty děti vezmou slušní lidé, ale u mě se to nikdy nestalo. Ve dvanácti je sirotkům dán vlastní byt a pár peněz do začátku a starejte se. Hokage mě měl vždy rád. Když přišel Harry a ostatní do vesnice, tak mě Hokage mě přidělil jim jako průvodce a společníka do začátku a přestěhoval mě k nim z mého malého bytu. Já už tam zůstal s nimi. Staly se mi rodinou, kterou jsem nikdy neměl. Poznal jsem díky nim, co to je být doma a mít rodinu. Byla vždy s nimi zábava. Jsem jim za to ohromně vděčný. Stejně příští rok si chystám postavit svůj vlastní baráček pro mne a mojí přítelkyni Schomi. Přece tam nebudu Ronovi zacláňět."

,,Ach ty chudáčku." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Chudák nejsem paní Weasleyová, díky tomu jsem získal skoro bratry a sestru, ne které se mohu vždy spolehnout. Nevím jak by vypadal můj život bez nich. Asi mnohem hůř." Řekl Naruto.

,,Já věděla, že Ron a Ginny mají dobré srdce." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne ty jsem ani tak jako sourozence nemyslel. To Mia, Neville a Harry jsou mými skoro sourozenci. Nedokážete si paní Weasleyová představit, jak Mia dokáže na nás být ostrá, jako ségra. Klidně srovná mě, Harryho a Nevilla do latě a to je o hlavu menší než mi všichni tři. Ron a Ginny jsou jenom dobří přátelé. Jo velkou malou segru musíme poslouchat, když je u nás, jinak dostaneme v lepším případě za uši. Jsme taková sourozenecká deka." Vypověděl Naruto.

Paní Weasleyová se podívala na Hermionu. Tohle neočekávala, že se stane. Tak proto jí chtěl Harry dát peníze Siriuse Blacka. On to dával své rádoby sestře.

,,Severusi tak ty jsi nezáměrně změnil celé dějiny. Je hezké, že držíte Harry, Neville a Hermiono a také ty Naruto tak při sobě. Jste velmi zajímavá čtveřice." Řekl Remus, který byl rád, že tato podivná sourozenecká parta vznikla. Lily a James by určitě tím velmi potěšeni a Frank s Alicí také. Jo a Hermiona jako jedináček si zasloužila také, aby také měla sourozence. Vzhledem k tomu, že byla starší tak měla větší rozhodnost a byla velitelem té podivné skupiny. Nesmí jí podceňovat, mohlo by to špatně dopadnout.

,,Někdo říkal, že má Ginny a Hermiona přítele? Kde ti jsou?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo přitom jsem Willieme před tebou. Já jsem Ginny přítel." Řekl Schikamaru Nara.

Bill zdvihl obě obočí. Tenhle podpalovač byl přítel jeho malé sestry?

,,Hm doufám, že jsi jí neublížil, jinak si mě nepřej. Rone doufám, že si ho prověřil." Řekl Bill podezíravě.

,,U Schikamary nemusím nic prověřovat, brácho. Je můj parťák a kamarád ne idiot. Ginny je silná a dokázala by ho sama srovnat. V poslední řadě je tam paní Yoschino, Schikamary matka a ta by si to nenechala líbit, kdyby Schikamaru ublížil Ginny. Od smrti svého manžela před třemi měsíci vede celou rodinu. Ginny má moc ráda. Vzhledem, k tomu, že oba jsou dospělí, tak jim oběma věřím a oni to samé dělají pro mne, Bille. Říká se tomu důvěra a ty bys mu měl také důvěřovat. Také Ginny bydlí skoro vedle nás. Jsme sousedé. Stačí Bille, nebo ti to nestačí?" Ptal se Ron.

Bill jenom kývl. Ne v tom se šťourat nebude. Ron očividně tomu vztahu nějakým pro něho zatím záhadným způsobem věřil, takže bude věřit i on.

,,Očividně jsi Rone velmi rozumný člověk. Rád poznám paní Yoschino, škoda, že pana Naru ne." Řekl Pan Weasley.

,,Jistě tati, paní Yoschino poznáš také, to jeden z lidí, které bych vám chtěla představit." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já také budu ráda Ginny, že poznám paní Yoschino. Očividně je to správná žena. To platí i pro tvojí rodinu Nata."Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Hinata se vlídně usmála a povídá.

,,To paní Weasleyová moc dobře nepůjde."

,,Říkej mi Molly zlatíčko, proč by to nešlo?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Dobrá paní Molly, se mnou je to trochu složitější, a proto musím od začátku, aby jste, mojí minulost pochopila správně." Řekla Hinata.

,,Klidně." Řekla paní Weasleyová.


	6. Kapitola 6 – Dovolená podle Harryho

**Kapitola šestá – Dovolená podle Harryho**

,,Nata mohu tě na chvíli přerušit?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě Harry." Kývla následně souhlasně Hinata.

,,Vážení potřebuji od Vás adresy. Hlavně adresy pana Moddyho, Tonskové, Kinsleyho a paní McGonagolová a tebe Bille. U vás by Smrtijedi mohli šťourat. Také by mě zajímalo, jestli kromě učitelského bytu máte, pane Snape, něco bokem. Také budu potřebovat tvojí adresu Remusi a přesnou lokaci vašeho krámu Frede a Georgi." Vyčetl Harry.

,,Na co?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Člověče proč vy jste bystrozor? Já nechápu." Řekl Ron.

,,No dovolte." Ohradil se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Pastorku, jak jistě víte tak Malfoy je vysoko postavený mužík na ministerstvu a může si zjistit vaší adresu. Jelikož viděl vaše tváře na ministerstvu kouzel během boje tak zná vaše jména. Takže bude s ochotou slídit po vás samotných. Bude chtít vědět, co se s vám stalo poté, co narychlo odešel. To samé se bude ptát Popletal a hadí prdel. Takže musíme ty adresy chránit. Ron přinesl dalších 17 Rit, které toto velmi dobře obstarají. Takže nám laskavě napište vaší adresu. Jednu Ritu necháme i Doupěti mimo jiné." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok."Řekl rudý ve tvářích studem Kinsley Patorek.

,,Tak to velmi dobrý tah." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Co hodláte udělat se slečnou Lenkou?" Ptala paní Weasleyová.

,,Nebojte i o tu se postaráme. Ji nehodláme zatím zapojovat do hry, to až později. Takže jí pomocí skřítka Dobbyho pošleme do Bradavic. Skřítkové mají tu moc se přemisťovat i do Bradavic, ačkoliv jsou tam přemisťovací valy. Dám mu dopis určený do rukou pana Kratiknota. Ten je Lenčin vedoucí koleje a paní McGonagolové a pana Brumbála zástupce. Vzhledem k tomu, že pravděpodobně kentouři honí po Zakázaném lese slečnu Umbrigrovou, tak bude mít klid na přečtení tohoto dopisu." Řekl Harry a vyndal obyčejnou obálku a pokračoval v hovoru.

,,V něm je vše důkladně na pěti stránkách vysvětleno. Ten dopis jsem hodně dlouho sestavoval, to mi věřte. Pan Kratiknot byl vždy velmi rozumný a chápající muž, který si nenechá lepit med kolem huby. Dále Dobbyho pověřím, tím, že sbalí vaše věci a naše staré věci s nimi. Stejně by mi ty košile a kalhoty nebyli natož holkám. Něco půjde na podpal a něco do místní charity. My máme oblečení dost. Dále Dobby předá další dopis, ale Dursleyům. Spíš to dá do pošty. Tam jim polopaticky řeknu, že už se k nim nevrátím a že co jsem tam nechal, mohou vyhodit. Ti budou nadšení. Takhle s nimi skončím nadobro."

Vyndal další obálku z kapsy.

,,Poslední dopis také zamíří do mudlovského světa a bude pro Hermioniny rodiče. Tam nevím, co jim napsala. Já dopisní tajemství respektuji."

Řekl Harry a vyndal další obálku a pokračoval dál.

,,Pak jsou dopisy na ministerstvo a Gringotovy, že hlásíte dovolenou a list, kde je napsáno, že jsou zavřeny Kouzelnické kejkle, z důvodu dovolené. Co se týče našich domácích zvířat, tak Hedviku dám do vlastnictví panu a paní Weasleyové. U nás se sovy jako pošta nevyužívají a ona by se děsně nudila. Stejně jako Papoušíka dá Ron našemu spolužákovi Deanovi Thomasi. Ten bude jistě rád. Křivonožka si bude zvyknout na nové pány. Vzhledem k tomu, že Písečná je v poušti, tak by mu bylo blbě, takže bude chránit Hermioniny rodiče, společně s Ritou nevím jakého čísla. Dobbymu dáme Rity a on je na těch adresách rozmístí. Bude to náš velký pomocník." Řekl Harry.

,,Kentourovo kopyto, pane Pottere, vy to máte promyšlené snad do všech podrobností." Řekl Snape, zatímco psal svojí adresu v Tkalcovské. Byl rád, že to bude jenom skřítek, který do jeho rodného vstoupí a ne Potter. Jak viděl a slyšel, tak Potter má jistou míru respektu k soukromí druhých. Což bylo jedině dobře.

,,Zmenšíme zavazadla a přeneseme vás společně s vámi do Listové." Řekl Harry.

,,Není ten přesun nějak nebezpečný?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Není, ale je to asi tak příjemný jako asistované přemístění." Zazubil se Harry.

,,Hm to nezní špatně." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Pak jelikož nás vypustí nedaleko Listové a ne v ní se musíme do vesnice přesunout. Následně poprvé spatříte Listovou. To budete koukat." Řekl Harry.

Pokračoval Nevillle.

,,Pak dojdeme k Novému Doupěti a ubytujeme vás. Jelikož u nás je teď zhruba kolem 9 hodiny ráno a tady skoro 6 hodin večer, tak po jídle vás necháme odpočinout. Spánek potřebuje každý. V Novém Doupěti je dost místa pro všechny. Paní a Pan Weasleyovi dostanou společnou ložnici. Po Ruce a mě tam zůstala společná postel, takže to problém nebude. Také jsme sehnali paní McGonagolové zdravotní madračku , vím, že máte problémy ze zády, tak, aby jste netrpěla."

,,Nemusel jste si dělat takovou škodu pane Longbottome." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ne to je mou povinností paní McGonagolová. Jsem léčitel a tím pádem je na mých bedrech vaše zdraví i zdraví ostatních. Ještě se v Listové podívám na ruku pana Kinsleyho. Jenom zběžně jsem si jí prohlédl." Usmál se Neville.

,,Oh to jsi byl ty?"Řekl udiveně Kinsley.

,,Jo jinak bych porušil kodex a to já nesmím." Řekl Neville.

,,Pane Longbottome jsem na vás pyšná." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Nemáte na co. Jenom dělám, to co mě a mojí rodinu živí. Léčitelství. Vzhledem k tomu, že budete v Listové více dní, tak se vám na ty záda kouknu, stejně jako Kinsleymu na ruku, panu Moddymu na jizvy po amputaci a oko, panu Weasleymu na oči a také panu Snapovi, sice nejsem Sakura, ale dokážu to také. Kouknu se na váš zdravotní stav. Úplně zdraví jak by jste měli být, nejste až na Tonskovou, Freda, George a Billa nejste ani jeden a já chci se podívat, jestli se nedá něco zlepšit."

,,Ale to není třeba." Mával rukou Remus.

,,Remusi raději neodmlouvej. Neville není Poppy Pomfrejová, u které by to prošlo. Jinak budeš na řadě první. I když jsi vlkodlak, tak bys svoje tělo neměl zanedbávat. Neville dokáže víc než, ty fušeři od vás." Řekl Harry.

Remus překvapeně zamrkal. Takovou starost od Harryho nečekal, ale dojalo ho to.

,,To snad ne, co jsem komu udělal. Jen ne žádnou lékařskou prohlídku." Řekl zoufale Snape.

,,Severusi nešil, jak jsi říkal, tak máš problémy se zrakem a pan Longbottom se ti na ně ochotně podívá. Je dobré vědět i dalším léčiteli než je Poppy. A pan Longbottom je chlap na ne ženská, abys ses styděl." Řekla otevřeně paní profesorka McGonangolová.

Snape z toho jedině tak zrudl. Jeho myšlenka byla. Já si ten život zkazil sám tím lektvarem pro Brumbála.

,,Nebojte pane Snape, já respektuji soukromí. Naháčů za život jsem viděl dost a dost. Od miminek po starce a stařenky na smrtelné posteli. Je to uděl léčitele toto snést. U mne neumřete." Řekl chlácholivě Neville.

Snape vzdychl. Ta dovolená nakonec bude zdravotní dovolená.

,,Ale já jsem zdravá, mě nic není." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A další bouřící se pacient, copak je občanská válka. V Listové přede mnou nikdo neutíká a už vůbec ženy paní Weasleyová. Nebojte, jenom u vás udělám kontrolní prohlídku, jestli je u vás vše pořádku jako u ženy, po sedmi dětech a po čtyřicítce má být. Ron sice říkal, že jste si na nic nestěžovala, ale člověk nikdy neví." Zazubil se Neville.

Fred a George koukali na Nevilla jak boží zjevení. Ten sebral mámě vítr z plachet a Snapovi také.

,,No tenhle zdravotní výlet dáme hned na další den, čím dřív tím líp." Promnul si ruce Neville.

Remusovi pohasl úsměv docela.

,,Mezitím, aby ostatní, aby neřekli, dám do spáru, chtěl jsem říct pracek mojí kamarádce Sakuře. Ta prozkouší Freda, George, Billa a Tonskovou jestli nemají nějaké alergie." Řekl Neville.

,,He alergie, co to je?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To je když před nějakou travinou, stromem nebo keřem či dokonce houbou začnete pšíkat nebo se dusit a začne ti téci oči. Vzhledem k tomu, že to budu dělat i u ostatních, kvůli novým druhům vám neznámým, tak je to rozumné. Nechci, aby jste ve sklenících trpěli." Řekl Neville.

,,Oh tak, tak to je. Kdo je ta Sakura vůbec zač?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Naše dobrá známa, trochu vypadá jako ty Tonsková. Má také růžové vlasy, ale od mala a na pořád. Pravděpodobně genetická výjimka. Je trochu od rány, ale budeš si s ní rozumět. Bráchové snad také." Řekl Ron.

,,Přírodní růžová? Je to možný?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano u nás je u některých přírodní i šedivá. Asi je to nějaký zbrklý gen nebo co. Jo náš svět má občas zvláštní věci v petu." Řekl Neville.

,,Ok u nás jsou také zvláštní věci, tak nad tím divit nehodlám, ale co máte v plánu dál?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No další den prohlídku Listové. Já vám ukážu botanickou zahradu, skleníky s léčivkami, pak tréninkové okrsky." Řekl Neville.

,,Dobrá Longbottome, ale na co máte ty tréninkové okrsky." Ptal se Snape.

,,Tam cvičíme pravidelně. Ninja musí být silný. Jak si myslíte, že jsme získali naší sílu a svalstvo. Vysedáváním to nebylo." Řekla Ginny.

Snape se zašklebil. Jo toho si všiml, hlavně u Pottera, Weasleyho a Longbottoma, že nabyli svaloviny. Longbottom definitivně v jistých partiích zhubl. Ten jejich trénink by ho docela zajímal.

,,Pak chci vám ukázat Akademii a úřad Hokage. Vzhledem k tomu, že ho znám tak ho navštívíme." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože! Nebude mu to vadit? Nemáme si vzít nějaké sváteční oblečení?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne to nemusíte, Hokage také nechodí na strojený. V Listové je jedno, tam kromě slavností se chodí zcela normálně jako ve všední den. Nemusíte tam chodit škrobeně jak pan ministr. Já také tam chodím normálně v tričku." Řekl Harry.

,,To předním nemáš žádnou úctu?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Úctu předním mám, ale vyjadřuji jí zdvořilým chováním a ne oblečení. Jak se tak hezky říká Remusi, dobrou knihu nepoznáš podle obalu, ale obsahu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach tedy dobře." Řekl trochu překvapeně Remus.

,,No a na závěr toho budeme mít menší výšlap na památník." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jaký památník?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Nad vesnici se tyčí skála na které jsou vytesané hlavy jednotlivých Hokage v historii vesnic. Je tam také soustava jeskyň, kde je vytesána historie Listové. Je to velmi zajímavé." Řekla Ginny.

,,Takže něco jako Mount Rischmond v USA?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano jako jsou v USA vystavení jejich prezidenti tak v Listové jsou Hokagové. Je to velmi věrné vyobrazení." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Juj." Řekla Tonsková.

,,No ostatní program zatím kromě 7 dne nemáme vymyšlen, ale vás určitě něco napadne, co by vás zajímalo." Řekl Ron.

,,Oh to budeme ten sedmý den, dělat plány nebo co?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ne ty mámě vždy naplánované na večer po večeři, jako jistý oddech. Nebojte pane Moddy to se zvládne. Akororát ten sedmý den vyšel tak trochu slavnostně." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo slavnostně hned dvakrát." Řekl Neville.

,,Vlastně třikrát, vzhledem k roku, poprvé za šest let." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Já zapomněl, že to vyšlo tak." Plácl se do čela Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Harryho, Nevillovi jednadvacáté narozeniny a letní slavnosti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Počkejte, u vás je červenec? Ale tady je květen." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jo portál není přesná věc a my jsme rádi, že jsme se sem dostali." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já nemám vůbec pro vás dárek." Řekl Remus.

,,Co tě bere Remusi, pro mě je dárek, to, že vás tam budu mít všechny. Stýskalo se mi po vás a ostatním také." Řekl Harry.

,,Oh to je tak milé od tebe Harry." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Vy mě Pottere zvete na svoje narozeniny a Longbottomovi?"Ptal se dobitě Snape.

,,Ano pane Snape, zvu jako spojence, jako bývalého kamaráda mé matky a chlapa, o kterém vím, že mám smysl pro sarkasmus jako někdy já sám." Řekl Harry.

,,Severusi nebuď labuť a netrhej partu. Harry a Neville, nás zvou všechny a i Minervu a Alastora s Kinsleym, tak proč by nepozval tebe?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Já jenom jsem opatrný Lupine. Aby to pro mne nebyla past a ti dva mě neopily a nestrčily do cely s Brumbálem." Řekl Snape.

Neville se rozesmál. ,,Zas tak zlý pane Snape nejsme. Možná bude pro vás trest následná kocovina z oslavy nebo mírný bolehlav, ale ne cela. No jestli někoho v opilosti nezapíchnete vidličkou. Mia by nám dala, kdybychom vám ublížili a já její výprask nechci." Řekl.

,,Longbottome, copak v tom baráku je alkohol?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,No měl bych vám pane Moddy prověřit uši taky jak vidím. Pod Novým Doupětem je vinný sklep ve kterém není jenom víno, ale i pivo a další věci. Tak trochu jsme to zdědily pod předchozím majiteli, který byl velký milovník toho tekoucího ráje. Nikdo z nás moc nepije, takže toho tam dost ještě zbylo." Mínil Neville.

,,Hej tak to asi nebudu brát svojí placatku." Řekl z vesela Moddy. Tahle dovolená se mu o to víc líbila.

,,Žůžo oslava." Řekla dvojčata.

,,To abych upekla dort." Spráskla ruce paní Weasleyová.

,,No sice jsem to měla v plánu udělat já, jako vždy, ale můžete klidně mi pomoct." Řekla Hinata.

Paní Weasleyová překvapeně vzhlédla ke své budoucí snaše.

,,Nata je výborná kuchařka, mami, žádný strach. Na ní a Harryho jen tak někdo v kuchyni nemá." Řekl Ron.

,,Oh tak to jsem ráda Rone. Vzhledem k tomu jak rád jíš, ale prosím tě Harry, ty umíš vařit?" Řekla paní Weasleyová v překvapení.

,,Ano umím paní Weasleyová. U mých příbuzných sem se musel naučit vařit, protože to byla jedna z mých povinností v domě, kromě plení záhonků, uklízení garáže, mytí strýcova auta, vytírání podlah, úklid mého a bratrancova pokoje, mytí oken, umývání nádobí, sekání trávníku a natírání plotů. Byl jsem tak trochu jejich přerostlý domácí skřítek. Proto mě nikdy nevyhodili z jejich domu, kdo by dělal ty domácí práce." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry to si děláš srandu?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne ani nápad. Já jsem stával ať byl pátek nebo svátek u Dursleyů vždy 6 hodin a pracoval. Jinak bych byl bez jídla." Řekl Harry.

,,No možná díky tomu je tak navyklí i Listové Harry stávat brzo. Já jsem se to musel naučit a Ron teprve také." Řekl Neville.

,,He jak to myslíš Neville?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jsem léčitel a ti mají směnný režim. Ranní, Polední, Odpolední, Večerní a Noční směny. A taková Ranní je od 5 hodin ráno, takže musím vstávat hodně brzy. Polední je od 10 hodin, Odpolední od 2 hodin odpoledne, Večerní od 6 večer, Noční od 10 večer, ještě je druhá večerní a ta je od dvou od rána. Není to žádná prča, ale naštěstí je můj nadřízený dobrý přítel, takže si to můžu vybírat sám, ale nechtějte mě vidět po druhé noční kombinované s ranní, to dokážu strašit podobně jako Snape." Řekl Neville.

,,To ti pane Longbottome docela i věřím." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,No a já tati jedu také na dvousměnný režim. Ranní a odpolední v našem řídícím centru. Když jsem tam ráno tak jsem tam od 5 ráno do 2 odpoledne a když mám odpolední tak od 2 odpoledne do 11 večer. Ještě, že nemusím dělat noční jako Neville. To bych z toho chcíp." Řekl Ron

,,Helemese, tak došlo i na vás pane Weasley? Na Bradavicích jste tak rád spal." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,No asi tak, ale to už mnohem dřív. Ninja musí být v pohotovosti skoro neustále. Když byl párkrát stav, kdy jsme měli problémy se sousedy nebo nějakou jinou povstaleckou verbeží, což bylo hlavně před pár měsíci, tak se naučí člověk spát i při jídle a přitom jíst a klidně nespat i 48hodin. Lidský organismus si dokáže srovnat pak to sám. No co se týče Bradavic, tak za to mohla také kuchyně domácích skřítků. Byli jsme tak plní a přežraní a měli jsme poměrně málo pohybu, že naše těla z toho byla unavená. Nebylo to ani trochu zdravé. Jídlo má být vydatné, ale ne těžké, pak se člověk nehne." Řekl Ron a paní profesorka McGonagolová na něho koukala jak opařená. Tohle přece nemůže být přece Ronald Weasley! Ten nenažraný Nebelvír, který se vždy u tabule ládoval, čím mohl.

,,Kde se Rone bere v tobě taková moudrost?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,No to je tak, to jsem si uvědomil, když pro mě vařil Harry nebo Nata. Ti mi všelicos ukázali, co k vaření patří. No pak ještě jedna věc, kterou řeknu později, až se na to dostane ve vyprávění Naty. Já už nejsem to prase, co všechno spase. Jo rád jím, ale koukám na to, co jím a kolik toho je." Zazubil se Ron.

Paní Weasleyová na svého syna zkoumavě pohlédla. Tak tohle se jí tak docela nechtělo ani věřit.

,,Jo věci se hodně změnili mami, brácha se za ty léta naučil slušnému stolování." Zasmála se Ginny.

Ron se na svou sestru zamračil, ale nic neřekl.

,,Tak já dojdu pro posledního člena naší výpravy." Prohlásil Neville.

,,Vy chcete ještě někoho sebou vzít?" Ptal Bill.

,,Mojí babičku." Řekl Neville a vyběhl z kuchyně jako namaštěný blesk.

,,On chce zapojit svojí babičku?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ona má na to právo Remusi. Jako Augusta Longbottomová a jako za mlada Augusta Malfoyová. Luciuse ostrá tetička. Necháme starou Zmijozelskou piraňu si nabrousit zubní náhradu a necháme jí se zakousnout do nejednoho zadku. Možná i do hadí prdelky, když bude chtít. Jako jeho bývalá spolužačka ze Zmijozelu na to má nárok stejně tak velký jako pan Snape nebo Moddy. Hadí prdelka, zneuctil jejich kolej." Řekl Harry.

To nechalo Moddyho a McGonagolovou rozesmát. Když se Moddy přestal smát, povídá.

,,Vám pane Pottere to myslí správným směrem. Jo to ho rozhodně nepotěší, když zapojíte Augustu. Už na škole mu byla osina v zadku. Jak v duelu, tak v lektvaru ho dokázala porazit. Proto jí safra nesnášel. Vím to, protože jsem byl ročník nad nimi a Minerva dokonce ve stejném ročníku, ale v Nebelvírských. Jo ta mu to ráda osolí. Dobře, že jí povoláte s námi do boje, pane Pottere." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Jak to vypadá tak pan Potter vyhlásil pekelný výjezd na ty víš koho. Kéž bych věděl dřív, co je Frankova máti zač. Také bych jí přizval." Řekl smutně Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ne, hlavně pochopili tito lidé, že jenom pár Nebelvírů nic nedokáže." Řekl Snape.

,,No spíš s tím přišel Neville, pane Snape." Řekla Hermiona a Harry pokračoval.

,,Brácha nikdy netrpěl předsudky, jako já nebo Ron. On vás dobře zná, možná víc než si myslíte. Proto se rozhodl, že použije proti Hadí prdelce jeho vlastní zbraně a ten měl vždy velkou podporu v Zmijozelu. Takže zaútočíme jako Zmijozelové, to od nás bude čekat nejmíň. Bude totiž stále věřit, že nás vede za nos Brumbála největší Nebelvírák všech dob, který si jde jenom po té nebelvírské cestičce." Řekl škodolibě Harry.

,,Oh to se mi safra líbí, pane Pottere, jak přemýšlíte. Skoro jako rodilí Zmijozel. No rozhodně jsem se ve vás zmýlil a v panu Longbottomovi také." Řekl Snape a litoval, že ty kluky nedostal do koleje, možná by bylo vše trochu jinak.

,,Neville jak vidím tak uvařil jedovou kašičku, pro ty víš koho." Prohlásil Bill.

,,Nám víc líbí označení hadí prdelka, co používá Harry a ostatní, má to větší vtip." Řekli dvojčata.

,,Nikdy bych nevěřila, že budu mít zadarmo dovolenou a ještě takovou zajímavou. Tu bych v cestovce nenašla." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ne to doopravdy ne Tonsková." Usmál se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ještě budeme vlastně bydlet u bráchy." Zasmál se Bill. Ten si tohle by v životě nevěřil, že Ron je všechny ubytuje a bude s přáteli hostit v cizí zemi, no spíš pro něj cizím světě. Neskutečný.

Ron se zasmál, ale pak trochu zvážněl.

,,Jenom bych vám řekl pár pravidel, když budete bydlet v mém domě. Můj domov, moje pravidla vážení. Všichni se hezky zujete. Nikdo mi nebude tam chodit v botách. Jsou tam připravené pantofle, všech možných velikostí. Snad nemá nikdo větší nohy než desítky?" Ptal se.

Dostalo se mu souhlasného zavrtění hlavou.

,,No na koupelně je štítek s nápisem obsazeno a volno. Zámek tam není, takže tam prosím nelezte, když bude obsazeno. Záchod je zvlášť. V domě jsou tři koupelny takže se nějak budete muset podělit." Povídal dál Ron.

,,Tak to je snad jasný." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo snad i pro dvojčata. Další pravidlo. Za domem je zahrada a tam se nechodí ani v botech nebo v pantoflích, ale pro změnu v dřevácích. Ty, najdete na verandě domu, kterou vám ukážu. Ty tam jsou také v různých velikostech." Dodal Ron.

,,Jasný bačkory do domu a dřeváky na zahradu." Řekla sborově dvojčata.

,,Už dlouho jsem neměla na nohách dřeváky." Řekla s úsměvem paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Tak se paní McGonagolová asi vrátíte do svého mládí. Teď mě omluvte, jdu vyřizovat balení z Dobbym." Řekl Harry a odešel též z kuchyně.

Paní profesorka jenom pokynula. Pane Pottere, mě to nepřipomene mé mladí, ale dětství a výlety k prarodičům na venkov na jejich farmu, pomyslela si.

,,Ještě nějaká pravidla pane Weasley, ve vašem obydlí?" Ptal se Snape.

,,V podstatě ne, blíže vás seznámím s Novým Doupětem až na místě. Jenom asi poslední a to stejně platí spíše pro mé horkokrevné bratry Freda a George. Neskákejte do jezírka v zahradě. Není příliš hluboké a má nově zpravené dno, kde jsou dány kluzké kameny, aby se tolik nekalilo. Nechci, aby jste si rozbily šišku a nebo se utopily. Na vás ta magická věková hranice 13let, kterou jsme tam instalovali kvůli Alici a dalším dětským návštěvám neplatí." Řekl Ron.


	7. Kapitola 7 - Ronova kmotřenka

**Kapitola sedmá – Ronova kmotřenka**

,,A vy máte jezírko, na co?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To už tam bylo Bille, před námi. Dříve bylo prázdné a Neville tam měl dva druhý leknínů, ale dnes jsou tam rybičky a párek želviček. Jsou to moji a Naty domácí mazlíčci. Nata má ráda rybičky, no já jsem si přál mít jako malý želvu, což brácho dobře víš. Tak jsem si to přání vyplnil. Je tam stály přísun vody, díky místní řece jejím klikatinám po celé Listové. Na zimu je dáváme do akvária, které je jinak na půdě." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak hezké Rone. Děkuji, že jsi tak zodpovědně informoval tvoje bratry." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ty se máš brácho. Barák, zahrada, jezírko se zvířátky, snoubenku, práci, já už se nedivím, že se ti sem nechce. Tady bys stěží měl takový život. Hezky jsi tam zakotvil." Řekl s úsměvem Bill.

,,Koho jsi myslel tou dětskou návštěvou kromě Alice? To už ta malá má kamarády nebo co?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No to také, ale ti si pod dozorem většinou hrají na pískovišti Frede. Ne já myslím hlavně mojí malou kmotřenku Mirai Sarutobi. Když teď začala chodit, tak jí těžko zakážu, aby chodila po zahradě. Je to takový malý dobrodruh." Řekl Ron.

Dvojčata na Rona vytřeštily oči. Ron byl kmotrem nějakého děvčátka? Co vše ještě ten lump skrývá?

,,Oh kolik té maličké je, Rone?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová, která měla děti ráda.

,,Jedenáct měsíců mami, brzy bude slavit své první narozeniny. Je dcerka mého bývalého učitele, který nás jako začátečníky měl na starosti. Do stejného týmu patřil i Schikamaru. Protože před zhruba před rokem a něco, předtím než se Mirai narodila, jsem mu zachránil život při jedné misi, tak mě udělal kmotrem jeho dcery." Řekl Ron.

,,Velmi záslužný počin synu, toho si važ." Řekl pane Weasley.

,,Já si toho také vážím tati, zvlášť od Asumy, tak se ten člověk jmenuje. Původně jsem si, ale myslel, že kmotrou té malé bude Hermiona nebo Nata a ne já." Řekl Ron.

,,Proč to?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Maminka té Mirai a Asumy žena Kurenia je pro změnu bývalá učitelka a vedoucí Naty a Hermiony." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Ach tak, asi ten Asuma, jak se ten pán jmenuje, vložil více důvěry do tebe Rone." Řekla paní Weasleyová, která byla tímto činem toho člověka potěšena. Ráda by ho poznala.

,,Asi máš pravdu mami, ale mohl bych tě poprosit o jednu laskavost?" Ptal se jí Ron.

,,Podle toho, co to bude miláčku?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,No Miraia bude mít za necelý měsíc první narozeniny. Já jí už dárek vyrobil, ale já bych si přál mami, abys mé kmotřence upletla originální Weasleyovský svetr, když tím, že je moje kmotřenka patří do mojí a naší rodiny. Tvoje svetry byli vždy nejhezčí. Dokonce jsem si koupil růžovožlutou jemnou vlnu a tobě nové jehlice mami." Řekl Ron.

Paní Weasleyová vylétla ze křesla jako blesk a objala svého syna a slzami v očích povídá.

,,Jistě Roníku. Klidně upletu svetr pro tvojí kmotřenku. Nádherný nápad tě napadal. Klidně upletu i pro tu malou Alici, nějaký svetr. Jenom je musím vidět, aby věděla jak jsou velké ty malé slečny. Oh jaká nádherné už jsem dlouho nepletla pro malé a už vůbec pro malou holčičku." Řekla nadšeně paní Weasleyová.

,,To jistě Nevilla potěší." Řekla Ruka.

,,Jenom trochu vlezeš Molly do plánů drahé Augustě, ta jistě by také upletla něco své pravnučce." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Tak můžeme plést spolu. Mě to rozhodně vadit nebude." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Kolik máš Rone ještě v kapse překvapení? Nebo je toto poslední?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No pár jich ještě bude." Řekl mu na to Ron.

,,Také poznáte pár lidí z našeho okolí. Alici teď hlídá Asuma a Kurenia, takže přijdou na večeři." Řekla Ginny.

,, Oh ty rád poznám." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Asuma vás také. Musím se ti přiznat tati, že během těch pěti let to byl právě on, co mi někdy suploval otce místo tebe tati. Doufám, že ti nevadí." Sklopil hlavu Ron.

,,Merline, proč by mi to mělo, Rone vadit? Jsem rád, že tě srovnal do latě a rád ho poznám. Ten asi nejmladší nebude?" Ptal se pan Weasley. Byl rád, že měl syn v tom světě někoho, na koho se mohl obrátit.

,,Nevím, jenom mě to napadalo tati, že by tě to mohlo mrzet. Jinak bys ses divil tati, když jsem do toho světa přišel, tak Asuma byl stejně starý jako brácha Bill, tedy mu bylo 28 no skoro 29. Dnes je mu 33 brzy 34 a Kurenai je o rok mladší." Řekl Ron.

Pan Weasley otevřel hubu do O, překvapením. Ten Asuma byl dost mladý člověk.

,,Toho chlápka bych chtěla vážně vidět. To musí být pan disciplína." Řekla Tonsková.

Na to Ron se zasmál a povídá.

,,Jo Asuma a nějaká disciplína si moc ruce nikdy nepodali. Možná v minulém životě, ale ne teď v tomto. Je to normální chlap, který si rád zakouří, ale ne před Mirai, někdy si přečte nějaké porno nebo zkoukne nějaký dobrý film. Občas nás pozve na pivo nebo něco ostřejšího nebo my jeho. Mě, Harry, Schikamaru a Nevilla naučil docela slušně hrát poker a Black Jack. Někdy je dokonalý slovník sprostých slov, kterých zná doopravdy hodně. Mimo toho umí skvěle schogi, což je obdoba šachů a já ho zas naučil ty naše." Řekl Ron a panu Weasleymu se protočili panenky. Za polovinu věcí z toho výčtu by ho jeho drahá Molly přizabila násadou od koštěte.

,,Ty umíš hrát poker brácho?" Jevil se Bill.

,,Ano to skoro každý dospělý v Listové. Někdo v minulosti se tam z tohoto světa octnul a tam to zavlekl a místní lidé, zvlášť někteří tu hru prostě milují. Klidně si můžeš s námi brácho zahrát, to platí i pro ostatní. Kluci proti tomu nic nebudou mít. Stejně hrajeme o krekry, poté co Mia nám zamítla svlíkací." Řekl Ron a schytal neslaný pohled od Hermiony.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se Remus. Lily by nebyla tímto ani trochu nadšená.

,,Jo, ale musím vás varovat před Nevillem a Harrym, ti dva jsou ďábelské duo. Já, ani Asuma či samotný Hokage na ně v pokeru nestačíme a to je Hokage v té hře hodně zkušený." Řekl vážně se tvářicí Ron.

,,To si Weasley doufám děláte z nás prdel?" Ptal se užasle Moddy.

Na to Ginny.

,,Ne Ron nelže a nesmí, jak víte. Ti dva jsou zaručený prostředek jak zbankrotovat. Proto hrajeme o krekry a ne o peníze, jinak bychom už byli dávno na mizině a nejenom my, ale i zbytek Listové a kousek Písečné k tomu. Jenom by mě zajímalo, jestli někdo z nich hrál někdy o peníze."

,,No určitě Neville o Harrym to nevím." Řekl Naruto.

,,Fakt jako náš Neville?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano sice nemůžu říct podrobnosti, ale i tak to řeknu osekaný od detailů. Během té tajné mise jsme vyzvídali informace o jisté skupině lidí, která začala dělat velkou neplechu v okolních vesnicích. K tomu účelu jsme ve vesnici, která bráchovi Nevillovi připomínala jisté místo v tomto světě. Říkal, že to vypadá jako Las Vegas a nějaká Obrtlá v jednom." Naruto byl přerušen Fredem a Georgem.

,,Co jste tam dělali?" Ptali se.

,,No vyzvídali informace, ale to už jsem řekl. Vydávali jsme se za pochybné existence, kterými se tam jenom hemžilo. Ten starší ninja, který nám velel, tak se vydával za potulného mnicha s pervézníma choutkama na ženské. Pervézák byl sám dost velký. No a Neville se propašoval do pár bordelů jako doktor a spisovatel a pomáhal místním štětkám a já byl takový mladý potulný obchodníček s kradeným zbožím. Docela nám to šlo." Naruto byl přerušen Rukou, která asi o tom nevěděla.

,,Doufám, že se tam žádné nezaprodal." Procedila zlostně Ruka mezi zuby .

,,Co si o bráchovi Nevillovi myslíš Ruka? Jo byl v bordelu pečený vařený, ale víc jak pár pus na tvář a lichotek a dobré jídlo nedostal. On tam hlavně pomáhal těm holkám, když onemocněli nebo, když je nějaký klient napadl či zbouchl. On je chránil. Byli mu nesmírně vděčné za to. Nedokážete si představit, jak taková děva to má těžké v životě. Mimo to si občas zahrál s místními vydřiduchy v těch bordelech poker nebo Black Jack, aby nebyl nápadný. Některé pěkně zrujnoval, žádná škoda, byli to mizerové. Ruko, kde myslíš, že vzal peníze na váš ne zrovna malý barák? On ty čuráky obral zhruba o meloun. Mimo to v té době vydal knížku, která mu slušně vydělává do dnes. Brácha Neville je lišák všemi mastmi mazaný." Řekl Naruto.

,,Pěkný lišák, spíš lev ten Neville Longbottom." Řekl Bill.

,, No a nám se o tom ani nemínil ten Robin Hodd." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jeje on ti to ségro, brácha neřekl?" Ptal se tak trochu šklebivě Naruto. Nechtěl Nevilla dostat do potíží.

,,Ne ten tajnůstkář." Řekla zamračeně Hermiona.

,,On jenom asi nechtěl, aby jste si o něm mysleli něco zlého. On fakt tam jenom ty štětky jenom léčil. Jedna bordel máma ho dokonce vydávala za svého syna, aby neměl s vydřiduchy potíže. Prej mu připomínala bráchovi Nevillovi nějakou Buclatou dámu z Bradavic. Nevím sice kdo ta dáma je, ale jestli byla taková jako ta bordel máma, tak se na té škole máte fakt dobře. Ona uměla fakt dobře vařit na to, že byla štětka."

Dvojčatům vytanul obraz Buclaté dámy a říkali si, jestli ta kdy za života vařila?

,,No jak vidím, tak si to tam Neville užíval." Řekla Ruka.

,,No já nevím, jako hlad jsme díky němu nikdy neměli, ale jinak to zrovna dobrý nebylo. Vydávat se za něco co nejsme a dávat pozor, abychom sami do toho nespadli, tak to byl sakramentsky náročný úkol. Ani Neville neměl vždy na růžích ustláno. Víc, ale nesmím říct, protože je to vše v záznamech z mise." Řekl Naruto.

,,Oh jaká škoda." Řekla dvojčata. To utajení některých věcí jim šlo na nervy. Jinak si říkali, co Snape probudil za Pandořinu skřínku, vždyť Nevilla sotva z řeči Naruta a dalších poznávali.

,,Jsem rád, že mám takové bráchy, kteří za něco stojí. Jeden je suprový léčitel a druhý dobrý učitel a hobby kuchař. Já za chvíli budu skládat zkoušky do elitních jednotek ANBU a tím se doufám jim vyrovnám." Řekl Naruto.

,,To ti věřím Naruto. Oba to dotáhli docela vysoko." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo těžko uvěřitelný, čeho je Potter a Longbottom schopní. Možná krom té zdravotní prohlídky, které mě chce za každou cenu pan Longbottom podrobit, tak si možná zahraji i ten poker, toto mě docela přesvědčilo , že nějaké schopnosti v té hře Longbottom musí mít. Snad necouvne, když se přidám." Řekl úlisně Snape.

,, To snad ne, pane Snape, vy chcete s námi si hrát? Já myslel, že toto odsuzujete jako hazard." Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,Weasley to jste si vážně myslel? Měl by jste raději si někdy o lidech nic nemyslet, je to lepší." Řekl Snape.

,,Chápu, rozhodně vás u stolu přivítáme. Harry určitě nadšený jako malý." Řekl Ron.

,,To je mi jedno jak bude nadšený pan Potter. Já chci vidět jak dobře hrajete nebo nehrajete, ale povězte pane Uzumaki, co je to za knížku, co vydal pan Longbottom během svého pobytu. Nějaká odborná literatura?" Ptal se zvědavě Snape.

Naruto pozvedl obě obočí a pak se zazubil. Jeho úsměv byl přímo liščí a prohnaný.

,,Prdlajs odborná literatura pane Snape. Ne ten straší ninja, co byl s námi, přemluvil bráchu, aby podle toho co viděl a slyšel ve veřejném domě, sepsal erotický román se štětkou v hlavní roli. Mělo to úspěch." Řekl Naruto.

Snapovi, kdyby mohly tak by vylezly jeho oči navrch hlavy, ale takto je měl dokořán jako by viděl zcela nahou Morganu de Fei. Vážně ten Uzumaki řekl, že Longbottom sepsal erotický román nebo se šeredně přeslechl.

,,To jako napsal Neville porno román? Kdy prosím tě a co to bylo?" Ptal se Ron užasle, on o tomto kousku Nevilla vůbec nevěděl.

Naruto se zakřenil.

,,No tak Rone, vždyť někdo z vás to musel číst, je to v knihovně v Novém Doupěti. Ještě to bylo před dvěma roky nejprodávanější knížkou v celé Listové a ještě dnes je na stáncích knihkupectví."

,,Rone ty máš v té svojí knihovně porno?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Nejsem mnich sakru Frede. Než vyrabuješ mojí knihovnu tak rabuj knihovničku Percyho, tam také něco najdeš." Řekl nerudně Ron.

Fred párkrát zamrkal překvapením, ale ztichl.

,,Ale co napsal Neville, já tam mezi autory jeho jméno neviděl, Naruto." Řekl Ron.

,,No on Neville použil pseudonym, tak aby nebyl odhalen, jako autor. Jenom lidi z té šeredné vesnice věděli o koho se jedná, ale nevěděli pravou identitu Nevilla stejně tak málo jako pravou identitu mne nebo toho staršího ninji. On použil to jméno, co tenkrát používal. A to nemůžu říct, sorry, ale mohu říct jméno toho dílka. Krvavé víno z domu U jablíčka." Řekl Naruto.

,,Já snad Nevillem vytřu příště koupelnu. Ta knížka je sakra dobrá. Bylo to nabyté dramatem, romantikou s erotikou hezky zabalené do akčního podání a sklidilo ohlas u kritiků a on se ani nepochlubí, že to napsal ten ignorant." Řekl rudá ve tvářích Hermiona.

,,Ty jsi to četla Grangerová?" Ptal se George, který už myslel, že má snad bláznivé halucinace.

,,He a proč ne? Já nečtu jenom učebnice a odbornou literaturu a nejsem jeptiška Georgi a Frede, Charlie vám to mile rád dosvědčí, že mám i jiné přednosti než sečtělý mozek." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No a já také mile rád připojím." Přitakal Kankuro.

Fred a George už nevěděli, co si mají o tomto dni myslet. Nic nešlo podle plánu a všichni je tak jedině odrovnávali.

,,Charlie?" Ptal se překvapeně Bill. Co měl s tím co dočinění jeho brácha.

,,Ano nejsem panna Willieme a když už jsem nedostala do postele s Victorem tak jsem zkusila vašeho ctěného bratra Charlese. Ten mě překvapil neobvyklou mužností a velmi galantním chování i posteli."

Fredovi a Georgovi bylo z té věty do breku. Co pak tu byli jediní, co si ještě v životě neužili.

,,Charles! Jen počkej hošánku, tak tohle mi laskavě vysvětlíš!" Řekla nerudně paní Weasleyová.

,,Nebojte paní Weasleyová on mě Charles k ničemu nenutil, to já chtěla a byla to jenom jedna seance a nic dál. Vzhledem k tomu, že dnes už mám jiného přítele, tak Charles pochopí, že už se k němu nevrátím." Řekla klidně Hermiona.

Paní Weasleyová z toho byla celá rudá. Ona věděla, že to Rumunsko nemá na jejího Charlieho dobrý vliv.

,,Takže ty Kankuro jsi přítel slečny Grangerové?" Ptal se Remus, kterému šla hlava kolem z těch informací.

,,No konečně to někomu došlo, hurá." Řekl šťastně Kankuro.

,,Ale vždyť ti je 18 a naší Hermioně je 21, jestli se nepletu?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No a Fredericku, Schikamaru je také o kus mladší než já a mě ani Mie věkový rozdíl našich partnerů nevadil. Neville je také mladší než Ruka a té to také nevadí. Nezáleží zas tak na věku, ale hlavně jestli ten vztah funguje po psychické a fyzické stránce, ale vám to zatím nic neříká, protože pořádnou holku jste neměli vy čímani, kromě toho rande na bálu při turnaji." Řekla Ginny.

Fredovi a Georgovi bylo jako by vypili hořký doušek nějakého lektvaru. Tento den byl prostě pro ně posraný.

,,Ginny nech je, jsou nepříliš vyzrálí, aby to chápali." Řekl Ron.

,,No máš pravdu, dost o nás. Také, aby se dostala ke slovu Nata." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ano napovídali jste toho dost, aby se také dostalo slovo Natě, nepustili jste jí dost dlouho ke slovu." Řekla Tenten.

,,To je už dobrý, to co řekl Ron je také důležitý vědět a Naruto mi také řekl zajímavou informaci, kterou jsem ani nevěděla, takže mě těší, že jí vím." Řekla Hinata.

,,Tebe také nic nevykolejí, Nata." Řekla Ruka.

,,To doopravdy těžko. Člověk musí být silný vůči překvapením života a já toto heslo mám ráda." Usmála se Hinata.

,,Já se nedivím Nata, tvůj život by vydal také na impozantní román." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ten tvůj také Naruto, ale bez Rona by můj román byl mnohem horší a možná složitější a smutnější." Řekla Hinata.

Ron se jenom na ní usmál.

,,Jo nebyl by to román s tebou v hlavní roli společně s Ronem." Řekla Tenten.

,,Přitom brácha není romantik, ten je jak pařez." Řekla dvojčata.

Na to Hermiona.

,,To jsem si také kdysi myslela o Ronovi, když jsme byli v Bradavicích, jak jsem tenkrát říkala, že má toho zmrzlinovou lžičku, ale v Listové jsem tento názor musela chtě nechtě opravit. Ron sice nikdy nebude růžový gentlemen, ale je jak rytíř na bílém koni, zvlášť pro Hinatu jak uvidíte. Jak Galahad z Artušovské ságy nebo samotný Lancelot, ale to předbíhám." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co?"Ptal se Bill. To bylo pro něho zcela nové přirovnání pro Rona.

,,Uvidíš sám Bille, nech teď mluvit, ale Natu." Řekla Ginny a kamarádsky šťouchla do ramene Hinatu.


	8. Kapitola 8 – Příběh snoubenky začíná

**Kapitola osmá – Příběh snoubenky začíná**

,,Dobrá jak jsem říkala paní Molly, se mnou je to trochu složité." Řekla Hinata a pokračovala.

,,Znáte mě jako Hinatu Yuhi, ale mé jméno původně znělo jinak. Narodila jsem se 25. prosince 1983 v našem světě jako prvorozená dcera v hlavní větvi Hyuuga."

Byla přerušena Remusem.

,,Vy slečno jste se narodila na Boží hod Vánoční?" Ptal se překvapeně.

Hinata se na něho líbezně usmála.

,,Ano, ale u nás se většinou Vánoce neslaví pane Lupine. Máme jiná božstva než –li vy, ale Ron a ostatní mi ukázali jejich náboženství a já s nimi souzním v některých svátcích a Ronovi a ostatním nevadí náboženství našeho světa. Vzájemně se respektujeme v této otázce. Takže jsem až do doby, kdy mi o tom Ron neřekl, nevěděla, že jsem narozena na důležitý svátek ve vašem světě." Vysvětlila Hinata.

,,Chápu Nata, klidně pokračuj a omlouvám se, že jsem tě přerušil." Řekl Remus a pomyslel si něco o Vánocích a živých andělech.

,,Nevadí pane Lupine, měl jste se právo na to se zeptat." Řekla stále usměvavě Hinata a vyprávěla dále.

,,Klan Hyuuga je zvláštní a mocný, nebo spíše byl. No to je jedno. Náš klan byl zvláštní tím, že měl velmi vzácné oči. Jak mi říkal Ron, tak můžu tyto oči připodobnit k magickému oku pana Moddyho."

Hinata byla přerušena samotným Alstorem Moddym.

,,Velmi zajímavé slečno Yuhi, já sám nevím, kde ho ti šmejdové z vzali. Vím, jenom, že ho získal v daleké zemi Albus Brumbál od svého bývalého učitele, ale víc nevím." Řekl a protočil své magické oko kolem dokola.

,,Zase ten Brumbál, ten musí také pořad do všeho strkat pazoury." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Kdo ví, možná sem bylo přeneseno z našeho světa toto oko, ale je poměrně už staré a zakalené, pane Moddy. Neville, by se vám měl rozhodně na něj podívat." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ano děvče zlaté udělám. Klidně vypravuj dál, máte krásný hlas, který se hezky poslouchá." Lichotil Alastor Moddy s radostí. Už teď tu slečnu měl rád.

,,Klan Hyuuga má také docela dost peněz a pozemku v Listové. Členů klanů v době kdy jsem se narodila, včetně mě bylo 150. Patřil mezi nejstarší a nejváženější rodiny v Listové a také se ho kde kdo bál, kvůli jeho očím a též kvůli jeho bohatstvím. Měl čestné místo od založení vesnice v radě starších, kteří společně s Hokage Listovou řídily. Bohužel ženy klanu, až na tu nejstarší měli postavení v klanu mizerné a byly to továrny na výrobu dětí, lépe řečeno chlapců."

Hinata byla přerušena Billem.

,,To mi zní trochu jako Malfoyovi, jich není tolik, díky bohu."

,,To mi též říkal Ron, Willieme." Řekla klidně Hinata.

,,Mě se snad i dokonce začne líbit moje jméno, tak jak je na rodném listě, díky ní." Zasmál se Bill a Hinata pokračovala.

,,Já jsem narodila brzo, původně jsem se měla narodit až začátkem února, ale přišla jsem díky chabému zdraví mé maminky na svět dřív."

Tentokrát byla přerušena paní Weasleyovou.

,,Oh takže jsi bylo takové ptáčátko jako můj Ron, co přišlo dřív. Očividně máte hodně co společného."

,,Já už to dávno vím paní Molly, Ron mi to sám řekl, že byl dříve narozen, ale mě tato skutečnost nevadí. Zpět k mé minulosti. Tím pádem jsem byla slabší stvoření a otce jsem moc nenadchla. Ještě jsem byla k tomu holka a ne kluk, ale moje maminka mě měla od první chvíle ráda. Proto mi dala moje líbezné jméno Hinata, což je ve staré řeči malá slunečnice."

Znovu byla přerušena a za Ronovou matkou.

,,Jak krásné jméno, ale proč si necháváš tedy říkat Nata nebo Bella."

,,To je tak, to vymyslel Ron paní Molly a já to mám mnohem radši. Zní to mnohem více šťastně." Řekla Hinata a pokračovala.

,,Otec, ale chtěl za každou cenu syna, ačkoliv mamince léčitelé nedoporučovali mít další děťáko, jelikož měla chatrné zdraví a slabé srdíčko. Maminka se tomu 4 roky vzpírala, než jí otec silou donutil mít s ní sex a dítě znovu." Hinatě skanula slza po tváři.

Následně zaznělo jako od zpustlého dlaždiče z konce světa z úst Molly Weasleyové několik nadávek, při kterých zatrnulo i takovým jako Severus Snape a Alastor Moddy, kteří se v úleku přitiskli jako žvýkačky ke svému křeslu či židli, div s ním nesplynuli.

,,Ehm Molly, možná bys měla toto použít, ty víš koho a ne na tady přítomné, i pánové se vylekali." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Omlouvám se, ale tohle je sviňárna nejvyššího řádu pod sluncem." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,No to by snad ani Malfoy neudělal." Řekl Remus, kterému se naježili při barvitému projevu všechny chlupy, div nenaskočil do stropu.

,,To by si ten idiot netroufl, protože Narcissa je původně Blacková a ta by si to nenechala udělat, ta by ho rovnou zabila a zahrabala pod zeleninu." Řekl bez špetky vtipu Snape. Hinata pokračovala.

,,Maminka mojí sestřičku donosila, ale při porodu zemřela. Hanabi, což znamená ohňostroj však přežila a dobře prospívala. Podle otce dostala jméno podle toho, protože přišla s velkým proudem krve z lůna mojí maminky."

Hinata znovu byla přerušena Billem.

,,No fuj, to ten mizera byl při porodu, že toto věděl. Jak nechutné."

,,Ne to mu řekla klanová nejstarší, která je něco jako porodní bába klanu a ta si toho velmi cenila. Prej to dělá dítě silné. Definitivně hloupost." Řekla Hinata.

,,Hnusné, nechutná ježibaba." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Sestřička Hanabi podle otce dobře prospívala. Ona už byla vždy bojovnější povahy než já. Já jsem byla pro otce jenom póvl, plevel na nic dobrý člen klanu. Nicka. Pro mne do 14 let neexistovalo nic jako narozeninové dárky nebo nějaké uznání v rodině. Jenom občasný výchovný výprask od otce, jak tomu on říkal." Vyprávěla Hinata.

,,To je hrozné." Řekla paní Weasleyová, která všechny svoje děti měla ráda a nikdy by jim to neudělala. Jo párkrát je seřezala, ale vždy se snažila jím s Arthurem udělat nejlepší narozeniny, i když neměli tolik peněz.

,,Já jsem si na to zvykla paní Molly. Otec mě v 6 letech přihlásil do Akademie s tím, že si myslel, že školu a trénink s tím spojený nevydržím a ještě lépe zahynu, tak aby nastoupila na moje místo silná mladší silná sestřička Hanabi a převzala pak klan jako vůdkyně. Otec se, ale přepočítal a já sice z obtížemi a velkými problémy školu a trénink zvládla a stala se ve třinácti letech ninjou. Tou dobou jsem byla nervní a paranoidní člověk, který nadskočil při každém zvuku a který si strašně málo věřil. Podle toho také vypadaly moje výkony na Akademii. Ano taková jsem tenkrát byla. Ale rázem se všechno změnilo. Do našeho světa přišel Harry a jeho přátelé. Byli zařazeny do našich týmů jako začátečníci, ačkoliv byli straší než my. Na to se ale nekoukalo. Člen týmu jako člen týmu. Já jsem byla zařazena do týmu pod vedením specialistky. U vás se tomu říká nitrozpyt a nitrobrána, ale u nás je to čtení myšlenek postaru genjustu. Jmenovala se Kurenia Yuhi, to bylo předtím, než se vdala. V tom týmu byl ještě expert přes brouky a pavouky Schino Aburame, stopař a přítel psů Kiba Inuzuka, který byl syn místní veterinářky a hlavně Hermiona Grangerová, které se díky Narutovi neřeklo jinak než Mia. Díky tomu týmu jsem si našla přátelé. Také Kurenia nás začala učit svému umění obrany a čtení myšlenek a utváření v hlavě protivníka nočních můr."

Hinata byla přerušena Snapem.

,,Řekla jste vytvářením nočních můr?"

,,Ano jsou jednotlivé stupně čtení myšlenek, alias genjutsu. První stupeň je vyhnání protivníka a rozpoznání své mysli od cizí, další je obrana své mysli proti cizí, třetí je útok proti něčí mysli svými myšlenkami a vniknutí do nich, čtvrtá je utvoření vlastní myšlenky uvnitř protivníka, pátý uvěznění protivníka uvnitř myšlenky, šestý uzavření uvnitř myšlenky. To vše mistři našeho oboru jako jsem já Hermiona, nebo Schikamaru s Ino dokážou, raz dva. Žádný problém." Řekla Hinata.

Snape otevíral a zavíral hubu jako kapr notnou chvíli než se chytil tím, že zakroutil hlavou a řekl.

,,Neuvěřitelné, rozhodně vaší učitelku chci poznat. Musí to být žena velmi brilantního intelektu."

,,To jí řekněte, pane Snape raději sám, vaše slova jí určitě velmi potěší." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Asi jsem se upsal k komplimentu." Zamumlal Snape.

,,Díky této technice jsem nabyla vnitřní jistoty a nebyla tak lekavá jako dřív. Dobře to působí na psychiku a nechává pracovat na vlastní intuici. Otec si této mé změny ani nevšiml. Pro něho jsem byla stále ještě to nedochudče. Pak, přišli postupové zkoušky."

Hinata byla přerušena Kinsleym Pastorkem.

,,Jaké postupové zkoušky slečno?" Ptal se.

Na to mu odpověděla sama Ginny.

,,U ninjů je postupový systém. My všichni jsme začínali jako začátečníci, pod vedením staršího ninji, každý pod někým jiným. Jejich slovy geninové. Pak existuje stupeň chunin, což je středně vysoce postavený ninja, který už není pod vedením staršího ninji, ale rozhoduje se sám. Pak je jounin, vysoce postavený ninja, který buď vede tým geninů nebo sám vykonává samostatné mise či ve skupině s více jouniny podle toho co to je za misi. Do nich se začleňují speciální jednotky ANBU a ANBU Black. Ops. ANBU . jsou ochranka samotného Hokage a mají 21 členů. Chuninské zkoušky jsou každý konec srpna, Jouninské jednou za dva roky v řijnu a ANBU si vybírá sám velitel těchto jednotek."

,,Hm zajímavé a co jste vy?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,My všichni jak tu stojíme jsme jouninové. Někteří krátce jiní déle. Ginny, Neville a Harry a možná dokonce v brzké době Naruto jsou ANBU. Ginny, moje sestřička je u ANBU Black Ops. a jedna z jednadvaceti ochránců Hokage. Je druhá nejmladší členka této skupiny a já jsem na ní náležitě pyšný, že to jako jediná dcera Weasleyovské rodiny dotáhla tak daleko." Řekl skoro pompézně Ron.

,,Morgano to je Ginny tak vysoko?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano, já už to říkala, ale teď vám to můj brácha Ron musí opakovat. Jenom tvrdou a neúnavnou prací to člověk někam dotáhne a já jsem si už na začátku řekla, že ukážu jednou celé rodině, že nejsem žádné tintítko, které nic nesvede. A také jsem to dokázala, takže jsem sama sebou spokojena a ten pocit je boží a žene mě dál." Řekla Ginny.

Billovi bylo jako by mu všechny mumie daly sami od sebe výpověď. On jí přitom chtěl chránit.

,,Ale necháme dál vyprávět Natu, ok Bille." Řekla Ginny a hodila po něm úsměvem, což bylo jako by po Billovi hodila holí z psychického hlediska.

,,Ok sestřičko, Nato klidně pokračuj." Řekl Bill.

Hinata pokračovala.

,,Zkoušky jsou rozděleny do čtyř částí. První je na řadě test psychické odolnosti. Při něm zkoušející řve a huláká jako na lesy, oznamuje každých 5 minut, kdy budete končit a uráží co může. Všude hlídají stráže, které hlídají, aby jste nepodváděli, či ne tak aby vás nachytali. Většinou je jich tam tak 48 nebo 50. Vzhledem k tomu, že se toho účastní i uchazeči z cizích vesnic tak je to nutné. Test je o dvě úrovně výš, než jste vy, ale cílem není ho vyplnit, ale neztratit hlavu, nerozbrečet se, nezačít si kousat nehty, nepochcat se strachy, nevyrazit zpacifikovat zkoušejícího nebo stráže, nebo neomdlít strachy a vydržet psychický nátlak jako třeba při výslechu od nepřítele. Prostě zachovat chladnou hlavu jako správný ninja a to i když zkoušející nazývá vás samotné bastardy a vaše matky štětkami." Vyprávěla Hinata.

,,No páni to je tvrdý, ale očividně velmi účinný, protože na rozdíl od nás jste se ani jednou nerozčílili a nešli nám po hrdle a to to bylo u některých z vás, z dřívějška známe. Ten pobyt rozhodně tam má něco do sebe." Řekl Alastor Moddy a promnul si bradku a pohlédl do očí Hinaty, která rozhodně pohledem neuhnula.

,,Z výchozích účastníku, kterých bylo 89 jich testem prošlo 51 a mohli se zúčastnit druhého kola. Mezi nimi naše týmy začátečníků s Harry a spol."

Znovu byla přerušena Snapem.

,,Tak to gratuluji, přitom moc dobře vím, že měl pan Potter výbušný temperament až běda a Weasley měl ve zvyku na každého skoro vletět."

Na to se Ron zasmál a povídá.

,,Mě pobyt v Listové změnil. Pochopil jsem, že tam nejsem dítě, za kterým stojí rodiče a že mám naopak odpovědnost za sestru a musím se podle toho chovat. Tedy tak, aby sem se nemusel sám za sebe stydět a ona za mne. Na to oni brát ohledy nebudou, protože jsem tam byl cizí, pane Snape. Nemohl jsem si dovolit tam řvát a tlouct jak se mi zlíbí, protože by za to nesla následky celá parta. Chápete?" Ptal Ron.

Snape jenom kývl a v duchu si pomyslel. To se tam nějak rychle rozsvítilo Weasleymu. Zázračné místo ta Listová.

Hinata pokračovala.

,,Další kolo bylo o týmové spolupráci jednotlivých týmu. Byl to průchod lesem Smrti."

,,Les Smrti?" Ptala se vyděšeně paní Weasleyová.

,,No to je mami taková více nebezpečná forma Zakázaného lesa, ale bez těch kouzelných potvor jako kentouři nebo bludničkové. Místo tam dosahují zvířata obřích rozměru a jsou tam masožravé kytky a další jedovaté potvory a nenasytní komáři." Řekl Ron.

,,Milé místo." Prohlásil Bill.

,,Ano milé." Řekl škodolibě Snape. Toto mohli nazvat džunglí bez návratu.

,,Mimo toho nás rozdělili týmy do tří skupin, který měla jeden kus svitku, který se musel doplnit dalšími dvěma, které měli ostatní skupiny. Bylo to jistě náročné, ale pro nás díky Ginny procházka růžovým sadem i s věrnou obsluhou." Řekla Hinata s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

,,He jak Ginny?" Ptal se George.

,,To víš brácho, když jsme byli rozřazováni, tak na mne nevyšel tým, vyšla jsem jak si lichá a tak mě zařadil Hokage jako jediného žáka nové vedoucí, která byla stejně mladá jako náš brácha Charlie, kterému je 25. Jmenuje se Anko Miriastaschi a je někdy děsná sadistka rovna panu Snapovi. Skvěle by se k sobě hodily, vzhledem k tomu, že Anko bylo nedávno 30 a jestli se nemýlím panu Snapovi je jenom 36 let."

,,Weasleyová strčte si tu seznamku někam." Zavrčel Snape.

,,Nebuďte hned takový studený čumák pane Snape, jenom nechci, aby jste až do smrti nezůstal sám, to si nikdo nezaslouží a vy nejste zas tak odpudivý chlap, aby o vás žádná nestála a Anko má ráda sarkasmus a hady." Řekla Ginny.

,,Trhněte si." Řekl vražedně Snape.

Remus by se tu rád rozesmál, ale nechtěl skončit na pranýři. Jo jablíčko nespadlo daleko od stromu. Ginny byla k Severusovi tak hodná, dokonce by svému bývalému profesorovi dohodila partnerku. Jak milé.

Rozhodně by to možná Severusovi pomohlo, ženská do postele. Zdál se být napružený. Možná by se tomu dalo pomoct a pan Naměsíčník rád pomůže i ve věci zvaná láska. Le amore.

,,No a Anko hned při prvním tréninku mě přemístila do toho lesa Smrti a nechala mě tam, ať si najdu východ sama pomocí mapy." Řekla Ginny a byla ihned přerušena svojí matkou.

,,Cože! Jak mohla! Co to je za učitelku, že nechá žačku na pospas divokým bestiím?" Ptala se rozzuřeně jako tygr, Ginnyna mamka.

,,To je tak mamko, byl to trénink přežití v divočině a skvělá průprava do života. Pochopila, že se musím dokázat sama chránit a být ve střehu a ty zvířata, nebyli tak zlá jak jsem si původně myslela. Nakonec někteří z nich mě mají za věrného přítele." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já z tebe slyším Charlieho." Řekl George.

,,Ani nevíš jak máš Georgi pravdu. Moje sestřička je expert přes všechny možné obludy toho lesa, ale nejvíce si rozumí z hady a ještěrkami jako náš milý Charlie. Přímo je má za rodinu. Já říkám, že je to prostě v rodině." Řekl Ron.

,,Já měla to Charliemu zakázat, nosit domu ty potvory, ještě k tomu nakazil svojí malou sestru." Řekla s povzdechem paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami nech moje přátelé ze zvířecí říše na pokoji a Charlie by ti řekl to samí. Co na tom, že máme rádi plazy. Jo a také můžete poděkovat Hadí prdelce určitým způsobem, že si s nimi tolik rozumím. Když mě ovládl v prvním ročníku tak mi dal Hadí jazyk."

,,Hadí jazyk!" Vykřikl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ano jako Harry, který ho získal též omylem od Hadí prdelky Hadí jazyk. Já ani původně nevěděla, že ho mám a myslím, že kdybych se nedostala do Listové, tak bych nezjistila, že ho mám. Hned první den v Lese Smrti jsem narazila na hada. Nějaká kobra to byla a ta na mě začala syčet a já najednou jí rozuměla. Syčela zlostně, že je tam hadí schůzka a ať tam nevstupuji. Já jsem se zvědavě zeptala co to za schůzku a tak celé začalo. Do dvou dnů věděli všichni hadi v okolí, že je tam jsem já, která si s nimi dokáže povídat a já získala nové přátele. To samé dokážu i s ještěrkami a možná bych to dokázala i s draky to nevím." Řekla Ginny.

,,U všech Merlinových holínek, to je hustý." Řekl Fred.

,,To není vše Georgi, já na jisté úrovni dokážu se dohodnout i ostatními zvířaty a lesa. Sice s nimi nemluvím, ale chápu je a oni mě." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ano moje sestřička je princezna toho lesa. Díky ní jsme tím lesem prošli bez úhony, jelikož tam Ginny delší čas pobývala už předtím. Svezla nás na tygrech, udělala nám doprovod z lenochoda a gorilly a chránila nás orli, ti všichni jí poslouchali na slovo. Obstarala nám všem týmům svitky díky svým hadům a ušetřila sílu na další kolo zkoušky. Prostě nám vytřela svými schopnostmi zrak. Už jsem ji nemohl pokládat za neškodnou či bezbrannou." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha tak to mu já říkám, tedy husarský kousek." Řekl Alastor Moddy, který byl překvapen, jak mocná čarodějka Ginny Weasleyová je. Málo který kouzelník má tak silnou vůli ovládnout lesní zvířata jako jejich vůdce a udělat si takový respekt před hady jako ona. Jak dobře věděl, tak ty víš kdo musel svým hadům platit kořistí, aby ho poslouchali. Ginny Weasleyová toto rozhodně asi nepotřebovala a tím byla nebezpečná pro Toma víc než dost. Jo ten blb, z ní si udělal silného soupeře jako už z pana Pottera.

,, Takto z 51 uchazečů to prořídlo na 24 a my zase jsme byli mezi nimi, ale to hlavně díky Ginny." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo vidím, že tam Ginny hezky zamíchala s kartami." Řekl Bill, který si říkal, že Charlie byl asi nadšen z malé a najdnou velké sestřičky.

,,Následovalo semifinále této zkoušky. To byly souboje." Hinata byla přerušena Kinsleym Pastorkem.

,,Souboje to jako kouzelné duely?" Ptal se.

Ron se znovu zasmál a Hermiona se rovnou přidala.

Hinata jako vždy klidně odpověděla.

,,Pane Kinsley, mnohem hůř, než kouzelnické duely z vašeho světa. Ne u nás se v boji nepoužívají jenom kouzla jak tomu vy říkáte, ale i zbraně a hrubá síla. Třeba kopance, pěsti a dále u hrubé síly a zbraně jako jsou meče, dýky, útočné jehlice, skalpely a podobně. Jenom je zakázáno používat střelné zbraně. Ty podle kodexu ninji nevykazují skutečnou sílu ninji a nejsou férovými nástroji."

Kinsley Pastorek zbledl na kost. Na ty ninji rozhodně on neměl.

,,Safra to si Tom dobře vyhrabal hrob." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

* * *

 _ **Poznámka od elenor: Příštích 8 kapitol této povídky sem dám 13.10. 2015**_


	9. Poznámka a ochutnávka

_**Tohle je takový předkrm na další kapitoly mé povídky. Mějte se do 14. 10. 2015**_

 _ **Vaše elenor**_

Černokněžník nejsem, zabiják ano, ale mám to v popisu práce a musím s tím žít i tak.

Bohužel mám na zbytek zápasu okno a nic z toho co následovalo, si nepamatuji.

Hej, přece nebudu ze sebe dělat strašáka do zelí, Bille.

Takže ho vidím docela často s tuplákem jeho Smrtijeda, jak své kávičce říká.

No alespoň se mi rozsvítilo.

Nervy má každý jenom jedny.

Naštěstí byl Neville tak milý tvor a nedal mi jí na mojí pravačku, tak jsem mohl psát.

Bylo to, jako bych byl proklatý nějakou ježibabou.

No Percy má hezky symetrický zadek, úplný zlatý střed.

Mia myslím to vytušila ze zkušenosti s Charliem, že jsme dole všichni zrzatí.

Stejně se do té doby s Ronem vezmeme a pak už si může klan políbit svojí zadnici.

Sirius Orion Black se hlásí zpět do služby!

Sorry a velkou omluvu ve jménu Blacků.

Jako bych lovil samé vzácné bylinky z obyčejného trávníku.

Nakonec lízal na onom světě parkety, protože mu dala Lily jednu přes hubu, představ si.

Oba mají tu stejnou vlastnost nenechat si trenky na sobě.

Kdo ví, v jakém prasečinci jsi se vyválela, na ministerstvu.

Prdy vody strejdo, ty jsi k tomu byl laxní jako laxativum tedy projímadlo, co Harry a Neville vyvádí.

A já myslel, že ten svět po smrti bude hezký, ale ona je jak 24hodinová práce.

Manipuloval s tebou jako farmář s kopulací koz.

Přímo užvaněný podle některých a já jsem na to pyšný.

Ten zkurvysyn Morganiny shnilé prdele jak mohl!

Bude z nich úklidová četa kartáčů a oprašovátek, místo aby sloužily Umbrigrové.

Ne ten už si s jeho hady a dalšími zvířenou na Bradavicích poradí, to by nebyl on.

Proč ty mrtvoly uklízí?

Tam se dokonce objevila ženská zadnice v krajkovém prádelku.

Kde jsi, ty bleško zatracená, jsem celá nažhavená?

Nejsem na ty tvoje krváky zvědavá, já chci si v klidu dočíst nový měsíčník Dentální hygieny!

Vypadá, jako by jí ten její manžel vysál a nacpal do ní papundekl.

No vlastně neosiřela, stále tam byl John Dalwisch, který ležel u schodů vedoucí k oblouku a děsně chrápal.

On sám si vůči ní připadal jako mudla

Ten by nevyspároval ani záchod.

To snad ne, oni ji vážně poslouchají.

Doufám, že mě tam cesta jen tak zase nezavede.

Považuj to za vyřízené, brácho.

Já jsem tady, byl jsem zrovna na cestě sem, protože jsem viděl Naruta s něčím malým pádit do vězení.

Tak to už se nedivil, kde vzal Ron tu divnou bradkovou módu.

Ráda by ho nakopla do zadku, ale ta slečna Yuhi ho přeměnila v krysu.

Nevím jinak, jak by vyměnil plenku.

Vzpomínal, že i Longbottom od 1. ročníku měl žábu jako mazlíčka.

Brr přece není odporný hmyz nebo šnek či slimák, to obstará Moddy a Holoubková.

Vždyť už jí mělo být sto let a stále byla jako rybička.

Ten má snad v prdeli čtyřlístek nebo potrhlého skřeta za zády.

Nikoho s nimi nepraštíš.

On ty svoje kudly měl moc rád, než aby se s nimi rozloučil.

U skřetích uší na co smoking?

Ve vedlejším pokoji, který původně patřil Ronovi, byla Nymfadora Tonsková v růžovém nebi.

Dalo by se říci, v této chvíli, že Nové Doupě byl plný dům.

Jak může ta ženská s tím valníkem být stále slečna?

I ve stáří by o sebe člověk měl pečovat a vy jste jak zanedbaný pouliční kocour bez myši.

Breberka Ron byl v kuchyni platný, jak hajzlpapír praseti.

Jsem ráda, že mojí abdikaci přijali bez pláče, bez levého háku a výhružek.

Nebo jste tam objevili nějakou visačku?

No proč asi, aby po ženáčích neskákaly nějaké umanuté kozy a manželky nepáchaly vraždy.

Nikdo tu zadarmo nezvedne ani prdel.

Ten hodil šavli jak kozácký ataman.

Kdo by také nerostl, když zbaštil všechnu šunku, co zůstala na stole.

Bylo mu, jako by se mu na jazyku odehrával porno kanál.

Alastore jsi ještě mezi námi?

Kroutil hlavou Snape a přitiskl k sobě sklenici piva jako ženskou.

Zatracený Sirius a Harry, to z něj chtějí udělat vykrmenou husu.

Hiaschi to sice popíral, ale pod tíhou důkazů, které ho obvinili z krádeže majetku Listové, překupnictví zbraní na černý trh, praní špinavých peněz a zrady vůči vesnici, spáchal sebevraždu.

Domyslela jsem si, že přes svojí Zmijozeskou příslušnost nefandíte zelené ani trochu a máte raději modrou.

Přízemí disponuje čtyřmi záchody a nahoře jsou ještě dva.

 **Pozor toto není kapitola, ale jenom výřez z větiček kapitol, které se tu 14.10.2015 objeví. Jejich přesně 8 a tady přidávám jejich jména**

 **Kapitola devátá - Jizvy**

 **Kapitola desátá - Nový Pobertové Listové**

 **Kapitola jedenáctá - Black a Blacková**

 **Kapitola dvanáct - Cesta do neznáma**

 **Kapitola třináct - Vítejte v Listové**

 **Kapitola čtrnáct - Alice a Tsunade**

 **Kapitola patnáct - Ostrý rozhovor a oběd**

 **Kapitola šestnáct - Siriusova buchta**

 **Naviděnou 14.10. 2015**

 **Vaše elenor**


	10. Kapitola 9 - Jizvy

**Kapitola devátá – Jizvy**

,,Ty souboje nebyly žádná prča." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč ne? Byli jste přece dobří?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Pff dobří, my jsme byli začátečníci a byli tam i ti neúspěšní z minulých let. Ty zkoušky můžeš opakovat i několikrát za život Frede, nebo zůstat geninem na doživotí." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano a také můžeš bojovat vůči komukoliv, včetně lidí ze svého týmu i proti svým starým přátelům. Schválně, jak by ti bylo Frede zneškodnit třeba tvé dvojče George či Lee Jordán jako kamaráda." Řekla Hermiona.

Fred zbělal a pohlédl na George. Teď byl docela rád, že se tam neocitl. To defitivně nebyla prča, jak řekla Hermiona. On by si do takového boje netroufl.

,,Zneschopnit?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano zneschopnit dalšího boje, ne zabít. Prostě ho zranit tak, aby nemohl dále bojovat, nebo aby se sám od sebe vzdal." Řekl Naruto.

Fredovi by se krve nedořezalo. Ne on by George nikdy nezranil natož Leeho. Ne.

,,Doufám, že jste proti sobě nebojovali?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,No v semifinále nikdo z naší pětice na sebe nenarazil, to se stalo tati, až v posledním kole zkoušky." Řekl Ron.

Pan Weasley si trochu oddechl.

,,První na řadě byl Neville a parťák z Harryho týmu Sasuke, kterému Harry ze srandy přezdívá mini Snape."

,,Cože!" Ozval se samozřejmě Snape.

,,Nečilte se hned pane Snape, on Sasuke je vám trochu podobný a Harrymu to přišlo srandovní. Sasuke vás samozřejmě neznal a tak ho to trochu štvalo." Řekla Ginny.

,,Na to se podívám, jak ten váš Sasuke je mi podobný? Doufám, že Longbottom prohrál." Řekl naštvaně Snape.

Na to Ron.

,,Tak, tuhle sázku by jste prohrál, pane Snape. Neville vyhrál."

,,Cože, nemožné, byli jste tam necelé 4 měsíce." Řekl Snape.

,, To nic pro Nevilla nebylo. On se ohromně rychle učí, když ho lidé podporují. Tenkrát nám předvedl nám všem, zač je toho loket. Nejenom, že jako první se dostal do finále zkoušky, ale také prorazil 40let starý rekord, když vyřídil Sasukeho za 6 minut. Přitom byl Sasuke na akademii premiant a Neville tohle shodil ze stolu a udělal jim pěknou čáru přes rozpočet. Tenkrát jsme na to s Harrym koukali jako tlustočervi z Hagridova chovu, co Neville svedl. On Neville, byl jak černý kůň celé zkoušky." Řekl Ron.

,,To má Longbottom takovou sílu?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Nejenom sílu, ale i rychlost a velké magické schopnosti a neposlední řadě léčitelské znalosti, pane Snape." Řekla Tenten.

,,Jak to myslíte, slečno?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Neville byl předělen do našeho týmu a ten vedl učitel, jemuž se přezdívá Zelená Bestie Listové. Maito Gai. Nic bestiálního na něm není, jenom ten chlap má strašně rád zelenou barvu a nosí při výkonu práce zelený overal. Má jich pěknou kůpu. Ten nás podrobil jeho speciálnímu tréninku. Denně jsme běhali kolem Listové kolečka, což bylo zhruba 20kilometrů za den. Pak jsme cvičili a meditovali. Od meditace, po bojové styly a úhybné manévry od sklapovaček po parakotouly a to po stovkách. Bylo to drsné a účinné. Ještě stále posiloval bojového ducha různými bojovými pokřiky. Já jsem měla kliku jako holka a nemusela jsem na rozdíl od kluků nosit ještě k tomu závaží. To jsou speciální náramky a návleky, které se nosí na nohou a rukách a Neville a mí další parťáci Lee Rock a Neji Hyuuga je nosili, nebo spíš musel nositi. No Lee nosil během výcviku 100kilo na víc, Neji 69kilo a Neville 82kilo, pak si dokážete představit, jakou měli sílu, když je sundali. Byli rychlejší než koně. Mimo toho Maito Gai Nevilla seznámil s lidmi z místní nemocnice a jeho dobrým přítelem z dětství Sanschim Dokurou, který byl hlavní léčitel z první pomoci. Neville, se začal u něho učit, léčitelskému řemeslu. No Sanchi si ho podle slov Maito Gaie nemohl vynachválit jako pilného a výborného studenta. Léčitelé u nás mají zvláštní schopnosti vážení. Mimo toho, že dokážou léčit, tak dokážou i člověka paralyzovat na určitém místě, jako je kouzlo Pouta na tebe, pouhým dotekem a to i určité oragány. No a to Neville, udělal Sasukemu, protože ten se moc k němu přiblížil. No pár hodin se mu špatně dýchalo, protože Neville mu omezil schopnost plic. Už chápete?" Ptala se Tenten.

Sanpovi zmrzl i ten jeho škleb. Začal se Longbottoma obávat. S tím rozhodně by se do křížku pouštět nechtěl a ta Zelená bestie je vážně bestie chlapa. Takový sadista snad nebyl ani on. Zároveň pochopil, proč je tak šlachovitý a silný Longbottom už od pohledu. Ten učitel mu dal pořádně do těla.

,,Jo chápeme, Neville je tabu nepřítel, jinak skončíme jak Lestregrová a to na kusy." Řekla dvojčata.

,, Toho Maito Gaie bych chtěl poznat." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Jistě ho poznáte, Neville ho pozval na večeři. Velmi si ho váží, takže bych ho vámi ho neurážela, Neville dokáže být velmi nepříjemný." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jasně." Řekla dvojčata. To by je ani nenapadlo, po tom co se dozvěděli o Nevillovi.

,,Dost děsivý trénink." Řekla Tonsková, která by za nepřítele Nevilla také nechtěla mít. To by odnesla jako její trhlá tetička Bellatrix.

,, Mě naopak přijde neuvěřitelně zajímavý." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Možná tak pro tebe." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Pak následoval zápas mezi dvěma ninji z cizích vesnic, které jsem moc neznala. Skončil, poměrně rychle po 15minutách bylo po všem." Řekla Hinata a pokračovala.

,,Já si ani už nepamatuji, kdo tam v tom zápase bojoval proti komu, vše zakryla vzpomínka na další zápas." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ano na to nezapomenu ani já." Řekla Hinata.

,,To určitě, tento zážitek bude do mé paměti vrytý nadosmrti." Řekla smutně Ginny.

,,Proč to Ginny?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Já málem ztratila bráchu, Willieme, Ron málem před mýma očima zemřel a já nic nemohla pro něj udělat." Řekla Ginny.

Bill zbledl jako stěna a roztřásl se mu kolena. Ne Ron, pro boha!

,,Rone co se stalo?" Ptala se roztřeseným hlasem paní Weasleyová.

,,Prostě jsem měl smůlu jak dračí hovno mami. Můj nepřítel v tom souboji byl posedlý něčím, co se podobalo naší Hadí prdeli a proto byl zatraceně silný, ačkoliv byl mladší než já. Bylo mu tenkrát jenom 12let, představte si. Já na něho útočil ze střední vzdálenosti, protože on byl jak brusný papír, když jsem se moc přiblížil, byl bych od něho jedině tak poškrábaný do krve. Ještě využíval okolní prach a písek jako štít a i Cruciátus a Avada byli na něj neúčinné." Ron byl přerušen Snapem.

,,Vy Weasley jste použil černou magii!? Zrovna vy?!"

Na to mu klidně Ron odpověděl.

,,Černá magie bílá magie, obě dokážou zabít pane Snape. Kde je pak ten rozdíl? Já vám to řeknu, pane Snape. Je v použití a úmyslu. Ten kdo má zlé úmysly, použije cokoliv, aby je naplnil a klidně i obyčejné Acio dokáže zabít, když přivoláte osobu třeba přes zeď a on se přes ní rozplácne či když přivoláte jeho vnitřnosti, ono to kouzlo je dokáže vytrhnout z člověka raz dva. Já používám obojí v boji a problém v tom nevidím. Černokněžník nejsem, zabiják ano, ale mám to v popisu práce a musím s tím žít i tak. Pane Snape je fáma, že nepřivolá takový člověk patrona. Opak je pravdou. Sice nevím, kdo jí vysadil do světa, ale je to pěkný kec."

Snape na něho zíral jako by mu řekli, že bude ředitelem Bradavic on. Weasley to řekl dost natvrdo, ale on mu věřil. I on dokázal přivolat patrona, ačkoliv zakázané kletby použil. Weasley se posunul dál, než on si myslel. Proto na něho ten, kterého jméno nesmíme vyslovit, nestačil. On věděl, jak kouzly ublížit a jak je použít v boji všechny. Znal jejich podstatu. Očividně byl víc než vynálezce štěnic.

Ron pokračoval.

,,Můj soupeř mě pomocí prachu a písku chytil a já byl v pasti. Bohužel mám na zbytek zápasu okno a nic z toho co následovalo, si nepamatuji. Někdo musí to vyprávění za mě převzíti."

,,Já to klidně převezmu, protože holky na toto nemají dobré vzpomínky." Řekl Schikamaru a pokračoval.

,,Ronův soupeř ho tím pískem vzal do jakési písečné ruky a Rona pořádně zmáčkl jako malinu. Slyšel jsem, jak Ron vykřikl bolesti a omdlel. Pak ho tou písečnou rukou házel po stěnách arény, kde se ty souboje odehrávaly. Myslím, že toto Ron snad ani nevnímal. Pak ho s velkým třeskem hodil o kamennou podlahu arény a konečně ho pustil. Já myslel v první chvíli, že je po kamarádovi a parťákovi, ale pak jsem zachytil nepatrný pohyb jeho prstů na levé ruce. Pak je to u mě jak zrychlený film. Do arény skočil Asuma s Kakaschim, což byl učitel Harryho a Naruta a přítel Asumy a zápas ukončili. On se totiž na něho ten soupeř ještě s tím pískem znovu chystal. Pak jsem viděl jak tam skočil i Neville a dával Ronovi první pomoc. Rona hned odnášeli do nemocnice a Asuma a Neville šli se zdravotníky. Neville tam předtím šlápl na nohu nějakému léčiteli a doslova si vydupal, že bude asistovat u operace Rona jako lečitel. Byl jak natlakovaný hrnec před výbuchem a ten zdravotník co tam byl, se před ním krčil jako malé děcko a to byl nejmíň o 20let starší než Neville.

Další vzpomínka je, jak Ginny odběhla na záchod, asi ji bylo z toho špatně od žaludku. Nedivím se na Rona nebyl hezký pohled a se do dnes divím, že to přežil a neodnesl si žádné velké následky. Pokládám to za zázrak." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,To byl na tom pan Weasley tak špatně?" Ptal se z toho vyprávění pobledlí Alastor Moddy.

Rozhodně víc, bledá a lehce na zezelenalá byla Ronova rodina. Dvojčata se dokonce i třásla jak osiky.

,,Jako jeho rodina a přátelé máte to právo vědět. Ron může vážně zpívat o štěstí, že žije. Měl tržnou ránu na pravé ruce a noze až ke kosti, dále tříštivou zlomeninu holenní kosti v pravé noze a roztříštěné koleno na té samé noze. Ještě zlomeninu pánve a zaseknuté zlomky v páteři. Zlomená dvě žebra z toho jedno zapíchnuté do plíce. Vnitřní krvácení do jater, sleziny a jedné ledviny a poškozené tenké střevo na dvou místech. Dále tržnou ránu na hlavě a prasklou lebku a otřes mozku jako hrom. Nejlehčí zranění byli ty škrábance a zlomený palec u pravé ruky. To byl celý výčet zranění Rona z toho souboje." Řekl Schikamaru.

Ronova rodina vypadala, jako by je vymáchali v místním žabinci. Zelení až ke konečkům vlasů. Snape definitivně ztratil všechnu barvu a Remus na Rona koukal jako by tam stál mozkomor. Jak je možné, že ten kluk ještě žije? Pomyslel si zděšeně.

,,Hej stojím tu živ a zdráv, tak co tak koukáte. Tohle nebyl můj poslední boj a zdaleka nebude. Tenhle souboj mi dal tu možnost přehodnotit můj život, který jsem do té doby vedl a otočit list. Dostal jsem druhou šanci žít." Řekl zvesela Ron.

,,Ehm chápu synu, ale já to stejně považuji a zázrak, že žiješ při výčtu, co řekl Schikamaru. To by naši léčitelé nezvládli." Prohlásil ztěžka pan Weasley.

Ron se jenom jemně usmál a povídá.

,,Víš ti fušeři od sv. Munga jsou příliš pyšní, že jsou kouzelníci, než aby se uchýlili k medicíně mudlů a tobě to tati říkat nemusím, víš to z vlastní zkušenosti sám. Mě samotného zachránila kombinace obojího. Díky tomu, jsem pochopil, že jenom kouzla vše nesvedou a že také musíš udělat něco ručně a nespoléhat se jenom na kouzla. Tebe tati šili tu ránu na krku, ale neochotně a vůbec tomu nevěřili. Mě také šili. Dokonce vím, kdo mě šil, Sanschi a Neville. Neville, tam byl tam celou dobu se mnou a asistoval při celé operaci, která mi zachránila život. Nezalekl se mých zranění, ani mé krve, která ze mě cedila jako ze síta, ani toho, že mi třikrát vysadilo srdce a já byl v podstatě mrtvý, tati. Třikrát mi nahazovali mé srdce, aby znovu tlouklo jako teď a nikdy to se mnou nevzdali. To by ti od sv. Munga nikdy neudělali. Jakmile přestane bít srdce, je to pro ně konec. Pro léčitele z Listové ne. Oni bojují za lidský život dál. Sice jsem získal jizvy, tati, ale to mi nevadí. Sice vím, že se dají vyléčit úplně, ale já si je nechám, abych nezapomněl na to, že si mám života vážit a nepokládat ho za samozřejmost."

Pan Weasley hleděl na Rona neschopen slova natož jeho matka a jeho bratři. Nevěděli mu na to co říct, protože neměli nic k porovnání. Nikdo se tak blízko smrti jako jejich nejmladší bratr a či syn neocitl.

,,Kdybych měl klobouk, který nemám, tak bych ho smeknul a hodil na zem, pane Weasley. Přežil jste a uvědomil si svojí smrtelnost a začal vážit si života jako kdysi já, když jsem přišel o nohu. Panu Longbottomu a tomu panu Dokurovi všechny čest, jsou to opravdový léčitelé a ne jako ti naši. Váží si života a bojují o něj do posledního dechu. Svého dechu." Řekl s posvátnou vážností Alastor Moddy.

,,Pan Longbottom je očividně někdo, ale já neví, kdo. Nemám pro něho přirovnání, jelikož nikoho takového jsem nepoznala a jsem pyšná, že kdysi jsem ho učila. Nepustil vás pane Weasley do spáru tetičce smrti a zachoval se jako opravdický přítel. Už vím, co myslel tím pan Potter otázka života smrti. Pan Longbottom obstál i této otázce na výbornou či spíše vynikající." Řekla tiše se slzami v očích paní profesorka McGonagolová, aby si posléze vytáhla kapesník a vysmrkala se do něj. Příšerně, jí to vypravování dotklo.

,,Já už dál nic nemusím říkat, protože v podstatě bylo řečeno vše. Jenom snad pane Weasley, vážte si toho daru co vám pan Longbottom dal." Řekl Snape. Na víc se nezmohl, protože měl nový vyšší respekt před Longbottomem, on tohle nikdy nedokázal. Nikdy nedokázal ani Lily či ostatní přátele ochránit a oni prostě mu zemřeli. V tom byl Longbottom lepší než on sám.

,,Já si toho vážím také pane Snape, to mi věřte. Jinak bych se už nikdy neshledal se svojí rodinou jako teď a nikdy bych nemohl potkat Hinata a pomoc lidem. Byl bych pod drnem jako Sirius a děsil přátele jako Harry a Hermiona ve snech jako jejich nezdar a to je dost velký dar, pane Snape." Řekl Ron.

Snape jenom kývl souhlasně.

,,Ehm broučku, ten tvůj kamarád a Ginny přítel Schikamaru říkal něco o následcích? Co tím myslel?" Ptala se stále pobledlá paní Weasleyová.

,,Nic hrozného mami neboj." Mávl rukou Ron a pokračoval.

,, No získal jsem pár jizev, ale nechci tu dělat striptýz, takže vám jenom řeknu, že na dva jizvy mám z toho na břiše, jednu na boku, další na zadku, jednu pod vlasy ,další na paži a tři na pravé noze na levé jenom jednu a malou, pak ještě jednu pod tou bradkou, ale holit se kvůli tomu nehodlám. Dále jsem byl po operaci 8dní v kómatu a probudil jsem se až na Mii narozeniny 8. září. Do dušiček jsem byl v nemocnici a do Vánoc jsem chodil o berlích. Jo a do 17náctin jsem byl na dietě. To je další důvod, proč nejím už jako prase, ale jako člověk. Já prostě zpočátku pořádně nemohl pořádně jíst, protože bych to vše vyzvrátil. Všechna čest pro Harryho jako kuchaře, že dokázal pro mě vařit dietně tak, že jsem to mohl jíst a zároveň normálně pro všechny ostatní. Dnes už nemám žádnou dietu, ale prostě si dávám pozor, co si naložím na talíř. Také nikdy nepiju tolik alkoholu a ani nemůžu, kvůli mým játrům, ale nejsem žádný ochlasta, abych to dělal. Většinou tak pivo nebo víno a nic víc. Sice zním jako baba, ale já si svého zdraví vážím. Jo a pak je ještě jedna věc mami." Řekl Ron a vytáhl z kalhot pouzdro a vytáhl z nich brýle též hranaté a s modrými obroučkami a nasadil si je.

,,Mám brýle na čtení. Díky tomu otřesu mozku se mi zhoršil trochu zrak, nic hrozného, stejně je mám jenom na čtení. Když si to tak vezmu tak by mě to určitě v budoucnosti také čekalo, když si vezmu taťku a Percyho."

Zasmál se Ron.

Dvojčata ještě překvapeněji na Rona koukali. Vypadal úplně jinak z těmi brýlemi, možná trochu vážněji, ale slušelo mu to, to museli uznat. Ne jako Percy, kterému ty jeho mucholapky neseděli. To bude nezvyk vidět brýle zrovna na Ronovi. Divné to rozhodně bylo.

Bill obešel zkoumavě nejmladšího bráchu kolem dokola, až z toho Ron pozvedl obě obočí.

,,Tak já nevím, co na to říct. Ron a brýle. Brýle a Ron. Nedokážu se rozhodnout, jestli bráchovi sedí, ale rozhodně nevypadají špatně, ne jako ty Percyho druhá kukadla. To jsi sis je vybíral sám, brácho nebo někdo jiný?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Tyto jsou moje druhé, ty první byly zelené jako Harryho a vybíral mi je Neville a nějaká sestřička, myslím Hikari, ale tyhle ty mi vybírala Nata a Sakura." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,No jo, je vidět, že Nata na tobě zanechala už stopy, bráško, ale je dobře, že tě někdo staví do latě ohledně vzhledu. Nikdy jsem tě neviděl tak upraveného. Jsi švihák." Řekl Bill.

,,Hej přece nebudu ze sebe dělat strašáka do zelí Bille. To bych se Natě asi nelíbil." Řekl zamračeně Ron.

,,Jo pravda. Nelíbil by se jí. Jak vidím, tak si tě obtočila kolem prstu na pevno, ale uznávám, že Nata má něco do sebe." Řekl Bill.

,,Tak to jsou maličkosti miláčku." Řekla paní Weasleyová, když viděla, že nic vážnějšího než brýle a jizvy a ne tak silná játra si Ron neodnesl. Díky bohu.

,,Jo nejlepší bylo, když mě s brýlemi poprvé viděl Harry. Nalil si kávu do rozkroku." Řekl Ron se smíchem.

To dvojčata dokonce rozesmálo. Jo to by chtěli vidět, jak poté Harry poskakoval.

,,Chudák Harry, ale řekni Rone, to Harry pije rád kávu? Na začátku si jí také od Hermiony přál." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo Harry je kafař na rozdíl ode mě docela těžký. Já smrťáka moc nemusím a Neville také ne, ale Harry je jiná. Ten si kávu jinak nedá. Asi je to tím, že je učitel. Takže ho vidím docela často s tuplákem jeho smrtijeda jak své kávičce říká. Už jsem si zvykl, že Harry je kofeinový junkie. Každý má své úlety. Já zas nevydržím bez pomerančového džusu ani den Remusi." Řekl Ron.

Snape se rozesmál až na něj všichni hleděli jak na blázna.

,,Sorry pánové a dámy, ale s tou Potterovou kávičkou mě to rozesmálo. Já mé kávě také říkám smrtijed, takže mě ta náhoda rozesmála. Jo profesionální deformace učitele, jak vidím se projevila i u Pottera." Řekl Snape, když se přestál smát.

,,Severusi tak vidíš, že Harry není zas tak jiný než ty." Řekl Remus.

,, Opovaž se mě nebo Pottera k někomu připodobňovat, každý jsme originální kus člověka a tak to zůstane. A s tím kafem tak to platí pro všechny učitele a ne jenom pro mne a Pottera, takže sklapni." Řekl Snape a Remus umlkl.

,,Zlatíčko Nato můžeš pokračovat, než tu nastane bitka?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Jistě Ginny. Následovali další souboje. Ginny vyhrála stejně jako Kankuro, Tenten, Harry a Naruto… Vlastně jenom já, Ron a Mia prohráli naše souboje." Řekla Hinata a byla přerušena Remusem.

,,Cože! Hermiona! Vždyť je nejchytřejší mladá čarodějka od dob Lily Evansové Potterové!? Jak mohla prohrát?" Ptal se Remus zdrceně.

,,Děkuji za kompliment Remusi, ale inteligence není vše, jak jsem musela uznat. Knížkou nepřítele neporazíš. Neville to pochopil dřív než já a vyhoupl se dál než já a stejně tak jako Harry. Informace, které máš tady." Řekla Hermiona a ukázala na hlavu.

,,Musíš také umět použít a ne jenom teoreticky sešrotovat přede všemi. Nebyla jsem v Listové ani premiantka a ani šprtka a všeználek Grangerová a musela jsem si vybojovat svojí pozici na slunci. Myslela jsem si, že jsem dobrá a výborná a že zvládnu levou zadní Remusi, tak jako na Bradavicích, ale ne. Můj soupeř mi ukázal, že musím počítat, i s prohro tou se musím vyrovnat a poučit se zní. To jsem do té doby nechápala, a proto jsem byla slabší než zbytek nás. V tom mi dal Schikamaru životní lekci." Prohlásila Hermiona.

,,Wow." Řekli dvojčata, nikdy by nevěřili, že tohle od Hermony uslyší, že je chyba i na její straně a že je panovačná. Měli rádi Hermionu docela dost, ale někdy se chovala k ostatním, hůř než kde jaký Zmijozel a tato stránka se jim moc nelíbila.

,,Takže tvůj soupeř byl Schikamaru? Neublížil ti moc?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová, i když jí ten kluk její dcerky, nepřipadal nějak špatný.

,,No ani ne. Těch pár škrábanců a oděrek nic nebylo a stejně ten otřes mozku, který mě trochu vyšachoval ze hry, na pár dní, to nic nebylo. No alespoň se mi rozsvítilo. Ron a Nata to schytali nejhůř, abych řekla pravdu." Řekla s úsměvem Hermiona.

,,Nata zlatíčko, co se s tebou bylo?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová starostlivě.

,,To bylo tak paní Weasleyová. Já měla za soupeře mého bratrance Nejiho Hyuugu, jenž byl syn zesnulého bratra mého otce. Otec ho vychovával a podle toho se Neji tenkrát choval. Byl zároveň člen týmu Maito Gaie a parťák Nevilla a Tenten s Leem. Nikdo z nich ho moc nemusel. Neville, ho jednou přirovnal k jistému Dracovi Malfoyovi, ale s tím, že Neji nějaké schopnosti měl a byl silný. Otec dal za úkol Nejimu mě zneschopnit tak, abych posléze na svá zranění zemřela. To byl jeho plán a kvůli tomu také tak trochu podplatil toho, kdo udělal rozpis zápasů, tak abychom proti sobě museli stanout. Nejimu se to skoro povedlo, kdyby nebylo Kurenii, která ukončila zápas a Nevilla, který zas zasahoval jako první pomoc. Chudák měl toho docela dost, hned dva těžké případy za den. Málem si vylil nervy na Nejim, kdyby nebylo Naruta a Leeho. Pro svá zranění jsem byla posléze dána na stejný pokoj jako Ron."

,,Co s vámi slečno bylo, že to Longbottoma tak rozzuřilo?" Ptal se Snape mírně zamračeně. Ta rodina Hyuuga se mu čím dál více nelíbila.

,,Zranil mi vnitřně plíce a chtěl zničit svojí magii tu mojí. Klan to díky svým očím dokáže, jelikož vidí, kudy ta magie námi proudí." Vypověděla Hinata.

,,Rozumím slečno Yuhi a dobře. U vás také existuje něco jinačího než náš Cruciátus, ale s podobným účinkem a to bylo na vás použito. Vzhledem k minulosti Nevilla Longbottoma a hlavně jeho rodičům tak dokonce jeho zlost chápu. Nervy má každý jenom jedny." Řekl Snape.


	11. Kapitola 10 - Nový Pobertové z Listové

**Kapitola desátá – Nový Pobertové z Listové**

Ron pokračoval.

,,Jak jsem říkal probudil jsem se z komatu až na Mii sedumnáctiny a byl jsem celý nesvůj z toho, že nevím jakým způsobem jsem skončil v nemocnici, že jsi skoro nic nepamatuji z toho zápasu, a že se nemohu hnout."

,,Jak hnout?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No prostě ze mě byl ležák Bille. Moje nohy mě neposlouchaly, protože jsem měl poškozenou páteř, kterou mi opravovali společně s nohou ještě při další operaci. Prostě jsem byl jako pivo v sudu." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože, to na tebe nepoužili kostirost?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Něco obdobného, ale nemohli ho použít najednou. Mami, jak mi vysvětlil, Neville, je kostirost tak trochu jed. Jo spraví kosti, ale bere tím energii a magii kouzelníka a čarodějky. Proto musí člověk být pod dozorem, když ho pije. Podle mě by ho měli něčím nahradit, je to ničitel a ne léčitel." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože! Snape je to pravda?!"Ptala se hned paní Weasleyová.

Ten nerudně kývl a řekl. ,,Bohužel, zatím není jiná možnost jak léčit zlomeniny a jak říkal vaš syn. Léčitelé našeho sv. Munga jsou příliš pyšní na to, že jsou kouzelníci a neuchylují se k obyčejnému vápníku a sádře jako mudlové."

,,No tohle." Řekla zlostně paní Weasleyová.

,,Já sádru posléze na mé pravé noze měl mami. Je to sice svědivá a otravná záležitost, ale pomáhá. Stejně jako šití, infuze a další hadičky." Řekl Ron.

,,Oni do tebe zapíchli infuzi?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jo měl jsem jí přes měsíc. Dostával jsem tím vitamíny, vodu na víc a léky. No alespoň necpali do mě pořád lektvary. Naštěstí byl Neville tak milý tvor a nedal mi jí na mojí pravačku, tak jsem mohl psát. Stejně jsem Nevilla tenkrát moc rád neměl, choval se k mě, jako k pitomému miminu. No podstatě měl pravdu, byl jsem jako přerostlé mimino, které si nedojde ani na záchod samo. Na druhou stranu jsem byl šťastný, že je to on, kdo se o mě občas stará a né nějaká ženská. Při některých věcech bych se pěkně styděl." Řekl s divným úsměvem Ron.

,,I pro mě byl Neville takový zdravotní bratr. Já jsem byla na tom trochu jinak než Ron. Zhruba čtyři dny jsem byla na ventilaci a nemohla jsem kvůli zranění mých plic sama dýchat. Pak jsem byla děsně zesláblá, protože se mi těžko dýchalo." Řekla Hinata.

,,Co je to ventilace a ta infuze?" Ptal se Fred, který těmto pojmům moc nerozuměl.

Na to Ruka.

,,Infuze je kanela či hadička o malém průměru, která je pacientovi zavede do žíly na ruce nebo noze. Ta dodává léky rovnou do krevního oběhu a ty nerazí si cestu přes trávicí ústrojí, je tím mnohem rychlejší než lektvar. Ventilace jsou náhradní plíce, které zajišťují chod plic, když pacient nemůže sám dýchat. Jsou napojeny na hrtan na krku, tak aby se mohli pacienti i stravovat, když mohou." Ochotně vysvětlila Fredovi a dalším, kteří z toho byli pěkně zelení. Ta mudlovská medicína byla pěkně drastická věc, podle nich.

,,Jo byl jsem samá odporná hadička, ale co. Hlavně, že jsem se nenudil." Řekl Ron.

,,Přece jsi dobrý kamarád a ti se v nemoci navštěvují. Ty jsi nás s Harrym také navštěvoval na ošetřovně, tak proč bychom to neudělali i pro tebe, když jsi byl na to špatně ty Rone. To bychom byli pitomí přátele." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A já špatná sestra Ronalde. Přece tě nenechám ve štychu." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já vím, také mě prohlásily sestřičky za nejnavštěvovanějšího pacienta na oddělení a já byl docela pyšný na ten titul. Utvrdilo mě to v tom, že mám věrné přátele. A to Harry, Neville, Naruto a Ginny trénovali na finální zkoušku konanou 1.řijna a přesto mě navštěvovali. Neville mě ještě ošetřoval. Našli si čas si se mnou popovídat či něco z toho tréningu mi vyprávět v jejich nabitém dni. Stejně byla nejzajímavější hned první návštěva. Od Mii, já do té doby netušil, že ta dokáže být vtipálek, když to bylo trochu přes čáru." Zasmál se Ron.

Hermiona pokračovala.

,,Mě pustili po dvou dnech z nemocnice a já jsem byla tak trochu nakyslá jak okurka, že jsem prohrála a nedostala se dál. Ještě jsem byla smutná, z toho jak skončil Ron. Viděla jsem ho, když byl ještě v kómatu. Byl bledý jako stěna a vypadal příšerně. Proto byl pro mě nejlepší dárek k 17náctinám to, že se probudil. Přímo jsem vyskočila do stropu, když mi to sdělil s řevem patron Nevilla. Ani jsem nebyla naštvaná, že mě ten patron skočil do sprchy. Zpropadený lev. Hned jsem letěla do nejbližšího knihkupectví a koupila vtipnou průpovídku pro Rona. I Neville z toho měl dobrou náladu, když si troufl zlíbat Ruku před kolegy na chodbě. Já jsem málem zakopla o nějakou bačkoru díky tomu, že jsem si vůbec nekoukala pod nohy."

,,To už tenkrát s ní chodil?" Pokynul překvapeně George k Ruce.

Na to Ruka sama.

,,No tenkrát už jsme spolu chodili Frederick už přes měsíc. Vlastně jsme začali spolu chodit po jedné vášnivé noci v mém bytě na Nevillovi šestnáctiny a u Tenten a Harryho to nebylo jinak, viď Tenten?"

Ta jenom přikývla a Fred a George se zlostí kousli do rtu. Longbottom a Potter dělají ze sebe nekňuby, co se týká holek na Bradavicích a v té Listové chytnou nejbližší holku a ošukají jí. Kde je ta spravedlnost?

,,Ano díky Mie mám úžasného přítele." Řekla Tenten.

,,Přece jsem musela trochu bráškům pomoct. Oni byli takový nedoukové, co se týče něžného pohlaví tak jsem nějak musela dopomoct. To bych byla špatná sestřička." Řekla Hermiona.

Tonsková se rozesmála. Jo dobrá ségra a hlavně asi dohazovačka. Chudák Harry a Neville, ale na druhou stranu, možná jim to pomohlo. Takové vybouření hormonů.

,,Jo to si dopomohla tedy skvěle." Zašklebil se nad tím Remus. Tohle mu moc po chuti nebylo, určitě by si našli holku i bez pomoci, časem.

,, Já se klidně přiznám, že jsem trochu na Harryho a Nevilla žárlil. Přece jenom oni někoho měli a já ne. Bylo to jako bych byl proklatý nějakou ježibabou. Žádná holka, žádný úspěch a pobyt v nemocnici ještě k tomu. Také to ve mně vřelo, když se tam, hned zjevil Neville a přede mnou okatě flirtoval s tou Rukou. Myslím, že mi to pěkně zdvihlo tlak. Poslední hřebík byla asi Hermiona a její návštěva, nebo spíš návštěva nás dvou. Mě a Naty." Řekl Ron.

,,Já jsem byla celá nesvá a smutná. Také jsem si připadala jako proklatá, jak to říkal Ron. Zas jsem byla ta nicka pro klan. Sestřička ani otec mě za celou dobu pobytu nenavštívili a jediný, kdo mě navštěvoval, byl můj tým." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já také nevěděl jak se chovat tenkrát k Natě, pořádně jsem jí neznal a byla pro mě cizí. Sice jsem věděl, že je v týmu s Miou, ale to bylo také vše. Ještě jsem byl od malička už upovídaná osoba a Nata toho moc nenamluvila do návštěvy Mii. Byla jak mimóza a já z ní byl celý nesvůj." Řekl Ron.

,,No tenkrát jsem byla doopravdy tak trochu mimóza, to máš Rone pravdu, ale Mia mě z toho docela vyvedla." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo Mia tam vletěla jako uragán, div nevylomila dveře z pantů. Jako troll byla hlasitá, až mi to skoro rvalo uši." Řekl Ron.

,,To teď, ale Ronalde přeháníš." Řekla uraženě Hermiona.

,,Možná trochu, ale rozhodně tichá jsi nebyla. Když zvedneš hlasivky, tak je tě rozhodně slyšet Mio." Prohlásil Ron.

Hermiona si jenom odfrkla.

,,No tak i tak, mi dala knížku jako dárek, což jsem ocenil, protože to bylo dobré čtení a zábavné. S Natou jsme nad tím hodně zasmáli." Řekl Ron.

,,To mě těší." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Abys neřekla Mio, ta knížka jménem Potrefený ninja z kopečku je stále v mém nočním stolku v naší ložnici." Řekla Hinata.

Hermiona se usmála. Sice tu knížku nijak zdlouhavě a pečlivě nevybírala, ale popadla jako první v oddělení humoru a pádila pryč, ale byl to dobrý kup.

,,No pak spustila na mě, jak se mi daří, ale takovým způsobem, který jsem nezažil." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo já také na to nezapomenu." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo nejprve mě sprdla, abych nežárlil na Nevilla, když hrál poslední housle na Bradavicích a ať mu to přeji, že si našel dívku svého srdce. Pak mě poňoukala, abych sbalil nějakou sestřičku či pacientku, že Weasleyovští kluci nejsou žádní trollové a že i Percy má hezká místa jako například jeho zadek. Nakonec mi dělala košilatou reklamu před Natou, chudákem." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože?! Percyho zadek?"Ptali se tak trochu vykuleně Fred a George.

,,No tak, takové chudinky zas, co se týče, vzhledu nejste a když chcete dokážete být dokonce i galantní." Řekla Hermiona a dvojčata dokonce i zrudla.

,,No Percy má hezky symetrický zadek, úplný zlatý střed. Za tuhle část těla se nemusí stydět." Řekla jako by nic Hermiona a dvojčata měla koberec tetičky Muriel na jazyku. Copak je to zajímá jaký Percy má zadek, je to vlezprdel.

,,Jo na tu reklamu Mii si velmi dobře vzpomínám a až na bod jedna je pravdivá." Řekla růžová ve tvářích Hinata.

,,Co tak hezkého řekla Hermiona o mém drahém bráškovi?" Ptal se Bill, ale posléze toho litoval.

,,No že Ron je přece hezký kluk, který sice žere jako prase, ale krom pořádného penisu s zrzatou hřívečkou má mocně bijící srdíčko medvídka." Řekla Hinata bez okolků a Ron trochu se začervenal.

,,Ta mládež dneska." Zašklebil se Alastor Moddy nad tou větou.

,,Ehm ty jsi s ní brácho něco měl, že ví no o tvém dolejším zevnějšku?" Ptal se rudý ve tvářích Bill.

To Grangerové nestačil Charlie?

Ron mávl nad tím rukou.

,,Merline kam se ubíral tvůj mozek Bille? To vzniklo jinak. Mia myslím to vytušila ze zkušenosti s Charliem, že jsme dole všichni zrzatí. Já s ní nikdy nic neměl. Jo přiznám se, že jsem byl ve třeťáku a čtvrťáku do ní trochu zamilovaný, ale tím to haslo. Stejně měla Mia spíš zálusk na hnědovlasé a ne na zrzky a blonďáky, až na výjimku Charlieho." Řek Ron bez obalu.

Bill jenom pokýval hlavou. Takže původce reklamy byl z části jeho brácha Charles, ten milej drakobijec a odpaňovač.

,,Já jsem snad ocitla v tom erotickém románu pana Longbottoma." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Budete se divit, ale Neville v tom svém dílku zrzka má, ale je to pěkný prevít a já doufám, že měl za předlohu někoho jiného než mne." Řekl Ron.

,,No já na čas z toho projevu Mii omdlela." Řekla Hinata.

,,No nic tak závažného jsi neprošvihla Nata. Jenom příchod zářivky s cucflekem alias Neville Longbottom." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo Ruka umí holt řádit." Zazubila se Hermiona.

,,No a náhodou Neville umí líbat na výbornou. Ten na to nepotřeboval žádnou školu. Byl přirozený talent jako na léčitelství." Vmetla do tváře Hermioně Ruka.

,,Nechceme vědět." Řekla dvojčata a říkala si jestli Snape do toho lektvaru nepřimíchal nějaký sexuální preparát.

,,No když jsem se probudila tak si Ron četl tu knížku a mě v podstatě probralo jeho hihňání." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ona ta knížka byla totiž děsně vtipná a mě rozesmála." Řekl Ron.

,,No a ve mně to vzbudilo zvědavost a tak jsem se zeptala, co je tak tam zajímavého, že se Ron nad tím hihňá a chechtá." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já jsem tak se trochu lekl a málem slétl z postele. Naštěstí ta nemocniční postel měla menší ohrádku kvůli případnému přemístění pacienta. Prostě jsem se lekl." Řekl Ron.

,,No, ale pak mi přečetl jednu pasáž nad kterou se zasmál a já se musela také smát." Řekla Hinata.

,,No a mě se líbilo, že jí to také připadá také srandovní a tak jsem se jí zeptal, jestli bych jí to nemohl přečíst na hlas celé."

,,No a já souhlasila." Řekla Hinata.

,,Tak jsem na hlas četl celý ten příběh a občas se smál a komentoval. Oba jsme se nad tím bavili." Řekl Ron.

,, Jo byla jsem ráda, že jsem tam měla dost vody a mohla na záchod a Ron, že měl zavedený pytlík na moč, jinak bychom se asi oba pochcaly smíchy a byli jsme jak poušť před Písečnou." Řekla Hinata.

,,No došli jsme na konec příběhu a já nevěděl, co dělat a tak jsem se zeptal Naty, jestli nechce slyšet další příběh." Řekl Ron.

,,Já souhlasila, protože Ron zaprvé měl hezký hlas a uměl ten příběh skvěle podat. Je rozený vypravěč." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo doopravdy Ron je. Od té doby jsme ho občas nechali číst nějakou věc v doupěti jako vypravěče. Ron má to nadšení vnést do toho příběhu život a umí napodobovat různé hlasy, rozený komediant můj brácha." Řekla Ginny.

,,A tak jsem začal vypravovat naše dobrodružství a přidal jsem popis různých míst, jako Bradavice, Děravý kotel, Doupě, Blackovské sídlo a Prasinky. Natu to strašně zajímalo. Hlavně když jsem začal vyprávět o Pobertech a Fredovi, Georgovi a Lee Jordánu a jejich neplechách."

,,Ron to tak úžasně podával, že jsem z toho měla živé sny. Sice ne moc přesné, ale dokázala jsem si představit díky němu i Protivu. Moje sny, začali být pěkně krásné a dobrodružné." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já zpočátku nevěděl, proč jí to tak zajímá a tak jsem se zeptal, proč se o Poberty a zvláště o Harryho kmotra tolik zajímá a Nata mi pro změnu řekla její dosavadní život." Řekl Ron.

,,Mě totiž Sirius trochu připomněl mne samotnou. Jeho také vlastní rodina nenáviděla, za to jaký byl a to byl také prvorozený." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já sice něco věděl od Mii a Nevilla, ale ne vše a to co jsem dozvěděl od Naty mě naštvalo a také jsem si uvědomil, jak úžasné rodiče a sourozence vlastně mám. Dokonce i Percy je brácha pro mě, protože by mi nikdy neublížil na tolik, aby mě zranil." Řekl Ron.

,,Och Rone." Řekla naměkko paní Weasleyová.

,,Ron tenkrát řekl velkou moudrost paní Molly. To, že za svůj život musím bojovat a nikdy se nevzdávat. Jít za svými sny jako buldok a nikdy se nepustit ideálu a také řekl, že s tím se musí něco udělat. S mým životem." Řekla Hinata.

,,No nevím, jestli je to nějaká moudrost slečno Yuhi, ale je to pravda." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Ron mi poradil, stát se Pobertou jako Sirius a nebát se svého klanu a vysmát se jim do tváře s vtipem a já ho vzala za slovo. Tak se ze mě stala Nata, protože to Ronovi připadalo lepší než Hinata. Prej znělo moje jméno strašlivě smutně jako můj dosavadní život. Já tedy vstoupila do šlépějí Siriuse Blacka, Jamese Pottera, Remuse Lupina, Freda a George Weasleyových, Lee Jordána a strašidla Protivy a začala být Pobertou a rebelkou své rodiny." Řekla Hinata.

Fred, George a i dokonce Remus na ní čuměli s otevřenou pusou. Co to probůh Ron stvořil?

,,Ano brácha zvedl stavidla a vyvolal tím příliv v životě Naty. Já sice nikdy pro ty vtípky neměla úplně pochopení, ale když byla slečna Umbrigrová naší škole, pochopila jsem, že smích a vtípky, co dvojčata přinášejí zvedají náladu ve škole a bez toho by byla prostě nuda. Oni a skoro legendární Pobertové byli něco jako komici a šašci, kteří měli za úkol nechat smát krále tedy školu." Řekla Ginny a nechala zrudnout jak dvojčata tak Remuse.

,,Akorát jsem tentokrát nevěděl, že to bude mít následky." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To jsem rozhodně nemohl vědět, jinak bych k tomu nikdy Natu nenavedl. Zas takový zmetek jsem nebyl, abych někomu zničil život." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale no tak miláčku, mě jsi život nezničil, ty jsi mi ho dal." Řekla Nata a přivinula se paží k Ronovi.

,,Jistým způsobem ano Nato. Bylo to děsně ode mě nezodpovědné." Zamračeně sklopil hlavu Ron.

,,Co se proboha stalo?" Ptal se Bill. Takhle Rona nikdy nezažil. Ten si nikdy nebral zodpovědnost za svůj průšvih takhle osobně.

,,Já jsem udělala pár nevinných vtípků mému otci. Dala jsem otci do jídla projímadlo a pak ho zamkla na záchodě." Hinata byla přerušena Georgem.

,,No to je obyčejná klasika."

,,Otec skončil s nachlazením a pořádnou rýmou, protože byl děsný hamoun a všude u nás byly záchody venku jako kadibudky a ne jako u ostatních uvnitř domu a se splachováním. Byl držgrešle" Řekla Hinata.

,, Já myslel jak hrozná je tetička Muriel, ale i ta má normální záchod a ne kadibudku." Řekl George.

,,Další věc, co jsem udělala, tak jsem obarvila v klanové prádelně všechno prádlo na Bradavické kolejní barvy. U nás se totiž mohli jenom nosit bílé, černé, hnědé a šedé věci. Prvorození měli ještě dovoleni tmavě modrou, ale jinak jsme žádnou barvu nepovolovali. Podle nich tyhle barvy nepatřily do života ninji. Další taková blbost, která mě ochudila na rozdíl od ostatních holek s růžovou a další barvy." Vyprávěla dál Hinata.

,,Děsné, přitom je růžová a třeba fialová či žlutá prima." Řekla s rudými vlasy naštvaná Tonsková.

,,Pak je na místě, aby jim někdo jako Nata přibarvil život a Bradavické barvičky jsou velmi pěkné i ty Zmijozelské. Zakladatelé měli styl." Řekla dvojčata.

,,To rozhodně a mě se to líbilo natolik, že jsem si obarvila i některé moje věci. Tím pádem jsem byla najednou hrdá majitelka rudých šatů, žlutého trička, růžových kalhotek a fialové čepice. Dokonce jsem měla světle zelené legíny. Hrála jsem barvičkami a bylo to super." Řekla Hinata.

Dvojčata kývala radostí nad jejím úspěchem. To se Ronovi povedlo.

,,Ale otec zjistil a potrestal mě." Řekla smutně Hinata.

Dvojčata přestala kývat hlavou a zpozorněla. Něco na té větě se jim sakru nelíbilo.

,, Nechal mě odvést ke klanové radě a předtím mě ještě zbil." Řekla Hinata a nadechla se k dalšímu vyprávění.

Tou dobou už byla zas paní Weasleyová rudá jak vlčí mák.

,,Rada klanů, se skládala z nejstarších členu klanu, měla 10členů a soudila mě. Ne to nebyl soud Listové, ale klanu Hyuuga. Vzali mi moji magickou schopnost mých očí, které se staly stejně tak obyčejné jako kohokoliv z vás. Dále mě potrestali vyhoštěním z klanu a vyděděním a mojí malou sestru i se mnou. Všechno svedli na špatnou matku a její nemocné tělo. Otec se vším milerád souhlasil, protože chtěl syna a mohl se tím pádem znovu oženit s jinou. Slovo vyhoštění mi vyřezali na čelo, aby se mě každý bál. Pak mě ještě jednou zbily. Naštěstí to byli starci a stařenka a moc síly neměli, ale i tak to bolelo. Pak mě oblékli do šatů po mé matce, které ve své škudlivosti nevyhodili a mne vyhodili na ulici." Vypověděla už skoro bez dechu Hinata.

,,Ti zasraní zkurvysynové, jak mohli. Vykastrovat všechny do jednoho a zapálit je zložárem." Soptila naštvaně paní Weasleyová.

,,Ohavné prostě ohavné." Zašklebil se Alastor Moddy. Takhle by svému dítěti za takovou malichernost, neudělal snad ani nikdo ze Smrtijedů. Ta rodina byla krutější než to, co kdy měl co dočinění poznat.

Tonsková div nevypouštěla páru, jak byla rudá a ani Severus Snape se netvářil o moc víc naštvaně. Přitom slečna Yuhi byla tak slušně vychovaná a kvůli takové konině jí vyhodí z rodného domu. Co to je za neřády. Sice Weasley jí k tomu navedl, ale přece taková prkotina by je nemohla tak naštvat. On by to považoval za nejapný žert a takových zažil už mnoho za karieru učitele.

,,Z prominutím všech dobrých duchů, ale ta tvoje rodina Nata by potřebovala poslat na Severní pol a tam nechat zmrznout. Jak to ti děvče mohli udělat. Když si vezmu kolik neplech natropili mí synové, tak už by tu dávno neseděli, kdybychom je kvůli takovým hloupostem vyhazovali na ulici." Řekl pan Weasley.

V tomto případě by on neváhal ani použít zakázané kletby. Bylo by mu to jedno. Ne vlastním dětem by to nikdy neudělal, na to je měl příliš rád a Molly také.

,,Já, vím pane Weasley…" Nata byla přeušena panem Weasleym.

,,Klidně mi říkej Arthure, jako Ronova snoubenka máš na to právo." Máchl rukou.

,,Dobrá, tak Arthure, pro ně to bylo asi normální. Jak jsem říkala, tak klan měl svoje vlastní pravidla, která byla mnohem tvrdší, než pravidla kodexu a tím se nadřazoval se nad Hokagem jak mohl."

,,Na tom mi nepřijde, slečno, nic normálního." Řekla naštvaně paní profesorka McGonagolová a její rty byly stažené do tenké linky, což nevěstilo nic dobrého.

,, Otec a rada se v tom vyžívali. Měli tu moc to dělat. Já zpočátku nevěděla, co si počnu. Bez cílně jsem bloumala po Listové. Pak jsem si vzpomněla, že jsem chtěla navštívit Rona a chtěla jsem mu koupit nějaký časopis, ale já neměla ani jeden peníz. Vše zůstalo v mém pokoji v domě, do kterého jsem už neměla přístup. Přesto jsem zašla za Ronem do nemocnice." Řekla Hinata.

,,Mě bylo hned divné, že Hinata přišla v tak odpudivých starých šatech s obvázanou hlavou a uplakanými očima. Něco se jí prostě muselo stát a já jsem byl hned rozhodnout to zjistit a tak jsem zeptal co je jí?" Řekl Ron.

,,Já nedokázala nejednou zadržet slzy a rozplakala a málem padla na zem nebýt Rona." Řekla Hinata smutně.

Ten jí jemně políbil do vlasu a pak povídá.

,,Já jelikož jsem nemohl na nohy, tak jsem dostal od Naty a jejího paráka kolečkové křeslo, které na tu chvilku postavili sami dva. Nata je též technicky zaměřená jako já. Díky tomu, jsem neuvěřitelně rychle zesílil na ruce. To mi umožnilo abych mohl být blízko Naty, a jí zachytil, než padne. Potom mi zvědavost nedala, abych se podíval pod ten obvaz, který měla na čele a to co jsem uviděl, mi zmrazilo tělo na bod nula obrazně. Nemusel jsem být žádný mudrc z hor, abych věděl, jaká uhodila." Řekl nerudně Ron.

,,To znamení mám dodnes. Sedí na něm magie." Řekla Hinata a sundala svojí čelenku.

Pak bylo slyšet docela slušnou hromádku sprostých slov od všech členů Fenixova řádu a bratrů Weasleyů. Všem to znamení připadalo příšerné, ačkoliv ty znaky neuměli číst. Vypadalo to hůř než jizva slavného Harryho Pottera.

Ron pokračoval.

,,Potom jsem vyzval, Natu aby mi vše řekla a já se vařil ve vlastní šťávě z toho zlostí. Také mě zžíral pocit viny. Viny za utrpení Naty a tak jsem její osud vzal do svých rukou."

,,Jak to myslíš brácho?" Ptal se George, který nerozuměl.

Hinata se usmála a pokračovala, kde Ron přestal.

,, On Ron začal jednat Georgi. Začal psát dopisy do všech světových stran Listové. Mie, Harrymu, Kibovi, Kurenii, Schinovi. Dokonce si vyměnil i ruku, abych mu nezabránila v psaní. On je totiž Ron obouruký. Dokáže psát jak levačkou, tak pravačkou. To je další jeho velká síla." Řekla Hinata.

,, Jinými slovy zkáza Hadí prdele." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Proč ne Ginny a Nevillovi?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Já a Neville jsme byli mimo Listovou na misi Remusi a dověděli jsme se to mnohem později, co se stalo." Odpověděla Ginny.

,,Ach tak." Kývl Remus.

Ron pokračoval.

,,Byl jsem za každou cenu rozhodnut Natě pomoc. Proto jsem jí dal můj pokoj v Novém Doupěti a dal jí nový domov. Také jsem jí slíbil, že nedopustím, aby jí už nikdo z její rodiny ublížil, to raději zemřu sám." Řekl tvrdě a ledově Ron, že i Snape z něho strachy pokvýchidla kodexuamé na zem. Takhle ho ještě neslyšel. Tohle rozhodně nebyl, který normálně používolkl. Weasley si neutahoval a myslel to podle řeči smrtelně vážně.

,,Bylo to pro mě neuvěřitelné, ale ještě hezčí slova mě od Rona čekala. Řekl, že ačkoliv mám andělskou tvář, tak jsem bojovnice jako jeho mamka. Jako tygr. Také přirovnal vás paní Molly k bílé královně na šachovém poli. Prej se o všechny staráte, ať je z rodiny nebo ne. To prej na vás obdivuje. Já Ronovi dávám za pravdu, jste moc milá žena a doopravdy královna své rodiny, rodiny, které určitě také za nějaký čas budu členkou a kterou už dnes pokládám za vlastní víc než mojí biologickou." Řekla Hinata.

Paní Weasleyová už ani nezadržovala slzy. To bylo tak krásné od Rona. Moc dobře věděla, že její nejmladší syn smrtelně tíhne k šachům a vše možné k tomu přirovnává už od mala, ale že ona samotná má u něho tak vysoké postavení jako bílá královna to doopravdy nevěděla.

,,Krásná slova si vybral pro svou maminku, synu." Řekl pan Weasley.

Ron něco vyndal z kapsy na levé straně kalhot a a přešel k paní Weasleyové a pověsil jí to něžně kolem krku.

,,Tady mami, je takový menší dárek pro tebe. Jako pro královnu." Řekl.

Paní Weasleyová překvapeně vzhlédla a podívala se na to, co na tom zlatém řetízku bylo jako přívěšek. Byla to zmenšená figurka a ne ledajaká. Bílá královna a když bílá tak bíla. Byla z bílého zlata. O paní Weasleyovou se pokoušeli mdloby. Kde na to sebral Ron peníze?

,,Rone přece nejde!? Kde jsi na to vzal peníze." Ptala se vylekaně paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami, přece jsem říkal, že už skoro 5let stojím na vlastních nohách a za tu dobu jsem si slušně vydělal a ne vše jsem utratil. Jinak bych asi nevzal ani na Naty prstýnek a toto je to nejmenší, co můžu ti mami darovat z lásky k tobě. Jako královně. Hodně jsi pro nás obětovala a já ti to hodlám po kousíčkách vrátit." Řekl Ron a usmíval se podle paní Weasleyové jako anděl.

,,Vidíš Molly, náš syn je jak říkala slečna Grangerová rytíř od kulatého stolu." Řekl pan Weasley a znalecky se podíval na nový řetízek na hrudi své drahé polovičky. Ron se vážně plácl přes kapsu, vždyť tam jako oči byly zasazeny malé diamanty, jestli se nemýlil a provedení bylo skvostné a snad lepší než od mistru šperkařů z Gringostkých skřetů. Na to by on sám nedosáhl.

,,Ale …" Chtěla něco namítnout paní Weasleyová, ale byla přerušena paní profesorkou McGonagolovou.

,,Molly važ si toho a mlč. Málo která matka může se pyšnit u svého dítěte takovým titulem, jako ty a pan Ronald Weasley a i tvoje ostatní děti tě vážně milují. Jinak by ti po dvacítce už maminko a jiná hezká slova, co jsem tady zaslechla, nikdy neřekli. Tvůj syn měl vždy náklonost k šachovým figurkám jako žádný jiný žák, kterého jsem měla tu čest učit. Kolikrát nad nimi i usnul, kolikrát je nosil sebou celý den i se šachovnicí. Hrál skoro s každým, kdo chtěl. I proti mně, Fillusovi, Ponomě, Remusovi, Albusovi a mohu s klidem říct ti drahá Molly, on nikdy královnu neztratil, na to aby prohrál, a to my jsme byli mnohem zkušenější hráči než on sám. Kdyby byl šachový turnaj tak mladý pan Ronald Billus Weasley by byl šachový mistr Bradavic, na to vezmu jed. Už to, že mě porazil ve věku 12 let svědčí o jeho talentu na tuto hru. Tenkrát jsem byla naštvaná, že jsem prohrála s 12letým klukem, ale pro něho je šachy jeho svět a ty jsi jeho součástí jako bíla královna."

,,To je tak dobrý brácha?"Ptal se Bill.

Na to Remus.

,,Ano i mě porazil, Alastora, Dádela, Hestii, Siriuse, Hagrida, Kinsleyho, Sturgise na ustředí, když jsme tam byli o prázdninách. Jenom nevím, jestli někdy hrál s Dorou a Severusem." Řekl Remus a Bill na svého mladšího bráchu vytřeštil obě oči.

,,No se mnou rozhodně hrál a rozmetal mě za deset tahů, ale já nejsem nijak silná v této hře to mám raději karty." Řekla se smíchem Tonsková.

,,No mě neomaleně vyzval během svého trestu, nechtělo se mu drhnout kotle a tak to vsadil na šachovou partii, já prohrál a nakonec jsem si je mohl drhnout sám kouzlem." Zavrčel zlostně Snape.

,,Kdy to bylo Severusi?"Ptala se jenom tak ze zvědavosti paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Třetí ročník. Porazilo mě čtrnáctileté ucho." Řekl zamračeně Snape.

Ron se usmíval. Tenkrát chvátal na famfrpál a nechtělo se mu trčet dole ve sklepení a tak Snapa vyzval na partii. Stejně měl na něho už delší čas spadeno jako soupeře.

,,Tak vidíš Willieme, tvůj bratr je největší hráč z Fénixova řádu a dost možná z Bradavic. Možná kdyby hrál jako profesionál tak by mistr Velké Británie nebo kdo ví co." Řekl Remus vážně.

Bill byl ohromen. Jeho brácha porazil své profesory ve vlastní hře a Fénixův řád ještě k tomu. On byl vážně rozený stratég. Jenom by ho zajímalo jak doopravdy moc je Ron inteligentní. No jeho už dokázal porazit v šesti, kdy se od táty tu hru naučil a o rok později i Percyho. Tátu rok předtím než šel do Bradavic a v nich jak to vypadá, porážel s lehkostí své učitele. Otázka, byla na jeké urovni byl teď, když je mu 21let. To fakt by ho ohromně zajímalo.

,,No a co se dělo dál?" Ptal se George, který věděl, že je Ron genius v šachách dávno a ani ho moc nezajímalo koho všeho v nich porazil, i když ho to s Snapem, Kratiknotem a McGonagolovou docela zaskočilo a hlavně také samotný Albus Brumbál.

,,Ron mi dal ochranku. Z Harryho, Mii, Kiby, Schina, Kureniai, Asumy, Schikamara, Ino a dalších. Stala jsem se nedobytnou pevností a věží."

,,Ron měl už vždy velké srdce a já jsem si to pozdě uvědomila. Tentokrát nás vedl on, když šlo Hinatu a ne Harry nebo Neville. To on se postavil moci a bohatství Hyuuga klanu do cesty." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A také Kurenia, která hned běžela do úřadu Hokage a vydupala si to, být mou pěstounkou. Tak jsem získala mé jméno Yuhi, které nosím do dnes. Až do doby, kdy mi bude 20let, a toto právo, které si Kurenia tenkrát vydupala, končí. Stejně se do té doby s Ronem vezmeme a pak už si může klan políbit svojí zadnici." Řekla Hinata a přitulila se k Ronovi, který jí vzal ochranitelsky kolem boků.

Fred a George se rozesmáli. Jo ať si políbí prdel, celý ten směšný klan.

,,No také jsme se dohodli s Kibou, který se stal naším dobrým přítelem a je jím do dnes, že založíme znovu Poberty, ale ne z Bradavic ale z Listové nebo Konohy. Také jsme tak učnili." Řekla Hinata.

,,Cože!?"Vykřikli dvojčata a Remus. Oni se snad přeslechli.

,,Slavnostní slib byl dán. My ho neseme dál." Prohlásila Hinata.

,,Pobertové ho dali. My ho vzali." Řekl Ron

,,Jinak se neznám." Řekli společně a ještě dodali.

,,Pobertové žijí dál!" To dokonce vykřikli.

Následně se otočili oba na podpatku a ostatní odstoupili, protože tam najednou stál obří varan komodský a vlčice s jasně modrýma očima. Oči Hinaty, která těmi modrýma opály na ně vznešeně hleděla jako krásný bílo šedý vlk s krásně lesklou srstí. Varan byl vůči ní větší, ale oproti ní mu chyběla ta vznešenost, kterou ta vlčice vyřazovala. Pak se se otočila a zas tam stála Hinata a následně to udělal i varan a znovu tam stál Ron Weasley, který si jenom trochu říhnul.

,,Vy jste zvěromágové!" Vykřikl Remus.

,,Ano a stejně tak ostatní, ale někteří jsou moc velcí, aby se tu ukázali. Neville už vůbec, ten by se praštil o strop do šišky, protože je medvěd." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to je. Vám se změnili patroni, proto jste říkali o nich v minulém čase. Mě to bylo už od začátku divný, pane Weasley."Řekla rychle paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano, ale to dobře víte, kdy se mění patron paní McGonagolová." Řekla Hermiona proměnila se v lišku a zase zpět.

,,Vy také slečno Grangerová."Ptala se otřeseně paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To tu všichni paní McGonagolová. Trvalo to, ale dlouho. Z Harry je majestátní albatros a plachtí nebem jako král, což mu nesmírně sedí. Ron jak vidíte je varan a tím pádem obří plaz, jenom díky přeměně někdy si poté říhne a my nevíme proč. Hinata je vlčice jak z legendy o založení Říma, já vychytralá liška, Neville medvěd jak Hagrid, Ruka je rosomák, Kankuro pouštní letec sup, Tenten šimpanz, Kiba stejně jako Sirius velký černý pes vlkodav, Naruto tygr a náš rádoby dvanácterák a zatím jenom osmerák Schikamaru a samozřejmě naše milá hadice a anakonda Ginny." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Do prčic, jak jste to zvládli?" Ptal se ohromeně Remus, který vážně litoval, že si tu whisky nedal. Tohle byla bomba jako kladivem do hlavy.

Ron se zasmál a povídá.

,,To ti teď Remusi názorně ukážu, ale hlavně neomdli prosím tě a vy ostatní také ne. Já totiž vymyslel jedno hodně zajímavé kouzlo a vylepšil Patronovo zaklínadlo na novou úroveň."

,,Nová úroveň Patrona co to má být? To přece nejde vylepšit?!"Řekl Kinsley.

,,Och fakt Pastorku? Kouzla jsou od toho, aby se vylepšovala." Řekl Ron a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Dámy a pánové teď uvidíte nevídané." Řekl Schikamaru, který dobře věděl, o co se jedná.

,,Ano zázrak." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ronův geniální vynález, hodný Merlina." Dodala Hermiona.

,,Patroni humanus mortis crusis portis." Pronesl Ron a zazářili mu zeleně ruce. Z rukou mu vytrskl proud zeleného světla, který na podlaze vytvořil zeleně zářící postavu otočenou k nim zády.

Ta se posléze obrátila a Remus spadl ohromením ze židle na kolena a rozplakal se.

,,Sirius Orion Black se hlásí zpět do služby!"Zhulákal duch Siriuse Blacka tak mocně, že to bylo snad slyšet po celém Doupěti.

,,Siriusi!"Vykřikla Tonsková.

,,Čau Doro! Rád tě vidím." Řekl zvesela Sirius.

,,Nemožné!" Řekl Snape. Vždyť Black je mrtvý! Mrtvý! A on tu stojí.

,,Ahojky Snape dlouho jsme se neviděli. Jo a doufám, že se za mě Harry omluvil, já bych to dělal nerad podruhé a ruku ti těžko teď podám, jsem duch." Řekl Sirius a proletěl se po celé kuchyni jako žíznivá čára.

Snape na něho civěl jako ryba na suchu.

,,Já Sirius jsem osobní patron a ochránce Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyoho, jeho magický patron člověka a nova forma patrona mimo varana. Juchů." Udělal přemet Sirius ve vzduchu a proletěl Billovi hlavou, kterému bylo, jako by ho spláchli studenou vodou.

,,Jsi to vážně ty Sirie?"Ptal se zkoprněle Remus.

,,Jep Réme a nikdo jiný ctihodný Naměsíčníku a chlupatý příteli. Jsem sice papírově a tělně mrtvý, ale nevadí, mě se jako Blacka jen tak nezbavíte, ne to můžete jít a ukrást zásobu jedů tady Severuse Snapa. Ron mě dokázal přivolat zpět, měl na mě dost husté vzpomínky kolega Poberta. Teď jsem jeho no kamarád, zbraň a štít a trochu rádce. Ta hadí prdel kouzelníka, co si říká Lord si může připravit poslední modlitbu a Petr také, já ho šetřit nebudu." Řekl Sirius a vypadal tak šťastně jako nikdy předtím.

,,He, jak chceš bojovat Blacku, jsi přinejmenším jenom patron a duch?" Ptal se trochu nejapně Snape.

Na to Sirius pozvedl ruku a najednou se zvedlo nádobí z dřezu a vzneslo se do vzduchu a zároveň se napustil dřez a spláchl zahradního trpaslíka i s jeho klením do odpadu. Napustila se čistá voda a přidal se mycí prostředek a jako by štětka na mytí nádoby a houbička zbláznily začaly samy mýt nádobí. Sirius zvedl druhou ruku a pod konvicí na sporáku se zažehl plamen a z poličky vyskákalo 20hrnků a naplnily se kávou a čajovými sáčky. Konvice se zvedla ze sporáku se syčením a zalila všechny hrníčky, které pak vzlétly a přistály s cukřenkou a nádobkou s mlékem na kuchyňském stole. Ještě se Sirius usmál a zvedl ruku na Snapa a tem místo ve svém černém hábitu tam stál Severus Snape v černých kalhotách a bílé košili se stojáčkem a knoflíčky s písmenky, které dávali dohromady slovo Zmijozel.

,,Já dokážu kouzlit Snape, já jsem magický patron, kterého nic nezabije, protože jsem už mrtví, zmijozelský člověče. Jo kouzlím bez hůlky a umím i toto." Řekl Sirius a proměnil se v zeleně zářícího obřího psa a zas zpět.

,,Merlinovo noho." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a koukala na kávu před sebou jako malá školačka.

,,Brácho jsi děsivej kouzelník." Řekla dvojčata a koukali na Siriuse, jak obří houpačku či kolotoč.

,,To nic není, jenom jsem zapnul na sto procent moje mozkové buňky." Zazubil se Ron.

,,Tak proto říkal Harry, že jsi určitým způsobem mezi námi." Řekl Remus.

,,Úplně správně Remusi. Já bych jen tak Harryho neopustil. To by mi Lily dala." Řek Sirius.

,, Blacku já myslel, že jsem se tě zbavil a ono ne. Jsi horší než plíseň." Řekl Snape a dal ruce v bok.

,,No tak přitom jsem hodný a trochu jsem tě vymódil Seve, nic hrozného nebo se ti to nelíbí? Přitom Lily říkala, že máš rád košili se stojáčkem a Reg zas připomínal černé kalhoty s kapsami na jeden knoflík." Řekl zamyšleně Sirius.

,,Lily a Reg?"Ptal se Snape bledý jako stěna.

,,Jo shledal jsem se na onom světě s nimi a s Lily tam rád hraju šachy a s Regem si povídám po tolika letech. Hodně mi o tobě povídali Severusi a já musel pozměnit názory na tebe. Určitě bídák nejsi a natož Srabus. Sorry a velkou omluvu ve jménu Blacků. Jo a mám tě pozdravovat od tvojí mámy Severusi Tobiasi Snape, moc se omlouvá, že odešla tak brzo. Moc milá dáma musím říct. Co bych dal mít tak skvělou mámu za života." Řekl Sirius.

,,Mojí matku?" Ptal se třesoucí se Snape.

,,Ano potkal jsem madam Elien. Moc hodná žena a brilantní čarodějka. Tvého otce jsem nenašel a ani Elien ho nechtěla hledat a myslím, že ani ty sám co?" Ptal Sirius.

Snape neměl daleko k slzám. On Black potkal jeho matku a ženu, která položila za něho život.

,,Ty jsi potkal Lily?" Ptal se Remus, který se divil nad chováním Siriuse vůči Severusovi. Takhle se k němu nikdy nechoval. Slušně a klidně. Co se stalo tam onom světě, že Sirius otočil o 180 stupňů.

,,Přesně, tak a také Jamese a tvoje rodiče Remusi, do toho moje a bráchu Reguluse. Dokonce jsem se konečně s matkou i s otcem smířil a uzavřel takový nebeský smír, jak se tomu onom světě říká. Cestoval jsem dál, a našel jsem i Fabiána a Gideona a pověděl jim jak skvělé synovce a neteř mají. Oba pozdravují a přejí úspěch v bojí a životě. Dále mojí dávnou lásku Dorcas. Víš, že je možný sex i na onom světě a člověk se už tam nemusí ničeho obávat. Dohledal jsem i další lidi a získal spoustu informací o Hadí prdelce, to se budete ještě divit, co ten neřád má všechno za nehty. To samé platí i o našem ach tak slavném Albusovi Brumbálovi. Ten je jak sud se střelným prachem. Vím na něho dost, tak abych ho dostal na roky do basy. Bídák jeden. Je odpornější než červ." Řekl Sirius.

Všichni na něho koukali jak omráčení. Tohle kouzlo bylo definitivně mocné. Alastor Moddy dokonce myslel, že Ron Weasley je snad nový Merlin.

,,To je snad nejdivnější sen." Zakroutil hlavou Remus.

,,Mám tě štípnout Réme, to sen není, to je realita. Ron a Neville přišli s tím nápadem, tebe a Severuse zapojit do boje i tak, že se stanete jako Ron dalšími vlastníky lidských patronů. Lily a James chtějí vidět svého syna, ale jelikož Ron nemá na ně živé vzpomínky tak je nepřivolá, to můžete jenom vy. Je to na vás, ale kdyby se to dokázalo tak Lily a James byli zas mezi námi no alespoň částečně. Co vy na to Réme a Severusi? No doufám, že ti můžu tak říkat Severusi. Vím, že jsem se choval k tobě jako vůl a mezek, ale chci to napravit. Ty jsi sis to nezasloužil a já se nepoučil ani v Askabánu. Až Harry ze mě a Nevillem a Ronem vyhnali blbost v Listové. Je to úžasné místo." Řekl Sirius.

Snape si protřel oči. Dnes je fakticky divný den. Nejprve se omlouvá Potter a pak i Black. Haló? To mu nasypali něco do pití?

,,To jako je přivolat jako Ron tebe?" Ptal se Remus s vyvalenýma očima.

,,Ano vzhledem k tomu, že Severus tady, má hodně vzpomínek na Lily, tak on by přivolal ji a ty zas Jamese. Harry je nedokázal přivolat, nepamatuje se na ně. Byl prcek, když se to stalo. Co ty na to, přivoláš Dvanácteráka Réme, zpět mezi nás?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No to bych milerád Sirie. Doufám, že budu dostatečně silný kouzelník." Řekl Remus.

,,Kde jsi vzal ty pochyby Réme. Pobertové o sobě nepochybují, to si zapiš za uši. Co by si o nás kolega Ron pomyslel. Možná to, že senioři mají depresivní myšlení. Přece ještě senilním dědkům nepatříš Réme, není ti ani 40 let, tak přestaň prudit." Dal ruce před prsa Sirius.

,,Ok, přestaň Sirie. Přesvědčil jsi mě. Dám všechno, abych Jamesího znovu přivolal." Řekl odbojně Remus.

,,A co ty Severusi Snape, máš se dost odvahy, přivolat Lily Evansovou Potterovou a natrhnout tím žaket Hadí prdeli?" Ptal se Sirius Snapa.

Ten se zazubil a povídá.

,,Tak já nevím co s tebou Blacku v tom nebi, nebo kde jsi byl, provedli, ale nezní to vůbec špatně. Dnes mám dobrý den. Nejen, že Harry Potter se mi hezky omluvil, ještě mi dohodil nejeden zajímavý kšeft a materiál, ale i ty tu nabízíš zajímavé položky, jen co je pravda. Jako bych lovil samé vzácné bylinky z obyčejného trávníku. Weasley by asi zasluhoval metál na všechny strany, ale komplimentů jsem tu udělal asi za den dost, ale pověz proč zrovna chceš po mě, Siriusi Orione Blacku, abych přivolal Lily? To samé by mohla udělat i Minerva nebo Fillius, kdyby na to došlo, tak proč já tvůj úhlavní nepřítel?" Ptal se Snape a hleděl mu do očí.

Sirius se zasmál a povídá.

,,No tak bylo Lily přání milí Zmijozele. Chtěla být přivolána tebou, ty čímane, ne svojí profesorkou. Byli jste přece přátelé a hodně dlouho a Lily si toho cenní i po životě. James prskal nad tím nápadem jako starý kocour, ale nic proti svojí drahé půlce nezmohl a to se hodně snažil. Nakonec lízal na onom světě parkety, protože mu dala Lily jednu přes hubu, představ si. No a já jsem si netroufl odporovat, nechtěl jsem schytat do čumáku, protože by mě to bolelo jako za živa. Auč." Řekl Sirius.

Snapovi zacukali koutky u úst. Jo to by na Lily sedělo.

,,Tak dobrá, ale já původně myslel, že chceš, abych přivolal tvého zmijozeského bratra Reguluse a ne Lily?"

,,Co tě bere, Lilča chce bojovat po tvém boku a Reg má živoucí zástup." Řekl Sirius.


	12. Kapitola 11 - Black a Blacková

**Kapitola jedenáctá – Black a Blacková**

,,Živoucí zástup Blacku? Koho tím u Merlina myslíš?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Asi to tak myslím, že můj neřád bratr je takový dáreček jako je pro Harryho dáreček Neville. Oba mají tu stejnou vlastnost nenechat si trenky na sobě." Řekl Sirius.

,,Sirie snad nemyslíš, že tvůj bratr Regulus měl dítě? Proboha vždyť mu bylo 17let, když zemřel." Řekl Remus.

,,No tak, je to možné jak vidíš sám u Nevilla, ten o moc starší nebyl a Regulus by si určitě ženskou ujít nenechal na to ho znám až příliš dobře. Jemu se zapalovali dřív lýtka a to tam dole, než mne, drahý Réme." Zašklebil se Sirius.

Snape si jenom odkašlal, moc dobře věděl, jak moc velkou pravdu Black měl. Regulus v této věci nebyl žádný svatoušek. Spíš prohnaná zmije.

,,Dobrá a víš, s kterou to měl? Mohli bychom jeho děcko dohledat." Řekl Remus.

Sirius se rozesmál.

,,Jo dotyčnou hledat nemusíte, ta je pod drnem už 16let a děcko také ne, to už nás našlo samo." Řekl Sirius.

,,He jak to víš?" Ptal se Snape.

,,No to děťátko jak tomu exempláři říkáte, si mne svého strýčka našlo samo." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ono je mrtvé?" Ptal se bledý Remus.

,,Ne jeho matka a otec ano, ale díky různým shodám okolností jsme se sešli." Řekl Sirius.

,,Kdo je paní maminka toho Regulusova chovu?" Ptal se škodolibě Snape.

,,Buď trochu milejší Severusi Snape, jestli se nepletu tak tě měl bratr za přítele." Zamával ukazováčkem Sirius.

,,Pff no a já se o jeho avantýry nestaral." Řekl Snape.

,,U téhle bys možná měl, Regulus nebyl její jediný." Řekl Sirius.

,,Je to děcko pak vůbec jeho?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo nechal jsem si to potvrdit jen pro jistotu, víme všichni, co byla Eva zač." Řekl Sirius.

,,Vzteklá medosavka Haperka!?" Vykřikli naráz, jak Remus a tak Severus.

,,Ale to asi se mi ten seznam nějak rozšířil, já myslel, že měla na svědomí jenom tebe Remusi." Řekl pobaveně Sirius.

Snape jenom zrudl zlostí.

,,Eva Jean Haper, to jako fakt ona? Vždyť byla no o 5let starší než on, u Merlina?" Řekl Remus dotčeně.

,,Spíš se jí zachtělo vyměnit zas vlkodlačí kožíšek za drahou zmijozelskou kůžičku, sorry Réme." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jo to by té prdlé Hagvaspárské štětce bylo podobné." Zašklebil se Snape.

,,Vzpomínám si slečna Haperová, mudlorozená, matka učitelka a otec barman. Velice chytré děvče, ale někdy nevhodně se chovající." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, Ano pochodující bordel na kolečkách." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek, který nerad na ni vzpomínal.

,, Tak proto stáhla tu přihlášku na bystrozorský výcvik, ona byla v jináči." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Asi tak Alastore, faktem je, že dítě porodila, ale bohužel během její první procházky jí srazilo auto nějakého pitomce a ona zemřela. Dítě přežilo, ale nikdo nevěděl, kdo je jeho otcem. Eva načmárala jenom velké B a nic víc, tak bylo dáno k adopci. Jak jistě víte, její rodiče zabili Smrtijedi." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jo velké B jako blbec. Prosím tě Blacku co se s tím děckem stalo." Mnul si kořen nosu Snape.

,,Bylo adoptováno mudly a vyrůstalo úplně normálně, ale vy by jste mohli už dávno rozpoznat. Má kouzelný talent a je vychytralé jako jeho velectění rodiče. Ještě jste ji oba učili." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jí, to jako měl dceru?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Asi Blackové už nějaké století mají problém s početím syna Rémusi. Tak holt mám neteř, co nadělám." Řekl Sirius.

,,Nech mě přemýšlet Blacku, je to ona, je čarodějka, ročník 78,79 či dokonce 80, mudlorozená." Munul si kořen nosu Snape.

,,Ano přesně tak." Odkýval mu to Sirius.

,,Chytrá ještě k tomu, učili jsme jí oba, tedy musela být na Bradavicích, když tam byl Lupin, musela tě poznat." Řekl Snape a zbledl jako stěna.

,,Asi u tebe hoří Severusi, viď?" Ptal se Sirius.

Snape otevřel hubu O. Pak se otočil na příchozí z jiné dimenze a hlavně na Hermionu Grangerovou.

,,Neříkej mi Blacku, že Regulusova dcera je Nebelvír a šprtka Grangerová?! Že se pletu."

,,Bingo Severusi. Dovolte mi představit poslední růži slavného Blackovského klanu Hermionu Jean Polyxénu Grangerovou Blackovou, mojí krásnou a sličnou neteř." Uklonil se Hermioně Sirius.

,,No strýčku ty dokážeš být tak galantní." Dala ruce v bok Hermiona.

,,Jinak bych nebyl Black, ti jsou vždy galantní a to i po smrti Hermínko."Řekl Sirius.

,,Hermínko?! To raději Mio strýčku, když už chceš skládat lichotky." Řekla Hermiona.

Snape koukal jak vylíhlé kuře. On měl Regovu dcerku pod nosem a on si toho ani nevšiml. Dnes není jeho den, nějak mu to málo myslí a on naráží na své hlouposti.

Remus Lupin si uvědomil, že Hermionu přirovnal ke špatné osobě. Ne, ona nebyla chytrá jako Lily, ale jako Eva, která bývala premiantkou ve svém ročníku i přes své panovačné a tvrdohlavé chování. Byla asi jediný člověk, který si troufl hádat se s profesorem o známku. Měl vážně špatný úsudek.

,,Takže ona je Blacková?" Ptal se Bill. On sám poznal jenom okrajově Reguluse Blacka jako prvák, kdy on byl primusem a sedmákem skoro bez citu. Připadal mu jako studený čumák. Přece bráchová dobrá kamarádka a Nebelvír jak hrom, no až do dneška, kdy už si její povahou nebyl tak jistý nemůže být dcera Zmijozela a Hagvaspárky, o kterých se vědělo, že mají sympatie ty víš ke komu.

,,Ano jsem Willieme, ale jenom geneticky a biologicky, jinak jsem stále mudlorozená Grangerová. Ví to jenom lidé v této místnosti a Harry s Nevillem, kteří si s tím hlavu nelámou. Jsem pro ně sestra i tak. Jsem poslední Blacková a asi nejvíce nejdivnější z dlouhé řady trhlých Blacků a jsem na to náležitě pyšná. Kdo má jinak za strejdu ducha a je příbuzná s masovou vražedkyní a dalšími ne zrovna nezajímavými lidmi. Čau sestřenko!" Řekla Hermiona a zamávala Tonskové.

,,No páni já mám příbuznou! Sestřenku to je dvakrát suprový. Strejc Regulus byl tedy péro. Až to uslyší máti tak jí trefí šlak." Řekla Tonsková a objala Hermionu.

,,Je to tak Tonsková, ale nemusíš mě muchlat jako kapesník. Kdo ví v jakém prasečinci jsi se vyválela na ministerstvu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jistě Mio, sorry. To je tak fantastické. Já si sestřenku vždy přála, ne posraného bratrance Draca. To je jak narozeninový dárek. Jo a klidně máš dovoleno mi říkat Doro, jsme sestřenky." Řekla nadšeně Tonsková a pustila se ji.

,,Klidně Doro." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To je tedy kombinace Blacková, Potter, Longbottom a Weasley, jako bych zažil renesanci starých rodů. Tom to má posraným na vrch." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,To si piš, že ano Alastore, ale mě by zajímalo, jak to, že mi to neřekl moudrý klobouk a ani Albus? Někdo z nich to musel vědět? Na to vezmu jed." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,No Brumbál to asi nevěděl. Proč také, on nikdy jména svých nových žáku nekontroloval, jinak asi mě oslovoval jinak a Moudrý klobouk, ten určitě měl tušení nebo to věděl, ale ten o tom pomlčel. Pro něho je důležitější samotná osoba žáka než jeho rodiče paní McGonagolová." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A co ten tepich v Blackovském sídle, proč tam se Hermiona neobjevila?" Ptal se Fred.

Na to mu odpověděl sám Sirius.

,,Tam se Fredricku neukážou děti, které se narodily až po smrti otce. Regulus zemřel dřív než Mia se narodila a proto tam nikdy nebyla, jinak by už matku trefil šlak z toho, co Reg natropil."

Fred pozvedl obočí. Tak proto, stejně ten tepich byl hnusný. Dobrý tak na spálení.

,, Proto chtěl Hermioně dát Harry tvoje peníze Siriusi? Jsou vlastně její." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano, ale to nikoho zajímat nemusí. Stejně nezdědí vše, co Blacích zbylo. Hodně toho sebrala Narcissa a Bellatrix a hlavně Narcissa po smrti mé matky. Takže to zůstane tajný Réme, takže pusu na zámek a raději o tom mlčte. Nechci aby Mia měla s tím zbytečné potíže. Harry je také toho názoru." Řekl Sirius.

,,Chytrý Blacku, na to se nikdo ptát nebude a tvoje neteř zmizí v Listové. Jenom by mě zajímalo, proč Grangerová nikdy neřekla, že je adoptovaná." Řekl Snape.

,,Já to dlouho nevěděla pane Snape, začala jsem něco tušit až po druhém ročníku. Chyběly fotky mojí adoptivní maminky s bříškem a podobné věci. Zvrat přišel, když jsem byla poprvé u gynekologa, kvůli svým ženským problémům. Vybrala jsem si stejného jako moje adoptivní maminka. Ten byl tak trochu vyvedený ze mne z míry, protože moje matka prej podle něho mít děti nikdy neměla. Mě to začala vrtat hlavou, ale neptala jsem se. Až před pátým ročníkem jsem našla adopční list a na Vánoce jsem se dozvěděla pravdu. Nevadí mi to, jsou mými rodiči i tak, protože mě vychovali a přijali i můj dar magie tak jak byl a já je mám i do dneška ráda. Hodlám, až se toto vyřídí je navštívit. Ten dopis, který dostanou od Dobbyho jim jisté záležitostí vysvětlí a ostatek jim vysvětlím sama. Kankuro můj přítel by je také rád poznal." Řekla Hermiona.

Snape jenom pokýval hlavou. Dávalo mu to smysl. Slečna vždy si vše podložila důkazy než začala jednat. Jinak by nepřišla na to, že je Lupin vlkodalk a další věci. Byla jedna z nejstarších v ročníku, ale intelektem ročník předběhla a vyspělostí také. I když někdy jednala zbrkle a dost od rány, ale to asi patřilo ke všem Blackům stejně. Jo kdyby tak věděl Reg, že jeho malá ve druháku mu vykradla kabinet při lektvarech, ve třeťáku ho poslala s přáteli k andělíčkům a odhalila vlkodlaka a osvobodila strýčka z vězení, ve čtvrťáku vydírala bulvárního pisálka a pátém dokonce založila vzdělávací spolek a porvala se s profesorkou a zápasila se Smrtijedy a kdo ví, co dělala vše v té Listové. Rozhodně tam jak si suplovala sestru Potterovi, Longbottovi a tomu Uzumakimu. Doopravdy nejpraštěnější Blacková v dějinách té divné rodiny.

,,No a co na to říkali Harry a Neville?" Ptal se George.

,,To už jsem říkala, těm je to jedno, kdo jsem Georgi. Já také nehleděla na to, co jsou oni. Možná jsem je občas sprdla, když se ožrali jako psi nebo když se po žhavé noci plížili jako hadi zadními vraty, ale to je v kompetenci starší sestry, ne. Trochu uskřípnout křidýlka ptáčkům." Ušklíbla se Hermiona.

George se zašklebil, to tohle si určitě ti dva užívali. Jo určitě.

,,No když jsem zrovna vypuštěn tak mě alespoň někdo zastal." Řekl veledůležitě Sirius.

,,Prdy vody strejdo, ty jsi k tomu byl laxní jako laxavitum tedy projímadlo, co Harry a Neville vyvádí. Jediný výprask byl za to, že Neville zbouchnul Ruku a Harry četl Kamasutru a to nic nebylo." Řekla Hermiona.

Sirius Black se zamračil. On si myslel, že se Mia nebude zase stavět proti němu čelem.

,,Sirie to jsi je nemohl prásknout více přes pracky." Zamračil se Remus. On myslel, že mohl dávat trochu víc na kluky pozor. James ho neměl dělat kmotrem, byl definitivně ne moc dobrý vzor.

,,Co jsem jako měl dělat Remusi? Ti mi také vše omlátili o hlavu, co jsem jim řekl, zvlášť Neville, ten si nebral se mnou servítky. Na začátku měl o mě dost příšerné mínění. Byl jsem pro něho blbec a psí ocas Brumbála. Pak mi s Harrym a Ronem velmi polopaticky, jako bych měl inteligenci červa, vysvětloval, jaký kolosální blbec jsem byl. Ještě mě k tomu rozmetal v pokru jako škodnou a vytahal ze mě všechny moje trapasy za celý můj život. Neměl jsem ani trochu úcty nebo respektu před svým kmotřencem. Harry mě měl za ignoranta s egem velkým jako Bradavice. Musel jsem se hodně snažit, aby mě měli zas rádi. Chtěl jsem být přivolán jako hodný kmotříček Sirius. A já myslel, že ten svět po smrti bude hezký, ale ona je jak 24hodinová práce." Řekl Sirius a máchal přitom rukama jako mlýn.

,,Merlinovo hůlko, tohle bych nikdy nevěřil, že uslyším. On někdo napravil Blacka." Řekl Snape.

,,To není k smíchu. Jestli se nemýlím, tak i tebe Brumbála tahal za tvůj nos Severusi Snape." Řekl Sirius.

,,Pravda Blacku a bude za to pykat. Se mnou se nehraje falešná hra." Řekl Snape.

,, To ti věřím, jemu fakt naletělo dost lidí. Měl se stát rosničkou, jemu by ten déšť věřili i na Sahaře. Kde je vůbec ten kýbl s hnojem? Byl přece na ministrstvu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Slečna Yuhi ho laskavě proměnila v krysu a dala ho do klícky." Řekl Alastor Moddy, který byl nadšen, že konečně Black se chová jako dospělí chlap, i když je duch.

,,Oh Bella miláček můj. Tu holčičku mám rád už od začátku. Takové stvoření hodné anděla. Vždy hodná na mojí fluidní osobu. Kolega Poberta Ron si uměl vybrat." Cukroval Sirius Hinatu.

,,On pan Brumbál tak trochu krysa je a tak jsem ho proměnila do jeho pravé podoby, aby se viděl co je." Řekla usměvavě Hinata.

,,Vidíš Remusi, takhle chytrý jsi nebyl svého času ani ty. Nata ta je nádherná bytost a královna Pobertů oproti ní jsem jenom malý záškodník a vazal." Řekl Sirius a poletoval v jemné vzdálenosti od Hinata a Rona.

,,Je mi to jasný od doby, co jsem o ní slyšel Sirie, ale ty jsi nějaký z ní moc nadšený. To tě chytla druhá míza nebo co?" Ptal se Remus.

Sirius našpulil rty a pak řekl.

,,Straší ti na věži Réme. Já jí mám rád jako dalšího člena mé divné rodinky. To spíš ty bys měl hledat vlčici, přece ten tvůj pták potřebuje číši, aby nezůstal na suchu."

Remus se zašklebil, Sirius si připsal novou vlastnost a to argumentaci.

,,Blacku takže víš o tom plánu, co vymyslel ten tvůj kolega na toho, koho nesmíme vyslovit?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano, ale on je hadí prdel." Řekl Sirius.

,,To zcela jistě." Přidala se dvojčata.

,,Tak hadí prdel Blacku, ale co mají v plánu?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Tousche bambino, je to v tuto chvíli tajné. Až v Listové ti to vysvětlíme. Máme tam podklady a prezentaci, která nejprve musí být odreferována a až pak se budou dít věci. Nespěchej je to pitomý od tebe jako dospělého chlapa Severusi Snape." Řekl tiše a důrazně Sirius a přiblížil se k Snapovi na špičku nosu. Ten polkl, protože takhle Blacka neznal. Rozvážného a toho dost děsilo. Co s ním Longbottom provedl? Narouboval nový mozek?

,,Takhle rozumného jsem tě nikdy Blacku nezažil. Vážně nad Longbottomem klobouk dolů." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Ne Siriovi se nedostalo dost informací. Byl jako kůň s klapkami na očích. Neviděl na strany."Řekl Ron.

,,Mockrát děkuji za to přivorání ke koni." Řekl podmračeně Sirius.

,,Ale je to pravda Sirie, Brumbál udělal z tebe osla. Manipuloval s tebou jako farmář s kopulací koz." Řekl Ron.

,,Ronalde jsi nechutný." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Já vím, ale jsem pravdivý. Sirius byl podveden a zabásnut jako myš. Neměl ani možnost se bránit." Řekl Ron.

,,O čem to mluvíš Rone?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,To je tak, Sirius díky Brumbálovi trčel 12 let v Azkabánu a pak trčel na Blackovském sídle a nemohl až na dvě výjimky ven a byl vězněn ve vlastním domě. Dost krutý nemyslíš tati." Řekl Ron.

Pokračovala Hermiona.

,,Díky Brumbálovi jsou mrtví Harryho rodiče a také Fabián a Gideon Prewettovi, známa bystrozorská esa. To ty čtyři smrťáky, o kterých mluvil Neville."

,,Cože!" Vykřikla paní Weasleyová.

,,Vždyť to byla nehoda a neštěstí." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Omyl." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jak omyl, mojí bratři zemřeli jako hrdinové!?"Křikla paní Weasleyová se slzami v očích.

,,To sice ano Molly, nemuseli být vůbec mrtví, jak jsem od nich zjistil." Řekl smutně Sirius.

,,Cože?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Jak jistě víš drahá Molly, tvoji bratři zemřeli v boji proti převaze Smrtijedů poblíž Bristolu. To je prostý fakt a pravdivý, ale ptala jsi se někdy, jak se tam dostali?" Ptal se jí na oplátku Sirius.

,,Ne měla jsem jiné věci na starost. Pohřeb a …" Paní Weasleyová se musela vysmrkat do kapesníčku, protože jí tížily na to vzpomínky.

,,Molly bude to pro tebe těžké pochopit, ale tenkrát Fabián a Gideon našli starý spis z Bradavic a chtěli s tím konfrontovat Albuse Brumbála. To, že byl dávný přítel Geretta Grindewalda a jeho no slušně řečeno gay přítel." Řekl trochu nejistě Sirius.

,,Cože! Brumbál je teplý!"Křikli dvojčata.

,,Ano je homosexuál, ale není nic tak závažného, takový lidé holt existují a jsou také součástí společnosti." Řekla slušně Tenten.

,,Jsem trochu překvapen, že ani nám se s tím Albus nesvěřil." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano, myslel jsem si, že ho znám." Řekl Alastor Moddy a podíval se na myš, která měla oči z nich jak tenisáky. Vypadalo to podle něho fakt zajímavě.

,,Brumbál se na ně rozzlobil, zvlášť, když se začali šťourat v jeho minulosti, ve smrti jeho sestry Arianny matky Kendry a otce Percyvala Brumbála. Bylo mu to dostatečně nepříjemný aby je kouzlem hodil do krbu a zvolal Lestrengre Mannor. Oni se tam objevili a museli bojovat o holý život proti přesile. To je celý případ Fabián a Gideon tak jak mi ho řekli oni sami." Řekl Sirius.

,,On je poslal na smrt!" Vykřikl Remus. To snad ne.

,,Ano přesně tak, nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, co on sám skrývá, chtěl aby, jeho jméno bylo čisté." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ten zmrd." Odplivl si Kinsley Pastorek.

,, Co Blacku ještě na něho víš a můžeš povědět?" Ptal se Snape, který měl divnou pachuť z toho co se dověděl. Brumbál poslal na smrt vlastní lidi, jak nechutné. Už nechtěl patřit do tak příšerné skupiny jako Fénixův řád.

,,Och tady si konečně někdo váží toho, že něco vím a znám. To je tak skvělí pocit, být konečně užitečný." Řekl potěšeně Sirius.

,,Nech toho kibicování Sirie a mluv dál, co dalšího má ta proradná krysa na svých špinavých prackách." Zavrčel Remus.

,,Ne tak zhurta příteli, nejprve mě a mým přátelům slibte, že našemu krysímu vůdci nepůjdete hned po krku, Harry ho má v plánu ještě použít na velice deilkátní záležitost, kterou má pro něj můj kmotřenec připravenou. Netušíte ani jak moc Harry dokáže být zlý vůči zlým lidem. Brumbál ještě poslouží než ho odepíšeme jako vadný kus." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak to jsem zvědav, co má Potter v plánu s Brumbálem, ale co má ten buzerant co společného se smrtí Lily a Pottera seniora a tvým uvězněním?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Mě to také nějak nedává smysl." Řekl Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Mio můžeš začít, ty jsi tak vzdělaný člověk." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dobrá, i když jsem toho názoru, že tohle umí vždy nejlépe vysvětlit Neville, ale ten to určitě mezitím vysvětluje drahé své babičce, takže jeho roli zastanu já. Nebo jestli chce Ron tak klidně též může." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne nedělám si na to nárok je to vaše rodinná záležitost Mio. Záležitost Blacků a Potterů." Řekl Ron.

,,Ok takže začnu. Pane Lupine, vy máte dost vysoké vzdělání, takže mi vysvětlete jak funguje Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Prosím." Pokynula Hermiona svému bývalému profesoru.

,,No Fideliovo zaklínadlo je určené k ochraně majetku a lidí. Spouští se magickou formulí, která je něco jako velká bublina. Ten kdo jí spustí je strážcem, nebo je to ten na kterého strážce předá formuli jako strážce, pokud ten formuli neovládá. Strážce vystaví adresu a předá jí důvěrníkovi, který jí zná, ale nemůže jí říct. Fideliovo zaklínadlo se učí na vyšších magických studiích nebo kurzu bystrozorů či odeklínačů." Sešrotoval Remus.

,,Stačí Remusi a teď mi řekni kdo byl strážce Lily a Jamese." Řekl Sirius.

,,No Petr." Řekl Remus.

,,Kdo to věděl?" Ptal dál Sirius.

,,Lily a James a ty." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Omyl Tonsková ty jsi našeho milého chytrého přítele Remuse neposlouchala." Řekl jí Sirius.

,,He jak?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Jsi tupější než tlustočerv Kinsley. Brumbál a nikdo jiný. Petr byl sice zrádce a Smrtijed, a je mi odporný červ, ale Brumbál má také podíl. Tak zaprvé, jak by mohl Petr, který stěží vychodil Bradavice a pracoval v Krucánkách a kaňourech umět něco jako seslání Fidelia. Ne to Brumbál to seslal, jak mi řekla Lily a James sami. Pak ho udělal strážcem tajemství. Takže věděl, kdo je chrání. Takže když mě chtěli poslat do Askabánu mohl zasáhnout v můj prospěch, ale on ještě ten prohřešek zvážnil o Alici a Franka a ten tucet mudlů, které vyhodil do vzduchu Petr. Odepsal mě a víte proč? Já Sirius Orion Black jsem upovídaný. Přímo užvaněný podle některých a já jsem na to pyšný. Je to podle mě důležitá vlastnost. Kdyby proběhl normální soudní proces, který nikdy neproběhl, protože mě rovnou poslali do Askabánu bez toho, že mě vyslechli pod Veritasérem. Jó a takové veritasérum, jak náš milý Severus Snape dosvědčí milerád, že to je svinstvo na takové neřády. Řekneš i to co nechceš. Jo a to velký Albus Brumbál nechtěl. Nechtěl, abych mluvil. Prozradil bych Fénixův řád a také to, kdo byl strážce a některým lepším hlavám by začalo být divné jak takový mizerný kouzelník jako Petr Pettigrew umí Fidelius, u Merlinovi hůlky. Takže by se obrátili na Brumbála a dali ho na stolici svědků a nalili do něho veritaserum. To by byl mazec, co by se dozvěděli. To by do Askábánu místo mojí osoby putoval Petr s Brumbálem prvním spojem a Magická společnost by zažila šok svého života vážení." Řekl Sirius a všichni kolem něho koukali jak spadlí z višně.

Severus Snape zuřil, to celou dobu byl tak tupý, že na to nepřišel. Brumbál z něho udělal blbce, nechal ho věřit, že zatím stojí Black a pak Pettigrew a on to byl on sám. Měl by na něho seslat tucet kleteb, ale nemá hůlku a tak by mohl jedině tak nadávat, ale to on nebude. Ne on ne. On pomůže, jak bude jenom moct, aby toho čuráka odepsal a Hadí prdel k tomu. Co je moc to je moc, s ním Severusem Snapem se už manipulovat nebude. Sere na to, že Blacka nemá rád a Pottera také tak. Tenkrát jim ukáže, že i on s nimi dokáže hrát společnou hru. Och jak by potřeboval skleničku ohnivé whisky.

,,Ten zkurvysyn Morganiny shnilé prdele jak mohl! Já mu věřil! Jen počkej Brumbále za to ty chcíplý hajzle odpadní jamky zaplatíš. Mě se přátelé brát nebudou." Procedil ledově ke kryse Remus Lupin.

Kdyby nebyl daleko úplněk tak by tu krysu podlou oddělal na místě a její kousíčky nasypal jako žrádlo pro slepice Weasleyů.

Zaznívaly další nadávky až se Fred a George ohromně divili, že tak slušní lidé, které nikdy neviděli klít jako Lupin, Snape nebo McGonagolová tu vypouštějí do prostoru něco, co by mohlo klidně projít jako kletby, neposlední jejich fakt slušný otec, tu dal pamflet slovní zásoby, kterou ani nepoužívala jejich matka. Bože táta uměl tedy klít jak pohan.

,,To by tu rostly čilli papričky jedna báseň jak jsou tu lidé nasraní na Brumbála." Řekl Harry od futra kuchyně.

,,Och Harry, ty už jsi hotov?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Je vyřízeno. Lenka spí v Bradavicích a utahaný Dobby též. Myslím, že tolik práce ještě v životě neměl. Kufry jsou u mě a sbaleny. Rity jsou také na svých místech. Mám informovat pana Snapa a paní McGonagolovou, že slečna Umbrigrová se už do Bradavic nevrátí, jelikož jí odvezli do . Kentouři nejsou očividně hodný národ. Nějaký idiot od nich jí chtěl znásilnit. Pane Moddy, vaše dovolená byla přijata s velkým pozdvižením. Kdy jste jí měl na posledy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já jsi ani nevzpomínám pana Pottere." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Šéfe vy jste workoholik." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ono když vždy něco bylo, co se muselo vyřídit a já rodinu nemám." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Tak jsi mohl Alastore navštívit staré přátele." Usmála se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Merlinovi očka to máš pravdu Minervo." Rozesmál se Moddy.

,,Dále Frede a Georgi, váš krámek po čas vaší dovolené je uzavřený, ale i tak je tam nastrčená Rita. Sedí nad kasou. Máte tam prej hezký lustr, chválil Dobby." Řekl Harry.

,,Ten jsme si vyrobili sami. Je hezké, že se Dobbymu líbí." Řekla dvojčata.

,,No tebe Bille pozdravuje Fleur a doufá, že jí příště na dovolenou vezmeš už sebou. Ještě dala Dobbymu máslový koláček, že je tak hodný skřítek. Ten byl z ní rudý i za jeho velkýma ušima." Zasmál se Harry.

Bill se začervenal, jo dovolená s Fleur by něco byla.

,,No pak jsem vytřídil i naše staré hadry, něco jsem poslal po Dobbym do Londýnské charity, další jsem věnoval Dobbymu, když si ten myslel, že ty ponožky se mu líbí a třetí várka je roztrhaná a dána do velkého černého pytle tady v Doupěti. Máte tam paní Weasleyová dost hadrů na úklid do příštího jara. Sice nevím kde ten pytel Dobby vzal, ale to je celkem jedno." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak milé Harry." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,No pak jsem vás všechny sbalil podle seznamu, který jsem dal Dobbymu. Ten sice zprvu nevěděl co si má myslet o tom, že jsem najednou tak velký a silný, ale když jsem mu to vysvětlil, tak pomohl velmi rád. Je to velký kamarád ten Dobby. Pan Kratiknot také všemu rozuměl a vzkázal mi po Dobbym, že se o Bradavice velmi rád postará. Prej se přímo na některé věci těší. Už dlouho si chtěl zkusit, jak se úřaduje jako ředitel. Prej má spadeno na generální úklid učeben, do kterých zapojí žáky. Už lituji teď Zmijozel. Bude z nich úklidová četa kartáčů a oprašovátek, místo aby sloužili Umbrigrové." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to je pěkný od Filliuse, že takto využívá mojí kolej." Řekl zamračeně Snape.

,,Ne to budou všechny koleje pane Snape. Bradavice budou mít jarní úklid, ale bez skřítku, ale se žáky, aby ti věděli jaké to je se starat o takový hrad z pohledu skřítku. Ti na opak budou stejně jako mi mít dovolenou, ale ne ledajakou. Aby se nenudily, tak za pomoci žáku, kteří budou uklízet, udělají seznam toho co na Bradavicích všechno je. Takový seznam vlastnictví Bradavické školy. To bude pro ně dost velký úkol. Teprve pak začne to pravé ořechové na Bradavicích." Mínil Harry.

,,Merlinovo ponožko, to nikdy na Bradavicích nebylo. A to vše vymyslel Filiius? To se mi nechce ani věřit." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Z části jo a z části jsem to vymyslel já. V Bradavicích řádil velký stoletý nepořádek a Fillch na toto byl krátký, ne to potřebuje armádu a proč nevyužít největší armádu Bradavic, studenty a skřítky. Také jsou tam věci, které by tam neměly být. Artefakty černé magie a tak dál. To nemá ve škole co pohledávat. Také knihy, které dávají špatné informace a měli být vyřazeny, a též neposlední řadě, spousta krámů, které tam zbytečně zabírají místo. Bradavice jsou škola a ne sklad. Takhle se očistotu postarají sami studenti za pomoci skřítků a Filchovi a dalším spadne kámen či rovnou skála ze srdce. Bude to taková předehra na velký a smutný odchod Albuse Brumbála ze školy." Dodal Harry.

,,No tedy pane Pottere, vy jste tedy člověk a učitel, kterého bych rozhodně nečekala. Máte pravdu, Bradavice potřebují uklidit. Umíte tedy využít naše síly hodně správně. Nejvíce je na škole skřítků a studentů, ale vážně si myslíte, že to zvládnou za 10 dní. Není toho na ně trochu moc?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Určitě, nejsou tak slabí, jak se myslíte. Když se dozvědí, že celých 10 dní nebudou učit, ale místo toho pomáhat při generálním úklidu školy a vytřídění starých krámů tak možná někteří budou nadšení. Ještě k tomu se využijí stará košťata na úklid, než se vyhodí." Řekl Harry.

,,To ty vymaštěné hlavy jistě potěší, ale některé čistokrevné ne, jako jistý Draco Malfoy, ti nikdy pořádně neuklízeli." Řekl Snape.

,,To je mi u prdele, jestli nikdy neuklízel, tak se to naučí, pane Snape. Bude to povinnost pro všechny žáky školy bez pardonu. Ještě mě nadchl, pan Kratiknot, že se inspiroval mým dopisem a rozdělí veškeré žáky do skupin po čtyřech a to ze čtyř různých kolejí. Plus vedoucí skřítek, který na skupinu bude dohlížet. Skřítkové Bradavic dlouho byli podřadní a teď budou ti nadřazený s mocí dát studentovi přes prdel. Ti si to užijí, už Dobby, když to slyšel, tak skákal radostí. Kratiknot není malý pán ,ne on je velký a také velmi mazaný." Řekl Harry.

,,Filius vytáhl všechny svoje drápy jak vidím. A Bradavice se otřesou v základech, ale na druhou stranu se mi zdá, že bude nejlepší, když příští ředitel bude on." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano bylo by to nejlepší řešení Minervo." Kývl na souhlas Snape.

A v duchu doufal, že to jeho kolegovi všechno vyjde tak jak má a nebude mít nějaké problémy.

Na druhou stranu, Fillius Kratiknot nebyl nejlepší duelant školy jen tak pro nic za nic. Ne ten už si s jeho hady a další zvířenou v Bradavicích poradí, to by nebyl on.

,,Neville mi poslal patrona, že se s námi sejde na ministerstvu, takže nám zbývá jediné přemístit se z Doupěte na ministerstvo." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok, ale kde jsou naše zavazadla?" Ptal se Kinsley Pastorek.

,,U mne v kapsách. Zmenšil jsem je na mini velikost a teď je mám v kapsách místo Rit a dopisů." Řekl Harry.

,,Výborně." Řekla Ginny a máchla rukou a počet plášťů se zdvojnásobil.

,,Tak teď se zahalte tím pláštěm, aby vás nebylo vidět. Neville si ho asi nevzal, ale jeho stejně nikdo nepozná a milou bábinku si může zastřít i s kufrem jak libo. Dalwisch asi dostane pár do nosu či něco na spaní." Řekla Ginny a už rodinným příslušníkům rozdávala pláště.

,,Já se raději podívám, co tam Neville vyvádí." Řekl Ron a zas vyndal svojí chytrou krabičku.

,,No a já spravím na onom světě Lily a Jamese, že to proběhlo vše podle plánu." Řekl Sirius a zmizel.

Znovu se objevila ta barevná obrazovka a bylo vidět, jak tam sedí na schůdcích paní Longbottomová a se zaujetím pozoruje, jak tahá její vnuk mrtvoly Smrtijedů a dává je na jednu hromadu. John Dalwisch opodál leží a chrápe jako pila a oblouk mírně svítí.

,,Proč ty mrtvoly uklízí?" Ptal se Ron s úšklebkem.

,,Asi mu to nařídila babička, kdo ví." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,No asi. Podívám se na ostatní Rity. Kterou kam jsem umístil." Řekl Ron.


	13. Kapitola 12 - Cesta do neznáma

**Kapitola dvanáct – Cesta do neznáma**

,,Ok, ale aby to netrvalo věčnost kamaráde." Řekl Harry.

,,Neboj, jenom se rychle kouknu." Řekl Ron.

Zmačkl dvojku a obrazovka ukázala Bradavickou ředitelnu, kde pobíhal Kratiknot na štaflích s hůlkou jako divý.

,,A pan Kratiknot je nějaký rychlý." Řekl Ron a zmáčkl trojku.

Na kanále tři se objevila Nebelvírský ložnice, kde zrovna lezl z koupelny nic netušící Seamus Finnigen.

,,Ah jo, kde trčí ti kluci?" Ptal se. Rozhlédl se tam a sem a pak vykulil oči.

,,Kam zmizeli Harryho, Rona a Nevilla kufry?" Ptal se v úleku a vyřítil s ručníkem kolem pasu z ložnice.

,,Tak to bude pro holky striptýz zadarmo." Řekla Ginny.

Ron se zašklebil a zmáčkl čtyřku.

Objevil se obraz, kde bylo vidět vnitřek Kouzelnických kejklí a jinak nic.

Ron zmáčkl pětku.

Tam se ukázal obrázek ne moc vzhledného obýváku s mnoha knížkami.

,,To přepněte Weasley, to je u mne doma." Zavrčel Snape.

,,No jo." Řekl Ron a zmáčkl šestku.

Tam se dokonce objevila ženská zadnice v krajkovém prádelku. Posléze se ta osoba otočila a stala tam Fleur v podprdě a kalhotkách.

,,Bille to je tvůj kvartýr?" Ptala se dvojčata.

Ten jenom celý rudý přikývl.

,,Víla ho pojala za vlastní. Tak tenhle kanál si rozhodně natočím." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty ty ty, jen aby tě nenapadlo něco takového dělat. To ti nestačím?" Ptala se Hinata.

,,Ale ne, to byl vtip Nata. Tvoje půlky jsou mi milejší, Fleur je má moc malé." Řekl Ron.

,,Brácho přepni kanál nebo tě zaškrtím." Řekl Bill, protože viděl, že Fleur se jala svlékat i to poslední prádlo co měla.

,,No jo už jsem pryč." Řekl Ron a zmáčkl sedmičku.

Tam se ozval bolestivý výkřik. Bylo vidět jak nějaký léčitel maže Malfoyovi jeho půlky nějakou mastí a další váže zbytek jeho noh obvazy.

,,No fuj, malfoyovskou prdel jsem vidět nechtěl." Řekl Ron lehce nazelenalý a přepnul na kanál číslo 8.

Tam se objevil vchod do Doupěte.

,,A to je naše. Dobrá." Řekl Ron a přepnul na devítku.

Tam se objevil vchod do honosného sídla někde v pustině. Tabulka hlásala Sídlo Longbottom.

,,Ach tak to je u Nevilla doma." Řekl Ron a přepnul dál.

Kanál deset byl nejprve trochu zahalený, ale pak bylo vidět jak Voldemorta ošetřuje nějaký Smrtijed, a ten nadává jako špaček. Ještě k tomu tam se plazí Červíček a Naginy a vypadají, že by nejraději utekli.

,,Jo tady je někdo ve špatné náladě." Mínil Ron a přepnul na 11 kanál.

Tam se objevil přímo zaneřáděný vchod nějakého ne moc udržovaného bytu starého mládence. To šlo poznat podle toho, že tam nebyla žádná kytka a také ponožky byli pověšené na opěradle křesla jako uši. Na stole byl ušpiněný talíř od večeře se zbytkem pizzy.

,,Weasley to jste u mě doma, takže to laskavě přepněte." Mínil Alastor Moddy.

,,Šéfe vy tam máte tedy binec." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jsem zvědav na vás slečno." Zašklebil se Moddy.

Ron mezitím přepnul na číslo dvanáct, kde byl vidět skoro všem známý kabinet Severuse Snapa.

,,Ty jo to vypadá jako u Oroschimara doma." Řekl Naruto, když to viděl.

,,Kdo to má být ten Oroschimara zač?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ale to je takový divný potvor našeho světa, který rád experimentuje s lektvary a zvířecími vnitřnostmi, nechutný chlap, který vypadá jako ženská." Nakrčila nos Tenten.

Snape jenom nakrčil obočí nad tím vysvětlením.

Další byl kanál číslo 13. Tam se objevil obývák, kde se dva manželé koukali na nějaký film a popíjeli víno.

,,Tak to je u nás doma." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Vy žijete s rodiči slečno?" Ptal se překvapeně Moddy.

,,No a šéfe, proč bych pohostinnost svých rodičů nevyužila. Jim to vážně nevadí a mne také. Mám stejně oddělený byt v podkroví a to my zatím stačí. Nejsem náročný člověk." Zachmuřila se Tonsková.

Ron raději přepnul dál, než se ti dva chytnou.

Na kanálu 14 se objevil krásně do červena zařízený kabinet Minervy McGonagolové. Byl tam absolutní klid až tikající kukačky na zdi. Ron to tedy přepnul dál, protože tam nebylo vážně nic k vidění. Další kanál číslo patnáct naskytl obrázek malého obýváčku s hordou elpíček a kazet a rozestlaným kanapem.

,,To klidně přepněte dál. To je u mne doma." Řekl Kinsley.

Ron tedy přepnul na kanál číslo 16. Tam na něho přímo vykoukl obývák, který přímo volal. Tady žije knihomol a starý mládenec. Knihy, Knihy a knihy a mezitím staré časopisy všeho možného a ještě k tomu tam bylo rozházené oblečení, jako když tam bouchne bomba. Na malé kuchyňské lince stál tuplák, ze kterého bylo vidět nápis, který hlásal ,,jdi do prdele". Ron přemýšlel, koho je a odečítal v hlavě všechny osoby, co už měl na kanálech, až došel k exprofesorovi Remusovi Lupinovi.

,,To můžeš klidně přepnout Rone, tam není nic k vidění." Prohlásil Remus.

V tu chvíli se ozvaly dveře ne zrovna hezkým zavrzáním.

,,Pozor Lupine někoho máš v bytě, nebo spíš v tom tvém kutlochu." Řekl Snape.

Remus se zašklebil. Tůdle nezvaná návštěva, on věděl, o koho se nejspíš jedná. Proto chtěl, aby Ron urychleně přepnul. Ron, ale místo toho zpozorněl.

,,Remusku jsi tady." Ozvalo se ženské zavolání.

Ron a Snape pozvedli obě obočí a Harry jen jedno.

,,Kde jsi ty bleško zatracená, jsem celá nažhavená? Kde jsi, ty moje chlupatá prdelko?" Přibližoval se ten hlas.

Remus už tu krabičku chtěl Ronovi sebrat, ale ten jí pozvedl do výšky a se zaujetím stejným jako zbytek osazenstva pozoroval, co vejde do obýváku Remuse Lupina. Ten jenom červený až za ušima hleděl do země.

,,No tak neschovávej se. Koupelna tedy dneska ne, v ložnici také nejsi, tak kde jsi?" Ptal se hlas a stále se přibližoval.

,,No tohle!" Vykřikl Harry, když viděl, kdo vešel do pokoje.

Tuhle osobu moc dobře znal. Z Bradavic. Z učitelského stolu. Do pokoje vešla skoro vysvlečená Septima Vektorová. Dvojčata vyvalila oči a pohlédli na svého bývalého profesora. Hermiona se zašklebila a Snape otevřel hubu do O.

,,No tedy Remusi ty mě vážně překvapuješ, co děláš ve svém volném čase." Řekl Harry.

,,Do toho ti nic není Harry." Zavrčel Remus.

,,Škoda, že Black tak brzy odešel, ten by určitě rád viděl, co jeho ach tak milý přítel vlkodlak prohání za koště. Já věděl, že ta zmije někoho má, ale nenapadlo mě, že má bývalá zmijozelská spolužačka si pořídí vlkodlačí kožich." Kroutil nad tím hlavou Snape.

,,Severusi." Zavrčel Remus.

,,Ta bestie někam pláchla na pivo." Řekla Septima Vektorová z obrazovky a zhnuseně se podívala na obývák.

,,Čuně jedno Nebelvírské, ani uklidit si to neumí. V posteli je sice dobrý, ale jinak k ničemu dobrý. Tak tohle mu uklidím a pak mu to osolím." Řekla Septima a jenom v negližé začala uklízet ten svinčík.

,,Tak tohle bude také dobrý kanál." Zamumlal Ron a schytal pohled vlkodlaka.

,,Sto pro. Jenom jsme si měli dát jiný předmět. Aretmatika má očividně něco do sebe." Řekli dvojčata se zaujetím podívané na obraze, kde boky jedné profesorky obtáčely kuchyňskou linku, jak myla nádobí a ručně.

Vzápětí dostali pohlavek od matky.

,,Ronalde přepni!" Zahromovala paní Weasleyová.

Ron raději přepnul na kanál číslo 17. Tam se objevila skoro prázdná Velká hala v Bradavicích, kde hrálo pár sedmáků karty a Argus Filch tloukl špačky na kolejním stole Mrzimoru.

,,Nezajímavé." Mínil Ron a přepnul dál.

,,Ty nácku jeden nanicovatý! Za to zaplatíš ty svině! Tu máš do tvé palice!" Zařval hlas a spustil se rachot jako na vojenském cvičáku, při dělostřelecké salvě. Všichni se mírně přikrčili.

,,Sakra co to bylo Weasley? Neposlal jste toho skřítka do druhé světové?" Ptal se překvapeně Alastor Moddy.

Ron trochu vyvedený z míry pokrčil rameny.

,,Herberte ztlum tu televizi! Nejsem na ty tvoje krváky zvědavá, já chci si v klidu dočíst nový měsíčník Dentální hygieny!" Ozval se ženský hlas.

,,No jo Emily, ale to je Hessler zlato." Ozval se mužský hlas.

,,To je mi jedno, jestli je to Hessler nebo Wesler, víc jak dvacítka tam nebude." Řekl z dálky ženský hlas.

,,No jo, ženská!" Zabrblal mužský hlas.

,,O. K. to je mamka a taťka." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo tak tvojí rodiče? To bydlí v zákopové zóně děvče." Zeptal se Alastor Moddy, když se ozval o trochu tiší rachot další salvy, kdo ví čeho.

,,Ne jenom taťka má rád filmy s válečnou tématikou. Zbožňuje Misfit Brigade z 87 roku nadevše." Řekla Hermiona nevině.

,,Jestli tohle nezastraší Smrtijedy tak nevím." Kroutil hlavou Alastor Moddy.

Hermiona se jenom usmála.

Ron se nesmál. Hermionina rodina byla tak trochu zvláštní v mnoha ohledech. Přepnul tedy dál.

Kanál 19 hezky zobrazil celkem prázdné ústředí Bystrozorů kde nějaký mladíček něco sepisoval a jinak tam nikdo nebyl.

,,Moddy zdrhl a oni vzali roha a já tu musím strašit, jak upír do noci to není fér." Stěžoval si na hlas ten mladík.

,,Já jim dám, dát si volno. To si budou pamatovat." Zavrčel zlostně Moddy.

,,Jak vidím, tak bude potřebovat úklid i tam pane Moddy, ale nebojte, vy určitě na něco během dovolené přijdete jak je nakopnout." Řekl s klidem Harry.

,,To si pište pane Pottere." Řekl Moddy a ukazoval na holografickou obrazovku.

Ron přepnul s tím, že pošle dopis potom klukům z ročníku, aby nešli na bystrozora, je to prd práce.

Poslední kanál číslo dvacet ukazoval prostředek obýváku, kde seděla na gauči rodina přímo nevkusného vzhledu. Dvě prasata a jedna vyschlá treska. Dívali si na televizní kvíz a syn přitom chrochtal při jedení buráků a otec popíjel whisky. Matka si nervozitou kousala nechty.

,,Ten irčak je blbec." Promluvil otec.

,,Vernone on se snaží." Promluvila matka vyschlá treska.

,,Dovolte abych představil svoje příbuzné. Teta Petunie, strýc Vernon a můj velectěný bratranec Dudley." Řekl Harry.

,,Bože to je Petunie? Vypadá, jako by jí ten její manžel vysál a nacpal do ní papundekl." Nakrčil nos Snape.

,,To je tedy odporné." Řekla paní Weasleyová. Ten kluk musel podle ní mít nadváhu pašíka na porážku a otec možná ještě víc. To nemohla být zdravá rodina, zvlášť když ta žena vypadala jako by týden jedla jenom chleba a vodu.

,,Typický případ toxické rodiny." Řekla Ruka s odporem.

,, No já tam žil a toxický moc nejsem, Ruko." Řekl Harry.

,,Protože, si se snažil se jim vyhýbat a já se ti, ani nedivím." Řekla Ruka.

,,Proč jsi tam zrovna tam dal tu svojí Ritu?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,No jakmile otevřou dopis tak určitě řeknou moje příjmení, alespoň jednou a Rita si pak na nich smlsne. Jo a taková svědivá vyrážka, při které zčervenáte jako rajče, bude jistě zajímavá mini pomsta." Usmál se líbezně Harry.

,,No tedy Pottere vy jste tak pomstychtivý." Řekl Moddy.

,,Ne jenom učitel a ti mají mstu většino v popisu práce." Řekl Harry.

Snape a paní profesorka McGonagolová se kysele usmáli. Harry Potter přebral jejich kréda zatroleně.

,,Takový komár na slovíčko je dobrá věc." Mínila Tonsková, která se nad nápady Harryho radovala.

,,Tak to je konec, lidi mého nového odposlechového zařízení. Domácí video to bylo celkem slušné, máme tam jak technické věci, tak přírodu a dokonce se tam dělá i politika domácí i zahraniční." Řekl Ron a strčil svojí krabičku do kapsy.

,,Teď je, ale čas na cestování vážení, takže kapuci na hlavu." Dodal vzápětí a sám se oblékl do pláště, až nebylo znovu vidět, kdo to pořádně je.

Bill se ptal, jak to, že se navzájem poznají oni, když teď pořádně nerozezná jednotlivé osoby až na mamku, která je trochu více při těle.

,,Ruko ty vezmeš sebou paní McGonagolovou." Ozval se Harryho hlas.

,,Jasně." Řekl zakuklenec a přistoupil k dalšímu zakuklenci a společně odešli z kuchyně.

,,Mio postarej se Tonskovou." Nakazoval dál Harry.

Postava Hermiony čapla Tonskovou též zahalenou a odešla z kuchyně.

,,Ty Schikamaru si vezmi Freda a George, stejně patří skoro do tvé rodiny, tak si na ně můžeš zvykat." Řekl Harry.

,,Och mile rád." Řekla zahalená osoba a odvedla tak trochu se vzpouzející postavičky z kuchyně.

,,Kankuro ty vezmi sebou Kinsleyho a dej pozor na jeho ruku. Tenten ty se postarej o pana Snapa, Nata nebude ti za těžko se přesunout s panem Moddym?" Dál hovořil Harry.

,,To je maličkost Harry." Řekl Hinata a vzala za vrásčitou ruku Alastora Moddyho a šla ven z kuchyně a následně domu. Bill Weasley z okna viděl, jak za hranicemi přemisťovacích kouzel jednotlivé páry a dokonce trojce mizí jak pára nad hrncem.

,,Rone a Ginny vy vezměte rodiče sebou a já vezmu sebou Remuse. Naruto ty se postarej o klec s Brumbálem a vezmi sebou Billa." Řekla zakuklená postava Harryho a čapla velkou postavu Remuse Lupina a už si to štrádovala s ním ven.

,,Tak pojď Bille." Mínila postava a chytla ho kolem ramen a trochu ho postrčila k chůzi.

Když byli z domu venku, tak Bill ještě zavřel dveře Doupěte, zatímco už Naruto přešlapoval za hranicemi přemisťovací ochrany.

Pak se ho Naruto chytl a jako mávnutím hůlky už tam nebyli. Jo Naruto Uzumaki nepotřeboval se hlasitě přemisťovat, byl ninja.

Objevil se na místě činu, jak by to nazval Bill. Paní profesorka McGonagolová, Alastor Moddy a Harry Potter se zrovna zdravili s paní Longbottomovou, zatím co Ron, něco mumlal do oblouku, který pomalu a jistě přestával zářit jako žárovka.

,,Tak a jde se na to, tak jak jsme sem na ministerstvo přišli, tak zas odejdeme." Řekl hlas Ginny.

,,Takže dvojce a trojce půjdou tak jak se sem dostali." Řekl Harry.

,,To nemůžeme projít sami?" Ptala se dvojčata.

,,Ne neznáte náš svět a my máme místo kam máme přistát už v paměti a vy ne. Možná příště až se k nám vypravíte kluci." Řekla Ginny.

,,Nechceme vás ztratit po cestě, co by na to řekla mamka. Skončili by jste někde v hajzlu. Jako na nejmladší sourozence je má bratrská povinnost se o vás postarat." Řekl Ron.

Fredovi a Georgovi se naježily všechny chlupy na zádech. Až teď si uvědomili, že jsou teď nejmladší z rodiny a ne Ginny nebo Ron. Ti byli najednou starší než oni. U Merlinovi prdele to je pro ně špatné.

To si mamka na ně zasedne a Percy se bude smát. Zasraně.

,,Ron má úplnou pravdu, je velmi rozumný mladý muž váš bratr. Pro vás je obzvlášť nebezpečné nemáte ještě tak velké zkušenosti, licenci máte krátce, kluci." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Bill se potichu smál. Jo dvojčata teď jsou mimča rodiny a mamka se k nim bude tak i chovat a to jim nebude ani trochu příjemný. Zároveň si uvědomil, že Ginny je stejně skoro stará jako Percy a Ron je dokonce straší než Percy. Och ten až se to dozví tak ho trefí. Už teď si živě představoval ten ksicht.

,,Tak půjdeme." Řekl Schikamaru a vzal je k oblouku.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jste sourozenci mé pálivé Ginny, tak by bylo neslušné se o vás nepostarat. Ginny dokáže být docela hodně pekelná, když nejde po jejím." Usmíval se pod pláštěm Schikamaru, když s dvojčaty vstupoval do oblouku.

Následoval Neville se svou babičkou a Ruka s paní profesorkou McGonagolovou. Pak tam vešel Naruto a Bill plus klec Brumbokrysou. Pak vzal Ron a Ginny svoje rodiče a prošli obloukem všichni čtyři. Poté do oblouku vstoupil Moddy vedený Hinatou a následně Hermiona společně s Tonskovou.

Pak se vydal k oblouku i Harry s Remusem a Kankuro s Kinsleym, takže tam zůstal jako poslední Severus Snape a Tenten.

,,Tak pane Snape připraven vstoupit do neznámého světa?" Ptala se Tenten.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že nemám moc na výběr, tak ano. Snad bude natolik normální, abych tam mohl dýchat a pohybovat." Řekl Snape.

,,Nebojte pane Snape u nás je stejný vzduch jako tady u vás. Jenom je tam trochu teplejší klima. Nejsme tolik na severu jako vy. Harry vám spíše sbalil letní oblečení než to zimní." Řekla Tenten.

,, Ano říkali jste, že je u vás červenec." Řekl Snape.

,,Červenec tak teplý není jako konec srpna a začátek září. To je u nás pařák k pohledání. Naštěstí nežiji v Písečné, tam je vedro skoro pořád." Řekla Tenten.

,,To mi trochu geografii vašeho světa budete muset po cestě té Listové muset vysvětlit slečno …ehm jak to, že nemáte příjmení?" Ptal se Snape.

,,To vám všem vysvětlím, až budeme v Novém Doupěti. Tak pojďte, ať nemusí na nás čekat." Řekla Tenten a vedla ho k oblouku.

Poslední dvojice vstoupila do záhadného oblouku a Ministerstvo kouzel odbor Záhad konkrétně místnost s obloukem osiřela. No vlastně neosiřela, stále tam byl John Dalwisch, který ležel u schodů vedoucí k oblouku a děsně chrápal.


	14. Kapitola 13 - Vítejte v Listové

**Kapitola třináct – Vítejte v Listové**

Severusovi bylo jako na kolotoči, který stříkal kolem něho všelijaké barvy. Točila se mu z toho trochu hlava, ale díky větru, který jakoby vanul od nikud to bylo příjemné. Ctil pevný stisk té Potterovi přítelkyně a padal do neznáma.

Pak jako by ho ten vítr zastavil a oni se objevili na obloze. Pod nimi bylo asi tak 400 metrů dolů. Severus se zalekl. Pak přišel neobvyklý pád z jeho pohledu.

Ta Tenten ho vzala kolem pasu, jako by se vůbec nebála, padali dále dolů. Pak uviděl vodní hladinu.

Bože ono je tam jezero! Vždyť on neumí plavat! Pomyslel si vylekaně.

Nic takového se, ale nestalo. Přistáli s velkou sprchou vodních kapek na vodní hladině a stáli tam. Stáli!

,,Všechno v pohodě pane Snape." Ptala se Tenten.

Severus Snape vyjeveně koukal na ní a nemohl jak si tak si uvěřit, že stojí nohama na vodní hladině?

Co je tohle za kouzla? Zase nějaký výmysl Weasleyho nebo co?

,,Jak je to možné, že stojíme na vodě?" Ptal se a sám slyšel, že jeho hlas zní trochu vystrašeně a moc pisklavě.

,,To je tak, my ninjové se učíme stát, pomocí naší magie, nebo my tomu říkáme spíše chakra na vodě už jako začátečníci. Je to jedna ze základních dovedností. Já jenom nechávám mojí chakru proudit k vašim nohám, kde ta vytváří pole, které vás nechává stát na vodě. To je vše pane Snape. Teď pojďte na břeh už na nás čekají." Řekl ta Tenten a vedla ho za ruku ke břehu, kde rostly nějaké keře a stromy.

On sám si vůči ní připadal jako mudla. Ten svět měl vyspělejší magii než - li oni.

Došli k břehu a tam už čekali všichni ostatní. Severus viděl, jak všichni jsou stejně udivení jako on, ohledně schopnosti stát na vodě. Dokonce i Minerva McGonagolová se tvářila, jako by jí něco ulétlo. Něco hodně velkého.

,,Tak tohle byl vážně dobrodružný zážitek." Řekla Tonsková.

,,To mi povídej." Řekl Remus.

,,Říkali jste normální přemisťování a ne skok z výšky a dopad na vodní hladinu s pochodem po vodě." Řekl nabručeně Alastor Moddy.

,,No nám to jako asistované přemisťování přijde." Řekl Neville.

,,No jistě." Odfrkla si jeho babička.

,,Listová je od nás vzdálená 15 minut chůze pešky. Tohle jezero vzniklo při jedné záplavě před třemi lety, předtím tu byla větší mýtina, kde jsme přistáli my trochu natvrdo." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Děkuji za vysvětlení Hermiono. Mě už to bylo nějaké divné." Řekl Remus.

,,Listová už čeká, takže pojďte." Řekl Harry a sundal si plášť a ostatní ho též sundali.

Ginny vytáhla ze své ledvinky menší svitek a roztáhla ho. Pak jako by něco dělala rukama a najednou tam stál obří ruksak.

,,Sem dejte všechny ty pláště, tady zima není. Zbytečně by jste se zapotili." Řekla.

Všichni tedy naházeli do ruksaku pláště a Ginny ho máchnutím ruky zase nechala zmizet. Svitek se sám od sebe zavřel a ona ho zase uložila do své ledvinky.

,,Konečně můžeme vyrazit." Řekla a šla směrem k lesu.

,,Takže nás čeká cesta lesem?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Ano, les už patří na území spravované Listovou, ale je už za hranicemi vesnice." Řekl Ron.

Šli tedy za ostatními jako divná skupina.

,,Pane Snape vy jste se ptal na geografii našeho světa, viďte?" Ptala se Tenten, která šla hned vedla Snapa a Harryho.

,,Ano slečno. Vím zatím o těch dvou vesnicích, o kterých jste nám řekli. Ta Listová a ta Písečná. Mohu vědět trochu víc?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jistě pane Snape." Řekl Harry vedle a pokračoval.

,,Listová je jedna z vesnic, kde žijí ninjové. Chápejte to tak pane Snape, že ne každá vesnic ninji má. Ani u nás není tolik lidí magicky nadaných jako u vás." Započal Harry.

,,Kdo pak chrání ty oblasti ve kterých ninjové nejsou, říkal jste pane Pottere, že ninjové jsou tady ochránci?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ty oblasti většinou chrání jednotky ninjů z nejbližší ninja vesnice a ta vesnice jim za to platí. Také se ty posádky tam střídají. Například Listová má na starosti ještě ochranu 14 okolních vesnic a vesniček a jeden klášter." Vysvětila ochotně Ginny.

,,No jo, ale to musí těch ninjů být u vás hodně." Řekl Bill.

,, Stav ninju v takové vesnici jako je naše se zhruba udržuje na 55 až 69% celkového obyvatelstva. Když je málo dětí, děláme nábory magicky nadaných dětí z okolních vesnic, které pod Listovou spadají." Řekl Harry.

,,To se pak nedostane každému kouzelníku a čarodějce vzdělání v tom vašem světě." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak to není pane Snape. Ještě jsou možnosti jiné. Mimo toho lidé posílají své děti do nemocnice se vzdělávat jako léčitele a také jsou různé obchodnické a technické pozice, kde se děti mohou uplatnit podobně jako ninjové." Řekl Neville.

,,Dobrá, dobrá, ale divím se, že mudlové vás takto akceptují. U nás by to asi nešlo." Řekl Kinsley.

,,To je tak, tady nikdy nedošlo k upalování a válkám kvůli magické moci a také tu nejsou rody skřítku a kentourů a víl, které měli na tom jistý podíl. Jo bojovalo se o moc a do jisté míry se válčí občas i v současnosti, ale ne o magii, ale o území a správní moc." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Vy tu nemáte skřítky?!" Ptal se překvapeně Fred.

,,Ne, ani ghůli, skřety a podobné magické bytosti. Jedině tak hrstku upírů a vlkodlaků a ti žijí daleko na severu a sem na jih, zavítají zřídka kdy." Řekla Ruka

,,Ale jak udržujete tedy svoje domovy?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,Sami babi. Já předtím než jsem sem přišel jsem moc o renovacích, stvbách a údržbě domu nevěděl. Hodně mě učil Ron a Harry a také zesnulý pan Nara. Ti jsou tisíckrát s kladívkem a hřebíky šikovnější než já. Kouzelníci a hlavně ti čistokrevní jako je Malfoy jsou více zženštilí než jakákoliv ženská v tomto světě. Ten by nevyspároval ani záchod." Řekl Neville.

,,No a jak se tedy jmenují ty ninja vesnice?" Ptal se Snape, který byl tím světem dost překvapen. Tady lidé doopravdy pracují.

,,Merline, my jsme to zazdili pane Snape. Omlouvám se." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok Pottere mí kolegové se doptávali podrobností a já je nechal." Máchl nad tím rukou Snape a pokračoval v cestě, poté co přeskočil louži v lesní cestě.

,,O Listové už víte, Písečná je tady z Listové zhruba 150 kilometrů daleko. Leží na okraji pouště, která je tady z Listové 100 kilometrů daleko. Je oázou jaké zná určitě Bill z Egypta. Celá vesnice leží v obrovském kráteru po jedné kometě, která sem spadla před mnoha miliony let. Díky tomu je chráněná samotnou přírodní zdí." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No páni to musí být zajímavé místo." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano je Kankuro se tam narodil, tak jestli chceš povypráví ti o Písečné víc než – li já. Já tam žiji zhruba rok, když zrovna nejsem na návštěvě brášků." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Klidně Mio, rád povyprávím o mé rodné hroudě. I Písečná má zajímavou historii." Řekl Kankuro.

,,To si rád poslechnu." Řekl Bill.

,,Pak je Rýžová, ta také s námi sousedí. Je na cestě mezi Listovou a Zvučnou a zhruba 60kilometrů od Listové. K nám se od nich dováží různé pochutiny, protože je tam velmi úrodná půda. Také tam dělají výborné víno." Řekl Ron.

,,Vlastní zkušenost brácho?"Ptal se zkoumavě Bill.

,,Ano, ale máme pár láhví ještě u nás ve sklepě. Neboj, také ochutnáš." Zazubil se Ron.

,,Další je Zvučná, která je od Rýžové zhruba 40 kilometrů a je další z ninja vesnic. Nedávno jsme s ni měli spor, ale ten se konečně před 2měsíci vyřešil a my si oddechli. Zvučná se jí říká proto, že je v údolí, kde je velká rezonance zvuků a ta vesnice je jeden velký technický vynález." Řekla Ginny.

,,Hmm zajímavé, ti lidé vážně tu vesnici pojmenovávají podle okolí." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Pak je tu je poblíž Vodní, která leží u velkého vodopádu a je na jihozápadě od nás zhruba 50 kilometrů. Okolo ní je hodně vody a samotná vesnice má tedy dostatek vody, že i k nám z ní vede potrubí s pitnou vodou, mimo toho, že i my máme vlastní zdroj z podzemního pramene." Řekla Ruka.

,,Zajímavé." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Ano je to rodná vesnice mojí babičky. Dříve bylo zvykem, že šla žena ze svým mužem i do zcela cizí vesnice, ale dnes je to už jedno a každý si to dělá po svém." Řekla Ruka.

,,A vaše babička ta byla také ninja?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne ta byla léčitelka jako já. Dokonce i mí rodiče byli léčitelé. U nás je léčitelství skoro rodiné dědictví." Řekla Ruka.

,,Jo takhle, u vás se různé profese dědí v rodinách." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano, většina rodin z kterých pocházejí ninjové toto dělají pro vesnici už několik generací. Někteří jsou obojí, tedy jak léčitelé tak ninjové, tedy léčitelští ninjové" Řekla Hinata.

,,Další vesnice ninjů se jmenuje Vlažná a tam jsou podle mě vlažní ke své práci jako lační k sraní." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak to mluvíš Neville!" Okřikla ho jeho babička.

,,Zvykni si já umím i sprostě mluvit babi a je mi to milejší než kdybych lhal." Řekl Neville.

,,Neville brácha má pravdu, tam ti pitomci skoro nic nedělají." Řekl Naruto.

,,Není to to vaše Las Vegas, o kterém Naruto vyprávěl?" Ptal se George.

,,Aha tak o tom Prcek vyprávěl, víš Georgi nemůžu ti to vyvrátit a ani potvrdit, jelikož to co jsem na misi přesně dělal a kde byl nemohu říct." Řekl Neville a dal ruce za záda během chůze.

,,Vlez mi na záda s tím prckem, jsem skoro stejně velký jako ty. To Harry je náš prcek a ne já." Řekl Naruto.

,,No tak prrr Naruto, to že jsem menší, nic neznamená. Co pak za to můžu, moji rodiče nebyli tak velcí, co vím od Siria, tak je snad jasný, že já nebudu o moc větší. Prcek ti říkáme proto, protože jsi nejmladší a ne nejmenší." Řekl Harry.

,,Sorry Harry, já to tak nemyslel." Omlouval se hned Naruto.

,,Ti jsou fakt zvláštní." Zamumlal si pod vousem Remus. Chovali se vážně jako bráchové.

,, Takže prckové sklapněte a povídejte dál. Hlavně ty Neville a Naruto, vy jste docela dost na rozdíl od nás cestovali." Řekl Hermiona a pohrozila jim pěstí.

Hned všichni tři zmlkli a Naruto přidal trochu do kroku.

,,To snad ne, oni ji vážně poslouchají." Řekla tiše Tonsková a málem zakopla o balvan.

,,Ale jo Tonsková a já se tomu dodnes divím." Řekl vedle ní Ron.

,,Pak je Ledovcová, která leží za územím Vlažné. Mlžná je známá termálními prameny tak Ledovcová zase jezerem poblíž jejich vesnice a nad ní se tyčícím ledovcem. Je tam dost mírné klima, a já tam posílám lidi, co mají chronické dýchací potíže." Řekl Neville.

,,To by bylo něco pro našeho Arguse." Spráskla ruce paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Možná." Pokrčil nejistě rameny Snape.

,,Vlažná je od nás 35 kilometrů a je nejblíž ze všech vesnic. Ledovcová je až za ní a je vzdálená od ní 100 kilometrů, takže docela dálka. Ještě dál je, ale Obláčná." Řekla Ginny.

,,Oblačná?"Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo to je vesnice, ve které jsem byla zatím nejdále na severu." Řekla Ginny.

,,Takže tyhle vesnice jsou na sever od Listové?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano pane Snape. Písečná je na západě a tyhle jsou na severu." Řekl Harry.

,,A Oblačná je od Ledovcové ještě dál a to 200 kilometrů." Řekl Neville.

,,No to už je slušná dálka." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano, ale já jsem byl ještě dál na severu, kde je i ta hrstka upírů a vlkodlaků, co žijí v tomto světě." Řekl Harry.

,,O vás je známo, že lezete za nebezpečím." Řekl Snape.

,,Bývávalo pane Snape, ale já tam měl před 5 lety jednu z prvních misí, vůbec a chytnul jsem tam pořádné nachlazení. To jsem si kurýroval i přes moje šestnáctiny." Řekl Harry a otřepal se jako mokrý pes.

,,Nemilé." Řekl pan Snape.

,,Je tam i vesnice, která se jmenuje Ledová a doopravdy ledová je. Lidé tam žijí jako v Grónsku, kdybych to měl s něčím porovnat. Ta je od Oblečné 50 kilometrů po suchu a po moři vzdálená asi dva dny cesty lodí. Doufám, že mě tam cesta jen tak zase nezavede. Není tam zrovna pohostinné místo." Řekl Harry.

,,Na severozápad od nás je první vesnice ninjů až Železná, kde je hodně hutí, kde se zpracovává jak železo, tak drahé kovy, ale žít bych tam moc nechtěl. Příšerně to tam páchne." Nakrčil nos Naruto.

,,Jo to máš pravdu, starší lidé tam z toho smradu ztratili čich. Železná je od nás 100 kilometrů takže k nám ten jejich smrad k nám moc nedotáhne." Řekl Neville.

,, Když vás poslouchám, tak jste tam asi byli?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano a oba a nebyl to příjemný zážitek." Řekl Neville.

,,Dál za těmito vesnicemi je ještě Zemní, Stélová a Temná, ale ty já neznám. Znám je jenom z vyprávění lidí ze Železné." Řekl Neville.

,,Aha už jste řekli sever a severovýchod a jakým směrem leží ta Rýžová, Vodní, Zvučná?" Ptal se Alstor Moddy a musel si dávat pozor kam šlape, protože ta cesta byla samý kořen.

,,Vodní je na západ a Rýžová se Zvučnou jsou na východě od nás." Řekla Tenten.

,,Za Vodní a Písečnou na západě je ještě Nudlová a Klíčová." Řekla Ginny.

,,Nudlová a Klíčová?" Ptal překvapeně Remus.

,,Jo Nudlová je známá tím, že tam dělají nejlepší nudle a polévky Ramen." Olízl se jak Naruto tak Neville.

,,Co je polévka Ramen?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Nejlepší polévka s nudlemi pod sluncem, to musíte prostě ochutnat. Dělají se i u nás a Hinata a Harry jí dokonce umí tak udělat, že by se ani v Nudlové se za ní nestyděli." Řekl Naruto.

,,Tak to jsem tedy zvědav. Takže u vás je oblíbená polévka?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Spousta jídel Bille. Mamka bude v sedmém nebi z našich kuchařek." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jé nové recepty to se mám. Už jsem také nevěděla co udělat občas k obědu." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Tak to si v Listové mami rozhodně užiješ." Řekla Ginny.

V tu chvíli vyšli z lesa a byla tam dlážděná cesta s obrubníkem a vyjetými kolejemi pro povozy.

,,Tohle je hlavní severní cesta do Listové. Už jenom pár minut a budeme tam." Řekl Schikamaru.

Tak šli mlčky po té cestě, až se před nimi objevila obrovská brána s nápisem ,,Vítejte v Konoze!"Byla pootevřená, takže bylo zčásti vidět dopředu, ale moc ne. Bylo vidět jenom pár stromů hodně v dály skálu.

,,Jak to, že to dokážeme přečíst?" Ptal se Snape. Potter přece říkal, že je to pro ně cizí jazyk.

Schikamaru odpověděl.

,,Během přesunu sem jsem spustil na vás pečeť, která vám automaticky v hlavě překládá veškerý text a písmo. Ani jste si to neuvědomili, ale už na ministerstvu jste mluvili naší řečí."

,,Jak, vždyť jste se nás vůbec nedotkl?" Ptal Snape a ani v mysli nic takového nenalezl.

,,Ale dotkl. Mým stínem." Řekl Schikamaru a jeho stín se prodloužil až k Georgi a spojil se s jeho stínem. Ten vyvalil oči.

,,Teď ukážu, co dokážu s libovolným člověkem." Řekl Schikamaru a udělal salto dozadu a to samé udělal překvapený George bez větší námahy.

Billovi spadla brada až kam. Ten přítel Ginny ovládal svůj vlastní stín a stíny jiných lidí. Neuvěřitelný.

,,Co to sakru bylo?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Můj stín. V naší rodině je to něco jako rodinné dědictví. Každé dítě naší rodiny to umí. Můžeme ovládat lidi, zvířata, pomocí našeho stínu. Je to dědičná schopnost kromě toho nitrozpytu a nitrobrány. Proto jsme ninjové, protože ovládáme temnotu v každém člověku bez bolesti." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Sakra." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Jinak vítejte v Listové." Řekl Harry.

Vstoupili tedy trochu omámeni Schikamarem Narou do Listové, kde hned za bránou je ohromil pohled na Listovou.

Přes všechny ty zvláštní budovy se jim rozevíral pohled na hodně velkou vesnici z pohledu Billa Weasleyho města. Budovy byli různě vysoké a různých tvarů a tvořili nesourodý celek. Mezitím rostly stromy. Skála, která byla předtím vidět jenom malounko, tak se tyčila v celé své dlouhé kráse a bylo na ní vidět přesně 6 hlav, z toho ta pátá byla ženská s oválným obličejem. Vše krásně provedeno. To byl pohled. Pár malých budov bylo i na skále.

,,Tak to mu já říkám pohled pro bohy." Řekla Tonsková. Tak krásné místo ještě ve Velké Británii neviděla.

,,Tak tohle je Listová." Řekla Ginny.

,,Panebože to je tak velké a přesto tomu říkají vesnice." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano, ale pojďte už nás čekají u vstupní kontroly." Řekl Harry a pokynul k malé budce u brány. Tam seděli dva chlapi s rozčepýřenými vlasy a jeden s obvazem na nose a hráli asi z nudy mariáš.

,,He jaká kontrola?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Tady každý návštěvník se musí zapsat, že přišel do Listové a zase odešel, jinak ho čeká vězení." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Ahoj Izumo a Kotesu jak jde život?" Zvolal Ron.

Ti dva přestali hrát a skoro jednohlasně řekli.

,,Čau Rone-kun už zpět i s rodinkou?"

,,Jo přesně takže vytáhněte blok." Řekl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu Ron.

,,Kdo to je?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Oh to je Izumo a Kotestu přátelé Rona. Bývalí parťáci jeho učitelé a takové upovídané osoby jako Fred a George, také se doplňují, ale dvojčaty a ani bratry nejsou, jenom zatraceně dobří přátelé." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ach takhle. Jsem ráda, že si našel Ron přátele i tady." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ron aby si nenašel přátele, mami to je oxymóron, ten jich má více než-li dost. Jdi se raději zapsat. Neboj Schikamari kouzlo funguje i na písmo. Hned se změní na znaky." Řekla Ginny.

,,A co se stane z Brumbálem?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Toho odnese Naruto do vězení. Už jsme předem informovali o něm Hokage, takže ví o tom i vězeňská služba a Naruto se zná jedním dozorcem z vězení. Je to bývalý dozor při našich prvních chuniských zkouškách Ibiky, takže nás dobře zná a je ještě přísnější v jednání než vy pane Snape nebo pan Moddy. Naruto skoč tam rovnou, sejdeme se u Nového Doupěte." Řekl Harry.

,,Považuj to za vyřízené, brácho." Řekl Naruto a skočil nejprve mohutným skokem na první střechu domu poblíž a potom běžel po hranách střech k té skále.

Snape vytřeštil oči.

,,Jo jsme, jako mouchy, skáčeme a běháme, kde se nám zachce." Řekl Harry a prostě po vratech hlavní brány se normálně prošel a pak, když hlavou dolu visel z horní zdi té brány, která měla 25metrů do výšky tak prostě přemetem skočil dolů a přistál na dvouch nohách.

,,Morgano." Zašeptal Snape. Už vážně moc těšil na nějaký ostřejší přípitek.

Když se všichni zapsali a pozdravili s Izumou a Kotesem tak Ginny zavelela k pochodu do Nového Doupěte.

Cesta byla dlážděná a většinou velmi čistá až na nějaký zatoulaný reklamní papírek. Po ulicích se procházeli lidé a jich si vůbec nevšímali. Jako by byli místní, ale pro Remuse to bylo všechno tak nové. Viděl obchody a restaurace, krámky a normální domy. Mezi tím byly stožáry s kabely, jako viděl ve mudlovském světě. Tu tam pobíhali se psem děti nebo se prosmykla pod nohama kočka. Vše bylo tak poklidné. Z jedné očividně hospody hrála muzika. Dokonce šli kolem nějakého divadla a školky. Prošli kolem parku, kde maminky s kočárky si četly nebo houpaly své malé a snažily uklidnit starší ratolesti na skluzavkách.

,,Schika!"Ozval se skoro ječivý hlas.

Schikamaru Nara se naježil skoro jako kočka.

,,A Ino." Řekl Ron a protočil oči.

,,Kdo je Ino?" Ptal se Bill.

V tu ránu do něho vletěla blondýna a porazila ho jak parní válec.

,,Sorry člověče." Řekla blondýna a hned Billa zvedala.

Ten jenom na ní vyjeveně koukal. Vždyť to mohla být druhá Fleur, nebo se bouchnul o zem, fakt hodně.

,,Ino nemůžeš dát pozor, když tu tak létáš?! Právě si srazila mého bráchu Billa." Řekl Ron a dal ruce bok.

,,Och to je tvůj brácha Bill, Ron-kun? A už vidím tu podobnost. Promiň Bille, já nechtěla." Řekla ta Ino.

,,To nic." Řekl Bill a zvedl se rychle ze zemně.

Stála tam blondýna s ohonem až k prdelce, v tmavě fialové minisukni a stejně tak tmavě fialové vestě s bílým tričkem pod ním. Poprsím rozhodně mohla konkurovat klidně Hinatě i Ruce. Na nohách měla obyčejné modré sandále. Byla stejně velká jako Ginny.

,,Jak se vůbec jmenuješ?" Ptal se Bill, protože se mu líbila.

,,Dovol Ino. Tohle je můj bratr Bill, tamhle jsou dvojčata Fred a George, pak tamhle je moje máma Molly a taťka Arthur, dále máme tu mojí bývalou profesorku Minervu McGonagolovou a pana Remuse Lupina Severuse Snapa, který také býval mým profesorem, bystrozory Alastora Moddyho, Nymfadoru Tonskovou a Kinsleyho Pastorka, dále ještě Nevillovu babičku paní Augustu Longbottomovou. A tahle je, jak poznáte sami užvaněná blondýna Ino Yamanaka moje parťačka a kamarádka z bývalého týmu číslo 10." Představil je všechny Ron.

,,Těší mě, že vás také poznávám a sorry Bille to nebyl záměr do tebe vrazit." Řekla Ino.

,,Ok nic se nestalo." Řekl Bill. Koukal dost vyjeveně koho Ron všechno nezná.

,,Půjdeš s námi Ino?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,No původně jsem tu měla sraz se Chojim, ale on už támhle jde. Choji tady jsme!" Vykřikla znova Ino.

O chvilku později přišel mohutný chlap no skoro kluk, ale bylo vidět, že má sílu. Kam se hrabal svojí postavou Neville Longbottom. Ten Choji byl ještě mohutnější.

,,Nazdárek lidičky. Takže zase jako za starých času?" Ptal se ten skoro obřík.

,,Jo Choji." Uchechtl se Schikamaru.

,,Chybí jenom už Asuma a byli bychom pohromadě." Řekl Ron.

,,Já jsem tady, byl jsem zrovna na cestě sem, protože jsem viděl Naruta s něčím malým pádit do vězení." Ozval se mohutný hlas a z vedlejší uličky přišel chlap jak hora. Vyšší než Ron Weasley a stejně mohutný jako on. Černé vlasy na ježka, černé oči jako žhavé uhlíky a černá bradka úhledně střižená. V puse cigareta a na hlavě čelenka se znakem Konohy.

,,Takže jsme tu všichni z týmu. Mami a tati tohle je Asuma Sarutobi, můj učitel, přítel a rádce." Řekl Ron.

Pan Weasley si narovnal brýle. Tak tenhle chlap měl pod křídly jeho syna. Tak to už se nedivil, kde vzal Ron tu divnou bradkovou módu. Ten chlap měl pořádnou bradu a byl větší než on. No i Ron byl větší než on. Připadal si vůči nim jako malé pivo.

,,Ráda vás poznávám pane Sarutobi." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Asumo prosím vás, Sarutobi to spíš říkali mému otci. Stejně v Konoze lidé používají více první jména než přijmení. Je tu několik rodin, které mají dost členu." Řekl Asuma a odhodil cigaretu do nejbližšího koše.

,,Aha chápu. Tak mi říkejte Molly. Pořád slyšet paní Weasleyová je otrava. Toto je můj manžel Arthur a mí synové Bill, Fred a George. Charlie a Percy no jsou zaneprázdněni prací."

,,Těší mě. Ron mi o vás někdy vyprávěl, takže přepokládám, že váš syn Charlie je v tom mě záhadném Rumunsku s draky a Percy sedí někdy v kanceláři." Řekl Asuma.

,,Och jste velmi dobře informován Ronaldem." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ron je rozený kecálista." Zasmál se Asuma.

,,Ten by vymluvil jalovici tele." Řekla Ino.

,,To sedí." Řekl Bill. Očividně ti lidé bráchu vážně dobře znají.

,,Tak půjdem." Tloukla nohou do chodníku Ginny.

,,Jo slečno nedočkává." Řekl otráveně Schikamaru.

,,Mohli bychom skočit pro holky k nám domů." Řekl Asuma a prohrábl si bradku.

,,Jasně." Řekl Neville.

,,No sice je to menší zacházka, ale vadit to nebude." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Alespoň si vyzvedneme naší malou." Řekla Ruka.

,,Ráda poznám svojí pravnučku. Tak brzo bych nepomyslela, že budu prababičkou, ale mohu být ráda, že jsem se toho dožila." Řekla usměvavě paní Longbottomová.

Ten svět a ty noviny co Neville přinesl, byly jak dar z nebes samotných. I když jí nepotěšily zprávy o Brumbálovi. Ráda by ho nakopla do zadku, ale ta slečna Yuhi ho přeměnila v krysu. No zajímavé řešení to také bylo. A teď ta Listová byla vážně moc pěkné místo. No a ten Asuma Sarutobi byl tedy hora chlapa. Na to neměl ani její zesnulý manžel Harfangang a to byl také lamželezo. Očividně byl její vnuk celý dědeček a ne tatínek, když se na Nevilla dívala. Stal se z něho statný chlap a žádné tintítko do větru. Jak se v Nevillovi mýlila.

Tak šli tou ulicí Listové, kterou přišel Asuma Sarutobi všichni hezky pospolu.


	15. Kapitola 14 - Alice a Tsunade

**Kapitola čtrnáct – Alice a Tsunade**

Domek Asumy Sarutobiho stál poblíž bytového komplexu a nebyl příliš velký nebo malý. Měl cihlově červenou střechu a s bílou fasádou a jenom štítek se zvonkem na jméno Sarutobi byl v hnědé barvě. Dokonce i dveře byly natřeny na bílo. Z malého balkonku v prvním patře se ozývala pomalá melodie hudby, která Billovi nic neříkala.

,,Kurenia hosti dorazili!" Křikl směrem toho otevřeného balkonku Asuma.

Vykoukla hlava ženy, ale jenom na chvilku a pak byl slyšet, jak někdo seběhl schody a za tím bylo slyšet ještě cupitání dětských nohou. Otevřely se dveře a něco malého a žlutého se prosmyklo pod nohama Remuse Lupina, div ho to neporazilo.

,,Tati!" Vykřiklo to malé stvoření a přitisklo se k noze Nevilla Longbottama.

Ten si dřepl a vzal tu malou bytost do náručí.

,,Dovolte, abych vám představil Alici Ginny Longbottomovou, mojí dceru." Řekl.

V náručí měl malou holčičku se světle hnědými vlásky jenom o pár odstínů světlejší než on. Měla je ve dvou malých culících se zelenou gumičkou a plastovou beruškou sedmitečnou s rozevřenými křidélky. Malý kulatý nosík a modrozelené oči jak vidno po mamince. Zkoumavým pohledem se dívala kolem sebe. Měla na sobě žluté šatičky a pod nimi růžové tričko. Na nožkách měla zelené sandále, tentokrát s malým srdíčkem jako přezkou. Když se usmála tak bylo vidět, že má mezi předními zuby nahoře mezírku. Pod levým okem měla pihu, jedinou viditelnou na jejím obličeji.

,,Ta je nádherná." Rozplývala se paní Longbottomová.

Její budoucí prasnacha měla vkus a uměla to děvčátko krásně rozpustile obléct.

,,Alice tady ta dáma, je tvoje prababička Augusta. Pozdravíš se s ní?" Ptal se Neville té malé v náručí.

,,Ahoj babá." Řekla skoro pištivě Alice.

,,Ahoj Alice také tě ráda poznávám." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,No a to je paní Weasleyová se strejky Rona a tety Ginny mamka to jejich taťka pan Weasley. Jo jeho bráchové Bill, Fred a George, ale o nich ti strejka Ron vyprávěl, viď Alice." Řekl Neville dál.

,,Jo Billi –Willi a Fled a Gege." Řekla Alice.

,,Fled?"Ptal se zamračeně Fred.

,,Sorry, ale Alice ještě moc neumí R,Ř. Učíme jí, ale vaše jména jsou nato dost složitá." Řekla Ruka.

,,Nevadí." Řekl George. Když si vzpomněl na Ginny, která se to učila do 4let.

,,A víš, kdo jsou ti další Alice?" Ptal se jí Neville.

,,Jo, stlejdla Sili mi to maloval. Uča Mini, Sevlus a Lemus a to je Tons a Pošuk a tamto je Kingí." Řekla Alice a ukazovala na jednotlivé osoby.

Fred a George se ušklíbali. Připadalo jim to srandovní, jak je Alice nazvala. Sevlus, Lemus, Mini a Kingí, to si budou pamatovat.

,,Sili? Kdo to je?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Stlejdla Sili je bubu duch a moje chůva." Řekla Alice.

,,Sirius chůva?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jo čajdu a doltiky nežele." Řekla Alice.

„Alíku, žere se neříká! Říká se jí nebo papá." Zlobila se Ruka.

„Alík je pes. Já jsem Alice." Nedala se malá.

„Když budeš mluvit ošklivě, budeš Alík!" Uťala Ruka.

,,Neříkej mi Harry, že Ron udělal chůvou Alice zrovna Siria?"Ptal se zděšeně Remus.

,,Ano, občas nebyl nikdo jiný a Sirius byl takový nedobrovolný dobrovolník. Ještě, že kouzlí. Nevím jinak, jak by vyměnil plenku." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak vidím tak Black vám byl holka na všechno." Řekl Snape.

,,Ano pane Snape, ale museli jsme ho spoustu věcí naučit, Sirius neuměl ani uvařit vajíčko." Řekla Hinata.

,,Vy jste Blacka učili vařit?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano vařit, péct, mýt okna, měnit plenky, zpívat ukolébavky, vytírat podlahy, prát prádlo, věšet ho, dokonce žehlit, vyčistit ucpané potrubí. Sirius by byl jinak na nic dobrý, kromě kecání a u nás se při kecání pracuje. My jsme také museli spoustu věcí tady naučit tak proč ne on. Na co by tu byl. Tady se přikládá ruka dílu i duch jako on." Řekl Harry.

Remus si pomyslel, tak to je zázrak boží. Sirius, byl podle Lily na dvě věci v domácích pracích a Harry jeho vlastní kmotřenec ho doslova přeprogramoval na ženu v domácnosti a chůvu. Nebo to byl Neville a Ron? Nebyl si jistý.

,,Sil dělá bájo bábovky a doltiky." Kývala hlavou Alice.

,,Tak to musím vidět malá, abych uvěřil." Řekl Snape. Black jak peče bábovky a dorty to by byla věc.

To by musela prasata létat.

,,Sevlus bude koukat, Sili udělal čelnou mňam buchtu. Jsou tam belušky." Řekla Alice.

,,No jo, v lednici je ještě polovina těch dvou pekáčů čokoládového moučníku s rozinkami, co dělal včera Sirius." Řekl Ron.

,,Nezapomeň Rone, jsou tam moje citronové řezy a obložené sendviče. Jídla je tam dost a dost." Řekla Hinata.

,,Mohu mít ještě čelnou buchtu s beluškami?"Ptala se Alice.

,,Jo, když si vyčistíš zoubky." Řekla Ruka.

Alice pokývala hlavou.

,,Jinak já jsem Kurenia." Řekla do toho žena, která měla ještě menšího cvrčka než byla malá Alice v náručí.

Malá holčička s černými vlásky a hnědými očima. Ve vlasech měla červenou jednoduchou sponku, ale měla je ještě příliš krátké, aby měla culík. Cucala si palec. Měla na sobě kalhotky s laclem tmavě červené barvy a pod tím krémové tričko. Na nožkách měla botičky s potiskem kytiček.

,,A toto je Mirai naše malá dceruška. Je trochu stydlín k cizím, ale to rychle přejde a pak se jí už nezbavíte." Dodala a pohladila tu malou po černých vláskách.

,,To je kmotřenka našeho bráchy." Řekl Bill.

,,Ach tak roztomilé děvčátko." Řekla paní Weasleyová a měřila si jí pohledem, aby odhadla její velikost. Jednou bude tak krásná jako její maminka, myslela si. Ta paní Sarutobi jménem Kurenia byla krásná žena. Hnědé vlasy a …počkej rudé oči!

,,Paní co máte s očima?" Ptala se vyděšeně paní Weasleyová.

,,To, to mám od narození. Nebojte, vidím, je to jenom další genetická anomálie nic víc." Máchla nad tím rukou Kurenia.

,,No vypadá to fakt zajímavě." Řekl Remus. No ten učitel Rona měl vkus. Ta Kurenia až na to, že měla ty prazvláštní červené oči, byla fakt kus ženské. Zvlášť když tam stála v těch rudých šatech.

,,Půjdete s námi rovnou na oběd nebo přijdete až na večeři?" Ptal se toho páru Schikamaru.

,,Ne přijdeme až na večeři jak bylo dohodnuto Schikamaru. Kurenia už má něco na plotně a já jí nechci urazit, když už vařila." Řekl Asuma.

,,Ok." Řekla Ino.

,,Tak jdeme do Doupěte." Řekl Neville a Alice zapištěla též svým hláskem Doupě.

,,Ta má hlas." Řekl Remus, kterému se naježili s toho chlupy na těle. Měl jako vlkodlak více citlivý sluch.

,,Alice je někdy tak trochu siréna. Je jí hodně slyšet, hlavně když se jí něco nelíbí. Je dost dobrý alarm." Řekl Harry.

,,Tati dolů. Jsem velká a ne mimi jako Milai." Řekla Alice a vzpouzela se v Nevillově náručí jako ryba.

,,Ok fazolko, ale nežeň. Prababička tak rychle nemůže." Postavil ji na zem Neville.

,,Jo tati. Babi je stalá dáma a stalí lidé jsou šneci. Šnek je pomalý ale chytlý." Řekla Alice a otočila se na patě a už si to štrádovala, jako generál dopředu.

,,Ježkovi oči ta malá chodí jak voják." Řekla nad tou podívanou Tonsková.

,,No ona trochu generálská Alice je. Ochočila si tři žáby a učí je skákat na její povel." Řekla Ruka.

,,Jablíčko daleko od stromu nespadlo. Zase žáby." Řekl Snape. Vzpomínal, že i Longbottom od 1. ročníku měl žábu jako mazlíčka.

Neville se usmál, jen kdyby Snape věděl, co ty žáby jsou zač. No možná se na to dostane.

Šli tedy za malou Alicí, která je vedla. Rozhodně si cestu k Doupěti dobře pamatovala.

,,Tady bydlí stlejda Halli a teta Teni." Ukazovala Alice na jeden barák.

,,Och tak to je tvůj barák Harry?"Ptala se dvojčata a koukala se na lehce nažloutlý domek s černou střechou a popínavkou u domovních dveří s modrým nátěrem. Byl jednopatrový a do tvaru L.

,,Ano to je můj nový domov." Řekl Harry.

,,Krásný." Řekl Remus. On sice popínavkám nefandil, ale když se to líbilo Harrymu tak proč ne. Nebo to byl nápad té Tenten, Harryho přítelkyně a on se jenom přizpůsobil. James také musel skousnout Lily ty muškáty, tenkrát.

Alice, ale šla dál.

Přešli menší most přes nějakou říčku a ocitli se na cestě nahoru do menšího kopce kolem té obří skály.

Tady domků bylo méně, ale o to byly krásnější.

,,Tady bydlím já, mamka a taťka a Lie." Hlásila Alice.

Bill vyvalil oči. To bylo skoro sídlo. Dvě patra a rozměrů větších než jejich Doupě. Připomínalo mu to blackovského sídlo.

,,Kdo je Alice Lie?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová svojí pravnučky.

,,Naše číča babi, macek jako Sisli." Řekla Alice.

,,Aha vy máte kočičku, jak hezké." Usmála se paní Longbottomová. O tom jí ani Neville neřekl.

,,Ne babi Lie je lys, velká číča." Roztáhla ruce Alice.

,,Rys? Vy máte doma rysa? Šelmu?" Ptala se vyplašeně paní Longbottomová.

Na to Neville.

,,Ano babi. Lie je mládě, které jsem jednou našel na cestě domů z mise u mrtvé matky. Zželelo se mi jí a tak jsem jí vzal domů. S Rukou a velkou pomocí naší Alice jsme jí vypiplaly a teď je jako náš hlídač a hlídač hlavně Alice. Ten na ní nedá dopustit. Lie také poznáš. Neboj je hodná k lidem, i přes svojí velikost. Žije na naší zahradě a někdy zavítá i na verandu."

,,K vám se vážně nikdo nevloupá. To musel být debil, aby tam šel." Řekl Moddy.

Alice se zamračila a kopla ho do jeho živé nohy a ještě mu na ni dupla.

,,Bůůů Pošuk, líka nehezká slova. Teta Ginny by mu dala pál facek." Řekla Alice.

Alastor Moddy na to malé stvoření koukal s otevřenou hubou. Ta malá ho právě vypískla za neslušné slovo?

Paní profesorka McGonagolová se zasmála. Ta mála Longbottoma dcerka byla ještě ostřejší snad než její rodiče.

,,Promiňte pane Moddy to víte, ona Alice každého trestá za neslušná slova. ." Omlouvala se Ruka.

,,Tak to si musím dát pozor na vlastní jazyk. Přitom jsem nic zvlášť sprostého neřekl. Jenom Debil." Řekl Alastor Moddy a pro Alici to bylo jak červený šátek pro býka. Zvedla ruce a řekla.

,,Pošuk je nehezký šnek bez očí, ty jeho jsou nepěkné." Řekla Alice a máchla rukou a Alastor měl v příští chvíli tykadla na hlavě jako šnek.

Tonsková se začala smát. Jo ta malá je rozhodně čarodějka.

,,Co je tak smíchu Tonsková?"Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Šéfe teď máte čtyři oči. Vy krásný šnečku." Řekla a vzala mu jedno tykadlo tak, aby ho viděl.

Ten vykřikl, jak by viděl mimoně.

,,He ta malá je silná. Přičarovat někomu tykadla." Usmál se Kinsley a díval se na Moddyho jak zápasí, aby se té divné hrůzy zbavil.

Severus Snape se dobře bavil. Ten cvrček doběhl zkušeného bystrozora tykadly. U toho prcka si rozhodně svojí neslušnou slovní zásobu schová do hlavy, nebo kdo ví, s čím skončí, a on by tykadla nechtěl. Brr přece není odporný hmyz nebo šnek či slimák, to obstará Moddy a Holoubková.

Kam, se hrabala Lily, ani ta nebyla s tresty tak kreativní, pomyslel si Remus Lupin.

Alice vítězoslavně si to štrádovala dál a Fred a George si mohli vymlátit žebra, aby se nesmáli. Takhle dobří jako malí nebyli ani oni. Jo ta malá byla dorůstající Poberta. Není se čemu divit, při rodinné skladbě, pomyslela si.

Moddy se sice tykadel rychle zbavil, ale utrhl si pořádnou ostudu.

,,Šéfe vy by jste potřeboval ještě ulitu a byl by jste dokonalý šnek. Tu Alici bychom měli vzít na oddělení Bytrozorů, za chvíli by tam byli všichni z ní čtyřoký." Řekla Tonsková vesele.

,,Tonsková." Zavrčel Moddy.

,,Tady bydlí teta Ginny, stlejc Schika a teta Yoscho." Hlásila u dalšího baráku Alice a poskakovala na místě jako jojo.

Panu Weasleymu málem spadly brýle, když viděl, kde bydlí Ginny. Předním stálo srubové sídlo. Vše bylo z pečlivě opracovaného dřeva s motivy jelena. Okna měla jednoduchý sice styl, ale měla okenice též s jeleny.

,,Jelen kam se podíváš? To měl pan Nara je tak rád?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne Schikaku to spíše už nenáviděl. Toto vystavěl jeho praděd a ten byl mistr snad všeho." Ozval se ženský hlas a z hlavních dveří vyšla žena v tmavě modrých šatech.

,,Této Yoscho." Zvolala Alice.

,,A Alice ty už jsi zpět. To je pro tebe." Řekla ta žena a podala jí broskev.

,,Dík této Yoscho." Zapištěla ta malá a zakousla se do plodu.

,,Vy musíte být paní Yoschino?"Ptal se pan Weasley. Ta žena byla krásné stvoření. Tmavé vlasy, ale krásně světle hnědé oči. Vlasy v dlouhém copu, až k zadnici. Jenom o něco menší než on sám.

,,Ano a vy musíte být rodiče a zbytek bratrů Ginny Weasleyové. Ráda vás poznávám a vítám v Konoze." Podala panu Weasleymu ruku. Ten jí z radostí přijal. Rozhodně zajímavá žena.

,,Co dělal praděd vašeho otce, že jsou tu samí jeleni, pane Naro?"Ptala se zaujetím paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Říkejte mi Schikamaru, když slyším pane Naro, tak mi to připomíná tátu. A nevím, jestli zcela správně odpovím. Naše rodina se stará o lesy v okolí už dlouhá léta. Lesní práce, mimo toho, že jsme ninji. Ginny ten náš obor přirovnala k myslivci ve vašem světě, ale mi to slovo nepoužíváme." Řekl Schikamaru.

Paní Weasleyová otevřela oči dokořán. Její malá Ginny má přítele myslivce? Lesního nimroda? No co nadělá, je to také činnost, ale tetička Muriel nebude nadšená. Ale co je do tety Muriel, Ginny její bohatství nepotřebuje. Vždycky si myslela, že až odejde její teta do věčných polí, tak jejím dětem pomůže do začátku, ale její děti byli schopnější s penězi než ona a Arthur a samotná Muriel se zdála být extrémně dlouhověká i na čarodějku. Vždyť už jí mělo být sto let a stále byla jako rybička.

,,A ty mistře na tebe po obědě čeká práce. Ta horda dříví se neudělá sama." Řekla paní Yoschino svému synovi..

,,Ano matko." Řekl otráveně Schikamaru.

Bill se usmíval. Tak tohle tedy věc. Ginny je jak červená karkulka, také si našla myslivce. Jenom paní Yoschino nesplňuje podmínky pro babičku. Vypadá mladě.

,,Ale doufám, že poobědváš společně s námi, matko?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Zajisté vzhledem, že vaří lepší kuchaři než já." Zasmála se paní Yoschino.

,,Kdo prosím vás?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Oh Harry, Nata a Tsunade, na ty já ani se svou kančí roštěnkou nemám." Zasmála se paní Yoschino a už zamykala klíčem dveře svého sídla.

,,Kančí roštěnka?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano u nás je někdy k obědu maso z černé zvěře, protože můj syn i můj zesnulý manžel čas od času odchytávali, aby se nepřemnožili. Máme toho ještě v mrazáku hodně, Schikamaru je pažravka." Řekla paní Yoschino.

,,Mami." Sykl Schikamaru. Musela to matka vytahovat před cizími.

,,Když ne on, tak si pochutnám alespoň já. Taková divočina je náhodou dobrá." Olízla si spodní ret Ginny.

Pak už nezaznělo nic, takže šli všichni nahoru po cestě. Došli k obřímu sídlu a malá Alice začala i s načatou broskví poskakovat a hlásit pisklavě ,,Doupě."

Pan Weasley by si v úleku málem posadil na zem. Toto bylo vážně hodně velké. Větší barák, než ten, co měli kdysi Harryho prarodiče neviděl. Ani malfoyovské sídlo nebylo tak velké. A to měl vlastnit jeho syn! Celé!

,,Vítejte v Novém Doupěti! Našem krásném místě." Řekla Ginny a Alice hned vedle ní skákala a pořád vykřikovala Doupě.

,,Zmijozelovo bačkoro a to vlastní Weasley?"Ptal se Snape a koukal na to jako malý kluk. Sice to nebyly Bradavice, ale bylo to i jinak obří. A Weasley k tomu jen tak přišel jako slepý k houslím. Ten má snad v prdeli čtyřlístek nebo potrhlého skřeta za zády.

,,Ano je to moje pane Snape jak jsme říkali už vám ostatním už pár měsíců, poté co se Harry a Neville odstěhovali. Klidně vám ukážu od toho papíry, ale to myslím, že nebude ani třeba viďte." Řekl Ron.

Bill jenom mohl zapískat. Ron sice k majetku přišel pro něho hodně záhadným způsobem, ale klobouk dolů, z chuďase se stal boháč, jako v pohádce. Dokonce měl pomocnou sílu při úklidu a to kouzelného ducha Siriuse Blacka.

,,Tak pojďte dovnitř." Vyzval je Ron.

Prošli vraty a objevili se na malém dvorku s dlážděným chodníkem uprostřed. Po obou stranách rostly růže jemně růžové a temně rudé v pravidelných rozestupech. Dále tam byl strom, kde na jedné větvi byla zavěšená houpačka. George dokonce v tom stromu poznal dub. Byl to starší strom, ale pěkně košatý. Byla vidět veranda domu a za ní dveře, ale ne ledajaké, ale posouvací z opravovaných kmenů nějakého hodně starého stromu. Alice, která dojedla broskev vyšplhala na verandu domu kam vedli dva větší schody a posunula dveře obří silou na dvouletého prcka a zakřičela, až skoro Remus Lupin nadskočil.

,,Této Tsune jsme doma!"

,,Kdo je ta Tsune?"Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Bývalá majitelka tohoto sídla a vnučka prvního Hokage této vesnice a jen tak mimochodem moje sestřenice z druhého kolene." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože!?" Vykřikla paní Longbottomová.

,,Babi víš přece, že se tvůj tchán kdysi na 20 let ztratil. Já nejsem první Longbottom tady. Wulfrick Longbottom už tu byl přede mnou a založil si tu rodinu. Bohužel trpěl výpadkem paměti nebo jinak řečeno anamnézy a tak přijal jméno nastávající Senju. A Tsunade je vnučka jeho syna." Řekl Neville.

,,Ty jo, Longbottomovi jsou dost praštění jako Blackové." Řekla Tonsková.

V tu chvíli vyšla žena a všichni jí vzhlédli. Remus měl co dělat, aby mu nevypadly oči. Drahé Nebelvírské nebe, musely tady všechny ženy být tak sexy, pomyslel si. Tohle snad ani nemohlo být možné ty její prsa a obličej.

Blondýna s dvěma culíky po stranách dolů jako vodopád. Vázané tílko, přes to kabátek a obojí ve světle zelené barvě. Tmavě zalené bermudy a jelikož byla v domě tak jenom pantofle, ale i tak kus. Řekl si v duchu Kinsley.

,,Nazdárek Alice. Jak vidím tak braberka a Harry-kun přinesli konečně tu vzácnou návštěvu až k nám." Řekla ta blondýna a sklonila se k Alici, takže Remus pěkně zrudl jako rajče, protože to její vnadné éčkové poprsí mu přímo mávalo na pozdrav.

,,Ano této Tsune dokonce i bába Augulsta je tu je." Hlásila Alice.

,,To mě těší, asi bych měla se s nimi přivítat, co říkáš. Naruto je už tu a škrábe brambory. Pomůžeš strejdovi s nimi?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Jo!"Křikla Alice a vřítila se do baráku jako velká voda.

,,Vy necháte tu malou škrábat brambory?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová udiveně.

,,Ne, ale Alice je krásně umí mejt ve vodě od nečistot. Má na to očka." Řekla Ruka.

,,Ach tak. Ta malá je šikovná." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Já jsem Tsunade Senju a tak trochu Longbottomová, ale já to nepoužívám." Řekla Tsunade a máchla rukou.

,,Ráda vás poznávám paní." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Slečna, vdaná nejsem." Řekla Tsunade.

Kinsleymu a Remusovi se rozblikala žárovka v hlavě. Ta je volná!

,,Tak slečno Senju, vy tu bydlíte?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ne jenom jsem zrovna na návštěvě. Mám vlastní domek poblíž." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Proč to, přece je vaše toto?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Ne to je breberky Rona ne moje, ale blíže vám to vysvětlím v domě." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Breberka Ron?" Ptal se George.

,,Vy musíte být Fred nebo George, viď? To se má tak, když jsem poprvé viděla Rona tak byl jak vylíhlé kuřátko sovy a těm má babička Mito říkávala breberky." Usmála se Tsunade.

Dvojčata se zazubila. Breberka Ron to si zapamatují. To bylo safra dobrý.

Ron se zamračil a povídá.

,,To mi bylo Tsunade 16 a byl jsem na vozejku s ortézou. Teď už žádné ochmýřené kuře nejsem."

Vešli do místnosti velikosti normální kuchyně z pohledu Remuse Lupina, kde však byl jenom velký botník, šatní skříň bez dveří s kabáty a světlá dřevěná lavice, kde se mohl člověk zout. Na botníku byl květník, kde byl keřík s malými kvítky, který nedokázal Remus nikam zařadit.

Ron otevřel botník a na ně vykoukly pantofle všech možných velikostí a barev. Dokonce tam byly růžové, přesně Tonskové velikost. Ta byla nadšená a hned si zula svoje kozačky a odhalila pruhované ponožky.

,,To je super, vždy jsem přála mít růžové pantofle. Tohle je už teď príma dovolená." Řekla Tonsková.

Nakonec Fred a George vzali si fialové, Bill modré a stejně tak paní McGonagolová. Remus zvolil ty tmavě hnědé, co tam byli a Snape nějaké šedivé. Moddy si navlíkl na živou nohu jednu černou a pan Weasley si vzal zelené. Kinsley sebral okrové a paní Weasleyová tmavě rudé.

Ron posunul další dveře, které jako by splývaly se zdí a odhalil přímo z pohledu paní Weasleyové a pana Weasleyoho obří halu, velkou jako přízemí celého jejich Doupěte. Byl to obří prostor, kde při levé straně stoupalo do patra schodiště. Bylo lehce točité z různých kroucených větví. Na pravé straně od vstupních dveří byla knihovnička s alby a na ní trůnila televize a telefon. Na levé straně byla pohovka tmavě krémová jak capucino a dvě křesla stejné barvy. Jedno z nich stálo pod lampou. Nechyběl menší konferenční stolek s dvěma šuplaty. Pod ním byl pelíšek nějakého zvířátka. Celému tomu prostoru vévodil veliký stůl s 24. židlemi. Nebyl na něm ubrus jen prostírání a tak bylo vidět, že je z leštěné borovice. Z haly vedlo 6. dveří. Na pravé straně byly dveře do skladiště, nebo jak říkala Ginny kumbál. Pak byly dveře do sklepa a koupelny. Na levé straně dveře do kuchyně a druhé koupelny. Protější stěna byla celá prosklená a bylo jí vidět do zahrady a také se dveřmi na zahradu vyjít. Prosklená stěna pokračovala prosklenými chodbami po stranách domu, z kterých se vcházelo do šestí pokojů. Na každé straně do třech. Stěny domu byly obloženy leštěným dřevem z různých stromů. Měla různou barvu a kresbu. Vypadalo to fakt zajímavě a úžasně i z pohledu Freda a Georga. Brácha si žil jako král.

„Ronalde máš tu krásný výhled." Řekla paní Weasleyová unešeně, když se dívala do zahrady. Staly tam jabloně, hrušně, třešně a švestka. Mezitím byly keříky šeříku a jezírko bylo také malebné. Viděla, jak se na břehu vyhřívají dvě želvičky. Bylo to jako v pohádce.

„To má na svědomí Neville. Tu zahradu vybudoval skoro od nuly. Je geniální zahradník a léčitel." „Vidím moc pěknou práci od mého vnuka. Všechno mu pěkně ladí. Ty růže vpředu má také na svědomí, jestli se nemýlím?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

„Jak jinak. Ty vysadil, když se vrátil z mise a dozvěděl se o Alici. Pár keříků mají i na své zahrádce, aby nebyla zklamaná. Stejně jsou tu častými hosty."

Harry vyndal z kapes miniaturní zavazadla jak pro panenky a máchnutím ruky je zvětšil na původní velikost. Najednou tam stálo deset kufrů a pět lodních kufrů s iniciálami Harryho, Rona, Nevilla, Hermiony a Ginny.

„Jé můj starý kufr!" Řekl nadšeně Ron.

,,Dobby je donesl z Bradavic. Šaty vybral, ale ostatní tam nechal." Řekl Harry.

„Skvělé po obědě se pustím do vyklízení." Řekl Ron a zastrčil kufr za pohovku.

„A já se pustím do oběda." Prohlásila Hinata a zasunula dveře od kuchyně do zdi.

„To jsou tady všechny dveře zasouvací?" Ptal se pan Wesley.

„Ano tati, tady v Listové je to běžné. Jen vchodové dveře se většinou otáčí na pantech. Zasouvací dveře mají výhodu. Nikoho s nimi nepraštíš." Zasmál se Ron.

„Dobrý nápad." Řekl pan Weasley a začal uvažovat o rekonstrukci Doupěte. Děti jsou z hnízda venku, bude mít čas.

„Mohu se Nata podívat do kuchyně?" Ptala se zvědavě paní Weasleyová.

„Jistě paní Moly." Odpověděla Hinata.

Molly Weasleyová se ocitla v nebi každé hospodyně. Kuchyně byla krásně zařízená. Krémové nádobí, porcelán, Skleničky všech možných tvarů a barev. Nože. Vařečky, kvedlačky, naběračky a mnoho dalšího, co ani Molly Weasleyová ani neznala.

U mramorové desky stál Naruto. Okrajoval a překrajoval brambory. Malá Alice stála na židli u umyvadla s odkapávací deskou. Brala brambory od Naruta umývala je a házela do hrnce. Vedle dveřích, které, jak si Molly domyslela, vedly do spíže, stála lednice a vedle mrazák. V prostředku byl menší stůl, kde byla na plátky naporcovaná hromada masa. Zelenina a různé oleje a omáčky. Nebyl to jídelní stůl, ale pracovní. Elektrický sporák a kamna na dříví. Na kamnech bublal kotel s polévkou.

„Hmm musím říci, že by to byl i ráj pro mne. Krásně to tu Ron zařídil." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

„Bane paní Molly, tady to měl na starosti Harry. To byl mistr kuchař Doupěte. Tohle je jeho umělecké dílo. Po jeho odchodu jsem si jen dokoupila nože. On ty svoje kudly měl moc rád, než aby se s nimi rozloučil. To víte pro kuchaře je nejcennější jeho sekáček." Řekla Hinata.

Paní Weasleyová nevěřila svým uším. To Harry?! Vždyť je chlap a ne ženská, ale Ron říkal, že jeho kamarád je vážně dobrý kuchař.

„Paní Weasleyová, dovolíte?" Řekl Harry za jejími zády a poklepal jí na rameno.

„Jistě Harry." Řekla Molly a uhnula mu ze dveří. Ten si umyl ruce v umyvadle, zapnul elektrický sporák, pohledem zkontroloval kotel polévky na kamnech a pak tam vrazil pánev a nalil na ní trochu oleje. Neuvěřitelné, myslela si paní Weasleyová. Harry je vážně kuchař.

„Ron vás zatím ubytuje." Řekla Hinata a pustila se do krájení cibule.

Paní Weasleyová odešla z kuchyně zase do té haly, kterou její syn nazýval jídelnou a obývákem v jednom. V přízemí na pravé straně ubytoval Ron Minervu McGonagylovou, Pošuka Modyho a Snapa. Na levé straně pak svoje rodiče, Kinsleyho Pastorka a na konci chodby Nevillovu babičku. V patře na pravé straně v prvním pokoji byla knihovna. V dalších pokojích byli ubytování v pořadí. Remus Lupin, Tonsková, George, Fred a na konci chodby měl pokoj Bill. Na druhé straně měli pokoje domácí. Ron s Hinatou, pak skoro domácí Hermiona s Kankurou a Naruto.

„Paní McGonagolová váš pokoj je tady." Zrovna říkal Ron a otevřel dveře nalevo od koupelny. Minerva tam odlevitovala svůj kufr a to, co uviděla, jí vyrazilo dech. Tak krásný pokoj neměla ani v Bradavicích. Bílé stěny s vzorem padajícího listí. Tmavý nábytek, který krásně kontrastoval se zdmi. Postel s vestavěným nočním stolkem a zásuvkou v čele postele, která byla vidět. Samotná postel měla stejně jako v Bradavicích nebesa, až na to, že nebesa měla vlastní strop. Skříň se zabudovaným zrcadlem na jedné vnější straně dveří a malý stůl se židlí, která měla polstrovaná opěrátka a sedátko červeným látkovým potahem. Na stole byla skleněná deska a pod ním byl zasunut nějaký obraz krajinky. Nejlepší nakonec. Proutěné křeslo s polštářky a podnožníkem u kterého stále lampa. Otevřela tedy dveře skříně, aby se mohla vybalit, když ve skříni objevila šaty s květinovým vzorem a rudý župan, jak červené víno. Kde se tu vzaly? Nenechal je tu někdo? Pak uviděla štítek na županu a přečetla si ho. Stálo tam. Pro ochotu nás vzdělávat. Nebelvírská pětka. Snad Vám padnou.

Minerva McGonagolová se rozplakala. Její žáci byli na ní tak hodní. To si snad ani nezasloužila. Otřela si oči do kapesníku a pořádně s prohlédlai svoje nové šaty a župan. Šaty byly na vázačku a měly vzor rozličného lučního kvítí. Byli ke kotníkům a měli rozparky ke kolenům, kde byla všita krajka. Ten kdo to vybíral měl vkus. Župan byl též velmi krásný, jak ze snu. Ten starý vyletí krbem, jen co bude v Bradavicích zpátky.

O pokoj dál byl Alastor Moddy celý nesvůj. Vše bylo tak nové, bílé a černé. A proboha co má v šatníku? Nový svrchník a smoking. U skřetích uší na co smoking? Ke všem čertům a ďáblům, oni ho chtějí snad podplatit?

Na pokoji na konci levé chodby Severus Snape tiše zuřil. Potter mu nesbalil jeho hábity jenom košile a kalhoty. Pak otevřel šatník z javoru a bylo mu, jak kdyby ho praštili odrážečskou pálkou. Co to má u všech bazilišků znamenat? Koukal na nový krátký a dlouhý kabát tmavě modré barvy se zelenými knoflíčky a vyšitými jeho iniciály na prsní kapse. Potter se snad zbláznil?! Myslel si v duchu Severus Snape, když viděl lístek, který koukal z náprsní kapsy krátkého kabátu. Stálo tam. Menší odškodné za tupé jednání Nebelvírské pětky. Doufám, že Mia trefila vaší velikost. Harry James Potter.

Samozřejmě, že mu byl. Zatracená Grangerová – Blacková odhadla dokonce i jeho velikost.

To byla jedna strana přízemí, na druhé straně byl pokoj manželů Weasleyových, Kinsleyho Pastorka a paní Longbottomové. Ronovi rodiče byli v pěkném šoku. Postel byla větší než ta, co měli doma. Úplné letiště. Vše krásně zařízené a skoro nové, že se Molly skoro bála si sednout na tu postel. Pan Weasley otevřel šatník a vytřeštil obě oči, div mu nespadly brýle na zem. Pokolikáté za tento dnešní den. Šatník nebyl prázdný. Byli tam jedny rudé šaty přesně pro jeho Molly a pro něho tmavě modrý oblek. Co jeho děti zas provedli?

,,Čí pak jsou ty šaty Arthure?"Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Naše, naše děti nám je asi koupily jako dárek." Odpověděl pan Weasley.

,,Cože Arthure?! Nedělej si ze mě psinu!" Rozčílila se paní Weasleyová.

,,Tak si to přečti sama." Řekl pan Weasley a podal jí lístek, který našel v šosu obleku. Na něm bylo napsáno. Od Rona a Ginny, pro nejlepší rodiče na světě. Doufáme, že padnou.

Molly Weasleyová se skácela na postel.

,,Zlatíčko naše děti jsou to nejlepší, co nám bylo dáno do života." Řekl pan Weasley a dál si prohlížel svůj nový oblek. V kapse našel purpurovou kravatu. Barvu císařů ve starém Římě.

,,Je to ho nějak na mě moc." Řekla paní Weasleyová a zvedla se z postele. Šla k šatníku, aby si důkladněji prohlédla ty šaty. Takovou nádheru nikdy nevlastnila. Byli celé ze saténu. Kolem výstřihu byla našita červená a bílá sklíčka a ve špici byla zasazená velká bílá říční perla. K tomu patřil šátek kolem krku stejné barvy, ale z pravého hedvábí. Paní Weasleyová nad tím kroutila hlavou. Proti tomu všechny její šaty vypadaly obyčejně. Na co vůbec byly? Vrtalo hlavou paní Weasleyové.

Kinsley seděl v křesle a před ním stál otevřený kufr. Koukal se na otevřený šatník a nevěřil svým vlastním očím. V šatníku na něho koukal nový černý kožený kabát a oblek jak pro bodygárda. To je u samotné Queen nebo kde?

O pokoj dál zažívala paní Longbottomová také menší šok. Dívala se na tmavě zelené šaty s vyšitými růžemi na krku a pletené bolérko s dlouhými rukávy se saténovou mašlí na které visel vzkaz od vnuka, že jsou její. Také tam zářila brož v podobě stříbrné vážky, která se jí moc líbila. Jenom by jí ohromně zajímalo, kde na to Neville vzal peníze? Byli to ty výherní nebo ty co si vydělal prací?

Nahoře v patře v pokoji vedle knihovny zažíval Remus Lupin další šok svého života. Harry mu nechal zabalit jen pár knížek a spodky. Jinak mu koupil celý nový šatník i s ponožkami. Merlinovo noho, to si snad ani nezasloužil. Jeho pokoj byl také kouzelný a Remus si připadal jako v ráji. A na co bylo to zvláštní sako a kalhoty? Z toho se Remus tak nějak neviděl.

Ve vedlejším pokoji, který původně patřil Ronovi byla Nymfadora Tonsková v růžovém nebi. V šatníku našla troje nové růžové šaty různých délek. Mini, midi a maxi. Byl to dárek od Mii a Siria. Ach, má tak skvělé příbuzné. Sice zdi tu byly žluté a oranžové, nevadí. Povlečení na posteli bylo růžové se srdíčky a bombónky a přes to ta nejchlupatější deka, jakou kdy Tonsková viděla. Jenom jí ohromně zajímalo, nač jsou ty troje šaty?

V dalším pokoji byl George a netvářil se moc nadšeně. Poprvé nebyl s Fredem a bylo mu z toho divně. Byl překvapen dárkem od bráchy. V šatníku byla kožená zelená bunda a ještě černý oblek s motýlem. U všech skákavých Ropušníků, co tím chtěl Ron říct? Byl v pokoji po Harrym. Jasně, Nebelvírská červená a žlutá na zdech. Prohledal všechny zásuvky a nic nenašel až na šuple v nočním stolku. Vyvalil oči. Co mu to ten zatrolený Potter koupil?

Byla to malá krabička a na ní stálo. Georginku, malý dárek od vašeho sponzora. Kondomy. Užij si dovolenou. Harry James Potter. George byl rudý až za ušima. Díky Leemu věděl, co je mudlovský komdon a říkal si, kdo zkazil Harryho. Děs nebo Poděs horský? Těžko spíš se to asi jmenovalo Tenten.

Fred učinil ten samý nález a jen obdivně zapískal. Harriček je tedy péro, pomyslel si. Měl pokoj po Nevillovi. Na zdech byla hnědá a zelená a byly tu trochu cítit bylinky, ale dalo se to snést.

V posledním pokoji byl Bill Weasley ve svém sedmém nebíčku a nějak nemohl přistát nohama na pevné zemi z překvapení. Ve skříni našel bundu z pravé kůže, opravdu pravé kůže. Tu kterou měl, tak ta byla jen koženková a dost ošoupaná. A ještě vzkaz od Rona, že je to dárek od něj.

To byla pravá strana horního patra. V horní hale byl jen malý odkládací stolek, lampa a dvě křesla. Vše pro knihomoly a věčné studenty. Na levé straně byly schody na půdu, dveře na WC a do koupelny. Vedle koupelny měli pokoj Hinata a Ron tedy možná za nějakou dobu novomanželé Weasleyovi. Pak byl pokoj časté návštěvy. Hermiony a její přítel Kankuro. Poslední pokoj obýval zatím svobodný Naruto Uzumaki. Dalo by se říci, v této chvíli, že Nové Doupě byl plný dům.


	16. Kapitola 15 - Ostrý rozhovor a oběd

**Kapitola patnáct – Ostrý rozhovor a oběd**

Remus dovybalil věci a jako poslední dal budík na noční stolek své postele. Podíval se z okna a viděl ulici, sídlo Schikamary Nary a přilehlé okolí. Připadalo mu zvláštní, že na skále je jenom šest hlav. Hermiona říkala, že jsou tam všichni ti Hokagové. I s délkou života kouzelníka se mu zdálo, že je ta vesnice nějak mladá. Musí se na to zeptat. Také si uvědomil, že okno je zvláštní. Bylo posuvné jako dveře. Zasouvalo se za druhé sklo okna. Och jo, než si na to zvykne. Pak se rozhlédl kolem sebe a uviděl pár zvláštních věcí, které ještě v životě neviděl. Nebyl tu lustr, jen taková malá světla zabudovaná do stropu. Hm asi jimi svítí. Elektřinu znal, ale toto bylo pro něho nové. U posuvných dveří bylo hned několik tlačítek a každé bylo popsáno. Remus si tedy přečetl. Světlo, tady se asi světla nahoře zapínala, klimatizace, ona tu byla klimatizace? Hledal jí pohledem, ale našel, jenom zvláštní rádoby trubku, která byla nad stolem. Možná je to ono. Pak tam bylo napsáno topení. Topení? Oni zapínají topení na tlačítko? Divné a kde vlastně je? Vůbec ho neviděl.

Vzdychl, snad to lépe vysvětlí sám pán domu. Těžko uvěřitelné, že je v domě svého bývalého žáka.

Vyšel tedy ven a zasunul za sebou dveře.

V hale už byli všichni ostatní, kromě paní a pana Weasleyho. Seděli na židlích. Severus měl ruku opřenou o tvář a mračil se.

,,Remusi ti jsou k nám tak milí." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ano, lepší přivítání jsem ještě nezažil." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Já říkám, že nás chtějí podplatit." Mínil Moddy.

,,Náhodou je to hezký dárek od Harryho ta bunda." Řekl Bill.

,,Jaká bunda já dostal smoking!"Řekl Moddy.

,,Fakt já zas krásné šaty Alastore a župan jak pro královnu." Řekla Minerva.

,,Mě Harry koupil skoro celý šatník a já nevím, co mu na to říct." Lámal si hlavu Remus.

,,Děkuji by asi bylo na místě. Já dostala troje růžové šaty. To mi nekoupili naráz ani mamka s tátou." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo a my jsme dostali od Rona oblek a s motýlkem a bundy." Řeka dvojčata.

,,Ti se práskli přes kapsu. Nechápu, proč mi Potter koupil dva modré kabáty." Zabručel Snape.

,,Tady se něco chystá, já dostala od vnuka slavnostní šaty a brož k tomu." Klepala prsty paní Longbottomová.

,,Okorát je otázka co? Já dostala saténové rudé šaty a hedvábný šátek a Arthur modrý oblek, že by z toho Popletal lekl jak ryba." Řekla paní Weasleyová a za ní šel pan Weasley.

,,Hm můj vnuk je už zasnoubený čtyři měsíce, že by nás pozval na svatbu?" Ptala se nahlas paní Longbottomová.

,,Né jenom to ne. Nejprve narozeniny a pak svatba, copak se mi chce pomstít bujarým slavením, na to nejsem. Zatracený Nebelvír." Zaskučel Snape.

,,Nebo je to Ron." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Brácha, přece říkal, že se hned ženit nehodlá a chce počkat na Billa." Řekl George.

,,Tak to může čekat dlouho." Zamračil se Bill.

,,Kde vůbec jsou všichni?"Ptal se Remus.

,,No Ruka, Neville, ta Ino a Ginny šli do zahrady a ta je velká, že je odtud nevidím. Ron a ten Schikmaru, jeho matka a Tenten zmizeli za těmi dveřmi, že jdou pro něco do sklepa." Ukazoval Fred.

,,Harry, Hinata,Tsunade, Naruto a malá Alice jsou stále v kuchyni a něco kuchtí. Hermiona šla nahoru s tím svým přítelem do svého pokoje." Dodal George.

,,Jak může ta ženská s tím valníkem být stále slečna?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Možná je lesba." Řekl George.

,,Georgi!" Okřikla ho paní Weasleyová.

,,No co, Brumbál je gay mamko." Řekl George.

,,Šiiii může to slyšet." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Nebo je to jeptiška toho jejich náboženství a vy máte prostě smůlu." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Já slyším moc dobře, co podle vás jsem." Ozval se hlas za Tonskovou a ta studem zmodrala.

,,No né, to jsem ještě v životě neviděla, lidského chameoloona." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Omlouvám se, nechtěla jsem vás urazit." Řekla tiše Tonsková.

,,To nic, rozhodně je mi tvá verze milejší, než to, co řekl breberka číslo dva. Lesba vážně nejsem, klučino, ale na mě máš moc malé a nedozrálé péro." Řekla Tsunade a George přímo zbledl ve slonovou kost.

,,Vypadáte mladě slečno Senju." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo mladě, to říkají všichni, než kouknou do mé zdravotní karty. Klidně bych mohla být už tvoje matka, sice mladá, ale matka, vážený pane Lupine. Mne je za měsíc a půl 55." Řekla Tsunade.

Všem spadla brada. Ta ženská na to vůbec nevypadala. No možná na třicet stěží čtyřicet, ale ne 55! U Merlina.

,,Vám mohu jenom závidět slečno, co bych já za to dála, vypadat ve vašem věku tak mladě." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Na tom nic těžkého. Lázně, dobrá strava, pohyb, nějaká sklenička něčeho ostřejšího, zábava, málo stresu a sex a každý je mladý až do 80 let." Zasmála se Tsunade.

,,To má být váš recept?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano a pořádně se mazat tvarohem před spaním. Vás by měli naložit pane Moddy do stoprocentní smetany, hned by jste prokouknul. Také by se vám měl někdo podívat na to bláznivé oko." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Máte dobrý smysl pro humor." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

Tsunade si odfrkla a přešla k němu, vzala ho zpod rameny a zdvihla ho do výšky. Alastor Moddy překvapením vykřikl.

,,Vy jste tedy stydlín pane. Vás vezme do náruče ženská a hned křičíte. Měl by jste shodit, jste dost buclatý. Jako hrnek. No na nohu se vám podívá Neville, ale já mu rovnou řeknu, že potřebujete novou protézu. Tahle se brzy rozpadne, nebo způsobí nekrózu. Také by vás měl poslat k pedikérce a kadeřníkovi, Alice měla pravdu, jste nehezký šnek. I ve stáří by o sebe člověk měl pečovat a vy jste jak zanedbaný pouliční kocour bez myši." Řekla Tsunade a posadila vyjeveného Alastora Moddyho na židli jako malé dítě.

,,Kdo jste, doopravdy?" Ptal se Snape. Ta ženská měla sílu, jak Hagrid ne-li víc.

,,Já? Já jsem Tsunade Senju- Longbottomová. Poslední z rodiny Senjů, kteří založili tuto vesnici, Sanin a válečná veteránka ze tří válek, léčitelská ninja prvního stupně, bývalá pátá Hokage, ředitelka místní nemocnice, tetička a učitelka lečitelství Sakury Haruno, Ino Yamanaky a Nevilla Longbottoma. Slimáčí princezna a jejich přivolávačka. Stačí?" Ptala se Tsunade.

Severus Snape na ní vyjeveně koukal.

,,Ale můj vnuk říkal, že ho učil nějaký Sanschi Dokura? O vás se nezmínil." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Fakt?! Tak to mi laskavě spratek vysvětlí. „ NEVILE!" Zařvala ta ženská, až málem vyletěl Remus Lupin z kůže.

Neville se přemístil rovnou do místnosti i s ošatkou jablek.

,,Spratku, proč jsi o mne neřekl tvé drahé babičce, že jsem tě učila?" Ptala Tsunade.

Neville zbledl a pak ze sebe tiše vypravil.

,,Já zapomněl. Omlouvám se Tsunade."

,,Co pak jsem prach? Mrtvá zdaleka nejsem jako ten psí ocas Sirius, takže příště nezapomínej nebo skončíš další měsíc na směně v márnici nebo na urologii. Je ti to jasný!" Řekla Tsunade ledovým hlasem, který vystrašil Severuse Snapa. Už věděl, proč tu ženskou nikdo nechce. Ta je horší než belzebub osobně.

,,Ano." Řekl Neville a položil ošatku s jablky na stůl a zmizel.

,,Takhle jsem vnuka neměla pod palcem ani já." Řekla překvapeně paní Longbottomová.

,,Ano všimla jsem si už při prvním setkání, že hoši potřebují výchovu po staru. Očividně byla u nich mizerná domácí výchova. Nikdo neuměl z nich prát ani svoje smardlavé spodky." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Jak že?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Á další kandidát na mojí výchovnou proceduru se právě přihlásil. Hoši to také zvládli, i když Harry se mi málem utopil ve víně, Neville umlel vlastní prst a Naruto si spálil pindíka." Řekla Tsunade.

Fred měl oči dokořán. Ona ty tři snad týrala?

,,Cože, Harry se utopil málem ve víně?" Ptal se vyplašeně Remus.

,,Ano když jsem tu před pár lety žila s nimi, než mi pracanti z jiné skupiny postavili můj domeček, tak jsem Harrymu dala za úkol uklidit vinný sklep. Ten pitomec rozbil mě záhadným způsobem dva sudy kořalky a vína a zlil se němoty. Pak to tam hezky s kocovinou uklízel. Dobře mu tak, s alkoholem si člověk nesmí hrát." Řekla Tsunade.

Remusovi tikalo z toho víčko. Tak proto Harry říkal, že zná svou míru. Lily by ho přizabila, snad to neví. Sirius by jí to rozhodně neřekl, násoska byl sám dost velký.

,,Co jste myslela tím výchovu po staru?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Vy chlapi z toho vašeho světa jste vážně natvrdlí. No domácí výchovu v praní, žehlení, věšení, vaření, vytírání. Prostě v domácích pracích, přece to nebudou dělat jenom ženské." Řekla zamračeně Tsunade.

Aha feministka, pomyslel si Severus Snape.

,,Jo psí ocásek Sirius to potřeboval jako prase drbání, ani neuměl pověsit ani podprsenku." Řekla Tsunade.

Remusovi začalo být Siriuse doopravdy líto. Tuhle ženskou by nepřál nikomu v domě a už ne Siriusovi a Harrymu.

,,A vy jste dobrá ženská. Tak to má být, i muž musí přiložit k ruku k dílu." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano, ale vy by jste měla chlapce naučit vařit a péct. Breberka Ron byl v kuchyni platný jak hajzlpapír praseti. Tak si je žádná ženská nevezme, když ani neví jak dlouho vařit brambory." Řekla ostře Tsunade.

,,Já to považovala vždy, za práci ženy." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Starý názor paní. Už babička Mito hnala dědka k plotně, hlavně když toho měla hodně. Chlapi jsou jako psi, čím dřív začnete, tím dřív s nimi skončíte." Řekla Tsunade.

Veškeré mužské osazenctvo si pomyslelo. Toto je snad Lucifér, co tu sídlí. Fredovi a Georgovi připadalo, že se měli v Bradavicích tak dobře. Tady by stěží přežili. Hlavně pod taktovkou jisté Tsunade Senju. Jak mohl to Ron a ostatní zvládnout.

,,Na tom něco bude, asi jsem byla příliš ke klukům benevolentní. Ron je tak slušně vychován, že je až hanba s ním mluvit, jak je andělský." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Fred, George a Bill přímo sjeli o kus níž ze židle. Ne, mamka souhlasí! To je konec krásných časů!

,,Dívím se, že můj vnuk není takový." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Neville je slušný ve svých mezích a já se nezajímám, co se děje v posteli. Co se stalo v posteli, tak tam zůstane. No většinou a jak jsem řekla, sex patří k zdravému životnímu stylu." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Pravda." Řekla paní Weasleyová a její synové se na ní podívali s výrazem. To jako fakt řekla má matka?

,,Proč už nejste Hokage?"Ptal se Remus, aby převedl řeči na jiné téma.

,,No to je tak, po tom útoku ze Zvučné, jsem došla k názoru, že se má vesnice ujmout někdo mladší než já. Někdo kdo je více razantní. Také jsem už neměla takovou podporu mezi lidmi, kteří přišli o své blízké. Jsem ráda, že mojí abdikaci přijali bez pláče, bez levého háku a výhružek. Jsem raději léčitelská ninja a ředitelka místní nemocnice. Ne každému se líbil můj styl práce. Tak tam teď mají pervézního chlápka s maskou. Doufám, že mě Kakaschi neslyší." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Kakaschi?"Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Ano to jméno jste určitě slyšeli od Harryho nebo Naruta, je to jejich bývalý učitel a dnešní Hokage číslo šest. Je už skoro tradice, že žáci Hokageho usednou za ten stůl poté sami, já osobně jsem žačka třetího. Ten dal moje hájemství Harrymu a spol. Hiruzen byl už trochu cáklý dědek." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Potter musí mít vždy protekci." Zabručel Snape.

,,Jaká protekce, Harry není takový idiot, aby jí potřeboval. Proč mu říkáte vlastně Potter, má přece jméno?" Ptala se Tsunade a usedla na volnou židli vedle Severuse Snapa.

,,Jak to myslíte?" Ptal se trochu vylekaně Snape. Blízkost takové ženské se mu rozhodně nelíbila.

,,Jak to myslím, vy snad špatně slyšíte, proč říkáte Harrymu, Potter? U nás je slušnost oslovovat každého jménem. Příjmení nikomu nic neřekne. Harry je prostě Harry a basta fidli. Jiného tu zatím nemáme." Řekla Tsunade.

,, Byl můj žák a nevychovanec. Proč bych mu měl říkat jeho prvním jménem, byl stejný spratek jako jeho otec." Řekl Snape.

,,Ale né, jak zajímavě pitomý názor pane Snape, nebo bych měla říct Severusi, co vím, tak jste zastydl na svých vzpomínkách na Harryho otce, který řekněme lidsky, byl prevít v té vaší škole. Za to Harry nemůže. On se do té rodiny jenom narodil. Já také neposuzuji žáky podle rodičů, ale podle jejich schopností a vy by jste měl také změnit názor. Jinak vám projede mezi prsty hodně dobrých žáků, které budete kárat za to, co udělali jejich rodiče. Každý je jiný, jako je jiné každé jablko v této ošatce. Takový by správný učitel měl být. Harry to tak dělá, jeho nezajímá rodinné zázemí žáka z kterého pochází ale jeho schopnosti a dovednosti." Řekla Tsunade a zvedla se ze židle a Snape na ní vyjeveně koukal.

Remus Lupin se začal usmívat. Ta Tsunade zas tak špatná nebyla. Sice byla jak kaprál, ale byla spravedlivá a hodnotila objektivně a Severusovi řekla do očí celou pravdu, kterou už dávno měl vědět.

,, Slečno Senju vy jste člověk, kterého bychom nutně potřebovali v naší škole." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Tsunade se zasmála a povídá.

,,Mě by jste tam nechtěli mít. Většina žáků by po týdnu volala, že chce domů a já jsem jenom léčitelská ninja a ne učitel. Nemám v tom skoro žádnou praxi a někdy jsem dost lína vytáhnout paty z postele. Najděte si jinou oběť pro učitelskou migrénu."

Paní profesorka McGonagolová na tu ženu v překvapeně dívala. Byla to hodně zvláštní osobnost ta Tsunade Senju.

,,Nevíte náhodou, na co nám naše děti koupily ty honosné šaty?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Koupily? O tom nevím. Jo Neville kupoval šátek, motýlky, kravaty a nějakou brož, kožené bundy, ponožky, nějaká tílka, ale to Mia a Nata s Ginny šily ručně." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Šily?" Ptala se v úžasu paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano jak se tak hezky řekne, ručně vyrobený dárek potěší nejlépe. Nebo jste tam objevili nějakou visačku?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ne." Řekl Snape a byl udiven. Pro něho bylo extra ušito.

,,Tak vidíte, holky jsou velmi šikovné. Kupovaly jenom nitě, látky a jiné věci. Nata je z nich nejlepší švadlena, ale také byla k tomu vedena její rodinou. Tak, aby mohla šít pro klan. Také to ráda dělá a naučila to i holky." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Šikovná ta Nata, samá chvála se na ní snáší. Úplný diamant pro mého syna." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo Ron si zkrátka uměl vybrat." Řekl s kyselým úsměvem Bill. Ta bundaa bude mít u něho čestné místo i tak.

,,Ano vzhledem k tomu jaké měla dětství tak je dobře, že našla své štěstí, ale na co jsou ty šaty?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová. Slečna Yuhi vážně byla velmi zajímavá osoba.

,,Vám to neřekli?" Ptala se Tsunade podmračeně.

,,Co?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,No za pár dní u nás začínají slavnosti na oslavu léta. Letní slavnosti. Tam lidé chodí ve svátečním. Jsou různá hudební a divadelní představení, ohňostroje a poslední den průvod s maškarními maskami a papundeklovým drakem a lucernami." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Jo o tom se zmínili, ale já si to nějak neuvědomil." Řekl Remus.

,, Ach jo, stejně ještě půjdeme s vámi na nákup." Řekla trochu otráveně Tsunade.

,,Jaký nákup?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Poslední den oslav, když je ten průvod, tak všichni lidé z vesnice se oblékají do kimon, je to tradiční oděv, ale dnes už se moc nenosí, ale slavnosti je skoro povinnost mít kimono. Děcka si usmyslela, že s vámi je koupí. Oni sami chtějí také nová, protože hlavně kluci si je při minulé slavnosti zničily. To byl také nápad, chodit v nich po hospodách." Řekla Tsunade a protočila oči.

,,Ach tak, ale nebude je to moc stát. Přece jenom všechny ty dárky, byli tak drahé." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Hm vy asi z bohatého kraje nejste, co. U nás jsou to docela laciné věci. Naše měna se jmenuje ryo je ve stovkové soustavě. Nevím, jaký by byl převod, ale například ten přívěšek, co vám dal váš syn, není nijak drahá záležitost. Je to asi tak plat za jeden víkend u něho v práci, protože breberka Ron je jeden z vedoucích sekce. Mám pod sebou 20. lidiček, kterým je k jejich občasné zlosti šéfem. U nás jsou stejně nejdražší domy a pozemky a ne šperky nebo šaty. Proto jsem musela čekat skoro dva měsíce, než jsem se mohla přestěhovat do svého." Vysvětlila Tsunade.

,,Ron je šéfem 20. lidí?" Ptal se Bill překvapeně.

,,Ano po smutné záležitosti se Schikakem Narou převzal jeho funkci. Schikamaru se na to necítil. On je někdy děsivě líný. To se breberka nepochlubil?" Ptala Tsunade.

,, Ne to se můj syn nepochlubil." Řekl pan Weasley. A v duchu si říkal, že Ron ten svůj život zvládá líp než on sám.

,,Ach jo, to je celý on. Nikdy svůj úspěch neřekne ostatním. Vše se z něho musí tahat kleštěmi a svorkami." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ano to je mi o panu Weasleym známé." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, Vzhledem k tomu, že ani Harry nebo Neville na tom nejsou špatně tak si můžou všelicos dovolit. Hermiona a Ginny jsou ještě o platovou třídu výš, protože jsou diplomatky, administrativní sviňky a lišky a dělají starým úředníkům peklo pod nohama. Zvlášť když požijí Ronovi krásné broučky." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Je hezké, že je Ginny tak úspěšná." Řekla šťastně paní Weasleyová.

,,Co je to kimono vůbec zač?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Počkejte." Řekla Tsunade a přešla ke konferenčnímu stolku a otevřela levý šuplík a vytáhla z ní panenku.

,,Alice si jí tu nechala. Toto je kimono pro ženy." Řekla a ukázala Tsunade.

,,To vypadá trochu jako župan a hábit." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Má to několik částí a hodně složitě se obléká, ale Nata je přes toto odbornice větší než já. Ta holka by mohla dělat garderobiérku pro královnu." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Tak to si nechám ráda poradit." Řekla paní Weasleyová. Její budoucí snacha byla specifická osůbka jak se dozvěděla, která uměla vše co správná žena měla umět.

,,Doufám, že pánské nevypadají tak jako ty dámské." Řekl Snape. Bylo to na něho příliš barevné a křiklavé.

,,Ne, pánové mají kratší a kalhoty ne haori neboli spodní část. Také nejsou tak barevné, to mají jenom malí chlapečci. Většinou jsou zelené, modré nebo jiné tmavé barvy. Také je rozdíl mezi ženáčem a mládencem, ale to vám Nata ráda vysvětlí. Je pochodující slovník tradicí v našem světě." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Dobrá a z čeho jsou ty kimona vůbec, ta látka mi připadá trochu povědomě." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Z hedvábí s podšívkou z bavlny. Je to jemné na dotek, jen si sáhněte." Řekla Tsunade a podala jí panenku.

,,No fakt, to je hedvábí. Jak možné, že je u vás tak levné." Řekla nevěřícně paní Weasleyová.

,,No hodně se používá a tak je jeho cena dole. Lidé si ho rádi oblékají. My ninjové, také z toho máme také určité věci, je to příjemné při cestování." Řekla Tsunade.

,,No to zajisté ano." Řekla Paní Weasleyová.

,,Říkala jste, že je rozdíl v tom kimonu mezi ženatým a nezadaným mužem, proč to?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,No proč asi, aby po ženáčích neskákaly nějaké umanuté kozy a manželky nepáchaly vraždy. To samé platí o ženách. Stejně se vždy vyskytne pár takových nepolepšitelných kousků, které využíjí ohňostroj k dovádění v keřících, aniž by věděly s kým mají dočiněnní." Řekla Tsunade.

Remus si odkašlal. Ta Tsunade měla snad pálený jazyk ohnivou whisky, jak byla někdy sprostá.

,,Říkala jste něco o papundeklovém draku, co to je za ozdobu?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,To je čelo průvodu. Nosí ho místní chlapy, celým městem. Ten drak je něco jako symbol těch slavností. Je z papundeklu a dřeva. Na výšku má 2 metry a je dlouhý zhruba 30 metrů, takže ho nosí okolo 30 chlapů. Tento rok tam má být i Neville a Ron, co já vím. Je to taková tradice, že ho nosí ti, kteří jsou zasnoubení, ale ne ženatí." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ehm zajímavá tradice." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Víte něco o tom plánu, co má Harry na náš problém vymyšlený?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Ne je to jejich záležitost a já se v tom šťourat nehodlám. Dohodli si to jako společnou misi s Kakaschim a Harry říká, že si to nechá proplatit pomocí vašeho Brumbála u vašeho, jak tam říkáte pana ministra kouzel." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Proplatit?" Ptal se vyjeveně Kinsley.

,,Ano ninjové pracují za peníze, to vám doufám řekli. Jsme placení, za to co děláme a toto je pro Harryho mise, tedy práce. Říkal, že je to rest, který se musí dodělat. A vaše společnost se těch otrapů potřebuje zbavit, takže je to úkol, který vyžaduje nějaké platové ohodnocení. Ani kuře zadarmo nehrabe a Harry a jeho přátelé už vůbec ne, vzhledem k tomu, že musí vydělávat, aby se uživili. Nikdo tu zadarmo nezvedne ani prdel. Takže pan Brumbál dostane účet a předá ho panu ministru, až bude hotovo, tak mi to řekl Harry." Dodala Tsunade.

Snapovi cukaly koutky. Potter byl dost podlý a lstivý. On si tu věc nechá proplatit. To asi přijde Brumbála a Popletla draho, ale když si to bral popořadě, tak on pro Fenixův řád dělal zadarmo. Zadarmo nasazoval krk. Možná by měl také poslat účtenku Brumbálovi. Potterovi to rozhodně krásně myslelo. Byl dobrý ekonom.

,,Z toho nebude Kornelius nadšený, ale jak to Harrymu proplatí, přece není na tuhle měnu kurz?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ve zlatě, to je v obou světech a Harry má tu účet stejně jako ostatní, takže sem převede své bohatství v tomto stavu. Myslím, že to bude chtít i po své bance tam u vás. Nikterak složité." Řekla Tsunade.

Bill si pomyslel. Tohle skřeti neradi uslyší. Ti budou z toho zelení. Zrušit Potterovské a Blackovská konta a vše roztavit na ingoty, to bude skřety hodně štvát. Přece jenom to byly čtyři trezory a docela plné. Ti budou plakat jak nad rozlitým mlékem.

,,Této Tsune!"Ozvalo se od dveří a Alice se vřítila do haly s ošatkou s příbory a zvláštníma hůlkami.

,,Co je Alice?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,To mám dát na stůl." Řekla a nazdvihla košík s tím nad hlavu.

,,Jo tak a víš kam to patří?" Ptala se jí Tsunade.

,,Na stůl této Tsune." Řekla Alice a stoupla si na špičky a dala ošatku z lýka na stůl a pláchla do kuchyně.

,,No jo na to je malá, ale jinak je nejchytřejší holčička jejího věku co znám. Už aby šla do školky." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Do školky?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano od tří let tu chodí děti do školky. Tam se učí jak se obléct, udělat kotoul, rozdělat oheň, aby se nepopálily a spoustu dalších věcí." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ach tak. Na co jsou ty hůlky v košíku mezi vidličkami a noži?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,U nás se s nimi jí. Ron speciálně pro vás vyrobil ty vaše nože a vidličky, aby jste se nemuseli nárazově učit s hůlkami jako oni. Je tak zhovívavý." Řekla Tsunade a rozdávala nože a vidličky.

Alice přinesla ještě ošatku se lžícemi a lžičkami. Ty také dala na stůl a pak vylezla na jednu židli a koukala se na ostatní.

,,Alice ty jsi ještě krátká." Řekla Tsunade, když viděla jak té malé kouká nad stolem jenom obličej.

,,Já vím, mamka to splaví." Řekla Alice.

Tsunade jenom kývla.

,,A tamhle je Su." Řekla Alice a hned si stoupla na židli a natahovala se po své panence.

,,Tak Su se jmenuje." Řekla paní Weasleyová a podala Alici její panenku.

,,Jo pak mám Miku a Jinku, ale Su je nejlepší." Řekla Alice a obejmula svou panenku.

,,Jenom tři?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová. Ginny měla víc panenek.

,,Jo mám stejdlu Siliho, ten také je má paneka. Nepěkná paneka." Řekla Alice a pohladila černé vlásky své panenky.

Severus Snape se dusil, jak potlačoval smích. Black je hodně nevzhledná hrací panna, to měla ta malá pravdu. V tom přišel ze sklepa Ron a nesl bedýnku piva. No alespoň to jako pivo vypadalo. Následovala paní Yoschino, která nesla menší láhev něčeho jemně růžového a Schikamaru nesl demižon bílého vína. Poslední šla Tenten a nesla láhev poněkud hnědou tekutinou.

,,Ty jo, co to všechno je?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,No místní pivo, víno z Rýžové, Dračí oheň a Třešňový likér. Taková ochutnávka toho, co máme tam dole ve sklepě." Řekl Ron.

,,K obědu?" Ptala se překvapeně paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne to je na uvítanou mami. Nebude to ke každému jídlu a myslím, že pan Moddy si rád dá. Jenom asi ten dračí oheň nebude pro každého, je to fakt oheň." Řekl Ron.

,,To opravdu, rád něco na červa dám, Weasley. Placatka zůstala ve starém Doupěti." Řekl Moddy.

,,Vidíš mami a takové víno z Rýžové musíš ochutnat. Přišla bys o chuťový zážitek. Neboj Georgovi a Fredovi víc jak pivo nebo víno nenaleji, mám soudnost než abych je hned při první příležitost opil. Stejně Dračí oheň mohou jenom ti, kterým bylo dvacet." Řekl Ron a postavil piva na stůl, následně se k tomu přifařili i další láhve.

,,Jsi tak rozumný." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne jenom nechci, aby zbytečně blili, mami. Mě do jejich následné kocoviny nic není, ale Dračí oheň dokáže pěkně rozvířit žaludek. Moc dobře si vzpomínám, co to udělalo poprvé s Nevillem. Ten hodil šavli jak kozácký ataman." Řekl Ron a usadil se ke stolu.

Fred a George se na něho mračili jako samotné peklo.

,,Ach tak." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Alastor Moddy už se chtěl natáhnout po pivě, ale Ron ho zarazil.

,,Pane Moddy, tady se případně pije až při jídle. Alkohol na prázdný hladový žaludek není dobrý to by jste mohl vědět. Takže si chvilku počkejte. Oběd brzy bude."

Alastor Moddy se zamračil. Jemu to bylo jedno kdy si dal sklenku, ale tady byl na návštěvě, takže se musel přizpůsobit.

,,Rone mohu se na něco zeptat?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jistě." Řekl Rona, otočil se na něho.

,, Kde je tu topení? Viděl jsem tlačítko, ale topení nikde." Řekl Remus.

,,Och to. Takže jednou a hezky pro všechny. Topení je pod vašima nohama. Máme tu zabudované topení v podlaze. Je to mnohem účinější. Je tam zavedená regulace, aby tam nebylo moc teplo, takže jakmile teplota v pokoji dosáhne 25. stupňů tak se topení vypne samo, dokud neklesne teplota pod 19. stupňů. Dále tady se topí elektřinou a také se s ní svítí. V pokojích jsou označená tlačítka, kde se co zapíná. Pak je tam klimatizace, když je hic tak se zapne a pokoj se ochladí po chvíli na zhruba 19 -20 stupňů. Tím pádem je tu celkem stálá teplota. To samé platí pro halu a koupelny. V koupelně jsou normální kohoutky na studenou a horkou vodu. Zase tolik v běžném životě kouzla nepoužíváme, šetříme svojí energii na práci." Řekl Ron.

,, To už tu tak bylo?" Ptal se pan Weasley. To byli tak vyspělí?

,,Ne to je z části moje práce a Harryho. Poté co jsem zjistil, jak fungují elektrické obvody a jiná elektronika začal jsem svépomocí vylepšovat, tento dům. Není to tak, že by to všechno bylo najednou, ale trvalo to 5 let tati. Jak jsem říkal, jsem kutil." Řekl Ron.

,,Ach jo než si na to zvyknu, s tou mudlovskou elektrikou jsem moc dočiněnní neměla." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Přitom je to skvělá věc. Bradavice by jí také skvěle využily." Řekl Ron.

,,To víte náš svět od toho mudlovského je odříznut už hodně dlouho pane Weasley." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Velká chyba." Odfrkla Tsunade.

,,Stejdlo Lone kde Sisli?"Ptala se najednou Alice.

,,Sirius je asi na zahradě Alice." Řekl Ron.

Ta seskočila ze židle a běžela hned na verandu, kde křikla. ,,Sislí!"

,,Sirius? Ty jsi ho znovu přivolal?" Ptal se Remus překvapeně.

,,Ne to je jiný Sirius. Předtím, než jsem dovedl Siriuse přivolat, tak k 15 narozeninám dostala Ginny kocourka a pojmenovala ho také Sirius. A ten tu je doma. Docela často pendluje mezi mnou a Ginny. Je to takový mazel, ale Harryho a Nevilla moc nemusí. Docela připomíná Křivonožku, je to také chlupatá koule a tamhle jde." Řekl Ron a otočil se za Alici, ke které se přiblížil skoro tak velký kocour jako ona.

,,Zmijozelská ponožko, to je chlupatá koule." Řekl Snape. Tak velkého kocoura ještě neviděl.

,,Ano, přitom když ho Ginny jako koťě dostala, tak se mi vešel do dlaně, jak byl malinký. Strašně rychle vyrost. Kdo by také nerostl, když zbaštil všechnu šunku, která zůstala na stole. Je to takový menší vysavač." Řekl Ron.

,,Kam se hrabe Křivonožka, ten na něho nemá. Divím, že se ho Alice nebojí." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne ta se jen tak zvířat nebojí. Nebojí se ani mě nebo Naty v podobě zvěromága. Klidně na mě vleze a na Ginny také. V kožichu svých rodičů je jako doma. Doma ještě k tomu mají rysa, ne sice dospělého, ale i tak velkého a to je její přítel. Alice je jako Hagrid, má zvířata strašně ráda." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo ta by měla ráda i Hippogrify a tlustočervy. Neštítí se ani pavouků." Řekl Neville a vzal Alici na rameno a toho Siria číslo dva na to druhé. Za ním šla Ruka a nesla košík třešní. Za ní šla Ino a Choji.

,,Ta malá se nebojí pavouků, já Neville z nich mám husí kůži." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Ne Schino náš kamarád je jejich velký milovník a ten jí je ukázal tak, že Alice se jich nebojí a některé naopak má ráda. Mají podle ní hezké sítě. Viď Alice?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo pavoučci šijí stejně jako teta Nata." Řekla Alice.

,,Vidíte naší amazonku, ta se jen tak něčeho nelekne." Řekl Neville.

,,Tatí dolů." Řekla Alice a chytla Siria číslo dva, který chtěl také dolů.

,,No jo ještěrko, ale budeš sedět u mamky." Řekl Neville.

,,Ok mamka je velká dáma a já ta malá. S mamkou budu také velká." Řekla Alice.

,,Rone kam mám dát ty třešně?" Ptala se Ruka.

,,No dej je do přepravky a něco dej do misky. Ať má Alice něco na zob." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo tlešně!" Křikla Alice a už se sápala po třešních v košíku.

,,Až po obědě malá dámo, měla jsi už broskev od tety Yoschiny. Takže nejprve si dáš oběd a pak si chtěla Siriusovu čokoládovou buchtu." Řekla Ruka.

,,To se mi, ale nevejde do blíška." Našpulila rty Alice.

,,Tak něco oželíš. Třešně si můžeš dát až budeme doma." Řekla Ruka.

,,Hm." Zabručela Alice.

Ruka odešla s košíkem třešní do kuchyně a za chvíli se vrátila s velkým džbánem s džusem a dalším džbánem vody. Za ní levitovali skleničky různých barev. Každý měl dvě před sebou až na malou Alici, která měla jednu. Ruka jí nalila džus nadzvedla si Alici a sedla si na židli, kde Alice seděla a dala si jí na klín. Neville zasedl hned vedle a tím pádem seděl vedle Snapa, který se moc šťastně s toho soužití netvářil.

,, Také jsem tě babi chtěl pozvat k nám na zítra na večeři a i ostatní. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou Ron a Nata v práci." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak milé od tebe vnuku." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,, Jenom je to takový systém babi. Budeme se o vás střídat. Zítra jíte u nás, pozítří u Harryho, pak vás bude mít na starosti Ginny a pak to bude pro změnu Hermiona, ale tady v Doupěti. Tak nás uvidíte jako kuchaře." Řekl Neville.

,,Takhle to je. My jsme putovní." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne jenom jsme v zaměstnaní a každý má pracovní dobu jinak, takže se nemůžeme tu sejít všichni, jako dnes, kdy jsme si vzali všichni volno. Ino a Chojí jsou tu také jenom na oběd, protože pak vyrážejí do zaměstnání, pane Snape." Řekl Neville.

,,Chápu, ale slečna Tsunade říkala, že tohle je mise, co chcete provést v našem světě?" Řekl Bill.

,,Ano to brácho je. Ani u vás není nic zadarmo. Tak proč bychom měli něco pro ně dělat a nic za to nebrat. Přece člověk musí přece z něčeho žít. Nejsme nezisková organizace." Řekla Ginny.

,,Tak to chci vidět, co si Popletal pomyslí o tom vašem účtu, co mu hodláte poslat. Ten to platit jak ho znám nebude." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Na to bychom se podívali. Případně tam pošleme Ibikyho. Ten je dobrý vymahač dluhů. Ninji se nehraje, pane Moddy." Řekla Hermiona, která se také k rozhovoru připojila.

Moddy polkl strachy, protože mu vytanula vzpomínka na to, co se stalo na ministerstvu. Ne s nimi si zahrávat bylo o hubu. Může být rád, že ho nepovažují za hrozbu.

,,Vy tu k jídlu používáte hůlky?" Ptal se Fred, aby odešel od toho nepříjemného tématu.

,,Ano jak mi řekl Harry, že se ve světě, z kterého pocházíme, používají hůlky v Asii, tak tady všude. Z počátku to byl pro mě dost těžký, ale dá se to naučit. Jenom pár hmatů a máš to, Frede, žádná věda. Vidíš." Řekl Ron a vytáhl hůlky z pouzdra a dal je podivným způsobem mezi prsty pravé ruky.

,,Jak vidím tak jste se museli dost přizpůsobit tomuto světu, to muselo být hodně těžké." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Vůbec, některé věci šly velmi snadno od ruky. Nové věci se učí docela rychle, když je správný postup. S těmi hůlkami nás to učil Harry, Hermiona a Naruto. Ti s tím měli zkušenosti. Mudlorození jak se jim říká mají tu kliku, že přijdou do styku i s věcmi z cizích krajů. Jo kouzelníci jsou tak pozadu." Prohlásila Ginny.

,,Vy ty slova nepoužíváte. No mudla a podobně?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Proč není to nutné. Tady obě komunity žijí pospolu a rozdíly mezi sebou nedělají. Tak proč taková slova. Už jsem slovo mudla hodně dlouho nepoužil a nebudu ho ani používat je to ostuda, že jsme je takto pojmenovali. Nemohou za to, že prostě ty schopnosti nemají." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano, ať jsme kouzelníci nebo ne jsme hlavně lidé a ti by se měli respektovat navzájem, tak jak jsou." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Kéž by to viděli i tak u nás." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo v tomto ohledu a jiných tu máte pořádek a my nepořádek." Řekl Remus.

,,Talíře pozor!"Křikl někdo z kuchyně a nad stole se objevili talíře čtvercového tvaru krémové barvy.

,,Stejdla Halli kouzlí!" Křikla nadšeně Alice a začala tleskat.

Postupně se objevovali na stole různé nepřeberné pochutiny a těm co znali Bradavice, to připomnělo umění domácích skřítků a jejich magii. Bylo to, ale trochu jiné. Byli tam jídla, která rozhodně nepoznávali. Docela dost zeleniny a ryb, rýže, luštěnin a brambor. Pak vyšel Harry s tácem masa, za ním s dalším Naruto, na kterém byli nějaké kuličky a poslední byla Nata, která nesla tác s obří červenou langustou.

,,Panečku to je servis." Řekl Bill a dal si rybí filet a k tomu brambor.

Ochutnal, a jako by se mu v puse roztancoval valčík. To bylo dobrý a tak se pustil do jídla s vervou jako Hagrid.

,,Co bráchu popadlo?" Ptal se Fred, když viděl Billa, jak se láduje rybou.

,,Harry prostě umí vařit." Řekl Ron a nandal si rýži a pár masových kuliček a polil si to omáčkou, která byla v misce.

Fred se váhavě podíval na to, co bylo kolem něho a čapl jeden plátek masa a fazole. Ochutnal a zjistil, že je to hovězí a pěkně šťavnaté. Bylo mu jako by se mu na jazyku odehrával porno kanál.

Ostaní se pustili také do jídla a okusili co je to být v ráji labužníků. To bylo tak dobré. Dokonce i Severus Snape si říkal, že Pottera je v té akademii škoda, ten měl mít vlastní restauraci.

Alastor Moddy docela zapomněl, že chtěl ochutnat ten Dračí oheň a krmil se dál vším možným z nabídky. Takto by se nenajedl ani v Bradavicích. Všechno se snědlo ani drobek nezbyl.

,,Morgano a Merline Harry, jsem vlkodlak, ale mám dost. Kde se v tobě talent vzal, bylo to výborné." Řekl Remus.

,,A to jste neměli dezert Remusi." Řekl Harry a nalil pivo do své skleničky.

,,Já úplně zapomněl na vypálení červa, jak to bylo chutné." Řekl Moddy.

,,Vy máte šneku Pošuk čelva? Nejste nemocnej?"Ptala se Alice.

,,Ne, to se jen tak říká malé skleničce a neříkej mi pořád šnek." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Jste šnek, nehezký šnek. Jste stalej a kulatý jako šnek." Řekla Alice a napila se džusu.

Alastor Moddy se nafoukl a splaskl a měl co dělat, aby řekl něco nevhodné a neskončil zase s tykadly. Ta malá ho dopalovala k zuřivosti.

,,Alice má pravdu, měl by jste o sebe více dbát, vypadáte jako smeták." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Tak vidíte šéfe, ani holky vašeho věku o vás nestojí." Řekla Tonsková.

Alastor Moddy se cítil mizerně a tak si nalil celou sklenici té hnědavé tekutiny s názvem Dračí oheň.

,,To bych být vámi nedělal." Upozornil ho ještě Harry.

,,To je mi jedno, já něco snesu." Řekl Moddy a nalil tu tekutinu do sebe.

Pak se začaly dít věci. Moddy zbledl, pak zrudl, pak zfialověl jako bluma a nafoukly se mu tváře jako jisté rybě a najednou z jeho úst vyšlehl plamen. Paní profesorka McGonagolová se lekla a upustila jablko, které měla v rukou a do kterého chtěla zakousnout. Fred a George s Billem dokonce přestali pít pivo a koukali tím směrem. Když přestal Moddy šlehat plameny, tak si krknul a Alice řekla. „Fuj."

,,Merlinovi oči co to bylo za žíravinu?" Ptal se Kinsley.

Právě si rozmyslel se té láhve už jenom dotknout.

,,Dračí oheň fakt ostrá pálenka." Řekla Tsunade.

Moddymu se tak trochu z huby kouřilo jako ze starého kotle a též se mu kouřilo z uší.

,,Alastore jsi ještě mezi námi?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Ten jenom přikývl a omámeně se díval na sklenici, co před ním stála. Vypadal jako by ho někdo praštil sukovici.

,,Já vám říkal, že to má grády pane Moddy." Řekl Harry a dopil svoje pivo a nalil si vodu na spláchnutí.

Ten jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Tak tohle si fakt asi nedám. Nejsem Charlieho drak, abych chrlil oheň." Řekl Bill.

,,Ono je to celkem neškodné, ale po malých dávkách, ne celou sklenici, jako pan Moddy, nedej bože aby to vypil člověk celé." Řekl Harry.

,,To zkoušet rozhodně nehodlám." Řekl pan Weasley a raději si nalil ještě skleničku vína.

,,Jak myslíš tati, k ničemu tě nutit nehodlám." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já myslel, že vypálím červa a ne sám sebe." Řekl tiše Moddy se slzami v očích.

,,Pane Moddy, tady je voda." Řekla Tenten a podala mu sklenici vody.

,,Děkuji, jsem vyprahlý jak sušenka." Řekl Moddy.

,,Tak tohle si rozhodně nedám." Kroutil hlavou Snape a přitiskl k sobě sklenici piva jako ženskou.

,,Není to tak hrozné, jak říkal Harry, malé množství, pane Snape, a nic se nestane." Řekl Neville a sáhl po té proklaté láhvi a nalil si asi tak 4 polévkové lžíce a obrátil to do sebe. Zrůžověly mu tváře, ale jinak se mu nic nestalo. Billovi povyskočilo obočí a Remusovi se protočily panenky.

,,Tak se to pije, pane Snape, ne jako pivo nebo víno." Řekl Neville a dal flašku na své místo.

Alastor Moddy si připadal jako idiot, že neuposlechl radu. Takhle si zažil peklo v hubě na první dotek.


	17. Kapitola 16 - Siriusova buchta

**Kapitola šestnáct – Siriusova buchta**

,,Teď ještě dezert." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry to snad ani není nutné, jsem dost plný." Řekl Remus a litoval toho, že se tolik najedl. To jídlo prostě mělo trochu jinou chuť, než jedl v Bradavicích, nebo někde jinde a připadalo mu neskutečně dobré.

,,Hele Sirius tě chtěl potěšit a upekl zvlášť pro tebe čokoládovou buchtu. Ty a Alice jste velcí milovníci čokolády, než aby jste tomu mohli odolat." Řekl Harry.

Remus se olízl, jo čokoládová buchta to by bylo. Čokoládu měl rád od malička, ale že pro něho Sirius extra pekl, tak to byl překvapen.

,,Čelna buchta!" Křikla nadšeně Alice a měla ještě kolem pusy nějakou omáčku.

Harry nechal zmizet prázdné talíře.

,,Dojdu pro ni a pro Hinatiny citronové řezy. Nechce někdo zmrzlinu. Mám v mrazáku domácí jahodovou?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já bych si zmrzlinu dala, přece jenom buchta, to už by bylo na mne moc." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Já si jí dám také, domácí zmrzliny jsem měla vždycky ráda." Řekla paní Weasleyová, který byla tím jídlem nadmíru spokojena. Takhle dobře nevařila snad ani ona a hlavně jejím klukům chutnalo tak, že snědli i mrkev a brokolici, kterou jinak nejedli, což bylo rozhodně zajímavé. Přímo zázrak, že George se sám od sebe do toho spustil.

,,Dobrá, tak dva pohárky zmrzliny a buchty." Řekl Harry a odešel do kuchyně.

Jenom o chvilku později letěl k nim tácy s dvěma druhy buchet. Jedna byla tmavě černá a měla ještě čokoládovou polevou s žíháním bílé a mezitím čněly rozinky jako vojáci v řadách. Další byla bílá lehce nažloutlá a voněla do dáli citrónem a mandarinkami. Byly podélně rozřezány. Pak přilétly malé servírovací talířky a sedli si před každého kromě paní Weasleyové a Nymfadory Tonskové. Pak přilétla konvice s kávou, která nádherně voněla a konvice s čajem, který voněl Remusovi velmi exoticky. Cítil z něho jasmín a ibišek. Pak přilétly z kuchyně šálky z zeleného porcelánu s bílím žíháním na okraji a před každého se poslušně posadily. Objevila se cukřenka a dóza, kde bylo napsáno mléko.

Pak přišel Harry a nesl dva poháry. Postavil je před Tonskovou a paní Weasleyovou a ty měly oči jak létající talíře. Ta zmrzlina byla samý kousek jahody a na vrchu byla z krájené jahody vysázená růžička. Bylo to jak od mistra cukráře, jenom poleva chyběla, ale i tak to vypadalo lahodně.

,,Kdo dělal tu buchtu?" Ptal se Kinsley, protože právě rozřízl čokoládový dezert a v něm byli bubliny s pro změnu s bílou čokoládou.

,,Říkal jsem Sirius." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože to doopravdy dělal Black? To by nesvedl ani bradavický skřítek." Řekl Snape, který jí už dokonce ochutnal. Ta rozhodně viděla čokoládu a hodně čokolády. Černé i bílé a kvalitní.

,,Ano jak se zdá tak můj kmotr je skrytý talent na cukroví, dezerty, dorty. To víte, když malá Alice spinkala, tak se on strašlivě nudil a z nudy začne člověk dělat cokoliv, aby se zabavil. A Sirius se začetl do Naty kuchařek, víc než Mia do bradavické a místní knihovny. Začal pomalu experimentovat, samouk, kolikrát nám málem zapálil barák, ale začalo ho to bavit. Alice byla velkou ochutnávačkou a Naruto také, protože Sirius jako duch nemůže tady jíst, jenom na tom jejich světě může. Já se nad tím s Nevillem děsně divili, co tu tvoří. Jak pan cukrář. Ne ten neměl chodit na bystorzora, ne ten se měl vyučit cukrářem, měl by skvělou kariéru." Řekl Harry.

Remus Lupin při tom Harryho vysvětlení jedl tu Siriusovu čokoládovou buchtu a přímo si liboval. Ano to rozhodně kouzelnický svět propásl velký talent. Ta čokoláda se mu na jazyku přímo rozplývala a on by si klidně dal ještě další, ale byl tak přežraný, že už nemohl. Takhle se na svůj pokoj odkulí. Zatracený Sirius a Harry, to z něj chtějí udělat vykrmenou husu.

,,Naty řezy jsou také dobré." Řekl Bill, který se si na té světlé buchtě pochutnával.

,,Kdo dělal tu zmrzlinu, ta je přímo delikátní?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Sirius. Má výhodu jako duch. Může se kouknout do mrazáku, i když je zavřený a kontroluje si to tam. Máme od něho ještě ostružinovou, malinovou, oříškovou, čokoládovou. Škoda, že Sirius nemá nějak rád borůvky a tak borůvková není." Řekl Ron.

,,To snad ne. To je Black, taková velkovýrobna?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano je, jeho to baví a prej to dělá i na onom světě, podle jeho vyprávění. No alespoň si našel hobby, které ho nezměrně baví." Řekl Harry.

,, Tak to je fakticky divná novina, ale Blackové jsou asi všeho schopní." Řekl Alastor Moddy a nalil si kávu a přičichl si k ní.

,, Hm tohle je něco extra." Mínil, když jí ochutnal.

,,Ano ta je z Ledovcové, lidé tam jí pěstují ve velkém. Je výborná viďte?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To rozhodně, tak dobrou kávu, jsem ještě neměl. To je životabudič, pane Pottere, po tom ohni." Řekl Moddy a usmíval se jako kocour z té kávy. Možná by se měl odstěhovat rovnou na důchod do té Ledovcové.

,,Proč je u Morgany ten čaj zelený jak nějaký lektvar?" Divil se pan Weasley, když si ho nalil do šálku.

Na to Ron.

,,Tati to je tady u čajů normální. Tady se černý nedělá, ale bude ti chutnat, je výborný. Jenom má zvláštní barvu a tati, nedávej si do něj mléko. Tady se čaj tak nepije, protože to kazí jeho chuť."

,,Dobrá Rone, schválně to zkusím. Život je o tom zkoušet nové věci." Řekl pan Weasley a napil se čaje.

,,Hm zajímavá chuť, trochu nezvyk, ale rozhodně výborný. Ochutnej Molly také." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ochutnám, ale až dojím tu lahodnou zmrzlinu, Arthure. Siriuse v kuchyni bych také uvítala, je snad ještě lepší než já." Odpověděla paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami ty jsi dobrá kuchařka, ale Sirius má výhodu jako duch, nepopálí se, nezmrzne a neřízne se a Naruto a Alice mají výborné chuťové buňky, to je vše." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano nesmrtelný Black." Zamračil se Snape.

,,Bane pane Snape, Sirius není nesmrtelný. Je sice duch a můj patron, ale ne věčný a Sirius to dobře ví. Jsem jediná osoba, která ho dokáže přivolat. Tím, že jsem ho poprvé přivolal, tak jsem udělal mezi ním a mnou pouto a já další osobu nepřivolám, i kdybych chtěl a mohl. Je to omezení tohoto kouzla. Takže jak mile za hodně let odejdu ze světa já, tak Sirius odejde na definitivní věčnost se mnou. To bude platit pro Lily a Jamese, tak jak bude dlouhý život Remuse a pana Snapa, tak bude dlouhý život ducha patrona u nich. Tak to moje kouzlo funguje. Ducha patrona přivolá jenom osoba s živou vzpomínkou na živého člověka ne na mrtvého ducha." Řekl Ron.

,,Doopravdy vysoká magie pane Weasley, kterou ovládáte." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a byla přímo unesena tím, co její vlastní žák za přímo merlinovská kouzla vymyslel. Lidský patron, magická ochrana, která může zabít, explozivní dělo nabité magii. Na něho neměl ani Albus Brumbál.

,,Nejsem tady jediný, kdo má lidského patrona. To samé platí pro Natu, která je schopná už tři roky přivolat svojí maminku, dále náš kamarád Kiba, který dokáže přivolat svého zesnulého otce a brzy určitě i Schikamaru bude moct přivolat svého otce." Řekl Ron.

,, Zajímavý, takže takových duchů je víc?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

,, Škoda, že si na své rodiče nevzpomínám, také bych je ráda přivolala." Řekla Tenten.

,,Vy jste slečno také sirotek?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano takových je nás víc. Jsem tak dlouho sirotek, jako je sirotkem můj Harry." Řekla Tenten.

,,Co se vašim rodičům slečno stalo, a proč u všech všudy nemáte příjmení?" Chtěl vědět Snape.

,,To je tak, před skoro 18lety se tu stalo velké přírodní neštěstí a přitom neštěstí zahynulo hodně lidí. Mezi nimi moje rodiče a rodiče tady Naruta. Ten se právě narodil a byl nalezen u své mrtvé mámy. Já si na rodiče také nevzpomínám, protože jsem se tenkrát uhodila do hlavy a ztratila dva roky vzpomínek na mé rodiče. Nikdo se ke mně nehlásil, protože moji rodiče asi oba zemřeli, nevím. Hokage čtvrtý tenkrát také přitom neštěstí zemřel a nastoupil jeho předchůdce, který si do té doby užíval důchodu. Ten dal ten rozkaz, že všichni sirotci, kteří byli nalezeni bez rodičů a nevědí své příjmení zůstanou bez něho, aby nevznikly nějaké rozepře ohledně majetku. Ten případ jsem byla také já. Proto jsem jenom Tenten a nic víc. Od té doby je tu 10. řijen, kdy se to stalo je smuteční den. Tenkrát zemřelo mnoho lidí, neznám přesné počty, ale víc jak 2000 to rozhodně bylo. Tedy skoro jedna desetina lidí Konohy." Řekla Tenten.

,,Panebože." Řekla paní Weasleyová. To musela být ničivá katastrofa podle ní, chudák ten Naruto, přijít tak brzy o maminku i otce.

,, Já také dlouho nevěděl, kdo jsou moje rodiče, díky politické frašce v radě starších." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ale proč máš tedy příjmení?" Ptal se George.

,,To je tak, oni mi dali dívčí příjmení mojí maminky. Uzumaki. Jméno mého otce jsem nevěděl a matky také ne, protože jistí lidé z rady starších mého otce moc v lásce neměli." Řekl Naruto.

,,Proč to to byl nějaký zloduch?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne táta byl náhodou hodně dobrý ninja. Měl dokonce přezdívku Žlutý blesk, protože byl děsně rychlý. On jako tady Tsunade byl Hokage čtvrtý a děsně šlapal na paty tehdejším lotrům z rady a dalším starým úředníkům." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ty jsi syn Hokageho?"Ptal se udiveně Bill.

,,Ano, ale nechlubím se tím. Vybudoval jsem si vlastní pověst dobrého ninji a bojovníka, stále jsem znám pod matčiným jménem víc než pod otcovým. Stejně by znělo divně Naruto Namikaze. NN to zní fakt divně. Naruto Uzumaki je mnohem lepší." Řekl Naruto.

,,To je fakt, pane Uzumaki, ale proč to ten Hokage, který přišel to nezrušil?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Tenkrát byla rada mocnější než samotný Hokage. Byli tam Hyuugové, Uschiové, Danzo Schimura a další, kterří mého otce z celého srdce nenáviděli. To se do jisté míry díky bohu v průběhu let změnilo. Uschiové byli skoro vyvražděni jedním svým čelenem, kterému jednoduše ruplo v bedně, Hyuugové díky Ronovi ztratili moc a Danza zabil jeden člověk ze Zvučné, když nás napadli. Teď jsou tam jiné klany jako je Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimischi, Sarutobi a tak dál a ti jsou mnohem lepší." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jak ztratili moc ti Hyuugové vůbec Nata ten příběh asi nedořekla?" Ptala se Tonsková.

Na to Tsunade.

,,Za to mohou vynálezy breberky Rona a moje uklízecí práce v mé pozici Hokage. Hiaschi měl více špíny za nehty než ten váš Brumbál. Mě neseděly určitá čísla v rozpočtu, dále v počtu zbraní a dalších věcí takže jsem se začala hrabat v archívu a správě. Přišla jsem na různé podvody, které pachtil klan Hyuuga s Danzem, tím podlým hadem. Toho jsem nikdy neměla ráda, byl tak slizký. Bohužel jsem neměla dost důkazů, abych si je předvolala na kobereček. Ron přišel s řešením mého problému. Tenkrát mi sestrojil první štěnici. Neměla ještě v sobě jed a nevydržela takovou dobu, ale byla dostatečně účinná jako odposlech. Hiaschi to sice popíral, ale pod tíhou důkazů, které ho obvinili z krádeže majetku Listové, překupnictví zbraní pro černý trh, praní špinavých peněz a zrady vůči vesnici, spáchal sebevraždu. Klan Hyuuga byl vyloučen z rady a byl pod stálým dozorem. Na místo Hiaschiho nastoupil jeho synovec Neji Hyuuga, protože Hanabi nebyla zletilá a teď o něco lépe vede klan. Hiaschi doplatil na našeho skvělého zrzka, který horší než liška."

,, Ron mu dobře sabotoval ty jeho plány." Řekla Ino.

,, Takže jestli to chápu, tak tvůj otec Nata je po smrti, ale tvoje sestra žije a též váš bratranec, proč ty s námi neseznámíte?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,To je problém pane Arthure, moje sestřička Hanabi, utekla z Listové a zakotvila v jiné vesnici, hned poté, co se před 9. měsíci stala ninjou. Teď žije v Oblačné a já jí od té doby neviděla. Má na mě zlost. Díky mě se nedostane k majetku a má na čele to samé znamení, jako já. Hanabi toužila být velkou vůdkyní Hyuuga klanu a to se jí díky mě nevyplnilo. Neji mě nenávidí za to, že musí vést klan. On nikdy politické ambice neměl a teď musí rozhodovat o údělu stovky lidí. Nechce proto se mnou mluvit. Já jim to oběma nezazlívám, když nechtějí tak ať se mnou nemluví, já se jich doprošovat nebudu. Já mám rodinu tady v Doupěti a ne v klanu Hyuuga, kde jsem přišla na svět. Stejně ani členové mé rodiny mi nebyli jinak blízcí, kromě Ko Hyuugy a mojí chůvy Itomi a ti dva už jsou po smrti. Ko zemřel při jedné misi, minulý duben a Itomi byla stará dáma a zemřela na těžký zápal plic rok předtím. Jejich hroby a hrob mé maminky navštěvuji stále, i když moji maminku dokážu přivolat. Je to jistá úcta k nim, jako k lidem, kteří mne měli rádi." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ach tak to je s tebou Nata zlatíčko. Neboj, mi se k tobě budeme slušně chovat. Jsi tak milé a chytré děvče. Moc děkuji za ty šaty, jak slečna Tsunade řekla, tak jsi je šila ty." Řekla paní Weasleyová a dojedla poslední zbytek zmrzliny. Chudák děvče, pomyslela si tak těžkou minulost, díky bohu za Rona, ten jí vážně dal život.

,,Ba ne to šila pro vás Ginny, já šila šaty paní McGonagolové a také slečně Tonskové a panu Kinsleymu kabát. Hermiona šila pro pana Snapa, pro dvojčata a pana Moddyho, ale Ginny šila pro vás a vašeho manžela, panu Remusovi jeho oblek a paní Longbottomové šila šaty Ruka." Řekla Hinata.

,,To jako je od Hermiony ten oblek?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano to je moje práce, doufám, že sedí?" Ptala se Mia.

,,Ano sedí, ale to jsi přece pro nás nemusela šít." Řekla dvojčata.

,,No to byl takový menší dárek pro vás, chtěla jsem vás nějak potěšit, když jsem už šila i pro ostatní. Nata je dobrá učitelka ohledně šití." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ty jsi tak hodná na nás." Odpověděla dvojčata. Ten oblek budou mít krásně uložený ve skříni. Byl to dárek od Hermiony Grangerové či vlastně ještě Blackové.

,,Proč ty kabáty?"Ptal se Snape.

,, Za ty léta, co jsem byla v Bradavicích pane Snape, jsem si všimla u vás, že když vylezete na sluníčko, tak ty vaše hávy nejsou tak černé jak se zdají, ale jsou vlastně modré. Domyslela jsem si, že přes svojí Zmijozeskou příslušnost ani trochu nefandíte zelené a máte raději modrou. Tak, když jsme se rozhodli nějak vás a ostatní potěšit, tak jsem se toho ujala u vás tím, že jsem pro vás ušila modrý krátký kabát a dlouhý. Jsou z odolného materiálu, takže je můžete nosit i do hodin a je na nich kouzlo, které reguluje teplotu, takže v zimě hřejí a v létě chladí. Pro vás naprosto ideální. Jo a májí i vnitřní kapsu, kam si můžete dát důležité věci. Kouzlem se zvětší na obří prostor." Řekla Hermiona.

Snape na ní civěl. To byl pro něho ohromný dárek. A jak u všech zmijozelských kravat věděla, jakou měl rád barvu?

,,Mockrát děkuji tedy za ten zajímavý dárek, ale jak jste slečno Grangerová věděla, že mám rád modrou?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Vytušila jsem to z vašich hábitů a vašeho modrého zápisníku, které jste nosil do hodin a také jsem přes Siriuse zeptala vaší matky pane Snape a vašich přátel, Harryho mamky a mého biologického otce a ti všichni řekli Siriovi stejnou odpověď. Tmavě modrou. Sirius to předal jenom mě." Řekla Hermiona.

Severus Snape si povzdychl, tohle vážně je den jak ze snu.

,,Já také děkuji za to oblečení tobě Hermiono a Harry." Řekl Remus.

,,To nic Remusi, jenom jsem dal na Siria a moje rodiče, ti chtěli tě mít pořádně oblečeného, abys nevypadal jako vandrák." Řekl Harry.

,,Aha chápu, ale i tak díky." Řekl Remus.

,, Ginny tak hezký dárek jsem ještě od tebe nedostala." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, Mami to byla maličkost, pět let jsem tě neviděla a tak jsem ti chtěla něco hezkého dát a tátovi také. Ron tě už obdaroval a tak byla řada na mě. Jo a tati ta kravata je od Rona, jenom pro informaci. Také ti asi dáme nové brýle, až tě prošetří Neville, tyhle drží při sobě už jen kouzly." Řekla Ginny.

,,To není nutné." Řekl pan Weasley.

,, Člověk by si svého zraku měl vážit pane Weasley. Oči má jenom jedny. Kolik let máte ty brýle?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ehm osm let." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Příliš mnoho. Bez pardonu Neville, panu Weasleymu, změř zrak a dej mu nové brýle, tyhle mu padají. Ten váš léčitel by potřeboval na prdel." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ano, to rozhodně provedu, tyhle brýle jsou otřes." Řekl Neville.

,,Možná k tobě zavítám Nevile, protože se mi nelíbí jak se hrbí pan Moddy a Snape, a už vůbec se mi nelíbí postava paní McGonagolové, vy máte ten zdravotní korzet nebo jak říkám mučící nástroj, viďte?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ano byl mi dán, protože mám od mládí špatná záda. Měla jsem v 17. úraz na koštěti při famrpálu." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, To je tak zastaralé. Na vás se asi podívám osobně. Ti léčitele bych poslala do Ledové, zmrznout. Jsou i jiné metody jak napravit záda." Řekla Tsunade a zamračila se.

,,Tam u vás, Neville sídlí banda šarlatánů." Řekla Ino.

Neville se jenom zašklebil. Ino měla pravdu. Takhle ničit zdraví panu Weasleymu a paní McGonagolové. Možná by měl s tím něco trochu udělat, ale zatím se postará o to, aby se dostalo péče této dvanáctce lidí.

Alice mezitím po dobrém obědě a dezertu usnula a teď klimbala v náručí Ruky.

,,Také bych si dáchnul jako ta malá, mám nějak převoraný den, mělo by být už deset večer a já obědvám." Řekl Bill a dlouze si zívnul.

,,Klidně můžete, přece jenom je to časový posun." Probudíme vás po 4. hodině, tak aby jste viděli ještě naší zahradu a mohli jste na večeři, odpočatí a zažití." Řekl Ron.

,,To beru pane Weasley, jak vidím tak ta malá už nás předběhla." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jo to rozhodně už spí jako dudek. Raději jí odneseme domů do její postýlky. Tak večer." Rozloučila se Ruka a Neville jí následoval a předtím se též rozloučil. Vzal si svůj starý kufr jako by nic nevážil.

,,Ehm, kde je tu koupelna?" Ptal se Fred, kterému se chtělo na záchod.

,,Tady po stranách. WC s umyvadlem je hned vedle, ale v koupelně je také toaleta, jestli se ptáš zrovna toto. Přízemí disponuje čtyřmi záchody a nahoře jsou ještě dva." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak dobré spaní." Řekla Hermiona, když odcházeli do svých pokojů.

,,Jo a nás čeká práce s vybalováním starých kufrů." Řekl Ron.

 _ **Poznámka od elenor:**_

 _ **Hallo vážení,**_

 _ **doufám že se vám nové kapitoly náležitě líbí. Dalších 8 kapitol se tu objeví až 14.11.2015 a jako předkrm sem dám 10.11. pár krásných větiček u kapitol a jejich jména, aby jste věděli, co vás čeká. Rozhodně se máte na co těšit. Další poznámka je spíš pro jednu osobu z mých komentářů. Pro všechny z vás, kteří si přály mít rodiče Nevilla Longbottoma hned v Listové, tak vás musím zklamat, já je tam nevzala. Jeho maminka by šla, ale Franka bychom tam těžko dostaly. Podle všeho byl upoutaný na lůžko. Nebojte vážení, Neville se jim také podívá na jejich zdravotní problém, ale jenom později. To by nebyl on, Neville Longbottom. První na řadu přijde hlavně Moddy, McGonagolová a Remus, kteří také potřebují určitou péči.**_

 _ **Čágobello**_


	18. Poznámka a ochutnávka 2

_**Tohle je taková ochutnávka z dalších 8 kapitol, jenž budou následovat. Pěkné chutnání.**_

 _ **elenor**_

Vždy jsem to tam naházel halabala, hlavně když jsem ho zamknul.

Až večer a na prdelku.

Pak vytáhla Hermiona sadu kotlíků na lektvary a Nata prohlásila, že by se daly použít jako květníky.

Alespoň vypadá jako chlap a ne jako hermafrodit čehosi.

Říká se jim Galeony.

Teď jim bude trůnit na posteli nějaký květinový lívanec, bezva.

Jelínku mu říkala jedině tak při sexu.

Jako by říkalo, já už sloužit nehodlám.

Tím krmit ani Brumbála nebude, byl to kekel.

Kdybych to vyhodil, urazil bych Remuse Lupina.

Tonsková zapnula tedy tu masážní koupel a vana se proměnila ve vířivku.

On tu tloukl špačky skoro čtyři hodiny a nic ho neprobudilo?

Harry je prostě vynálezce přezdívek.

Já na misi vždycky tak trochu kreslil a maloval.

Jestli jo, tak si pořídí průkazku do Londýnské knihovny a bude tam chodit.

Kde je to maso, slyšel jsem tu poslední ránu pro nějakou svini?

Snape se přitom hlasu napřímil jako pravítko a Fred se schoval za George, celý vylekaný, z toho jak ho Harry ne seřval, ale sprdl.

Gai jí zvedl ze země jak hadrovou panenku a následně se všem uklonil.

Jo, ty vyhulená fabriko někdo musí být ten, kdo nabídne dámě rámě.

Ten nikdy hubu prostě nezavře.

Já jsem Pankun ninja pes a ne chůva, od toho je ten fluidní blešák Sirius.

No jo, ale tabáček by se hodil, kámo a flitry také.

Hadí prdel si zpackala svojí kariéru sama.

Skvělý zapalovač a větrák, to znělo pro Hadí prdel dost katastrofálně.

Dámy mají přednost Fredericku, takže nejprve Tonsková.

U něho nezmokval, ani se nezapálil, nerozpadl se na troud, či nerozdrolil na jemný prášek ani se neroztrhl na dvě poloviny, on se jednoduše zmačkal, jako když ho vytáhneš krávě z tlamy.

Jako zuhelnatělá sušina na podpal, nebo ho to rozčísne na dvě půlky.

Já jsem tu v Zoo pomyslela si paní profesorka McGonagolová a v údivu koukala na celé to zvířecí scenário.

Fuj Sevlus lekl neslušné slovo, je to ale neslušný netopejl.

Byl to nejlepší dárek od Siria, který jsem kdy dostala.

Někdy jsou nesnesitelné, když zaberou u nás doma obývák a jako kosmetickou zónu, já říkám válečnou zónu.

Geniální stroj na zabíjení v očích otce a rady.

Tohle byla podpásovka od Ginny.

Kouzla jsou od toho, aby se vylepšovala a zdokonalovala, což náš nikdy v Bradavicích nenaučili.

Přece se říká, že Nebelvíři jsou komedianti a tak jsme tam hráli vlastní frašku, aby se rada bavila.

Tady se to nehemží lektvaristy, ale jedovými babami.

Jediné co mu chybělo, byla Septima, šampaňské a čokoláda a bylo by to dokonalé.

Brzy se tam solilo jako v putice.

Ráno ho probudil až jeho budík, přitom se více méně budil pokaždé dřív.

Jo vypadá to jako jedna moje přísada.

Matka ten mudlovský vynález neuznávala a ani na pískoviště nás nebrala.

To handrkování mezi těmi dvěma je známé po celé Listové.

Tvář též zmačkaná a protkaná jizvičkami.

Doufám, že narozeniny prožiju ve zdraví a Tsune, Gai a Neville nebudou dělat zbytečně velké oslavy, nesnáším je.

Jaká pak genialita, když není píle.

Říkám tomu věčný papírový problém.

Za to bych jeho rodiče přerazila o nejbližší strom.

U všech Šedohřbrtových blech, vždyť mu není ani jedenadvacet?

Náhodou slečna Tsunade je milá osoba Alastore.

Tu babu čert po poli hoň.

Vytrhli mi stoličku a vybělili mi zuby, drhli mi zubní plak něčím, co připadalo jako kartáč, já myslel, že oni zubáci nejsou.

Spíš hlavním aktérem byla ta Tsunade.

Ty se mírně zatřepaly jeho pohybem a květ se zavřel a pak otevřel.

Ty časy jsou pryč Minervo, bez oka a nohy jsem jenom z poloviny šarmantní a tady ty baby si ze mne tak jedině utahují.

Pff tak to nemyslím, ale jak může mě jeho vlastní babičce říct, aby nenosila kosticovou podprsenku!

To asi bude Kinsley koukat, jako tele na nová vrata.

U Munga přitom tvrdili opak, oslové.

Tvářil se naštvaně a šel za tou holčinou, jako ocásek.

Jo prosím tě, vysvleč se do trenek a oblečení dej pod levé okno.

To asi moc pana Snapa nepotěším, že jsme tu našli řešení na problém, nad kterým jsi lámal hlavu i on.

Klidně se ožeň a měj děti, lykantropie není přenosná pohlavně, když jí nezbouchneš při úplňku.

To prodlužuje už její seznam chlapů na 30.

Měl je zasviněné jako místní prasečinec.

Sice nebude Lockhart, ale už nebude jak popelářský vůz, když otevře svoje ústa a djechne.

Remuse to tak zahřálo u srdce, že se úplně cítil, jako blecha v něčím kožichu.

Severus se nimral v rybě a Minerva jedla nějaký kompot a přímo se ládovala.

Alastor Moddy se dobrovolně hlásí k hlídání?

Tak ho v Doupěti vysypu do záchodu.

Tak chci jenom nějak pomoc těm našim novým drobkům rodiny.

Alastore sundej tu svojí pačmáru, na to lidé určitě nejsou tady zvědaví.

To vy taký šéfe, hlavně s ženskýma.

Severus je zaujat na tolik, že ani nepovšiml toho, že mu usedl na hlavu motýl a sedí tam a odpočívá.

Kinsley Pastorek dal dvacet až do té doby, kdy se zapnula závlaha kytek a zkropila ho.

Pohovka byla roztažena a tam ležela a spala dvojčata jako miminka.

I když měli chřipku tak byli aktivnější.

Severus koukal na Nevilla jako vrána a dožadoval se obšírného vysvětlení s mnoha pro Remuse cizími pojmy.

Nezávidím, zase jedna svině chlap.

I Zmijozel má dobré lidi, jako je pan Moddy, paní Longbottomová a pan Snape.

K tomu je třeba spáchat úkladnou vraždu s přesně popsaným rituálem.

Tam ho Tom našel, když to tajemství vypáčil z Heleny z Hagvaspáru.

Ti budou určitě děsně rádi, až tam ten viteál uvidí.

Konečně mohu bojovat za Bradavice v plné polní.

Tohle bude pomsta pro Toma z domu Blacků.

Otočil se na levý bok, pak na pravý, ale ne a ne usnout.

Spíš se zranil na koštěti, než aby měl chřipku nebo nevolnost.

Georgi nebo Frede, u Merlinovi kadibudky co tu tak brzy ráno děláš?

Byli si neuvěřitelně podobní, až na to, že Fred byl aktivnější a měl o trochu hlubší hlas, protože mu ho vykouzlila puberta.

Možná i Pincová by byla krasavice, kdyby vylezla na Astronomickou věž, vzala plavky a opalovala se tam.

Rozmlátil pár talířů, které jsem dostal od mamky a mě to mrzí.

Pff Nebelvíři, to musí vypadat každý Zmijozel na první pohled jako Zmijozel, pane Weasley?

Georgeovi se zkroutil žaludek do Gordického uzlu.

Zní to krutě, ale jste podle magického práva dospělý a můžete sám o sobě rozhodovat a ne váš bratr za vás.

Není to žádná prča vést sám obchod a i Olivander má pomocnou sílu.

Vždycky jí nechám dýško, i když to není hospoda.

Snad není červený jak paprika, ale žádné zrcadlo tu neviděl a venku bylo ještě přítmí, aby se viděl v okně.

Možná první Weasley, kterým našem světě ne tady něco dokáže něco víc, než zplodit hordu dětí a lézt do prdele panu ministru, ochočit vílu nebo tlupu draků.

Je to ještě lepší nabídka než to, co bylo předevčírem k večeři a k obědu, pane Snape.

Vy jste se stal kavárenských expertem ne hostem, když tu celou dobu perlíte výrazy jako upražené, umleté, spařené, mléčné a podobně.

Žijí v zakyslé a shnilé pohádce dávných let.

Jestli tam dáte třezalku, tak si můžete pořídit rovnou i slepeckou hůl a důchod.

No alespoň by se studenti zbavili jedné otřesné učebnice.

Skutek utekl, nikdo kromě paní McGonagolové tam ještě nebyl.

Jak vidím, tak ti ta má košile padne bráško, zas takové ořezávátko nejsi.

Nejsem králík, abych jedl tolik zeleniny.

Doufám, ale že mě nechcete poslat do důchodu?

Pak vyvýšená katedra a velká černá tabule s houbou a bílými, modrými a červenými křídami.

No má oční vadu a nosí brýle, je administrativní zaměstnanec, není příliš aktivní bojovník, ale přesto je členem Fénixova řádu.

Ti prckové asi byli na skupinovou práci zvyklí, protože do pěti minut byli v lavicích po třech a nijak se nešklebili nebo tak nějak.

Ukázali mu nejprve halu pak nahlédli ke školníkovi, který se jmenoval Mamoru a vypadal jak Popletal, ale bez břicha.

Proti jednomu Tonsková a když prohraješ tak dnes večer si se mnou a Nevillem oběhneš kolečko kolem Listové za trest a to platí pro i pro vás chlapy.

Jelikož tu máme jenom jednu ženu a tři chlapy jako bojovníky tak bohužel postavím proti Kinsleymu Pastorkovi děvčátko.

O jé, to její žaludek nepotěší, pomyslel si Fred.

Pastorkovy šněrovací boty se okamžitě vyzuly a odskákaly k Inari.

Pane Moody, mají bystrozoři nějaké tréninky v duelu a tělesné přípravě během roku?

Vystřelil jako s mečem na Snapa a oháněl se po něm koštětem.

Harry vypustil fontánku vody a díval překvapeně, ale tím to nekončilo.

Nedal ani příležitost tomu klukovi se k němu přiblížit nebo zaútočit.

To sní nebo George poslal Moddyho do prdele.

Je to nesmírně praktické, někoho zlít vodou.

Vy pojďte nás už čeká oběd a pak výlet do tréninkových okrsku.

 _ **Tak to byla ta ochutnávka na to, co přijde na stránky za čtyři dny. Bude toho hodně, protože ty kapitoly jsou docela obsáhlé na rozdíl od těch předchozích, ale nebojte, jsou akční taky. Čeká vás nejedno překvapení, aby jste se mohli, těšit na ty Předvánoční.**_

 _ **Jinak názvy kapitol znějí:**_

 _ **17\. Kapitola – Vzpomínky v kufru**_

 _ **18\. Kapitola – Maito Gai**_

 _ **19\. Kapitola – Kakaschi Hatake a elementy**_

 _ **20\. Kapitola – Sanschi Dokuro a Nevillův sen**_

 _ **21\. Kapitola – Čtyři měsíce bez vlka**_

 _ **22\. Kapitola – George a viteály**_

 _ **23\. Kapitola – Capucino a lektvary**_

 _ **24\. Kapitola – Akademie**_

 _ **Čágobelo do soboty**_

 _ **Vaše elenor**_


	19. Kapitola 17 - Vzpomínky v kufru

**Vážení z důvodu technického problému jsem dávám kapitoly o jeden den dřív.**

 **Vaše elenor**

 **Kapitola sedumáct – Vzpomínky v kufru**

,,Harry budeš ten kufr vybalovat teď nebo doma?" Ptala se Tenten.

,,No raději tady, když ho budou vybalovat všichni. Dobby vyházel kouzlem ven všechno oblečení, které jsem tenkrát nosil, ale kdo ví, co tam ještě všechno je. Já Teni nebyl zrovna dvakrát pořádný, co se týče kufru. Vždy jsem to tam naházel halabala, hlavně když jsem ho zamkl. Mělo by tam i moje koště." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo u mě tam bude spousta pergamenů a moje učebnice." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No a mě také čeká spousta přehrabování, těmi krámy." Podrbal si šišku Ron a vytáhl znovu svojí gumičku, aby si dal do ní vlasy.

,,Kdo začne?" Ptala se Ginny a seděla mračíc se na svůj starý školní kufr.

,,Všichni najednou?" Navrhl Harry.

,,Hej mi už musíme jít! Tak čau a hodně štěstí při úklidu." Řekla Ino a odešla společně se Chojim, který chroustal jablko. Ten ani se nerozloučil, protože měl plnou pusu a jenom zamával.

,,Ne já bych to rozbalila postupně." Řekla Tsunade.

,,No jak myslíte, ale uvidíte bordel a špínu." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to rovnou přinesu odpadkový koš." Nakrčila nos Tsunade a odešla pro velký odpaďák do kuchyně.

,,Tak začnu já, když se k tomu nikdo nemá." Řekla Mia.

,,Kankuro rovnou přines koš na prádlo z kumbálu, aby se tam mohli dát moje a ostatních knížky." Řekla Mia.

,,Jo, ale za pusinku." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Až večer a na prdelku." Řekla Mia a Kankuro tak jedině zrudl. Neměl rád, když toto říkala ve společnosti. Raději pro něj tedy došel.

,,Koš je tady, no je poloprázdný, ale určitě u vás bude brzy plný." Řekla Tsunade a postavila ho hned vedle Yoschino a Schikamara, kteří seděli a se zaujetím sledovali, co se bude dít.

Mia otevřela víko a z kufru vylétla pruhovaná můra a začala tančit u stropu.

,,Jak se ta potvora tam dostala?" Ptala se Mia.

,,Možná ti vlezla do šatů nebo, co já vím." Pokrčil rameny Schikamaru a koukal na nočního motýla, jako na mrak plující oblohou. Ta má tak jednoduchý život, pomyslel si.

Mia začala vybalovat knížky a podávala je Kankurovi, který je rovnou ukládal do prádelního koše. Byla jich pěkná hromada, učebnice z Bradavic, knížka poezie, chemie pro střední školy, příručka pro pletení různých kusů oblečení, červená literatura, módní magazín Moje čarodějka, katalog Krucánku a Kaňourů, zase červená literatura, Pán prstenů, snář, encyklopedie z mudlovského světa. Kankuro už se z toho neviděl. Věděl, že Mia je fanatik do četby, ale zas takový tady a ani v Písečné nebyla. Asi ten fanatismus tady nebyl tak silný jako v jejím minulém životě. Katalog a magazín skončily v koši, protože nikoho nezajímaly. Pak vytáhla Hermiona sadu kotlíků na lektvary a Nata prohlásila, že by se daly použít jako květníky.

,,Jo kdyby tě tak slyšel Snape, Nata, ten by zuřil. To jsou u nás kotle na vaření lektvarů." Řekl Ron.

,, V těch, to je děsně staromódní." Řekla Tsunade.

,, Tak to řekněte Snapovi a ne nám." Řekla Ginny.

,,Co s nimi tedy?" Ptala se Mia.

,,Dej je Snapovi, určitě pro ně nějaké uplatnění najde." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Dobrý nápad Kanki." Řekla Ginny.

,,Neříkej mi Kanki, jako Temari, nebo ti začnu říkat Ginevro nebo Ginátor." Odsekl Kankuro.

,,No jo už mlčím." Řekla Ginny, někdy malé bratry Temari ráda dopalovala.

Mia dále vyndala malé šití a manikúru a skoro je láskyplně objala.

,,Dárek?" Ptala se Tenten.

,,Ano od mojí babičky Amalie, přece jsem ti o ní Teni vyprávěla?" Řekla Mia.

Tenten pokývala hlavou. Díky té osobě a její osobnosti, jí Mia skvěle poradila, jak na Harryho. Ráda by tu ženu poznala.

,,Ty máš ještě babičku?" Ptal se Kankuro. Jemu zemřela babička Chio před třemi lety, když za Gaaru položila svůj vlastní život.

,,Ano a obě, jak z tatínkovi tak maminčiny strany, sice to nejsou moje vlastní babičky, ale mám je moc ráda. Hlavně babičku Amalii. Měla těžký život." Řekla Mia.

,, Kolik máš vlastně příbuzných Mio zlatíčko, vyprávěla si mi jenom o tvých biologických a adoptivních rodičích." Řekl Kankuro.

,,No mám oboje prarodiče, pak dva strejdy a dvě tety a čtyři bratrance, já jsem jediná vnučka mých dvou babiček a ještě k tomu nevlastní, ale jim to vůbec nevadí." Řekla Mia.

,,Jo pak připočti mne Kankura, Nevilla, Naruta, Ruku a Alici a našeho Siria a Tonskovou společně s jejími rodiči a Malfoyovi a dostaneš šílený celek, který může považovat Mia za rodinu." Řekl Harry.

Kankuro se kousl do rtu. Mia měla celou armádu spojenců a nejšílenější bratry pod sluncem.

Mia odložila obojí na konferenční stolek a pokračovala dále. Štos pergamenů prošla a skoro až na dva vyhodila. Jeden byl jmenný seznam Brumbálovi armády a druhý přepis informací o paktu bratrském, který dělala pro Harryho a Nevilla. Objevila svoje staré zrcátko a kosmetickou sadu, kterou měla ve škole. To přehrabovat před kluky nehodlá, měla tam tampony a vložky. Takže jí dala hned vedle šitíčka a manikúry. Pak nalezla svůj hřeben, který hodila do koše. Tady měla na svoje krátké vlasy jiný a ten starý byl plný jejich vlasů a vypadal věru nevzhledně. Našla sadu přísad do lektvaru. Bylinky byly v příšerném stavu a vůči tomu, co tu lidé na léčení používali, tak šli do koše a též ty sušené broučí očka, mločí ocásky a podobné libůstky, které nechaly pěkně zezelenat Tenten.

,, Fuj a s tím jste dělali, to vypadá jako mini kabinka našeho milého Oroschiho ne –li hůř." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Naštivte někdy pana Snapa u něho v kaboši, to uzříte pravou podívanou, ten se tomu hadovi vyrovná." Řekl Harry.

,,Alespoň vypadá jako chlap a ne jako hermafrodit čehosi." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ten kompliment by ho jistě potěšil." Zachechtal se Ron.

Mia vyndala svůj kalamář s inkoustem a brky, některé byly ožrané, protože měla tu nemilou vlastnost z nervozity okusovat brky nebo si s nimi hrát, až do jejich zničení.

,,Který nebohý pták o to přišel?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Nevím, já je tak koupila, my jsme ve škole s nimi psali." Řekla Mia.

,,Cože, tím a psát?" Ptal se Tenten.

,,Ano tam se nepoužívaly propisky a ani tužky. Brky a inkoust, ten magický svět tam díky utajení strašlivě zaostává." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

Mia ty brky vyhodila všechny do koše. Poslední, co nalezla, byl fialový rámeček s sluníčkem v pravém dolním rohu a s fotkou rodiny Grangerů před nějakým domem.

,,Takže jsem byl celkem přesný." Řekl Ron, když se na tu fotku díval. Před čtyřmi roky dělal pomocí vzpomínek Mii obraz jejích rodičů a docela se mu to povedlo.

,,Tohle rozhodně tady nenechám." Řekla Hermiona a ten rámeček otevřela, až pak Harry zjistil, že ten rámeček je vlastně malé fotoalbum, kde byly Hermioniny fotky a jejich rodičů a také jejich

,,Neříkej Harry, že jsi byl takový prcek." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jo to jsem byl já, když mi bylo 11let, větší jsem bohužel nebyl." Řekl Harry.

,,Takové houžvičky." Řekla paní Yoschino.

,, Neuvěřitelné jak jsme byli malí." Řekl Ron a koukal na svoje 11náctileté já, které mělo na nose černou skvrnu od nějaké špíny a dorůstající poslední špičák jeho druhých zubů.

,, Lee by měl radost, kdyby viděl, že Ron měl hrnec na hlavě jako on." Řekl Kankuro.

,,To stříhala mamka a ne holič. Já to rozhodně nechtěl." Řekl Ron.

,, Tak husté vlasy jsem nikdy neviděla, to doopravdy je Mia?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ano až Ron vtípek mi je zkrátil a mě se začaly líbit. Tak jsem si je nechala. Stejně s těmi vlasy bylo moc práce." Řekla Mia.

,,Já to mám také tak radši, nelechtá mě to." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Chlípníku." Rozdrbala mu vlasy Mia.

Pak objevila Mia ještě něco, něco, co myslela, že ztratila před 5měsíci, než se ocitla v Listové.

,,Méďa Sam." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ty máš plyšáka?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo a doma ještě víc. Sama mám od mé kamarádky Luisy z primární školy, když jsme se loučily. Myslela jsem, že jsem ho ztratila, ale Dobby ho asi našel. Za to mu dám něco dobrého na zub. Zaslouží si to." Řekla nadšeně Mia.

Pak Mia ještě sáhla do malé kapsy ve víku kufru a našla něco, co jí udělalo velkou radost. Galeon. Ne obyčejný, ale očarovaný. Začala vysvětlovat.

„Tohle jsou peníze, kterými se platí v kouzelnickém světě. Říká se jim Galeony. Tenhle je ale očarovaný. Vidíte ty čísla? Ty jsem vždycky změnila tak, aby udávaly den a hodinu, kdy se sešla Brumbálova armáda. Teď jí budeme muset přejmenovat. S tou krysou už nechci mít nic společného!" Dokončila Mia.

„Jo tu minci mám já, Ginny, Harry i Neville." Dodal Ron.

Všichni z jiné dimenze si ten zvláštní Galeon prohlíželi a pak ho vrátili Hermioně.

,, No a co uděláš s kufrem?" Ptal se Kankuro.

,,No naskládáme do něho ty kotle nás všech a dáme je Snapovi, nic proti vám, ale ten můj kufr vypadá nejlíp." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ok já ho mám po Billovi a Ginny po Charliem." Řekl Ron.

,,Chudák pan Snape asi toho bude na něho moc, tolik dárků." Řekla Tenten.

,,Jo toho zdemoluje." Řekl Harry.

,,Kdo půjde dál na řadu?" Ptal se Schikamaru a koukal se na tu nevábnou směs v koši.

,,Já, když šla na řadu první Mia, tak by měly vyklidit nejprve holky a pak kluci. Ti budou tam větší brajgl. Ruka také uvidí ten svinčík, který tam měl Neville." Řekla Ginny.

,,Chudák brácha, to si tedy užije." Řekl s kyselým pohledem Harry. On věděl, co ten kufr skrývá.

Ginny otevřela svůj kufr a začala vyndavat svoje knížky, kterých bylo o poznání míň, a byly v horším stavu. K tomu byly připletené staré magazíny, soví pamlsky, pár lahviček voňavek, které Ginny ozkoušela a nechala tím smradem zacpat Schikamarovi a Narutovi nos. Jim se rozhodně tyto technické vůně nelíbily. Bylo lepší, když holka voněla po něčem přírodnějším než toto. Voňavky letěly do koše a též ty soví pamlsky také. Magazíny Ginny rychle prošla a všechny až na jeden, kde byl recept na dezert, shledala jako odpad. Do koše letěly také. Pak přišla Ginny sada na lektvary a koš se slušně zaplňoval. Následovaly pergameny a brky společně se starými gumičkami do vlasů, které už Ginny nechtěla. Kotle putovali do kufru Mii a přísady do koše. Následoval i hřeben a kosmetika, Ginny se tím nechtěla hrabat, stejně měla už dnes jinou. Pak vyndala brož skaraba, kterou jí dal 12 narozeninám Bill. Tu si nechá, ať se Schino klidně šklebí.

Poslední, co tam bylo, byla její oblíbená dečka, kterou měla už od 11let a kterou jí ušila mamka z jejího dětského povlečení, když byla miminko.

,,Jé ta je moc pěkná, kdo jí Ginny dělal?" Ptala se paní Yoschino.

,,Moje mamka, prej aby mě nezábly nohy, ale mě nikdy nezábly, já to spíš používala jako přehoz přes můj starý kufr, aby nebyl tolik na očích." Řekla Ginny.

,,Škoda." Řekla Tsunade, jí se ta dečka také moc líbila.

,,Asi jí použiji jako přehoz přes postel." Řekla Ginny.

,,Hm." Zamračil se Schikamaru. Teď jim bude trůnit na posteli nějaký květinový lívanec, bezva. Jako by už nestrpěl hodně. Šeříky v zahradě, ten proklatý ibišek v ložnici a neposlední řadě toho kocoura a pitomý nový rybičkový závěs v koupelně. Teď se přidá ještě deka.

Ginny ještě vylovila v hnědém rámečku fotku její rodiny a pár psaníček v růžové obálce.

,, Co je toto?" Ptal se nakysle Schikamaru.

,,Ono no, já už před tebou Schika někoho měla, ale neboj, k nim se už nevrátím. Ty jsi v mém srdíčku pevně zakořeněný stromek." Řekla Ginny se štěněčíma očima.

,,Co pak jsem nějaký strom Ginny. Tak ukaž, koho mám podpálit dál." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Ne, ale jsi u mne na pevno ty můj jelínku. Hlavně mi slib, že si na podpalování necháš zajít chuť." Řekla Ginny a dělala na něho zamilované oči.

,,Tak dobrá, jenom si přečtu adresy a nic víc." Řekl růžový ve tvářích Schikamaru. Jelínku mu říkala jedině tak při sexu.

,,Ehm jak jsou ty valentýnky staré?" Ptal se Harry a tušil něco hodně příšerného.

,,No 4. roky, to jsou kopie valentýnek za kdy jsem byla v Bradavicích." Odpověděla Ginny.

,,Sem s nimi." Řekl Schikamaru a vzal si je do ruky a Harry se skrčil.

,,Nějaký Lee Jordán, kdo to má být?" Ptal Schikamaru.

Ron se zakabonil a povídá. ,,Tak toho by si ho měla dvojčata podat osobně, je to jejich kámoš, neříkej mi Ginny, že jsi s ním chodila?"

Ginny se začervenala a Ron si vztekem promnul prsty.

,,Kdo dál nějaký Dean Thomas, kdo má být zas toto?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,, Náš spolužák a spolubydlící, ale o něm to alespoň vím." Řekl nerudně Ron.

,,No pak je tu nějaký Michael Conner, to je jich tolik?" Povytáhl obočí Schikamaru.

,,Další hajzl na zabití." Mnul si ruce Ron.

,,No pokračuji pak je tu Anthony Goldstein a ne co tu dělá u všech kunaiu Neville Longbottom!" Vykřikl Schikamaru.

,,To spíš byla omluvenka, za ten nepovedený bál, kdy jsem ho v opilosti punčem zlíbala v křoví." Řekla rudá ve tvářích.

,,Potom, že byl na holky makový." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Tak toto …. Už nikdy nehodlám komentovat." Řekl Schikamaru a pokračoval dál.

,,Cedrik Diggori, Qvin Rivers, Colin Crevry a co je zas tohle co tu dělá potrhlý Harry Potter." Řekl Schikamaru Nara zlostně.

,,OK, jako prvačka jsem byla zakoukaná do Harryho, ale to opadlo." Řekla růžová ve tvářích Ginny.

,,Ta nevkusná valentýnka, která mě ztrapnila před Malfoyem byla tvoje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo." Pípla Ginny.

,,To bylo s těma vykuchanými žábami?" Ptala se Tenten.

,,Ano. Co pak vypadám jak vykuchaná žába." Řekl nerudně Harry.

,,Bylo to nápadité." Řekla Mia.

,,Haha." Zasmál se nakysle Harry.

,,Nara, alespoň víš jak moc si zvláštní kousek, když si tě Ginny nechala, uspěl jsi proti těm housenkám z těch Bradavic a také vůči bráchovi Nevillovi a Harrymu." Mínil Naruto.

,,Uzumaki mluvíš jako Schino Aburame." Procedil mezi zuby Schikamaru a rukou spálil valentýnky, že nezbyl ani popel.

Naruto se zamračil, tohle přirovnání nesnášel. On s tou kudlankou nábožnou nechtěl být spojován.

,, Kdo se ujme toho vašeho brajglu jako první?" Ptala se Ginny Rona a Harryho. Ti na sebe pohlédli a ukázal jeden na druhého.

,,Tak Ron, snad tam nebude mít takový nepořádek." Řekla Hinata.

,,To si piš Nata, že bude." Řekla Ginny.

Ron si povzdychl a otevřel se skřípáním kufr. Ten jenom ztěžka se otevřel a víko rovnou upadlo. Jako by říkalo, já už sloužit nehodlám.

,,Ten rozhodně půjde na podpal." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ano sloužil 7let Billovi a 5let mě, takže už přesluhoval." Řekl Ron.

,,Rozhodně." Řekla Ginny.

,,No fuj Ronalde, ty tam máš svinec." Řekla Mia.

,,Hej byl jsem kluk a měla bys vidět Deana nebo Seamuse kufr, tam je svinčík, ještě větší a ještě bude. Budou ještě dva roky muset chodit do Bradavic." Řekl Ron a začal ten svinčík vyklízet.

Pergameny jak zmačkané tak srolované, letěly hned do koše. Budík si Ron nechal, že ho rozebere na součástky, takže i Mia a Ginny mu daly své staré budíky a Harry přislíbil ten svůj. Pak následoval inkoust a kalamář a k tomu horda zašlých brků, které do toho koše také letěly. Kankuro už ten koše musel trochu sešlápnout, aby se do něho mohlo ještě něco dát. Začal se z toho linout zápach, protože uzavřené lahvičky popraskaly a Ginny stará kosmetika a přísady začaly reagovat.

,,Co kdyby někdo došel s košem?" Ptala se Tenten, jelikož i jí to začalo smrdět.

,,Počkejte chvilku." Řekl Naruto a vyšel s košem do popelnice za domem. Do pár minutek byl zpět a mohlo se pokračovat.

Následovaly do koše Ronovi katalogy košťat. Rona už košťata nezajímala, měl jiné zájmy, což byla elektronika, komunikační technika, počítačové programy, truhlařina, grilování a Nata. Bylo to lepší než famfrpál. Plakát Cudelyských kanonýrů si, ale nechal. Byla to pro něco památka na jeho minulý život. Učebnice dal z části do prádelního koše a z části je vrhnul do koše. Některé byly fakt ve špatném stavu a on neměl zájem je opravovat, když budou docela hojném zastoupení v jejich knihovně. Budou tam rozhodně učebnice Ginny, dost možná Harryho a Nevilla, ti to u sebe doma štosovat nebudou. Tím si byl Ron jist. Následovala další literatura. Jo Ron četl rád, když to nebyla literatura faktu. Tak že do prádelního koše přibyla knížka od Agathy Christí, Napoleonské války a starší knížka o vojenských strategií lodních válek v 14 až í . Mia nad tím pozvedla obě obočí, podle ní to byla na Rona zvláštní literatura, kterou by zrovna od něho neočekávala. Štos lektvarových přísad, které Ron hodil rovnou do koše a ani se na ně nepodíval. Pak uviděl, že je tam na dně kromě rozházených sovích pamlsků pro jeho sovu, ještě zbytek krysího tonika. To hodil obloukem do koše. Tím krmit ani Brumbála nebude, byl to kekel. Našel svůj příšerný hnědý hřeben a též ho vrazil do koše. Tím už se česat nebude. Měl už jiný. Když byl kufr prázdný, bylo vidět tapetu, kterou byl kufr jeho mámou před jeho nástupem vylepen, tak aby mohl sloužit jemu. Byla červená s bílými pruhy a jemu se asi nikdy nelíbila. Díky bohu se nemusí zabývat starým oblečením, to Dobby a Harry vyřídili za něho. Pak vzal kufr a začal ho pouhou silou trhat na malé části, které se vrazí do kotle. Šlo to celkem snadno, byl ze skořepiny. Tak skončil jeden kufr a šlo se na další tedy Ginny. Nakonec z obou dvou kufrů zbyla hromádka na otop.

,,Tak bude poslední můj kufr." Řekl Harry a otevřel ten svůj.

Samozřejmě na něho vykoukly rozsypaná broučí očka a ocásky něčeho, co ani Harry nechtěl určovat. Vytáhl zmenšené koště a zvětšil ho.

,,To je to tvoje slavné koště?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Ano to je Kulový blesk, schválně, jestli ještě na něm umím létat? Pět let jsem na něm neletěl." Řekl Harry a šel na verandu a otevřel dveře a sedl si na koště a vzlétl. Byl jak korková zátka letící do vzduchu. Byl to skvělý pocit být zas vysoko na nebi a nepoužívat svojí podobu zvěromága. Udělal otočku dozadu a salto a pak si skočil a přivolal si koště Aciem a to přistálo přesně tak aby si na něho stoupl. Pak jako by byl na surfu se proletěl ve vysoké výšce nad Listovou, než nad Novým Doupětem prostě poslal koště dolu a on se za pádu proměnil v albatrose a doplachtil sám na zem. Dole chytil koště do ruky.

,,He Harry zase se předvádíš, co?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Ne jenom jsem se chtěl proletět." Řekl Harry a opřel se koště. Zdálo se mu malé, ale to bylo asi tím, že on vyrostl.

,, Zajímavý s těmi vašimi košťaty, to u nás není." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Harry je prostě chytač našeho bývalého týmu Nebelvírských lvů a to od 11let." Řekla Mia.

,,Ta houžvička vyhrávala?" Ptala se paní Yoschino.

,,Jo přesně tak." Zasmál se Harry a postavil kulový blesk stranou a vybaloval dál. Byli tam jeho staré chrániče na famfrpál a dokonce jeho dres na hru. Divil, se, že to mu Dobby nevybral.

,,To Potter si vystřihnu a udělám z toho šátek." Řekla Tenten.

,,Klidně zlato." Řekl Harry a hodil ho jí.

Pokračoval dál, přes staré učebnice ze všech ročníků, co v kufru na rozdíl od ostatních měl, protože si je nechtěl nechávat u Dursleyů. Kdo ví, co by s těmi nebohými knížkami provedli. Pak tam byl poslední cínový vojáček, kterého dostal od školníka z bývalé primární školy. Toho si nechá na památku. Plakát na Londýnské griffy, který dostal k Vánocům od Olivera Wodda. Ten si také nechá. Také tam našel ten odznáček, kteří měli snad všichni ve čtvrťáku, když se dostal do turnaje. Ten rozdrtil pouhou silou ruky a střípky naházel do koše. Pak tam objevil další věc, kterou měl velmi rád. Tu získal, když se přebírali knížky ve staré primární škole. Starší výtisk Olivera Twista. Následovaly nějaké knížky, které sebral Dudleymu. Ten je stejně nikdy nečetl. Takže koš na prádlo byl zcela plný, protože se tam ocitlo kromě Olivera Twista ještě pár pohádkových knížek a encyklopedie zvířat. Mia zase trochu nevěřila svým očím. Jí se zdáli její dva kamarádi tak trochu, jako nečtenáři a on byl opak pravdou. Pak Harry vytáhl něco, co až na Hermionu a Rona nikdo neznal. Všichni se na tu divnou látku divně koukali a Tenten řekla. „To je nádherná látka Harry. Z té si ušiji plášť ."

Harry se zasmál. „Kdepak Tenten, já ti ukážu k čemu je to dobré."

Vzal látku a přehodil jí přes sebe a jen slyšel užaslé výkřiky, protože zmizel. Harry sundal plášť začal vysvětlovat.

„Tohle je neviditelný plášť. Kdo se pod něj schová, není vidět. To vám dosvědčí Hermiona a Ron. Moc dobrá a vzácná věcička. Je to dědictví po mém otci. V Bradavicích jsem ho hojně využíval." Na to navázala Hermiona. „Nikdy nezapomenu na to, jak jsi napodoboval Krvavého barona a Protiva se z toho málem posral."

„Kdo je Protiva a Krvavý baron?" Zajímal se Šikamaru.

Ron odpověděl. „Protiva je Bradavické strašidlo, které doopravdy protivné jak činže a Krvavý baron je duch taky pěkně odporný." Harry vysvětlování uzavřel.

„Je to hodně vzácné, takže to doma pěkně uklidím a dám na to nějaké ochranné kouzlo proti nenechavým prstíčkům."

I v Harryho kufru byla hromada pergamenů a zlámaných brků. Psací brky Harry vyhodil, ale pergameny pečlivě prohlížel, jako by něco hledal. A také jo. Harry vytáhl zvlášť starý a zažloutlý pergamen a odložil ho stranou. Tenten se podivila.

„Takovou hrůzu chceš Harry schovávat u nás doma?"

Ron a Mia se usmívali, bylo jim jasné, o co jde. A Harry řekl.

„Na to vezmi jed Teni, že si ho schovám a moc dobře schovám. Je to skoro tak vzácné jako neviditelný plášť a také památka na mého otce a kmotra Siria. Kdybych to vyhodil, urazil bych Remuse Lupina." Hinata se plácla do čela a řekla.

„Já už vím co to je. To je určitě Pobertův plánek!" Harry se na ni usmál.

„Jistě Nata, jako správný Poberta si ho poznala. Já vám ukážu, jak funguje, i když pochybuji, jestli bude fungovat?" Harry přiložil na pergamen prst a řekl.

„Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti."

Pergamen se jakoby zavlnil a objevil se nápis POBERTŮV PLÁNEK, ale jinak nic.

Harry smutně řekl. „Jasně, jsme moc daleko od Bradavic. Kdybychom byli v našem světě, tak by jsme viděli celé Bradavice. Všechny místnosti, chodby a i tajné chodby, které vedou ven z hradu. Taky bychom viděli všechny lidi, kteří se na hradě pohybují. Pokud se tam uklízí, tak by to byl pěkný zmatek." Harry zase položil prst na pergamen a zašeptal.

„Neplecha ukončena," a nápis zmizel.

Schikamaru se zeptal. „Harry co s tím mají společného Remus, Sirius a tvůj otec?"

Ginny se na něho zamračila.

„Schika tobě snad na mozku sedí všechny Schinovi berušky dneska. Oni přece ten plánek vytvořili. Už ti to bere?" Schikamaru přikývl a řekl.

„Siria a Remuse bych urazit nechtěl a Harryho otce také ne."

Na dně toho kufru byl skelný prach a pár velkých úlomků. Ty Harry vyhodil. Dobře věděl, že je to zrcátko, kterým se mohl spojit se Siriem, ale on místo toho použil krb. Byla to součást jeho chyby a tak jí vyhodil. Kotle dal do kufru Mii. Poslední co objevil bylo album, co mu dal Hagrid. To bude mít čestné místo u něho doma.

,,Páni toho tedy bylo." Řekl Naruto.

,, No a co s tím kufrem Harry?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Dobrá otázka. Je v celkem dobrém stavu, ale nevím co s ním. Nějaká zavazadla mám a už další nepotřebuji." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak z něho uděláme u nás pelíšek Siriovi." Řekla Ginny.

,,To by šlo, nechci ho mít pořád nasáčkovaného v posteli." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Ok tak z něho bude prvotřídní pelíšek pro kocoura Siria." Řekl Harry a už se těšil, až si doma dá koště a plakát na čestné místo vedle jeho diplomů z kurzu učitelství, chuninské zkoušky, jouninské zkoušky a dokladu o ANBU. Cínový vojáček půjde do vitrínky hned vedle jiných serepetiček z cest a čajového servisu od Amaye. Knížky tu nechá, má k nim stále ještě přístup a je to jejich společná knihovna tak proč je tu nenechat. Doma má povětšinou jenom důležité věci jako je pravopis a věci, které potřebuje do práce. Telefonní seznam a alba s fotkami za pět let. Některé jsou namnožené kopie od kamaráda Rona, který fotí nové ninji, pro centrální seznam.

,,Tak já uklidím ty knížky a ty Rone spal ty kufry." Řekla Mia.

,,Ok, mohl by tu někdo zamést, je tu nějaké smetí z těch kufrů a všeho možného." Řekl Ron a vzal do rukou tu hromádku skořepiny.

,,Já to Rone udělám." Řekl Naruto a chtěl na to vzít Kulový blesk, ale Harry ho sebral a řekl.

,,To je brácho závodní koště, tím se nemete, vem si koště z kumbálu. Já odnesu svoje věci domů a zas přijdu." Řekl Harry a vzal těch pár věcí a měl se k odchodu.

,,Já půjdu s tebou Harry. Chci si udělat ten šátek. Neboj v půl čtvrté se vrátíme." Řekla Tenten a s Ahoj u dveří.

,,Ok tak já umyju to nádobí." Řekla Nata.

,,Já ti pomůžu." Řekla Ginny.

,,A tebe mistře čeká hromada dříví." Ukazovala prstem na svého syna Yoschino.

,,No jo." Řekl Schikamaru otráveně.

Yoschino Nara vzala Ginny věci a zeptala se.

,,Mohu to odnes rovnou k nám Ginny?"

,,Byla bys jste byla moc hodná, já se tam ještě stavím, protože chci něco mé rodině ukázat." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ach ano ta dřevěná skulptura od tvého bratra. To rozhodně stojí za vidění." Mínila paní Yoschino.

,,Přesně tak, Ron se vůbec nepochlubil, že ten stůl je jeho práce, ale brácha je už takový." Řekla Ginny a šla do kuchyně s Natou umývat tu horu nádobí. Myčku neměly, protože uměly ručně mýt lépe než nějaká myčka. Naruto mezitím zametal jídelnu od toho, co vylezlo z kufrů a pak odnesl ještě jednou koš. Kankuro nesl Mie ten koš plný knih do patra, kde byla knihovna. Byla to místnost hned vedle pokoje Remuse lupina a měla výhled na dvorec s košatým dubem a růžemi. Byly tam police, které byly přistavěné ke zdi. Tři police byly zcela volné. Uprostřed stál starý stůl a osm židlí, který byl kdysi v hale, než ho vystřídal stůl udělaný Ronem. K tomu dvě lampy a bodová světla na stropě. Hermiona začala dávat knížky do polic, které uvolnily od starých nepotřebných knížek, které vyřadili. Takto byla knihovna skoro celá plná. Kankuro mezitím si sedl do křesla v hale v prvním patře, kde bylo taková odpočívárna s dvěma křesly a malým stolečkem.

Když přišla Mia tak se otevřely i dveře a vylezla v županu Tonsková s malou taštičkou.

,,Kam razíš, Doro?" Ptala se Mia.

,,Jenom do koupelny, večer bude určitě docela o ní boj a já se chci po tom ministerském čubinci nějak zkrášlit." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Dobrý nápad, tady v patře je jedna koupelna, ale je z těch tří největší. Když budeš potřebovat něco vyprat, tak to dej do koše na špinavé prádlo v koupelně dole vlevo. Nata, Ron, Naruto či Sirius to pak vyperou." Řekla Mia.

,,Jo." Houkla jenom Tonsková a prošla v županu a růžových pantoflích kolem Kankura ke koupelně a otočila štítek na obsazeno a otevřela a zavřela dveře.

,,Já jsem měl déjà-vu to je jak Sakura Haruno." Řekl Kankuro.

,, Jsou si vzhledem a postavou podobné, ale Sakura je více od rány a Dora je tak trochu nemehlo." Řekla Mia.

,,Proč vůbec nechce, aby jí někdo říkal celé její jméno? Nymfadora přece nezní přece tolik špatně." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Prostě to nesnáší, je to staré a podle ní hnusné jméno. Proto je raději za Doru či Tonskovou. Nech to plavat Kankuro." Řekla Mia.

Kankuro pokrčil rameny a odešel se svojí přítelkyní do přízemí. Řečená Nymfadora Tonsková mezitím koukala na obří koupelnu a připadala si jak princezna z pohádky. Bylo to tu jako v prefektské umývárně v Bradavicích, až na to, že tu nebyly ty růžové dlaždičky, mořská panna na obraze a velká vitrážová okna. Bazének nebyl zapuštěn do země, ale byl jako vana. Obří vana. Pak tu bylo WC a dva velká umyvadla, pod nimi byla stolička. Sprchový kout s zásuvnými dveřmi. Co vyzkoušet? Sprchu či vanu? Tonsková se rozhodla pro vanu. Vana stála za stěnou z malých barevných dlaždiček, které byly ze skla. Ty samé dlaždičky byly v keramické formě vyskládány po celé koupelně do zhruba její výšky, než začala normální stěna. Kolem jedné strany vany byly vyskládané šampony a mýdlo a sprchové gely. Tonsková měla svoje vlastní, ale přečetla si je, mezitím, než se jí napustí voda. Borovice, verbena, zelený čaj a máta to muselo určitě patřit Ronovi, protože ten by se určitě myl sprcháčem s růží nebo fialkami či heřmánkem. Také tam bylo mýdlo s karamelem a olejíčky do koupele. Také jeden, který rozhodně plnil účel erotického oleje. Tonsková při tom pomyšlení, co v té vaně se vše odehrává, zrudla. Takže malý Roník byl rybička a dělal to ve vaně s Natou, nebo to byla její sestřenka a její drahý přítel vrabčák. Kdo ví? Vana se napouštěla pomalu, a tak se podívala Tonsková i co stojí u umyvadla, a co je ve skříňkách pod nimi. V dolním nalezla čističe a hajzlpapír, tedy nic neobvyklého. V horních byli kartáčky s jmény Ron a Nata a také Mia a Kankuro a Naruto, každý jiné barvy. Bílý Naty, Ron měl modrý, Naruto oranžový, Kankuro červený a Mia fialový. Ona tam dala do vedlejší skleničky, kde bylo napsáno hosti, svůj růžový. Vedle stála jediná tuba se zubní pastou. Pak tam našla nějaké krémy a také opalovací krém a lékárničku perfektně vybavenou. To má asi na svědomí Neville. Pak tam byla holýtka Naty, které byla také bílá a holící strojek, očividně Rona, čněl z něj zrzavý chlup. Strojek podle nápisu na mokré holení, ale byl na elektřinu. Tak proto tu byla holící pěna pro pány ne jenom ta dámská. No alespoň byl Ron udržovaný chlap a ne jako Charlie. Pak tam našla ještě další věci jako kosmetické tampony, sadu na čistění uší lidských i zvířecích a spoustu dalších maličkostí.

Vana se mezitím naplnila a tak se do ní ponořila. Pak uviděla na rohu vany malé ovládání, kde bylo napsáno bublinková a masážní koupel. Co má tohle znamenat? Tonsková zapnula tedy tu masážní koupel a vana se proměnila ve vířivku. Tonskova skoro vyjekla. Tak to bylo ohromné překvapení a safra příjemné, že se jí změnily vlasy na její přírodní tmavě hnědou, jak se uvolnila. Tohle je obdivuhodná dovolená.


	20. Kapitola 18 - Maito Gai

**Kapitola osmnáct – Maito Gai**

Severus Snape usnul ve křesle svého pokoje, jako když ho do vody hodí, takže ho čekalo nemilé překvapení, když někdo zaklepal a vzbudil ho tak, že se málem převrátil i s tím pěkným křeslem na záda. Zrovna se dostal s křeslem do rovnováhy, když se ozval za dveřmi ženský hlas.

,,Pane Snape, jsou čtyři, mohl by jste se k nám připojit v hale, prosím?"

On v tom hlase poznal slečnu Yuhi, a tak se zvedl z křesla a trochu překvapeně pohlédl na svůj budík, který nastavil podle hodin v pokoji na jejich čas. Ony už byly čtyři!? On tu tloukl špačky skoro čtyři hodiny a nic ho neprobudilo? Jak je to možné? Nebelvíři jsou přece většinou hluční, tak proč byl tady takový klid, že tak zabral. Nebo byl vážně unavený. Poškrábal se na zádech a protáhl, protože usnul v křesle a tím pádem byl zlomený, jak stará zavírací kudla.

Šel do haly a rovnou se stavil na WC. Tam ho překvapilo přilehlé umyvadlo a zvláštní obrázky na dlaždičkách. Byly tam namalované krajinky. Docela se mu to líbilo. Pak když vykonal potřebu, tak se to WC samo od sebe spláchlo. To se sem Weasley přidal nějaké kouzlo, nebo je to jeho slavná technika? V tom případě by se mu to líbilo i jeho učitelském bytu. V hale se slézali ostatní. Dokonce i dvojčata vypadala, jak medvědi po zimním spánku. Ty postele byly tak pohodlné, že by klidně spala dál, kdyby je Ron neprobudil. Jenom by je zajímalo, z čeho ty madračky, na kterých spali, necítili žádná perka. Jakoby tam vůbec nebyla.

,, Takový odpočinek jsem dlouho neměl." Zívl Bill a mnul si oči.

,,Co máte pane Weasley, v těch matracích za kouzlo, že jsou tak měkké?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Jsou studené pěny." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože, jaká pěna?" Zajímal se Fred.

,,To je pěna z umělé hmoty, která mění tvar podle vaší páteře a přizpůsobí se k vašemu ležení, tak aby byla vaše páteř ve spánku narovnaná, také v té poloze ztvrdne do té chvíle, než se zas z té postele zvednete, pak se vrátí do původní podoby. Je to poměrně chytrý materiál." Řekla žena, kterou nikdo neznal a měla růžové vlasy jako Tonsková. Seděla u stolu a hleděla na ně.

,,Kdo jste?" Ptal se Kinsley, který měl pocit, že vidí dvojitě.

,,Já myslela, že se o mě Harry zmínil. Jsem jeho bývalá parťačka a kamarádka Sakura Haruno.

,,Ach ta, co nás má zkoušet na ty alergie." Řekl Bill a dost se divil, ta holka měla až děsuplnou podobnost s Tonskovou. Až na oči, které měla zelené, jak hrášek.

,,Ano, ale až zítra pro dnešek mám padla. Přišla jsem jenom na večeři. Měl by přijít ještě Asuma, Kurenai a malá Miraia, no jestli už nebude spinkat." Řekla Sakura.

,,Takže vy v té vaší nemocnici také pracujete?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano." Řekla Sakura.

,,Sakuro přijde Sasuke?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne ten se v Listové objeví až na Harryho a Nevilla narozky, je na misi." Řekla Sakura.

,,Ok." Kývl Ron.

,,To je ten čičmunk, co ho ke mně přirovnáváte?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano a musím uznat, že Harry se vážně docela trefil. Hlavně, když už Sasukemu tolik neodstávají vlasy a uši jako dřív." Řekla Sakura a důkladně si Snapa prohlížela.

Snape jenom nakrčil nos. To tu má dvojníka nebo co?

,, Měl by ještě přijít Gai a Kakaschi." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo přivalí se zelená bestie a strašák do zelí." Zasmála se Sakura.

,,Strašák do zelí?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ačkoliv Kakaschi je Hokage, tak účes nezměnil a stále vypadá jako strašák do zelí. To mu vymyslel před pěti lety Harry a ke Kakaschiho zlosti se to ujalo. Stále mu to někdo mimo službu v civilu říká. Harry je prostě vynálezce přezdívek. Mě třeba jeden čas říkal fretko, potom žvýkačko, pak zemětřesení a pak zas papoušek. V našem starém týmu jsme se častovali přezdívkami stále." Řekla Sakura.

,,To nebylo od Harryho moc pěkné." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, Já to tak nikdy nebrala. Sama jsem občas nesnesitelná mrcha a Harry mi to jenom oplácel. Myslím, že náš tým fungoval jenom díky tomu, že nás on držel pohromadě a zabraňoval, abychom si nešli navzájem po krku. Naruto a Sasuke byli na sebe občas jako vzteklí jezevčící." Řekla Sakura.

,,Velká pravda." Řekla Hinata.

,,Díky bohu, že to za ně vyřešil Harry a jejich ženské." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo, kde bychom byli bez Schomi a Temari, asi v kráteru jako mrtvoly." Prohlásil Schikamaru od dveří.

,,Paní Yoschino nepřijde?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ne moje matka je v zaměstnání. Dělá správcovou v divadle a prodává vstupenky. Mají tam dnes nějaké představení." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Ach tak, kolik vaší matce vlastně je Schikamaru?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Jednačtyřicet, proč se ptáte?" Ptal se Schikamaru s podivem.

,,Vypadá mladší." Řekla paní Weasleyová a ptala se jak je to možné. Co mají ty ženy za recept, že jsou tak krásné?

,, Kde je vůbec Ginny?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ta by měla za chvíli přijít, něco nesla a musí to proboxovat dveřmi, je to poměrně rozměrné." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,A to budeme jíst tady, přece je tu jenom 24židlí?"Ptal se George.

,,Ne v zahradě jsme rozložili staré stoly z půdy a budeme tam večeřet. Je léto a slunce zachází pozdě." Řekl Naruto, který přišel a s ním přišla i Hermiona a Kankuro a jedna neznámá osoba.

,,Páni a to vše kvůli nám?"Ptala se dvojčata.

,,Ano přece vás musím nějak překvapit." Řekl Ron.

,,Harry nechává naskočit zrovna grill a Hinata rozevírá slunečníky. Bohužel tam nejsou židle, ale lavice, takže se budete muset nějak sesednout." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty fakt vypadáš jako já, až je to neuvěřitelné." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo a Harry si mě se Siriusem dobírali. Co pak jsem nějaký prasečí rypák." Řekla Sakura.

,,Možná bych ten trik měla vyřadit, je hnusný." Zašklebila se Tonsková a svoje vlasy přeměnila raději na tmavě hnědou, aby nebyla jejím pravým obrazem.

,,Juj, teď tu máme dvě Mii." Řekl Naruto.

,,Vždyť jsme příbuzné, tak proč nemůžeme vypadat podobně?" Ptala se Hermiona.

V tom se dveřmi dovnitř protlačila Ginny s velkým balíkem v papíru.

,,Už jsou všichni vzhůru?" Ptala se.

,,Ano právě jsme je probudili." Řekl Ron.

,, Skvěle." Řekla Ginny a postavila ten balík na zem. Byl dost těžký, protože to bylo slyšet.

,,Co v tom je?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,To paní Longbottomová je dárek od Rona, který mi kdysi dal k 15ctým narozeninám. Byl překrásný a já ho mám do dneška společně s tím druhým. Ron je velký umělec." Řekla Ginny a Ron zrudl. Věděl, o co se jedná.

Vykoukla skulptura ze dřeva namalovaná barvičkami, že vypadala jako živá. Byla to celá rodina Weasleyů, dále paní profesorka McGonagolová, Remus a Sirius, dále Tonsková, Lenka Láskorádová, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermiona Grangerová a Naruto Uzumaki, ale mladší. To byli všichni někteří o pár měsíců a někteří o pár let.

,,Rone to jsi dělal ty?" Ptal se pan Weasley unešeně.

,,Ano je to jak betlém tati, brácha mi ho vyřezal, aby mi nebylo smutno. Také mi namaloval Bradavice a Staré Doupě a to všechno z hlavy. Ty obrazy uvidíte, až budete u mě a Schiky, je to nádhera." Řekla Ginny.

,,Moc krásné Rone." Řekla paní Weasleyová. Nikdy neviděla takovou krásu.

,,To není vše, co brácha Ron udělal. On je dobrý truhlář. Třeba tento stůl to je jeho práce, nebo to obložení stěn, malované dlaždičky na WC, obrázky pod skly stolů a mnoho dalšího tady v domě je jeho práce." Řekla Ginny a Ron hleděl do země.

,,Baziliškova tlamo, to na tom WC na těch dlaždičkách, ty krajinky, je vaše práce, Weasley?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano udělal jsem tam takové vzpomínkové album na naše cesty tady po světě. Já na misi vždycky tak trochu kreslil a maloval." Usmál se Ron.

,,Vy jste snad chlapče všeuměl." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová. Její postava na skulptuře byla přesná.

,,To říká o bráchovi hodně lidí." Řekla Ginny.

,,U vás byly ty Bradavice snad na škodu Weasley." Řekl Snape. Ten kluk byl snad nový Merlin. Kouzla ovládal víc než Albus Brumbál a Nicolas Flamel, kreslil také nádherně, truhlařil a skládal elektronické přístrje, nad kterými se ježily Severusovi Snapovi chlupy i na hlavě, neposlední řadě hrál mistrně šachy. Představa, že se postavil Voldemortu, jenom ten pocit dotvářela. Ne nepřítelem Ronalda Weasleyho by nechtěl být ani za mák. To by skončil vážně jako opečená klobása.

,, To je celý Ron, nerad se chlubí svými úspěchy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mě by zajímalo, kdo je támhle ta postava?" Ptal se Fred a posunkoval na postavu holky vedle Naruta.

Byla malé postavy jako Hinata, byla to tmavovláska až skoro černovláska. Měla hodně tmavě modré oči a pár pih. Na nosíku jí trůnily brýle mandlovitého tvaru s bílými obroučkami. Byla lehce opálena do bronzova. Její tmavé vlasy byli stažené do dvou culíků. Postavy byla štíhlé, ale rozhodně ženských tvarů. Nebyla tedy žádná chudinka, spíš krásná mladá žena.

,,Dovolte mi představit moji přítelkyni Schomi Kanjuro." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ach tak, tak to je vaše přítelkyně pane Uzumaki. Další sličná slečna." Řekl pan Moddy a podíval se na to děvče z blízka.

,, Vy musíte být pan Moddy, lady Tsunade o vás povídala, když byla u nás v knihovně." Usmála se Schomi.

,,Knihovna?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano jsem ninja jako Naruto, ale jsem též knihovnicí jako Naruto, je to mé zaměstnání. Také jsme se tam potkali před 4 a půl rokem." Řekla Schomi.

,,To se dá něco takového sehnat v knihovně?" Ptal se Fred. Jestli jo, tak si pořídí průkazku do Londýnské knihovny a bude tam chodit. Když jsou tam takové holky.

,, Sehnat? Co to je za výrazy Frede? Holky nejsou obchodní artikl!" Řekla zamračeně Ginny.

,,No tak sorráč, ale jak může knihovnice být tak opálená a hezká, většinou to jsou upíří baby a ježibaby." Řekl Fred.

Schomi její úsměv pohasl a přešla podmračeně k Fredovi. Pak řekla.

,,Víš Fredericku, Ron povídal, že ty jsi to zlé dvojče a George to dobré, ale já mu to nevěřila, ale teď uznávám, že měl pravdu. Jsi debilní a egocentrický aristarch." Řekla Schomi pozvedla si brýle a kopla následně Freda Weasleyho do končin, kam slunko nikdy nesvítí.

Ten vydal zvuk jak zraněný vůl a padl na kolena a vyřinuly se mu slzy. Ne ona ho kopla do jeho rodinných klenotů.

,,Dobře ti tak Frede, příště si rozmysli, než něco řekneš." Řekla Ginny.

,,To muselo docela bolet." Řekl tiše Bill. Na druhou stranu si to Fred zasloužil, to nebylo fakt hezké vyjádření, vzhledem k té Schomi.

Do haly ze zahrady přišel Harry a ptal se.

,,Kde je to maso, slyšel jsem tu poslední ránu pro nějakou svini?"

,,No jestli chceš péct blbce Fredericka, klidně můžeš, brácho." Řekl zamračeně Naruto a ukazoval na Freda.

,,Co provedl, že se tváříš jako kakabus bráško?" Ptal se Harry a hleděl na Freda, který se držel za svoje koule plakal. Schomi jako ninja měla zatraceně silný kop.

,,Ale náš milí Fredík dostal od Schomi její uklízecí ránu do jeho pitomých klenotů, když jí řekl, že knihovnice můžou být jenom ježibaby." Máchla rukou Ginny.

,,Ach tak, víš Frede, máš štěstí, že má Naruto dobrou náladu a nenechá se tak lehce vyprovokovat jako dřív. Jeho rána bolí víc, o hodně víc. Buď tak milý a příště neměj tak ohavné řeči, jinak ti zařídím výlet do vězení zdarma. Takové jako ty, tu holky vážně nechtějí. Jo klidně dělej vtípky a jiné věci, ale nikoho neurážej, když lidi neznáš. Kapišto piškvorku?!" Vzal Harry Freda za límec košile a zdvihl ho do vzduchu. Ten jenom vystrašeně koukal na Harryho, ten se na něho rozhodně tvářil hůř než mamka a Snape. Odkýval to tedy.

,,Já neslyšel Fredíku?"Řekl sladce Harry, natáhl svoje ucho k Fredovi.

,,Omlouvám se." Řekl tiše Fred.

,,Jak že, já neslyšel a Schomi už vůbec? Tak jak to bylo, pane Fredericku Gideone Weasley?"Ptal se ledově Harry.

,,Omlouvám se Schomi." Řekl hlasitě Fred a Harry ho pustil.

,,No páni Pottere, já bych to lépe nesvedl." Řekl Snape. Potter ho překvapil, tohle byl velkolepý výchovný projev.

,,To nic, to dělám běžně. Žakovy se musí přesně říct, kde udělal chybu a co ho za to přesně čeká, tak aby svojí chybu pochopil. Být přesný, objektivní, spravedlivý a pozorný vše ostatní vyřídí jejich respekt ke mně a úcta." Řekl Harry.

,,Máte pravdu." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová. Harry by mohl být klidně její kolega a ona by s tím problém rozhodně neměla. Ba naopak, vnesl by do sborovny trochu života. Stejně budou shánět nové kolegy, uvědomila si.

,,Sakru proč Harrymu pořád říkáte Potter a Narutovi Uzumaki! Tady se to nenosí!" Ozvala se naštvaně Tsunade.

Snape se přitom hlasu napřímil jako pravítko a Fred se schoval za George, celý vylekaný, z toho jak ho Harry ne seřval, ale sprdl. Jako pitomého prváka. To nebylo fér.

,,Nech to Tsunade, jsou na to zvyklý a já bych si zase nezvykl, kdyby mě pan Snape najednou oslovoval Harry. Bylo by mi to divné, přímo podivné. To by musel být nametený, jak přepitý komár." Řekl Harry.

Snape nevěřil svým uším. Potter se ho zastal před tou divnou ženskou? Potter?

,,Tak dobrá, ale mě se to hodně nezdá." Řekla Tsunade podmračeně.

,, Jinak stoly jsou už připravené můžete klidně zasednout a trochu se porozhlédnout po zahradě. Je to Nevillovo mistrovské dílko." Mínila Tsunade.

,,Mile rádi, kde vůbec Neville je?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,Celá rodinka už je na zahradě, jediné na koho se čeká je Asuma, Kurenia, Miraia, Kakaschi a Maito. Kakaschi určitě bude mít zas zpoždění, má ho vždy." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Na mě rozhodně čekat nemusíte!" Křikla postava v zeleném a přímo skočila salto do haly a přistála před Tonskovou, který si v úleku sedla na prdel.

Stál tam chlap podobně velký jako Kankuro nebo Neville v zeleném overalu s červeným páskem a destičkou se znakem Konohy. Vlasy uhlově černé střižené na kastrol, obočí jak kartáč na boty a mohutný nos rozpláclý jako opice, černé jiskrné oči a úsměv, který by stačil na zahnání Zlatoslava Lockharta do věčných lovišť. Udělal piruetu na místě a podal následně ruku Tonskové a letmo jí políbil a řekl ,, doufám, že jsem vám slečno Tonsk neublížil. Jméno mé je Maito Gai, ale říkejte mi Gai."

Tonsková byla z toho vyjevená jako nikdy předtím z žádného chlapa.

Gai jí zvedl ze země jak hadrovou panenku a následně se všem uklonil.

,,Zdravím vás přátele z jiného světa, doufám, že se vám bude v Listové líbit." Dodal.

,,Och takový šarmantní pán." Řekla paní Longbottomová a pomyslela si, proč ten chlap má na sobě overal?

,,Vy musíte být babička mého žáka, madam Longbottom, viďte?" Ptal se stále se zářivým pohledem Gai.

,,Rohodně jste se trefil." Zasmála se paní Longbottomová.

,,Tak vy jste ten učitel, kdo konečně udělal něco s Longbottomem." Řekl Snape a trochu se mu zdvihal z toho chlapa žaludek. Zářil tak pozitivně jako Lockhart, až mu z toho bylo na blití.

,,Ne, to svedl Neville sám, já mu jenom ukázal cestu vše ostatní zařídila jeho nezkrotná vůle něco dokázat, odhodlání a síla mládí." Řekl stále zářivě Gai a Snape měl na jazyku koberec. Ten chlap se mu ani za mák nelíbil. Byl pozitivní až běda.

,,Konečně někdo našel v mém vnukovi talent." Řekla šťastně paní Longbottomová a až na vzezření toho chlapa byla tím člověkem nadšená.

,,Ne Neville měl talenty, ale nikdo je pořádně neznal, protože neznal pořádně mého pilného a skvělého žáka Nevilla. Velká chyba." Řekl Gai.

,,Jaké talenty kromě toho léčitelství a líbání?" Ptal se George a schytal nenávistný pohled od Ginny.

,,Och mnoho na zahradě by to mohl můj žák a vy ostatní předvést, nebo jste se už předvedli vy silná a mladá mládeži." Řekl Gai a znovu zářil.

,,No to bychom mohli. Ať to vědí." Řekl Ron.

,,Co máme vědět Rone?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Uvidíš tati, ale počkejme až přijdou i ostatní. Vy se zatím přesuňte do zahrady. Jo nezapomeňte na dřeváky." Řekl Ron a ukazoval na dřeváky, které byly pověšené na kůlech, které držely verandu.

Tak si je vzali a přešli přes první část zahrady do té druhé, kde také byly stromy a mezi nimi velký palouk, kde bylo deset zahradních stolků u sebe, grill a stůl, kde byly vyskládané potraviny. U grilu stála Nata a už grilovala. Neville se bavil se svojí snoubenkou a malá Alice dováděla na další houpačce na jednom stromě. Ta houpačka měla klícku pro malé děti a sama se houpala.

,,Hosté dorazili." Řekl Neville a hned se zvedl od stolu, aby se pozdravil s Gaiem, přátelským, ale z pohledu Freda a George docela drastickým šťouchancem do ramene.

,,Oh můj milý žáku rád tě vidím. Drahá Ruko a Alice rád vás znovu vidím." Řekl Gai a uklonil se malé i velké dámě.

,,Stejdla Gai." Vykřikla Alice.

Gai k ni přišel a vyndal jí něžně z houpačky a dal si jí na rameno.

,,Jo jsem zas tady ty malá květinko." Řekl Gai.

,,Stejdlo Gai dolu plosím!" Řekla Alice.

,,Ano princezno Alice." Řekl Gai a sedl do dřepu a Alice z něho seskočila rovnou také do dřepu.

,,Šikovná slečna Alice." Pochválil jí za ten seskok Gai.

,,Děkluji." Řekla Alice a už se hnala k Ruce.

,, Vy jste mi tedy člověk, takový tvrdý zevnějšek a tak měkké srdce." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To je mi ctí madam tento kompliment, ale já jsem jenom hodný k těm, kteří jsou hodní ke mně a nebo jsou mi cizí. Vrahy, zrádce, a další svinstvo lidské společnosti nesnáším a tak se k nim tak chovám." Řekl Gai.

,,Jo víme Gai nemusíš svojí přegalantní povahu tu roztrubovat." Řekl Asuma, který přicházel s malou Miarai, který se k němu tiskla jako klíště. Hned vedle šla Kurenia a tiše se smála. Jo ti dva se pořád dobírali.

,,Jo, ty vyhulená fabriko někdo musí být ten, kdo nabídne dámě rámě." Řekl Gai.

Alastor Moddy jak si nevěděl co si o tom Gaii myslet. Jeho chování ho nějak zaráželo. Měl asi dobré tréninkové techniky a dokázal udělat z ořezávátek chlapy, ale choval se jak pitomá kombinace Francouze a Itala a Zlatoslava Lockharta v jednom. Brr a to mu nahánělo husí kůži. Další dost podivná osobnost po té Tsunade Senju.

,,Kde vězí Kakaschi?" Ptal se Asuma.

,,Znáš ho, ten svoje zvyky nemění, má vždy zpoždění." Řekla Kurenia.

,, Hm zvláštní, to je u něho zvyk mít zpoždění?" Ptal se Remus. Je mu to přišlo, jako hodně podivný zvyk.

,,Přesně tak Remusi, vždy chodil pozdě. Já nejprve děsně pokaždé zuřil, pak jsem nad tím rezignoval a následně jsem čas využíval po svém. Naučilo mě to čekat, vyčkávat, být trpělivý. Kakaschi měl s tím něco do sebe." Řekl Harry.

Snape pozvedl obě obočí. Potter řekl, že je trpělivý? Potter? Ten jeho učitel jenom pouhou neschopností se dostavit na čas dokázal to, že Potter se naučil trpělivosti. Zázrak nebo divný úkaz?

Tady ti učitelé používali pro něho fakticky divné metody.


	21. Kapitola 19 - Kakaschi Hatake a elementy

**Kapitola devatenáct – Kakaschi Hatake a elementy**

,,Kdo tu tak hezky o mě mluví." Řekl hlas, ale nikde nikdo nebyl vidět, komu by se ten hlas patřil.

Pak se objevil obláček a z něho vylezl chlap v bílém plášti. To byla tak zvláštní osoba. Šedé vlasy na všechny strany, černé oči a přes jedno jizva, jako u Rona, dolní kus obličeje zakrytý maskou přišitou na jeho černém roláku, šedé kalhoty a na nohou sandále. Na zádech na tom plášti bylo napsáno velkými znaky šestý. Kolem krku uvázaný nějaký divný klobouk červenobílé barvy.

,,Stejdla Kaka!" Přiřítila se k němu Alice a schovala se pod jeho plášť.

,,A moje vystoupení je v háji." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Alice tě představila za tebe." Řekl Harry s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

,, Bohužel, ale ne celého, takže člověčino zde přítomná já jsem Kakaschi Hatake a jsem pořadí šestý Hokage Listové. Zdravím!" Pozvedl jednu ruku na pozdrav.

,, Jo vy musíte být bývalý učitel Harryho a Naruta já jsem…." Remus k tomu nedošel, protože Kakaschi to řekl za něho.

,,Já vím Remus John Lupin. Sirius mi o vás vyprávěl. Ten nikdy hubu prostě nezavře." Řekl Kakaschi.

Remus byl překvapen. To všichni tady o něm vědí? Sirius byl asi vážně užvaněný víc, než kde jaká ženská nebo to byl Harry?

,,Vy asi nejmladší nebudete, jste už pěkně stříbrný." Usmál se Alastor Moddy.

,,Omyl. Je mi 34, já mám šedivé vlasy už od narození, je to genetika naší rodiny." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Tady se to anomáliemi jen hemží, že si už tak výjimečná, jako metaformág nepřipadám." Řekla Tonsková.

Kakaschi pokýval jenom hlavou a sundal si plášť, takže bylo vidět, že Alice se drží jeho nohy jako klíště.

,,Ale ne, zas to dělá." Řekl Kakaschi a snažil jí setřást. Nešlo to.

,,Tak co chceš ty malá ještěrko?" Ptal se Kakaschi Alice.

,,Plivolaš Pankuna? Plosím." Hleděla na něho štěněčíma očima Alice.

Kakaschi vzdychl. Pankun ho bude za to nenávidět. Kousl se tedy do prstu a pak se sehnul a přivolal přivolávací pečetí Pankuna.

Fred a George nevěřili svým očím. On tam stál menší mopslík. Kde se tu vzal?

,,Co chceš Kakaschi?"Řekl nakyslým hlasem ten mopsík a všichni z Fénixova řádu vyvalily oči. Ten pes mluví! Co to je za divná kouzla?

,,Já nic, ale Alice." Řekl Kakaschi, ale to už toho mopslíka držela v náručí Alice, div chudák pes se nedusil.

,,Ne Alice." Zavrčel ten pes zlostně.

,,Co je to za psa, že mluví?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Já jsem Pankun ninja pes a ne chůva, od toho je ten fluidní blešák Sirius. Alice." Řekl naštvaně ten mopsík.

Nakonec od Pankuna Alici doslova odlepil Naruto. Ten jenom potěšeně vzdychl, že se té blechy zbavil.

,,Ninja pes?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo jsem ninja pes z říše ctihodných psů." Řekl Mopsík a zaštěkal.

,,Jak se vůbec sem dostal?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Dobrá otázka slečno. Přivolávací technikou zvířat. Pár lidí tady jí také ovládá, jako například Harry, Naruto, Sakura, Neville, Ginny a Tsunade." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,A co dokážou přivolat?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Tak se ukažte." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Ok, když Ruka říkala, že Alice učí poskakovat žáby na její povel, tak to nebyly obyčejné žáby jako můj Trevor kdysi. Já a Naruto jsme přivolávači žab." Řekl Neville a kousl se s Narutem do prstu a dal ruku na zem, kde se vytvořila přivolávací pečeť. Pak nastalo malé bouchnutí a Neville a Naruto seděli na dvou ohromných žábách, velkých jako Hagrid.

,,Ahojky lidičky, to máme dnes, ale krásný den!" Řekla žába, na které seděl Neville v tureckém sedě.

Paní profesorka McGonagolová se koukala na ty dvě žáby jako na bazilišky. To byli přímo obří žáby.

,,Toto je Gamakuro a je z říše žab Gama." Představil jí Neville.

,, Uměl bych se představit kámo sám. Nemáš cigarety?" Ptala se žába.

,, Ne tentokrát ne Gamakuro." Zakroutil hlavou Neville.

,,Jo a tohle je Gamakischi a je to bratranec Gamakura." Řekl Naruto a poplácal žábu po hlavě.

,,No jo, ale tabáček by se hodil, kámo a flitry také." Řekla jeho žába.

Severus Snape nevěděl, co si má myslet. Longbottom a ty proklaté žáby jsou určitě kuřáci. Podivnější už to nemohlo být, ale pár překvapení mělo ještě přijít.

,,Sorry dnes je nedostaneš, až zítra." Řekl Naruto.

,, Kam se hrabe Trevor."Řekl George a díval se na ty žabí monstra. V jakém rybníku rostly, proboha takové žáby?

,, Žaby jsou mí přátelé. Jsou děsně fajn." Řekl Neville.

,, Ty musí být neohrabané, vždyť jsou to žáby." Řekl Fred, ale v příští chvíli vytáhl Gamakuro předlouhý jazyk a chytil Freda jako mouchu a zvedl ho do tří metrů do výšky pouhým jazykem.

,,Co si řekl? Neurážej nás žáby, jsme silnější než ty prťavče." Řekl Gamakischi.

Fred zbělal. Tak tyhle žáby nebyly rozhodně obyčejné.

,,Nech ho, je ještě blbej." Řekl Neville a Gamakuro ho pustil na zem. Fred spadl na svoje čtyři písmenka.

,, Ty žáby jsou fakt hustý." Řekla Tonsková. Také by takovou chtěla mít.

,, Ta holka je fajn, lepší než ten zrzek." Řekl Gamakuro.

,, No a já s Ginny jsme přivolávači hadů a hadí jazyky ještě k tomu." Řekl Harry a přivolal 3metrového hada a Ginny dokonce 4metrového.

,, Fuj žabiska jssu tu. Misstře Harry, proč tu mussí být, já chtěl se vyhřívat na sslunku." Řeklo hadisko vedle Harryho lidským hlasem a Severus Snape valil oči. To tu zvířata a i hadi mluvily lidským hlasem.

,,Ne Osamu, já tě chtěl představit přátelům, nic víc." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach tak. Zssdravím vás lidičkové." Řekl had a jako by se usmál a přitom vycenil zuby.

Fred polkl z toho strachy. Co je to za obří hady? Baziliškové asi ne, to už byl kamenný.

,,Toto je Isa, moje kamarádka a prvotřídní škrtič. Mám raději škrtiče než ty Harryho jedovaté kamarády." Řekla Ginny a Bill si pomyslel. Hadí prdel si zpackala svojí kariéru sama.

,, Já zass tak jedovatý nejssem, hned nezzabiju a já bych nikoho nekoussl bezdůvodně jsem hodný princezzno Ginny." Řekl had s jménem Osamu vedle Harryho.

,,Já vím Osamu. Ginny má prostě ráda víc škrtiče." Pohladil ho po hlavě Harry.

,,Vy dva jste měli být v Zmijozelu." Řekl Kinsley a hleděl jak na hady a tak na žáby.

Harry a Ginny se jenom líbezně na něho usmáli, až Kinsleymu Pastorkovi z toho byla zima.

,, A já nemám jméno slimáčí princezny jen tak pro nic za nic, že Sakuro." Řekla Tsunade.

Obě udělaly to samé, co předtím Neville, Naruto, Harry a Ginny, ale u nich se objevili dva jako stůl velcí slimáci bílé barvy s modrými pruhy. To už i paní profesorka si myslela něco o halucinacích.

,, Lady Tsunade volala jste mě?" Ptal se slimák vedle Tsunade.

,,Katsuyua mohl by ses podívat tamhle tomu pánovi na jeho ruku, kterou má v pásce?" Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Zajisté." Řekl ten slimák a najednou se rozpadla na asi stovku menších slimáků a ti se proplazili v úleku kolem přítomných členů Fenixova řádu a Nevillovi babičky až ke Kinsleymu a k jeho zděšení po něm rychle vylezli až k jeho ruce. Tam vytvořili menší pás a začali zářit zeleně jako světlušky.

Kinsleyho v ruce lehce začalo mravenčit a hřát a mírná bolest, kterou předtím pociťoval byla rázem pryč.

,,Jste vyléčen, pane." Řekl jeden malý slimák na jeho ruce.

,,Ehm děkuji." Řekl Nejistě Kinsley a nevěděl, co si má o tom myslet. Obří žáby, hadi a slimáci, kteří léčí lidi?

,,Měl jste jenom naštíplou kost a mírně našknubnutý sval, nic hrozného." Řekl další malý slimák a pak všichni slezli, aby zas před Tsunade a přetvořili se ve velkého slimáka.

,,Safra co to je za slimáky?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Léčitelští slimáci z království slimáku." Řekla Tsunade.

,, No léčit dokážou výborně." Řekl Kinsley a zamával rukou jako by ho žádná kletba nezasáhla.

,,Panečku tady jsou hodně jiná zvířata." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Proč Ron a Hermiona přivolávat zvířata neumějí?" Ptal se Remus.

,,To je tak, na to se musí uzavřít smlouva s jistým druhem, těch smluv je málo a jsou vzácné. Má je hodně málo lidí a ti si svoje žáky vybírají sami. Já jsem dostal žáby s Narutem od Sanina Jiraji. A Harry s Ginny od Ginnyniny učitelky zas hady a Kakaschi to má po svém otci a Sakura od Tsunade." Řekl Neville.

,,Ach tak a kdo je ten Sanin?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Tak se říká legendárním nijům z Listové. Tsunade, Jiraja a Oroschimaru. Jsou to váleční veteráni." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ano Mistr žab, Král hadů a Slimáčí princezna." Řekl Kakaschi.

Severus Snape si pomyslel, toto je blázinec na druhou.

,, A kde jsou ti dva další?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,No Jiraja už není mezi námi a Oroschimaru určitě něco pachtí v té své laborce, jak jinak." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Och tak." Řekl Remus a pohlédl na Nevilla a Naruta, kteří vypadali smutně. Měli k tomu Jirajovi blízko.

,, Jiraja byl prostě mezek neměl na ty výzvědy chodit sám." Řekla se zasmušilým úsměvem Tsunade.

,, Znala jsi ho Tsune dobře, ten byl jak beran. Nikdy si nenechal nic vymluvit." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Jo takový byl." Řekl smutně Neville. Měl Jiraju rád, hodně je naučil a pro něho byl skoro jako supl otce.

,, Hlavně nás naučil používat naše elementy." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jaké elementy?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Tak na to si raději sedneme lidi." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Gama můžete jít." Řekl Neville a Naruto a obě žáby zmizely tak rychle jako se objevily.

,,Osamu ty také." Řekl Harry a had kývl a zmizel. To samé se stalo i u dalšího hada. Pak konečně se odporoučel i Pankun a oba dva slimáci.

Hinata měla už něco připravené na stolech, ale maso se stále ještě grilovalo a tak u toho stála. Stáli jenom ninjové, kromě Kureania, která od svého manžela převzala jejich malou holčičku, která se dívala kolem sebe a mlsně koukala na máslové sušenky.

,, U nás je to tak, že během výcviku genina jeho učitel zjišťuje jeho primární elementární schopnosti a pak sám žák sekundární." Řekl Tsunade.

,,Co to je ta primární elementární schopnost?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Na zemi je hned několik druhů elementů. Ty primární jsou země, voda, vzduch, oheň, světlo, elektřina a temnota. Pak jako sekundární se připojuje rostlinná hmota, ale sekundárním elementem může být něco z primárních. A teď k tomu důležitému, každý ninja a člověk, který má v sobě magii, má určitý element, který ovládá nejlépe. A my jsme schopni určit, který element to je." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Ty jo to jako fakt?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano, to jako fakt, například já, Harry a můj druhý žák Sasuke Uschia máme elektřinu lidově řečeno blesk." Řekl Kakaschi.

Harry pozvedl ruku a ta mu zajiskřila a rozsvítila jako zářivka a vyslala malý blesk do stromu, kde se udělala dírka skrz na skrz. Snape zbledl, raději by neměl Pottera štvát nebo z něho bude sušenka.

,,Žužo a co jsou ostatní?" Ptal se George a přímo civěl na Harryho s obdivem. Harry vážně byl nejenom blesk na čele ale i blesk doopravdy. Taková domácí bouřka.

,,Já a Schikamaru jsme oheň." Řekl Ron a zažehl obě ruce, jako pochodně.

Bill se lekl. Copak nestačil Charlie se svými draky, to musí mít Ron ten svůj zapalovač.

,,Už vím, čím tak rychle pan Nara ty hůlky zapálil." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a byla jak malé děcko před stánkem s cukrovou vatou.

,,Já, Sakura, Ruka, Schomi a Hinata máme pro změnu vodu." Řekla Tsunade a vytvořila malý vodní vír na své ruce.

,,Ty jo to je úžasné." Řekl Remus.

,, V rodinách se většinou elementy dědí z matky na syna a otce na dceru, ale jsou i výjimky jako jsem já, kdy toto neplatí. Zbytek mé rodiny má zem a vítr." Řekla Hinata.

,,Nata je prostě jedinečná." Řekl Ron a objal jí, kolem pasu.

,,No a co je Ginny?"Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Já mami stejně jako Naruto jsem element větru, dokážu udělat menší průvan, ale i tornádo a nebo hurikán." Řekla Ginny a máchla rukou tak, že se zvedl menší vítr pod nohama ostatních. Bylo to v tom teplu docela příjemné.

,, Ok takže ségra je větrák." Řekl Fred. Skvělý zapalovač a větrák, to znělo pro Hadí prdel dost katastrofálně.

,,A co je Hermiona?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Já mám element země." Řekla Mia a zvedla ze země v zahradě kamennou lavici a sedla si na ní.

Remus vyvalil oči. Tohle rozhodně v životě neviděl.

,,Když říkáte, že se elementy dědí s matky na syna a z otce na dceru, tak to slečno musíte mít po svém otci?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano jak strýc, tak otec jsou po své matce zemní typy. Zkoušeli jsme elementy i na Siria." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Zajímavé a jak se to určuje?" Ptal se Snape. Takže Sirius a Regulus Black se mohli hrabat v zemi, jak se jim zachtělo. Jo oba byli psi.

,,To vám vysvětlíme, za vašich zkoušek elementů." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak je chcete zkoušet a co je vůbec za element můj vnuk?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,S mnou je to babi trochu složitý, já mám totiž dva elementy. Vodu a zemi." Řekl Neville.

,, Jak dva?" Ptala se vylekaně paní Longbottomová.

,,Neville má vzácný talent, že má dva primární elementy. Pravděpodobně to má něco do činění s rodinou Longbottomů, ale přesně to nevíme. Jisté je, že můj děd měl stejnou vlastnost jako Neville. Jsou dva jediný ninjové, o kterých je to známé na celém našem kontinentě, na kterém leží Listová." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Do pekla." Řekl Kinsley. To byli Longbottomové tak zvláštní.

,, A jak se zkouší ty elementy?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Pomocí chakrových magických papírků. Jsou ze stromů, které jsou živeny magii různých ninjů, kteří mají různé elementy a oni si na ně zvykají. Když se vyrobí z těch stromů papír, tak ten se dá ninjovi a ten pustí do něho svou magii, tak ten papírek pozná co to je za magii elementu a podle toho změní formu." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,No a u mé ruky je v levačce voda a u pravačky země." Dodal Neville.

,,To jako dokážeš kouzlit oběma rukama Neville?" Ptal se George. To byl i on obouruký jako Ron.

,,Celým tělem Georgi. Ninjové pomocí meditace se naučili cirkulovat svojí magii v celém těle a přenášet jí z ruky do ruky z nohy do nohy a tím lépe využívat. Proto můžeme chodit po stěnách vzhůru a chodit po vodě." Řekl Ron.

,,Merlinovo ponožko." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová oni byli vážně sto let za opicemi vůči těmto ninjům.

,, No a my jsme se rozhodli, že vám něco dáme, aby jste to mohli využít v boji proti hadí prdelce. Díky tomu, že budete znát svoje elementy, budete vědět, která kouzla budou u vás hodně účinná a která naopak slabá. Na trénink a meditaci, tak aby se u vás projevili celé vaše schopnosti, je málo času, ale toto vám jisto jistě pomůže." Řekl Neville.

,,Fího a kdy to uděláme?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Tady a teď. Kakaschi přinesl papírky, takže to nebude žádný problém. Prostě se musí člověk jenom koncentrovat, jako když chce máchnout hůlkou a vyslovit kouzlo a papírek to ostatní obstará sám. Kdo chce první?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Já!" Přihlásil se skoro nastejno Fred a Tonsková.

,,Dámy mají přednost Fredericku, takže nejprve Tonsková." Řekla Mia.

,,Ok." Řekla zamračeně Fred.

Tonskové byl dán do rukou papírek a ta se zamračila. Papírek se dokonale rozmočil na poněkud řídkou kašičku.

,,A voda. To jsou většinou lečitelé a rosničky, ale také dobří defenzivní obranní ninjové. Vodu jen tak něco neporazí, je nezkrotná." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Takže vodní magie a kouzla. To je dobře, že umím dobře plavat." Řekla nadšeně Tonsková.

,,To může některé smrtijedy Tonsková spláchnout?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,To také nebo vysušit. Někteří ninjové s tímto elementem dokážou vysát lidskými dutinami všechnu krev a nemusí být ani upíři." Řekla Ruka a Kinsley zezelenal jak žabinec. Hlavně ať jim to Tonsková neprovádí, to by bylo hrozné.

,,Teď náš Fred." Řekla Ginny.

Fredovi ten papírek zčernal a rozpadl se na prach.

,,Ježkovi oči oheň." Vykulil oči Neville.

,,Takže bych mohl pálit další hůlky jako Schikamaru?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To zcela jistě a asi všichni tví bráchové. Jak jsem říkal, je to dědičné. Takže paní Weasleyová je také ohnivý element." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Tak to je něco suprového po mamce." Usmíval se Fred jako slunéčko.

,,Tak vyzkoušíme Billa, mamku a George jestli to doopravdy sedí." Řekl Ron a rozdal papírky.

U paní Weasleyové a Billa doopravdy zčernal a rozpadl se na prach, ale George to byla jiná. Je mu zmokval jako Tonskové.

,, Brácho ty jsi vodička, jak to?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To je ta výjimka, vždy jedno dítě z rodiny se vymyká celé rodině svým elementem. Neplatí to pro jedináčky. Výjimka, která potvrzuje toto pravidlo a George je taková výjimka jako já." Řekla Hinata.

,, Ty jo a já myslel, že ta výjimka bude Percy a ne George." Řekl Bill.

,,Prostě myl Bille." Řekl Ron.

,,Zajímavé dvojčata skoro stejná, ale každý jiný element. To jsem ještě nezažila." Řekla Tsunade.

,,No alespoň jeden druhého může zchladit." Řekla Schomi.

,,Pravda." Dodal Naruto.

Fred se zamračil. Poštvat proti němu vlastní dvojče, že se nestydí.

,,No alespoň budu užitečný stejně dobře jako Tonsková." Řekl George i když nebyl ani trochu nadšen, že je něco úplně jiného než zbytek rodiny.

,,A taťka protože já jsem vítr tak by měl být též ten element." Řekla Ginny.

Což také sedělo. Arthur Weasley pozvedl svoje brýle, když to viděl, ale jemu by se líbilo odfouknout Malfoye na Saharu.

,,Kdo dál?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tak třeba já." Řekl Remus.

Dali mu tedy do ruky papírek jak na nákup a ten se rozdrolil na jemný prášek v jeho rukách.

,, Jeje další zemák, konečně někdo od nás." Řekl Kankuro, Hermiona a Tenten.

,, To jako země?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jistě, země, kámen, písek, bahno to je naše hájemství. Silný ninja může klidně vyvolat zemětřesení." Řekla Hermiona.

Remus Lupin byl zaskočen, co mu jeho mamka dala za dědictví. Přímo drtivou sílu auč. Jestli slyšel tak Sirius měl tu samou schopnost a Lily musela být blesk, jinak by to nebyl její syn. Jenom by ho pak děsně zajímalo, co byl James. To se možná doví, jestli ho někdy přivolá, tak jako Ron Siria.

,,Zemětřesení?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano dokážeme cítit pohyby země pod našima nohama a dokážeme předvídat, když se zem zatřese." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Věru zajímavé, mohu jako další?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jistě." Řekl Kakaschi a podal jí papírek.

U paní profesorky McGonagolové ten papírek zčernal jako u většiny rodiny Weasleyů.

,,Aha tak tedy oheň, dobrá to tedy vysvětluje, proč mi ohnivá kouzla šla vždy jako mladé žačce jako první." Posunula si brýle nahoru paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Vítejte v klubu ohnivých." Zazubil se Ron.

,,Já věděl, že je Minerva pekelná, ale až tak." Pozvedl obočí Moddy.

,, No tak Alastore, jsem zvědavá na tebe. Šneku." Řekla s úšklebkem paní profesorka.

,,Pitomá přezdívka." Zašklebil se Moddy a vzal si také papírek. U něho se papírek přetrhl jako u pana Weasleyho, takže bylo jasné, že oba můžou fouknout Smrtijedům do mozku.

,,Přitom šéfe větry nemáte." Chichotala se Tonsková.

,,Tonsková sklapněte." Zavrčel Moddy.

,,Kdo dál, co třeba ty babi." Řekl Neville.

,, No to jsem zvědavá, co u mne vyjde. Tvoje elementy to asi Neville nebudou. Škoda." Řekla paní Longbottomová a vzala si. U ní se papírek přímo vzňal.

,,O jé, babi ty jsi to trochu přepískla, ale nevadí, když si tak trochu více ohnivá." Mávl nad tím rukou Neville.

,,Ten klub ohniváčů se nějak rozrůstá." Poškrábal se po hlavě Bill.

,,Kdo ještě zbývá a pan Kinsley a pan Snape."Ušklíbla se Tsunade.

,,Tak já půjdu, chci vědět, co jsem." Řekl Kinsley a vzal si ten divný kousek papíru. U něho se papír rozdrolil, takže stejně jako Kanakuro, Hermiona a Remus byl tak trochu zemní typ. Dobrá vždycky měl rád oblázky a jiné kamení.

,,No a teď zbývá pan Snape, na vás jsem vážně zvědavý, co jste." Řekl Ron.

,, To se tu dělali sázky nebo co Weasley, že jste tak nedočkavý?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne, ale zajímá mě to, jste člověk do nepohody." Pokrčil Ron rameny.

,,Dobrá, když vás to tolik zajímá." Řekl Snape a vzal si papírek do ruky a nechal tam proudit svojí magii. U něho nezmokval, ani se nezapálil, nerozpadl se na troud, či nerozdrolil na jemný prášek ani se neroztrhl na dvě poloviny, on se jednoduše zmačkal, jako když ho vytáhneš krávě z tlamy.

,,Vy jste mi tedy překvapení pane Snape." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Co to má znamenat?" Ptal se Snape.

,,No to, že já, Harry, Sasuke, kterého poznáte, máme stejný element. Elektřinu, tedy blesk." Řekl Kakaschi.

Severuse Snapa se pokoušely mdloby. Blesk jako zatracený Potter?

,,Páni já myslel, že u vás nikoho z mého zářivého druhu nenajdu. Víte pane Snape, ninjové s bleskem jako primární schopností je jako šafránu. Já znám jenom pět s vámi šest. Tři ještě žijí v Oblačné a jeden v Ledovcové." Řekl Harry a radostí objal Snapa.

Snape pomyslel, že je to hodně bláznivý den. Korunku tomu nasadil zrovna Potter, že ho objal.

,,Do chaloupky baby jagy, to je Snape nějaká elektrárna?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano v podstatě ano, občas napájím stejně jako Kakaschi svůj barák vlastní energii. Když mě zasáhne blesk, tak mě to nezabije, ale posilní. Bouřky mám strašně rád." Řekl Harry a pustil Snapa, ale dal mu ruku kolem ramen jako by to byl jeho starý přítel.

,,Ohromná výhoda Severusi." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,Kdybych měl více času, naučím pana Snapa můj způsob přemisťovaní. Ninjové s bleskem se stejně jako blesk strašlivě rychle přemisťují. Jsou hodně, rychlí. To samé platí i pro ty, co jsou větrné typy. Vítr a blesk jsou prostě rychlíci naší společnosti." Řekl Harry.

,, Ty jo a co je dalšího tak zajímavé ho na tom blesku?" Ptal se Remus a viděl jak je celý Severus s Harryho nesvůj.

,,No dokážu používat svůj element v boji. Viděl jsi, jak jsem střelil do stromu. To bylo jenom

jen pár ampéru. Určitě znáš volty, ampéry z fyziky Remusi. Takový blesk vytvoří až 30 KiloAmpér, a já Kakaschi dokážeme to stejně. Pak si dokážeš představit jak takový protivník můj nebo Kakaschiho vypadá. Jako zuhelnatělá sušina na podpal, nebo ho to rozčísne na dvě půlky." Řekl Harry.

Snape zbělal. To byla věc příšerného rázu a okolí vypadalo jako by byli vystaveni pořádné bouřce. Fred nebyl vůbec rád. Rozhodně by si s těma dvěma a s nikým s ninjů neměl zahrávat. Jeho vlastní bratr si zahrává s ohněm, segra je větrný mlýn a jeho kamarádi jsou pochodující zemětřesení a bouřka. A teď u všech Merlinových hoven musí být Snape také bouřka jako Harry. To bude ze smrtijedů smaženice dobrá do psí konzervy.

,,Tak a teď přijde to další. Víte, že jsme zvěromágové, ale neviděli jste až na Rona, Miu a Natu nikoho dalšího. I Sirius Black dokáže být dobrý učitel, když chce." Řekl Harry a vyskočil do výšky tří metrů, kde se proměnil v albatrose a proplachtil kolečko nad Novým Doupětem. Místo Naruta tam stal najednou ohromný tygr, místo Nevila stál medvěd s dvěma metry v kohoutku a vedle stál o něco menší rosomák. Dále tam byl šimpanz, který byl určitě Tenten. Pak sup, který seděl na rameni Mie a pak tu poletoval růžový papoušek a stál tu i nosorožec, obrovská anakonda, bůvol a jelen osmerák. Pak tam stál bizon a klokan a v neposlední řadě orlice a koala, která seděla na tygrovi. Já jsem tu v Zoo pomyslela si paní profesorka McGonagolová a v údivu koukala na celé to zvířecí scenário. Sirius Black jí ohromně překvapil, on snad naučil celou tu Listovou být zvěromágy. Neuvěřitelné! Asi tak blbý, jak si myslela, nebyl.

,, Do prdele co to Black provedl!?"Ptal se v úleku Snape a schytal od malé Alice kopanec do nohy. Ten se podíval dolů, jako když zkysne mléko, ale schytal jenom uražený pohled. Jeho image je hajzlu ani dvouleté děvčátko se ho nebojí.

,,Fuj Sevlus lekl neslušné slovo, je to ale neslušný netopejl." Řekla Alice a najednou měl Severus Snape na hlavě místo lidských uší, uši netopýra.

Tonsková se rozesmála. Ta malá byla fakt zábavná.

,,NEEE!" Vykřikl Snape, když zjistil, co má na hlavě.

,,Já to věděla, že má Severus něco s netopýry společného, ale uši tak to bych nehádala." Kroutila hlavou paní profesorka McGonagolová. Malá Longbottmová byla už teď u ní malá hvězdička v přeměňovaní. Tohle by nedokázal žádný třeťák a jí jsou dva roky a něco. Škoda, že jí nemůže učit, je to tak krásné děvčátko s obrovským talentem. Možná by tu mohla být alespoň na prázdniny, kdyby její bývalí žáci dovolili. Chtěla vidět, co z malé Alice jednou bude?

,,Kam se hrabe Batmen." Řekla Tonsková a utírala si slzy smíchu, jak koukala jak se Snape pokouší zbavit netopýřích oušek. Nakonec mu odpomohl Kinsley, který vypadal, že se smíchy snad zabije.

,,Malá Alice jsi velmi šikovná, ale měla bys, se naučit to, že když se člověk ti omluví, tak to nechat zmiznout." Dřepla se k ní paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ono mi to moc nejde Mini, ale táta a mamka splaví." Řekla Alice.

,,Co, kdybych tě to naučila, co říkáš, jsi strašně šikovná." Pohladila jí paní profesorka McGonagolová po vláskách.

,,To by jste byla moc hodná paní McGonagolová, už nevíme, kolikrát jsme napravovali prasečí ocásky, šnečí tykadla a další věci. Alice je snad magický kotlík." Řekl Neville, když se proměnil zpět z medvěda.

,,To nic jenom trochu přebujelá magie u toho vašeho drobka, pane Longbottome, nic co by se nedalo dát do kupy. Už jsem měla jednou takový případ a ten klučík pak exceloval v přeměňování jako nejlepší žák v ročníku. Bylo to zábavné, když malý James Potter jako tříletý proměňoval trpaslíky a květníky ve vše možné. Jeho rodiče už si nevěděli rady, bylo to nad jejich síly, aby zahradní trpaslíci neskončili jako potlouky a květináče jako odrážecí pálky." Řekla s úsměvem paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To táta fakt dělal?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano váš otec byl asi nadšenec do famfrpálu už tenkrát, takže na to doplácely květináče v celém sídle. Klidně vám o tom povyprávím." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,No moje pravnučka je velmi nadaná, jak koukám." Řekla paní Longbottomová. Tolik magie v jejím věku Neville neměl, nebo byl zakřiknutý tím útokem, který zažil. Kdo ví? To už se nedoví.

Severus Snape nebyl vůbec rád. Ta malá Alice Longbottomová byla skoro jeho noční můra. Narozená jako Black, derviš v přeměně jako Potter a chytrá jak rádio jako Lupin za mladých let. Co to Longbottom ztropil?

Postupně se všichni přeměnili zpět do své lidské podoby, takže místo Rosomáka tam stála Ruka, místo papouška Sakura, místo anakondy Ginny, místo supa Kankuro, šimpanz proměnil v Tenten, místo orlice Tsunade, z klokana byl Gai a z bizona se stal znovu Kakaschi Hatake a nosorožce Asuma. Bůvol se proměnil zpět v Kurenia a Schomi se z koaly proměnila také zpět a Schikamaru se z jelena také přeměnil zpět.

,,Neříkej Harry, že Sirius vás všechny naučil být zvěromágy?"Ptal se Remus.

,, Nevím, jestli se tomu jeho návodu, který nám postupně předával, se dá říkat učení, ale tady lidi, kteří jsou v zahradě plus asi desítka lidí, co jsou v práci a na misi, to umí. Byl o to obrovský zájem. Tady žádná registrace není, protože každý ninja své schopnosti tají, Remusi, ale vy jste přátelé, takže to můžete vědět." Řekl Harry.

,, Žádná registrace zvěromágů?"Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, Ne my jsme tuto schopnost doposud neměli, takže kdyby Sirius nepřišel s tím nápadem o těch vašich Vánocích, tak jsme toto neznali." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Takže Sirius vám to dál k Vánocům?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano poté co se prvně dověděl o našich elementárních schopnostech. Asi si myslel, že budu jako táta jelen. To se přepočítal." Řekl Harry.

,, Takže už nemáš ani jelena jako patrona, Harry?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne vystřídal ho albatros Frede. Když se někdo stane zvěromágem tak se mu změní patron na to dané zvíře, viďte paní McGonagolová." Řekl Harry.

,,Zcela správně." Přikývla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, Zaráží mě fakt, co je za zvěromága Ron, varan komodský, to není zrovna příjemné zvíře." Řekl Bill.

,, Mě to naopak sedí, protivníci se mě v této podobě bojí, protože jsem tak velký a já se mohu pohybovat jako varan, též mám jeho instinkty. Nata já ještě na tom lépe." Řekl Ron.

,,Co, jak na tom může být lépe?" Ptal se George.

,, Mám instinkty vlka, takže jak pana Lupina tak pana Šedohřbrta jsem cítila. Mám ohromně dobrý čich a sluch, když se soustředím. Také se mi změnily oči." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jak se ti mohli změnit oči?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,No já jsem měla původně oči bílé jako sníh, jako má jedno oko pan Moddy. Je to znak rodiny ze které pocházím. I když jsem přišla o schopnosti v nich, tak jsem je měla stále sněhově bíle. Díky přeměně ve vlka jsem získala tyto jasně modré oči. Jsem z toho moc šťastná. Byl to nejlepší dárek od Siria, který jsem kdy dostala. Konečně nebylo poznat, že jsem Hyuuga a já mohla žít zcela nový život na plno." Řekla Hinata.

,, To to Sirius udělal dobrou věc." Řekla paní Weasleyová a říkala si, že Sirius by zasloužil poděkování. Začal jako duch dělat samé dobré skutky.

,,Ano jak vidím, tak mu ten život po životě dal víc než jeho pozemský. Nejprve slyším, že se vrátil, pak že se mi omlouvá, dává možnost přivolat Lily, představuje jeho neteř a dceru mého bývalého přítele, o které jsem nevěděl, vyvede mě z omylu, který jsem nosil sebou 14let ,v neposlední řadě hlídá malé dítě a peče cukroví a dezerty, ať se stalo s Blackem cokoliv, tak tento Black jek lepší než ten, kterého jsem předtím znal." Řekl Snape.

,,Myslím, že by to Siriuse potěšilo, kdyby jste mu to řekl do očí pane Snape." Řekla Mia.

,,He mám mu jen tak říct, ten si bude o mě myslet, že jsem spadl na hlavu." Řekl Snape.

,, Myslím, že by si to Sirius nemyslel, na toho to moc dobře znám a vzhledem, k tomu, že teď táhneme za jeden provaz, tak by jste se měli konečně usmířit." Řekl Remus.

,, Možná později." Nakrčil nos Snape.

,, Tak se najíme, když celou dobu Nata pro nás grilovala." Řekla Sakura.

,, Jo." Řekl George, už měl totiž hlad jak vlk a to jím nebyl jako Nata nebo Remus.

Tak začala menší a skromnější večeře. Přesto to všem chutnalo. Měli dokonce na výběr ze čtyř druhů masa, což pro některé bylo poprvé. Vepřové, Kuřecí, Hovězí a také ryba. K tomu byl salát, opečený brambor a také rýže. Také kdo chtěl tak si mohl dát opečenou kukuřici, což využil tak jedině Bill, který jí měl rád.

,, Jste skvělí hostitelé." Řekl pan Moddy.

,, To také musíme být, k nám občas zavítají důležité delegace z ostatních vesnic a ty u nás bydlí a jí. Samozřejmě nám to úřad Hokage platí, ale my se musíme starat. Už jsme na to zvyklí, že trochu fungujeme jako rodinný hotel. Proto naše osobní pokoje jsou nahoře v patře, to dole jsou opravdické pokoje pro hosty už hodně dlouho." Řekl Ron.

,, Proto tam věci jsou tak netknuté." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Málo kdy jsou obsazené, tak 7krát do roka. Nejčastěji je tu Mia s Kankurem, někdy zavítá Kankura sourozenci Temari a Garra…"

,,Ty máš Kankuro souroznece?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo Temari je má starší segra, je kamarádka Ginny a je stejně ulétlá jako ona. No jsou skoro stejně staré, ale Temari je o pár měsíců starší. Někdy jsou nesnesitelné, když zaberou u nás doma obývák a jako kosmetickou zónu, já říkám válečnou zónu." Řekl Kankuro.

,,No tak Kanki, já myslela, že jsi sis na to zvykl." Řekla Ginny přesladce.

,,Neříkej mi Kanki." Zavrčel Kankuro.

,, Temari? To už jsem někde slyšel." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo je přítelkyně naší neškodné zmijky Sasukeho Uschii, díky ní je o něco klidnější a nebere hned na každého kudlu a nesoptí jak sopka." Řekl Schikamaru.

,, Ano díky bohu za ty dary předtím byl tak trochu k nesnesení." Řekl Kakaschi.

,, Divte se, ale ti dva jsou stejné povahy, Temari je občas také nesnesitelná a hlavně s jejím bojovým vějířem." Řekl Naruto.

,,Bojový vějíř?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano Temari jako já a Naruto je element větru a v boji používá svůj velký bojový vějíř. Je asi tak velký, jako tady Mia. Temari je dost velká ženská, víš Frede. Je asi tak vysoká jako náš Harry." Řekla Ginny.

,,Takže nějaká věž, ale ty Kankuro také nejsi malý." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne a ani bych nemohl být, naši rodiče byli hodně vysocí lidé a i prarodiče také, u nás prckové nějak nebyli." Kroutil hlavou Kankuro.

,,Byli?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy. To tu bylo tolik sirotků.

,,Bohužel jsme sirotci. Mamka zemřela, když přivedla na svět a ještě předčasně mého mladšího bráchu. Tenkrát mi byl rok a půl a Temari skoro čtyři, takže si na ní moc nepamatujeme a otec byl záměrně připraven o život, když se vypravil sem do Listové, aby přihlížel chuninským zkouškám nás tří. To bylo skoro před 5lety. Naštěstí tou dobou jsme byli už samostatní, takže jsme se dokázali o sebe postarat." Řekl Kankuro.

,, To je smutný." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, Holt jsme tak vyrůstali, že jsme při sobě stáli. Táta, nikdy o nás moc nestaral. Spíš babička Chio a bratr naší mami Yaschamaru. Bohužel jsou už oba po smrti. Zbyli jsme z rodiny jenom my tři, ale nám to nevadí." Řekl Kankuro.

,, Co se probůh stalo?" Ptal se Snape.

,, To musím trochu do minulosti. Mamka zemřela při porodu, ale i Garra byl na tom dost špatně, byl strašně malinký, a tak se rozhodla rada starší, že ho jako nejmladšího syna Kazekageho zachrání."

,,Kazekage, to je přece místodržící té Písečné, to jako jste jeho děti?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,He a co, my se tím nechlubíme, stejně je otec už pár let po smrti a Kazekage je někdo jiný. Tak co na tom, my se za žádné celebrity nepovažujeme. Otec stejně nějak slavný Kazekage nikdy nebyl, tak co na tom." Prohlásil Kankuro a napil se džusu.

,,Ok, ale co se stalo s tím tvým bráchou?"Ptal se George.

,, No u nás v tomto světě byli kdysi obří a děsivá monstra v zvířecí podobě. Říkali si bijou. Bylo jich devět a každé to monstrum mělo jiný počet ocasu. Lidé našeho světa a zvlášt ninjové je chtěli zkrotit a využít ve svůj prospěch, ale člověk je tak nepoučitelný, když chce zkrotit něco jako samotnou podstatu přírody. Nakonec ty monstra ty démony uvěznili pomocí speciální pečeti do lidí. Těmto lidem se začalo říkat Jinschuuriky a byli to vlastně takové nádoby. Takový démon je nesmrtelný, ale člověk ne. Takže se museli démony přesouvat do člověka z té samé rodiny. Takový případ byl i náš děd. Ten obětoval pro Garru život, tak aby on mohl žít. On ten démon mu dal potřebnou sílu do života, aby mohl žít."

,, Jako, že v něm žije divoká bestie nějaký démon?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Žil, ale k tomu se ještě dostanu. Jelikož jsme přišli o matku, tak se o nás začal starat její mladší bratr Yaschamaru. V Písečné je zvykem, že o děti zesnulých lidí se starají tety a strýcové, tak tomu je i v Listové. Pokud nějaké mají. Ten se o nás pěkně staral společně s naší babičkou Chio, ale démon začínal nad Garrou přejímat moc a Garra začal být svému okolí nebezpečný. Když bylo Garrovi šest, tak démon ho převzal skoro zcela a strejda Yaschamaru byl Garrou zabit. Musím se přiznat, že tou dobou jsme se Garry báli, ačkoliv jsme byli jeho sourozenci. Já i Temari jsme se stali ve třinácti ninji, ale bylo nám dáno za úkol otcem a radou počkat na Garru až on bude ninjou a vytvořit sourozenecký tým. Nemuseli jsme dlouho čekat, protože démon byl velice inteligentní a Garra též, takže se stal v 11letech ninjou. Geniální stroj na zabíjení v očích otce a rady. Otec nebyl nijak zvlášť hodný člověk a rád vláčil, místo aby jednal na politické půdě. Proto nás dříve okolní vesnice považovali za hrozbu, ale to je naštěstí pryč. Vše změnily chuniské zkoušky." Řekl Kankuro.

,, Co vše?" Ptal se pan Weasley a měl divný pocit, jako by měl něco před očima a přitom to neviděl.

,, Pamatujete na můj incident, o kterém jsem vám vyprávěl, jak jsem málem přišel o život, tati?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No hrozné, tu svini co ti to udělala, by patřilo zabít." Zavrčela paní Weasleyová.

,, Ta svině, o které mluvíte paní Weasleyová, byl můj bratr Garra Sabakuno." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Cože?! Jak to, že se s nimi bavíte, Ginny a ty Rone! Proč vždyť jeden z nich málem zabil!" Křikla paní Weasleyová.

,,Klid mami a nech Kankura doříct celý příběh, než uděláš unáhlený závěr, který většinou děláš." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já, že dělám unáhlené závěry?! Co to mluvíš Ginny za nesmysly?" Ptala se zostra paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano, děláš, udělala jsi to u Harryho, Hermiony, Lockharta, Siriuse, pana Moddyho, a určitě i u dalších lidí. Nenecháš lidi domluvit a myslíš si, že je vše růžové jak v pohádce, že jenom existují zlí a hodní lidé. Že se lidé mění, na to zapomínáš." Řekla Ginny a mračila se na svojí matku.

Paní Weasleyová párkrát zalapala po dechu a byla celá bledá.

,, Molly zlatíčko Ginny má pravdu, příliš rychle dáváš lidi do šuplat a koukáš se na zevnějšek a na ne co mají na srdci. Třeba v Siriusovi ses mýlila o mílový krok. Ne vše je takové, jaké se to zdá na první pohled, nech Hermiony přítele prosím domluvit, já bych se rád dověděl celou pravdu." Řekl pan Weasley.

Paní Weasleyové se zaleskly v očích slzy, ale mlčela a tak Kankuro pokračoval.

,,Do jisté míry máte pravdu, v té době byl bestie a bylo těžké s ním vycházet i náš učitel Baki měl hodně těžký úděl nás vést. Přes oba dva první úkoly jsme se hravě dostali a semifinále bylo jiné. Já sice s Garrou vyhrál, ale Temari prohrála proti Ginny." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Ano měla jsem zlost, protože jsem viděla, co její bratr udělal tomu mému a mě poháněla pomsta a zlost. Málem jsem jí zabila, ale pak jsem uslyšela v hlavě zrovna hlas Percyho, který říkal, že tohle není můj nepřítel. Měl pravdu to byl Garra a tak jsem jí nechala být. Mnohem později se z nás staly kamarádky a větrné duo."

,,Proč zrovna Percy?" Ptal se Bill.

,, Nevím sama, ale byl to většinou on nebo Charlie, ty či Ron, co jste se mě nějakým způsobem zastali nebo pomohli. Dvojčata tohle nikdy nedělala a tak jsem je slyšet v hlavě jako rádce nemohla." Pokrčila rameny Ginny.

Dvojčata tak trochu sklopila hlavy pod vyčítavým pohledem jejich matky. Tohle byla podpásovka od Ginny.

,, No a pak ve finále to bylo ještě jinačí." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak jinačí, jaké tam byly zápasy?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No zajímavé. Neville poslal jednoho člověka ze Zvučné pálkou rovnou do Lesa Smrti." Zazubila se Mia.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No nejprve ten idiot chtěl použít nitrozpyt a tak jsem ho vyhodil z mojí hlavy, já si nenechám nikoho v mojí hlavě štourat jako v pečené bramboře. Chtěl mě sežehnout plamenem, ale ouha já ho spářil vodou a udělal dusno v aréně. Pak se zabořil do bahna, co jsem vytvořil. Takové bažinky." Řekl Neville.

,,Hej to umíme také." Řekla dvojčata.

,, Okorát Nevillovi bažiny by zaplavily celou Velkou halu, jak jsou velké. U vás je to kluci jako když plivne do parku." Řekla Mia.

Snape zamračil, Longbottom byl horší v jistých ohledech, než všichni záškodníci v Bradavicích. Nitrozpyt se na něho použít nedá, dělá obří bažiny na počkání, přivolává žáby a je zvěromágus medvěda a je jeho malá dcera je další noční můra.

,, No on se sice z toho vyhrabal a tak jsem na něho poslal jednu žábu z žabího království, kterou jsem obeznámil s famrpálem." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože žába a famrpál? To umí lítat nebo co?" Ptala se Tonsková překvapeně.

,,Ne, ale jsou príma odrážeči. Já jsem naučil jednu žábu odpalovat míčky, granáty a lidi. Děsně si to užívá a dokonce svoje pulce pojmenovala podle Freda a George, jak vás má v úctě kluci." Řekl Neville.

Fred a Georg se dívali na Nevilla přímo vražedně a Bill se rozesmál. Jo Neville, zas jednou doběhl ty dva, a to se nijak nenamáhal. Jo pulec Fred a George, to by chtěl za každou cenu vidět.

Tonsková se bavila, Neville se svými nápady také stál za to.

,,No já svůj zápas prohrála, tenkrát jsem si neuměla ještě plně ubránit svojí mysl a lidé ze Zvučné svým genjutsu jsou proslulý." Řekla Tenten.

,, A já byla Schikou také poslaná na lavičku a on šel se mnou, nechal nás oba se vzdát." Řekla Ginny.

,,Já se obával zápasu s Garrou, klidně se přiznám, že jsem měl z něho nahnáno. Také jsem nechtěl, aby proti němu bojovala Ginny, po té co se stalo s Ronem, ten by mi to neodpustil." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Tak to jsi udělal dobře Schikamaru." Řekl pan Weasley. Jasně byl to rozumný hoch.

,, No a pak byl ten zvláštní zápas Harry versus Lee." Řekla Tenten.

,,Jo, to mně naštvalo, konzerva naučila svého žáka svoje Chidori." Zabručel Gai.

,,Náhodou byl jsem rád, že to můžu konečně někoho naučit." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Co je to Chidori?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Toto." Řekl Harry a jeho ruka začala podivně zářit a pableskovat a pískat jako pár tisíc ptáčků.

,, Nechci se ani ptát kolik ampéru to má." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne moc, když chci, ale je to hlavně děsně štiplavé jako hejno vos a bolí to. No bolelo to i Leeho." Řekl Harry a Remus polkl. To už byl Harry tak nebezpečný v ? Tak jak silný doopravdy teď je?

,,No pak byl ještě Naruta zápas, tam předvedl další formu patrona, co se naučil od Nevilla." Řekla Sakura.

,,He co tohle má zas znamenat? Přece umíte přivolávat duchy, nebo ne?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Ne tenkrát ne, to Neville přišel s prvním vylepšením Patrona jako takového, později se připojila Nata a posléze já, Georgi. To Neville, jako první začal pozměňovat Patronovo zaklínadlo. Dnes máme hned několik forem, ale kdybychom měli je všechny ukázat, tak by to trvalo moc dnes dlouho. Takže to ukáže jenom Neville, tu svojí vlaštovku, kterou Naruto seslal na Nejiho a zničil jeho skvělé ego a Hyuuga klan vyřadil ze hry. Tak Neville převeď, co dokážeš." Řekl Ron.

,,Ok Expecto Patronum." Řekl Neville a udělala pár pohybů rukama. Jeho ruce začaly zářit a pak z něho vyprskly paprsky a ty se za ním proměnily v dvacet zářících medvědů, kteří jednotně zařvali, až Remus naskočil.

Paní profesorka McGonagolové spadly brýle a málem se rozbily. Tolik úžasných kouzel za život ještě neviděla. Ještě u všech Godrickových ponožek od svých žáků. Dneska bude mít divoké sny.

,,Jak je to možné?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Já když jsem přišel tak Gai a Sanschi vysvětlily, že každý ninja má svou jedinečnou techniku, jeho rukopis, který umí jenom on nebo jenom hrstka lidí. A že mým úkolem je něco takového vytvořit a já jsem se s chutí do toho pustil. Uvědomil jsem, že čím více energie dám do svého Patrona tím je větší, ale já ho nechtěl mít obrovského a pak mi ukázal Naruto a Harry svojí klonovací techniku, kdy vytvoří svojí energii klon jemu podobný v libovolném počtu, jak chtějí. Je to technika, která je mezi ninji velmi ceněná. Mě tím pádem napadlo, proč nerozmnožit mé tenkrát lvy. Zpočátku to bylo obtížné, ale pak už jsem to zvládal hravě a navyšoval po kusech počet, také jsem to naučil Naruta. Ostatní ne, protože ti zas mají svá nová kouzla jako třeba Ron. To je celé. Není to vážně tak složité, jak to vypadá. Kouzla jsou od toho, aby se vylepšovala a zdokonalovala, což náš nikdy v Bradavicích nenaučili." Řekl Neville a poplácal dva bíle zářící medvědy po bocích.

,, Dobrá proč je dokážeš obejmout, to je Patron chlapče?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy a pomyslel si, jaké úžasná kouzla ti podle něho zelenáči vymysleli.

,, To je další zdokonalení mého Patrona, jelikož mají mojí energii neboli magii, tak si mohu na ně šáhnout jako jejich majitel. Také žádná věda, moje a jejich magie jsou v jednotě." Řekl Neville.

,,Tady snad překvapení nepřestávají. A to vše začalo mým pokusem naučit Harryho ve třeťaku Patronovo zaklínadlo." Řekl malátně Remus a nejraději by zas do sebe něco kopl. Ti kluci celou magii postavili na nožičky a obrátili naruby a naroubovali jí nevídané schopnosti.

,,No to se ti náhodou Remusi povedlo. No Naruto vyhrál a pak následovala menší fraška." Zamračil se Harry.

,,Hej copak můžu za to, že váš milostivý broukař se vzdal a mě se proti bráchovi rozhodně bojovat nechtělo." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Takže kdo zbyl? Naruto, asi někdo s té Zvučné, ten Garra, Harry a Neville, ale to je přece lichý počet? Tak jak vás rozdělili?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Garra měl výhodu, on byl syn Kazekageho a tak ho ta prohnaná rada nechala jít až do finále, aby si udržela přízeň Písečné. No to ostatní dopadlo tak jak dopadlo, ale byl to skvělé divadlo." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Děkujem." Řekl Harry a Neville jednohlasně a dvojčata valila oči. Od kdy ti dva tohle uměli, to byla jejich doména.

,,Jak to myslíte?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No v kodexu je napsáno, že ve finále musí nastoupit proti sobě stejně staří nebo podobně staří ninjové od nejstarších po nejmladší. Takže Naruto nastoupil proti tomu človíčkovi ze Zvučné a Neville stál proti Harrymu." Řekla Ginny.

,,Cože! To přece nejde?!" Vykřikla paní Longbottomová.

,,Ale jde babi, je to v kodexu a klidně ti ho dám na pokoj, abys sis v něm mohla před spaním počíst. Stejně jsme to brali vážně nevážně a tak trochu jsme tam sehráli divadlo. Přece se říká, že Nebelvíři jsou komedianti a tak jsme tam hráli vlastní frašku, aby se rada bavila." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo byli jsme spojení přes nitrozpyt na své rádoby bratrské frekvenci, kam se pačmárky a nechtíčky ostatních nedostali." Dodal Harry.

,,Také jsme věděli sami málo, co ten druhý dovede, protože jsme se skoro měsíc neviděli a pořád jsme někde trénovali. Takže nás zlákala naše vlastní zvědavost." Řekl Neville.

,,No a vzájemně jsme se vyřadili z boje, aby nebylo vítěze. Bylo to lepší a Garru jsme přenechali Narutově osudu, stejně to bylo nejlepší řešení." Dodal Harry.

,, Ta domácí bouřka mě poslala do sladkého snění na tři dny." Ukázal Neville na Harryho.

,,On mi zlomil obě nohy." Ukázal Harry na Nevilla.

,,Takže se mohla rada bavit a sázkaři prohrávat, ale jejich bankovní konta bychom neradi poté viděli. To byla určitě sama nula." Řekli dohromady.

,,Kam se hrabe Fred a George, tohle je fakticky praštěné duo. Naši maličcí by sobě nikdy neublížili." Řekl Bill a dvojčata se na něho mračila.

,,Bohužel nad Garrou převzal moc démon a začal vraždit lidi. My ho chtěli dovést z Listové, ale Naruto, Schikamaru a Ginny nám v tom zabránili." Kabonil se Kankuro.

,,Ano bylo nám to zadáno jako mise. Mizerná mise. Tenkrát jsi mě otrávil těma svýma loutkami." Zavrčel Schikamaru.

,,Jsem loutkař, co jiného bys ode mě očekával." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Loutkař, co to má co společného s magií?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To je zvláštní skupina ninjů z Písečné, která využívá jako zbraň obří loutky, které jsou vyzbrojené zbraněmi a jedy různé účinnosti. Jsou taženy na tenkých pevných magických vláknech, kterými se ovládají pohyby. Dobrý loutkař dokáže svými vlákny ovládnout i živého člověka, když ten svolí a nechá do sebe proudit magii loutkaře. Já dokážu v boji ovládnout až 7loutek, ale moje babička Chio byla v tomto mistryně ta jich měla ovládat rovnou dvacet. Měla pro to talent a také mě to celé učila. Jak vyrábět tyto bojové loutky, tak se o ně starat a tak s nimi pohybovat. Byla úžasná a ještě lepší byla ve výrobě jedů a protijedů, jediná osoba, která se jí mohla vyrovnat je Tsunade." Řekl Kankuro.

Severus Snape si pomyslel, kde jsem to skončil. Tady se to nehemží lektvaristy, ale jedovými babami. To tu není žádný chlap, který se tím zabývá, aby si mohl povídat o jeho oblíbeném tématu.

,,No a Naruto se postavil Garrovi do cesty. Porazil jeho démona, ten se musel stáhnout z Garrovi mysli a Naruto ho dokopal k tomu, aby začal bránit proti tomu monstru a světe div se Garra ho vzal za slovo. Stejně oba jsou stejní." Řekl Kankuro.

,,Jak stejní?" Ptal se Remus, který se už s těch informací neviděl. Už měl hlavu jako škopík.

,,Co kdybychom pokračovali zítra večer, jak vidím tak už všichni klimbají a malá Mirai dokonce už spí. Divím se, že jí náš příběh uspal." Řekl Ron.

Dopravdy ta malá osůbka už spala.

,,Dobrá, ale zítra chci slyšet pokračování." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo určitě uslyšíš, ale tak trochu v jiné sestavě, zítra jsem v práci Frede." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano a já bohužel také." Řekla Hinata.

,, Já cestuji do Písečné, abych se mohla na Harryho a Nevilla narozky vrátit s Garrou a Temari." Řekla Ginny.

,,Kde ti budou bydlet?" Ptal se Bill. Najednou si připadal nadbytečný.

,,U nás. Jsou tam ještě volné pokoje. Náš barák není nijak malinkatý, ale později uvidíte sami." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Jo a Baki si bude moct zas hrát na velkého pána." Odešel se smíchem Kankuro asi na záchod.

,, No mi se rozloučíme pro prcky je čas spát." Řekla Kurenia a Asuma s malou Mirai a stejně, jako následně Neville s Alicí spící jeho náručí a Ruka odešli. Pak se odporoučel i Kakaschi a Tsunade. Pak následoval Gai a přitom zlíbal slečnu Tonskovou, která z něho byla div živá. Byla z něho celá rudá, jak vlčí mák div se z ní nekouřilo jako z Moddyho po Dračím ohni. Snapovi z toho chlapa na blití. Pak se rozloučila Sakura a následně Harry a Tenten. Pak si usmyslela Ginny i její matka, že pomůžou Natě s mytím nádobí. Ta to přijala a tak všichni až na Rona šli domu. Ten chtěl sklidit jenom slunečníky, stolky a grill.

,,No já se asi naložím do vany, když je zítra ta lékařská prohlídka s mým vnukem." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Ano pravda měli bychom se na ty tři koupelny rozdělit." Mínil Remus i jemu se chtělo pod vodu. Den předtím neměl možnost.

,,Já už nemusím, já využila část odpočinku k relaxu ve vaně. Bylo to super, nahoře je vířivka." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Cože tam mají?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Vířivku a tucet šamponů a gelů. Koupelna jako ze snu, jenom tvůj bráška asi dost dobrá rybka, nalezla jsem tam erotický olejíček do koupele. Natě docela závidím, jak vynalézavý je chlap ten tvůj bráška Bille." Řekla Tonsková a užívala jak Bill Weasley mění barvy v obličeji, jako chameolon. Asi toho za ten den bylo na něho moc. Tonsková se tedy rozhodla, že se podívá do knihovny a pak se uloží k spánku. Ráno si dá rychlou sprchu.

,, No co ten zbytek?" Ptal se škodolibě Kinsley.

,,Nejprve necháme dámy a mládeži přenecháme to podle Tonskové skvostné patro." Mínil Snape.

Tak se také stalo. Takže za chvíli kolem nich pochodovala Minerva McGonagolová v županu a do koupelny na pravé straně a Augusta Longbottomová na druhou levou stranu. Pánové vyčkávali, až se koupelny uvolní. Zatím Remus Lupin nahoře trochu seřval bratry Weasleyovi a zabral koupelnu sám pro sebe. Je fajn být starší, pomyslel si, když si užíval vířivky. Jediné co mu chybělo, byla Septima, šampaňské a čokoláda a bylo by to dokonalé. Také si pročítal jednotlivé lahvičky a střídavě se usmíval a mračil se nad flaškou s odblešovačem pro kočky a psy. Zatím tři postavy se mračivě usadily v knihovně a probírali se místní četbou, než se vyrochní vlkodklak. Fred se začetl do nějaké příručky místních technik jejich kouzel a George do toho slavného Krvavého vína z domu U jablíčka od Nevilla. Ten pitomec si tam říkal u všech zmijozeských potvor pan doktor Muius Laloy. Starého Malfoye by kleplo, Neville vynechal jenom pár písmenek a přehodil to. Divný, že na to Mia nepřišla. Neville tu dělal pěkné lumpárny, jak George koukal. Bill se začetl do místní prózy. Dole pánové nevěděli, co dělat a tak prohledali šuple a našli karty. Brzy se tam solilo jako v putice. Když do toho přišel Ron, tak se k nim přidal. Až do doby než tomu udělala přítrž Minerva McGonagolová, která vylezla z koupelny a šla informovat paní Weasleyovou, že je volno. Karty moc nemusela, jak u žáků tak kolegů. Moddy naštvaně zabručel. Minerva mu právě zkazila hru, kterou měl skoro vyhranou, ale když se podíval na karty, které měl Arthur tak už si tak jistý nebyl.

A tak pomalu končil tento předlouhý den pro lidi tohoto domu. Nikdo, ale pořádně nevěděl, co přinese další.


	22. Kapitola20-Sanschi Dokuro a Nevillův sen

**Kapitola dvacet – Sanschi Dokuro a Nevillův sen**

Remus Lupin po skvělé vířivce usnul jako batole. Ještě ta extrovní madračka s tou divnou umělou hmotou co si říkala studená pěna, byla tak pohodlná, jako nic na čemž Remus předtím v životě spal. Ani postele na bradavické ošetřovně nebyly tak pohodlné a to Poppy prohlašovala, že byly velmi měkké. Ještě k tomu jeho povlečení krásně vonělo po levanduli, takže mu to připomnělo dětství, kdy také doma veškeré prádlo takhle vonělo. Jenom ten polštář měl trochu zvláštní tvar. Byl jako šiška salámu, ale dalo se na něm pohodlně spát. Remus také velmi rychle usnul. Ráno ho probudil až jeho budík, přitom se více méně budil pokaždé dřív. Otráveně zaklapl budík. Včera jim řekl Ron, aby stávali až v sedm, a to i přes námitky starších.

Protáhl se a poškrábal se na zádech a na hrudi. Vstal, obul si pantofle a přešel k oknu, aby vyhlédl ven. Viděl slečnu Yuhi, jak si to někam štráduje z kopečku, na kterém Nové Doupě stálo. Pak se vrhnul pohled na šatník, kde ho očekávala jeho nová garderóba. Povzdychnul si. Tolik nového mu Harry koupil, že Remus nevěděl, co si má vzít na sebe. Pak zvolil kvůli lékařské prohlídce spíše něco slušnějšího. Tedy bílou košili s krátkým rukávem a modré kalhoty, které tam našel. Také modré ponožky. Sako asi potřebovat nebude, je teplo, tak na co.

Pak skočil na WC a do koupelny, kde se málem srazil s Billem, který tam se zrovna holil. Pak ho ze schodů málem srazila Tonsková v žluté halence a růžových kraťasech. To má dnes narážející den? Dole narazil do Moddyho, který vyšel ze svého pokoje v zelených manžestrákách a košili s kostkovaným vzorem. U stolu už seděla dvojčata v fialovožlutých trikách a džínách a ládovali se snídaní. Opodál seděla Minerva v bílé košili se stojáčkem a dlouhé zelené sukni a upíjela čaj. Nikdo jiný zatím u stolu nebyl. Remus se nad tím divil, jelikož si myslel, že Molly a Arthur vstávají oba poměrně brzo. Asi si pospali. Pak se objevil Kinsley. Notně uzývaný, ale jinak v normálním stavu. Následovala paní Longbottomová. Takto jí rozhodně nikdy neviděl. Ta starší žena měla na sobě zelené turecké kalhoty a punčošky a k tomu žlutou halenku s netopýřími rukávy a slamák. Dvojčata Weasleyová také na ní koukala divně, jako by jim ulétly včely. Alastor Moddy vyprskl málem nosem jablečnou šťávu.

,,Gusto tobě to tedy sluší, jako psovi uši." Řekla Minerva.

,,Děkuji, přece musím ukázat mládeži, že se také umím oblíkat moderně. Nebudu pro malou Alici ošklivý šnek jako Alastor." Dala v pak ruce bok paní Longbottomová.

,,Ne ne to je dobrá kombinace." Dávala palce nahoru Tonsková.

,,Jo vypadá to jako jedna moje přísada." Řekl Severus, který přišel ze svého pokoje. To už měli Weasleyovská dvojčata oční bulvy vážně vyvalené jako šneci.

Severus také vystřelil ptáčka svému normálnímu vzhledu, protože Remus ho nikdy neviděl v tričku a ještě s krátkým rukávem, u Merlinových vousů. Sice bylo černé, ale s bílým lemem a kapsou, ale bylo to tričko ne jeho obvyklá košile nebo hábit. Jinak to byly jeho obvyklé černé kalhoty a asi i ponožky. Také Severusovi vlasy byly jinak. Měl je v stažené dozadu v gumičce, takže najednou vypadal o dost mladší.

,, Co jsi udělal s vlasy Severusi?"Ptala se Minerva.

,, Minervo, ráno, když jsem páchal ranní hygienu tak jsem narazil na Weasleyho. Ehm Ronalda Weasleyho a ten si dával zrovna svoje vlasy do gumičky, než šel do práce a já jsem si jak si zapomněl hřeben nebo spíš mi ho zapomněl sbalit Potter. Nevěděl, co s nimi, měl jsem je děsně zadrchané, protože se zbavily mastnoty z lektvarů. No Ronald mi půjčil gumičku a slíbil mi, že mi nějaký hřeben obstará. To je celé. Naštěstí není nadšenec do nějakých pošetilých barev." Řekl Severus a sedl si ke stolu.

,,Pan Weasley, dělá snad zázraky na počkání. Sluší ti to Severusi." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,, Vážně, nevypadá to příliš žensky?" Ptal se podmračeně Snape.

,,Ne a myslím, že by to nevadilo ani tým studentům. Dělá tě to mladším." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Kde je vůbec Ron?" Ptal se zrovna přicházející pan Weasley v plátěných kalhotách hnědé barvy a modré košily.

,,Ten šel už do práce, bylo to okolo šestý." Řekl Severus.

,,Kdo dělal tedy snídani?" Ptal se Bill a hleděl na sendvič.

,,To já." Vykoukla z kuchyně hlava ducha Siriuse Blacka.

Remus se lekl, že málem slétl ze židle.

,,No tak Réme já myslel, že tě nic tak rychle nevyleká. Jinak doufám, že vám chutná." Řekl Sirius.

,,No ano je to výborný, ale kde je Ron a Nata a také Hermiona a její přítel?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,, Ron už je v práci a Nata ta by do práce měla dorazit každou chvílí a Mia a Kankuro dnes ráno vyrazili k Hokagemu. Jsem tu jenom já, můj zvířecí protějšek Sirius a Naruto." Řekl Sirius.

,,To už je brácha v práci?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Ano pana Weasleyho jsem ráno viděl čilého jak hippogrifa, jak jde s nějakým baťůžkem z domu." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Jo a já ho potkal ráno 6hodin v koupelně." Řekl Snape.

,, Ano oba pracují hodně brzo. Dostaví se sem až na 4 hodinu odpolední, takže je uvidíte všechny u večeře." Informoval Sirius a připlul k stolu.

,, Kde vůbec pracuje Nata?"Ptal se George.

,, Ona je vychovatelkou a učitelkou v místní školce." Řekl Sirius.

,, Ach tak, ale to má ta Listová jenom jednu školku?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Jo, ale obří mají tam hned 12 tříd po zhruba 20 dětech. Celkem tedy zhruba 240 prcků a 25 učitelek z řad ninjů a normálních lidí a 15 kuchařek a uklízečky a dokonce údržbáře a ředitelku. Jsou to mini Bradavice." Řekl Sirius.

,, Londýnské okno, to je velká školka." Řekla Tonsková.

,, A to jsou tam ty děti jenom tři roky. No ale to nepodstatné." Mávl rukou Sirius.

,, Jak to vůbec víš Blacku?" Ptal se Snape.

,, No Bella zlatíčko si jednou zapomněla tady svojí svačinu a oběd a tak jsem se tam podíval. Já bych tam nepřežil a obdivuji ty ženské a chlapy co tam pracují." Řekl Sirius.

,,Chlapi jako učitelé ve školce?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová, která přišla k snídani.

,, Jo i já jsem byl překvapen, ale asi to funguje, ale co já mohu vědět, já do školky nikdy nechodil. Matka ten mudlovský vynález neuznávala a ani na pískoviště nás nebrala. V tom mohu Alici do budoucna jenom závidět." Řekl Sirius.

,, Kdo nás tedy odvede k té nemocnici, nebo jak to bude?" Ptal se Bill.

,, To bude Naruto. Kluci se včera tak dohodli. Ten by měl každou chvíli stávat. V knihovně jsou od devíti do 6 večer, takže přijde na večeři." Řekl Sirius.

,, Ten kluk dělá v knihovně, vůbec na to nevypadá." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne ten rozhodně ne. Když tam podle Rona začínal tak byl hrozně naštvaný. Knížky moc neměl rád, ale co čert nechtěl, potkal Schomi a celé jeho naštelování vůči knížkám se otočilo o 180 stupňů. Jo láska je mocná čarodějka. Dnes je sečtělejší než Harry a Neville dohromady, ačkoliv vypadá pořád stejně rozjařeně a vesele. Je prostě optimista." Řekl Sirius.

,, Fakt ta Schomi je knihovnice, vůbec na to nevypadá." Řekl Fred.

,, Je a je dcera ředitelky místní knihovny Hikari Kanjuro a obě vypadají docela podobně, ale Hikari je přece jenom straší. Ta knihovna je veliká, tam jsem skoro ztratil. Kam se hrabe bradavická." Řekl Sirius.

,,To jako fakt, větší než v Bradavicích?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano jednou jsem tam byl, když mě tam přivolal Ron, ohledně něčeho a já přímo zíral, kámo. Připadal jsem si tam jak na ministerstvu kouzel. Ta budova má tři patra nahoru a tři patra dolů a ještě levé a pravé křídlo a dole trezor s vzácnými tiskovinami. Obří budova, ale možná vás tam také poté zavedou." Řekl Sirius.

,, Ty jo a to mají na starosti tři knihovníci?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Ne deset jich tam je a ředitelka samozřejmě. Pak nějaký uklízeč a údržbář. Tady se o své knížky starají." Řekl Sirius.

,, A co ta nemocnice, byl jsi někdy tam Sirie?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Jo ta je snad ještě větší, ale dobře jí asi nepopíšu, to musíte vidět sami. Rozhodně je to zvláštní budova." Řekl Sirius.

,, Ano to je, ale je účelná, tak jak je postavená." Řekl Naruto, který se připojil konečně k ostatním. Měl oranžové tričko a černé kalhoty s mnoha kapsami po stranách.

,, Tak to se nenecháme překvapit." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Za tou budovou jsou obří skleníky a zahrady s léčivkami. Takže výroba léku probíhá hned tam. Jinak je ještě 5. lékáren v celé Listové, kromě té co sídlí rovnou v nemocnici." Řekl Naruto.

,, Jo a v jedné se občas hádá Neville s jednou babičkou lékárnicí, která si myslí, že je lepší než on a ví co je pro pacienty dobré. To handrkování mezi těmi dvěma je známé po celé Listové." Řekla Schomi od dveří.

,, Čau můj medvídku." Vzal ji kolem boku Naruto a vlepil pusu na tvář.

Fred trochu zbledl.

,, Hezké ráno." Pozdravila Schomi a usmála se na Freda, kterému naběhly osypky a raději se skrčil, aby byl o trochu menší než George.

,, Jsou už všichni nasnídaní a připraveni vyrazit?" Ptala se Schimi.

,, Momentík zlato." Řekl Naruto a vrazil do sebe čaj a dva sendviče rychlostí blesku, až dvojčata na něho v úžasu dívali. Remus si pomyslel, kam se hrabe žíravina ten Uzumaki je rychlejší.

,, To sis nemohl přivstat, že to do sebe musíš tak nacpat?" Ptala se Schomi.

,, Sorry moc hezký sen s tebou." Řekl mezi dvěma sousty Naruto.

,, Ach jo, to chodím s pochodujícím pytlíkem od ledku?" Ptala se sama sebe Schomi.

Naruto se jenom omluvně usmál a vypil naráz šálek čaje, naštěstí byl už studený, takže se už opařit nemohl.

,, Tak vyrážíme." Řekla Schomi a všichni se šli obout do svých bot. Pak společně vyrazili uličkami Konohy. Část cesty už ze včejrejška znali. Tedy až k domu Harrryho Pottera, pak Schomi s Narutem odbočili jiným směrem a byl to znovu zážitek. Šli po další obchodní ulici, kde byli hlavně obchody s oblečením v přízemí, nad nimi byly byty. Některé budovy měli až čtyři patra. Remusovi se tu líbilo, protože tu byl čilý ruch a to i když bylo teprve 8hodin ráno. Pak prošli kolem velké arény.

,,Tady se konají chuninské zkoušky." Řekl Naruto.

Aha pomyslel si Remus. Ta Aréna byla dost velká. Plechová střecha ve tvaru poloviny vejce, kterému někdo rozbil skořápku. Na vchodu byl nápis. Vstup jenom době konání zápasů. Byl tam ostnatý drát a mříže.

Pak šli, jak vysvětlil Naruto kolem místního kina a odbočili nedaleko od květinářství, které jak vysvětlila Schomi, patří rodině Ino Yamanaka. Takže ta blondýnka ze včerejška je dcera květinářky, pomyslel si Remus.

Ulice vedla kolem parku. Uprostřed parku stála zvláštní stavba, která byla celá ze dřeva měla střechu zdobenou draky. Bylo tam pár lidiček, kteří před tou budovou seděli a meditovali.

,, Co je to za budovu?" Ptal se Bill.

,, To je jeden z chrámu našeho náboženství. V Listové jsou ještě tři mimo tohoto. Jeden je na naší skále." Řekla Schomi.

Aha, pomyslel si Remus, tak vypadají jejich chrámy. Jenom by ho zajímalo, jaké bohy vyznávají, ale to se mohu zeptat později. Došli k zajímavé budově, kde byl červený kříž a nápis ,,Nemocnice Konoha". Vypadala zvláštně, ještě snad zvláštněji než, to co Remus ve svém dosavadním životě viděl. Tří patrová hlavní budova byla obklopena dalšími budovami, mezi kterými byly mosty v prvním patře. Budovy byly kulaté a měly nejmíň šest pater každá. Na střechách včetně hlavní budovy rostly statné stromy. Jejich architektura je úchvatná, myslel si Remus, když to viděl a to ještě nevešel dovnitř.

,,Tak tady jsme. My se tedy rozloučíme." Řekl Naruto a s Schomi odešely. A teď co? Pomyslel si Remus.

,, A návštěva dorazila." Uslyšeli mužský hlas a přišel k nim statný, ale trochu nevzhledný chlap. Černé protkané stříbrem vlasy byly prořídlé a mírně se kroutily kolem uší, které byly značně pomačkané a vykazovaly náznak staré popáleniny. Tvář též zmačkaná a protkaná jizvičkami. Malá kozí bradka a tenké rty nad poněkud velkým a širokým nosem s bradavicí. Hnědé oči a pod levým okem jizva, která byla nezvykle fialově zbarvená. Postavy mohutné, ale už stářím shrbená. Na sobě měl muž bílý plášť, černé kalhoty a černé sandály.

,, Dovolte, abych se představil. Sanschi Dokura k vašim službám vážení." Řekl a namáhavě se uklonil.

,, A vy jste ten člověk, který zachránil mému synovi život! Ráda vás poznávám pane Dokuro." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Sanschi Dokura si odkašlal a povídá.

,, Ne to Neville, kdyby mu nedal první pomoc, tak já bych u Rona už nic nezmohl, nejsem léčitel smrti."

,,Přesto děkuji." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Není za co, já jenom plním mou službu podle kodexu, jako všichni tady. Jenom někteří jsou rychlejší a někteří jsou pomalejší. Dovedu vás za Nevillem, on tam má už jednoho pacienta, jinak by přišel sám." Řekl Sanschi.

,, Ach tak, to už tak brzy?" Ptal se Fred.

Sanschi Dokura se zasmál a povídá. ,,Chlapče on vám Neville neřekl, že má směny a jedna je ranní. On je tu od 5. ráno."

,,No řekl, ale nevěděl jsem jakou má směnu." Pokrčil rameny Fred.

,,Ach tak. Nevadí tak to víte teď. Stejně dělám rozpisy já a Tsunade." Řekl Sanschi.

,,Mohu se zeptat pane Dokuro, jakou pozici tu zastáváte?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,, Copak vám to Neville nebo Tsune neřekli?" Ptal se Sanschi zachmuřeně.

,, Ne, možná na to zapomněli." Řekl George.

,, Och pro ně jsem jenom bláznivý stařík, který nechce do důchodu, že mě vynechávají." Zamračil se Sanschi.

,,Nevypadáte staře pane Dokuro." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Děkuji za kompliment, ale tady už přesluhuji. Do té doby, kdy budu moct držet pevně a netřeslavě skalpel a vědět jak člověka zachránit, tak budu sloužit zdejším lidem, ale je mi už 69 a za pár měsíců mi bude 70let. Doufám, že narozeniny prožiju ve zdraví a Tsune, Gai a Neville nebudou dělat zbytečně velké oslavy, nesnáším je." Řekl Sanschi a otevřel jim skleněné dveře do nemocnice.

Remus překvapeně na toho chlapa pohlédl. Tomu mělo být 70let? Nevypadal na to, stěží na 60let.

,,Vy jste starší než já? Co bych dal za to vypadat jako vy." Zakroutil hlavou Alastor Moddy.

,, Vy jste také spíš bojovník aktivní a ne defenzivní jako já. Já bojuji o lidské životy a ne ve válečné vřavě. Přesto vypadáte dost sešle. Znám starce a mé soukmenovce Listové a nikdo nevypadá tak zdrchaně jako vy, Neville by se na vás měl vážně podívat." Řekl Sanschi.

,, Jednu otázku pane Dokuro, jak to, že Neville říkal, že jste přítel jeho učitele, ten Maito Gai mi nepřipadal tak starý?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Jste chytré děvče, ale to vysvětlím po cestě. Tak pojďte." Řekl a vedl je halou s křesílky, kde seděli lidé, na kterých bylo někdy vidět, že jsou nemocní a někdy ne.

,,Gai, když jsem ho poprvé viděl, tak byl tříletý prcek s velkou nudlí u nosu. Mě tenkrát bylo čerstvě pětatřicet a byl jsem ošetřujicí jeho nemocné matky. Byla hodně u nás dlouho a Gai i jeho otec jí každý den navštěvovali. Ohromně jí povzbuzovali, přes to, že byla vážně nemocná. Gai chtěl za každou cenu, aby se uzdravila, proto se každý den ptal, jestli nemám pro jeho mamku nový lék. Každý den s tou samou otázkou za mnou přišel a já postupně mu musel vysvětlit, že se jeho maminka asi vůbec neuzdraví, byla na tom hodně špatně a její stav se zhoršoval každým týdnem, co byla u nás. Začal mi nosit různé bylinky a amulety a jiné kýče, ale já věděl, že jí pomoci s její nemocí nijak nemůžu, jenom snížit utrpení. Gai, ale nepřestal. Byl umanutý přesto, že byl tak malý. Pak jednoho Midori Gai podlehla své nemoci a já to musel sdělit její rodině. Gai plakal jako houžvička na podlaze a ani jeho otec ho nedokázal utišit. Tak jsem ho vzal k sobě do ordinace a začal mu vyprávět, že jeho mamince se bude dařit i na těch věčných pláních dobře a on přestal bulet, ale ani pak nepřestal za mnou chodit. Stal se mým malým a později velkým přítelem." Vypověděl Sanschi Dokura.

,,Smutný příběh." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Ano, ale nezmiňujte se předním, že jsem vám o tom řekl. Nemá rád, když někdo zmíní jeho trápení z dětství. Je to pro něho uzavřený svitek." Řekl Sanschi.

,, Ne nebudeme." Řekli dvojčata, poté co slyšeli o Gai a jeho tréninku.

,, Jste zajímavá osoba a určitě skvělý učitel, když jste dokázal udělat s mého vnuka výborného léčitele." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,, Skvělý? Já jenom předal, co jsem věděl, to ostatní musel, Neville, zvládnout sám. Nejsem učitel, ale léčitel madam. Neville má tu velkou sílu, že se honí za svými cíli, jako uragán v poušti před Písečnou a to ho pohánělo i v mém výcviku. Jaká pak genialita, když není píle." Řekl Sanschi Dokura a šel po jednom tom mostě v prvním patře hlavní budovy do další budovy, která měla tvar věže.

,, Dobrá, ale co má můj vnuk za cíl, já ho neznám?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

Sanschi se zastavil, až do něho málem narazil Bill.

,, Vy nevíte? Jak to, že jako jeho babička neznáte přání svého vlastního vnuka, když jste ho vychovávala?" Ptal se pro změnu Sanschi Dokura.

Paní Longbottomová našpulila rty jako by přemýšlela, ale asi na nic nepřišla, protože Remus ji viděl pokrčit rameny.

,, Co jste pro něho celá ta léta dělala madam? Neville říkal, že jste mu ukázala, jak milovat své rodiče i přes jejich stav a on to dělá dodnes. Má je rád z celého srdce, jako svojí vlastní rodinu. A stejně jako Gaie a Tsune tento vztah přerostl k tomu šílenství, které já nazývám pravým léčitelstvím. Jeho cílem je jednou přivést svoje rodiče zpět do stavu normálního vnímání. Otázka je, jestli se to kdy povede, ale já bych mu to štěstí přál, zasloužil by si to." Řekl Sanschi Dokuro.

Ach tak to tedy je s Nevillem, on chtěl být léčitelem a ne bystrozorem. Pomyslel si Remus.

,,Ano to by bylo hezké, je mít zpět." Řekla smutně paní Longbottomová.

,,Možná se to splní, naděje umírá vždy poslední a ten kdo věří, žije hodně dlouho." Řekl Sanschi a šel dál.

Pak uslyšeli hlas, který znali a k nim se přihnala Sakura Haruno.

,,Ach tady jste, už jsem si říkala, kde jste." Řekla a oddechla si.

,, To nic děvče, já bych tam s nimi také došel, nejprve jsem chtěl dát várku Nevillovi a pak tobě. Máme na ně dost času." Řekl Sanschi Dokura.

,, Ok Sanschi tak já si ty mladší vezmu na testy a ty vezmi ostatní k Nevillovi." Řekla Sakura a čapla Freda a George za límec a už je táhla za sebou chodbou.

,,Haruno ty jsi jak Tsune." Zachechtal se Sanchi.

,,Také jsem lady Tsunade žačka dědku. Willieme a Tonsková za mnou!" Křikla Sakura a Bill se napřímil jak pravítko. Připomnělo mu to ten Tsunade hlas.

,,Tak zatím, snad mě nezabije." Řekla Tonsková a šla za tou divnou lavinou.

,,No a nás ještě pár kroků čeká." Řekl Sanschi a šel dál.

Remus se ještě otočil, kam zmizela ta Sakura Haruno, ale je v příšeří chodby jí už nebylo vidět.

Šli za Sanschim ještě patro nahoru. Pak zabočili od schodů do leva a tam našli krásnou čekárnu s pár kaktusy a dvěma prostými dřevěnými lavičkami.

,,Tady se posaďte, Neville za chvíli pro vás přijde." Řekl Sanschi a pokynul k lavičkám.

Tak si Remus sedl vedle Severuse a Minervy.

,, Já vám přinesu nějaké čtivo, aby jste se nenudili. Neville je velice pečlivý ve svých vyšetřeních, takže to chvilku trvá." Řekl Sanschi a otočil se na patě a odešel, aby se ani ne za pár minut vrátil s štosem časopisů.

,,Lékárny a krámky sem dávají různou reklamu všeho druhu a nám se to tu jedině kupí. Nestačíme to ani vyhazovat. Říkám tomu věčný papírový problém." Řekl Sanschi Dokura a pak vytáhl s kapsy termosku.

,,Tady je případně chladný čaj, aby jste netrpěli dehydratací." Řekl a postavil jí na malý stolek, na kterém stál malý kvetoucí kaktus, který si užíval sluníčka, které na něho proudilo z okna. Jeho květy byly jemně žluté a vypadaly podle Remuse hezky.

,,A teď mě omluvte vážení, moji pacienti mě čekají." Řekl Sanschi Dokura a odešel.

,,Milý pán." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ano, kéž by byli takový léčitelé i u nás." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,No čekárnu má pan Longbottom hezky zařízenou." Řekla Minerva.

,,Ano není tu žádný kýč a sereptička nebo pitomé diplomy a obrazy jako u Munga." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Jenom pár kytek." Řekl Severus a koukal na těch 7 kaktusů v čekárně.

Na protější stěně byli dveře a na nich nápis, Neville Franklin Longbottom léčitelský ninja první třídy, vstup jenom na výzvu a vypsané tam byly i hodiny, kdy tam měl Neville být. Bylo divné, že to bylo vypsané jenom na tento týden. Dveře samotné byli bíle jako okolní zdi. Jenom světle zelený proužek u stropu se vymykal tomu řádu bíle. Remus si čapnul jako první po jednom tom časopisu, když se otevřely dveře, a vyšla starší žena, opírající se o hůl.

,,Děkuji pane doktore Neville, jste zlatíčko." Řekla ta žena, a za ní vyšel Neville, také jako ten Sanschi v bílém plášti a černých kalhotách a sandálech.

,,Nemáte za co Itomi, dělám jenom svou práci." Řekl Neville a usmál se.

,, Ale máte zlaté ručičky, bez nich bych byla v kolečkovém křesle, takto nemusím být závislá na své rodině. Mám sice hodnou snachu, ale mám pět vnoučat a ty jí dávají zabrat. Takto jí mohu o trochu víc pomoci. Co bych si bez vás Listová počala. Navrátil jste lady Tsunade sem a probudil jste jí k životu a to vám Listová nezapomene. Tady lidé jako já nezapomínají." Řekla stařenka a stiskla Nevillovi předloktí.

Pak se obrátila na ně a povídá.

,,Lidičky sice vás neznám, ale tedy ten doktor vyléčí snad cokoliv. Díky jemu mě poslouchají moje nohy, tak jak mají. Má ruce zlatem látané. Ne jeho by měli pozlatit celého, pro jeho činy. Škoda, že má tak dlouhé jméno. Za to bych jeho rodiče přerazila o nejbližší strom. Na shledanou pane doktore Neville." Řekla stařenka a veselým a svižným krokem odešla.

,,No tedy Neville tady je na tebe slyšet samá chvála." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

Neville se jenom poškrábal na zátylku a trochu zrůžověl.

,,Jenom pomáhám lidem, kteří to potřebuji, tak jak paní Itomi." Řekl.

,,Mohu se zeptat, co pane Longbottome znamená to léčitelský ninja prvního stupně?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Tady mezi léčiteli a léčitelskými ninji je též postupový systém. Tři stupně. Třetí jsou zdravotní sestry a bratři, druhý jsou asistenti doktorů a první jsou samotní doktoři jako já, Sanschi a Tsunade například, pane Snape." Vysvětlil mu Neville.

Remus se udiveně díval na svého bývalého žáka. To byl Neville doktor! U všech Šedohřbrtových blech, vždyť mu není ani jedenadvacet?

,, Proboha jste tak mladý pane Longbottome, jak jste to zvládl za tak krátkou dobu?" Ptala se paní Profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Poměrně snadně. Ty knížky byly tak čtivé, že mě Ron jeden čas přirovnával k Mie. Třetí stupeň jsem zvládl v šestnácti, druhý v devatenácti a poslední před pár měsíci, od té doby mám vlastní ordinaci, což je skvělé, už jsem to v sesterně nemohl vydržet. Bylo to tam, jak ve skleníku." Řekl Neville.

Remus viděl, jak se Severus opřel víc do lavičky. Asi uvědomil ještě víc, co mu proklouzlo mezi prsty.

,, Rodiče by byli na tebe pyšní Neville. Moc pyšní." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,, To nedokážu posoudit, babi, ale teď k tomu, proč tu jste. Nejprve bych vzal na řadu Kinsleyho a pak jsem si sestavil takové pořadí, jak si vás vezmu, takže si prosím nějak podle toho sesedněte nebo si to pamatujte." Řekl Neville.

Kinsley se tedy zvedl a ostatní nastražili uši.

,,Pak bych si vzal pana Snapa, následně paní Weasleyovou, mojí drahou babičku jako čtvrtou v pořadí, pak pana Weasleyho, paní McGonagolovou, pana Moddyho a na závěr jako sladkou tečku Remuse." Prohlásil Neville.

Pak se ozval ženský hlas za dveřmi, který byl všem známý.

,,Kde trčíš, Neville!" Jo tak zněla jedině Tsunade Senju.

Neville jenom okázale protočil oči a povzdychl si.

,,Ona je tam?" Ptal se vyděšeně Kinsley.

,,Jo, jak slíbila, tak se přišla kouknut, ačkoliv řádí většinou v hlavní budově ve své kanceláři. Takhle tam mám hned dva ženské místo jedné." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak, dva ženské?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No vzhledem, k tomu, že mám ordinaci, tak je tu moje sestřička a tak trochu sekretářka Hiromi. Milá holka. Přece se nebudete bát slečen, vážení." Řekl Neville.

Kinsley jenom zrudl. Neville, ho chytil za rukáv, a už ho vedl do své ordinace. Pak zavřel tahem dveře a znovu nastalo minutové ticho.

,,No tohle, ona tu ta baba je." Řekla nevraživě Alastor Moddy.

,,Náhodou slečna Tsunade je milá osoba Alastore. Škoda, že mojí nabídku odmítla." Řekla Minerva a Severus se nad tím vyjádřením zamračil jak bouřkový mrak.


	23. Kapitola 21 - Čtyři měsíce bez vlka

**Kapitola jednadvacet – Čtyři měsíce bez vlka**

Pak se chopil také Severus nějakého čtiva a začal si číst. Na Kinsleyho čekali docela dost dlouho, skoro hodinu. Pak se otevřely dveře a vyšel Kinsley s trošku kyselým výrazem ve tváři a pravil.

,, Tu babu čert po poli hoň. To je horší než Ostrohřbrtý drak."

,, Co se stalo Pastorku?" Ptal se ho Alastor Moddy.

,, Oni mi vypálili všechny kuří oka a bradavice. A zmasírovali záda, že ty dlaně cítím ještě teď." Řekl Kinsley naštvaně.

,, Aha." Řekl jenom Moddy.

,,Jinak, mám vyřídit, že má jít na řadu Severus Snape a záchod tady jsou ty bledě modré dveře. Za nimi jsou dveře pro dámy a pány." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Takže mám jít do té dračí tlamy teď já, Pastorku?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ano a připrav se, mě kontrovali i zuby a moje vylučovací ustrojí. Jsou pečliví jak gringotští skřeti nad ránem." Řekl Kinsley.

Severus Snape zbledl do slonovinové kosti.

,,Jo pak máme jít do místní čajovny, která je na střeše hlavní budovy, podle ukazatelů, nemůžeme prý zabloudit. Tam budou čekat i ostatní." Předal veškeré informace Kinsley.

,,Jeje když pořádně tak pořádně." Řekla Minerva.

,, Vypadá to tak, naštěstí jsem podle jejich měřítek zdraví jako řípa, jenom mi dali mastičku, aby mě netrápily tolik kožní nemoci na nohou." Řekl Kinsley a vytáhl s kapsy u kalhot menší tubu se zeleným obalem.

,,No tak já jdu, snad mě tam nesedřou z kůže a nevyrvou mé zuby." Řekl Severus a vstoupil trochu moc rychle do ordinace.

,, Ehm Kinsley, ty jsi říkal, že ti pálili bradavice, to si asi křikl, co? Proč to nebylo slyšet?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,, Jo tohle oni mají odzvučené zdi, prej aby se pacienti nebáli, jak mi vysvětlila ta Tsunade." Řekl Nerudně Kinsley.

,, Ach tak, jak zmijozelské od nich." Pousmál se Alastor Moddy.

Kinsley, se s čau odporoučel klátivým krokem pryč, nejprve na záchod a pak do té čajovny.

Remus zatím pročetl, co nabízejí v obchodu s knihami za nové tituly a také co mají v místní lékárně za přípravky na volný prodej. To ho velmi zaujalo, u Munga bylo cokoliv na předpis léčitele a nic si nemohl člověk koupit sám od sebe. V tom byli místní mnohem svobodnější, jak se zdálo. Na Severuse Snapa se čekalo o pár minut déle než na Kinsleyho a ručička hodinek Arthura Weasleyho se pomalu nakláněla k desítce, když Severus vyšel a tvářil se notně rozzlobeně a podrážděně. Mnul si rameno, ale stál zcela rovně, takže jeho postava bylo o něco vyšší.

,, Já věděl, že mě Longbottom chce potrestat, ale tak. To bylo fakticky od něho podlejší než celá kolej Zmijozel." Řekl zvláštní hlasem, který byl tak trochu moc od něho tichý a bručivý až šišlavý. Také skoro neotevřel při něm svoje ústa.

,, Co je Severus?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Ty mě provětrali horem a dolem jako na špíz. Vytrhli mi stoličku a vybělili mi zuby, drhli mi zubní plak něčím co připadalo jako kartáč, já myslel, že oni zubáci nejsou. Pak mě prohnali řadou vyšetření a řekli, že mám málo vitamín nacpali do mě dva litry nějaké ohavné skladkokyselé tekutiny, které říkali lék. Teď mě omluvte, potřebuji na záchod." Řekl Severus a odběhl na záchod.

,, Merlinova očka, tak tohle nesvedla s Severusem ani Poppy." Řekla překvapeně Minerva.

,, Proto neotevřel svojí chlebárnu, asi se styděl, že má bělejší zuby." Usmíval Alastor Moddy.

,, Každý z nás věděl, že Severus a jeho zuby jsou choulostivé téma, ale že ho vezme pan Longbottom takhle hákem, tak to klobouk dolů." Řekl pan Weasley.

,, Spíš hlavním aktérem byla ta Tsunade." Zamračil se Alastor Moddy.

,, Tak já se jdu podívat, jak je Neville dobrý léčitel." Řekla paní Weasleyová a vyrazila do ordinace.

Jakmile vlezla paní Weasleyová do ordinace a zasunula za sebou dveře, tak se znovu objevil Severus Snape.

,, Jinak tě nic doufám Severusi netrápí?" Ptala se Minerva.

,, Ne jenom mi předepsali sluneční brýle, očividně si sklepení vybralo na mých očích daň jinak. Brýle podle pana Longbottoma zatím nepotřebuji, i když se mi to v budoucnu asi nevyhne, ale na sluneční svit v letních měsících potřebuji sluneční brýle silné. A to jsem si myslel, že ten problém mají jenom světlocí Minervo." Řekl Severus.

,, Prostě omyl Severusi, to se stává. Je to lidské. Kolikrát jsem se mýlila já. Kde ty brýle seženeš?" Ptala se Minerva.

,, To mi také vysvětlil. Dole v hlavní budově je lékárna a vedle optika, kde ukážu tento lístek." Ukázal Severus bílý papír s červeným okrajem, popsaný z obou stran.

,,Tak mi ty brýle udělají podle mých rozměrů na počkání. Mám se obrátit na nějakou Akane Hara, prej je velmi nápomocná ve výběru, podle Longbottoma, tak uvidím. Když mám předpis, ukázal na papír s červeným pruhem, mám to zadarmo. No a pak mám jít nahoru do té čajovny. Mám už docela hlad, potom všem, ale nemohu si dát nic ostrého, když mi trhali zub, mám to zakázáno, pche od Longbottoma a Senju, prý by mi to ničilo dáseň. No snad tam najdu něco na zub, co nebude ostré povahy, ale poživatelné." Řekl Severus a odešel chodbou.

,, No tohle, nevěděl jsem, že jsou na předpis i sluneční brýle." Řekl pan Weasley.

,, Já také, ale náš sklepmistr musí na tom se sluníčkem být fakt špatně, když potřebuje tak silné sluneční brýle." Podrbal se na hlavě Alastor Moddy.

,, Stejně jsem zvědava, jak budou vypadat, ty brýle. Pan Potter je má také krásné a pan Weasley také." Řekla Minerva.

Arthur Weasley si sundal ty svoje a povídá. ,,To by mě zajímalo, jestli bych mohl dostat ty samé obroučky jako Ron, mě se ty jeho velmi líbili." Znovu si svoje staré brýle nasadil.

,, To se uvidí." Pokrčila rameny paní Longbottomová.

Remus se znovu začetl, ale u paní Weasleyové to tak dlouho netrvalo. Ani ne za třicet minut byla venku a usmívala se.

,, Tak co Molly zlatíčko, jak jsi na tom?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,, Jenom pár maličkostí. Konečně jsem dostala nějaký prostředek na tu plíseň na nehtu na palci. Nějaký lak, Arthure, kolik let je to, co jsem si naposledy lakovala nehty na nohou. Nejmíň dvacet počítám. Pak jsem dostala recept na zdravotní punčocháče na naběhlé žilky na nohou. Mají je dokonce více barevných variacích, ale mě budou myslím stačit tělové a krémové. Přitom u Munga jsou na to jenom drahé mastičky a tady na to mají punčocháče, úžasné. Dokázali užitečné spojit s praktickým. Jinak prej jsem fit, jenom bych měla jíst více luštěnin a více spát. To už budu moct, když jsou děti celkem z domu. Neville se doopravdy v tomto našel, lepšího a hodnějšího léčitele jsem nezažila, paní Longbottomová můžete být na svého vnuka právem pyšná. Teď asi zajdu do té lékárny a pak se vydám do čajovny. Jsem zvědavá, kolik lidí už tam bude." Řekla s úsměvem paní Weasleyová a šla také pryč.

,,Zdravotní punčocháče, tak to je něco nového i pro mě. Tak teď jsem na řadě já." Řekla paní Longbottomová a vstoupila do ordinace a zasunula za sebou dveře.

Remus si zašel na záchod, kde zjistil, že i tady je samo splachovací WC jako v Doupěti. Takže to nemohl být výmysl Rona. Pak si nalil čaj s té termosky a přičichl, voněl po medu a jasmínu. Už byl studený, ale voněl mu. Hlavně byl osvěžující.

,,Mohu také?" Ptal se ho pan Weasley.

,,Jistě." Řekl Remus a poté co šálek vypil tak mu ho i s termoskou podal.

,, Proč jsou čaje zelené nechápu, ale jsou výtečné. Možná bych měl požádat Rona o balíček toho čaje, co jsme měli včera. Je tak uklidňující." Řekl pan Weasley a převaloval v ústech každý doušek.

,, Já bych zase nejraději poprosil o kávu z té Ledovcové, je výborná. Nebo jestli to skončí a já najdu vhodného nástupce, tak odejdu sem, natrvalo na odpočinek, už teď až na jisté osoby se mi tu líbí." Řekl Alastor Moddy a něžně pohladil okvětní lístky toho kvetoucího kaktusu na stole. Ty se mírně zatřepaly jeho pohybem a květ se zavřel a pak otevřel.

,, Co to je za kaktus? Ten jak mimóza." Řekl Alastor Moddy a podíval se zblízka, ale druh asi nepoznal.

,, Tady se to zvláštními květinami a lidmi jenom hemží. Hlavně ženské tu jsou fakt zvláštní." Zkřížil ruce na prsou Moddy.

,, Copak Alastore nelíbí se ti zdejší květinky, přitom si býval svůdník Bradavic v mladých letech." Řekla posměšně Minerva.

,, Ty časy jsou pryč Minervo, bez oka a nohy jsem jenom z poloviny šarmantní a tady ty baby si ze mne tak jedině utahují. Hlavně ta Tsunade Senju. Já nejsem žádný smeták nebo vypelichaný kocour." Zamračil se Alastor Moddy.

,, Má docela pravdu, moc o sebe nepečuješ Alastore. Příliš ses přiklonil k práci. Vím, že si mnoho ztratil, ale neměl bys ztratit i sám sebe." Usmála se na něho Minerva.

Alastor Moddy se zašklebil. Na paní Longbottomovou se čekalo stejně jako na Severuse nebo Kinsleyho. Když vyšla byla rudá, jako rajče a asi dost nasraná.

,,Co je drahá Augusto, že se tváříš, jako přezrálé rajče?" Ptala se Minervy.

,, Můj vnuk je pěkný spratek a sukničkář!" Řekla zlostně.

,, Co tím myslíš, Augusto, vždyť je už zasnoubený?" Ptala se Minerva.

,, Pff tak to nemyslím, ale jak může mě jeho vlastní babičce říct, aby nenosila kosticovou podprsenku!" Zavrčela paní Longbottomová.

Minerva McGonagolová tak trochu zaraženě dívala. Nevěděla, co jí na to odpovědět.

,, Tak jí nenoš. Máš prsa na prababku jedna báseň Augusto." Řekl Alastor Moddy a schytal jeden rozčílený pohled.

,,Chlíváku." Zavrčela zlostně.

Remus si pomyslel, tak tohle je jak divadelní představení jak v Londýně.

,,No co, určitě je tvůj vnuk natolik rozumný, aby věděl, proč to dělá. Nebo se poptej tvojí budoucí prasnachy, ta je ženská." Řekla Minerva.

,,Asi to udělám." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Jinak vše v pořádku?" Ptala se s nakloněnou hlavou Minerva.

,, Ano až pár maličkostí jako u Molly Weasleyové a můj vnuk mi ještě předepsal nové brýle na čtení, ty moje jsou prý už příliš slabé. Jinak je se mnou na můj věk vše v pořádku. Jenom bych měla jíst hodně jogurtu, abych měla více vápníku na moje staré kosti. Teď jsidojdu na dámy a pak hurá do hlavní budovy." Řekla a šla na WC.

Arthur Weasley bez řečí mezitím odešel do ordinace. Asi je nechtěl je poslouchat. Kdo by také chtěl.

Remus se znovu začetl. Tentokrát do katalogu místního velkoobchodu s léčivými rostlinami. Měli jich tady doopravdy mnoho. To se bude Severus radovat. Pak bohužel zjistil, že ten katalog je dva roky starý a jeho nadšení vyprchalo. Kdo ví, jak jsou na tom teď. Dost možná jich mají ještě víc.

Pak si čapnul další časopis a zjistil, že to nějaký kadeřnický a je spíš pro ženské než pro chlapy. Tak se alespoň podíval, co tak na svých hlavách nosí místní děvy. Jo byly tam jak pro něho normální účesy a i docela podivné, které mu trochu nešli na rozum. Na Arthura se čekalo tak málo jako na Molly. Byl až na svoje oči zdravý.

Vyšel z ordinace a tvářil se zachmuřeně a držel v rukou hned dva lístky a v kapse od kalhot měl nějakou tubu a menší krabičku.

,,Tak co Arthure?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy zvědavě.

,, Já idiot, jsem si pět let zbytečně ničil zrak." Prohlásil pan Weasley naštvaně.

,,Pět let?" Zamrkala překvapeně Minerva.

,, Přesně tak mi to ti dva vysvětlili. Takto budu mít už docela silné brýle. Naštěstí tady dělají brýle z lehčeného materiálu, tak to nebude tak těžké. Mají tu asi i jiné technologické postupy u brýlí, jak to vypadá." Řekl Arthur Weasley a koukal se na ty dva lístky.

,, No ne, tak to je další novinka i pro mě." Řekla Minerva.

,, Jo i koukal jako blázen, co v té ordinaci mají vše za vymoženosti. Tady léčitelé jsou snad o sto let dopředu." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,, To asi rozhodně, co jsem tu tak slyšela. Tak jsem zvědavá, co ta Tsunade a Augusty vnuk provedou s mými chorými zády." Řekla Minerva a vyrazila do ordinace.

,, No a já musím ještě do té optiky jako Severus a Augusta a pak pošlapu do lékárny, ještě mi předepsali léky na spaní a nějaký šampon na vypadávání vlasů. To rozhodně u nás nemají a pak se vydám nahoru do té čajovny. Podle Nevilla se tam klidně můžeme najíst, je tam vše pro nás zařízeno. To asi bude Kinsley koukat, jako tele na nová vrata." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Takže se najíme v té čajovně?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano a večeři budeme mít u Nevilla Longbottoma doma osobně. Ruka se pro nás staví prý okolo půl dvanácté a provede nás skleníky a Neville nás prý pak zavede do zahrad a tréninkových okrsků." Řekl Arthur.

,,Ach tak, tak by jsi to měl říct i ostatním Arthure." Řekl Alstor Moddy.

,,Udělám, no vám přeju štěstí." Řekl a odešel.

Ach jo, pomyslel si Remus, že musím tu tak dlouho trčet. Stejně s ním moc Neville nesvede. Lynkantropie se nedá vyléčit.

Minerva tam byla skoro až do půl dvanáctý a Remus začínal mít pomalu, ale jistě hlad, ale asi si ještě počká, protože předním byl ještě Alastor Moddy. Když Minerva vyšla, tak vypadala jako by viděla ducha samotného Merlina, jak měla vykulené oči. V ruce měla také dva papírky s červeným ohraničením.

,,Tak co?" Ptal se zvědavě Alastor.

Minervě chvíli trvalo, než něco řekla. Jako by nedokázala zpočátku říct, těmi pravými slovy, co s ní udělali.

,, Moje záda jsou prý v pořádku, jenom mi vytáhli pomocí nějakého kouzla úštěpek z plotýnky a jinak nemusím už nosit žádný korzet nebo něco podobného. Jenom napsali nějaké speciální náplasti, abych si na noc prohřála záda. Už žádný korzet!" Vykřikla skoro Minerva.

,, To je určitě pro tebe úžasné Minervo." Řekl Alastor.

,,Ano dlouhých 54let jsem ho nosila a teď mi řekli, že už jsem se ho mohla více jak před 40lety zbavit. U Munga přitom tvrdili opak, oslové." Rozplakala se Minerva.

,,Ježkovi oči, ty by měli vážně podle mě zmrznout v Antarktidě." Zakroutil nevěřícně Alastor Moddy.

,, Takhle tě tejrat Minervo, jak mohli." Řekl Remus. Přišlo mu to ohavné, co Minervě u Munga udělali. Copak to byli vůbec léčitelé?

,, No pak jsem mluvila s Nevillem o malé Alici a on řekl, že je mohu klidně s jeho babičkou navštěvovat, prý jsem si u Alice udělala velké plus. On mi zase slíbil pravidelnou dodávku těch hřejivých náplastí na záda. Je tak milý. Jsem na ty náplastě velmi zvědavá." Řekla Minerva.

,, Tak to ti přeju, Minervo. I studentech jsi nalezla rodinu." Řekl Alastor Moddy s zasmušilým úsměvem.

,, Jinak je s tebou vše v pořádku?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Jo pár věcí se vyskytlo, ale nic vážného. Jenom jsem alergická na pistácie. O tom jsem ani nevěděla, já je nikdy ráda neměla, no asi mít nebudu." Řekla Minerva.

,, Na pistácie? Divné." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Tak se budu podívat po něčem, co je neobsahuje v té čajovně, ale nejprve musím si zajít do lékárny. Uvidíme se." Řekla Minerva a s pohupováním v divném tanečku odkráčela také pryč.

,, Tak já jdu to té lví tlamy." Řekl Alastor Moddy a o své holi odkráčel do ordinace a s velkým bouchnutím zasunul dveře.

Remus v čekárně osaměl. Dělala mu společnost, jenom kopa časopisů, termoska a parta kaktusů. Tak se začetl znovu do dalšího reklamního letáku s oblečením. Překvapilo ho, že tu lidé dost využívají hedvábí, len, nějaké jemu neznámé látky a bavlnu. Skoro neviděl kromě svetrů vlnu. Sedl si do tureckého sedu, protože už měl lavičku sám pro sebe a skoro zabral, když vyšla mladá holčina, které bylo asi tak 17 až 18 a vedla Moddyho, který stál o berly a jeho pravá nohavice od kolene dolů plandala. Tvářil se naštvaně a šel za tou holčinou, jako ocásek. Nic neřekl ani Remusovi.

Tak odložil katalog a zamířil do ordinace. Otevřel zasunutím dveře a vstoupil. Před ním se objevil velký čtvercový prostor s třemi dveřmi po stranách, mimo těch, kterými Remus vešel. Byl tam čtvercový stůl, u kterého seděl Neville a na protější straně Tsunade, která něco ještě psala na nějaký papír. Vedle toho stála stará protetická kouzelná noha Alastora Moddyho a na ní byla nějaká nálepka. Byla sytě červená. Byli tam také dvě okna a další stolek, na kterém byl modrý ubrus. To asi byl stolek té Nevillovi sestřičky. Přitom tam nic nebylo.

,,Klidně se Remusi ke mně posaď, u mne se ti nic nestane. To by mi Harry a Mia dali. Ty by mě uškvařili za živa." Řekl Neville a otočil se na něho.

,, A kam?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Sem." Řekl Neville a ukázal na ten stůl, který za stůl pokládal jedině tak Remus.

,,To je přece stůl." Řekl Remus.

,, Ne to je lavice pro pacienty, Remusi. U vás léčitelé používají postele, ale tady jsou tyto lavice. Jsou tam z druhé strany i schůdky, případně. Jo prosím tě, vysvleč se do trenek a oblečení dej pod levé okno." Řekl Neville a odešel prvními dveřmi z leva.

Remus se trochu zastyděl před Tsunade, ale ta si ho skoro nevšímala, protože něco psala. Tak se vysvlékl a vše oblečení dal na úhlednou kupičku.

Neville přišel a táhl za sebou vozík se vším možným. Věci, které Remus ani neznal.

,,Bohužel jsem poslal Hiromi s Moddym, tak jsem trochu teď znovu zdravotním bratrem a doktorem v jednom, ale to nevadí. Takže si tě nejprve poslechnu, změřím ti tlak, pak si vezmu od tebe krev a Tsunade se na ní podívá a tak dál." Řekl Neville a pustil se do Remuse.

Když to, co mu řekl to s ním provedl, tak Neville povídal dál.

,, No teď se podívám na zuby a pak tvoje uši a nos. Zdálo se mi, že máš problém s nosem."

Další vyšetření a pak ještě čekal Remuse rentgen, jestli nemá něco zlomeného a zvláštní Nevilovo promačkávání jeho břicha. Pak mu prohlédl nohy a rovnou mu vypálil jednu bradavici na pravé noze. To Remuse trochu bolelo, ale nebylo to tak hrozné, jako když mu menším proudem vody provětral uši. To bylo Remusovi fakt docela nepříjemné.

,,No teď se můžeš znovu obléct, ale ještě vydrž Remusi, chtěl bych si s tebou promluvit." Řekl Neville.

Remus jenom kývl a koukal, že Tsunade, dělá nějaké testy s jeho krví, zatímco on se oblíkal.

Neville, se usadil na otočnou židli a otočil se na něho.

,, Víme oba, že jsi vlkodlak Remusi a také víme oba, jak se to ve světě kde jsi doma léči. Mizerně. Jsi zatím v dobrém stavu, ale jsi podle našich měřítek o 7let starší. Ten lektvar s tebe dělá stařečka o něco rychleji. Není to správné a pro tebe vůbec dobré." Řekl Neville.

,, Ale já pak nemám kontrolu nad tím monstrem." Řekl zkroušeně Remus.

,, Víme, ale tady se to léči jinak. Sice to není definitivní vyléčení, to u tebe nikdy nebude, ale je to šetrnější k tvému organismu." Řekl Neville a začal si hrát s propiskou v ruce.

,, Jako nějaký nový lék nebo lektvar?" Ptal se Remus.

,, No dalo by se říct. Je to léčba, která vyžaduje jednou za čtyři měsíce, abys mě navštívil. No, aby sis udělal výlet sem, do této dimenze." Řekl Neville a ukázal propiskou na Remuse.

,, A co dál?" Ptal se zvědavě Remus.

,, Jinak nic. Už se nikdy nepřeměníš ve vlkodlaka, když toto sneseš. Budeš mít jenom obtíže o úplňku usnout, ale to vyřeším dobrým lékem na spaní, Remusi." Řekl Neville.

,,Fakt!? To by bylo úžasné." Řekl užasle Remus. To byla pro něho novina jako hrom. Už nikdy přeměna.

,,Ano, ale nech mě dopovídat. Jak jistě víš tak lykantropie je magická krevní nemoc, která je přenosná jenom o úplňku kousnutím vlkodlaka, jako bylo to u tebe, viď Remusi? Mohu se zeptat, kolik let ti bylo? Harry a ani Sirius mi to nebyli schopni říct." Řekl Neville a položil propisku stranou.

,,Ehm 6let, zabili mého otce a já přišel k tomuhle." Řekl tiše Remus.

,, Jsem ráda, že Nata udělala tak krásný počin, když tu bestii zabila. Ona byla vždy na zlé vlky vysazena jako žádná jiná. Jinak by nebyla princezna vlků." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ano, Šedohřbet by jinak skončil pod mým skalpelem. Dělat tohle dětem je hnusárna." Řekl Neville.

,, I já jsem rád, ale zbývá ještě jeho bratr." Řekl zkroušeně Remus.

,, S tím si zatím nedělej starosti, teď jsi přednější ty Remusi." Řekl s úsměvem Neville.

,, Přesto, dokázalo by to pomoc i ostatním?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Ne každému, proto jsem dal Tsunade tvojí krev, aby jí přezkoumala, jestli jsi vhodný kandidát pro tuto léčbu Remusi. Ten vlkodlak musí být úplně zdraví a nesmí mít problémy s vnitřními orgány. Tak jak Tsunade, je Remus v pohodě?" Ptal se Neville.

,, Ano jak vidím, tak to není žádná trasořitka, ale kus chlapa a trochu vlka. Rozhodně můžeme ho našim způsobem léčit. Připomíná Otomiho, kterého jsme léčili takhle jako prvního, našeho pokusného vlkodlaka." Řekla Tsunade a Remus se začervenal.

,, Ok tak ti vysvětlím postup, Remusi a když budeš souhlasit tak podepíšeš pár papíru, které jsou pro to nutné a já společně s Tsunade léčbu začnu ještě dnes a příští čtyři měsíce jsi bez svého dravého společníka vlka." Řekl Neville.

,, Dobrá já tedy poslouchám, ale i tak je to skvělé. Tak krásnou novinku jsem neslyšel už hodně dlouho." Řekl Remus.

,, To ti věřím Remusi, takže jak jsem říkal je to krevní nemoc. Badatelé u nás před 5lety přišli na to, že je to virové onemocnění, které se usazuje v krvi. Tam se přilepí na bíle krvinky a souzní s nimi až do té chvíle než přijde úplněk. Pak začne neobvyklá podívaná. Ten vir se začne množit a člověk se promění ve vlkodlaka, jak jistě víš. No a mi uděláme to, že z tebe ten vir vysajeme naší elementární schopností vody. Odlepíme vir od krvinek. Tak z původní populace viru zbyde jenom malá část, která je v mozku, kam mi nemůžeme, jelikož bychom ti mohli způsobit mrtvici a to by bylo pro tebe zlé. To je, ale pouhých 8% takže viru bude trvat přesně čtyři měsíce, než obsadí celé tvoje tělo a do té doby, se nebudeš moct proměnit, jelikož nebudeš mít dost vlkodlačího viru. Nebude tedy tak silný, aby tě ovlivňoval ten vlk v tobě. Šedohřbert nebyl hloupý, když napadal malé děti. U nich se vir ohromně rychle šíří, mají méně krve než dospělí. Čurák zvrhlý vychytralý." Řekl Neville.

,, Jak vysát?" Ptal se Remus trochu vystrašeně.

,, Vysvětlím Remusi." Řekl Neville a vzal skleničku a přešel k umyvadlu a natočil si sklenici vody.

Pak udělal z pohledu Remuse něco neuvěřitelného. On tu vodu ze sklenice zdvihl do vzduchu a utvořil z ní vodní kouli. Ta se koulila a vlnila ve vzduchu asi pouhou silou Nevillovi magie.

Remus na něho zíral jako malé dítě. Jak tohle Neville dokáže? A umí to fakt tohle ninjové?

Pak zas se voda nalila zpátky do sklenice a Neville jí vypil a pak povídá.

,, Vodní typy ninju, do kterých spadám i já a Tsunade, dokážeme vodu koncentrovat a rovnou jí uvádět do lidského organizmu. Ti badatelé vymysleli jenom roztok, který dokáže ten vir odlepit od bílých krvinek a mi ho pohltíme do roztoku a vyjmeme bez obtíží z tvého těla. Roztok je udržován na lidské teplotě, takže neucítíš chlad a ani horkost, jenom asi první vniknutí vyvolá mírnou bolest. Tohle se u nás používá při otravách jedy, těžkými kovy a jiných krevních chorobách a to i při lykantropii." Vysvětlil Neville.

Remus byl unešen. Tohle bylo tak úžasné, co Neville dokáže. Tekly mu štěstím slzy po tváři. Kam se hrabala Poppy a celé Mungo, Neville Longbottom doktor z Listové a jeho vlastní bývalý žák, mu dal znovu šanci na nový život a strčil je do kapsy.

,,No tak Remusi, já myslel, že jsi chlap a že se hned nerozpláčeš, když ti tu novinku sdělím." Řekl Neville.

,, Ne jenom jsem šťastný. Tohle mi nikdy nedali ani léčitelé z Munga, Severus a ani Poppy." Řekl Remus.

,, To asi moc pana Snapa nepotěším, že jsme tu našli řešení na problém, nad kterým jsi lámal hlavu i on." Zašklebil se Neville.

Remus na něho překvapeně pohlédl. No to asi Severuse dost naštve, ale on je hrozně rád.

,, Tak co Remusi, souhlasíš?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano všemi deseti Neville! Tohle je životní šance, co jsi mi dal. Takto získám znovu nějaké zaměstnání, kde se udržím." Řekl Remus.

Neville se na něho pohlédl a zazubil se.

,, Mám pro tebe jeden návrh. Jelikož se ke mně budeš pravidelně dostavovat, tak si tě zařadím jako stálého pacienta. Budeš v mé kartotéce a ještě ti dám průkazku, která bude vypadat jako z vašeho nekouzelnického světa, že jsi tak trochu invalida. To ti dá přístup do jistých povolání kam tyto lidi rádi a ochotně berou. Tak mi to říkala Mia a ta v něm vyrostla. Sice to nejsou platy nic moc, ale jelikož ještě nějaké věci zdědíš, tak by nemělo být zatěžko s toho vyžít. Zkus knihovny na vysokých školách, školní knihovny a případně knihkupectví. Máš přece rád knížky a v knihách se vyznáš a jsi podle Siria hodně sečtělý člověk." Řekl mu Neville.

Remus na něho koukal jako puk.

,, To myslíš mudlovský svět, Neville?" Ptal se.

,,Ano pokud ti nový ředitel Bradavic nenabídne nějaký post, tak bych to zkoušel tam. Nebo můžeš dělat někde vrátného či vedoucího nějakého obchodu, jak říkáte u mudlů. Ti budou vědět o tvém zdravotním stavu pendrek, ale když uvidí tu kartičku, tak si řeknou, že jim něco kápne z daní státu a zaměstnají tě a bude jim jedno, že jednou za čtyři měsíce někam zmizíš na pár dní. No v tom světě budeš mít celkově lepší možnosti, než v kouzelnickém. Ti se k vlkodlakům stavějí hrozně. Přímo se jich bojí." Řekl Neville a vyndal ze zásuvky třetího stolu pár formulářů a pak z přihrádky, co měl na stole postavené vedle koflíku na psací potřeby. Byl z toho menší fascikl.

,,No to máš pravdu Neville. Byl jsem hlupák, že jsem na to nepřišel. No asi nejprve zkusím knihovny a knihkupectví až pak to ostatní. Na nějaké vedení obchodu se necítím." Řekl Remus.

,, No tak zatím vyplň papíry modrou propiskou a já dojdu pro roztok. Jo a Remusi ještě jedno. Harry mi vyprávěl o té tvé známosti. Klidně se ožeň a měj děti, lykantropie není přenosná pohlavně, když jí nezbouchneš při úplňku." Řekl Neville a mrkl na Remuse a odešel.

Ten jenom na něho zíral jak UFO. Byl tohle vážně jeho žák? Co to tím nevinným lektvarem Severus stvořil?

,, Jo sex je zdravý." Přitakala Tsunade a brala si od Remuse hned papíry, které on rudý až za ušima vyplnil.

Remus nevěděl, co si o Nevillovi myslet. Byl silný kouzelník a asi byl i silný po fyzické stránce, ale byl jak nějaký gigolo. Proč se s Harrym bavili o jeho sexuálním životě? Mohlo jim to být ukradený! Na druhou stranu byla to novinka, že to není pohlavně přenosné na děti. Mungo bylo fakt o sto kroků pozadu a pomalé jako šnek. No papíry měl hotové a tak se koukal na Tsunade, jak se dál pachtí s těmi jeho papíry.

,, Helemese tady je někdo narozen jako Anko." Řekla Tsunade a pohlédla na Remuse.

,, Anko?" Ptal Remus.

,, Jo Anko Miriastchi, tu ještě poznáte. Je to bývalá učitelka Ginny Weasleyové." Řekla Tsunade.

,, Jo ta, co jí chce Ginny vrazit do postele Severusovi."Řekl Remus a trochu se začervenal.

,, Ginny chce zas někoho naší Anko dohodit. To prodlužuje už její seznam chlapů na 30. Jsem zvědavá kam se s Anko doberou." Uvažovala Tsunade.

,, To jí všichni chlapi nechali? To je tak ošklivá?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Ne ošklivá a chlapi jí nenechali pane Lupine, ale Anko je asi na všechny moc drsná. Je dravá jak piraňa a je tak trochu nenasytná." Řekla Tsunade.

O je, pomyslel si Remus, chudák Severus, to rozhodně asi není zrovna správná medicína, co mu chce naordinovat Ginny.

,,Přitom není jinak nikterak náročná. Kéž by jednou našla toho pravého. Přece jenom její už 30. Ani ona by neměla zůstat sama, to si nikdo nezaslouží." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ne to ne." Řekl a zakroutil hlavou Remus.

V tu chvíli se objevil Neville s vozíkem, na kterém stály dva velké lahve modré barvy s tlakovým uzávěrem. Pak odešel do vedlejší místnosti a přinesl dvě misky. Hned za ním přišla do místnosti sestřička Hiromi a Neville hned na ní spustil.

,, Jdeš mi rovnou do rány Hiromi, budeme tě potřebovat. Budeš čistit roztok neutralizátorem. Rovnou jsem ti ho přinesl. Do každého misky pak přilej 8militrů toho a pak to nalej do té červený láhve. Ok?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano pane doktore. Pak je asi budu muset odvést do teplotní stanice, aby je znovu uvedli na správnou teplotu." Řeklo to děvče.

,, To by jsi byla hodná. Pak budeš mít pro dnešek padla. Jo a jedna maličkost, vynes koš s léčitelským odpadem a tu prastarou protézou. Ať to spálí." Řekl Neville.

,, Jo něco tak starého jsem hodně dlouho neviděla." Zašklebila se Hiromi.

,, To necháte Alastora bez protézy?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Ne dali jsme mu udělat novou. Zrovna s ní se učí chodit. Už to panu Moddymu docela jde. Je šikulka. Jenom nevím, proč chtěl zrovna s tou zelenou gumou v koleni." Řekla Hiromi.

,, Na jeho škole a mé byly jednotlivé koleje a ty měli kolejní barvy a on měl zrovna zelenou, Hiromi." Vysvětil ochotně Neville.

,,Ach tak. Tak se do toho pane doktore pustíme." Vyhrnula si Hiromi rukávy.

Neville vzdychl a řekl Remusovi.

,,Promiň Remusi, ale mohl by se vysvléct ještě jednou. Jinak budeš mít mokré oblečení."

,,Žádný problém." Řekl Remus a ještě se vysvlékl.

Vysvlečený se měl Remus následně položit na ten stolek. Nebylo to sice dvakrát pohodlný, ale šlo to.

Jednu flašku si vzala Tsunade a druhou Neville. Hiromi vedle nich dala misky a otevřela menší lahvičkou, která Rémusovi páchla dezinfekce.

,, Tak do toho, za ani ne hodinku oba končíme směnu." Řekl Neville a otevřel krátce flašku a do misky natekla zlatavá tekutina. On jí vyzdvihl a utvořil kouli nebo spíš oblázek. To samé udělala Tsunade. Neville zamířil k Remusově krku a Tsunade k nohám. Pak Remus ucítil mírné mravenčení. Neville ho poprosil, aby se moc nehýbal. Pak zas to mravenčení a Remus viděl, jak z něho vytáhli skoro šedivou vodu. To byl ten vir šedivý? Jak zvláštní, pomyslel si Remus. Pak další a další koule s vodou do něho vháněli všude možně po těle. Byl to zvláštní pocit, toto čištění. Viděl, co do něho jde a co z něho vychází a koukal jako janek. Nejméně to bylo příjemné v oblasti žaludku a srdce, ale dalo se to přestát. Pak ruce a dokonce i celé břicho. Dokonce ho obrátili na záda a udělali to i tam. Dokonce to tahali z jeho obličeje až na část, kde byl jeho mozek a oči. Tam ne. Ani ne za 30minut byli hotoví a Remus ten rozdíl cítil až v kostech. Jako by něco velkého zmizelo z jeho beder. Byl to pocit, jako by byl v lázních. Ta čistota, co ho obklopovala.

,,Tak to je vše." Řekl Neville a otřel si zapocené čelo. Asi to bylo pro něho náročné.

,,Teď se už můžete obléct pane Lupine, už vás polonahého nepotřebujeme." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Děkuji mockrát, cítím se jako bych se ráchal ve vodě skoro měsíc a vylezl bez vlka." Řekl Remus a vyskočil jak blecha ze stolku. Cítil se najednou o hodně mladší. Jako by mu bylo zase dvacet.

,, To jsem rád Remusi." Řekl Neville.

,, Teď to budu moci oznámit všem ostatním." Řekl Remus.

,, Jo to můžeš, ale tu kartičku dostaneš, až po mých narozeninách nejprve se musí vyrobit a potvrdit. A jinak jsi zdravý, jako řípa jenom prosím tě si čisti lépe uši. Měl je zasviněné jako místní prasečinec." Řekl Neville a brnkl přes ucho Remuse, protože byl skoro stejně vysoký jako on.

,, Jo už další vodní vír jako ten tvůj nechci, bylo to nepříjemný, Neville." Zamračil se Remus.

,, Nepříjemný, ty jsi tam snad měl jíl, vůbec to nešlo ven. Jak jsi mohl slyšet." Řekl Neville.

,,Vlkodlak." Pokrčil rameny Remus.

,, No ty schopnosti ti zůstanou, ale i tak čisti si uši. Hluchý vlkodlak to byla příšerná rarita." Smál se Neville.

,, Budu si pamatovat." Řekl Remus a pak mu zakručelo v břiše jako v kotli.

,, Tady má někdo hlad." Pousmála se Hiromi.

,, No ono je také skoro jedna odpoledne, Hiromi, já už také melu z posledního. Mám hlad jako herec, ale v čajovně jak tomu říkáme, mají dneska dobré kari. To si až na pana Snapa všichni pošmáknou. Ten si bude asi muset dát něco jiného z nabídky, kvůli té osmičce. Nedělo by mu to dobrotu." Řekl Neville.

,, To byla osmička?" Ptal se pobaveně Remus.

,, Jo panu Snapovi jsem musel pořádně ty zuby vydrhnout a pročistit. Kromě té rozežrané osmičky byly celkem jeho zuby v pořádku, ale tahle musela ven. Byla jak sýr. Divím se, že nebolela. Jo a také jsem mu dal kloktadlo, aby mu nesmrděl jeho chřtán a měl lepší dáseň. Sice nebude Lockhart, ale už nebude jak popelářský vůz, když otevře svoje ústa a djechne." Řekl Neville a stáhl si plášť a pod ním odhalil bledě modré tričko.

,, No to máš pravdu, jo Severus a jeho tlama." Zachechtal se Remus.

,, Jo ty zuby si budu pamatovat, to jsem ještě neviděla a ani u mužského." Řekla Tsunade a také se zvedla.

,, No a pak vás zavedu společně s Rukou do skleníku a zahrad a pak sám na tréninkové okrsky. Tím bude dnešek z pohledu výletu končit. Pak vám něco ještě důležitého řekneme o Hadí prdelce." Řekl Neville a vzal si přes rameno malou brašnu.

Remus už byl také oblečený a i Tsunade se přidala. Podrželi dveře Hiromi, která nesla černý odpadní pytel a Moddyho starou nohu. Remusovi připadalo, že je to moc na ní těžké, ale ona to nesla obojí krásně v jedné ruce a druhou táhla vozík s těmi modrými láhvemi.

,, Ještě se pak s tebou domluvím Remusi na termínech, ale to až později. Nebo k tobě dá Ron Zlatoslava svého brouka, který je něco jako telefon. Takže mi můžeš zatelefonovat, to snad umíš?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano to rozhodně i psát na stroji, když na to přijde." Řekl Remus.

,, No teď bych ti doporučoval se zapsat na kurz s počítači, podle Mii budou je mít brzy všude a budou hodně používané. Tady jich začíná být také hodně a mi z Doupěte dokonce máme každý jeden, kde vyřizujeme menší papírové zlo." Povídal Neville.

,, Děkuji za radu Neville." Řekl Remus a byl udiven, co tu všechno mají.

,,To nestojí za řeč, byl jsi jediný pořádný učitel, kterého jsme měli OPČM za těch našich pět let a já si toho vážím. Také si skoro rodinný přítel rodiny Harryho tím pádem i můj, tak proč bych ti trochu nepomohl a tohle je maličkost." Řekl Neville a v tu samou chvíli se ocitli na tom skleněném mostě do hlavní budovy.

Remuse to tak zahřálo u srdce, že se úplně cítil, jako blecha v něčím kožichu.


	24. Kapitola 22 - George a viteály

**Kapitola dvaadvacet – George a viteály**

,, Kam šla vůbec Hiromi?"Ptal se Remus, protože už jí neviděl.

,, Ta šla do sklepa té kulaté budovy, kde jsem. Tam je spalovna, kde se tyhle věci pálí. To je pod každou budovou." Řekl Neville.

Když se objevili v prvním patře hlavní budovy, tak místo, aby šli dolů tak šli nahoru. Došli do třetího patra a pak ještě jedny schody nahoru a tam Remus uviděl prosklenou střechu a menší zahrádku s kvetoucími růžemi za sklem a všude kolem stolky. Pak tam byl obslužný pult, kde jako v jídelně si mohl člověk vybrat. No Remus dal na Nevilla a dal si kari a pak menší salát.

Uviděl, jak všichni už u jednoho velkého stolu sedí a povětšinou jedí. Byl tam i Alastor Moddy a vedle něho byla jeho hůl a nohavice mu neplandala a měl dokonce dvě boty, jako by mu narostla nová noha. Severus se nimral v rybě a Minerva jedla nějaký kompot a přímo se ládovala. Kinsley si hrál s malým rajčetem, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli ho sní nebo ne.

,, Tak jsem tu, doufám, že přišla má líbezná Ruka a dala vám příbory?" Ptal se Neville.

,, Ano Neville, přinesla nám je." Řekla jeho babička a tvářila se trochu nakysle.

Tonsková jedla s radostí, ale Remus nevěděl nad čím. Nejzajímavější pohled byl na rodinu Weasleyovu. Arthur měl nové brýle a vypadal s nimi, jak si více vážnější, než obvykle. Paní Weasleyová se usmívala a lžičkou pojídala, nějaký dezert. Bill tam dokonce trochu spal, ale nejzajímavější pohled byl na Freda a George. Jeden měl červené oči jak upír a druhý měl červený nos, jako by měl rýmu, ale vůbec nepšíkal a oba seděli jako mátohy v svých židlích a ani se nehnuli. George měl ještě k tomu černé tričko, které mu bylo hodně velké. Byla tam i Ruka, která seděla nohu, přes nohu.

,,Ehm co je s nimi?" Ptal se Remus a koukal na dvojčata Weasleyova. Zdála se mu nemocná.

Tonsková se zachechtala a povídá.

,,Ti dva jsou alergici na pár květinek. Sakura mi dala, pro tebe Neville, seznam. Je to dost cizokrajné, ale prý asi nebudou moct do těch vašich skleníku. Také by si měl Harry a ostatní prý u nich jistými potravinami dát pozor, jako je kopr, pomelo a grepfruit, ty jsou také na tom seznamu. Už je to lepší, ale ti dva úplně zčervenaly a dusili se až se Bill a Sakura bála, že protilátka nezabrala. Dostali e-penku, aby v případě nouze si mohli sami pomoct. Oni to považují za boží pomstu. Museli jsme je pak sem odvléct, protože byli úplně se silami na dně. Tady je ten seznam." Řekla Tonsková a podala mu seznam jmen v hodně divném jazyce i pro Remuse, který se Nevillovi podíval přes rameno.

,, U všech kunaiů, tak to je dobrý, ti dva mají i alergii na můj oblíbený kaktus. Jo ten seznam jim asi zkazí trochu kšeft, když je George alergický na anýz. Ten dávají občas do lektvarů jako ochucovadlo. Tak s nimi už nic nepodniknu. Jenom ty okrsky. Tam ty kytky naštěstí nejsou. To je tu bude muset někdo pohlídat, aby nevyvedli nějakou blbost." Poškrábal se ve vlasech Neville.

,,Já je klidně pohlídám, stejně se moc teď nehnou natož já. Všichni jsme vyřízení." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

Remus se divil. Alastor Moddy se dobrovolně hlásí k hlídání? To je tak unavený?

,,Dobrá jak chcete, pane Moddy, mohl bych vám sehnat i vozík. Ty zahrady jsou bezbariérové a skleníky také. Ruka ty dva klidně pohlídá, viď miláčku?" Ptal se Neville svojí snoubenky.

,, Klidně, vezmu je domu. Jenom budu muset schovat ten ovocný salát před nimi, je tam grep a také ten tvůj kaktus, ale to nebude problém. Stejně si nemyslím, že by měli chuť někde lítat. Vypadají jako pár mých pacientů po chřipce." Řekla Ruka.

,, Vy jste také léčitelka doktorka? Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano, ale budu ještě pár měsíců na mateřské, až budou Alici tři tak se vrátím." Řekla Ruka.

,, Vážně budou v pořádku?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová a koukala na dvojčata.

,, Jo trocha klidu a naše kanape jim neuškodí a Alice bude stejně ještě chvilku u své kamarádky Vivi a její maminky Yolie, takže žádný strach." Řekla Ruka a pohlédla na ty dva.

,,Jedli vůbec?" Ptal se zamračeně Neville.

,, Trochu, ale moc chuti asi ještě po protilátce neměli. George se parádně z toho poblil, takže jsme mu museli dát ještě jednu a stříkačkou. Bill je moc dobrý brácha, určitě bude i skvělý otec. Moc prý s nimi pomohl Sakuře. No Georgovi dala Sakura náhradní tričko, co tam nechal Sasuke, protože on si to svoje poblil. Naštěstí to neschytaly kalhoty." Řekla Ruka.

,,Och je. Tak to bylo fakt drsný. Dobře, že jste jim dali e-penku. To by bylo hrozný, kdyby se někde složili." Řekl zamračeně Neville.

,,Ano to je. Myslím, že Bill s toho nebyl ani trochu nadšen." Řekla Ruka a pohlédla na podřimujícího Billa.

,, Vážně nechceš, aby ti někdo s těmi dvěma pomohl?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Hm, když jsou v tomto stavu tak je budeme asi nést, tak by se mi na cestu jeden člověk hodil." Řekla Ruka.

,, Klidně půjdu s tebou. Střihneme si o ně, kdo koho ponese. Klidně bych zvládla i oba." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Dobrá lady Tsunade vaší pomoc ráda uvítám." Řekla Ruka.

Neville se rozhlédl kolem a pak uviděl asi někoho, koho chtěl a zvolal ,,Ryo mohl by si sem, dostat vozík pro tohoto pána. Je to vzácná návštěva."

Objevil se menší tmavovlasý kluk, pohlédl na Nevilla a pak na Alastora Moddyho a zahulákal ,, jo šéfe!" A byl skoro ihned pryč.

,, Šéfe?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Učňové léčitelství, kteří zatím nesložili zkoušky, musí léčitelské ninji prvního stupně považovat za své šéfy, jako já je považoval za šéfy." Vysvětlil Neville.

,,Do pekla Longbottome, neříkej mi, že jim velíš?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Ne pane Snape, to Tsunade, ta je tu ředitelka, ale musí mě poslouchat, to je jiná. Nebo jim můžu dát službu na neoblíbených odděleních jako je urologie nebo márnice. To samé může u mě udělat Tsunade, ale už to dlouho neudělala a já jsem rád." Řekl Neville.

,, Chudáci mí kloučci." Řekla paní Weasleyová, když viděla jak Tsunade a Ruka dvojčata odnášejí na zádech.

,, No lepší chudáčci teď paní Weasleyová než potom ve vašem světě, nevím, jak zdaleka vědí léčitelé od Munga o alergiích a protilátkách proti nim. Mohlo by to dopadnout mnohem hůř." Řekl Neville.

,, Jo měl jsem nastražit anýz do mého kabinetu, aby tam ti dva nelezli." Řekl Severus.

,, To by jste si pane Snape, pomohl do Azkabánu, jestli je George silný alergik na anýz, tak ho mohlo klidně zabít, než by jste se k němu dostal a Fred by mu nebyl schopen pomoct, protože do včerejška nevěděl, co je to alergie." Řekl Neville nerudně.

Severus zbledl. Ne tohle by si na triko nevzal ani Severus, pomyslel si Remus.

,,Omlouvám se, já to tak nemyslel." Řekl se sklopenou hlavou Severus.

,, To dobrý, pane Snape, jenom jsem vám řekl pravdu. Udělám kopie i pro jejich rodiče, aby si dali pozor. Není toho mnoho, hold oželí kopr a další věci a hlavně žádný anýz, na George to má katastrofální účinky, jak se zdá, když mi ho Sakura dvakrát podškrtla." Řekl Neville přísně.

,,Tak ho v Doupěti vysypu do záchodu. Chudák Georgí, moje miminko." Řekla smutně paní Weasleyová.

,,Molly s toho si nic nedělej, já nemohu zase pistácie." Konejšila jí Minerva.

,, Jo, ale vy nejste na ně tak silně alergická, takže vás to nezabije, ale George a Fred ano paní McGonagolová. Nemohou oba dva kopr a některé exotické kaktusy, Fred ještě k tomu grepfruit a pomelo a George má problém s anýzem a asi dost velký, když to u něho vyvolalo ošklivou reakci a Sakura to u něho dvakrát podškrtla. Já bejt nimi tak tu lektvarovou část jejich krámku bych dal někomu jinému, nebo to odserou zdravím. Doufejme, že v průběhu let se nepřipadají další alergie. To by bylo nemilé." Řekl Neville.

,,No to rozhodně bylo. To jsem u bráchy takovou příšernou reakci nezažil." Řekl Bill, který se probudil a protáhl.

,, No já tam nebyla, byla jsem na chodbě. Takže nevím přesně, co se stalo. Sakura to děvče mě tak podobné mi dala jenom ten seznam." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Ani nechtěj vědět. Nebylo to pěkný, Fred byl první, ale u něho to nebylo tak zlé jako u George. Měl jsem strach, že tu skápne, jak mu bylo šoufl. Sakura měla s nimi co dělat a to jsem jí pomáhal. Myslím, že si dala pak něco ostřejšího, když jsme odtáhli." Řekl Bill a podíval se kolem sebe.

,,Kde jsou vůbec teď?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Tsunade a Ruka je odnesly. Žádný strach budou u nás doma a tam jim nic nehrozí. Do skleníku stejně nemohou a jinak by se moc nehnuli, připadali mi zesláblí jak mouchy." Řekl mu Neville.

,,Jo to rozhodně, musel jsem táhnout George a Sakura Freda. Je fakt hodně silná holka. Kus ženské, ale je zadaná, takže bráchům hodnou domácí sestřičku asi nepořídím. Škoda jim by se hodila při jejich zdravotním problému." Pokrčil rameny Bill a zvedl se, aby se protáhl.

,,Willieme." Zavrčela paní Weasleyová.

,, No tak mami, bylo by lepší, kdyby je měla nějaká holka pod dohledem, podívej se na Rona, ten vypadá líp než lépe s Natou. Tak chci jenom nějak pomoc těm našim novým drobkům rodiny." Řekl sladce Bill a Tonskové, Nevillovi a přítomným profesorům zacukaly koutky. Remus si pomyslel, tohle bude dvojčata obzvlášť trápit, nezasedla si ně ne jenom jejich vlastní maminka, ale i starší bratr a to způsobem, já kvočna a vy kuřata. Hahaha.

,,To je od tebe hezké Bille, jsi hodný bratr." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, To mi něco připomnělo, z kanceláře musím odstranit ten citrusový osvěžovač vzduchu, je tam také grep." Řekl zamračeně pan Weasley. Je mu asi problém jeho synu také nelíbil, pomyslel si Remus.

,,Tobě doufám Bille není nic?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,, Ne až na jednu záležitost, co mám s Toskovou společnou a to je mírná alergie na bodnutí včely, vosy a sršně, ale jinak nic." Řekl Bill.

,, Jo toto, to je skoro u každého." Řekl Neville.

,, No řešit dvojčata můžeme i poté, já chci se kouknout do vašich skleníků. Co bych mohl případně uzmout." Řekl Severus.

,,Jistě pane Snape, počkejte chvilinku, než se tu objeví Ryo s vozíkem pro pana Moddyho. Bude mu trochu trvat, než si zvykne na svojí novou protézu. Tak mu na tu chvilku půjčíme vozík a já ho povozím, aby neřekl. Do deseti dnů si na ni zvykne. Je ze zvláštního materiálu, vyrobená na míru, viďte pane Moddy?"Otočil se na Alastora Neville.

,,Jo sedí, nemohu si stěžovat, ale ta masáž byla hodně ostrá a co to bylo za krém ještě jednou, dost hřál?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,To aby se vám v místě amputace správně prokrvilo, ta stará protéza vám prokrvení zbylé části nohy dost ničila. Ta mast by to měla spravit." Řekl Neville.

,, Jo to je ta tuba s fialovým obalem v mém saku. Děkuji i za ty kapky na to oko. Je to mnohem lepší." Řekl Moddy.

,,Tak by to mělo být. Jednou za týden by měly stačit." Řekl Neville.

,, Alastore, ty na té protéze máš botu?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Ne já mám nohu. Protézu nohy a mohu mít na ní botu." Řekl Alastor Moddy a dal nohu na stůl a vyhrnul nohavici až nad koleno.

Remus čuměl, to vypadalo až na tu gumu kolem kolene jako opravdická noha. Dokonce to mělo tělovou barvu.

,,Alastore sundej tu svojí pačmáru, na to lidé určitě nejsou tady zvědaví." Zavrčela paní Longbottomová.

Alastor Moddy jenom sundal nohu dolů a něco zabrumlal pod vousem.

,,Ti lidé tady umějí věci. Celé Mungo je před nimi takto malé." Přiblížil k sobě prsty Arthur Weasley.

,, Mungo jsou lotři a pitomci. To budu raději chodit sem, než abych si ničila zdraví." Řekla nekompromisně Minerva.

,, Já doufám, že sem budu moct na důchod. Nebo rovnou do Ledovcové." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, O tom by jste si měl promluvit s Hokagem." Řekl Nevillle.

,, No ten divný týpek s tou maskou a těmi psi." Řekl pobaveně Alastor Moddy.

,,Mě připadal fajn." Řekl Kinsley.

Než mohl Moddy něco říct, tak se objevil ten hoch s jménem Ry vozíkem.

,, Byl to trošičku problém šéfe, ale vyřešil jsem to. Ve skladu seděl ten pitomec Daisuke a ten mě snad nenávidí víc než mrtvoly." Řekl hoch Nevillovi.

,, To je asi tím, že jsi k němu neuctivý nebo co já nevím. Daisuke je složitá osoba, Ryo." Řekl Neville.

,, No jo. Mám ještě nějak pomoct, vám rád pomůžu, jste hodný a také máte dobré knížky." Zazubil se ten hoch.

,, Víš ty co Ryo, máš už teď volno nebo ne?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Já měl jako vy ranní šéfe." Řekl hoch.

,, Já zapomněl, promiň Ryo, takže máš volno, viď?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No dnes trénink s týmem nemáme, učitel je nemocný a já a Riky kromě služby u Hikati v knihovně nic nemáme." Řekl Ryo.

,,Dobrá, tak panu Moddymu trochu pomůžeš a budeš ho vozit, já tě za to pozvu dnes k nám na večeři a zítra taky na oběd.

Hoch se rozzářil a povídá. ,,Šéfe vy jste ze zlata, už jsem notnou dobu přemýšlel, co si ucmudím doma a tohle vyřeší můj problém s jídlem. Moc rád pomohu. Doufám, že má Ruka ještě nějaký ten její ovocný salát a masový koláč." Řekl nadšeně hoch a dokonce pomohl neuvěřitelnou silou pro čtrnáctiletého hocha Moddymu do kolečkového křesla.

,,Jinak toto je Ryo Takeschi, jeden z učňů. Je mu čtrnáct…" Neville byl přerušen Ryem.

,,Brzy patnáct šéfe, mám narozky příští týden v pátek. Čtvrtého srpna."

,,Ach tak, tak skoro patnáct a takový dobrák pro všechno jako kdysi já." Řekl Neville.

,, To mě těší šéfe, že mě přirovnáváte k vám. Jste skoro pravá ruka Sanschiho a levá lady Tsunade. To by se mi také líbilo." Řekl Ryo.

,,A je dost užvaněný." Řekl Neville na závěr.

,, To vy taký šéfe, hlavně s ženskýma." Řekl Ryo.

Neville zrudl, ale nic neřekl a vyrazil kupředu a Ryo s Moddym na vozíku za ním. Takže šli za ním i ostatní. Remusovi připomněl Ryo a Neville zrovna drahého Alastora a Tonskovou, ti byli stejní. Bylo to celkem k smíchu.

Vyšli na denní slunko a to bylo o trochu ostřejší než když sem ráno šli, takže si Severus nasadil svoje zbrusu nové sluneční brýle. No ty vypadaly fakt drsně z pohledu Remuse, jako s těch bondovek, co viděl v kině. Listová mu dala nové image, jak to vypadá. Brýle, tričko, gumička ve vlasech, zuby a Severus Snape byl nový člověk. Prošli okolo těch všech kulatých staveb a za nimi byly tři obří skleníky. Byly větší než ty, které stáli v Bradavicích a bylo vidět, že je v nich docela hodně kytek. Vešli. Přitom Neville podržel dveře, aby mohl projet s vozíkem s Moddym. Neville začal vykládat o všech těch rostlinných záležitostech, až se s toho Remusovi docela točila hlava. Naopak se mu zdálo, že Severus je zaujat na tolik, že ani nepovšiml toho, že mu usedl na hlavu motýl a sedí tam a odpočívá. Prošli dva skleníky, než si ho Severus všiml a odcvrnkl ho na nejbližší rostlinu, což nebylo zrovna pro motýla šťastné rozhodnutí. Byla to masožravka. Severus se tvářil, jako v sedmém nebi a Kinsley se docela asi nudil a sám Remus také. Na konec prohlídky, dal Neville Severusovi malou igelitku, kde byly obsáhlé katalogy se všemi částmi rostlin, které může dostat. Ten se světe div se tisíckrát poděkoval, jak byl za to rád. Pak byly ještě zahrady. Tam hned na začátku řekl Kinsley, že si dáchne u slunečnic, až půjdou zpět, že se připojí. Neville nic nenamítal a tak si tam na trávníku u slunečnic Kinsley Pastorek, dal dvacet až do té doby, kdy se zapnula závlaha kytek a zkropila ho. Toho zaručeně probralo a rychle je doběhl.

Prošli zahradami a byly už skoro čtyři hodiny. V hlavní budově si někteří došli na záchod a pak šli k domu Nevilla Longbottoma. Severus už nesl čtyři katalogy kytek, keříku, plísní a hub a tvářil se jako zamilovaný šašek. To už místy šel po svých Moddy a někde ho zase vezl Ryo. Ten chlapec si celou dobu s Moddym nebo Nevillem povídal a Moddy se s ním docela rád bavil. Jak neobvyklé, to Remus ještě u Alastora Moddyho nezažil.

Dům Nevilla znal jenom z venku, takže ho překvapil vnitřek. Byla tam menší místnost, kde zas byl botník a stolička na vyzutí bot, pak velká hala, kde byl stůl pro osm osob, dále pohovka, tentokrát krásně temně zelená a k tomu dvě stejná křesla. Pohovka byla roztažena a tam ležela a spala dvojčata jako miminka. Dotýkali sebe jenom zády, jinak byli stočení oba do klubka a tiše oddychovali. Remus si pomyslel, těm muselo být tedy mizerně, když takhle chrní. Byla tam samozřejmě televize, která stále na malé knihovně s knížkami. Byla tam zase prosklená veranda s jednou chodbou, kde byli dvoje dveře. Vedle byli ještě dveře do koupelny, jak vysvětlil Neville, do technické místnosti s vstupem do sklepa a kumbálu, který zároveň byl spíží. Na druhé straně byla jenom kuchyně a nic víc. U dveří do kuchyně stála stolička, kde byl telefon a košík s hračkami Alice. Nad vchodem byly normální schody do prvního patra. V patře byla Nevilla a Ruky pracovna, jejich ložnice, Alice pokojík a další koupelna. V podkroví byly dva zatím prázdné pokoje a jinak nic. I tak to přišlo Remusovi impozantní. Bylo to zmenšené Nové Doupě, jak to Remus viděl. Pak šli na zahradu, kde byly už vystavěné stoly a židle, které vypadaly, že jsou rozkládací. Ruka přišla s malinovou šťávou a všem jí nalila.

,, Jak je na tom Fred a George?" Ptal se Ruky Neville.

,, No už lépe, spí jak zabití, jak si viděl. Dostala jsem do nich trochu ředkve s masem, ale moc toho nebylo. Teď se pere to triko Georgi, stejně jsem chtěla prát." Řekla Ruka.

,, To je tak milé od vás, že se o ně postarala." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, V pohodě, žádný problém, o nemocné jsem se starala ráda a tihle dva neměli dobrý den. Snad už budou zítra na nohou." Řekla Ruka.

,, To budou." Řekla postava, která do toho vstoupila na zahradu. Zase to byla ta Sakura Haruno.

,, Čau Sakuro, pověz mi, tedy, co se přesně stalo?" Ptal se Neville.

,, No zkoušela jsem různé druhy bylinek, plísní, hub a potravin, o kterých mi řekli, že s nimi nepřišli do styku. Nejprve jsem u nich zjistila ten kopr a tvoje oblíbené kaktusy Neville, ale to nebylo tak hrozný, jako grep a pomelo u Freda, div nám s toho neomdlel. Horší na tom byl, ale George. Skoro jsem uvažovala, že si ho u nás přes noc nechám, ale potom jsem si řekla, že je může zkontrolovat Nata, když bude nejhůř, ta má také léčitelský kurz. Rozhodně by se ten kluk neměl přibližovat k anýzu a už vůbec ho čichat nebo ho jíst, mohlo by to zabít. Má na něj docela těžkou alergii. Proto dostali e-penku. Tu mohou dostat ještě i u těch vašich nekouzelníků. Vystavím jim průkazku pro alergiky a bude. Zatím jsem neslyšela a ani neviděla nikoho, kdo by byl alergický zrovna na anýz. Je to taková rarita mezi raritami. Jo grep a pomelo to jsem zažila u jedné holčiny a kluka tady v Listové, ale anýz? Tak z toho jsem tak trochu maková." Řekla Sakura.

,, Jo je to zvláštní, ani Tsunade nikoho neznala, kdo by měl alergii na anýz, jako George a to už je léčitelskou ninjou hodně dlouho. Ten váš George je sned zvláštnější než Nata." Zakroutila hlavou Ruka.

,, Kdo je zvláštní než Nata?"Ptal se Ron, který přišel zrovna zadní brankou a za ním šla malá Alice a Hinata.

,, George, dneska fakt měl den pod psa." Řekl Bill.

,, Co je s bráchou?"Ptal se Ron.

,, No má těžkou alergii na anýz, málem mi zkolaboval. Pak se ještě parádně poblil." Řekla Sakura.

Ronovi v údivu spadla taška, kterou nesel.

,, Anýz! A Goerge?"Ptal se překvapeně.

,, Jo a kopr a asi deset mých druhů kaktusů. Fred ještě pomelo a grep, ale ne anýz. Tví bráchové jsou docela na tom špatně co se týče alergii. Williem je v pohodě a Tonsková také, tam jsou ty včely a to je i u mě a paní McGonagolová má pistácie, ale ti dva jsou trochu problém." Řekl Neville.

,, Tak to mění situaci." Řekl Ron zachmuřeně a přivolal Siria.

,, Co si panstvo přeje?" Ptal se Sirius Black duch.

,, Aby zmizel všechen anýz z kuchyně v Novém doupěti a ty anýzové sušenky také." Řekl přímo rozkazem Ron.

,, Ale vždyť jsou výtečné." Řekl Sirius s dlouhým obličejem.

,, George je na anýz, jak se zdá hodně alergický, takže to vysyp prosím do koše a padej s tím do popelnice." Řekl nesmlouvavě Ron. Sirius jenom vytřeštil oči a vzlétl hned směrem Nové Doupě.

,, Gege je nemocný?" Ptala se Alice.

,, Trochu malá, ale bude dobrý, jenom nesmí anýz." Řekl Neville.

,, Anliz, co to je?" Ptala se Alice.

,, Bylinka." Řekla Ruka.

,, Gege je v nemocnici?" Ptala se Alice.

,, Ne je tady a spí a Fred také, tak je nech, jo." Pohladil jí po vlasech Neville.

,, Přinesla jsem ti třešně Alice." Řekla Ruka a ukázala na misku vedle Severuse, kde byly třešně z včerejška. Ta si hned k Severusovi přisedla a sápala se po třešních.

,, Kde teď jsou?" Ptal se Ron.

,, Spí na naší sedačce, jako když je do vody hodí. Až sem je táhla Tsunade a Ruka. Nebylo jim jak si dobře, ani nepípli." Řekl Neville.

,, Tak to je podivné. Fred a George, když ani nepípnou, to jim nemohlo být vážně dobře. I když měli chřipku tak byli aktivnější. Jinak co? Vidím tati, že máš nové brýle." Řekl Ron.

Poté pokračoval rozhovor o všem možném, ale hlavně o Moddyho nové protéze, o tom jak Minervu týrali léčitelé z Munga korzetem, Snapově stoličce. Při té příležitosti mu dal Ron malé pouzdro, kde byl rozkládací hřeben tmavě modré barvy. Ten jenom slušně poděkoval. Ron nad tím mávl rukou. Pak přišla Hermiona a Kankuro a Alice dostala korálky z bonbonků. Ruka jí je zabavila s tím, že bude večeře a že je dostane zítra. Vyptávaní začalo nanovo a ještě do toho přiletěl Sirius a k celé k té slovnímu moři se připojil. Remus mu mohl oznámit tu novinu, ale všichni až na lidi z jeho světa o té to možnosti věděli. Severus koukal na Nevilla jako vrána a dožadoval se obšírného vysvětlení s mnoha pro Remuse cizími pojmy. Asi ho to uspokojilo, protože pokyvoval souhlasně a koukal jako by měl Vánoce. Pak přišel i Harry a Tenten. Jenom Ginny už byla na cestách a Schikamaru byl v lese, takže tu nebyli. Stejně jí ty zprávy o dvojčatech podle Rona nepotěší.

Dvojčata lehce malátná se objevila až u večeře a nevypadala nijak vesele. Spíš jako by prohrála celý famfrpálový pohár a někdo je majznul odrážečskou pálkou nejmíň desetkrát, přišlo Remusovi. Také byli neobvykle klidní a málo toho snědli, jako by se toho jídla najednou báli. Naštěstí už neměli ani červené oči či nos a měli zase svojí normální barvičku. Po večeři se celá společnost přemístila až na Ruku a Alici do Nového Doupěte a tam zasedli ke stolu.

Harry odešel do kuchyně a přišel s dvěma šálky kávy se šlehačkou a postavil je před Freda a George.

,, To, aby jste vydrželi prezentaci, kluci. Pak můžete jít na kutě." Řekl Harry a i pro ostatní připravil nějaké pití.

,, Díky." Zakřehotali dvojčata.

,, Tak Mio můžeš začít." Řekl Harry a posadil se.

,,Dobrá, takže všichni známe Hadí prdelku alias Lorda Voldemorta, tady vysílačka na jeho jméno není, takže můžete ho vyslovovat i takto. Stejně je hloupý se bát jméno. Také už známe jeho pravé jméno, které zní Tom Rojvoj Radll. Pomocí našeho Siria jsme získali informace z onoho světa a zjistili jsme mnoho zajímavého. Siriusi můžeš pokračovat?" Řekla Mia.

,, Ano jistě. Ani nevíte, kolik čajových dýchánků a kolik komplimentů a úšklebků jsem musel vypotit, ale stálo to za to. Tom Rojvoj Radll se narodil dne 11. prosince 1923 v Londýně v sirotčinci, kam přišla jeho matka jako na poslední možnost v těžkých porodních bolestech. Bylo to někdy ve večerních hodinách. Jeho matka se jmenovala Meropa Amerita Gauntová a byla jediná dcera Rojvoje Heliona Gaunta a Amerity Morgany Gauntové." Řekl Sirius.

,, Gauntovi? Ti přece šli až k Zmijozelovi?" Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Ano jsou to potomci jeho dcery Sáry, ale ne ze svazku, ale z pouhého lektvaru příbuzenství, jako Harry a Neville. To samé platí o Potterech, ale tam je to dané tím, že první Potter, byl Sáry Zmijozelové nemanželské dítě." Vysvětlil Sirius.

,, Zajímavá informace." Řekla Minerva.

,, Tom Radll také není manželské dítě, ale je to výsledek lektvaru lásky. Když skoro moták Meropa se velmi zamilovala do místního mudly, Toma Radlla staršího, byl to místního statkáře syn s velkým bohatstvím a penězi. Ona byla chudá jako kostelní myš. Bohužel Tom poznal, že do něho něco lije a utekl přes moře do Ameriky a nechal těhotnou Meropu na holičkách." Vyprávěl dál Sirius.

,, Nezávidím, zase jedna svině chlap." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Meropa tedy sbalila pár svých švestek a odjela do Londýna, kde dělala kde co. Pak porodila v sirotčinci a krátce na to zemřela. Dala mu jméno jeho otce a druhé jeho dědečka, ale neřekla kde je jeho otec. Ten se vrátil z Ameriky, kde ještě více zbohatl až po osmi letech, ale ke klukovi se neznal. Byl to výplod lektvaru. Malý Tom tedy trávil své dětství v sirotčinci." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ok, ale jak nám to pomůže dál?" Ptal se Severus.

,, Já jsem ještě neskončil." Řekl Sirius a pokračoval.

,, Když mu bylo jedenáct, tak za ním přišel učitel z Bradavic a tehdejší profesor přeměňování Albus Brumbál, vážení. Ten poznal, že podle něho je Tom velmi nadaný malý kouzelník." Řekl Sirius a byl přerušen Minervou.

,, Velmi nadaný kouzelník, Merlinovo ponožko, to je snad vtip."

,, Ne není, tak to řekla jeho bývalá vychovatelka z děcáku na onom světě paní Collová. Přísná, ale hodná žena. On Tom už tenkrát nebyl svatý. Rád týral zvířata. Zabil několik domácích mazlíčků dětem z toho děcáku a kradl jim hračky a hudební nástroje. Neměl rád hudbu a nerad zpíval." Řekl Sirius.

,, Jo to by sedělo, ten nikdy hudbu neměl rád ani v Bradavicích." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,, Dále, Albus Brumbál ho pak doprovázel, aby si z bradavického fondu koupil věci do školy. Také tenkrát k mladému Olivanderovi a jeho otci, koupit hůlku. Ti mu samozřejmě předpovídali velké věci a Albus Brumbál mu také koupil k tomu knížku a když zjistil, že Tom je Hadí jazyk tak i o tom knížku. Byl podle tehdejšího majitele Krucánku a Kaňouru moc hodný." Řekl Sirius.

,, Šmankote on o tom věděl?" Ptala se Augusta.

,, Pravděpodobně ano." Řekl Sirius a pokračoval.

,, Tom byl zařazen do Zmijozelu a jeho kolejním ředitelem byl tenkrát mladý Horácio Křiklan." Sirius byl přerušen Severusem.

,, Křik už tenkrát učil?" Ptal se.

,, Jo ten učil tak dlouho jako Brumbál. Křik je jenom o čtyři roky mladší než Albus Brumbál. Tak i tak, jeho soukmenovci byli Leonidas Avery starší, Abraxax Malfoy, Augusta, Slamandr Nott, Urlich Goyle, můj otec a matka Jamese. Moc hezká parta." Zazubil se Sirius.

,, He to byla Harryho babička Zmijozelka?"Ptali se překvapeně dvojčata.

Na to sám Harry.

,, Ano moje babička se jmenovala Dorea Rosseta Potterová za svobodna Blacková a byla Zmijozel."

,, Vidíte, nesmíte lidi jen tak vážit podle koleje. I Zmijozel má dobré lidi, jako je pan Moddy, paní Longbottomová a pan Snape." Řekla Mia.

,, No jo a to je tvoje babička z dvojčat, že tam je i její bratr ve stejném ročníku?" Ptal se Fred Nevilla.

,, Ne já jsem se narodila v září a on příští rok v srpnu a tak jsme byli ve stejném ročníku." Vysvětlila paní Longbottomová.

Dvojčata jenom pokývala hlavou.

,, Tom byl velmi úspěšný student, nerad bych ho k někomu přirovnával, ale jemu by se tady v místnosti vyrovnal jedině tak Remus, Mia a Severus. Byl jinými slovy premiant. Dostal také od Křiklana post perfekta a později od tehdejšího ředitele Armanda Dippeta post primuse." Řekl Sirius.

Remus měl v puse jak v polepšovně, to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Připadal si špinavý, že ten čurák měl stejné postavení jako on a James.

,, On uměl lidi využívat už od mala. Byl to rozený manipulátor jako Brumbál. Lidé mu věřili a hlavně v Bradavicích. V pátém ročníku o prázdninách se však přimknul k černé magii, jak se tomu říká a zabil jedno z dětí z děcáku. Nikdy se na to nepřišlo, protože tělo toho ubožáka se nikdy nenašlo, ale já jsem našel toho prcka u paní Collové na onom světě. Nějaký Adam a ten vypověděl, co tam Tom s ním hrůzného dělal, než ho zabil. Bylo mi z toho mrazivo, že jsem vypil paní Collové všechno kakao, co nám přichystala." Řekl Sirius a otřepal se jako mokrý pes.

,, To muselo být pro toho Adama hrozné." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Jo bylo, ale ten kluk si to pamatoval velmi podrobně a tak jsem k paní Collové, ačkoliv je mudla přivedl mojí matku, která se vyzná díky tomu, že byla Blackovou v černých rituálech a také otce, který také něco ví. Ti se pěkně zděsili a další ránu zasadil můj brácha Regulus, který také dodal neočekávaně důležité informace." Řekl Sirius.

,, Co věděl Reg, k sakru?" Ptal se Severus.

,, Podle vyprávění jsme složili s rodiči jedinou reálnou věc, kterou tenkrát Tom vytvořil. Viteál." Řekl Sirius.

,, Viteál!" Vykřikla Minerva a Augusta.

,, Co je viteál?"Ptal se Fred.

,, Nejčernější magie vůbec, vytvoří kousek duše mimo tělo jeho stvořitele a toho udrží na živu, i když jeho pravé tělo umře. Je tak trochu nesmrtelný. K tomu je třeba spáchat úkladnou vraždu s přesně popsaným rituálem." Řekla Augusta.

Remus polkl. Jak se dá ten hajzl tedy zastavit, když je nesmrtelný.

,, Viteál se dá zničit mocnými kouzly a zakázanou kletbou, ale je jiný problém. Je jich víc. Těch viteálů." Řekl zamračeně Sirius.

,,Cože! Morgano kolik jich je Blacku?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,, Víme, že dosáhl čísla 7 a dva jsou zničené, zbývá jich pět." Řekl Sirius a tvářil se kysele jako citron.

,, Hadilové, co to je a co bylo zničeno?" Ptal se Snape.

Na to mu odpověděl sám Harry.

,, První věc byl ten proklatý deník, který málem zabil Ginny." Harry byl přerušen Billem.

,, Ten deník byl viteál?"Ptal se.

,, Ano byl to bývalý deník Toma, jak to bylo na něm napsáno. Kvůli němu zemřel malý Adam. Tom ho svěřil Luciusovi Malfoyovi a myslím, že Lucius ani nevěděl co má v majetku, nebo věděl a chtěl se toho zabavit. Brumbál když ho viděl ve své kanceláři, kam jsem ho přinesl, tak se ani ho nedotkl. Asi věděl co to je, ale asi počítal, že je to jediný vitál Toma. Myslím, že po čtvrťaku už věděl, že je jich víc a asi po nich už i pátral, ale víc toho asi Brumbál neví.

,, Zcela souhlasím, Frede a Georgi." Řekl Harry a pokračoval.

,,Druhý zničený viteál, nevím, jestli to cítil, ale byl zničen tady před pár měsíci zcela náhodně." Řekl Harry.

,, Jo Harry měl z pekla štěstí, že měl viteál v sobě." Řekla Mia.

,, Tys měl viteál v sobě!" Vykřikl Remus.

,, Jo byla to konkrétně moje jizva. Proto jsem se mohl s ním spojit. Včera jsem ho už necítil. Jsem v pohodě Rémus, žádný strach." Řekl Harry.

Remus si oddychl, ale byl tím silně znepokojen. Jak se mohl stát Harry vitálem?

,, No víteálem jsem se asi stal omylem, když zabila Hadí prdelka mojí matku. A mě zasáhlo kouzlo do čela a díky magii mojí matky se to kouzlo dorazilo k němu. Dostal svojí medicínu."

,, Tak to provedla Lilly Potterová vážně skvěle." Pochválil Alastor Moddy.

,, To ráda Lilly uslyší, že jsi ji takto pochválil." Řekl Sirius.

,,No kde je dalších pět?" Ptal se Severus.

,, To také víme, kde se nachází a to budete koukat, co je Tom za magora a holčičku." Řekl Sirius.

,,Holčička?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Jo jeho viteály jsou a byly jeho deníček, pak jeden medailon, domácí mazlíček, diadém, čajový šálek, prstýnek a pohledný kluk jménem Harry. Nezní to jako holka?" Ptal se Sirius.

Alastor Moddy vykulil obě oči, jo to znělo i jemu nějak moc dívčí a ženské. Tonsková zezelenala, to byl snad magor ještě větší než si myslela. Dvojčatům to pozvedlo náladu.

,, Ano, to zní velmi jako ženské cennosti." Řekl Severus a cukaly mu koutky.

,, No deník a kluk je pryč a jak jsme se doslídilo těch ostatních víme, kde leží." Řekl Sirius a předal slovo Mie.

,, No co se týká diadému tak je to hodně dlouho ztracený diadém Roweny z Hagvaspáru, který jí ukradla vlastní dcera, jak vypověděla její vnučka a ukryla ho do Albánských lesů, do tajné skrýše. Tam ho Tom našel, když to tajemství vypáčil z Heleny z Hagvaspáru. Sirius velice podrobně vyslechl vnučku Roweny z Hagvaspáru a my už víme, že její matka celou dobu straší v Bradavicích a je známa jako Šedá dáma a od ní se to Tom dozvěděl. Víme, že diadém je zpátky v Bradavicích a také jsme to vysvětlili Kratiknotovi, který úklid bude mít jako zástěrku, aby ho našel. Ničit ho budeme, ale mi." Řekla Mia.

,, Merline něco takového na naší škole. Panu Potterovi to pálí a Filliusovi také." Spráskla ruce Minerva.

Haryy pokračoval. „Dále jsme se pomocí Hezibidy Smithové, dostali k tomu, že jí Tom okradl, když za ní docházel jako obchodník Burkina a Brukse o šálek Helgy z Mrzimoru. Ten je podle toho co víme od Abraxase Malfoye v Blackovském trezoru, kam ho dala mladá Bellatrix Blacková a ten teď vlastní nikdo jiný než Mia. Poslal jsem ještě dopis ke Gringotům, kde se Mia představuje a dokládá svojí totožnost a ukládá skřetům inventuru jejího majetku. Ti budou určitě děsně rádi, až tam ten viteál uvidí. Skřeti ho poznají a jsou znalí magie, která ho dokáže zničit. Škoda, že nevíme, koho za to Tom zamordoval." Řekl Ron a pokrčil rameny.

,, Merline tak to je dobrý, to Toma rozhodně nepotěší." Řekla Minerva.

,, Ne, další prsten Antiocha Pervella a jedna z relikvii Smrti." Řekl Sirius a všichni na něho čučeli s otevřenou pusou.

,, Ale to je přece pohádka." Řekla dvojčata.

,, Ne tři bratři byli a já je na onom světě dohledal. Otec mi s tím velmi pomohl. Ti mi řekli, že smrt nikdy neviděli, že jenom vytvořili velice silné magické předměty v podobě pláště, prstenu a hůlky, protože jeden z nich byl výrobce hůlek, další mocný odeklínač a poslední alchymista." Řekl Sirius.

,, To jako fakt?" Ptala se Minerva bledá jako stěna.

,, Ano plášť dostala do rukou rodina Potterů jako jejich příbuzných a má ho teď Harry. Je skoro nezničitelný, takže je to mocný magický předmět. Další hůlku má teď jak mi řekl Harry Minerva a je to bývalý předmět Albuse Brumbála, jeho Bezová hůlka. Teď je tvoje Minervo, protože jsi dala Albusovi pár facek a jestli to hůlka cítila tak je tvoje. Je velmi mocná. Má v sobě magii všech těch co poslala na onen svět, jak mi řekli bratří. Takže je silnější než samotný kouzelník. Teď jsi mocná Minervo McGonagolová." Řekl Sirius.

Minerrva jak byla vlčí mák rudá. Tak o tomhle ani ve snu nesnila. Tu Albusovu hůlku u sebe měla a stejně tak svojí, ale nezkoušela jí. Vytáhla jí z kapsy dlouhé sukně a pozvedla jí před sebe. Byla to hodně stará hůlka už na první pohled. Bude jí poslouchat. Mohla by to zkusit.

,,Lumos." Vyslovila a hůlka se rozzářila jako obří slunce a ozářila všechny v místnosti. Severus vytáhl rychle brýle a nasadil si je.

,,Nox." Řekla a místnost pohasla.

,, No páni paní McGonagolová. To byla síla." Řekla dvojčata.

,,To si mě chtěla oslepit Minervo?" Zabručel Severus.

,, Máš hodně silnou hůlku Minervo. Hadí prdel nebude ráda." Řekla Augusta.

,, Jo teď je asi první vlastnicí této hůlky, předtím to byli samí chlapi, myslím." Řekla Mia.

,,Konečně mohu bojovat za Bradavice v plné polní. Bez korzetu a s Bezovou hůlkou." Řekla Minerva nadšeně a strčila hůlku zpět.

,, No třetí je prsten. Byl ukryt v Gautově sídle nebo spíš barabizně jako viteál. Bratři souhlasili se zničením. Je to odporný kámen černé magie." Řekl Sirius.

,, Ok a co ty další říkal jsi něco o medailonu a domácím mazlíčku, o co jde?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Mazlíček je jeho had, který napadl Arthura, ale o toho se postarají Ginny a Harry, jsou oba Hadí jazyky a dokážou Naginy přivést k sobě. Medailon má v rukách rodina Blacků a ani o tom neví." Řekl usměvavě Sirius.

,, Cože, jak to myslíš Siriusi?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Jak jistě víš, tak mého malého bráchu zabil sám Tom, jako zrádce v řadách Smrtijedů, ale nikdo nevěděl pořádně proč a schválně hádejte na čem pracoval Regulus pro naší Hadí prdelku." Usmíval se Sirius.

,, Nevím Blacku, mě to neřekl." Řekl Severus.

,, Měl najít pro něho medailon Salazara Zmijozela a tak si zahrál Reg na, jak se tomu říká archeologa. Také ho docela dobrodružně našel, jak mi vyprávěl. Pak byl svědkem, co s ním Tom udělal a to mu zkazilo chuť na další činnost u Toma. Ani Reg nebyl takový ňouma. Takže, když ho Tom ukryl tak ho Reg vyzdvihl a přitom zemřel. Medailon dostal Krátura a ten mizera skřítek ho dal do sbírek mé matky, která už tenkrát byla těžce nemocná. Takže je v mém zpropadeném rodném domě. Hahaha Reg mu ukradl viteál a ten bambula o tom neví." Už se smál Sirius.

,, A já jako jeho dcera mohu všechno jeho vlastnictví a zabrat a tím pádem i šálek a medailon. Tohle bude pomsta pro Toma z domu Blacků. Také to heslo neznamená krevní čistotu, ale čistotu před zákonem a toho já klidně docílím. Je čas dát Blackům nový obraz ve společnosti." Řekla s obrovským úsměvem Mia.

,, Tak to je dobrý. Já myslel, jak to bude těžké je najít a on už to Sirius zvládl za nás. Dobrá práce Siriusi." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Konečně jsem užitečný a mohl jsem rozvinout svojí největší sílu a to mojí hubu. Jo užvaněnost je také k něčemu. Takhle jsem toho zjistil ještě víc, ale to necháme až na zítřek, aby jste tohle mohli strávit a hlavně Minerva. Teď bude jak beranidlo na Toma." Řekl Sirius a s ,,Čagobello!" Zmizel.

,, Tak to bylo pro dnešek vše, zítra budeme pokračovat." Řekl Harry a rozloučil se a šel domů.

,, Tak to je moře informací za ten den." Řekl Remus.

,, Ano a jak to vypadá tak Black je kvalitní špion tam na onom světe. Našel Pervellovi bratry, Vnučku Roweny s Hagvaspáru, Prewettovi, Starého Olivandera, Abraxase Malfoye, Starou Smithovou a Radllova mudloského otce a vychovatelku z děcáku. To je hodně práce i na toho psího přítele z Azkabánu." Řekl Severus.

,, Snad ho Severusi nechválíš?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Ne že bych chtěl, ale musím uznat, že bez jeho pomoci bychom byli hodně pozadu." Řekl Severus a šel na záchod.

Remus se zazubil a šel už nahoru odpočívat po tak naplněném dni. Tenhle den byl pro něho jak z mrtvých vstání a on se cítil šťastný, přímo bujarý s energii do nového boje.


	25. Kapitola 23 - Capuccino a lektvary

**Kapitola třiadvacet – Capucino a lektvary**

George Weasley nemohl spát. Otočil se na levý bok, pak na pravý, ale ne a ne usnout. Koukl na svůj budík a zjistil, že je teprve 5 hodin ráno. Zhruba před hodinkou se probudil a od té doby se pokoušel usnout, ale něco mu chybělo. Fredovo chrápání. Nemohl si nějak zvyknout, že je na pokoji sám. Sice v bytě také spali každý ve vlastním pokoji, ale tam George Freda slyšel. Tady byly moc tlusté asi zdi, nebo tu bylo nějaké divné kouzlo. Povzdychl si, tady nešlo nic podle plánu. Už ty dva dny byly peklo samy o sobě. Nejhorší byl snad včerejšek, alespoň z jeho pohledu. Tak šoufl od žaludku mu ještě nebylo a to okusil i dávivé bonbóny a další cukroví, které s Fredem vymysleli. Ta alergie byla určitě závažná věc. Přitom nikdy nebyl příliš nemocný. Spíš se zranil na koštěti, než aby měl chřipku nebo nevolnost. Včera mu připadalo, že z něho šla i večeře a ne jenom snídaně. Byl docela rád, že byl u něho Bill a ne někdo jiný z rodiny. George si to moc už nepamatoval, ale při té hnusné šavli, kterou hodil, plakal jako malá holka. Byl to fakt hnusný a on se na to vše, co z něho šlo ven, nemohl ani skoro dívat. Podíval se na kalhoty ze včera, kde byla ta divná věcička jménem e-penka. Ta Sakura mu a Fredovi vysvětlila hned po té vyrážce kůže, kterou způsobil kopr. Dobře udělala. Po tom anýzu mu bylo pitomě a George si nemyslel, že by jí vnímal. Mluvila odborně jako Hermiona, která si nechala najednou říkat Mia. Chtěl se jenom někde natáhnout a usnout. Což se mu u Nevilla doma na dobré 4. hodiny splnilo. Bylo to úlevné, až na to, že chtěli do něho nacpat nějaké jídlo, ale on měl žaludek na vodě a moc toho nesnědl. Pak to kafé se šlehačkou, co jim udělal Harry. Teď díky tomu nemohl už spát a měl žízeň.

Vstal a šel dolů do kuchyně. Tam nikdo nebyl, všichni ještě spali. Otevřel dvířka ledničky, když se za ním ozval hlas.

,, Georgi nebo Frede, u Merlinovi kadibudky co tu tak brzy ráno děláš?" Ptal se hlas, ve kterém poznal Rona v jeho nové podobě o pět let staršího, než měl být.

George sice hlas poznal, ale přesto nadskočil. Pak se otočil a koukal se na bráchu, který tam stál jenom trenkách, tílku a v pantoflích. Georg se lekl ještě víc, protože uviděl i ostatní jizvy na Ronových nohách a rukách. Těch bylo! George je počítal a došel k číslu třináct! A to předevčírem viděl bráchovu hruď a tam byl čtyři! Proboha Ron byl samá jizva. Měl jich víc než Charlie a ten dělal s draky.

,, Co tak na mě civíš? Co tu děláš tak brzy ráno?" Ptal se Ron.

George nevěděl hned jak mu odpovědět.

,, Nemohl jsem po té kávě už spát a měl jsem žízeň…" Dál se George nedostal. Ron vylovil skleničku z jedné horní skříňky a podal mu jí.

,, Pohodě." Řekl Ron a sám vzal konvici a dal jí na sporák, který zapnul. Vytáhl ze zásuvky malou dózu, kde bylo napsáno máta čaj a dvě lžičky nasypal do hrníčku, který vyndal ze stejné skříňky jako Georgovu skleničku.

George si uzmul z lednice láhev s mlékem a nalil si skleničku. Konvice krátce zapískla a Ron si čaj zalil. Poté se otočil na George a povídá.

,, Tak, co jak se ti líbí Listová, Georgi?"

,,Jak jsi poznal, že jsem to já a ne Fred?" Ptal se George. Někdy je nepoznala ani jejich vlastní matka natož Ron, kdo je kdo. Byli si neuvěřitelně podobní, až na to, že Fred byl aktivnější a měl o trochu hlubší hlas, protože mu ho vykouzlila puberta. To George dost štvalo.

,, No Fred by už asi tady mnohem více mluvil. Je užvaněnější než ty Georgi. Neboj Georgi ostatním to neřeknu, ať si tápe mamka dál. Možná, ale by jste tu vaší hru na jednu osobu měli skončit, mohli by nastat potíže." Řekl Ron a zamíchal si ten podivný čaj a opřel se o kuchyňskou linku.

,, Proč, funguje to!" Řekl George.

,, Hm funguje tak jedině z Fredovi poloviny ne z tvojí. Už předtím, než jsme se objevil v tomto světe, a předtím, než jste odletěli tak narychlo z Bradavic, tak jsem si všiml, že to Fred už přehání a ty už nejsi tak povolný jako dřív." Řekl Ron a míchal čaj dál.

George se zarazil a málem vyprskl mléko na Rona. Jak na tohle přišel? Ron, ale k jeho hrůze pokračoval.

,, Ty jsi chtěl asi v Bradavicích zůstat Georgi, u přátel jako byl Lee, Angelina a Alice, viď?" Ptal se Ron.

George trochu sklonil hlavu, nechtělo se mu odpovídat. Co by si o něm Fred pomyslel, že je srab?

,, No a také se mi zdá, že tady mluví skoro jenom on. Je jak kafémlýnek, který mele nepražené hovadiny." Řekl suše Ron a usrkl čaje.

George se trochu zastyděl. Ron měl pravdu. Fred tu přeháněl věci skoro do extrému. On by to, co řekl Fred Schomi, nikdy neřekl. Co mohl o té holce vědět. Možná i Pincová by byla krasavice, kdyby vylezla na Astronomickou věž, vzala plavky a opalovala se tam. Byla totiž bílá jako upír. Také ty žáby, to nebylo moc slušný. Žáby byly náhodou dobří skokani a Neville možná skákal do velké vzdálenosti. Kdo ví? Jenom ho nasralo to s těmi pulci. Copak je nějaký obojživelník?!

,, Jo nevím, co ho popadlo, je jak, kdyby byl stále nasraný." Řekl tiše George a usrkl mléka.

,, Aha já už jsem si to myslel, že mezi vámi dvěma už to neklape, jako dřív." Řekl Ron.

,, Za to asi mohu já." Pohleděl smutně George do sklenice s mlékem.

,,Co se stalo?" Ptal se Ron se zdviženým obočím. Tohle nebyla zrovna ukázka George, kterého znal.

,, Víš, od té doby, co máme ten krámek, tak Fred se děsně změnil. Je strašlivě vzteklý, jak drak, že nevycházíme s časem. Jo vyděláváme, ale moc času nám nezbývá a já jsem navrhl, že bychom mohli zaměstnat jednu holku, kterou jsem potkal v kavárně, když jsem byl na obědě. Verity se jmenuje, ale Fred nechce. Prý by to kazilo kšeft a tak to táhneme ve dvou, ale není to prostě ono a já jsem z toho tak jedině vysílený. Mám vtip rád a také všechny naše vynálezy, ale … no prostě nedokážu jako Fred jet pořád bez přestávky a vymýšlet další a další artikly. Chci mít také klid a třeba si s někým, kdo přijde do krámu popovídat. To mi chybí, protože na kase je pořád jenom Fred a já jsem vzadu ve skladu nebo v naší laboratoři. Proto jsem tam chtěl Verity, je milá a hledá práci. Ještě má praxi, protože dělala předtím v lékárně, než se jí narodil ten malý piškot jménem Edwin. Ale Fred nechtěl a my jsme se kvůli tomu chytli minulý pátek. Rozmlátil pár talířů, které jsem dostal od mamky a mě to mrzí." Řekl upřímně Georg.

Viděl, jak se Ron celou po dobu jeho dlouhého monologu na něho díval a přitom začal pít čaj. V tom se objevil další stín v kuchyni a překvapivě tam stál nikdo jiný než Snape. Ruce přes prsa a díval se zamračeně jak na něho tak na Rona. Georgi bylo najednou mrazivo. Doufal, že tohle neslyšel zrovna Snape. To nechtěl a tak chtěl rychle odejít. Kopl do sebe zbytek mléka a chtěl doopravdy odejít, ale Snape ho chytil za rameno a stáhl ho zpět do kuchyně.

,,Říkal jste Verity, pane Weasley? Verity Rucornovou?"Ptal se a nezdálo se, že by měl zlost.

,, No jo.." Pípl George a pohledem žádal Rona o pomoc, ale tam upíjel jenom ten proklatý čaj.

,, Ona má dítě? Vždyť není vdaná?" Řekl Snape a tvářil se dokonce překvapeně, jestli to bylo vůbec možný.

,, No má, prý neví, kdo je toho Edwina otec a rodiče jí vyhodili z domu. Proto si hledá práci." Řekl George.

,, Zatraceně, vždyť to byl neslibnější lektvarářka mojí koleje, kterou jsem měl v ročníku vašeho bratra Percyvala a ona udělá takovou do nebe volající blbost a pořídí si malé dítě." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,, Počkejte ona je Zmijozelka, vždyť na to nevypadá." Řekl George opařený tou novinkou.

,, Pff Nebelvíři, to musí vypadat každý Zmijozel na první pohled jako Zmijozel, pane Weasley?"Ptal se Snape.

George se podíval do země. No to byla pravda, když si vzal George například Moddyho, Nevillovu babičku a Verity. Ti doopravdy se nechovali jako ti, které on poznal ze Zmijozelu.

,, Pane Weasley, ehm Ronalde, mohl bych vás po ránu poprosit o dva šálky kávy, tady pro vašeho bratra a mně?" Ptal se Snape a Georgovi i Ronovi povyskočilo obočí.

,,Jistě." Řekl Ron trochu méně jistěji a nevěděl co si o tom má myslet.

,, A vy se mnou. Kávu bych prosil do mého pokoje, prosím." Poprosil Snape.

Pak položil Georgovi ruku na ramena a popohnal ho halou až do jeho pokoje. Georgovi bylo zle. Nikdy ho Snape samotného nezval. Byl vždy s Fredem a ten ho vytočil, že Snape vybuchl. Teď tu byl sám a čelil hrozbě. George chtěl utéct, ale nemohl Snape zavřel dveře.

Kupodivu, ale Snapův pokoj vypadal normálně. Žádná černá, žádná zelená. Jenom modrá a bílá, jako by se George ocitl v námořnické kajutě. No díky tomu dárku Hermiony věděl, kterou barvu Snape má rád a dost ho překvapilo, že to není zelená nebo černá, ale modrá.

,, Tak pane Weasley, nebo spíše Georgi, abych vás neoslovoval každého pane Weasley je vás příliš mnoho, sedněte si do křesla, tady prosím." Řekl Snape a sám se posadil na židli a natáhl trochu nohy a zkřížil je.

George si bázlivě sedl do křesla a toporně tam seděl. Fakt tohle není dovolená, ale mučení, pomyslel si.

,, Vím, že se to nemá, ale u té kuchyně byly otevřené dveře, takže jsem vás slyšel. Jak vašeho bratra a tak vás. Bylo to pro mne velmi, no řekněme překvapující rozhovor, zvlášť tak brzce po ránu." Řekl Snape.

Georgeovi se zkroutil žaludek do Gordického uzlu. Ne, tohle ne, proč to musel slyšet zrovna Snape!?

,, Ale jak se tak hezky říká, ráno je moudřejší večera a dnes mohu tohle přísloví fakt poprvé ocenit." Usmál se dokonce Snape a George si nebyl jistý, co bude následovat.

Snape se předklonil a zahleděl se na George, který zajel do křesla.

,, Doopravdy jsem si do dneška myslel, že vy a váš velectěný bratr jste stejné povahy, ale asi jsem tady zas vyveden z omylu vlastní blbosti." Řekl Snape a George překvapeně zamrkal, ale Snape pokračoval.

,, Vaše neshody mě velmi zaujaly, ne, že bych se tím nějak bavil. Ne nejsem zas takový ničema, jak si myslíte, ale vaše dominantní dvojče by potřebovalo lekci. Ano dominantní dvojče, protože jak to vidím já, tak vy Georgi jste ty druhé housle, v tom vašem duetu." Řekl Snape a dal ruce do stříšky.

Najednou se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vpluly pomalu dva šálky. Jeden měl zelený okraj a druhý fialový. Pak se znovu zavřely.

,,A váš pan bratr je chytrý a oddělil nám kávu." Řekl Snape a chytl oba šálky a jeden podal Georgi. Ten s fialovým okrajem. Ten ho raději vzal oběma rukama, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by se mu nerozklepala ruka, jak byl vystrašený ze Snapa.

,,Hm asi budu další krom Moddyho , kdo bude žádat o tu kávu. Je výborná." Řekl Snape a usrkl kávy a svým velkým nosem nasál páru, která dělala obláčky nad šálkem.

George pomalu upil a vnímal na rozdíl od včerejška trochu víc chuť kávy. No byla dobrá, ale on káfe nikdy moc nepil. Poprvé ho měl až v šestém ročníku. Takže nemohl říct nic o její kvalitě.

,, Jak jsem vytušil z vašeho rozhovoru, tak jste nedobrovolně opustil Bradavice na popud vašeho bratra a vy jste ne na sto procent chtěl. Co by jste řekl, kdybych promluvil s profesorkou McGonagolovou a ta pak možná s budoucím ředitelem, když zvolíme Kratiknota a vy by jste si dokončil vzdělání v Bradavicích. Nejste možná tak blbý, aby jste to nezvládl, pane Weasley. Vím, že váš bratr nebude souhlasit, ale možná je na čase, aby jste se rozhodl sám za sebe. Zní to krutě, ale jste podle magického práva dospělý a můžete sám o sobě rozhodovat a ne váš bratr za vás. Tak co říkáte pane Weasley? Samozřejmě vám dám čas, než se vyřeší jisté okolnosti, ale mohl by jste, nic vám v tom nebrání." Řekl Snape a dlouze a pomalu se napil kávy.

George na něho vyvaleně zíral. Byl tohle vážně Snape?

,, Vzhledem k tomu, že kráva Umbrigerová se do Bradavic nevrátí a pochybuji o tom, že Popletal obstojí v příštích volbách a Brumbál zůstane ředitelem, tak vaše prohřešky nebo spíš prohřešky vašeho bratra by na vás neměly padat. Potter možná tím docílí i vaší očistu Georgi. No a vás bratr bude na nějaký čas muset ten krámek vést sám a schválně jak dlouho to vydrží. Není to žádná prča vést sám obchod i Olivander má pomocnou sílu. A vy nabydete zbytek vzdělání a budete mít na rozdíl od něho OVCE. Budete o stupínek výš v případě, kdyby se vám nepovedlo se nějak udržet ve kšeftu. Jak vidím tak jste ten, kdo dělá věci za oponou." Řekl Snape.

George otevřel na Snapa hubu dokořán. Zdá se mu sen, nebo je bdělí a Snape mu nabízí pomoc?! Snape u všech kulhavých skřetů?!

,, Nalítají vám mouchy do pusy, tak jí prosím zavřete. Mohl by jste mi Georgi, říct něco o Verity, byla to moje oblíbená žákyně a já bych rád věděl, jestli se jí daří dobře nebo mizerně. Případně bych jí rád také pomohl. Když už jsem se rozhodl dělat dobré skutky a hodit jisté okolnosti za hlavu." Řekl Snape a znovu se napil kávy, skoro tam smočil i svůj velký nos.

George trvalo nějakou chvíli, než se chytil. Tohle byl fakt zvláštní sen nebo někdo něco nalil Snapovi včera do pití, že je najednou tak milý. Tak i tak Georg by byl rád, kdyby se vrátil do Bradavic. Chyběly mu. Lee, Alice, Angelina, některé hodiny a famfrpál. Nikdy by to neřekl na hlas, ale jemu se stýskalo po Bradavících příšerně. Bradavice by byly fajn, ale taky by se mu stýskalo po Příčné a okolí a po Verity a Edwinovi a také trochu po Fredovi.

,,No moc dobře na tom pane Snape není. Dělá v mudlovské kavárně obsluhu, ale jenom na čas. Edwinovi je asi rok a ještě si netroufne ho nechat dlouho samotného. Takže to má s penězi těžké, ale dělá pro Edwina první poslední. Je dobrá máma, jak jsem viděl. Když tam zavítám, tak je skoro k zavíračce a ona tam s ním je. Dělá dobrou kávu, ale já si dávám raději capucino, to z Italie, rád pozoruji, jak dělá ten stromeček nebo lístek v té pěně, je to kumšt něco takového umět. Vždycky jí nechám dýžko, i když to není hospoda. Má někdy ohromné nápady pro náš obchod, hlavně co se týká lektvarů." Řekl George a upil kávy. Bylo mu divné, že ho Snape ani jednou nepřerušil.

Snape naklonil hlavu a koukl se překvapeným pohledem na George a pak povídá.

,, Jak často jste tam hostem nebo spíš štamgastem, Georgi?"

,, No asi tak tři měsíce. Chodím tam každý pátek a pondělí, když zavřeme. Fred jde vždy raději do Děravého kotle, ale já chtěl také ochutnat něco jiného. Stále dýňovou šťávu už nemohu ani cítit. Asi jsem se jí přepil, ale prostě mi už nechutná. Raději mám capucino, ledový čaj a mléčný koktejl." Řekl George a trochu se začervenal.

Snape pozvedl úsměv do úšklebku a napil se kávy. Pak delší dobu nic neříkal a George pozoroval, jak ten opatrně pije kávu.

,, Můžete mi říct něco o tom Edwinovi, Georgi?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Proč pane Snape? Je to jenom malý klučík, který si rád hraje s plyšáky." Řekl překvapeně George.

,, Aha a je to klidné dítě nebo nezbeda jako ta malá Longbottoma dcera?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Pane Snape, Edwin je mladší než Alice, je asi jenom o málo starší než ta Mirai, kmotřenka bráchy. Je milý a většinou mnoho povyku nenadělá, pokud nemá hlad. Jenom jednou jsem zažil, že brečel a to když mu nějací kluci z pískoviště v parku ukradli plyšáka a Verity ty kluky nemohla dohledat. Tak jsem mu koupil nového, Verity zrovna na to neměla peníze, aby mu koupila toho medvěda, jako měl. Pro mě to nepředstavuje problém, teď prachy mám a někdy nevím co s nimi. Nejsem zvyklý mít najednou toliko peněz u sebe. Tak se mu koupil ještě vlka a hippogrifa, aby měl více hraček." Řekl George.

Snape usmál a dopil kávu. George znejistil, protože mu zbývalo také posledních pár doušků kávy. Co pak bude následovat?

,, Georgi teď se vás zeptám ne jako profesor ne jako lektvarista, ale jako obyčejný chlap. Co k ní a tomu malému cítíte?" Zeptal se důrazně Snape.

Georgi se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje a posléze mu byl strašný hic. Snad není červený jak paprika, ale žádné zrcadlo tu neviděl a venku bylo ještě přítmí, aby se viděl v okně. Jak zas na toto Snape k sakru přišel! Jo Verity měl rád a Edwina také, protože se u nich vždy zasmál a bavil se s nimi o maličkostech všedního života a také se nemusel stále bavit o vtipech. Hlavně se s ní bavil o lektvarech, které protože měl Snapa neměl rád. Z hlediska čisté přípravy. Bylo to dobrodružství a čistá vášeň. No Verity někdy tak poutavě o tom vyprávěla a on jejímu klidnému hlasu tak rád naslouchal. Nebyl to vřeštivý hlas mamky, hlučný Fred, skoro pisklavá Ginny, nebo ohlušující Alice, Angelina či Lee. George si klid té kavárny a Verity nápady zamiloval. Nějak měl toho ruchu dost. No a musel si přiznat, že se zamiloval i do Verity, i když byla o dva roky starší a byla stejný ročník jako Percy, perfektní Percy, přesto odpověděl Snapovi. ,,No já nevím."

,,Jak vy nevíte, já nejsem psycholog Georgi, abych z vás tahal odpovědi naběračkou. Chodíte tam tak často jako já na hodiny u jedné třídy, dáváte dýško, pozorujete jí, ne tu kávu, sakra capucino, kupujete tomu malému dárky a znáte ho líp asi než jeho vlastní otec, jestli o něm vůbec ví a vy nevíte, co k ní cítíte?"Ptal se už trochu bručivě Snape.

George znovu nevěděl, co mu na to říct. Doopravdy nevěděl. Připadal si jak v mučírně a tak prostě sešrotoval Snapovi svoje myšlenky o capucinu, Verity, Edwinovi a lektvarech, jako kdysi Hermiona Grangerová vykládala o Patronovu zaklínadlu v Brumbálově armádě. Tedy rychle a bez přestávky, div mu nevyhrkly slzy.

Poté si George připadal jako by mu semleli jazyk. Snapovi vyskákalo obočí jako rosnička po žebříku až skoro k vlasům a pak pomalu slétlo dolů, když George přestal mluvit.

,,Vy mne Georgi překvapujete. Vlastně jsem zažil za dva poslední dny tolik překvapení, že bych už neměl nic pokládat za samozřejmost. O je, Zmijozelká ponožko, tohle vidět můj mistr tak řekne, že jsem marný případ lidské slepoty a ztvrdlého mozku. Ta proklatá Tsunade Senju Longbottomová také měla pravdu. Ale Padignttona a jí ať vezme čert, teď mám něco jiného na pořadu dne. Takže udělám následující. Jestli se obnoví v lepším složení bradavický sbor kantorů, a Minerva schválí váš návrat Georgi, tak požádám u komise lektvaristů, abych konečně mohl přijmout studenty do mistrovské třídy lektvarů. Starej budu snad na ně dost. Vás Georgi po návratu vyzkouším osobně z lektvaru, a jestli uspějete, což je jenom na vás, tak získáte NKÚ z lektvarů, které jestli se nemýlím, nemáte. Přesto jste mi během pár minutek poreferoval správně o několika lektvarech z vyšších ročníků, které jste u mě rozhodně nevařil. Pak bude na vás, jestli budete chtít, mohu vám zajistit i další vzdělání v lektvarech, pod mým dohledem. Je vidět, že se o toto téma zajímáte, ale jste víc praktik než teoretik, ale i takový lidé jsou potřeba, jak mi občas dokazují jiní kolegové z oboru. Jestli zvládnete u mě zkoušky z OVCÍ je také jen na vás, ale asi hloupý nejste, když dokážete o tom mluvit. Slečnu Rucornovou oslovím s nabídkou pomáhat mi jako asistentka při výuce. Víc očí víc vidí. Také jí budu mít jako studentku na mistroství lektvarů. Je čas, abych neměl tak nabytý program a mohl se zaobírat i svým výzkumem. To samé jestli zvládnete NKÚ a OVCE nabídnu i vám. To přece bylo, aby jste si nešphnul, a jednou nebyl Mistrem lektvarů. Možná první Weasley, kterým našem světě ne tady něco dokáže něco víc, než zplodit hordu dětí a lézt do prdele panu ministru, ochočit vílu nebo tlupu draků." Řekl Snape a trochu chraplavě se zasmál.

George na něho vyvaleně zíral. Vážně Snapovi něco včera nenalili do pití. Rozhodně tak zněl.

,,Je vám dobře pane Snape?"Ptal se George opatrně.

,, Nebojte, já jsem v naprostém pořádku, jenom si jak si nemohu zvyknout na to prázdné místo po mém posledním moudráku, co mi Longbottom vytrhl." Máchl rukou Snape trochu se napřímil na židli.

George si pomyslel. Snapovi snad ruplo v bedně definitivně?

,, Ehm já nevím, pane Snape, ale vážně se mi nezdáte, neměl bych dovést zpět do té nemocnice, aby vás prošetřili nebo k Sakuře. Neuhodil jste se do hlavy?" Ptal se shovívavě George.

Snape zvážněl a pohlédl na Georgi.

,, Já to myslím vážně Georgi, sakra, já tu nehraju samaritána jen tak pro nic za nic. Jenom chci, abych nemusel té škole sloužit až do hrobu a z tebe Georgi Fabiane Weasley něco bylo a ne jen podivný putykář za závěsem, který nepřijde mezi lidi. Tvůj otec je milý člověk a já mu pár věcí dlužím a nejsou to zrovna maličkosti. Vzhledem k tomu, že ty Nebelvířane si chytl špatné vlákno osudu, tak ti chci dát novou niť. Říkejme tomu druhá šance. Když už tak budeš mít, alespoň vzdělání abys mohl dále vařit lektvary. Jestli na to přijde ministerstvo, tak máte útrum. Nikdo bez NKÚ z lektvarů nemůže své výrobky prodávat. Také chci pomoct mé oblíbené studentce, a když si ty nejsi jist, co v té tvé hlavě bliká jako láska, tak ti to možná dojde až nad kotlíkem. Jo s tím tvým anýzovým problémem si nedělej starosti, já ho stejně nedávám do lektvarů, od toho mám, když už, mátu a vanilku. Anýz dráždí i můj žaludek." Řekl Snape.

George se kousl do ruky, jestli náhodou nespí. Tak zvláštní sen se mu totiž ještě nezdál. Bolelo to, takže asi byl vážně vzhůru. Také to nevypadá, že by to byl někdo pod Mnoholičným lektvarem či Tonsková. Snape, se zdál být pravý Snape. Také tu neviděl jako v těch komediích z mudlovského světa žádné kamery, aby si myslel, že ho Ron napálil.

,,Georgi co to děláte, že se koušete do ruky? To myslíte, že sníte? To bych musel spát také, vy vole." Řekl Snape a zvedl se ze židle.

,,Ne jenom se mi to zdá trochu moc nereálný. Je to ještě lepší nabídka než to, co bylo předevčírem k večeři a k obědu, pane Snape. Jenom se mi nechce věřit, že mi to nabízíte zrovna vy! Vy Severus Snape, Zmijozel, postrach žáků a jistých profesorů a záškodníku na jako jsem byl já a Fred." Řekl tiše George a koukal se na obtisk svých zubů na ruce.

,,Shoda náhod, řekl bych, jsem naučen stávat brzy a ten režim alá sedm hodin mi zrovna dvakrát nevyhovuje." Řekl Snape a vypustil vzduch jako kůň.

,, Ach tak, víte, pane Snape rád bych to přijal, no jestli to paní McGonagolová dovolí. Po Bradavicích se mi stýská. Sice tam asi budu jediný Weasley, ale co, možná to bude lepší. Mockrát děkuji, asi tak špatný jak jsem si myslel nejste. Verity rád tu novinu sdělím. Ona totiž bydlí nedaleko v malém podkrovním bytě v jedné mudlovské ulici a tam krb není. Nemá ani sovu." Řekla šťastně George.

,, Proč jste jí nekoupil, tu sovu?" Ptal se Snape.

,, No ona mi jí to tam ta domácí nepovolila. V tom domě jsou zakázaná zvířata." Řekl George.

,, Ach tak a jak tohle zase víte Georgi? Neříkejte, že jste byl u ní na návštěvě u slečny Rucornové?"Ptal se s úšklebkem Snape.

,,Ne to není tak jak si myslíte." Zamával určitě rudý jak rajče George.

,, Tak jak to mám tedy chápat, Georgi?" Ptal se Snape a začal si vyndávat skříně nějaké věci.

,, No ono to bylo tak, v kavárně byli nějací hosté, čuňata a ti tam natahali špínu. Verity jí měla ještě dodatečně vytřít, jak nakázala její šéfka, a to nějakou dezinfekcí. Ostrou dezinfekcí a Verity se bála, aby se to nenadýchal nebo si toho malý Edwin nelízl a tak mi napsala adresu a požádala mě, abych odvezl Edwina v kočárku domů. Stejně to byli jenom dva bloky od kavárny a ten malý mezitím stejně usnul. To víte rovná mudlovská dlažba." Pokrčil rameny George.

,, Praštěný Nebelvíre, vy jste takový dobrák jako Lupin, jenom aby jste na to nedoplatil. Pak se nedivte mé otázce, Georgi, když se vám zeptám, jestli by jste se ujmul i Edwina i jako otec, kdyby na to došlo?" Řekl Snape a vyndal ze skříně jednu brašnu a z ní vyndal menší knížku.

,,He jak to myslíte, pane Snape?"Ptal se George vylekaně.

,,Jak to myslím? Jednoduše, kdyby jste se rozhodl se s ní oženit, dokázal by jste přijmout do rodiny i Edwina, jako skoro vlastního syna. Nechceme přece další, jak říká Potter a spol. další Hadí prdel." Řekl Snape.

George na Snapa zíral jak prvák na rozvrh.

,,To by bylo nelidské je roztrhnout, co si proboha o mě myslíte, Verity a Edwin prostě musí zůstat v jednom balíku expresa a basta. Nejsem svině, pane Snape." Řekl skoro naštvaně George.

,,Balíku expresa, Georgi, co to je za výraz? Vy jste se stal kavárenských expertem ne hostem, když tu celou dobu perlíte výrazy jako upražené, umleté, spařené, mléčné a podobně. Na druhou stranu mě těší, že to vidíte takto a ne jinak, je spousta chlapů na světě, kteří co není jejich tak odmítnou, jako kdysi jak říkal Black i Raddl starší. Jenom vás varuji, vaše matka vás v tomhle moc nepodpoří, je ročník, kde se zakládalo na čistotě svazku manželského a na ženskou samoživitelku s dítětem, ke kterému se otec nehlásí, se pohlíželo jako na štětku. Možná v budoucnu budete mít před sebou boj, ale snad nebudete hlupák, který se honí za maminčinou sukní. Arthur s tím problém asi nebude mít, on má jiné ideály. Od něho můžete čekat pomoc a poruzumění víc než od matky a vaší drahé tetičky Muriel. Obě jsou stejného těsta. Žijí v zakyslé a shnilé pohádce dávných let. No a tady to si prosím během pobytu přečtete, mělo by vám to pomoct k NKÚ." Řekl Snape a podal mu notes.

,, Ehm co to je, pane Snape?" Ptal se George.

,, Kdysi, když jsem studoval na mistra tak jsem probral všechny lektvary, co se učí v Bradavicích a sepsal jsem všechny nejasnosti v učebnicích a doplnil jsem je o poznámky, ve kterých jsou jisté fígle a zkratky bez toho, aby lektvar pozbyl své účinnosti. Jelikož mi to omylem Potter zabalil, místo hřebene, tak jsem si všiml, to mám. No a teď to dávám vám Georgi, na ten váš nový začátek. A teď Georgi jděte, je skoro šest a vy jste tu v pyžamu stejně jako já." Řekl Snape.

George se začervenal, když si uvědomil tu skutečnost.

,,Děkuji, pane Snape." Řekl George a rychle vypálil z Snapova pokoje a vzal sebou i šálky a notes. Viděl, jak Snape jenom za ním zavřel dveře svého pokoje. George odložil šálky v kuchyni, kde byla Nata a vyběhl úprkem do svého pokoje v patře. Tam se sesul na postel, ještě stále držíc notes Severuse Snapa v levé ruce.

Pak mu zvědavost nedovolila a notes otevřel a vleže na posteli za ranních paprsků začal George Snapovi zápisky číst. Bylo to obtížné, protože Snapův rukopis v mládí nebyl, tak úhledný jako ten stávající. Ale George měl zkušenosti s bratry a spolužáky, kteří psali ještě hůř, takže to byla v podstatě výzva.

Tak se George, začetl do přípravy lektvarů a říkal si, proč to Snape nikdy nevydal. Dalo se to číst lépe než ty praštěné učebnice. Ty byly napsané fakticky ve staré angličtině, ale toto bylo docela moderně napsáno. Některé poznámky ho dokonce slušně pobavily, hlavně v jedna, která sršela šibeničním humorem.

,,Jestli tam dáte třezalku, tak si můžete pořídit rovnou i slepeckou hůl a důchod."

Jo tohle byl Snape a George se rozhodl, že dá šanci sklepnímu netopýrovi a jeho metodám a půjde, jestli bude moct zpět do Bradavi Verity a Edwinem. To by bylo, aby to nedal. Prdí na Freda a jeho vtípky, je z toho jedině utahaný. V hlavě mu znělo Lektvarový mistr George Weasley velmi lahodně jako italské capucino. Jistě Percyho by trefil šlak a Muriel zaklepe bačkorami, ale on chce být něco víc než dvojče Freda. Jak říkal Neville, ten lektvar mu dal příležitost vystoupit ze stínu a prát se a rvát a to samé udělá on a rád. Je čas aby on George Weasley šel za svým snem a ten rozhodně nebyl v laboratoři jejich krámku, ne ten byl výš s Verity a Edwinem. Možná té rádoby Listové by měl poděkovat a také Snapovi a to pořádně, ale to bude lepší až později.

,,Crrrrrr!"Zazvonil mu budík a George si všiml, že celou hodinu četl ten notes a nevšiml si ani, že čas plyne kolem.

Vyskočil z postele, notes dal do nočního stolku, kde měl Nevilův román a ten Harryho dáreček. Zvláštní sbírka, pomyslel si, Snapův notes a Nevillův román si jako čtivo George zamiloval. Snape by to měl vydat, určitě by to mělo úspěch. Děcka by to určitě žraly víc než ty staré učebnice. Možná by k tomu mohl Snapa nějak dohnat. Přes Alici Spinetovou znal jednoho nakladatele, který byl její strýc a ten by možná na to kývl. Když Snape mu takto hodlá pomoci jemu a Verity, tak proč by mu to neoplatil. No alespoň by se studenti zbavili jedné otřesné učebnice.

Oblékl se a vyrazil s úsměvem od ucha k uchu na snídani. Škoda, že tu asi capucino neznají. Dal by jedno velké se skořicí a k tomu štrůdl nebo mrkvový dort.


	26. Kapitola 24 - Akademie

**Kapitola čtyřiadvacet – Akademie**

Fred se probudil jako rybička po tom příšerném včerejšku a skoro vyskočil z postele. S velkým elánem se oblékl a šel vykonat ranní hygienu a následně dolů do haly, kde doufal, že narazí na George a možná i ostatní. Skutek utekl, nikdo kromě paní McGonagolové tam ještě nebyl. Fred tedy přisedl ke stolu a pustil se do snídaně, ale z opatrnosti vynechal pomerančový džus. Moc neznal citrusové plody, aby si byl jistý, jestli to může. Posléze přišli jeho rodiče a babička Nevilla a Fredovi vrtalo hlavou, kde jsou jeho bráchové. Pak se objevila Tonsková, tentokrát v tričku s růžovými puntíky a černé minisukni a sedla si vedle něho. To už byl Fred nervózní. Nestalo se Georgovi něco. Pak konečně přišel, ale oblečený jinak, než si domluvili na dnešek. Přece si řekli, že budou mít červená pruhovaná trička a ne bílou košili s krátkým rukávem. Tak co George popadlo! Měl úsměv od ucha k uchu a broukal si nějakou melodii, kterou ani Fred neznal. K tomu si mazal toust máslem a marmeládou.

,,Hele tak to je poprvé, co vidím, že má každý něco jiného." Řekla Tonsková notně překvapená.

,, Och tak, to nic, jenom jsem prostě chtěl mít něco jiného na sobě a Freda už jsem nezastihl. Četl jsem si." Řekl George a namazal si toust a zakousl se do něho.

,, Přitom jsme se dohodli." Řekl Fred.

,, A co brácho, přece jdeme do té Harryho Akademie a to je škola. Nechci tam Harrymu chodit, jako vandrák. Je náš sponzor zapomněl jsi?" Řekl jednoduše George.

Tu se rozsvítilo i Fredovi v hlavě. Jo, to měl brácha pravdu. Chtěl jít nahoru, ale vzpomněl si, že přece oni žádné bíle košile nikdy nenosili, kromě těch školních a ty měly dlouhé rukávy. Kde jí George vzal?

,,Jak vidím, tak ti ta má košile padne bráško, zas takové ořezávátko nejsi." Řekl Bill, který přišel dolů na snídani.

,, Jde to, ale zas taková ramena jako ty, nemám, Bille. Jsi přece jenom starší než já." Řekl mezi dvěma sousty George.

Fred se zašklebil, tohle si nedohodli. Proč mu George podrazil nohy. Takto je matka rozpozná!

,, Náhodou, to vypadá šik. Ani na jednoho z vás jsem v košili nikdy neviděla." Dala palec nahoru Tonsková.

,, Dík." Řekl George.

Fred zuřil. Na co si tu George hrál?!

,, Je ti miláčku už líp?" Ptala se mamka George.

,, Ano mamko vše je už v pohodě. Neboj, dám si pozor, už takový šoufelec nechci. Včera mi to bohatě stačilo na příštích sto let. Jenom doufám, že mě Ruka už nehodlá krmit tou její ředkví, já to moc nemusím." Řekl George a jedl dál.

,,Byla na vás moc hodná, Georgi, tak se darovanému koni na zuby nekoukej." Řekla mamka.

,, No jo, ale já bílou ředkev nerad mamko. Nejsem králík, abych jedl tolik zeleniny." Řekl šklebivě George.

,,He králík, přitom ses tou brokolicí když vařil Harry ládoval jako nezavřený." Rýpnul si Bill.

,,To byla jiná, Ruka mi to moc neochutila, aby mi nebylo zase šoufl a mě to pak nechutnalo stejně jako maso." Řekl George.

,, Ach tak." Pokýval hlavou taťka.

Freda začal George štvát. Moc mluvil, u všech čertů!

V tu chvíli se objevil u snídaně i Lupin a Snape a jako poslední Kinsley a Moddy, kteří si asi pospali o trochu déle.

,, Takže dnes na pořadu dne ta Akademie?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Ano." Odpověděl hlas od dveří. Stál tem Harry a další člověk, kterého Fred zase neznal.

Harry byl dokonce oholen a ne se strništěm, takže moc přívětivě nevypadal. O tom klukovi jedno mohl říct rovnou. Připomínal jistým způsobem Siriuse Blacka. Hnědé kudrnaté vlasy až na ramena. Uličnický úsměv a hnědé oči. Jenom Sirius nikdy neměl potetované tváře dvěma divnými značkami a černou koženou bundu a černé kožené kalhoty. Vypadali na motorkáře. Pak se objevil ve dveřích obří pes. Byl asi tak velký jako Chloupek, což byl cerberus Hagrida.

,,Ahojky lidi." Řekli oba dva.

,, Hezké ráno Harry, kdo je ten člověk vedle tebe? To tu má dvojníka i Sirius nebo už mám halucinace?" Ptal se Lupin.

,, Ne, ale jak vidíš tak Kiba je mu neuvěřitelně podobný." Zazubil se Harry a drcl do toho kluka ramenem.

,,To je můj idol, tak proč té schody nevyužít. Jinak já jsem Kiba Inuzuka a třetí Poberta Listové Červíčka bohužel nevedeme." Řekl Kiba.

Ten pes radostně zaštěkal, což bylo jak hřmění při bouřce. Co to je zas za bestii? Ptal se v duchu Fred.

,,No možná si to ty Akamaru." Zasmál se ten kluk a pohladil toho psa.

,, Co to je za psa, že je tak velký? Nějaká zvláštní rasa?" Ptal se Bill.

,, To je Akamaru a je to kříženec několika ras a já sám nevím pořádně kolika, ale je to ninja pes a můj parťák." Řekl úsměvně ten Kiba.

,, Ty jo ten je velký jako Hagridův Chloupek, ale tři hlavy nemá." Řekl Fred a schytal nehezký pohled od Kiby.

,, Akamaru je má jenom v boji, když se v boji spojíme kouzlem dohromady zrzku. Ty jsi určitě Fred nebo Georg, Ronův brácha?"Ptal se Kiba.

,, Fred, ale co tím myslíš spojit?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Speciální technika nebo jak tomu říkáte kouzlo, kdy se naše těla propojí v jedno, ale ukazovat to nehodlám, ninja své technicky střeží a já nejsem předváděcí budka." Řekl Kiba.

Fred se zamračil. Proč ten Kiba nechce? Ron to také předvedl a Neville také tak proč tenhle chytrák ne?

,, Takže ty jsi Poberta společně s Natou a Ronem?" Ptal se George.

,, Jo k vašim službám se hlásí Poberta Orion." Uklonil se Kiba.

,, Orion? To je tvoje přezdívka?" Ptal se Lupin.

,, Přesně tak, Nata nám natloukla do hlavy nápad s naším založením a také vymyslela svojí a Ronovu přezdívku. Bella jako Bellatrix Lestrengrová pro naší Natu, Rojvol jako Tom Rojvol Raddl pro Rona a Orion jako Sirius Orion Black pro mne. Nata má nejlepší nápady ze všech nás tří, je mozek skupiny a dalo by se říct, že je následnice pana Náměsníčka alias Remuse Lupina. Také je do jisté míry vlk, nebo spíš vlčice. Chtěl bych mít její mozek, je chytřejší někdy než Mia, Ron a Neville dohromady." Řekl Kiba.

Fred koukal jak opařený na toho Kibu. Zas se dozvěděl docela příšernou věc. Ta Nata byla pěkně nebezpečná osoba, jak to vypadalo. Už to, že si nechala říkat podobně, jako masová vražedkyně stačilo, aby měl z ní oprávněný strach. Ještě k tomu zabila vlkodlaka Šedohřbrta.

,, No ne, tak já mám nástupkyni?! Doufám, ale že mě nechcete poslat do důchodu?" Ptal se smíchem Lupin.

,, Ne to ne, to by Nata Bella vám nikdy neudělala. Je hodná na kolegy. Nebojte, ještě prý s něčím pomůžete, podle Harryho." Řekl Kiba.

,,Dobrá a co by to jako mělo, být Harry?"Obrátil se Lupin na Harryho.

,,Neboj Remusi, uvidíš zavčasu. Můžeme vyrazit?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě." Řekla paní McGonagolová.

Když šli Listovou, tak si všiml Fred, že George místo, aby držel u něho tak jde sám a povídá si o něčem s Tonskovou a Kibou. To se mu nelíbilo, proč je dnes George, jak vyměněný? Není to tou posranou protilátkou nebo tou Rukou nebo kdo ví čím?

,, Jelikož jste včera nestihli ty okrsky, tak se tam podíváte dnes odpoledne se mnou a Tenten. Určitě tam narazíme na další lidi z Listové, kteří budou trénovat." Řekl Harry.

,,Aha Harry, říkal jsi okrsky?" Ptal se Bill.

,, Jo je jejich24. Ninjové se udržují v kondici." Řekl Harry a vedl je uličkami dál.

Došli k velké kruhové budově ke které by byla přilepena dvě křídla. Všechny tři budovy měli čtyři patra a dokonce ještě i střecha nějak sloužila, protože tam byly také okna a volný prostor s oplocením.

,, Tak jsme tady, tohle je Akademie." Řekl Harry.

,, Páni, kolik se tu vzdělává žáků, pane Pottere?"Ptala se paní McGonagolová.

,,Plus mínus 220 paní McGonagolová. Já přesné počty neznám, protože mám na starosti jenom 36 žáků. Mojí třídu a do styku s ostatníma moc nepřijdu." Řekl Harry.

,, Aha a proč to, to neučíte v ostatních třídách?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Už před dvěma dny jsem říkal, že tady vede učitel třídu celou dobu jejich docházky do Akademie, mimo tělesného tréninku, který mají na starosti naši experti, kteří jsou tu dodatkově, když jsem na misi. Tady jsou učební bloky a ne jednotlivé předměty." Řekl Harry.

Snape na něho vyjeveně koukal, jak přišlo Fredovi.

,, Tak půjdeme, nerad chodím do hodiny pozdě. Nejsem Kakaschi." Řekl Harry a otevřel vrata do dvorce.

Tam toho na první pohled moc nebylo. Pár stromů, jedna houpačka a stoly s lavičkami.

,, Jak to, že se učí Harry ještě v červenci?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Tady moc prázdniny Bille nejsou a učí se tu děti po celý rok. Když sečtu prázdniny, tak je tu za celý rok 5 volných týdnů prázdnin a nic víc." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože jenom pět, to je nelidské!" Řekl Fred.

,, Nelidské Frede? Těm prckům to náhodou nevadí. Jsou rádi mezi spolužáky a také tak rychle nezapomenou věci, co se tu naučili. Mě to také nevadí, víc je toho naučím a mám prostor se jim věnovat a pilovat je do bojovníků a kouzelníků jisté kvality. Nemusím chvátat, jako profesoři v Bradavicích a mohu zavčas podchytnout drobné chybičky. Jo a normální ninja má také jenom 5 týdnů dovolené, ale to je snad normální i u nekouzelníků, tak ať si děcka zvykají. Mají normálně volné víkendy a učí se jen do 12 hodin či třinácti. Tohle je místní akademie a není to internát." Řekl Harry a otevřel hlavní dveře do budovy.

Fred na Harryho Pottera koukal jak Snapův lektvar. Tohle přece nemohl být Harry Potter, mluvil až příliš jako McGonagolová.

,,Pravda pane Pottere, musím uznat, že tohle nám v Bradavicích hodně škodí. Všechny ty prázdniny. Mohu vědět, kdy těch pět volných týdnů je?" Ptal se Snape.

,,No jeden začíná za dva dny. Na Letní slavnosti, pak Podzimní slavnosti, založení Listové, oslava Nového roku, Jarní slavnosti." Vyjmenoval ochotně Harry.

,,To tu fakt neslaví Vánoce?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne, s tím jsem přišli až my. Stejně tu slavíme jenom tak, že si dáme slavnostní večeři u stromku a ráno vybalíme dárky a jdeme do práce. Je nám to už fuk, nejsme děti." Řekl Harry a pokračoval chodbou a pak dodal.

,, Musíme dávat kvůli Alici pozor, svůj první stromeček zapálila a málem zapálila celé Nové Doupě. Nata musela hasit." Řekl s bublavým smíchem Harry.

Vystoupali do druhého patra, kde bylo napsáno třetí a druhá třída a pak WC.

,,Tak tady jsme. Poprosil bych vás se zatím nepředstavovat. Děti vědí, kdo asi jste. Já je chci nechat trochu hádat. Schválně, co si z mých vyprávění pamatují. Mám tam 12 děvčat a 24 kluků a ti si určitě ladacos pamatují. Jo a jejím 8 až devět let, ale co se týče magie, jsou na úrovni prváků a druháku z Bradavic." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože tak malý?" Ptala se zděšeně Ronova mamka.

,, Tady se chodí od šesti či sedmi let, podle data narození paní Weasleyové a nebere se to od září jako u nás, ale od května, kdy jsou závěrečné zkoušky a pak jarní slavnosti s volnem. Toto jsou mí noví třeťáci." Řekl na vysvětlenou Harry.

,, Tak to jsem zvědav Pottere na tu vaší sebranku." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo až vás představím nebo to uhodnou moji žáci, tak bych vás poprosil si sednout na židle, které jsem připravil u oken. Budete hosty na mých normálních hodinách." Řekl Harry.

,, A co Kiba?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Já mám jiné zařizování tady na akademii. O patro výš mám přihlašovací schůzku na vedení týmu geninů. Schválně jestli se mi to povede." Zazubil se ten Kiba a šel dál chodbou k dalšímu schodišti.

,, Poslední věc, nedivte se prosím, když mě osloví, jako sensei. Je to místní výraz pro učitele." Řekl Harry otevřel tahem dveře do učebny a pokynul, aby vstoupili.

Fred byl docela dost překvapen. Ti prckové, kteří asi před pár sekundami seděli tak povstali jak vojáci. Bylo jich šestatřicet a třída vypadala jako učebna dějin a kouzel. Byly tu stupňovité lavice a schůdky k nim. Pak vyvýšená katedra a velká černá tabule s houbou a bílými, modrými a červenými křídami. U katedry byla malá skřínka, kde bylo napsáno ,,Papír"

Vzadu za posledními lavicemi byly odkládací police, kde měly děti batohy a brašny. Prckové měli na lavicích jenom penály a sešit a nějakou tu učebnici jinak nic. Bylo tu pět velkých oken a u nich 11žídlí. Jedna židle stále ještě u katedry asi patřila Harrymu. Když vešel Harry a tak děcka se narovnala jako pravítka a sborově řekla.

,,Dobré ráno sensei Potter!" Div to nezařvala.

Fred se podíval na McGonagolovou a Snapa a viděl v jejich obličejích čistý úžas.

,,Sednout!" Zavelel generálsky Harry, Fred div neudělal to samé na zem. Takhle ho ještě neslyšel. Tohle rozhodně nebyl hlas, který normálně používal, to byl hlas, kterým sprdnul Snapa a Moddyho.

Třída si sedla a ani se nehnula.

Harry přešel ke katedře a vyndal z vesty menší zápisník, který k šoku Freda Weasleyho nesl označení třídní kniha.

,,Abara?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jsem tu sensei Potter." Řekla holčina s blond vlasy na krátko ve fialových šatech..

,,Kdo dnes chybí?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dnes nikdo, Jue je zpět." Řekla ta holčina.

,,Dobrá tak máme stoprocentní účast, tím líp." Řekl Harry a něco propiskou napsal do třídnice a znovu jí dal pod vestu.

,,Dnes je návštěvní den žáci, takže konečně poznáte i lidi z mého světa, odkud pocházím a vaším prvním úkolem je rozeznat tyto lidi. Co jsou zač, a případně říct něco o nich, co víte o nich s jistotou. Jistě jste si něco z mého vyprávění zapamatovali. Takže mi řekněte jako by jste měli popisovat zločince na útěku či zmizelou osobu pro ANBU či jiné jednotky." Řekl Harry a napsal čísla od jedničky do jedenáctky na tabuli.

Fred byl trochu zaskočen. Copak je nějaký zločinec?!

Pak koukal, že se hned několik dětí přihlásilo. Vůbec nehulákaly pře sebe, ale poslušně se přihlásily, jako by byly všichni Percyvalé a Hermiony.

,,Tak třeba ty Kibuki." Ukázal Harry na kluka v zelené mikině.

Kluk se zvedl ze židle a začal mluvit.

,, Třetí ode dveří je Arthur Weasley, kterého většinou jmenujete ve svém vyprávění jako pana Weasleyho." Řekl ten kluk a Fred zíral, že hned na první pokus trefil taťku a to měl jiné brýle.

,,Dobře a co dál?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Je to pozdní čtyřicátník, otec sedmi dětí a živitel rodiny. Má koníček sbírání věcí, které nesouvisí s vaší kouzelnickou kulturou. Je zrzek s pleškou." Řekl Kibuki.

Taťka z pohledu Freda zíral jak tele na nová vrata, když ho přesně popsal Kibuki, ale ten pokračoval.

,, No má oční vadu a nosí brýle, je administrativní zaměstnanec, není příliš aktivní bojovník, ale přesto je členem Fénixova řádu. To je vše co vím." Řekl Kibuki.

,, Umí říct ještě někdo něco o panu Weasleym?"Ptal se Harry svých žáků.

,,Bydlí u Vydrníku sv. Drába na samotě a do zaměstnání se přemisťuje nebo používá krb." Řekla jedna holčina pro změnu s černými vlasy jako uhel.

,,Dobře Roano, a co dál?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hraje šachy jako syn Ron, Percy a Williem a má řidičák na automobil, který si vylepšil na létající automobil pomocí chakry nebo magie, ačkoliv to není právně dovolené." Pokračoval ta holčina a to Fred už valil oči. Co jim všechno Harry proboha řekl? Ta černovláska pokračovala.

,, Je menší postavy asi tak metr 70 tak nějak a má modré oči, které zdědili jeho synové Williem, Percyval a Ron. Je hubený a dalo by se říct, že je vychrtlý. To by mělo sensei na popis stačit." Řekla ta Roana.

,,Ano to by mělo stačit, pokud v tom týmu není nějaký nedouk s tykví místo mozku." Řekl Harry a podíval se kdo se hlásí dál.

,,Tak třeba ty Umi." Pokynul rukou další holce, která měla dokonce vlasy skoro bílé jako sníh.

,, Vedle samozřejmě stojí jeho manželka Molly Weasleyová. Též čtyřicátnice a matka sedmi dětí, kterou označujete ve vyprávění jako paní Weasleyová. Má zrzavé vlasy a je korpulentní postavy…

Tak to pokračovalo celou hodinu podle Freda, kdy je místo jich samých představila ta děcka tak dokonale, že i Snape byl, jak když ho trefí potlouk do ksichtu. Byl to pro ně šok, jak se ta děcka doplňovala a řekla o nich tolik věcí, že by podle je našli podle toho i úplní ignoranti. Pak Harry řekl svým žákům, aby se rozdělili do skupin po třech a sedli si k sobě. S tím, že v každém týmu bude jedna holka, aby to bylo fér. Ti prckové asi byli na skupinovou práci zvyklí, protože do pěti minut byli v lavicích po třech a nijak se nešklebili nebo tak nějak.

,, Beniko, Mako a Kobune vy půjdete ven a vše připravíte na naší ukázku, kterou jsme si připravili a vy ostatní si popadněte vždy jednoho z návštěvníků a ukažte jim naší Akademii od hora dolů, s tím, že se do hodiny vrátíte." Řekl Harry.

,,Co budete dělat vy sensei?"Ptal se jeden blond kluk s brýlemi.

,,Já jdu Agasa pro vybavení, do sborovny." Zazubil se Harry a zmizel jak pára nad hrncem.

,, Zas to dělá, pro až geninové se učí mizet, to je nefér, já bych také zmizel." Řekl jeden hnědovlasý.

,, No tak Ufodo, nepruď, máme úkol, nebo chceš tu skejsnout?"Ptala se jedna blondýnka v černých šatech.

,,No jo Megumi." Řekl kluk a narovnal si brýle.

Ti prckové si je všechny rozdělili a Fred skončil zrovna s tím Agasou pak s klukem, který se jmenoval Obari a jistou holčinou, která mu připomenula Hermionu až na to, že byla ještě malá. Její jméno bylo Jue. Ukázali mu nejprve halu pak nahlédli ke školníkovi, který se jmenoval Mamoru a vypadal jak Popletal, ale bez břicha. Pak navštívili ošetřovnu kde seděla Aiko jako zdravotní sestra. Celou dobu mleli o Harrym a o učení, jako by je to ohromně bavilo. Pak šli do laboratoře, kde jak vysvětlovali se učili o lidském těle a vyrábět mastičky a také základy léčení různých zranění. Jako masáž srdce, tlakové obvazy podobné věci, které Fred neznal. Bylo zvláštní, že tu bylo hodně světla na rozdíl od jejich lektvarových učeben a učeben obecně. Pak zašli do ředitelny a představili ho samotnému řediteli, který se jmenoval Iruka a byl asi tak stejně starý, jako Snape nebo Lupin. Byl docela milý, ale to už ho za ruku prckové vedli dál. Pak ho zavedli do sborovny, kde už Harry nebyl, protože tam nikdo nebyl. Fred se podivoval. Tady neměli učitelé vlastní kabinety, ale jednu obří sborovnu, kde všichni měli vlastní stůl a na tam své věci a pak tam byl před okny ještě jeden obří, kde asi zasedali všichni. No učitelů tu bylo o dva více než v Bradavicích podle popisu těch dětí a byli prý docela super. Co už může být na kantorovi být super? Ptal se v duchu Fred.

Pak šli hodně dolů do sklepa, kde byla cvičební místnost, kde byly terče a boxovací figuríny. Děcka mu předvedly, jak se střílí docela ostrými hvězdicemi a dýkami a pak zvalchovaly naoko jednu boxovací figurínu. Fred si pomyslel, i s těma špuntama, by měla Hadí prdel obtíže. Pak šli zas nahoru, na střechu, kde jako u té nemocnice byla jídelna. Ta byla ještě prázdná. Bylo teprve půl desáté. Přesto Fredovi bylo divné, že mají jídelny na střechách a ne dole. V další učebně měli herbáře a kytky a ukázkové plísně, které měli znát. Konečně se vrátili do učebny, z které vyšli. Tam už skoro všichni byli zpět. McGonagolová se svojí skupinkou prcků bavila o něčem a ti doslova s ní žvanili o sto šest. George se něčemu smál, když mu jeden malý černovlasý kluk mu vyprávěl o jeho velkém bráchovi a Snape se zrovna na něco ptal malé holčičky s rovnátky, která mu v pohodě a beze strachu mu odpovídala. Mamka něco kreslila na papír a kolem ní staly hned tři děcka. Šel čas a konečně se vrátil poslední člověk s trojící prcků. Alastor Pošuk Moddy. Samozřejmě, ještě ne zcela zvykl na novou nohu a byl pomalejší, ale těm prckům to také nevadilo.

Pak se po chvilce ozvalo dlouhé zahvízdnutí, které šlo z venku.

,, Sensei nás volá ven." Řekl Agasa a už táhnul Freda z učebny ven za kapsu u kalhot.

Vyšli ven, kde seděl Harry na pařezu a broukal si melodii. Vedle už stále ta skupina, která měla rovnou jít ven. Byla tam vystavěna menší aréna 20 karát 20. metrů a ohraničená gumovým provazem nebo co to bylo. Na co to bylo dobrá?

,,Tak jak se vám líbí Akademie?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jsem unešená, je to velice moderní škola nebo vašimi slovy Akademie. Máte milé žáky, pane Pottere." Řekla paní McGonagolová.

,,He ti se rádi jenom předvádějí v lepším světle, někdy jsou to ropušníci či vlkodlaci, když jde o chování, ale jsem rád, že tato budova a její nestálý obyvatelé se vám líbí." Řekl Harry a zvedl se.

,,Na co je ta aréna?" Ptal se George.

,,Uvidíš, dnes jsem si připravil takový menší turnaj, Georgi." Řekl Harry a otočil se na Lupina a Snapa.

,,Těď bych vás o něco požádal. Kdo je tu aktivní bojovník či bystrozor nedej bože Smrtijed s praxí v boji a duelu, tak ať jde o krok vpřed." Řekl Harry.

Dopředu šel jak Snape, Lupin, Tonsková, Kinsley, samozřejmě Moddy a i McGonagolová a Bill.

,,Ok, vás pane Moddy a paní McGonagolová vynecháme a také tebe Bille. Jsi sice svižný, ale jsi ne moc úderný, jak jsem viděl na ministerstvu. Ostatní prosím počkejte." Řekl Harry a šel k dalšímu pařezu, kde byly položené nějaké overaly hnědé barvy. Vzal je a přešel ke čtveřici Snape, Lupin, Tonsková a Kinsley.

,,To si oblečte, snad to padne. Ať mi neušpiníte." Řekl líbezně Harry.

,,Proč Pottere?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Budete bojovat proti mým premiantům pane Snape." Usmál se Harry.

,,Cože to mám bojovat proti prckům, vždyť jim není ani deset." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Nenechte se zmást, tito prckové jsou fakt silní a to i bez kouzlení Klidně na ně použijte hůlku, ale bez zakázaných kleteb prosím. Zatím jsem jim o nich neřekl zhola nic. To přijde příští rok." Řekl Harry.

,, Proti kolika budu bojovat?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Proti jednomu Tonsková a když prohraješ tak dnes večer si se mnou a Nevillem oběhneš kolečko kolem Listové za trest a to platí pro i pro vás chlapy." Usmál se Harry.

,, Cože, to jako myslíš vážně, přece není možné, abych prohrál, dej jim šanci alespoň ve dvojici." Řekl Lupin.

,,Ne v skutečném boji také musí ninja někdy bojovat proti přesile sám a vy alespoň uvidíte, co mí žáci vše už dokážou." Řekl Harry.

,,Potter to bude propadák." Řekl Snape.

,, Já bych si nebyl tak jistý." Zazubil se Harry.

Lupin a ostatní si neochotně oblékli ty hnědé mundůry ve kterých vypadali jak popelářská četa podle Freda.

,,Takehiro, Agasa, Inari a Wabiko sem." Řekl rozkazem Harry.

Blonďák s brýlemi, holčina s rovnátky, další holčina se světle hnědými vlasy a kluk s uhlově černými vlasy byli ihned nastoupeni.

,, Toto jsou mí nynější nejlepší žáci a doufám, že to nějakou dobu tak zůstane. Jelikož tu máme jenom jednu ženu a tři chlapy jako bojovníky tak bohužel postavím proti Kinsleymu Pastorkovi děvčátko." Řekl Harry a Pastorek se zakabonil jako mračno. Asi mu to připadalo nefér.

,,Takže první zápas, dáme přednost našim malým dámám a tak začne Nymfadora Tonsková a Wabiko Futomi. Prosím do arény a ostatní se posaďte na lavičky." Řekl Harry.

Fred se tedy posadil vedle svého dvojčete do třetí řady kamenných lavic, jako na stadionu a koukal se, co se bude dít.

Tonsková tedy vstoupila těsně za holčinou se světle hnědými vlasy v červených kalhotách a černým tričkem do arény.

,,Pravidla znějí, žádné zbraně kromě kouzel. Žádná velká zranění. Tedy jsou povolené škrábance, vyvrknuté kotníky, odřeniny a boule a modráky plus moncly, ale nic víc. Souboj končí tím, že jeden ze soupeřů bude vyhozen z arény nebo překročí její hranice oběma nohama. Časový limit je 20minut, pak bude zápas tak i tak ukončen." Vysvětlil Harry a Tonsková zbledla.

Fred si pomyslel, to chce ty děcka nechat Harry zmlátit nebo Tonskovou a ostatní?

Ta malá Wabiko se usmála tak líbezně, že lepší podvraťácký úsměv by snad dokázal jenom Snape.

,,Tři, dva jedna teď!" Křikl Harry a ta malá holka vyrazila na Tonskovou jako torpédo.

Tonsková pevně sevřela hůlku, ale děvče se zastavilo, jako baletka se sehnulo a popadlo malý kamínek a hodilo ho po Tonskové, která se jen tak uhnula. Děvče se zazubilo, vyskočilo a dopadlo na ruce, přitom sebralo hrst kamínků a znovu vyskočilo do vzduchu a začalo metat na Tonskovou malé kamínky neuvěřitelnou rychlostí až do doby, kdy na obě nohy dopadla na zem. Tonsková se zakryla štítem a kamínky vylétly z arény do křoví. Wabiko toho využila a skočila po Tonskové a chtěla jí popadnout za ruku za ruku, ale štít fungoval a Wabiko od ní odskočila. Tonsková použila kouzlo neverbálně a z hůlky vyrazilo červené světlo. Fred ani nevěděl, co to bylo za kouzlo. Wabiko blesku rychle odskočila a vykřikla Expelliarmus. Teď byla Tonsková najednou bez hůlky, což nebylo určitě jí vůbec příjemné. Její vlasy se změnily na sytě rudé. Zlostně zařvala jako drak a vyřítila se na Wabiko. Ta se sklonila před úderem Tonskové a dala jí pěstí do žaludku. O jé, to její žaludek nepotěší, pomyslel si Fred. Tonsková vykřikla a odklopýtala o kus dál. Wabiko pozvedla ruku a řekla.

,,Acio moje kamínky."

Kamínky z roští se zvedly a hnaly se najednou k Tonskové a ta se musela uhýbat. Blížila se k hranicím arény a dobře to věděla. Vyřítila se tedy vstříc kamínkům a všechny je pochytala a schytala od nich pár škrábanců. Wabiko se nezalekla a použila další kouzlo.

,, Inflamáre!" Vykřikla a kolem Tonskové vznikla menší ohnivá stěna. Tonsková musela pár kroků ustoupit dozadu a uvízla v rohu arény.

Wabiko znovu vyskočila do výšky, přeskočila oheň a kopla Tonskovou nohou do ramene a ta vylétla z arény ven do menšího keříku. Bylo po boji.

,,Moc hezké Wabiko." Zatleskal Harry a i její spolužáci jí také zatleskali a zapískali.

Fred čučel jako hraboš polní. Tonsková přece byla bystrozorka a neuměla nad tím prckem vyhrát?

Koukl na Snapa a Lupina ti vypadali, že spolkli extra kyselý citron. Asi pochopili, že to nebude tak lehké, jak přepokládali.

Tonsková se vylezla z roští a s klením šla pro svou hůlku. Byla notně nasraná. Tohle byl pro ni trapas a ještě s šéfem za zády. Šla si sednout.

,,Jo a večer si dáš s Nevillem a mnou kolečko Tonsková." Oznámil Harry a Tonsková byla rudá vzteky, jak chilli paprička.

,,Další zápas Kinsley Pastorek a Inari Zhojito." Řekl Harry.

Do arény vstoupila za Kinsleym o polovinu menší holčička s rovnátky, která se předtím, tak v pohodě se bavila Snapem.

Jenom co odpočítal start Harry, tak Inari, jak se to děvče jmenovalo sedlo do dřepu. Kinsley hned udělal štít, ale nebyl připraven na to, co následovalo.

,,Acio boty Kinsleyho Pastorka."Řekla Inari.

Kinsleyho štítové kouzlo působilo a byla řada na něm, aby ukázal co umí.

Vykřkl."Depulso!" Kdyby odpuzující kouzlo Inari zasáhlo okamžitě by vyletěla z arény. Ta se ale hbitě přemetem dostala do bezpečí a zavolala.

,,Acio Kinsleyho Pastorka boty."

Pastorkovy šněrovací boty se okamžitě vyzuly a odskákaly k Inari. Ta je chytila do ruky a neuvěřitelnou silou mrskla zpátky na Kinsleyho. Pastorek dostal svojí botou do obličeje a znovu se posadil na zem, ze které zrovna zvedal. Než stačil cokoli udělat, Inari zvolala."Levicorpus!"

Kinsley v tu ránu visel za kotník ve vzduchu a leknutím pustil hůlku. Pak přišlo.

„Acio hůlka, Liberacorpus a Depulso."

Pastorek odsvištěl do popelnice vedle arény a s rachotem v ní zmizel. Víko se za ním zabouchlo. Bylo to jako mat třemi tahy, jak by řekl Ron. Pastorek lezl z popelnice, na čele měl přilepenou slupku od banánu a děsně klel. Když už byl venku, tak ještě zakopl a hodil hubu do sajrajtu vedle popelnice. S hodně křivým úsměvem si vzal od Haryho svoji hůlku, kterou Harrymu předala Inari.

,,Výborně Inari, velmi dobře jsi zhodnotila nepřítele. Kinsley si s Tonskovou zaběhá společně s námi." Pochválil jí Harry.

Fred se podíval na Alastora Moddyho a ten se tvářil jak horda Snapů. Dva bystrozoři Velké Británie si utrhli před malými prcky ostudu. Dal si obličej do dlaní. Dále se podíval na Lupina a Snapa a ti se netvářili vůbec šťastně, spíš nešťastně. Snape přitom nadával polohlasně na Harryho za Levicorpus. Ještě štěstí, že tu nebyla malá Alice. To by bylo netopýřích uší, šnečích tykadel a prasečích ocásků.

,,Další zápas pánu Remuse Lupina a Agasy Totagaka." Řekl Harry a za Lupinem do arény vstoupil ten malý blonďatý brejlovec.

Ten si ještě vyčistil brýle kapesníkem a zaostřil svoje hnědý kukadla na Lupina, jak kudlanka nábožná.

Harry zas odpočítal zápas. První, co udělal Lupin, tak vystřelil proti brejlounovi Imodulus, ale ten se uhnul, ale to Lupin čekal a použil Inpedantu, Depulsu a znovu Imodulus. Pěkně Agasyho honil po aréně a nenechal ho vůbec zaútočit, přesto se Agasy svojí hbitostí k Lupinovi přibližoval a Lupin cítil, že by to bylo nebezpečné, kdyby se dostali do kontaktu. Když už byl Agasy hodně blízko použil Lupin neverbálně Protego, kouzlo Agasyho poněkud odhodilo a Lupin toho využil. Několika přemety a velkými skoky se dostal na druhou stranu Arény. A znovu neverbálně vyslal kouzlo Petrifikus totálus. Ne tentokrát Agasy nereagoval dostatečně rychle a padl na zem a jen mrkal očima za brýlemi.

Konečně jedno vítězství. Všichni Lupinovi tleskali. Ten jen zbavil Agasyho kouzla a šel si sednout na lavičku. Zvítězit nad malým klukem není přece žádná čest.

Harry prohlásil. „Remusi netušil jsem, že jsi tak dobrý bojovník, a byl by z tebe i dobrý Ninja. Máš dost dobrou fyzickou kondici, s tím co jsi tu předvedl."

Pak se obrátil na Pošuka a zeptal se.

„Pane Moody, mají bystrozoři nějaké tréninky v duelu a tělesné přípravě během roku?"

Ten se tvářil jak Mozkomor a jen zakroutil hlavou.

Harry pokýval hlavou a utrousil. „Je to vidět!"

A hned ohlásil další duel. „Severus Snape a Takehiro Sasurio."

Do arény vstoupil nasupený Severus, který už ale věděl, jak na ty mrňata jít a černovlasý kluk v zeleném tričku a černých kalhotách. Se svojí vizáží by se klidně ztratil mezi zmijozelskými.

Harry zase odpočítal start a tentokrát zaútočil jako první Snape.

,,Pouta na tebe." Máchl hůlkou směr toho kluka.

Ten vyskočil a kouzlu se vyhnul. Snape pálil kouzla dál. Byla to jednoduchá útočná kouzla, aby ten kluk neměl čas utočit. Jenom se přibližoval k Snapovi. Když byl dost blízko, tak se sehnul a udělal kotoul a narazil do Snapa, který upadl na stranu, ale hůlku nepustil. Místo toho vypálil další pouta. Kluk se však včas odkulil dál jako kulička. Vyskočil z kotoulu na Snapa a přistál na něm, jak pytel. Snape se ho snažil rukama odlepit, ale ten kluk ho obejmul jak nohama, tak rukama docela silně, že to byla v podstatě živá pouta pro Snapa. Snape namířil hůlkou na čelo a neverbálně použil Impedimenta a Takeriho to odhodilo skoro až k hranici arény. Snape notně podrážděný se zvedl a vyslal další kouzla na toho kluka. Ten, se jim velmi obratně vyhnul.

Kluk vykřikl ,,Acio koště" a z nedalekého kumbálu vylétlo koště on ho vzal do rukou. Vystřelil jako s mečem na Snapa a oháněl se po něm koštětem. Snape musel se koštěti vyhýbat, až mu ten kluk podrazil nohy. Snape se, ale jen tak nevzdal a chytl koště a vyrval ho Takehirovi z ruky. Pak ho majzl koštětem po hlavě, ale Takehiro ho zastavil oběma rukama, tak, že násadu znovu držel on a Snape také. Snapovi došla trpělivost a zařval mocně ,,Evererte statim!"

A Takeriho to odfouklo do jezírka. To byl panečku zápas, pomyslel si Fred. Snepe sice vyhrál, ale je hodně starší než ten klučina a taky zkušenější, on by na to škvrně asi neměl.

,, Hm to bylo dobrý, pane Snape, nevěděl jsem, že se až tak umíte rvát." Řekl Harry.

,,To byl propadák Pottere, ti vaši žáci jsou lepší než většina Smrtijedů a vyčůraní jako lektvaristická komise." Řekl nasraně Snape, i když vyhrál.

,,Mockrát děkujeme, pane Snape." Řekli sborově žáci Harryho Pottera.

Snape něco drtil mezi zuby naštvaně kletby a nadávky.

Snape, Pastorek, Lupin a Tonsková začal sundávat ten hnědý oblek, tak aby se co jen méně prachu z obleku dostalo na jejich oblečení pod tím.

„Tak to máme nerozhodný stav a musíme to nějak rozhodnout." Přemýšlel nahlas Harry.

,,Má ještě někdo zájem o zápas s mými žáky?" Ptal se Harry.

K překvapení Freda a ostatních se přihlásil George. Dokonce i Bill na něho vyvalil oči.

,,Ty Georgi? A proti komu prosím?" Ptal se Harry pobaveně.

,,Proti Takehirovi, jestli není unaven." Řekl George a postavil se s odhodlaným výrazem.

,,Co říkáš Takehiro, dáš si ještě jeden zápas?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Klidně sensei." Řekl s klidem ten kluk s úsměvem.

Proboha, do čeho se pouští tam George, vždyť na toho prcka neměl pomalu ani Snape a to je co říct!

George se navlékl do úboru po Tonskové, protože ty ostatní by mu byli příliš velké a šel do arény s podivným úsměvem. Co měl v plánu, Fred nevěděl.

Harry odpočítal, a jakmile řekl teď tak George zvedl hůlku a křikl Aqvamenti a vypustil vodní proud, jak z děla na toho kluka. Ten Takehiro se uhnul, ale Harry ne a tak George ho pěkně spláchl, jako myš. Harry vypustil fontánku vody a díval překvapeně, ale tím to nekončilo. George to kouzlo udržel a mířil na toho kluka, který se musel vodnímu proudu jak z hasičské stříkačky uhýbat. Za chvíli byla všude voda a bahno. George pak vykřikl Expreliármus na kluka a ten znova uhnul, a místo toho to kouzlo zasáhlo nebohého Kinsleyho a ten skončil v roští. George se nehnul z místa a pokračoval Redukty jako splašený. Fred na něho koukal jak boží zjevení. On takto rychle kouzla sesílat neuměl. Jediný, které znal s touto rychlostí, byl Snape a McGonagolová. Takehiro se pěkně zadýchal, protože na bahně mu to sestsakra klouzalo, a také se nemohl k Georgovi vůbec přiblížit. Ten si ho držel od těla. Ten najednou změnil taktiku a místo toho použil na bahno a vodu v okolí kouzlo Glaciásus a vše v okolí 20metru dole zamrazil. Takehiro klouzal jako tučňak na ledu. Pak střelil znovu po tom klukovi Expeleriámus a Takehiro se jenom tak uhnul. George se podivně zazubil a křikl pod Takehirovi boty Bombarda Maximus a Takehiro se s velkým výbuchem odlepil od země a vyletěl z arény ven rovnou na Harryho, který chytl, dřív než Takehiro odletěl někam do neznáma. Šok a úžas, byl vidět snad na celém Fénixově řádu, včetně Snapa, McGonagolové a Moddyho. George Weasley vyhrál ten souboj. Nedal ani příležitost tomu klukovi se k němu přiblížit nebo zaútočit.

Bill začal tleskat a postupně se přidali i další včetně profesorů a bystrozorů a i prckové. George se uklonil a přešel k Takehirovi a podal mu ruku.

,, Ukázal jsi Takehiro, že si ninja a já kouzelník. Kdyby si mě napadl jako pana Snapa tak bych asi prohrál, máš fakt páru." Řekl George.

,,Jo ty také George, byl by s tebe skvělý ninja." Zazubil se kluk.

,, Tak tohle jsem nečekal." Řekl Harry, mokrý jako myš a od bahna a ledu.

,, No já využil jenom toho, že jsi nám řekl, který jsme za element. Byla to hodně dobrá informace Harry, dík. Tak mohu s tím bojovat i za naší stranu. Jak říkala Tsunade, voda je nezkrotná. Je na čase, abych vodě dal šanci ve všech skupenství natrhnout Hadí prdeli trenky." Řekl George.

Harry Potter na něho koukal jako opařený. On si vzal to celé k srdci s těmi elementy. To zatím u žádného neviděl.

,,Brácho jsi jednička." Řekl Bill.

,, Jsem přece voda, tak jsem to chtěl za každou cenu ještě tady vyzkoušet, než přijde skutečný boj. Nehodlám utíkat, už nikdy." Řekl George a svlékl si ten úbor.

,,Merlinovy smradlavý fusekle, proč jste nešel Weasley na bystorozra." Lamentoval Moddy.

,,Ne já nemám ten zápal pane Moddy, jsem spíše klidný typ, než abych se otravoval s černokněžníky či jinými lumpy, hledejte si někoho jiného, já vám hrát holku pro všechno, nebudu." Řekl s ledovým klidem George a Moddymu spadla brada.

Fred se díval jako makový na své dvojče. To sní nebo George poslal Moddyho do prdele. Co by on za to dal být bystrozorem a George to jednoduše odmítl.

,,No tohle, to už je to povolání tak neperspektivní, že kandidáti utíkají jak myši?" Ptal se Moddy zamračeně.

,, No jo, když jsem viděl to vaše ústředí, tak se mi zdálo, že je to práce na hovno, když tam lidé prchají, jakmile zmizí šéf. Bylo tam, jaksi zasmrádlo, tam bych se vážně asi nudil. No a taky jsem viděl jak dva bystrozoři dostali na prdel, ani ne od desetiletých prcků. Ne děkuji!" Odpověděl mu George a podal vyjevenému Harrymu ten hnědý teď už předhnědlý overal.

Moddy byl rudý jak rak zlostí.

,,My snad našli nového Filliuse." Spráskla ruce paní McGonogolová.

,,Potter je asi něco přece jenom naučil a pan Weasley je také defakto jeho žák. Dobrá práce Weasley." Dokonce chválil George i Snape a Fred si připadal jak ve špatném snu.

,,Děkuji, ale copak vy jste neposlouchal Harryho, pane Snape, s těmi elementy. Může nám to pomoc i v boji a já to uvedl do praxe. Je to nesmírně praktické, někoho zlít vodou. Voda je fajn." Řekl usměvavě George.

Snape se tvářil jako by byl vyhozen z Bradavic. Dostal svojí vlastní medicínu, pomyslel si Fred.

,,Vidíš Severusi, na to si ani jeden z vás nevzpomněl, mohli jste to klidně využít. Pan George Weasley má pravdu." Řekla McGonagolová.

Snape se zatvářil uraženě, ale pak řekl.

,, Asi jsem to tak rychle nepochopil Minervo, zatímco tady pan George Weasley ano. V té hlavě asi něco má a není to jenom jeho krámek." Řekl Snape.

,, Ty jo já jsem tak natvrdlá. Já mohla použít vodu já kráva pitomá. Bille, ten tvůj brácha je dost dobrý duelant, jak to, že jsi se o něm nezmínil." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Já to nevěděl, že George má takovou páru, já viděl vždy dvojčata a ne každého zvlášť. Ta rychlost, to bylo jak z duelového kroužku s Kratiknotem." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano máš pravdu ten je jak Kratiknot. Také se vůbec nehnul, ale jenom sekal kouzla rukou jako Kratiknot. Schválně, jak by to dopadlo, kdyby se utkali v duelu." Řekla na to Tonsková.

,,Tak i tak můj malý Georgi je jak Gideon, nikdy bych netušila, že tohle ještě uvidím. Připomnělo mi to, když jsem byla v duelovém kroužku a viděla brášky, jak tam kouzlí." Řekla rozjařeně mamka.

,,Tak to máš pravdu moje drahá Molly, tohle je poprvé, kdy vidím George v boji a vedl si hodně dobře." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Hm vzhledem k tomu, že jsi se přihlásil dobrovolně Georgi a vyhrál si, tak si vyber odměnu." Řekl Harry a kouzlem tahal z šatů všechnu tu vodu.

George si prohrábl vlasy a pak povídá.

,, Já bych jako odměnu chtěl k obědu, jestli umíš Harry udělat capucino, ale pořádný italský se skořicí."

Harrymu vzlétlo obočí do výšin a Fredovi také. Capucino se skořicí? Nic víc.

,,Ehm klidně, když si ho přeješ, to nebude žádný problém, ale odkaď znáš capucino?"Ptal se Harry překvapeně.

,, Možná se to dozvíš a možná ne, Harry u večeře. Tak budu mít to capucino se skořicí?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo klidně moje kolegyně si ho také nechává dělat, abys neřekl, že ho neumíme. Také sem bylo nějakým podivným způsobem zavlečeno." Řekl Harry.

George se usmál stowattovým úsměvem.

,,Potom, že jen Harry je kofeinový junkie, asi jsme našli dalšího." Řekl Lupin.

,, Ty také Lupine piješ kafé, tak co na tom." Řekl Snape.

,,Pro dnešek je to vše děcka, skliďte to do původního stavu a můžete jít na oběd. Vy pojďte nás už čeká oběd a pak výlet do tréninkových okrsku." Řekl Harry a tak šli do místní jídelny Akademie.

* * *

 **Poznámka od elenor:**

 **To je tentokrát vše, uvidíme se zase až 10. prosince, kdy sem dám předkrm z nových kapitol a 14. 12. sem dám můj vánoční dárek od mne pro vás. Dalších 8 kapitol. Jinak doufám, že budete spokojeni. Případné chyby, když nějakou najedete, pište prosím do komentářů. Nejsem zrovna nejlepší češtinář.**

 **Čágobello! elenor**


	27. Kapitola 25 - U divokých bestií

**Kapitola pětadvacet – U divokých bestií**

Po obligátním obědě, ale chutném a vydatném, kdy Harry ještě vyřídil se svými žáky, že po slavnostech budou mít zástup a on bude na misi, dostalo jeho dvojče krásný tuplák s tím capucině. Z toho se vyklubalo pro Freda zvláštní kafe s mléčnou pěnou a skořicí na vrchu. Pak šli k jednotlivým okrskům. Jak řekl Harry, bylo jich 24 a byly rozmístěny poblíž Listové v místních lesích a pláních. Byl to pořádný výšlap, ale Fredovi, alespoň dobře trávil oběd. Ne do všech je Harry také pustil. Například číslo 18. byla zaminované pro další trénink nějaké skupiny. V čísle 10 byla schůzka taktického týmu pro další misi, 5 byla zamořená nějakým přemnoženým jedovatým hmyzem, 3 a 2 byla podle Harryho slov pro ně moc nebezpečná. Dvojce se říkalo les Smrti, ale to byla spíš obří džungle. Fredovi se zdáli ty stromy velké jak věže Bradavic. Celý pozemek toho lesa byl obehnaný ostnatým drátem a bylo tam varovní, že tam nesmí vstupovat civilní obyvatelstvo.

Vypadalo, že je tam nebezpečno, tak jak to, že ten les Ginny má rada, ptal se v duchu Fred. Vtom se ozvalo zadunění a křupání a najednou z houštin vylezl obří tygr. Byl velký jako nákladní vůz a vypadal hrozivěji než kentauři nebo kdo ví co, co kdy Fred kdy spatřil.

Tygr se přiblížil k ostnatému drátu a zařval, že i Lupin a Snape nadskočily hrůzou. Chtěl zařvat, ale tu křikl Harry.

,,Stůj Percy!" Zase svým velitelským tonem.

Tygr se otočil Harryho směrem a pohlédl na něho dlouze s tichým mručením, které znělo jako motor tátova auta.

,,Sedni Percy!" Poručil tomu tygrovi Harry a ten tygr poslechl.

,,Ginny dnes nepřijde Percy, dnes tu není. Je na cestách Percy." Řekl stále důrazně Harry.

Tygr zas zabručel.

,,Neboj Percy za pár dní se vrátí." Řekl Harry.

Tygr zabručel a zvedl se a odešel znovu do houštin.

,,Ehm ten tygr se jmenuje Percy?"Ptal se Bill vyjeveně.

,,Jo Ginny, když tu pobývala, tak si pár zvířat pojmenovala. Znám tygry Percyho, Alastora a Severuse, divoká prasata Doru, Remuse, lenochoda Albuse, gorilu Molly, orly George, Freda, Billa a Charlieho a pantera Arthura. Ginny má je ráda pojmenované." Řekl Harry.

,,Prase, po mě pojmenovala prase! Já jí dám, copak jsem nějaké prase divoké!" Křikla uraženě Tonsková.

,,No ukazovala jsi nám ten prasečí rypáček Tonsková, takže ta inteligentní zvířátka máš ráda." Řekl Harry.

Tonsková zrudla znovu zlostí, ale nic nemohla říct.

,, To je snad horší zvíře než Charlie a Hagrid dohromady. Být tu Percy, tak by omdlel ze svého jmenovce na to tata." Řekl Bill.

,, Mě tenhle Percy připadal více fajn, než ten, kterého mám za bráchu. Mohli bychom ho vzít sebou a ukázat Percymu, aby si vzal z něho příklad." Mínil George.

Bill se rozesmál a Fred by se rozesmál také, kdyby mu neleželo v žaludku, že George si dovolil říct bez něho vtip. Vždy ho říkali spolu, tím, že se doplňovali, ale George to tentokrát vůbec neudělal. Ne dnes večer si musí s ním promluvit. Tohle mu nemůže dělat.

,, Jo to bychom mohli udělat. Možná by se Percy něco našeho Percyho tygra něco naučil." Řekl Bill.

,,Souhlasím." Kývla Tonsková.

,,To vám asi Ginny nedovolí. Stejně tento Percy by neprošel portálem." Řekl usměvně Harry.

,, Také pravda, to těžko." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Vlastně, co bude s Percym?"Ptal se Bill.

,, No asi nic, s pařezem se jen tak nehne Bille, možná časem pozná vlastní chyby, jak řekl Ron, ale on ho nějak přeučovat nehodlá. Když nevěří, tak ať nevěří. My ho vlastně ani nepotřebujeme, abychom vyhráli a on není bojovník Bille. To je z vás bratří Weasleyů jsou tak možná ty, Ron, Charlie a George, ale ne Percy a Fred, jak je vidět." Řekl Harry.

Fred byl naštvaný, teď ještě díky té Georgově schow ho dávají do rovnice s Percym. Co je to za proklatý den. I on umí bojovat, je bývalý člen Brumbálovi armády a tam je to Harry také učil. U Merlina.

,,Já, že nejsem bojovník. Pottere, to už přeháníš! Dokážu to stejně jako George!" Vybuchl jak sopka Fred.

To přilákalo sluch všech.

,, O tom dost pochybuji, Frede." Řekl Bill a shovívavě se usmál.

,, Jdi do prdele Bille, nejsem malý." Řekl Fred zlostně.

,, Vážně mě se to moc nezdá Fredericku a mluv slušně se svým straším bratrem." Prohlásila jeho mamka.

,,Pff no a, to Georg se tu předvádí se jak perfektní Percy. Za chvíli bude druhý Percy, který zdrhne od nás." Řekl Fred.

,, Tak to si přehnal, Frede, já bych nikdy jako Percy s vámi nepřestal mluvit. Jsem Weasley stejně jako ty." Řekl George.

,,A proč se tu předvádíš jako Lockhart, jak jsi dobrý." Řekl pohrdavě Fred.

George zalapal po dechu, ale potom řekl.

,, Co na tom je špatného, být jednou dobrý. Nechci být poslední veš v řadě. Chtěl jsem předvést, že také dokážu bojovat a ne se jen povyšovat. Omlouvám se, jestli si to, tak viděl ty, Frede." Řekl George.

,, Hahaha a proč dnes se mnou nebavíš. Jsme přece dvojčata a ta košile to jsi udělal naschvál." Řekl vztekle Fred.

,, Ne jenom jsem chtěl něco jiného na sebe. Nemůžeme si hrát do nekonečna na jednu osobu. Ani Patilky si na to nehrají, tak proč my. Už mě to nudí ti hrát ozvěnu a další ruce a nohy, Frede." Řekl rozčíleně George.

,, Cože! To přece byla naše parketa v Bradavicích a ty jsi to také hrál rád, tak proč se najednou s tím oháníš." Křikl na Georga Fred.

,, He proč asi, protože jsi mě nikam a k ničemu nepustil. Byl jsem přivázaný k tobě jako pes, ale ne Frede, to už nehodlám dál dělat. Už nechci být zavřený v laborce či kumbálu a dělat ozvěnu tvých vtipů a pitomých řečí. Končím s tím. Chci být také jednou volný. A pak co bylo v Bradavicích ať zůstane v Bradavicích." Řekl George a podíval se vzhůru do nebe.

,,Ty, ty…. kdo … ta příšerná Ruka nebo je to ta Sakura, něco s tebou udělaly. Ty nemůžeš být George! Ten by nikdy proti mně nešel. Jen počkej, já tu couru zabiju." Řekl zlostně Fred.

George se jenom zamračil a pozvedl hůlku.

,,Ne to neuděláš. Pouta na tebe." Křikl a Fred spadl na zem.

Fred byl v šoku, proč to George udělal?!

,, Ruka a ani Sakura mi nic Frede neudělaly, ale ty už mě nechápeš tak dobře, jako dřív brácho. Tohle už není naše hra a my už nejsme malí prckové, co si hrají. Už nějakou dobu jsme dospělí, ale ten svět dospělých, který má jiná pravidla, jak si nechápeš. Nehodlám to teď s tebou tady na volném prostranství řešit. Jestli si o tom chceš promluvit, tak dnes večer na mém pokoji a nebo nikdy, ale Ruce a ani Sakuře neublížíš nebo víš co tě čeká a moc dobře a já se tě zastávat už nebudu. Nebudu hasit tvůj průser, na to kašlu." Řekl George a řekl tiše Finíte a odpoutal Freda, který tak jedině zuřil.

Co si to Georg dovoluje?!

Viděl kolem sebe a viděl povětšinou překvapené výrazy.

,,Panečku, tenhle den je jedno velké překvapení." Drbal si hlavu Harry.

Pak šli celkem v klidu k Harryho domu. Fred se ani na George nepodíval. Co si ten čurák dovoloval. Jít proti vlastnímu dvojčeti. Proti jemu, byli přece tím, že se doplňovali slavní v Bradavicích. Také krámek šlapal jako na drátkách, tak proč najednou George takto stávkoval. Není nějak nemocný nebo tak nějak? Rozhodně se takto nikdy nechoval.

Šli přes volné prostranství, když se přihnala Tenten a rovnou skočila zezadu na Harryho. Ten se jenom otočil a dal jí pořádného francouzáka a Fredovi pohasla nálada na bod nula. To se hodlají ocimtávat na volném plácku přede všemi lidmi? To nestačil Ron, kterýho ráno nachytal, když šel na záchod se vychcat, jak špendlíkuje Natu vášnivě ke dveřím u koupelny. Ještě Potter, to mu tak scházelo. Tento den byl posraným navrch. To je tu za blbce jenom on? No vlastně i Kinsley ten vletěl do popelnice rovnou. To byla Fredovi tak trochu útěcha, ale jinak nechápal, co se se světem děje. Harry už nebyl milý, Neville si z něho utahoval, Ron byl najednou chytřejší, Ginny ho stále sprdávala a George se postavil vůči němu do opozice. Ta Listová neměla na ně dobrý účinek a on se těšil domů.

,,Ehm, nemohli by jste Harry pokračovat někdy jindy." Ozval se Lupin, a ti dva se konečně od sebe odlepili.

,,Och já někdy Remusi díky Teni zapomínám na čas a prostor, promiň." Zasmál se se Harry.

Lupin jenom protočil oči a raději se podíval někam jinam.

Pak šli kolem místních stájí. Harry jim ukázal pár krásných koní a dokonce jim nabídl, jestli si někdo nechce zajezdit. Dva totiž vlastnil. Fred byl překvapen, že Harry umí jezdit na koni. Ten pak povídal, jak ho to jeho Tenten učila společně s ostatníma. Fred už zase byl v úžasu, to jako Ron a Ginny se naučili jezdit na koni a Neville s Hermionou také? Merlinovy děravý zuby!

Jediný, kdo se přihlásili, byl Snape a McGonagolová. Fred byl překvapen? Ti dva uměli jezdit na koni? To jako fakt. Pak vylezlo z McGonagolové, že jako mladá jezdila na koni na farmě svých prarodičů a později rodičů a Snape se přiznal, že Malfoy ho k tomu přinutil, aby se naučil na koni jezdit a ti stáje měli a vlastnili. Tak byl Fred svědkem, jak Snape a McGonagolová osedlali dva černé hřebce jak bota černé a dali si závod na místní dráze. Ty vole! Snape jezdil jak drak a McGonagolová hnala toho koně jako Harry kulový blesk. Dokonce i Harry byl zaujat, protože oba jezdili jenom s uzdou bez sedla. Jak indiáni na divokém západě. Bylo to vyrovnané a nikdo nevyhrál.

,,Severusi ty bys mohl klidně jezdit závodně." Řekla McGonagolová, když sesedala z koně.

,, He to je tím koněm. To nejsou ty zhýčkané pomalé kobyly Luciuse Malfoye, ale plnokrevníci." Řekl Snape a pomohl dolů McGonagolové.

,,Ano to asi ano. Nikdy jsem na tak rychlém koni nejela. Bylo skvělé jezdit. Klidně bych jela dál. Když nemám korzet, tak mohu zas jezdit, jak se mi zachce." Řekla McGonagolová a usmívala se jak sluníčko.

,,Klidně paní McGonagolová vám Atamiho občas půjčím, když nás navštívíte, očividně jste mu padla do oka." Řekl Harry a pohlédl do očí tomu hřebci. Ten jenom zařehtal a sklonil hlavu k McGonagolové. Ta mu pohladila hlavu a řekla.

,,Krásné zvíře, má plamenné oči. Atami zní sice podivně, ale je to váš kůň pane Pottere. Ten kůň je jako vy. Rychlý jako blesk." Řekla McGonagolová a něžně koni prohrábla hřívu.

,,No páni Minervo, to byla rychlost." Řekla Nevillova babička.

,,Gusto jsem Skotka, a ti už od pradávna jezdili na koních a moje rodina tím byla proslulá. Však víš, nebylo McKinleyho, aby nejezdil na koni. Můj děd, otec i bratr to uměli stejně jako já se sedlem či bez něj stejně dobře. Každé dítě z naší rodiny dostalo k pátým narozeninám koně jako hříbě a vychovalo si ho samo. Bohužel můj Korzár už před 50 lety zemřel. Atami je mu, ale velmi podobný." Řekla McGonagolová.

Fred čuměl jako puk.

,,Pravda Minervo, o vaší rodině se proslýchá, že to byli královi magičtí jezdci, ale to je asi jenom báchorka." Řekla Nevillova babička.

,,Asi jo, ale naše rodina a rodina mého manžela měla koně, jejich rodokmen byl pradávný, starší než moje a Qwina rodina. Děda jednou dokonce řekl, že jsou to koně rytířů od Artušova stolu. Co pravdy na tom bylo nevím. Dnes je jich jenom pár v mých stájích. 12 abych byla přesná. Silver, Vera, Timoteus, Lily, Rose, Falko, Roger, Wall, Fiola, Gaht, Hilda a Garp. Letní prázdniny tam trávím s příbuznýma." Řekla Minerva.

,,To je jak pro spanilou jízdu." Řekl Moddy.

,,Jo, ale já bych rád viděl ještě Pottera, jak jezdí on. Jestli nás tu nebalamutí." Řekl Snape.

,,Klidně." Řekl Harry a sedl si na koně, stejně jako Snape a McGonagolová bez sedla.

Rozjel se šílenou rychlostí. Kam se hrabal Snape a McGonagolová, Harry dokázal z koně vyždímat to nejlepší. Jako by s ním byl srostlý. Fred viděl jak se Snape a McGonagolová opřeli o plot, který odděloval dráhu a skoro závistivě na Harryho se dívali.

,, Hm musím uznat, že na Harryho nemám. Bohužel jsem v letech." Povzdechla si McGonagolová.

Harry vzal McGonagolovou za ruku a vyšvihl si jí za sebe na koně a ještě jednou se projeli. Bylo vidět, že oba mají nezměrnou radost z jízdy na koni. Asi vaření nebyl jediný Harryho koníček, měl i pořádného koně.

,, Fího, to bych také chtěl umět." Projevil zájem Bill.

,, Klidně vás Bille Weasley naučím jezdit. Není to nic těžkého. Je to jako kouzlení." Řekla McGonagolová. Bill souhlasně a nadšeně přikývl.

,, Asi se za tebou někdy na tu tvojí farmu stavím. Malfoy půjde do Azkabánu nebo pod drn a jeho stáje skončí v dražbě a já bych se rád projel." Řekl Snape.

,, Jistě, že můžeš, Severusi. Alespoň se ty koně pořádně projedou. Jezdím jenom já a má neteř a její dcera, protože bratr má už nemožné nohy a je na vozíku a můj manžel je už 40let po smrti. Možná udělám i kurz pro mé drahé žáky o příštích jarních prázdninách a vezmu jich pár na farmu si zajezdit. Bude to pro ně změna." Řekla McGonagolová a v jejích očích to jiskřilo nadšením.

,,To by ty bukové hlavy určitě potěšilo." Zabručel Snape.

,, No budou mít pohyb. Bradavice jsou jak zasmrádlý kurník. Ty děcka jsou tam zavřená Severusi. Musíme jim dát nějaké pohybové aktivity, krom famfrpálu, jinak budeme mít brzy problém s nadváhou a já tam nechci mít Popletaly a Umbrigrové." Řekla nesouhlasně McGonagolová.

,,Pravda o to bychom se mohli postarat. Pan Crebre a Goyle nejsou zrovna ve formě a o dalších raději pomlčím. Navrhoval bych zřídit nové školní kurzy jako jízdu na koni, šerm, fotbal, no možná tenis. Máme tam jak čistokrevné, tak mudlorozené Minervo a famfrpál je pro vybranou skupinu, a i kdyby se složili záložní týmy, tak je to jenom 56 žáku, kterým se dostane pohybu a sportu a to je šafránovitě málo." Řekl zamračeně Snape.

,, To zajisté Severusi, to rozhodně bude potřeba. Vidíš, jak naše žáky Albus Brumbál příliš hýčkal a my musíme ty jeho problémy žehlit. Moje neteř se určitě ráda přidá a možná nám pomůže." Řekla McGonagolová za chůze v k Harryho baráku.

Fred si útrpně pomyslel. Bradavice začnou cvičit a ostatním začnou galeje. Snape a McGonagolová jim vyhlásí boj. Ti chudáci.

,, Jak vidím, tak se začnou v Bradavicích dít věci." Zasmál se Lupin.

,, Ano Remusi a také budeme potřebovat nové učitele. Byl bys ochoten znovu učit?" Ptala se McGonagolová.

,, Já, vždyť jsem vlkodlak a oni to vědí." Řekl Remus.

,, Ano, ale jelikož bude určitě v brzké době nový ministr a ředitel, tak si nemyslím, že by se to neprosadilo, to abys ty post nezískal, a já tě nechci tentokrát do pozice OPČM, ale profesora dějin čar a kouzel. Je na čase se zbavit Binnse a ty znáš dějiny moc dobře Remusi." Řekla McGonagolová.

Lupin koukal jako by ho praštili palicí.

,,Dějiny?" Ptal se omámeně.

,,Ano Lupine i já o tom přemýšlel a nevypadá to jako špatný nápad. Studenti skoro o pořádných dějinách nic nevědí a to je špatně. Binns dějiny učil mizerně a měl už dávno vypadnout. Vlkodlak, který učí dějiny, zas tak vadit nebude jako u OPČM. Také jsem se bavil včera večer s Minervou a chceme otevřít nové předměty jako povinné a to Mudlovské pojmy, aby i čistokrevní věděli, co je auto, vrtulník a alergie. Také jak jsem viděl dnes, na té Akademii vyučují základy léčitelství a první pomoci a to je také důležité. To u nás neumí. Nedokázali by pomoc spolužákovi natož sobě a to je špatně Lupine. Je nás málo, kouzelníků a čarodějek a nepotřebujeme ztratit další. Poppy už je stará dáma a potřebuje pomoc, takže budeme shánět dalšího léčitele, který by byl schopný a neofrňoval se nad tím učit děti základy. Charity půjde do důchodu, a my budeme shánět učitele Mudlovských pojmů, aby to bylo modernější. Nejlépe z řad mudlorozených či motákú, kteří jsou mladší. Je tam hodně starých učitelů, ale ne dost mladých. Brumbál si tam udělal důchoďák a já jsem tam byl se Septimou nejmladší. Brrr a fuj. Je čas najít mladší a svižnější kolegy, kteří se nebudou bát dělat věci nově a jinak." Řekl Snape.

,,Severusi nechceš náhodou kandidovat na ředitele sám. Mluvíš tak jako by si to přednášel před Správní radou školy osobně." Usmála se McGonagolová.

,,Nemám zájem té škole sloužit až do hrobu Minervo, ne já mám v plánu v dohledné době vychovat zástupce a pak jít na cesty po našem světě a konečně bádat, jak jsem si slíbil před hodně dlouhou dobou." Řekl Snape.

,, Neříkej Severusi a koho?"Ptal se Lupin.

,, To jako Lupine si myslíš, že ti všechno vykdáču. Jenom řeknu, že je to pár velmi slibných studentů a o kterých vím, že před významem lektvarů a jejich přípravy jen tak neuhnou, jak říkají jejich koleje Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu. Jednou to budou oni, kterým předám vedení výuky lektvarů. Bylo by pro ně lepší si rozdělit ročníky, tak aby se mohli soustředit i na svůj osobní život a výzkum, kterého se určitě také zhostí. Také chci pak předat vedení Zmijozelu a doufám, že ty Minervo, jednou dáš žezlo někomu dalšímu, a nezemřeš na Bradavicích, to by bylo krajně nehezké." Řekl Snape a Fredovi vrtalo hlavou, koho z Nebelvíru Snape myslí. On nikoho neznal, o kom by měl Snape tak vysoké mínění, že by ho chtěl jako nástupce kromě Zmijozelu.

,, Ty sis vybral někoho z Nebelvíru Severusi? Jsem překvapená, ty jsi nikdy neměl slova chvály pro moje studenty." Řekla McGonagolová.

,,Pff chvála, já to zjistil nedávno, že mají v sobě víc než je vidět na první hlučný pohled. Potter a spol. mi dokázali ukázat i jinou stránku věci a já musel chtě nechtě přehodnotit svoje názory. A tak jsem nedávno našel i svého studenta, kterého jsem ochoten učit na mistra Lektvarů, ačkoliv je Nebelvír. Dávám mu novou možnost využít své potlačované schopnosti a něco ze sebe udělat. Jednou Minervo, bude tento člověk učit v Bradavicích a ani ty s tím nic nezmůžeš." Řekl odhodlaně Snape.

Fred stále jak si nemohl dopídit člověka, kterého Snape myslel.

,, Nebelvír, který bude učit částečně lektvary, to by byla věc. Mohu vědět o té tvoje hvězdě Severusi, kterou tu tak vyzdvihuješ do nebe, že se ptám, jestli ses nepraštil do hlavy?" Řekla McGonagolová.

,,Mě by to také zajímalo, koho myslíš Snape?"Ptal se Moddy.

,,A mě teprve pane Spape, takto jsem vás nikdy neslyšel mluvit o žádném z naší koleje." Řekl Harry a pozval je do jejich domu.

Fred se ulekl. Tady na zdech visely zbraně a zas zbraně. Kudly, dýky, meče a mnoho dalšího hodně ostrého. Mezitím byl usazen na podestě Kulový blesk.

,,Kde jste ten válečný sklad Pottere pobral?" Ptal se Moddy.

Na to mu odpověděla Tenten.

,,To je moje sbírka, pane Moddy. Mám toho ještě trochu víc v mém ochodě. Jsem spolumajtelka obchodu se zbraněmi ninjů. Mám to zároveň jako koníček, kromě ježdění na koni." Řekla Tenten.

Fredovi by se krve nedořezalo. Proč tady všechny ženské byly tak smrtonosné. Hinata, která zabije vlkodlaka, Ruka, která je doktorka, ta proklatá Tsunade, která má sílu obra a jazyk baziliška a nakonec i Tenten, která sbírá zbraně. To tu není ani jedna normální holčičí holka. Asi ne, tady byly amazonky a ďáblice.

,,Tak co je s tím tvým záhadným Nebelvírem, kterého chceš Severusi a také ten tvůj oblíbený Zmijozel? Snad ne pan Malfoy?"Ptala se McGonagolová a usedla ke stolu.

,,Ne, Draco ne, ten je na to levý, jako pan Potter, když na to přijde. To, co se naučí, mu z hlavy hned vyletí, a také nesdílí vášeň pro obor lektvarů. Ne já pomůžu jedné mé studentce v nesnázích z ročníku 87 až 94. Slečně Rucornové, jistě si jí pamatuješ, jako prefektkou jejích ročníku jako například Percy Weasley a Penelopé Calvertová." Řekl Snape.

,,Och ta. Milé děvče, vždy bránila mladší žáky a nikdy se nevymlouvala při vlastních chybách. Byla jak skála. Jestli se nepletu tak byla nejlepší ve Formulích a Lektvarech v ročníku. 10 NKÚ a 9 OVCÍ a slušný zápal pro famfrpál, ale nikdy ho bohužel nehrála. Pan Flint byl vyhrazen ostře proti holkám v týmu, což byla podle mě velká škoda." Řekla McGonagolová.

Fred si pomyslel, aha nějaká šprtka.

,,Také si vzpomínám ten bombardér otázek v mém předmětu. Sice ne Hermiona, ale byla velmi tázavá." Řekl Lupin.

,, Pak jistě budeš chápat Lupine, když jí dám to čestné označení, že byla jako Lilly v lektvarech. Byla to první studentka, která pochopila, že neučím jenom přípravu lektvarů, ale i to, jak jednotlivé přísady umí mezi sebou působit. To málo kdo pochopí a v tom je zakopaný pes Lektvarů jako takových. Reakce přísad a jejich účinky, ne recepty či učinek samotného lektvaru." Řekl Snape.

,,To byla moje matka v nich tak dobrá, pane Snape?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano jedna z nejlepších čí dokonce nejlepší v lektvarech v ročníku, ve kterém jsem byl též já. Na Lilly Evansovou v nich nikdo neměl. Měla nadání se stát lektvarovou mistryní, ale bohužel zemřela, než k tomu došlo. Velká škoda. Křiklan i Padiingtton, jenž byl náš lektvarový mistr, měli o ní vysoké mínění a slečna Rucornová je totéž. No až na to, že její vlasy jsou světle hnědé a oči podivně hnědozelené jak mech." Řekl Snape.

,,Dobrá, ale do jakých nesnází se ta ubohá holka dostala? Klidně pomůžu i já a ráda." Ptala McGonagolová.

,,Dostalo se k mým uším, že bohužel udělala chybu a přišla do jiného stavu. Teď dělá na částečný úvazek v kavárně a stará se o to malé. Otec, se k tomu dítěti nezná a já nechci mít tu za pár let dalšího Radlla. Chci jí zaměstnat nejprve jako mojí asistentku a nabídnout jí studium u mě na mistrovství. Hodlám o to požádat i lektvaristickou radu. Doufám, že mi to dovolí." Povídal dál Snape.

Fredovi to bylo podivně známé, jako by to už slyšel, ale od koho?

,,Nemilé, ráda pomůžu a přemluvím i Kratiknota k tomuto kroku, když bude potřeba, ale kdo je ten záhadný Nebelvír." Řekla McGonagolová.

,,Neboj Minervo, byl to právě on, kdo mě na to celé přivedl. Měl jsem velice záživný rozhovor dnes ráno s jistým mladým mužem, který dnes ukázal, že má na to jít dál dokonce i v duelu a strčit bystrozory do kapsy. Sama si řekla Minervo, že si snad viděla nového Fillliuse Kratiknota, když jsi ho viděla bojovat proti tomu Takehirovi. Tak už ti hoří mozek správným směrem Minervo, nebo mám ještě nějak pomoc." Řekl Snape, a otočil a se směrem k Georgovi, který se usmíval.

Fred zbledl, to mluvil celou dobu Snape o jeho bráchovi?! O Georgi?!

McGonagolové spadla brada a zbytek rodiny plus Harry Potter a Moddy, Kinsley, Lupin a Tonsková vytřešitily oči.

,, Vím, že to zní neuvěřitelně Minervo, ale byla jsi ochotná a nápomocná panu Georgi Weasleymu umožnit dostudovat Bradavice, on by byl k tomu velmi nakloněn. Viďte Georgi?" Ptal se Snape a Fred si musel prošťouchnout uši. To se mu zdálo, nebo jeho bráchu oslovil Snape křestním jménem. Dokonce i Bill zíral jako ryba na suchu. Žádnému Weasleymu se zatím té cti nedostalo. Ani taťku či mamku Snape takto neoslovil.

,, Ano, moc rád bych paní McGonagolová. Rád bych se vrátil do Bradavic, ačkoliv jsem z nich utekl. Donutily mě k tomu jisté okolonosti a hlavně slečna Umbrigrová. Myslím, že ani Fred by jinak, tak rychle nezdrhl. Také bych si rád dokončil OVCE, jestli by to bylo možné." Promnul si nervozně ruce Georg.

McGonagolová zalapala po dechu, jako by se o ni pokoušely mdloby.

,,To přece nemůžeš Georgi udělat, kdo bude pracovat mimo mne v krámku?! To mě chceš nechat na holičkách!" Vykřikl naštvaně Frede.

George se nadechl a povídá.

,,Mám toho dost Frede, jsem jenom ve skladu a já potřebuji mezi lidi. Ty jsi pořád u pultu. Původně jsem chtěl Verity zaměstnat u nás, ale ty jsi mi to nedovolil a to byla pro mne poslední kapka. Myslel, jsem, že na mě dáš jako můj bratr a náš obchod bude vzkvétat. Víš, my ani ty lektvary bychom správně neměli prodávat, jelikož nemáme NKÚ z lektvarů, ale to jaksi ty přehlížíš, stejně jako mě. Nehodlám být tvoje druhé housle a vzpírám se dál nerůst v něčem, kde jsem objevil, že mám na víc. Co se týče Verity a jejího malého Edwina, jak se ten prcek jmenuje, hodlám jim pomoc stejným dílem jako pan Snape. Ani já nechci dalšího Voldemorta a je mi u prdele, co si o tom bude má rodina myslet. Ano chci se stát mistrem lektvarů. Nevím, jestli rovnou profesorem lektvarů v Bradavicích, to vám pane Snape nemůžu slíbit, ale pokusím vás podruhé nezklamat a jít dál. Zvlášť, když tato šance přišla od vás samotného. Je na čase, abych vystoupil, z tvého stínu Frede. Nechci být jenom tvoje dvojče, ale i svobodný člověk. Je to mé svobodné rozhodnutí, můj osud a ty mi nemáš do toho co mluvit, stejně jako mamka a taťka. Jsem už stejně jako ty podle kouzelníků dospělý."

Ve Fredovi jako by se něco rozbilo. Jako by se jeho svět v té chvíli rozpadl na tisíc kousíčků.

Vyběhl z domu ven a ani si nevzal svoje boty. Běžel v pantoflích pryč. Pryč někam do neznáma, hlavně od George a všech. Tohle nemůže být realita, ale jenom noční můra, pomyslel si. Ne určitě se probudí a bude ve svém bytě a vše tak já má být. Běžel dál Listovou jak se to zpropadené místo jmenovalo a ani nevěděl kam. Ulicemi, parkem a nehleděl ani na lidi kolem, ani na to, že přišlápl kočce ocas nebo, že srazil nějaké dítě. Běžel dál, jen co jeho nohy stačily. Pak se se zastavil a popadal dech. Odplivl si stranou a díval se kolem, kde to vůbec je. Byl na nějakém mostě mezi dvěma budovami, které ani neznal.

Kde to proboha je?

,,Kdo jsi a co tu pohledáváš?" Ozval se hlas za ním.

Fred se v úleku otočil a tam viděl kluka zhruba v jeho věku s černými vlasy a až děsivou podobností ke Snapovi.

,, Ptám se většinou jenom jednou cizinče, kdo jsi a co tu děláš a proč máš obuté jen pantofle." Řekl ten kluk a hleděl ledově na Freda.

Fred se podíval a všiml si, že má na nohou jen pantofle, které si nazul u Harryho doma. Ten jistě rád nebude, ale toto je noční můra, takže je to vlastně jedno.

,, Ehm sorry asi jsem vyběhl v nich." Řekl Fred a zašklebil se.

,,Aha." Řekl dlouze ten kluk a přiblížil se k němu. Měl na sobě modré triko s dlouhým rukávem a černé kalhoty a sandále a na Freda se jedině mračil.

,, Stále si mi neřekl, kdo jsi, cizinče." Řekl zas úsečně.

,,A to ti mám jako říkat ty Snapovo napodobenino." Řekl nevraživě Fred.

,,Snapovo napodobenino? To jsem slyšel tak jedině od Harryho Pottera a ty musíš být někdo od něho a té jeho šílené společnosti." Řekl ten kluk a šílenou silou mu stiskl za rameno. To bolelo. Ta noční můra byla hodně reálná.

,,Hej nech mě ty idiote." Řekl Fred a chtěl mu dát přes držku, ale ten kluk ho čapl za zápěstí a přes záda ho přehodil na zem, až málem Fredovi vzal dech. Pak se otočil a z pochvy na zádech tasil dlouhý tenký meč a položil jeho špičku Fredovi na hrdlo.

,, Já rozhodně idiot nejsem na rozdíl od tebe cizinče, neosočuji cizí lidi jako idioty a nikoho nesrážím z cesty jako ty. Ten malý kluk si to nezasloužil, ňoumo." Řekl ten kluk ledovým hlasem jako Snape.

,,Co na tom, toto je noční můra a jenom sen. Tady si můžu dělat, co chci a nic se mi nestane." Řekl Fred vzdorovitě.

Ten kluk zdvihl obě obočí a jeho oči zčervenaly. Fredovi bylo jako by ho něco táhlo z toho světa. Zamrkal tedy, ale moc to nepomohlo a on se ocitl v podivném černém světě.

,, Tobě to připadá, jako noční můra? Listová? To jsi nějaký pomatenec?" Ptal se ten kluk, který se v té černotě zjevil.

,,No ano a ty jsi asi jeho součástí." Řekl Fred a vůbec mu nebylo v té černě příjemně.

Kluk se rozesmál a povídá.

,,Tak to mi neřekl ani Uzumaki ani Harry natož prdlá Sakura, že jsem noční můra. To tedy premiéra." Plácl se pobaveně kluk do čela.

Fredovi se ten sen vůbec nelíbil a rád by se teď probudil a tak se štípl do nosu a pak se kousl do ruky, ale nic. Byl stále v té černotě s tím klukem. Kdo byl vůbec ten kluk zač?

,, Jak vidím, tak už nejsi přesvědčen, že je to sen cizinče? Kdo jsi?" Ptal se ten kluk.

,, A kdo jsi ty?" Ptal se na oplátku Fred.

,, Na to ti vůbec nemusím odpovídat cizinče, to tvojí povinností je mi oznámit svoji identitu, nebo tě vyhodím z Listové raz dva. Pro mne to žádný problém nepředstavuje." Pokrčil rameny ten kluk.

,, Vždyť teď v ní nejsme. Tady je jenom velké nic." Řekl Fred.

,,Oh fakt? To můžu změnit. Pravda, tady je to trochu neosobní." Řekl ten kluk a najednou stáli v obří síni s velkým ohněm uprostřed a trůnem. Kluk k němu přešel a sedl si na něj. Opřel si hlavu o ruku a podíval se na Freda.

,,He jak jsi to udělal?" Ptal se Fred a ten kluk mu byl najednou velmi strašidelný. Nejenže, že měl podivné červené oči místo černých, ale usmíval stejně jako Snape a byl skoro jako on, krom nosu a velikostí uší.

,, Toto je můj osobní ráj. Moje mysl cizinče. Slyšel si někdy o genjustsu a čtení myšlenek? Tohle je moje hlava a tady mohu vážně dělat co chci. Klidně tě i zabít cizinče, tak kdo jsi?" Ptal se ten kluk a dal si nohu přes nohu.

Fred se otřásl zimou. Tady rozhodně bylo nebezpečno.

,,Fred Weasley." Řekl proto.

,,Weasley? Ty jsi Ronův bratr?" Ptal se ten kluk a trošičku překvapeně.

,,Ano a kdo jsi ty?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Sasuke Uchiha a jsem bývalý člen týmu sedm, ale ten asi znáš." Řekl Sasuke a podíval se na Freda.

,,No znám, ale ta růžovka říkala, že se vrátíš až na Harryho a Nevillovy narozeniny." Řekl Fred už chápal, proč ho přirovnávali ke Snapovi. Byl mu vážně podobný.

,,Aha to říkala Sakura? Tak jsem přišel holt dřív, já v tom nevidím žádný problém. Nejsem Kakaschi Hatake, abych chodil pozdě." Máchl rukou Sasuke.

Fred si pomyslel, Harryho tým byl hodně podivný spolek.

,, Tak kam si utíkal Frede v pantoflích, že jsi měl tak naspěch? Nelži, já poznám, když budeš lhát. Budu to vidět v tvé hlavě." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Ty prevíte ty mi lezeš do hlavy?! Jsi stejný jako Snape a ještě horší! Všichni tady jste příšerní. Ta zpropadená Ruka, která nějak zaklela mého bráchu a udělala z něj Percyho. Tsunade, která udělala Rona také nesnesitelného Percyho. Schomi, která mě kopla do koulí. Potter, který se ke mně chová jako k čtyřletému a ty!" Řekl Fred zlostně a chtěl Sasukemu jednu vrazit pěstí. V tu ránu nebyl Fred v síni, ale v místnosti přivázán na kříži jako nějaký mučedník. Jak se to stalo? Ptal se v úleku Fred.

Sasuke se tam znova objevil a přiblížil se na krok od něho.

,,Jsi plný zlosti." Konstatoval suše.

,, Co jsi magora?" Ptal se Fred vystrašeně.

,,Já už jsem ti přece řekl moje jméno. Jsem z Uchiha klanu a ti byli mistři v genjutsu. Toto je Tsukuyomi svět. Svět, který ovládá každý Uschia ve své vlastní mysli. Má to jeden háček, ten Uschia musí za to zabít jednoho člena své rodiny. Tak jako já. Já ale nechtěl a zvládl jsem to i bez toho, ale přesto, jsem zabil svého bratra, který chtěl získat to samé. Není horší zbraně, než zlost a já tě nepustím dřív, než mi vysvětlíš, proč máš zlost na Harryho, Schomi a lady Tsunade, Ruku a mne. Je mi jedno kolik času tu strávíme. Je to moje hlava a tady běží čas podle mě." Řekl Sasuke s ledovým klidem.

,,Jsi magor jako tady všichni. Nejste normální!" Vykřikl Fred.

Sasuke na něho pohlédl a pak vyletěla k němu Sasukeho ruka a on sevřel pevně dolní čelist Fredovi.

,,Tady jsi magor tak jedině ty. Ninjové jsou natolik normální, jako jsi ty. Mají také své životy, které chtějí žít, ale ty by jsi to měl také chápat, přece jsi asi tak stejně starý jako já." Řekl Sasuke a držel Freda dostatečně pevně, aby ten nemohl mluvit.

,, Já ti něco řeknu. Ruka je sice trochu moc zaujata léčitelstvím, ale jinak fajn. Nikdy nenechala nikoho na holičkách. Je skvělá matka a Nevillovi se do cesty nestav, ten by tě vykuchal, i kdybys dal Ruce jen facku či jí jenom zatáhl za vlasy. On se se svými protivníky nijak nemazlí, ale rovnou řeže. Jeho skalpely jsou ostřejší a přesnější než moje katana a to o svoje zbraně pečlivě dbám. Harry je můj kamarád, i když se čas od času poškorpíme. Takže jestli mu nějak ublížíš, tak čekej, že poštveš zbytek týmu proti sobě a Naruto a Sakura jsou v boji asi tak milí, jako Neville po noční. Harry také ne, ten je ještě horší. Schomi je Narutova holka a ten si jí střeží jak kvočna a je někdy děsný žárlivec. Chudák Schomi, mít takového geniálního blba žárlivce za přítele. Hlavně, že se Uzumaki v posteli vyřádí a neřádí s pitomými řečmi. Tsunade bych nechtěl naštvat ani já. Posledně jsem skončil s pěknou otravou na měsíc v nemocnici a jenom jsem sral jak amina. Bylo to děsně příjemný, to mi věř. Tady si nikdo s tebou hrát nebude, Frede. Vím, co tě žere. Vidím to v tvé hlavě. Jsi průhlednější než sedmileté dítě či malá protivná Alice, která ze mě tahá mláďata hadů, jako ze samoobsluhy. Tvoje zlost je zlost pitomce. Ani můj krvelačný bratr a klan Hyuuga nebyl tak blbý. Tvoje dvojče se prostě chce se osamostatnit a jít za svým snem. Tak ho nech. Nikdo nemůže mít bratra, který je stejný jako on sám. To může být jedině klon a i ti nejsou také stejné jako originály. Uzumaki může o tom vyprávět. Ty konečně pochop, že nic nezůstane stejné, že se věci mění. To je koloběh života. Lidé žijí a umírají a také se hlavně mění." Řekl Sasuke a konečně pustil Freda.

Najednou zase stáli v té místnosti s trůnem a ohněm. Hlavně Fred stál na vlastních nohách a nebyl přivázán ke kříži.

Fredovi bylo úzko. On nechtěl být na krámek sám, ale nechtěl ani do Bradavic. Nechtělo se mu dělat zkoušky ani úkoly. Připadaly mu nanic dobré. Cítil se být na rozestí cest a on nevěděl kam jít.

,,Uf konečně jsi zmlkl." Svalil se Sasuke do svého trůnu.

,, Jak to vůbec děláš, Sasuke? Jak jsi vytvořil toto a proč máš tak rudé oči s těmi tečkami, vypadaji nezdravě." Řekl Fred a sedl si před ohně naproti Sasukemu v trůnu.

Ten se na něho zašklebil.

,, He proč bych ti to měl říkat Frede? Neznám tě a nemůžeš mi zaručit, že to někomu neřekneš. Tvoje mysl není ani trochu chráněná. I Uzumaki a Harry mají lepší obranu a i pitomý Akimischi tam má val." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Možná proto, že asi v mém světě tě nikdo kromě mé rodiny nebude znát a Smrtijedi by určitě po tobě šli, kdyby zjistili, co jsi zač? Dokonce i Ron by je dokázal zabít, takže počítám, že i ty. Nebo jsi slabší?" Ptal se Fred.

Sasuke se rozesmál a povídá.

,,Ron není zdaleka tak silný jako tým 7. O nás je známo, že jsme druhá generace Saninů a válečných hrdinů, i když o tu slávu jsem nikdy nestál. Rona by klidně vyřídila i Sakura a ani by se nezapotila. Tvůj bratr je možná jako Nara stratég a genius na poli technologie, ale silný nijak není. Celý tým 7 je asi tak silný jako celá Listová. Jinak by Kakaschi nebyl Hokage šestý." Řekl Sasuke.

,, To je Harry tak silný?" Ptal se Fred udivně.

,,Ano, ale nejsilnější člen není. To je pozitivní blbec Uzumaki. Ta zatracená bestie lišky." Řekl Sasuke zlostně.

,,Naruto? Ten je přece mladší." Řekl Fred.

,, To ano, ale má moc, která je starodávnější než on sám. No skoro o tisíc let. Už vám řekli o Garrovi?"Ptal se Sasuke.

,, Jo to je ten, co ho posedl ten démon." Řekl Fred.

,, Ano, Garra je nynější Kazekage a ovládá svého démona s kterým je přítel a to je mu 16let a je o rok mladší než já." Řekl Sasuke a ušklíbl se.

Fred vyvalil oči. To znali tak vysoko postavené osoby Ron a Ginny. Hermiona, dokonce chodí s jeho bratrem. Morganino podprdo!

,, A Naruto, stejně jako Garra má v sobě podobného démona od narození a též ho ovládá na stejné úrovni jako Garra. Je mocnější, než na první pohled idiota vypadá. Sám jsem jeho démona viděl a Kyubi jak se ta šelma jmenuje není zrovna zvíře, které by jsi chtěl poznat. Kam se hrabou vlkodlaci. Démon Kyubi dokázal srovnat se zemí Listovou. Jednou se mu to dokonce povedlo. Před skoro 18lety." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Počkej před 18lety? To byla ta pohroma o které říkala Tenten? Přece říkala, že je to přírodní neštěstí. Tak proč lhala? "Ptal se Fred.

,,Kyubi a ostatních 8 démonu představují samotnou sílu přírody, proto asi to tak naše mistryně zbraní nazvala. Jenom to kulantně pojmenovala, aby Naruto se nedostal pod palbu otázek. Někdy ho ta opice až moc chrání." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Proč zrovna Naruto?"Ptal se Fred.

,, To jsem se kdysi také ptal, Frede, proč zrovna Uzumaki? Co na tom blbečkovi je tak zajímavého? Já ho nikdy moc nemusel a nijak se tím netajím do dnes." Řekl Sasuke a přešel k tomu ohni a jako by hladil rukou plameny.

,,A?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jistě vám řekl, že je to syn čtvrtého Hokageho Minata Namikazeho a Kuschiny Uzumaki?"Ptal se Sasuke.

,,No ano, oba přitom zemřeli. V den kdy se Naruto narodil, to je dost hrozné." Řekl Fred.

,,Viděl jsem horší věci Frede a zeptej se klidně Rona, či Nevilla. Tahal jsi někdy novorozeně z mrtvé matky, abys mu zachránil život, nebo si zabíjel dítě, aby mohla jeho matka žít?" Ptal se Sasuke.

Fred zezelenal.

,, Vidíš tak tohle zažil na příklad tvůj bratr nebo Neville. Život je jenom kapka v moři mezi tisíci. My tady to dobře víme. Naruto obzvlášť. Jeho matka byla ta vyvolená osoba, která předtím nosila démona pod svým srdcem i s Narutem. Bohužel jeden pitomec mého klanu se Kuybiho chtěl zmocnit a porušil pečeť, která ho držela pod pokličkou. Ta pečeť zeslábne jedině v tu chvíli, kdy člověk trpí hodně velkými bolestmi a Naruto byl holt velký meloun a takové porodní bolesti nejsou zábava. Harry referoval o narození Alice a já jsem musel do sebe něco hodit, abych se nepoblil. Kyubi byl vypuštěn a začal zuřit. Je velký jako skála u Listové a jediný kdo se vyrovná démonům tak jsou to hlavní přivolávací zvířata. Žabí bratři, Hadí králové a Hlavní slimák. Minato byl, stejně jako Neville a Naruto a kdysi ten pošuk Jijara, přivolávač žab. Minato bojoval proti té lišce statečně, ale věděl, že ho nemůže porazit a to ani s hlavní žábou. Proto se rozhodl, že ho uzavře do jediné možné osoby a to Naruta. Do Kuschiny nemohl, tu by to zabilo na místě a roztrhlo na tisíc kousků. Pomocí veškeré své energie a energie Kuschiny uzavřeli démona v Narutovi, jako pokračovateli linie Uzumaki a přitom se vysílili k smrti. Zachránili vesnici a zaplatili životy. Harry to chápe nejlíp, protože i on přišel o rodiče podobným způsobem jako Naruto, jak jsem slyšel. Naruto také platil, protože ho z počátku nikdo ve vesnici neměl v lásce, byl nechtěný sirotek a nádoba bestie. Až poté, co začal chránit a zachraňovat lidi a být nějakým podivným způsobem užitečný, si ho začali lidi vážit a dnes je jeden z mála, který může o sobě říct, že má respekt a úctu celé Listové. Také si jí zaslouží, mnohé věci by se bez něho vůbec neudály." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Aha, ale řekneš mi, proč máš ty červené oči? Předtím jsi je měl černé, jak uhle do kamen." Řekl Fred.

,,Uhle do kamen? Tak tohle přirovnání jsem na sebe ještě neslyšel ani od Temi a to má někdy velmi vybíravé přezdívky pro moje oči. To je tím, že jako Hyuuga klan tak i můj klan měl tu dědičnou vlastnost, která byla spojená s mýma očima. Je to dar a prokletí zároveň. Víc ti neřeknu, jo jmenuje se to Scharingán." Řekl Sasuke a zavřel oči a Fred se najednou objevil zase na tom mostě a mečem na krku, jak na dním stojí Sasuke. Ten měl zas černé oči jako dřív.

Zasunul meč do pochvy, kterou měl umístěnou na zádech a podal ruku Fredovi a pomohl mu na nohy.

,, Teď tě doprovodím k Harrymu, stejně jsi se ocitl, úplně někde jinde v Listové. Skoro si skončil u vězeňské brány." Řekl a otřel si ruce do kalhot Sasuke.

Fred se v úleku otřepal. Do vězení nechtěl ani za nic.

Šel mlčky za Sasukem a přemýšlel. Harry, Neville, Hermiona a Naruto byli fakt zvláštní sourozenci.

,, Ty Sasuke, mohu se tě také na něco zeptat?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Na co, začínáš být otravný jako Uzumaki, a to je co říct." Zabručel Sasuke.

,, Naruto říkal, že tvůj klan byl skoro vyvražděn? Kolik vás ještě je?"Ptal se Fred.

,, Fakticky, bych měl Uzumakimu zalepit hubu klihem a nacpat do něho cihlu a poslat ho ke dnu oceánu. Moc mluví. Na tvojí otázku, zbyl jsem jenom já, poté co jsem zabil svého staršího bratra, protože jsem byl přinucen ještě horším ničemou, než byl můj bratr. Stačí?" Ptal Sasuke.

Fred zbledl. To byla velmi neveselá minulost, ale dál se neptal. Sasuke byl dost nebezpečný a kdo ví co by s ním provedl.

,,Když se ptáš ty, tak se zeptám já také. Doufám, že odpovíš." Řekl neutrálním tonem Sasuke.

,,Klidně." Pokrčil rameny Fred.

,,Nevíš, kde skončilo mé triko? Já nechci pořád nosit dlouhé rukávy anebo ta stará trika a to bylo moje oblíbené." Řekl skoro překyseleně Sasuke.

Fred se málem složil. Byl připraven na všechny všetečné, těžké a dotíravé otázky, ale on se ptal, kde zůstalo jeho triko? Z něho také musel být člověk moudrý blbec.

,,To je u George, on měl alergickou reakci a po té divné protilátce si poblil vlastní, tak mu ta Sakura dala nějaké černé tričko a Ruka říkala, že je prej tvoje." Řekl Fred.

Sasuke dlouze vzdychl a šel dál.

,,Tak to Doupě musím stejně navštívit, ach jo. To mě bude zas chtít Hinata vykrmovat. Jak to nesnáším. Pokaždé do mě nacpe tucet porcí, které nechci. Od těch zkoušek je děsná. Předtím to byla taková pipka, která ani nepípla a teď, když jí někdo neposlouchá jde na člověka se sekáčkem a vařečkou. Hrozné." Stěžoval si Sasuke za chůze.

Fred se divil. Tenhle týpek se bojí Naty? Co je to za svět naruby?

,,Sasuke!"Ozval se hlas jak ďas, že jak Sasuke tak Fred nadskočili. Co to proboha bylo? Ptal se Fred v duchu. Pak přistála mezi nimi blondýna, která slétla ze střechy jednoho baráku a hned objala Sasukeho jako klíště.

,,Tak tady jsi ty moje srágorko. Už jsem se na tebe tak těšila." Řekla blondýna a zmáčkla Sasukeho ještě víc a trochu si ho nadzvedla a dala mu velmi mokrý polibek, jak oliheň.

Fred na to čuměl jako dement.

,,Temari, také tě rád vidím amazonko, ale mohla by jsi mě pustit, nejsem plyšák." Řekl Sasuke a snažil se jí vymanit z jejího obětí.

Temari ho pustila, ale chytla si ho kolem ramen. Byla hodně velká ženská. Byla vyšší než Sasuke o pár cenťáků a postavou trochu připomínala Tsunade. Měla blond vlasy do 4. culíku do čtyř různých směrů a černé mini šaty s červeným páskem a stejně jako Ginny kozačky s odhalenými prsty.

Fred si pomyslel, tak tohle je tedy páreček.

,, Kdo je tohle slunéčko? Nějaký tvůj zbloudilý kámoš z mokré čtvrti?" Ptala se Temari.

,,Ne to je Ronův brácha Fred." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Och fakt, to se jim už to podařilo? Príma. Chci vidět ostatní zrzky. Fredericku je tu i Ginny?" Ptal se ta Temari.

,,Ne ta prej pro vás vyrazila do Písečné." Řekl Fred.

,, Ginny tedy jenom narazí na Garrička a sprdne ho za ten bordel, co tam nechal po své pařbě. Dobře, už mě to unavuje mu pořád nadávat, za jeho čurbes a Ginny je v tom fakt dobrá." Řekla Temari a Fred si říkal v duchu. Já toho Kankura a Garru tak lituji, takovou segru by nechtěl mít.

,, He to zas Garra pařil, to mu nestačí, že je Kazekage? To musí pořádat oslavy každý týden?" Ptal se zamračeně Sasuke.

,, S bráškou nějak pozdě začala mlejt puberta a teď je samý večírek a to ne zrovna komorní. Minule jsem musela vyhánět dokonce s bytu štětku v kostýmku ještěrky, zlatíčko." Řekla Temari.

,,Ty se divíš, za to může Uzumaki a jeho bráchové. Jinak by byl Garra studený čumák ještě dnes." Řekl Sasuke.

Fred si říkal v duchu, jo v tomhle Harry a Neville zrovna svatoušci nejsou, když kazí své okolí. Kdo ví, jak to bylo s těmi štětkami a Nevillem.

,,Zlatá pravda, ale jsem ráda, že Garra se začal jak takž chovat ke svému věku normálně. Jak praví Tsunade sex je zdravá věc a i mý bráškové rozbřednou pod svými kočičkami jako sníh, když na to přijde. Jinak bych dnes ráda pokračovala v čem jsme skončili před týdnem, ty můj hádku." Řekla Temari a přitulila se k Sasukemu, který příšerně zrudl, jak rajče.

,, Nejprve se musíme stavit pro moje triko do Doupěte Temi. Chceš se přece pozdravit s ostatními z Ronovi rodiny, ne?" Řekl Sasuke.

,,Ok." Řekla Temari a tak šel Fred s těmi dvěma k Doupěti.

Ti dva byli velmi zajímavý. Tento svět se vymykal všem pravidlům a konvencím a byl tak trochu zábavný. Také dokázal měnit lidi neuvěřitelným způsobem.


	28. Kapitola 26 - Rychleji to nešlo

**Kapitola šestadvacet – Rychleji to nešlo**

Fred musel trochu víc natáhnout nohy. Temari ani Sasuke nešli zrovna pomalu, ale spíše krokem alá Snape. Pak ho napadlo jak to, že jdou do Doupěte? Všichni přece jsou u Harryho doma.

,, Počkejte lidi, já běžel od Harryho domu, tam jsou všichni." Řekl a doběhl ty dva.

,, Nevadí, stejně tam půjdou, jestli tě hledají. Nebo …" Řekl Sasuke a podíval se na Temari spiklenecky.

,, O ty můj hádku, snad nechceš toho nebožáka svést." Řekla Temari.

,,Proč ne, určitě ví, že Harry je přivolávač hadů." Řekl Sasuke.

,, No to vím, ale jak to víš ty?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Protože krom Harryho a té hadice Ginny, i já jsem přivolávač hadů." Kousl se do prstu Sasuke a přivolal hada, který měl asi tak 20 metrů a na Freda cenil zuby. Ten dostal strach. To ho chtějí předhodit jako jednohubku tomu hadu. On myslel, že jsou milejší.

,, Missstře Ssassuke, co si přeješ?" Ptal se had.

Sasuke něco zasyčel a Fred si pomyslel. Další hadí jazyk! Merlinovi koule, to nestačí Hadí prdel, Harry a Ginny to mí umět ještě tenhle týpek?

Pak ho popadli Sasuke s Temari za ruku a oba s ním vyskočili na hlavu toho hada a Fred málem spadl na kolena, jak se lekl. Vzali ho, jako by nevážil nic a vyskočili s ním nejmíň 7 metrů do výšky. Kolik ti dva mají síly mají. Neuvěřitelný.

,,Teď se trochu projedeme. Bohužel nemůžeme přes obydlené části. Kakaschi mi zakázal jezdit s Ironem ulicemi, které jsou plné lidí, takže to bude objížďka, ale alespoň něco uvidíš, Frede." Řekl Sasuke a usadil se na hada do tureckého sedu a Temari ramenem srazila na kolena, aby si sedl také. Ten had měl obří hlavu jako nějaká kobra nebo zmije, takže tam vešli.

,,Bude to jízda, tak se raději drž mne." Řekla Temari a vzala jeho ruku a pevně jí sevřela kolem svého pasu.

Fred se začervenal. To té ženské vůbec nevadí, že jí drží takto. Pak si povšiml, že Sasuke zakašlal a vzal Temari kolem ramen a pak znovu zasyčel a had vyrazil vpřed. Fred málem narazil nosem do krku Temari, jaká to byla rychlost. Připadal si jako by jel autem táty a ten měl otevřený všechny větrací okénka dokořán. Had svištěl uličkami a pak svištěl parkem a kolem nějakého vodopádu, kde byla skupinka holek v plavkách. Ty zakřičeli a všechny se naráz potopily do řeky. Had pak s velkým zasyčením spustil do řeky a plaval po řece ve velkých klikatkách. Fred byl unešený. Tohle ještě nikdy nezažil. Tohle bylo lepší než hipppogrif. Podjeli most a vyplašili trochu rybáře na mostě, který pak klel, protože jeho prut skončil ve vodě. Dojeli pod menší můstek, nad kterým stálo Schikamary sídlo a Nové Doupě.

,,Tak tady vystoupíme. Díky Irone." Řekl Sasuke a sjel jak po skluzavce z hada. Fred trochu nesvůj ho s Temari následoval. Had zasyčel a zmizel s velkým buch. Tyhle zvířata byli fakt úžasná, pomyslel si Fred. To byla jízda, na kterou už nikdy nezapomene. Až příště potká příště nějakého hádka či hada v lese, tak už se nad tím stvořením šklebit nebude. Hadi jsou cool!

,,Tak co říkáš Frede na jízdu s králem hadů?" Ptala se Temari.

,, Krále hadů? To byl bazilišek?" Ptal se vyděšeně Fred.

,, He bazilišek? Tak toho jsem v životě neviděla, ten je asi jenom ve vašem světě. Tohle byl jeden z králů hadů, kteří jsou v jejich království. Iron se jmenuje a je docela hodný. Lepší než Isa. Ta chce pořád nějakou kořist. Je děsně nenažraná" Řekla Temari.

,,Ach tak, já už myslel. Baziliškům se totiž také tak říká u nás. Král hadů. Jinak to bylo fajn. Ty to umíš také, Temari? Přivolat hada?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Ne to jenom Ginny, Harry a Sasuke, jejich mistrová Anko a starý páprda Oroschimaru. Já je jenom znám, protože Ginny mi je se Sasukem představili. Není hada, kterého by neznali. Znají jich víc, než lidí. Hadimilové mí milí." Řekla Tamari a ušklíbla se na Sasukeho.

,, Proč bych své přátele nepředstavil. Jsou to lepší společníci než Uzumaki a Sakura. Jsou totiž inteligentní. Nesnáším blbce." Pokrčil rameny Sasuke a šel k Novému Doupěti.

,,Je vždy takový?" Ptal se Temari Fred.

Ta se zasmála a povídá.

,,Někdy ještě horší. Myslím, že dnes má můj hádek dobrou náladu. Tak pojď." Řekla Temari a štouchla ho mezi lopatky až to docela Freda bolelo. Šli tedy k Doupěti. Byli skoro u něho, když se zvedl vítr a docela silně kolem nich prosvištěl.

,,Ach kámoška se vrací s bráškou." Řekla Temari a otočila se směrem k větru.

Fred v první chvíli nechápal a otočil se za Temari. Pak uviděl něco neuvěřitelné a trochu strašidelného. Ginny letěla na mraku, který měl hnědou barvu a s ní nějaký kluk. Kdo je zas tohle?

Přistáli u nich a oba sesedli z toho divného mraku. Ten se najednou rozsypal na prach a zmizel mezi dlažbou ulice.

,, Temi, ty mi věčně zdrháš za Sasukem." Vystřelila Ginny a objala tu blondýnu.

,, He a ty snad ne Ginn za Schikou." Řekla se smíchem Temari.

,, Pfff to si na mě musela poslat svojí kamarádku, ségro! To je děsně nefér." Řekl ten kluk vedle.

Byl to zrzek s modrýma očima a Fred si v duchu říkal. Ten by prošel jako náš příbuzný.

,, Garro! Ty písečná prdelko, když si neumíš uklidit, tak na tebe Ginny budu posílat, dokuď se to nenaušíš pořádně." Vykřikla ta Temari a vzala toho kluka za rameno a pořadně ho majzla po hlavě.

,, Au Tema! Já jsem Kazekage ty fuchtle!" Čílil se ten zrzek.

,, To je mi jedno Garro! Dokuď bydlíš u mne tak budeš uklízet, basta a nejsem žádná fuchtle, ty inteligente." Řekla Temari a ještě ho jednou majzla po hlavě, než ho pustila.

Fred si pomyslel. Tohle je ten Garra? Nějak moc nebezpečně nevypadá. Spíš jako původní Ron, až na to, že ten měl světlejší vlasy a měl pihy. Ty Garrovi jaksi chyběly, jinak by vážně vypadal jak Weasley nebo Prewett. Jak to, že jeho sestra je blondýna a bratr brunet? Vrtalo hlavou Fredovi.

,,Tak toho nechte." Řekla Ginny a otočila se na něho a Sasukeho.

,, Helemese, koho nám to čerti přivedli. Sasuke Uschia a co tu děláš ty Fredericku?" Ptala se.

,, Holt jsem přišel dřív, co na tom Ginn, alespoň jsem zachránil tvého bráchu od vězeňské zábavy s Ibikym." Řekl Sasuke a pokrčil rameny.

,,Vězení? Co jsi tam dělal, Frede? A proč máš na nohou jen pantofle?"Ptala se Ginny.

Fredovi bylo nepříjemně. Jestli zjistí, co se stalo, tak ho znovu seřve. Sasuke v tu chvíli něco udělal neočekávaného. Vzal kolem ramen Ginny a začal jí něco šeptat do ucha. Ginny nejprve vyvalila oči, pak zrudla jak paprika, její vlasy se zvedly jako by neznaly gravitaci a pak zbledla jako socha a její oči se zúžily jako nějakému asiatovi. Fred jen polkl strachy. To musel ten Sasuke také všechno vyblít. Sasuke přestal a zase od Ginny velmi rychle odstoupil. Ta vyndala ze své ledvinky malý nožík a pak se přiblížila ke Fredovi a dala mu nůž na krk. Fred zbělal do mramoru. Snad mu Ginny nechce jít po krku. Ta, ale namířila nožíkem na tvář a povídá.

,, Já věděla, že jsi prevít, ale myslela jsem si, že alespoň držíš při Georgi, Fredericku. To, co jsi mu udělal, bych nikomu z bratrů neudělala a myslím, že ani Percy, i když je děsný byrokrat. Ještě dnes pod mýma očima se mu omluvíš a pořádně si s ním promluvíš. Jinak budeš mít o ucho míň. To není výhružka, ale prostý fakt, takže se podle toho zařiď, Fredericku. A to samé uděláš u ostatních, které si urazil za jejich nepřítomnosti. Je ti to jasný?" Řekla Ginny a udělala mu malou řeznou ranku nožíkem vedle levého ucha. Toho zamrazilo. Tahle Ginny rozhodně byla horší než ďábel sám. S ní už nebyla žádná sranda. Oproti tomu byl Snape z cukru.

,,Ano Ginny." Řekl tiše.

,,Tak se mi líbíš, bráško." Řekla líbezně a jako by poslední slovo zasyčela z pohledu Freda.

Jemu to jedině nahnalo husí kůži. Vůči ní Voldermort je snad zelenáč?!

,,Jinak tohle je poslední z Písečných sourozenců. Garra Sabakuno." Řekla o poznání příjemněji Ginny.

,,Představit se umím sám. Garra Sabakuno z Písečné a její šestý Kazekage, těší mě." Řekl ten zrzek a přátelsky podal Fredovi ruku. Ten mu jí také podal a se divil, jak může někdo mladší než on sám vést vesnici.

,, Tak bychom měli jít do Doupěte, než se přiřítí Hinata." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Myslím, že Nata asi už tam je. Je po čtvrté hodině Sasuke." Řekla Ginny.

Sasuke jenom se kysele zašklebil. Šli tedy dovnitř a zuli se. Fred postavil pantofle od Harryho na botník po té, co je pořádně oklepal od prachu a svinčíku z venku, tak jak mu poručila Ginny.

V tom uslyšeli všichni plácnutí a nějaký smích.

,,A bráška je doma." Řekla Ginny a pomalu otevřela dveře. Pak dala prst před ústa a zašeptala tiše.

,,Pomalu a co nejvíce tiše, Frede hlavně pak nekřič, jsi snad dospělý, takže něco sneseš." Řekla Ginny a potichu se vplížili do haly. Fred nevěděl přesně, co tím jako Ginny myslí, ale dost rychle pochopil.

Už věděl, proč se střídají o ně, co se týče jídla a proč jedí u nich večeře a docela dlouho mluví o všem možném a doslova zdržují.

Oh Ronánku ty jeden erotomane, to ti nestačí postel, to musíš to dělat i v hale na otomaně.

,,Ahoj brácho, vidím, že si užíváš, nenech se rušit." Řekla Ginny dost nahlas a Rona vylekala, že slétl z kanape se spodky napůl žerdi. Nata se přikryla přehozem a zrudla jako rajče.

Dobrý chytáček Ginny, pochválil v duchu Fred a velice pobaveně se díval, jak Ron kleje na Ginny jak pohan.

,,To by chtělo popcorn." Řekla Temari.

,,To doopravdy chtělo." Souhlasil Fred a Sasuke přikývl na souhlas.

Ron se na ně vražedně otočil a zvedl na ně jedině ukazováček, ať jdou do prdele.

,,Hm, co vy tu tak brzo, počítala jsem, že se tu objevíte až o den později." Řekla Hinata, která omotala kolem sebe ten přehoz jako by to byl ručník a začala sbírat svoje věci z podlahy.

,, No já se přemístila za Garrou a on pak použil svůj písek. Bylo to rychlejší. Takto jsme to zvládli za dva dny tam a zpět." Řekla Ginny.

,,Oh jasně, ale stejně si musela pouští projít po svých, tam se moc dobře přemisťovat nedá. Není tam záchytný bod." Řekl Ron.

,,Pro mne žádný problém Rone, znám poušť jako svoje boty. Klidně jí dokážu za den překonat." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo nakráčela ke mně okolo páté odpoledne a já musel až do devíti večer uklízet." Zachmuřil se Garra.

Fred si pomyslel, to Ginny zná poušť před tou záhadnou Písečnou, tak dobře? Zněla mu víc jako dobrodruh, alá Monthy Phython, kterého sledovali s Georgem u Leeho minulé prázdniny.

,, A co tu dělá Fred? Neměl by být náhodou u Harryho?"Ptal se Ron.

Fred zbledl zas, snad to nepoví Ginny Ronovi. V úděsu se podíval na Ginny.

Ron to viděl a zašklebil se, pak přešel k němu a smázl menší pramínek krve z té ranky, kterou měl u ucha a přitom doteku začala trochu Freda bolet hlava, jako by mu trpajzlíci začali skákat přes švihadlo na hlavě.

Ron odstoupil, ale jenom trochu a zašklebil se ještě víc. A pak! Buch! Ron mu dal facku, až to srazilo Freda k zemi.

,,Proboha Rone, proč jsi to udělal?" Ptala se překvapeně Nata.

,, Nic jiného nezasloužil, prevít. Takový pitomec jako náš Fred snad není ani Percy! Co jsi to Georgi udělal! Jsi jako Lockhart a Malfoy dohromady, když jsi ho zastrčil do laboratoře a sám si prodával. Měli jste se střídat, ty idiote. Pak se div, že chce George zpět do Bradavic. Vážně si hnusák Fredericku Gideone Weasley. Až přijdou ostatní, tak se mu pěkně omluvíš a to přede mnou a Ginny. Nejlépe přede všemi, ať to slyší a také se omluvíš ostatním, že jsi dělal tak nechutné divadlo, Fredericku. Je ti to jasný! Doufám, že ano, jinak si mě nepřej ani v noční můře vidět." Řekl ledově Ron a tyčil se nad Fredem jak skála. Tomu vyprchala všechna barva z obličeje, nikdy nezažil Rona takto naštvaného. Ten by si klidně mohl zadat se Snapem a vůbec by to nebylo poznat.

,, Chci slyšet tvojí odpověď Weasley!"Křikl Ron na něho jako, by chtěl dát souboj o více generálský hlas s Harrym. Šel z něho strach stejně jako z Ginny.

,,Ano." Řekl tiše Fred. A ptal se, jak to všechno může Ron vědět.

,,Na tvojí otázku, jak to mohu všechno vědět Fredericku, mám také odpověď. Jsem stejně jako všichni ostatní nitrozpytec. Sice nejsem na Sasukeho, Mia , Ino, Kurenia či Naty úrovni, ale vidím do tebe i tak. Jo a měl jsem krásný rozhovor s Georgem, spíš to byl Georgrův monolog, to je jedno a on se mi svěřil. Jdu poslat patrona, aby se po tobě nesháněli." Řekl Ron a odešel na zahradu.

Fred byl šoku. To i Ron a Ginny mu můžou hledět do myšlenek? Ne jenom Hermiona a Snape, ale i oni. Do prdele! Ti jsou vážně nebezpeční.

Zvednul se země, ale Nata ho v tom přehozu chytila za rameno a hezky ho otočila k sobě.

,,Takhle jsem Rona už dlouho nezažila naštvaného, takže si dej příště pozor, co řekneš Fredericku, tady nejsi dítě. Jo a za chvíli mi pomůžeš." Řekla Nata a vyběhla do pokoje nahoru. Na čtvrtém schodu se ještě otočila na zbytek.

,, Zůstanete na večeři?" Ptala se.

,,Jistě." Řekla Garra a Temari zacpala pusu Sasukemu, který chtěl asi něco namítnout.

Hinata zmizela v patře a Sasuke kysele povídá.

,,Proč Temi, jsi mě nechala, já fakt nechci být přežraný Hinatinou večeři." Řekl Sasuke.

,,To zas vyskáčeš můj milí." Pohladila ho líbezně po tváři Temari.

Sasuke si povzdychl.

,, Hm mám jednu otázku? Proč je Garra zrzek a ty blondýnka Temari a ten Kankuro brunet? Jste vůbec sourozenci?" Ptal se Fred.

Garra a Temari se zasmáli a Ginny také.

,,Tak tuhle otázku jsem slyšela tolikrát, že mi to Frede připadá vtipný." Řekla Temari.

,, Jo holt je to tak, že Tem je po naší mámě, Kankuro po našem otci a já jsem po naší babičce Chio, která byla zrzka, prostě prdlá genetika." Pokrčil usměvavě rameny Garra.

Fred pozvedl obočí, tak to bylo fakt zvláštní.

,, Jo hlavně Ron a Garra by mohli projít jako bráchové a nikdo by to nepoznal." Řekla Ginny.

,, Hej já nemám pihy." Durdil se Garra.

,,Jo to nemáš, ale jinak máte pár podobností, milý Garro." Řekla Ginny.

,, To už dávno vím od Temari, Ginn." Řekl Ron, který přišel ze zahrady a přešel k Fredovi a majzl ho po hlavě.

,,Dnes tak jedině zavdáváš všem ke zvýšení tlaku v báni Frede. Za trest pomůžeš Natě v kuchyni a ani necekneš." Řekl Ron se strašidelným úsměvem pro Freda.

Ten jenom vystrašeně přikývl.

V tu chvíli přiběhla Nata ze z hora v zelených mini šatech a modrých legínách. Vzala Freda za ruku a hned ho strčila do kuchyně. Měla úsměv od ucha k uchu a Fredovi se to vůbec nelíbilo.

Vytáhla ze zásuvky sekáček a obrátila se na něho. Fredovi se rozklepala kolena. Snad ho nechce zmrzačit či zabít.

,,Fredericku už jsi někdy vykosťoval kýtu?" Ptala se Nata.

Fred vystrašeně zakroutil hlavou.

,,Dobrá nevadí, tak tě to naučím dnes, ať si odtud odneseš nějaké praktické dovednosti." Usmála se líbezně. Fred by nejraději zmizel.

Pak musel chtě nechtě rozdýchat rozkazy Naty a podle ní vykosťovat obří kus masa. Nata mu půjčila fialovou zástěru se zlatými hvězdami, která se mu zdála příšerná. Dále musel strouhat sýr, krájet podle pokynů Naty zeleninu a drtit nějaké bylinky. Nata mu pak ukazovala jak filetovat rybu a následně jak oddělit žloutek od bílku. Fredovi bylo útrpně. Připadal si jak domácí skřítek. Musel ještě škrábat brambory a tak dál. A ještě v té strašné zástěře, kterou mu dala Nata. Doma vařila mamka s Ginny a někdy pomohl Bill, ale to bylo vše. No na bytě to dělal většinou Georg nebo zašli do Děravého kotle. A teď to musel dělat on. Příšerné!

Nata ho pak posadila k troubě, ať se kouká a kontroluje maso, jestli už je pečené. Fred tedy seděl naštvaně na stoličce a koukal jako debil okýnkem elektrické trouby jak se peče maso a říkal si, tohle není dovolená, to je trápení. Jeho trápení, protože mu Nata nepovolila kouzla a sebrala jeho hůlku jako Snapovi a dalším Smrtijedům. Jak s tou zmijí může Ron vydržet? To ho k tomu také honí? Fredovi se honily různé otázky hlavou, až viděl, že maso podle Naty je pečené a on ho má vyndat z trouby.

Opatrně ho vyndal a přitom se vylila vařící štáva rovnou na něho. Ani necekl, ale děsně to pálilo. Nata to viděla a přispěchala a popadla utěrkou pekáč a ukázala směr koupelna, což Fred pochopil rychle.

Vběhl do koupelny a sundal si jak zástěru tak to triko, aby viděl, že má růžovou spáleninu na břichu, která bolela. Auč, proklaté pekelné vaření!

Rozhlížel se, kde by mohla být lékárnička, on léčitelská kouzla neuměl. Pak našel koženou brašnu s červeným křížem, který znal jako logo nemocnice tady v Listové a otevřel jí. Našel spoustu dóziček s popisky. Hm proti průjmu, vším, proti chřipce, nachlazení, po opalování a konečně proti popáleninám.

Otevřel jí podíval se na její žlutý obsah. Podivně mu to vonělo. Cítil vanilku a heřmánek a citron. Hlavně, když to pomůže, řekl si a začal si tím ten růžový flek na břiše mazat. Ctil mírné pnutí a pak jako by mu dali na břicho rozpálené železo. Nedalo se to vydržet a Fred v koupelně omdlel.

* * *

Když otevřel znovu oči, tak nebyl rozhodně v koupelně. Na to tu bylo hodně bílo, kde to byl?  
,,Ach konečně ses Frede probral." Řekl hlas po jeho levici. Otočil se a spatřil taťku.

,,Tati? Kde to jsem?" Ptal se trochu zpitoměle Fred.

,,Uf ty jsi nám nahnal strachu synu, nejprve nám zdrhneš a pak skončíš v nemocnici kvůli alergické reakci." Opřel se taťka o opěradlo židle.

,,Nemocnice?" Ptal se Fred a rozkoukal se kolem sebe. Byl fakt na nemocničním pokoji. Byl celý bílý. Na dalším křesle seděl George a spal vedle něho mamka, že se málem do toho křesla nevešli.

,,Co se stalo, poslední co si pamatuji, byla ta mastička." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo ta mastička, Frede, obsahovala magický koncentrát grepu a málem ti zničila kůži na břichu." Řekl zamračeně taťka.

Fred se vystrašeně podíval pod deku a viděl, že nemá na sobě žádné triko, jenom trenky a hodně tlustý obvaz na břichu, až skoro ke slabinám. Polkl.

,, Ještě, že tě Nata včas našla. Jinak by jsi skončil mnohem hůř, takto jsi přišel jenom o část svojí kůže, něco mohla ta Tsunade a Neville nahradit, ale ne vše. Asi budeš první Weasley bez pupíku." Řekl smutně taťka.

Fred zbledl.

,,Proč vůbec dávají grep do mastičky na popáleniny?" Ptal se Fred.

,, No pomáhá, ale u tebe spíš ničil a působil jako žíravina. Byl to magický koncentrát, takže byl zesílený než ten normální. Měl jsem si na to vzpomenout a vyhodit ho. Moc se omlouvám." Řekl ode dveří Neville.

,, To nic Neville, na vše nemůžeš myslet. Moc se omlouvám, za to, co jsem řekl Ruce." Řekl trochu smutně Fred.

,, To by jsi jí měl říci sám, ale nejprve se podívám, jak se ti to hojí, když ses konečně probudil." Řekl Neville.

,,Co je vůbec za den?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No včera odpoledne se ti to stalo a dnes je už kolem 10. dopoledne. Docela dost jsi propásl." Řekl taťka.

Fred se v úleku posadil a ucítil dost výraznou bolest. Au to nebylo milé, neměl se posadit tak rychle.

,,Ne tak zhurta Frede, ta kůže se ještě nemůže tak napínat, jak by si chtěl, můžeš být rád, že tam nějakou máš." Řekl Neville a přiskočil k Fredově posteli a zmáčkl nějaké tlačítko a horní polovina postele se zvedla tak, že Fred se mohl opřít.

,, Kurník." Řekl Fred, když zavřel obě oči, aby potlačil tu bolest.

,, Css já myslel, že něco Frede vydržíš, hrál si přece famfrpál a tam si nějaké rány, také schytal." Řekl ode dveří nikdo jiný než Bill.

,,Tobě se to řekne, ale to bolí sakru, Bille." Řekl zamračeně Fred.

,, Tati, neměl bych ty spáče nějak probrat?" Ptal se tiše Bill směr George a mamky.

,,Nech je, ti skoro nespali, proseděli tu až do šesti do rána, než usnuli. Měli o Freda velkou starost." Řekl taťka.

Fredovi bylo úzko. Po tom všem, měl o něj George starost. Bylo mu do breku.

Neville mu mezitím pomalu odvazoval pruhy obvazů a gázy a Fred musel zatnout zuby, bolelo to i tak.

,,No ještě si dva dny tu pobydeš, Frede, ale na moje a Harryho narozeniny tě pustíme. Budeš, ale mít obvazy a speciální gel. Nata mi slíbila, že tě každý den namaže, než se ti to zahojí natolik, aby si tam neměl rudou kůži. Asi na měsíc si necháš zajít chuť na sportovní aktivity a zvedání těžkých věcí." Řekl Neville a dostal se poslední vrstvě gázy, která obepínala Fredovo břicho. Byli na ní červené a zelené a modré fleky. Fred musel znovu zatnout zuby, aby nevykřikl. Nechtěl probudit George a ani mamku. Pak pohlédl dolů a zděsil se. To už nebyl malý růžový flek, ale celé jeho břicho bylo místy temně rudé a tu tam byla jizva a dokonce jizva místo pupíku. Nebyl to hezký pohled.

,, Já vím, nevypadá to hezky, ale můžeš být rád, že se ti nestalo nic se střevy a ostatními orgány pod tím, Nata reagovala naštěstí dost rychle. Měl bys být na ní extrémě hodný Frede." Řekl Neville a nandal mu novou vrstvu gázy s nějakou mastí.

,, U všech draků, to je příšerná spálenina. To je horší než s Charliem, když ho napadl čínský ohniváč." Řekl Bill vyjeveně.

,,Ty jsi jí neviděl?" Ptal se pološeptem Fred.

,,Ne my jsme se to dozvěděli od Ginny patrona, že jsi v nemocnici." Řekl taťka.

,, Kdo tedy mě sem dostal?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To Ginny a Garra. Garra má schopnost letět na svém písečku, bylo to nejrychlejší, Frede. A pro tebe nejlepší." Řekl Neville.

,, Ach tak." Řekl Fred.

,,Moc hodný ten kluk ten Garra. Překvapuje mě jak jeho minulost, tak současnost. Je tak podobný Ronovi dřívějších dobách." Řekl taťka.

,,Kde jsou vůbec ostatní?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No Ginny má nějaké vyřizování u Kakaschiho, Garra též, Harry je ve škole, Ron a Nata v práci, ostatní jsou také společně s Ginny a Garrou u Kakaschiho na obhlídce sídla Hokageho." Řekl Neville.

,, Aha." Řekl Fred.

,, Moc se omlouvám, že tu dělám takové obtíže." Řekl smutně.

,, To nic, ta mastička padá na mojí hlavu. Vždy se najde den blbec, ale příště prosím tě si přečti složení , Frede, jestli ten daný produkt můžeš, jo." Rozcuchalal mu vlasy Neville.

,, Ehm ano, dík Neville." Řekl Fred.

,,Brzy bude oběd, tak se najez, neměl jsi ani večeři natož snídani." Řekl Neville.

Fred mu to odkýval, ale moc hladu neměl. V oblasti břicha to bolelo.

,, Mohl bych dostat nějaké tričko?" Ptal se Fred.

Neville se plácl do čela, odběhl a za chvíli přišel s bledě modrým trikem s postraním zapínáním, jako u malého dítěte. Pomohl mu to natáhnout, protože Freda bolel každý pohyb u břicha.

,,Lepší?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo, ale připadám si jak odpalované vajíčko." Řekl Fred.

,,No alespoň si můžeš zažít to, co Ron nebo já, když jsme tu s nějakým zraněním skončili." Řekl se smíchem Neville a pobral staré obvazy.

,,Jo Ginny a Ron se staví za tebou odpoledne. Možná přijde i Temari a Sasuke. Chtěla tě navštívit i Tonsková, jestli se sem doplazí. Včera já a Harry jsem jí a Kisleyho prohnali jetelem. A dnes se ploužila jak stoletá babička. Nakonec jí vzal na záda Snape, protože ho prej z toho jejího tempa jedině tak bolely nohy. Možná jí ponese i sem. Je to děsný pohled na ty dva." Řekl se smíchem Neville a odešel z pokoje.

,,Fakt?" Ptal se překvapeně Fred.

,,Ano také jsem to viděl. Bomba podle mě. Snape tady nějak měkne. Včera nejprve utěšoval George, potom tvém extempore, pomáhal uklidit po tobě čurbes v koupelně Natě. Když se přiloudala Tonsková s Kinsleym z toho trestného kolečka odtáhl Pastroka do pokoje a Remus zas Tonskovou do toho jejího a dnes normálně vzal Tonskovou na záda a nosí jí. V té kávě něco musí být, Snape je až přespříliš milí." Zakroutil nad tím hlavou Bill.

,,To je tak bolely nohy?" Ptal se Fred, který byl nezměrně udiven.

,, Ano, asi nejsou bytrozoři zvyklí běhat, jako za mých mladých let. Gideon a Fabián by je strčili do kapsy, jsou to pěkní lenoši Nymfadora a Kinsley, pak se divme, jaká je obrana magického světa. Bídná." Řekl zamračeně taťka.

,,Tonsková, neumí běhat, buď zakopne, natáhne si sval, nebo vyvrkne kotník" Řekl Bill.

,, Kinsley moc sedí na prdeli. Měl by běhat! Neville říkal, že i Sanchi je rychlejší a tomu bude 70let. Ostuda, ti bystrozoři. Jsou to lemplové." Odfrkl si taťka.

Fred valil oči. To bylo poprvé, co taťka si stěžoval na bystrozory zcela bez servítek. Když to tak vzal, měl taťka pravdu, vždyť nad nimi vyhráli malí prckové. Ostuda.

,,Teď, ale k tobě Frede." Řekl taťka a otočil se na Freda.

Fred zbledl. To nestačila Ginny a Ron, to ještě taťka mu bude dávat ceres.

,,Ano k tobě." Řekl Bill a sedl si na vnitřní parapet okna.

Ještě tak Bill, pomyslel si zkroušeně Fred. Více v hajzlu už nemohl být.

,, Chci vědět, jak vidíš svojí budoucnost Frede a popravdě?" Ptal se taťka.

Fred pohlédl dolů, kde byly obvazy. On sám nevěděl.

,, Tak co? Brácho, mluv nebo ser písmena." Řekl Bill.

,,Willieme." Napomenul ho taťka.

,, Já nevím." Řekl tiše Fred.

,, Jak nevíš, máš obchod a to je tvá živnost." Řekl taťka.

,, No, ale bez George…" Fred se odmlčel a podíval se na spící dvojče, které se opíralo o mamku, která také spala.

,, Jak ti včera řekl George, tak chce dál studovat, takže ti je doufám jasný, že už nemůžeš s ním počítat." Řekl taťka.

,,Vím, ale já to sám nemohu utáhnout." Řekl Fred se slzami v očích.

,, Frede, jak moc lpíš na tom, aby ten krámek byl jenom o vtipech?" Ptal se taťka s úsměvem.

,, Jak to myslíš, tati?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jaký je váš sortiment?" Ptal se taťka.

,,No většinou pro děti, ale i dospělé. Vtípky, hračky prostě věci k pobavení. Také jsou tam sladkosti." Řekl Fred.

,, Co bys říkal tomu, kdybych na dobu neurčitou George zastoupil já, synu." Řekl taťka.

Fred otevřel hubu dokořán. Taťka chce pracovat u něho! To se tu všichni zbláznili?

,,Tati a co tvoje místo v ministerstvu?" Ptal se překvapeně Bill.

,,He místo, to je pozice pro debila a otloukánka, Willieme. Můj plat je tam mizerný a Popletal mě v lásce nemá. Já ten post držel jenom kvůli tomu, aby vy jste si mohl dokončit vzdělání. Přesto toho nikdy moc nebylo, co bych vám mohl dát navíc a to jsem se snažil. Kvůli politice přišla i vaše matka o práci. Malfoyovi jsou tak prohnilí, že jí vyhodili z její pozice na ministerstvu už předtím, než se narodil Percy. Já už nehodlám dělat pro úřad, kde mohu přijít o svojí hrdost a život." Řekl taťka a odhalil jizvu od toho hada, kterou získal o Dušičkách. Bill zbledl.

,, Nejsem blbý a vidím, že by Fred brzy zkrachoval a chci mému synovi pomoc. Severus se rozhodl, že mi konečně oplatí to, že jsem kdysi zaplatil a vyřídil pohřeb jeho matky a teď je řada na mě si to jeho sousto rozdělit. Rozdělím si Georgův podíl na tom podniku a začnu tam pracovat. Mám dost zkušeností s kouzly a není od věci, když pomůžu. Na rozdíl do Freda mám 11NKÚ a 9OVCÍ, takže můžu vařit lektvary a prodávat je. Tím zabezpečím Freda, než nejdeme dalšího člověka, který bude ochoten s námi pracovat Willieme." Řekl taťka a Fred zíral. Taťka byl tak dobrý v Bradavicích?!

,, Tati, co mamka? Ptal se Bill.

,,Molly se s tím bude muset smířit, synu. Je to také trošku její chyba, celá léta nedělala rozdíly mezi Fredem a Georgem a toto z toho vzniklo. Nikdo z nás je nebral jako dvě osoby, ale jako jednu a podívej se, jak to dopadlo, Willieme. Neboj, já si s tvojí maminkou promluvím, měl jsem to udělat už dávno. Trochu jsem zanedbal svojí otcovskou povinnost u Freda a George a teď lížu zkyslé mléko." Řekl taťka a podíval se smutně na George a mamku.

,,Tati, ty za to nemůžeš." Řekl smutně Fred. Nechtěl, aby si to taťka takto bral.

,,Ne Fredericku, já zažil Molly bratry a ti ačkoliv byli dvojčata byli každý jiný a jenom má Molly je brala na stejno, když zemřeli, tak se upnula na tebe s Georgem, protože jste byli Gideonovi a Fabiánovi podobní a zapomněla na to, že jste její děti a ne oni. Byli jste pro ní vzpomínka na její vlastní dětství, kdy se o ně starala jako starší sestra. Proto vás brala vždy dohromady, ale to byla velká chyba, vy jste dvě osobnosti a ne jedna Frede. George to poznal jako první a já jsem na něho pyšný. Konečně se chová jako muž a teď je řada na tobě, aby ses osamostatnil. Doufám, že jednou na i tebe budu moct být pyšný, Frede." Řekl taťka a stiskl mu ruce.

Fred se podíval na mamku. Nevěděl, že mamka tak těžce nese smrt svých mladších bratrů, ještě po tolika letech. Muselo to být pro ní hrozné.

,, Mě stejně vrtá hlavou, proč je k Georgi najednou, tak milý?" Ptal se Bill a hleděl na George.

,,Myslíš Severuse Snapa, Willieme?"Ptal se taťka.

,,Ano, tati, koho jiného. Celý včerejšek byl k němu, jako by byl George nejlepší žák, kterého měl a jeho rodilý Zmijozel. A oslovoval ho dokonce celý večer Georgi. Jako by na něho seslali matoucí kouzlo, tati." Řekl Bill.

Tatá se usmál, přešel k Georgovi a mamce a vykouzlil deku a oba je přikryl.

,, To je tím, že George má velké srdce a Severus si ho váží, jako člověka. U něho neplatí ani bohatství, či postavení, ale činy daného člověka." Řekl taťka a sedl zpět na židli k Fredově posteli.

,,He jak to myslíš tati?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Vy Severuse Tobiase Snapa neznáte tak dobře jako já Frede a Willieme." Řekl taťka, dal si nohu přes nohu.

,, No já ho znám jenom jako profesora lektvarů a mrzouta." Řekl bručivě Bill.

,,Ano to jo, ale to jenom jedna polovina jeho osobnosti. Když jsem ho poprvé viděl já, tak Severusovi bylo pouhých 15let a zrovna se marně dožadoval nějakých peněz na ministerstvu na pohřeb své matky, který byla zavražděna svým manželem." Řekl taťka a Fred vyvalil oči.

,, Měl zarudlé oči a kruhy pod očima. Zažil vraždu své matky a jeho otec zbil. Byl to mudla, ale provedl toto dvěma kouzelníkům. Tenkrát přišel Severus o svou první hůlku, kterou mu koupila matka. Jeho otec, nebo lépe nazváno dárce spermatu, byl hrubián a alkoholik, který peníze většinou prochlastal. Proto Severus nikdy nezažil, tak jako Harry pravé Vánoce, předtím než nastoupil na Bradavice. Proč myslíte, že se chce zasadit o potrestání Harryho mudlovských příbuzných. Není to jenom z kamarádství a lásky k Lily, ale hlavně z jeho vlastní otřesné zkušenosti." Řekl taťka a ve Fredovi se krve nedořezalo. Už věděl, co myslel Snape, že tohle nenechá na sobě sedět a Sirius tím, že ani Snapova otce na tom onom světě po poznání Snapovi matky nehledal.

,,Hrozné." Zamračil se Bill.

,,Ano tenkrát jsem ho vzal k Fabiánovi a Gideonovi a ti ho nechali u sebe na měsíc bydlet, než začala škola. Já mezitím zařídil prostý, ale slušný pohřeb pro Elien Snapovou. Molly jsem o tom neřekl. Byla by naštvaná, že pomáhám Zmijozelu, ale já předsudky proti této koleji nikdy neměl. Moje babička byla také Zmijozelka a byla to žena s velkým srdcem. Severus mi byl nesmírně vděčný a Lily též. Severus a Lily byli přátelé, až do doby, kdy se musel Severus přidat ke Smrtijedům, jelikož ho Malfoy vydíráním přinutil. Lucius byl už vždy slizký prevít největšího řádu. Severus má dobré srdce, ale přišel o tolik lidí v životě, že jenom těžko nachází důvěru v ostatních. Proto je takový mrzout." Řekl taťka.

,, Tak to byly ty maličkosti." Řekl zachmuřeně Bill. Nevěděl, že Snape má takové pouto na jeho tátu.

,, Ale, proč zrovna George ho tak zaujal?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Protože George chce pomoc, víc než si myslíte." Usmál se taťka.

,, To s tou Verity nebo jak se ta holka jmenuje?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano přesně tak Willieme, se slečnou Verity a malým Edwinem. Měl jsem ještě včera večer rozhovor se Severusem a pár věcí se mi složilo v hlavě dohromady. Musím uznat, že pyšnější na George už nemůžu být." Usmál se taťka.

,, He co tím tati myslíš?" Ptal se Bill.

,, Severus mi přetlumočil jeho ranní rozhovor s Georgem a já byl překvapen jak málo svého syna znám. Ta Verity pracuje částečně v kavárně a ještě se stará o svého ročního synka. Otce nezná a nikdo se k tomu dítěti a k ní nehlásí, natož její vlastní rodina. Ta jí pravděpodobně vydědila a zavrhla úplně. A George, který už není tak malý, se do této ženy asi neúmyslně zamiloval až po uši a je rozhodnut jí pomoc. Podle Severuse je dost možný, že by se jí dokonce vzal a toho malého Edwina adoptoval. No smýšlí o tom pozitivně. Kromě toho se váš bratr stal nedopatřením kavárenským a lektvarářským expertem, díky této slečně. Prej tam Severusovi mlel pořád o capucinu, latté, expresu a presu až k turku, že chudákovi Severusovi z toho zvonilo v uších." Řekl taťka a Fredovi spadla brada.

,,Můj malý bráška je do té Verity zamilovaný?" Ptal se Bill se zdviženým obočím. Je mu vždy George připadal jako nějaký flamendr, který jenom flirtuje, ale nikdy nic necítí.

,, Och ano, dokonce mi to Severus ukázal ve vzpomínkách z hlavy George a tam, by jste vy dva, George nikdy nepoznali. Přímo ta láska, kterou projevuje k Verity byla cítit na sto honů. No Edwin toho má náš George asi tak rád, jak naší Ginny, když byla malá. Však víte, přímo byl na ní jako ostříž, do doby než začala mluvit. Jsem rád, že George našel konečně klid v sobě. Sice vím, že vaše mamka bude jako septik nad tímto prazvláštním vztahem, ale asi budu muset využít Miu a ukázat jí, jaký George doopravdy je." Řekl táta.

,,Merlinovo koště, tak proto byl poslední měsíc George, tak divný. Jsem to ale pitomec." Dal si Fred hlavu do dlaní.

,,Víc než to, drahý Frede, ale teď to víš a můžeš se podle toho zařídit v rozhovoru, který tě čeká. Bille, probuď ty dva. Já vaší maminku odvedu a hezky si to vysvětlíme a vysvětlím. Bille, ty si jdi lehnout nebo se projdi, myslím, že ti dva by si měli řádně pohovořit." Řekl táta a zvedl se židle.

Bill probudil George a mamku.

George zamžoural jako sova, ale když viděl, že Fred je vzhůru tak doslova na něho slétl jako sup a drtivě ho objal. Fred vyjekl bolestí. To kurevsky bolelo.

,,Promiň, bráško. Moc se ti omlouvám." Řekl se slzami v očích George.

,,Díky bohu a místním léčitelům. Ty jsi mi nahnal strachu, už mi to nikdy nedělej, Frede." Řekla mamka a neměla daleko k slzám.

,, Neboj, mami neudělám, slibuji. Omlouvám se za to moje včerejší divadlo. Neměl jsem být tak příšerný." Řekl Fred.

,, Pojď Molly si odpočinout do Nového Doupěte, skoro si celou noc nespala." Boxoval táta mamku ke dveřím.

,,A co George a …Fred… já chci u nich zůstat." Řekla mamka.

,,Neboj, jemu se už nic nestane. Neville, Tsunade a Sakura dají pozor, aby se žádný grep k němu nedostal ani na mílový krok. Tak pojď." Řekl a pokynul Billovi, aby je následoval.

,,Georg už sem zná cestu, a má lepší orientaci než já." Řekl taťka.

Fred viděl, jak všichni tři zmizeli a v pokoji zůstal on a George, který zbledl a sedl si na židli, kde seděl taťka a trochu toporně na něho hleděl.

Ani jednomu se nechtělo nějak začít. Fred hleděl na svoje ruce, které svíraly nemocniční deku a George se ošíval na židli jako kdyby měl blechy v kožichu.

Fred si vzdychnul, takto nejde dál. Vzal, všechnu svojí odvahu do hrsti a začal.

,,Promiň za ten včerejšek Georgi, to jsem neměl říkat." Řekl tiše Fred.

,, Ne, mě to mrzí, neměl jsem tak vysoko hrát." Řekl George.

,,Vysoko hrát? Co tím myslíš, brácho?"Ptal se Fred.

,, Já jsem jenom chtěl ukázat, že také něco dovedu sám pro ostatní. Pro mamku a taťku, aby si nedělali starosti, že se nedokážu bránit, že už nejsem dítě, ale dospělý." Řekl George.

,,A já se zas ukázal jako děcko, které tak jedině řve, fakt dobrý, lepší image jsem si nemohl vydobýt." Řekl sám nad sebou zhnuseně Fred. Na tohle mu nic George neřekl, proč také, pomyslel si Fred, byla to pravda.

,,Ehm co bude s krámkem?" Ptal se tiše George.

,, Jak jsi řekl, tak už tam dělat nehodláš a já tě k tomu nemám co nutit a také už nechci. Bylo to ode mě hnusné, jak jsem tě tam přivázal. Ginny, Ron i ten Sasuke mě za to sprdly a já nechci dostat další lekci. Stačí mi, že teď budu nemocnici a bez pupíku. Trest jsem dostal dost velký." Řekl Fred.

,,Takže ti nevadí, když půjdu do Bradavic?" Ptal se George.

,,Dělej si, co chceš, je to tvůj život." Řekl Fred.

,,Frede ty jsi na mě naštvaný, viď?" Ptal se George.

Fred neodpověděl. Jo, do jisté míry, pořád to v něm vřelo. To, že George má úspěch, to že má holku.

,, Mě to mrzí Frede, ale já chci prostě jenom žít, není to tak, že bych tě neměl rád, ale prostě jsou i další lidé v mém životě než jenom ty." Řekl George a kouleli se mu slzy po tvářích.

,, Ty jsi mi tedy Nebelvír brácho. Při první příležitosti se mi tu kvůli tomu rozpláčeš. Tak jsi sis našel pokličku, co já s tím zmůžu. Klidně jí ošukej do aleluja." Řekl naštvaně Fred.

George v tu ránu byl jak višeň rudý, až to příšerně kontrastovalo z jeho vlasy.

,, Kdo ti to řekl!" Skoro to vykřikl.

,, Ehm za to nemůžu, že Snape si pustil hubu na špacír a táta je jak slepice, která vše vykdáče. Buď si jistý, že do večeře to budou vědět všichni z Nového Doupěte a všichni ti kamarádíčci našich sourozenců." Řekl Fred.

George lapal po dechu jako ryba na suchu.

,, Já věděl, že něco v posledních měsících s tebou nehraje Georgi, ale měl jsem si na tebe posvítit důkladněji. Pff kavárna, to bych spíš přiřadil k Percymu než k tobě Georgi, že si na takovém místě najdeš holku. Ne na Percyho se spíš hodí knihovna nebo proklaté ministerstvo kouzel." Řekl Fred a protočil panenky.

George rudý stále jako rajče se zeptal.

,,Vadí ti to?" Ptal se George.

,, Vadí nevadí, to je jedno, jenom mě sere, že se to dostalo ke mně oklikou přes Snapa a tátu, že jsi mi to neřekl sám." Řekl zachmuřeně Fred.

,, Nedal jsi mi příležitost, stále se bavíme o krámku a vtipech, ale nikdy ses až na pár okamžiků s Leem, nebavil o holkách nebo o budoucnosti a to bylo stejné v Bradavicích. Já ti to chtěl říct, ale jak si na to nedošlo." Řekl smutně George.

Fred si pomyslel. To doopravdy ne. Lee jediný je dokázal odvést od tématu vtipů i na něco normálního a prostoduchého jako třeba nové vydání Playwirzarda a podobně. Docela mu chyběl.

,, Pravda. Sorry, ale stejně by mě zajímalo Georgi, jak u všech ďasů a domácích skřítku, se ti povedlo zbalit Zmijozelku. Nejsi Lupin vlkodlak nebo zámožný Malfoy." Řekl Fred.

,,Ale… Fre..de… já… jí… no …Verity…nezbalil!" Vykoktal ze sebe George.

Fred pozvedl obě obočí. Ne? To brácha byl zbalen holkou? Nebo jak?

,, To jako ona?" Ptal se proto.

,,Nee…ne." Zamával rukama rudý jak požární hlásič George.

,,Tak jak? Přece jsi pozval na rande nebo jí zlíbal, tak jak to bylo?" Ptal se Fred.

,, No… já …ještě …" Řekl George a s krčil se na židli, div nesjel na podlahu.

Fred se podivoval, takhle George vůbec nepoznával. Většinou mu nevadilo flitrovat s nějakou holkou a najednou ani neumí odpovědět, na jednoduchou otázkou.

,, Tak co, přece spolu chodíte nebo ne?" Ptal se Fred.

Goerge skoro fialověl nad jeho otázkou. Co proboha s ním bylo? Přece ….pak to Fredovi došlo. Ach tak, on si netroufá.

,, Tak proč to konečně neuděláš. Hele přece ti nevadilo líbat Spinetku v kamrlíku, tak proč najednou se chováš, jako Neville před drahným časem." Řekl Fred.

George na něho vytřeštil svoje kukadla a ani nemrkl.

,, To se té své zmijky bojíš, že jí nepozveš na rande. No a když budeš chtít, tak toho Edwina pohlídám. Pár růží a Weasleyovský šarm a můžeš klidně klimbat v jejím náručí a hladit její kočičku, Georgi." Řekl Fred.

George stále na něho zíral jako by na něho použily Pouta na tebe.

,, No tak nebuď srab Georgi a i Lupin si dokázal pořídit ženskou, i když je to Zmijozelka. Ježišku vy dva jste si docela podobný. No ty jsi asi pořádnější, než náš exprofesor ten je pořádné čuně." Řekl Fred.

George se konečně chytil.

,,Pff já jsem lepší než vlkodlak Lupin, to si piš. Je pomalý." Řekl odvážně George a zvedl se ze židle.

,,Prr donjuane, to by Náměsíčník nerad slyšel, že se takto hecuješ. Určitě má větší výdrž než ty, viděl jsi ten duel, co měl s tím smradem z té Akademie. Ne my to udělám jinak až se vrátíme, tak sebereš puget růží, Snapa, mne a MgGonagolovou a přemístíš nás za Verity. Dáme pár dárků Verity a já pak schrábnu Edwina a Snape a McGonagolová Veritiných pět švestek z toho jejího bytu a přemístí to do Bradavic a ty pozveš Verity na večeři, jasný. Taková akce zlatá střela. Když už chce Snape pomáhat, tak bude dělat stěhováka. Souhlasil z hrobní službou a žalobcem vůči Dursleyům, tak tohle bude pro něho brnkačka. Nechám ti na ten večer volný byt a navštívím mamku a taťku i s Edwinem. Mamka ty mimča prostě miluje a třeba to bude brzy její vnouče. Tak ať si zvyká být babčou a pije krev Billovi. Hlavně jí zlíbej, ať je od tebe pokoj." Řekl Fred.

George znovu na něho valil oči.

,, No já nevím Frede, já nechci být tak hrr, už zažila jedno zklamaní a já nechci, aby si o mne myslela něco špatného ve smyslu, že myslím jenom na to jedno." Řekl George.

Fred se zamračil a zakroutil hlavou. Toto bylo hodně vážný s Georgem, vážný ve smyslu, že ten osel se do té zmijky zamiloval do morku kostí. Jinak by neměl takové řeči. Sakriš!

,,Tak plán B jenom ty a já se k ní přemístíme a ty jí to hezky povíš, co nového se událo a já zabavím toho malého Edwina." Řekl Fred.

George zakroutil hlavou a povídá.

,, Ne půjdu jenom já a ty počkáš v krámku, potom přijdu s Verity a Edwinem, ty ho pohlídáš a my se s Verity projdeme. Miluje parky a zelené plochy." Řekl George.

,,Tak dobrá varianta C. Už si připadám jak Sirius Black chůva." Řekl Fred.

,, Tak schválně, jak to bude za dvacet let, Frede. To budeš určitě už několikanásobný strýček, nedej bože tatínek." Řekl s úsměvem George.

,, Nemaluj čerta na zeď Georgi, nejsem ty, kdo se hrne do chomoutu a kočáru." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne? Ty nechceš mít rodinu, Frede?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne v dohledné době rozhodně ne. Nejsem ten typ, který by chtěl mít kupu dětí." Řekl Fred.

George se rozesmál a povídá.

,,Ani já ne, asi je to tím, že nás bylo hodně sourozenců a já sám o to nestojím, ale Edwina mám rád. Měl by jsi vidět, ty jeho očička, když mě vidí. Jsou jak lampionky. Má je totiž hnědé jako Ginny nebo my. Jen počkej, až ho poznáš, je to strašně milej cvrček." Řekl George a zasněně se podíval z okna.

,, To jsou mi nová zajímavá slovíčka od tebe Georgi, ale ty jsi se nebál si hrát Mirai či Alicí, když tu byli. Já jsem se bál, abych jim neublížil a neschytal něco od bráchy a Nevilla, nebo od toho Asumy." Řekl Fred.

,,He ty se bojíš malých dětí? Ty Frede, vždyť Alice i Mirai jsou fajn. Viděl jsi, co Alice provedla Moddymu a Snapovi. Je to malá princezna Pobertů, jednou bude lepší než všechny generace záškodníků před námi i po nás." Řekl Georg.

,,No právě, ona je záškodník jako my. Neville ten zatracený bídák zplodil něco, co už dnes je postrach a kdoví, co ta malá bude pár let. Viděl si Harryho prcky, ti zrovna dvakrát příjemní nebyli. Zvlášť ta Wabiko a Takehiro. Brr čemu je ten Harry všemu učí?" Řekl Fred.

,, No pořádnému boji, oni jsou ninjové, bojovníci Frede, nejsou jako my normální obyčejní kouzelníci. Nepotřebují hůlku a další věci jako my, Takehiro je docela fajn, já jsem si s ním povídal. Má staršího bráchu, který je už genin a vyprávěla mi oněm. Strašně k němu vzhlíží. Jsou v některých věcech také prostě jenom lidi." Řekl Geoge a pokrčil rameny.

,, Ale přece Inflámáre, Acio a Levicorpus nejsou kouzla prvního a druhého ročníku, Harry neřekl, že tohle budou umět." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne on to myslel jinak. Frede, kolik pořádných kouzel jsme uměli v prváku a druháku?" Ptal se George.

,,No jenom pár, počítám tak dvacet nebo dvacet pět." Řekl Fred.

,, Harry to tak také myslel. Takehiro mi řekl, že zná jenom 21kouzel, která dokáže použít a Harry je učí každý měsíc jedno jediné a to pořádně. Oni se neučí hromadu kouzel, které nepoužijí ani jednou v životě jako my, ale jenom pár a postupně, tak aby je uměli i kdyby měli vstát o půlnoci. Harry jak je vidět, předčil Lupina i McGonagolovou, a stal se fakt dobrým učitelem, vždyť už v Brumbálově armádě nás naučil víc, než Umbrigrová a Moddy dohromady a to je co říct, ne." Řekl George.

,,Ach tak, to zelené oko také mluví pořád v hádankách. On to myslel počtem a schopností, z něho aby se Merlin zjevil." Řekl Fred mručivě.

,, Jo to jo, ale jestli jsem pochopil dobře, tak Harry má další koníček, kromě vaření a jízdy na koni." Řekl George.

,,Ještě něco? Co proboha? Sbírání zbraní nebo sbírání hadů?" Ptal se Fred.

,, Ne, co jsem se dozvěděl od Takehira, tak náš Harry je velký fanoušek výpočtů a matematiky. Všichni prej musí umět matematiku, jak když bičem mrská a jestli si viděl jeho stůl ve sborovně, tak jako já, tak sis určitě všiml toho, co tam má Harry za knihy. Samá odborná matematická literatura a Ginny říkala, že jim také vypočetl úspěšnost plánu a to není zrovna maličkost. Také ta aréna byla přesná na centimetr. Já ti řeknu, Frede, Harry je počitadlo na nožičkách a pěkně rychlých nožičkách." Řekl George.

Fred se podivil. Georg byl fakt všímavý, toho si on nevšiml, ale zapadalo by to do sebe. Harryho přesné odhady vzdáleností v Brumbálově armádě a to co řekl George. Ron, Harry, Hermiona a Neville byli snad geniové.

,,Hm na tom něco bude, Georgi." Řekl Fred.

,, Hm zvládneš ten krámek sám, Frede? Chci ti případně vypomoci, když budu mít trochu času, nechci tě úplně nechat na holičkách." Řekl George a nasadil ustaraný výraz.

,, Neboj, sám na to nebudu, asi se našla za tebe samovolně náhrada. Stejně asi hned neotevřu, kvůli tomu břichu, mám na čas zakázáno nosit těžké věci, než se mi to zhojí. Zatracená mast. Jsem jak si na neschopence." Řekl Fred.

,,A koho?" Ptal se překvapeně George.

,, Táta, asi ho přestalo bavit místo na Ministerstvu, takže nechá toho bejt a bude se mnou pracovat v krámku. Asi ho informace od Rona nějak nepotěšily a ten útok také ne. Bill byl z toho jalový." Řekl s úsměvem Fred.

,, Suproví, vidíš Frede, vše špatné pro něco dobré. Táta má díky tobě novou práci a já zas mohu studovat lektvary a být s Verity." Řekl nadšeně George.

,,Ano, ale doufám, že mě občas navštívíš, Georgi, bylo by mi bez tebe smutno." Dělal Fred štěněčí oči.

,, Ale no tak, jistěže Fredíku, to bych si neodpustil, ale budeš snést Verity a možná Edwina nebo pozvu Leeho. Po něm a holkách z ročníku se mi stýská." Řekl Georg.

,, Hm návštěvy ty já mám rád." Řekl šťastně Fred.

,,Neboj i tady se ti jich dostane. Fakt smůla s tou mastičkou, že se ti to stalo. Já to sice neviděl, ale Nata byla z tebe nešťastná a Ron zuřil. Myslím, že ty vepřové plátky si ani nezasloužily být tak vytlučené. Byli hodně tenké, podle toho Garry." Řekl George.

,, To jako jste večeřeli v Doupěti a ne u Harryho?"Ptal se Fred.

,,No původně to bylo v plánu, ale poté, co přišla zpráva o tom tvém úrazu, tak jsme spěchali do nemocnice, kde jsme čekali, až skončí operace a pak jsme jedli v Doupěti. Já a mamka jsme se sem ještě vrátili." Řekl George.

,,Cože operace!" Křikl Fred.

,,Ty jsi si nevšiml, že máš zapíchnutou infuzy s léky?" Ptal se George.

Fred se podíval na ruce a zjistil ten fakt. On si toho kvůli všem těm lidem ani nevšiml.

,, Byl jsi celou noc v limbu pod léky a tvrdě jsi spal, Frede. Mamka měla o tebe velkou starost, ani skoro nejedla. Nata jí nalila nějaký likér a mamka usnula okolo čtvrté ranní, já až po šesté, když přišel táta. Tou dobou ti také vydnali kapačku, ale tohle tam prej pro všechny případy nechali." Řekl George.

,,A jé, proto vypadáš tak zvalchovaně. Jdi spát Georgi, tady stejně nemůžeš pobývat celou věčnost." Řekl Fred.

,, Dík za kompliment brácho, ale ty jsi byl také jako papír z kravské tlamy, po té operaci. Jinak táta ti přinesl vidličku a nůž, tak aby si nemusel řešit problém s hůlkami, ale klidně si to zkus, je to zábava. Já to včera zkoušel s nudlemi a připadal jsem si jako Alice. Jo hajzl je za těmi dveřmi." Ukázal George na dveře vedle skříně.

,,To je dobrý, vlastní hajzl. To fakt teď potřebuji." Řekl Fred a už se stavěl na nohy.

Když se zvedl, tak se mu zatočila hlava a málem padl, kdyby nebylo George.

,, Ne tak zhrurta, stále ještě v sobě máš léky a míň krve, tak žádné velké prudké pohyby. Raději tě doprovodím." Řekl a vzal Freda pod ramena, což bylo trochu nepříjemný. Natáhl se totiž znovu kůži na břiše.

Fred si došel na záchod a pak zpět už sám. Bylo mu už líp. George se pak rozloučil a šel do Doupětě, jak viděl Fred z okna. Fred jak si na tom pokoji jak si osiřel. Tlačítkem si trochu sklopil postel a pomalu a ní vylezl. Proč musela být najednou tak vysoká. Ještě štěstí, že tu bude jenom dva dny. To snad přežije. Prokletá Nevillova mastička a grepfruity! K čertu s nima.

V tu chvíli se otevřely dveře a do pokoje vpadla Ginny, Ron a Tsunade, tedy nejhorší možná kombinace.


	29. Kapitola 27 - Bitva na pokoji 333

Kapitola sedmuadvacet – Bitva v pokoji 333

,,Čau marode." Křikl Ron.

Fred protočil panenky.

,,Neboj, moc dlouho se tu nezdržíme, Fredericku, spěcháme na oběd." Řekla Ginny a doslova ho zatahala za obličej.

,, Ano, ať si můj pacient užije trochu klidu." Zazubila se Tsunade.

,, Hm klid, to asi moc nebude." Řekl Ron.

,, To ne, bohužel musím ti sdělit Frederiku, že sem přesuneme jednoho pacienta, bylo skoro zázrak, že jsi dostal volný pokoj." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Tak tu alespoň nebudu sám." Řekl Fred.

,,No já nevím, Fredericku, musím tě trochu obeznámit s tou osobou, ta si tu totiž pobyde déle než ty. Je to mladá holka, kterou nám přinesli z jedné vesničky poblíž. Byla tam menší bitka a ta nebožačka to schytala. Přišla o zrak, protože jí nějaký prevít, který je teď v pěkném loji, něco hnusného vylil do očí a na čelo. Musí si zvyknout na to, že už nikdy neuvidí. Možná jí tvoje přítomnost pomůže se s tím faktem vyrovnat. Nechtěla jsem jí dávat na samostatný pokoj a ani k umírající stařence a nikde jinde není místo, když se v pokojích nahoře maluje. Jsme tak trochu ve výmalbě. Jinak všechno je v pořádku, Neville říkal, že ti měnil obvazy, takže večer bude na řadě další várka, aby se to dobře hojilo."

Fred zbledl, to mu jsem jako chtěli dát holku? To tu neměli mužské a ženské oddělení?

,,Chudák holka." Řekla Ginny.

,, Koho jste na toho prevíta poslali?" Ptal se Ron pro změnu.

,, Ale Anko se uvolila, že si protáhne nohy. Už teď toho pitomečka lituji." Řekla Tsunade.

Fred nevěděl, co na to říct.

,,Ehm to je normální, že dáváte chlapy k ženským?" Ptal se.

,,V pohodě, nikdo to tu neřeší. Jedinou vyjímkou je porodnice a urologie, ty to mají oddělené." Řekla Tsunade a odešla.

Fred polk, tak tohle mu nikdo neřekl. Nevěděl, jestli zrovna snese pohled na čerstvě nevidomou holku. Tito lidé v něm vždy vyvolávali velkou lítost, když je potkal náhodou na ulici.

,, Hm jak vidím, tak jsi na tom stejně jako já." Řekl se smíchem Ron.

,,Vtipné to rozhodně není." Šťouchla ho do žeber Ginny.

,,Ne já to myslel jenom tak, že tu bude mít také holku, jako já kdysi Natu." Řekl Ron.

,,Vyndej mozek ze stoky Rone. Jinak tě mám pozdravovat od Sasukeho. Nevím, jak si to provedl Frede, ale můžeš se považovat za šťastnou blechu, když je k tobě milý Sasuke Uchiha. On moc lidí rád nemá. Možná tě navštíví s Temari. Koho můžeš rozhodně čekat, tak to je Tonsková." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo, ta si osedlá Snapa, jak osla. Ten chudák, přitom se sám na tu chvilku nabídl dobrovolně. Neville by se jí měl podívat, na ten kotník. Myslím, že ho má nějak v hajzlu a to Harry a Neville vůbec nehnali. Jo a něco jsem ti přinesl." Řekl Ron a vytáhl z kapsy nějakou knížku.

Copak si Ron myslí, že budu číst? Pomyslel si chmurně Fred.

,, Vzal jsem jednu starou knížku. Potrefený ninja z kopečku." Řekl Ron a dal knížku na stolek vedle Fredovi postele.

To byla přece ta knížka, co mu dala Hermiona, když tu byl brácha, tu mu nesmím zničit. Pomyslel si Fred.

,,Tak my zase letíme, Ron zítra se staví a já pozítří. Čau!" Řekla Ginny a už táhla Rona pryč.

,,Čau!" Řekl tiše Fred a lehl si do postele a pozoroval hodiny na stěňe, které vůbec netikaly a ukazovali jenom minuty a hodiny, neměli vůbec vteřinovku. To připadalo Fredovi divné.

O půl dvanácté se přirachotil vozík v čele s nějakým klukem a ten mu dal tác s jídlem na stolek u křesla. Fred se zvedl z postele a přešel k jídlu. Hm nic moc, Harry a Ruka vaří líp, ale nebylo to tak špatné, aby to nesnědl. Za hodinku se znovu objevil ten kluk a odnesl tác. V jednu hodinu se ve dveřích objevili dva kluci s postelí, která byla prázdná a za nimi tlačila Tsunade vozík a na něm seděla útlá holčina v bílých šatech. Byla malá a v těch šatech se skoro ztrácela. Ach jo, můj spolu pacient dorazil. Měla černé dlouhé vlasy a samozřejmě přes krajinu očí obvaz až na čelo. Tsunade jí vzala do náručí a usadila jí na postel. Pak se otočila na Frede a povídá.

,, Tak tohle je Kimiko Tsuburaja, Frede. Buď na ní hodný a dávej na ní pozor. Případně zmáčkni tlačítko pro sestřičku a někdo přijde. Mějte se tu." Řekla Tsunade a s dvěma kluky odešla.

Ta holčina se schoulila do rohu své postele do klubíčka a nevydala ani hlásku. Fred nevěděl, jestli má něco říct nebo ne. Tohle je fakt posraný výlet, pomyslel si. Pak uviděl, jak ta holčina prostě usnula. To měla dobrý nápad. Fred jí následoval. Když chtěl konečně zabrat, tak ho vyrušil výkřik, až mu zatrnulo v kostech. Napřímil a zavyl by bolestí, kdyby neviděl, Kimiko sebou házet na posteli. Do prdele to vypadá jako ve zlém snu. Vstal a co nejrychleji mu to šlo, došel k její posteli. Ale jak jí probudit, když je slepá. To bude problém!

,, Vzbuď se, to je jenom zlý sen." Řekl a trochu jí zatřásl ramenem, což vyvolalo další velmi nepříjemný pocit v krajině břišní.

,,Nech mě Taro! NÉÉ!" Křikla ta holka a ohnala se po něm a Fred dostal přes hubu.

,,Vzbuď se Kimiko, ten Taro nebo co to je zač ti neublíží." Zatřásl s ní znovu Fred a přitom si třel otisk její ruky na tváři.

Ta jako by se probudila, velmi rychle se zvedla a praštila hlavou Freda do čela.

,,Auuu!" Držel se Fred za hlavu. Lítaly mu camrály před očima. Ta holka měla snad hlavu kamennou.

,,He kdo to je." Otáčela se ta holka na všechny strany.

,,Ehm Fred tvůj spolubydlící." Řekl Freda, mnul si čelo. Tak z toho bude určitě boule, pomyslel si.

,, Och ehm promiň." Řekla a neohrabaně hrábla tak, že ho plácla přes nos.

,,Auč. To byl můj nos." Řekl Fred a chytl jí za ruku. Měla strašlivě studenou ruku. Jak led.

,,Promiň znovu. Je těžké nic nevidět." Řekla ta holka, rychle osvobodila svojí ruku z jeho sevření a obrátila se zády k němu.

Fred si mnul stále čelo. Chtěl vysvětlení, proč sebou tak mlela.

,, Ehm co ti ten Taro udělal?" Ptal se Fred.

Ta holka sebou cukla a povídá.

,, Já mluvila?" Ptala se.

,,No jo, ohnala si se po mě a já schytal od tebe facku." Odpověděl Fred.

Ta holka se schoulila do klubíčka a znovu řekla. ,,Promiň."

,,To nic, nejsi první ani poslední se zlými sny." Mávl nad tím rukou Fred.

,,Ne, to ne, to jsi neměl slyšet." Řekla tiše.

,,Kdo je ten Taro? Jenom abych tě mohl příště lépe probudit a nedostal znovu přes držku." Řekl a pomalu obešel postel, aby se jí koukl do obličeje. Obvaz jí trochu na čele sjel a bylo vidět divné znamení. Tohle jsem už někde viděl, pomyslel si Fred, ale kde?

Jasně Nata!

,, Ty nejsi Tsuburaja!" Řekl překvapeně Fred.

Ta holka na něho celá zpitoměla pohlédla s ústy dokořán.

,, Ty jsi Hyuuga." Řekl Fred.

,,Ja..k… to… víš…to znamení …přece nen..ní vidět!" Vysoukala ze sebe.

,, He, ale je, já ho vidím." Řekl a přejel jí prstem po znamení a pak trochu pevněji uvázal ten obvaz.

,, Ne…nemožné… ta operace….já se toho…zbavila." Řekla ta holka zmateně.

,, Máš docela zraněné čelo a já to vidím, tak kdo jsi a proč jsi lhala?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne já jsem Kimiko, fakt." Řekla vzpurně ta holka a našpulila rty.

Fred se zamyslel. Hyuuga s tímto znamením asi tak častý jev nebude. Kdo to je? Pak si vzpomněl na jednu jedinou osobu. Hanabi Hyuugu alias Naty sestru, která zdrhla do Oblačné, nebo jak se ta vesnice jmenovala. Jak pak se mohla ocitnout tady?

,, Ty jsi Hanabi viď?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jak znáš moje jméno!" Vykřikla, vyskočila na něho jako dravá šelma. Naštěstí minula a spadla na zem jako brambora.

,,Kde jsi? Ať tě můžu praštit." Štěkla zlostně a dělala po kolenou kolečka jako pejsek, když se honí za svým ocasem. Fred to zaujetím pozoroval, až ho přemohl smích.

Ta Kimiko nebo Hanabi se posadila a znovu našpulila rty.

,,Připadá ti to snad vtipný, že tě nevidím." Ptala se zlostně.

,,Ne, to ne, ale zrovna si dělala kolečka po čtyřech jako pes, když se honí za svým ocasem." Řekl Fred.

,,Haha velmi vtipný, kdybych tě viděla, tak bys byl na kousky." Řekla a pokoušela najít záchytný bod, aby se zvedla. Fred se nad ní slitoval a vzal jí za ruku a vyhoupl jí na nohy. Docela ho to dost bolelo.

,, Ehm dík a teď.." Řekla a znovu se po něm ohnala. Tentokrát neminula a Fred dostal přes držku po druhé.

,,Hej buď milejší." Vykřikl na ní.

Ta holka se ulekla a málem na něho slítla. S tou jsou jenom problémy, pomyslel si Fred.

,,Ehm promiň, ale jak ty hovnivále, znáš moje pravé jméno, už devět měsíců jsem Kimiko a nikdo na to nepřišel. Kdo jsi?" Ptala se zlostně.

,, Takže je to pravda, že jsi Naty ségra." Řekl Fred.

,,Naty! Hinata! Jak jí znáš tu čubku, tu zrádkyni, tu veš." Nenávistně nadávala na svojí vlastní sestru.

Fred se nad tím slovníkem podivoval. Ta slušná rozhodně nebyla, ta měla slovník dlaždiče.

,, Prostě jí znám jako snoubenku mého bratra Rona." Řekl Fred a ta holka na něho zase vyletěla a dala mu další ránu. Pak mu chtěla vytrhat snad všechny vlasy. Začala ho škrábat po obličeji jako by mu chtěla vyškrábat i oči. Jenom s velkým vypětí sil jí odhodil na postel. Brr co to je za ďábla!? To se vůbec nechová jako Nata, ta je proti ní vážně anděl. Tohle je furie. Pomyslel si zadýchaně Fred. Ta holka nebo spíš furie se už znovu zvedala, ale Fred měl toho dost.

,,Pouta na tebe." Křikl a jeho kouzla dokonce fungovalo i bez hůlky. Príma.

Podíval se na tu Hanabi a chtěl jí jednu vrazit, ale něco mu to nedovolilo. V hlavě viděl Natu se sekáčkem a Rona s jeho obrovskýma packama. Ne mlátit jí nebude.

Sedl si vyčerpán do křesla. Fuj to je tedy pobyt za všechny prachy, pomyslel si. Podíval se na Hanabi jak tam nehybně leží. Hm měl by to kouzlo odvolat, než někdo přijde.

Přešel ke stolu a vzal hůlku, kterou mu asi někdo přinesl a máchl směrem k Hanabi. Finíte.

Ta se zvedla na posteli jako čertík z krabičky a křikla na něj.

,,Ty imbecile!"

,,Klídek slečno, nevím, co máš proti Natě nebo Ronovi a už vůbec proti mě, ale nebudeš tu na mě pořvávat, já chci mít klid." Řekl Fred naštvaně.

Ta holka na něho zavrčela jako pes a postavila se na postel a skokem na něho skočila. No na jeho postel. Fred fakt byl přesvědčen, že tohle je furie, když si na něho sedla. Naštěstí ne na břicho, ale rovnou na rozkrok a začala ho fackovat jako nějakého fackovacího panáka. Fred z ní měl jedině rudé tváře, byl výsostně dopálen. Co si ta furie dovoluje!

Popadl jí za ruce a otočil jí tak, že nebyla na něm, ale pod ním. Přitiskl jí ruce do matraci postele.

,, Fakticky buď milejší, nebo přestanu milí já na tebe, ty furie. Jak to, že nejsi v Oblačné nebo kam si zdrhla." Řekl přerývaně Fred. Tohle ho stálo hodně sil a jemu nebylo zrovna dvakrát nejlépe.

,,Nebudu." Řekla a kopla ho do koulí.

Fred zakřičel. Sakra to už je podruhé za několik dní. Kam se podělo jeho štěstí? Nejprve ta Schomi a teď ta Hanabi.

Ta Hanabi se jenom zasmála a chtěla ho shodit, ale Fred se nedal. Tohle byla pro něho poslední kapka. Ta malá krůta potřebuje trest. Hanabi sebou mrskala jako ryba, ale nebylo jí nic platný.

Fred jí pevně vzal a přehodil jí tak, aby byla k němu zády.

,, Pusť mě ty debile." Křičela na něho.

,,Nebo co ty krůto?" Ptal se.

Hanabi vystřelila nohou a trefila se do Fredovi tváře, kde mu udělala pořádný šlinc. Fred spadl z postele, ale chytil za nohu Hanabi a tak neslétl z postele jenom on, ale i ona. Následovala i pitomá přikrývka. Pěkný karambol.

Fred přistál na zemi, Hanabi k Fredově bolesti na něm a celé to přikryla deka. Otevřel oči, jestli je vůbec na živu.

V tom se otevřely dveře a vstoupil Sasuke a Temari. Těm spadly brady. Pokoj vypadal jako po útoku.

,,Ehm jestli rušíme, tak my přijdeme později." Řekla celá nesvá Temari, když se koukala na tem podivný sendvič.

Až teď si Fred uvědomil, jak Hanabi na něm leží. Zrudl jak řepa. Ona byla doslova na něm přisátá.

,,No já věděl, že Weasleyové jsou na mladší." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Ten hlas odněkud znám." Řekla Hanabi a velice rychle se zvedla od Freda, aniž by si uvědomila, že mu dala pusu.

,,Hm já tě mám znát? Odkud?" Ptal se Sasuke překvapeně.

,,Uchiha jsi to ty?" Ptala se Hanabi.

,,He my se máme znát?" Ptal se znova Sasuke a pak jeho obličej zvážněl.

Hanabi zakroutila hlavou a povídá.

,, Nelez mi do hlavy ty prevíte."

,, Tak to je golový, běhna Hanabi se vrátila. Ten svět mě vážně nemá rád." Řekl Sasuke.

,, Ty …" Hanabi se odmlčela a zvedla se, přitom znovu nakopla do koulí Freda, který se bolestí schoulil do klubíčka.

,, Jen klídek běhno." Řekl Sasuke a Temari se rozesmála.

Fredovi nic na tom vtipného nepřišlo. Kroutil se jako žížala na podlaze bolestí.

Hanabi chtěla vyrazit na Sasukeho, ale zakopla o Freda a svalila se hned za něj na podlahu.

,,Vy jste mi tedy páreček." Usmíval se Sasuke a Temari se smíchy popadala za břicho.

,,Já nejsem žádná běhna Uchiha!" Řekla naštvaně Hanabi a chtěla se k Sasukemu doplazit.

,, A já nejsem její amant ty Snapovo napodobenino, ta tu mě chce dostat snad do márnice a ne z nemocnice." Stavěl se na čtyři Fred.

,,Ok tak ne párek, ale dvě nožičky." Řekl Sasuke sladce.

Fred měl sto chutí mu jednu vrazit, ale věděl, že by znovu skončil tom divném světě Sasukeho hlavy a tam on nechtěl.

,, TY KRETÉNE!" Křikla Hanabi a zakousla se do Sasukeho nohavice.

Ten vykřikl a pokoušel se jí zbavit.

,,Nechte toho!" Zahřměla Temari a v pokoji se zvedl vítr, až to Freda, Sasukeho i Hanabi zvedlo do vzduchu.

Temari od pohledu běsnila. Hanabi odlétla do její postele a Fred do té své, jako by byli oba z peří. Pak se jeho deka zbláznila, zvedla se a doslova ho zabalila jako nějakou roládu. Fred si připadal jako nádivka v krocanu. Bylo vidět, že to samé se stalo i Hanabi. Temari si doprostřed pokoje dala židli a sedla si na ní a křikla.

,, Sasuke hybaj pro Natu a Rona." Přímo generálsky.

Ten jenom udělal dlouhý obličej a řekl, ,,Cožéé?!"

,,Slyšel si dobře hádku, nebo nebude dnes žádný sex." Řekla ostře.

Sasuke zrudl a napřímil se jako pravítko a pak jak robot odešel z nemocničního pokoje a s prásknutím dveří byl v čudu.

,,To ona si začala!" Stěžoval si Fred.

Temari mu nic neřekla, ale ani se na něho nepodívala. V tom se ozvalo buch a stál tam Sasuke, který držel Rona a Hinatu za triko a tvářil se kysele.

,,Co se tu děje Tem?" Ptal se Ron a rozhlížel se kolem. Uviděl Freda, který byl poškrábaný, rozcuchaný jak vrabčák s monclem a natrženým rtem.

,,Kdo tě tak zřídil, brácho?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron. Fred se na něho zamračil jako bouřkové mračno.

,,To byla támhle ta osoba, známá jako Hanabi Hyuuga, jestli se nemýlím." Řekla Temari stále bez hnutí.

,,Cože! Hanabi!"Křikla Nata a přivalila se jako velká voda k posteli své sestry.

Ta se také tvářila naštvaně.

,, Hanabi!"Křikla Nata.

,,Jdi do prdele zrádkyně!" Vykřikla Hanabi.

Nata nakrčila nos a dala jí facku.

,,Já ti nic nikdy neudělala, za to, co se stalo může otec a rada a nikdo z nich už tu není, tak přestaň hrát ublíženou Hanabi." Řekla Nata.

,,Pff to ty jsi vše zničila, kéž by jsi byla pod drnem, čůzo." Řekla Hanabi a otočila hlavu na druhou stranu.

Nata od té postele odklopýtala, div nenarazila do zdi. Fred viděl, jak zbledla. Tohle nebylo fakt od té Hanabi hezké. Ta holka byla svině.

Ron zrudl jak paprika a přistoupil k čelu Hanabi postele a ledově řekl.

,, Hanabi Hyuugo, jsem tak rád, že tě vidím. Jak to tak vidím, tak tady v Listové nemáš co dělat, jsi na území šestého Hokage a ninjů Listové, takže mi sděl, jakým záhadným způsobem ses sem dostala. Nebo tě předvedu před radu za porušení odstavce 12, 31, 102 a v poslední řadě k vůli útoku na mého bratra Fredericka."

Fred zbledl, tak chladného Rona nezažil. Brr jako by se teplota v místnosti ochladila na nulu.

Hanabi zavrčela zlostně.

,,Tak bude to nebo mám dojít pro Ibikiho či Tasumu." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak dobrá zrzoune, zdrhla jsem." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Zas?" Ptal se Ron mírně podmračně.

,, Měla jsem svoje důvody." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Tak to by mě moc mladá dámo zajímalo." Řekla Nata.

,,Co je ti do toho čubko." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Hyuugo!"Okřikl jí Sasuke.

Hanabi mu neodpověděla. Nata se zamračila a Hanabi zas zakroutila hlavou, ale nic nepomohlo.

,,Sakru přestaň!" Křikla Hanabi.

,, Hana ty jsi v jiném stavu?" Ptala se bledá jak socha Nata a všichni se na ní obrátili kromě Hanabi.

,,Co na tom, já to dítě nechci. To je Tara dílo ne mé." Řekla Hanabi u očí byla vidět bílo červená tekutina. To asi byly slzy, pomyslel si Fred. Pitomé splašené ženské hormóny. Nejprve ho chce tady zabít a pak tu bulí.

,,Ok co se stalo Hanabi? Pravdu?" Ptal se Ron a opřel se o čelo postele.

,, No já chtěla pryč z Oblačné, protože mě nechtěli v týmu a tak jsem zas šla o kus dál, ale po cestě jsem potkala Tara a ten mi slíbil, že budu mocná ninja v jeho vesnici. Tak jsem s ním šla a on mě no k tomu přinutil a pak jsem mu zdrhla. Chtěla jsem se usadit někde poblíž Listové, ale on mě našel a udělal mi tohle, já chci pryč." Řekla Hanabi.

Ron se s povzdechem podíval do stropu a mumlal něco posraném dni, dračím ohni a játrech.

,,Nata tvoje sestra je tedy dáreček. Ani Itaschi nebyl takový blb." Suše řekl Sasuke Hinatě.

,,To byla Hanabi vždy, ale teď tomu nasadila korunu." Řekla Nata a podívala se na sestru.

,,Je ti doufám jasný, že tady zůstat Hanabi nemůžeš!" Řekla jí ostře.

,, Vím, ale kam jít." Pípla Hanabi.

Ron se zamračil, pokynul Temari a ty přikrývky se rozvinuly. Fred byl tak rád, že už není svázaný jako husa pod nožem.

,,Jenom deset věcí jsem si nepřál tu mít na pořadu dne nejmíň deset let a ty Hanabi si jedna z nich." Řekl kysele Ron a obrátil se na Freda.

,,Asi tě moc nepotěším Frede s tím návrhem, ale nebude jiná možnosti. Buď jednou chlap a ne posera. Prosím." Řekl Ron.

,,A?" Ptal se Fred a tušil katastrofu za dveřmi.

,, No, že by Hanabi na čas, ne na doživotí, byla u tebe a tam pracovala. Jak vidíš tak má menší problém." Řekl Ron a upřeně se díval na Freda.

Fred vybouchl.

,, Cože mám udělat! Já tu krůtu domů nechci, a už vůbec ne v obchodě. Vidíš, jak mě zmalovala! Ať jde ta čuzzmije do kopru." Křikl.

,, Ona povětšinou taková není, ale Anko se klidně vyrovná." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Sklapni." Zavrčel Fred

Zázrak se stal a Sasuke Uschia vážně sklapl.

Konečně Temari promluvila.

,, Ber to tak Fredericku, je to jenom na rok, než se situace ochladí natolik a Ron dohodne Hanabi návrat. Pro Hanabi to bude i tak trest. Bude ve vašem světě ne v našem." Řekla Temari.

,,Rok, vy jste se zbláznili! Já tu furii tam nechci. Oprava, furii v jináči!" Řekl naštvaně Fred.

,,JÁ TO DÍTĚ NECHCI!" Křikla Hanabi.

,,Dost Hanabi, už jsi nadělala spoustu chyb a je na čase, abys převzala odpovědnost je ti skoro patnáct." Řekla Nata.

Fred se ulekl. Té holce bylo necelých patnáct, vypadala tak na 17! To mu chce brácha nacpat do krámku 15náctku s prckem v troubě a na rok? To se Ron pomátl!? Horší ten den nemůže být!

,,Co ty můžeš vědět?" Ptala se Hanabi.

,,Hm sice máš pravdu, že s tímto nemám zkušenosti přímo osobní, ale znám pár takových, kterým se to stalo, Hana. Nechci aby, sis ničila potratem život a ještě, když jsi ve třetím měsíci. Bylo by to příliš pro tebe nebezpečné. Když už tak můžeš dát dítě k adopci, ale donosíš ho. Jasný." Řekla ledově Nata a Fred polkl. To ta Nata snad nemyslela vážně.

Hanabi div na Natu nevylétla, ale Ron do toho znova promluvil.

,,Dost Hanabi, buď tohle, nebo vězení. Dáváme ti poslední šanci, abys dostala svůj život do řádných kolejí." Řekl Ron a pevně se držel čela postele.

Fred tušil, že Ron, ačkoliv je starší než by měl být, tak jeho sebeovládání doznalo hranice.

,,Můj život, je i tak v kelu zrzoune, jsem slepá, jestli sis nevšiml." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Neboj, všiml jsem si, že postrádáš jistý smysl. Proto chci, abys šla do světa, odkud pocházím já Hanabi. Tam ten Taro a ani nikdo z Oblačné nebude, natož někdo z Listové, který by ti šel po krku. Tady máš, ty prťavá mrško, příliš mnoho nepřátel, abys tu v tvém stavu mohla žít. Můžes být ráda, že tě nepřehodím Ibikimu. Bylo by to pro něho chutné sousto." Řekl pohrdavě Ron.

Hanabi se tvářila najednou vylekaně.

,,Proč já!" Křikl do toho Fred.

Ron se otočil na něho a Fred dostal zase strach. Tohle byl děsivé, jak se na něho Ron tvářil. Jako ďábel sám. Cítil mocnou auru kolem něho. Ten pocit zažil jenom jednou a to u Brumbála když vlezli s Georgem v prváku do Zakázaného lesa.

,,Dobrá otázka Frede, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi se odporně zachoval hned k několika lidem, by ti mělo být jasné, že já si tvůj prohřešek vůči našemu společnému bratrovi nenechám na sobě sedět. Vem to tak, že máš ke mně menší dluh za to, jak ses k Georgovi choval a také u Naty, za včasné ošetření. Nezapomínej také na to, že ti hradím pobyt v nemocnici a péči o tebe Frede. A já rozhodně nejsem ten milý bráška, co si znal. Dokážu být tak Zmijozelský, jako Snape nebo Salazar osobně a tvůj průšvih mě zajímat absolutně nebude, jenom aby si byl v obraze. Hezky se postaráš o Hanabi a to malé, jako by to bylo tvé vlastní, je ti to jasné. Je to jenom na rok. " Řekl s ledovým klidem Ron.

Fred si připadal ve velkém srabu. To byl kolosální katastrofa.

,,Ok." Řekl tiše, ale věděl, že toho bude litovat a hodně brzy.

Ronův výraz se rázem změnil na jeho normální, jako by prostě přehodil list, až to bylo z pohledu Freda hrůzostrašné.

,, Fajn, Miu čeká trochu práce. Musí vyrobit doklady pro Hanabi. Hm asi jí bude muset dát jiné jméno. Sice to dá práci, ale je to proveditelný." Řekl Ron.

,,Jaké doklady?" Ptala se Hanabi.

,, V našem světě má každý dospělý doklad své totožnosti. Uděláme tě o dva a půl roku starší, abys byla pokládána právně způsobilou. U nás by jsi ještě byla dítě." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,He, ale to prohlédnou, brácho." Namítl Fred.

,,Ne, když ty doklady udělá Mia. Má talent Frede na padělání všeho možného, ale využívá to pro dobré účely, neboj. Mia si je vědoma, kde jsou hranice zákona a kodexu. Na většině tajných misí nám dává nové identity zrovna ona a je vynalézavá asi to má v krvi." Řekl Ron a Fred si pomyslel, jo všichni Blackové neblackové jsou šílenci a Ron s nimi.

,,No můžeme jí vydávat za vzdálenou Weasleyovou, i když tak nevypadá. V kouzelnickém světě se nikdo ptát nebude, Weasleyů je jako kobylek." Zasmál se Ron.

,,Ty zatracený zrzoune." Zabručela Hanabi.

,,Nebo tě můžeme propašovat do rodiny Nevilla či Remuse Lupina jako příbuznou, u nich to také málo kdo pozná. Mia si může vybrat." Řekl Ron.

,, Brr a jak bys to pak těm dvěma vysvětlil, Rone?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Neboj, já si s nimi pohovořím, ale ty budeš mít bojový úkol, během toho, kdy my budeme odklízet Hadí prdelku. Budeš hlídat Alici a Hanabi, když ses už zranil. V tomto stavu, by jsi nebyl v kondici pro boj." Řekl Ron.

,,Copak jsem nějaká chůva! Alice může přece tady zůstat, nebo jí chcete brát sebou? A co Sirius Black ten jí přece hlídal také často." Ptal se Fred.

,,No právě, že Neville a Ruka chtějí a oba budou plně zapojeni do boje. O Siriovi platí to samé. Neboj, nebudeš sám, bude tam také Moddy, ten si netroufne s tou novou protézou jít do boje, ale bude případně v záloze, kdyby něco hořelo, a také tam budeš mít mamku. Tu už vůbec nechci zapojovat do boje, není stavěná být bojovnicí. Také budete v Longbottomovském sídle, jelikož to má lepší opevnění z kouzel než Doupě a sídlo Blacků. Tam nebude nikdo čekat naší základnu. Blackovské sídlo zůstane tak jak je a Doupě půjde na čas pod Fidelius, strážcem budu já. Neboj, umím ho, díky Siriovi a Mie přímo dokonale. A mne jen tak někdo nedoběhne, na to můžeš vzít jed. Jinak jdou všichni do boje, včetně George, Frede." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,Cože, to jako mám sedět jako kvočna u Neville doma a nic nedělat." Řekl naštvaně Fred.

,,To jsem neříkal, tvým úkolem bude hlídat Alici a Hanabi a dostat do Longbottomovského sídla všechny z Brumbálovy armády a Fénixova řádu. Ty hodláme zapojit. Brumbálovu armádu rozdělíme na trojice a ty pod naším vedením zničí viteály, až tomu tak bude, tak se začnou ničit základny Smrtijedů jednu po druhé. Snape nám včera večer sepsal veškeré adresy a přitom vypil láhev vína. Takto ztratí Hadí prdel a jeho přívrženci své zázemí a budou hledat nové. Remus se teď dává do velmi obsáhlého spisu o Tomově minulosti za pomoci Siria, McGonagolové, Nevillovi babičky, Moddyho a Snapa. Tato biografie Hadí prdelky bude vydána za pomoci Lenky a jejího otce v Jinotaji. Též ten spis dáme Holoubkové ta bude mít životního sólokapra. No Remus také na tom také vydělá slušný peníze, jako autor a Toma tím velmi nasere. To také odradí veškeré drobné grázlíky a možné kandidáty na Smrtijedy od připojení k Hadí prdeli. Možná pár smrtijedů bude chtít utéct, ale pomocí Kinsleyho dáme kontroly na přemisťovací plochy do zahraniční a dáme též varovaní přes Billa do Francie a dalších států na kontinentě. Ti si je tam podají. Bill má kontakty, o kterých se ti jenom může zdát. Brácha je jak tajný agent. Víly, mafiáni, váleční veteráni a kdoví co ještě. Je čas ho využít v plné míře. To ještě více Toma naštve a určitě na nějaké místo zaútočí, předpokládám Příčnou, Prasinky, Ministerstvo či rovnou Bradavice. Tam bude závěrečná bitva, Frede. Poslední bitva, kdy Tom padne definitivně. Bude tam Fenixův řád, Brumbálova armáda, bystrozoři a my ninjové. Co vím, tak půjdu já, Harry, Mia, Ginny, Nata, Schikamaru, Neville, Ruka, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Sai, kterého ještě poznáš, Lee Rock a myslím, že tihle dva také, ne?" Otočil se Ron na Sasukeho a Temari.

,,Jasně bude zábava." Řekla nadšeně Temari.

,,To bude bohatě stačit na oběd pro Isu." Zazubil se Sasuke.

,,Tak vidíš, Frede, buď v klidu a nedělej si starosti." Řekl Ron a rozcuchal mu vlasy ještě víc.

,, To vypadá jak tvoje šachová partie, ale souhlasí všichni?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Co jsou tady tak ano a to i Snape, ale bude problém s jistými lidmi, jako je Dože, Hagrid a Zachariáš Smith. Asi je do boje nepovoláme, jelikož buď nevěří nám, nebo moc věří moc Brumbálovi. Ne my potřebujeme lidi, kteří umějí myslet sami za sebe a též se za sebe dokážou sami rozhodnout. Dože je už příliš starý a Neville se domnívá, že má ten chudák demenci. Je starý jako tetička Muriel ne – li víc. Hagrid se bude až doposledka zastávat Brumbála a je naivní člověk a poloobr. Má sice dobré srdce a je dobrý kamarád, ale tajemství neudrží a vše vyžvaní a náš plán není na jeden den. Mohl by nás dostat do problému, kdyby otevřel svojí kušnu. Smith je člověk, který si hrabe jenom na svém písečku a já tyhle prevíty nesnáším, Frede. Stejného názoru jsou i ostatní. Místo Hagrida a Dožete se chystáme zapojit do boje Septimu Vectorovou a Filliuse Kratiknota. Ať Hadí prdel pocítí hněv všech Bradavických kolejí. Jo asi tam bude i Tedd Tonsk a Androméda Tonsková, Tonsková je chce zapojit a Snape a Lupin jsou pro. He to bude mazec. Místo Smithe kontaktujeme našeho starého dobrého kapitána Olivera Wodda, potřebujeme pár dobrých letců a Olli potřebuje vylétnout a ukázat všem své umění. Jo na Hadí prdel se slítnou všechny koleje jako supi na mršinu. Ty budeš jako předavač zpráv Frede. Hermiona udělá více našich mincí a jednotlivé skupiny si budou předávat informací přes tebe. Rozhodně se nudit nebudeš." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,Hm to nezní špatně, jenom chudák Hagrid, že ho takto odstrčíte. On přece za to nemůže." Řekl Fred.

,,To máš sice pravdu, ale on nám neuvěří Frede, je tvrdohlavý a naivní. Mám ho sice rád, ale klidně řeknu, že je někdy jak malé dítě. Myslím Frede, že to sám víš." Řekl Ron.

Fred sklopil oči. Ron měl pravdu. Hagrid byl vážně moc naivní. Celý jeho život se k němu lidé tak chovali.

,,Dobrá jak tedy chcete, ale tu holku tam chci jenom mít jenom rok a nic víc. Nejsem žádný azylový dům." Řekl Fred.

,,Pff jako bych tam chtěla být déle." Odfrkla si Hanabi.

,,Jsi tak nevděčná." Řekla Nata.

Hanabi se jenom zašklebila.

,,Mě čeká spousta rozhovorů díky tobě Hanabi, je ti to doufám jasný." Řekl Ron.

Hanabi se šklebila.

,,Jo abych nezapomněl, teď hezky se omluvíš mému bratru za to, co jsi mu ztropila." Řekl Ron ledově.

Hanabi si povzdechla a napřímila se na posteli.

,,Kterým směrem je a je to taky zrzek jako Ron?" Ptala se.

„Jo je také zrzek jako Ron." Řekla Nata a přešla k ní a natočila jí tak, že Hanabi seděla tak, že jí viděl Fred do obličeje.

,,No tak promiň zrzku, no Frede nebo jak se jmenuješ?" Řekla trochu nesvá.

Ron se zasmál a povídá.

,,Víš Hanabi, ty máš takové štěstí. Fred není jediný můj brácha. Mám jich pět a segru Ginny. Možná je dokonce všechny poznáš."

,,Cože! Tolik, to se vaši rodiče zbláznili?!" Řekla Hanabi.

,,Ne, ale je to tak." Pokrčil rameny Fred.

,,Jak se jmenují, abych si mohla dát pozor. Vy zrzkové jste jedině nebezpečný. Vše, co je zrzaté je nebezpečné, ale teď, už tu zrzavou barvu nikdy neuvidím, takže by mi ty jména pomohli. I ten Garra je nebezpečný a je také zrzavý." Řekla Hanabi.

Temari se rozesmála a povídá.

,,No tedy, to je rovnice, u tebe je každý zrzek jak nukenin." Řekla.

Fred sice nevěděl, co to je nukenin, ale asi to nic pěkného nebude.

,,Mám s nimi jenom špatné zkušenosti, ten bídák Taro byl také zrzatý. Pak by jsi ty povětroni mohla vědět, že je nemohu mít ráda. Mám proti zrzavosti averzi." Řekla naštvaně Hanabi.

,,Říkáš Hyuuga, že ten Taro je zrzek?" Ptal se Sasuke a otočil na Rona.

,,Nebyla jsem barvoslepá, i když jsem teď slepá. Byl rudý jak ten pošahaný Garra z pouště." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Nejmenoval se druhým jménem náhodou Abumi?"Ptal se Sasuke.

,,No jo." Pípla Hanabi.

,,No tak už víme, koho hledat, to je Zaka starší bratr a obchodník, který pracoval pro toho hajzla Kabuta." Řekl Ron.

,,Anko si tedy musí dát majzla, Kabuto určitě na něm nějak experimentoval. Ten už moc normální nebude." Řek Sasuke.

,,Ne ta si poradí, s těmi švábi po Kabutovi má bohaté zkušenosti. Sice se dost těžce porážejí, protože jsou jak švábi, ale porazit se dají." Řekla Temari.

,,Tak ať si Anko na něho šlápne." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Frede pojď trochu ti necháme u Hiromi ošetřit ty ranky. Vypadáš jako by si prošel slepičárnou se samými kohouty." Řekl Ron a vzal ho za rameno.

Fred byl rád, že může z toho ďábelského pokoje načas zmizet. Na dveřích byla tabulka s číslem 333 a Fred už teď toto číslo nenáviděl.


	30. Kapitola 28 - Kamufláž a hlavní špion

**Kapitola osmadvacet – Kamufláž a hlavní špion**

Fred měl konečně trochu klidu. Poté, co zašel s Ronem k jedné moc milé sestřičce, kterou by on popsal jako mužatku s koníčkem ve skládání papírových holubiček v pracovní době, se dostal zpět na pokoj, kde už nebyl ani Sasuke a Temari či Hinata, která odešla s Ronem poté, co ho ta Hiromi ošetřila.

Zase čelil Hanabi sám. Naštěstí už teď mlčela. Hrála si s přikrývkou na které skládala malé faldíky.

Podle Freda to muselo být hodně nudné, ale co mohla také dělat. Neviděla svět. Musí to být pro ní kruté. Ne, ona si trest zasloužila. Zavrtěl hlavou Fred.

Hm, ale co bude dělat on. Najednou si přál, aby sebral pár papírů u té mužatky, aby si mohl také něco poskládat. Svalil se do postele a koukal kolem sebe.

Byly tu dvě menší skříně, křeslo, stůl, dvě židle, velké okno a jejich dvě postele a dvoje dveře, jinak nic. Všechno v bílé nebo světle žluté. Jak nudné, pomyslel si Fred.

Pak se podíval na stůl. Ležela tam jeho hůlka, ta knížka a někdo mu přinesl dokonce i hřeben. Vzal do ruky tu knížku a pozorně si jí prohlédl. Měla už poničený svrchní obal, ale jinak byla celkem v pořádku. Bylo vidět, že byla často čtená. Její stránky se třepily jako kartáček na zuby. Na obálce byl namalováný nějaký človíček v zelenohnědém oblečení, jak radostně skotačí. Fred jí otevřel a na první stránce hned byl text, nebo spíš takové heslo.

 _Ninja jsem já a možná ty, ale hlavní je to, že jsme všichni lidé._

Hm jak to je myšleno? Pomyslel si Fred.

Zaujalo ho to tak, že se rozhodl, že si to schválně přečte. Jedna stránka, druhá, třetí a Fred četl dál a dál. Už chápal, proč Ron s Natou tu knížku měli tak rádi. Nejen, že byla vtipná, ale dávala jistou naději a dobrou náladu. Bylo to o ninjovi, který se ninjou stát nechtěl, ale komikem a divadelním hercem, ale jeho babička ho donutila. On začal na svých misích rozdávat dobrou náladu a chuť do života všem, které potkal, ať to byl přítel či nepřítel. Dělal věci dobře, ale s vtipem. Nepřátelé z něho rostli a přátelé se smáli společně s ním. Nakonec rozesmál i svojí babičku a stal se slavným i ve své vesničce.

Fred tu knížku přečetl na jeden zátah. Ona ta knížka měla jenom osmdesát stran a byla dobře čitelná. Žádná zbytečná slova. Ten kdo to napsal, byl génius. Fred se schválně podíval na autora a byl překvapen. To jméno mu bylo známe z vyprávění v Novém Doupěti, Minato Namikaze.

Naruta táta a čtvrtý Hokage, další důvod proč asi je u Rona ta knížka, tak oblíbená. Když odtrhl konečně oči od knížky viděl, že Hanabi znovu usnula. No snad nebude mít další noční můru, on už jí budit nehodlá. Další ránu nechce, prosím pěkně. Stejně byla zvláštní spáč. Když spala Ginny nebo Alice Spinetová usnula na křesle, tak nikdy neviděl, aby se ve spánku držely za vlasy. Divné, proč to dělá?

Podíval se na hodiny a tam ručička ukazovala čtyři hodiny a pár minut. Freda dost najednou zajímalo, do kdy jsou tu návštěvní hodiny?

V tom se pomalu odtáhly dveře a do místnosti nakoukla blonďatá hlava. Co tu dělá u všech všudy Naruto? Ptal se v duchu Fred

,,A tady jste…" Odmlčel se Naruto a jeho hlava zmizela a hned objevila se další a další. Do pokoje napochodoval Naruto, Sakura, George, Hermiona, Tonsková a Snape u všech ďáblů.

Fred si připadal jako v obležení. No tady v té nemocnici není nikdy klid. Ne tady je to jako v bitevní vřavě.

Naruto a Sakura se na špičkách připlížili k posteli Hanabi a Sakura za pomoci Naruta si jí vzala na záda.

Hermiona dala před sebe blok, kde bylo napsáno.

 _Hanabi půjde na pár vyšetření a vrátí se. Pak jí vysvětlíme její novou identitu, tak mlč, Fredericku._

Fred jenom kývl, alespoň ta malá mrcha bude na chvilku pryč. Naruto a Sakura s Hanabi odešli a jakmile se zasunuly dveře, tak si George sedl na jeho postel. Snape na parapet jako předtím Bill, Hermiona se usadila na židli a Tonsková se svalila do křesla hekla jako stará herka.

,,Ženská také nic nevydržíte." Odfrkl si Snape.

,, Tak si těch dvacet kiláku s Harrym a Neville zkuste sám běžet. Ti dva mají výdrž jako koně a já prostě ne. Nejsem zvyklá na takové dálky běhat. Ještě s překážkami v podobě větví, stromů, kamenů. To byla extrémní překážková dráha a to říkal i Kinsley. Ti dva jsou monstra." Řekla Tonsková a její vlasy se z růžové přeměnily na zcela bílou.

Hermiona se zasmála.

,,Přitom vás vůbec nehnali. Oni běhají tu vzdálenost každý den a to už skoro tři roky. Já se také nikdy přidám a Ron také, nedej bože Ginny, ale ta pak vždy nasadí neúprosné tempo, že jí stačí jenom Neville." Řekla Hermiona a Fred si pomyslel. Šílenci všichni do jednoho.

,, Asi tak obyčejné kolečko to nebylo." Řekl o trochu bledší George a odstrčil Fredovy nohy a sedl si do tureckého sedu.

Hermiona se ušklíbla, ale pak se otočila na Freda.

,, No, když už musel Ron zajít tak daleko, že tě do plánu Hanabiny budoucnosti zapojil, tak budeš vědět i její novou identitu a k tomu veškeré náležitosti. Je to podmínka pro úspěch této kamufláže a také pro tvoje bezpečí. Dobře víš, co z nejasností a nepochopení vzniká, Frede. Kolosální průšvihy! Takže jak jistě víš od Rona, uděláme Hanabi o trochu starší. Starší také vypadá, díky své minulosti. Hanabi je zběhlý ninja tedy nukenin. Před devíti měsíci tady z vesnice zdrhla, ještě předtím, než jí zařadili do genniovského týmu. Předtím málem zabila jednoho člena jejího klanu. Ten člověk přežil, ale přišel o ruku, bohužel. Neboj Frede, jak řekl ten člověk, byl to jenom omyl a ona mu nechtěla skutečně ublížit. Přesto tím, že se vypařila z vesnice bez ohlášení, se stala tady stíhanou za přestupek proti kodexu. Jak víš tak utekla i z Oblačné a teď bude v našem světě, Frede. Hanabi má tak trochu zaječí úmysly. Hodně krát utíkala. Ze školy, z domova a pláchla ze dvou vesnic, takže si dej pozor, aby nezmizela z tvých očí. Mohlo by to být, pro ní nebezpečné. Už kvůli ní a kvůli tomu děťátku, co nosí." Řekla Hermiona klidným hlasem.

Fred se zamračil. To jako mysleli, že jí bude hlídat a držet jí na provázku.

,,Vím, že z toho nejsi nadšen a ani já nejsem z toho nadšená, ale je to Naty sestra a ta se ke mně i k tobě Frede vždy chovala velmi mile. A Nata, i když jí Hanabi nenávidí, jí má jako svojí malou sestru ráda. Ty, by jsi také Ginny nenechal ve štychu." Řekla Hermiona.

Fred vzdychl, ne to by neudělal, ale připadalo mu nefér, že schytal zrovna tuhle megeru s velkým M.

,, Ohledně umístění, tak Ron uvažoval logicky. Jak u tvých rodičů, tak Billa, Charlieho, George to nejde a Remus se bude stěhovat. Alastor Moddy a McGoonagolová nemohou, jsou dost známí. Tonsková má náročnou práci a je v ní pečená, vařená a i pan Snape má zaměstnání, které vyžaduje jeho přítomnost. Kinsley je jenom známý a myslím, že nás moc v lásce nemá, poté jak se k němu chováme, ale co k tomu říct. Je to bystrozor na baterky. Ty máš sice krámek, ale ten je dost dobře propojen s bytovými prostorami. Váš byt jak řekl George je poměrně rozlehlý, na to, že ho obýváte jenom vy dva. Je tam volný pokoj." Vysvětlovala dál Hermiona.

,, My ten barák koupili za pakatel, protože tam byla kdysi spáchaná vražda a nikdo od té doby ten krámek a byt nad tím nechtěl." Dodal George.

,, Jo skoro za almužnu." Zabrblal Fred. Nebyl nadšený, že to George všem vykecal.

,, To je ideální. Do toho pokoje dáme Hanabi a může mít tam na čas i to malé." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ona to děcko, přece nechce." Řekl zamračeně Fred.

,,Hanabi je korouhvička. Rychle mění názory. Znám jí natolik, že jsem si jistá, že do dvou měsíců, se obrátí o 180%." Řekla Hermiona.

Fred udělal dlouhý obličej. Tak tohle bude zábava s tou Hanabi. Je to jenom hromada problému, jak to vypadá.

,, Sice je to dítě ze znásilnění, ale Hanabi má tvrdou kůži, tvrdší než Nata a jí jen tak něco nerozbrečí, Frede. Jsem si dost jistá, že se nedala lacino a ten Taro asi kulhá nebo přišel o zuby. Schválně se, pak zeptám Anko, jakém stavu ho našla." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Doopravdy moc milé děvče ta Hanabi. Připomíná mi jistou Bellatrix Black, ta se rvala také víc než kluk." Řekl s notnou dávkou ironie Snape.

,, No to sedí, mamka vzala roha od rodiny jako první a tetička jí následovala. Puťka byla jenom teta Narcissa. To poslušné kuře rodiny." Přihrála Snapovi Tonsková.

,,Hm to jsem opomněl, ta podobnost je o to znatelnější." Řekl Snape.

Fred zbledl. Ke komu jí tu přirovnávají? K masové vražedkyni? Tak to aby měl poslední závěť a hůlku pod polštářem.

,, Pane Snape, Hanabi by nikoho bezdůvodně nezabila, zas taková není. Napadá jenom ty, kdo jí uráží nebo kdo jí napadne. Fred si musí jenom dát pozor, aby neřekl extrémně nevhodná slova. Hanabi je z rodiny, kde nějaká facka byla na denním pořádku a o přízeň se muselo tvrdě makat. Jak Hanabi tak Nata, dokážou víc v domácnosti než horda skřítků. Byly sice děti hlavní klanové linie, ale rozhodně nežili v bavlnce. Jsou zvyklé tvrdě pracovat." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Všiml jsem si." Řekl Snape suše.

Fred si pomyslel. Ten Hyuuga klan byl hodně tvrdá společnost či familie.

,, Hanabi má sice tu nevýhodu, že teď nevidí, ale může využít svoje ostatní smysly Frede, a ty nepodceňuj. Ze začátku jí rozhodně nějak zapoj. Určitě něco najdeš i pro ní, nějakou práci. Její kouzelná moc je sice omezená, ale můžeš jí něco naučit. Hanabi je sice nedůvěřivá, ale chytrá, takže s tím mít problém nebude mít." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To zní jako manuál na tu Hanabi." Řekl ironicky Fred.

,,Ano, ale ty ho potřebuješ, Frede. Hanabi tě určitě bude chtít zmanipulovat, aby si jí posluhoval. Zkoušela to už na spoustu lidí a hlavně to dělala u Naty. Dej si pozor. Sice je v jiném stavu a já vím jak občas na těhule chlapy reagují. Vím jak si Ruka otočila kolem prstu, jak Rona, tak Harryho, že byli jako poslušní pejsci na zavolání, až do doby než se tu objevil znovu Neville." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se překvapeně Fred i George.

,,Jo kdybych neřekla svůj názor, tak by si Ruka z nich udělala v posledních měsících sluhy. Ne, že bych pokládala Harryho nebo Rona za blbce, ale byli vůči ní jako kvočny kromě Naty a Tenten, až to bylo k nesnesení. Vím, že taková těhotná holka je někdy ráda za pomoc, ale co je moc, to je moc. Těhotenství není nemoc. Jo a Frede, tady je malý dárek." Řekla Hermiona a vyndala knížku v bílém obalu s názvem. _Jak donosit a nezbláznit se._

,,Ehm na co mi to bude dobrý?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jelikož Hanabi je slepá, tak nemůže číst. Prozatím, mám v plánu, až budeme v tom světě odkud jsme přišli, pořídit nějaké učebnice Breijlova písma a texty, aby mohla Hanabi číst alespoň takhle. Takže je na tobě, aby si znal příznaky těhotenství a případně jí pomohl. Sice by mohla dobře pomoc i tvoje matka Frede, ale je to už dávno, co čekala Ginny a její vzpomínky trochu vychladly, jak řekla sama." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ona to ví?" Ptal se zděšeně Fred.

,,Ano byla bojová porada po příchodu Rona a Naty. Takže vědí všichni o Hanabi, jako teď ty. I o té její směšné averzi proti zrzavosti." Řekla Hermiona.

Fred si připadal jako ve zlém snu. Toho do toho jen tak hodí? To není spravedlivé.

,, Neboj Fredíku, Verity možná pomůže. Přece jenom její zkušenosti jsou mladší. Netvař se chmurně." Usmíval se George a Fred si pomyslel. Tady se všichni zbláznili nebo jsem už blázen já.

,, No a také chystáme pořídit Hanabi psa. Slepeckého psa. S tím pomůže Tonsková, viď Doro?" Ptala se jí Hermiona.

,,Ano, znám jednoho kluka ze sousedství, který tyto psy cvičí a ten určitě rád pomůže. Hanabi to určitě pomůže mít společníka na čtyřech nožičkách." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Vidíš Frede, budeš mít doma krásného domácího mazlíčka." Řekl George, jako by ho ten Maito Gai nakazil pozitivitou, jak zářil.

,,Mě trpaselnky docela stačily." Řekl tiše Fred.

,, Dále budeš muset pokoj trochu zařídit pro potřeby Hanabi. Jelikož je slepá, tak tam nesmí být nic, co by mohla převrátit a podobně, ale díky Doře se to vyřeší. Ona sama je dost velké motovidlo." Usmála se Hermiona a Tonsková se na ní mírně zamračila.

,,Teď konečně k tomu nejdůležitějšímu, její nové identitě. Už to totiž nebude Hanabi Hyuuga." Dala prst nahoru Hermiona.

,,Kdo tedy?"Ptal se Fred.

,, Neboj hned řeknu, Frede." Řekla Hermiona a vyndala bloček.

,, Původně jí chtěl Ron propašovat do vaší rodiny, ale díky jejímu vzhledu to moc dobře nejde. Nevillova babička s tím nesouhlasila, jelikož jejich rodokmen je velmi znám, díky lidem z ministerstva. Remus Lupin řekl, že on sice vzdálené příbuzné má, ale Hanabi by těžko za ně vydával, jelikož jsou to všichni Francouzi a Rusové jak vyšití. Takže tyto možnosti padli. Stejně tak rodina Blacků a McGonagolů. Alastor a Kinsley odmítli se toho komplotu účastnit, takže jsme je dál nepřemlouvali. Z rodiny Potterů, už krom Harryho nikdo nežije a Evansovy byli mudlové, stejně jako mí adoptivní rodiče. Zbyla jediná možnost." Řekla Hermiona a vlídně se usmála na Snapa.

,, K čemu jsem se to zas přifařil, ale když, tak už. Moje rodina je zčásti mudlovská a z části kouzelnická. Moje matka byla za svobodna Princová. Princové byli kdysi velmi vážená rodina, ale střežila si svoje tajemství velmi pečlivě. Takže jejich pravý počet nikdo nikdy nevěděl. Takže jedna větev dosud žije ve střední Evropě, další v Asii a USA. Já je moc neznám, ale jsem jist, že jich je tolik, že o jednoho Prince navíc nikdo z nich ani nepostřehne, když ta malá holka se nebude vystavovat příliš před medii. Také jí pomůžou její černé vlasy, všem Princům jsou dědictvím. I můj mudlovský otec byl brunet." Řekl Snape a Fred byl trochu jako by ho praštili kladivem. Bill měl pravdu, tady nějak Snape měkne. Neměl by pít to kafe, kdo ví co do něj Ronald nebo Harry nacpali. To přece není možný, takové chování Snapa?

,,No pak jsme požádali Siriuse a Remuse aby jí vymysleli nějaké jméno. Sice, to dělám většinou já, ale už dlouho jsem nebyla v našém světě Frede a ti dva nebyli jen známí jako Pobertové. Ti dva byli kdysi hodně velcí záletníci včetně Harryho otce. Takže znají houfec ženských jmen. Vzniklo několik možností, až to duo generátorů na jména, přetrhl u jedné z možnosti tady pan Snape." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nedalo se to poslouchat, Lupin a Black. Já ty holky totiž znal a vážně mě nezajímala jejich počestnost, takže jsem to utrhl, jakmile jsem narazil na jméno, které bylo na rod Princů natolik věrohodné, aby to prošlo." Řekl kysele Snape.

,,Ale u mne ne. Vždy jsem si myslel, jaký byl Lupin učitelský svatoušek, ale když byl mladší, musel to být někdo, koho by náš Ron přirovnal ke Connerovi. Za tou slupkou profa se skrývá rohatý kozel." Řekl George a to už bylo co říct, pomyslel si Fred. Lupin asi žádný svatý nebyl.

,,Co z toho tedy vzniklo?" Ptal se Fred.

Hermiona otočila blok a na něm stálo jméno.

 _ **Eva Flavia Princová**_

Fred si pomyslel. Eva, tak se přece jmenoval biologicka matka Hermiony a Flavia to bylo druhé jméno Septimy Vectorové. To nebyla spolupráce, ale čistě výmysl Lupina, na to by vzal Fred jed. Vlkodlak jeden zmetkovitý ani se neporadil se Siriem! Na druhou to znělo dostatečně čistokrevně,

aby tomu uvěřil i Malfoy.

,,Takže, klidně si už teď, to jméno můžeš cvičit, abys ho tak lehce nezapomněl, Frede." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo vidět to vaše biologická matka slečno Hermiono, co ti dva pohůnci stvořili, tak je bude strašit do jejich smrti.

U Blacka to samozřejmě nejde, ale stejně si myslím, že má na tom minimální zásluhy. Flavia je druhé jméno mé kolegyně, která hupla Lupinovi dobrovolně do postele. Eva je jeho ex. Takže je jasný, že Lupin vypil u toho příliš Dračího ohně a udělal seznam, který jsem nechtěl vědět a to jeho ex a sex." Řekl pohrdavě Snape.

,,To bylo neslušný, pane Snape vůči Remusovi." Řekla zamračeně Hermiona.

,, He slušný, to spíš je neslušný Lupin, že vytahuje tyhle jména. Mohl to nechat být a hlavně před vámi Hermiono." Řekl Snape.

,,Mne je to jedno, jestli byla moje matka svatá nebo s Remusem rohatá, ani já nejsem svatá, pane Snape a nehodlám toto zrovna řešit. Máme pro Hanabi jméno a to je hlavní." Řekla Hermiona.

Snape se zamračil a povídá.

,,Když myslíte."

,,Ano myslím pane Snape a vy ve věci mé matky svatý také nejste tak ohledně toho mlčte." Řekla ostře Hermiona.

Snape zbledl a kupodivu mlčel.

,,No ne sestřenko ty troufneš i na hlavního hada z Bradavic." Usmála se Tonsková.

,,Hlavní had? Divný pojem Doro a zcela neadekvátní k postavě Severuse Snapa. On zaprvé není ani přivolávač či Hadí jazyk a jeho rodina není spřízněná s Zmijozelem. Možná zastává post vedoucího koleje, ale do hada má daleko, protože se neplazí." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Děkuji za kompliment slečno, ale to jste nemusela, já bych tu bystrozorku srovnal sám do patřičných mezí." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,,Už jsem to prostě řekla. Někdy mi jede huba napřed, pane Snape." Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

Snape si povzdychl a Hermiona se znovu otočila na Freda.

,,No a ještě jedna věc Frede, asi stejně budeš muset navštívit Bradavice."

,,Proč to?"Ptal se Fred.

,, Hm proč asi Fredericku, jelikož je Hanabi v jiném stavu tak jsou pravidelné prohlídky potřeba. Nechceme do toho zatahovat Mungo. Čím méně lidí o tom ví tak tím líp. Takže zbývá Poppy Pomfrejová. Tu zasvětí paní McGonagolová, jak sama slíbila. No a na tobě bude jí doprovázet. Neboj Harry slíbil, že na rok oželí neviditelný plášť, takže se schováte. Sice bude trochu těsno, ale nejste tak velcí, aby jste nevešli. Možná bude muset Hanabi i v Bradavicích rodit, ale to je daleká budoucnost a já nechci věštit, co se za ty měsíce stane." Řekla Hermiona a Fred byl bílý jako stěna. To má hrát ošetřovatele a hlídací službu, och jak by rád Rona za to zmlátil, akorát by se mu to už teď nepovedlo. Ron je asi silnější než on a s tímto obvazem se těžko hýbe.

,,No budeš nás moc navštívit." Zazářil vedle George až se Fredovi zvedal žaludek. Pak si uvědomil co George řekl.

,,Jak navštívit?" Ptal se.

George se začervenal a povídá.

,,No paní McGonagolová říkala, jestli vyjde vše podle plánu, tak bychom měli dostat já, Verity a Edwin starý byt po Binnsovi, když odejde. Je dost velký, ale zakramařený a Lupin tam nechtěl, ten chce bydlet v Godrickově dole a Prasinkách. To bylo od paní McGonagolové moc krásné, je tak milá. Také, když tam budeme, tak můžeme pomáhat hned tím, že budeme s Verity vařit pro paní Poppy Pomfrejovou lektvary do ošetřovny. Panu Snapovi to ušetří čas a bude se moct věnovat nám a my si vyděláme."

Fred koukal na George, jako by mu narostly místo očí ciferníky a místo nosu kyvadlo. Těch novinek bylo na něho nějak moc.

,,No a pak jsme ještě pozvaní na farmu paní McGonagolové na léto, až toto skončí. Čeká nás Skotské sluníčko, seno a koně, brácho." Řekl George nadšeně a Fred říkal, já si asi nasypu oves, tahle nová realita mu přerůstá přes hlavu.

,,Myslím, že na vašeho bratra Georgi je toho trochu moc, nepodávejte mu to zednickou lžící, ale po špetkách." Mínil Snape.

George jenom pokýval hlavou na souhlas, ale pro Freda to bylo stejně šokující jako ty informace. Snape vážně bráchu oslovoval jménem a ne jenom jako Weasleyho. Merline!

,, Ehm mohu se na něco zeptat?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Koho Frede?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,, Pana Snapa." Řekl tiše Fred.

,,Jen račte." Řekl Snape.

,,Kolik té Ledovcové kávy jste vypil? Nepředávkoval jste se. Nějak se mi nezdáte." Řekl Fred.

Na to se Snape i George a dokonce i Hermiona s Tonskovou rozesmáli.

,,Co je smíchu, tohle přece není možný, aby Snape byl takový lidumil." Řekl Fred.

,,Já jsem podle vás lidumil? Vážně? Vy si pletete pojmy a dojmy. Jenom jsem udělal velkorysou nabídku, ale vašeho bratra George jsem k ničemu nenutil a co se týče té dívky no té slečny, co je sestrou slečny Yuhi, tak to není žádná dobrá vůle, ale jenom taková pomsta z mé strany mé k rodině mé matky. Tu totiž zavrhli kvůli tomu, že se nechala svést mým otcem a pak, když ho chtěla opustit a rozvést se, tak se na ni vykašlali. Vlastně jenom drahá babička Princová, jelikož děd už nežil. Není na tom nic zářného." Vysvětlil Snape.

Fred si duchu říkal, kdybych to věděl dřív, pane Snape, tak bych možná na vás nebyl tak hrubý v některých věcech. Ten vážně neměl krásné dětství.

V tu se otevřely dveře, a dovnitř vstoupila Sakura. Sama a tvářila se hodně kysele.

,,Máme trochu problém." Řekla Sakura.

,,Jaký?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ten Taro je po smrti, Hanabi ho asi dost zranila a on svým zraněním podlehl. Anko ho našla už mrtvého. Ne, že by to asi bylo úmyslné, ale Hanabi to jedině přitížilo. Tady zůstat vážně nemůže, dokážu jí krýt ještě pár dní, ale pak musí pryč. Ron bude mít hodně těžké přemlouvání, jelikož ten Taro byl poměrně zámožný na rozdíl od Zaka a jeho rodina chce trest pro Hanabi." Řekla Sakura.

,,Ano, to je komplikace." Řekl Snape.

,, Nevím, jestli Ron je přemluví, aby se Hanabi mohla vrátit už za rok, ale asi ne. Možná tak za dva." Vzdychla Sakura.

,,Ne, já jí tam tak dlouho nechci." Řekl naštvaně Fred.

,, To se uvidí Frede jak dlouho tam bude, vážně nechci věštit. Sakuro jinak je s Hanabi vše pořádku?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ach ano, v naprostém. Sice je trochu podvyživená, ale byla na útěku, takže se to dá chápat. Její oči jsou i nadále v neměnném stavu. Ještě, že má oční víčka. Dala jsem tam uklidňující roztok, ale pochybuji, že se jí funkce očí obnoví. Možná bude vidět černou a bílou v obrysech, ale asi nic víc. Její čelo jsem pořádně prohlédla a doopravdy se, ta malá mrcha podrobila operaci, aby se toho zbavila. Bylo to ale zfušovaný a jenom se to překrylo. Asi to bude muset to nějak zakrývat, nejlépe delší ofinou." Řekla Sakura.

,,No já to přes tu popáleninu viděl, když jí sjel obvaz." Řekl Fred.

,,Což je dobře, Frede. Kdyby to viděl někdo jiný, mohli by nastat problémy. Tak se to podchytilo, než z toho byl průser." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Průser je spíš ona." Řekl Fred.

,, Copak Fredericku? Hanabi se ti nelíbí?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,, Co se mi má n ani líbit. To je furie, už teď jí mám dost a to jí mi ještě hodil na záda Ron. Ten …" Fred se zlostně odmlčel.

,,Ron to myslel dobře, jenom chtěl Hanabi pomoct. Cítil dluh, který vůči ní má. To, že kvůli němu se zabil její otec a ona pak to těžce nesla. No a ty máš jistý dluh vůči němu, že jsi zakolísal v důvěře vůči nám a vůči Georgi." Povídala na to Hermiona.

Fred vzdychnul. Tohle bylo tak komplikované a na něho už trochu příliš. Do čeho se to probůh uvrtal.

,, No a pak je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou by jste měli vědět." Řekla Sakura a trochu se opřela o zeď.

,,Jakou Sakura?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Když jsem dělala vyšetření jejího plodu, tak jsem zjistila, že tam není jeden plod, ale dva. Ne jedno dítě očekává, ale dvojčata, chudák." Řekla Sakura.

,,Dvojčata, tak to tedy bude radost, až to se Nata doví a Ron zešílí." Mínila Hermiona.

Fred si pomyslel, ten neřád s jménem Taro byl tedy prevít. Jeho život se právě ještě o něco víc zkomplikoval.

,,Bomba." Řekl jenom vyjeveně George.

,, Ano bude to pro ni těžké, ale snad ty uzlíčky donosí. Bude jí patnáct a není zrovna velké výšky jako Nata a jejich matka byla taka takové postavy. Ta měla od narození slabé srdíčko a nikdy se proto nestala ninjou. Byla jenom lékárnicí a to jenom do doby, než se stala ta pohroma. Její stav se pak zhrošil a ona už nemohla. Byla slabá a těhotenství s Hanabi jí dobilo." Řekla smutně Sakura.

,,Já se ani nedivím, když tam měli kadibudky a podobné jiné starobylé věci." Řekl George.

,,Ta rodina je známá tím, že žijí minimalistickým životem Georgi. Nic, co by vážně nebylo potřeba si nekoupí, takže tam nenajdeš žádné serepetky a podobné věci. Přitom mají peněz jako šlupek, ale ty většinou mají jako křečci nastřádané." Řekla Hermiona.

Fred si pomyslel, co to je za lidi?

,, Teď by měl někdo se mnou jít a vysvětlil jí, jak se to s ní má. Naruto jí hlídá a na toho si ona netroufne." Řekla Sakura.

,,Já půjdu, mne zná." Řekla Hermiona a odešla z pokoje a tak tam zůstal Fred jenom s Georgem, Tonskovou a Snapem.


	31. Kapitola 29 - Na druhé straně oblouku

**Kapitola devětadvacet – Na druhé straně oblouku**

,,Tak co Frede, jinak se tu asi nudíš?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ne vůbec, tady je to jak na bitevním poli. Nikdy jsem tohle na ošetřovně v Bradavicích nezažil, tam byl mrtvolný klid." Řekl Fred na to.

,,A já myslela, že by jsi se chtěl na něco podívat. Ron nám dal tohle udělátko…" Vytáhla Tonsková z kapsy kalhot kulatou modrou věc.

,,Co to je Tonsková?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Hm to mi dal Ron, ať to dám Fredovi, aby se nenudil." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Tady a nuda? To protimluv." Řekl Fred.

,, Na co je to vůbec dobré? Vypadá to jako hopík modré barvy." Řekl George.

,, Říkal, že je to Victor, jeho další hračička, kterou vymyslel. Prý tam nahrál nějaké záběry z Rit, co má nastrkané všude možně." Řekla Tonsková a omakala tu kuličku.

Ta začala vibrovat a pak se rozevřela a jako mnohonožka vylezla po pravačce Tonskové až na její hlavu, zvedla krovky také modré barvy a vzlétla, aby přistála na zdi, kde začala zářit.

,,To je mi zvláštní brouk." Řekl Snape.

Ten brouk Victor, který tak zářil, se najednou ohromně zvětšil, až se ho Fred lekl. Brouk se převrátil na záda, jeho nožky se přichytily na zeď a na jeho bříšku se rozevřela černá plocha velká jako okno.

Začalo zářit a pak tam spatřili duhu. Objevila se modrá plocha a ozval se hlas Rona.

,,Vítá vás Victor, přenosná obrazovka sledovacího zařízení, jak vám mohu posloužit."

,,No toto." Řekla překvapeně a užasle Tonsková.

,,Weasleyho měli strčit do elektroniky už dávno." Řekl Snape.

,,Co nám Victore můžeš ukázat?" Ptal se zvědavě George.

Ta obrazovka, jako by ho slyšela, odpověděla.

,, Pan Ronald Weasley do mě nahrál záznamy ze dvou předchozích dní z míst, kam byly umístěny Rity miniaturní odposlechové a obranné zařízení. Chcete je shlédnout pane?" Ptal se brouk Victor.

,,Merlinovo ponožko, ono to myslí samo." Řekl Tonsková a valila oči.

,,Zajímavé, co to umí a hlavně jeho vynálezce. Victore, kolik těch záznamů je?" Ptal se toho zařízení Snape.

Brouk Victor hned odpověděl.

,, Pane záznamy jsou čtyři, pan Ronald Weasley do mě nahrál to nejdůležitější, co na záznamech bylo. Místo zvané Bradavice a sestřih těch ostatních. Chcete to to přehrát?" Ptal se brouk Victor.

,,Jak je to dlouhé?" Ptal se George.

Brouk Victor odpověděl, že 1. hodinu.

,,To by šlo." Řekl Snape a usadil se na Hanabi postel.

Fred byl také zvědavý, co se dělo během jejich nepřítomnosti v jejich světě.

,,Tak to Victore přehraj." Řekl proto.

Modrá obrazovka potemněla a objevil se obraz jim všem dobře známý, Bradavická Velká Hala. Byla plná a bylo vidět, že ta Rita musí sedět nad vchodem. Bylo ráno a všichni snídali. U učitelského stolu, tentokrát chyběla, jak Umbrigerová, tak McGonagolová, Snape a v neposlední řadě Brumbál. Bylo vidět, že někteří ze studentů z toho znervozněli. Byl skoro konec snídaně a už se někteří zvedali k odchodu a povídali si, co budou dělat, protože se neučilo, byla sobota. V tu chvíli se zvedl Kratiknot a stoupl si na stůl, aby byl hezky vidět. Hůlku si dal na krk a pronesl Sonorous. Pak se ozval hlasitě jeho pištivý hlas.

,, Milá mládeži posečkejte chvíli, mám pro vás důležité informace."

Proud, který mířil z haly ven, se otočil a zastavil se.

,,Jak jste si zcela určitě všimli někteří profesoři a spolužáci dnes chybí. Bohužel mají jednání mimo Velkou Británii a vrátí se až 10dní. Po dobu jejich nepřítomnosti, jsem zástupce za pana ředitele Albuse Brumbála a paní Ponoma Pýtrová je má zástupkyně. Zástup za vedoucího koleje Nebelvír bude v osobě paní profesorky Charity Banbrigrové a zástup za pana profesora Snapa v této funkci bude paní profesorka Septima Vectorová. Je to řešení na deset následujících dní ne na zbytek roku."

,,Helemese Septima dostala můj post." Řekl s úšklebkem Snape.

,,Paní Pýtrová dokonce je zástupkyní ředitele." Řekl George.

,,Viděl jsi překvapený ksichtík Malfoye. Neví, co se stalo." Řekl Fred.

Kratiknot, ale pokračoval.

,, Dále Vám musím oznámit, že slečna profesorka Dolores Umbrigerová měla včera ošklivý úraz v Zakázaném lese a je u Sv. Munga, kde si nějaký čas pobyde. Do Bradavic už se nehodlá vracet a já jí to nezazlívám, po té co jí potkalo." Řekl Kratiknot a vypukl řev, jak všichni krom Zmijozelu měli radost.

,,Klid, Klid… vážení." Mírnil je Kratiknot.

,,Dále jsem byl obeznámen s tím, že chybějící studenti Nebelvíru z pátého a čtvrtého ročníku jako například slečna Grangerová, by se neměli na tuto školu už vrátit, bylo jim nabídnuto stipendium na prestižní magickou školu v Japonsku. Ihned ho přijali a proto společně s jistými profesory chybí. Mám vyřídit panu Deanu Thomasovi z pátého ročníku Nebelvíru, že pan Ronald Weasley vám zanechal svou sovu, jako dárek. Pokud budete chtít, bližší informace o jejich odchodu dostavte se prosím do ředitelny za mnou. Rád vám odpovím na otázky k tomuto tématu." Řekl Kratiknot.

Bylo krásně vidět, jak všichni civí na Kratiknota.

,,Tak stipendium? Hezky to Potter zamaloval." Řekl Snape.

,, Malfoy vypadá, jakoby nastaly znovu Vánoce, jak se usmívá." Řekl Fred.

,,To určitě brzy bratránka přejde." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Chudák Dean ten vypadá, že se rozpláče. Možná Harry měl poslat také dopis Deanovi ne jenom Kratiknotovi." Řekl George.

,,Další věc vážení studenti. Pan ředitel mi zadal z důvodu velké absence profesorů na této škole důležitý úkol. Jelikož nemůže probíhat normální vyučování, tak se rozhodl pro radikální krok v dějinách Bradavic. Generální úklid školy. Bradavice jsou plné haraburdí a věcí, které tu nemají co dělat. Jsou špinavé a zatuchlé. Dlouho se tu pořádně necídilo a nemalovalo a to je špatně. Proto se bude uklízet po dobu deseti dnů a ne učit. Žádné vyučování nebude."

Zase propukl bujarý jásot.

Kratiknot zase musel křiknout klid, aby se ztišili.

,,K tomuto účelu povolávám největší armádu Bradavic. Bradavické skřítky a studenty, protože je to největší síla Bradavic. Vy všichni se budete účastnit největší úklidové akce v novodobé historie školy. Bradavičtí skřítkové všichni se zde ukažte!" Křikl Kratiknot a v hale se objevil zástup malých bytostí s velkýma očima a ušima o počtu zhruba stovky. Někteří mladší studenti byli užaslí nad tím množstvím.

,,Vážení studenti Bradavic povstaňte." Řekl Kratiknot a všichni se zvedli.

,,Tak jak tu všichni stojíte, jste každý důležitý pro tento úkol. Ceňte si toho, že jste studenty této školy a odvděčte se vaší škole tím, že jí pomůžete od stoletého balastu starých krámů. Jste to nejcennější, co tato škola má a jste všichni její děti. Děti Bradavic. Možná někteří už dospělí, ale všichni jste byli těmito zdmi vychováni a opečovávaní. Takže vaší povinností je to tu dát do pořádku. Možná někdo namítne, že to má na starosti pan Filch. Dnes ne, ten má na starosti odedneška jinou věc a to pálení odpadu, tak aby nedošel nikdo úrazu. Ano pane Filchi?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

Filch vypadal více než překvapeně, dokonce ignoroval na chvilku svojí kočku paní Norissovou, než pokýval šťastně hlavou.

,,Další věc vážení. S dnešní platností ruším veškeré zákazy vydané profesorkou Umbrigerovou. Vše co bylo vydané, jako její zákaz, je zrušeno." Řekl Kratiknot a všichni začali Kratiknotovi tleskat.

,,Klid vážení, to není vše. Jelikož byl zrušen famfrpál, tak ho znovu obnovím, ale sám vím, že mnoho zápasu nebylo vůbec pořádáno, a proto pro vás mám na poslední den nepřítomnosti profesorů připravený turnaj ve famfrpálu. Všechny týmy budou bojovat a konečný počet bodů bude, pak samostatně započítán, do školního poháru. Vítězný tým pak dostane od bradavické školy nové vybavení na famfrpál a pro ostatní účastníky, aby nebyli smutni, stejně jako pro vítěze budeme mít sladkou cenu v podobě dortu se znakem koleje do které patří. To zní podle mě krásně sladce, že." Řekl Kratiknot a ozval se povyk a řev jak byli všichni k tomu úžasně nakloněni.

,,Dále dnes začneme, protože čím více toho zvládneme dnes, tím méně práce na nás zbyde zítra." Řekl Kratiknot a bylo vidět, že až na pár lidí zvedli všichni pěst do vzduchu jako Kratiknot.

,,Panečku, Fillius si je umí získat." Řekl Snape.

,, Ti budou mít tedy akci Kulový blesk." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Teď vás rozdělím po čtveřicích z jednotlivých ročníku a přidělím vám skřítka, jako pomocníka a dozor nad vaší prací. Skřítek nebude využíván v roli otroka nebo hlavní pracovní síly, ne tou budete vy. Skřítek vám pomůže, jenom když to na vás bude něco moc těžké, nebo si nebudete s tím vědět rady, ale ne jako stroj, udělej tam to nebo tamto. To vám zakazuji. Obzvlášť to platí pro ty z vás, jenž jste byli na to zvyklí z domova. Nedělejte to, každý skřítek Bradavic má nařízeno v takovém případě proti vám se bránit. Je vám to jasný?!" Řekl ostře Kratiknot.

Bylo vidět, jak nadšení Zmijozelských ochladlo. Zvlášť jistý Draco Malfoy krčil nos jak nad hovnem.

Kratiknot pak vyndal pergamen v modré stužce a rozvázal ho. Pergamen se rozjel a skončil až na podlaze, jak byl dlouhý.

,,Rozdělím vás do skupinek po čtyřech. Budete promíchání s ostatními kolejemi, ale ne s ročníky, takže se nebojte, že budete s někým starším či mladším. Vy se postavíte tady před učitelským stolem a společně s přiděleným skřítkem půjdete na místo, které budete uklízet. Ten bude na vás dohlížet a mě oznamovat, jak dobře a pečlivě daná část úklidu byla splněna. Podle toho dostane na konci tohoto úklidu od školy malý dárek, který vám osobně vyberu. Berte to tak jako druhé Vánoce." Řekl Karatiknot a bylo vidět neskonalé nadšení mezi skoro všemi studenty.

,, Mimo úklidu budete mít za úkol, všechny věci, které jsou majetkem školy, které nejsou pevně připevněny ke zdem Bradavic označit magickými nálepkami. Ty budou tam držet na dlouhá léta, než vaši nástupci v těchto lavicích budou znovu dávat Bradavice do pořádku." Řekl Kratiknot.

V tu chvíli viděl George, Fred, Tonsková a Snape, jak se Draco Malfoy přihlásil o slovo.

,,Copak pane Malfoy, máte nějakou otázku?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Ano, proč my musíme uklízet školu, to mohou celé udělat skřítkové, od čeho tu jsou?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy.

,,Odpovím vám pane Malfoyi a rád. Skřítkové obstarávají základní potřeby školy, vaří, perou, uklízejí, tam kde je třeba a umývají nádobí, ale ne na všech školách tomu tak je. Měl jste se zeptat studentů Krasnohůlek či Kruvalu, jak je to u nich, když tu byli. Například ti z Krásnohůlek uklízejí své pokoje sami a též si sami perou v určité dny. Kruval potažmo ředitel Kruvalu zaměstnává řadu starších čarodějek, které místním studentům vaří a nakupují zásoby potravin. Tedy není ani pro ně samozřejmostí, že vše dělají skřítkové. To je jenom zvyk Bradavické školy, že pečuje o své studenty tak všestranně. Měl by jste si toho vážit, pane Malfoy, a nedělat takové dlouhé ciráty ohledně pomoci při úklidu. I vy pane Malfoyi budete jistě rád, když budou Bradavice zářit v novém lesku, hezky voňavé, uklizené a vymalované, viďte?" Ptal se pan Kratiknot.

Malfoy zbledl a zalapal po dechu, než spustil.

,,Proč si na to někoho nenajmete, zaplaťte si úklid třeba u motáků a mudlorozené chásky, přece tu nebudou uklízet čistokrevní kouzelníci. To odmítám připustit." Řekl drze.

Kratiknot se napřímil jako pravítko a pozvedl brýle.

,,Tato škola je jak domovem mudlorozených kouzelníků, tak čistokrevných kouzelníku, pane Malfoyi. Tím pádem v této škole dělají špínu a nepořádek i čistokrevní kouzelníci jako jste vy. A první povinností studenta Bradavic je prezentovat svou školu co nejlépe, a tím pádem i čistou a uklizenou. Jestli odmítáte, společně se svými spolužáky uklízet, můžete jít, nikdo vás ve škole nedrží. Buďte si, ale jistý, že budete na případné škole opakovat pátý ročník, který jste nedokončil. Je vám to jasné, pane Malfoyi?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Bratránek dostal nakládačku od našeho velkého Kratiknota."Usmívala se Tonsková.

,,Jo ten syčák dostal tipec. Vážně, Kratiknot je třída. Fakt doufám, že on bude nový ředitel, bude bombastický." Řekl nadšeně Fred.

,,Fillius je obratný v argumentech až běda, Draco se pustil do příliš vysoké hry." Řekl Snape.

,,Ten si na tom vyláme zuby." Ušklíbal se George.

,,Pff o tom až uslyší můj otec, tak poletíte ven Kratiknote." Křikl na Kratiknota Draco Malfoy.

,,O jé to neměl Draco dělat, rozčílit Kratiknota se rovná sebevraždě." Řekl Snape.

Kratiknot zmizel a přemístil se rovnou před Draca na kolejní stůl Zmijozelu.

,,Pane Malfoyi, vy se chováte zcela nevhodně na svůj věk. To co jste řekl, byl výrok desetiletého spratka a ne šestnáctiletého hocha, kterým doufám jste. Je mi jasné, že o tom váš otec uslyší, ale on nic proti tomu nic nezmůže, ani v nejmenším. Jsem si svojí pamětí jistý, že byl před 3lety vyhozen ze správní rady Bradavic a včera mi bylo oznámeno, od pana ministra Popletala, že váš otec je v pracovní nechopnosti kvůli úrazu, takže váš hlásek, který tu řve je vám prd platný. Vaše kňourání vám nikdo tady nebude tolerovat, aby jste byl pane Malfoyi v obraze." Řekl Kratiknot a švihem ruky si přivolal Draca Malfoye hůlku.

Pak se otočil na všechny ostatní a povídá.

,,Pokuď má ještě někdo podobnou připomínku, tak ať mi předá hůlku. Toto je trest pro pana Malfoye. Po celou dobu úklidu nebude moct používat hůlku. Stejný trest zadám každému, jenž se bude chovat nevhodně vůči svým spolužákům a skřítkům nedej bože vůči učitelskému sboru, panu Fillchovi, madam Pomfrejové, Pincové a Hagridovi. Je vám to dostatečně jasné?" Ptal se mocně pištivým hlasem Fillius Kratiknot.

Bradaviští studenti byli zticha jako nikdy předtím. Takto jinak hodného mírumilovného profesora Kratiknota nezažili.

,,Jé je Kratiknot není zrovna milius a Malfoy dostal prémiové potrestání." Řekl Fred.

Tohle byla podívaná za všechny prachy. Nikdy netušil, že je Kratiknot tak ostrý a mocný kouzelník.

,,Vidím dobře, nebo Filch se rozplakal. Asise ho nikdy nikdo nezastal jako pan Kratiknot." Řekla Tonsková.

,,To ne. Kratiknot tam velí jak kaprál na cvičáku, dělá Bradavicím nohy a hlavně těm bukovým hlavám, výborně Filliusi." Mnul si ruce Snape.

Kratiknot se zase přemístil na učitelský stůl a hůlku Draca Malfoye si strčil do hábitu.

,, Pane Malfoyi o svoji hůlku se bát nemusíte, bude u mě v sejfu uložená a za deset dní, až se pan ředitel a ostatní profesoři vrátí, si za jejich přítomnosti jí budete moct vyzvednout v ředitelně." Řekl Kratiknot a bylo vidět, jak Malfoy zbělal jako papír.

,,Och nemilé, Malfoy ostrouhal před celou školou." Řekl Fred.

,,Kratiknot lotr mazaný." Řekl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu George.

,, Deset bodů pro pana Kratiknota je špičkový." Dávala palce nahoru Tonsková.

,,Teď přejdeme k rozdělování. První tým či skupinka, jak se to řekne bude, Cho Changová z Hagvaspáru, Jakob Pitchard z Zmijozelu, Lee Jordán z Nebelvíru a Melisa Jinsková z Mrzimoru, předstupte prosím." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Pitchard a náš Lee?" Ptal se Fred.

,, To nedopadne moc dobře a Changová do toho? Ta si bude vylívat zlost, že Harry zdrhl. Dvojitá smůla Lee." Řekl zamračeně George.

,,Changová? Ta malá prvačka z Hagvaspáru, ta asiatka?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano ta." Řekla dvojčata.

Dopředu sešli všichni čtyři, i když Pitchard se tvářil jako nasraný potlouk a Lee se mračil.

,,Co ta má dočinění s Harrym?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,, No teď už nic, ale ti dva spolu chodili." Odpověděl George.

,,S tou? To se ke mně ani nedoneslo." Řekla Tonsková.

,, No jo Harry je tajnůstkář, ale v Brumbálově armádě to věděl každý." Pokrčil rameny Fred.

,, Víš, co by mě zajímalo, Frede?" Ptal se George.

,,Co, Georgi?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No jestli jíi Harry vůbec přefikl nebo ne?" Ptal se George.

,,Od kdy se zajímáš o klepy, pff jsem zklamán bráško." Odfrkl si Fred.

,, Zajímavé." Zazubila se Tonsková. Harry byl tedy andílek s růžky a Sirius dělal z něho takového chudáčka. Tudle chudáček.

,,Další čtveřice bude Angelina Johnson z Nebelvíru, Ian McDugall z Hagvaspáru …

Kratiknot pokračoval jako na běžícím páse. Ze sedmého ročníku vzniklo krásných devět, jak pro koho týmu a stejně tak z šestého ročníku. Tyto čtveřice odcházeli společně se skřítkem z haly ven různými směry a do různých pater. Dokonce jeden tým už mířil do sklepení.

Kratiknot se dostal k šestému a následně pátému ročníku, tedy ročníku, kde byl původně i Freda a George brácha a Harry Potter, Hermiona Grangerová a Neville Longbottom.

,,První tým pátého ročníku se bude skládat z Levadule Brownové z Nebelvíru, Zachariáše Smithe z Mrzimoru, Lisy Turpinové z Hagvaspáru a Terryho Botta z Hagvaspáru." Jmenoval první tým Kratiknot.

,,Smith to nebude mít lehké, to jsou všichni členové Brumbálovky a ti ho dobře znají. Ty ho mají rádi jako tlustočerva v prdeli." Mínil Fred.

,,Recht zvlášť Bott, ten ho nemá rád a Levadule si ráda ohřeje kašičku." Řekl George.

,, Och takže jsou členy té vaší odbojovky?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jep stejně tak my, Cho, Angelina, Alice Spinetová, Lee a skoro celý pátý ročník, šíblá Láskorádová a Creveryovci. Doufáme, že nám až bude po všem tak mrtvolu Hadí prdelky vyfotí, ať to ví celý svět, že je v čudu." Mnuli si ruce Fred a George.

,, Ok , to jako má Harry vlastní fotografy nebo co?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jo přesně Colin je dost velký parapaci a otrava, ale dost dobře fotí a Denis také. Co jsem slyšel, tak to povolání dělá v mudlovském světě i jejich otec a děda. Jinak bychom neměli ty skvostné fotečky Malfoy a nevydírali bychom ho každý víkend. Crevyovci jsou úžasní." Řekl Fred.

Tonsková se otřásla. Ještě, že v Bradavicích není už. Tam se musí mít člověk na pozoru, je tam nebezpečno na každém rohu.

,,Vy jste vydírali pana Malfoye?"Ptal se Snape.

,,No jo ten šmejd pořád podvádí a tak jsme na něho nasadili Colina a Dobbyho a ti jsou skvělý tým. Samozřejmě jsme je odměnili a zaplatili, nejsme hajzlové." Řekli Fred a George.

Snape a Tonsková se tvářili nadmíru překvapeně. Kolik vyděračů v Nebelvíru vlastně je? Ptali se v duchu oba.

,,Další tým Dean Thomas z Nebelvíru, Susan Bonnesová z Mrzimoru, Pamda Pattilová z Hagvaspáru a Draco Malfoy ze Zmijozelu…

,,Toto je bomba, Dean a Malfoy a Pattilku a Susan k tomu, jupí! Malfoy okrouhá podruhé, to jsou také členové Brumbálovky a Dean je hned po Ronovi a Goldstienovi největší z jejich ročníku a Malfoy je skoro o hlavu menší. Susan je neteř Amelie Bonnesové a je ostrá jako její teta, železná lady z Ministerstva a Pamda je stejně chytrá jako Hermiona. To budou přímo galeje pro Malfoye." Řekl radostí bez sebe George.

,, Hm uznávám, bratránek je v loji." Usmívala se blaženě, jako kočka div nepředla.

Dále bylo slyšet, jak pan profesor Kratiknot zadává této čtveřici náročný úkol. Uklidit sovinec a loděnici. Malfoy byl bledý jak měsíc, když to slyšel. Dean Thomas se tvářil rozčíleně. Ještě k tomu dostali jako vedoucího skřítka Dobbyho, jako by toho nebylo málo. Ten měl úšklebek, který by mohl dostat pracovní označení, konec Malfoyovský spratku já ti vyhlásím válku. Dobby si to mocným krokem i na skřítka si to těmi čtyřma štrádoval vítězoslavně z hlavy ven a George a Fred, se nemohli udržet a rozesmály se.

,,Oh Dobby dostal odměnu od Kratiknota fakt velkou, má nastarosti největšího prevíta ze všech. Ne ne bratránek si už nemůže vyskakovat, jak by chtěl, dostal se do kleští alá Hagvaspár." Řekla Tonsková.

,, Tohle fakt Kratiknotovi nezapomenu a Harrymu také ne." Řekl Fred. Tohle byl pohled pro bohy.

,, Potter měl s tím nápad za milion, škola se uklidí, všichni budou pracovat a Dracovi spadne korunka princátka." Opřel se čelo postele Snape.

Pak se záběr přerušil a najednou byla vidět ředitelna, kde by seděl na místě, kde většinou člověk kouzelník natrefil Albuse Brumbála, Fillius Kratiknot a právě něco psal. Najednou tam napochodoval Zachariáš Smith, celý od něčeho bílého nasraný jako kýbl a spustil.

,,Pane profesore, proč naše skupina dostala za úkol vařit pro ostatní?" Ptal se.

,,Skřítkové pracují jinde, jenom málo jich zůstalo v kuchyni a tak mě napadlo, proč do vaření nezapojit studenty. Lépe se vám nemohlo stát, naučíte se něco užitečného a budete vědět předem, co bude k obědu a k večeři, není to výtečné a teď pane Smithi už odejděte, mám na práci jiné věci, než vaše marginální problémky s moukou. Jinak jste cítit vanilkou jako obří vanilkový lusk, měl by jste se jít umýt. Na hocha je to divné vonět vanilkově." Řekl Kratiknot a přestal si Smitha všímat.

Ten zrudl a přičichl si ke své košili, nakrčil nos, řekl vanilka a odešel.

,,Smith asi na sebe vysypal vanilkové aroma nebo kdo ví co a teď voní či spíše smrdí." Řekl Snape.

,,No mě by to nevadilo, kdyby kluk tak voněl. Vanilku mám ráda." Pokrčila rameny Tonsková.

Jakmile Smith odešel tak se do ředitelny přivalil Hagrid a spustil.

,,Pane Kratiknote! Oni malují mojí hájenku!"

,,A Hagride, má být, potřebuje nový nátěr, je ostuda jí mít tak zašedlou a opadanou. Měl by jsi dohlédnout, aby jí neměl na růžovo, jsou tam slečny, které tu barvu mají rády." Řekl Kratiknot.

Hagrid zbledl a vyvalil se z ředitelny, tak rychle, jako se přivalil. Skoro se srazil ve dveřích s Argusem Filchem.

,,Pane profesore Kratiknote, ani nemůžu vyjádřit úžas k vám, to je tak velký svátek pro mne. Studenti uklízejí a povinně. Jenom bych se chtěl zeptat, kde mám spálit ty krámy. Sehnal jsem kanystry benzínu, abych to zapálil, ale kde, to nemám tušení." Řekl Argus Filch a vůbec nebyla nikde vidět ani paní Norrisová. Možná hlídala kanystry.

,, Hm já bych využil volné prostranství před famfrpálovým hřištěm, ale počkej na večer Argusi s tou vatrou. Dnes mi říkala Aurora, že bude krásné hvězdné nebe na pozorování a já chci uskutečnit večeři pod širým nebem a takový mocný oheň se bude k tomu náramně hodit." Řekl Karatiknot.

Argusovi se rozšířily oči a pak povídá.

,,Hmm paní profesorka Sinastrová byla vždy tak romantická duše ohledně hvězd. Táborák to bude nádherná změna. Pane Kratiknote, proč vy nejste ředitel." Vylétl šťastný Argus Filsch z ředitelny, jako nametený Nimbus 2000.

Kratiknot se opřel do křesla a posléze dal své krátké nohy na stůl a zaklepal rukou o zvýšené opěradlo rukou a povídá.

,, Roweno zlatá, toto vidět Dippet a Brumbál, tak mě pošlou rovnou na Saharu."

Kratiknot se hlasitě zasmál.

Obraz se znovu změnil a tentokrát bylo vidět Doupě. Najednou se těsně před hranice někdo přemístil.

Nebyl to nikdo jiný než Percy Weasley. Šel svižným krokem rovnou ke dveřím.

,,Co dělá najednou Percánek doma, předtím tam nepáchl, co teď tak najednou?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To by mě také zajímalo?" odpověděl se George vedle něho.

,,Hm kde dneska taťka je. V práci není, prej je na dovolené, ale to se mi nechce věřit, ten si jí málo kdy bral. Tak kde je? Tady to vypadá opuštěně. Slepice jsou zavřené a galoše uklizené." Ptal se nahlas Percy a rozhrábl si vlasy.

,,Proč se Percy shání pro taťkovi?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Nevím." Pokrčil rameny George.

,,Hm je zavřeno. Taťka vždy nechával ve květníku po té otřesné bazalce náhradní klíč." Řekl Percy a vyndal z jednoho starého květníku pod oknem klíč a otevřel si.

,,Pff ten tam nemá co pohledávat." Řekl Fred.

Vstoupili společně s Percym do kuchyně, kde bylo krásně naklizeno.

,,Kdo to udělal?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Asi Dobby Percánku." Řekl u obrazovky brouka Victora Fred.

,,Hm je tu čisto a nikde ani noha a to je jedna odpoledne. Mamka a taťka nikde a dvojčat krámek je zavřený s cedulkou na dovolený, jak divný." Řekl Percy a koukl se na hodiny v kuchyni.

Tam bylo napsáno u každé ručičky jméno člena rodiny. Percy stál na doma, Ron v práci, Ginny v práci, Fred na nemocnici, George v nemocnici, Arthur a Molly na návštěvě, Bill na návštěvě a Charlie na cestách.

,,Do prdelky na ty hodiny od tetičky Muriel jsme zapomněli." Řekl Fred, když viděl, jak šokovaně Percy hleděl na hodiny.

,,Merline, dvojčatům se něco stalo! Musím najít mamku a taťku a ostatní!" Řekl Percy a vyletěl z baráku jako na namydlený blesk.

,,Jéje, doufám, že Ron o tom ví." Řekl nakysle Fred. Kvůli němu ještě vznikne problém. Zatracený Percy musel lézt domů, zrovna teď.

Obraz se znovu změnil. Byli znovu v ředitelně, kde za stolem seděl Kratiknot. Najednou se nečekaně rozhořel krb a vylezl z něho Percy Weasley. Vypadal uhnaně a zapařeně, jako by celou dobu běhal jako koroptev.

,,Kde je profesor Brumbál?"Ptal se uříceně Percy a stěží popadal dech.

,,Co se děje pane Weasley, nějaký problém na ministerstvu?" Ptal se klidně Kratiknot a odklonil zrak od nějakých lejster pod jeho rukama.

,,Pane Kratiknote musím vidět urychleně mého bratra Rona a sestřičku Ginny." Vyhrkl Percy.

,, Co se děje pane Weasley? Vypadáte uštvaně." Řekl pan Kratiknot a pokynul, aby si sedl do křesla před ředitelským stolem.

Percy zakroutil hlavou a polknul a pokračoval.

,,Ne musím je vidět. Něco se stalo dvojčatům a já nemohu najít ani mého staršího bratra Williema a rodiče. Něco se jim muselo stát! Kde je Ron a Ginny!" To už Percy doslova vyšiloval.

,,Posaďte se pane Weasley, prosím. Nebojte, vše se vysvětlí." Řekl klidně Kratiknot.

,,Kde vůbec je pan profesor Brumbál! To je jeho kancelář!" Křikl Percy a začal chodit kolečka po ředitelně.

,,Pane Weasley, mohu vás ujistit, že vaší rodině nic není." Řekl klidně pan Kratiknot a pozoroval Percyho.

,, Jak! Nemožné ty hodiny vždy mluvily pravdu! Vždy, kde je Ginny a Ron. Bill není u sebe na bytě, je tam jenom ta francouzká fuchtle a táta není v práci a hodiny mi hlásí, že dvojčata jsou v nemocnici!" Div Percy Kratiknotovi nešel po krku, jak s ním zatřásl. Ten se na Percyho podíval z patra a řekl.

,,Sednout Percyvale Weasley!"

Percy si až teď všiml, že vzal za flígr hábitu Kratiknota a třásl s ním, jako s pytlíkem s moučkovým cukrem. Strašlivě zrudl a opatrně posadil Kratiknota a se sklopenou hlavou a desitinásobným promiňte pan Kratiknote usedl na židli stáhl rty do neškodného neutrálního výrazu, ačkoliv byl růžový ve tvářích.

,,To má Percy o nás takovou starost, že najednou, tak jančí?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Myslím, že ano. Nikdy jsem ho neviděla tak….vyjetého z jeho přeslušného chování přízemního tvora." Řekla překvapeně Tonsková, která potkávala někdy Percyho na ministerstvu, kde jí připomínal nějakého pátera mezi ovcemi na louce.

,,Pane Weasley, tady nikdo z vaší rodiny není." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Cože! Ale Ron a Ginny by tu měli být! Kde pro boha všichni jsou!" Ptal se skoro hytericky Percy.

,, Nechte mě domluvit. Předevčírem se stalo hodně věcí." Kratiknot byl znova přerušen Percym.

,, Co se stalo! Jsou Ginny a Ron v pořádku a co je s dvojčaty a Billem a mamkou a taťkou." Ptal se jak velká voda Percy.

Kratiknot vzdychnul a otevřel šuplík ve stole a vytáhl k překvapení všech, láhev ohnivé whisky.

Vyndal dvě skleničky z broušeného skla, obě nalil plné a jednu posunul před Percyho.

,,Neříkejte, že Kratiknot se chystá zlinkovat perfektního Percyho, to snad ne?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No vypadá to tak." Řekl George, který také nevěřil, co se v ředitelně odehrává.

Následoval rozhovor, z kterého George a Fred dokonce a Tonsková s Snapem měli obočí až někde jinde. Kratiknot vysvětloval, vše co se stalo. Počínaje Brumbálovou armádou a Listovou konče a přitom nalíval do Percyho jednu skleničku ohnivé whisky za druhou. Po první byl Percy v pohodě pořád Percyovský, po druhé růžový ve tvářích, po třetí se zadrhával v řeči, po čtvrté začal škytat jako by na něho někdo intenzivně myslel a po páté, kdy se Kratiknot dostal, k tomu jak mu poslal Harry dopis a vysvětlil jak to bylo s jeho strýci a Harryho rodiči tak Percy zbledl a popadl načatou flašku a plnými doušky vypil zbytek, což by odpovídalo dalším čtyřem skleničkám. Fred a George překvapením málem spadli z nemocniční postele a Tonsková z té židle, kde seděla.

,,Ten má větší výdrž než Lupin. Ten by byl po tomto KO." Mínil Snape, když to viděl.

Percy se zamotal, když postavil a pak neobratně se chtěl dostat do krbu a přitom chytil za ocas ptáka Fénixe a ten vřeštivě zařval a vyletěl ven z ředitelny. Percy ve své opilecké neohrabanosti mu vytrhl dvě péra z ocasu. Díky tomu skřeku si toho všiml a pozvedl ty péra k obličeji. Narovnal si brýle a přitom si zlomil úchyt za levým uchem a brýle mu spadly na zem. Percy se zamračil a přitom znova škytl. Pak místo hůlky zamával těmi dvěma péry fénixe. Přitom řekl pleteným jazykem po láhvi ohnivé whisky.

,,Aclo bile!" A to dost hlasitě.

,,Ne!" Vykřikl Kratiknot v úleku.

Pozdě. V ředitelně se zjevil se Protiva, který začal řvát jako by ho na nože brali, až si musel i Fred a ostatní zacpat uši. Protiva křičel a křičel. Tekly mu slzy a začal krchlat zelenou tekutinu, která stříkala po celé ředitelně. Kratiknot se schoval pod stůl, Percy zaškytal, nasraně vrhnul na Protivu ty péra ptáka Fénixe a řekl zlostně další nesrozumitelnou věc.

,,Dámbíl!

Protiva zavřeštěl, jako uviděl smrtku a začal zeleně zářit. Pak se pomalu rozplynul v divný dým, který spadl na zem do louže zelené tekutiny a už se neobjevil.

,,Co jste to provedl Percyvale! Vy pako vymaštěné Nebelvírské, vy jste nám odeslal do nebe Protivu!" Křičel Kratiknot naštvaně na opilého Percyho.

,,To Percy zabil Protivu! Neéé!" Vykřikl Fred a koukal v úleku na tu zelenou kaluž v ředitelně.

,, Protiva je v čudu, nemožné!" Řekla Tonsková.

,,Odchod strašidla v přímém přenosu, neskutečné. Co já všechno ještě nezažiji." Koukal jako puk Snape na obrazovku brouka Victora.

,, Ups ,vono pryč?" Ptal se se škytáním Percy.

,,Pryč vy jste ho Percyvale vyhostil ze světa, co tomu řeknou ostatní. Protiva byl součást Bradavic, vy korunovaný vole." Křikl naštvaně Kratiknot.

Percy jenom pokýval hlavou a pak zbledl a zelenal.

,,Um špatně." Řekl jenom a hodil šavli na Brumbálovy přístrojky s plnou parádou.

Kratiknot nakrčil nos a nechal to hned zmizet i s Brumbálovými krámy. Žádná škoda podle něho.

,, Percy má tedy velký hvězdný výstup. Jeho opice je abnormálně krutá." Řekl Fred, který byl na Percyho naštvaný, že nechal zmizet Protivu na věčné časy.

,,Ano, příště ho zliju na ministerstvu, schválně, co tam provede. Třeba promění Popletala v žížalu." Mínila Tonsková.

,, Tak tohle si za rámeček Percy nedá." Kroutil hlavou George.

,,Um pomol." Řekl Percy nesrozumitelně a vytáhl svojí hůlku z kapsy u kalhot a přitom si je roztrhl.

,,Ne!" Křikl Kratiknot a chtěl mu tu hůlku sebrat, ale Percy začal běhat po celé ředitelně jako malý a strašlivě se smát.

,,Je tohle vůbec můj bratr Percy?"Ptal se překvapeně George, když viděl, jak Percy běhal po ředitelně s kalhotami roztrženými na prdeli a Kratiknot se za ním honil.

Percy se očividně dobře bavil, ale Kratiknot jak vidno ne.

,,Asi jo, jenom s opicí na mozku v podobě flašky ohnivé whisky." Řekl Fred.

V tu chvíli vstoupil do ředitelny Argus Filch, který za ucho táhl Draca Malfoye.

,,Ti mají tedy štěstěnu dne." Řekl Snape.

Percy se rozesmál jako šílenec nad nechápajícími obličeji Malfoye a Filche a radostně k nim přiskočil a začal zpívat LA LA LA a přitom máchal hůlkou. Kratiknot byl hrůzou bez sebe. Argusovi Filchovi najednou začaly rašit na hlavě blonďaté vlasy, že je měl až po pás jako nějaká ženská, zatímco Malfoy strachy nebo kouzlem zrudnul a i jeho vlasy zrudly do křiklavé červené a posléze začaly měnit barvy jako ohňostroj.

,, Expelirámus!" Vykřikl zlostně Kratiknot a odzbrojil zpitého Percyho.

Nasledovalo ,,Acio hůlka Percyho Weasleyho a Pouta na tebe" a Percy ležel na podlaze jako vánočka.

,,Co jako to bylo?" Ptal se Filch a odhrnul si dlouhé blond vlnité vlasy.

,,Jenom náš nalitý bratr Percy." Mínil Fred a koukal jak jistý Draco Malfoy mění barvy vlasů jako chameolon až se ustálily na tmavě modré.

,,Že by byl bratránek neprojevený metaformág jako já?" Ptala se zděšeně Tonsková. To by byla její noční můra.

,, To nic, jenom Percymu se nedostávalo informací a já myslel, že umí pít na rozdíl od Arthura. Dvojitý omyl. Přišli jsme o Protivu, milí Argusi, je díky tomuhle vejrovi definitivně fuč." Vzdychl Kratiknot.

,,Protiva, Protiva strašidlo je fuč, to jako ende, konec, finíto?"Ptal se Filch a tvářil se, jako by ho praštili paličkou na maso.

,,Bohužel, Percymu se povedlo starodávné kouzlo na vymítání strašidel a Protiva to schytal s plnou parádou Už tu není." Lomil rukama Kratiknot.

Argus Filch vítězoslavně vyskočil do vzduchu a přitom praštil Draca Malfoye do obličeje a ten spadl na zem. Fichl začal tančit v ředitelně jako divoženka s těmi dlouhýma blond vlasy a přitom pokřikoval HURRÁ.

,,To tedy Percy dal Filchovi dárek." Mínila Tonsková.

,,Jo blond hřívu a propustku od strašidla." Řekl Fred a George naštvaně, že jim Percy kazí karieru.

,,Klídek Argusi, jen klid. Měl bych tě zbavit toho hára, vypadá to příšerně." Řekl Kratiknot a vytáhl hůlku a chytil jednu loknu Arguse Filche.

,,Mě se to líbí, připomíná mi to mládí pane Kratiknote, ale zkraťte mi to po uši prosím, ať nevypadám jako baba." Řekl Argus Filch a spínal ruce.

,,Dobrá, jak myslíš Argusi." Řekl Kratiknot a pár švihy hůlky měl Filch elegantní sestřih pro pány a vypadal s tím velice elegantně.

,,To je noční můra, Percy v lihu, Protiva v čudu a Filch s druhým Lockhartem na hlavě." Řekl Fred a dal hlavu do dlaní.

,,No Argusovi možná vážně moc pomohlo to divadélko lalala od vašeho bratra a na Draca je velmi zajímavá podívána." Řekl Snape a podíval se na Draca Malfoye, který se zvedal z podlahy, tentokrát z fialovými vlasy.

,, To je jediné pozitivum." Řekl mručivě George.

Kratiknot nechal zmizet ostříhaný zbytek Filchovi hřívy a podíval se na Draca Malfoye.

,,Co tu dělá Argusi pan Malfoy?"Ptal se Kratiknot

,,Ten spratek chtěl uškodit slečně Bonnesové, naštěstí skřítek Dobby mi to nahlásil a já ho odvlekl sem. Je to hulvát pane Kratiknote."

,,Draco, Draco, co jsem ti říkal o takovém chování k něžnému pohlaví, že se nestydíš." Kroutil hlavou Snape.

,,Pane Malfoyi to vás doma neučili, že ženám se neubližuje ani rukou, růží či řečí." Řekl ledově Kratiknot.

Malfoyovi zbělaly vlasy do bíla, jako by je měl ze sněhu.

,,Finíte." Řekl Kratiknot a švihl hůlkou směrem Draca Malfoye, ale jemu vlasy zčernaly jako uhel a pak zrudly, aby následně zmodraly jako nebíčko.

Kratiknot hláskoval marně Finíte, ale pokaždé měly Malfoyvi vlasy stejný cyklus přeměny.

,,Jak to Percyval provedl?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

Malfoy se tvářil vyděšeně.

,,No což, budu muset počkat, až sem zpět dorazí Minerva, snad si bude vědět rady. Na tohle jsem očividně moc krátký. No jak to vypadá, pane Malfoyi, tak vás pan Weasley potrestal už za mě. Zatím vaše vlasy budou takto, než se tu objeví paní profesorka McGonagolová. Snad najde řešení, ale možná je to pozdě projevený genetický jev ze strany vaší matky. Jak vím, tak máte sestřenici, která je metaformág. Možná jste jím i vy." Pokrčil rameny Kratiknot.

Malfoyovi znovu zbělaly vlasy.

,,Jak vidím, tak jako slečně Tonskové se vám mění vlasy podle emocí. Zkuste se zklidnit, možná vám zas vlasy zezlátnou na to vaší domácí slámu." Řekl Kratiknot.

Tak se, ale u Draca Malfoye nestalo. Místo toho měl barvu vlasů, která připomínala borůvkový džem.

,,No nic, jděte mi z očí." Řekl Kratiknot a Draco Malfoy už chtěl něco říct, ale Kratiknot ukázal hůlkou na dveře ředitelny a Draco Malfoy svěsil ramena, jeho vlasy zhnědly a odešel.

,,Kurva drát Malfoy je metaformág, jako já!" Řekla nebo spíš rozčíleně zařvala Tonsková. Za toto rozhodně Percyho ráda mít nebude.

,,Dík Percy, tohle je krutost na druhou i pro Malfoye, kam se hrabem my. Zničit Protivu a pomstít se Malfoyovi v jednom dni, jsme nedokázali ani my." Řekl George nakysle.

,,To tedy ne. Pro Filche bude Percy slavná osobnost a mě je pro zlost. Už nikdy Protiva, přitom byl fajn." Řekl Fred, který měl Protivu rád.

,,Percyval Weasley dokázal nemožné. Možná bych měl mu poděkovat, za zbavení Bradavic Protivy." Řekl Snape.

,,Argusi, mohl by jsi tady Percyvala pohlídat, aby se se pořádně vyspal a vypořádal s kocovinou?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Jistě pane Kratiknote, mile rád. Ten mladý muž mi dal velký dar. Má u mne body v dobru. Uvařím mu domácí slepičí polévku a bude mu zase hej." Řekl Argus Filch a vzal Percyho Weasleyho na záda jako pytel brambor, zatímco byl Percy v limbu. Kratiknot vzdychl, řekl nad Percym Finite těsně poté se za Argusem Filchem s Percym zavřely dveře.

,,To je dneska den. To abych tu také uklízel." Řekl na hlas a začal uklízet rozházené věci z Percyho úprku před ním. Pak si všiml jeho brýlí.

,,Och ty bych mu měl zítra vrátit." Řekl Kratiknot a zvedl Percyho brýle a Oculem Reparem je opravil.

Obraz zhasl a brouk Victor se zmenšil a odlétl k Tonskové, kde se proměnil do modré kuličky.

,,Mazec. To jsme tři dny pryč a stane se apokalypsa v Bradavicích. Pitomec Percy." Řekl George.

,,Jo kdo vypije skoro celou láhev ohnivé whisky, tak ať se pak nediví." Řekl Snape.

,,Zlatá pravda, pane Snape, už nikdy se nebudu pokoušet zlít Percyho, mohlo by to mít katastrofické účinky. Nechci, aby nám zničil Doupě nedej bože život s blond vlasy." Řekl znechuceně Fred.

,,Jestli to viděli rodiče, tak už jejich veškeré božské představy od Percym budou v prachu, zvláště u mámy." Řekl George.

,,No to máš pravdu, musím říct, že Roník je pravé zlatíčko, ale velký dík má i Kratiknot. Koho by napadlo zlinkovat zrovna perfektního Percyho." Řekl Fred.

,,Ano." Dodal na souhlas George.

,,Nutno říci, že ten zbytek flašky váš bratr, vypil sám." Řekl Snape.

,, Jo to bych do Percyho nikdy neřekla, ale já ho skoro neznám, je to jenom mladší bráška Charlieho, nic víc. Když jsem odcházela z Bradavic tak mu bylo 13 let a byl takový vychrtlý psík, věčně zahrabaný mezi knihami, nic velkého." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo to se událo, až o dva roky později, když se stal perfekt Percy. Ta pozice mu nechala vyrůst ego velké, jak Británie." Řekl George.

,,Ano, předtím býval milejší. Sice nebyl nikdy nejlepší bratr, ale od páťáku s ním nebylo k vydržení a byl největší byrokrat pod sluncem." Řekl bez příkras Fred.

,, To je divné, v prváku byl jako ztracené štěně a pořád lezl za mnou a Charliem jako pejsek. Je někdy až znepokojivé, jak se člověk může změnit." Řekla Tonsková.

,,To jako fakt Percy dělal?"Ptal se Fred, který jenom málo věděl z toho, co se dělo s Percy, Charliem a Billem v Bradavicích. On se o to moc nezajímal, protože pořádně nikdy neposlouchali a jedině tak s Georgem vymýšleli nějakou lumpárnu. Najednou mu připadalo, že to oni jsou cizinci rodiny a ne Percy.

,,Jo nesčetně krát, nějak si nemohl najít přátele mezi svými spolužáky, až se jaktaž díky Charliemu skamarádil Oliverem Woddem a Michaelem Hoydnym, ale horko těžko. Percy byl tak trochu nesvůj už z Bradavického expresu, seděl s námi v kupé, protože předtím natrefil na tenkrát už příšerně vypadajícího Marcuse Flinta a ten ho zmlátil. Percy byl zařazen trochu později než ostatní, protože musel k madam Pomfrejové. Flint mu vyrazil čtyři zuby a roztrhl obočí. Charlie a kluci z Nebelvíru si Flinta sice podali, ale Percy se od té doby bál být sám. Ostatní kluci z jeho ročníku ho až do mého odchodu a odchodu Charlieho považovali za poseroutku kvůli tomu incidentu. Možná jenom chtěl vám jako mladším sourozencům ukázat, že se umí za vás postavit, ale kdo ví, já do Percyho nikdy neviděla. Říct mohu jenom jedno, kdyby byl v mudlovském světě, tak by se hodil na pana pátera, rozhodně tak vypadá." Řekla Tonsková.

Fred a George na sebe pohlédli. Tohle rozhodně o drahém Percym nevěděli. Nebyla o tom ani zmíňka v dopisech Percyho nebo Charlieho a oni se to dozvěděli jenom díky Tonskové.

,,Ty Tonsková, ty jsi znala všeho co se týká bráchy Percyho, jak se mu teď daří v práci?" Ptal se George.

,, Um já nevím, to by mohl spíš vědět váš táta, já ho tak potkám jedině v jídelně ministerstva nebo když jdu domů ze směny." Pokrčila rameny Tonsková.

,,Och tak." Řekl Fred. Přesto byl rád za každou informaci, kterou nevěděl o Percym. Vždyť, kdyby nebylo Ginny tak by ani nevěděli, že když byli čtvrtém ročníku tak Percy s někým chodil. Přesněji s tou hagvaspárskou primuskou Penelopé Calvertovou, která vypadala jako mladší kopie Pincové, podle Freda.

,, Jenom vím, že někoho má a že ta dotyčná rozhodně není z Velké Británie. Příliš často drahý Percy dostává poštu z kontinentu a není to od Charlieho, ale je to z východní Evropy." Řekla zamyšleně Tonsková a dala si palec na bradu.

,,Cože, to jako fakt?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano, ptala jsem se Penelopé Calvertové, jen tak mezi holkami na záchodcích Ministerstva a ta mi řekla, že dala Percymu košem, když ho načapala v posteli s jinou. Měla prej ruský nebo jiný slovinský přízvuk. Mluvila naštvaně o nějaké čůze v saténovém prádélku a jejím no… to raději vynechám" Řekla Tonsková a díval se do stropu, jak přemýšlela.

Fredovi a Georgovi vylézaly oči z důlků. Ty jo, za postavičkou Percyho se tedy skrývá nejedno překvapení. Asi tak fádní živůtek ten perfektní Percy nemá.

,,Už vím, co ještě říkala Penelopé. Percy jí podváděl už od toho bálu v 94 a ona byla 7 měsíců za idiotku, než mu na to přišla. Také tam padlo jméno Saša, ale to myslím, že je hojně používané tam na východě ne?" Pokrčila rameny Tonsková.

,,Tonsková nechcete dělat pro Denního věštce kolonku klepy?" Ptal se z ničeho nic Snape.

,,No tam by mě nevzali, kvůli mému příšernému rukopisu pane Snape. Nemám zájem lézt do branže Holoubkové té krávě nebeské." Řekla Tonsková.

Snape nasadil úšklebek a povídá.

,,A co Jinotaj?" Ptal se.

,,Vy se tu chystáte pane Snape, změnit skoro každého viďte? Nevilla, George a teď se chystáte na mě? To se vám ale nepovede, já bystrozorkou zůstanu, ať si říká kdo chce, co chce." Zvedla se Tonsková s rukou v bok mávala ukazováčkem té druhé před Snapovým velkým nosem jako kyvadlem.

,,Není třeba, švihlá jste dost Tonsková." Zamračil se Snape.

,,Vy nevychovaný bastarde." Řekla zlostně Tonsková.

,,Omyl, mě na rozdíl od vás někdo vychovával a bastard také nejsem, moji rodiče byli sezdáni už před mým příchodem na svět, ale u vás o tom dost pochybuji." Řekl klidně Snape.

Tonsková zrudla jako oheň a chtěla mu vlepit facku, ale Snape prostě její ruku chytil zvedl se z postele Hanabi a zamířil ke dveřím i se vzpouzející se Tonskovou. Otevřel dveře a odešel a také je zavřel tahem a nechal sedět udiveného George a Freda, kteří nevěděli co si o té scéně mají myslet.


	32. Kapitola 30 - Anko odhaluje

**Kapitola třicet – Anko odhaluje**

Po chodbě nemocnice v Listové šla žena. Krásná žena, která to o sobě ráda tvrdila, před chlapy to se ví. Tmavé vlasy skoro černé s fialovými odlesky, stažené do pevného ohonu. Díky své bývalé žačce usoudila, že když bude pečovat o své vlasy, tak je nebude mít tak zdrchané a o to budou krásnější. Na sobě měla svoje oblíbené hnědé mini šaty a červené mini bolerko a černé legíny a samozřejmě páskové sandále na podpatku. Její jméno znělo, Anko Miriataschi a je jí 30let. Připadala si už jako starší dáma a svůj věk si uvědomovala. Mezi svými spolužačkami z Akademie už měla tolik maminek, že jí z toho záblo na hrudi. Přesto se nevzdávala a lovila v kalných vodách mužského pohlaví své rybky a ryby dál. Anko, měla ráda moře, proto často k němu o dovolené jezdila. Také se ráda opalovala, proto měla krásně opálenou pleť a nikdy neměla nouzi o chlapy, ale … všichni byli tak trochu přišláplí a rychle jí omrzeli nebo vzali do zaječích, když je požádala o lepší sexuální službičky.

Byla zrovna po jedné malé důležité akci, kdy si myslela, že loví živého zloducha a pervézáka, ale nakonec dostala do nosu jenom pach dva dny staré mrtvoly.

Přitom se už těšila, jak mu šlápne na koule a rozdrtí je, za to co udělal té chuděře. Chuděrka to nakonec také nebyla, protože z té holčičky se vyklubala Hanabi Hyuuga, dost ostrá holčina, jak se dozvěděla od Sakury. Taro si ukousl příliš velký kousek sýra a doplatil na to. Nezáviděla to ani Hanabi, tak Anko zlá nebyla. Moc dobře věděla, co je to znásilnění, podobným způsobem přišla o svůj věneček také, ale před 14lety od svého bývalého učitele. Oroschimarovi tohle nikdy nezapomene a nikdy neodpustí. Naštěstí si z toho neodnesla jako Hanabi žádný přírůstek. Anko, si dokonce myslela, že její bývalý učitel toho s těmi svými experimenty ani nebyl schopen. No mít děti. Anko se domnívala, že Oroschimaru byl impotent.

Stejně dnes už byl podle ní moc starý, přece jenom mu bude brzy šedesát. Starý páprda, ačkoliv díky svým experimentům na sobě na to nevypadal. Spíš jako úchylná ženská.

Zpět, k Hanabi, ta teď bude mít život. Jak řekla Sakura, půjde do světa z kterého je Harry, Ginny a ostatní, jak pro ní milé. Ještě k tomu je slepá, jako by toho nebylo málo. S tím nezmůže nic ani nejnovější generace léčitelských ninjů prvního stupně v podobě Nevilla, Sakury a Ino, kteří si vydobyli prestižní postavení, v nemocnici tak v celé Listové a okolí, jak jsou slavní. Anko o nich slýchávala od starších i mladších ninjů a obyvatel Listové, jako nástupcích Tsunade a Sanschi a Kara a to byla podle ní pro ty tři chrousty velká věc. Očividně si holky splnily dětský sen a staly se velkými jako Tsunade Senju. Neville žene v Listové léčitele tak dopředu ve výzkumu nových léků a technik léčby, že i Tsunade v mladých letech je proti němu lehký odvar čaje. Ten kluk nemá jenom sílu, ale i génia v sobě. On, Naruto a Harry společně s Kakaschim nejsou nejmocnější ninjové v celé Listové pro nic za nic.

Jenom je drahý Neville tak trochu na ženské, i když ho Ruka drží na uzdě. Jinak by byl za chvilku z něho druhý Jiraja a to by holky z Listové vážně nepotěšilo.

Anko mířila ven z nemocnice, protože tu nerada pobývala, víc než bylo nutné. Samozřejmě jako ninja občas schytala nějaké to zranění, ale vždy jakmile byla schopná se o sebe postarat, mizela domů. V nemocnici se necítila dvakrát nejlíp.

Konečně vyšla z hlavní budovy a blaženě se protáhla.

Před nemocnicí bylo prázdno a toho, pacienti a návštěvy byli buď uvnitř nebo v zahradách za nemocnicí. Takže před nemocnicí bylo ticho po pěšině.

Pak Anko uslyšela něco neslýchaného tady a to slovo debil. Co to? Tady na území nemocnice někdo nadává? Kdo to je? Byl to ženský hlas.

Anko šla po hlasu. Vycházelo to z parku, kde stál chráme, který Anko někdy navštěvovala, jako záchytný bod, kde si v duchu mohla promluvit se svými zesnulými rodiči. Který ignorant se opovažuje tady narušovat klid. Jen počkej, za to zaplatíš. Řekla si zlostně v duchu Anko, a přidala do kroku.

Došla k chrámu, ale tady nikdo nebyl. Pak se ozvalo něco jako mrcha, ještě z hloubky parku za chrámem. Anko už doutnala, tohle bylo posvátné místo a tady se nenadávalo a i ona, která byla někdy sprostá jako dlaždič, to dodržovala.

Došla skoro až k potoku, který se pak vléval do místní řeky, která když uviděla něco nevídaného u jednoho stromu. Zamilovaný páreček. Ne sice při sexu, ale při vášnivé líbačce. Ólala, koho tu nachytala na tak božském místě, se muckovat. Pak si všimla růžových vlasů dotyčné a málem vykřikla. To přece nemůže být Sakura, před chvílí byla ještě v nemocnici a v bílém hávu léčitelské ninji a ne v růžovém tričku a modrých kalhotách s nějakým amantem. Jak je proboha tohle možné? Podívala se na pána, jak jí sahá na půlky a viděla chlapa, celkem ucházejícího, ale od dost staršího než ta kopie Sakury a s příšerně velkým nosem.

Ne to musí přetrhnout, tady je posvátné místo, ať dovádějí někde jinde. Anko vyskočila z křoví, kde byla schovaná a zavolala.

,,He vy tam, tady je posvátné místo, tady není bordel, aby jste tu muckovali jak králicí."

Ti dva se odlepili a velice rudí ve tvářích se na Anko podívali. Ta uviděla něco, co jí připomnělo Sakuru Haruno a Sasukeho Uchiha ve starším podání. Akorát to fakt nesedělo, protože Uchiha chodí s tou splašenou Temari Sabakuno z Písečné a Sakura s tím pejskomilem Kibou Izunukou. Ještě k tomu Sakura nemění barvu vlasů a to nikdy na modrou, ta jí nemá ráda.

,,Ehm my nejsme zdejší, nevěděla jsem, že je to tu nějak posvátné." Řekla tiše ta modrá Sakura.

,,Nejste zdejší? I Písečáci vědí, co je tedy za místo. Jenom Zvučáci tady na toto kálí. Kdo jste vy králíci?" Řekla Anko a dupla naštvaně do země.

,,Dráhá paní, my nejsme z tohoto světa…" Anko toho chlapa uťala.

,,Paní si strčte někam, já jsem slečna. Jak to myslíte, že nejste s tohoto světa. Duchové rozhodně jako psík Sirius nejste, tak kdo jste." Řekla Anko a dupla ještě jednou.

,,No my jsme ze světa, jako Sirius, jestli ho znáte." Řekla ta teď už zase blondýnka.

,,Aha vy jste z toho světa co Harry a Ginny a ostatní, pěkný. To vám neřekli, že je tu posvátný okrsek? O kus dál je posvátný chrám a vy tu nadáváte a muckujete se. Odejděte a dělejte to někde jinde." Řekla Anko a ukázala rukou pryč, až jí zacinkal její náramek na pravačce.

Ten chlap udělal dlouhý ksicht a pak se zeptal té blondýnky.

,,To jako jsem šel špatným směrem, Tonsková?"

Ta pokrčila rameny a pak řekla.

,,Mne se neptej, já mám špatný orientační smysl. Zvlášť v novém prostředí."

Ten vzdychl a povídá.

,,Tak my se omlouváme, že jsme narušili klid a mír tohoto místa, ale nevíte kde je tu východ. Asi jsme se tu nějak ztratili."

Anko nakrčila obočí. Tohle je tedy věc ti dva. Nejprve jsem jdou a pak neví jak odtud. Ještě, že je našla, jinak by tu mohl někdo narazit na další mrtvoly, jako ona na toho Tara.

,,Ok tak pojďte vy dva králíčci." Řekla Anko a šla s nimi ven. Takto jsi začátek nového týdne nepředstavovala.

,,Jak se vůbec jmenujete, já jsem Anko Miriataschi." Řekla Anko.

,, Vy jste ta učitelka Ginny Weasleyové, ta co umí hadí jazyk, jako Ginny a Harry." Řekla teď už zase růžovka.

,,Aha Ginny tedy znáte, to fajn a mne také, dobře." Řekla Anko a otočila se na ten divný párek. A zase ten chlap té růžovce sahal na půlky. Ať si ty pracky někam strčí, na to mu určitě ta ženská není zvědavá.

,,Já jsem Dora, Nymfadora Tonsková a tenhle mrzout je Severus Snape."Řekla ta růžovka.

,,No dovol, snad ti Tonsková už bylo vysvětleno, že mrzout nejsem." Řekl Severus Snape.

,, Jo jsi a děsný." Řekla ta Nymfadora.

Anko pozvedla obočí. Měla by si promluvit s Ginny. Proč jí chtěla toho chlapa dohodit, když ten Snape už někoho má. To má její žačka nějak špatné oči.

,,Ehm je mi jedno, to vaše emoční rozpoložení, ale jak jste se tu ocitly?" Ptala se Anko.

,, Byli jsme sem přesunuti, podle Pottera na rádoby dovolenou." Odpověděl jí ten Snape.

,, A Harry, ale to mě nezajímalo. Jak jste se ocitli tady v posvátném okrsku, přece jste museli si přečíst cedulku, že tady má být člověk potichu." Ptala se Anko.

,,Tak to jsem si nevšimli, ale vy slečno jste to také nedodržela, přece jste nás dost hlasitě vyrušila z naší konverzace." Mínil Snape.

Anko se při té větě napřímila, jako pravítko. Ten chlap byl horší než Kabuto, jak byl jí protivný. Co to Ginny jí chtěla dát? Osobní rakev?

,, Jo tomuto říkáte konverzace? O čem pak, o výměně obsahu dutiny ústní?" Ptala se zlostně Anko.

Snape nebo Severus, jak se ten zatracený chlap jmenoval, se zamračil, ale nic neřekl, ale za to ta Nymfadora.

,,Hm my jsme tu jenom něco probírali, Anko jestli vám tak mohu říkat, ještě se omlouvám za nevhodné chování na tomto plácku, mohla by jste nás dovést zpět na správnou cestu, já tu nechci tak dlouho zkejsnout, i když to bylo předtím milé." Řekla ta Nymfadora usmála se na Anko.

,,No jo, vždyť vás vedu. Dnes už jsem si mrtvolu odbila, další nechci. Nechci si kazit pondělí, když za dva dny máme letní slavnosti." Řekla Anko a kráčela s těma dvěma ven.

To byl tedy den, nejprve honí živého, z kterého se vyklube mrtví a pak vyhání s posvátného okrsku muckující se párky. Ten svět je vážně na prdel.

Vyšli ven z parku a ocitli se znova před nemocnicí. Tam uviděla Anko, Miu a nějakého klučinu, jenž jí nápadně připomínal Garru. To je Kazekage na návštěvě, že o tom neví? Jestli ano, kde je Naruto, ten přece většinou je Garrymu jako ocas. Jako velký kámoš na cestách po Listové? Fakt divné.

,,Mio a Garro! Počkejte!" Zakřičela Anko na ty dva.

Oba se otočili, ale Garra to nebyl, ten nemá pihy. Tak proboha je to za zrzka? To Taro vstal z mrtvých a omládl nebo co?

,,Já se fakt Garra nejmenuji, já jsem George, paní to si mne s tím Sabakunou pletete." Řekl ten zrzek naštvaně.

Ginny brácha Georg, to jedno dvojče, říkala v duchu si Anko. Je fakt tomu Garrovi podobný, jako Ron. Vypadá jako kuře, doopravdy sladký mladíček. Dokonce mu raší vousy zrzatvý jako jeho vlásky. Ten je určitě ještě panic, jinak by si určitě všiml, že není vdaná. Slaďoušek. Anko schválně, kdy jsi měla naposled sladké kuřátko. Jo naposled před rokem Saie, ale ten se nakonec vyklubal, jako zahřátý a ne moc dobrý milovník. Možná Georg bude jiný. Ginny to rozhodně vadit nebude, říkala přece, že jedno dvojče potřebuje lekci, tak mu jí dá. Ona je zkušená.

Začne společenskou konverzací.

,,Sorry Georgi, ale jsi mu s Ronem velmi podobný, ale můžeš pokládat za velkou čest být podobný zrovna jemu. Kolik chlapů z Písečné by chtělo vypadat jako jejich Kazekage." Řekla sladce Anko a usmála se George.

Ten jenom pokrčil rameny a řekl ,,copak já za to můžu, jak vypadá ten Garra?"

,,Co tu Anko vůbec ještě děláš?" Ptala se jí Mia vedle něho.

,,Jenom jsem dělala průvodkyni po našem posvátném okrsku tedy těm dvěma, poté co se tam ztratili." Ukázala Anko na tu Nymfadoru a Severuse.

,,Ach vy jste si pane Snape chtěl prohlédnout s Tonskovou místní posvátný park." Řekla Mia.

,,Tak nějak slečno Hermiono." Odpověděl ten Severus.

Anko se zamračila, ten hajzlík chce Mie lhát! Jen počkej ty podvraťáku, tady se lhát nebude.

,,No jestli jste tomu, co jste tam dělali, tedy líbání říkáte prohlídka tak, ať se na místě propadnu do země a zhebnu Severusi a Nymfadoro. Vy jste tam jeli po sobě jak dvě chobotnice při kopulačním styku. Kdybych vás nepřerušila, tak by došlo k znesvěcení posvátného okrsku sexuálním stykem a já bych vás odnesla v zubech k Ibikimu na výslech. Ten je ze staré školy a toto nemá rád, je ještě větší věřící větší než já." Řekal Anko a bylo vidět účinek.

Ten nepovedený páreček zrudl jako rudé trenky toho Kotesa s kterým kdysi chodila.

Anko se otočila na Miu a toho rozkošného George a viděla, že jak si řekla něco nevídaného. Nikdy totiž neviděla tak civět Miu a to ani, když společně nachytali Ginny a Schiku posteli po Novém roce. George také měl otevřenou hubu, že mu byly vidět zuby. Jak pěkné a udržované perličky. Měla ráda chlapy, kteří si pečují o svůj chrup. Nesnášela, když jím páchlo z huby jako z kanalizace. Och dokonce mu teprve rostou moudráky jak krásné, je to ještě kuřátko.

Anko, možná budeš mít šťastnou noc a budeš hrát paní učitelku.

,,Hm do toho vám nic není, proklatá ženská." Ozval se ten Severus.

,,Ale je, to byl posvátný okrsek, vy pane, rád saháte ženským na půlky." Řekla a skoro zasyčela Anko.

Ten Severus stáhl svoje nedomrlé rty do linky a zrudl jako rajče či Uchia, když mu Temari sáhne na zadek.

,,Hm Anko přestaň, ještě ty dva přivedeš do rozpaků." Řekla Mia a byla také nachová ve tvářích.

,,Myslím Mio, že v rozpacích jsem z té Anko." Řekla tiše Nymfadora.

Mia se zašklebila jak na ní tak na toho Severuse a pak řekla.

,,Tady také nikdy nejde nic podle plánu."

,,Na to jste si mohla, slečno Hermiono, zvyknout už za pana Pottera." Řekl ten Severus.

,,Vy mlčte pane Snape, to vy jste tu ten, koho Anko nachytala ne já. Potom, že na rozdíl od Remuse jste svatý, ne vy jste stejně rohatý i pitomý jako podle vás Rémus Lupin. Viď Georgi, že je Severus Snape korunovaný vůl a vykradač kolébek." Řekla zlostně Mia.

Dotyčné zlatíčko George tak trochu lapal po dechu a Anko se zdálo, že neví co říct, ten chudáček. Nakonec se přece jenom chytl a něco řekl.

,,Spíš by mě Hermiono zajímalo, co na to řekne Sirius a Remus a můj bráška Charlie, až se to doví, ti milí rozhodně nebudou."

Anko najednou viděla, že se ten Severus kousl do rtu a lehce zezelenal kolem nosu. To se psího ocásku Siria bál nebo toho pro Anko záhadného Remuse a Charlieho.

,,Ne neříkejte to Siriovi a už vůbec ne Charliemu, to by skončilo katastrofou." Mávala rukou ta Nymfadora.

,,Co nemám vědět?" Ozvalo se za nima.

Nestál tam nikdo jiný než psí ocas Sirius a Ron. Anko se usmála, toho ducha měla moc ráda. Měl smysl pro humor jako ona. Škoda, že byl po smrti, hned by si ho přihrála do postele. Byl kus chlapa, vážně škoda, že byl fluidní. Nekrofilní, Anko nebyla.

,,Ahoj Sirie, ráda tě vidím, Ron tě zase přivolal, to jsem tak ráda. Ráda si s tebou popovídám. Můžeš mi prosím tě vysvětlit, co má s tebou společného jistý Severus Snape a Nymfadora Tonsková, jak si nemůžu vzpomenout. Rozhodně jsou hezký pár, jako párek chobotniček z moře." Řekla líbezně Anko.

Siriusi vyletělo s Ronem obočí do výšin a společně řekli.

,,Cože!"

Mia se plácla do čela a ten Severus Snape se snažil zmizet zase směrem posvátný okrsek. Ne tak to bez Anko. Ne u Anko Miriataschi se nemizí a tak ho chytla za límec a hodila ho na Nymfadoru, když tak krásně dováděli už předtím, tak ať to Siriusek vidí na živo, společně s Ronem.

Ten Severus jak Anko předpokládala havaroval s Nymfadorou a zavalil jí, až skončili ve štěrku na hranici chodníku a trávníku. Zcela ideální, hlavou v trávě a zadkem v chodníku, přišlo Anko.

,,Co to má tady znamenat?" Ptal se Sirius a přiletěl skoro až na špičku nosu k Anko.

,,Nic, jenom nemám ráda chlapy, kteří utíkají. Nejprve jsem je nachytala psí ocásku, jak se muckují v posvátném okrsku u potoka a pak odmítají se k tomu někomu přiznat, přitom ta Nymfadora říkala, že tě zná. Tak Sirie, můžeš mi osvětlit, kdo ti dva jsou zač, ať nejsem za idiota." Řekla líbezně Anko.

Sirius Black začal zářit jako nabitá Avada a zařval jako tygr, že si George musel zacpat uši. Kam se hrabal v tu chvíli Protiva a jeho poslední výkřiky, tohle bylo na živo od Siriuse a horší.

Pak se Severus a Nymfadora zvedli do vzduchu. Och tohle není hodný psí ocásek Sirius, teď zuří jako za války se Zvučnou, když málem dostali Harryho, pomyslela si Anko. Asi má něco proti těm dvěma, nebo snad ne?

Nymfadora a Severus se zvedli skoro do osmi metrů nad zem a Sirius se na ně otočil. Pak máchl rukou a ti dva odletěli jako dělové koule do Lesa Smrti. O je, neměla jsem to říkat, pomyslela si Anko.

,,Fujtajkls." Křikl Sirius a s mocným prásknutím zmizel na onen svět.

Přitom Anko si chtěla popovídat, co je nového.

,,Co jsi to Anko provedla!" Řekla zděšeně Mia a otočila se směrem, kterým odletěli ti dva.

,,To bylo fakt krutá podívaná, já nevěděl, že je tak silný Sirius Black." Řekl George vyjeveně.

,,Je, ale teď si vylil zlost až moc, musím pro Ginny a Harryho. Musíme ty dva vypátrat, kam odletěli. Snape a Tonsková, čert nám byl ty dva dlužen. Ten den je k posrání." Řekl Ron a přemístil se pryč.

,,Kdo ti dva jsou vůbec zač, Sirius mi ani neodpověděl na mou otázku." Řekla zklamaně Anko.

,,Ehm ta Nynfadora je dcera jeho sestřenice a ten Severus byl jeho školní rival." Řekla jí Mia.

,,Aha tak proto jsi říkala, to s tím vykradačem kolíbek, fakt zajímavý páreček ti dva." Pousmála se kysele Anko.

,,Přitom ani nevím, že by něco ti dva něco mezi sebou měli." Schrábla si na stranu ofinu Mia.

Pak se otočila na George a zeptala se.

,,Víš snad něco ty, Georgi?"

Ten se tvářil z Mii tak trochu vyděšeně. Co s tím chlapečkem je? Ptala se v duchu Anko.

,,Ne, copak bych to mohl vědět, jenom Snape najednou vzal za ruku Tonskovou, když byla na něho rozzlobená ohledně toho, že by jí raději viděl jako pisálka než bystrozorku. Nevím co jim přeběhlo Hermiono přes hlavu za stádo kentaurů, že se to zvrhlo v líbačku jak říkala ta Anko." Lomil rukama Georg.

Anko, se začervenala, z úst toho George znělo to její jméno tak překrásně.

,,Och tak, Georgi, nevadí, určitě se něco dovíme večer. Možná. Pojď už je skoro šest a v Doupěti nás čeká večeře." Řekla Mia.

,,Mohla bych s vámi?" Ptal se Anko.

,,Jistě Ginny tě ráda uvidí a Temari a Harry také." Řekla Mia s neutrálním výrazem.

Anko byla štěstím bez sebe. Mohla s tím kuřátkem zůstat, s tím mazlíkem Georgem.

Vybrala si pravou stranu vedle George, protože na té levé byla Mia.

,,Ty Georgi, kolik ti vlastně let, vypadáš mladší než Ginny?" Ptala Anko zvědavě.

,,Hm osmnáct, ale původně jsem byl starší než Ginny, nemohu za to, že ona a Ron jsou najednou starší než já a Fred. Je to podraz." Řekl mručivě ten Georg.

Anko se pousmála, to je vážně krásné kuřátko, ten George, zvlášť když se mračil.

,,Fred to je tvoje dvojče?" Ptala se dál Anko. Sice věděla, jak se jmenují, ale konverzace musí být pro úspěch udržena.

,,Ano, ale to vám asi Ginny předpokládám řekla." Řekl George.

,,Ano říkala, že má bratry dvojčata, Freda a George, kteří skoro k nerozeznání. Doopravdy vypadá ten Fred jako ty?" Ptala se Anko.

,,No jo." Řekl George.

,,To musí být úžasné mít bráchu, kterému se můžeš s čímkoliv svěřit, viď. I já jsem měla starší bráchy a já jsem byla nejmladší." Řekla Anko.

,,Jak kdy, ale co tím myslíte, že jste měla starší bratry?" Ptal se překvapeně George.

,,Smutná historie, když mi bylo 15let, tak mi je někdo zabil s rodiči a nenarozenou sestřičkou, George." Řekla smutně Anko.

,,Ach tak, promiňte, že jsem se ptal." Řekl George omluvně a sklopil hlavu.

,,Ok zlatíčko, klidně mi říkej Anko, když jsi bráška Ginny a paní fakt nejsem, jsem stále slečna." Řekla usměvavě Anko.

,,Dobrá Anko." Řekl George.

Anko zrůžověly tváře, ten hlásek prostě si zamilovala. George byl tak sladký, jako malinový bonbonek.

Šli už potichu a Anko odhadovala, co se skrývá pod látkou té bílé košile, co měl George na sobě a hlavně v těch vytahaných modrých kalhotách. Aby zas neudělala chybu při výběru kondomu jako u Saie. Pochybovala totiž, že toto kuřátko někdy něco mělo co dočinění s nějakou ženou, byl to ještě svatoušek a Anko se chystala, z něho udělat malého zrzatého čertíka. Ne, že by ho chtěla ho napořád, ale měsíční abstinence od daného sportu se strašlivě na Anko projevovala. Chtěla zas sex. A tohle kuřátko bylo naprosto ideální.

Došli do Doupěte. Anko se přivítala s ostatníma a zjistila, že je tu víc chlapů na výběr ne jenom Georg, její kuřátko. Tak za prvé tam byl Bill, starší verze George, ale ten se Anko nelíbil. Anko neměla ráda chlapy z dlouhýma vlasy, ne ona měla ráda s kratšími než ona sama. Také byl ten Bill zadán, Anko to rychle poznala, když se chtěl vysmrkat, tak vytáhl krajkový ženský kapesník s iniciály FD a ten rozhodně nebyl jeho. Pak tam byl ten Remus Lupin, který se tak smál nad malérem se Severusem a Nynfadorou. Ten se jí také nelíbil. Byl na ní moc tlustý. Anko neměla takové pecivály ráda, zvlášť když na otomaně popíjeli pivko. Ne podle Anko, museli chlapi na sobě pracovat. Dědula Alastor Moddy. Ten byl moc starý a ona ty dědky, když se na ní lepili, popadla a hodila do nejbližší vodní plochy.

Jediný, kdo tu za něco stál, byl sladký Georgí a ten hromotluk jménem Kinsley Pastorek. Možná by mohla zasvětit ty dva do trojáku, bylo by to fajn po dlouhých dvou letech mít dva chlapy v posteli místo jednoho. Jenom musí dát pozor, aby jí nezteplali. To by byla Anko nerada.

Během večeře přivedli Harry a Ginny ty dvě dělové koule, které skončily kdo ví kde. Byli od bahna notně nasraní ale i ponížení. Jaká škoda, že teď na ní nemluví. Ráda by se o nich dozvěděla víc.

Po večeři se rozloučila s úsměvem a jakmile přišla domů tak vlezla pod sprchu a následně zabalila vše na tento výlet. Dnes se vydá s kluky na výlet do hadího království, mimo Listovou.

Pak se přemístila do zahrady před Doupě a vyskočila tiše na jeden strom poblíž patra a vlezla do baráku, aby tam našla pokoj George kuřátka. Díky rozhovoru u večeře věděla, že je vedle pokoje té Nynfadory. Dokonce i ten Remus Lupin mlel pantem, takže věděla, že ta Nymfadora je zas vedle něho na pokoji a že ten je vedle knihovny o které Anko věděla, že je hned naproti schodům do patra. Pomalu otevřela dveře. George spal jako dřevák. Tiše oddechoval a vůbec nechrápal. Jak krásné. Anko, neměla ráda chrapouny, těžko se jí pak po postelovém sportu usínalo. Zabalila si ho do deky, vzala přes rameno a přemístila se z domu ven do zahrady. Tam ho něžně opřela o švestku a došla si do přízemí pro Kinsleyho, který jak věděla, byl v posledním pokoji na pravé straně, za Nevillovou babinkou a Georgího rodiči. Ti byli celý večer tak milí, až z toho Anko bolely zuby.

Pak se s ním zabaleným také v přikrývce přemístila do zahrady, kde čekalo kuřátko George sladce spící. Popadla je oba a přemístila se do Hadího království, které bylo jejím druhým domovem.

Přistála na pláži, kterou měla ohromně ráda. Kdysi si tu vystavěla menší domek, aby tu mohla být.

Odtáhla svoje balíčky do domku, kde měla krásnou obří postel s nebesy, aby jí neotravovali komáři.

Dal oba na postel a začala je svlékat z těch jejich příšerných pyžam. Podle Anko správný chlap by měl spát jenom ve spodkách, když už. Díky bohu oba byli tvrdí spáči a ten Kinsley dokonce měl v uších špunty, aby neslyšel. Jak výhodné pro Anko.

Dala jejich pyžámka, spodky a tílka na úhlednou kopičku na parapetu a šla do malé kuchyňky pro malé osvěžení pro ní a hochy. Tedy víno a škeble a kousky langusty, co si doma připravila.

George probudila podivná vůně. Cítil moře, ale to nemůže být. Otevřel oči a viděl dřevěný strop.

Doupě to nové, co má Ron, nemá dřevěný strop! Zvedl se a ovál ho studený vítr. Brr zima, kde to je?!

Pak zjistil, že je nahý a spadl úlekem z postele. Přistál na dřevěné podlaze a tím se probudil Kinsleyho.

,,Hm kdo mě to budí?" Ptal se Kinsley a rozhlížel se kolem sebe a následně vyndal svoje špunty z uší, protože měl jinak problém usnout.

Byl na pokoji, který neznal byl v posteli, kterou neznal, jinak tu byla jenom skříň a okno a vyděšený George Weasley. Asi se mu to zdá a znovu si lehl. Chtěl zase zavřít oči a nasadit si špunty do uší, když uslyšel povědomý hlas.

,,Tak vy mí pejsánkové rozmilí, princezna Anko přišla." Řekla postava od dveří a ve futrech toho pokoje se zjevila v průhledné mini noční košilce.

Kinsley pozvedl obočí. Tohle je docela vtipný sen.

,,Anko?" Ptal se vyděšeně George.

,,Ano mí pejsánci." Řekla lehce připitá Anko, sklouzla na všechny čtyři a přišla k vystrašenému Georgi.

,,Dnes večer si budeš kuřátko hrát společně s velkým pejskem a mnou." Řekla Anko a oblízla Georgi tvář.

V Georgi by se ani nejlepší upír nedohledal krve, jak zbledl. Vydal velký výkřik, který byl slyšet na míle daleko, ale do Listové nedolehl.

* * *

Bylo ráno a všichni v Doupěti snídali. Sluníčko svítilo a hřálo, že teploměr ukazoval 18stupňů.

,,Kde je Kinsley?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Asi ještě spí." Pokrčil rameny Snape tentokrát vedle ní.

,,To není možná Severusi, ten špatně spí a většinou stává dřív." Námítla Tonsková.

,,Hm Lupine viděl jsi dneska už Pastorka?" Ptal se Snape na druhé straně sedícího Remuse.

,,Ne a ani v koupelně, je to divný, krom George a Kinsleyho jsou tu všichni." Řekl Remus.

,,Půjdu je zbudit." Nabídl se ochotně Bill a nacpal do sebe poslední kousíček topinky s máslem.

Nejprve šel do patra a za chvíli Bill seběhl dolů.

,,George není v posteli a chybí i jeho přikrývka!" Vykřikl.

,,Nemožný." Řekl Ron, který chtěl s nima jít společně Hinatou do obchodu s kimony a k holiči.

Remus Lupin se zašel podívat do pokoje Kinsleyho Pastorka, ale ten byl také prázdný a na posteli chyběla přikrývka.

,,Po Kinsleym se také slehla zem." Zakřičel Lupin do haly.

,,U Merlinovi plesnivý holínky, kde ti dva jsou." Zvedl se naštvaně Ron od stolu a šel se podívat od obou pokojů.

Doopravdy byly prázdné, ale George i Patorkovo oblečení tu bylo ještě přítomno. Kde ti dva jsou. Pak na polštáři George uviděl dlouhý tmavý vlas, který rozhodně Georgi nepatřil.

Kurva, to Anko! Došlo Ronovi.

Seběhl do haly a popadl telefon a vymačkal číslo do práce Ginny.

,,No tak, no tak zvedni to ségro." Kousal se do rtu Ron a čekal na odezvu od Ginny či někoho od ní z obchodu.

,,Co se děje Rone?" Ptal se Remus.

,,George a Kinsleyho unesla Anko, to se děje." Řekl naštvaně Ron.

Bill si vylil kávu na triko.

,,Cože proč by to ta Anko udělala?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Mami ta Anko je sexuchtivá příšera a očividně ti dva jsou v jejích spárech." Řekl bez obalu Ron.

,,Zlatnictví U kroužku, mohu vám nějak pomoci?" Ozval se hlas Ginny na drátě.

,,Dík ségro, že jsi to ty. Přemísti se sem, nastal průser jménem Anko." Řekl Ron.

Ginny zavěsila a pak s buch, byla v žlutých šatech v hale na to tata.

,,Ségro víš kde má Anko skrýše a byt?" Ptal se hned Ron.

,,No ano, ale proč to chceš vědět Rone?" Ptala se Ginny a dala si ruce v bok.

,,Unesla George a Kinsleyho, historie se opakuje, minule to byl Rayto a Sai." Křikl Ron.

,,A do prdele. Pojď!" Řekla Ginny a vzala Rona za rameno a s prásk, byli oba pryč.

,,To je tedy věc." Řekl Snape a napil se kávy.

,,Hrozné." Pokl Remus Lupin.

,,Chudáček Georgí." Neměla daleko k slzám paní Weasleyová.

,, Ti dva chudáci." Dodal Alastor Modddy.

,,Tu ženskou by měli zavřít." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Asi dojdu pro něco na zapití pro ty dva, posledně Saie a Rayta přinesl Harry a v příšerném stavu. Jenom dračí oheň pomohl." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ale jemu není dvacet." Řekl Bill.

,,Extrémní situace Willieme si žádají extrémní řešení. Buď se Georg poblije z toho, co se mu stalo nebo z Dračího ohně. Vyber si." Řekla Hinata.

Bill zbledl.

V tu chvíli se objevil Ron s Georgem a Kinsleym. Oba byli v pyžamu a rozesmátí jak chechtací pytlíky.

,,Jsou v pořádku?" Ptala se starostlivě Tonsková.

,,Jo, Georg Anko zpacifikoval a svázal do kozelce. Georg je mistr duelu." Řekl Ron a také rozesmál.

,,Ano Weasley je fakt dobrý, bez hůlky bych tohle nedokázal ani za milion let. Všechna čest Weasley, zachránil jsi mi kamaráda a mou čest. Máš u mě bod k dobru Georgi." Poplácal George po rameni kamarádsky Kinsley.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se Bill. Jeho bráška se ubránil útoku sexuální pumy, to je tedy věc. Fakt bude muset brát George už za dospělého, s ním není v boji žádná zábava. Ten umí ukázat spáry Nebelvíra.

,,Čestný Weasleyovský Bille, to jsem od té Anko nečekal, ale nejsem pro nic za nic člen Brumbálovy armády. Dokonce i bez hůlky dokážu kouzlit, někdy. Harry nás to naučil. Moc užitečný po dnešku musím říct a ta voda také. Teď mě omluvte, jdu se převléct, chodit v pyžamu celý den nechci." Řekl usmívající se Georg a odešel nahoru do svého pokoje.

,,Jo a mě také." Zahuhlal Kinsley, odešel a stále se chechtal.

,, Merline." Řekl jenom pan Weasley.

,, Jak to vypadá, tak bráška dovede s packami víc, než jsem si myslel a ta Brumbálova armáda není školní kroužek, ale docela dobře vyzbrojená odbojová organizace. " Řekl Bill a šel si převléct to polité triko.

,, Ten kluk umí víc, než většina bytrozorů. Nevím, jak by se mí hoši z jednotky tomu ubránili bez hůlky." Řekl Moddy a nakysle se usmíval. Děsně ho štvalo, že mu Weasley jen tak odmítl nabídku být bystrozorem a dal přednost jenom Snapovi a prdlým lektvarům.

,,Harry fakt dokázal své přátele něčemu naučit, asi díky tomu se dokázal George ubránit té divné Anko." Řekl Remus.

,,To máš Lupine asi pravdu, moc by mě zajímalo, jak jsou na tom ostatní členové té slavné Brumbálovky, jak o ní pánové Fred a George Weasley mluvili." Řekl Snape.

,,No můžeme se zeptat Freda, aby nebyl tak osamocen s Hanabi." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo nebo tu budeme mít dalšího sexuálně přepadeného Weasleyho." Řekl ironicky Snape.

,,Nemaluj Severusi čerta na zeď." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ono je to tak, Arthure, zrzkové jsou děsně přitažliví." Usmál se Snape.

Pan Weasley se zašklebil.

,,Hlavně, že to Georgí přestál ve zdraví." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Co se vůbec stalo s tou Anko?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,S tou si o tom teď krásně povídá Ginny. Anko má jí co vysvětlovat." Řekl Ron a mnul si ruce.

,, Ginny doufám ta Anko neublíží." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne Ginny má na ní páky z její minulosti, které dokáže použít. Někdy jsi říkám, kdo je v té dvojici žák a kdo učitel. Anko se mi někdy zdá, že je mladší hlavou než naše Ginny. Pohled pro bohy na svázanou Anko." Řekl Ron a nalil si ještě čaj.

,, Je Georg v pořádku, není tou ženskou nějak traumatizován?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Co tě bere tati, to spíš Anko jím. Asi jí nikdy nestalo, že by jí někdo svázal do kozelce a nechal ležet v posteli až do rána. George a Kinsley dokonce vyžrali Anko ledničku, jak byli milí. Také tam ti hajzlíci malý vypili zbytek vína a snědli to cukroví a ovoce, co na ně Anko přichystala. Myslím, že ti si snídani už nedají. Když jsem tam vlezl s Ginny tak spali oba dva opřený o desku stolu jak Mungus po tahu a děsně chrápali." Řekl Ron se smíchem.

,,Weasley to tedy využil jako plástev medu zadarmo." Uchetl se Moddy.

,,A Kinsley s ním. Dobře tak Anko, trest si zasluhovala." Řekla Tonsková.

,,No tedy brácha se ještě nažral a ožral zadarmo, ty bláho." Řekl Bill, který seběhl z patra v novém triku dolů.

,,Jo přesně, dokonce snědli Anko oblíbené škebličky a chobotničky. Divím, se že jim není špatně, mě by ten jejich výčet poslal na záchod, co toho do sebe spláskali vyžírkové." Mínil Ron.

,,No George je přece jenom také Weasley Rone a my jsme holt nenažraní." Pokrčil rameny Bill.

,, Škeble a chobotničky?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo pane Snape, Anko má mořské plody a živočichy na talíři ohromně ráda. George a Kinsley ještě sežral, vaničku čokoládové zmrzliny, langustu, kuřecí roládu, opečené brambory, ošatku mandarinek, buráky, pistácie, hrst vlášáků, chipsy, nalily do sebe flašku vína a dvě láhve piva a naposledy nevím, kdo z nich vykouřil Anko její cigarety. Sečteno podtrženo ti dva vzali její kuchyni na té její zašívárně u moře útokem, jako vlci na lovu." Řekl Ron.

Billovi vylezly oči z důlků při tom výčtu a vyletěl nahoru do Georgova pokoje. Ten stál zrovna před zrcadlem umístěným ve skříni a česal.

Otočil překvapeného George na sebe a otevřel jeho pravé oko dokořán. Zaznamenal normální reakci.

,,Dejchni na mě ty medvěde." Rozkázal.

George dýchl a Bill si musel zacpat nos.

,,Do koupelny s tebou ty ožralo, vypucovat zuby. Smrdí ti ze chřtánu jako Mungusovy. Ještě, že jsi nevykuřoval, to by tě mamka přizabila." Řekl Bill.

,,Ty cigarety vykouřil Kinsley a ne já brácho, já kuřák nejsem, sakra. Já měl jenom to víno, mě to pivo nechutnalo, bylo zteplalé. Tak nepruď." Řekl zlostně George a šel nasraně do koupelny.

,,Mazej ty schowmene k zubnímu kartáčku." Řekl Bill.

,,Jsi horší než mamka Bille. Děsná kvočna." Řekl George a naštvaně zmizel do koupelny.

,, Vážně George nesmím podceňovat." Zabručel Bill a odešel dolů.

,,Tak co jsi se tak skvostného od našeho George dozvěděl, Bille?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jenom to, že to víno padlo na něho a zteplalé pivo na Kinsleyho a cigarety také." Řekl Bill.

,,To se také dalo čekat Bille, žádný Weasley nekouří, nikdo z nás to pravidlo neporušil." Zasmál se Ron.

,,Toho si kluci vážně od vás cením, že jste k tomu nepřičichli." Usmál se pan Weasley.

,, Myslí, že ani Percy, i když je jinak černá ovce rodiny tati tohle nikdy neporušil." Řekl Bill.

,, Také si nemyslím synu." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,To je teprve začátek dne a hned je průšvih." Řekl Ron.

,,No vyřešilo se to pane Weasley a to je hlavní. Váš bratr mohl dopadnout hůř, takto má jenom plný žaludek divné směsí a lehkou intoxikaci alkoholem." Mínila paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Dopadl dokonce líp, než Percyval Weasley." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo Percy, ať si mě nepřeje, může se připravit na kázaní. Takový malér a ten bordel co udělal v ředitelně, že se nestydí ožrala jeden." Hrozila pěstí paní Weasleyová.

,,No snad mu Filchova polévka zachutná, Argus tam dává hodně sójové omáčky a Worshestru, moc chutné." Mínil Snape ironicky.

,,Tak milý Percík hodí šavli podruhé." Řekl George, který konečně přišel.

,,Dívím se, že není špatně tobě brácho, po tom co jsem objevil v kuchyni za zbytky." Řekl Ron.

,,No tak jsem se poměl. Ta čokoládová zmrzlina byla kvalitní, té jsem neodolal. No k tomu vínu jsem musel něco přikousnout, dostal hlad jak vlk, po té co jsem praktikoval bezhůlkovou magii. Ty voříšky byli fakt dobré a také ty mandarinky a chipsy a dojedl jsem za Kinsleyho tu langustu, když ten chudák už nemohl. Taková půlnoční večeře." Uculil se George a sedl si ke stolu a vzal si poslední topinku a namazal si jí máslem.

,,To máš ještě po tom hlad?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano naposled jsem jedl o půlnoci a teď je už skoro devět, samozřejmě, že mám hlad." Řekl George a pustil se do topinky.

,,Tvoje střeva a žaludek bych chtěl mít brácho." Mínil Ron a dopil čaj.

,,Hlavně, že se ti Georgi nic nestalo." Řekla Hinata.

,,Díky Nata, že máš o mě takovou starost, ale v podstatě mě zachránil Ron a Harry, před no…Anko. Harry nás učil, abychom uměli kouzlit jednoduchá kouzla i bez hůlky v případě nouze a Ron říká, stále dokola jak kafemlýnek útok je nejlepší obrana. Milá Anko po mě šla tak šíleně, jako Hagridův Tesák mě olizovala, že dostala ode mě přes hubu. Chtěla se pustit do Kinsleyho, ale já křikl Pouta na tebe a ono to fungovalo a ona spadla na Kinsleyho. Pak jsme jí společně svázali. Kinsley mě naučil, jak vážou zločince magickým lanem do kozelce, moc užitečné a mě se to povedlo i bez hůlky." Řekl Georg a pustil do buchty s jahodovou polevou od Hinaty.

,,Nikdy bych nevěřil, že moje slova někdo tak to pochytí." Usmál se Ron.

,,Neskutečné, co vás pan Potter naučil." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jo Harry je velmi dobrý učitel, já si proti němu připadám, jako staré roští." Řekl Remus Lupin.

,,Proto by bylo nejlepší Lupine, kdybys učil historii, když do ní patříš." Řekl Snape.

,,Co pak, Severusi, ty zas mládneš, nebo jsi chytil druhou mízu, že si hraješ na chobotničky s Tonskovou." Řekl Remus a zazubil se.

,,Dej si Remusi pozor na jazyk nebo na tebe pošlu Alici a ta z libostí tu chobotnici s tebe doufám udělá." Řekla Tonsková.

Remus se zašklebil. Copak byl hybrid chobotnice a vlkodlaka?

,,Nebo řeknu Septimě o tobě Lupine, co se jí rozhodně líbit nebude. Schválně jestli ví, co si dělal v červenci 1994." Řekl líbezně Snape a bylo vidět na Lupinovi, že ho přešla chuť něco dalšího říkat na adresu Snapa.

Rona by moc zajímalo, co tím Snape myslel, ale vlastně mu to může být ukradený, co dělá jeho ex profesor ve volném čase, který byl asi kozel rohatý ve vlkodlačí kůži.


	33. Kapitola 31 - U Duhové chobotničky

**Kapitola jednatřicet – U Duhové chobotničky**

,,Jsem ráda, že se vše vyřešilo a my můžeme v klidu vyrazit na nákupy." Řekla Hinata.

,, To jako všichni najednou?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Ano pane Moddy. Mám v salónu krásy zamluvený celý den zcela pro nás. Pak zajdeme k ještě jedné mé známé, která má velký obchod, kde se vyrábějí, šijí a prodávají kimona, pane Moddy. Trochu vás vyfešákujeme na letní slavnosti a tu velkou akci na Hadí prdelku, aby o vás Tsunade neříkala, že jste pouliční kocour bez myši." Řekla Hinata a Moddy zbledl. Salon krásy to znělo fakt příšerně.

,,Salon krásy?!"Ptal se tak trochu vyděšeně Snape.

,,No tak hned nešilte, pane Snape, tam chodí i chlapi. Dokonce i já, je to tam milé, zvlášť když to má na starosti jeden můj známý." Usmál se Ron.

Snape dostal fakticky divný odstín do tváře.

,,Ty chodíš do salónu krásy brácho?"Ptal se George, který Ronem byl překvapen.

,,Jednou do roka, abych se nechal zastřihnout. Poprvé jsem tu byl střihán Miou a to dopadlo hrůzně, to raději jednou za rok si dojdu dobrovolně k holiči do Salónu krásy, než - li se dostat do pacek Hermiony Grangerové s nůžkami, břitvou a holícím strojkem. Ne to už nikdy." Řekl Ron a otřepal se jako mokrý pes.

,,Ona tě jako stříhala Hermiona a kdy, prosím tě?"Ptal se Bill.

,, Hm to bylo těsně po finálových zkouškách, když já, Harry a Neville jsme byli nějakou tu chvíli všichni na stejném nemocničním pokoji. Napochodovala tam, jako velká voda a ještě si ten svůj příšerný výtvor vyfotila." Řekl Ron.

,,Hm ta fotka by tu někde měla být." Řekla Hinata a popadla u televize jedno alb. Nalistovala asi tak čtvrtou stránku a podala ho paní Weasleyové.

,,Tak tohle Mia vytvořila na těch jejich hlavách." Řekla.

Paní Weasleyová hned u sebe měla svého manžele a všechny ostatní.

,,Tohle je rozhodně Ron, ale Nevilla bych moc dobře nepoznal a Harry, vypadá jako by ho vytáhli z cirkulárky, jak je ošmikaný jako kuře. „Grázlíkové posílají Hermionu do prdele." Řekl George, když podíval na to foto. Jenom mu trochu zatrnulo, že Ron vypadal hůř než Fred a nebyl tak úplně dobře Weasleyovský, byl tak trochu něho moc bledý.

Bylo vidět, že už tenkrát měl pírsing a Harry to tetovaní, ale co se už s tím dalo dělat.

,,Mohla bych si potom ty alba prohlédnout s tebou Nata a něco si kouzlem nakopírovat?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Klidně paní Molly, Ron je přece váš syn a bylo by nehezké, kdyby jste měli tak velké prázdno v albech, ale bohužel nemáme kouzelnické fotky, u nás nehýbají, jako mi to vyprávěl Ron." Odpověděla Hinata.

,,Škoda, ale nevadí, děkuji Nata." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,To mě neděkujte, to Ronovi, ten většinou fotil, no až na pár fotek, které jsou od Harryho a Mii. Neville jako fotograf stojí za prd a Ginny se ráda fotí a nerada fotí sama." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ty jsi bráško přebral živnost Colinovi?"Ptal se George.

,,No tak nějak, když jsem si poprvé něco vydělal, tak jsem viděl v jednom krámku hezký foťák a moc se mi líbil a tak jsem si ho koupil. Fotky na jisté okamžiky jsou fajn." Řekl Ron a podivně se usmál.

,,V tom můžu s tebou synu jedině souhlasit." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Tak pojďte, čeká nás salon krásy." Řekla Hinata a už si obouvala svoje sandály.

Kinsley konečně v rychlosti dosnídal a musel přidat do kroku od stolu k botníku.

,,Je to vážně nutný s tím holičem." Řekl tiše Snape cestou.

,,Co je podle vás horší pane Snape holič nebo doktor?" Ptal se Ron na oplátku.

,,Co je to za otázku Weasley, samozřejmě, že doktor." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak vidíte, toho holiče se vůbec nemusíte bát, pane Snape. No alespoň Tonsková bude mít ucházející doprovod na zahájení slavností." Zazubil se Ron a nechal stát Snapa rudého jak rajče.

Jo chobotničky se provalily s plnou parádou, takže všichni o posvátném okrsku věděli a ty dva si dobře dobírali.

Šli kolem divadla, kde už se zdobil vývěsní štít. Chudák Schikamaru stál na štaflích a matka ho ze zdola komandovala. Billovi toho kluka bylo trochu líto. Jeho matka byla dost prudká a Ginny byla obdobná, když na to přišlo a on je měl obě v baráku. To se pak divme, že se chudák neprosadí svou.

Pak šli kolem květinářství, které měla Ino Yamanaka, a ta vykoukla z okna a křikla.

,,Dobré ranko lidi a chobotničky!"

Snape a Tonsková by nejraději zmizeli do nejbližšího kanalizačního odpadu. Ron se usmíval jako mílius. Jo pane Snape vy jste tak rád načapával studenty v kamrlících, ale když někdo načapá vás, je vám to nepříjemný viďte. Jen si to ponížení také jednou vyližte, zasloužíte si to také. Dostali jsme Remuse, dostaneme i vás.

,,Ještě jednou zaslechnu někoho, že řekl chobotnička, tak ho asi prokleji." Řekla tiše a ledově Tonsková.

,,Příjemné dobré ráno Vám všem přeji, vítejte v Salonu krásy u Duhové Chobotničky." Pozdravila je o pár minut později kadeřnice u vchodu a Tonsková zrudla jak višeň.

,,To jste udělali schválně?" Ptal se ho Snape z nerudným výrazem.

,,Ne pane Snape to je shoda náhod." Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

Co pak on může za to, že Otomi má rád chobotnice?

Vešli dovnitř Salonu krásy

,,Ahoj Rone a Bello, rád vás vidím. Vyřiďte můj pozdrav Nevillovi." Řekl další kadeřník , který si vázal kadeřnickou zástěru kolem sebe.

,,Velice rád Otomi." Řekl Ron a sedl si do židle a dal nohu přes nohu.

,,Kdo je ten Otomi zač? Další tvůj známý." Ptal se George.

,,No dá se říct, ale spíš Nevilla, viď Otomi." Ptal se toho chlapa Ron.

,,Ano díky němu tak rychle nestárnu a lidi se mě nebojí. Víte, já jsem vlkodlak." Řekl Otomi.

,, Merline, tak vy jste ten pokusný králík, o kterém přede mnou Neville mluvil." Řekl Remus a pořádně si tu osobu prohlídl.

Fajn, tohle je zvláštní to byl normální černovlasý chlap, ale stejně jantarovými očima jako on. Fakticky vlkodlak jako on, až na to, že byl holič a kadeřník, u Merlinových očí.

,,Neville o mě mluvil v jakém smyslu?" Ptal se ten Otomi.

,,Jenom mi vysvětloval jejich způsob léčby lykantropie vzhledem ke mně jako k vlkodlakovi." Řekl Remus.

,,Vy jste také vlkodlak, ty jo, už dlouho jsem žádného neviděl. Asi deset let, ale je fajn, že vám tu léčbu také Neville nabídl. Díky němu vlastním vlastní kadeřnictví, jako už jsem vždycky si přál." Řekl ten Otomi.

,,Vy jste vlastník tohohle salonu?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Ano díky Nevillovi jsem si ho mohl založit. Dnes mám už deset zaměstnanců pro dámskou a pánskou část a ještě mohu uživit svojí rodinu." Řekl Otomi.

,,Vy máte rodinu?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,Ano madam, Neville mi dokonce s lady Tsunade před dvěma lety šli za svědka na mou svatbu. Tamhle je má žena Emiko. Za kadeřnictvím na dvorku hlídá Emiko maminka a má tchýně Sachinoko naše jednoletá dvojčata Ai a Aioni." Řekl Otomi a paní Longbottomová a Remus koukali jak myši z díry.

,,Zpropadeně, co ještě na Nevilla Longbottoma nevyleze." Řekl George. Ten zpropadený Nebelvírák tu dělá snad seznamku i pro vlkodlaky.

,,Jak koukám tak můj vnuk, vám hodně pomohl v životě." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,A vy jste Nevilla babička. Moc vás madam a svých rodičích mne vyprávěl. Vás si vezmu na starosti osobně." Řekl Otomi a letmo paní Longbottomové políbil ruku. Ta se začervenala. Neville, snad byl oklopený samými šarmantními přáteli na úrovni. Ten Maito Gai měl také velmi vybrané způsoby až na to, že nosil overal.

Pak ten Otomi zapískal na houfu dalších kadeřníku a kadeřnic, který vyšli z místnosti připojené k salonu, kde asi měli zázemí, povídá.

,,Dámy a pánové naše návštěva dorazila, rozdělte si je, ať má každý jednoho. Šup do práce chobotničky." Řekl Otomi a Tonsková se znovu zamračila.

George se bavil. Ještě nikdy nebyl u holiče, vždy ho střihala mamka a naposled Fred, kdy se střihaly oba navzájem, takže byl jako na trní.

Ujal se ho starší chlap, který se představil jako Yamato a George musel přiznat, že na rozdíl od mámy to byl profesionál. Nejprve mu byly umyty vlasy, pak dokonce ten chlap mu navrhl, že ho oholí, což George souhlasil, protože s tím měl pramalé zkušenosti a vždycky se jedině tak podrápal. Pak ho ostříhal, vysušil vlasy a dokonce mu vlasy něčím napatlal, čemu říkal gel.

George když pak se podíval do zrcadla tak se málem nepoznal. Myslím, že ani mamka ho nepozná. Tak elegantní účes ještě neměl. Nevypadal sice jako Lockhart, ale Georgi se to líbilo. Možná by měl jednou za čas tady ten salon navštívit a možná sem dovléct i Freda. Ron měl pravdu, tady to stojí za to.

Jenom bylo zvláštní, že to tu vede vlkodlak. Vlkodlak kadeřník holič, to byl vtípek století.

Pak šel počkat na ostatní před salon krásy. Díval se na okolní výlohy, a připadal si jako sova ve zvěřinci, cítil na sobě pohledy ze všech stran. Nestačila Anko.

Konečně někdo vylezl a to Kinsley. Hurrá teď bude otravován on a ne já, jak to vypadá. Také měl nový účes.

,, Pffí to by bylo kozelců." Mínil Kinsley opřený o výlohu kadeřnictví, když kolem prošla další skupinka chichotajících se dívek.

,,Bohužel. Už je to otravný, přitom jsem se jenom dal ostříhat a oholit." Řekl George.

,,Hohoho holit, oholit, vždyť ty jsi byl ještě takový malý vypelíchaný smetáček Georgi." Zasmál se bublavě Kinsley.

Georg se zamračil. To si ho ještě Kinsley hodlá kvůli tomu dobírat, on myslel, že je kamarádský. V tom vyšel Bill a na krátko. Už na něho došlo, pomyslel si George. Kosa padla na i na jeho ohon. Dole byl Bill skoro vystříhán na krátko jako Harry, ale nahoře to měl delší. Zvláštní, ale v kombinaci s jeho náušnicí to vypadalo hustě.

,,Tak už ohon ne Bille?" Ptal se ho George.

,,Ne, ta blondýnka co mě měla v cajku, mě přemluvila ke kratšímu sestřihu, doufám, že se to bude líbit Fleur." Řekl Bill a trochu nejistě si prohrábl svůj nový účes.

George se zamyslel. Bude se to líbit Verity? Asi jo, rozhodně to vypadalo lépe než-li, od nekadeřníka Freda. Také nevypadal jako přerostlý prvák, ale fakt na 18let.

,,Trochu mi to Bille připomíná ten tvůj účes jednu fotku na reklamě na auta, tam jeden takový týpek představoval švédské Volwo."Mínil Kinsley.

,,Tak já tedy vypadám jako mudlovská reklama na auto?" Pozvedl obočí Bill.

,,Nemínil jsem to ve zlém, myslím, že ten chlap hrál v bondovce, ale jist si nejsem." Řekl Kinsley a hleděl na výlohu na protější straně ulice, kde byl ochod se sýry a jinými pochutinami.

,,Aha." Řekl Bill a v té chvíli vyšel ze salonu jeho otec též s ostříhanými vlasy.

,, No ne tati, také si šel až tak pod kudlu?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano, také jsem dostal velmi ozdravnou kůru s olejem z kávovníku, krásně to vonělo. Jak vidím, Bille, tak konečně mamka bude s tebou spokojená. Máš to kratší." Řekl pan Weasley a pozvedl svoje brýle.

,,To je tak tati, mamka není kadeřnice a pod její nůžky už nechci, to si raději udělám výlet sem. Navštívím svého brášku a kadeřníka vlkodlaka." Řekl Bill.

,,Nejsi jediný, kdo o tom uvažuje synu. Já dokonce dostal doporučení jak si mýt vlasy, abych nebyl tak plešatý. Ten Takato byl moc milý. Jak vidím, tak z George udělali elegána z lepší společnosti." Řekl s úsměvem pan Weasley.

,,Jo Georgí tu vyrostl." Zasmál se Bill.

Pak, se znovu otevřely dveře a objevil se Remus Lupin. Toho také pořádně ostříhali. Vypadal, jako by chtěl vyhlásit Lockhártovi válku v účesu. Šediny, které získal od vlkodlaka, tak byly náhle pryč a místo toho tam měl pramínky tmavě hnědé.

,,Proboha Remusi co s tebou provedly?" Ptal se překvapeně pan Weasley.

,,Ale obarvily. Ta dáma Emiko říkala, že barvila i svého muže, což je ten Otomi. Moc milá dáma, dostal jsem celý houfec rad, jak o svoje vlasy jako vlkodlak pečovat. Zlatá chobotnička ne duhová." Řekl Remus.

,,Jestli uslyším ještě jednou chobotnička, tak tu budou létat Avady." Ozval se z poza dveří hlas, který jasně hlásal jedno. Severus Snape je tu.

Vyšel a všichni na něho koukali jako na boží zjevení. Snape byl na krátko, jak se to mohlo stát?

,,Severus Snape ty jsi taky na krátko?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo ta dotíravá slečna, která si mě vzala do parády, povídala a povídala, jak by mi to slušelo, až mě přemluvila k něčemu novému. Prej byly mé vlasy v příšerném stavu. Takto se mi alespoň nebudou tolik mastit. Ne, že bych to extra chtěl." Pokrčil rameny Snape.

,,Merlinova muka, to je snad zázrak. Já tě na krátko nikdy neviděl." Řekl Kinsley a ten si Snapa pamatoval i z Bradavic jako studenta.

,,Kšic Pastorku, zas tak na krátko nejsem, jako ty. Alespoň si nemusím půjčovat od Ronalda Weasleyho gumičky. Když nový kabát tak i nový účes, ať mají Bradavice nějaký zážitek." Řekl Snape.

Jo to učitelský sbor klepne a k tomu celý Zmijozel, pomyslel si George. Na druhou stranu, ta Listová měla na Snapa dobrý vliv. Kolik změn už tu prodělal. Dokonce z těch pochůzek začal chytat zdravou barvu od sluníčka, když tu nosil košile a trika místo hábitu. Harry s Ronem dali Snapovi pravou dovolenou a zadarmo.

,,To tedy Bradavice budou mít." Řekl Ron, který se objevil rovnou za Snapem a ten se pořádně lekl.

Ron byl ostříhán také na kratší sestřih, ale měl teď delší vlasy než Snape.

,,Weasley slyšel jste něco strašidlech, jste jim velmi podobný." Řekl Snape a otočil se na Rona.

,,Já vím, občas to slýchávám pane Snape. Jak vidím, tak jste se hodil do gala, to je dobře, to ráda Tonsková uvidí." Řekl Ron a bylo vidět, jak se Snape na něho mračí jako kakabus.

,,Co mám ráda vidět?" Ptala se osoba, která vyšla.

Tonsková byla sice narůžovo, ale měla elegantní vlnu, připadalo Georgi. Vypadala sice starší, než předtím, ale slušelo jí to. Georgi připomínala tu Dysnieovku o Popelce, kterou díky malé sestře Lee Jordána Simoně viděl v televizi, měla totiž natočené vlasy do loken kolem uší.

,,To je rozhodně změna." Řekl Bill a povytáhl obočí.

,,Také vidím, Severus je na krátko. Sluší mu to víc, než předtím." Řekla Tonsková a stoupla si na špičky a líbla Snapa na tvář.

Kinsley a Remus se raději podívali jiným směrem a Bill protočil oči. George se ptal, co mu na to řekne Fred, až mu to o Tonskové a Snapovi řekne. Ten ho bude mít za blázna.

,,No tak dík, ale nebylo to plánované." Řekl Snape jenom na to.

,,A co kdy tady bylo plánované?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Hm nevím pořádně, já se střihal většinou sám a ne moc. Předtím to dělala moje matka, já u holiče nikdy nebyl Tonsková." Řekl Snape a pokrčil rameny.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,No jako tu stojím Tonsková, já s profesionálním holičem nikdy nic dočinění neměl." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak proto ses toho bál?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Já se nebál." Odhláskoval Tonskové Snape.

,,Ale bál." Řekl Tonsková.

,,Kdo se tu hádá mládeži." Ozval se z poza dveří hlas Alastora Moddyho.

Pak mezi ně dokonce vstoupil. Toho skoro nikdo nepoznal. Ten prošel rekonstrukcí tedy pořádně, přišlo Georgi. Jeho dlouhé Albusovi Brumbálovi podobné vlasy zmizely a měl je na krátko. Díky tomu si až teď všichni všimli, že Alastor Moddy má kudrnaté vlasy, jak se mu vlnily jako mráčky. Vypadal jako beran, díky tomu, že byl šedivý. Jeho vous byl úhledně sestřižený do bradky zakončený malým copánkem s černou kuličkou. Vypadal jako starý větrem ošlehaný pirát, jenom loď mu chyběla.

,,Šéfe vy jste omládl snad o deset let." Mínila Tonsková a usmála se na něho.

,,To bylo záměrem, už se nenechám tupými ženštinami urážet." Řekl Moddy.

,, Šéfe, poklona tomuto salonu, konečně nějak vypadáte." Řekl Kinsley a odsalutoval tomu vývěsnímu štítku s chobotnicí, která se držela duhy.

,,Kinsley vás bych měl poslat zpět na akademii, děláte tu ostudu." Řekl Moddy.

,,Jenom někdy šéfe, jinak je Kinsley hodný, viď Kinsley." Řekla Tonsková.

,,No jo Tonsková, já jsem hodný hoch, na rozdíl od Snapa, která znesvěcuje posvátné háje." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Drž klapačku Pastorku, nebo to bude příště tvůj obývák, který poctíme naší přítomností, co ty na to." Řekl Snape.

Kinsley zrudl a už nic neříkal. George to se zaujetím pozoroval, ten tenisový zápas argumentů. Ohromně zajímavý, jak Snape dokáže pálkovat. Připomnělo mu to Nevilla a Harryho.

,,Hm, teď už musíme počkat jenom dámy, těm to trvá vždy déle. Krása holt potřebuje čas." Řekl Moddy.

,,A já dáma nejsem, šéfe?" Ptala se Tonsková uraženě.

,,He dáma, vy jste jenom sprotořeká slečna nic víc a ještě větší motovidlo, než skřet po pivě." Zasmál se Moddy.

Tonsková zrudla zlostí a otočila se na Snape.

,,Severusi co myslíš, mohl bys mi domluvit u Minervy rozhovor, mám najednou zájem učit OPČM. Moddy je šéf za všechny prachy a Popletal je blb." Řekla rozhodně Tonsková. Moddymu a Snapovi spadla brada.

Ani George tohle nečekal. Jak to viděl, tak Moddy štve své vlastní lidi proti sobě, nebo je děsný antifeminista jako Marcus Flint. Tohle by nahlas ani on Tonskové neřekl. Jo sice, byla užvaněná, někdy dost nadávala, motovidlo byla, ale byla milá a hlavně se dostala pod kůži Snapovi. Zaa to u George Weasleyho měla Nymfadora Tonsková body. Když vynechal, že byla kamarádka Charlieho, jeho staršího bráchy.

,,Hm to by šlo, bylo by to i pro učitelský sbor osvěžení. Slečna Umbrigrová skončila, díky bohu a její místo je tím pádem volné a do začátku ti klidně pomůžu. Hlavně musíš panu Malfoyovi pomoc s tím barvitým problémem, s kterým se potýká." Mnul si bradu Snape.

,,Severus jsi prostě nejlepší." Řekla Tonsková a vášnivě ho políbila za jejich přítomnosti.

To už Remus Lupin a Kinsley Pastorek otáčeli oči sloup a přáli přivolat Siriuse Blacka oba dva.

,,Jak to vypadá, pane Moddy další člověk vám dal zrovna výpověď ze služby." Řekl Ron.

,,A dal přednost Bradavicím." Dodal Bill.

Alastor Moddy se tvářil jako Poseidon, který načapal Háda, jak mu loví mořské panny k obědu, jak se mu ten copánek vousu se zdvíhal zlostí.

Chtěl asi něco zaklít do ulice a už otevíral ústa, když se otevřely znovu dveře a praštily Alastora Moddyho do nosu. Spadl na svou starou bystrozorskou prdel.

,,Omlouvám se Alastore, jsi v pořádku? Jak vidím, tak tě dali nové image." Řekla žena, která ho tak ochotně zvedala ze země.

Georg jí nepoznal. Až poté si všiml, že má na sobě tu tmavě zelenou sukni a identifikoval paní profesorku McGonagolovou. Musel si protřít obě oči. Paní profesorka McGonagolová snad spolkla celý kámen mudrců a elixír mládí v podobě kobyly jednorožce. Vlasy ostříhané do podkovy, tak jako to nosila u nich v ročníku Katie Bellová a měla je obarvené, jestli se nemýlil a neměl halucinace na černo s červenými pramínky. Merlinovo pošahaný hovínko, paní profesorka měla melír!

,,Minervo chceš mě zabít?" Ptal se Moddy a stavěl se na nohy, lehce praštěný dveřmi salonu krásy.

,,Minervo ty jsi omládla o celý můj život, prosím tě, jak to hodláš vysvětlit svým studentům?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Dovolená Severusi, dokáže pravé zázraky a já tu našla přímo božskou kadeřnici. Shodila jsem balast ze svých zad a tak jsem to udělala i s hlavou. I já dokážu vstoupit znovu do mládí. Tsunade měla pravdu, člověk může být dlouho mladý, když se na to cítí. A já mám novou sílu a energii." Řekla rozjařeně paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ok." Řekl trochu nesvůj z ní Snape.

,,Ty ses dala Minervo obarvit?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Úplně správně Remusi, je čas na radikální změny. A tohle je začátek, Merline kudrnatý rohatý!" Křikla paní McGonagolová jako by fandila famrpálu.

Je je pomyslel si George, ta snad dostala snad druhou mízu, jak vyšiluje.

,,Jak to vidím já, tak Bradavice zažijí nejeden šok." Řekl Ron.

,,Už myslím, že zažily a to Kratiknotův výstup do výšin a Protivův konečný odchod." Řekl Snape.

,,Hm tohle bude jenom další mini porcička Severusi, jak vidím, tak jsi získal také krásný účes. Konečně hodný vedoucího Zmijozelu." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Copak předtím jsem nebyl, jsem uražen, Minervo." Zakabonil se Snape.

,,Ne docela Severusi, tvoje image bylo ponuré jak zdi Bradavic. Té Listové velký dík, konečně bylo s tebou hnuto v pozitivním slova smyslu." Prohlásila paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Až příliš." Namítl Alastor Moddy.

,,Copak Alastore, ty také vypadáš jinak a jinak smýšlíš." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ten lump krade lidi z mého odboru. Snape je podlý jako Malfoy." Řekl nevraživě Moddy.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem bývalý Zmijozel, jako jste vy pane Moddy, tak ode mě dá očekávat trochu té prohnanosti Alastore Moddy. Vy sám jste řekl, že Tonsková se na bystrozorku nehodí, tak má ona volné ruce v rozhodování ohledně své kariery a já bych byl nakloněn k omládnutí profesorského sboru stejně jako Minerva, viď Minerva? Sháníme nového profesora či profesorku OPČM, když slečna Umrbrigrová nás tak narychlo opustila." Řekl Snape a mrkl na McGonagolovou.

Ta na něho nevěřícně koukala a pak pohlédla na Tonskovou.

,,Jistě Severusi, samozřejmě hledáme nového kolegu či kolegini, ale já si nejsem jistá, jestli to slečna Tonsková ustojí, to potřebuje pevné nervy." Řekla.

,,Když jsem přestála naše oddělení tak ustojím znovu Bradavice paní McGonagolová a dozáčátku mi slíbil Severus pomoc, viď Severusi." Usmála se Tonsková.

,,Jistě co jsem řekl, to také dodržím. Ty dva měsíce zvládnu dodělat poslední dva ročníky levou zadní, stejně je čeká zkouškový, a jestli dáme do kupy slečnu Verity Rucornovou o něco rychleji, tak by mohla dohlížet na prváky a druháky, k tomu moc umu není třeba. Co říkáš Minervo?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Hm dobrý nápad Severusi, jako přechodné řešení to bude rozhodně dostačující. Jakmile se vrátíme, tak k tomu vyzvu Filliuse a ostatní vedoucí kolejí. Ponoma bude nadšená mít vás zpět, slečno Tonsková."Usmívala se McGonagolová, jako by snědla nadívaného kanárka.

,,I já se těším na shledání s bývalou ředitelkou mé koleje, docela mi paní Pýtrová chyběla." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Tak to jsou mi změny ve sboru." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano, Remusi a tebe tam budeme mít od září. Na pozici profesora Dějin a čar a magie, tak by ses jakmile se vrátíme vrhl do knížek a sepsal si nové osnovy na tento předmět. Jejich potřeba jak sůl. Cubehrt je měl z roku 1920, jestli se nemýlím." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Hm to bude velmi náročná, ale zajímavá práce, konečně něco extra." Mnul si ruce Remus.

,,Jak to vidím já, tak už vám zbývá jenom ten léčitel a profesor světa mudlů." Řekl pan Weasley potěšeně.

,,Ano, ale to snad zvládneme." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To je nehoráznost, Tonsková jako profesorka, vždyť je to bystrozorské kuře." Řekl Moddy naštvaně.

,,Já bych bejt vámi Moddy tolik nevyváděl, na rozdíl od Tonskové jste lehce invalidní a mám vám připomenout, co jste dělal po většinu školního roku 1994/5?"Ptal se Remus, kterému se chování Moddyho k Tonskové vůbec nelíbilo. Sirius by ho také za to neměl rád. Choval se jako pitomec. Tonsková byla členka Fénixova řádu sice krátce, ale byla stokrát aktivnější člen než Moddy. Díky ní se dostalo včas pomoci u Munga Arthurovi, a také starala o informace z Ministerstva a od mudlů. To Moddymu nebylo dost. To mu prašivému dědkovi. Co na tom, že nechce pracovat na ministersvu, na ústředí bystrozorů. Remusovi stejně zdálo, že od dob první války, šlo to s tímto úřadem z kopce, tak proč by se tam měla Tonsková shazovat, když může učit v Bradavicích. Andromédu a Tedda by určitě moc potěšilo, že jejich dcera je profesorka OPČM v Bradavicích. Ať si Moddy se svými argumenty políbí prdel a zakokrhá, kohout jeden starý.

,,Správně Lupine, tenhle zakyslý šťovík seděl zavřený ve svém magickém kufru díky jednomu Smrtijedovi, který si hrál místo něho na bystrozora a profesora. Šlo mu to celkem přijatelně, až na ten nezdárný konec díky panu Potterovi." Dodal Snape.

Alastor Moddy byl rudý jak paprika. Copak tu byl za blba? To se vůči němu všichni spikly. Weasley, Snape, Tonsková, Minerva i ten vlkodlak Lupin!

,,Alastore, nemůžeš tady Nymfadoru přece nutit k tomu, aby tam zůstala. Není už tvoje žačka, ale samostatná bystrozorka a ti jestli se nepletu, může svůj pracovní poměr kdykoliv ukončit." Přidal se pan Weasley.

,,Možná to bude první profesor, promiň Tonsková, profesorka, který tam zůstane delší dobu než rok, bylo by fajn, kdyby se ta nešťastná řada prolomila, ne?" Řekl Bill.

Moddy by nejraději šlehal plameny, jak byl nasraný, ale poslední štipec dodal George.

,,Pane Moddy, když jsem viděl záběry z Rity, tak jsem si říkal, jak fádní je být bystrozorem. Přitom mamka o strejcích vyprávěla velice dobrodružně, ale asi to s vámi šlo z kopce a já se proto nevidím Tonskové, že chce pryč, já bych tam nevydržel ani hodinu, jak bych se nudil. Vy tam sedíte jenom na prdelích a to určitě Tonskovou nebaví. V Bradavicích je rušno a je tam pohyb a žádný mrtvolný klid, až na ošetřovnu a knihovnu, ale to se rozumí, tam musí být. Tonsková je Mrzimorka a ti chtějí dělat a makat a ne lenošit."

,,Klidně jdi Tonsková do háje." Řekl zamračeně Moddy, už měl protiargumentů od zdejšího osazenctva tak akorát dost. Tady neměl žádnou podporu, ale vůbec žádnou.

,,S radostí exšéfe, po dovolené budete mít mou výpověď na stole." Řekla Tonsková a vyplázla na Moddyho jazyk.

Pak líbla na tvář, jak Snapa, tak Remuse, tak pana Weasleyho, Billa a i George.

,,Dík za zastání. Připadala jsem si konečně jednou jako nedobytná pevnost, díky vám. Asi tak se musela cítit Nata." Řekla a usmála se na ně.

,,To nic Tonsková, Sirius by mi dal, kdybych se tě nezastal. Já nechci být dělová koule číslo tři." Řekl Remus.

,,Tak tak, Black je dostatečná výhružka milá nová kolegyně Tonsková." Řekl Snape.

,,Myslím, že Charlie a jeho draci jsou ještě horší." Řekl Bill.

,,No jo, za málo." Zazubil se George.

,,A Bradavice kolegini na OPČM nutně potřebuje." Dodala paní profesorka McGonagolová.

V tu chvíli vyšla konečně další osoba a to Hinata. Ta měla lehce zastřižené vlasy do dlouhé podkovy, ale vypadalo to dobře, takže se Ron hned jako sloup o ní opřel.

,,Paní Molly by měla brzy být hotova, když jsem odcházela tak si povídala s tou kadeřnicí." Řekla Hinata.

,,To je dobře, takže zbývá jenom pak paní Longbottomová, co ten Otomi na ní provádí?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Och to neprozradím, ale budete koukat, zvlášť pan Arthur, vaše paní se rozhodla pro radikální změnu. Myslím, že Ron jí nakazil něčím nevídaným, anebo to byla Ara, ta kadeřnice, u které byla." Řekla Hinata a zasmála se.

,,He čím jsem jí měl nakazit, zrovna mamku Nata?"Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Však uvidíš Rone, však uvidíš." Usmála se Nata.

V tu chvíli vyšla jednoznačně paní Weasleyová, ale jak. Kdyby nebylo její postavy, tak by jí nikdo nepoznal. Její trvalá zmizela. Místo toho měla lehce vlnitý krátká sestřih pod uši. Její vlasy byli zrz jako obvykle, ale po stranách byli vidět pramínky hnědé. Vepředu měla vlasy stažené čelenkou s jemnými zelenými ornamenty na bílém podkladě. Největší změna však byli paní Weasleyové uši. Ty už nezdobily jenom jednoduché zlaté náušnice, jako kdysi, ale místo toho měla zlaté hvězdičky s fialovým kamínkem uvnitř z kterých vybíhaly tři drátěné provázky končící ve třech kuličkách uchycení na ušním lalůčku. George valil obě oči jako mlok, mamka měla pírsing uší. Bohové se zbláznili!

,,No mami!" Křikl Bill.

,,Nekoukej tak Wilieme, jako papoušek kakadu, zas tak stará nejsem, aby nepodstoupila změnu vzhledu. Když už paní McGonagolová šla do merlíru, tak jsem si řekla Carpe diem kašlu na konvenci, je mi pětačtyřicet a ne sto pět a jdu do experimentu. Ta Ara mi byla moc nápomocná, velmi zajímavé děvče." Řekla paní Weasleyová

,,Molly ty jsi mi omládla přímo čarokrásně a dobrodružně." Řekl pan Weasley a objala jí do pevného objetí, aby jí těsně před ouško dal pusu.

,,To bych, Arthure, nebyla čarodějka." Řekla s úsměvem paní Weasleyová.

,,Pravda, tady se dějí úžasné změny." Usmíval se pan Weasley.

,,Ano vidím, že tu udělali z mých chlapců pravé muže, George je jak elegantní akademik na úrovni. Pan Snape vypadá konečně jako pan profesor, a jak vidím dokonce i pan Moddy shodil ohon let. Dokonce i paní McGonagolová omládla o půl století, jak to vypadá." Řekla šťastně paní Weasleyová.

,,Mamko sakru, nejprve mě sjíždíš za pírsing, a pak si ho pořídíš sama, co se děje?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nic jenom změna názoru Ronalde. Ta Ara měla obdobný a mě se ohromně líbil. A když už to platíte vy, tak jsem si řekla, že když radikální řez tak radikální řez, ať to něco stojí. Také tahle čelenka se mi moc líbila. Ještě jsem si pořídila černou a fialovou a zcela zelenou. Tara mi řekla, že tyto barvy ke mně velmi ladí, tak jsem na ní dala. No a skoro to nebolelo." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ok, až to uvidí Ginny tak si sedne na prdel." Řekl Ron.

,,Co Percy a Charlie, ti sebou švihnou o podlahu." Zasmál se Bill.

,,Amen s Fredem." Řekl George.

,,Budou si muset zvyknout, že jejich maminka chce jít s dobou." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Tetičku Muriel klepne mami z tebe pepka." Mínil George.

,,Žádná škoda, už je tom světě příliš dlouho. Mohla si na změny v životě už dávno zvyknout." Máchla nad tím rukou paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo to drahá zlatá Muriel mohla, ale neudělala." Mínil pan Weasley.

,,To by mě zajímalo, co tam dělají tak dlouho s Augustou." Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Kdo ví?" Řekl Moddy.

V tom vyšla osoba, kterou nikdo by nepoznal, kdyby neměla na sobě pletené modré šaty, ve kterých vyšla z domu jako Augusta Longbottomová, Nevillova babička.

Její kdysi světlé hnědé vlasy značně prošidivělé a mdlé, dané do jednoduchého drdolu, byli fuč. Místo toho se kolem hlavy a dolů vlnily tmavě hnědé kadeře vlasů, nahoře svázané zelenou stužkou a vytaženými loknami po stranách uší. Její obličej se také změnil. Vrásky jako by stenčily svůj obsah jaterní skvrna zmizela úplně a váčky pod očima též. Místo toho bylo vidět jemná růž a krémové oční stíny a velmi rudé rty s rtěnkou. Oči sice daly znát věk a vrásky kolem nich také, ale jinak Augusta Longbottomová nevypadala vůbec na 71let, ale na 35.

,,Merline a Morgano, Gusto co s tebou provedli." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Otomi je kouzelník se vzhledem drahá Minervo, jsem zase jak z růže květ, že mi moje kamarádky budou závidět." Řekla Nevillova babička a protočila se kolem do kola.

,,Tak to jsem zvědav, jestli vás madam Neville vůbec pozná." Řekl Ron, když Nevillovu babičku viděl.

Jo babička no vlastně prababička, která na to nevypadala. Všechna čest Otomimu, tohle udělal na výbornou.

,,Pozná, pozná a bude muset, jsem jeho babička, drahý pane Ronalde Weasley. Mockrát děkuji za tuhle návštěvu. Otomi je tak skvělý kadeřník, jeho žena je dobrá kosmetička. Ani nevím, co vše se mnou provedli a zadarmo, díky tomu, že mám vnuka zrovna Nevilla. Kdyby mě tak viděl drahý Harf, ten by si ukroutil hlavu nad tou krásou. Vypadám, jako když jsem vedla Franka poprvé k Bradavickému expresu." Řekla zářivě Nevillova babička.

,,To mě těší Augusto." Řekl Moddy.

,,Rozhodně ještě někdy ten mladý pár navštívím, až tu budu zase na návštěvě. Jsou na mě děsně milí. Zvlášť, když Neville je dobrý přítel majitele. Sice mě zaráží, že majitel je vlkodlak a také, že má tam obří akvárium s dvěma chobotničkami, ale jinak je fajn." Řekla paní Longbottomová a zářila jak světluška.

Snape a Tonsková se jenom společně zamračili nad slovem chobotnička, ale co se dalo dělat. Ten den byl vysazený na slovo jistého živočicha s osmi chapadly.


	34. Kapitola 32 - Démon Kyubi

**Kapitola dvaatřicet – Démon Kyubi**

Po návštěvě kadeřnického salonu šli do jedné restaurace, kterou Ron také dobře znal. Patřila tetě Chojiho, který s ním býval v týmu 10. Jmenovala se Akira Akimischi a Georgi konečně doklaplo, koho Sasuke myslel tím Akimischim. To Chojiho, toho skoro obra jako byl Hagrid. Pro George to byl znovu nový zážitek, protože tak dobré plátky hovězího a vepřového nikdy neměl. Tak na Chojiho tetu neměl ani Harry Potter.

Po obědě se šlo do obchodu s kimony a Nata jim velmi obšírně začala vysvětlovat, vše okolo. George si najednou pomyslel, co si to Ron provedl? On chce vzít kombinaci, mamky, Hermiony a Lenky Láskorádové nebo co? Měl to v hlavě ještě v pořádku, nebo už ne.

Nata mluvila a mluvila, až měl z toho George hlavu jako škopík. Nebyl jediný, protože Bill si už mnul oči a Remus Lupin opřený o Billa dokonce začal klinbat, jako Alice. Jenom mamka byla přímo unešená výkladem Naty a paní Longbottomová, jak bylo vidět a hlavně slyšet. Ty měli otázek na Natu, přímo pytel. No a Tonsková sloužila jako zkušební předmět. Na ní totiž vše ohledně kimona Nata ukazovala. Nevím, nevím, jestli se to Tonskové líbilo, sloužit jako svlíkací panna.

Nakonec jí Nata vybrala pěkné kimono samozřejmě růžové s akcenty bílé a černé v podobě malých, ale nápadných ptáčků. Měla ten OBI pás, který byl prostě bílý, jako to má být u svobodných žen zvykem, jak se dověděli od Naty. Tonsková mimo to dostaly malou taštičku jako kabelku a k tomu sandále, také růžové barvy. Ono to kimono totiž bylo u žen ke kotníkům. Když to měla Tonsková vše na sobě, vypadala jak vyzdobená panenka Alice. Příliš sladké přišlo Georgi, ale když se to jí líbí tak proč ne. I když George dost pochyboval, že se to líbí Snapovi. Hlavně, že to není celé růžové, to by bylo hrozné.

Pak začala vybírat Nata kimono mamce. To bylo o dost jinačí. Bylo černé a mělo motiv ohňostrojů a nějakého pohoří na zádech. Měla také ten pás kolem prsou jako Tonsková, ale měla ho krvavě rudý a ještě se zlatým řetízkem, tak jak ho měly nosit vdané ženy. Mamce v tom kimonu to náhodou slušelo a hlavně se to líbilo taťkovi a to bylo hlavní. Nata všem prozradila, že za dva dny bude obří ohňostroj na skále, který bude vidět z celé Listové. Tak na ten se George ohromně těšil. Ohňostroje měl neuvěřitelně rád.

Pak následovala paní Longbottomová. Ta měla také jiné kimono než Tonsková a mamka. Měla ho světle červené s motivem draků všude možně v realistickém provedení, jak se zdálo Georgi. Vypadaly jako Čínští ohniváči, ti draci všichni do jednoho. Měla černý pás a se zlatým provázkem, který vyjadřoval její stav vdovy, ačkoliv byla tak barevná. Tady měli divná vyjádření barev. Paní profesorka přišla z dam poslední na řadu. Ta dostala skoro nazlátlé kimono s vyšitými rudými růžemi a nějakou kytkou, kterou ani George neznal. Její pás samozřejmě byl černý jako u paní Longbottomoví s tím zlatým řetízkem. Nata také ukázala kimono, které bylo u svatebních obřadů. Nevěsty měly zvláštní čepičky na hlavách. Georgi to připomínalo čapky, které nosili, když doma malovali.

Georgi málem zaskočilo v hrdle, když mamka svolila případné svatbě Rona v obřadu a oslavě v Listové. Ty jo to bude asi nejzajímavější Weasleyovská svatba století a to v jiném světě. Ronald také musí mít vždy něco extra.

Pak Nata začala ukazovat veškeré náležitosti mužského kimona a brácha Ron jí posloužil jako model. Ron se neofrňoval, asi mu to přišlo normální. Tak nejprve spodní košile s dlouhými a širokými rukávy, pro Rona zcela bílá. Jenom ženáči jako táta jí měli mít tmavě modrou nebo zelenou. Kolem břicha se se obvázala pruhem látky, aby neplandala a pak přišly zvláštní dlouhé a široké kalhoty, které se dole svazovaly pod ponožky, které na rozdíl od žen muži nosili. Divné na druhou. Pak přišel svrchní plášť kimona, ten byl kolem ramen kratší, takže spodní košile byla vidět. Svrchní plášť kimona u Rona končil v úrovni kolen na rozdíl od žen. Byl tmavě modré barvy s vyšitými ještěrkami. Měl stejně dlouhé rukávy jako košile. Přes to měl také Ron OBI pás, ale ten se nezavazoval do zadu, jako u žen, ale dopředu. Pak Ron vytasil z ruksaku dlouhý meč v pochvě, a dal si ho za pás. Následně vysvětlil, že každý jounin vesnice sebou na slavnosti je povinen nosit kantanu. Tedy ten dlouhý meč. Pak jim vyprávěl, jak postupně dostali podobný meč. Neville a Harry od Tenten, Narutovi ho dal Jirája těsně před svoji smrtí. Ginny od Anko, Hermiona a sám Ron od Asumy a Hinata od Kurenaii. Podle Rona se za každým z mečů se skrýval příběh. Georgi to přišlo zajímavé. Ron se má, ten má meč jak Godrick Nebelvír. Pak vypadlo z Rona, že Ginny má meč z nich nejstarší. Anko vzala lup nějakému pitomci, který už dlouho kradl zbraně a našla v něm dvousetletý meč dobré kvality, který skončil u Ginny. Morganini spoďáry, Ginny má takovou vzácnost ve svém vlastnictví.

Pak začaly vybírat postupně všem ostatním kimona. Nejprve dostal kimono Alastor Moddy. Měl ho tmavě modré s jemnou bílou klikatkou na rukávech a nohavicích. K tomu šedý pás. Pak byl na řadě taťka. Ten měl spodní košili tmavě zelenou a na tmavě rudé vrchní kimono s motivem tygrů a opic. Vypadalo to na taťkovi dost zajímavě. Ještě na rozdíl od Moddyho měl přes ten OBI pás zlatý řemínek jako mamka nebo paní Longbottomová. Ten byl asi hlavním znakem těch ve svazku manželském.

Pak šel na řadu Kinsley. Ten dostal světle hnědé kimono s motivem lesů. Vypadal jako přerostlý stromek. Lupin a Snape měli velmi podobné kimono, jenom jeden měl motiv vlků a druhý hadů na tmavě modrém podkladě. Jak vhodné vzhledem k nim. Pak šel na řadu Bill. Ten byl navlečený do světle šedého s motivem orlů a nějakého pohoří v dálce. George si všiml, že ty látky jsou docela dost precizně vyšité a krásné. Nemohlo se to rovnat ničemu, co mohl dostat v Příčné nebo v mudlovském světě. Fakt kvalitka, pomyslel si.

Pak přišel na řadu on. Nata si dala záležet, než mu něco vybrala. Nakonec skočil v zeleném s motivem tygrů a lvů. No alespoň to trochu vypadá jako z Nebelvíru, když už musí mít na sobě zelenou. Pak ještě něco vytáhl Ron z baťohu a dal mu to do rukou. George koukal jako puk, co mu to Ron dává za dárek. V jeho rukou byla dýka. Pěkná dýka s jemně vlnitým břitem a rukojetí z jeleního parohu ovázanou kůží, tak aby nedřela. Pochva dýky také byla z jeleního parohu.

,,Ehm to myslíš vážně, Rone?" Ptal se Georg zpitomělý.

,,Jo, po tom incidentu s Anko, rozhodně Georgi. Bill, Charlie a Percy mají svůj lovecký nůž, jestli se nemýlím od táty a na vás se s nožem asi zapomnělo vzhledem k tomu, že taťka byl v nemocnici. A jak se říká, každý muž by měl mít pořádný nůž. Neboj Fred také dostane podobný, ale jiné barvy kůžičky, aby jste si je nepletly. Jinak tato dýka se jmenuje Gira a vyrobil jí jistý kovář z Oblačné" Řekl Ron.

Páni to byl pro Georga dárek jako hrom. Uchvácen si tu dýku prohlížel pod lustrem obchodu s kimony. To její jméno bylo vyryto na oceli, z které byla ukována.

,, Ronalde ty jsi zlatý, já vážně na to u dvojčat doslova zapomněl. Moc vám kluci omlouvám. Jak to vypadá tak můj rest vůči vám vyřešil Ron za mě." Řekl smutně taťka.

,,To nic tati, byl jsi v nemocnici a já jsem byl rád, že jsi přežil. Fakt dík brácho, to je nejlepší dárek, který jsem kdy od tebe dostal. Té Giry si budu vážit. Je normální tady u vás, že tu kudly mají jméno?" Ptal se George stále uchvácen svojí dýkou, jako když poprvé držel svojí hůlku v rukou, takový to byl pocit.

,,Ano, já přesnou historii tohoto zvyku neznám Georgi, na to je odbornice Tenten a ne já. Jinak je to z jejího obchodu. Já jsem se tam stavil, než jsme šli do salonu. Vlastně tvoje a Freda dýka jsou sestry. Jsou od stejného kováře a ze stejné oceli. Jenom ty parohy jsou od dvou různých jelenů. Ty máš Šesnácteráka a Fred z Dvanácteráka, ale snad mu to vadit nebude. Také kůže je jiná. Ty máš kůži z divočáka a Fred z kamzíka, jak mi povídala Tenten. Ta umí o svých nabízených zbraních povídat, tak dlouze až jsem raději vypadl." Řekl Ron.

,,To je hodně luxusní dýka Rone, kterou George od tebe dostal. Kde na to vše na to bereš?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Z tří věcí, které dělám. Tedy, že provozujeme ubytování pro diplomaty, že jsem ninja a že jsem vedoucí jisté zásobovací sekce tady v Listové. Jsou to vlastně tři platy místo jednoho. Stejně toto byla malá položka." Řekl Ron a poškrábal se na zátylku.

,,Tohle říct Malfoyovi do očí tak omdlí." Mínil Bill.

,,Dost možná Bille." Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

,,Doufám, že nám i ostatní ukážou meče o těch slavnostech." Řekl George.

,,No poslední den asi rozhodně. To většinou je radou pořádán menší turnaj v souboji s mečem. Máte štěstí znáte dva nejlepší z Lisové v boji s mečem a ani o tom nevíte." Řekl Ron.

,,Kdo?"Ptal se George.

,,Sasuke a Tenten, ti jsou už dva roky ve finále proti sobě a Harry to řeší pokaždé tím, že spořádá hromádku ořechů, než to skončí." Zasmál se Ron.

,,Aha, to je ten co našel našeho Freda?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo ten, on a Tenten jsou mistry v boji s mečem. To uvidíte věci. Ty turnaje jsou fakt zajímavé. Jenom posledně Sakuke málem přesekl podium i s Ibikiho nohama, idiot." Řekl Ron.

,,Hmm ta dovolená je čím dál lepší." Mínil Kinsley.

,,Ano to rozhodně. Skvělý dárek pro našeho George a Freda s těmi dýkami. Skoro jim závidím. Můj lovecký nůž vypadá oproti tomu jako škrabka na brambory." Řekl skoro závistivě Bill.

,,No, ale máš ho od táty a ne mě a to je hlavní Bille. Tím se Fred a George pyšnit nemůžou." Řekl Ron.

,,Och tak." Řekl tiše Bill. Ronovi se muselo po nich hodně stýskat, když takto mluví.

,,Hm jak krásná dýka, ale kam jí dám." Řekl George, který byl ještě na rozdíl od ostanítch navlečený v tom kimonu.

,,Jednoduché brácho dej si jí pod obvaz spodní košile kimona, tam nebude tak nápadná. Mnoho kluků to tak nosí tady Listové. No ženské ty jí mají někdy zahrabanou v kabelce nebo v účesu." Zasmál se Ron.

,,To tu každý nosí kudlu?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne, jenom ninjové, pro sichra, pane Snape." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ach tak a to chcete s pana George Weasleyho udělat mini ninju, nebo co?" Ptal se Snape dál.

,,Když to nazvete takto, tak jo. Jistým způsobem si to George zaslouží. Kdyby byli zkoušky na genina, tak by uspěl docela jistě. Tam je souboj také obsažen a také musí říct, co chce být a to vše George řekl a také nechci, aby byl o slavnostech brácha přepaden nějakou sexuchtivou příšerkou typu Anko. Ta totiž tu není jediná, která tu leze po mladíčcích jako George. Obrana nějaká musí být a já nechci mít celý večer George na provázku, chci mít vlastní klid a zábavu, pane Snape a to platí i do jisté míry i o Fredovi. Jsou už dospělý, tak ať se brání." Řekl Ron.

Snape stáhnul rty do linky a trochu zbledl. To těch nevlídných ženských tu bylo víc. Panebože, to vytáhne ze dna kufru nůž a dá si ho pod oblek. Tady bylo sakra nebezpečno. Nejlépe, když se bude držet Nymfadory, aby ty krůty na něho nelezly. Příště až uvidí Ginny Weasleyovou tak jí řekne, ať si tu svatební službu extra strčí někam. On svůj pohřeb nechce mít tak brzy a tu Anko také ne!

,,Hm měl jsem sebou vzít jako štít Fleur, to by každou sviňku hned ohradilo. Přece jenom je víla." Zakřenil se kysele Bill a uvažoval, že jeho lovečák rozhodně mít sebou na škodu nebude. Něco jako Anko, nechce mít na krku. Stačilo, že to málem schytal George a Kinsley. Brrr!

,,To si mohl říct hned Rone, že jsou tu takové kusy, vzal bych si mojí kudlu." Řekl Remus.

,,Ty jí nemáš sebou?" Ptal Ron.

,,Ne já normálně při sobě nůž nenosím, nejsem normálně ozbrojen Rone. Jenom když jdu do lesa." Řekl nevrle Remus.

,,Hned vyřešíme Náměsičníku. Nata pomoc s tím kimonem Georgi a pak se přesuňte k Ichiraku na večeři. Zatím zlato." Řekl Ron a popadl za rukáv košile Remuse a přemístil se pryč.

Bill byl překvapen, jak rychle se Ron dokáže přemisťovat. Ani nebylo slyšet buch, jak rychle s Remusem zmizel.

,,Pan Weasley, se asi obává o Lupinovo sexuální zdraví, i když myslím, že Lupin se spíš obává, abych neřekl pak drahé Septimě, že o dovolené její vlkodlak podváděl." Usmál se zmijozelsky Snape.

,, To bych na Kinsleyho místě chtěla vidět tebe, Severusi." Řekla chladně Tonsková.

,,Já na rozdíl od Kinsleyho dokážu stejně jako George Weasley bezhůlková kouzla, též a díky Bellatrix mám s takovými otravnými ženskýma zkušenost." Řekl Snape.

,,Takže ty a tetinka Bella?" Ptal se bledá Tonsková.

,,Bože Bellatrix mít víc jak na metr od sebe bych nesnesl, co si o mě myslíš Tonsková, nejsem masochista. Byla to vždycky odporná ženská, i Narcissa vypadala na rozdíl od ní víc jako ženská. Já nikdy nechápal, co na ní Rudolfus Lestrenge vidí, vždyť to nemělo ani pořádná prsa a zadek a moc dlouhé ruce na ženskou." Řekl Snape.

,,To jsi jako tetičku přirovnal k opici?" Ptala se pobaveně Tonsková.

,,Já se moc v druzích opic nevyznám, ale jestli má nějaká dlouhé ruce a je černého zbarvení, tak na popis zesnulé Bellatrix Lestrengre odpovídá." Řekl Snape trochu mu cukaly koutky.

,,Lemur tak vypadá, dlouhé ruce a černá srst." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Lemur, kde toho jsi sehnal Pastorku?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Přírodovědecký mudlovský časopis, který jsem si jednou koupil cestou do Londýna ve stánku." Řekl s pokrčením ramen Kinsley.

,,Na to se musím podívat." Řekla se smíchem Tonsková.

,,Myslím, že Novém Doupěti je i v knihovně encyklopedie zvířat, možná tam ten Lemur bude." Řekla Hinata zatímco pomohla z kimona Georgi, který byl rád. Tohle bylo podle něho náročné oblečení na oblékaní, dost a dost.

Pak šli společně do zvláštní restaurace. Byl tam obří vysoký stůl do účka s barovými židličkami s opěrátkem a za tím stolem byla ihned samotná kuchyně. Ron znal i tady majitele. Teuchi se jmenoval. Byl to dobrý přítel hlavně Naruta a znal ho už od mala. Vždycky mu dal porci zadarmo, když měl dřív Naruto hluboko do kapsy. Tohle byla Ramen restaurace. Té divné polévky, o které tak Naruto z Nevillem básnili, když šli všichni společně do Listové. George byl na tu polévku fakt zvědav. To muselo něco už být, když se do té polévky Neville tak zbláznil, ten nijak v jídle vyhraněný nebyl, co si George vzpomínal.

Měli tam na výběr hned několik druhů. Hovězí, kuřecí, vepřovou, zeleninovou, jehněčí, rybí, houbovou a tak dál. Bylo toho na výběr hodně, ale George vzal tu první v nabídce, což byla vepřová. Aby se neřeklo, že je vybíravý.

Mezitím se zjevil zpět jak Ron, tak Remus Lupin, který povídal, že si raději pro svojí bezpečnost, pořídil přes Rona také kudlu.

Ani ne za dvě minuty na tu byla dáma Ayame, což byla dcera majitele před každého postavila misku s polévkou, lžíce a hůlky. Polévka byla hutná, samá dlouhá nudle a báječně voněla. Toho vepříka z ní bylo cítit. Tak se do toho George pustil.

Merlinovo oko, už chápal Nevilla a jeho zbožňovaní této polévky. To bylo boží aroma. Tak hustá chutná. Kam se hrabaly polévky mamky a skřítku z Bradavic. Na Ramen doopravdy neměli. Bude chtít recept od Harryho nebo vezme na něho Giru.

,,Mohu mít ještě jednu porci!" Hlásil George po deseti minutách, co dostal polévku.

,,Jistě chlapče, ještě vepřovou?" Ptal se pan Teuchi .

George kývl na souhlas a do dvou minut měl na stole další misku s polévkou. Takto se to u George k překvapení všech i Rona a Hinaty opakovalo osmkrát po sobě, než měl George dost.

,,Tohle je snad druhý Neville a Naruto, George by jim mohl svojí žravostí v Ramenu hravě konkurovat." Prohlásila, když viděla jak se u Georgova místa kupí misky od Ramenu Hinata.

,,Co do té polévky tak zvláštního dávají, že to Georgi tak chutná, mě sice chutnala také, ale tolik bych jí vážně nebyl schopen sníst. Ten má dnes v žaludku snad černou díru, jak se láduje." Řekl Bill.

,, Moje tajná ingredience je sice tajná, ale Naruto je dobrý kamarád a ví to také, je to mořská řasa. Obyčejná chaluha. Na jednu porci je jí tam asi tak jeden prst, ale polívka je pak prostě neodolatelná, jak je vidět." Řekl tiše Teuchi .

,,Chaluhy?" Ptal se trochu zelený kolem nosu Snape. On si dal dvě porce jehněčí a měl dost.

,,Ano, je to v polívce to malé zelené, skoro to nepostřehnete." Řekl Teuchi.

,,Výborný přesto, že tam byly ty mořské rostlinky." Řekla Tonsková, která si dala nejprve kuřecí pak houbovou.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak se mi do té polévky George bezmezně zamiloval. Normálně mi polévky nejí a teď najednou toho snědl dva litry. Zázrak." Spráskla ruce paní Weasleyová.

,,Madam můj Ramen je nejlepší v celé Listové, tak se nedivte." Usmíval se jako kocour Teuchi.

,,Hm, a recept by jste nedal, pane Teuchi?"Ptala se zvědavě paní Weasleyová.

,,Ne ten má jenom Harry a jestli ten ho dá tak to je otázka. Já rozhodně ne." Řekl ten chlap a dal ruce přes prsa.

,,Škoda, takže musím jít s prosbou na Harryho." Řekl paní Weasleyová s divným úsměvem.

Pak po této fakt super večeři z pohledu George šli do Nového Doupěte. On, Ron a Bill se oddělili od zbytku a šli ještě navštívit Freda do nemocnice. Ten světe div se, ležel v posteli, spal a děsně chrápal. Bylo slyšet, že v koupelně je asi Hanabi s nějakou sestrou a sprchuje se.

,,No to je medvěd brtník, jak poleno ten Fred." Kroutil nad tím chrapounem Bill hlavou.

,,Mám ho vzbudit já nebo ty Bille? Je teprve 6hodin, moc málo, aby spal." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak je ctěná libost Rone." Pokrčil rameny Bill.

,,Co ty Georgi, mám ho vzbudit?" Ptal se Ron i George.

,,Klidně, ale ten se jen tak zbudit nedá." Řekl George.

,,Chceš se vsadit?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne já se nevsázím od chvíle, co jsem Lee Jordánem prohrál, musel jsem za trest z Rosmertou tančit valčík." Řekl George.

Ron nasadil liščí úsměv a něžně pohladil Freda po vlasech a pak zašeptal do ucha Freda.

,,Pane Weasley, chcete to ze předu nebo zezadu na orál." Řekl zženštělým pisklavým hlasem Ron, který připomínal Georgovi Ritu Holoubkovou.

Fred se zvednul v tu chvíli jako pravítko a děsně zaklel bolestí, které prase ho takto budí. Bill se rozesmál. Ron tedy dokázal být tedy až takhle nechutně pervézní. To bylo tedy výborný.

,,To nebylo vůbec vtipný Bille. Já se vyděsil, že tu je nějaká chlípná ženská! Moc dík Ronalde ty starý prase." Řekl rozčíleně Fred.

,,No to by jsi nebyl první Weasley pod sluncem, kterého nějaká ženská obtěžovala." Řekl Bill.

,,Cože?!"Ptal se překvapeně Fred a pak si promnul oči a zaostřil je na své bratry.

,,Vy jste se dali ostříhat mamkou?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne, mi jsme byli v kadeřnickém salonu krásy U duhové chobotničky." Řekl George.

,,He jaká duhová chobotnice?" Ptal se Fred.

A tak začaly vyprávět, co se vše stalo.

První reakce na Snapa a Tonskovou byla čisté znechucení, až po chobotnicích se Fred začal usmívat. Akorát, když dozvěděl, co se stalo Georgi tak zbledl jako stěna a ptal se.

,,Jsi v pořádku bráško, fakticky ti nic není? Nechci ti nic říkat, ale to nemohl být pěkný zážitek." Řekl Fred.

,,Vše ok, no bylo to jak návštěva Tesáka v ženské podobě." Řekl George.

,,To muselo být přesto nehutný." Mínil nakysle Fred.

,,No, ale bezhůlková Pouta na tebe na ní velice dobře fungovala." Řekl George.

,,Stejně dobře jako na Hanabi vlastně Evu, na tu jsem je také použil, protože hůlka byla na mém stolku, když mě chtěla snad sprovodit ze světa, furie." Řekl Fred.

,,To i jako ty Frede si to dokázal použít a bez hůlky?" Ptal se Bill. On by toho schopen jako dvojčata nebyl. Jo dokázal by si hůlku přivolat, ale ne Pouta na tebe bez hůlky, tak mocný kouzelník nebyl. Bylo divně, že Fred a George umějí něco co on ne, ale přitom jsou mladší.

,,Hm zajímavé, měl jsi potom hlad Frede?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo strašný, ale musel jsem počkat do večeře. Ani spánek mi nepomohl ten hlad zahnat." Řekl Fred.

,,Zajímavé, počkejte tu chvíli." Řekl Ron a přemístil se z nemocničního pokoje pryč.

,,Co to do bráchy vjelo?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Tak to nevím, ale má pravdu asi s tím, že když použijete bezhůlkovou magii kluci, tak jste pak, jak černé díry co se týče apetitu. George dnes mohl klidně konkurovat Ronovi, když byl mladší." Řekl Bill.

,,Co pak já mohu za to, že ten Ramen je tak dobrý." Řekl George.

,,To ne, ale já bych devět porcí nesnědl, ani nápad." Řekl a zakroutil hlavou Bill.

Pak George vyprávěl o kadeřnickém saloně U duhové chobotničky, o tom jak Tonsková dost možná bude učit OPČM jak všichni společně poslaly do hájzlu Moddyho a mamka si pořídila pírsing uší a Nevillova babička omládla. Fred na něho čučel celou dobu, jako tvrdé Y. Pak se zeptal.

,,Děláš si ze mě srandu Georgi?" Ptal se.

,,Ne nedělá, já to z radostí mohu dosvědčit a klidně se pod to i podepsat. Myslím, že Percyho klepne, až příště mamku uvidí." Řekl Bill.

,,U Nebelvírovy matky ta Listová je snad zázračné místo na druhou. Co se tu všechno neděje. A já trčím s tou Evou tady v nemocnici, to není fér, vše jsem propásl." Řekl Fred zlostně a uhodil do své peřiny.

,,Myslím, že jisté části, by jsi rád také oželel, Frede. Jinak určitě do toho salonu tě také Ron dovleče a Hinata do toho obchodu s kimony." Řekl Bill.

,,Takže už ty zvláštní kimona máte, jaká jsou?" Ptal se zvědavě Fred.

,,No Bill má světle šedé z vyšitými orly nebo, co to je a v pozadí jsou nějaké hory a já zelené s tygry a lvy pro změnu. Ty látky jsou fakt kvalitka, to jsem nikdy neviděl." Řekl George.

,,Jo a Georgí ještě dostal dárek od Rona a ty ho také dostaneš." Usmál se Bill.

,,Co?" Ptal se a díval se na George Fred.

,,Jen počkej brácho, až přijde Ron." Řekl George.

,,No na mě už čekat nemusíte." Objevil se za Georgem Ron a docela ho vylekal. Fuj, proč to tak Ron dělá, to je hrozný. Ron nebyl sám, byl tam i Naruto, který měl lehce nakyslý výraz.

,,Nevím, proč jsi mě tahal od večeře Rone, co je tak důležitého?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Vzpomínáš si Naruto, jak jsi s Kyubim léčili Schikamaru, když mu zablokovali chakra body v těle Zvučáci?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo, ale to už je dávno." Řekl Naruto.

,,To jo, ale dokázal by zaktivovat body těch dvou?" Ptal se Ron a pokynul hlavou k Fredovi a Georgi.

,,He to jsou defacto civilové Rone." Řekl s nakrčený obočím Naruto.

,,Já myslím, že tak docela ne. Na kolikátý pokus jsi zvládl Pouta na tebe, aniž by jsi sis půjčil hůlku Harryho, Naruto?"Ptal Ron.

,,Na devátý." Řekl tiše Naruto, jako by se za to styděl.

,,Tak vidíš, Naruto. Frede a Georgi, už někdy jste tu kletbu Pouta na tebe udělali bez hůlky?" Ptal se Ron.

George i Fred přemýšleli, ale nic v paměti nenašli, kde by to použili. Jo jednou zvládli takto Acio a pak Flipendo, ale nic takového jako Pouta na tebe. Zakroutili tedy hlavou a Billovi vyletělo obočí, až skoro kořenům vlasů. To jako dvojčata použila jen tak bez hůlky Pouta na tebe, která se normálně učila až v pátem ročníku a ten Naruto asi ještě dřív. Co jsou tu ti ninjové zač!? A hlavně co jsou Fred a George!?

,,Co jsou ty chakra body?" Ptal se George.

,,Dobrá otázka Georgi. To jsou uzly v tvém i mém těle, jimiž proudí magie. Jejich přesně sto a jsou rozmístěny všude možně. Nejdůležitější jsou v tvém hrudníku a říká se jim brány osudu a jejich osm. Někteří kouzelníci jako je Neville, Lee a Gai je dokážou otevřít a vypustit silný magický proud, ale je to někdy pro ně samotné nebezpečné. Gai málem jednou málem umřel. Není to takový špás Georgi, jak to na první pohled vypadá. Tyhle body jsou buď aktivní, nebo ne. U nás o tomto ani kouzelníci nevědí a možná je to tak i dobře. Když jsem přišel s Harrym a ostatními sem, tak jsme jich měli hodně deaktivovaných, protože jsme byli zvyklí používat hůlku. Ta jak se zdá je jenom pomocná berle při kouzlení a kdybychom se snažili, tak by všichni uměli kouzlit i bez ní. Takzvaná bezhůlková magie. Vy jí dokážete vyprodukovat, takže se musel nějaký zásadní bod u vás musel zcela otevřít. Démon Kyubi má tu moc otevřít i ostatní. Tím pádem by vám mohla být hůlka na nic a mohly by jste kouzlit, bez ní. Uvidíme, co s vámi milý Kyubi svede. Naruto jsi ochoten je vzít za Kyubim devítiocasým?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Oh takhle jsi to myslel, fajn Rone, ale půjdeš se mnou a s nimi, ať nemá Kyubi blbé řeči, koho tam zas vedu." Řekl Naruto.

George a Fred měli oči navrch a Bill také. Co jaké uzly, bezhůlková a jen tak!? Vážně jiný svět.

,,Jak chceš vzít je…" Bill ukazoval na dvojčata, jedno v posteli a druhé na židli.

,,K nějakému démonovi? Nestraší ti na majáku Rone?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Nestraší, klidně můžeš jako dohled jít s námi, viď Naruto?"Ptal se Ron toho Naruta.

,,Jistě Kyubi má tebe a Ginny strašně rád na rozdíl od Sakury a Sasukeho, ti mu prej lezou na nervy." Zasmál se Naruto.

Pak si sundal mikinu, triko a zvláštní drátěnkové triko a odhalil podivné tetování na břichu kolem pupíku. Bylo to zvláštně zatočené a podivné klikaté.

,,Co to je za tetování?" Ptal se Bill udiveně.

,,To je pečeť, která drží ve mně Kyubiho. Dělal jí můj otec aby Kyubiho do mě uzavřel. Klíč nechal v Žabím království a po smrti Jiraji jsem dostal i klíč, a Mia a Harry mojí pečeť pak zmodernizovali, aby lépe seděla a Kyubi nemusel být v té kleci, co byl. Od té doby jsme dobří přátelé." Řekl Naruto a položil si ruku na své břicho a ty značky začaly podivně zářit. Naruto přešel k Fredovi a Georgi a tou dobou už zářil celý oranžově. Malé oranžové bublinové paprsky chytly za ruku jak Freda, který byl vylekaný, čeho je svědkem, tak George, který pocítil divné teplo na paži, kde ho ten paprsek chytl, tak Billa, který zíral vyvaleně na Naruta i Rona, který dal ruku na rameno zářícího Naruta.

Pak se zatmělo Billovi před očima a jako by někam spadl.

Když otevřel oči, tak stál v obrovské místnosti. Kam se hrabala Velká Bradavická hala, tohle byla větší místnost. Vedle stál Fred v bílém triku se zapínáním nahoře a trenkách s hippogriffy. Pak Ron ve svém černém triku a modrých kalhotách a botách, Goerge v modrém triku a manžestrákách a hlavně už nezářící Naruto Uzumaki, s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

,,Kde to jsme?" Ptal se Bill.

,,To je tvoje hlava Naruto?"Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne moje hlava, tohle není genjutsu." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jak jsi to myslel, tou hlavou Frede?" Ptal se Bill, překvapeně.

,,No, mě Sasuke jak si uvěznil v té své. Jmenovalo se to nějak podivně a on ten svět dokázal měnit podle sebe. Dokonce mě přivázal na kříž jako mučedníka. No, ale asi jsem si to zasloužil, byl jsem na něho příliš hrubý." Řekl Fred a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Bylo tu pološero a pod ním byla voda, no všude tady na zemi byla tenká vrstva vody. Přitom Fred neměl pocit, že by měl nohy ve vodě.

,,On tě zavřel do jeho Tsumiaky světě, ten prevít?" Ptal se Ron rozčíleně.

,,No tak nějak se to jmenovalo, ale tohle je rozhodně větší než to, kde jsem byl s Sasukem." Řekl Fred.

,,Tak to mi mistr Uchiha bude muset vysvětlit." Vrčel naštvaně Ron.

,,Nech to plavat Rone, Sasuke je docela fajn." Řekl Fred.

,,Tak to jsi první člověk, který to o něm po chvilce o něm řekl." Řekl Naruto překvapeně.

,,Kde tedy jsme, když ne v tvé hlavě Naruto?"Ptal se George.

,,V mé duši." Odpověděl Naruto.

,,Tak to vypadá tvoje duše, je dost pustá, Naruto." Řekl Fred.

,,Hej tohle je část, kde je Kyubi, Frede, já za to nemohu, že není na serepetičky a jiné věci." Řekl Naruto.

,,Na co nemám být?" Ozval se hromový hlas v dáli a bylo slyšet fakt hlasité zívnutí.

,,Co to bylo?" Ptal se vystrašeně Bill.

,,Co jsi mi mládě zase přivedlo za návštěvu?" Ptal se ten mohutný hlas a pak se ozval hlomoz a dusot jak od slona nebo něčeho obrovsky velkého.

Pak se zjevil přímo velikán zvířecí říše přišlo Georgi. Před ním stála největší liška, kterou kdy viděl. Kam se hrabaly žáby Naruta a Nevilla, toto byl přímo titán.

,,Kyubi zdravím." Řekl Naruto a nastavil před sebe pěst.

Lišák si sedl na zem s velkým buch, až málem spadl Fred na kolena. Už věděl, proč Sasuke říkal, že démon Kyubi je něco jiného než vlkodlaci. Ten byl ještě větší než Iron, jeden z králů hadů, kterého viděl díky Sasukemu a Temari.

,,Také tě vidím rád mládě." Řekla liška obřích rozměru a pomalu přitiskla svojí packu velkou jako barák k Narutově pěsti.

,,Jinak tu mám pro tebe nové hosty. Tohle je Bill, Fred a Georg bráchové Rona, kterého už znáš." Řekl Naruto.

Lišák sklonil k nim svou ohromnou hlavu, takže viděl George perfektně jeho jantarové zorničky a každou černou tečku v nich. On sám byl asi tak malý jako Kyubiho panenka v jeho oku, jak bylo velké. S toho monstra šel strach už na první pohled.

Lišák se hlomozem zachechtal a povídá.

,,A maličká liščata, jak milé. Cítím z nich magii, tak podobnou té Rona Weasleyho, ale každá je trochu jinačí. Co po mě Naruto tentokrát chceš, že jsi se tu zjevil s přáteli? Roztrhat nějakou bandu nepovedených Zvučáků nebo švábů Kabuta či nemrtvé od toho spratka Madary?"Ptal se se skloněnou hlavou lišák a stále hleděl na Naruta a George.

,,Nic takového Kyubi, ne tentokrát. Vzpomínáš, jak jsi vyléčil Schikamaru Naru z jeho vnitřního zranění brány číslo dva a zrenovoval jeho řečiště, aby mohl zas fungovat jako ninja?"Ptal se Naruto stále ve velké pohodě.

Fred byl ohromen tím lišákem a hlavně jak cool může před tím lišákem být Naruto. To se toho lišáka v sobě vůbec nebál. On by byl strachy posraný!

,,Ach ano Nara, vzpomínám si, ale jak to souvisí s touto návštěvou?" Ptal se Kyubi a přiblížil se k Georgi a pořádně ho očichal svým obřím čumákem. George si připadal jako ve větráku, jaký to byl velký tah.

George polkl. Ne toho Kyubiho se bát nebude, je přece v moci Naruta a ten ho snad má pod kontrolou, ne? Tak se bát přerostlé lišky, která je uzavřená uvnitř bloďatého kluka. Ne!

Napřímil se a podíval se odhodlaně do očí Kyubiho.

,,Hele tady má někdo kuráž mi pohlédnout do očí jako Ronald a Naruto. Máš odvahu Georgi, kterou ti dva vzádu potřebují jako prase drbání." Kyubi a vycenil své velké zuby ostré jak břit té dýky, co George od Rona dostal.

,,Hej!" Křikl Fred. On, že nemá odvahu? Co to je za sprostou lež od té lišky.

,,Mlč, já tu mluvím s tvým bratrem štěně." Řekl Kyubi mrazivě a Fred pod náporem magie Kyubiho šel do kolen. Tohle bylo jako by na něho dejchla smrtka nebo mozkomor.

Kyubi natočil zpět hlavu k Georgi. Ten polkl, ale pohledem se nehl. Ne nebude se bát toho lišáka. Ne.

,, Vidím v tvé hlavě velké věci, jsi na začátku velkých změn v tvém životě. Kuráž jako Ronaldovi ti rozhodně nechybí, ale dělej to s rozmyslem, ať si neublížíš. Jednou to budeš ty, kdo bude v tom hradě na čelním místě." Řekl Kyubi, ale Georg nevěděl, co tím ten lišák myslí.

,,Ronalde jestli chceš, abych odblokoval jejich chakra body, tak má odpověď zní. Jenom jeden nebo nikdo a já jsem vybral tvého bratra George." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Cože proč ne já?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Nejsi způsobilí mít na bedrech tak velkou sílu, mohla by tě zneužít a já nechci tu mít dalšího Madaru. Vidím, že kdybych to dal tobě, tak by se tě zmocnila temnota, štěně. V tvém dvojčeti vidím naopak světlo, moudrost a lásku, kterou ty zatím postrádáš. Možná se tomu tak stane později a ty přijdeš někdy za mnou jindy v jiné podobě. Možná dokonce se tak stane, jestli dá na slova tvého bratra a neuhneš od rodiny, která ti byla dána. George to dokáže na rozdíl od tebe unést už dnes, ty prostě ne." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jak to můžeš vědět Kyubi ty démone?" Ptal se Bill.

,,A konečně se probudil ze snění nejstarší z bratří, dobře. Pro tvojí informaci, lišče, já vidím věci, které se teprve stanou, když si přičichnu magii daného jedince." Řekl démon a ještě jednou čichl k Georgi.

,,To jako vidíš do budoucnosti George?" Ptal se překvapeně Bill.

,,Dalo by se říct nejstarší z bratří, dalo by se říct. Víc říkat nehodlám. Tak co ty Ronalde, jak zní tvé rozhodnutí?" Ptal se Kyubi Rona.

Ron se zamračil dal ruce před prsa a zavřel oči a povídá.

,,Zatracená devítiocasasá liško, stavíš mě před těžké rozhodnutí. Nechci, aby Fred se cítil blbě, když bude najednou magicky slabší než George, ale na druhou stranu by bylo dobře, kdyby krom mě a Ginny dokázal ovládnout celou magii v sobě další z naší rodiny. Sice je teď Voldemort zraňen, ale člověk nikdy neví, co vytasí ten prevít a Temari byla odvolána na důležitou misy, takže nám nepomůže. Sakru, mi asi budeme muset zapojit George vážně jako skoro ninju, jak tak ironicky říkal Snape. Ne, že by se mi to páčilo. Ne je mi z toho zle, celé se to komplikuje." Mluvil Ron, a u toho chodil kolečka.

,,Tak co Ronalde, já se tu nenechám otravovat celý večer, chtěl jsem jít spát." Bručel jako bouřka Kyubi.

,,Ach kašlu na to. Tak to Kyubi udělej! George potřebujeme i s celou jeho magií." Křikl Ron a dupnul do té země, nebo co to bylo.

,,To jako fakt chceš udělat?" Ptal se Bill celý omámený.

,,Ano díky tomu, že George vodní element, Bille, tak může použít svojí magii i jako štít, který neprorazí ani Avada. A jak jsi slyšel a viděl, tak George není takové pako v duelu jako Pastorek či Tonsková a vyrovná se Snapovi a Lupinovi. A co je Lupin, vlkodlak a ti mají více magie než normální kouzelníci. Snape je Smrtijed a má bohaté zkušenosti a řekni mi co je George. Ani jedno a přesto vyhrál. Nehodlám nechat jít George jít do boje, aniž by se nedokázal účinně chránit. Tohle bude jeho obrana a útok. Voda a jeho pravá magie, ne co dělá s hůlkou. To je lehký odvar Willieme. Kdybychom měl více času, tak vás všechny vycvičíme, ale ten nemáme. Nesmíme připustit, aby se to zbytečně protahovalo. Tom Radll už náš svět ničí moc dlouho." Řekl Ron a v jeho očích plál oheň, přišlo Billovi.

Bill polkl. Do jisté míry měl Ron pravdu. Tonsková mohla tak jedině strašit děti a Pastorek byl bystrozor na baterky. Nebýt George tak by asi skončil přefiknutý a psychicky zhroucený na psychiatrii.

,,Klidně se do toho Kyubi pusť." Řekl Ron.

Ten lišák se usmál liščím vyzubeným úsměvem a stoupl si na zadní, což vypadalo dost zvláštně z pohledu George.

,,To je tak nefér." Řekl Fred.

,,Mluvíš jako pětiletý Frede." Řekl mu na to Ron.

Fred otevřel hubu, ale než cokoliv mohl říct, tak lišák spráskl svoje přední packy sobě a jeho ocas jako by se rozštěpil na devět částí. Měl najednou devět ocasů, které se rozložily kolem něho jako koruna nějakého páva, připadalo Fredovi. Vypadal v tu chvíli ještě o kus hrozivěji.

,,Georgi, zavři svoje kukadla, potřebuji tě v tvé mysli." Řekl ten obří lišák.

,,No dobrá, ale já nitrozpyt nebo jak tomu říkáte neumím." Řekl George a pokrčil rameny a zavřel oči.

,,To vůbec nevadí, Naruto ho kdysi také neuměl, než ho Harry to naučil. Díky němu si dokážu s Narutem povídat a odštítit jeho hnusácké a pervézní myšlenky." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Hej!"Ozval se naštvaně Naruto.

,,Ztichni Naruto a příště mi neposílej tvoje mokré snění." Řekl bručivě Kyubi.

Naruto zrudl a už nic neříkal.

George, který zavřel oči, se ocitl v místnosti podobné jeho starému pokoji v Doupěti, který sdílel Fredem. Najednou se tam zjevila menší verze Kyubiho. Byl asi tak metr a půl velký a o trochu víc se mu ježily chlupy jeho rudé srsti.

,,Oh kde jsem se to ocitl, v dětském pokojíku? Kolik ti Georgi vůbec je let? Tohle má být mysl 18letého hocha? Já bych tu tušil barový pult a porno a ono nic z toho." Řekl Kyubi.

George zrudl a zamračil se. Pokojík se změnil v laboratoř jejich krámku kupodivu.

,,He já nechci Oroschimarovu spižírnu nemáš hochu něco lepšího?" Ptal se Kyubi.

George zamračil a laboratoř jejich krámku se změnila jak k překvapení jeho tak Kyubiho v Velkou halu Bradavic se vším všudy, krom studentů a učitelů a duchů. Byla prázdná.

,,Ucházející palác pro tebe. Dobrá začneme." Řekl Kyubi a znovu si stoupl na zadní a packou sáhl na jeho hruď.

George to pocítil jako by to bylo v reálu. Pak Kyubi křikl.

,,Otevřete se."

Georgovi bylo jako by ho někdo praštil koštětem. Jako by se něco mnohem silnějšího do něho opřelo a chtěla ho to vyhnat z jeho těla ven. Pak ho zaplavila neskutečná energie, která ho snad chtěla roztrhat na kusy. Zavřel pevně oči a ten proud cítil ještě mnohem víc. Najednou viděl, jak proudí z jeho nitra. Chtěl to nitro najít, ale něco mu v tom bránilo. Ne on se k tomu dostane. Křikl jediné na co si v tu chvíli vzpomněl a to bylo to Ronovo nové kouzlo.

,,Expulso Mortis!"

Ta bariera se rozplynula a on viděl mlhavou pěnu, která se na něho valila. Najednou ho oklopila a začala se do něho vsakovat jako by byl houba na mytí. Bylo to příjemné a osvěžující. V tom uslyšel hlas Kyubiho.

,,Aktivuj."

Georgovi začaly zeleně zářit nejprve ruce pak i nohy a nakonec celé tělo a on se trochu vylekal. Tohle nikde kromě Siria neviděl.

,,Georgi teď najdi cestu zpět ze svého nitra." Řekl hlas Kyubi z dáli.

George tedy vyjel zas nahoru odkuď přišel a otevřel oči. Stál před ním Kyubi a on byl znovu ve Velké hale Bradavic. Ta se, ale změnila. Nebyla tak strohá jako na počátku. Byli tu svíčky poletující na stropě. Bylo vidět hvězdné nebe a byli vlajky všech kolejí v lesku jako při prvním dni po prázdninách.

,,Ty jo, kdo tu to změnil?" Ptal se George a rozhlížel se.

,,Ty, teď máš aktivované všechny chakra body, ale pozor ještě je neovládáš, tak nepřeceň svojí sílu Georgi." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Ty jo." Řekl George a zapískal. Měl v té hale ozvěnu.

,,Teď se vrátíme zpět. Takže otevři konečně oči Georgi." Řekl Kyubi a zmizel z Georgových očí. Úplně se rozplynul.

George se kousl do rtu a zavřel znovu oči a pak je znovu otevřel. Byl zase v té obří hlase s Narutem, Ronem, Fredem a Billem a obřím Kyubim. George se na démona Kyubiho usmál. Ten lišák byl fajn, škoda, že byl tak velký. Toho by klidně uvítal doma, připadal mu milý na to, že byl démon a byl asi pěkně starý.

,,Georgi jsi v pořádku?" Ptal se trochu vyděšeně se tvářící se Bill.

,,Co by mělo být se mnou v nepořádku Bille?" Ptal se George.

,,Ty jsi zářil Georgi jako Sirius Black a pak jsi měl kolem sebe úplný vodní sloupec, já se k tobě přiblížil a mě odhodilo skoro na druhá konec haly, kdyby mě Ron nechytil." Řekl mu pro změnu Fred a vypadal jako by měl blízké setkání s duchem či mozkomorem, jak se tvářil vyděšeně.

,,Mě nic není, jenom jsem byl v mé mysli a ta je fakt hustá. Asi se začnu učit nitrobránu a nitrozpyt, je to fakt hustý něco takového. Merlinovo zlatý hovno, proč se to neučilo v Bradavicích." Řekl nadšeně George.

Bill na něho vyvalil obě oči. Jeho vlastní brácha se chce učit čtení myšlenek! Bohové musejí být nad Georgem šílení, jak se ten mění.

,,Ronalde co to máš za bratry. To je u vás normální mě pozvat do Oroschimarovi spižírny! Já jsem jí už nikdy nechtěl vidět." Řekl naštvaně Kyubi.

,,Sorry, to byla má laboratoř v krámku, já totiž rád dělám lektvary a jiné věci." Usmál se na Kyubiho George.

,,Pff ta mládež dneska prostě nemůže být normální. Ten Nara my ukázal tak jedině knihovnu a les a já jsem si říkal, kam jsem to, vlezl. Jděte, už chci spát." Řekl otráveně Kyubi a sedl si na všechny čtyři.

,,Tak zatím Kyubi." Řekl Naruto.

,,Čau démone Kyubi možná se ještě uvidíme." Křikl George nadšeně a zamával té obřímu lišákovi.

Fredovi spadla čelist. To se George jeho dvojče se loučí z monstrem, jako by to byl kamarád?

Hele je ještě bráška normální?

,,My se ještě určitě lišče Georgi, uvidíme na to dám svoji hnátu." Řekl Kyubi a odešel někam do zádu té haly.

,,Ty jo to jsem ještě nezažil, aby se choval takto mile." Kroutil hlavou Ron.

,,Jo Kyubi byl k Georgovi milý, jako k malému liščímu mláďátku. Tak se nechová ani ke mně. Pro něho jsem spratek Naruto. Já, ti kámo závidím, tebe má rád i proklatý tisíc letý démon." Řekl Naruto a odfrkl si.

,,To mi nikdo nebude věřit." Řekl Bill. Právě zažil hrůzostrašné setkání a Georgem to ani nehlo. Z jakého divného dřeva je brácha vyřezán, že ani takové nestvůry se nebojí a Ron, k němu se choval ten lišák, jako ke starému známému a oslovoval ho Ronalde?! Z těch dvou Billovi Weasleymu jezdil strach po zádech v konvojích.

,,Tak si to Bille nech pro sebe. Bude to tak trochu tajemství bratří Weasleyů. OK!" Řekl Ron.

,,Ale co rodiče a Charlie a Ginny s Percym?"Ptal se Fred.

,,No nemusí vše vědět Frede, víš? Ninja nikdy o své pravé síle nemluví a tak to použijeme i u našeho George, jasný. Bude to náš trumf proti Hadí prdelce. Eso v rukávu. Jasňačka Frede a Bille." Řekl Ron.

Fred sice nebyl moc přesvědčen, ale s Billem přikývl. Zatracené eso v rukávu jménem George, to jim tak scházelo. Oběma.

,,Naruto navrať nás na ten normální svět." Řekl Ron.

Tak se také stalo. Byli zase na tom nemocniční pokoji. Kde se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Dokonce, když se podíval Fred na hodiny, tak ukazovaly stejný čas. Jak je to možné? Ptal se v duchu. Pak si vzpomněl na Sasukeho a jeho svět v hlavě, kde také běžel čas podle něho. Asi to dokázal i ten Naruto Uzumaki. Zpropadeně.

,,Ty jo, to byl výlet." Řekl George a protáhl se na židli.

,,Jo pěkně hrůzostrašný, brr už nikdy k tomu démonu do pokojíčku nevlezu." Otřepal se Bill.

,,Copak Billi-Willi já myslel, že jsi Nebelvír?"Ptal se ulysně Ron.

,,To bylo na mě příliš ostré kafé Rone. Zvlášť George, ten snad nemá pud sebezáchovy." Řekl Bill.

,,Mě připadal Kyubi milý, zvlášť když byl v mé mysli menší. Kdyby byl tak napořád, tak bych ho pozval do Doupěte a do Bradavic, když už viděl Velkou halu díky mě." Řekl na to jako by se nechumelilo George.

,,Blázne." Řekl Bill na to jenom.

,,Jsem Nebelvír Bille a ti jsou všichni trochu bláznivý, jak říkal Harry." Řekl George a pokrčil rameny.

,,Na to bohužel nemám argument." Řekl nakysle Bill.

,,Schválně jak jsi na tom teď brácho." Řekl Ron a otočil se k Georgi.

,,Dej mi hůlku. Naval." Žádal jeho hůlku Ron.

George byl překvapen, ale dal mu jí.

,,A teď Georgi, zvedni Hanabi vlastně Evy postel pomoci Wingadium leviosa a bez hůlky." Řekl Ron.

,,He jak to mám udělat?"Ptal se George.

,,Jsi přece kouzelník tak si poraď." Řekl se smíchem Ron.

George se zamyslel a pak prostě pozvedl ruku k posteli na druhé straně pokoje a řekl Wingádium leviosa a představil si, jak se vznáší až ke stropu jako to pírko v prváku u Kratiknota.

Nejprve se nic nedělo, ale pak se postel trochu zakymácela a vznesla do vzduchu. Začala stoupat vzduchem výš a výš až narazila čely do stropu a znovu se zakymácela. George se usmál. Ono to fungovalo. Jupí! Pak si představil, jak se pomalu postel snáší dolů a bez slechu se umístí na své místo. Postel to udělala přesně podle jeho představ. Jenom když přistála postel nohama na zemi, tak se ozvalo zároveň buch. George sklonil ruku a podíval se vedle sebe. Tam na zemi ležel Bill. Asi toho bylo na něho trochu moc, když omdlel, pomyslel si George.

George se podíval na Freda a tam viděl talíře od kávových hrníčku Rona a očko, jaké se učil povinně doma od mamky, když mu bylo 6 let.

,,Výborně Georgi." Řekl Ron.

,,To…jako …bez…hůlky." Vykoktal ze sebe Fred a zbledl jako měsíc.

,,Ano to dokážu i já Frede, když chci." Usmál se Ron a zvedl za flígr ze země Billa jako by nic nevažil.

,,Merline, Morgano." Řekl Fred a zajel do polštáře, jako by s ním chtěl splynout.

,,Tak tady máš, Frede, ještě dáreček, aby Eviště si na tebe nevyskakovalo. Ber to jako druhou hůlku." Řekl Ron a podal mu dýku, podobné té, co dostal George.

,,Tak to byl ten dárek, o kterém George mluvil? On má také dýku?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Jo máte jí oba dva pro sichra. Když budeš na těch oslavách, abych tě s Georgem nemusel hlídat. Potuluje se tu pár nezadaných sexuchtivých ženských krom Anko. Ta si myslím dá teď majzla na vše, co vypadá jako Georg. Ten kozelec jí musel za ty hodiny pěkně bolet." Řekl Ron.

,,No tak dík. To si měl říct dřív, že tady holky a ženský hold nejsou normální." Řekl nakysle Fred.

,,Za málo Frede, ale kdo už je dnes normální. Všichni jsou tak trochu trhlý na druhou, jinak bychom nemohly v tom světě fungovat." Řekl Ron a popadl George za rameno.

,,Tady máš hůlku zpět. Nikomu neříkej, že umíš kouzlit bez ní, jasný. Mohl by tě někdo využít a ne zrovna ve tvůj prospěch. Tak mi půjdeme, Frede měj se tu." Řekl Ron.

,,Čau brácho, ať tě tu Evka alias Hanabi nezlobí." Mrkl na Freda George a v tu chvíli jeho a Billa Ron přemístil pryč z pokoje Freda.

* * *

 **Poznámka od elenor:**

 **Dlouho jsem tu nebyla a nevím jak rychle budu pokračovat, ale buďte si jisti, že se tu do konce února, ještě nějaké kapitoly objeví. Budu pokračovat v dobrodružství a dramatu se hrstí humoru.**

 **Vaše elenor**


	35. Kapitola 33 - Trénink výherní trojce

**Kapitola třiatřicet – Tréning výherní trojce s Poberty**

Remus Lupin se chystal zalehnout, když mu někdo zaklepal na dveře. Kdo to je? Šel tedy ke dveřím a tahem je otevřel. Stál tam Ron Weasley a podivně se usmíval.

,,Tak co Remusi, myslel sis, že tu budeš chrupkat dneska večer, vid? Ne teď se jde trénovat tvůj nový patron." Řekl mu do očí.

Remus překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Teď a v noci?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano teď Lupine, Weasley je asi noční pták, nebo vytížený člověk." Řekl z křesla v patře nikdo jiný než Snape a tvářil se nevraživě.

,,Bude sranda pane Lupine." Řekla mu z druhého křesla Hinata.

,,To rozhodně." Dodal jednoznačně třetí Poberta, Kiba.

,,Tak zevedejete kotvy Remusi." Řekl poslední člen výpravy jménem George Weasley.

,,Tak dobrá." Řekl Remus a zavřel rychle dveře a převlékl se.

Když vyšel, tak se všichni, kteří seděli se zvedli a šli z domu. Na ulici už svítily poluliční lampy a bylo vidět, že jsou osvětlené i ty hlavy na památníku Listové. Přešli přes ulici a šli postraní uličkou kolem sídla Schikamary Nary. Byla to taková mini ulička, takže mohli jít jenom po jednom, aby se nemačkaly. Pak otevřel ve předu Ron dvířka a oni vstoupili na zvláštní plácek. Ten tedy vypadal. Samý kráter, tu tam napůl ožehlý strom. Jeden byl dokonce vyvrácený nebo jenom pařez. Také tam byly jenom takové fleky trávníku, jinak holá zem. Nevypadalo to tu nijak udržovaně. V zádu byl terč, kde byly zapíchané nějaké kovové předměty, které vypadaly podobně jako dýka, ale byly z pohledu Remuse menší.

,,Tady je tréninkový okrsek klanu Nara." Řekl Ron.

,,Co tu prosím tě děláte, že to tu vypadá tak zvalchovaně?"Ptal se George.

,,Trénujeme." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já moc ne, já využívám okrsek naší rodiny, ale to je jedno." Řekl Kiba.

,,A ten Schikamaru s tím souhlasí?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Nikdy nenamítal nic, co já vím. Jenom ze začátku to bylo pro něho dost drasické. Zvlášť, když jeden strom prostě Nata vyhodila do vzduchu kombinací Patrona a Bombardy." Usmál se Ron.

,,Cože?!"Ptal se vyjeveně Snape.

,,Expecto Patronum." Řekla Hinata a zjevil se bělostně bílý vlk vedle ní. Ten vyběhl směrem k pařezu. Vzal ho jako odrazový můstek a pak když byl ve vzduchu, Hinata řekla polohlasně ,,Bombarda" a ten vlk prostě vybouchl, jako Bombarda ve vzduchu až to všem vehnalo prach do očí.

,,Co to proboha bylo?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Tichošlápkova hnáta, pane Snape. Moje osobní technika." Usmála se Hinata.

Remus se usmál, ale do smíchu mu nebylo. Něco takového pojmenovat po Siriusovi, tak to fakt bylo přestřeleno, podle něho. Ta Nata nebyla zrovna slabá, ale pekelná.

,,Hm a co bude dělat tady George Weasley?"Ptal Remus.

,,Já chci trénovat ten vodní element s Natou, když ho má. Určitě zná jako Poberta mnoho fíglů." Řekl George.

,,Ok." Řekl Ron a sedl si na zem do tureckého sedu a zavřel jedno oko.

To druhé se najednou změnilo a mělo temně modrou barvu.

,,První krok bude pro Remuse a pana Snapa, si vzpomenout na nejlepší vzpomínku s Lily a Jamesem a do té vzpomínky se podívat." Řekl.

,,Brácho co s tím okem máš?"Ptal se vyjeveně George.

,,Och to, to dělá normálně od toho útoku Zvučáku, Georgi. Není totiž moje původní." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože!"Křikl Remus.

,,No, já v tom boji přišel o oko a Neville mi následně implatoval oko někoho jiného, kdo zemřel na svá zranění. Neboj Remusi, vidím na něj výborně. Vlastně mám brýle jenom kvůli svému druhému oku, které je původní. Proč myslíš, že mám přes oko jizvu, to není jenom na okrasu, Remusi." Řekl Ron.

,,No fuj." Řekl George a byl tím faktem znepokojen. Ron byl jak válečný veterán, všechny ty jeho zranění a jizvy a teď jeho oko. Připadalo mu to nefér vůči Ronovi. Musel si toho prožít neuvěřitelné mnoho. Respekt brácho, jsi lepší válečník než Moddy. Ten je proti tobě pitomec.

,,Dost keců sedněte si a přemýšlejte." Řekl ostře Ron.

,,No a co já?"Ptal se George.

,,Ty půjdeš s semnou." Řekla Nata a vzala ho za ruku jako malé dítě.

Vedla ho z toho okresku ven. Potom tou uličkou dál, až zas vylezli na pěšinu, která byla samá pampeliška a jiný plevel. Pak vlezli do křoví a vylezli na další pěšině. George uslyšel zvuk vody. Pak vyšli před vodopádem. Byl to podle George uchvatný pohled. Proud vody dole narážel do třech obřích balvanů a obroušoval je. Byl tam na břehu menší oheň. Ohýnek, který pomalu plápolal a ve vzduchu z vodopádu se kroutil. Na co byl dobrý? Ptal se George v duchu.

,,Tak tady budeme trénovat my." Řekla Nata.

,,A jak?"Ptal se Goerge, který neměl páru, co se na něho chystá.

Nata ho vzala za remena a postavila ho na druhou stranu ohínku a pak zašeptala tomu plamínku, jako by to byl pes.

,,Sirius Orion Black."

Oheň se rozplápolal víc a najednou vytvořil kolem George kruh velký asi tak jako jeho pokoj nad krámkem. George zíral, jak to Nata proboha udělala?

,,Toto je ohnivá bariera mého drahého Rona a tvůj první úkol Georgi." Řekla sladce Nata a Georgi naběhla husí kůže.

,,Je to magický oheň. Říkali vám určitě o jistém Zlořáru?"Ptala se ho Nata.

,,No ano, to je níčivý oheň, který vše požírá. Je proti němu protikouzlo, ale to vše jsem propásl, protože jsem odešel ze školy." Řekl George.

,,Hm to vůbec nevadí. Toto je úprava zlořáru podle Rona. Magická ohnivá bariera číslo jedna. Před třemi lety jí Ron vymyslel a pak ještě párkrát zdokonalil." Vysvětlila mu Nata.

,,A co s tím já Nata?"Ptal se George a díval se kolem sebe, kde v uctivé vzdálenosti zhruba dvou metrů šlehaly dvacet centimetrů vysoké plameny.

,,Nech mě Georgi prosím domluvit. Tato bariera nikoho nepustí, pokuď nezahasneš všechny plameny najednou. To je podmínka zrušení bariery Georgi. A tvůj úkol. Zrušit Ronovu ohnivou barieru." Řekla Nata.

,,Jak to mám udělat?"Ptal se George.

,,Poraď si sám koumesi, jsi přece kouzelník a Poberta, ne?"Nahnula hlavu Nata směšně, jako panenka na hraní.

,,A co budeš dělat ty?"Ptal se George.

,,Já se du koupat, Goergi. Chci využít toho, že řeka je prázdná. Ve dne je tak plná na mě, že se v ní nedá pořádně koupat." Řekla Nata a stáhla si šaty.

George zrudl. Snad tam nechce jít nahá! Uf měla plavky. Spíše černé jednodílné plavky, ne bikiny.

Vzdychl, to se chtěl dobrovolně vzdělávat a skončil v ohni, jako na uzení prasete, díky Ronalde!

Jak na oheň na jednou, když je v kruhu? Přece nemůže ho zhasnout najednou a to ani kouzlem. Žádné takové George neznal.

Tak jak ho mohla znát Nata a hlavně Ron? Když jsem přišel, byl v pátem ročníku a ne všechny kouzla uměl. Tak jak tohle dokázal. Ne musí to mít nějaký háček. Nějaký šachystický háček, to by bylo Ronovi podobný. Co ti to Georgi připomíná? Šach krály střelcem. Ten také pálí z velké vzdálenosti. Čím, ale ho zastavit. Co by použil Ron? Jasně koně! Ronova oblíbená kobyla. S tima se vždy proti každému oháněl a rozmetával jeho figurky. Jak to, ale dát sem. Ne musí vymyslet něco jiného. Kdyby měl hodně vody, ale tu nikdy nevyčaruje, tak aby uhasil celý kruh. Pak uslyšel čvachtání Naty v řece.

Řeka, že ho to nenapadlo dřív!

,,Acio voda z řeky." Řekl a vzdvyhl ruku.

Proud vody se zvedl rovnou z vodopádu a spláchl ho, ale uhasil jenom polovinu kruhu, který poté znovu vzplál. Tak tohle nevyšlo, řekl si v duchu George, když uslyšel chichotání Naty v řece, která tam plavala na zádech, jako rybička. Tak jak, přece to musí mít nějaké řešení. Musí vytvořit něco podobného jako ty Ronovi plameny. Ron přece vždy říkal, útok je nejlepší obrana. Pak obrana může být nejlepší útok. Jenom to obrátit. Udělá barieru z vody proti barieře ohni.

,,Acio voda z řeky." Řekl znovu George a voda z vodopádu se znovu valila vzduchem proti němu.

Pak zavřel oči a představil si obří mísu obrácenou dnem vzhůru. Polokouli a dodal jí barvu a tvar vody.

Otevřel oči a co neviděl. Kolem něho byla voda. Vodní polokoule přesněji řečeno. Byla skoro tak velká jako ten ohnivý kruh.

,,Energio." Křikl George.

Tak koule se začala zvětšovat na všech stranách, až došla k ohni. Ten pod tou polokoulí jednoduše uhasl na všech místech. Už se znova nezašlehl.

,,Finíte!"Řekl ostře George a voda se rozprskla kolem něho jako bublina a zalily ho drobné kapičky vody jako při jarním dešti. Zvládl to. Porazil oheň Rona. Sice ne levou zadní, ale i tak. Tohle bylo lepší než v Bradavicích.

,,Výborně Georgi, ani bych nečekala, že bychom se dostali tak daleko." Řekla Nata a vylezla z vody.

,,To bylo řešení Nata?"Ptal se George.

,,Jedno z mnoha, ale dost pěkný. Vodní bariera, to by mě samotnou v první chvíli nenapadlo. Já bych udělala kruh vody a ne rovnou polokouli." Zasmála se Hinata.

,,Co dál?"Ptal se George.

,,Georgi vidíš temhle ten strom?"Ptala se Nata a ukazala na starý opadaný a suchý buk.

,,Jo." Řekl Goerge.

,,Aqvaredukto." Řekla Nata a z její ruky vyšlehl paprsek vody a jako by byl z diamantu nebo oceli, tak na jednen zátach ten strom porazil a ten se skácel k zemi.

George vyvalil obě oči. Nata udělala vodní Redukto? Voda použitá jako Redukto, Merlinovo pačmáro! To bylo naprosto geniální.

,,Ten strom už byl určený na zkácení, tak ušetříme někomu práci, Georgi a uděláme z něho polínka na otop. Tvůj další úkol bude nařezat tímto kouzlem, co jsem právě ti ukázala tento strom na polínka a větvě. Vše tak, aby se to dalo spálit v takových kamnech, jako máme v kuchyni v Novém Doupěti. Ok?" Ptala se zase z lechce nakloněnou hlavou Nata.

George polkl. Další složitý úkol, ta Nata zadává horší úkoly než milá McGonagolová a Snape dohromady.

,,Aqvaredukto." Křikl on, ale místo aby ten paprsek z vody, který mu vytrskl z ruky, něco uřízl tak se rozplácl jako voda na tom stromě.

,,Takto ne Georgi. Musíš to chtít. Chtít uříznout vodou něco na tom stromě. Když sesíláš Redukto, či jinou kletbu tak chceš také, aby řezala, trhala a podobně. U vás zakazaných kleteb také musíš chtít, ublížit, aby fungovaly." Řekla Nata a vyndala z kaspy svých šatů hřeben a začala si česat svoje mokré vlasy.

George zbělal. Co mu to Nata říkala?

,,Ty jsi nějakou zakázanou použila?"Ptal se George.

,,Avadu a Crucio ne Imperio. To je stejně podle mě na nic. Ninjové je stejně dokážou většinou překonat." Řekla jako by se nechumelilo Nata a česala si dál vlasy.

George zamrazilo. Brr s Natou nebyla sranda, ta holka měla na rukou krev. Už to, že vyřídila vlkodaka, mluvilo za vš se s uměvem na něho otočila a povídá.

,,Ne tobě bych neublížila Georgi. Ty patříš do mé rodiny."

George si oddychl, i když nevěděl, jestli ho má to těšit. Povzdychl si a podíval se na ten strom. Tak dobrá, když řezat, tak řezat. Přiblížil se k němu víc a pak křikl, směřem jedné kroucené hnusné větve.

,,Aqvaredukto"

Tentokrát to fungovalo líp. Udělala se tam rýha jako blázen, ale větev, ještě držela.

,,Vidíš Georgi, když se chce, tak s magií se dokáže zvláštní věci. Jenom chtít." Řekla Nata.

George tedy pokračoval. S každým tím Aqvareduktem to bylo lepší a lepší. Když tím ořezal větve a ze stromu se stal holý kmen, tak si oddychl a sestřel si z čela pot. Fuj, tohle byla dost náročná práce, ale bavilo ho to. Rozhodl se, že pozbírá ručně všechny ty větve, aby tu neměl takový bordel. Nechtělo se mu kouzlit kvůli tomu. Ani v Doupěti to nedělal, když s Fredem řezali dříví.

Když to udělal tak zaostřil na kmen stromu a představil si osobu Dolores Umbrigrové, jak se usmívá, když psal u ní ten trest s tím krvavým brkem.

,,Aqvaredukto!"Zahřměl.

Tam kam dal ruku, tak kmen se rozpůlil a vznikly dva skoro stejně velké poloviny kmene. Fího, to je síla, pomyslel si George. Představil si Kornelius Popletala a udělal to po druhý. Vnizklo dvaceticemetrové poleno z první poloviny kmene. George následoval dalšími lidmi, na které měl zlost. Představil si Bellatrix Lestregrovou, Luciuse Malfoye, Draca Malfoye, Marcuse Flinta, Rudolfuse Lestrengra, Antonina Dohlova, Šedohřbrta, Voldemorta, Pettigrewa a Albuse Brumbála. Kmen stromu byl poté na úhledná polínka tak okorát do krbu. Ještě je trochu rozřezat. Nato vzal George obě ruce, jelikož cítil, že se mu chtělo už spát a když se podíval na hodinky, tak bylo 2 hodiny ráno.

Šlo to lépe, než očekával a on byl za chvíly hotovej. Pak ručně seskládal polínka do úhledné hromady. Mamka vždy nadávala, když to pořádně s Fredem neseskládali.

,,No páni Georgi, ty jsi rychlejší než Schikamaru. Ten se s tím pichňoří jako slimák." Spráskla ruce Hinata.

George se začervenal. Ten kompliment ho těšil.

,,Tak tohle je pro dnešek dost. Zítra budeme pokračovat." Řekla Nata.

,,Dík, už toho mám dost." Řekl George.

,,Tak pojď. Vyzvedneme pana Lupina a Snapa, aby je Ron už netrápil." Řekla Hinata a oblékla se do svých šatů.

George se zakšlebil. To Ronovi, určitě Snape jen tak nezapomene. Jenom by ho zajímalo, jak daleko se ti dva dostali? Už ty duchy přivolaly nebo ne.

Šel s Natou stejnou cestou jako předtím a pak otevřely dveře toho trénigového okrsku a George vyvalil oči. Tam bylo hned několik duchů a ne dva nebo tři. Viděl Siriuse jak zeleně září do noci, vedle toho modře zářícího muže v podivném hávu s úsměvem na rtech. Pak ženou, která žlutě zářila jako slunce a nakonec muže s brýlemi na očích děsně podobného Harrymu, který zářil rudě jako oheň.

Dole seděl Snape opřený o Lupina zády a usmíval se. Na Lupina George pořádně neviděl, ale byl tam Kiba, který očividně s Lupinem mluvil a pak Ron. Ten jediný stál.

,,Nata přivolej tvojí mamku. Je tu už velký spolek." Křikl Ron an Hinatu.

,,Ok, Patronum crusis portis mortis." Řekla Nata a začala bledě modře zářit a vystřelil z ní modrý oblak a zjevila se nádherná žena, bledě modře zářící.

Byla podle Geoge snad ještě krásnejší než Nata a to bylo co říct. Sirius připlul k nim a jemně políbil ruku té ženě, jako by byla z masa a kostí a ne duch.

,,Ruku líbám Hitomi, rád Tě zase vidím." Řekl Sirius a uklonil se.

Ta se usmála a bylo vidět děsivou podobnost s Natou, když se usmívá.

,,Tobě také Sirie. Galantní jako vždy, viď?"Ptala se.

,,Ano zajisté Hitomi, u tebe vždy." Řekl a znovu usmál.

,,Hej Sirie starý brachu, kdo je ta madam, které se tak dvoříš. Tvůj nový objev?"Ptal se muž rudě zářící.

,,Ne Jamesi, toto je Hitomi, paní maminka naší Naty, naší královny. K té úctu prostě musím mít." Řekl Sirius.

,,To jsou ti tvoji přátelé, Sirie?"Ptal se ta maminka Naty.

,,Ano dovol, abych ti Hitomi představil Lilly a Jamese Potterovi, našeho Harryho rodiče." Řekl Sirius.

,,Také vás ráda poznávám." Řekla ta Hitomi a znovu se usmála. Fakt ta žena měla ohromnou podobnost s Natou přišlo Georgi. Jako vejce vejci, až na účes. Hitomi měla dlouhý cop a Nata prostě ne. Jinak byli stejné.

,,Georgi tak teď až na proradnou krysu máš jedinečnou možnost poznat všechny Poberty z původní party." Zazubil se Ron.

,,Ty jo, to je skvělý." Řekl užasle George.

,,Ach tak tady je jistý nástupce, i když z toho co jsem slyšel, tak Franka syn tu dělá ještě větší vylomeniny." Mínil rudě zářící James Potter.

,, Kdyby by byli v pořádku, tak by má kamarádka Alice sesekala synovi zadek, že by si nesedl." Dala ruce přes prsa žlutě zářící Lily Potterová.

Jo to bych chtěl vidět, řekl si v duchu George. Pak si vědomil, co řekla Harryho mamka.

,,Vy jste kamarádila s Nevillovou mamkou?"Ptal se.

,,Jo už od prváku. Byli jsme jedniné dvě mudlorozené holky z Nebelvíru a tak jsme stály při sobě. Dokonce jsme byly i v porodnici na stejném pokoji, vzhledem k okolonostem." Řekla Lily Potterová.

,, Jo, a já se musel věčně dělit s Frankem o židli. To Mungo nemá ani pořádné vybavení pro návštěvy, idioti." Dodal James Potter.

,,Pff Mungo to je spolek pro zlost Jamesi i naši mudlové mají lepší medicínu než-li oni. Proč myslíš, že jsem chtěla z počátku rodit tam." Řekla Lily Potterová pohrdavě a odfrkla si.

,,No možná dokáže něco s tím Neville udělat." Řekl Sirius.

,,A proč se tedy Harry nenarodil v mudlovské nemocnici?"Ptal se George.

,,Brumbál." Řekla zlostně Lily Potterová.

,,Ten vůl si myslel, že by tam byla Lily v nebezpečí. Měl k tomu obsáhlý monolog, vůl. A já osel mu věřil." Řekl James Potter.

,,Aha." Řekl na to jenom George a pomyslel si. Co vše má za drápama ten Brumbál!

,,Dost tlachání, teď bude další úkol." Řekl Ron.

,,Další?"Ptal se Remus, který se namáhavě zvedl a pomohl na nohy Snapovi, který byl zpocený jako tažný vůl.

,,Poslední." Řekl Ron.

,,Poslední, jste říkal už posledně Weasley." Řekl Snape a těžce odechoval.

,,Já vím, ale asi George byl úspěšný ve svém snažení víc, než jsem myslel. Bude to taková zkoužka věci, kterou chci dát do pohybu na Hadí prdelku." Řekl Ron.

,,Co Rone?" Ptal se Remus a George viděl, jak mu perlí pot na čele. Přoč jsou ti dva tak vyřízení. Nebyli, ani proti těm děckám tak vykvašení, proč teď?

,,Odvolejte patrony, napoprvé příliš vás vysilují." Řekl jim skoro rozkazem Ron.

,,Mile rád. Promiň Lil." Řekl Snape.

,,To nic, na poprvé se to nepovedlo na tak dlouho ani Ronovi s Siriem. Dík Seve." Řekla Lilly Potterová a rozplynula se v jemný zlatavý dým, který otáhl směrem na skálu nad Listovou.

,,Tak čau Réme, Georgi a Nata s Kibou." Řekl a James Potter a Sirius Black zmizli mnohem rychleji než Lilly Potterová a s velkým řach.. Asi mají rádi bouchavé odchody, pomyslel si George.

Pak zmizela modře zářící muž a Hitomi.

,,Užásné, že se vám to povedlo, pane Snape a Lupine. Harry z vás bude nadšený." Řekl dotyčným George.

,,Hm, ale je to náročné. Kam se hrabe normální Patron, tohle stojí energii. Weasley, jak dokážete Blacka tak dlouho udržet mezi živými a ještě s kouzly?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Trénink, trénink a cvičení. Tvrdá práce pane Snape. Poprvé jsem to zvládl v 16nácti a od té doby ho stále přivolávám a sám se cvičím ve výdrži. Dnes ho udržím mezi námi skoro 4dny bez přestávky, i když je to pro Siria pak kruté. Má už pak děsivý hlad. Však víte, tady nemůže jíst to jenom tam. Ale díky mé energii se drží. Jsme tak trochu srostlí dohromady. Teď k vašemu poslednímu úkolu. Ten budete mít společným s Georgem." Řekl Ron a znova si sedl do tureckého na zem.

,,S Georgem Weasleym, proč to?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Hm proč asi, pane Snape, zamyslete se sám a možná vám to dojde. Když jste byli na akademii, tak vám určitě ukazoval Harry, jak dělá týmy z děcek. Také víte, že když já a ostatní jsme přišli do tohoto světa, tak jsme byli zařazeni do týmu. Ty původně byli po třech, i když třetí Hokage tohle pro nás změnil. To samé udělám já, až se objevíme v našem světě. Týmy! No těď mi pověste, pane Snape, co jste řekl o Harryho žácích. Harry mi to řekl." Řekl Ron a opřel si hlavu o ruku.

,,Že jsou lepší než většina Smrtijedů a vychcaná jako lektvaristická komise." Řekl tiše Snape a nasadil přišerně nakyslý výraz.

,,Krásné." Mínil Kiba.

,,Jo vzhledem k těm prckum. Pro ně to muselo být dvojí kompliment." Mínila Nata.

,,No a vy tři jste je porazili, jako jediný. Na rozdíl od Tonskový a Pastorka. Takže by jste se měli dokázat bránit i Smrtijedům a Hadí prdelece, viďte?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Pořád nevím, na co máte Weasley spadeno?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Vám to pořád nedochází?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Fakt nevím Rone." Řekl Remus.

,,Já myslela, že Náměsičník je chytřejší." Řekla Nata a usedla Ronovi do klína.

Remus se zamračil. Tohle ho urazilo. Co pak on za to může, že Ron mluví jako Albus Brumbál v hádankách. Šel mu celou dobu na nervy už během toho treniku jak dělat lidské patrony.

,,Vy jste tedy vymaštěné kebule." Řekl Kiba.

,,No dovol!"Řekl uraženě George.

,,No sedí to Orione, George by si mohl s tím poradit, kdyby zapl mozek, a neměl ho v pološeru." Mínila k němu Nata.

George se urazil. Co s tím zase Nata myslela? Byli tu jenom oni a nic víc. Šest osob ne čtyři. Pak všiml, že Ron se podivně usmívá. To ho to tak baví, že je tu on s Snapem a Lupinem za blbce! Jeho rozhodně ne, kdyby mohl tak by s Lupinem a Snapem zaůtočil. Jako tým na prohnaného Ronalda Weasleyho!

Pak se Georgi v mozku rozzářilo světlo, přímo tam zazněl dělbuch.

,,Rone brácho ty jako z nás chceš udělat na Hadí prdel tým? To přece nejde! Oni jsou starší než já!" Řekl George a Lupin a Snape na něho překvapeně pohlédli, jako by tam stál Harry Potter místo něho.

,,Bingo Georgi, přece ti to pálí." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože! S tím v týmu!"Ukázaly na sebe Snape a Lupin vzájemně.

,,Ano, vy dva se rozhodně chováte jako Naruto a Sasuke, když byli mladší. Jako vzteklý jezevčící jste na sebe. To, že jste v týmu neznamená, že musíte být přátelé na život a na smrt. To nejsou ani Naruto a Sasuke, ale jsou alespoň spoluhráči. Když už u Merlinovi fusekle. Hoďte jednou předsudky vůči sobě za hlavu a spolupracujte jako tým, vy kohouti." Křikl na ně Ron, takovým tonem že vůči němu byl Harry jak myška, jak byl ostrý.

Snape a Lupin zbledl a George se skrčil, jako by čekal zásah Avadou, jak z bráchy šel strach. Ronem nebyl žádný špás, kam se hrabal Kratiknot.

,,Tak a teď tu bude váš první týmový úkol." Řekl Ron a nasadil přímo ďábelský usměv, který nedával nic dobrého tušit.

,,Orione byl bys tak milý." Řekl Ron.

,,Jistě Rojwoji." Řekl Kiba a přešel k nim.

,,Co to bude Weasley?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Však uvidíte." Řekl Ron s úsměvem.

Kiba je všechny chytl za nějaký kus oblečení a v tu chvíli přemístil pryč. V tréninkovém okrsku zůstal jenom Ron a Nata.


	36. Kapitola 34 - Jo v lese, jo v lese

**Kapitola čtyřiatřicet - Jo v lese, jo v lese na jehličí**

Kiba s ostatníma přistál, jak plánoval na jednom mu dobře známém kořeni stromu.

,,Kde to jsme Kibo?" Ptal se ho George.

,, Ginny tomu říká druhý domov. Jsme uprostřed Lesa Smrti alias druhý trénikový okrsek." Odpověděl mu Kiba a odstoupil od nich dál a začal se hrabat v kapsách svých kalhot.

,,Cože!"Křikl vylekaně Remus.

,,Jo to je poslední váš úkol, snad se vrátíte před Harryho a Nevilla narozkami. Byli jste přece pozvaní. Tady je mapa a pár věcí." Řekl Kiba a hodil Georgi nějaký kus papíru a zvětšil mini batůžek v obří batoh. Vytáhl z něho dvě brašny a hodil je Remusovi a Snapovi a nechal batoh prostě zmizet.

,,Mějte se tu lemry." Řekl Kiba, se přemístil s rámusem pryč.

,,Co si to dovoluje ten pitomec!"Křikl naštvaně Snape.

Kiba tam, ale už nebyl a oni byli sami uprostřed lesa. Ronalde, až tě dostanu do pacek, tak z tebe udělám Ramen! Myslel si v duchu George nasraně.

,,Ronalde jsi mrtvý!"Křičel do nebe Remus.

,,Měl jsem už dávno Weasleyho proklít, tohle je nejhorší co kdy provedl." Řekl Snape ledově.

,,Jo." Řekl nasraně Lupin a cenil zuby.

,,Co teď, je dvě v noci a já sekal dříví a ničil Ronovu barieru a fakt nemám zájem se celou noc někde plahočit. Někam do háje." Řekl George a sedl si a rozložil ten papír.

Byl to plán, přesněji plán nějakého lesa. Horním rohu bylo napsáno okrsek číslo 2. Aha plán toho lesa, dobrá, ale kde jsou oni. Pak si všiml tečky, nad kterou byly písmena GRS. Hej to jsou počáteční písmena jeho jména a Lupina se Snapem, ne? Ron tedy jim vyznačil místo, kam je asi přesunul. Prostě skvělý, Rona by měl na místě přerazit, on to plánoval dopředu, ta šachová kobyla.

,,Hm zajímavý plán, je tam někde měřítko nebo něco takového?"Ptal se Snape, která se k Georgi sklonil.

George se zamračil an Snapa a podíval se na mapu pořádně, ale té tmě ho neviděl.

,,Rozsviťe, tady není vidět." Řekl George a mžoural na mapu. Chtělo se mu příšerně spát.

,,Lumos." Pozvedl hůlku Lupin a George o trochu více viděl, ale Lupinovo bylo nějak slabší než to normální a strašlivě blikalo. Nakonec zhaslo.

,,Ježkovi oči Lupine to neumíš pitomé Lumos." Ptal se naštvaně Snape a tasil hůlku.

,,Hej ten lidský patron není žádná brnkačka Snape a já jsem vyžahlý na magii jak Sahara, potřebuji si nutně odpočinout a ne lést džunglí podle Ronalda." Řekl naštvaně Lupin.

George protočil oči. Ti dva byli jako italští manželé po dvaceti letech. Fakt suprový být s nima v háji! To by mu byl už více k užitku Kinsley a Tonsková!

Zvedl ruku a řekl naštvaně ,,lumos!"

Objevilo se světlo a George konečně viděl měřítko mapy a dvě vzádu za ním hařteřící se osoby stihly a podívaly se na něho, jako by ho viděly poprvé v životě. Pitomci nemají nic lepšího na práci než se neustále handrkovat. Fakticky nejsou ti dva přiteplení, že na sebe tak naráží neustále, pomyslel si George otráveně a ospale. Podle mapy měli být zhruba dvacet kilometrů od nejbližšího východu do Lisotvé. Ach jo, to je dálka. Na něho teď moc. Nemá koště a v ptáka se nepromění, není albatros jako Harry a ani s těmi potvorami tady nedomluví jako Ginny. George tou informací podrážděný zhasl svoje Lumos a lehl si a vzdychl.

,,Ehm Georgi jak jsi to udělal?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Prostě." Řekl George ospale.

,,Přece není normální aby jste uměl jen tak použít z ničeho nic bezhůlkovou magii Georgi Weasley?"Ptal se ho Snape.

,,Myslím, že ne pane Snape, ale tady není tak docela nic normální. Nemáte v těch batozích nějakou peřinu nebo spacák, pane Snape, mě se chce strašně spát." Řekl George a zívl.

Snapovi vylétlo obočí a vzal konečně ten batoh do ruky, který předtím, když nadával, nechal spadnout na zem.

,,Víš vůbec kde, jsme Georgi?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Zhruba 20 kiláku plus mínus od východu z lesa." Řekl George a zívl znovu.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl zase Remus Lupin.

,,Pfff proklít Weasleyho do stopátého kolena. Co v tom batohu je? Hm lékárnička, he nějaké šperháky nebo co to je? No nějaká deka, zase deka a zase deka a nic víc. Co si jako Weasley o sobě myslí, mě poslat s vámi kempovat nebo co?" Řekl nasraně Snape.

,,Kempovat, tohle je za trest. Já tu mám lano. Jistě jako bych si tu chtěl oběsit, tak to Ronalde beze mě. Pak tu mám kotel, já tu vařit nehodlám, sakru Rone, to spíš budu dělat guláš s tebe. Encyklopedie hub, he ten snad snědl moc chytré kaše, já houby nenávidím. Chytej Snape, to je tvůj obor." Řekl Remus Lupin a hodil Snapovi útlou knížku.

George mezitím usnul. Byl tak unavený a ospalý, že ho od toho neodradily ani hlasy Remuse Lupina a Severuse Snapa v pozadí. Když ti dva konečně dokončili obhlídku zavazadel, tak si všimli, že třetí člen výpravy prostě usnul.

,,On fakt usnul." Řekl suše Snape.

,,Co teď, tady nemůžeme zůstat." Řekl Remus a ohlížel se kolem sebe.

,,Na čem to vůbec jsme Lupine, cítím jehličí." Řekl Snape.

Remus si sedl do dřepu a pohladil povrch pod jeho nohama. Dřevo to bylo a byl nějaký mech a lišejník, ale pod jeho nohama bylo fakt dřevo.

,,Vypadá to, jako by to bylo dřevo Snape." Řekl Remus.

,,Lumos." Řekl Snape a jeho hůlka se rozzářila. Sice to nebylo silné jako normálně, ale neblikalo to jako u Remuse.

Severus Snape popošel o kus dál a málem někam spadl. Pod ním byla propast. Sklonil hůlku a dal jí hodně před sebe. Pak uviděl něco hrozivého. Už věděl, na čem stojí. Na kořeni stromového velikána a byly tu i další. Ty stromy zde byly obří, kam se hrabaly všechny stromy ze Zakázaného lesa, ty oproti tomu byly tráva. Podíval se nahoru a tam viděl koruny stromů někde vysoko, prosakovalo jimy světlo hvězd z nebe, ale jinank tu byla docela dost velká tma.

,,Tenhle les není normální." Řekl nahlas.

,,To jsem si všiml, i v Zakázaném lese není takové ticho." Řekl Remus.

,,Tady nemůžeme zůstat, měli bychom se na noc někam ukrýt. Ráno bude moudřejší večera." Řekl Snape.

,,Hm kam ty chytrý." Řekl Remus.

,,Někam dolů. Tohle je kořen stromu, takže dole jsou další kořeny a jestli ten strom je starý, tak bude mít dutinu, do které se budeme moct schovat. Já nechci místní zvěř potkat v noci a už vůbec ne teď." Řekl Snape a jeho Lumos zhaslo. Měl také dost.

,,A George?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Asi ho budeš muset vzít vlkodlaku, máš více síly než já a Weasley není už děcko, aby byl lehký, jak pírko. Já vezmu bágly, které nám tak krásně ten Izuka hodil." Řekl Snape šklebivě.

Remus jenom mručivě zavrčel a podal Snapovi oba batohy a zvedl George, který dál spokojeně podřimoval na rameno jako pytel brambor a pomalu šel za Snapem, který opatrně šel po délce kořene dolů. Poslední kus Snape sjel dolů, protože kořen byl neuvěřitelně kluzký. Ani když v Bradavicích Argus Filch drhl leštidlem podlahu ve Velké hale, tak to nebylo tak kluzké. Remus, když to viděl, tak sundal z ramen George a prostě ho poslal jako balík napřed. George se skutálel, ale ani to ho neprobudilo.

,,He ten má tvrdý spánek, jak dřevák. To se pak nedivím, že ta bláznivá trhlá Anko unesla, když má tak tvrdé spaní George Weasley." Řekl Snape.

,,Co bych já občas za to dal." Sklouzl dolů Remus Lupin, kde George převzal od Snapa.

,,Podle je mne je to nebezpečné mít tak tvrdý spánek, Kinsley si určitě po tom incidentu dvakrát rozmyslí dávat si na noc špunty do uší." Řekl Snape.

,,Kam teď?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Hm já bych zase šel ke kmeni stromu, tam ty dutiny, jestli jsou, musí být." Řekl Snape a pokusil se znovu o Lumos, ale vůbec mu nešlo. Povzdychl si a podíval se na zem. Chvíly se tak rozhlížel, až našel tlustou větvičku, jako hůl.

,,Idecio." Řekl o něco ostřeji a větev se zapálila.

,,No alespoň trochu světla." Mínil Remus.

,,Ano, ale musíme tu dutinu najít rychle, než ta větev dohoří úplně. Nemyslím, že to dokážu udělat ještě jednu." Řekl Snape a nebyl vůbec rád, co mu Weasley provedl. Nejprve je drancoval magií, aby přivolaly Patrony a teď je hodí do džungle, jenom se špetkou původní síly. Ten je někdy zlověštnější než Voldemort sám.

Šli co nejrychleji. První dutina byla tak malá, že by se tam vešel tak jedině batoh, který měl Snape na zádech a druhý v ruce společně e hořícím klackem. Číslo dva byla o kus větší, ale stále malá. Číslo tři by sice schovala George, ale je ne. Čtvrtá byla zas plná nějakých kytek, které z ní rostly. V páté byla voda. Konečně šestka stála za to, utábořit se a skrýt se. Byla to skoro jeskyně, jenom to byla dutina ve stromě skoro u kořenů. Snape ačkoliv byl dost vysílený, ještě udělal základní protiopatření před vniknutím čehokoliv, co by mohlo uškodit. Dlouholetá praxe smrtijeda se vyplatila.

Remus zatím vyhledal deky v báglu a jedné zabalil Georga jak roládu. Nikdo neví, co je v půdě. Ta v Zakázaném lese také měla své nestvůry. Pak se podivoval, kde ještě bere Severus Snape energii, na obrané štíty a barieru proti zvěři, vždyť musí být na dně se sílou, jako on? Nebo ne. Sám se zahrabal do deky. Byla teplejší, než si myslel. Díky té tmě neviděl, jakou barvu má, ale na tom fakt nezáleželo.

Chtěl spát.

Snape vzal poslední deku a opřel se stěnu dutiny blízko východu, kde byl takový uzel na dřevě a on se opřel a zavřel oči. Remus nevěděl, jestli už spí nebo ne a tak zavřel oči a za chvíli usnul do sladkého snění.

George probudily paprsky světla a také potřeba jít na malou. Otevřel oči a zase viděl dřevo. Pak si vzpomněl na včerejšek a zvedl se jako pravítko. Zatracený Ronald, za toto mu zaplatí! Pak si uvědomil, že neví kde je? Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Byl v nějaké jeskyňce nebo co. Moc místa tu nebylo, ale přesto tu byly bágly, vedle nich stočený do klubka spal Remus Lupin jak je zakousl do deky a ve spánku jí žužlá. No snad to nedělá i normálně, vypadalo to dost nechutně. Vymotal se z deky, která měla sytě oranžovou barvu, stejně jako ta Lupina a Snapa. Ten pro změnu chrápal u vchodu s otevřenou pusou a k uděsu George dokonce k tomu chrochtal. Trauma, Snape chrochtá ve spánku. To nechtěl v životě vidět ani slyšet.

Zvedl se a málem narazil do stropu té jeskyňky, jak byla nízká. Vyšel ven a protáhl se. Byl pod kořeny nějakého obřího stromu. No když tu jsou obří stromy, tak se už George nedivil, že jsou tu i obří zvířata. Popošel dál a vykonal potřebu. Bylo to příjemný. Otočil se a podíval se kolem sebe. Byla tu vysoká tráva, ale George se zapouslouchal do zvůku, který tento les vydával a uslyšel něco mu známé. Hučení vody. Tady někde musí být potok či řeka a on utíkal tím směrem. V momentě byl u ní. Vážně tu byl potok a když se do něho George podíval, tak se mu rozzáříly oči. Raci, malý asi tak dvacet centimetrů velcí raci. Ty bájo, to nikdy v lesích u Doupěte neviděl. Bude bašta k snídani.

,,Acio Raci." Řekl a na něho vylítla celá desítka raků z potoka jako mouchy. On je pochytal pomocí své mikiny jako do nakupní tašky a šel s nima šel ke stromu, kde Lupin a Snape ještě spaly jako polena. George slyšel, jak se raci perou mezi sebou jeho mikině a tak ji napůl vložil do dutiny, která byla plná vody. Překročil Lupina a vzal ven oba batohy a sám se prohrabal tím,co v nich bylo. Našel kotel, pak zapalovač, následně nůž a misky, pepřenku a slánku a vařečku. Ještě narazil na konzervy s fazolemi a instantní Ramen a nudle. Nic víc. Ok to nechá ne později, teď budou raci.

Posbíral veškeré roští z okolí a udělal oheň, nad něj kotel s levitačním kouzlem, jak to použila mamka na famrpálovém turnaji, aby udělala oběd a večeři. Pomocí misek do kotle nalil vodu, což bylo zdlouhavé. Byli to mističky a ne pořádná mísa nebo vědro. Pořádně to osolil, a když se voda už déle vařila tak tam vrhl raky, které to okamžitě zabilo, ale on měl fakt hlad.

Remuse probudil bublavý zvuk. Jako když se vaří voda. Otevřel oči a konečně zjistil, jakou barvu má jeho deka. Oranžová! Fuj, tu tak nesnášel. Kdo jiný to mohl vymyslet než prohnaný Ronald Weasley, to byla jeho oblíbená barva, jestli se nepletl.

Pak si všiml, že jak bágly tak George Weasley zmizeli! Vykřikl v úleku a vzbudil Snapa, který ve spánku v sedu spadl na stranu na zem.

,,Co tu tak po ránu Lupine řveš!" Mnul si oči Snape.

,,George a bágly jsou pryč!" Křikl Remus.

Severus Snape se rychle podíval na to místo, kde večer dotyčné věci byly, ale nalezl jenom ošklivou oranžovou deku číslo tři bez náplně jménem George Weasley.

,,Kde ten spratek je?"Ptal Snape se a shrábl si vlasy na stranu.

,,Ten spratek vám vaří venku snídani." Ozvalo se z dáli.

Snape se po čtyřech vylezl ven z dutiny stromu a Lupin ho nasledoval. Pak se se zvedli a narovnali. Přes hustou trávu uviděli George, jak nese kámen, velký jako špalek, aby ho před ohništěm s levitujícím kotlem upustil a sedl si něj. Byly tam dva další a také misky a nějakém kůlu visela mokrá červená mikina, z které odkapávaly kapky.

,,Co to bude Georgi?" Ptal se Snape podrážděně.

,,Snídaně." Řekl George a chytl svojí mikinu a vyždímal jí. Pomocí větvičky a vařečky vyndal do misky uvařeného raka.

Dalšího dal do další misky, třetí misce skončil rak.

,,Kde jste je Georgi schrastil?"Ptal se užasle Remus.

,,No vykonal jsem potřebu a našel o kus dál potok s raky. Toliko na jednom místě jsem jich ještě neviděl. Aciem jsem si je přivolal a pak je pomocí mikiny přenesl sem a uvařil. No snad budou dobrý, jenom jsem je osolil. Já nikdy Raka nedělal." Pokrčil rameny George a rozlomil tělo raka vejpůl. Vykouklo na něho maso, krásně skoro bíle. Prstem ho vyškrábl a pak dal do pusy. No nic moc, ale ujde to.

,,No tak díky za snídani Georgi." Řekl Remus a pustil se do raka. To ještě v životě neměl k snídani. To byla jeho nejdivnější snídaně. Vařený rak!

,,No čaj nebo káva by Georgi Weasley nebyla?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Asi ne, já nic takového v báglu nenašel a žádný čajník také. Asi si budete muset nechat zajít chuť na ranní čaj pane Snape. Jsou tam jenom fazole, Ramen polévka a nudle, nic víc." Pokrčil rameny George a pokračoval v konzumaci raka holýma rukama.

,,Zatracený Ronald Weasley ani čaj mi nedopřeje bídák." Řekl naštvaně Snape.

,,Komu to povídáš Snape, to je krutost nás nechat bez kafe a čaje. Máme sebou vůbec vodu?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne." Zněla odpověď George.

,,Jak si to Ronald přestavuje, bez vody příliš dlouho nevydržíme." Řekl naštvaně Remus.

,,Hej kdo jste, měšťáci? Jsme kouzelníci, můžeme si jí přivolat. Nebo tu, co je v té dutině převařit a ochladit Glaciásem na nižší teplotu. Paní profesorka McGonagolová přece musela i vás pane Lupine a Snape učit přeměňovat věc ve flašku. Dokážu udělat z vody i víno, to jsme se učili těsně předtím, než jsme vypadli z Bradavic, tak co naříkáte nad vodou pane Lupine." Řekl s plou pusou raka George.

Remus Lupin na toho hocha párkrát překvapeně zamrkal, ale George pokračoval.

,,Díval jsem se na mapu a ten potok tam byl. Je přesně na cestě z lesa ven. Musíme ho překročit a pak jí na západ až k nějaké skále, která tam byla vyznačná. Tu asi budeme muset obejít, pokuď bude vyšší. Já nemám se šplháním na skály žádné zkušenosti a nechci to pokoušet. Pak už asi jenom deset kiláku pořád na západ. Volalá a jsme venku. Nevím jaký je tu terén, ale snad to za ty dva dny zvládneme. Ještě, štěstí, že Lee Jordán byl neposedný malý skautík před Bradavicemi a Hermiona nás učila to kompasové kouzlo v Brumbálovce. Ty jejich řeči o tom mi budou poprvé k užitku." Řekl George a přitom jedl dalšího raka, zatímco zbytky toho prvního hodil do ohně, který zaprskal jak vztekly kocour.

To už na něho Remus Lupin i Severus Snape koukali jako dvě blumy. Co byl George Weasley zač u všech ropuch skákavých? A hlavně co ty děcka se vše učily v té Brumbálově armádě za kouzla? Kompasové kouzlo se přece na Bradavicích nevyučovalo. To bylo ve vyšších studiích! Tak kde ho Hermiona Grangerová Blacková u vzteklého hippogrifa schrastila?

,,Ty umíš Georgi kompasové kouzlo?"Ptal se Remus udiveně.

,,Jo, ale udržím ho tak na deset minut, nic víc. Nejlépe tenkrát šlo Anthonymu Goldsteinovi, ten ho svedl udržet na celé hodiny, jak byl v něm dobrý. Bohužel duel mu nikdy moc nešel, ale kouzla na identifikaci osob, navigační kouzla a kouzla na přeměnu mu šli báječně, tomu divnému Hagvaspárovy." Řekl George a pokračoval v dolování raka.

,,On v té vaší organizaci byl pan Goldstein?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo vždyť jsme vám s Fredem říkali pane Snape, že tam byl skoro celý ročník Harryho a Rona. No skoro ne, ale byly tam ty odvážnější postavičky kolejí." Řekl George.

,,Ok Georgi a kdo tam vůbec všechno byl?"Ptal se Remus.

,,He proč bych vám to měl říkat?"Ptal se George a snědl další kus masa.

,,Proč asi Georgi Weasley? Potter je chystá zapojit do válečného tažení proti Hadí prdely, jak on tomu Voldemortovi říka, tak by bylo dobré pro nás vědět s kterými žáky naší instituce budeme počítat ohledně jejich přítomnosti na Longbottomovském sídle." Řekl Snape a hodil zbytek raka do ohně, aby opatrně z kotle vylovil dalšího.

George se zamyslel. Hm znělo to logicky, přece jenom byli na stejné lodi, jak zbytek Fénixova řádu a Brumbálovka. Fuj, pojmenovaní jsou podle toho neřáda. Musí navrhnout Hermioně přejmnenování na něco jiného. Bradavická armáda by třeba znělo také hezky. Tak dobrá, sand ho za to Hermiona a Harry s Ronem nezabijí.

,,No byl jsem tam já a Fred a také Ginny, vlastně s Ronem, jsme tam byli všichni z Weasleyů, co byli v Bradavicích. Ron byl jeden ze tří zakladatelů, takže to bylo jasný, že tem přizve i nás. Každý z nás měl důvod nenávidět Umbrigrovou. Díky ní nás jsme dostali zákaz Famrpálu a následneě famrpál zakázala úplně." Řekl naštvaně George.

,,Tím myslím Georgi Weasley naštvala pár lidí ze Zmijozelu. Sice Draco Malfoy tvrdil opak jak jí má rád jako profesorku, ale myslím, že mu a zbytku Zmijozelu také lezla svými kompletně debilními zákazy na nervy. Pffí vrchní vyšetřovatelka, spíš vrchní ikvizotorka slečna Umbrigrová." Dodal Snape.

,,Jsem tak rád, že souhlasíte, pane Snape. No a pak tam byla samozřejmě Hermiona, Harry a Neville. Pro mě byl Neville trochu překvapení. On nebyl nikdy moc odbojný, spíš takový mílius, ale jakmile se začaly hromadit ty útěky z Azkabánu, tak přestal při setkání Brumbálovky milý Neville. Po Silvestru a Novém roce, když jsme měli první hodinu v roce 1996, tak si na něho otevřel až moc Smith hubu a Neville ho poslal jak námořník ze spustlého ostrova do prdele, takovým způsobem, že dodnes jsem si jistý, že minimálně holkám se zvedly všechny chlupy na zádech, jak byl sprostý. No i když dneska je to asi už u něho normální, jak to vypadá, ale v lednu to byla pro některé včetně nás premiéra. Sprostý Neville Longbottom, he. Smith zíral a následně skočil přilepený za nohy Nevillem na lustru, té místnosti, kde jsme cvičili. Pěkný šok jsme s Fredem zažili, musím říct. Od té doby myslím, že se ho se bál Smith oslovit." Řekl George a odhodil dalšízbytek raka do ohně.

,,Takže už před Valentýnem byl Longbottom výbušný?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Neville ne, to fakt přišlo až po tom Valentýnu, ale asi za to mohl utěk Bellatrix Lestrengrové. Ron říkal, že ten den Neville rozthal Denního věštce na ciprcampr, jak byl naštvaný. Ron brblal, že si díky tomu ani Věštce nepřečetl." Řekl George a pokl větší sousto raka.

,,Ok to se dá chapat, poté co udělala Alici a Frankovy Longbottomovým. Jenom mě udivuje, že nikdy o tom nemluvil Harry, když mluvil s Siriem." Řekl Remus.

,,Proč by to říkal, to bylo Nevillovo soukromí a Harry chránil co mohl všechny informace o Brumbálově armádě před Umbrigrovou. Co kdyby to někdo nepovolaný zaslechl? To nemohl Harry a nikdo nemohl dopustit. O armádě věděli jenom členové a nikdo víc. Přece jste slyšeli Hermionu, ani paní profesorka McGonagolová o tom nevěděla natož Albus Brumbál a to jsme jí zakládali pod jeho nosem v hospodě u jeho bratra Alberthofa Brumbála v Prasečího rypáku. Myslím stejně, že ti dva se moc v lásce nemají." Řekl George.

,,Historie se jak se zdá opakuje, co vím, tam byl založen i Fenixův řád." Zasmál se Remus.

,,Zajímavá informace, ale říkal jste Georgi, že tam byl přítomen Smith. To i on je člen?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano a říkám bohužel. Zachariáš Smith je člen Brumbálovy armády. Já ho moc v lásce nemám. Je někdy otravný jako Draco Malfoy. Harry ho nikdy nevykopl, protože, Merlinovo packo a hnáto je celkem dobrý v duelu a také něčem, co umí z Brumbálovy armády málokdo a to jsou právě magické bariery a štíty. V tom je Smith zatraceně dobrý, musím uznat. Jako jediný dokázal vytvořit štít Protego horribilis a to nedokázal Harry či Hermiona. Smith, ale s tím problém očividně nemá, i když je to paznecht." Řekl zamračeně George.

,,Pan Smith umí Protego horribilis! Vždyť je to nejsilnější štítové kouzlo, co je vůbec k dispozici a ani já ho neumím. Umí ho jedině tak Minerva." Řekl překvapně Snape.

,,No, ale tak to je. Smith neumí sice bojovat a Patrona umí mizerně, ale umí dělat štíty." Řekl George.

,,Já se divím, že tohle vůbec ovládá patnáctiletý…" Remus byl přerušen Georgem.

,,Smithovy je 16 Remusi, v prosinci se děsně naparoval oslavou jako páv." Řekl Georg.

,,Tak šestnást, ale i tak. Přitom jsem mu dal párkrát trolla za ty jeho eseje." Řekl Remus.

George se usmál. Jo Smith se rád naparoval, ale byl až na štíty blbý jak tágo a pan exprofesor mu to právě hezky dosvědčil.

,,Nechme Smithe, ale říkal jste něco o panu Goldsteinovi a jeho silných stránkách." Odvedl dál téma dál Snape.

,,Jo Anthony Goldstien vás zajímá. Ten se podle mě vůbec do Hagvaspáru nehodí, ten by se klidně hodil do Mrzimoru nebo Nebelvíru jak se chová. Ten pořád do úmoru dřel. Uplný masochista pane Lupine a Snape. Sice nikdy nebyl nejlepší, ale jeho velkou stránkou bylo, že se snažil vymáčkount ze sebe to nejlepší a nikdy se nevzdal. Patrona stále opakoval, i když ho chtěl Harry vyhodit z místnosti, že je pozdě, ne on klidně cvičil do tří do rána. Prostě chtěl to zvládnout za každou cenu a vše další. Horší než Hermiona. Stejně nejlépe uměl právě navigační a identifikační kouzla, jo a omračující kouzla. Ten byl jedině Smrtijeda omráčil a ne zabil." Řekl George a čapl si raka číslo tři.

,,No pak tam byla Lenka Láskorádova, ta byla taková tančicí víla v duelu, jak jí říkal Harry. Všemu se vyhnula. Ta je ohebnější než guma. Já bych se tak asi hýbat jako ona nemohl. Nemám gumové kotníky ani páteř. Bylo jí těžké zasáhnout, protože se pokaždé uhnula jako hopík někam jinám. Fred vůči ní třikrát prohrál v duelu, až ho to přestalo bavit s ní bojovat. Pokaždé ho svázala pouhými Pouty a to klidně z lehsedu. Mít za nepřítele Lenku Láskorádovou potřebuje člověk stejně ohebné tělo jako ona, nebo sílu medvěda. Proto šla asi s Harrym a ostatníma na ministerstvo. Je prostě jedna z nejlepších."Řekl George.

,,Hm zajímavá informace o slečně Láskorádové, kterou asi tak dobře neznám, jak jsem myslel." Mnul si strničtě Snape.

,,Nějaká slabá stránka té Lenky není?"Ptal se Remus.

George se zamyslel. Lenka a slabá to nešlo dohromady. Byla tenkrát silnější než on a Fred v duelu a to byla o dost mladší. Pak si přece jenom na něco vzpomněl.

,,Nemá přesný zásah. Nikdy přesně nezasáhne cíl. Už jsem jednou říkal Ginny, že ta holka potřebuje brýle na dálku. Asi moc na ně nevidí." Řekl George.

,,Jak to vypadá Longbottom získane dalšího pacienta." Řekl Snape.

,,Asi, to je asi jediná chyba u Lenky, jinak je fakt dobrá na holku v duelu. Asi nejlepší po Ginny a Hermioně kdysi a to je na jinak švihlou fantazíru Láskoradovou dost velká položka." Řekl George.

,,Vaše sestra Georgi už byla tak dobrá předtím?"Ptal se Snape.

,,He dobrá? To myslíte vážně pane Snape, tu jste měl vidět. Ginny klidně porazila i Harryho a ani se nezapotila. Proto mě ani nějak nepřekvapilo, když jsem se dozvěděl, že je tak vysoko. Ségra už byla nebezpečná tenkrát a teď je asi ještě více. Na její rychlost by podle mě nastačil ani Kratiknot, ta by byla rychlejší než já. Ginny je sice málá ale ouha. Tudle škvrně rodiny. To z ní dělala mamka a Bill." Řekl George popravdě.

Remusovi málem spadl načatý rak do klína. To jako je malá Ginny Weasleyová takový kadr v duelu, že o tom do doby tohletoho výletu nevěděl.

,,Myslím, že si s tím výletem na ministerstvo Ginny prosadila svou. Proti ní ani ach tak slavný Harry Potter je krátky špagátek, ta umí podat argumenty tak, že i se před ní krčí celé trio včetně Hermiony Grangerové, jak umí Ginny řvát jako lvice. Kolikrát jsem zažil, jak Ronalda sprdla tak, že byl z ní strachy posraný. Ani já s Fredm bychom proti Ginny nešli, to by se rovnalo ortelu sebevraždy." Řekl George a Remusovi se zdálo, že nevtipkoval a to ani náhodou.

Severuse Snapa přešla chuť i na toho posledního raka. Ginny Molly Weasleyová zněla hůř stravitleně než piraně a vojenský šrapnel dohromady. Když i Potter proti ní nic nezmohl, tak bůh s tebou Vodemorte.

,,Pak tam byl Lee, naše hlásna trouba z Bradavic. Z něho se vyklubalo dost divné monstrum. Brr Lee Jordán je divnější než jsem si do té doby myslel." Otřásl se nad kamarádem George.

,,Copak je s panem Jordánem, mě se zdál normální." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo normální, to potom musí být normální i Lenka, Merline. Lee je bývalý skaut a polovičný Američan ještě k tomu. A umí karate!" Řekl George s vykulenými očima.

,,Karate?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Bojový sport z Asie. Lee je asi tak neškodný jako je neškodná ohledně kouzlení Alice Longbttomová. On nikdy skoro nepoužil hůlku a prostě dotyčného zvalchoval. Odkuď myslíte, že měl v lednu Harry toho moncla, to nebyl Malfoy a jeho pohůnci, to jenom Harry si davzal příliš velké sousto, když měl duel s Lee Jordánem. Už poté s ním nechtěl nic mít. Jediný, kdo si po Valentýnu troufl, byl Neville, ale to dopadlo na obě strany skoro stejně. Vypadali jako ze slepičárny nebo Fred po útoku Hanabi alias Evy. Hermiona musela rozdat kus svých líčidel s Parvati, aby to nebylo vidět. Ne s Lee Jordánem není sranda už vůbec." Řekl George.

,,To je tedy další ne zrovna pro mne dvakrát přijemné překvapení. Doufám, že má Jodrán, alespoň achillovu patu." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo jinak by ho asi Neville nedostal. Lee sice je dobrý kouzelník a má sílu, ale jeho kouzla moc dlouho nedrží a rychle mizí, ale jinak ho jen tak něco nezastaví. Neville prostě tenkrát udržel to Expleriamus déle než obvykle a Lee skončil na stěně, jak ho tam Neville odfoukl. To bylo těsně předtím, než jsme odešli ze školy." Řekl s pokrčením ramen George.

,,Pak jste mluvil něco o panu Bottovi a a slečně Bonnesové, co ti jsou zač v duellu?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo Terry je koumes, pravý Hagvaspár, skoro encyklopedie kouzel všeho druhu. Vždy doplňoval Hermionu, když něco nevěděla a to byla Hermiona skaramensky chytrá. Myslím, že to jí dělal trochu naschval, nebo se vytahoval, nevím. Jinak kvůli tomu s ním byla v duelu potíž, používal kouzla, která nikdo neznal a byl s tím tak jedině otravný. Jenom jednou nad ním vyhrála Angelina, on Bott je přece jenom na ženské a zapaluje semu to tam dole, když vidí ženský zadek nebo ještě něco lepšího a Angelina se prostě před ním rychle svlíkla a pak ho odpálila na protější stěnu jako mastný flek. Bott prostě nesmí mít protivníka holku nebo ženskou, která má kozy a prdel, jinak je ouvej s ním." Řekl George a vzal si i posledního raka.

,,Budete ho někdo nebo si ho mohu dát?"Ptal ze zdvořilosti.

,,Ne, ale tedy říkate Georgi, že pan Terry Bott, je jak si sukně?"Ptal se nakysle Snape.

,,No dalo by se říct, alespoň co já vím, pane Snape." Řekl George.

,,A co slečna Bonnesová?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Řečeno slovy mého bráchy Rona, tak pokuď by měl ďábel nosit Mrzimorskou kravatu, podkolenky a vlasy v culíku a mít ohavný vijolkový parfém, tak by se jmenoval se stoprocentní přesnosti Susane Bonnesová. Susan má tu ohavnou vlastnost v duelu, že s libostí používá boláková a jiná ošklivá kouzla a kletby. Hlavně kletba na hemeroidy její oblíbená, i já s ní skončil na ošetřovně a nebylo mi přijemně." Řekl George a raději kousl do posledního raka.

,,No to je celá její teta Amalie." Řekl Remus.

,,No až na violkový parfém, myslím." Řekl Snape a bylo líto všech, co to kouzlo schytaly. I on byl oběť a nebylo mu to fakticky nikterak přijemné, spíš nepřijemné.

,,Mluvil jste Georgi, jestli se nepletu o slečně Angelině Johnsové, ta je také členka?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo všechny naše tři střelkyně pane Snape. Angelina, Alice a Katie. To jsou také střelkyně Brumbálovky, mají nejlepší mušku a v tom jsou podla Rona a Harryho neocenitelné. Jsou přesné jako nevím co. Nikdy nemusely pálit tolik kouzel, protože mají trefu i na velkou vzdálenost. Asi je to tím famrpálem nebo já nevím. Mají rozhodně lepší oči než já a Fred a dokonce lepší než náš chytač Harry a to je co říct. Když vystřelí kouzlo, tak nikdy neminou cíl, jenom když tam je štít. Conner tolikrát na to doplatil, že světe div se, začal si jich vážit a to je docela antifeminista, které by nejraději viděl holky u plotny nebo s ručním šití, jak je někdy hrubý." Řekl George a lovil z klepet raka další maso.

,,Och pan Conner je člen, to se divím." Usmál se Snape.

,,Jen se divte ono vás přejde. Conner je sice středověkých názorů na ženský, ale jinak by mohl být až extrémní revolucionář jako Hermiona. Z jeho názorů, které tam klidně na plnou hubu prohlašoval, by Kornelius Popletal dostal mrtvičku a Lucius Malfoy chcíp. Nedej bože aby ho slyšely Gringoští skřeti, ti by ho asi prohlásily za kacíře. To dohnal Harryho, když vyšel zákaz veškerých spolků a kroužků, abychom zmizeli do ilegality a citoval tam Magna Chartu, pak Americkou Deklaraci nezávisloti a nějakého Muhamada Gandhího, že ho div Hermiona nezlíbala radostí. Harry vůči tomu pak už nešel a my jsme se stali odbojovkou dalo by se říct. Díky Connerovi." Řekl George.

,,Za to může Conner?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo Harry nás nechtěl ohrozit a chtě tol fakt rozpustit. Prej aby nám neníčil život. Vždy si moc vše bral, i když to asi Listová zníčila toto jeho chování, když tu takhle nechá řádit Ronalda, na nás jak černou ruku. To by původní Harry asi nepovolil a nikdy by s tím nesouhlasil a vůbec by nepustil Rona do boje proti samotné Hadí prdelce." Řekl George.

,,Hm na tom něco bude a jak je pan Conner v duelu?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Jednoduchý nebojovat, pak nasrat a až pak bojovat, bych popsal, pane Snape, Connera v duelu. On nejprve rádoby dělá ze sebe blbečka a schválně něco schytá, pak má hnusné řeči a pak vyjede na člověka jako parní válec, většinou s velmi udernými kouzly typu Expulso a podobně, až se musí ten dotyčný jenom bránit. Jo ne pokaždé se mu to povede, ale že by byl špatný to ne. Jenom nasrat Nevilla se mu vážně nevyplatilo. Conner tenkrát skončil se skalpem. Neville ho prostě nějakým kouzlem, které jsem viděl jenom jednou u paní Pýtrový na bylinkářství při střihání uponice jedovaté, prostě připravil o kus vlasů. Hermiona to horko těžko dávala dohromady. Od té doby si Conner dával majzla, aby před Nevillem nezmínil jeho rodiče nedej bože Lestrengrovou. Většinou se zmohl jenom na to, že je Neville tlustý a tupý. Co ani jedno dnes už neplatí."Řekl George.

,,Střihání uponice jedovaté? To Longbottom Connera považoval za uponici?"Ptal se povaveně Snape.

George pokrčil rameny. Co pak mohl vědět, co si o Connerovi myslí Neville.

,,Když jsem byli na nemocničném pokoji vašeho bratra a dívali jsme se na ty záběry z Bradavic, tak jste zmiňoval též Deana Thomase jako člena té Brumbálovky." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo náš velký malý Dean Thomas, to je fakt zlatíčko." Zasmál se George.

,,Jak to myslíš Georgi?"Ptal se Remus.

,,No ono je to tak s Deanem, že je to umělec a velká kvočna Nebelvíru. Tak to říka Ron a tak to asi bude i pravda. To on honil s každou rýmičkou a kalšíčkem ostatní kluky k madam Pomfrejové. Horší než naše mamka. Ron říkal, že od té doby, co je nějak vážně nemocná jeho máti, což nezávidím ani Deanovi, tak je jak kvočna a o každého se stará. Byl pro kluky jak vrba. Pokuď něco nevím o Ronovi tak to s jistotou ví Dean Thomas, na to vezmu jed. Dokonce si myslím, že Dean toho věděl víc, než kdy říkal. Myslím, že ví o Siriusovi Blackovi o spojení Harryho a Nevilla a Fénixovu řádu včetně vás pane Snape a Remusi. Ještě k tomu je expřítel naší Ginny a to mluví za všechno. Ta mu po měsíci dala košem, protože to jeho nuňaní a ťutání nemohla vydržet. Dean je možná velký, ale poslední dobou strašně měkký jako tvaroh." Řekl George a dojedl posledního raka.

,,Asi paní Thomasového něco závažného je. Měl bych se pozeptat kolegině Minervy, jestli o tom něco neví." Řekl Snape zamyšleně.

,,Já se na to Rona ptal, ale on mi to nechtěl říct. Prej je to Deanova věc ne né má. To bylo porvé,co mě takto odpálkoval. Asi to s Deanovou mamkou není něco sesakra dobře, když to Dean tak změnilo, nebýval takový." Řekl George.

,,A kdo dál v té vaší Brumbálově armádě je?" Ptal se Remus a došel pro další vodu s kotlem do tuňky pod kořenem toho stromu, aby jí postavil na převaření.

,,No pak je tam Levandule Brownová, také Colin a Denis Crevry, Patilky,…" George byl přerušen.

,,Levandule Brownová v nějakém takovém kroužku, děláte si ze mě prdel Georgi?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne vůbec a co se týče Levandule, tak tu bych nepřál za nepřítele ani Hadí prdely. To by pro něho dopadlo krásně katastrofálně." Řekl bez špetky vtipu George.

,,He to je dobrá duelantka, zrovna Levandule Brownová, to jako fakt?"Ptal se zdvyženým obočím Remus.

,,Duelantka to těžko, ona je spíš velmi schopná kosmetička, kadeřnice a švadlena a používá tato kouzla v boji. Moc dobře si vzpomínám jak Dean v jednu chvíli měl normální lidskou prdel a v příští chvíli prdel velkou jako Hagrid. Fakt hnusný, ty Levanduliny kouzla. Zvlášt to mydlinkové a lakovací. Představte si Harryho Pottera natřeného modrým lakem s třipitkami a vlasy alá ten mudla, co je po smrti jménem Elvis Presly a přejde vás chuť také válčit s Levandulí Brownovou. Potom, že já jsem Poberta." Otřásl se George.

V Remusovi Lupinovi by se krve nedořezalo. Tohle nebyly způsoby boje, na který byl zvyklí. Ne s kosmetickými kouzly! Proboha. Smrtijedi by to měli zabalit rovnou ty děcka jsou nebezpečná.

Severus Snape se usmál, jo vidět tak Pottera dřív to by se mu líbilo. Možná něměl nad slečnou Brownovou lámat hůl, přece jenom má neotřelý talent. Možná by si měla otevřít salon krásy na Příčné. Když už může být vlkodlak kadeřník, tak proč ne taková divná Nebelvírka jako Levandule Brownová.

,,A co pan Colin a Denis Crevryovi? To přece je čtvrťák a druhák, ti asi moc silní nebudou v duelu." Řekl Snape a sesla hůlkou na misku ,,Duplexo!" a najednou tam byli dvě místo jedné.

,,Colin a Denis jsou možná nejmaldší, ale že by byli slabý, tak to doopravdy ne. Oni jsou mistři zasítrání se a mizení. Oni prostě zmizí, když je třeba a třeba se objeví za vašimi zády. Já a Ernií jsme na to doplatili. Jsou s tím fakt nepříjmní, i když jinak moc kouzel neznají jako ostatní. Já a Fred jsem s Dobby pomocí Colinových fotek vydírali Malfoye. Denis vždy v nevhodný okamžik totiž nechal zmizet Malfoyvi šaty. Třeba, když mluvil s nějakou Zmijozelskou holkou, šlo o banality. Díky tomu začala ta Zmijozelka křičet a Colin udělal fotku. Ono to pak vypadalo jako, že se Malfoy naschvál před tou holkou svílká a o něco se pokouší. Malfoyi to muselo být extrémě nepřijemné, nejen, že jsme ho pěkně vydírali a on nemohl jít proti Ronovi s Ginny natož někomu dalšímu z Brumbálovky, ale ještě si musel často pořizovat nové oblečení, protože to původní prostě zmizelo a vypařilo se jako pára nad hrncem. Jo Crevrovci jsou zlatý důl ve vydírání." Usmýval se George.

Snape se kysele zaškelbil. Kam se hrabal Black a Potter starší, ti by tohle nikdy nevymysleli, chraň bůh, aby to na něho použili. Ta Brumbálova armáda nebyla armáda v pravém slova smyslu spíše parta dětcek, která byla škodlivá jak sarančata. Co jim Potter probůch řekl, že to tak změnilo na přímo ďábelská stvoření.

Remus Lupin se zamyslel. Bradavice se hodně změnily, když tam byli takové osoby jako Weasleyovská dvojčata, Crevryovi bratři, výbušný Seamus Finnigen, divná modní diva Levandule Brownová a Ginny Weasleyová. Tam by se i Sirius a James báli operovat, jak se zdálo tam být nebezpečno. Ne tam pod nosem Brumbálovi vznikla gerillová armáda Bradavic, která možná svojí prohnaností byla horší než Fénixův řád.

,,Pak tam byli Pattilky. Pamda i Parvati, ačkoliv každá byla v jiné koleji." Řekl George.

,,Obě, podle mého usudku by slečna Pamda Pattilová měla být tiché děvče, které má vždy až posvátnou uctu k profesorům." Řekl Remus.

,,Umbrigrovou nenáviděla od prvního okamžiku Remusijako ropušníky, možná i víc. A já ani nad jednou nevyhrál a to nikdy. To je dvojitá porce Hermiony Grangerové, ještě když jí bylo 16. Jenom jsou ještě o krapet svižnější než původní Hermiona. Harry z nich dostal strach, když mu řekly, že je jejich dědeček z Indie učil šermu. Oni umí obě s mečem a velice názorně to předvedly. Smith se vychloubal, že to umí a Parvati ho málem napíchla jako prase, ale ne do břicha, ale do koulí. Smith se málem z ní počůrál strachy a vyplašeně utekl před ní na chlapecké záchody. Jo poceňte Pattilky a zůstanete někde napíchlý jako Drákula." Řekl George jestě jednou vyždímal mikinu a než jí kouzlem začal sušit. Co na tom, že bude smrdět vodou z potoka. Přece jí kvůli tomu nevyhodí, na to byla moc nová.

Remus si pomyslel, ok tak tohle nebude jen tak, šermíři, bojovníci, vtipálci, kouzelníci ta Brumbálovka není obyčejný spolek.

,,Možná bychom měli fakt zřídit školní kroužek šermu v Bradavicích. Vypadá to, že by rozhodně měl členy už teď." Řekl Snape.

,,No dalšími členy Brumbálovy armády jsou Ernie Mcmilien, Seamus Finnigen, Cho Changová…" George byl znovu byl přerušen Snapem, který předtím udělal z misek dvoulitrové flašky.

,,A slečna Changová, o té jste si předemnou povídal s bratrem, jak si jako bývalé přítelkyni pana Pottera, když byly ty záběry z Rity." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo přesně." Kývl George.

,,To jako Harry měl už předtím přítelkyni?"Ptal se překvapeně Remus.

,,To vám Harry neřekl, když jste se koukali?"Ptal se George.

,,Ne ten byl někde venku s Nevillem nebo co. Ti u toho vůbec nebyli. Vše komentovala tvoje sestra Georgi a Ronlad." Řekl Remus a pomalu ochlazoval kouzlem vodu, kterou převařil v kotlíku.

,,Jo Ginny a Ron by to určitě neřekli. Ne to by ti dva Harrymu nikdy neudělali. Ani podle mě Sirius Black o tom nevěděl a to byl jeho kmotr. Harry je tajnůstkář co se týká holek. No i když podle mě dává přednost hnědým očím a drdolům. Cho je dost často nosila a Tenten je také nosí, jestli se nemýlím. Dokonce jednou jsem Harryho přistihl koukat se na Ginny,to měla také drdol. Vše co mělo drdol a mělo věk na Harryho, by bylo svůdné pro něho. Pan drdol jsme mu jeden týden říkali s Fredem o Harry a on nás za to přilepil na dveře učebny věštění, jak byl naštvaný." Řekl George.

,,Aha." Řekl jenom Remus a pomyslel si. Harry vážně není ani trochu podobný Jamesovi, ten byl po holkách s drdolem nešel, říkal, že mu připomínají matku.

,,Mě Georgi ani trochu nezajímají preference u ženského pohlaví ohledně pana Pottera, ale um slečny Changové v duelu." Zamračil se Snape. Jenom se mu vyjasnil incident s přilepenými dvojčaty na futra učebny věštení a nasranou Sybilou Treveliovou. Takže za tím stál Potter.

,,Cho je takový povětron, když měla dobrou náladu a neměla oči z deprese po Diggoriho smrti, tak byla jako drak na nebesích. Víte, ona se sama dokázala pomocí kouzla vzníst do vzduchu a létat i tak. Potíž zasáhnout něco, co je ve vzduchu. Byla jako duch, sice nesvištěla lidmi, ale kolem nich. Neville i Ron si kolikrát k radosti Harryho na ni vylámali zuby. Doslova. Myslím, že jim několikrát dorůstaly, jak s nima vymetla podlahu. No pak plazily jazyk pochodem do jejich ložnice, protože Harry jí za odměnu většinou někde v kamrlíku zlíbal, když někoho porazila. Kdybych měl být hnusný, tak Cho měla protekci v podobě Harryho. Dělat to, ale nebudu, protože Cho je dobrá duelantka. Možná se chtěla hodně zlepšit proto, aby se pomstila za Diggoriho. Jo tu bych poslal nejraději být Ronem, který asi má nastarosti taktickou stránku věci na Červíčka, ať piká za svůj zločin." Řekl George a uvázal si mikinu kolem ramen. Začínalo být tepleji.

,,Poměrně dobrý nápad Georgi, s tím bych i souhlasil. Mě se do toho nechce. Já už tu proradnou krysu nechci vidět živou, ale jenom mrtvou a když má slečna Changová takový vztek, tak proč ne. Kratiknot mi ukázal, že i Hagvaspár by se neměl podceňovat." Řekl Remus a proměnil větívku poblíž v trychtíř.

,,To by velectěný pan Pettigrew uviděl jedině tak násadu od koštěte pak kulový. Jestli se nemílím, tak slečna je chytačka a kapitánka Hagvaspáru." Řekl Snape.

,,No byla, dokuď Umbrigrová nezakázala famrpál." Řekl George.

,,Tak se osvěží při tom turnaji, co Kratiknot chystá a možná přijde na jiné myšlenky slečna Changová. Jenom by mě zajímalo, jak chce přenést veškeré informce o Voldemortu a jich samých Potter všem z té Brumbálovy armády." Řekl zamyšleně Snape.

,,Hm tak to nevím ani já. A hlavně jak to hodlá skontaktovat? To půjde jako za nima osobně nebo co? Jak jste se vůbec domlouvali a kde jste byli v Bradaicích nebo Prasinkách schovaní?" Ptal se Remus.

,,To by jste se divili, my celou dobu byli v Bradavicích pod prsty Umbrigrové a Brumbála a ti o tom nevěděli. Za vším stojí Hermiona, Harry a Dobby." Mínil na to George a dal kotlík a vařečku s miskou do báglu a vyndal lékárničku. Pak ze svého kapesníku vykouzlil brašnu a do ní přendal lékárničku, lano, ta divné malé nožíky, jídlo a přehodil si to přes rameno.

,,Co s tím má co společného Hermiona?"Ptal se Remus.

,,No když jsme zakládali Brumbálovku tak udělala listinu a my jí všichni podepsaly. Každý, kdo by něco kecl Umbrigrové by měl nadosmrti rudou kebuly bez vlasů. Hermiona na nás umístila kletbu a dost hustou musím říct. Tu tak někdo nezlomí. No a pak nám dala na prvním sezení každému galeon od Harryho, který upravila pomocí Prométhova kouzla tak, že posílá zprávy. No Dobby nám sehnal místnot, kde nás nikdo nenajde. Není ani na Pobertově plánku. Komnata největší potřeby." Řekl George a velice potěšeně se koukal, jak na něho Remus a Snape čučí.

,,Komnata největší potřeby je tajná místnost uvnitř Bradavic, která se zjeví jenom, když člověk potřebuje. Také vykoná skoro všechna její přání. Jednou jsme jí měli velkou jako famrpálové hřiště a s trávníkem, představte si. Fakt fantastické, ta místnost kromě jídla vyplní vše. Dokonce nám udělala průchod do Prasinek a mi jsme v noci létali na koštěti nad Bradavicemi v šiku. Suprový." Řekl George a ,,Aqvamenti" Uhasil ohněn.

,,Něco takového je nv Bradavicích?" Ptal se udivně Remus.

,,Jistě, já se s Fredem také divil. Už proto, že jsme si mysleli, že vy původní Pobertové jste odhalili všechna tajemství Bradavic, ale Harry, Ron a Hermiona mě přesvědčily opaku. Tajemná komnata také byla pokládana za povídačku a ti tři jí objevily a Harry, Ron a Ginny v ní byli. Tak proč by nemohla být Komanta největší potřeby." Řekl George a došel si do tůňky umýt obličej.

,,Neuvěřitelný." Řekl Remus.

,,Jak to, že Hermiona Grangerová Blacková věděla o Prométhově kouzlu, to se na Bravicích neučí. To je v Bystrozorském výcviku, jestli se nemílím." Řekl Snape.

,,Proč ne, Tonsková dala Harrymu úžasný dárek k narozkám. Příručku kouzel pro bystrozory, Harry a Hermiona nás z ní učili kouzla. Fakt zajímavé. Tonsková nám také zachránila kejhák několikrát, mimo toho, že se jí podařilo zachránit taťku, když mu šátkem zacpala to kousnutí hadem, aby nevykrvácel. Moddy je blb, když říká, že Tonsková jako bytrozorka nestojí za nic. I ty její malé činy za to stojí. Je lepší než on, má totiž zdravý rozum na rozdíl od něho. Držte se jí, pane Snape." Řekl George.

,,Jak to vůbec bylo s tvým otcem Georgi, já o tom jenom zaslechl zvěsti a ne nic konkretního. Prej ho zachránil Brumbál." Řekl Remus.

,,Tudle Brumbál, to Harry a Tonsková. Kdyby nebylo toho útoku na Harryho mysl, kdy ten čurak ukázal Harrymu jak taťku ten jeho had kousl, tak by o tom ani Brumboš nevěděl. No sice pak Brumbál se podíval pomocí jednoho portrétu na ministerstvo, ale mezitím našla taťku Tonsková a dávala mu první pomoc. Je fajn, že pan Tonsk je mudlorozený a Tonsková umí dávat první pomoc i v mudlovském stylu. Pak to byla ona, kdo taťku přemístila do Munga. Prdy vody z Brumbálem, bez Harryho a Tonskové by taťka asi nebyl." Řekl George a u posledních slov sklonil hlavu.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak ke zkreslování informací už docházelo o hodně dřív, než jsem si myslel." Řekl zamračeně Snape. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že se Brumbál chlubil cizím peřím, jako Lockhart, bylo mu to odporné. Jak viděl, tak na tom měla zásluhy Nymfadora a Potter a ne Brumbál a on by ho nejraději viděl pověšeného na dubu. Divil se, že s tím něco tak uřvaný a někdy divný Black neudělal? Když si, ale vzpomněl, co samotnému Blackovy Brumbál provedl, tak se ani už tak nedivil, že Black naletěl i této fámě.

,,Asi půjdeme, je už půl desáté pryč a slunce už docela i tady pod těmi obřími stromy pálí a já se někam chci dostat." Řekl George.

,,To máte pravdu dost vysedávání, ale cestou nám dopovíte všechny členy té Brumbálovky jak tomu říkate vy." Řekl Snape a vzal jeden tan batoh na ramena a upravil si popruch, aby ho neměl až na prdely. To neměl rád.

,,Ok, vzal jsem na sebe jídlo a jiné věci, abych vám ulechčil ty bágly, byly podle mě moc těžké na takový pochod." Řekl George.

,,Pff Ronald si asi myslí, že jsme cvičení vojáci." Řekl nakysle Remus a přehodil ten svůj batoh přes záda. Přetím došel ještě pro deky a složil je do svého batohu.

,,Tak jdeme Lupine, zvedej kotvy." Řekl Snape a vyrazil dopředu.

,,Špatný směr pane Snape." Řekl George, který mezitím seslal kompasové kouzlo a podíval se, kde je západ.

,,No já moc kompasové kouzlo neumím Weasley, tak po mě nechtějte, abych dokázal určit směr." Řekl Snape a zamířil směrem, kam ukazovalo kouzlo světílkem na západ.

,,Tak to se nedivím, že jste se ztratil i v tom posváteném okrsku s Tonskovou. Máte stejně mizerný orientační smysl. Tonsková také někdy bloudí." Řekl George. A vyrazil za Lupinem a Snapem, kteří nasadily dost velké tempo.


	37. Kapitola 35 - Do korun stromů

**Kapitola pětatřicet – Do korun stromů, přes propast a dál**

Museli se vyhýbat každému stromu, protože lézt na tyto velikány bylo skoro nemožné. Jejich spodní část kořenů byla neuvěřitelně lepkavá. A jako by byla natřená nějakým lepidlem, lepila strašlivým způsobem. Severus Snape ztratil polovinu rukávu trička. Snape nasraně odtrhl i zbytek rukávu a tak měl triko jen s jedním rukávem. Tak bylo vidět jeho vybledlé a skoro neznatelné znamení zla na předloktí.

,,Zatracené stromy, jsou velké a lepí." Nadával Snape.

,,Přitom večer nelepily, když jsme sjeli dolů." Řekl Remus.

,,To je určitě tím sluníčkem. Myslím, že to co na těch kořenech lepí jenom ve dne tak noci je prostě jenom kluzké." Řekl George a znovu seslal kompasové kouzlo, jestli jdou správným směrem, když obešli dalšího velikána. V pořadí už 21ho.

Mezitím, ho stačili vyzpovídat ohledně dalších členů Brumbálovy armády v podobě Seamuse Finnigena, o kterém Snape řekl, že je živoucí dělbuch a Remus ho považoval za výbušninu. Pak o Erniem a jeho skvělém patronovi divočákovi a Hannach Ambottové, přední bylinkářce po Nevillovi, která vykouzlila stromeček na Ronově hlavě i s jablíčky. Nad tím se ti dva rozesmáli a málem o sebe zakopli a spadli do nějakého sajratu, z kterého se vyklubalo obří hovno rozměrů auta. George by moc zajímalo, které zvíře se tu vytentočkovalo. Bylo zajímavý, jak z toho byli oba zelenohnědý. Pak na sebe půl hodiny sesílali čistící kouzla, aby nesmrděli jako to hovno před nimi. Museli pak tu hroudu obejít a přeskočit žluté chcanky vedle toho. Fakt humus, pomyslel si George.

Následně se bavili o Justinovi Finsch-Fletchli a Georgeva pohledu na jeho rušivý styl duelu, kdy používal bláznivá hlučná kouzla a schválně si zvyšoval hlas kouzlem Sonorus. Následovala poslední členka a to Marieta Ecobiová, kterou nikdo z nich v takové skupině nečekal. George jim musel vysvětlit, že to vyrostlo v hlavě Cho Changové a Marieta byla hlavně jejich zdravotnice, která na rozdíl od ostatních uměla léčitelská kouzla, její otec byl léčitel u Munga.

Teď zabočili za další strom a najednou ucítili mocný tah větru. Tady muselo být někde volné prostranství, přes ty stromy se moc větru nedostalo. Přidali do kroku a ocitli se nad dírou. Propastí přesněji řečeno. Asi tak 80 metrů široká propast se rozprostírala mezi nimi a dalším úsekem cesty a konec propasti byly na obou stranách v nedohlednu stejně její dno. Byla tam jedině tak vidět mlha hustá jak kaše.

,,Georgi je tohle vůbec na mapě?" Ptal se Remus a a děsem v očích se podíval dolů.

,,Není, zatracený kurevský brácha, jak tohle máme u všech všudy překročit." Řekl zlostně George a zvedl ze země kámen a hodil ho do propasti. Dlouho se nic neozývalo, až hezky dlouhé době bylo slyšet hlasité žbluňk. Ona tam je voda, pomyslel si George.

,,Hm, ale musíme na druhou stranu Georgi a Lupine. Kdo z vás umí šplhat po laně?" Ptal se najednou Snape a hleděl na starší štíhlý strom, který ale nedosahoval takové výšky jako ti ostatní.

,,He, co jako máš Snape v plánu?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Georgi vy máte to lano, viďte?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo." Řekl Goerge a vyndal ho a podal ho Snapovy.

Ten ho rozmotal a pak ho složil do velkého kruhu.

Odstoupil si od něho, vytasil hůlku a křikl.

,,Wingádium Leviosa."

Lano se začalo vznášet výš a výš, až dosáhlo na zhruba třetí větev toho stromu. Tam se lano přetočilo přes větev a uzlem, který na začátku lana udělal Snape se o ní zachytilo .

,,Acio lano." Řekl Snape a namířil na uzel lana a to se zase druhým koncem přiblížilo zpět k němu. Tak bylo lano rozdělené na dvě poloviny a oba konce byly na zemi. Snape se postavil na uzel a trochu se zhoupl. Větev byla silná jako stěna Bradavic a držela. Snape do uzlu zapíchl kůl dřeva, který asi spadl ze stromů a tím kůlem přibil lano k zemi a pak začal šplhat po druhém kusu lana nahoru.

George koukal jako janek. Co je Snape zač? Tohle přece nebyl normální postup, když se chtěl člověk dostat na strom. Kde vůbec se naučil Snape šplhat po laně tak obratně. Oproti tomu byl svým stylem Lupin bábovka. George lezl jako poslední.

,,Tak a co teď Snape, když jsme nahoře?" Ptal se Remus a musel se chytit kmenu, jeho boty na tohle nebyly zrovna nejlepší.

,,Nahoru." Řekl Snape a přivolal si lano, které podobným způsobem uchytil na další větvi asi o dvacet metrů výš než na té, kde stáli a v případě George seděli.

A tak šplhali dál. Tam dokonce měl strom nějaké plody. Drobné bobulky, ale Snape je varoval, že je neznají a mohly být jedovaté. Měl pravdu, byl lektvarista a měl s jedy bohaté zkušenosti.

Byli skoro na vrcholu a dál už to nešlo.

,,Hm jsme vysoko, pane Snape, ale co je nám to platné. Jak se podle vás máme dostat na druhý konec té díry do země?" Ptal se George nakysle.

,,Hm já v tom problém zas tak velký nevidím." Řekla Snape a podivně se ušklíbal.

,,Acio kořeny stromu." Křikl směrem dolů v následující chvíli Snape.

Strom se začal hýbat a kymácet.

,,Chceš mě zabít!" Křikl Remus a dostal zelenobílý odstín.

,,Sklapni Lupine. Acio kořeny stromu." Zaburácel znovu Snape.

Strom se znovu zakymácel.

,,No tak." Řekl tiše Snape.

,,Sice nevím, co máte v plánu, pane Snape, ale budíš. Acio kořeny stromu." Přidal i George.

,,Zešíleli jste oba dva. Proč chcete mizerné kořeny tohoto stromu, vždyť na něm spadneme dolů." Křičel na ně Remus.

,,No právě." Řekl Snape a strom se v té chvíli začal poroučet k zemi.

,,Despuslo!"Zahřměl Snape a strom místo do lesa velikánu se řítil přes propast.

,,Držte se." Zařval Snape a sedl si na větev chytil se jí jako klíště.

Strom byl větší než propast a tak když byl vyvrácen pomocí Acia z kořenů, tak přepadl přes ni a udělal most. Když pád pominul, tak díky tomu, že byli skoro na vrcholu stromu se George Weasley, Severus Snape i Remus Lupin octnuli na druhé straně propasti.

,,Fího pane Snape, to bylo geniální. Aciem vyvrátit strom z kořenů a přemostit propast. Vaše fasáda fakt klame, vy v té kebuly máte Indiána." Vysekl George poklonu, když seskočil z větve dolů.

,,Jenom logické smýšlení Georgi nic víc. Někdy prostě musíme ublížit i nebohým stromkům, viď Lupine?" Ptal Snape Remuse Lupina.

Remus Lupin se s toho tak jedině blil. Jeho snídaně z toho kymácení a pádu šla ven rovnou do propasti. Raci v jiné podobě, skončili zase ve vodě.

,,Ty jsi, ale baba Lupine. Přitom to nic nebylo. Viď Georgi?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Hm jste v pořádku Remusi. Moddy přece říkal, že jsi dobrý letec, tak proč se vám udělalo z tohoto špatně. Ti raci byli přece dobře provaření?" Ptal se starostlivě George.

,,Nesnáším tě Snape. Jo létat je jiná, ale já nesnáším volné pády a takové kymácení. Všechny ty odporné mudlovské horské dráhy, kolotoče a centrifugy, na které mě James a Sirius brali, jsem tak nesnášel. Fujtajskl!"Zavrčel zlostně Remus a bledý ve tvářích se opřel o kmen stromu, který Snape porazil, aby se dostali na druhou stranu.

,, Remusi trochu vody vám pomůže." Řekl George a vyndal jednu z láhví s vodou.

,,Jo to rozhodně." Řekl Remus a doslova mu tu flašku vyrval z ruky a přímo hamounsky se napil plnými doušky.

,,Georgi, kudy dál?" Ptal se Snape a stáčel lano zase do původní formy a pak ho zpět podával Georgi.

Ten zase seslal kompasové kouzlo, které jim ukázalo směr severu, jihu, západu a východu. Oni se však vydali na západ.

I tady byli obří stromy, ale vypadaly jinak. Byly o dost rozložitější a bylo na nich mnoho různých plodů.

,,Tady to vypadá na ovocné stromy." Řekl Remus a v příští chvíli se ozval lomoz a těsně za ním něco obřího spadlo. Remus i ostatní se otočili. Tam do země byl zabořený kokos. Obří kokos, který měl velikost Hagridových dýně.

,,To kdyby na tebe Lupine spadlo, bylo by po tobě." Řekl suše Snape.

Pak se ozval další hlomoz a na ně se řítilo pár dalších obřích kokosů.

,,Utíkejte!" Křikl Remus a utíkal pryč od kokosů a George s Snape těsně za ním.

Zastavili se, až když neslyšeli žádné padající kokosy.

,,Já jsem si nemyslel, že někdy budu utíkat před padajícími kokosy. Odedneška budu i ovoce považovat za nebezpečné, zvlášť tak velké." Řekl Snape a odplivl si stranou.

,,Připadám si tady jako mravenec. Je to tu všechno tak velké. Tohle zdaleka nemá ani Zakázaný les, ten je vůči tomuhle krásný. " Řekl George a sedl si na prdel.

,,Zatracené kokosy." Řekl Remus a o něco se opřel. Měl toho lesa dost!

Pod Remusovou rukou se něco zavlnilo a on zpozorněl. Prohmatal to, ono to bylo jak si měkké a lepkavé. Podíval se nahoru a vykřikl jako malá holka. Před ním stál obří šnek. Měl zelenou ulitu a díval se ně něho svými tykadly.

,,Co tak křičíš Lupine?"Ptal se Snape a podíval se Remusovým směrem.

Uviděl Lupina, jak stojí před šnekem velikosti Hagridovy hájenky a spadla mu brada. Co je tohle za šílené monstrum.

,,Fuj, co je to za šneka? "Ptal se George a postavil se.

,,Raději od něj pryč." Řekl Snape a šli pryč rychlým krokem. Ouha oni tam stáli najednou ještě další a další. Najednou byli skoro obestoupeni šneky obří velikosti, byli doslova v šnečí pasti.

,,To nás chtějí zbaštit?" Ptal se George vylekaně, jak se šneci přibližovali ze všech stran.

,,Everete statim!"Křikl Snape a šneka to odstřelilo pryč. Šnek přistál na obřím stromě a zbyl po něm jen mastná flek.

,,Pryč od šneků!" Řekl Snape a všichni utíkali ze sevření šneky.

,,Bylo to nutné, toho šneka zabít?" Ptal se Remus, když se od nich dostali dál.

,,Já nechtěl Lupine skončit jako šnečí sváča, Francouz nejsem." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,,Není to spíš naopak pane Snape, že Francouzi šneky jedí a ne šneci Francouze?" Ptal se George a měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Snape fakt řekl kameňák, u Merlinovi hůlky.

,,To je mi jedno Georgi, já nechtě být těmi monstry umačkán. Kudy teď?" Ptal se Snape.

Goerge znovu seslal kompasové kouzlo a podle něho zamířily na západ. Stromy začaly najednou řídnout a před nimi se zjevila malá louka či paseka, která vzhledem k velikosti stromů přijatelně velká a zarostlá trávou vysokou jako Snape nebo Lupin.

,,Do prkenný ohrady, je to správný směr Georgi?" Ptal se Snape.

George se podíval na mapu a tam ta paseka dokonce byla. Byla na polovině cesty mezi tou záhadnou skálou a bodem, odkud vyšli. To ušli tak málo? Georgi se to nějak nezdálo. Připadalo mu, jako by měl v nohách mnohem více kilometrů než pouhých pět.

,,No ta louka tam je, pak by měla být nějaká řeka nebo potok, podle té mapy, který teče kolem té skály. Já bych za tou loukou si dal pauzu. Mám už hlad." Podrbal se ve vlasech George a vytáhl nějaké listí z toho proklatého stromu. Jak tak velikánský strom může mít tak malinké lístky, podivoval se George.

,,Já bych byl pro." Řekl Remus a byl jako bernardýn v kožichu na Sahaře. Slunce začalo pálit jako splašené.

,,No jak myslíte, ale já bych šel co nejblíže k té řece, tam bude na ochlazení voda." Řekl Snape a uvázal si kapesník kolem hlavy, aby nedostal úžeh.

George to udělal podobně, svojí mikinou. Remus to udělal z vesty, kterou měl na sobě pomocí přeměny, ve slamák.

Tak šli tou vysokou trávou, když uslyšeli velice hlasité dusání, které se velice rychle přibližovalo.

,,Tohle není rozhodně nějaký šnek nebo slimák, na to je to příliš rychlé." Řekl Remus a sevřel o něco pevněji hůlku.

Z trávy se pak vynořily tři jak auto velké ještěrky a velice rychle se přibližovaly.

,,K zemi." Zařval Snape a lehl si na zem. George na nic nečekal a také si lehl. Dal ruce přes hlavu a cítil jak kolem něho ty obří ještěrky prostě bez povšimnutí proběhly. Uf, to bylo o Hagridův vous!

Zvedl se a viděl jak se Snape zvedá ze země, ale Remuse Lupina nikde neviděl. Pak se ozval výkřik a Georgi ztuhla krev žilách. To byl Remus!

,,Do prdele pitomý vlkodlak, to si nemohl lehnout na zem." Řekl naštvaně Snape a zlostí si dupl.

,,Co teď?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo babo raď, jak ho máme v této travní džungli najít. Pokud si ho ty ještěrky nedaly už k obědu." Řekl zlostně Snape a pozvedl hůlku do výšky.

,,Inferno moratum!" Křikl a z jeho hůlky vyšlehl obří plamen.

Tam se ten plamen rozevřel a vypadal najednou jako drak, jak se zdálo Georgi. Ten začal chrlit oheň a tráva kolem nich začala hořet.

,,Kurník, co to je pane Snape?" Ptal se vylekaně George.

,,Zložár." Řekl Snape a začal mávat rukou s hůlkou a ten drak se začal tím směrem ohánět s ohněm a ničit trávu. George vyvalil oči, Snape umí ovládat zložár!? Jak je to u chaloupky baby jagy možný?

Trávu začaly požírat plameny a ta začala mizet a bylo vidět stopy ještěrek, ale ne Remuse.

Pak konečně uviděli prchající ještěrky a jedna z nich držela Remuse za nohu v tlamě.

,,Kurník." Řekl Snape a přidal na tempu s tím drakem.

Ještěrky se zastavily a otočily se na George a Snapa a vřeštivě zavrčely a vrhly se jejich směrem.

,,Do prdele." Nadával Snape a chtěl proti nim použít zložár, ale pak si uvědomil, že je tam Lupin. Toho by to osmahlo na pečeni a on by měl na krku naštvaného Pottera a Septimu minimálně, úplně pomlčeno o Blackovi. To pusť z hlavy Severusi!

,,Aqvaredukto!"Křikl vedle něho někdo a Severus se otočil tím směrem.

George vypálil proud vody rovnou ze své ruky na ještěrku číslo jedna a ta se svalila bez hlavy.

Ještěrky se zalekly, ale pak se otočily na mrtvého druha a ledově zasyčely a ta co držela Remuse ho vyhodila do vzduchu.

,,Acio Remus Lupin!" Zaburácel George a pouhou rukou přivolal Lupina k nim.

To ještěrky velmi rozzuřilo a přímo se na ně chtěly vrhnout.

,,Avada Kedavra!" Křikl Snape a ještěrka číslo dva šla k zemi mrtvá.

,,Aqvaredukto!"Zavolal znovu George a ještěrka číslo tři přišla o přední nohy.

Zmítala se bolestí, až její skřeky utichly. Byla mrtvá.

,,Inferno noctis." Řekl Snape udýchaně a drak zmizel a oheň přestal hořet.

,,Myslím, že bych uvítal také umět hadí jazyk jako segra, tohle bylo o život." Svalil se do popela po trávě George.

,,Stávej Georgi, můžou tu být další, musíme se z té trávy dostat pryč." Řekl Snape, hodil mu svůj bágl a na záda si hodil omdlelého Remuse Lupina.

,,Žije vůbec?" Ptal se George.

,,No puls má, dýchá, asi strachy omdlel, jak si ho chytla ta obří ještěrka." Řekl Snape a vyrazil dopředu.

,,Ani nevíte, jak rád uvidím, pane Snape zase koruny stromu. Tohle je hrůzný zážitek." Otřepal se George.

,,Věřím." Řekl jenom Snape a šli co nejrychleji to s tou zátěží šlo ven ze spáleniště.

Když konečně dostali pod stromové velikány, tak Snape složil Remuse na zem a povídá.

,,Můžete mi Georgi vysvětlit, co to bylo za kouzlo, co jste použil na ty ještěrky. Také výmysl té vaší Brumbálovky?" Ptal se rukama v bok Snape.

,,Ne to mě minulou noc naučila Nata, pane Snape. Štípal jsem s tím dříví. Jenom jsem prostě zpanikařil a použil jsem ho." Řekl George.

,,Slečna Yuhi? Panebože co to je za ďábla. To je účinné jako moje Avada. Ale dík Georgi, díky tomu jsem nemusel využít další Avadu. Jak to, že používáte tak mocnou bez hůlkovou magii?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Tak to je na dlouhé vyprávění pane Snape a do toho bych se teď nepouštěl. Tady určitě se najdou i nějací mrchožroutí a aby za mršinu nepokládali i Remuse. Já bych raději šel." Řekl George a měl na paměti slova Rona o zneužití jeho moci. I když Snape nebyl na straně zla, byl stále Zmijozel a ti byli všichni vychcaní jako Merlinovi spodky.

,,Ach rozumím Georgi, ty mrtvoly jsou díky tomu spáleništi vidět. Žádný problém." Usmál se Snape a pozvedl hůlku směrem mrtvých obřích ještěrek a řekl.

,,Evanesco."

Ještěrky zmizely, jako by nikdy nebyly. Jenom tam zůstala kaluž krve a slin, které ani opakované Evanesco Snapa nedokázalo vysát z povrchu zemského.

,,Pořád lepší než nic, ale máte pravdu, tady nemůžeme zůstat. Musíme se dostat k řece." Řekl Snape a otočil se na Remuse Lupina.

,,Reverete." Prohlásil polohlasně.

Remus Lupin zamžoural jako sova a pak jako čertík z krabičky vyskočil na obě dvě nohy.

,,Kde jsou ty nestvůry?" Ptal se rozhlížel se polekaně kolem sebe.

,,V čudu a mrtvé Lupine, ale ty jsi málem skončil jako jejich svačinka." Řekl Snape tvářil se rozčíleně.

,,He co se stalo?" Ptal se Lupin a pak se podíval na to spáleniště.

,,Kdo nebo co to bylo?" Ptal se vyplašeně a tiskl se zády jednomu kořenu stromu a přilepil se tam košilí. Když pak se chtěl odlepit tak si jí dobrý kus odtrhl, že byla na cáry.

,,To jsem byl já a kamarád Zložár." Řekl Snape a usmíval se, když viděl, že na něho Lupin čučí jako pulec.

,,Zložár!" Vykřikl vylekaně Remus.

,,Jak bychom tě jinak našli v té trávě Remusi. Musela holt lehnout popelem. Nebuď nějaký ekolog nebo jak se to u mudlů jmenuje." Vysvětlil George.

,,To nemyslím, ale to je černá magie." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo a já jsem Budha Lupine, i Ronald Weasley černou magii používá a Potterovi to asi dvakrát vadit nebude. Tak tu nedělej Brumbálovce a jeho pitomou teorii o černé a bíle magii a buď rád, že jsi nebyl sežrán." Řekl Snape a vzal si od George zpět baťoh.

,,Jdeme k řece, tady je příliš nevlídně." Oznámil Snape a vyrazil kupředu.

George si vytáhl z brašny láhev s vodou a pořádně se napil. Měl díky tomu ohni docela velkou žízeň.

Cestou k řece je celkem nic moc nepotkalo. Jenom narazili na mnohonožku, která se chtěla obohatit o jejich zavazadla a tak jí George Expreliumusem poslal na sever někam do neznáma. Pak byly ty příšerné balvany, které musely po čtyřech přelézt. Snape si přitom roztrhl kalhoty na levé nohavici a ponožku k tomu.

,,To budu od pana Ronalda chtít proplatit, ten to nemá v hlavě v pořádku posílat nás do takové divočiny." Řekl Snape a zkrátil si nohavici o tu část, kde měl tu trhlinu.

Odhalil docela nepěknou jizvu na lýtku, která vypadala velice staře.

,,Od čeho to máš Snape?"Ptal se Remus.

,,To od pana otce." Řekl jen tak Snape mimochodem a šel dál.

Remus zbledl. Panebože to ho otec chtěl o tu nohu připravit, nebo co se stalo?

George polkl. Fred mu pověděl, co věděl od taťky a další puzzle mu zapadlo do skládanky. Snape neměl život z pohádky, ale z horroru.

Zase obcházeli stromy a George sesílal kompasové kouzlo každou chvíli, aby udrželi správný směr. Pak konečně uslyšeli hučení vody. Přidali do kroku a za pár minut byli u vody. Před nimi tekla obří řeka, která byla rychlá a měla mnoho malých víru, které se kroutily kolem kulatých a šišatých balvanů. Vypadala jako nespoutaný živel.

,,Tak tohle je v prdely, jak tohle máme překročit, tady je proud jako blázen." Nadával Remus a svalil se na zem.

,,Zatím pauza, něco vymyslíme při obědě." Řekl Snape a vyndal kotlík z báglu.

,,Souhlasím, mám hlad jako vlk. Ramen." Řekl nadšeně George a vyndal ze své brašny těch pět porcí instantního Ramenu.

,,Ok tak ta polévka s mořskou řasou." Řekl trochu nepozitivně Snape.

,,No jsou tam ještě ty fazole a nudle, ale co k nim, tak to nevím." Řekl George.

,,To raději tu polévku." Prohlásil Snape a Remus sehnal nějaké roští a zapálil oheň pomocí zapalovače.

Tentokrát trvalo o něco déle, než oheň pořádně vzplál, protože blízkost té řeky se mu asi nelíbila. Také pořádně začoudil Remuse, který díky tomu byl jak černoušek.

,,Asi bychom se měli trochu v té řece opláchnout, vypadáme jako mouřeníni." Řekl Snape a šel k řece a sedl si do dřepu a začal si oplachovat docela chladivou vodou obličej. Remus a George ho s radostí napodobili. George si rovnou v té vodě vypral triko a umyl vlasy, protože si předtím lehl do popele a byl černý jak bota. Očista byla dokonána a oni vysypali ty instantní polévky do kotlíku a zalili vodou. Té polévce to moc dlouho netrvalo, než byla hotová. Díky bohu byla to nějaká masová a ne zeleninová, to by asi už měl Remus spadeno na vraždu Ronalda Weasleyho.

Pár větviček bylo proměněno na dřevěné lžíce a miska byla duplikována. Polévka byla snězena všechna jak měli všichni hlad jako trám.

,,Jak se máme dostat na druhý břeh, to je zhruba 50metrů proudu u všech skřetích uší." Řekl George, zatímco Remus myl v řece kotlík a misky a Snape prostě jenom ležel opřený o kámen a odpočíval.

,,Hm nevím zatím, ale rozhodně ne plavat. To by nikdo z nás nezvládl, Georgi. Já nechci být utopenec." Řekl Snape.

,,Nebo to nějak přeplout na lodi." Navrhoval George a sedl si o trochu pohodlněji a opřel si o kolena hlavu.

,,Kde jí vzít Georgi a nekrást. Jestli umíte vykouzlit loď, která by odolala proudu této řeky tak se klidně do toho dejte." Řekl Snape a zamyšleně zavřel oči.

To si chce tady dát Snape jen tak dvacet? Ptal se v duchu překvapeně George.

Pak Snape otevřel oči a zvednul a šel kolem řeky. Pak se otočil a šel na druhou stranu a přitom se díval po okolních stromech, jako by něco hledal. To chce zase stromem udělat most? Ptal se v duchu George.

Tady to moc dobře nepůjde, tady je silný proud, i ty velikánské stromy by odplavaly. Pak se ztratil na čas z dohledu a George už chtěl za ním jít, když přiběhl a povídá.

,,Lano, jak je dlouhé to lano?" Ptal se ho.

,,Hm asi tak 40metrů, proč se ptáte, pane Snape, to zase chcete srazit nějaký strom?" Ptal se George.

,,Musíme ho mít delší. Musíme ho prodloužit a zvětšit." Povykoval Snape.

,,Co máš Snape zase v plánu?" Ptal se Remus, který přišel s umytým nádobím a mokrýma nohama.

,,Horskou dráhu Lupine." Usmál se Snape a George viděl, jak Remus málem kotlík s miskami, lžicemi, vařečkou, upustil na zem.

,,Ne, v tom fakt nejedu." Řekl Remus.

,,No když tu chceš zůstat, tak my půjdeme a ty si tu vegetuj s ještěrkami a dalšími stvořeními. Jsou tak milí, viď Lupine." Řekl Snape ironicky.

,,Ty jeden hajzle zmijozelský." Zavrčel zlostně Remus.

,,Hej Remusi buď na pana Snapa trochu milejší, jinak by jsi byl oběd pro ty ještěrky." Řekl George.

Remus se zamračil, ale raději nic neříkal. Bylo to s ním pěkně v prdeli, když musel dlužit život zrovna Severusovi Snapovi a Georgovi Weasleymu.

Naskládal tedy kotlík a věci k vaření do báglu.

George vyndal zase to lano a Severus Snape ho roztáhl a pak na něho poklepal hůlkou a řekl

,,Energio."

Lano bylo v tu ránu pevné jako to, které tahá zaoceánské lodě.

,,Duplio" a lano se rozdvojilo.

,,Copuláris" a lana se spojila a vytvořila jedno.

,,Tak a teď ho přenést na místo, které jsem vybral." Řekl Snape a složil to lano do takové velké osmičky.

,,Lupine vezmi to za druhý konec. Georgi ty vezmi ty batohy." Řekl Snape a kupodivu i Remus spolupracoval.

Šli kousek podél řeky, až došli ke stromu, který silně obepínal kořeny skálu nebo balvan na břehu řeky a byl krásně nad řekou nakloněný. Na druhé straně řeky byl statný jehličnan, který byl takový podsaditý, stál rovně a dolní větve neměl.

Snape trochu to lano rozmotal a pak vylezl na strom, i když si potrhal dolní část druhé nohavice. To mu bylo jedno. Vydrápal se na jednu větev nad řekou a tam uzlem přivázal to lano. Na co to má být dobrý? Ptal se George v duchu.

Snape sjel po laně dolů a přešel k nim.

,,Lupine vyndej deky. Georgi budu potřebovat tvojí pomoc." Řekl Snape a George stál, jako by jím projel duch. Fakt řekl jemu o pomoc Severus Snape, nebo už má halucinace?

Rychle se otřepal a pak řekl. ,,Ok pane Snape."

,,To lano se musí dostat na druhou stranu řeky. Použijeme na to Wingadium Leviosa, ale jakmile bude na druhé straně, tak to ve vzduchu budeš držet jenom ty a já ho zatím připevním k tomu smrku támhle." Řekl Snape a pokynul hlavou na druhou stranu řeky.

George už věděl, co měl Snape v plánu a musel uznat, že Snape asi nečetl jenom literaturu o lektvarech, ale i tu dobrodružnou.

Oba tedy zvedli hůlky a řekli nad lanem, co leželo u jejich nohou ,,Wingádium Leviosa"

Lano se bez obtíží zvedlo. Pak se začelo vznášet do výšky a pak George ve směru Snapovi ruky směřoval společně s ním lano přes řeku. Šlo to pomalu a zdlouhavě, ale šlo to. Ještě pár metrů, dva, jeden, půl a byli tam.

,,Copurális fatalis!" Křikl v tom Snape a lano obejmulo ten smrk a udělalo silný uzel a zbytek lana George pustil k zemi.

Bylo uděláno, přes řeku viselo lano a George si musel oddechnout. Tohle nebyla žádná prča. Tak dlouho nikdy kouzlo Wingádium Leviosa ještě nedržel a to mu ještě Snape jistou dobu pomáhal.

,,Teď jsi na řadě ty Lupine. Propoj nás magickým lanem, nás všechny tři, v pořadí já, George a ty. Jasný?"Ptal se Snape.

Remus párkrát zamrkal, ale pak mu došlo, že je to Snapova pojistka. Kdyby z nich někdo spadl do vody tak ho ostatní dva snad vytáhnou. Propojil magickým provazem všechny tři kolem hrudi.

,,Bombarda." Křikl si Snape pod nohy a následný výbuch ho poslal i s ostatními nahoru na větve.

,,Morgano, to jsme nemohli Snape vylézt sem sami. To jsi musel nás sem vystřelit." Řekl znovu naštvaně Remus.

,,Šlo to rychleji." Řekl Snape a přivolal batohy a pak i deky.

Každému z nich jednu dal a přehodil jí přes lano a omotal jí kolem svého pasu a zavázal jí tam.

,,Hlavně se držte, asi to bude trochu držkopád." Řekl Snape a neznělo to nijak jistě.

Vlezl si na okraj větve a upevnil si ještě jednou popruhy batohu, který on a Remus měli na sobě. George si zasunul trochu pod deku tu brašnu, co měl u sebe. Byla tam lékárnička a jiné důležité věci a ty on nesměl ztratit.

,,Expulso."Křikl Snape hůlkou do prázdna toho lesa za stromem na břehu a rozjel se po laně na druhý břeh. Goerge ani nestačil říct famrpál a jel za ním, jak ho ten tah vzal díky magickému lanu.

To fakt bylo jako létání. Jenom křik ze vzadu, kde vřeštěl Remus Lupin, byl trochu narušující. Snape dojel na druhý břeh, ale nestačil se včas rozvázat a George plnou parou do něho narazil a následně i Remus Lupin, stále křičící jako by ho na nože brali. Deky povolily a všichni tři spadli na sebe jako hrušky. Vznikla zvláštní hromada končetin a hlav. Vypadalo to z dálky jako nepovedený Hagridův Chloupek.

,,Proklatě." Řekl Snape, který měl tu smůlu, že ho George Weasley a Remus Lupin zasypali.

,,Říkal jste držkopád, pane Snape, tak to se vám vyplnilo." Řekl George a svalil ze sebe tak trochu mimo Remuse Lupina, protože ten vlkodlak nebyl zrovna nejpříjemnější balvan. Ten rozhodně by na váze devásetku kil dal.

Pak se zvednul ze Snapa a podal mu ruku a pomohl mu na nohy.

,,Dík." Řekl Snape a šel se podívat, jak je na tom Remus Lupin. Ten, jak se zdálo vstřebával neobvyklý zážitek tím, že koulel očima jako Moddy a lapal po dechu jako ryba. Asi jsem s tou padavkou měl pravdu, pomysle si Severus Snape. Lupin se sice umí ohánět pěstí a jazykem jako vzteklý, ale když přijde na menší dobrodružství tak je jak ženská, vřeští a blije. Jak baba ten Lupin. No snad teď zvracet nebude.

,,Asi dáme pauzu, než se Lupin postaví na nohy." Řekl Snape a sundal z Lupina batoh a dal zpět do něho deky.

,, Tohle se Remusovi asi moc nelíbilo. Já myslel, že snese jako vlkodlak víc, pane Snape." Řekl George.

,,Chyba lávky, sice se to umí ohánět jazykem jako vzteklé, přes hubu to dát umí, duel bohužel taky, ale Septima měla v jisté věci pravdu už v šestém ročníku v Bradavicích. On je plyšák na hraní." Řekl Snape a zasmál se.

,, Jo měl jsem jít na Aretmatiku a trochu víc se vzdělat v profesorech. Vážně se pane Snape nezdáte, ale jste číman. Hm jako Indiana Jones s hůlkou. Kam se hrabou Pobertové, tohle rozhodně stálo za to." Řekl George a měl vážně respekt před Snapem. Tohle vše by asi sám nedokázal zvládnout. Snape jako by ani nebyl Zmijozel, jak byl odvážný a pohotový.

,,Myslíte, já chci z toho lesa jenom vypadnout, není tu pro lidi dvakrát příjemně. Indiana jsem jednou viděl v kině a přišlo mi to příliš nadsazený. Američané se snažili být za každou cenu vždycky dobrodruzi. Když jim, ale někdo zapálí koudel pod prdelí, tak jsou strachy posraní a hned se zbaběle houfují, aby to člověku oplatili." Mínil Snape a odvázal na druhé straně od stromu lano.

,,Aha a co tou koudelí myslíte, pane Snape?" Ptal se George.

,,Vyprávění jistých lidí, kteří zažili druhou světovou válku. Hlavně asi můj děd a pan Evans, alias Harry Evans neboli Harryho Pottera dědeček, kteří sloužili vlasti jako vojáci." Řekl Snape.

,,Vy jste znal prarodiče Harryho?"Ptal se George užasle.

,,Jenom ze strany jeho matky, tedy Evansovi. Byli to sousedé." Řekl Snape a trochu mu zrůžověli tváře.

George kulil obě oči na Snapa jako by tam stál Merlin sám. Ty vole, postava Snapa byla tedy zapeklitá. Harryho by asi fakt zajímalo, co všechno o jeho prarodičích Snape ví.

,,To jako váš dědeček a pan Evans jako byli nějací velcí vojáci?" Ptal se George se zájmem.

On dobře věděl, že se kouzelníci tomuto konfliktu vyhýbali jak mohli, jako podle něho zbabělé krysy, protože to doporučoval tehdejší ministr kouzel, ale jemu to přišlo nefér. Přece žili také v této zemi a určitě by jim nebylo pochuti, kdyby Velkou Británi zabraly cizí mocnosti. Mohli mudlům nebo spíš nekouzelníkům pomoci.

Snape se usmál a při taháni lana na břeh začal povídat.

,,Co si pamatuji, tak pan Evans nikdy nechodil ven, aniž by neměl vycházkovou hůl. Byl ve válce zraněn do nohy a nikdy se mu to pořádně nezahojilo a při bouřkách ho ta noha dost bolela. Co vím tak byl stíhací letec, ale víc nevím. Vždycky, když se v mé přítomnosti Lily svého otce na to ptala tak si zapálil dýmku a začal mluvit o něčem zcela jiném. Třeba o fotbale nebo kriketu. Neměl mě moc v lásce díky mému otci." Řekl Snape a utřel si zapocené čelo, když vytáhl lano.

George v duchu zasmál. Harry byl také letec a ve vzduchu se cítil jako doma a jeho dědeček asi byl také ve vzduchu jako kovaný, když jezdil po nebi s tou mudlovskou stíhačkou. To asi musely být asi nějaké starší kusy než to, co občas viděl na nebi on.

,,A váš děd, pane Snape?"Ptal se George.

,,Á, ten byl u maríny. Sloužil jako střelec u kulometu na letadlové lodi. To je tak veliká, že má i letiště na palubě. Jméno té lodi si, ale už nepamatuji, bylo mi šest, když zemřel." Řekl Snape a kouzlem zmenšil lano a začal ho cpát do ruksaku.

George se dál neptal, ale byl unešený, co se všechno nedoví. Určitě tohle neví ani Harry, jinak by měl určitě jiné mínění. Rozhodně musel být jeho děda statečný muž. No a děda pana Snapa, musel také mít dost odvahy, když byl mariňák. To nebylo jen tak, jak věděl od Rogera Daivise, kterého mudlovský otec by profesionálníl voják.

,,Pane Snape a kdyby byla válka šel by jste válčit vy? Zeptal se George.

,,Nejsme už teď ve válce?" Ptal se na oplátku Snape.

,,No já nemyslím tuhle s Hadí prdelí, ta to má stejně díky Harrymu a Nevillovi spočítaný, ale kdyby vypukla u mudlů nějaká válka a byla ohrožena Anglii a Británie celkově, šel by jste za ní válčit?" Ptal se George.

,,Velmi zajímavá otázka Georgi, ale asi ano, sice jsou mi ukradený životy ostatních, ale zem pod nohama ať mi neničí. Mám jí rád." Řekl Snape a šel probudit Lupina, který pokládal za nejlepší, dát si odchod do země snů, místo džungle hororů a Snapa.

V Georgi se utvořil zcela nový obrázek Severuse Snapa, než ten, který měl před tímto výletem do této dimenze. Sice bručoun a ironik, ale v hloubi duše slušný člověk, který nehodlá nikoho nechat ve štychu a hodlá se za ostatní prát. Fakt divný had ve lvím kožichu, ten Severus Snape.


	38. Kapitola 36 - Rys, šestnácterák, vlk

**Kapitola šestatřicet – Rys, šestnácterák, vlk a fénix**

Bylo už přítmí, když konečně došli ke skále. No skála to rozhodně nebyla, spíš celé pohoří. Bylo to ostré, skoro na každém kroku špičaté pohoří. Tu a tam byla přichycená nějaká plazivá rostlina či keřík, ale jinak to byly holé skály. Kolem tohoto pohoří tekla řeka. Ta měla úplně jiný spád, než ten veletok, který předtím museli přeplachtit na laně. Tohle byla řeka líná pomálu se trmácející krajinou, která jenom lehce obrušovala ty skály. Také byla mělká, bylo vidět její dno. Samý lesklý bělostný či černý kamínek. Mezitím vodní rostliny a tu tam podivné měchýřkovité zelené keříky. Hlavně tam byla jedna důležitá věc.

Ryby.

Ryby většinou šedého či zeleného zbarvení, které líně jako tok vody v té řece plavaly. Tu jedna či dvě vyskočily trochu z vody, aby se žbluňk se znovu ponořily.

,, Ty jo tady to žije." Řekl Remus, když to spatřil.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak dnes k večeři bude ryba." Olízl se George, zase měl už hlad. Přece jenom ty ještěry a všechna ta magie mu přidávali víc hladu než normálně. Ani na Bradavicích nebyl nikdy tak hladový.

,,Jak je chcete Georgi chytit? Máte snad prut?" Ptal se Snape a sundal batoh.

,,Pffí prut, vy jste mudla, pane Snape? Jsme přece kouzelníci." Řekl George.

Snape zamrkal, ale pak se usmál.

,,No jo, někdy zapomínám, že vlastně mám hůlku. Je, ale potřeba používat kouzla na takové banality?" Ptal se Snape, zul si boty i ponožky a šel do řeky, až byl v ní po kolena.

Pak se chvíli zadíval do řeky a jakmile spatřil rybu tak šup chytl jí za ocas a vytáhl z vody. Ryby sebou mrskala, ale bylo jí to hovno platný. Snape jí druhou rukou omráčil kamenem.

,,Chytej Lupine, to je večeře?" Hodil Snape po Remusovi mrtvou rybu.

Remus jí jen tak chytl. On nebyl zrovna chytač, to byl James, kurník. Podíval se na rybu. Zrovna dvakrát velká nebyla, ale také malá ne. Měla tak 20cenťáku a byla tlustější. Za chvíli na něho letěla další a pak další. Celkem na něho Snape hodil 9. ryb.

,,Co s tím?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No co asi? Napíchnout a upéct Lupine, ale nejprve je ober. Mají šupiny." Řekl Snape.

,,Ehm jak se to dělá?" Ptal se trochu trapně Remus. On s tímhle nikdy žádné dočinění neměl. On si tak koupil rybí prsty či sardinky v konzervě. No v Bradavicích rybu vždy podávali jako filety.

,,Remusi to mi neříkej ani náhodou, že neumíš ani opéct rybu? Ty jsi fakt měšťák jako vyšitý? To si nikdy nerybařil, nelovil, nezabil rybu a neporcoval rybu?" Ptal se v úžasu George a vzal si od Remuse ryby, zatímco Snape seděl na balvanu v řece a nechal si mírným proudem vody omývat nohy. Bylo mu to velmi příjemné. Ať se s těmi rybami perou oni. On chce oddech.

,,No ne, nevím jestli jako vlkodlak, ale já ne. Matka vždy kupovala hotové, a já nikdy živé zvíře na maso si nekoupil. Sorry já tohle fakt neumím." Řekl Remus se sklopenou hlavou. Připadal si trapně.

,,Ach jo, a já myslel, jací původní Pobertové byli skvělí, ale asi je to spíše školní banda, která jakmile vypadne do přírody, tak si neví rady. No tak mi alespoň pomůžeš." Řekl George, který si pomyslel že, Remus Lupin je městský plyšák na hraní, který neublíží ani mouše.

Na dvě věci je ten chlap. Kouzlení a mluvení.

George Weasley byl ze samoty u Svatého Drápa a také z nejbohatší rodiny na počet členů a vždy velkým apetitem na jídlo. Ne pokaždé bylo dost peněz, aby se kupovalo maso, proto měli slepice jak na vejce tak maso. Když byl Georg malý chovali také králíky a kozu, ale tu zabili v ten rok, kdy Percy nastoupil do Bradavic. Tenkrát společně s ostatními členy rodiny pomáhal hodně často při zabíjení domácích zvířat a tak to díky Billovi a tátovi uměl. Charlie, který společně s Billem zažili jejich strejdy Gideona a Fabiána, dokonce díky nim uměli lovit ryby. Charlie je to také naučil, protože Bill zmizel do Egypta a neměl na ně tolik času. George i Freda to bavilo, protože Charlie znal perfektní místa k rybaření. Weasleyovští kluci na tohle opravdu nebyli tupí, na rozdíl od jistého vlkodlaka profesora. Takže George Weasley dokázal očistit i těch 9. ryb, které chytil Snape.

Pro něho žádný problém a ještě využil Remuse, aby všechen odpad hodil zpět do řeky. Prostě jako popeláře. Tu se uráčil k nim připojit i Snape a nesl dva ty měchovité keříky celé od vody, stejně jako on.

,,Jak vidím, tak se ve vás Prewett nezapře Georgi." Řekl Snape a sklonil se nad naporcovanými rybami.

,,Jo to rozhodně ne, ale mě to učil brácha Charlie a ten od nich, ale jak to víte vy? Ptal se George a zrovna z klacků, které přinesl z okolí Remus, zapaloval oheň.

,,Nejste jediný, kdo tohle dokáže s rybičkami udělat Georgi. Lupine ty jsi fakt na hovno. Ani s rybou si neporadíš." Řekl Snape.

,,No dovol, já nejsem z vesnice. Já vyrůstal v na předměstí Lencestru s matkou ta mi tohle nikdy nedovolila, kdo by mě pak to naučil. Šedohřbet mého, otce, děda a bratra zabil, když mi bylo šest, ty Zmijozelský prevíte." Řekl zlostně Remus.

,,Aha a já se divil, že jsi byl takový plyšák, ale ty si žil s matkou, to pak není divu, že tohle neumíš." Řekl celkem neutrálně Snape a pár klacíků začal svým nožem ořezávat do špice. Nůž si vzal na trénink pro případ, že ba se setkal s podobnou potvorou jako Anko.

,, Snape." Zavrčel Remus.

,,Co Lupine, já to jenom konstatuji, kvůli tomu tě urážet nehodlám. Šedohřbrt, byl dost velký hajzl už tak. Jenom mi to vysvětluje tvojí neobratnost." Řekl Snape a zašpičatěl oba konce klacíků a podal ho Georgi.

,,Ty jsi z Lencestru Remusi? To je tak daleko od Doupěte k nám je nejblíž Plymonth, jako větší město a to fakt je daleko od Lencrestu." Řekl George a napíchl rybu bez hlavy a vnitřnosti jednou polovinou na ten kolík a ten kolík zapíchl co nejblíž k ohni.

,,Ne dnes, bydlím u Oxfordu, ale jak jsem řekl, vyrůstal jsem tam." Řekl zamračeně Remus a přiložil do ohně ještě pár kousků dřeva.

,,Knihomol." Řekl tiše Snape.

,,A vy pane Snape, kde bydlíte vy?" Ptal se zvědavě George. Sice věděl, že Snape většinu roku pobývá v Bradavicích, ale jak viděl na té Ritě, tak musel mít Snape ještě minimálně jednu adresu.

,,A to vám mám jen tak říct?" Ptal se Snape pohrdavě.

,,Já nechci po vás přesnou adresu pane Snape a já a ani Remus jsme jí neřekli, tak se nečilte." Řekl George.

,,Pffí tak dobrá, ale tak si to uhádněte. Najdete ho Irského moře, je velké a slavné díky no řekneme to jednoduše Pobertům podobným klukům." Řekl Snape.

,,No to, že jste z města je jasné od doby, kdy jste se ptal na nemocnici pane Snape. Také jste musel někdy být v kině, jinak by jste neznal Indiana Jonese. No u Irského moře jich moc není, tam není zrovna dvakrát vlídně. Říkáte slavné díky klukům?" Přemýšlel George.

,,Ha tak na to dám klidně ruku do ohně. Lilly říkala, že je Liverpollu, takže ty odtud také musíš být, když se tak dlouho znáte, Snape. Ty jsi myslel Brouky viď, Snape." Řekl Remus.

,,No jo pochodující encyklopedie Lupin, jistě." Řekl opovržlivě Snape a podal poslední klacek Georgi.

,,Liverpoll? To jako vážně? Tam bydlí Lee Jordán, tam jsme dokonce párkrát byli s Fredem. To se divím, že jsme se nepotkali, pane Snape." Řekl George a v duchu si přál vidět výraz Lee Jordána, když mu říká, že bydlí ve stejném městě jako Severus Snape. To by Lee zařval a utekl by.

,,Jo pana Jordána vídám, ale on mě asi nikdy neviděl, nebo nechtěl. Bydlím o pár ulic dál než on." Řekl s úsměvem Snape.

,,Fakt, tak to je divný, že se o tom Lee nikdy nezmínil." Řekl překvapen George.

,,Myslím, že by on se s tím zrovna pan Jordán rád chlubil." Řekl Snape.

,,To je fakt, takže musíte buď bydlet v Režné, Osnovní či Tkalcovské ulici. Lee bydlí na konci bývalých továrních domků té textilní továrny a později továrny na letecké součástky." Řekl George.

,,Jsem uviděn, co v té vaší mozkovně Georgi všechno máte, jak víte o té továrně a její historii?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Nemyslete si, že v té hlavě mám jenom vtipy, lektvary a Verity pane Snape. Ba ne, mám i jiné zájmy, jako famrpál, letadla hlavně ta válečná a vaření. Fred se k plotně nikdy moc neměl, to já jsem jeho kuchař, jinak by chodil stále do Děravého kotle. Když jsem byl za Lee, tak jsem k děsu Freda přemluvil Leeho, abychom jeli do muzea letadel do Manchestru. Chtěl vidět bombardér." Řekl George a koukal jak Remusovi zmizelo obočí skoro ve vlasech a Snapovi také.

,,Vy jste mi tedy podivná osobnost Georgi. Už vím, proč říkal váš zatracený bratr Ronald, že si nejste ani trochu podobní v zájmech, když jsem s ním mluvil." Řekl Snape a pomyslel si. Ten George Weasley by se mezi mudlovskými kluky klidně ztratil, jaké má zájmy.

,,Přežil Fred návštěvu toho muzea?" Ptal se trochu dotčeně Remus. Dobře věděl, že tohle asi druhé dvojče moc zajímat nebude.

,,Pffí ten ani nešel. Místo toho se koukal s malou sestrou Lee Simonou na animáky a chroustal buráky. Fred a muzea nejdou dohromady. Já bych se rád jednou podíval do Ameriky, tam mají ještě větší muzea letectví a také raket. Miluji rakety a ohňostroje. Lee mě pozval dokonce za svým známým, který dělá ohňostroje na Silvestra pro Liverpoll. Bylo to super. Tam šel i Fred, protože má ohňostroje také rád." Řekl George.

,,Bylo to vidět při vašem odchodu, musím uznat, že v pyrotechnice se vyznáte stejně dobře jako pan Finnigen, k smůle slečny Umbrigrové." Řekl ironicky Snape.

,,Děkuji za kompliment." Řekl George potěšeně.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jste jí poslali na ošetřovnu na celý týden a ona pak mne a mé ostatní kolegy neotravovala krom Poppy, tak jste ulevili na čas celému profesorskému sboru od její přítomnosti, za což nerad, ale musím poděkovat. Lezla mi příšerně na nervy." Řekl Snape.

,,S tím mohu jenom souhlasit pane Snape. Kdybych měl porovnávat na škále pitomosti profesorů OPČM tak je nejhorší co jsme kdy měli a co jsem zažil. No doufám, že Tonsková bude lepší." Řekl George.

,,Slečna Umbrigrová byla hrozná osoba. Díky ní se příšerně změnily podmínky pro život vlkodlaků v Británii. Čůza." Řekl Remus.

,,No tom sem něco zaslechl, ale nic moc. Brumbál správy zachytil, přecedil je, pak je obracel jak smaženku, než je hotové a převrácené předával dál." Řekl Snape a koukal, jestli už ty ryby jsou hotové.

,,To máš zatracenou pravdu Snape, vodil mě za nos. Kdybych to věděl o Harrym, tak bych udělal vše potřebné a zašil ty Dursleye do basy a Harryho bych poslal ke své sestřenici Hyacintě do Francie, tam by se měl rozhodně líp." Řekl zlostně Remus.

,,Do Francie? To by tě Brumbál uškrtil. Podle něho měl Potter zůstat v Británii, přece víš, že by se pak na něj nevztahovala přihláška do Bradavic. Poslali by mu přihlášku z Krasnohůlek." namítl Snape.

,,A? To by mi bylo srdečně jedno. Brumbál kecal do věcí, do kterých neměl už hodně dlouho. No Hyacinta je moc hodná matka, má dva kluky a Harry by jí určitě nevadil, když bydlí tak v obřím domě ,který má po dědovi." Řekl Remus a složil nohy do tureckého sedu.

,,Kde vůbec ta tvoje ctěná sestřenice Hyacinta bydlí Lupine?"Ptal se Snape.

,,V magické čtvrti v Cannes. To je ti určitě známe, odtud je má matka." Odpověděl Remus.

,,Cannes, z toho města s tím filmovým festivalem? Proč jsi tam neodešel?" Ptal se Snape překvapeně.

,,Já tam nějakou dobu byl, ale Brumbál mě přemluvil, abych se vrátil a učil OPČM. Hyacinta byla nešťastná, že jsem odešel. Máme od děství k sobě blízko. Jako i k bratrancům Paulu a Luisovi. Měl bych je v létě zase navštívit, Francie krásná." Řekl Remus.

,,A s těmi Rusáky v tvé rodině je to jak?" Ptal se Snape.

,,To je tak, můj otec byl napůl Rus a Angličan a matka Francouzka. Děda z otcovy strany utekl z Ruska před Leninem a zakotvil v Britanii, kde potkal mojí babičku. Ale děda byl jediný, kdo utekl a zbytek jeho rodiny tam zůstal a já si občas s nimi dopisuji. Sově to trvá, než tam doletí a tak raději používám mudlovskou poštu. Je to rychlejší na tu vzdálenost. Z Jekatěrinburku je to hodně daleko." Vysvětil Remus.

,,Ty jsi tedy míchanice Lupine. Frantík, Rusák, Angličan a vlkodlak, tebe by měli vystavit na výstavě o míšení lidské populace." Řekl ironicky Snape.

,,Hej." Ohradil se Remus.

,,No hned se nečerti Lupine, já také nejsem čistokrevný Brit, Ježíši. To je tu tak jedině tak tady George." Řekl se smíchem Snape.

,,Já se o tohle nikdy moc nezajímal." Řekl s pokrčením ramen George a vytáhl první hotovou rybu a začal jí oždibovat. Připadalo mu zajímavé, jakou minulost má Remus Lupin.

,,Tak dobrá. No z matčiny strany co vím, tak Princové původně nejsou z Britských ostrovů, ale z Irska. A můj děd je také míchanice, protože jeho matka byla černoška. Byl neslušně řečeno míšenec. Tolik k míchaní. No Brit rozhodně nebyl, ale Američan." Řekl Snape a natáhl se po rybě.

,,Hm jak to bylo s tím panem otcem a jak jsi získal tu jizvu. Sice znám více nehezkých jizev včetně mých, ale nemohlo to být dobré." Ptal se Remus.

,,To není nikdy Lupine, když nachlastaný chlap popadne první věc po ruce a chce vymlátit duši z manželky a syna." Řekl mezi sousty Snape.

Remus zbledl. Čím dál víc se mu zdálo, že Snape neměl ani trochu lehké mládí.

,,Pane Snape, co se stalo s vaším otcem? Promiňte, nechci být hrubý, ale taťka o tom incidentu trochu mluvil s Fredem a on mi to řekl." Řekl George se sklopenou hlavou. Nechtěl, aby se Snape kvůli tomu urazil.

,,Hm moc o osudu velectěného Tobiase Snapa nevím. Poprvé jsem o něm slyšel až, když jsem usedl za katedru. Naposled, z nekrologu v novinách. Podle všeho cyrhóza jater. Prostě se uchlastal k smrti." Řekl Snape a podíval se do nebe.

,,Aha promiňte pane Snape, ale konečně mi doklaplo, proč jste vždy nechával zmizet v Blackovském sídle všechny láhve. Vy jste nechtěl, aby Sirius pil?" Ptal se George.

,,Hah, ne že by mi bylo něco do osudu Blacka, ale i když jsem ho nenáviděl, tak to byl bratr Reguluse a když jsem nedokázal zachránit jeho, tak jsem chtěl alespoň uchránit Blacka před totálním opilectvím. Ne, že bychom se vyhnuli jeho smrti. I když pro něho to byl asi nový začátek." Usmál se kysele Snape.

Remusovi se naježily všechny chlupy na těle. To snad ne, Severus Snape nejen pomáhá Harrymu, jemu zachraňuje život a Siria chtěl také chránit, aby se neupil k smrti. To chce ze sebe Snape dělat najednou světce? Jen ho zarážel fakt, jaké k tomu měl důvody. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že jeho otec byl mudla a alkoholik.

,,Konce povídání o minulosti. Nemá to cenu." Řekl Snape a ohodil do ohně kosti ryby.

,,Hm to asi jo Snape. Co máš kolego v plánu dál, až budeme zase v Bradavicích?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Já to přece říkal, ne Lupine. To trpíš sklerózou?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne, ale budeš tam mít Tonskovou…." Remus byl přeťat.

,,Lupine v popelnici jako Pastorek si nebyl, ale jsi horší bulvár než Holoubková. Už se ani nedivím, že ten životopis Toma chce Potter zrovna po tobě. Jsi jako ona, taháš z lidí to největší bahno." Řekl Snape a tvářil naštvaně. Lupin by si měl dát pozor na jazyk, jinak o něj přijde a to by pak Septima o něj rozhodně nestála.

,,Jenom mě zajímá, jestli no …máš v plánu něco víc než jen známost." Řekl zvědavě Remus.

,,Jak to myslíš, Lupine? To jako co, svatbu nebo děcka ty vole? Copak vypadám na rodinný typ? Lupine tvůj mozek je, jak Molly Weasleyová při žehlení. Svatební agentura extra jako slečna Weasleyová. Sorry Georgi, ale tohle mi leze krkem. Zatím já nikam nespěchám tak Lupine švitoř v arematikým příručkách a sám jdi do chomoutu a mě nech na pokoji, ty francouzský kopulační kozle." Řekl docela rychle Snape.

George zamrkal, ale nic neříkal. Jo tím rozhodně mamka a Ginny byly nepříjemné, to měl Snape safra pravdu. No ta Anko, co mu Ginny chtěla dohodit, tu by nechtěl ani on. Brr to by si domů raději pořídil ochechuly podobnou tetičce Muriel, než tu Anko. Remus Lupin to vzdal. Snape mu prostě nehodlal prozradit jakékoliv podrobnosti ohledně své budoucnosti.

,,Pane Snape, vy jste říkal, že váš děd byl Američan? To jako byl americký voják a mariňák?" Ptal se George, aby odvedl od tématu.

,,Hm jo, on Britské občanství získal, až když se oženil s babičkou Snapovou, co já vím." Řekl Snape.

,,Mariňák, letadlová loď, kulomet, nezažil váš děd náhodou Pearl Habor?"Ptal se George.

,,Kéž by jste měl Georgi ve škole takové znalosti lektvarů jako znalosti o mudlovských válečných konfliktech." Řekl Snape a jedl dál.

,, Já rád čtu, ale ne zrovna o magické historii, ta je nudná, ale o té mudlovské. Oni neumí kouzla, ale přesto toho dokázali víc než my. Tak jo nebo ne, pane Snape?"Ptal se zvědavě George.

,,Tak na tuhle otázku vám neodpovím, protože to sám nevím. Bylo mi šest, když děda odešel ze světa. Co už si mohu pamatovat z té doby, krom toho, že ho pohřbili pod americkou vlajkou." Řekl Snape.

,,Omlouvám se pane Snape, ale prostě je to jenom zajímavé, půjčil jsem si pár knížek od Rogera Daivise a pár jsem si jich zkopíroval, ale není nic lepšího než někoho potkat, kdo ty lidi zažil nebo rovnou veterány samotné." Řekl George.

,,Snape ty jsi zvláštní, z jedné strany máš v rodině válečníka a z druhé strany lektvaráře." Řekl Remus.

,,Jak to myslíš Remusi?"Ptal se George.

,,Já náhodou vím, co jsou ti Princové jako rodina zač. Tam se to hemží lektvaristy jako houbami po dešti. No až na pár právníků a děsně mazaných politiků." Řekl Remus.

,,Já k nim Lupine nikdy blízko neměl. Mojí matku vykopli z rodiny, kvůli tomu, že si vzala mudlu a měla s ním mne a ani poté, co zemřela, se o mne nehlásili, tak co. Byl jsem jim ukradený." Řekl Snape a jedl druhou rybu.

Remus se otřepal, připomnělo mu to Blacky a hlavně Andromédu, ale Tedd by jí nikdy neublížil. Byl to hodný chlap. No a skvělý právník.

Mezitím se setmělo a nemít oheň tak by ti tři seděli potmě.

,,Měli bychom si sehnat na noc nějaký úkryt. Pod šerým nebem tady v té džungli nechci spát." Řekl Remus.

,,Možná v té skále bude nějaká jeskyně." Řekl Snape a uhasil oheň. George a Remus rozsvítili svoje hůlky a přebrodili řeku.

Šli podél řeky. Jeskyně zatím žádná nebyla vidět a nálada Remuse Lupina chladla. To ta mizerná skála nemá žádnou jeskyni. Pak konečně se jedna objevila. Byla zčásti zarostlá nějakou rostlinou, která docela smrděla. Tu Snape spálil, aby se vchod otevřel docela.

Vešli a zjistili, že jeskyně je docela prostorná a dlouhá. Vypadalo to na tunel.

,,Měli bychom se podívat o kus dál, jestli tu něco není. Já tu jeskyni nehodlám zdílet s kdoví čím." Řekl Snape.

,,Vždyť byl vchod zatarasený tou rostlinou." Řekl Remus.

,,To sice jo Remusi, ale ne zcela a kdoví kam to vede." Pokrčil rameny George.

Tak se vydali dál tím tunelem. Po dvou minutách došli k většímu krápníku, když se ozvalo zavrčení.

,,Tady něco sídlí." Řekl Snape a rozsvítil i svojí hůlku.

Před nimi v dálce byly dva červené body. Rudé jak uhlíky. Oči nějakého zvířate nebo čeho.

,,Lumos Maxima." Řekl Remus a jeho hůlka se rozzářila.

George zbledl. Zakázaný les byl proti tomu pohádka. Před ním stála matichora. Přitom Ronald a Ginny říkali, že tu žádná magická zvířata nejsou. Merlinovo šmaťchavý koleno.

Matichora zavrčela a najednou se z tunelu ozval řev a přiřítily se další dvě matichory.

,,Weasley se o tom ani nezmínil." Řekl Snape tiše. Tohle je definitivně v prdeli.

,,Ta rostlina nebyla obyčejná, jsem to blb, že jsem nepoznal ďáblovo osidlo. To drží matichory v šachu." Řekl Remus a ve světle hůlky bledý jak stěna.

Matichory se přibližovaly k nim a vrčely.

,,Co říkala Hermiona o matichorách. Bojí se světla a ohně." Řekl George a namířil světlo z hůlky na ty nestvůry.

Matichory ustoupily o kus zpátky, ale stále nenávistně vrčely.

,,Těch se musíme zbavit, nesmí se dostat do lesa. Tam by zabily vše živé, jsou jedovaté od hlavy až k patě." Řekl Remus.

,,Jak to chceš provést Lupine, na ně Avada nefunguje jsou jako smrtonoši." Řekl Snape.

,,To sice jo, ale co patronovo zaklínadlo, mozkomory, smrtonoše a matichory dokáže zabít. Nebo jestli umíš Fénixův oheň tak můžeš zkusit ten." Řekl Remus.

,,Ten neumím to je na mě příliš vysoká magie, nejsem alchymista Lupine, ale patron by šel." Řekl Snape.

,,Já bych fakt nečekal, ty nestvůry jsou lační jak Ronald po naší krvi." Řekl George.

,,Umíte Georgi Patrona?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jasně, co pak jste neposlouchal. V Brumbálově armádě umí Patrona každý a malý Denis Patronum!" Křikl George a z jeho hůlky vyšlehl proud světla.

George počítal, že uvidí svého paviána, který v Brumbálově armádě docela ostatní bavil svým skákáním. Merlinovy prašivý vousy, ono tam najednou stálo něco úplně jiného! Jeho patron změnil podobu a velikost. Tudle pavián, před ním, Snapem a Remusem stál statný jelen.

,,Georgi ty máš jelena jako patrona, o tom jsi nic neřekl." Díval se překvapeně Remus na to zvíře. Bylo mu jako by viděl Jamese, ale i ten byl menší a neměl takové paroží. James byl dvanácterák a tohle bylo něco výš. Tohle byl šestnácterák, jestli se nepletl tak samotný Král lesů, jak říkali myslivci, který tam najednou stál.

,,Já měl paviána, ne jelena to měl Harry." Řekl George a díval se užasle na svého nového patrona, který se pustil s velkou vervou do matichory, kterou nabral na paroží a mrsknul s ní o zeď jeskyně.

,,Brumbálovy fusekle, kam se hrabe Potter. Expecto Patronum." Křikl do prostoru Snape.

Severus Snape se bál, že se mu budou smát, že má laň jako patrona. Byla to vzpomínka na Lily.

Ale místo laně se zjevilo úplně jiné zvíře. Šelma, kterou by u sebe fakt nečekal. Rys!

Rys vběhl do vřavy boje a začal se jednoduše rvát s jednou matichorou která se chtěla zezadu pustit do šestnácteráka. Zťala drápy do matichory a začala jí rvát na kusy.

,,Rys Snape? Ty jsi mi tedy překvapení. To je přece na tebe příliš Nebelvírské, tahle kočka. Expecto Patronum." Řekl Remus a zjevil se po jeho boku vlk, tak jako u Naty. Ten zavyl jako by tu byl měsíc a vystřelil na pomoc ostatním patronům.

Rys, šesnácterák a vlk ničili tři matichory jako by to hadrové panenky. George se nezmohl na slovo, jak byl unešen svým novým patronem. Jelen, ale to byla přece Harryho parketa ne jeho? Tak proč najednou ho má zrovna on? Třem patronům netrvalo ani minutku ty matichory rozcupovat na malé útržky.

,,Páni takhle rychlého jsem svého patrona ještě nezažil." Řekl Remus, když viděl jak jeho vlk znovu zavyl radostí, když dotrhal matichoru

,,Já neměl rysa. Já měl laňku." Řekl tak trochu omámeně z nového patrona Snape.

,,Cože, tobě se změnil patron?" Ptal se Remus. To nejenom George Weasley, ale i Severus Snape! Morganin drdole, co se s nim stalo? Pak si vzpomněl na Minervu McGonagolovou a Hermionu jak říkaly, kdy se mění patron. Buď, když se stane kouzelník zvěromágem nebo když propadne láskou k jinému kouzelníku. Láska je nejmocnější magie světa, jak říkal kdysi jejich starý učitel OPČM a dokonce i Brumbál! Aha takže Tonsková a Verity už udělaly těm oběma díru do srdce a dokázaly přeměnit jejich patrony. To bylo tady skvělé! Ale Šestnácterák a Rys tak to pro něho samého byla bomba. Doopravdy jak ti dva mocní vlastně jsou, jako kouzelníci. Přivolat Zložár není brnkačka a ovládat ho už vůbec a jak to, že George umí najednou bez hůlkovou magii u Merlinovi chromý hnáty!

Remusovi tak jejich moc nebyla moc po chuti, protože si připadal, ačkoliv byl vlkodlak, vůči nim slabší a tím pádem zranitelnější.

Matichory sice byly na cucky, ale šestnáctrák, rys ani vlk nezmizeli, ale místo jakoby je něco lákalo stále více do hloubky tunelu a vzdalovali se od nich.

,,Co to má tohle znamenat?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Já nevím, pane Snape, ale jako by nás chtěli někam zavést." Řekl George a něco v něm mu říkalo, že ten jelen ví, proč to dělá. Tak šel za svým novým patronem.

,,Počkej Georgi, přece nemůžeš jen tak jít do toho tunelu." Řekl Remus.

,,Proč ne, někde musí končit a když tam jde můj patron, tak proč ne já. To určitě není jen tak, že jde dál do tunelu." Řekl George.

,,Hm na tom něco bude. Jeskyně na tomto místě, hlídaná monstry a zatarasená mocnou rostlinou, ne tady je skrýš něčeho, ale otázka čeho. Jdu s vámi Georgi." Řekl Snape a přidal se.

Remus si povzdechnul. Ti dva si prostě nedají pokoj. Věčně někam lezou. Jako Sirius a James. Šel tedy s nimi.

Tunel vedl stále více do hloubky skály a mírně se svažoval. Bylo neuvěřitelné, že ti jejich patroni jako by je vůbec nepotřebovali. Neztráceli na síle a ani zářivosti. Remusovi to bylo zatraceně divný. Patronovo zklínadlo se nikdy tak dlouho u něho neudrželo. Tady ta jeskyně byla divná a jemu se ani trochu nelíbila. Cítil tu magii a silnou magii. Vlkodklak či ne, tady byla v mocná magie a ta nepocházela ze Snapa a ani z George, ale z té skály. Proč ale? Najednou došli na konec tunelu a tam bylo malé schodiště, které vedlo vzhůru. Musely jít po jednom, jak bylo úzké.

Vešli do malé místnosti vytesané do skály. Byly tu rohy, které přirozenou cestou nevznikly, na tom by vzal Remus jed.

Jediné co v té místnosti stálo, byla malá truhla s vyřezávanými ohníčky a jinak nic. V tu chvíli se jejich patroni naráz rozplynuli a jemný třpytivý dým, který místo lumosu ozařoval tu místnost do které vešli.

,,Takže nás vedli sem? Proč to?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Možná Lupine kvůli téhle zatracené truhle, která tu leží, jinak by mi to nedávalo smysl." Řekl Snape a přiblížil se k té truhle.

,,Hm kvalitní práce, krásná řezba. Připomíná mi to věci z ředitelny, ty mají stejný vzor." Posoudil znalecky Snape.

,,Věci z ředitelny?" Ptal se George.

,,Ano vy jste v ní byl Georgi s bratrem věčný host, tak jste si mohli všimnout, že knihovničky a všechen nábytek jsou ze stejného dřeva a to z lípy a vyřezávanými ohníčky, jako tady. Krásná práce. Jednou jsem se ptal Brumbála, odkud jsou a ten mi odpověděl, že to byl majetek Armanda Dippeta, jeho předchůdce." Řekl Snape a sedl si do dřepu a pozoroval velice pečlivě truhlu.

,,Já jsem si většinou všímal tak jedině portrétů a Brumbála, ale ne nábytku, pane Snape. Jak víte, že je to z lípy?" Ptal se George.

Snape se poškrábal po hlavě a povídá.

,,Otec předtím než začal chlastat, byl truhlářem v továrně na nábytek. Stačí?Ptal se.

George pokýval hlavou. Jo to bylo další překvapení. Proto Snape tak dobře hodnotil Ronovu práci se dřevem. Asi o tom něco věděl.

,,Hm na co je asi dobrá. Alhamora." Chtěl jí otevřít kouzlem Remus. Truhla se ani nepohnula.

,,Pffí Lupine, to jako myslíš, že když byla tak chráněná, tak vydá svá tajemství lacino. Ne tady bude potřeba více než kouzlo pro prváky." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak se předveď, geniusi." Bručel Remus.

Snape se jí tedy různými kouzly snažil otevřít, ale ono nic. Prdlajs a dračí kulový se stalo. Ani Bombarda jí neotevřela. Snape už doutnal zlostí.

Georg si truhlu velice pečlivě prohlédl a pak uviděl malou kulatou dírku. Klíčová dírka! Kde, ale sehnat klíč. Pak si prohlédl klíčovou dírku z blízka a zjistil, že na klíč je to moc kulaté a široké. Když se podíval do klíčové dírky, tak zjistil, že je ta dírka do špice a oblým okrajem. Divné, jako by tam měl strčit člověk prst, ale na to byla zase úzká. To by na prstu musel mít jenom kost.

,,Tak co Georgi, co jste tak vykoumal? Ptal se Snape a hrál si se svou hůlkou.

George se zamračeně na něho podíval. Pak viděl jeho hůlku a došlo mu to. Hůlka! Ta truhla se otevírá hůlkou. Ta truhla byla z jejich světa.

,,Už vím, čím to otevřít." Zajásal radostně George.

,,Čím?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Kouzelnickou hůlkou." Řekl George.

,,Kouzla jsme přece Georgi zkoušeli, to nemá cenu." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne kouzla, ale hůlka. Ta truhla má zámek na hůlku! Klíč je hůlka a ne kouzlo. Kouzelníci až na nindži také neumí kouzlit bez hůlky a ta truhla se bez ní neotevře. Jak prosté." Řekl George.

,, Ok Georgi Weasley a kde jste sebral Scherlocka Holmese?" Ptal se Snape se zdviženým obočím.

,,U táty, ale Ronald mi ho sebral, než jsem se dostal přes psa Baskrvillského." Pokrčil rameny George.

,,Aha." Řekl jenom Snape a nasadil zamyšlený výraz.

,, Říkal jste, že je to z lípy, pane Snape?"Ptal se George.

,,No snad mám natolik dobré oči, abych to ještě poznal. Jasan i borovice vypadají jinak a to i když mají lak." Řekl Snape.

,, Vše se to točí kolem hůlek. Hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka. Já dostal hůlku po dědečkovi Septimovi a Fred po dědečkovi Igustosovi. Jenom Billovi a Charliemu byly koupeny a Ronaldovi po té výhře v loterii. Ta truhla si také chce vybrat hůlku, ale čí?" Uvažoval nahlas George.

,,Hm zajímavá myšlenka. Armando Dippet byl zkušený kouzelník, ale jak by se jeho truhla mohla dostat sem?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Hm, třeba to čmajznul ten Wulfrick Longbottom, praděda Longbottoma. Ten tu přece také skončil." Řekl Snape.

,,Dost možná, četl jsem historii Ministerstva kouzel a dříve hlídaly Odbor záhad matichory, ale pak se náhle po nich slehla zem. Možná se sem přemístily s pradědou Nevilla Longbottoma." Řekl zamyšleně Remus a opřel se o zeď.

,,Proč, by kradl nějaký Longbottom něco z majetku školy, peněz měli vždy dost. Řekl zamračeně Snape.

,,Možná to ten Wulfrick nemohl nějak získat, nebo to byla neplecha. My také Pobertův plánek čorli s Fredem z Filchova kaboše." Uvažoval George.

,,Co mohlo mít takovou cenu?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Hm to zjistíme jenom, když to otevřeme." Řekl George, který kypěl zvědavostí.

,,Hm, ale čí hůlkou, aby se něco neposralo?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Řekl si Snape, že všechen nábytek v ředitelně je z lípy?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo jinak bych už byl slepý Lupine. Sice je namořená a nalakovaná, ale je to lípa." Řekl podrážděně Snape.

,,Hm já mám hůlku z cypříše s žíní jednorožce, co ty Snape?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Co to je za otázku Lupine? Starší ti ve věži, že si hraješ na Olivandera?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne jenom se ptám." Řekl Remus.

,, Ebenové dřevo a blána ze srdce ostrohřbrtého draka ehm dračice. Je má druhá." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,,Ty Georgi? Ptal se Remus.

,,Hm no mamka říkala, že mám lipové dřevo a pero ptáka fénixe. Povídala, že je to jedna z prvních hůlek, kterou vyrobil dnešní Olivander a proto je trochu více hrubá na okrajích. Olivandr prej tenkrát podle dědy byl mladíček, když mi to vyprávěla mamka." Řekl George a koukl se na svojí hůlku.

,,Pero ptáka fénixe říkáte Georgi, nevíte náhodou, jaký to byl fénix, já znám jenom jednoho fénixe z Velké Británie a ten sedí na bidílku v ředitelně." Řekl se zdviženým obočím Snape.

,,No mělo by to být tak, no podle mamky a taťky a těm by děda na smrtelné posteli určitě nelhal." Řekl George.

,,Do prkenný ohrady. Olivander je fakt senilní. On udělal tři hůlky z Faweksovích per ne dvě. No jedna už vlastně není." Řekl Snape.

,,He koho tím myslíte pane Snape?"Ptal se George.

,, Vzpomínáte na váš pátý ročník, kdy zemřel Diggori a Potter poprvé se utkal s Radllem? Tenkrát došlo k vzácnému jevu, jak mi později vysvětlil Brumbál. Priori Inecatem, Radll a Potter měli stejné jádro hůlky a takové hůlky se nemůžou navzájem zničit. Jsou sestry a ty proti sobě nebojují. A schválně hádejte, co měli za jádro. Pero ptáka fénixe Fawekse jako vy. Potter sice svojí hůlku skoro nepoužívá, ale proti vám by nemohl jít Georgi, protože by jeho hůlka nespolupracovala a to samé platilo nebýt vašeho bratra o hůlce Lorda Voldemorta. Jaká to ironie s vámi." Rozesmál se nakonce Snape.

,,Mě to moc vtipný nepřijde, spíše zlý. Připomíná mi to sestry Blackovy." Řekl Remus.

,,No, ale mám lípu, možná to tím otevřu, když mám tak mocnou sestru hůlky Harryho Pottera." Zasmál se také George a do té dírky hůlku strčil.

A dračí oheň, ona se ta zatracená truhla vážně otevřela. Snape i Remus otevřeli svojí hubu dokořán a koukali jako divý na George, který se zas s otevřenou hubou dokořán koukal do truhly. Tam byla jemně tkaná bledě fialová poduška a na ní leželo zelenomodré vajíčko velké asi jako husí.

Snape a Remus přešli k němu a koukali se mlčky také. Mělo krásnou strukturu skořápky a krásně se lesklo, jako by bylo z mramoru.

,,Co to je za vejce?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Já nevím, ale leželo tu." Řekl George.

,, Víte vážení, co to je? To je vejce fénixe. Jak to vypadá tak Brumbál svého fénixe špatně pojmenoval, ona je to slepice." Řekl Remus.

,,Faweks je ženská?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo, asi se to špatně pozná jako u draků. Charlie říkal, že pohlaví u draka se pozná, až po 6 měsících a kdo ví jak je to u fénixů. Hagridův Norbert byla nakonec také Norberta. Tak proč by nemohl být Fawesk třeba Fawa. " Mínil George.

,, Hm to vajíčko je asi mrtvé, leží už tu nejmíň století, jestli se nemýlím." Řekl smutně Remus.

,,No, ale i tak má cenu, skořápka by stála million gaelonu." Řekl Snape.

Georgovi byla cena toho vajíčka šumafuk. Škoda, že se z něho nic nevylíhne. Bradavický fénix byl krásný a určitě i tento by byl také nádherný. Jemně pohladil vajíčko a všiml si, že vůbec není studené, ale teplé.

Vzal ho tedy do rukou a najednou cítil, že z něho sálá magie. To i mrtvé vajíčko bylo tak magické? Divné. Najednou začalo hřát vajíčko ještě víc. Bylo jako teplý hrnek s kakaem od mamky v zimě.

Pak něco George něco uslyšel. Tůk, tik, tůk a tik.

,,Slyšíte to také?" Ptal se pro jistotu, jestli nemá slyšiny.

,,Co jako?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Něco se ozývá z toho vejce." Řekl George a přiložil vajíčko k tváři poblíž ucha. Stále tam ten tůk tik bylo

,,No já nic neslyším." Řekl Snape.

,,No já kromě nás také nic." Řekl Remus.

,,Hm asi si to namlouvám." Řekl George a chtěl položit vajíčko na podušku, když všichni tři uslyšeli slabounké škrábání a pak dokonce ťukání.

,,Co to je, sakru?"Ptal se Snape a ohlížel se kolem dokola.

George se znovu podíval na vajíčko a tam se utvořila najednou prasklina a další a další a pak buch. Kus skořápky prostě vyletěl k Snapovi a udělal mu šlinc na ruce.

,,Au." Zavyl bolestí a zlostí Snape a mnul si předloktí, kde měl menší tržnou ranku.

George pohlédl na vajíčko a tam viděl najednou bledě modré očko. To očko na něho zamrkalo a pak ozvalo pípání. Pípání ptáčete.

George neváhal a odloupl další kus skořápky a pak další a všechny kousky skořáky házel na tu podušku. Až se předním objevilo ptáče, které dobře znal z bradavické ředitelny, až na oči. Měl v rukou fénixe, malého čerstvě vylíhlého fénixe. Byl nádherný.

,,Merline a Morgano to snad není možné! Tolik let tu leželo a ten tvor stále žije. Fénixové jsou fakt úžasní." Divil se Remus.

,,To mi nikdo nebude věřit, co jsem viděl, jak se líhne fénix z vejce." Řekl Snape a už se ani nezajímal o ten šlinc.

George jemně usadil kuřátko Fénixe na podušku, jakou posvátnou úctu před tím ptáčetem měl, ale když se chtěl rukama od něho vzdálit, tak ten nemotorným kolíbavými krůčky se přibatolil zpět k jeho ruce a začal se otírat o jeho pravačku. Byl neuvěřitelně teplý. Fakt jako hrnek s kakaem.

George ho vzal znovu do rukou. No to kuřátko by se mu vešlo i do jedné ruky, ale on nechtěl riskovat. Fénix byl příliš podle něho vzácný.

,, Asi Brumbál nebude jediný vlastník fénixe, Georgi, tahle malá věc se vás nechce pustit." Řekl Snape a díval se, jak se ptáče zobáčkem drželo rukávu Georgova trika a nechtělo se pustit.

,, Hm já nevím. Je malé a krásné, ale jak se o něj starat. Asi žádná příručka jak chovat fénixe nebude, pane Snape." Řekl George a pohladil fénixe po hlavičce. Ten zase radostně zapípal a zamával křidélky, která byla stejně jako on celý oblepený slepenými chomáčky oranžového až rudého chmýří.

,, Je, to by jste se divil. Brumbál byl do toho svého opeřence fanatik, takže sepsal vše o něm a co vím, tak ten Faweks nebo Fawa, nebo co na tom bidle sídlí, žere pavouky a brouky. Rád bych mu jednou předhodil Holoubkovou, ale to by asi nežral." Řekl Snape.

,,To asi těžko." Řekl Remus a zacukaly mu koutky.

,,Hm já si ho vezmu sebou. Bude lepší než sova. Viď Ré?"Ptal se George toho kuřátka.

To zas zapípalo a začalo se neobratně drápat po jeho ruce nahoru.

,,Aha ty chceš na rameno Ré?" Ptal se George a posunul to ptáče na pravé rameno. Tam se malý fénix zaseknul drápkama do jeho trika a tak trochu i kůže, ale George to skoro nebolelo.

,,Ré?"Ptal se Remus.

,,No když jsme byli v Egyptě tak nám Bill vysvětloval Egyptskou mytologii a tam je Ré bůh slunce. No a já nevím, jestli je to holka nebo kluk a tohle se hodí. Fénix je také věčný ohěn. Viď Ré?"Ptal se toho ptáčete George.

Ten jenom naklonil hlavu a zavřel jedno oko a pak ho zase otevřel.

,,No budu to brát jako souhlas Ré." Řekl George.

,, Georgi, jaká škoda, že tyhle vědomosti jste nepoužíval ve škole. Jinak gratulace k získání vzácného mazlíčka. Krom Brumbála jste jediný, kdo má fénixe v celé Británii, další je až Italii a Portugalsku." Řekl Snape a začal z podušky sbírat střípky skořápky.

,,Charlie pukne jak pejchavka, až se to dozví." Usmál se George a znovu pohladil na rameni malého Ré.

Ten si to očividně nesmírně užíval. Mazel ten fénix.

,,Hm už to vysvětluje, proč Wulfrick Longbottom asi tu truhlu nikdy neotevřel. Neměl hůlku z lípy a Dippett asi ano." Řekl Remus. A ještě si tu truhlu pořádně prohléd. Dokonce zvedl i bledě fialovou podušku. Ejhle tam byl srolovaný pergamen.

,,Hm schválně co se tu píše." Řekl Remus a rozvinul ho.

Byl to dopis. Když se podíval, kdo to psal, tak Remus Lupin vykulil oči a doslova spadl na zadek. Byl ohromen do krajnosti.

,,Co se zase děje Lupine?"Ptal se Snape.

,,To mu nebudete věřit, kdo to psal." Řekl Remus.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se George a kapesníkem trochu sušil slepená perka Ré.

,,Nicolas Flamel osobně." Řekl Remus.

,,Tak to přečti, to už je něco. To je vzácnost dopis Flamela." Řekl Snape.

,,Dobrá." Řekl Remus a usedl do tureckého sedu.

 _Ctěný Archibalde,_

 _posílám tvému synovi Armandovi k jeho oslavě dosažení věku plnoletosti, jako mému kmotřenci vzácný dárek, jenž jsem ukořistil na svých cestách před dávnými časy. Snůšku Himalejských ohnivých ptáků rodu fénix. Jistě bude tímto dárkem náležitě potěšen. Je to vzácnost v tomto storočí. Nechť se mu povede to, co mě nikoliv a fénix se mu vylíhne. Bude to jeho společník do věčného věku. Vajíčka jsem opatřil vzácnou truhlou mistra Wildibalda Braina, jenž ochotně vyrábí pro mne po několik deseletí krásné řezbářské kousky. Otevře ho jenom hůlka Armandova nebo jína lipová s perem fénixe a žádná jiná toho schopna nebude. Armando nechť do ní uloží vše potřebné, jenž bude mu v životě důležité._

 _Bude střežit jeho tajemství na věky a ani nejmocnější kouzla a kletby ji nedobijí. Přeji Armandovi vše dobré, na jeho jistě dlouhém a krásném životě a nechť jeho síla vzrůstá s jeho srdcem a vášní pro magii._

 _Nicolas Rivelli Coran Nion Flamel – 1866- Flamel Manor_

 _Ps: Od místních kouzelníků Himálejských mi bylo řečeno, že pták ohnivý fenix, je jako hůlka kouzelníkova. Nikdy si nevybere kouzelníka nebo čarodějku, kterého nepovažuje hodného být jeho. Doufám, že Armándo rodu Dippet a Hagvaspár se bude zdát dostatčně věrohodný pro jednoho s ohnivých práků fénixů, aby ho poctil svou přítomností. U mne se to ačkoliv se zdá, že mne mají za silného a moudrého mí lidé, tak fénixe nejsem hoden._

,,Merlinovy pantofle, to jako ten fénix, který je v Bradavicích není rodič tohohle, ale jeho bratr nebo sestra." Řekl Snape.

,,No vypadá to tak Snape. Také asi ten fénix ani není Brumbála, jak jsme všichni přepokládali, ale Armanda Dippeta, Brumbálova předchůdce a Brumbál ho buď zdědil, nebo si ho přivlastnil. Od Armanda Dippeta, který u zlámeného gaelonu byl u všech všudy kmotřenec samotného Nicolase Flamela. Pak už se nedivím, že Brumbál znal Flamela, když Dippet s ním byl defakto příbuzný." Řekl Remus a hleděl na George.

,,Jaká kolej ten pan ředitel Dippet vlastně byl?" Ptal se George.

,, Mrzimor." Řekl Snape.

,, Vážně zavedu povinnou četbu Bradavických dějin. Armando Dippet byl ředitelem až od roku 1920 a přetím učil Formule jako Kratiknot a byl v nich prej odborník na slovo vzatý. Předtím tam řediteloval Nigelus Black hm prapraděda Siria, co vím." Řekl Remus.

,,No když byl schopný ve formulích, tak pak se nedivím, že truhlu otevírá jeho hůlka, ale je s podivem jak to, že jí otevřel tady George." Řekl Snape.

,,Asi je to tím Georgovou hůlkou, má stejné dřevo a jádro." Odpověděl mu Remus.

,,Jak to, že pak říká Flamel o Armandovi Dippetovi, že je Hagvaspár?" Ptal se George.

,,Jeho matka byla poslední z linie rodiny Roweny z Hagvaspáru, Georgi. Učil vás vůbec Binns něco, nebo zase skončil u skřetích válek?" Ptal se zkroušeně Remus.

,,Skřetími válkami. On je pořád omílal a zapomínal, kde skončil. No a nikoho to nebavilo až na šprty poslouchat, tak jsme v hodinách dělali jiné věci a jeho a jeho jednotvárný příběh skřetích válek ignorovali. Vážně tě Remusi Lupine lituji, asi budeš muset se všemi vzít všechno od začátku, protože ani já si nic z dějin nepamatuji. Učil nás zapomětlivý duch." Řekl George upřímně.

,,Brumbál a Binns fakt tu školu ničili. Přitom znát, alespoň historii vlastní školy a je nutné." Řekl Remus.

,,Lupine u nás to přece bylo to samé. Ani já bych nebýt toho, že rád čtu a dělal jsem si mistroství z lektvarů také víc nevěděl." Řekl Snape.

,,Cože ona je k tomu historie!?" Ptal se vylekaně George.

,,Jistě to je u každého mistroství Georgi Weasley, ale odborná. Tedy historie vaření lektvarů a slavných lektvaristů, jako byl Flamel, Bruták a Stopečka a tak dále. Vzhledem k tomu, že jste praktik ne teorotik tak vás nebudu tím zatěžovat víc než je nutné, ale nechci si kazit pověst před lektvaristskou komisí složenou z opruzlích dědků, kteří si rádi lijí vzájemně na sebe jedy, aby si dokazovali, že jsou chytřejší než ostatní. Je to banda přestárlých ropušníků, ale člověk přes ně musí přejít jako přes týden starou mrtvolu, aby dostal titul." Mínil Snape a protočil panenky.

Aha, pomyslel si George, Snape je zřejmě rebel v těch lektvarářských kruzích, když se staví do cesty dědečkům a děla z nich ropušníky a mrtvoly. Asi je to pravda, protože něco o tom ví.

,, Hm já bych asi šel, ke vchodu a tam byl si ustlal, je už pozdě." Řekl Remus.

,,Já bych tu přes noc zůstal a pak ráno šel. Ta místnost má v sobě, kus civilizace na rozdíl od toho, co je u vchodu." Mínil Snape.

,,Dobrá." Řekl Remus a poklepal hůlkou na tu podušku na které bylo vejce ze kterého vylíhl Ré a ta se čtyřnásobila.

,,No polštáře. Využijeme toho, že Flamal byl pohodář." Mínil Remus.

,,Ano ten asi byl, ta truhla je krásná." Řekl Snape.

,,Ano, ale já jí nechci, na co by mi byla. Já žádné tajnosti do ní schovávat nechci. Z tajností jsou tak jedině průsery, typu mě, Freda a Hanabi. Ne děkuji, nechci, nestojím o ní, v podobě truhly. Bylo by lepší, kdyby to bylo třeba bidlo pro Ré anebo nový stůl pro mamku a taťku do Doupěte." Řekl George.

Truhla se rozzářila, a když George vyslovil slovo bidílko, tak tam bylo nejednou bidílko a pak když řekl stůl tak tam nejednou stál krásný kulatý jídelní stůl.

,,Popletalovo břicho, ta truhla je kouzelná. Přeměn se v postel." Řekl Remus, ale nic se nestalo.

,,Oje Lupine, ta tě asi nebude poslouchat ta má jisto jistě jiného majitele." Řekl Snape a pokynul Georgi.

George vyjeveně na ten stůl koukal. Ta truhla byla fakt skvělý dárek tenkrát pro Dippeta. Jedinečný kousek, který se mu dostal do rukou. To lepší než narozeniny, svátek a vánoce v jednom.

,,Prosím, drahá truhlo přeměň se v palandu se třemi postelemi a odkládacím prostorem pro spaní fénixe." Řekl George a zavřel oči a pak je otevřel.

Viděl, jak Snape a Remus zírají. Fakt tam stála solidně postavená palanda o třech na sobě postavených postelích a na té úplně horní byl přistavěn závěsný koš s poduškou. Dokonce ty postele měly matrace.

,,Vážně tohle k nezaplacení." Řekl Remus a začal z ruksaku Severuse Snapa vyndávat deky. Dnes bude spát jako člověk.

,,Ano tohle má jisté výhody, ta magická truhlička. Trošku závidím Georgi, že vás poslouchá na slovo, ale mě by vaše hůlka asi moc neposlouchala." Řekl Snape a vlezl si na spodní postel a zamuchlal se do deky.

,,Pff to by záviděl každý. Dobrou." Řekl Remus Lupin a vylezl na prostřední postel a zalezl pod deku a dal pod hlavu polštář.

George vylezl na horní postel a dal Ré do toho košíku vedle postele. Ré se sice moc nechtělo tam být, ale nakonec přece jenom tam zůstalo a usnulo, stejně jako jeho nový pán jménem George Weasley.


	39. Kapitola 37 - Hurá z lesa ven

**Kapitola třicátásedmá – Hurá z lesa ven**

Ráno vzbudila Remuse Lupina velmi podivná vůně. Jako by tu někdo dělal smažená vajíčka, jak se mu zdálo. To, ale nemohlo být. Vzbudil se tedy úplně a viděl, že George ještě spí a ten malý fénix také, ale kdo rozhodně nespal a zmizel jako pára nad hrncem, byl Severus Snape. Pomalu slezl dolů. Nechtěl George vzbudit. Díky němu včera se dostal do normální postele z civilizace a nemusel spát na zemi. Šel po té vůni jako pes po stopě a blížil se k východu. Šlo to z venku. Pak uviděl něco zvláštního. Severuse Snapa, nad pánví, která levitovala nad plamenem ohně před jeskyní a smaží něco, co vypadalo jako vajíčka. Ještě k tomu si broukal potichu nějakou melodii. Remus dokonce poznal, světe div se Jenis Jopllin, zpěvačku svého mládí.

,,A vlkodlak se probudil." Řekl Snape a vylekal Remuse, který si myslel, že o něm neví.

,, Snídaně?"Ptal se tak trochu nejistě Remus, jelikož nevěděl jak u takového zmijozálka jako je Snape po ránu začít. Dobré ráno by asi bylo trochu divné.

,,Jo, dostal jsem kvalitní odpočinek. Jsem v úžasu, že ani jeden z vás nechrápe, když si vzpomenu na studentská léta, tak bych oka nezamhouřil bez kouzla, Wilkkens byl jak cirkulárka na plný provozní výkon. A obrazy také chrápou strašně. Takový Dexter Florex nebo Nigelus Black jsou jak zaseklý vysavač." Řekl nad pánví Snape.

Remus se zašklebil, jo Blackové jsou asi strašní spáči. Jistý chrapoun Sirius mu bohatě stačil. O té kryse a Jamesovi pomlčeno.

,,Kde jsi sehnal vůbec vajíčka na tu smaženici?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Vajíčko, Lupine. Vyrušil jsem kachnu velkou jak vlkodlak při snůšce. Tohle jenom jedno vejce." Řekl Snape.

Remus se zašklebil znovu. Tady v tom lese bylo vše přerostlé. Dokonce i kachny!

,, To si to vejce ukradl?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No já na fazole Lupine moc chuť nemám a co s těmi nudlemi to fakt Weasleyho nechápu. Tak jsem si obstaral náhradu. Nebo máš snad námitky?" Otočil se na něho Snape s vařečkou v pravačce.

,,Ne ne, vůbec. Lepší než fazole, rozhodně." Řekl Remus a zamával rukou.

,,To jsem rád Lupine, že nemáš řeči. Jinak bys dostal pánví po zádech." Řekl Snape a netvářil se, jako by vtipkoval.

,,Co chceš vůbec dělat s tou skořápkou od fénixe Ré?"Ptal se Remus, aby změnil téma.

,,Hm sám ještě tak úplně přesně nevím Lupine. Asi něco možná použiji na výrobu lektvaru nebo já nevím. Má to příliš zvláštní strukturu." Mínil Snape, vyndal misky z batohu a vypláchl je Aqvamenti.

,,Dojdi vzbudit třetího spolutrpitele plánů pana Ronalda Weasleyho." Řekl Snape.

,,Ok." Řekl Remus a šel zpět do jeskyně vzbudit George.

Došel do místnosti, kde zrovna lezl dolů z palandy ospalý George Weasley. Na hlavě mu seděl malý fénix, který si snad chystal z jeho vlasů udělat hnízdo.

,,Ráno Remusi." Mínil se zívnutím George.

,,Tobě také Georgi. Snape dělá před jeskyní snídani." Řekl Remus.

,,Á fakt? Fazole nebo nudle?" Ptal se George.

,,Obří kachní vejce jako smaženici." Řekl Remus.

,,Príma já fazole moc rád nemám. To je pochoutka Freda." Řekl George a usmál se a poškrábal se na zádech.

,, Co s tou truhlou Ptal se Remus.

,,Spíš v co jí proměnit." Řekl George.

,,Hm to máš pravdu, ale v co? Škoda, že se asi nedokáže proměnit ve více věcí." Vzdychnul Remus.

,,Jak to myslíš?" Ptal se George.

,,No kdyby se ta truhlička proměnila v košťata pro nás tři, tak bychom mohli letět ten poslední kus daleko od té havěti, která je určitě tady dole." Řekl svůj nápad Remus.

,,No můžu to zkusit. Za pokus nic nedám." Řekl George.

,,Prosím drahá magická truhlo, můžeš se proměnit ve tři cestovní košťata." Řekl George se zavřenýma očima.

Remus nevěřil svým vlastním očím ta palanda či truhla nebo jak tak divný magický nábytek nazvat, začal zářit. Pak se začaal točit na místě až byla jako malé tornádo a najednou tam stála tři košťata s úchyty pro nohy a sedátkem, jako to měly starší typy košťat, která viděl kdysi u Jamese doma.

Merlinovo pačmáro, George Weasley snad má více štěstí než rozumu, když získal Merlinovskou truhličku štěstí.

,,Super truhla, musím se podívat, co to je za truhlářského mistra, že ten nábytek je tak užitečný." Mínil rozjařeně George a popadl všechny tři košťata.

,, Jo, o tom Widibaldovi Brainovi jsem nikdy neslyšel, asi moc známý nebude." Poškrábal se na hlavě Remus, který uschoval u sebe ten dopis Nicolase Flamela. Měl pro něho obrovskou cenu.

Pak šli společně ven, kde pak na ně s otevřenou hubou plnou smaženého vajíčka koukal Snape. Rychle sousto své snídaně polknul a ptal se.

,,U všech poďobaných skřetů, kde se tu vzala ta košťata?"

,,No mě napadlo, jestli by se ta magická truhlička, kterou získal George, náhodou nedokázala přeměnit v něco užitečného, jako jsou tři košťata na cesty a ono to fungovalo. K mému úžasu, ta truhla je přímo merlinovský vynález." Mínil Remus.

,, Neskutečné, tohle se náramně hodí. Zajímalo by mě, jestli ten nábytek co je v ředitelně jé též od Flamela, nebo si ho nechal Dippet vyrobit dodatečně." Řekl Snape a dal si další sousto vajíček.

,, Mě také zajímá vše ohledně té truhly, musí být v ní ohromně složitá magie, když toto umí bez zapojení kouzelníka. Znám jenom pár kousků, které to umí." Řekl Remus a pustil se do smaženice.

,,Co tím myslíš?" Ptal se George.

,, Fakt, mizerný Binns, nic vás nenaučil. První věc, která tohle dokáže, tedy samostatně se proměňovat a pohybovat je Bradavické hlavní schodiště, ale to tam není od počátku, bylo vystavěno až v í, dále jestli sis někdy všiml Georgi, tak magický strop hlavní haly také nefunguje jenom díky profesorům či řediteli, ten také se mění samovolně a ten byl škole dán ve 13. století předtím byl obyčejný kamenný. Další je grif, který střeží vchod do ředitelny a ten tam také původně nebyl při vzniku Bradavic. Stejně tenkrát vypadaly Bradavice úplně jinak. Hlavně byly menší než dnes." Mluvil Remus mezi lžícemi smažených vajíček o Bradavicích.

George poslouchal. Jo tohle bylo zajímavé, lepší než Binns. Možná by mohl poprosit ředitele, až bude zpět v Bradavicích, jestli by nemohl chodit na Dějiny, když je bude učit Remus Lupin. Jeho výklad byl asi rozhodně zajímavější. Stejně jestli zvládne NKÚ a OVCE z lektvarů a pak si bude dodělávat mistrák z lektvarů, tak se přece nebude pořád smažit v dole ve sklepě s lektvary. Mohl by se učit i něco dalšího. Třeba dějiny, no a kdyby byl někdo tak ochotný ho naučit nitrozpyt a nitroobranu, tak by byl dokonce rád. Připadalo mu to jako zajímavé odvětví magie. A hlavně by měl navštívit Olivandera a nebo mu napsat dopis a říct mu něco o tom jak by bylo příjemné, kdyby odešel do důchodu. Georgi se totiž zdálo, že je dementní a příšerný. Harry a Ron by určitě souhlasili. Pak si na něco vzpomněl.

,,Pane Snape, Harry říkal, že jste ho naučil nitroobranu a nitrozpyt, je to pravda." Ptal se George.

,, Pff učit tohle Pottera byla od Brumbála největší podpásovka, kterou jsem do té doby od něho zažil. Potter nejprve vůbec nespolupracoval, není divu, jelikož mě měl snad za křížence upíra a Hadí prdele, až když se mu jednou povedlo se mi dostat do hlavy, podotýkám náhodou, tak viděl jak si, že moje zlost na něho pramení ze zlosti na jeho otce a přestal být tak výbušný, i když jeho temperament mi nepříjemně přikládal pod moji migrénu. Potter stejně dosáhl jenom základů. Pravděpodobně za jeho zlepšením stojí ta paní Sarutobi, která učila tu nepovedenou chásku tomuto oboru, Georgi." Řekl Snape a jedl dál.

George se zamyslel. Snape je nitrozpytec asi na vysoké úrovni, ale jak věděl Brumbál, že to Snape umí?

,, Proč vlastně vy pane Snape, jste měl učit Harryho, to nikdo jiný toto v Bradavicích neuměl?" Ptal se dál.

Snape na něho překvapeně podíval a Remus také.

,,Mě bude asi trvat dlouho, než si zvyknu, že zapojujete mozek, Georgi. Všechny ty vaše otázky jsou více logické, než Hermiony Grangerové před měsíci. Dlužno říct, že nejsem jediný nitrozpytec v Bradavicích, krom mě je tu ještě Aurora Sinastrová a Albus Brumbál, jenž tomuto rozumí, ale Aurora odmítla učit Pottera, jelikož nedostala za to zaplaceno navíc. Víte paní Sinastrová je tak trochu více zaměřená na peníze, protože její otec a děd byli velmi schopní obchodníci a ona sama po jejich smrti krom toho, že učí Astronomii v Bradavicích se stará o firmu, kterou zdědila. Tolik k Auroře, a Brumbál se obával toho, že Harryho posedne Voldemort a zaútočí na jeho samotného…" Snape byl přerušen Remusem.

,,To je přece blbost, on přece jenom posílal myšlenky, ne aby ho ovládal. Co to je za koninu Snape?"Ptal se.

Snape si povzdychl a povídal dál.

,, Lupine to jsem mu také řekl, ale bez účinku. Brumbál je sice nitrozpytec, ale ne mistr tohoto oboru. To nejsem ani já. To Aurora je natolik vzdělaná, aby to věděla. Ta to též Brumbálovi řekla, ale on jak jako vždy na své kolegy kašlal a prosadil si svou. Však se mu to velmi vymstilo." Řekl Snape.

George si pomyslel. Další člověk, který mohl učit nitrozpytu a nitrobraně. Aurora Sinastrová profesorka Astronomie, kterou měl rád. Byla vždy vstřícná a dobrá profesorka a on nebyl žádná držgrešle a aby jí za to nezaplatil, peníze díky krámku nějaké měl. No a jestli je lepší než Snape a Brumbál v tom oboru tak bude i lepší učitelka. Vypadalo to slibně, pomyslel si George.

,,Zase Brumbál, ten také ničí na co přijde." Zavrčel Remus.

,, Jakou firmu má v rukou paní profesorka Sinastrová?"Ptal se zvědavě George.

Snape se zazubil a povídá.

,, Aurora je zlaté dítě od narození, ona totiž vlastní od smrti svého otce Nimbus a to celý. Jenom málo kdo to ví." Řekl Snape.

George vyvalil obě oči. Nimbus, paní profesorka vlastní firmu Nimbus, která vyrábí závodní košťata od nepaměti! Proč tedy profesorka Sinastrová učí, když je v balíku?!

,, He jak to, že to nevím." Řekl vedle něho Remus.

,,Lupine ty jsi byl ve sboru jako host na rok, tak je ti doufám jasný, že nemůžeš vše vědět a že ti vše o sobě nevykdáče. Aurora ale i další ze sboru si ceníme svého soukromí. Já to zjistil až když Potter byl v prvním ročníku a Minerva přes Auroru mu obstarala to koště, aby se mohl připojit k těm lvům na košťatech, jak já říkám Nebelvírskému týmu." Řekl Snape.

George měl hlavu v oblacích. Takže za Harryho prvním koštětem tenkrát novým Nimbusem 2000 stála paní profesorka McGonagolová a Sinastrová. Vědět to Oliver Wodd, tak by koupil dva pugety růží a dělal dobrovolně Atronomické úkoly všech z ročníku.

,, Jo takhle to bylo, Aurora tady tahala také za drátky." Usmál se Remus.

,,Pff za drátky, Minerva jenom zaplatila a Aurora sehnala narychlo koště, rovnou z výroby. Žádný problém to pro ni nebyl, jak říkám zlaté dítě Nimbusu. První koště Harryho Pottera nikdy nevidělo obchod." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,, Jo vědět to Oliver Wodd, tak ten byl měl paní Sinastrovou moc rád." Řekl George.

,,Wodd pffí, kde vlastně ten trčí, Georgi: Čtu sice Denního Věštce křížem krážem, ale zmínku o závodním letci jménem Oliver Wodd jsem doposud nezaslechl. Kde ten skončil, přitom měl velké plány se závodní kariérou, jestli mně uši neklamaly?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Jo to měl Oliver, ale bohužel mu zkřížil dráhu jeden příšerný potlouk hned při prvním tréningu s Londýnskými grify a on skončil u Munga s komplikovanou zlomeninou nohy a pánve, jak narazil do tribuny nohama napřed. Fakt nešťastný pád, pane Snape. Létat může, ale z týmu ho kvůli dlouhé nepřítomnosti vyhodili. Když jsem ho naposled viděl, tak se stále byl o holi a kulhal. Prej mu to divně srostlo. No a podle všeho ho zachránili jeho přátele, tedy náš pitomec Percy a ten Michael Hoydny. Dohodili mu místo na ministerstvu na odboru kouzelnických sportu a on tam dělá asistenta při kontrole zabavených košťat podezřelých ze zakázaných úprav. Chudák Oliver." Řekl George, který tohle svému bývalému kapitánovi nikdy nepřál.

,,Oje další nemilé zprávy. Přitom jsem si myslel, že pan Wods je ztepilejší vzhledem k jeho postavě. V posledním ročníku jsem měl dojem, že si dělá zálusk být dlouhán jako tady vlkodlak Lupin." Řekl Snape a odložil misku.

,,No právě, pane Snape, když jsem s ním mluvil, tak mi řekl, že mám obří štěstí, že jsem spíš podsaditý než velký a dlouhý, ta noha díky jeho výšce nějak divně srostla. U Munga mu řekli, že může být rád, že mu funguje, prý má na svojí postavu tenké kosti, což se divím i já." Řekl George.

,,Tenké kosti, jak může mít ten kluk mít tenké kosti, naposled když jsem viděl, tak byl mohutný a velký jako statný Rus." Řekl Remus.

,,To asi byly Oliverovi svaly, který dělaly ten dojem. Viděl jsem jeho fotku, když mu bylo pět a tam by jste ho nepoznali, on byl takové párátko jako Harry Potter." Usmál se George.

,, Aha, vysvětluje to mnohé, ale jedno ne, proč váš bratr i přesto ho chce zapojit do toho útoku na Hadí prdel?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Problém podle mě je v tom, že Ronald asi o tom úrazu Olivera ani neví. K němu se to asi nedostalo. Rozhodně si nevzpomínám, že by se Ron o tom zmiňoval, nebo aby se na Olivera Wodda ptal. S Percym se nebaví a Michael Hoydny je mu cizí. Asi to bude pro něho nepříjemné překvapení, že není jediný, kdo prodělal těžký úraz." Řekl George.

,,To ano, buď bude muset milý Ronald sehnat někoho jiného nebo nakonec zapojit Smithe do těch jeho velkolepých plánů." Mínil Remus

,,Ano, ale s jak Oliverem, tak Ronaldem mohlo být hůř. Jsem rád, že oba žijí, ačkoliv dost toho ztratili." Řekl smutně George.

,,Chápu Ronaldovo oko, ale co tím myslíte u pana Wodda, Georgi. To je nějak více pošramocen?" Ptal se Snape. Znepokojoval ho výraz George. Znal Weasleyovská dvojčata dobře, měl je sedm let na očích, ale od doby co se dostal na kobylku Georgovi Weasleymu, tak ho znepokojovalo, jak ten kluk zvážněl. Tohle už snad nebyl ani hoch, ale chlap, jak se stavěl čelem k životu jako takovému. Ta Příčná a svět okolo ho změnily víc, než měli. Proboha bylo mu 18 a měl mít růžové brýle na očích a ne tyhle funebrácké řeči.

,,Víte Oliver přišel o důležitou část rozmnožovacího ústrojí.. nemyslím ptáka, ale to druhé. Ten pád ho vykastroval." Řekl tiše George.

Remusovi i Severusovi zmizelo úlekem obočí do vlasového porostu. Merline, tohle rozhodně bylo příšerné zranění. Chudák Oliver Wodd, to by mu nikdo z nich nepřál a ani kdyby je shodil koštětem ze schodů.

,,Georgi ví to Fred o Oliverovi Woddovi?" Ptal Remus a měl takové tušení, že George už delší dobu se svému dvojčeti nesvěřuje a drží v sobě svá tajemství.

,,Ne Oliver nechtěl, aby to kdokoliv o něm věděl, přímo se mi rozplakal, když o tom povídal. Fred byl tou obou na obědě v Děravém kotli. On a myslím, že ani Percy, nebo Michael Hoydny o tom neví. Jenom já a teď vy. Prosím neříkejte to." Řekl George, skrčil se a sklopil hlavu.

Snape jenom pokýval hlavou a Remus jenom spolkl poslední sousto smaženice. Byl jsi jist už, že tohle nejsou Fred a George z dřívějška.

,,Ehm Georgi a jak to, že se Oliver zrovna svěřil tobě a jak to, že Fred na rozdíl od tebe chodí do Děravého kotle? Nezdálo se mi, že vaříš špatně?" Ptal Remus.

,,To je spíše náhoda, a jak divná." Započal George.

,,Náhoda?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Já šel zrovna z nákupu, no supermarketu, jak tomu říkají mudlové. Ona byla spižírna zase jednou prázdná. No a mezi regály jsem potkal Olivera. Byl jsem překvapen, já do té doby totiž nevěděl, že jeho máma je mudla no nekouzelnice a ségra také. No Olivera jeho ex partnerka vykopla kvůli jeho delikátnímu zranění na dlažbu z jeho bytu a zabrala ho. Mrcha jedna. Oliver nechtěl se s prosíkem vracet k mámě a otci a tak bydlí u ségry a její rodiny a někdy prostě obstarává nákupy a podobné věci na oplátku za byt. Má hodnou sestru. No pak jsem ho pozval k nám. K němu se přes Mungo nějak nedostalo, že jsme si otevřeli obchod a tak tam ještě nebyl." Vyprávěl George.

,,No většinou mudlovské obchody jsou levnější než ty kouzelnické. Skřeti nás šidí na penězích kde můžou i nemůžou." Řekl Remus.

,,To máš Lupine zatraceně pravdu. Já to řeším tak, že mám krom kouzelnického účtu s trezorem jistou částku uloženou u Švýcarské banky s pobočkou v Edinburku, abych měl nějakou peněžní pojistku, pro případ nouze. Párkrát se mi to vyplatilo. Já skřetům nevěřím ani to jejich Dobrý den." Řekl Snape.

George se zazubil. Jo to k Snapovi sedí, ta nedůvěra ke skřetům. On sám, aniž o tom věděl Fred, dal jistou částku z prvního výdělku na spoření do mudlovské banky, protože věděl, jak žijí rodiče a že nic takového u kouzelníků není a skřeti jsou jenom záložna s velkým úrokem. I když musel uznat, že bez Leeho Jordána by ho to nikdy nenapadlo. On o tom žvanil celou cestu do Manchestru. Jak mu rodiče jako malému založili konto kam mu pravidelně ukládali menší částku a jak on to převáděl na další spoření a něco použil na pořízení pár věcí na studium a podobně. Přišlo mu to mnohem lepší než skřeti. Z nich Lee měl jistý respekt a strach. Neměl je rád. Chodil tam, jenom když potřeboval libry směnit za galeony, jinak vůbec. No on byl toho názoru, že z ruky do huby se fakt žít nedá a on chtěl mít jistou pojistku. Stejně měl finační záležitosti na starosti on a ne Fred. Všechno to papírování byla jeho práce.

,,Švýcarskou?" Dobrý tah Snape." Mínil Remus.

,,Pff nejsem čistokrevný kouzelník a vím, že kouzelnické bankovnictví je velmi mizerné od toho nekouzelnického. Nedivím se tedy, že se chystá Potter zrušit jak Potterovská konta tak Blackovská. Narcissa, ale z něho moc nadšená nebude. Přijde o dost penízků." Usmál se kysele Snape.

,,Hm to máš pravdu. Nedávno no spíš skoro před půl rokem, když sestavoval Sirius novou závět, tak si nechal zaslat od skřetů, kterým bylo očividně jedno, že je hledaný zločinec, výpis svého majetku u Gringotů a říkal, že pokud někdy zhasne, tak Harry zdědí pěknou sumičku, která mu zajistí královský život. No jak to vypadá, tak spíš zajistil pěknou sumičku neteři a ne Harrymu." Řekl Remus.

,,Kdo mohl vědět, že existuje ještě jeden Black, nebo spíš Blacková přímo pod naším nosem Lupine. Co se týče skřetů, tak ti si nikdy hlavu s tím nelámali. Oni nikdy Ministerstvo či jinou instituci neposlouchali. Snad jedině královnu, ale i o tom pochybuji. Jim není nic svaté. Bellatrix se také dostala po útěku ke svým penězům v Lestregerově trezoru a ani jeden skřet necekl. Oni spíš hledí na to zlato co mají dole než na lidí, kteří ho tam mají. Obzvlášť mají rádi, když nějaký kouzelník zemře bez dědice a nikomu to neodkáže, pak jim to, co má v trezoru připadne. To byl také důvod, proč mě nechal Brumbál vařit ten posraný lektvar." Zamračil se Snape.

,,Jo tak to bylo, on chtěl udělat z někoho svého pokrevního příbuzného. Brumbál jeden ztracený, jako by někdo o jeho majetek stál." Řekl pohrdavě Remus.

,,Aby si Lupine nezměnil mínění. Brumbál zrovna chudý kouzelník není. Má dva trezory z jeho rodiny a další mu odkázal Flamel před svou smrti a ten určitě prázdný není." Řekl Snape.

,,Proč to prostě Brumbál neodkázal ve své závěti Bradavicím?" Ptal se George. Bradavice by něco takového určitě uvítaly.

,,Georgi jsi ještě moc naivní. Brumbál by tohle nikdy neudělal. Možná ho máš ještě za hodného kouzelníka, který udělal spoustu chyb, ale i Albus Brumbál má své černé stránky jak bouřkové mračno. V jisté věci má Potter pravdu, on by na svůj majetek nesáhl. Proto platil Dursleyům za Harryho z jeho vlastního trezoru a ne ze svého. Také veškeré věci, které má nebo měl v ředitelně, než to poblil Percyval a nechal zmizet Fillius, nejsou z jeho konta. Jsou to dary, či věci, které získal z ušetřených peněz Bradavic." Řekl Snape.

,,Počkejte on Brumbál bral peníze Bradavicím?" Ptal se George.

,,Jistě Georgi." Řekl Remus.

George měl oči dokořán.

,,První věc. Může mít duch plat?" Ptal se Snape.

,,To asi ne, na co by ho použil." Zasmál se nad tím vtipem George.

,,No a co je Binns?"Ptal usměvavě Remus George.

George Weasley vyvalil oči, když si uvědomil, to že profesor dějin magie a kouzel je duch, ale učí a tím pádem asi musí vydělávat i peníze. Ne?

,,Binns nikdy nic nebral, ale Bradavice dostávaly pravidelně peníze na jeho plat a nikoho netrklo, že vlastně Binns tyto peníze nikam nemůže dát a použít natož nějak zhodnotit. Brumbál si je sypal do svojí vlastní kapsy už od Binnsovi smrti před no … Lupine, kdy vlastně Binns zemřel a stal se duchem? Nějak mi to vypadlo z paměti." Řekl Snape.

,,V 66 roce, Sirius mi o tom vyprávěl. Androméda toho byla jako páťačka svědkem, chudák." Řekl Remus.

,, Tak to jí lituji, no nic a teď Georgi ti schválně řeknu sumu, kterou bys sis jako profesor v Bradavicích vydělal. 66 gaelonů 14 srpců a 8scvršků za měsíc, takže už Brumbál tímto si přišel na hezkou sumu. Binns, protože je mrtev si nikdo nestěžoval a nikdy si nevzpomněl na to, že má nějakou výplatu." Řekl Snape.

Georgi se protočily panenky, když v duchu tak odhadoval, kolik gaelonů si Brumbál ta podlá krysa nakřečkovala. Ne Nata ho měla proměnit v křečka, to by k tomu Brumálovi sedělo víc. On sám s Fredem si vydělali, tak 60 gaelonů a pár svrčků za měsíc a táty plat na ministerstvu byl mizerných 48 gaelonů. Nejvíce si vydělali Bill a Charlie, ti ale žili mimo Británii, kde se gaelony nepoužívaly. Byla tam i mezi kouzelníky normální mudlovská měna. To jenom ve Velké Británii to drželi skřeti pod pokličkou jako zákys.

,,Další věc Georgi, ty stará košťata a další věci, na které nikdy nebyly peníze, to nebyla zásluha ministerstva, ale Albuse. Z toho také platil svoje cesty a ubytování na mezinárodních konferencích různých organizací, v kterých je Brumbál členem, i když to nemá spojitost s Bradavickou školou." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo takhle, ten mizera, ale jak to, že na to nikdo nepřišel, vy přece o tom víte, pane Lupine a Snape?"Ptal se George.

,,To je tak Albus Brumbál byl do nedávna velmi obávaná postava na poli kouzelnického světa, který má vlivné přátele a no rádoby kamarády. Například víš Georgi, kdo vůbec je Elfias Dože, Sturgis Tobolka, madam Maeschberková?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No dva členové řádu a jedna ze zkoušejících na NKÚ a OVCE, jak říkal Percy." George.

,,Kéž by Georgi jenom to." Řekl Remus.

,,Elfias Dože je poradce Starostolce a jeho bývalý předseda. Má prstíky v něm ještě teď zaseklé. Sturgis Tobolka je ačkoliv se to nezdá vedoucí odboru záhad a madam Maeschberková se stala po smrti Flamela vrchní alchymistkou Velké Británie. Tolik k lidem, které znáš Georgi, ale nechtěj vědět koho jiného má Brumbál pod svým vlivem. Nedivím se Potterovi, že ho drží pod zámkem, Brumbál v tomto stádiu věci by byl nebezpečnější než sám Voldemort." Řekl Snape.

George už chápal, co tím myslel Sirius, že má Brumbál za nehty dost věcí. Kam ten Brámbál nestrčil nos?!

,,S tím by se mělo rozhodně něco udělat." Řekl George.

,,Samozřejmě Georgi, ale muselo se počkat na okamžik, až bude Brumbáli, zahnaný do nory, aby nemohl vystrkovat rohy a svoje kumpány. Potter, ačkoliv to asi pořádně celé neuvědomoval, tak tomu dal startovní výstřel a Voldemort také. Prostě jsme museli vyčkat." Řekl Snape.

,,Museli vyčkat, pane Snape, kdo je zapleten do toho komplotu? Ptal se s podivem George. To se jako utvořila šedá armáda proti Brumbálovi, nebo co?

Remus a Snape začali chechtat. George si pomyslel, není to vejce jedovaté, že se ti dva tady tak tlemí, jak opice.

,,Komplot, on to nazval komplotem Lupine?! Je to možný?" Ptal se Snape.

,,No vypadá to tak Snape, chudák Tedd, to měl mít čisté triko a teď má na něm kompot no komplot sorry." Řekl Remus.

,,Tedd Tonsk, Tonskové táta, co ten s tím má společného?" Ptal se George.

,,On je mozek Georgi, prevít s mozkem ďábelského právníka už od jeho šestého ročníku, kdy zemřel Binns. Už no bude tomu 30 let, co tajně sbírá důkazy na Brumbála na jeho černoty a nekalosti. Mě kontaktoval těsně po té, co jsem usedl za katedru a nezávazně se mě zeptal na několik věci a já pak jsem si uvědomil jisté věci a začal jsem pátrat na vlastní pěst. Proč myslíte, že jsem doporučil zrovna jeho Potterovi. Nebylo to jenom kvůli tomu, že je to táta Andromédy Tonskové, která je sestřenice strašidla Blacka, ale také díky tomu, že v této záležitosti operuje už delší dobu a ví, o co se jedná. Lupin se přifařil, až když bohužel vyslechl, jak nakládá Brumbál s majetkem školy, jako profesor ve vašem pátem ročníku. Náhoda, že si promluvil zrovna s ním. Kdo ví, co by mu na to řekl jiný kouzelnický právník." Řekl Snape.

,,Asi tolik, nechte to být pane Lupine, je to velký Albus Brumbál." Řekl Remus.

,,Možná Lupine." Pokrčil rameny Snape.

,, Ví o tom Tonsková?"Ptal se George.

,,Nymfadora asi ne, Androméda možná, že její manžel se chystá na porážku jednoho z největších kouzelnického dobytka. Sirius Black rozhodně o tom neví a zbytek řádu také ne. Jediný, kdo to ještě ví je Fillius Kratiknot, který také začal dodávat v 81roce po rozhovoru se mnou a Teddem svému žákovi podklady a teď ty Georgi, jinak je to jedno velké no tajemství. Takže chlebárnu na zámek Georgi Weasley." Řekl Snape.

George se kousl do rtu. Hagvaspár je snad mazanější a podlejší než Zmijozel, když si bral Kratiknota pana Tonske. Ti jsou fakt mazaní jít proti Brumbálovi. Pak si uvědomil, že Severus Snape vlastně dělá proti Brumbálovi i proti Hadí prdeli. Ne on je dvojí špion. Špehuje Hadí prdel i Brumbála a ani jeden si toho nevšiml. Před ním musí mít fakt člověk respekt. Podniká ve velmi smrtonosném kšeftu.

,, Pěkná habaďůru na toho Brumbála jste ušili." Řekl George.

,,Ne to Tedd Tonsk, já bych si toho snad ani nevšiml, jak je osobnost Albuse Brumbála oslepující, Georgi. Jemu každý uvěřil, protože měl velice schopný řečník a manipulátor. Já nevěděl ani v jakých podmínkách žije Potter, kdyby on se sám neozval, nebo o tom, že mu Brumbál kradl peníze z konta platil pobyt nepobyt u Dursleyů. Petunie ještě zažije, co je božský trest. Lilly byla to její sestra a Potter její synovec a ona ho mohla přijmout za vlastního." Odfrkl si naštvaně Snape.

,,No někdy se holt lidi k sobě chovají jako prasata, jak řekl Harry. Nic nového pod sluncem." Mínil George.

Snape jenom protočil panenky.

,,Snape, kdy hodláš Harryho kontaktovat a jak to hodláš zařídit s těmi hroby?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Oje to bude papírování a vyřizování, ale co, nějak to musím přestát. Hlavně mi musí dát Potter plnou moc, potvrzenou úřady. Asi budeme muset trochu podvádět, ale to vyjde. Pak … um rakve přenést sem a nějak pohřbít. Rozhodně mě čeká rozhovor s Potterem a ne asi zrovna dvakrát příjemný. Mě by zajímalo, kde je vůbec ten hřbitov v té Listové." Řekl zamyšleně Snape.

Remus Lupin zkroušeně pomyslel, hm to má Snape pravdu, to si tedy vzal pěkný ranec na hrb, když s tím souhlasili. Bude muset do Gordikova Dolu za místním páterem. Sice věděl, kde jeho přátelé a Jamesovi rodiče leží, ale už tam pár let nebyl a docela se za to styděl. Měl jsi vzpomenout, alespoň na Dušičky.

,,Možná jestli poletíme, tak se můžeme podívat na tu Listovou z výšky, to určitě uvidíme ten hřbitov." Řekl George.

,,Geniální nápad Georgi." Mínil nadšeně Remus.

,,Snad nechceš letět rovnou z tohohle ohavného lesa na hřbitov Lupine?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Proč ne, chtěl jsem se podívat i tak na Siriusův hrob a pak ty jsi sám řekl, že chceš vědět, jak to vypadá tady v Listové na hřbitově, ne." Řekl Remus.

,,Dobrá Lupine." Zavrčel Snape zlostí sám na sebe, že přivedl Lupina na ten šeredný nápad.

,,Je čas vyrazit, jestli chceme v nějaký rozumný čas dorazit do Listové." Mínil George, který také nebyl nikterak nadšený návštěvou hřbitova. On je zrovna dvakrát v lásce neměl. S Fredem se vyhýbal povinostii chodit s mamkou nebo tátou na hřbitov, ale na druhou stranu, byl to hrob nebo úschovna těla nebo spíš zbytků Siriuse Blacka, idolu co se týká vtipu a bylo by to nefér vůči Harrymu, Hermioně i Ronovi či Remusovi se tam nepodívat.

Pobraly tedy veškeré svoje věci a George malého Ré, které mezitím, co se bavili u snídaně, si nachytal pěknou várku komáru a jiné havěti, která byla dostatečně malá na jeho velikost a teď spokojeně zažíval snídani. Ré byl usazen do kapsy Georgova trika, kam se bez obtíží svou velikostí vešel, protože létat ho zatím George neviděl a dosti o tom pochyboval, že jednodenní, ale jinak dost samostatný fénix bude umět létat.

,, Hm a jak chceš Lupine najít hrob Blacka na tom hřbitově? Ten určitě malý nebude, vzhledem k tomu jak ta vesnice, no spíš město veliké?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Nevím, možná někdo poradí." Řekl Remus a vzlétl do vzduchu. Snape a George ho následovali.

George byl vyzván, aby znovu seslal kompasové kouzlo, aby letěli správným směrem. Zamířili zase směr Listová. Ten den také bylo slunečno, ale na rozdíl od včerejška se objevovali na obloze mráčky, které ve výšce, ve které oni letěli, je mírně šimraly vodními parami do nosu. Hlavně Snape se svým obřím frňákem kýchal. Košťata byla hodně stará a tím pádem ne zrovna hodně pomalá. Georgi to poprvé vyhovovalo. Chtěl si prohlédnout krajinu, kterou jak živ neviděl.

Po hodině letu, konečně uviděli Listovou. Spíš ten památník Listové. Byl to takový záchytný bod v krajině, řekl si v duchu Georg. Jako by říkali lidé Listové, jsme tady a také se odsud nehneme.

Po další hodině konečně uviděli z dole plot, který obepínal okresek 2 alias Les Smrti. Za ním už byla Listová a její uličky. Kroužili nad Listovou a hledali, kde by mohl být hřbitov.

,,To jsem z toho makový, kde ten hřbitov mají?" Ptal se Snape.

,,To bych také rád věděl, tady jsou k jenom vidění jenom domy." Řekl Remus a zrovnase vznášel s koštětem vedle něho několik desítek metrů nad budovou Hokageho.

Tu k nim přiletěl George, který se rozhodl, že podívá na památník z výšky a z druhé strany.

,,Našel jsem ho. Hřbitov je za památníkem na druhé straně. Ti lidé tady nejsou blbý, oni to oddělili od světa živých skálou." Povídal George.

,,Hm velmi interesantní řešení, pro nás dost neznámé. Já na tohle zvyklý nejsem." Řekl Snape.

Letěli tedy na druhou stranu, kde se jim naskytl pohled na obří hřbitov, velký jako Bradavice i s okolím.

,,Panebože, ta vesnice je poměrně mladá a je tu tolik hrobů." Řekl nehezky překvapen Snape.

,,Tenten říkala o tom neštěstí, které postihlo tuto vesnici před skoro 18lety, tenkrát zahynulo přece hodně lidí. Pak se Snape nediv, že tu tolik hrobů." Řekl Remus a chtěl sletět níž, ale jakmile se ocitl ani ne třicet metrů nad hřbitovem, tak do něčeho narazil a ono ho to nechalo vyletět zase do stejné výšky jako Snapa a George.

,,Kurník, on sem dal někdo ochranný štít." Řekl Remus, když dostal koště pod kontrolu.

,,Proč zrovna na hřbitov dávat ochranné štíty?" Ptal se George.

,,Co já vím, je to podivné, chtě nechtě musíme bránou tamhle." Řekl Snape a ukázal na hlavní bránu hřbitova postavenou u skály.

Sletěli tedy dolu tím směrem a nezměrně se divili. Tam byla vrátnice i s nějakou babičkou. Chtěli projít, ale…

,,Vy hulváti zastavte a odložte ty bágly a zbraně." Křikla ostře ta babka na ně, až Remus nadskočil. Ta měla hlas jako ta zatracená Tsunade.

,,Ehm madam, proč?" Ptal se George.

,, Kuře přečti si řád návštěvníku a nesmlouvej se mnou. Tady je místo posledního odpočinku." Řekla ta babka a vytáhla fajfku a k překvapení všech třech si jí zapálila.

,,Jaký řád madam?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Bezbožníci, tamten." Řekla mezi dvěma bafnutími babka a ukázala na bílou tabuli s modrým písmem.

Na ní stálo.

Návštěvní řád místa posledního odpočinku obyvatel Listové

Vydaný k 17. 10. 2000

Toto je posvátné místo, mějte to na paměti

Nehlučte zde, nehádejte se, neperte se,

Zákaz sexu, sebevražd a vražd

Zákaz používání a nošení zbraní a nadměrných zavazadel

Zákaz provozování magických rituálů a nekromatizujících praktik

Zákaz vyměšování exkrementů a moči

Zákaz vykrádání hrobů

Tento pozemek je hlídán kamerovým systémem Percyval

Případné krádeže hlaste na vrátnici

Bližší informace na vrátnici

Hokage šestý a rada Listové

,,Merline a Morgano, tak tohle jsem na hřbitově nikdy ještě nezažil." Řekl Snape s vyvalenýma očima.

,,Určitě Snape, tady je to jako v bance střežené. Už vím, proč Harry sem chce dát svoje rodiče a prarodiče, tady budou mít fakt klid." Řekl Remus.

,,Percy by za tohle Rona zabil, stal se z něho hlídač hřbitova." Řekl kysele se křenicí George.

,,Vy znáte Rona Weasleyho?"Ptala se ta babka.

,,No je to můj bratr." Řekl George a otočil se na bábinku, které překvapením skoro vypadla fajfka z pusy.

,,Oh omluvte mě, že jsem byla na vás tak přísná, já nevěděla, kdo jste. Dovolte, abych se představila Maruia Sarutobi." Řekla babička a uklonila se před nimi.

George byl mírně vyveden z míry. Nikdy se před ním neklaněl. Zažil to jenom u Snachiho Dokury a jinak u nikoho a už vůbec ve spojitosti s Ronem.

,,Sarutobi? Jste v nějakém spojení s jistým Asumou Sarutobi?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Můj synovec. Jsem potěšena, že mám za hosty přátele Rona Weasleyho." Řekla babička a vysypala skoro nenačatý tabák z dýmku do kapsy kalhot a uklidila jí.

,, To má pan Ronald Weasley tak významné postavení v Listové?" Ptal se Snape a měl divný pocit.

,,Och ano, je to jeden z členů rady Listové, která má 15 členů, společně s Inoischi Yamanakou, Tsunade Senju, Sanschi Dokurou, Narutem Uzumakim, Sasukem Uschiu, Nevillem Longbottom, mým synovcem, Sakurou Haruno, Chozou Akimischim, Irukou Umino, Schinem Aburame, Tsume Inuzukou, Yoschino Narou, Harry Potterem. Tito lidé řídí společně s Hokagem šestým Kakaschim Hatake Listovou. Jsou to nejvýše postavení ninjové Listové a já jsem potěšena, že mohu potkat dnes zde i jejich přátele." Řekla ta babička a znovu se před nimi poklonila.

George měl co dělat, aby si nesedl na prdel. Jeho vlastní brácha je v radě, která řídí tuto vesnici a Harry a Neville také! U Merlinova slepého střeva, přece říkal Ron, že se do politiky necpe.

Remus jakoby na místě zkameněl. Ronalda patří zastřelit. Ten pitomec o tom nic neřekl. Pak je jasné, proč má tolik prachů a takové postavení ve vesnici, když je radní. A to mu je 21. let to uchu. Harrya a Neville by si zasloužili za to na zadek. Také nic neřekli a ta Tsunade už vůbec. Pomlčeno o tom Snachim, Yoschino, Sakuře, Narutovi a Sasukem. Oni je vodili za nos.

Severusi Snapovi bylo jako by ho praštili palicí. Weasley, Longbottom a Potter tu nebyli jen tak obyčejní obyvatelé, ale rovnou v radě a do jisté míry měli politickou a správní moc. Ti … Severus ani nenacházel slov, jak se mu to příčilo.

,,Pojďte můžete si u mne ve vrátnici nechat svoje věci. Ehm to ptáče, doufám je na vás navyklé. Nemáme tu rádi kálejíci ptactvo." Řekla babička a chytla Remuse Lupina za ruku a vedla ho jako malé děcko do vrátnice.

Tam odložily svoje ruksaky a pak i svoje kudly a dokonce nemohly sebou vzít ani hůlky. Vše tohle bylo na hřbitově v Listové zakázané. Severus Snape z toho moc nadšený rozhodně nebyl. Připadal si jako nahý bez své hůlky.

,,Madam Sarutobi, nevíte, náhodou kde má hrob Sirius Black?" Ptal se Remus.

,,97 řada po levé straně první hrob od stěny. Často navštěvovaný myslím, že tam zrovna někdo šel." Řekla babička.

Remus pozvedl obočí. Ta madam je velmi dobře informovaná.

Když odcházeli tak se ta babička ještě jednou uklonila, než zmizela ve dveřích vrátnice.

,,To tedy zírám, brácha tu vydobyl takové postavení, že to vědět Malfoy, tak chcípne." Řekl tiše George.

,,Hm. "Zabručel Snape.

Když vstoupili, tak viděli řady a řady čistých, udržovaných menších hrobů vedle sebe, které se od sebe nelišily. Vypadalo to, jako by tu někdo stavěl domino v pravidelných neměnných a čistých řadách. Jenom po stranách a u stěny hřbitova, tam kde hroby chyběly, tu rostly keříky růží. Trávník tu byl krásně zastřižen a plevel tu nikde nebyl vidět.

,,Merline, na to, že je to hřbitov, tak je to tu krásné." Řekl Remus tiše.

,,Ano souhlasím Lupine s tebou, proti tomu všechny hřbitovy Velké Británie jsou prasečák. Ano, tohle si Lily zaslouží." Řekl tiše Snape.

,,Pojďte, já chci pak konečně do Nového Doupěte." Řekl Georg a šel dopředu.

Naštěstí nemuseli počítat řady, vždy u cesty mezi hroby byla vyřezána a osazena kovová číslice dané řady, takže viděli, kolik jim řad ještě zbývá. Velice se podivovali, co na těch hrobech všechno je. Ne nebyly to věnce, ale většinou květiny. Občas láhev s kořalkou, nebo skládanka z papíru, třásně, malůvka za sklem od dítěte nebo plyšák. Také tam byli vonné tyčinky, svíčky a kamínky a oblázky a sošky nějakých podivných bytostí. Ty hroby byly ozdobené jako vánoční stromky, ale byly jinak prosté. Mezi 52 -53řadou hrobů byla malá kašna, ze které tekla voda a zase mizela a u ní stály kbelíky a hadry, všech možných barev.

,,To je perfektní vybavení na údržbu hrobů." Pozastavil Snape.

,,Ano lidé se tu o své blízké velmi pečlivě starají." Řekl Remus.

,,Proč bychom se o ně nestarali, respekt můžeme mít před člověkem i po jeho smrti. Je to úcta, co nás k tomu vede." Ozval se hlas za jejich zády a Snape se pořádně lekl.

Otočili se tím směrem a tam stál Harry Potter. No jistě, pomyslel si Severus, kdo jiný by navštěvoval tak často Blacka než Potter.


	40. Kapitola 38 - Matka a syn

**Kapitola třicátáosmá – Matka a syn**

,,Zdravím Remusi, pane Snape a Georgi, zrovna vás bych nečekal, že tady uvidím. Neměli jste být náhodou někde v lese s partou Ginniných zvířátek?" Ptal se Harry a šel pro kýbl, do kterého nabral vodu a přihodil modrý hadr.

,,Byli jsme kvůli jistým věcem rychlejší, ale jak to víte vy, kde jsme byli, pane Pottere?"Ptal se zamračeně Snape, ale netroufl si zdvihnout na Pottera hlas, protože byl na hřbitově. I on měl útcu před hřbitovy.

,,Jo věděl jsem, že něco takového řeknete, ale vím to, až od včerejška. Ron zase myslel tak trochu moc drasticky, chápu, že jste naštvaní, ale no to mínil dobře. Sám vám to blíže osvětlí a omluví se vám. Dostal pořádného sprda od mámy, Tonskové , takže si už na podobnou akci jen tak netroufne. Ne, že by ho odradilo vás dál trochu trénovat ve spolupráci. Jak vidím, tak to do jisté míry nese ovoce." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm dobrá, budu vám Pottere věřit, že s tím nemáte nic společného." Řekl s povzdechem Snape.

,,Harry co tu vůbec děláš?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jdu Siriovi na hrob. Jednou za měsíc jsem chodím, abych hrob upravil, vyměnil kytky a podobně. Sice sem chodím s dětmi z Akademie, ale to nemám tolik času stát nad hrobem Síriuse. Dříve, když ještě Ron neuměl Siria přivolat, tak jsem sem chodil mnohem častěji, ale už to nedělám. No když už tu jste, tak mi trochu pomůžete." Řekl Harry a vedl je dál.

,,Ehm dobrá Harry, ale něco mě zaráží. Ta madam, která je na vrátnici říkala, že ty, Neville a Ron zasedáte v radě této rádoby vesnice, proč jste o tom ani nezmínili?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Přemýšlej Remusi, jak by to povýšeně vyznělo. Třeba tady pan Snape by si rozhodně o mě myslel, že jsem celebrita všude kam vlezu, která si ráda hraje na princátko. Ne, to nešlo. Je lepší, když na to přijdete sami. Nejsem známější než ostatní a nikdy jsem o slávu nestál. Jak doma tak tady jsem přišel o lidi, kteří mi byli blízcí a měl jsem je rád a to mi žádné prachy a sláva nevynahradí." Řekl Harry zcela klidně.

Severus Snape se zamračil. Tak jak to Potter říkal, tak i on začal přemýšlet, že vlastně od začátku udělal u toho kluka, no spíš už chlapa, jak se koukal na Pottera, spoustu chyb. Většinou jeho chyb. Zatraceně, to byl tak blbý, že se nechal svést představou Jamese Pottera v jeho třídě. Asi ano.

,,Hm jak si se dostal vůbec do rady Harry?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Jsem učeň Kakaschiho Hatake, který je dnešní Hokage, přítel Garry, jenž je dnešní Kazekage a jsem zástupce ředitele místní ninja Akademie."

Severus, Remus a Georg vytřeštili na Harryho Pottera obě oči. Řekl zástupce ředitele?!

,,Zástupce ředitele Akademie Pottere, ale vždyť je vám jenom 21let, to je nemožné." Řekl Snape v úžasu.

,,Možná se vám to tak zdá, ale já učím už od 16let a zkušenosti jsem nabyl docela rychle. Poté co se stal Iruka ředitelem a Suzume odešla do důchodu, tak jsem se stal k mému úžasu a děsu zástupcem. Občas to papírování bych rád někomu přenechal, ale není komu. Tak tady jsme." Řekl Harry.

Stály nad bílým náhrobkem se stříbrným nápisem.

Sirius Orion Black

21\. 4. 1960 – 21. 5. 1996

A nic víc.

,, Ehm Pottere, to tam není víc napsáno, proč to? Čekal bych nějaký epitaf nebo něco podobného." Řekl Snape bylo mu trochu úzko, i když věděl, že Black jistým způsobem žije. Přece jenom hrob je hrob, konečná pro tělo. Což rozhodně Blackovi nepřál, přece jenom byl dost mladý, aby natáhl bačkory. Pouhých 36! I jeho matka zemřela později, ale ne o moc. Bylo jí 40, pomyslel si smutně.

,,Tady to není zvykem něco dalšího psát. Je to vyjádření povýšenosti a to lidé tady nemají rádi. Nebojte, já se ptal tenkrát Třetího Hokage na totéž a dostal jsem stejnou odpověď. Pro vás je to zvláštní pro ně normální. Tady jsou jsi vážně po smrti všichni rovni a to i hrobem. Snad jediná odlišnost je, že muži mají stříbrný nápis, ženy zlatý no a …no …děti mají nápis většinou modrý nebo růžový." Řekl Harry a začal sundávat z hrobu různé věci.

Byli tam kytky, které uschly, spousta kamínků vyskládaných do křížku, papírové skládanky, malůvky v rámečku, které jisto jistě pocházely od Alice a také z drátků udělaná a na hrob připevněná zlatonka.

,,Podržel by jsi to Remusi." Řekl Harry a podal mu vázu s uschlými růžemi a kopretinami, pak ještě lucerničku se svíčkou, tu drátěnou zlatonku, střapku jako z nějaké oslavy, figurku psa, jelena, vlka, vymodelovaný květ lilie, květináč s kaktusem a Remus Lupin byl jak Vánoční stromeček.

Georg dostal do držení hromádku oblázků, další figurku tentokrát žáby, zapečetěnou láhev nějaké kořalky, svícen s malovanými hvězdičkami a hrníček s nápisem pro nejlepšího kmotříčka.

,,No a vy mi pane Snape něčím pomůžete. Budete mi ždímat hadr. Budeme rychlejší." Řekl Harry a už se natáhl přes hrob a začal ho mýt.

Severus Snape překvapeně zamrkal. Potter ho fakt zarážel a to hodně. Nebude se nad tím ofrňovat, není Malfoy.

Remus nevěřil svým vlastním očím. Harry a Snape spolupracují na úklidu Siriova hrobu. To je fakt divný zázrak. Jenom si připadal jak si nepříjemně, že je tu jako odkládací místo pro vše možné a ta pitomá váza nebyla zrovna dvakrát lehká.

,,Tak to by bylo." Řekl Harry.

Snape také jenom kývl. Ano Lily má hodného syna, který bude o její hrob pečovat s láskou.

,,Ehm Harry to tam chceš dát ty věci zpět?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne ty kytky už vyhodím a svíčky dohořely a tak je vyměním. No skládačky jsem udělal nové." Řekl Harry a vylovil za náhrobkem normální textilní tašku na nákupy a zní další skládanky, tentokrát draků a ptáčků.

,,To jako je tvoje práce, Harry?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Ano, už je dělám pět let. V zimních měsících jsou z plastové folie, ale jinak jsou z papíru. Už je to u mě taková tradice, dělat na hroby mých přátel papírová zvířátka. Je divné, že se lidé z Listové tohle už dělají už dávno. Asi je to další tradice, kterou pořádně ještě neznám a to jsem tu pět let." Řekl Harry a dal na náhrobek ty dráčky a ptáčky.

,, Pěkné Harry." Řekl Remus a začínal s toho být trochu nahniličko.

Harry si vzal od něho lucernu. Vyhodil z ní starou svíčku a dal tam novou a vytáhl z kapsy zapalovač a zapálil svíčku. Pak opatrně položil lucerničku doprostřed hrobu. To samé udělal se svícnem, co držel Georg a pak si vzal i ty kamínky a udělal zas ten křížek.

,,No Hermiona sem zase dává figurky, které z nudy občas modeluje. Ta lilie, vlk, jelen, pejsek a žába jsou od ní, aby jste se nedivili. No Alice sem chtěla dát své umělecké dílko, tak ho Ron zarámovat a dali jsme ho sem. Neville, sem dává občas kytky a kaktusy. Snad to není zrovna ten na, který máš Georgi alergii, ale jak to vypadá tak ne. Díky bohu, to by nemilé. Ginny sem přidala ten podle mě šeredný svícen a Ron zlatonku a Naruto prostě dal jako na hrob Jiraji saké, prej aby se Sirus poměl a já ten hrnek, kamínky a lucernu a střapku. Je s podivem, že ta střepka už drží skoro pět let, je z oslavy, když jsem se stal chuninem." Řekl Harry a Remusovi bylo do breku. Oni na Siriuse fakt nezapomínají, to je tak milé. Pak si vzpomněl na jednu věc, kterou už delší nosil u sebe a kterou by měl vrátit.

Vytáhl jí z kapsy a viděl jak Harry tak Snape vytřeštili oči. Remus Lupin měl hůlku Siriuse Blacka. Remus jí položil na jeho hrob s tím, že i když může Sirius kouzlit bez ní, tak by měla odpočívat společně s jeho tělem. Navždy, tak jako u jiných kouzelníků, natolik moudrých, aby svoje hůlky nedávali jako dědictví. Ještě jí předtím zlomil, aby se jí někdo nesnažil nikdy použít.

,,Lupine, ty jsi měl celou dobu?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano během boje ho ta čůza o ní připravila, těsně předtím než ho poslala do toho oblouku. Já jsem připravil o hůlku Dohlova, ale ten hadí poskok sebral hůlku Síriovu. Ta ho moc neposlouchala a tak jsem mu jí znovu sebral a v té chvíli nás Harry a spol poslal pouty k zemi. Od té doby jí mám a teď jí vracím právoplatnému majiteli." Řekl Remus.

,,Proč jsi tedy zlomil a dal na Blackův hrob, mohla ti sloužit." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne Severusi Snape, v žádném případě, její majitel byl Sirius a tak tomu bude teď už navždycky. Ona mi jenom pomohla v nouzi jako přítel, jakým byl pro mne Sirius, nic víc. Nemohu udělat nic lepšího než mu jí vrátit zpět." Řekl Remus.

Severus vzdychnul. Však měl Lupin pravdu. To byla Blackova hůlka ne jejich.

,,Hm mám nápad." Mínil George a vyndal z kapsy Ré.

,,Proboha to je fénix!" Skoro vykřikl Harry Potter a vytřeštil oči.

,,Pět bodů pro Nebelvír pane Pottere." Řekl spokojeně Snape.

,,Jak je to možný, kde jste ho sehnali, neříkej mi Georgi, že jste s Fredem vyfoukli i Fawekse z Bradavic, že jsem si toho nevšiml." Řekl tak trochu zděšeně Harry.

,,Ne ten je můj Harry, našli jsme ho v Lese smrti v jedné jeskyni jako vajíčko. On se za mé pomoci vylíhl no a od té doby je se mou. Ré tohle je Harry Potter, Harry tohle je Ré, můj fénix." Řekl George a pohladil toho fénixe, který se předtím ukrýval v kapse Georgova trička.

,,To jako fakt tam si našel fénixe, to přece tady není možný." Řekl vyvaleně Harry.

,,Možná to má souvislost tím Wulfrickem. Našli jsme Ré v truhle po Armandovi Dippetovi, v jeskyni hlídané matichorami." Řekl Remus.

,,Matichory a tady, ty se musí zničit." Řekl Harry.

,,Provedeno pane Pottere, víme sami, jak jsou životu nebezpečné. Ačkoliv ten les z celé duše nenávidím, tak by mi asi místní a hlavně jistá slečna Weasleyová seprali kožich, kdyby byly těmi třemi matichorami vyhubeni všichni živí tvorové v tom lese." Řekl Snape.

Harry si znatelně oddechl.

,,To jsem tak rád, jinak by asi Ginny Rona přetrhla napůl a předhodila svým hadům. Ron vám teď dluží ještě víc. Ona svoje zvířata má ráda asi tak, jako Hagrid ty svoje. Každý mrtvý tvor z toho lesa je pro ní ztráta, rovna člověku." Řekl Harry.

George se zašklebil a Remus ze Severusem také. To jí asi moc nepotěší, ti raci, rybičky, obří šnek, nezvedená mnohonožka a zpropadené ještěrky a možná ani to kachní vejce.

Harry viděl jak se tváři a tak se zeptal.

,,Doufám, že jste nic zas tak velkého nezabili. Hlavně doufám žádného plaza jako hada nebo ještěrku, to jsou Ginny přátele. To by si Ron nesedl na zadek do Vánoc." Řekl Harry.

,,No pár jich zařvalo, oni si chtěly dát Lupina k obědu. Přeji panu Weasleymu pěkné pořízení s jeho sestrou." Řekl Snape.

,,Cože!" Řekl s otevřenou hubou Harry, až byly vidět jeho zuby.

,,Ano ty ještěrky byly sestsakra nebezpečné. Málem bych skončil, jako oběd kdyby nebylo zásahu těch to dvou." Řekl Remus.

,,Rona snad přizabiju. On říkal, že to bude pro vás hračka tím projít. Já měl o tom svoje pochyby, Ginny tam poprvé byla 20 dní, ale byla bez mapy." Řekl zlostně Harry a dal na hrob květiny.

,,Ré byl bys tak hodný a pustil jedno své pírko pro dobrého přítele. On už není mezi námi a já mu chci dát něco krásného na jeho hrob. Prosím milý fénixi." Pohladil zase George svého malého fénixe po hlavičce. Ten zapípal, pořádně se zvedl, roztáhl svá malá křidélka a začal s nimi mávat, až se trochu neobratně vznesl do vzduchu. Moc mu to ještě nešlo, ale přistál blízko lucerny na Siriusově hrobě.

Vyplázl červený jazýček ze zobáčku a olízl plamen svíčky lucerničky. Nic mu to neudělalo, ale oheň svíčky zmodral a začal o trošku více svítit, než předtím.

,,Tudle pírko Georgi, to ti nedá, ale Black dostal fénixův oheň a ten jen tak nezhasne. Jenom kouzlem. Je skoro věčný." Řekl Snape.

,,Děkuji Ré i za to." Řekl George a vzal si fénixe znovu do ruky. Ten jenom na něho svými kukadly mrkl.

,,Ty jo a já myslel, jak nudné to bude vás tu mít. Tudle nudle s nudou, vy jste docela akční." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm když tam každý dává něco zajímavého na ten Blackův hrob, tak tam dám také něco." Zazubil se Snape a dal tam kus skořápky od Ré a vylovil z kapsy tu vařečku, kterou je Ronald obohatil. No když Potter říká, že Black tak rád peče a vaří.

,,Zajímavý nápad pane Snape s tou vařečkou." Usmál se Harry. To schválně řekne Siriovi, moc by ho zajímalo, jak se na to bude tvářit.

Pak každý vzal něco. Remus pobral ty vyhořelé svíčky a staré skládanky, které byly promočené deštěm a ranní rosou, Harry zas ten kýbl s hadrem, Snape staré kytky a George tu tašku s věcmi. Kýbl Harry vylil do kašny a hadr vymáchal v čisté tekucí vodě a hodil na okraj kašny, kde tyto hadry byly. Pak jim ukázal, kde tady jsou skryté za růžemi a zdí popelnice s odpadem.

Tam ty vyhodili ta kytky a ostatní věci. Pak šli znovu na vrátnici, kde vyzvedli u té babičky svoje bágly a košťata.

,,Kde jste je u všech kunaiu vzali?" Ptal se Harry a podivoval se nad těmi košťaty.

,,Ta truhla ve které vajíčko Ré leželo, tak je Harry magická a proměnila se jak v palandu a tak v košťata." Řekl George.

,,To jako fakt, neděláš si ze mě prdel Georgi?" Ptal se nevěřícně Harry a dal ruce přes prsa.

,,Ne, drahá magická truhlo proměn se prosím ve vycházkovou hůl." Řekl George a zavřel oči.

Harry Potter byl za svůj život svědkem všeho možného a nemožného ze světa magie, ale tohle bylo podle něho asi tak neuvěřitelné, jako když se setkal s Desetiocasým. Tři košťata zmizela a místo toho měl v ruce George hůl, jako míval jeden mnich z kláštera poblíž.

,, Pane Pottere, asi se vás zeptáme, jak jste se dostali zpět a jakým způsobem do toho vašeho návratu byl zapojen jistý Wulfrick Longbottom." Řekl Snape.

,,Wulfrick, co ten s tím fénixem má společného a s tou truhlou?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nevíme to jistě, Harry, ale jak jinak by se ta truhla tady objevila společně se třemi matichorami, fénixem a ďáblovým osidlem. Musí to mít nějakou spojitost, protože to co má v držení George teď, je bývalým majetkem Armanda Dippeta a to platí pro vybavení ředitelny a fénix. Vynechávám obrazy a krámy, které tam dal Albus Brumbál." Řekl Remus.

,,Rozumím, je čas dát věci do pořádku. Máte právo to vědět." Řekl Harry.

,, Co vědět? Harry co ještě před námi tajíte?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Zase tolik ne, ale jisté záležitosti ohledně toho útoku na Listovou Zvučnou a jistou organinizací jménem Atasuki, ale nebojte dnes se dozvíte celou pravdu. Slibuji. Ono také vám říct to celé hned na začátku by nebylo zrovna dvakrát příjemné pro váš žaludek. Ono se to má tak, že každý z naší pětky, která sem přišla má na rukou více životů, než by si přál." Usmál se Harry a šel dál.

Remus zbledl. Najednou si přál, aby se vůbec na to neptal. Vzpomněl si, jak říkal Ronald, že je zabiják.

,,Pane Pottere, jen tak mimochodem, jak je to tady s pohřby, to tu má každá rodina svojí hrobku nebo jak to je? Kam hodláte své rodiče uložit?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Ne tady je uložen každý zvlášť, pane Snape, je to tradice a také nutnost, protože dva metry pod tímto hřbitovem je skála a pod skalou je nádrž spodní vody, takže jsou tu poměrně mělké hroby. Ohledně mých rodičů a prarodičů, jsem se nedávno domlouval s Kakaschim a mám povolení přímo do něho, je zde pohřbít. Sice budou uloženi dál od Siria, ale to je mi jedno. Budou na jednom místě." Řekl s klidem Harry.

,,Dobrá pane Pottere, ještě si s vámi v této záležitosti promluvím, až budeme zpět v našem světě." Řekl Snape, který měl pocit, že Potter se chová o jako by mu nemělo být 21 jedna, ale 31.

,,Harry jak jsi to myslel, že sem s dětmi z Akademie chodíte?" Ptal se Georg.

,, To je tak Georgi jednou za čtrnáct dní u jedné třídy je sem takový povinný výlet, kdy děti tady oberou všechny uschlé kytky, vyhodí staré svíčky posekají trávu a zničí plevel a zastřihnou případně růže a vymění hadry za nové. Asumy teta a daný učitel na to celé dohlíží. Je to taková povinnost pro místní žáky, ale co vím od Garry, tak to dělají děti u nich také. Jinak by rozhodně hřbitov tak pěkný nebyl. Tím se děti také učí k úctě k lidem, kteří už tu nejsou." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm to je doopravdy zajímavé, pane Pottere. Nikdy bych netušil, že o místní hřbitov se starají děti z Akademie." Řekl Snape, který si pomyslel v duchu. Listová má fakt něco do sebe.

,,To je od nich hezké. Nikdy jsem neviděl takové místo posledního odpočinku jako zde, Harry." Řekl Remus.

,,Já předtím také ne Remusi, to mi klidně věř. Jednou jsem musel jet se strýcem Vernonem na hřbitov, kde jsou uložení jeho rodiče, a to byl děs a kvikálkovský hřbitov? Tam ničil Dudley a jeho banda. Ten fakt ani před hřbitovem neměl úctu." Řekl Harry.

,, U hrobu rodičů vašeho strýce jste byl a u vašich prarodičů ne?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Přesně tak, teta Petunie, pokud mi nelhala nikdy tam nejela a o svých rodičích a mých prarodičích se zmínila jenom jednou. To když se platila poslední částka z hypotéky na tom baráku v Kvikálkově. Prý jí ten zmetek otce nic nedal a vše dostala perfektně prdlá Lily. O mé babičce se také vůbec nezmínili, takže odhaduji, že ty hroby nebudou moc v pořádku. Dožírá mě pane Snape, že ani nevím, kdy moje prarodiče zemřeli. Sirius je nějak nebyl schopen najít." Řekl Harry a kopl do kamínku na cestě k Novému Doupěti.

,,Podivné já také nevím o Evansových nic konkrétního pane Pottere. S vaší matkou jsme se po tom incidentu nějak odcizili a já tou dobou žil už u Rega a jeho podivné matky." Řekl Snape.

,, Ty jsi žil na Grimaudlově náměstí 13?"Ptal se překvapeně Remus.

,,Dva roky, než jsem si dokončil školu." Řekl Snape.

,,He to bych rád věděl, co by na to Sirius říkal, kdyby to věděl. Ten utekl k tátovi a druhé babičce dědovi, co já vím." Zasmál se Harry.

,,Tak to doopravdy nevím, pane Pottere." Pokrčil Snape rameny, ale škodolibě se usmíval.

,,Hm Jamesovi rodiče zabily v 79 Smrtijedi v jejich sídle. James se s toho na nějaký čas složil." Řekl smutně Remus.

,,Já vím, Sirius mi to vysvětloval. Každé narozeniny jsem dostával ústní přáníčka po Siriovi od dědy a babičky a také od mámy s tátou. Byl jsem tak rád, že konečně mohu jistým způsobem s nimi být." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm teď mě něco napadlo." Řekl Snape a zavřel oči a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Patronum mortis crucis portis." Řekl dost nahlas.

Severus Snape nezářil podobně jako Ron zeleně, ale začal zářit jako slunce osobně. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak se od něho oddělil zlatavý dým a utvořila se z něho ženská postava.

Stála tam žlutě zářící Lily Potterová Evansová.

,,Mami." Řekl bez dechu Harry.

,, Harry zlatíčko, konečně jsme se setkali po tolika letech. Mockrát děkuji Severusi za tuhle možnost. Jsi nejlepší přítel ze všech." Řekla Lily.

,,Pane Snape, vy jste to dokázal v tak krátké době, tohle je nejlepší dárek ze všech." Řekl Harry a koulely se mu slzy po tvářích.

,, Ronald Weasley si prostě neodpustil mě vydrancovat, dokud se mi to nepovede, pane Pottere, a přivolat Lily, byl i můj sen ne jenom váš." Mával nad tím rukou Snape a cítil jak Lily bere jeho energii, ale není to tak hrozné jako předtím.

,,Jamese přivoláme zase večer Harry, já už mám trochu hlad a nevím jestli bych ho tak dlouho udržel." Řekl omluvně Remus.

,,To vůbec nevadí. Jsem rád, že vidím svou mámu." Řekl Harry a utřel si slzy do rukávu.

,, Já jsem také ráda, ale proč jsem byla přivolána, děje se něco Severusi?"Ptala se Lily.

,,Chtěl jsem se zeptat, co se stalo s tvými rodiči Lily? Tady tvůj syn je chce náležitě pohřbít společně s Potterovými a vámi, ale bohužel tvá mizerná sestra mu nikdy neřekla jak, kdy zemřeli a kde jsou pohřbeny a já se jenom mohu domnívat, že je to Liverpolloský státní hřbitov, jako u mé matky." Řekl Snape.

Lily Potterová se rozechehtala zvučným smíchem.

,,Co je k smíchu Lily?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Drahý Severusi, Remusi, Georgi a můj maličky a velký Harry, mí rodiče ještě žijí." Řekla Lily.

,,Cože, pan Evans a paní Evansová žijí!" Vykřikl Snape a Harry měl pusu dokořán.

,,Ano po svatbě s Jamesem, začaly narůstat útoky a já se rozhodla své rodiče skrýt. Táta, ačkoliv zprvu nesouhlasil nakonec si vyjednal nové pracovní místo ve Švýcarsku a s matkou tam odjel tři měsíce po té. Pokud mezitím nezemřeli, což asi ne, jelikož je Sirius u nás tam nahoře nenašel, tak jsou naživu a žijí stále ve Švýcarsku. Někde poblíž Lucernu ve vesničce jménem Abtwil, Jamesova rodina tam měla jistou nemovitost po vzdálené příbuzné. Harry tvému dědečkovi bude jestli je v tom světe za obloukem okolo 76 a babičce 68 let a určitě by tě rádi poznali." Řekla Lily.

,,Božínku to je další nádherný dárek, že mi o tom Sirius nic neřekl?" Ptal se Harry.

,,On se ten psí ocas mě na to vůbec nezeptal. Jinak bych mu to řekla. Idiot jeden." Řekla nekompromisně Lily Potterová.

,,Uf to jsem tak rád, že nemusím hledat hrob tvých rodiců Lily. Rád je zas uvidím." Řekl Snape a byl rád za tu správu.

,,To jsem dost u tebe jistá Severusi, vyžírat mámin jablečný koláč, se ti vždy ohromně páčilo, co." Ušklíbla se Lily přímo zmijozelsky.

Snape zrudl.

Harry se rozesmál. Severus Snape si prostě před jeho matkou nemohl hrát na drsňáka Zmijozela, i kdyby chtěl, ta ho dostala i tak do úzkých.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak nebude hrát drahý Zmijozel pohřební službu, ale cestovku do Švýcarska." Řekl Remus.

,, Tak si udělám výlet s panem Snapem, Tenten a tebou Remusi do Švýcarska." Řekl usměvavě Harry.

,,Proč já?" Ptal se překvapeně Snape.

,,Proč asi, aby jste dostal švýcarské sluníčko do kůže, snědl kus sýra a vypadl z Bradavic, pane Snape. Přece jste chtěl cestovat a letní prázdniny jsou za dveřmi jestli se nemýlím. No také vás určitě moje prarodiče na rozdíl ode mě poznají. Mě nikdy neviděli, ale vás znají od malička, takže nebude takový problém, když se tam zjevíte. No a Remus umí francouzsky a případně pomůže, kdybychom se ptali kde bydlí. No Tonsková si užije slunce určitě s vámi." Mínil Harry a viděl, jak Snapovi padá brada.

,,Jak to vidím já tak tě Snape čeká další dovolená." Řekl Remus a ten nápad Harryho mu nepřipadal tak špatný.

,,Uf tak dobrá, alespoň uvidím znovu pana Evanse a paní Evansovou." Řekl s povzdechem Snape. V duchu myslel na to, že Švýcarsko není zase tak špatná destinace po Listové no když už se zavázal pomocí k Potterovi, tak najde ji jeho prarodiče. Určitě to nebude tak těžké. Engličané ve Švýcarsku žijící to nebude zrovna dvakrát časté a pan Evans, jestli úplně nezešedivěl, tak bude zrzek a těch snad ve Švýcarsku tolik není.

,,Harry zlatíčko, oni o tobě vědí, já jim poslala tvojí fotečku a nějaký skřítek Potterů jménem Arnold jim tam tu fotku odnesl. Arnold zná jejich adresu, co já vím. Po našem odchodu by měl sloužit tobě pokud neumřel." Řekla Lily.

,,Děkuji mami za informaci. Bude to o to snažší, se tam dostat." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano to bude zlatíčko, jinak tvůj děda se jmenuje Harry a tvoje babička Rose, abys netápal." Řekla Lily.

,, A já jsem přemýšlel, kde jste pobrali mé jméno, mami. Díky, Rose, Petunie a Lily? To jsou všechno květiny, jak to mami?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To má na svědomí slib mojí maminky mé babičce a tvojí prababičce. Ta si to přála. Víš ona zemřela po náletu na Londýn a moje maminka jí slíbila, že své dcery pojmenuje po květinách. Moje babička se jmenovala totiž Fleur, což je francouzsky květina." Řekla Lily.

Harry si pomyslel, já také znám jednu Fleur, ale kdo mohl tušit, že se tak jmenovala i jeho prababička u všech Nebelvírových spodek.

,,Prababička byla francouzska mami?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, ale její tatínek byl učitel francouzštiny a měl ten jazyk rád. A maminka ten jazyk též učila a já jsem ho také učila. Petunia francouzštinu a francouze nenáviděla, protože jí dělalo potíže jejich výslovnost." Řekla Lily.

Harry se zašklebil. Přitom Dudley fráninu měl ve škole, jestli se nemýlil tak na rozdíl od ostatních předmětů krom sportu v ní měl dobré známky. To musela být z toho teta Petunie nadšená. Dudleymu sebral po čtvrťáku slovník frániny, aby si nepřipadal před Fleur tak tupý na její rodný jazyk.

,,Takže tvoje matka Lily byla učitelka?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano učila francouzštinu na gymnáziu a otec byl na té samé škole učitel matematiky. To mu vždy šlo." Řekla Lily.

,, No teď už víme, po kom je Harry. Jak to vypadá, tak celý dědeček." Usmál se Remus.

,, Jistě jinak bych Harrymu nedala jméno mého otce, vždyť má jeho oči a mé. Evansovské oči." Zasmála se Lily.

Harry se začervenal, ale v duchu si říkal. Tak děda je tedy také učitel, fího.

,,Ale pane Snape, vy jste mi říkal, že pan Evans byl voják a ne učitelem." Ozval se do toho George.

,,He to měl vědět hlavně Harry a ne Molly syn, Severusi." Dala v bok Lily Potterová

Snape trochu zbledl.

,,Můj děda byl voják?" Ptal se Harry překvapeně.

,,Ano zlatíčko, byl stíhací pilot za druhé světové a dokonce je vyznamenaný. Petunie ti to neřekla, ta mrcha, zlatíčko?" Ptala se Lily.

,, Ne, teta se o dědovi zmínila jenom jednou a to kvůli hypotéce na dům. Prý jí nic nedal." Řekl Harry popravdě.

,,Ach ano, drahá Petunie nechtěla dokončit školu, protože se zamilovala do toho Vernona a zdrhla s ním. Přitom měla našlápnuto na kariéru makléřky, ale ona hledala vždy jenom peníze a Vernon jich měl hodně. Zbohatlíkův synek." Řekla nakysle Lily.

,,Neboj Lily já se ještě s Petunii vyrovnám, ohledně tvého syna. Pošlu na ní nabroušeného Tedda Tonske a možná i Adalberta Grenngráse a ti z nich udělají dva malé do školky. Vernon a Petunie si tohle za rámeček nedají." Řekl Snape.

,,Jistě Severusi, jak jinak u tebe, ale poslyš, jaké máš pletky s enigmou Zmijozelu jménem Greengrás?" Ptala se Lily.

,,Jisté informace a přátelské vztahy na Zmijozelské urovni." Řekl Snape neutrálním tonem.

,,Snad není Smrtijed?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne Greengrásovi jsou jako to Švýcarsko vždy neutrální země. Nikdy se nezapojili do žádného konfliktu, jelikož jsou přesvědčení pacifisté." Řekl Snape.

,, Hm to se mi líbí." Usmíval se Harry.

,,Že to říkate zrovna vy, pane Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,, Severusi to není James, ale můj syn, proč mu neříkáš jménem." Ptal se Lily.

Snape nasadil škleb, jako by vypil mouchy s octem.

,,To nech mami, my si nikdy do oka dvakrát nepadli a mě by začalo být divné, kdyby mi říkal najednou Harry. Musel jsem odpálkovat už s tím i Brumbála." Řekl Harry.

,,Ten si to zlatíčko také nezasloužil ani náhodou, ztropil tolik škody, starý páprda mizerný." Řekla Lily a otočila se na Remuse Lupina.

,,A ty Remusi, by jsi konečně měl Severusi říkat jménem, nevím co ti předběhlo přes čumák, ale říkal mi Sirius, že jste si začali říkat jménem, tak se omluv za toho Snapa a přejdi zpět na Severuse a to rychle, jinak si přivolám měchačku z nejbližšího baráku a dám ti na holou a je mi jedno, že je ti přes třicet plyšáku. Chováš se jako malý usmolenec." Zavrčela zlostně Lily Potterová.

Remus Lupin otevřel hubu dokořán a vyblekotal.

,,Ale …Lily."

,,Žadné ale Remusi Johne Lupine, ty vlkodlaku z plyše, konečně se omluv a spolupracuj, jsi totiž jediný kdo se za nepříjemnosti vůči Severusovi neomluvil. Sirius i James jménem Harryho to udělali a Sirius dokonce dvakrát a teď je řada na tobě chlupáči, nebo chceš dostat přes prdel." Připlula na špičku nosu k Remusovi Lily.

Ten zbledl jako papír a začal se potit, jako dveře od chlíva v zimě.

,,Ehm dobrá." Řekl Remus Lupin tiše.

,,Výborně." Práskla svoje nehmotné ruce Lily a ozval se dokonce i zvuk.

,,No tedy mami, já nevěděl, že máš na Poberty takový vliv." Řekl Harry.

,, Oni jsou jednoduchá záležitost, trochu pohrůžek s tělesnými tresty ala maminka a tatínek a jsou jako andílci, Harry zlatíčko." Mínila Lily Potterová sladce.

Pak byl Georg svědkem něčeho fakt nevídaného. Remus Lupin se velice pokorně omlouval za svoje chování ve škole, po škole, když byl kolega a člen řádu vůči Severusi Snapovi. Ten jenom vyjeveně koukal. Asi myslel, že sní. To pod dohledem Lily Potterové , Harryho máti, která podle Georgovích měřítek si mohla klidně zadat i s jeho mamkou, jak sprdla Remuse. Z ní by měl strach i Georg, to si musel přiznat.

Pak se Lily Potterová rozloučila a znovu zmizela na onen svět, jako žlutý mráček do nebe, tak divně se rozplynula. George pak poslušně s nimi šel k Novému Doupěti.

Pak uviděli rudý flek, který se na ně řítí, až se z toho vyklubal Ron Weasley, který křičel.

,,Stala se katastrofa Harry!"


	41. Kapitola 39 - Dudley Dursley

**Kapitola třicetdevět – Dudley Dursley**

,,Jaká katastrofa, Rone?" Ptal se Harry a nechápal, jak to, že vypadá kamarád tak zděšeně.

,, Kolosální, přímo obří. Pojď Harry, musím ti pustit záběry z Rity." Řekl Ron a už ho táhl do Nového Doupěte.

,,Co se Ronalde děje?" Ptal se Remus.

,,To musíte vidět. To mu neuvěříte, co zas ten Percy provedl. Máma z toho omdlela." Řekl Ron.

,,Co zas má na tapetě Percyval, to mu nestačil Protiva?" Ptal se udiveně Georg.

,,Pojďte uvidíte sami, týká se to tebe Harry." Řekl Ron a vůbec si nevšiml, že mluví s lidmi, kteří by ještě v být Listové neměli.

,,Co má váš bratr na svědomí, snad ne Filche?"Ptal se šklebivě Snape.

,,Ne je to horší než Filch, pane Snape." Řekl Ron a táhl je do Nového Doupěte, kde se ani on sám nepřezul a spěchal přes halu, kde byli ostatní, ale jak si nevnímali okolní svět.

,,Co je s nimi, koukají jako by shlédli apokalipsu?"Ptal se tiše George.

,,Netuším Georgi, ale nelíbí se mi to." Řekl Snape.

,,Došli do malé místnosti, kde bylo na stěně velké černé okno a další krabičky podivných tvarů a velikostí a stůl s podivnými hejblátky a drátky a kaňoury z podle George.

Ron smetl různé časopisy a katalogy z pár sedátek a jednoho křesla a řekl.

,,Klidně se posaďte, jinak spadnete na prdel jako Bill."

,,Co se tak závažného stalo, že jsou všichni tak vyjevení?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Kámo Percy odhalil tvojí tetu a strýce Malfoyovi a ten malý prevít slizký dal ten typ Smrtijedům. Mou upřímnou soustrast kamaráde, tetu a strýce ti před pár hodinami na druhé straně zabili." Řekl Ron a začal pomocí nějakého udělátka, které připomínalo ovládání televize zadávat čísla na rozsvíceném obřím okně na stěně.

,,Cože Percy udělal?" Ptal se Harry a měl oči navrch hlavy.

,,Nejprve se milostivý bratr ožere, zplundruje ředitelnu, pošle do nebe Protivu, znemožní Malfoye a dá účes Fichovi a pak vykecá během rvačky s tím samým Malfoyem, kde jsi bydlel a on tam nežene kumpány z mokré čtvrti. Pitomý idiotský Percy." Řekl zlostně Ron.

,,On se Percy popral s Dracem Malfoyem?"Ptal se překvapeně Georg.

,,Spíš Malfoy s ním. Chtěl z něho vymlátit duši za to háro, ale Percy je prostě Percy nebo spíš poslední dobou pitomec na druhou, ne na patnáctou a žvaní, když dává rány. Malfoy sice dost schytal, ale Percy zase přišel o zuby. To budou jeho třetí a ještě řekl, o Kvikálkově, idiot. Kratiknot do něho neměl nalejvat vědomosti. Percy je cedník, řekl tvojí adresu a díky tomu teď v Zobí ulici hoří!" Uzavřel informační tok Ron a na obrazovce se objevilo ohnivé inferno s hasiči a policií a Rita už zabírala jenom tabulku s názvem „Zobí ulice." Celá ulice krom prvních dvou a posledních dvou domků byla v plamenech.

,, Merlinovo fusekle a jalový krávy tele." Řekl Snape.

,, To tedy Percy náramně podělal." Řekl Georg.

,, Říkal jsi teta a strýc, co je s Dudleym?"Ptal se Harry.

,, Kamráde, toho zachránila stará paní Figgová. No z jejích koček je asi pečeně, ale ona rozhodně žije. Teď je v ředitelně u Kratiknota a řeší Dudleyho situaci. Ten chudák je úplně mimo. Nekouzelník na kouzelnické škole u Merlinovi hole, to musí být i pro Dudleyho šok. Krom toho, že jsou jeho rodiče po smrti. Stydím se za to, že jsem tohle nemohl předvídat, a ke všemu za to ještě může můj zasraný starší bratr." Uhodil do desky stolu Ron.

,,Za to fakt Rone nemůžeš, byla to proměnná, která prostě byla neviditelná, nikdo nemůže udělat perfektní plán pro vraždu, natož plán na válku, kámo." Řekl Harry.

,,Já vím, ale i tak, tohle se nemělo stát, já jim smrt rozhodně nepřál." Řekl zamračeně Ron.

,,To ani já, jo bankrot ano, ale ne smrt. Oni nikoho nezabili. Rone, pusť mi celý záběr z ředitelny s Dudleym. Chci vidět, co s tím hodlá udělat Kratiknot. Je to jeho zkouška ohněm. Chci vidět, jak umí reagovat." Řekl Harry.

Ron nic neřekl a zase vyťukal pár čísel na ovládání.

,,Moje pomsta je prachu, viníci nežijí." Řekl Snape.

,, Lily nebude ani trochu nadšena." Řekl Remus.

,,Ta spíš bude naštvaná." Řekl Snape a promnul si kořen nosu. V duchu myslel na to, jak by si rád dal Percyvala Weasleyho do nálevu s dračími střevy.

,, Brácho co jsi to provedl." Řekl Georg a koukal na ten požár.

,,Bráško zemřel v těch plamenech krom Harryho tety a strýce ještě někdo?" Ptal se tiše, zatímco Ron obsluhoval ovládání.

Ten se ani neotočil a skoro neslyšně řekl.

,,Smrtijedi kromě Dudleyho a paní Figgové nikoho neušetřili. Měli jedině štěstí děti, které byly na intrech. Celkem 12 osob a zvířata nepočítám. Je to jako když Červíček vyhodil tenkrát ulici do povětří. Zkáza."

Georgovi zatrnulo. Bože Percy, cos to provedl. Z kolika dětí jsi nedopatřením udělal sirotky, ty idiote?

Hrnuli se mu slzy do očí z toho neštěstí, ačkoliv ty lidi neznal.

,,Jak to, že Dudley byl doma?" Ptal se Remus.

,,V jejich škole řádily nějaké bakterie ve vodě a ředitel je poslal domů. Měli bakteriové prázdniny." Řekl Ron.

,, Hm." Zamračil se Snape.

V tom se objevil obraz ředitelny. Kratiknot právě předával nějakému skřítkovi v modré zástěře s bílými puntíky dlouhou listinu a ten zmizel, když se rozhořel ohěň v krbu a objevila paní Figgová a Dudley, celý ožehlý kouřem, v pyžamech a celý zadýchaní.

,, Zobí hoří Albusi." Řekla paní Figgová a ani si nevšimla, že tam není Brumbál, ale Kratiknot a omdlela. Dudley se svalil pod tíhou paní Figgové do nejbližšího křesla, které pod tou porcí kilogramů nevydrželo a rozpadlo se.

,,Dudley tedy vypadá." Řekl Harry, při pohledu na svého bratrance.

Fillius Kratiknot vyvalil oči a pak začal jednat. Pozvedl svojí hůlku a začal křičet.

,, Bradavický hrade tímto tě žádám o ochranu žáků, budiž ať jsou zavřeny brány pozemků a všechny krby."

,, Filliusi právě jsi udělal správnou věc, bůh ví, jestli za Dudleym a Arabelou nešli krbem Smrtijedi." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano výborný nápad to uzavřít." Řekl Snape.

Ozvalo se dunění a bylo vidět z okna, že se zavřely kolem Bradavic všechny brány a krb v ředitelně se v momentě zazdil kamennými cihlami.

,, Dobby, Winky, Pippo, Silvione!" Křikl Kratiknot.

V ředitelně se objevili čtyři skřítci různě oblečení a staří.

,,Dobby najdi Percyvala Weasleyho a dones ho sem do ředitelny a rychle!"Řekl tonem, který neznal odporu Kratiknot.

Dobby vyvalil svoje obří zelené oči a zmizel tak rychle, jak se objevil.

,,Winky přenes sem z Ministerstva kouzel Korneliuse Popletala, Růfuse Brouska, Amelii Bonnesovou, ať je tu mám do hodiny." Řekl nesmlouvavě Kratiknot. Winky ani necekla a byla v čudu.

,,Pippo dotáhni sem Draca Malfoye a to pronto." Řekl Krattiknot a skřítka navlečená v zeleném návleku na polštář a růžových fuseklích též zmizela.

,,Silvione přemísti sem prosím madam Pomfrejovou, má tu pacienty." Řekl Kratiknot.

Poslední starej skřítek s hodně chlupatýma ušima zmizel též.

,,Pan Kratiknot využil nejlepší možný prostředek pro spojení a to Bradavické skřítky, ví co všechno dokáží." Řekl Harry.

Kratiknot seskočil ze židle, šel k rozpadlému křeslu s Dudleym a Arabellou a pak zvláštním tahem hůlky přeměnil křeslo na lůžko s červeným polstrováním jako mělo původně křeslo a toto lůžko rozdvojil a na jedno dal kouzlem Dudleyho a na druhé paní Figgovou.

Pak se přiblížil k Dudleymu a řekl.

,,Apneo."

Dudley se probral a lépe se nadechl.

,,Chlapče jak se cítíš?" Ptal se Fillius.

Dudley se malátně rozhlédl a pak se spustil.

,,Kde to jsem? Byly tam všechny plameny a dva chlapi, kteří to něčím podivným zapálili a všechno hořelo moc rychle. A máma a táta křičeli." Vysoukal ze sebe a pak děsně zbledl a následně zezelenal a těsně před Kratiknotem se vyzvrátil na podlahu ředitelny.

,,Tak to je další člověk, který tam hodil šavli." Mínil Ron.

,,A ty se mu divíš Ronalde?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne." Zakroutil Ron hlavou.

,,Zase." Řekl jenom s nakrčeným nosem Kratiknot a nechal to švihem hůlky zmizet.

,,Acio whisky." Řekl Kratiknot a přiletěla láhev skotské whisky.

,,To chce pan Kratiknot zase někoho nalejvat?"Ptal se Georg. Posledně to s Percym špatně dopadlo a on nevěděl jak snáší Harryho bratranec whisky. Aby neskončil profesor Kratiknot v krabičce od sirek.

,,Napij se trochu chlapče, ne moc, aby se ti neudělalo zase špatně." Podal mu se smutným úsměvem láhev.

Dudley trochu třesoucíma se rukama vzal láhev, napil se a zase jí vrátil Kratiknotovi.

,,Díky bohu váš pan bratranec má rozum, Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,,Jó rozum, ten má spíš zkušenosti, Dudley už občas se svými kumpány o prázdninách něco ochutnal. Piers Polkins něco přitáhl jisto jistě." Řekl Harry.

,,A vy s nimi Pottere, jak koukám." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne to až Listové jsem ochutnal, Dudley mě nikdy nenabídl." Řekl Harry.

Snape nakrčil nos.

,, Už lepší?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,Um lepší pane…" Dudley se zastavil a pohlédl na Kratiknota trochu vystrašeně.

,, Jmenuji se Fillius Kratiknot a ty zajisté Dudley Dursley, viď chlapče?" Řekl Kratiknot a držel láhev od whisky velkou jako byl jeho hrudník.

Dudley pokýval hlavou.

,,Dudley víš, kde jsi?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

Dudley se podíval kolem sebe, ale díky bohu obrazy zrovna byly prázdné.

,,Šok Dudley Dursley v magické škole." Řekl Ron.

,,To není vtipný Rone." Řekl mu na to Harry.

,,To doopravdy není, ale přesto je to zvláštní skutečnost pro Dudleyho." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne pane Kratiknote, vy no … jste …kouzelník jako můj bratranec?" Ptal se Dudley a třásl se mu hlas.

,,Ano, ale nechci ti ublížit, chlapče." Upokojil ho Kratiknot a položil jako důkaz láhev tak svojí hůlku na ředitelský stůl.

,,To pan Kratiknot udělal zatraceně dobře Dudley má blbé zkušenosti s kouzelníky a hlavně hůlkami, takže mu to může připadat, jako odložení pistole." Usmál se Harry.

,, Co má co dočiněnní pistole a hůlka s Dudleym?" Ptal se Remus.

,,To ti možná řeknu později Remusi." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

Dudley si znatelně oddechl a pak řekl.

,,Oni to udělali také kouzelnici, pane Kratiknote."

,,Co Dudley?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Oni zapálili ulici a náš barák, nějakým ohnivým monstrem a všude byl oheň, pane Kratiknote. Kdo byli ti lidé?" Ptal se slzami v očích Dudley.

,,Zložár! Teta a ani strýc neměli šanci. Ti zkurvysynové." Zavrčel zlostně Harry. Za to Malfoyovi zaplatí, on si je najde.

,, Měli by tam povolat nějakého kouzelníka, aby nevyhořel celý Kvikálkov." Řekl Remus.

,,To už říkal i taťka." Řekl Ron.

,,Zlé kouzlo a zlí kouzelníci, Dudley. Jistě víš, co se stalo tvé tetě a strýci, Harryho rodičům, ty zabil vedoucí těchto zlých kouzelníků a teď ti lidé udeřili znovu a zas tvrdě. Měl si velké štěstí Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano to rozhodně ten kluk měl. Arabella Figgová by zasluhovala metál." Řekl Snape.

,,To jdou jako po Harrym nebo po kom, že poslali o prázdninách na nás také něco zlého, ale já to neviděl, ale cítil jsem jako bych měl být navždycky nešťastný a byla mi příšerná zima a něco mě podrápalo, až jsem měl lišej, bylo to hrozné.

,,On ho Harry podrápal?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No to už si tak dobře nepamatuji Remusi, seběhlo se to moc rychle. Nevím." Řekl Harry a bylo mu líto Dudleyho, že tak dopadl. On mu to rozhodně nepřál i když ho v lásce moc neměl.

,,To mohlo být pro Dudleyho zlý, Harry, Mozkomor je jedovatý na drápech a kůži jako smrtonoši a matichory. Má štěstí, že se mu to nezanítilo. Měl jsi to říct někomu z řádu nebo mne." Řekl Remus dutě.

,,Já jsem byl panice a na detaily toho útoku si fakt nepamatuji. Díky bohu měl z toho Dudley jenom pitomý nepříjemný lišej. Ten jsem měl párkrát také." Řekl Harry a mávl nad tím rukou.

„Harry říkal, že to byl mozkoněco." Řekl Dudley a rozhlížel se po Bradavické ředitelně.

,,Jsem udiven, že Dudley si z toho něco pamatuje. Bylo mu strašně blbě a blil jako amina. Dokonce poblil i rohožku před barákem." Řekl Harry.

Kratiknot se vyhoupl na lůžko vedle něho a dal svou malou ruku na Dudleyho hnátu.

,,Ano dalo se by říct, ale to co ty a Harry jste potkali, byl mozkomor a to nebyl člověk, ale kreatura temnoty, něco mezi strašidlem a démonem, jestli něco o tom víš, Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,O tom pane Kratiknote pochybuji, ale vedete si dobře, vůči Dudleymu." Povzdechl si Harry a přemýšlel, jak s Dudleym naložit. Jak mu pomoci. Nemůže ho nechat na holičkách, byl jeho spojnice s rodinou.

,,Aha, fuj, jak takového něco může existovat? Kde to vůbec jsem, pane Kratiknote a proč jste tak malý?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Páni logická otázka od Dudleyho to jsem ještě nezažil." Divil se Harry.

,,Přece nějakou inteligenci pane Pottere musí mít." Řekl Snape.

,,Já bych nerad slovo inteligenci a Dudleyho dával pane Snape do jedné věty. Sice není úplně hloupý, ale, že by mu to pálilo, tak to ne." Řekl Harry.

Kratiknot se usmál a povídá.

,, Mozkomoři žijí jenom díky hrozným vzpomínkám lidí, kterými se živí. Jsou jako bubák pod tvou postelí a tvoje noční můry. Jenom šťastné vzpomínky je zastaví, Dudley. Já jsem malý, protože jsem podědil tuto vlastnost po otci, ten byl také maličký, ale mé mamince to to nevadilo, vzala si ho i tak.

Jinak tohle je Bradavická škola čar a kouzel v hornatém Skotku. Tvoje sousedka sice neumí kouzlit, ale využila možnost přesunu magickou sítí mezi krby, aby tobě a sobě zachránila život. Statečná žena podle mě." Řekl Kratiknot a pohlédl na Arabellu Figgovou.

,, A já byl na ní tak zlý." Řekl tiše Dudley.

,, Každý je hloupý a někdy zlý Dudley, ale určitě budeš mít možnost se jí omluvit. Neboj, tady se ti nic nestane. Slibuji." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Páni, že bude mít nějakou emapatii vůči paní Figgové zrovna Dudley, to bych jen tak nevěřil." Řekl Harry.

,,Má proč Harry, zachránila mu život." Řekl Remus.

,,Já vím, ale Dudley byl, dalo by se říci školní a zvířecí tyran, hlavně na to doplácely kočky paní Figgové a teď najednou to vypadá, že se s tou ženou usmíří a bude mít za její čin rád. Pro mě neuvěřitelné Remusi." Řekl Harry.

,,Prostě další rádoby zázrak Harry." Řekl Georg.

,,Asi ano." Mínil Harry Potter.

,,To sliboval i ten Brumbál nebo kdo to byl, že se nám nic nestane." Řekl Dudley, koulely se mu tvářích slzy.

,,To by mě zajímalo, kolikrát ten hajzl je navštívil během své působnosti. Nejsem si vědom, že by se o tom zmiňoval." Tvářil se kysele Harry.

,,Tak to vám pane Pottere nepovím, protože to nevím. To ví jenom Brumbál." Pokrčil rameny Snape.

,,Já po vás žádnou odpověď pane Snape ani nechtěl, je mi jasné, že tohle si rozhodně ta přerostlá krysa dlouhověká nechávala pro sebe." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale já Dudley nejsem Albus Brumbál, já jsem jiný kouzelník i člověk." Řekl Kratiknot a vytáhl z kapsy svého sáčka modrý kapesník s vyšitým orlem.

,,To doopravdy pan Kratiknot je." Řekl Georg, který měl teď ještě lepší mínění o Filliusovi Kratiknotovi.

,,Na chlapče." Řekl Kratiknot a podal mu kapesník.

Dudley se vysmrkal a poděkoval. V tu chvíli se objevil v ředitelně ten starý skřítek s chlupatými ušima a madam Pomfrejová s brašnou a rozcuchaným účesem. Bylo už pozdě, skoro půlnoc a ona asi už spala.

,,Poppy tedy vypadá, to ten skřítek nemohl počkat, až se trochu urovná." Řekl Snape.

,,Já bych si zametl před svým prahem." Řekl mu Ron.

,,To díky vám, smrdíme, pane Weasley. Není to naše poslání." Řekl Snape a Ron zbledl a už nic neříkal.

,,Filliusi co se děje, že mě budíš skoro o půlnoci." Řekla madam Pomfrejová, ale pak uviděla Dudleyho a hlavně paní Figgovou a vykřikla a upustila brašnu. Brašna málem pohřbila starého skřítka, ale ten měl ještě dost síly, aby brašnu udržel a položil na podlahu.

,, Poppy uklidni se prosím, křikem tady nepomůžeš." Řekl Fillius.

,,Co je s Arabellou?"Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

,,Vy paní Figgovou znáte?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano je to má ovdovělá švagrová klučino, co se jí stalo?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová a přispěchala k ní, začala nad ní kroužit hůlkou v různých divných smyčkách.

,,Madam Pomfrejová a paní Figgová jsou příbuzné?" Ptal se překvapeně Georg.

,,Ano je sestra zesnulého pana Figga, jsou obě vdovy a švagrové. Myslím, že dokonce občas navštěvuji." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak to jsem nevěděl, ani já. Vysvětluje to, ale jak zná Brumbála." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

,,V bydlišti Harryho Pottera řádili Smrtijedi jako černá ruka Poppy a Arabella dokázala utéct s bratrancem Harryho Pottera před těmi mizery, než jí a jeho pohltily plameny. Domnívám, že tam řádí Zložár. Uzavřel jsem pro jistotu všechny krby a brány. Bude ta statečná žena v pořádku?" Ptal se Kratiknot a chytil za ruku Dudleyho a nepustil ho.

,,Hrozné Filliusi, hrozné, a Albus je v tom zpropadeném Japonsku.

,,Jo kdyby v Japonsku." Usmál se Ron.

,,Jak se vůbec daří Brumbálovi v cele?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Dobře byl proměněn Narutem zpět a dán do cely v levém bloku vězení, tam je hodně sluníčka a teplíčka." Mínil ironicky Harry.

,,A co je na tom bloku tak zajímavého pane Pottere?"Ptal se Snape.

,,No je tam Ibiky, Anko a další zajímavý dozorci a hodně tepla." Řekl Ron.

Remus zbledl. Takže má teď tu Ginni šílenou učitelku Brumbál. Dobře mu tak.

„Arabi ty jsi tak statečná, že jsi mohla být Nebelvír. Neboj Filliusi, bude v pořádku, jenom pár dní čerstvého vzduchu a odpočinek na ošetřovně a bude zase čilá jako hippogriff." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jo paní Figgová by rozhodně mohla být Nebelvírkou. Má odvahy fůru." Řekl Harry. On až na její kočky a čokoládu jí měl rád.

Jak se to mohlo stát?" Lomila rukama madam Pomfrejová a vykouzlila z kapesníku velkou vlněnou modrou deku a přikryla paní Figgovou velice pečlivě.

,,To oni se tam zjevili. Já je viděl, když jsem šel na záchod." Řekl Dudley tiše.

,,Dudley je viděl? No tedy doufám, že ne oni ne jeho." Řekl Harry.

,,Možná se to dozvíme, Fillius hloupý není a ví, co se stávalo za první války." Řekl Snape.

,, Oh Dudley chlapče." Řekl Kratiknot.

Madam Pomfrejová pohlédla na Dudleyho a ani nepotřebovala na něho hůlku. Došla ke své brašně a vyndala z ní lahvičku a čokoládovou tyčinku.

,,Klučino tady, něco na nervy. Čokoláda je občas nejlepší lék, tvůj bratranec ti může někdy o tom povyprávět, až to sníš tak to tím zapij. Je to něco na uklidnění a béčko, neboj, není to jed. Já jsem léčitelka a já lidi netrávím." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a obojí mu podala.

,,Tak to fakt úžasně řekla Poppy, ještě štěstí, že jí asi Arabella řekla něco o mudlovské medicíně." Řekl Remus.

,,Jenom asi to bude podivné Dudleymu. Na takové vtipy on moc zvyklý není. Strýc nikdy humor neovládal a jeho vtipy snad ani nebyly ani vtipy." Kroutil hlavou Harry.

,,Ne každý má smysl pro humor pane Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,,Smát se vlastním nevtipným vtipům je divné, pane Snape." Dodal Harry.

Dudley se trochu nejistě zakousl do čokoládové tyčinky a řekl.

,,Děkuji, je fakt dobrá, to je nějaká kouzelnická?" Ptal se.

,,Ne ne klučino, to je má vlastní výroba, dělám jí na lidská trápení místních studentů." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ona vyrábí paní Pomfrejová čokoládu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo už dlouhá léta. Má jí nejlepší." Řekl Remus.

,,No jo náš chokoholik to musí vědět." Protočil panenky Snape.

,, Já nejsem chokoholik Severusi Snape." Ohradil se Remus.

,,Ale jsi, jsi jediný člověk, kterého znám, který by bez čokolády nevydržel ani měsíc a není dne, kdy jsi jí nedáš. Naštěstí to je to běžná závislost." Řekl faktograficky Snape.

Remus rudý jak paprikáš se na něho mračil, ale před ostatníma si nedovolil do Snapa mlátit nebo mu ústně vrazit tu jeho nevymáchanou hubu do řiti.

,,Je výborná madam. Lepší než marska nebo ta belgická co jsem měl, od… mámy." Řekl Dudley a znovu se mu zaleskly ve tvářích slzy.

,,Dudley vím, že je to těžké, ale přebolí to. Vždy je něco, co posune člověka ze smutku dál." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, Kratiknot doopravdy s Dudleym jedná vstřícně." Řekl Ron.

,,Je dobré, že mě napadalo zrovna jeho dát do této pozice, vím totiž od Cho, že je v Hagvaspáru hodně mudlorozených a Kratiknot se také jakžtaž vyzná mezi nekouzelníky." Řekl Harrry.

,,Ale co se mnou bude?" Ptal se Dudley a třásla se mu jeho dvojitá brada.

,,Neboj, něco vymyslím Dudley. Tady na Bradavicích jsou čtyři koleje pojmenované podle zakladatelů školy a každá je známá pro své vlastnosti a já jsem ředitel koleje Hagvaspár, jež je znám svojí moudrostí. Sice se nepovažuji za nejchytřejšího pod sluncem, to může být jenom bůh, ale slibuji, na čest Bradavic, že tě nenechám ve štychu. Čestný Hagvaspárský!" Řekl Kratiknot a usmál se na Dudleyho.

Dudley na něho pohlédl a pak řekl.

,,Děkuji pane Kratiknote, ve které koleji je můj bratranec a mohu ho vidět?" Ptal se.

,,Dudley mě chce vidět? To je vůbec poprvé co se ke mně hlásí." Řekl překvapeně Harry.

,,No vzhledem, k tomu, že neví, že jsou tvý a jeho prarodiče na živu, tak kromě tebe nemá nikoho." Mínil Remus.

,,Cože?" Ptal se překvapeně Ron a stopl záběr.

,,Jo díky mámě jsem zjistil, že můj děda a babička z maminčiny strany stále žijí někde ve Švýcarsku. Pro mne bomba jako kráva kamaráde." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty jo, tak to je úžasná novina, tak to nebude hrát pan Snape trojitého hrobníka." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne místo toho pomohu pane Weasley je v tom Švýcarsku zkontaktovat." Řekl Snape.

,,Chápu, moc ti to přeju kámo, konečně poznáš ještě někoho z rodiny, kdo je na živu." Řekl Ron.

,,Já také se těším, ani nevíš jak. Hlavně na dědu, jsem totiž po něm pojmenovaný." Řekl Harry.

,,Fího." Řekl Ron a odmlčel se a pustil dál video.

,, Není zač Dudley, já zlo, které níčí náš svět nemám rád a pro tvojí informaci Harry byl v koleji udatných a někdy bezhlavých Nebelvírů, kteří mají ve znaku lva.

,,Tak já jsem podle tebe bezhlavý Fillusi." Mračil se na obrazovku Remus.

„Protože oni jsou lvi. Jinak tvůj bratranec a dalších pár studentů jsou na pobytu mimo Velkou Británii v Japonsku, kde sídlí naše partnerská škola tak jako Ve Francii a Rumunsku." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Harry je v Japonsku až?" Ptal se trochu vyděšeně Dudley.

,,No tak úplně pravda není, ale kdyby to Kratiknot vysvětlil celé, tak by měl Dudley z mozku dýni, jak byl přeplněný." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano Dudley, ale mám na tebe otázku. Víš brzy sem příjdou lidé z ministerstva a něco jako vaši policisté a budou chtít vědět pár věcí. Neboj já je hned k tobě a paní Figgové nepustím, ale chci vědět, jestli jeden z těch mizerů co to provedli, tě viděl nebo paní Figgovou?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,No já nevím přesně pane Kratiknote, ale asi ano. Já utíkal z domu a mě je bohužel slyšet." Řekl Dudley smutně.

,,S jeho váhou a postavou se nedivím, jeho fakt musí být slyšet." Řekl na to Remus.

,,Nevadí Dudley, hlavně, že to vím. Teď půjdeš s paní Pomferjovou a paní Figgovou na ošetřovnu. Jsou tam postele a pěkně se do rána prospíš a já se za tebou ráno stavím a uvidí se, co dám do kupy. A dej si koupel nebo sprchu, jsi celý od kouře. Madam Pomfrejová ti vyčistí pyžamo a dá nějaké oblečení ráno. Viď Poppy?" Otočil se na ní Kratiknot.

,, Je zajímavé, jak má madam Pomfrejová pana Kratiknota ráda, Brumbála vždy hnala svinským krokem." Řekl George.

,,To je tím, že ti dva se nikdy moc v lásce neměli a také madam Pomfrejová, Georgi, je Zmijozelka, ačkoliv se to nezdá." Řekl Snape.

,,Cože?" Ptal se udiveně Ron.

,,Ano patřila do koleje Zmijozelu před x lety a pak se stala léčitelkou. Když krátce po svatbě ovdověla díky jednomu nešťastnému výletu jejího manžela, tak se přesunula sem do Bradavavic jako léčitelka." Vysvětlil Snape.

,,Ty jo, vy jste zlatý důl pane Snape vědomostí o lidech z učitelského sboru a ostatních zaměstnancích." Řekl Harry.

,,Vzhledem, k tomu, že už jsem tam pane Pottere 15let tak tomu není divu." Mínil na to jenom Snape.

,,Jistě, musím také něco sehnat pro Arabi. Musím zbudit Irmu, mé šaty by jí byli moc velké. Arabi je proti mně škeble. Musím jí trochu vykrmit." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Chudák paní Figgová, madam Pomfrejová z ní chce udělat vykrmenou husu." Zasmál se Harry.

,,Jo ta ti poděkuje Poppy za budíček. Byla unavená, jak dělala se studenty úklid knihovny." Řekl s kyselým úsměvem Kratiknot.

,, No co se dělat, tak bude chvíli nasraná, však ona to pochopí a vybalí svojí skříň." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a dala ruce v bok.

,,Jo to rozhodně Pincovou moc potěší uklízet knihovnu." Řekl ušklíbavě Snape.

,, Nebude tam mít ten svůj posvátný klid." Dodal Ron.

,,Budou jí strašit studenti." Řekl Georg, který toho vypelichaného supa fakt v lásce neměl.

,, Pane Kratiknote?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Vy jste mi neřekl, proč po mém bratranci a po kouzelnících, ti jak jste jim říkal, Smrtijedi jdou? A ten vedoucí je ten Voldo nebo tak nějak, jak o něm říkal ten obr, který nás jednou navštívil." Ptal se Dudley.

,, Já se dnes z Dudleyho zjevím, ten mozkomor mu snad dal nový mozek, že pokládá tak všetečné a chytré otázky." Řekl Harry.

,,Zajímavá a chytrá otázka Dudley. Ano jmenují se Smrtijedi a s jejich vůdcem také máš pravdu. Je to zvrhlá komunita, která se ve svých názorech blíží Nacistům, o těch si určitě slyšel." Započal Kratiknot.

Dudley pokýval hlavou.

,, Jo to by odpovídalo." Řekl Remus.

,,A ti mají podobný názor. Že mají žít jenom čistokrevní kouzelníci s velkým a dlouhým rodokmenem plným kouzelníků a chtějí vyhubit ty ostatní, protože podle nich nemají právo na život. Neuvědomují si však, že by vyhubili všechny, protože by začali díky tomu kouzelníci vymírat. Je nás málo, Dudley. Vás nekouzelníků nebo jinak řečeno mudlů je mnohem víc. Co se týče Harryho a tvého strýce a tety, tak je to tak, že teta a strýc byli v odboji proti této skupině a bojovali proti ní. Bohužel zaplatili životem a Harry přežil a ten vůdce, protože Harry je jeho nezdar, tak ho chce mrtvého. Harry byl doposud v bezpečí, ale došlo k prozrazení a nikoho nenapadlo, že se stane z toho taková hrůza." Vysvětlil Kratiknot.

,, Perfektní vysvětlení, konečně se Dudley doví celou pravdu." Řekl Ron.

,, Přitom říkala mamka, jak byla teta blbá, když se nechala vyhodit do povětří a ono to bylo všechno jinak. Proč mi rodiče mne a Harrymu lhali." Zamračil s uslzenýma očima Dudley.

,,Možná proto, že mou matku neměla v lásce, kvůli tomu, že byla čarodějka a ona nekouzelnice a mudla?" Načrtl to Harry.

,,No Petunie byla vždy velice žárlivá na to co dostala Lily. Přitom vůbec na to nemusela žárlit. Kouzla vše nedokáží." Řekl Snape.

,,Myslím, že si společně s vámi pane Snape promluvíme s Dudleym. Má právo vědět, co se stalo." Řekl Harry.

,,Vy chcete mne do toho tahat?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano, znal jste mou matku i tetu a to ohromně pomůže a Dudley to snáze pochopí." Řekl Harry.

Snape se zamračil. Ježíši, do čeho se uvrtal.

,,Dudley, myslím, že ti rodiče nelhali, že celou pravdu nevěděli. Bohužel Albus Brumbál má tu neblahou vlastnost, že občas věci příliš přikrášluje, Dudley. Mohu ti však slíbit, že já ti tohle nikdy neudělám. Hagvaspáři jsou pravdivý." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,O tom trochu pochybuji, vzhledem, k tomu jak jsi Filliusi zastínil pravdu o panu Potterovi a spol." Řekl Snape.

,,Děkuji, pane Kratiknote." Řekl Dudley a dojedl tyčinku a zapil to uklidňujícím lektvarem.

,, Teď jdi Dudley na kutě. Za chvíli tu budou ti ministerští pitomci a já nechci, aby otravovali tebe a Arabellu. Poppy se o tebe postará." Řekl Kratiknot a poplácal po zádech Dudleyho, který namáhavě zvedl z lehátka.

,,Jak to vidím já tak ani pan Kratiknot nemá rád ministerstvo." Řekl Ron.

,,Ten nikdy, pane Weasley, je toho názoru, že politika a vzdělání si nemají podávat ruce. Jsou to dva obory zcela odlišné." Řekl Snape.

,,Mobilekorpus." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a postava Arabelly Figgové se vznesla do vzduchu a začala před očima Dudleyho levitovat.

,,Ty jo." Řekl užasle Dudley.

,, Kouzlo Dudley, které přenáší předměty, aniž by je poškodilo." Vysvětlil Kratiknot.

,,Paráda pane Kratiknote, ale je tu někde nějaký koš, chtěl bych vyhodit ten obal od té čokoládové tyčinky?" Ptal se Dudley a rozhlížel se po ředitelně.

,,Pořádku milovný Dudley! To fakt by mě před pěti lety nechalo zemřít. Ten je jak prasátko domácí, když jde o jeho pokoj." Řekl Harry.

Najednou se zjevil jeden obraz s ředitelem a zahučel.

,,Ministr a daní kouzelníci se dostaví za deset minut." A zas zmizel.

Dudley se náramně lekl. Něco takového v životě neviděl.

,,Ten obraz mluvil." Řekl a ukazoval na teď prázdný rám obrazu.

,, To u nás v kouzelnickém světě obrazy a fotky dělají Dudley. Jsou magické jako náš svět, jenom jsou někdy pěkně otravné zvlášť, když tě probudí nebo si před tebou tahají holuby z nosu." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,To mohu jenom souhlasit, nebo když chrápou." Dodal Snape.

,, Já také nevím, proč ty obrazy musí být v obytných místnostech, proč je nedají všechny na chodby a podobně. Nesnášel jsem je." Řekl Remus.

,,Asi je to tradice." Pokrčil rameny Georg.

Dudley jenom nevěřícně pokýval hlavou.

,,Jinak koš je pod stolem, pozor někdy krká, je také magický, Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

Dudley hodil do malého koše ten obal a ten hned malou dírkou ve dně někam zmizel.

Pak, když Dudley s madam Pomfrejovou a levitující paní Figgovou odcházel z ředitelny, tak se ještě otočil k Kratiknotovi.

,,Pane Kratiknote, já jsem slyšel jejich jména, je to důležitý?" Ptal se.

,,Zcela jistě, Dudley." Zpozorněl Kratiknot.

,,On zná Dudley ty lidi, co to udělali! Dudley ty jsi k nezaplacení, bratranče. Dnes poprvé oceňuji to, že jsem s tebou příbuzný. Alespoň vím, koho předhodím hadům jako prvního." Řekl radostně Harry a spráskl ruce.

,,Nejsou to celá jména, ale jenom křestní. Oni na sebe pořvávali, jakoby byli hluší a nedalo se to přeslechnout. Jeden byl Petr a druhý měl fakt divné jméno Trofinn nebo tak nějak." Řekl Dudley.

,, Zabít červa!" Křikl zlostně Remus.

,,Tak zato ta krysa zaplatí a ten Trofinn také." Mnul si ruce Harry.

,,Pan Petigrew si zrovna vykopal o něco hlubší a strmější hrob, jak to vidím." Řekl Snape.

,, Červ si ani nezasluhuje být Pobertou on jedině tak vrah nevinný lidí." Řekl Georg.

,,To doopravdy ne, Georgi, stydím se, jsem býval jeho přítelem." Řekl Remus.

,, Takže Petr Pettigrew a Trofinn Rowle, ti jsou mi známí Dudley a oba jsou blbý, jak ovce. Mockrát děkuji za tu informaci Dudley Dursley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,To doopravdy jsou." Řekl Snape.

Dudley jenom kývl a odešel z ředitelny. Kratiknot si sám nalil skleničku whisky a hodil jí do sebe a pak jen tak řekl. „To nám to pěkně začíná."

,,Dík Percymu." Řekl Ron nakysle.


	42. Kapitola 40 - Veritasérum

**Kapitola čtyřicet – Veritasérum**

Pak seskočil z lůžka a starému skřítkovi s chlupatými ušima a řekl.

,,Silvione přines z komnat Severuse Snape veritasérum, bude třeba."

,,Veritasérum." Vyvalil oči Georg.

,,Jsem zvědav, co má drahý Fillius v plánu, zní to velice zajímavě." Mnul si ruce Snape.

Skřítek pokýval hlavou a zmizel. V další okamžik se zjevil v ředitelně Dobby a s ním Percy Weasley v tílku a teplácích notně rozčepýřený, s nohama do O a notným nánosem rtěnky na krku a obličeji.

,,Kde Dobby Percyho schrastil? Ten vypadá, jako by vypadl právě z bordelu ve Vlažné." Řekl udiveně Ron.

,,No Tonsková, říkala, že má nějakou ženskou a není to Calvertrová, ale tohle je tedy nářez." Řekl Georg.

,,Fakt má Percy nějakou děvu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo podle Tonskové je z Východní Evropy a má slovanský přízvuk a jmenuje se Alexandra." Řekl Georg.

,,Aha." Řekl malátně Ron.

,,A pan Percy Weasley, už jsem vás očekával." Řekl blahosklonně Kratiknot a změřil si vizáž Percyho od hlavy a patě.

Percy trochu zbledl a snažil se setřít rtěnku s jistých míst obličeje.

,, No toho se jen tak nezbavíš brácho, rtěnky jsou odolné svinstvo." Mínil Ron.

,,To rozhodně." Řekl Harry.

,, Jen se posaďte." Řekl Kratiknot a proměnil obě lehátka v křesla.

Percy si nervózně sedl do křesla a trochu se ošíval.

,,Musíme počkat, až dorazí ostatní." Řekl Kratiknot a pohodlněji se usadil do křesla ředitele.

,,Ehm pane Kratiknote proč jste mne zavolal a kým myslíte ty ostatní, prosím vás?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Uvidíte sám Percyvale, ale dočkejte času, až dorazí ostatní." Řekl Kratiknot.

Kratiknot se otočil na Dobbyho a povídá.

,,Dobby byl bys tak milý a přinesl by jsi nám čaj a sušenky jako pohoštění brzy se dostaví Ministr kouzel osobně a já bych ho nerad nechával o hladu při návštěvě Bradavic."

Dobby kývl a zmizel. Percy zbledl ještě víc, a pokoušel se setřít rtěnku z těla a přitom si ušpinil jak tepláky, tak tílko.

,,Percy dostane asi dost pořádného sprda, jenom doufám, že neskončí v Azkabánu, to bych zase nechtěl." Zakřenil Ron.

,,Vy jste tyhle záběry neviděl pane Weasley?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne až ty z dalšího rána, ty vám také ukážu." Řekl Ron.

V tom se zjevil v pyžamu a županu v ředitelně nikdo jiný než Draco Malfoy značně ospalý a s fackou na tváři a nasranou skřítkou Pippou vedle sebe.

,, A Malfoy konečně dorazil." Řekl na to jenom Georg.

,,Ty zas!" Křikl hned na Percyho jakmileho uviděl.

,,Co zas já, Malfoyi?"Ptal se překvapeně Percy.

,,Jestli mě ta skřítka zfackovala kvůli tobě a vytáhla z postele tak si piš, že se to doví můj otec…" Draco byl ve své triádě přerušen Kratiknotem.

,,Pane Malfoy ten rozkaz byl můj, to já jsem vás nechal sem dovléct v tuto hodinu a teď si prosím sedněte do křesla ehm tady." Řekl Kratiknot a ukázal na křeslo vedle Percyho Weasleyho.

,,Já vedle Weasleyho nehodlám sedět." Minil Malfoy.

,,Asi budeš muset Malfoyi." Řekl Ron a koukal na výraz v tváři Kratiknota.

,,Sednout Draco Luciusi Malfoyi." Rozkázal ledovým hlasem Kratiknot a Draco Malfoy zbledl a urychleně si sedl.

Kratiknot se otočil na skřítku Pippu a řekl.

,,Pippo, ještě prosím vzbuď Arguse Filche a Septimu Vectorovou, vím, že je pozdě, ale potřebuji je tu nutně. Řekni jim, že je to životně důležité."

,,Na co potřebuje Filche a paní profeorku Vectorovou?"Ptal se George.

,,Septima je právní zástupce Zmijozelu, takže asi chystá Fillius vést disciplinární řízení proti Malfoyovi." Mínil Snape.

,,Auč, pan Kratiknot je tabasková nálož vůči Brumbálovi." Řekl Harry.

Skřítka Pippa pokývala hlavou a řekla.

,,Provedu pane Kratiknote" a zmizela.

V té chvíli se objevil starý skřítek Silvio a lahvičkou nevýrazné bledě šedé tekutiny a podal jí Kratiknotovi.

,,Děkuji za tvé služby Silvione. Poprosím tě ještě o jednu maličkost. Kumbál vedle pokoje Arguse Filche trochu vymeť a zútulni, aby tam mohl žít člověk a pak hlídej ošetřovnu až do mého příchodu, ať tam kromě studentů nikdo nevstupuje." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Co má pan Kratiknot v plánu, to chce aby Dudley bydlel u Filche nebo co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Netuším, ale chystá se něco fakt velkého." Řekl Remus.

Skřítek pokýval na souhlas chlupatýma ušima a zmizel.

V tom se zjevila Winky a jí se drželi tři osoby. První byla sice trochu zvadlá, ale jinak v plné polní Amelie Bonnesová, která byla soudkyně u Starostolce a hlavní žena Ministerstva, další byl trochu nevyspalý Růfus Brousek, který byl zástupce Alastora Moddyho ve funkci hlavního bystrozora a konečně Kornelius Popletal. Samotný ministr kouzel sice neoholený, ale jinak ve svém obvyklém hávu i se svojí zelenou buřinkou, kterou byl tak známý.

,, Plná eskadra." Uchechtl se nad tím Snape.

Percy výrazně zbledl a Draco Malfoy také, tohle byli hlavní lidé Ministertva kouzel osobně, kteří tu stáli. Následně se zjevil znovu Dobby s tácem a sušenkami a čajem a znovu zmizel.

,,Co se děje pane Kratiknote?" Ptal se Popletal.

,,Vyskytla se věc Korneliusi, který nesnese odkladu, někdo zaútočil na bydliště Harryho Pottera a zabil jeho tetu a strýce a minimálně pár dalších mudlů. Vážná věc." Řekl Kratiknot.

Popletal zbledl a zamotal a padl na křeslo.

Amelie Bonnesová, žena zákona se hned řekla.

,, Musíme tam poslat bystrozory a informovat Harryho Pottera o této skutečnosti."

,,No a já už o tom vím." Řekl Harry.

,,Amelie já ho sám později informuji, neboj, ale mám svědka, jenž mě informoval o závažných skutečnostech." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Myslí Dudleyho, to chce na toho chudáka poštvat ministerstvo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Netuším." Pokrčil rameny Remus.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek.

,,Bratranec Harryho Pottera Dudley Dursley přežil a je teď pod mojí ochranou." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Fího, pan Kratiknot vzal Dudleyho pod svoje perutě? Tak to už je bomba. Kratiknot fakt jedna jako bojovník." Řekl Harry.

,,To Brousek moc dobře neskousne." Řekl Snape.

,,Musíme ho vyslechnout a vymazat mu paměť." Řekl Růfus Brousek.

,,Ne." Křikl zlostně Kratiknot na Brouska.

,,Je to mudla." Řekl Brousek.

,, Dudley Dursley je bratrance Harryho Pottera a vyrůstal s ním a ví o kouzelném světě už pěknou řádku let. Je mu se vymazávat paměť nebude. Je to člen magické komunity stejně jako většina mudlů, kteří mají mudlorozeného kouzelníka v rodině a vědí o něm. Nechci mařit Růfusi Ignáci Brousku rodinné vazby mezi lidmi, jako ty." Řekl ostře Kratiknot a pohlédl ledově na hlavního bystrozora.

Ten se pod pohledem sice malého, ale silného kouzelníka Kratiknota skrčil jako jeho bývalý žák.

,,Chápu pane Kratiknote, to doopravdy tomu hochovi nemůžeme udělat." Mínila Amelie Bonnesová.

Popletal jenom kývl a Brousek jenom zamračeně kývl též.

,,Asi koupím Kratiknotovi něco sladkého na zub, právě zachránil Dudleyho před vymazáním paměti a bystrozorským výslechem." Řekl Harry, který od Tonskové věděl, jak je Brousek u výslechu tvrdý. To by se Dudley sesypal. Brousek mudly neměl rád v kouzelnickém světě.

,,Ano to byl přímo dračí výstup, co tam pan Kratiknot udělal." Řekl Georg.

V tu chvíli vstoupil do místnosti zadýchaný Filch v županu a objevila se i Spetima Vectorová se skřítkou, též v županu.

,,Pane Kratiknote co se děje?" Ptal se Filch.

,,Vážná věc, někdo zaútočil na mudlovské příbuzné Harryho Pottera a viník je toho všeho je v Bradavicích. Septimo, budeš mi asistovat jako zástupce, nechtěl jsem budit Ponomu." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,On ví, kdo vyzradil mojí adresu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano kámo, musel Percyho a Malfyoe roztrhnout, když se prali, takže ví, že Percy moc mluvil a Malfoy od té doby věděl, kde bydlíš." Řekl Ron.

,,Krása, ale jak s tím hodlá naložit. Těžko to může použít." Řekl Harry.

,,Myslím, že má Fillius něco v plánu, co by bylo hodno Zmijozela." Řekl Snape a díval se směrem Filliuse Kratiknota.

,,Ano Filliusi, zajisté." Řekla trochu překvapená Septima Vectorová.

,,To, jako je tu ten, kdo to spáchal?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek.

,,Ne, ale ten, který to způsobil a kdo tomu napomohl." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, Víš, kdo to udělal? "Ptala se Amelie Bonnesová.

,,Ano byli to Smrtijedi, jsou znovu aktivní." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Bože dobrotivý Merline." Řekl Popletal a začal se potit.

,, Popletal dostal ránu palicí, tohle rozhodně on nechtěl zažít." Řekl Remus.

,,Dobře mu tak, myslel si, že jsem pomatenec a teď dostane pravdu na stříbrném talíři." Řekl Harry.

,,Kornelie je to tak a ne jinak, bohužel, ale podíl na tomto útoku má též jistý student Bradavic, jak se mi doneslo od Dudleyho Dursleyho a také ministerský úředník, což je závažná věc." Řekl Kratiknot a bylo vidět jak Percy a Draco zbělali do barvy papíru.

,,Pan Kratiknot používá Dudleyho jako korunního svědka a lže samotnému ministrovi. Fakt hustý." Řekl Harry překvapeně.

,,Merlinovo noho, Kratiknot tam dělá velkou věc. Na to by si Brumbál v životě netroufl. To je riskantní podnik, do kterého se pouští." Řekl Remus.

,,To je závažný čin, je to pravda Filliusi a může za to člověk z ministerstva?" Ptala se Amelie Bonnesová.

,,Ano byl to jeho omyl a kolosální blbost, když vyzradil bydliště a skrytou adresu Harryho Pottera, ale to by nebylo tak závažné jako to, že daná osoba to předala tyto informace Smrtijedům a zapříčinila smrt několika mudlu včetně příbuzných Harryho Pottera." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, Jo to Malfoy posral, jestli to je pravda." Řekl Georg.

,,Kdo to je?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek.

,,Růfusi Brousku, ty máš asi ještě zalepené oči, nebo si na nich sedíš, jediný student v ředitelně je Draco Lucius Malfoy a jediný ministerský zaměstnanec mimo vás je tu Percyval Igustus Weasley, takže by ti mělo být jasné, že to není jen tak, že tu jsou právě oni dva." Řekl zamračeně Kratiknot.

,, Brousek je ještě asi ospalý jak myš, že mu to tak málo myslí, bývá rychlejší." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne to není pravda, já s tím nemám nic společného." Ozval se hned Draco Malfoy.

,,Nelžete mi pane Malfoy, já vyslechl, pana Dudleyho Dursleyho a ten mi řekl, že slyšel velice jasně od Smrtijedů, že tento typ dostali od Draca Malfoye z Bradavic poté, co se porval s Weasleym. A Dudley nehlal." Řekl Kratiknot ostře.

,,Pan Kratiknot to tam překroutil v Dracův neprospěch, to rozhodně Malfoye bude mrzet." Řekl Ron

,,Ten mudlák lže, je to jenom opice a já jsem kouzelník, já jsem víc." Křičel Malfoy na Kratiknota.

,,No fuj." Zamračil se nad vyjádřením Draca Malfyoe Harry.

,,Ne to vy mi tu sprostě lžete, pane Malfoyi. Lháře já nesnáším." Řekl mu klidně Kratiknot.

,,Až se o tom dozví můj otec…" Malfoy byl přerušen zase Kratiknotem.

,,Váš otec jsem jsi jist, s tím nic nezmůže, mám velice reálnou představu, že on je Smrtijed a slouží ve jménu této skupiny už dlouhá léta." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Můj otec nikomu neslouží, on je Malfoy." Řekl odbojně Draco Malfoy.

,,No jistě a mezitím tvůj otec utírá Hadí prdeli prdel." Řekl podmračeně Ron.

,,To si nejsem jist pane Malfoyi." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,To je závažné obvinění pane Kratiknote, postavené na jediné výpovědi." Řekl Popletal a otíral si čelo pruhovaným fialovo zeleným kapesníkem.

,,Ano to je a proto chci je oba dva vyslechnout pod Veritasérem, ještě dnes a teď a podchytit možný průser zavčasu." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,To má Kratiknot velikou pravdu." Řekl Remus.

,,Výborný nápad pane Kratiknote." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová.

,,Ale on je nezletilý kouzelník, myslím Draca Malfoye." Řekl Růfus Brousek.

,,Ale je to student Bradavické školy, takže můžu vůči němu zahájit disciplinární řízení v této věci, jako zástupce ředitele." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, No jo, Malfoy je studentík a musí být pod ředitelem." Řekl směšně Ron, který si užíval, jak tam pacifikují Malfoye jak škodnou.

,,Ale to nejde, to může jenom Brumbál." Řekl Malfoy.

,, Měl jste si přečíst pořádně školní řád, pane Malfoyi, tam je jasně psáno, že v nepřítomnosti ředitele veškeré pravomoci jsou převedeny na jeho zástupce, jímž je pan Fillius Kratiknot v tuto danou dobu." Ozvala se Septima Vectorová velmi břitce.

,, Septima tomu právě nasadila korunu." Usmíval se Remus.

,, Ona tohle trpět nehodlá Remusi Lupine, na to můžeš vzít jed." Dodal Snape.

Draco Malfoy se zamračil, ale nic neřekl.

Kratiknot sesedl z křesla a přešel s lahvičkou veritaséra a řekl k Amelii Bonnesové.

,,Dohledněte madam, aby toho Draco Malfoy vypil plnou skleničku, dáme mu jako mladšímu přednost. Toto je veritasérum od místního lektvarového mistra Severuse Snape, jenž je v tuto chvíli v Japonsku společně ředitelem a paní profesorkou McGonagolovou a pěticí vybraných studentů. Severus, jak jistě víte, dodává už pět let veritasérum pro Ministertvo kouzel."

,,Aby se neřeklo, že to udělal sám Kratiknot, madam Bonnesová je právní moc." Řekl Remus.

,,Fillius ví, kde končí jeho pravomoci." Řekl Snape.

,,Ach ano, zajisté pane Kratiknote." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová a usmála se na profesora Kratiknota.

Amelie Bonnesová vzala z ředitelského stolu brk a proměnila ho ve skleničku s malovaným motivem ptáčků a nalila tam po okraj veritasérum.

Pak donutila se vzpouzejícího Malfoye, aby celou skleničku až na pár kapek vypil.

,,Vykonáno pane Kratiknote." Řekla poté.

,, Děkuji madam. Winky bylo by ti zatěžko být zapisovatelkou této výpovědi?" Ptal se Kratiknot skřítky.

,,Winky ráda udělá pane Kratiknote." Řekla Winky a přivolala si brk a pergamen a sedla si na zem.

,,To je největší úkol pro Winky všech dob." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá pro zkoušku, Draco, řekni mi tvojí adresu." Řekl Kratiknot.

Draco nemohl jinak než odpovědět popravdě.

,,Malfoy Mannor u Crai okres Merthyr Tydlif, Wells." Řekl celý bílý.

,,Výborně veritásérum funguje jak má." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,, Draco Malfoyi byl jsi ve spojení se svými rodiči za poslední tři dny a řekni mi, jakým způsobem jsi se s nimi spojoval?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Ano jsem , poslal jsem matce dopis a s otcem jsem čtyřikrát mluvil přes krb." Řekl Draco Malfoyi.

,,Přes, který krb jsi mluvil s otcem?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Přes ten v pokoji našeho ročníku." Řekl Draco Malfoy už vice neochotně.

,,Hm zajímavý, jak na to Kratiknot jde." Mnul si strniště Snape.

,,Ten by mohl být klidně bystrozor, jak na to jde." Zasmál se Remus.

,,Hlavně, aby vytáhl z Malfoye to důležité." Řekl George.

,, Řekni o čem tvůj otec mluvil posledně a co jsi mu řekl?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Otec mi řekl, že Temný Pán je rozzuřen, že ho zklamal v boji na Ministertvu a že nemůžou najít Pottera a Brumbála. Slehla se v Británii po nich zem. Matka přišla o svojí hůlku musela jí předat Temnému pánu za otcovu chybu a tělo tety nechtějí vydat matce, protože není jasná příčina, proč se zjevila těm ministerským pitomcům a debilovi Popletalovi. Já mu řekl, že Brumbál a Potter jsou v Japonsku a že jsem si jistý, že je to nějaká habaďůra a řekl jsem mu adresu Harryho Pottera u mudláků, kterou mi vyžvanil Weasley při té bitce. On mě za to pochválil a přál mi štěstí při zkouškách." Vyzvonil to celé Draco Malfoy a byl tak bledý, že by si na něm, upír vylámal jedině zuby.

,, Právě Draco Malfoy řekl všem, že je Hadí prdelka zpět. Super." Řekl Harry.

Popletal zbledl jako křída a tiše řekl, ,,on je doopravdy zpět" a Amelie Bonnesová dostala radostný úsměv, jako by přišly o pár měsíců dřív Vánoce. Růfus Brousek si potěšeně olízl spodní ret. Percy se začal třást.

,, Tak vidíte, pane Malfoyi, že to jde. Teď mi prosím řekněte, v jakém postavení je vás otec a matka vůči Temnému pánovi, jak mu vy říkáte?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,, Pan Kratiknot, jde ještě dál." Řekl Ron

Draco skoro zfialověl, než něco řekl.

,,Matka a otec jsou Smrtijedi. Otec je smrtijed od roku 1975 a matka od roku 1979. Otec díky postavení je ve vnitřním kruhu a patří k nevěrnějším Temného pána."

Popletal zbrunátněl jak švestka nad tímto prohlášením.

,,Teď potopil Draco svého tatíčka definitivně." Řekl Ron usměvavě.

,,Poslední otázka k tobě Draco Malfoyi, jsi Smrtijed?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Ne, jsem nezletilý kouzelník. Temný pán chce jenom dospělé kouzelníky do svých řad." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,, Fajn, teď dal pan Kratiknot šanci Malfoyi si trochu polepšit." Řekl zamračeně Ron.

,,Draco do Azkabánu nepatří, pane Weasley. Je to jenom syn špatného člověka. To by jste musel za to zabásnout skoro polovinu Zmijozelu, že jsou dětmi Smrtijedů." Řekl Snape.

Ron se jenom zamračil. To doopravdy nemohl. Za to jaký jsou jejich rodiče dětí fakt nemohou. Hinata je pro něho dostatečným příkladem se svojí sestrou. Jejich otec byl zmrd, ale za to ona nemůže.

,,To je vše z mé strany, má někdo ještě nějakou otázku na pana Malfoye?"Ptal se Kratiknot Amelie Bonnesové, Růfuse Brouska a Kornelia Popletala.

,, Draco Malfoyi, mluvil někdy s vámi váš otec o činnosti kterou pro Temného pána vykonává?" Ptala se Amelie Bonnesová.

,, Ano, od roku 1995, přetím mlčel." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,To byl Draco Malfoy ještě na to příliš malý a blbý." Řekl Harry.

,,To máte pravdu a hlavně ho chránila Narcissa." Řekl Snape.

,,A Draco Malfyoi, jsi si vědom, jaké činy tvůj otec spáchal? Řekni co?" Položila otázku Amelie Bonnesová.

,, Obchod s artefakty černé magie, vydírání Popletala, zpronevěra peněz Ministerstva, placení vražd kouzelníků. Otec špinavou práci nedělá, je Malfoy." Řekl Draco Malfoy.

,,Jo tohle Luciuse Malfoye položí definitivně." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano položil ho jeho vlastní syn." Řekl Snape.

,, A vaše matka pane Malfoyi, jakou ta provádí činnost pro Temného pána?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek a vypadal velice potěšeně, jako kocour nad miskou s mlékem a smetanou.

,,Matka je dopisovatelka na kontinent k členům, kteří tam žijí, nic víc. Má velké jazykové schopnosti podle Temného pána, když umí pět cizích jazyků." Řekl Draco.

,,Aha." Řekl mírně zklamán Růfus Brousek.

,, No Narcissa zas tak velká ryba mezi Smrtijedy není, to byla Bellatrix, Brousku." Řekl Snape.

,,Co tím myslí Malfoy, že jeho matka umí pět jazyku?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Narcissa je polygot, pane Weasley, umí latinsky, francouzky, galsky, italsky a německy a trochu rusky. Kdybych měl porovnat sestry Blackovy, tak by vedla Narcissa, co se týče vzdělání má jedenáct NKÚ a stejný počet OVCÍ." Řekl Snape.

,,Cože!" Řekl překvapeně Harry.

,,Ano dalo by se, říct, že Narcissa je velmi vzdělaná, kromě mudlovských věd má ze všeho NKÚ a OVCE." Řekl s povzdechem Snape.

,,A to dělá pro Hadí prdel?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Musí je vdaná ze Luciuse Malfoy a ten jí k tomu donutil, jinak by jí nepovolil přístup k Dracovi. Je mu podřízená." Řekl Snape.

,,S tím se musí něco udělat pane Snape, nesmíme jí jen tak nechat." Rozhodl se Harry. Sice tu ženu neznal, ale nikdy mu nepřipadalo, že je do toho, co pichtí její manžel a syn nějak zapletená. Také mu připadal mateřská. Dokonce v prváku záviděl Malfoyi, že dostával od matky cukroví. Ne nenechá sestřenici Siriuse ve štychu, asi tak málo jako Dudleyho.

,,Jak to hodláte provést?" Ptal se Snape se zdviženým obočím.

,,Já už něco vymyslím, pane Snape. Zapojím svojí čtvrtinku Blacka, co v sobě mám." Řekl Harry a poklepal si na hlavu.

Severus Snape byl jím překvapen. Potter fakt byl jiný člověk, než ho měl v paměti a hlavně dospělý.

Nakonec se ozval i Kornelius Popletal.

,,Spolufinancuje tvůj otec Draco Malfoyi Smrtijedy?"

,,Ano, od smrti děda Abraxaxe v roce 1979." Řekl Draco.

,,No předtím to rozhodně nešlo. Jeho otec by k tomuto svolení nedal. Abraxax Malfoy se stavěl čelem, k veškeré kriminální činnosti. Sice mudly a mudlorozené nesnášel, ale nikdy by nesáhl bezdůvodně kvůli tomu na něčí život. Byl muž, který hodně hleděl zákona." Řekl Snape.

,,Vy jste ho znal, pane Snape?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hlavně jsem o něm slyšel z úst rodičů Siriuse a Reguluse Blacka, osobně jsem ho potkal jednou a ten muž vyřazoval neochvějnou autoritu. Toho by jste si vážil i vy pane Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak to je vše pane Malfoyi. Teď k vám Percyvale Weasley." Řekl pan Kratiknot a podal mu skleničku a lahvinku s veritasérem.

Ten je s třesoucíma rukama převzal a nalil si skleničku a přitom něco rozlil na svoje tepláky. Pak vypil tu skleničku dobrovolně.

,,Bod k dobru pro bráchu vypil to dobroovolně." Řekl George.

,,Tak Percyvale Weasley, vaše kontrolní otázka účinnosti veritaséra zní. Co jste dělal předtím než, jste se sem musel přesunout se skřítkem Dobbym?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Proč se ptá zrovna na toto pan Kratiknot, je snad jasné, že Percy se někde oddával neřestem." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne on chce asi jenom dát lepší pozici Percyvalu před těmi třemi z Ministerstva." Řekl Snape usměvavě a byl zvědav, co z Percyvala Weasleyho zase vypadne. Poslední dobou bylo zajímavé pozorovat jeho neohrabanost v dospělém životě.

Percy zrudl jako rajče a vysoukal pod veritasérem ze sebe.

,,Měl jsem vášnivý sex s Alexandrou Krumovou."

,,Já snad z Percyho umřu, on má něco s nějakou příbuznou Pastiňáka." Plácl se do čela Ron.

,,Pan Kratiknot ho právě nechal říct, že měl sex, před Malfoyem, Popletalem, Brouskem, Filchem, Vectorovou, Bonnesovou, to je pro Percyho největší potupa, jaká se mu mohla stát." Řekl Georg.

,, To musí být pro Percyho životní katastrofa." Řekl Harry.

Popletal s Brousekem se uchechtli a Amelie Bonnesová se zamračila.

,,V jaké spojitosti je Victorem Krumem vaše přítelkyně Percyvale?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Je to jeho dvojče a sestra." Řekl rudý jak paprika Percy.

,,Ne, ona je to jeho sestra, kterou Percy šuká, sakra. To si nemohl Percy vybrat jinou, já nechci být příbuzný s Pastiňákem." Řekl Ron, opřel hlavu o desku stolu.

,, Percy je poslední dobou samá bomba hnojůvka, to až uvidí Fred, tak vyvalí jazyk jako bernadýn." Řekl Georg.

,,Přitom jsem si myslel, že Percy moc rád famfrpál nemá." Řekl Harry.

,,Myslím, že slečna Krumová, nemá bratrovu vášeň pro tento sport. Jí baví jiný sport." Mínil Snape.

,,Já ani nevěděl, že má Victor Krum sestru." Řekl Remus.

,,Asi musí mít a dvojče k tomu. To jako by chodil Fred s Fleur a ona nevěděla o Georgi." Řekl Harry.

,,Špatný obrázek Harry." Odpověděl Georg.

,,Pane Kratiknote, přejděte k věci." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová zlostně.

,,Ano madam. Percyvale, jsi si vědom, že jsi řekl adresu Harryho Pottera u jeho mudlovských příbuzných a za jakých okolností to bylo?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Jsem si toho vědom a moc mě to mrzí, nechtěl jsem mít na svědomí ty životy mudlů, ale prostě mě Malfoy vyprovokoval v nesprávném rozpoložení, po kocovině a já si pořádně neuvědomil, co všechno během té rvačky jsem řekl." Řekl Percy a začaly se mu koulet slzy po tvářích.

,,No alespoň toho lituje idiot." Řekl Ron.

,, Proč jste měl Percyvale kocovinu?" Ptal se Kornelius Popletal.

,,Vypil jsem skoro celou falšku ohnivé whisky poté, co mi osvětlil pan Kratiknot kde je můj bratr Ronald a sestra Ginny." Řekl Percy a měl zas červené tváře.

Popletovali vyletělo obočí, až do jeho pleše a málem se ztratilo v buřince.

,, Skec mazec, Popletal se dozvěděl o tom extempore Percyho, to asi už Percyho za svatého mít nebude." Řekl George.

,, Kdy to bylo Percyvale?"Ptala se Amelie Bonnesová.

,,Minulou sobotu a neděli." Odpověděl Percy.

Popletal si znatelně odechl.

,,Jste pane Weasley teď nějak intoxikován alkoholem?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek.

,,Ne, k večeři jsme měli s Alexandrou čevabčiči z bramborem a jablečný mošt." Řekl Percy.

,,Brousek zase se nic závažného nedozvěděl, jenom Percyho večeři." Zakroutil hlavou Remus.

,,Ten chudák bystrozor." Dodal Harry.

,,Dověděl se s prominutím od Percyho pendrek." Řekl Ron.

Bylo slyšet Amelii tiše ,,to bych si také dala."

,,Nemám už na tebe žádné otázky Percyvale." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ale já ano, kvůli čemu jste se Percyvale rval s panem Dracem Malfoyem?"Ptal se Kornelius Popletal.

,,On na mne vyjel poté, co jsem mu v opilosti proměnil jeho světlé vlasy v barevné." Řekl Percy pod veritasérem.

,,To fakt Popletala potěší." Řekl s úsměvem Georg.

Popletal se zamračil, ale nic neříkal.

,,Pokuď to je vše, tak bych to rád uzavřel." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Co hodláte s tím Smrtijedkým synkem a tím pitomcem udělat?" Ptal se Růfus Brousek.

,,To je otázka za milion." Řekl Remus.

,, Jelikož Draco Malfoy spadá pod mou kompetenci, tak budu jeho trest ukládat já. Je to nezletilý kouzelník a nepatří do Azkábánu. Bude náležitě vyloučen ze školy jako student a bude mu zlomena hůlka, jako symbol, že není hoden být právoplatným kouzelníkem. Dále si odpracuje jako pomocník pana Filche nedobrovolně bez nároku na výplatu. Bude mu hrazena jenom strava a nutné výdeje na jeho pobyt. Co udělá se svým životem pak, bude jenom na něm." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Kratiknot je řízek, tohle by mě vůbec nenapadlo, ale je to výborný trest pro takové princátko jako je Malfoy." Řekl Harry.

,, Ano sedm let úklidu s Filchem, to se klidně tomu Azkabánu vyrovná." Zasmál se Ron.

,,No Draco může být rád, že neskončil v Azkabánu, protože určitě by ho tam Brousek rád poslal." Řekl Snape.

,,Jistým způsobem mu pan Kratiknot zachránil holý zadek." Řekl Georg.

Draco Malfoy dokonale zešedl.

,,Výborný trest pane Kratiknote." Řekl Popletal.

,, Mě připadá moc mírný." Řekl Brousek.

,, Podle mě spravedlivý a vzhledem k věku pana Malfyoe. Nemůžeš hned každého odhodit do Azkabánu Růfusi." Mínila Amelie Bonnesová.

Růfus Brousek jenom otráveně a unaveně vzdychl.

,,A co s Percyvalem?"Ptal se Popletal.

,, To je sice na tobě milý Korenlie, ale mám pro tebe návrh." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Popletal.

,,Co má v plánu pan Kratiknot s Percym, proboha?" Ptal se vyjeveně Georg.

,,Mám jistý problém tady s papíry a finančními výkazy a chtěl bych si tu Percyho na nějaký čas nechat, no řekněme do doby, než se vrátí Albus a ostatní, jako finančního poradce a asistenta. Dovolil by jsi Kornelie, si ho od tebe půjčit. Možná jestli se Percy osvědčí jako schopný finanční rádce, tak si ho najme i Albus Brumbál. Percy by mohl ti podávat pravidelné reporty o dění tady v Bradavicích a ty by jsi byl, náležitě o všem informován. Co říkáš Kornelie, souhlasil by jsi s tím návrhem?" Ptal se Kratiknot a Percy se vytřeštěně na Kratiknota díval.

,,Kratiknot chce Percyho jako účetního na Bradavicích?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Vypadá to tak, stejně by po tom průseru přišel Percy o práci, takhle bude mít alespoň nějaké živobytí." Řekl Harry.

,, To budu Percyho zase potkávat, děs." Řekl kysele George.

,,Pořád lepší Georgi, než, kdyby se dostal tvůj bratr do Azkabánu, může být za to dokonce rád." Řekl Snape.

,,To jo, dost panu Kratiknotovi dluží. Ten je fakt vychytralý jak liška ten pan Kratiknot." Řekl Georg.

,, Percy bude no drobnohledem Kratiknota a nebude dělat snad takové seky." Vzdychl Ron.

,,Výborný nápad Filliusi Kratikonte, hodný samotné Roweny z Hagvaspáru, samozřejmě souhlasím, kdyby se to provalilo, tak bych tratil na voličích, díky Percymu. Klidně si ho nech, ve finančních záležitostech má zlaté prsty, ale bohužel jak se zdá, pod vlivem alkoholu se nedokáže ovládat. Takové lidí já nepotřebuji." Řekl usměvavě Popletal a mnul si ruce.

Percy se zelenal.

,,Konečně vidí preclík Percík, jaká je to politická krysa ten Popletal. Jen se na něj podívej Percy, jak tě jednoduše odkopl." Řekl šklebivě George.

,,Výborně. Winky nakopíruj ten svůj zápis z výslechu čtyřikrát. Jeden dostane pan Brousek, další madam Bonnesová, další ministr Popletal a poslední já." Řekl Kratiknot.

Winki jenom pokýval hlavou a kouzlem udělala tři kopie jejího rukopisu a rozdala je lidem z ministerstva. Ti se pak rozloučili s Kratinotem, a už se domlouvali na tom, jak vystaví zatykač na Luciuse Malfoye a Narcissu Malfoyovou a jak je vyslechnou pod veritasérem a pošlou do Azakabánu.

Jak proběhne velká razie na Malfoy Mannor a zabaví věci černé magie a udělají tiskovou zprávu a podobné politicko soudní věci. Amelie Bonnesová a Kornelius Polpletal přímo zařili.

,,To se Malfoyovi asi neprospí." Usmál se Remus.

,,Ano myslím, že bude celé Ministerstvo na nohou a Starostolec také. To bude jako vichřice pro Magický svět. Očividně váš bratr spustil vlnu událostí, které Voldemorta tak rozzuří, že Percy se stane číslo jedna na jeho listině a vystřídá i pana Pottera. Dokázal totiž totálně potopit svým omylem jeho nejvěrnější. Je dobře, že Percy zůstane na Bradavicích, bude to pro něho bezpečnější." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo Percy vůl, ale tady udělal přímo díru do nebe. Weasley se prostě v něm nezapře." Pokrčil rameny Georg.

Jakmile tato trojce odešla, tak se Kratiknot otočil na podpatku a zamířil k jedné knihovně a otevřel jí. Místo knih byl v knihovně trezor, který Kratiknot otevřel klíčem, který měl na řetízku kolem krku. V trezoru byly různé věci, jako nějaký sáček, ethue s dokumenty, ale Kratiknota zajímala jenom jedna věc a to hůlka, která ležela na vrchu. Hůlka která patřila Dracovi.

Vzal jí a pak zavřel trezor a přešel k Septimě Vectorové. Hůlku jí s úsměvem podal a řekl.

,,Víš co máš udělat, Septimo, jako vedoucí koleje Zmijozel."

,,Zajisté Filliusi." Řekla Septima a vzala hůlku do svých rukou. Ještě si jí jednou prohlédla a pak. Křup, a křup.

Septima Vectorová profesorka Aretmatiky a zastupující ředitelka kolej Zmijozel v nepřítomnosti Severuse Snapa rozlomila hůlku Draca Malfoye na čtyři skoro stejné díly. Takto jí už nikdy Draco Malfoy nepoužije. Byla rozlomena na víc částí než ta Hagridova. Septima udělala ještě to, že přešla k sedátku a bidélku fénixe, který se ještě do Bradavic nevrátil. Tam na spodní část, kde ve svůj ohnivý den měl fénix popeliště-rodiště a zbytky hůlky tam položila a svojí hůlkou jí zapálila a nechala shořet. Bylo dokonáno. Draco Malfoy přišel o hůlku.

,,Konec Draca Malfoy kouzelníka." Řekl Ron.

,,A kolosální výstup Septimy." Zatleskal Remus.

,,Tímto tě Draco Malfoyi vylučuji z postavení studenta a to s okamžitou platností. Veškeré tvé věci, které nemají dočinění s výukou na této škole, tedy tvé oblečení, hygienické a osobní věci přenesou skřítci do kumbálu vedle Arguse Filche, který tě od zítřka zapojí jako svého pomocníka do jeho každodenní práce údržbáře a školníka Bradavické školy. Máš zákaz kontaktu se studenty až do odvolání a vycházky ti povolím, až se vyřeší, kdo přesně ze Smrtijedů má na svědomí masakr v Zobí ulici. Argusi, odveď ho do jeho nového pokoje." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Jo on to Fillius plánoval s Dracem dopředu, ten je mazaný." Řekl Snape.

,, Sice ví, kdo má tetu a strýce na svědomí, ale nepověděl to, on to poví Lucius Malfoy." Řekl Harry.

,,To jenom další tah Kratiknota." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano zcela určitě." Řekl Snape.

,,Zajisté pane Kratiknote, udělal jste správnou a spravedlivou věc. Pan ředitel Brumbál byl až moc vstřícný k prohřeškům studentů. Jste správný muž." Řekl Argus Filch a uklonil se Filliusovi Kratiknotovi a pak vzal Draca Malfoye za rameno a odtáhl ho bezduchého, z toho co se právě stalo dolů do svých komnat.

Kratiknot se otočil na Septimu Vectorovou a pravil.

,,Drahá Septimo, můžeš už jít, nic dalšího už tu na vyřizování není."

Septima Vectorová jako pravá Zmijozelka kývla na souhlas a odešla též z Bradavické ředitelny.

Zůstal tam jenom Percy, Winky a Kratiknot.

,, Filch se mi začíná líbit, on byl jenom nepochopený." Řekl Harry.

,,Rozhodně má teď jinou vizáž a také nového pomocníka, to mu dá větší prostor a také lepší postavení." Řekl Remus.

,,No ten určitě zbožňuje Percyho ještě víc než předtím. Musí mít pro něho s Kratiknotem cenu zlata." Zasmál se Georg.

,, Percy jsi si doufám vědom, že jsem ti zachránil zadek, před Azkabánem a vyhazovem?" Ptal se ho Kratiknot.

Percy růžový ve tvářích přikývl.

,, Mohlo by to s tebou dopadnout mnohem hůř, kdybych tu nebyl a byl tu Brumbál na mém místě, ten by takto rozhodně nejednal. Musel jsem vytáhnout velké trumfy, protože tohle už rozhodně nebyla malá věc. Tohle je mnohonásobná vražda, do které ses zapletl. Doufám, že to víš." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano." Řekl se sklopenou hlavou Percy.

,, Tohle je největší průser, do kterého se kdy Percy zapletl." Řekl Georg a měl před očima ten obrázek z hořící Zobí ulicí.

,, Teď, ale k tobě osobně. Mám pro tebe práci, která ti nebude příjemná a možná ti znemožní navždycky pracovat pro Ministerstvo kouzel, ale já ti nabízím, že ti zajistím práci pro Bradavickou školu, ale vyžaduje to od tebe pak být jako svědek, až budeme za jeho činy soudit Albuse Brumbála." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,On chce Percyho postavit proti Brumbálovi? Kratiknot?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Pane Pottere, Kratiknot, já a Teddy Tonsk a Remus Lupin už dávno spolupracujeme na skládání důkazů ohledně černé činnosti Albuse Brmbála a vy jste, ačkoliv to nevíte, docela pomohl to konečně rozjet. Váš návrat bylo takové pískání na začátku zápasu." Řekl Snape.

Harry Potter na Snapa koukal jako tele, až mu málem spadli jeho brýle.

,,Jak to dlouho trvá tahle konspirace?"Ptal se pak.

,,No déle než váš život Pottere." Řekl zmijozelsky Snape.

Percy zalapal po dechu.

,,To mám jít proti Albusovi Brumbálovi?"Ptal se vyvaleně.

,,Ano, jako ten kdo přednese posudek, ohledně finanční situace Bradavic. Popletal ti stále ještě v této věci věří, tak ho lehce přesvědčíš Percyvale. Neboj, nebudeš tam stát sám. Dále to budu já, Minerva McGonagolová, Ponoma Pýtrová, Severus Snape, Tedd Tonsk, Adalbert Greengrás, Harry Potter a dost možná se připojí i tvůj otec. Pravděpodovně už ví o tvých strýcích od Harryho Pottera, takže se zapojí. Je čas, aby Brumbál padnul v politice i ve škole a byl nastolen nový řád. Jsi ochoten jít do toho za tohoto předpokladu, Percyvale Weasley?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Tohle bude pro Percyvala životní rozhodnutí, jestli se rozhodne správně tak se mu navždy zavřou brány na Ministerstvo. Stále je tam hodně lidí, kteří stojí za Brumbálem." Řekl Remus.

,,To ano Remusi Lupine." Souhlasil Snape a Ron a Harry na ně koukali, jako by zažívali další dimenzi.

Ještě k tomu se Georg podivně usmíval, jako by o tom všem věděl. Což také věděl, díky vaječné snídani.

Percy Weasley se kousl do rtu a pak sundal brýle a řekl.

,,Nevím, pane, jestli jsem zrovna ten správný člověk pro to, ale pokusím se tím napravit svou chybu. S otcem se sice zrovna teď nějak nemusím, ale pokud jde do toho pan Greengrás a Tonsk, tak půjdu i já. Já sice moc své strýce nezažil, ale udivuje mě, že jsem tu možnost dostal zrovna díky Albusovi Brumbálovi. Chci, aby za svoje činy pykal, jako řádný kouzelník a nevyhýbal se zákonu."

,, Díky bohu je trochu v Percym Weasleyho, Prewéta no a Nebelvíra také." Oddychl si Remus.

,,Ano." Kývl Snape.

,, Brácha se se pouští do velké věci, přímo do pobertovské, přece jenom je to můj brácha ne ministerská vlezprdel." Usmál se šťastně nad Percyho rozhodnutím změnit svůj život Georg.

,,Mě se zdá, že Percy si právě podepsal členství v naší Bradavické armádě." Zazubil se Ron. Dostal totiž nápad, jak také Percyho zapojit. Percyho by určitě těšilo, kdyby mohl zahrát trochu na hrdinu dne.

Pak si nasadil svoje brýle zpět na svoje kukadla a podíval se na Kratiknota.

,,Výborně Percy, to jsem od tebe jako Nebelvíra, chtěl slyšet. Zítra kolem řekneme 10 hodiny se sem dostav. Dám ti stůl tady poblíž v jedné místnosti a skřítci ti tam tu finanční chaotickou směs donesou. Pokud mne budeš potřebovat, tak sem kdykoliv přijď. Budeš mít dveře sem vždy otevřené. Jinak tvoje pracovní doba zde bude od 8hodin ráno do 16hodin od pondělí do pátku, souhlasíš?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,No to jsou asi i lepší podmínky pro Percyho." Řekl na to Ron, který věděl, že na Ministerstvu jak taťka, tak drahý Percy pracovali od 6hodin.

Percy vykulil oči a pak malátně přikývl.

,,A teď maž na kutě do tvého hnízdečka lásky." Zasmál se Kratiknot.

Percy se začervenal a povídá.

,, Proč jste se ptal před panem Popletalem zrovna na toto?"

,,Jednoduché, vysvětlilo to tvojí vizáž Percy a také to bylo něco, co by jsi za normálních okolností při své povaze nevyzvonil." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Jo to rozhodně by Percy sám od sebe neřekl, to má pan Kratiknot zatraceně pravdu." Řekl Georg.

Percy se začervenala ještě víc a podíval se na svoje ruce a pak řekl.

,,To doopravdy ne, ale bylo to hodně nepříjemný, víte. Má rodina o tom neví, že s Alexandrou máme vztah no jak si fyzické a psychické povahy." Řekl Percy škrobeně.

,,Ale víme a všichni. Jenom doufej, že ti Viktor Krum nesedře prdel Percy." Řekl Georg.

,,Proč to musela být zrovna Pastiňákova ségra." Řekl zachmuřeně Ron.

,,No s tím už nic nenaděláš, kámo, příbuzné si nevybíráme a je hezké, že má alespoň Percy svojí pokličku." Zasmál se nad dilematem Rona, Harry.

,,Jo, která mu dělá jeho oblíbené čevabčičí." Řekl Georg. Myslím, že se tím bude madam Bonnesová a Popletal dlouho bavit na účet Brouska, toho chudáka. Bystorozoři jsou někdy takový smolaři.

Kratiknot se rozesmál, až se za břicho popadal. Když se uklidnil, tak řekl.

,,Drahý Percyvale, kdyby se za to mělo vraždit, tak tu nejsem ani já a je dobře, že máš svojí drahou polovičku rád, ale pro tvojí informaci, tak to tvá rodina asi pravděpodobně ví. Tvůj bratr Ronald v té mě záhadné Listové začal vyrábět odposlechová zařízení a jedno je instalováno v Doupěti a tady v ředitelně, takže tvoji rodiče ví zajisté, co se stalo. Možná je to pro ně velký šok, to nevím, ale určitě pochopí, že jsi to neudělal schválně a že se chystáš svoje chyby napravit. No a já bych byl rád, kdybys uznal, že jsi chyboval i v mínění o nich a omluvil se svojí rodině. Nejhorší, co může být, jsou špatné mezilidské a hlavně rodinné vztahy. A já ti s tím rád pomůžu." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Kratiknot vykecal mojí Ritu, ne. Za to mě mít Percy rád nebude." Zahučel Ron.

Percy měl co dělat, aby se nerozbrečel.

,,Děkuji pane Kratiknote. Docela mi má rodina chybí, hlavně mamka a sestřička Ginny. Na druhou stranu se mi nelíbí, že to tu takto vidí má rodina. Ronald snad nezná pravidla soukromí." Řekl polohlasně Percy.

,,To má váš bratr tak trochu pravdu, pane Weasley." Řekl nakysle Snape.

,,Chápu tě Percy, na matce každé dítě lpí nejvíce. Co se týče Ronalda, tak je to jeho pojistka, pro případné napadení, hlídá důležitá místa tímto zařízením. Nechce nikoho ohrozit ale chrání nás." Řekl Kratiknot a podíval se z okna na pozemky Bradavic.

,, Myslím, že tě Kratiknot uchránil před nejednou fackou ze strany Percyho, až se vrátíme." Řekl Harry.

Ron jenom pokýval hlavou.

Pak otočil se zpět a zavolal Dobbyho. Pak mu nařídil, aby přemístil Percyho zpět na jeho bytu a sám šel spát.


	43. Kapitola 41 - Konfrontace a nový tým

**Kapitola jednačtyřicet – Konfrontace a nový tým**

,, Tak Rone, takže ty jsi viděl s ostatníma jenom to, co stalo ráno poté?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, až ty kámo jsi chtěl vidět to celé." Řekl Ron.

,,A to tě nenapadlo se podívat, co se dělo kde den předtím? Co si musejí o Percym myslet ostatní, hlavně tvá mamka a taťka, ty hlavo skopová, co? Jdi to napravit tím, že jim to pustíš celý hezky od začátku. Pak mi můžeš pustit to ostatní, ty mudrci." Řekl Harry a tvářil se na Rona naštvaně.

Ron z bledl a popadl ovladač té chytré věci a vypadal z pokoje ven přímo úprkem.

,,Harry ty jsi tedy na Rona vyjel." Řekl překvapeně Georg. On věděl, že se většinou Rona Harry zastával, jako kamaráda, ale tohle by od něho nečekal a hlavně ne tak rychle.

,, Vyjel, já nepozvedl ani hlas Georgi, občas musím trochu Rona nakopnout, protože myslí na hovadiny. Má sice geniální nápady, ale někdy to dělá moc hrrr a pak to vypadá jako poloviční hovadina křížená s blbostí. Znám až moc dobře Rona Weasleyho, na to abych si s tím už dokázal poradit. Akademie mě naučila posuzovat člověka jak podle jeho dobrých činů tak podle špatných činů. Říká se tomu psychologie." Řekl Harry a zapřel se do křesla.

,, Pottere, Pottere já bych vás snad dokonce bral za kolegu, jak mluvíte." Kroutil nad tím hlavou Snape.

,,Nechte si ty řeči pane Snape, vy jste v tomto nikdy moc dobrý nebyl, jinak by jste u většiny z nás poznal pravou povahu věcí." Řekl Harry a sundal si brýle a okrajem trička, které měl na sobě, si je začal čistit.

,,Pravda, já také nejsem psycholog Pottere." Řekl se vší vážností Snape.

,, Ale jste učitel a hodně dlouho a ten nejenom učí, ale měl by ta děcka vychovávat a být jim svým chováním vzorem a o vašem vzoru dosti pochybuji." Řekl Harry.

Snape se zamračil a chtěl něco říct, ale Remus ho přerušil.

,, Harry, když už jsme u toho, tak mi vysvětli, co jsi myslel u tvého bratrance těmi pistolemi a hůlkami?" Ptal se Remus a chtěl zabránit hádce mezi těmi dvěma, kde Severus Snape by neměl rozhodně dobré karty.

,,Jo tohle Remusi, to bylo tak. Když mi na Brumbálovu výzvu přišel Hagrid oznámit, že jsem kouzelník a že mě přijímají do Bradavic, tak strýc Vernon na Hagrida vytáhl kulovnici a chtěl vážně na něho vystřelit. Hagrid mu jí vzal a zničil. No pak Hagrid nachytal mého bratrance, jak si pochutnává bez dovolení na mém narozeninovém dortu a Hagrid mu tím svým parapletem přičaroval prasečí ocásek. Dudleyho ho měl skoro až do konce prázdnin, než mu ho někde odoperovali. Tolik k hůlkám a pistolím u Dudleyho." Dočistil si brýle Harry.

,,No on Dudley jako prasátko vypadá, snad víc, než když to zkoušela Tonsková." Usmál se Georg.

,, Hagrid to měl napravit, co si o tom museli myslet mudlovští doktoři." Zamračil se Remus.

,,Vždyť jsem to říkal, když mi zmizel na nástupišti, ale on je asi trochu děravý jak sýr, drahý Hagrid." Řekl Harry.

,,On vás nechal na nástupišti, kdy prosím vás Pottere?"Ptal se Snape.

,,No když jsem po vyzvednutí školních věcí, měl jet znovu do Kvikálkova. Bylo pro mě ohromně těžký pak jet domu, neměl jsem skoro u sebe žádné peníze. Dursleyovi mi nedávali kapesné. Naštěstí se prodavačce lístků mě zželelo a já tenkrát jel do Kvikálkova zadarmo." Řekl Harry.

,,Hagride, za to bych tě nejraději proklel, ty toho kluka necháš bez peněz na vlakáči." Vrčel Remus.

,,Nech to být, je to minulost, to už nezměním." Řekl Harry.

,,Co teď Harry hodláš podniknout s Dudleym?"Ptal se George.

,,Úplně přesně nevím, ale rozhodně chci, aby pan Kratiknot do mého návratu ho udržel v Bradavicích. Kdyby se vrátil do nekouzelnického světa, tak by to bylo pro něho nebezpečné. Kdo ví, co všechno ví Červíček, ten mizera od tety a strýce. Jenom doufám, pro jejich duše, že je nemučil, jinak bych mučil já jeho a to bez milosti." Řekl ledově poslední větu Harry.

,, Jestli si vzpomínám, tak jste měl nějaký konflikt s nějakou Marge Dursleyovou, Pottere? Nemohla by ta si vzít Dudleyho Dursleyho k sobě?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Tetu Marge, rozhodně ne, pane Snape. Tam by nedal Dudleyho natrvalo za trest ani strýc Vernon. Víte teta Marge, jak jsem jí měl říkat, sice vždy jezdila do Kvikálkova, ale nikdy ne Dursleyovi za ní. Mělo to docela zajímavý důvod. Její dům je psinenc. Všude má psy, co já vím i v posteli a další důvod. Teta Marge má docela pokročilou cukrovku, takže je hodně často u doktora. Ne tam rozhodně Dudleyho nedám." Řekl Harry.

Severus Snape nakrčil nos. Potter měl dost pádné důvody.

,, Ale kam tedy strčit Dudleyho?"Ptal se George.

,, Já začínám Georgi přemýšlet o tom, že Dudleyho na chvilku dám do Longbottomovského sídla, kde bude hlídat společně s Fredem Evu a Alici. Dudley je boxer, Georgi a případné rány by vykryl snáze než Fred, který nevěděl, kdy se má vyhnout a kdy ne. Hanabi vlastně Evka, při mi návštěvě vyprávěla o jeho neohrabanosti. Hanab si ráda kopne a dá ránu, je dost bojechtivá. Fred, prej se podle ní pere jako pětiletá holka. Když to říkala, tak tam Fred byl a ten se tvářil jako by mu daly pod prdel petardu, jak byl nasraný. No až se to vyřeší s Hadí prdelkou tak ho vezmu sebou do Švýcarska k dědovi a babičce. Dudley také má právo poznat své prarodiče a co víc, mohl by u nich žít. No jestli budou babička a děda souhlasit. Rozhodně by to bylo pro něho lepší než, kdyby zůstával ve Velké Británii. Tady má hlavně špatné vzpomínky." Řekl Harry.

,, Ty chceš udělat pro Dudleyho tak velké věci, zaslouží si to vůbec? Říkal jsi, že ho nemáš rád." Řekl Georg.

,,To sice ano, nemám ho rád, ale krev je silnější než voda, Georgi, to by jsi měl dobře vědět. Dudley Dursley, ačkoliv nerad, musím říct, že je součást mé rodiny. A on si nezasloužil svoje rodiče ztratit, jako si to nezasluhuje žádné dítě, Georgi." Řekl Harry.

George kývl. Jo teď už Harryho a jeho důvody chápal. Harry byl obrovsky chytrý, ale hlavně lidský a chápavý k ostatním.

,, Pane Pottere, za to by vás asi matka pochválila a asi i teta." Řekl Snape a musel uznat, že s Potterem si staly změny vážně fenomenální.

,,No mamka možná, ale o tetě dost pochybuji, očividně svého otce a matku moc v lásce neměla, z důvodu, který je debilní." Řekl Harry. Jo tetě Petunii, šlo vždy jenom o dostatek peněz.

V tu chvíli se vrátil Ron a krom ovladače nesl i tácek s obloženými chleby a obří termosku s čajem a pět hrnku.

,, Tak dokonáno, teď si pouštějí hvězdný výstup pana Kratiknota pod vedením Naty. Někdy se bojím, co bude, až budu mít děti, Nata umí nahánět hrůzu stejně dobře jako mamka. Jinak vám posílá něco na posilnění, prý jsem bez ní mizerný hostitel." Řekl Ron a postavil všechno na plastikovou krabici, která byla dnem vzhůru.

,,Co pak tvoje Natinka, sprdla tě?" Ptal se Harry s úšklebkem.

,, On si také musel Kiba pustit hubu na špacír, ohledně toho výletu. No ještě mě čeká rozhodně nasraná Ginny, ta nebude ráda, že jsem vás tam bez jejího dovolení pustil." Řekl Ron a svalil se na židli.

,,Velmi vám to přeji pane Weasley a ty kalhoty a ponožky mi proplatíte, jenom aby vám bylo jasno." Řekl Snape a vzal si s radostí obložený chleba.

,,No jo, tohle nebyl zrovna můj zářný projev inteligence." Řekl Ron a prohrábl si rukou svoje vlasy.

,,Spíše demence brácho, to byl horrový zážitek. Za ty kokosy, šneky, ještěrky a matichory fakt děkuji." Řekl rozlobeně George, ale jeho hlad ho přesvědčil, že místo aby se pustil do Ronalda, aby se pustil do obloženého chleba. Byl dobrý. Nata byla fakt dobrá v kuchyni, možná lepší než mamka.

,,Ještěrky a matichory? Oni jsou tam matichory? Já je nikdy neviděl, neměli tam vůbec být a doufám, že těm ještěrkám jste neublížili." Řekl trochu nejistě Ron.

,,No tři zařvali, když si chtěli, Rone ze mne udělat oběd." Řekl s ledovým klidem Remus.

,,Cože tři jsou mrtvé? Doufám, že je to jenom vtip." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne, málem jsem nebýt Severuse a George, skončil jako oběd. Já sice ty mrtvoly neviděl, Zmijozel je nechal zmizet, ale bylo tam dost krve a slin z nich." Pokrčil rameny Remus.

,, Ginny mě zabije, rozčtvrtí a usmaží. Měl jsem vám říct, aby jste nezabíjeli plazy, ona je má ráda jako Hagrid." Řekl zděšeně Ron a držel se za hlavu.

,, Jo kdybys řekl, tak bych je v něco proměnil, brácho, ale ty jsi neřekl, tak si to lízej od Ginny sám, já nemám chuť se v této věci nějak angažovat." Řekl mezi dvěma chleby George.

,,Asi tak Georgi, přeji hodně štěstí a zdraví pane Weasley." Řekl Snape.

,,Já také, doufám, že má Ginny dobré metody, jak smažit a pražit svého bratra, jinak bych jí něco s chutí navrhl." Dodal Remus.

Ron Weasley se tvářil zděšeně. Co to zase probůh vytvořil? A od kdy byli Georg, Remus a Snape tak v pohodě. On nepočítal, že se tak rychle sjednotí do týmu. Fakt tady nešlo nic podle plánu.

Harry Potter se rozesmál. Je mu se zdálo, že Ron, ačkoliv s tím nepočítal, tak znovu obnovil Poberty pro Bradavice. Remus jako původní člen začal zase fungovat, George začal myslet vlastní hlavou, aniž by měl Freda za prdelí a Snape popustil uzdu svým emocím a duši a hodně mu to slušelo, když tu jednal tak normálně a lidsky neformálně. To se Ronovi rozhodně povedlo.

,,Co se Harry tady tak řechtáš? Ginny mi půjde po krku, až se to dozví." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak jí holt budeš muset drahý Rone od toho lesa držet dál. Třeba nevrhni Schikamarovi, aby jí prořádně prohnal postýlkou, aby nepřišla na nápad jít se podívat do Lesa Smrti." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm to by šlo." Usmál se ďábelsky Ron.

,, Rone, to je tvoje sestra a ne fuchtle." Zděsil se Georg.

,, Od kdy jsi tak prudérní Georgi, Schika a Ginny to spolu táhnou v posteli nejmíň rok a já s tím nic nezmůžu a v podstatě je mi to jedno. Hlavně, když ví Schikamaru, co je to kondom. Stačí mi Hanabi, já vícekrát strejdou za tento rok nechci být." Mínil Ron.

George jenom na něho vyvalil oči. Jo Ron rozhodně se v tomto tématu změnil a hodně změnil. Předtím by rozhodně nedopustil, aby na Ginny bylo hrábnuto, ale teď mu to bylo srdečně jedno. U zmijozelský prdele.

,, Rone tak pustíš nám ten záznam, z toho, co se stalo další ráno?" Ptal se Remus. Jeho k sakru počestnost Ginny Weasleyové do prkvančic ani za mák nezajímala.

,,Ano je to záznam zase z ředitelny." Řekl Ron.

,,Já myslel, že je Dudley na ošetřovně." Řekl Harry.

,, Kratiknot si ho tam nechal znova zavolat, ale i další lidi a asi tě to možná překvapí Harry, Dean přišel o mámu. Před pár dny umřela, jenom abys to věděl Harry." Řekl smutně Ron.

,,Sakru a já mu sliboval, že jí ještě navštíví. Umbrigrová mu to nikdy nepovolila, protože si myslela ta ropucha, že Dean dělá pro Brumbála. Stará karkulinka jedovatá, posraná." Klel Harry jako pohan.

,, Cože?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Vy jste o tom nevěděl, pane Snape, ale Umbrigrová nedovolovala žákům navštívit poslední měsíce rodiče. Zvlášť lidem z Nebelvíru. Považovala nás všechny za Brumbálovi lidi. Už jí hrabalo na majáku. Ani McGonagolová s tím nezmohla a to se hodně snažila. Dokonce jsem uvažoval o tom, že Deana propašuji nějak do Prasinek a pak za pomoci Siriuse k rodině, ale to by se pak nedostal včas zpět. Merde." Řekl naštvaně jediné sprosté slovo z francouzštiny, které znal Harry.

,, Čím paní Thomasová trpěla?" Ptal se Snape a cítil se špatně, že o tom nevěděl. Tohle by té žábě jedovaté netrpěl ani on. Minerva jí měla proměnit žábu a byl by svatý pokoj.

,,Rakovina. Jeho mamka sice byla čarodějka, ale na některé věci jsou krátcí i kouzelníci, pane Snape." Řekl Ron.

Snape kývl a zapomněl pro jednou, že je vedoucí koleje Zmijozel a ne Nebelvír a slíbil si, že do konce roku Thomase obírat o body a shazovat rozhodně nebude.

,, Jak dlouho jste to věděli?" Ptal se Remus.

,, No spíš nejprve tušili, že není Deanem něco v pořádku. On dřív býval veselejší, ale nejednou byl no jak rozbředlý sníh. Až po Vánocích, když přijel z domova, tak byl jak stín. Ron musel hodně úsilí vynaložit, aby své trápení Dean vyklopil. Bože, vždyť ho musel Neville a Seamus držet, aby nám nepláchl a vysvětlil nám své podivné chování. Od té doby, jsme se starali o to, aby na to Dean nemyslel, ale moc dobře nám to nešlo. Viď Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

Ten jenom kývl a pokračoval.

,, S každým dopisem od jeho otce to bylo horší. Drželi jsme ho stranou od Zmijozelů, protože ti kdyby to věděli, tak Malfoy a ostatní by si na něm velmi smlsli. Nevím, jak si vedl Seamus, když na to byl sám. Poslední dopis co jsem já a Harry zažili, tak vyvolal u Deana takovou reakci, že jsme dokonce porušili pravidla a poslali jsme Dobbyho pro chlast." Řekl Ron.

,,Jste dobří přátele." Řekl Remus jenom na to.

,,Jak to vidím já, tak jste skřítka Dobbyho využívali na vše možné." Řekl Snape a rozhodl se, že toto rozhodně dál rozvádět nehodlá. Potter se s Weasleym zachovali vzhledem k okolnostem čestně a jako praví přátele, nic na tom nemění fakt s tím chlastem, jak říkají. Asi to nic velkého nebylo. To by jim Dobby asi nedovolil.

,,Ano Dobby je velký kamarád. Svede toho víc než obyčejný kouzelník a moc nám ten rok pomohl a pomáhá dál. Je to nejlepší skřítek ze všech, naprostá jednička, jako přítel. Když pominu fakt, že je někdy chytřejší než Hermiona kdysi. Jenom jí to neříkejte, ta by mě seřvala." Řekl Harry.

,, Tak, já pouštím zase video z Rity z ředitelny." Řekl Ron a naťukal různé číslice na ovladači.

Zjevila se znovu Bradavická ředitelna. Kratiknot tam seděl za stolem a četl si nějaký dopisový pergamen. V tu se otevřely dveře s do ředitelny vstoupil překvapivě Dudley Dursley, do kterého byla zavěšena Arabela Figová.

,,Dudley a galantní ke starší dámě, tak to je pro mne novinka jako hrom." Řekl Harry a zíral na svého bratrance, protože jeho zjev ho zarážel přímo královsky.

Dudley, měl na sobě manšestráky které mu něco připomněli. Nevillovu zapomnětlivost. Neville si nechával své věci moc dlouho v prádelně Bradavic. Oni totiž ty manšestráky byly určitě jeho. Dudley asi zhubl, že se do toho vešel nebo mu je madam Pomfrejová zvětšila. Pak měl košili červené barvy, kterou před nějakou dobou Neville vyhodil, protože mu jí Levandule kouzlem obarvila na tuhle šílenou barvu, kterou ačkoliv byl Nebelvír, nesnášel. Ono to pak nešlo pryč ani po třech praních. Jako korunka na závěr byl nepovedený dárek Nevillovi babičky v podobě semišových polobotek s vyšitými hvězdičkami, které Neville nechtěl nosit. Ten si pořídil raději přes Hermionu adidasky a polobotky strčil pod skříň v Nebelvírské společence, aby je už nikdy nemusel vidět.

,,To mi vražte kůl do prdele, jestli tohle není původně Nevillovo?" Řekl Ron.

,,Jo přesně. Madam Pomfrejová ho navlíkla do Nevillových zrát a pitomostí? Nevěděl jsem, že má tvůj bratranec skoro stejnou velikost bot jako Neville Longbottom." Řekl překvapeně Georg.

,,Já také ne, ale teď má Neville svojí hnátu sice o trochu větší, ale ne zas o tolik. To je děsivé. " Řekl Harry.

Paní Figgová byla oblečená v dlouhých zelených šatech s vázankou s motivem begonií a vypadala jako neduživá královna Victorie vůči Dudleymu.

,,A madam Figgová a pan Dudley Dursley, už jsem vás očekával. Jen se posaďte do křesla. Po tom strašném včerejšku mám pro vás nové informace." Řekl Kratiknot a kynul rukou ke křeslům, aby se usadili oba dva.

,,Pan Kratiknote, kde je Albus Brumbál?"Ptala překvapená paní Figgová, když viděla Kratiknota za stolem.

,,Paní Figgová, Brumbál tu není, mě pan Kratiknot říkal, že je v Japonsku s Harrym na nějaké partnerské škole." Vložil se do toho Dudley.

,, Ale kdo tu byl včera?" Ptala se celá z toho zpitomělá paní Figgová.

,,To jsem byl také já madam. Libo kávu nebo čaj. Mám cejlonský." Řekl jako pravý gentlmen pan Kratiknot.

,, Ehm čaj s mlékem a bez cukru, prosím." Řekla tiše a trochu nesvá paní Figgová.

,,Ty Dudley? Mám tu dýňovou šťávu a jablečný mošt nebo horkou čokoládu?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,, Ehm …co je ta dýňová šťáva?" Ptal se vyvaleně Dudley.

,,No šťáva z dýně oslazená a dochucená kořením, je mezi mladými kouzelníky i starými asi tak populární jako u vás no ta Coca cola, nebo jak se to jmenuje." Vysvětlil Kratiknot.

,, Pan Kratiknot zná Coca colu?"Ptal se vyjeveně Harry.

,, Fillius dvakrát navštívil Ameriku, pane Pottere a měl vždy rád sladký. Snad až na citronové bonbóny." Řekl Snape.

,,Aha." Řekl Harry a jen horko těžko si představil Filliuse Kratiknota v New Yorku s cukrovou vatou a coca colou. Představa za milion starých Zmijozelů.

,, Tak dýňovou šťávu, pane Kratiknote. Děkuji." Řekl Dudley.

,, Nechce se mi věřit, že Dudley chce ochutnat něco tak nasáklé magickou kulturou jako je pitomá dýňová šťáva." Řekl Harry.

,,Překvapení ještě přijdou Harry." Řekl Ron.

Dudley dostal od Kratiknota sklenici s dýňovou šťávou a paní Figgová čajový šálek i pod šálkem.

,, Doufám, že vzhledem k událostem jste se alespoň trochu prospali?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

Paní Figgová trochu kývla a napila se čaje.

,, Šlo to, pane Kratiknote, potom co mi dala madam Pomferjová ještě něco a to mě uspalo. Neměl jsem ani žádné sny." Řekl tiše Dudley.

,,Poppy asi do něho nalila doušek bezesného spánku." Mínil Snape.

,, Nemůže mu to ublížit, přece jenom je mudla?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne když do něj nalije malé množství. Mudla může toho tolik jako malé kouzelnické dítě, pane Pottere." Řekl Snape.

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,To je dobře Dudley, někdy je lepší nemít žádné sny." Řekl neurčitě Kratiknot.

,,Pane Kratiknote, víte, kdy se vrátí Albus Brumbál?"Ptala se paní Figgová.

,,Za čtyři dny madam Figgová, někdy odpoledne, přesný čas mi bohužel neupřesnil." Řekl jí popravdě Kratiknot.

,,Vy chcete Brumbála zase dát do Bradavic, Pottere? Není to krok zpět?" Ptal se Harryho Snape.

,,Ne mi ho tam nevrátíme, my máme náhradního Brumbála, aby jste věděl." Řekl Harry.

,, Cože?" Ptal se nechápavě Snape.

,, Copak vás to nenapadalo, jako lektváře, pane Snape? Někdo z nás, bude hrát Brumbála pod Mnoholičným lektvarem. Mia začala skládat veškeré věci dohromady už před drahným časem a Schikamaru se rozhodl dobrovolně si zahrát senilního dědka. Díky mámě si občas zahrál v divadle a jako ninja s tím má také zkušenosti, takže žádný problém tam sehrát Brumbála. Schikamaru je sice líný, ale vysoce inteligentní." Řekl Harry.

,,To je Pobertovský nápad, Harry." Řekl Remus.

,, Ne jenom jsem převzal nápad Bartyho Srka juniora, ten si také hrál na Moddyho dost dlouho a dařilo se mu to. Tak proč nehrát Brumbála. Bude sranda." Zazubil se Harry.

,,Harry to je geniální nápad." Řekl radostně Georg.

,, To není můj nápad Georgi, ale naší drahé Hermiony Mii, ta má někdy nápady, že by se z toho jak Brumbál tak Hadí prdelka zjevila. Když si vzpomenu na své šestnácté narozeniny, tak se mi z Mii ježí chlupy na zádech ještě dnes. S Hermionou Grangeorvou Blackovou by si neměl člověk zahrávat, ona dokáže být dvakrát tak ďábelská jako Sirius a prohnaná jako celý Zmijozel. Díky ní jsem schytal rohy a následně byl přivázán okovy k čelu postele." Řekl Harry.

Georgi vyletělo obočí až ke kořínkům, ale moc dobře věděl, že Hermiona vlastně Mia je stále vedoucí mozek skupiny, i když jsou Ron a Harry teď asi o dost chytřejší než bývali.

,,Co s námi bude pane Kratiknote?" Ptala se paní Figgová.

,, Nebojete madam Figgová, Albus Brumbál už o tom ví a začne to řešit, jakmile se vrátí. Do té doby jste čestnými obyvateli těchto zdí jako všichni ostatní." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, Ehm pane Kratiknote, ví to už moje teta Marge, ona je tátova starší sestra." Řekl dutě Dudley.

Kratiknot se napřímil v židli a povídá.

,, Dostávám se k informacím, které vám mám sdělit od samotného ministra kouzel osobně jinak známého jako Korneliuse Huga Popletala." Řekl a trochu narovnal pergamen, který držel.

,, Popletal o tom ví, pane Kratiknote, to bude malér. Vždyť Dudley Dursley je mudla, mohli by mu vymazat pamět." Řekla paní Figgová.

,, Drahá paní Figgová, včera, když vás a Dudleyho vzala madam Pomfrejová na ošetřovnu, tak tu byl sám Ministr kouzel Popletal, madam Bonnesová a pan bystrozor Brousek a já jsem vzal právně Dudleyho pod mé perutě a řekl jsem narovinu Brouskovi, že u Dudleyho se nic vymazávat nebude, jelikož je příbuzný a člen rodiny Harryho Pottera, má právo vědět o magické komunitě stejně dobře jako většina nekouzelnických rodičů mudlorozených studentů na této škole. Basta fidli, Brousek odbrousil, jelikož madam Bonnesová a Popletal souhlasili." Vysvětlil jí Kratiknot.

Paní Figgová přímo na Kratiknota valila oči.

,,Děkuji pane Kratiknote, že jste se mě tak zastal." Řekl Dudley a zčervenaly mu tváře.

,, Velmi záslužný počin pane Kratiknote, to musím uznat." Řekla paní Figgová.

,, Dnes jsem dostal hned dva dopisy od Ministerstva kouzel, které se vás dvou týkají. Stručně bez balastu, který v nich je vám řeknu, co obsahují." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Tak to bych nečekal, že bude Ministerstvo tak rychlé." Řekl Harry.

,, Pane Dudley Dursley vám zaprvé pan Ministr kouzel přeje upřímnou soustrast v této záležitosti. Bohužel to kouzlo, jež ti bídáci použili, bylo pro vaše rodiče smrtelné. Bohužel i pro dalších 12 mudlů, kteří žili v sousedství. Nechce vás zatěžovat jmény, ale bylo to podle slov ministra katastrofa. Ani Bystrozorské oddělení dlouho nic takového nezažilo. Je to smutná událost pro celý magický svět a on se jménem všech bystrozorů Velké Britanie omlouvá, že tomu nemohl zabránit." Řekl pomalu a zřetelně Karatiknot.

,,Mami a tati." Řekl tiše Dudley a řinuly se mu slzy z očí.

Paní Figgová ho objala a ačkoli ho moc v lásce neměla, tak ho utěšovala.

,, Dudley ohledně tvé tety Marge, Margerity Dursleyové, tek mám velmi špatné zprávy. Byla informována, o této smutné události dnes časně nad ránem, bystrozory Velké Británie a madam Bonnesovou osobně, ale tato zpráva jí natolik zasáhla, že jí postihla srdeční příhoda a ona je teď je ve vážném stavu v nemocnici. Madam Bonnesová dohlédne na to, aby se jí dostalo co nejlepší péče a v případě jakékoliv změny jejího zdravotního stavu mne a tebe bude informovat." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Bože čím dál horší pro Dudleyho." Zakousl se do rtu Harry.

,, Ale kam tedy půjdu." Řekl Dudley.

,, Neboj něco vymyslím Dudley, ale bude nejlepší, když se zatím vracet do nekouzelnického světa nebudeš, je tam teď pro tebe nebezpečno, ale mám pro tebe další informace, které tě budou více těšit než toto." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, Co?" Ptala se paní Figgová a stále držela ruku Dudleyho jako oporu v těžké chvíli.

,, Včera v noci a nad ránem byl zátah na Smrtijedy. Podařilo se jich hned několik zatknout a poslat do Azkabánu a Moretenu, což je Francouzké kouzelnické vězení. Díky tobě Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Fakt a toho Petra a Troffina nebo jak také? "Ptal se o poznání veseleji Dudley.

,, No tedy, nečekal bych, že Ministerstvo se jednou předvede jako parní válec na Smrtijedy." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo zázraky se dějí Remusi." Řekl stejně překvapeně Snape.

,, Ne sice ten Petr, ten stále uniká, ale Trofinna Rowla zatkli a vyslechli a následně urychleně poslali do Azkábánu. Dále byl zatčen Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoyvá, Gilbert Goyle, Silvanus Crebre, Eduard Carter, Charles Gibon, Juliánus Jugson. Ti všichni se nějakým způsobem podíleli na této akci a jsou Smrtijedi Dudley. Někteří byli posláni do Azkabánu a někteří, protože bylo u nich zjištěno i přečiny proti zákonu magického práva v zahraničí do Francouzkého Mortenu. Určitě dnes bude tato záležitost v Denním Věštci, tedy našich novinách. Až přijdou tak ti je dám Dudley přečíst, ať to vidíš. Pan ministr mi slíbil, že tvé jméno, jelikož jsi nezletilý, nebude v análech tohoto procesu zmiňováno. Uděla jsi velkou věc, Dudley." Řekl Kratiknot.

,, To je bomba. Díky Percymu, Dudleymu a Dracovi bylo posláno za mříže hned 8 Smrtijedů. Hadí prdel dostala na prdel a to pořádně a to jsem ani na tom neměl podíl. Fího." Řekl Harry.

,, Percy svým omylem a Dudley svým sluchem zlikvidovali pěknou várku Smrtijedů. Já snad něco těm dvěma koupím nějaký dárek." Řekl Georg.

,,Hagridova hnáto, to je víc, co svedl za poslední roky Fénixův řád. Škoda, že nedostali Červa." Řekl Remus, který měl s toho dobrou náladu.

,, Moddy se posere. On se tak snažil svým hlemýždím tempem a oni to udělali Percy Weasley a Dudley Dursley za něj. Skoro bych řekl, že to oni jsou bystrozoři a ne Moddy." Řekl Snape.

,,Vyvolalo to vlnu tsunami." Řekl Ron.

Dudley Dursley vyvalil obě oči jak tele na nová vrata. Netušil, že ta jména jsou tak důležitá.

,, To jako fakticky se stalo?" Ptala se paní Figgová.

,,Ano madam, přesně tak. Na Ministerstvu bylo rušno jako v úle, jak už dlouho ne. Dále bylo zabaveno po důkladné inspekci celé měnní těchto rodin. Ty rodiny jsou velmi zámožné a vše, co je v protiprávním držení a očarováno černou magii, bude zkonfiskováno Ministerstvem a zničeno. Dále na pokyn ministra kouzel, ti bude Dudley, jako přeživšímu vyplácena renta jako odškodné za tuto bolestnou ztrátu ve výši 9 tisíc liber šterlinků měsíčně po dobu tvé nezletilosti v nekouzelnickém světě. Madam Figová bude dostávat 4. tisíce liber šterlinků až dokonce svého života. Dále tě chce pan ministr informovat, že nasadil svého osobního právníka, aby vyřídil pozůstalost tvých rodičů a pak se s tebou poradil jak s tím naložit. Pan Greengrás je hodný muž. Máš se v mém doprovodu k němu do jeho domu dostavit za dva dny." Řekl Kratiknot a sám se napil kávy.

Dudley Dursley koukal opařeně jako by ho polili vařící vodou.

,,Páni Popletal se do toho vložil tedy rázněji, než jsem myslel. Dudley máš obří štěstí, bratranče, stojí za tebou ministr osobně, jak to vypadá." Řekl Harry.

,, Že by ten politický vejr začal sekat doborotu. Ten určitě za tím vidí odměnu ve formě politických bodů. Popletal je prohnanej ničema." Řekl Remus.

,, Nebo minimálně Brumbálovu a pana Pottera přízeň, ale na druhou stranu, tohle bude Ducleymu velice prospěšné." Řekl Snape.

,, Ano hodně mu to pomůže a Greengrás je schopný jako právník i jako notář." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano Tedd si ho váží, i když nechápe, proč dělá občas pro Popletala." Řekl Snape.

,, To je dar z nebes, pane Kratiknote." Řekla paní Figgová.

,, Ano to je, ale ještě k jedné záležitosti Dudley. Pan ministr Popletal se též vložil do pohřbu tvých rodičů, aby toho nebylo málo. Chápu, že je to pro tebe čerstvá rána, ale též bude chtít v této záležitosti s tebou mluvit, až budeme na návštěvě u pana Greengráse. Víš Dudley, Kornelius Popletal má nepříjemnou vlastnost a to, že se nechá rád hostit druhými, než aby pozval někoho sám." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Teď tomu nasadil Popletal korunku. On chce zařídit pohřeb mého strýce a tety, tak to je gól." Řekl nevěřícně Harry.

,, Jo to je nezničitelný dělbuch alá Popletal zcela určitě." Řekl Georg.

Dudley jenom vyjeveně z nových skutečností mu to odkýval.

,, Dále ti pan ministr Popletal poslal menší dárek. Je si vědom, že při náhlém odchodu jsi měl na sobě jen pyžamo a že tvoje veškeré šaty shořely. Proto ti posílá, osobně za asistence své manželky vybrané a koupené 3 kalhoty, černý oblek, 17 páru ponožek, 10 trenýrek, 3 pyžama, 4 svetry barev Bradavických kolejí tedy, zelený, modrý, žlutý a červený, 9 košilí, 5 triček s dlouhým a krátkým rukávem, kravatu černou a žlutou, bundu na léto, pršiplášť a slaměný klobouk na letní parna a to vše v lodním kufru s tvými iniciály. Je to magická konfekční velikost, která se přizpůsobí tvému tělu." Řekl Kratiknot a ukázal na kufr stojící vedle ředitelského stolu.

Dudley byl jako by mu řekli, že budou na vždy Vánoce. Ten pan ministr Popletal byl hodně hodný člověk. Už nikdy si nebude myslet o kouzelnících nic zlého. Moc mu pomohli.

,,Popletal to tedy vymákl." Řekl Harry.

,,To je krom hábitu skoro celá kolekce pro studenta Bradavic." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano, ale vybavil vašeho bratrance, tak aby mohl žít. Až na boty, ale to se nějak zařídí." Řekl Snape.

,, Popletolova manželka asi nasadila vrtuli do prdele svému manželovi, aby toho kluka jen tak nenechal." Řekl Georg a potutelně se usmíval.

,,To musím tomu vašemu panu ministru poděkovat pane Kratiknote." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ano, to by jsi měl Dudley, ale budeš mít k tomu možnost u pana Greengráse a to zcela určitě." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Další kufr tady vedle mého stolu je paní Figgové. Má v něm též ošacení od pana ministra Popletala a jeho manželky. Jenom si nejsem jist madam, jestli vám to bude líbit." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Snad bude a jak se říká, darovanému koni se na zuby nekoukej." Máchla rukou paní Figgová.

,, Ano to ano." Usmál se Kratiknot.

Pak se zazubil Kratiknot a přešel ke skříni u okna a otevřel jí. V ní byl box pro kočky a v něm mouratá kočička.

,, Drahá Arabello Figgová vím, že jsi přišla o své přítelkyně a přítele z kočičího světa a že zemřeli příšernou smrti, ale madam Bonnesová je také milovnice koček a když jí bystrozor o osudu tvých mazlíčků vyprávěl, tak byla hluboce znechucena a ze svého vlastního chovu 9. koček ti poslala jednu kočičku, jenž nese jméno Třezalka a dává ti jí do péče jako svůj osobní dárek." Řekl Kratiknot a vyjmul kočičku, ještě kotě a vložil jí do klína paní Figgové. Ta se nad tím dárkem rozplakala.

,,Madam Bonnesová právě něco vrátila paní Figgové. Moc hezký dárek." Řekl Harry.

,,Jenom to jméno. Jak může někdo domácímu mazlíčku říkat Třezalka." Mračil se Snape. U něho to bylo znesvěcení lektvarové přísady.

,,Jo to lektvaráč nikdy nepochopí." Pokrčil rameny Remus.

Třezalka, jak se to kotě jmenovalo, byla mouratá kočička s dvěma bílými flíčky na zádech, které připomínaly kaňky bílého inkoustu, jak byli rozprsknuté. Bylo to pěkné kotě.

,,Jé ta je přenádherná. Má pěkné jméno, mě by nikdy nenapadlo pojmenovat kočičku Třezalka, ale jí sluší." Řekla paní Figgová a začala jí hladit za oušky. To se rozhodně kotěti líbilo.

Dudley sice na kotě s mírnou nedůvěrou koukal, ale nepřipadalo mu tak zlé, jako ty bestie, které měla paní Figgová předtím. No a hlavně ty dvě kaňky mu připomínali tu kytku, co se jmenovala třezalka. Díky té kytce dostal z bižule trojku a ne čtverec. Byli vtipné na té kočce, která jinak byla mouratá, vypadala jako mámin starý svetr, pomyslel si smutně. Byl rád, že paní Figgová dostala od té madam Bonnesové takový dárek, který jí potěšil. Ti kouzelníci byli očividně také až na vyjímky zcela normální lidé, až na to, že uměli čarovat.

,,Tak a teď mám pro vás menší plán na ty čtyři dny, které tu pobydete. Doufám, že jste měli už snídani." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano na ošetřovně mě hostila má švagrová. Poppy byla ke mně tak milá, až mi to rvalo srdce." Řekla paní Figgová a držela jako malé dítě náručí Třezalku. Kočička si té pozornosti užívala.

,,Ale no tak madam Figgová, to dělá Poppy pro každého, tak proč ne pro vás." Řekl Kratiknot.

Paní Figgová jenom vzdychla.

,,Jinak vás ubytuji už mimo ošetřovnu. Nemocní nejste, tak tam nemusíte být. Vás madam Figgová čeká pokoj vedle Poppy, s kterou se důvěrně znáte. Tam bude dobře a je tam dost místa pro vás i pro Třezalku." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Mockrát děkuji, pane Kratiknote." Řekla paní Figgová.

,,No a pro tebe Dudley mám také exkluzivní pokoj. Jak jistě víš, tak tvůj bratranec Harry Potter chodí do koleje Nebevír a je jejím členem. A já jsem se rozhodl, že za tvoje činy pro magickou společnost, tě udělám na ty čtyři dny čestným Nebelvírem a budeš bydlet na stejném pokoji jako tvůj bratranec. Budou tam dva kluci, takže tem nebudeš sám. Jmenuji se Dean Thomas a Seamus Finnigen. Ten pokoj je hodně velký, takže je tam dost prostoru. Doufám, že jejich společnost užiješ." Usmíval se na Dudleyho Kratiknot.

,,Merlinovo zlatý hovno, on dal Dudleyho do Nebelvírské věže, to si ze mě Kratiknot dělá prdel. To budou tedy Dean a Seamus tedy nadšení." Řekl stále překvapeně Harry.

Dudley otevřel mírně ústa, ale nic neříkal.

,,Chudák Seamus, ten tam bude asi sloužit, jako psychiatrie. Dean ztratil mámu a Dudley oba rodiče. Ti v pohodě dvakrát nebudou. Já našeho výbušného Ira tak lituji." Řekl Georg.

,,Alespoň váš bratranec nebude sám na pokoji, to v jeho situaci by také nebylo zrovna nejlepší." Mínil Snape.

,,To ne, ale nevím, jak to ti dva budou snášet mít tam zrovna Dudleyho." Řekl Harry a nebyl si tím nápadem vůbec jist.

V tu chvíli se objevil na košili Dudleyho Dursleyho magicky vyšitý erb Nebelvíru. Ten se ulek, ale potom se podíval na ten erb a velmi zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

,,Kratiknot právě přešel Moudrý klobouk obloukem a udělala z Dudleyho Nebelvíra. Z toho Hagvaspára mě jímá hrůza." Otřepal se Harry.

,,Vy máte erby školy?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No to také, ale tohle je kolejní erb, Dudley. Erb jednoho zakladatele, jenž tuto školu společně dalšími třemi kouzelníky založili před 996 lety." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ty jo, to je tahle magická škola tak stará?" Ptal se udiveně Dudley.

,,Ano Dudley to je, je druhá nejstarší na Evropském kontinentně, když počítáme naše drahé ostrovy k nim. První je v Italii." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Kdyby to tak táta věděl, tak by neměl takové řeči na Harryho, ale ten Brumbál také nic nevysvětlil a nic neřekl, jenom, že Harry musí být u nás. Zatraceně." Řekl Dudley.

,, Další věc, tady u nás v Bradavicích je pravidlem, že snídaně, večeře a obědy se podávají ve velké hale. Takže i vy tam budete mít zajištěné místo a stravu. Paní Figgová bude mít čestné místo u profesorského stolu hned vedle naší Poppy a Arguse Filche, našeho školníka a údržbáře. Je to milí chlapík, který má také domácího mazlíčka v podobě kočky. Jenom ta je mnohem starší a ne zdaleka tak přívětivá, madam." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Neříkejte mi, že chce Filchovi dohodit Kratiknot paní Figgovou? Doufám, že se pletu a že je to jenom hezké popsání Filche." Řekl trochu vystrašeně Harry.

,,Co by na tom bylo tak špatného, Harry?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ty kočky." Řekl Harry a otřásl se.

,,Ano to bylo strašné." Řekl Georg, kterému se ta představa ani za mák nelíbila.

,,A ty Dudley máš čestné místo u Nebelvírského kolejního stolu. Můžeš si sednout v podstatě kamkoliv. Není tam žádný řád." Řekl Kratiknot a Dudley jenom pokýval hlavou.

,, A jak to bude s Harrym?"Ptal se Dudley k překvapení všech u obrazovky.

,, To bude v jednání, až se vrátí z Japonska." Řekl Kratiknot.

Dudley znovu kývl na souhlas.

V tom se otevřely dveře ředitelny a nevstoupil nikdo jiný než Argus Filch, následován skupinkou studentů konkrétně Pamda Pattilová, Susan Bonnesová, Dean Thomas a skřítek Dobby. Jenom nikde nebyla vidět paní Norrisová. Kde ta byla?

,,Filch se na tu vzácnou návštěvu tedy vyfešákoval." Řekl Georg, když školníka viděl.

Filch měl na sobě hnědý svrchník bez jakékoliv záplaty, a černé kalhoty a černé polobotky a bílou košili, jako by měl jít místo do práce do divadla. Ještě k tomu byl oholen a společně s jeho novými blond vlasy vypadal nejmíň o dvacet let mladší.

,, To jsou mi tedy věci, co tak Filche chytlo, že vypadá jak John Brown?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Remusi Lupine, to by musel mít skotskou sukni a Filch Skot není." Zacukaly koutky Snapovi.

,, A Argusi, konečně jsi se studenty tady. Už jsem na tebe čekal." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Promiňte, musel jsem trochu zaměstnat mého nového pomocníka a dát k němu skřítka, aby ho hlídal. Ten hajzlík se vzpouzel, že ty hajzlíky uklízet nebude." Mínil Filch.

,,Chápu, ale jsem rád, že už jsi tu. Mám pro tebe úkol. Dnes uděláš menší obchůzku tady s madam Figgovou po pozemcích a škole a ukážeš jí její nové komnaty vedle Poppy." Řekl Kratiknot.

Filch pohlédl na paní Figgovou a usmál se, takže mu byli vidět jeho křivé zuby.

,,Mile rád madam provedu po naší škole. Bude to milá změna dělat takové dámě průvodce." Uklonil se.

Paní Figgové se to očividně velmi líbilo, takové galantní chování a zachichotala se jako malá holčička.

,, Asi budu mít noční můry z Kratiknota, ten snad dělá Filchovi dohazovače." Řekl Georg a koukal se na to trochu s odporem.

,, Madam Figgová, jelikož se Bradavice nacházejí v generálním úklidu, tak je tu trochu hodně hlučno, jako v úlu a každá dobrá a pracovitá ruka se nám hodí. Souhlasila by jste, kdyby vás požádal poté, co se zabydlíte, aby jste nám trochu pomohla?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Záleží pane Kratiknote, co to bude. Ráda pomůžu, abych se za tu pohostinnost nějak odvděčila, ale kouzlit neumím. Jsem jenom moták." Řekla se sklopenou hlavou a růžencem v tvářích paní Figgová.

,, To vůbec nevadí madam, já jsem také moták a jsem tu školník. Jsem rád, že poznávám dámu stejného postavení jako já." Řekl Filch.

Paní Figgová se o to šťastněji usmála.

,,Madam jednalo by se o tu věc, že by jste pomáhala při úklidu knihovny. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo by kontroval knihy, jestli nemají vytržené stránky nebo nejsou nějak více poškozené. Máme tu sice madam Pincovou, ale ta už se sílami moc nestačí. Naše knihovna je velmi obsáhlá. Mohla by jse pomoci?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,, Jo takhle, dobrá velmi ráda pomůžu." Řekla paní Figgová.

,,Výborně madam Figgová, pan Filch až vám ukáže vše na hradě a okolí a pak vás tam zavede, viďte pane Filchi?"Ptal se Kratiknot.

,, Jistě." Řekl usměvavě Filche a přímo zářil, pokud to bylo vůbec možný.

,,Až tohle uvidí McGonagolová tak bude myslet něco o hadovy s křídly." Kroutil nad Kratiknotem hlavou Georg. Ten fakt dohodil Filchovi jak se zdá rande.

,, A teď k tobě Dudley, tobě jsem také zajistil jistý program. Slyšel jsem, že jsi silák a máš hodně síly a dost toho uneseš. Též se mi doneslo něco o tvém sportu, myslím, že je to box, viď?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Jo." Zahuhlal Dudley a začervenal se.

,, Harry ty jsi to bratranci Kratiknotovi řekl?" Ptal Ron.

,,Ne to rozhodně ne, nevím, odkud to Kratiknot má." Divil se Harry sám.

,,Výborně, já silné hochy, kteří nelení na sobě pracovat mám rád. Tady bych ti rád představil pár studentů naší školy." Řekl Kratiknot a pokynul ke studentům, kteří stáli hned vedle Filche a byli nad tímto dost udivení.

,, První je slečna Susan Bonnesová, perfektka koleje Mrzimor a neteř madam Bonnesová, která měla velký podíl na vyšetřování." Ukázal na ní Kratiknot.

Dudley byl překvapen, jak normálně ta holka vypadá. On si čarodějky představoval trochu jinak. Minimálně s bradavicí u nosu, ale tahle holčina vypadala, jako ty, které chodily do dívčí školy, poblíž té jeho. Kulatý obličej, který byl fajn, ale nikterak zajímavý podle Dudleyho, pěkné kaštanové oči a blond vlasy jako měl on. Ani její postava nebyla nikterak zvláštní. Trochu více zaoblená, ale podle Dudleyho v normě. Měla poměrně krátké nohy a trochu vystouplá kolena v modrých punčocháčích. Nic extra v očích Dudleyho. Hlavně z ní cítil violku, která mu připomínala návštěvy zdravotní sestry z jeho školy. Což nikdy nebylo pro něho nic příjemného.

,,Pak slečna Pamda Pattilová z koleje Hagvaspár." Pokynul k druhé dívce Kratiknot.

Tak tohle už bylo něco jiného. Dudley cítil exotiku Indie na první pohled. Hřebíček, skořice a kardamon, jako když máma pekla perník. To bylo jako z Tisíc a jedné noci, co tu stálo. Zvlášť, když tam byla v legínách a těch fialových minišatech. Ještě ta prsa a pleť. Že se mu bratranec nikdy nezmínil, že tu mají takové kočky. Ta Pamda se mu líbila a hlavně ten její cop přes prsa. Měl rád, když nosily holky copy až někam.

,,A Dean Thomas kolej Nebelvír. Všichni jsou studenti pátého ročníku." Řekl Kratiknot.

Dudley kouknul na toho kluka a v duchu se mu hned v hlavě ozval gong. Tohle je člověk z Manschestru a fanoušek fotbalu. Dlouhán ještě k tomu. Ten nepotřebuje ani štafle, sám je jak štafle. Jenom se mu nezdál jeho výraz ve tváři, zdál se mu jako by měl odstonat každou chvílí chřipkou minimálně. Byl jak stín. Co tím Deanem je?

,,Pane Thomasi moc mrzí, co se stalo. Přijměte mou upřímnou soustrast. Jménem vaší kolejní ředitelky pošlu, až nastane ta daná chvíle věnec na pohřeb, tím si můžete být jist." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Děkuji pane Kratiknote, pro mamku to bylo podle mě vysvobození. Dobře, že jí bůh s toho vysvobodil." Řekl se sklopenou hlavou Dean.

Dudleymu zatrnulo. Ten Harryho spolužák přišel o mámu, také se zdálo, že na něco trpěla. On myslel, že jsou kouzelníci dlouhověcí, jako ten Brumbál, ale asi také podléhají nemocem jako normální lidé. Proto byl ten dlouhán jako stín.

,,Tak, takhle jsi se to Rone dověděl?" Ptal se smutně Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl jenom Ron a díval se na svého smutného kamaráda na obrazovce.

,, Lituji, toho, že Dean svojí mamku už neviděl." Řekl Harry.

,,Pane Thomasi, Dudley Dursley je bratranec Harryho Pottera…" Řekl Kratiknot a byl přerušen Deanem sám.

,, Promiňte pan profesore Kratiknote, já vím kdo je Dudley Dursley, to mi vysvětlovat nemusíte, také vím od Susan, co se stalo. Myslím, že ani on o to nestojí, aby se to opakovalo. Příliš smutná záležitost jako ta moje." Řekl Dean.

,, Merline, Deane to bych nečekal, že zazdíš Kratiknota hned na první pokus." Řekl Georg.

,,Dobrá pane Thomasi, jak chcete, ale jenom jsem vám chtěl sdělit, že pan Dursley do návratu pana profesora Brumbála bude u vás na pokoji v Nebelvírské věži s vámi bydlet. Je přechodné řešení." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Cože? Proč to?" Ptal se Dean.

,, Jeho jediná příbuzná má závažný zdravotní problém a on jiné příbuzné nemá krom pana Harryho Pottera a vzhledem k tomu, že určitě je ještě jeden pachatel je na svobodě, tak je pan Dudley Dursley v nekouzelnickém světě v nebezpečí. Bradavice jsou pro něho bezpečnější. Však si budete rozumět. Jestli se nepletu tak podle všeho jste oba dva narození v květnu a ve stejný rok." Mínil Kratiknot.

Dean i Dudley se překvapeně podívali na Kratiknota.

,, Pan Kratiknot ukradl třetí oko Traveliové jak to vypadá." Řekl George.

,,Minimálně." Řekl Harry.

,,Já říkám Brumbál a školní záznamy." Řekl Snape.

,,A vzhledem k tomu, že se neučí a probíhá generální úklid a vaše skupina přišla o pana Malfoye, tak myslí, že pan Dudley Dursley bude velmi schopná náhrada. Je to silák. Také vás hodlám ze sovince přemístit na lepší pracoviště. Na ošetřovnu. Potřebuje vymalovat a natřít nábytek a na to by madam Pomfrejová nestačila." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,A čau svobodo pro Dudleyho. Bude jezdit jak myš v kolečku u paní Pomfejové a vůbec si na chmury nevzpomene." Řekl Harry.

,,Pan Kratiknot je fakticky skvělý." Řekl Georg.

Pamda vyskočila radostně do vzduchu a vykřikla.

,,Už žádná hovna a peří."

Pak si všimla před kým to udělala a velice rychle se zklidnila.

Dean nasadil zdravější a lepší výraz a řekl.

,,Ok pane profesore Kratiknote. Schválně, co ten boxer dokáže. Můj strýc také boxuje a silák také je, ale o tom pašíkovi nic celkem nevím."

,,Pašík?" Ptal se Dudley zaraženě.

,,Jo Harry vyprávěl o Hagridovi a o tom dortu a prasečím ocásku na jisté prdeli." Zazubil se Dean.

,,Och Merline, to Dudleyho nasere." Řekl Harry.

,, Hm to je sice pravda, ale za prvé, měl jsem hlad, zadruhé bylo mi jedenáct a za třetí zkusil jsem jako vůl, když mi ho odřezávali. Zkus si mít něco takového na prdeli čtrnáct dní. Tobě to také nebylo určitě příjemné." Řekl odbojně Dudley.

Dean pozvedl obě obočí. O téhle záležitosti se mu Harry nezmínil. Jo to asi nemohlo být příjemné, zvlášť ne pro mudlu.

,,Fakt ten mozkomor má nějaký inteligenční účinek na Dudleyho. On kontruje Deanovi, u Merlinovy churavý nohy." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok, o tom nevím, ale zajímalo, co vše Harry nezmínil ještě a ty jsi dobrá studna." Řekl Dean.

,,Do prdelky, Dean bude o mě tahat rozumy z Dudleyho, to nebude dobrý." Řekl kysele Harry.

,,Copak Harry, ví snad tvůj drahý bratranec něco co já ne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Nevím, přesně co všechno Dudley ví, ale Dean se Seamusem budou Dudleyho vysávat jako malinu. Průser jak mraky." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak vidím, tak jste pánové našli společnou řeč, dobře. Dobby odnes paní Figgové a panu Dursleymu kufry do jejich nového ubytování?" Řekl Kratiknot Dobbymu, který udiveně civěl na Dudleyho. Dobby přestal civět a popadl za úchytku oba kufry a cink a břink zmizel jak pára nad hrncem.

,,Pan Thomas tě dovede do tvého nového pokoje Dudley a ty se ubytuješ. Pak už pomalu bude čas k obědu a vy se pak všichni sejdete na ošetřovně u madam Pomfejové a začnete jí pomáhat při úklidu. Slečnám dávám do oběda volno. To je vše. Můžete se rozejít vážení. Já mám ještě jisté povinnosti na ministerstvu mimo jiné až do oběda nebudu v Bradavicích k zastižení." Řekl Kratiknot.

Jako první odešel Filch, který nabídl rámě paní Figgové a vypadal, jako by zažíval dovolenou. Následoval ta podivná eskadra tří kouzelníků a mudly, kdy holky byly zticha a ti dva zcela odlišní hoši žvanili jak babky na nádraží o fotbale, až z toho holky musela bolet hlava.

Pro Dudley Dudley začala zrovna nová kapitola. Hlavně získal někoho, s kým si mohl povídat o boxu a fotbale. Tudle kouzelníci, že jsou divný. Oni jsou náhodou super. Hlavně ten pan Kratiknot a Popletal. Do pekla s tím Brumbálem, tahal jeho, mámu a tátu za nos, ohledně Harryho.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak Seamus zažije zápas století. Do pokoje se mu právě nastěhoval další fanoušek Machestru. Finigene asi přijdeš o uši." Kroutil nad tím hlavu Georg.

,, No Dudley má postě fotbal a box rád, co na tom, že Dean také." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,, Jenom lituji Susan a Pamdu, ti jen tak hubu nezavřou. Dean je pěkně užvaněný a asi mu tím Dudley zvednul náladu." Řekl Harry.

,, Jo vypadá to tak. Jak se to říká, vrána k vráně sedá." Řekl Snape.

,,Sorry to nesedí ani jeden z nich není teplý, pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak jsem to nemyslel, Pottere." Řekl Snape nevraživě.

,, Já vím, jak jste to myslel, ale prostě jsem si to neodpustil u toho přísloví." Zazubil se Harry.

,, Jo na to měl už Dean dost holek, včetně mé sestry, ten lump." Řekl Ron a vypustil páru nosem.

,,Ta ho, ale v tom stavu v jakém díky mámě byl, rychle opustila. Ona na to tuťání a ňuňání fakt nebyla, Ginny, nikdy. Schikamaru jí spíše štval a rovnal do latě, než aby jí oprašoval. Rovnocený soupeř k naší pálivé omáčce. Velmi vzpomínám, jak se při prvním setkání pořádně pohádali a Schikamaru ve vzteku jí i sobě uřízl vlasy. Trhák." Zapřel se Harry do křesla a melancholicky vzpomínal.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Jo a pan Nara měl z toho málem mrtvici. V té rodině je zvykem, že kluci nosí směrem nahoru ohon vlasů, jak ananas a Schikamaru prostě tohle si ufikl díky Ginny sám a s tím i její vlasy. Tenkrát jsem netušil, že to jednou s nimi skončí v posteli." Dodal Ron.

,,Jo to jim předpovídala jedině tak Mia no Hermiona. Traveliová by byla na ní pyšná." Uchechtl se Harry.

,,Jenom ať to Mia neslyší, ta by ti dala za uši, Harry. Ona věštění nesnáší, jak Hadí prdel." Řekl Ron.

,,Ehm proč, říkáš Harry Ginny pálivá omáčka?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ona jí je. Většina ninjů Listové jí pod tou přezdívkou zná. Dřív se takto říkalo Kuchině Uzumaki, mamce Naruta, ale Ginny, když se tu s námi objevila, tak jí postupně všichni takto začali říkat, protože Kuchinu tak připomíná. Rudé vlasy, ohnivý temperament a hnědé oči. Hlavně když se naštve, tak se jí sami od sebe zvedají díky její magii větru vlasy a to Remusi vypadá dost hrůzostrašně." Odpověděl Harry.

Georg se usmál. Fred už s tím měl jak si zkušenosti a ne moc pěkné, jak se zdá. Jeho brácha se jejich sestry bál, se mu zdálo. V tom se mu ozvalo zapípání z kapsy.

,,Copak Ré, chceš na sluníčko nebo co?" Ptal George a vynadal fénixe ven.

Pak si až všiml, že se mu fénix vysral do kapsy.


	44. Kapitola 42 - Ré a další skutečnosti

**Kapitola čtyřicátá druhá – Ré a další skutečnosti**

,,K sakru Ré, já nejsem hajzl." Řekl zlostně George.

,,To je přece fénix." Řekl Ron, když viděl Ré.

,,Ano našel jsem ho v Lese Smrti v jedné jeskyni jako vajíčko. Ré tohle je můj zpropadený brácha Ron. Díky němu jsem tě našel." Usmál se George a posadil Ré na improvizovaný stůl a svlékl si tričko, které bylo už vážně jako hnůj. Tři dny ho měl na sobě a nebyly to zrovna sváteční dny a Ré tomu udělal korunu tím, že se vysral do kapsy.

,,On tam byl fénix, já nevěděl, že jste byli v nějaké jeskyni, jako pralidi." Řekl Ron a sesedl ze židle a v dřepu s podrobněji prohlížel toho malého fénixe. Ré na něho zamrkal a vyplázl jazyk. Pak se ozvalo hvízdnutí a fénix plivl na Rona ohněm a jemu vzplála jeho pečlivě zastřižená bradka. Ron vyskočil jak čertík z krabičky a křičel.

,,Já hořím!"

Vyletěl z místnosti, jak kulový blesk. Harry se rozesmál. Fénix neměl Rona ani trochu rád.

,,Já toho fénixe začínám Georgi mít rád. Pomsta je tak sladká, když je hořlavá." Řekl Snape.

,, Fího tenhle mazlíček je lepší než Charlieho draci. Ré jsi super, ale příště si ozvi, až budeš potřebovat. Tvoje exkrementy mít v kapse fakt nechci." Řekl George a pohladil Ré po hlavě.

,, Proč zrovna Ré, Georgi?" Ptal se Harry a podíval se zamyšleně na fénixe.

,,No já nevím, jestli je to holka nebo kluk Harry a tak jsem použil něco univerzálního." Řekl George.

,, Hm, já něco zkusím. Brumbál říkal, že jsou ohromně inteligentní, tihle fénixové." Řekl Harry a zavřel oči.

Chvilku se nic nedělo a pak začal fénix pípat a pohybovat se k Georgi. Harry otevřel znovu oči a povídá.

,, To bylo velice informativní, vážení. Fénixové mají vlastní mysl, jak to tak vypadá. Tohle malé stvoření je velice chytré. Jeho názor je přinejmenším vtipný." Cukaly koutky Harrymu.

,,Co jste se dověděl, pane Pottere, já nikdy nezkoušel používat na zvíře nitrozpyt?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Že chce na sluníčko, že je jí tady jedině tak blbě. Ona má ráda sluníčko. Jo je to samička a holka a hodně asi drsná. Řekla o Ronovi, že vypadá jako Yetti, představte si." Řekl Harry.

,,Asi se jí nelíbila Ronaldova bradka." Řekl Remus.

,,Takže ty jsi Ré ona, jo?" Ptal se George a pohladil toho fénixe po hlavičce.

Fénix zapípal jako by mu rozuměl.

,, Co kdybychom šli do zahrady. Já také tuhle Ronovu zašívárnu zrovna dvakrát nemusím. Tam bude i Ré dobře." Řekl Harry.

,, Já bych raději šel do koupelny, Harry. Nechci tu tak smrdět." Řekl Remus.

,,Dobrá tak se vyplavte v koupelně, snad tam už Ron nebude se svojí bolístkou. Já vám pak řeknu, jak to bylo s tím Wulfrickem a námi, ok." Řekl Harry.

,,A co ostatní?" Ptal se George.

,, Myslím, že by nebylo příliš moudré, aby to věděli. Sice nemám rád tajemství, ale nechci mít na svědomí paní Weasleyovou nebo paní Longbottomovou a tohle není zrovna pro měkké povahy." Řekl Harry.

,, Harry ty mi naháníš hrůzu." Řekl Remus.

,, Oh fakt a já myslel Remusi, že něco sneseš. První válka tě musela udělat přece necitelného, vůči neštěstím nebo ne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já nevím, ale proč říkáš první válka, Harry?"Ptal se Remus.

,, To je tak Remusi. Tím, že Hadí prdelka zaútočila na Ministerstvu a byl z toho otevřený boj, tak vlastně vyhlásila válku. Když už nepočítám útok na mne a Arthura Weasleyoho. To stejně podle mě byla předehra na něco většího." Řekl Harry.

,,To máte pravdu Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,,Já jsi myslel, že to řeknete, jako špion pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Safra Pottere, co před námi skrýváte?" Ptal Snape.

,,Řeknu, ale nejprve s vámi do koupelny, vypadáte hůř než Filch." Řekl Harry a nakrčil nos.

,, Ok Harry, pohlídáš mi jí." Řekl George a nastavil ruce z Ré.

,,Jistě, zvládnul jsem soví slečnu jménem Hedvika, tak mi narozená slečna fénixe snad problémy nebude dělat, viď Ré." Řekl Harry a podíval se do modrých očí Ré.

,, Jak to, že má modré oči. Faweks má přece oči rudé?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tak to nevím, Harry. Můžeš se jí přes nitrozpyt zeptat. Já bych to také rád věděl, proč má Ré modré oči? Už, abych se začal učit nitrozpyt a nitroobranu. Je to fakt zajímavé." Řekl George.

,,Vy se chcete Georgi učit nitrozpyt a nitroobranu dobrovolně?" Ptal se trochu zaraženě Snape, jako by mu chtěli říct, že Potter exceluje v lektvarech.

,,Jo je to zajímavé odvětví magie, zvlášť po setkání s Kyubim." Řekl George.

,,Kyubi!" Křikl zděšeně Harry a chytl George za ramena.

,, Kdy jsi ho potkal? Neublížil ti? Jsi celý, Georgi? On zrovna dvakrát milí k cizím není." Řekl Harry.

,,,Jo Harry, nevyšililuj, je to docela milý lišák až na ten jeho divný humor. Mě fakt nevadí, že má Naruto v sobě takového démona." Řekl George.

Harry Potter na něho vyvalil oči. George už o Narutovi a Kyubim věděl. Ale jak? Zatraceně musel mu to někdo vykecat buď Ron nebo sám Naruto nebo Sasuke. Před ním nemohl mít tajnosti.

Sakra a když to ví George, tak určitě i Fred, pokud si neuzavřel Georg hubu na zámek, jako u té Verity.

,,Do koupelny a pak do zahrady k jezírku." Řekl Harry a odešel z pokoje trochu rozrušený z toho, co se právě dozvěděl s rukama v kapsách a s Ré na rameni.

George tomu dobře nerozuměl, proč si najednou ohledně toho dělá Harry takové starosti. Co je na Kyubi tak špatného? Jemu připadal fajn i přes jeho velikost a hlavně měl smysl pro humor, i když divný.

,, Kdo je Kyubi, Georgi? "Ptal se Remus.

,,Uhm to je na dlouhé povídání, Remusi, potřebuji na záchod a vysprchovat se. Hlavně moje oblečení hodit do koše na prádlo." Řekl George zamyšleně a odešel také z Ronovi laboratoře.

,,Mám tokový pocit, že oni vědí něco co my ne Remusi Lupine." Řekl Snape a zvedl se ze sedačky.

,,Ano, něco co je na tolik závažné, že to otřáslo i Harrym, ale kdo je ten Kyubi a co to má dočinění s tvým oborem lézt někomu do hlavy Severusi Snape?" Řekl Remus.

,,To bych také rád věděl." Řekl Snape a odešel se umýt.

Remus měl z toho hodně divný pocit. Nebyl rád, když se stranou od něho držely informace. Štvalo ho to pokaždé. Myslel na to celou dobu, co byl v koupelně. Zaráželi ho Georgovi schopnosti, Harryho přístup k věci a také to, jak se tady v Listové začal chovat Severus Snapa. Sakra ta Listová měla na ně všechny dopad přímo dalekosáhlý. Snad až na George Weasleyho, u něho ty změny začaly už dřív než v Listové. Jenom to tu vybouchlo a dostalo se to na povrch. Věděl, že k této polarizaci u dvojčat dochází, ale že to u těchto dvou bude tak dramatické tak to by si netipoval ani za mák. Fabiána a Gideona znal jenom zběžně, ale ti k sobě tak přilepení nikdy nebyli, jako Fred a George. Fred spíš byl do linie Weasleyů, jako Arthur, Percy a Bill, kteří se otevřenému konfliktu vyhýbali, než aby se dobrovolně bili. I když vždy našli odvahu pustit se do boje. Charles, Ronald a Ginny byli spíš Prewetti a uměli se prát a George očividně byl stejného ražení, což ho mírně udivovalo, při jeho jinak láskyplné povaze. Bylo zajímavé, jak ta rodina rozdvojila na obě větve. Hlavně, by ho ohromně zajímalo, kde se najednou vzali schopnosti George v bezhůlkové magii. Ten kluk toho uměl víc, než říkal u všech děravých nebelvírových ponožek. Remus měl z toho jedině migrénu, jak nad tím čím dál více přemýšlel a bez výsledku. Spláchl umyvadlo, poté co se oholil a dal pořádně do pucu a oblékl se.

Šel dolů, kde se všichni zrovna zaujetě dívali na to, jak vyslýchají Draca Malfoye. Šel přes verandu ven k jezírku. Jenom ho zaráželo, že neviděl v jídelně Natu ale poletovat tam Sirius, který vypadal, jako by mu dali vánoční dárek.

U jezírka už seděl na zahradní židli Georg a držel Ré. Vedle seděl Harry a tvářil se jako by spoknul citron. Dále tam viděl k překvapení Naruta a nakonec Ronalda, který měl rudé uši jako by ho někdo za ně pověsil na šňuru na prádlo a sežehlou bradku. Nakonec tam byla slečna Yuhi, nebo spíš Nata, která za ramena pevně držela Ronalda a její nehty se zarývali do jeho košile a dost možná do ramen. Nevypadala nadšeně, spíš rozzlobeně. Dobrá Ronald asi lítá v pěkném průseru, tak ať si ho pěkně vylíže.

,,Tak co tak důležitého se tu děje?" Ptal se hlas za ním ve kterém poznal Severuse Snape.

,,Nejprve se posaďte, pane Snape a Lupine." Řekla Hinata.

Remus si tedy sedl na zahradní židli vedle Harryho a byl zvědav, o co tedy jde.

,, Georgi klidně začni a řekni jim vše, co víš o Narutovi, Kyubim a co s tebou provedl Kyubi." Řekl Harry ostře a tvářil se naštvaně na Rona. Ten se jenom pod pohledem kamaráda krčil v křesle.

George otevřel trochu hubu a pak jí zavřel.

,, Ron říkal, že to zůstane jenom mezi mnou, Fredem a Billem jím a Narutem. Že budu eso v rukávu na Hadí prdelku." Řekl George.

,,Tak za prvé, Ronalde." Řekl Harry a nadechl se.

,,Nebudeš z nikoho dělat nějaké eso nebo zbraň a to ani ze svých vlastních bratrů, je ti to jasné. Moc dobře víš, jak dopadl Itaschi a Sasuke, takže žádné takové plány. Budeme se držet toho původního a žádné takové hokusy pokusy, je to jasné kamaráde, nebo ti mám to dát písemně do mozku." Řekl ledově Harry, až Remus nevěděl co se strachem, který mu Harry naháněl, když takto mluvil.

Georg byl Harrym vážně překvapený. Co se stalo mezi Ronem a Harry, že se už Harry nezastával Rona?

,,Ano." Řekl tiše Ron a tvářil se jako by měl vypít Hippogrifovi žaludeční šťávy.

,, Georgi klidně to řekni a celé." Zdůraznil poslední slovo Harry.

,, No já to celé od Rona nemám. Něco vím od Freda, který to ví od Sasukeho." Řekl George a cítil se čím dál mizerněji. To ho tu chce Harry podrobit výslechu, nebo co?

,,Sasuke no jistě, ten mě chtěl asi pořádně vytopit jako stvůru." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ne prej mluvil o tobě s respektem, to řekl Fred." Řekl celý nesvůj George, míhal očima mezi Narutem a Ré.

,,Stvůru?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Georgi vysvětli to Remusovi a panu Snapovi." Řekl Harry a začal prstem klepat do křesla.

,,Jak říkala Tenten bylo tu před 18lety neštěstí, no přírodní neštěstí. Měl na svědomí jistý ničivý živel." Začal George.

,,Asi něco z hůry nebo z té skály, viďte?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne." Řekl jednoduše Naruto.

,,Ne?"Ptal se Snape.

,, Má to mnohem hlubší kořeny pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,, Jaké, zemskou desku?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Kéž by. Měl to na svědomí démon." Řekl Ron.

,,Démon to jako mozkomor?"Ptal se Snape.

,, Ne je to něco mnohem starší a mocnější než pitomý mozkomor, pane Snape. Tady v té dimenzi jsou zvířecí démoni, kteří jsou skoro stejně staří jako Bradavice a v podstatě nesmrtelní. Jsou to velmi magické a ničivé bytosti. Nic s čím jste se asi setkal by se k tomu nedalo přirovnat. Ne vlkodlaci, ne matichory, ne draci, ne baziliškové. To vše je proti tomu malé, pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,, No když si vezmu zvířata z toho lesa, tak se mi zdá, že je to tu trochu moc naddimenzované. Nebo ty žáby Longbottoma a tady pana Uzumakiho." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo a to se Gamakischi a Gamakuro nezjevily ve své pravé velikosti. Zmenšily se, aby vás nerozdrtili." Řekl Naruto.

,,Cože oni jsou ještě větší?" Ptal se Remus zděšeně.

,, No asi tak o 90%. Tohle byla jejich desetina. Oni jsou ze žabího království, kde jsou žáby z prapůvodního světa, ale zpět k démonům. Dnes žijí už jenom dva, ale ještě před pár lety jich bylo devět. Každému se říkalo podle počtu ocasů, které měl. Jednoocasý a dál." Vyprávěl Naruto.

,, Pak, ale jedna osoba, jménem Madara Uschia, no Sasukeho prastrýček, prevít ninji a člověka, je chtěl nějakým způsobem ovládnout." Řekl Naruto.

,, Jo o tom jsem slyšel od Kyubiho." Řekl Georg a pokýval hlavou.

,, To jméno si pamatuj Georgi, je to stejný osel jako naše Hadí prdel nebo ještě větší. On pomocí své dědičné vlastnosti očí, podobné té, kterou měla Hinata a její klan se zmocnil démonů. Poštval proti sobě 4 vesnice jako je Listová a vyvolal první ninja válku." Řekl Harry.

Georg polkl. To neznělo moc dobře.

,, Ninjové jsou válečníci a mají to v krvi. Díky tomu, že je ten prevít ovládal, tak tito démoni ničili vesnice a vyvolávali konflikty. Byly celkem tři války, než se podařilo démony uzavřít do lidí a Madara na čas zmizel z povrchu zemského a nebylo ho slyšet ani vidět." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jako u Voldemorta." Řekl Remus a ten konflikt mu připomněl to co oni zažili u nich, ale u nich nebyly tři války s ním.

,,Trochu se to podobá, ale ne moc." Řekl Harry.

,, Jak mohli uzavřít do lidí démony, to je nemožné." Řekl Snape.

,, Není nic nemožné, pane Snape. Magie je silná věc. Existovala skupina lidí, kteří chtěli mír, protože ty války nechtěli a ti se usídlili na ostrově, kterému se říkalo Vírový ostrov. Na ostrově, který obklopovaly vodní a větrné víry a dělali z toho ostrova nedobytnou baštu i pro démona. Hlavní klan toto malého území vymyslel jak uzavřít v člověku démona se jmenoval Uzumaki a byli to mí předci z matčiny strany." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ty jo." Řekl Georg. Naruto mu stále více připomínal Harryho.

,,A co dál?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Podařilo se jim svoje služby poskytnout vesnicím a ti do vybraných lidí uzavřeli démony. Madara mezitím, ale vyhladil jejich ostrov a povraždil s pár svými stoupenci všechny, kteří tou dobou tam byli. Původních obyvatel zbylo jenom pár a ti se rozprchli po celém kontinentě. Madara pak své stoupence zabil, aby nebylo svědka, kdo za tím stál." Řekl Ron.

,,Příšerná historie." Řekl Remus. Ani tedy neměli lidé na růžích ustláno.

,, To je už dávno. Za pár let sto let." Řekl Naruto a máchl rukou a pokračoval.

,,Vesnice, ale válčily dál. Každá chtěla mít více Jurikichů, což jsou lidé s démonem v sobě. Až Haschiramovi se podařilo uzavřít s okolními třemi hlavními vesnicemi alianci a mír aby na sebe vzájemně neutočily. Byl to křehký smír." Řekl Harry.

,, Madara, ale nepřestal. Pomocí zakázaných technik magie se udělal mladším. Žil dál v ústraní a připravoval se na návrat. Jeho klan ačkoliv o tom nevěděl, ho vlastně podporoval. Uschia klan se stal něco jako vojenskou policejní jednotkou Listové a zajištoval veškerou bezpečnost vesnice. A i ochranu a tajemství, kdo je Jurikischii naší vesnice." Řekl Naruto.

,, Démon který byl chycen a uzavřen do obyvatele Listové, tedy Naruta prapratety Mito Uzumaki, později Senju a babičky Tsunade. Ta sama pocházela z Vírového ostrova a uměla tyto vzácné pečetící techniky." Řekl Harry.

,,Ta Mito, která hnala svého chlapa k plotně, jak říkala Tsunade?" Ptal se Georg.

,,Přesně ta. Mito byla Jurikischi, tedy člověk s démonem v sobě, dobrá ninja a manželka prvního Hokage po znovu sjednocení Listové. Víte, ona se předtím jmenovala ta vesnice jinak, ale její původní název si už nikdo nepamatuje, protože tu dobu už tu nikdo nepamatuje. Pamětníci na tu dobu už nežijí." Řekl Ron.

Snape byl tím příběhem čím dál více znepokojen.

,, Bohužel Mito na rozdíl od démona nemohla žít věčně a tak krátce před svou smrtí, která byl zcela normální vzhledem k jejímu stáří, na sešlost, to předala démona své praneteři Kushině Uzumaki, tady Naruta mamce a Kuchina se stala Juriksichi. Kushina se stala posléze jedna z nejlepších ninjů vesnice. Jak jsme říkali, říkalo se jí pro její bujnou rudou hřívu a ohnivý temperament pálivá omáčka a podle obrázku a fotek, je jí Ginny fakt podobná, až na pihy." Řekl Ron.

,,To bych chtěl vidět." Řekl Georg.

Naruto vyndal z pod trička medailonek a podal ho Georgi.

,, Je otevírací. Je tam fotka mých rodičů z jejich rande u teplých pramenů." Řekl Naruto.

George ten medailonek tedy otevřel a spatřil barevnou nepohyblivou fotku páru. Ta podobnost z Narutem nešla přehlédnout u jeho otce. Stejné blond střapaté vlasy a oči, ale jinak spíš byl po mámě. Jeho mamka fakt byla podobná Ginny a také starým mamčiným fotkám, když byla ještě mladší a neměla zrovna jednoho z bráchů v břichu. Jak to, že byla ta Kuchina tak podobná jeho mámě, ale neměla s ní nic společného. Divné.

,, Fakt jako Ginny a Molly, když byla mladší." Řekl Remus, který viděl jednou svatební fotky Arthura a Molly.

,,Mamka a taťka plánovali už svatbu, ale chtěli se vzít až po mém narození. Nebyli ještě sezdáni, když se to stalo. Víte to kouzlo je silné, které drží démona pod pokličkou a dodává tomu člověku sílu. Jako U Gaary, jak jste slyšeli. No jenom silné bolesti mohou tu magii oslabit." Řekl Naruto.

,, Jako porodní bolesti." Řekla Hinata.

,, Velmi riskatní, mít pro vaši matku vás mít pane Uzumaki." Řekl Snape.

,,Ano, ale i přes všechny zákazy to máma a táta riskli. Táta tou dobou už byl Hokage, takže si podstavil hlavu i proti radě." Řekl Naruto.

Snape se zazubil. Stejné jako Potter, ta tvrdohlavost.

,, Madara, ale vytáhl znova drápy a během porodu infiltroval vesnici a vypustil za pomoci své magie démona z Kuschiny a ten začal pod jeho vlivem ničit vesnici. To bylo to neštěstí před skoro 18lety." Řekla Hinata.

,, Tak to muselo být hodně příšerné." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano můj otec tomu chtěl zabránit a bojoval s tím démonem za pomoci hlavních žab žabího království Gamabuntou, Gamarou, Gamakem, ale přesto se mu nevedlo ho porazit. Matka mne přivedla na svět, ale byla totálně vysílená. Přesto se rozhodli, že se pokusí démona uzavřít zpět do jisté osoby. Nechtěli brát ještě více lidských životů ve vesnici." Řekl Naruto a vysvlékl si tričko a následně i tílko a ukázal svůj hrudník a břicho.

,,Ty máš také tetování Naruto?"Ptal se Remus. To nestačil Harry a Neville, to ještě tenhle prcek? Jestli ho tím ti dva navnadili, tak ať si ho nepřejí.

Naruto zakroutil hlavou a pokračoval.

,, Ne tohle je něco jiného než tetování. Tohle je pečeť, která ve mně drží pod pokličkou devítiocasého démona Kyubiho. Matka a otec ho ve mně uzavřeli, aby dále nepáchal škody a nezabíjel lidi. Jmenuje se Kyubi. Já jsem Jurikischi tak jako má praprateta a maminka." Řekl Naruto.

,,To jako Kyubi za to může, mě připadal fajn." Řekl Georg.

,,Cože, ty jsi ho potkal?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano když se dozvěděl Ron o tom, že jsem použil Pouta na tebe bez hůlky na Anko a také magický kozelec a měl potom hlad, tak mne, Billa a Freda vzal do Narutovi duše a tam jsem potkal toho lišáka Kyubiho Ten jak si aktivoval v mém těle všechny magické body, jak jim říkal Ron. Od té doby mohu kouzlit všechna kouzla i bez hůlky. Jako Aqvaredukto a podobně. Díky tomu jsem zachránil kejhák Remusovi. Pouhou rukou se mi ho Aciem podařilo přivolat od té ještěrky, která ho chtěla zdlábit. Já to na rozdíl od pana Snapa hůlkou neudělal. Nebo Evy postel, kterou jsem zvedl do vzduchu a ten strom který jsem nasekal, jako úkol Naty a zrušení magické ohnivé bariery Rona tou mojí vodní." Vyjmenovával Georg a Harrymu, Severusovi a Remusovi lezly oči z důlků.

,,Vodní bariérá?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Asi takto." Řekl George a postavil se a podíval se kolem.

,, Aqvamenti." Řekl George a pozvedl obě ruce.

Z obou rukou mu vytryskly prameny vody jak z vodního děla, ale George zavřel oči. Proud vody jako by znehybněl a pak se sunul pomaleji nahoru, jako by neznal gravitace. Pak se udělala z proudu vody koule, která se podobně jako u Nevilla vlnila ve vzduchu nad Georgem. Koule se pak rozplácla ve vzduchu na obří placku, která se vzdálila od nich a George. Placka pomalu přejela nad jezírko a pak George otevřel oči a řekl. ,,Finite".

Voda se vylila do jezírka v zahradě. Remus Lupin sjel z křesla na kolena a vyjeveně čuměl na George, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě. Jak jeu Merlinovi hole tohle možné. Tohle by nedokázal ani Albus Brumbál natož Voldemort a pochyboval dokonce i o Flamelovi a tady to ucho to umí v 18.

,,Rone, jak si vytušil, že u George se otevírají chakrové body." Zatřásl Ronem Harry.

,,Hlad. Pamatuješ, jak se to projevilo u Nevilla. Jedl víc než těhotná ženská kámo, než se u něho body otevřeli na plno. Díky němu byla věčně prázdná lednička k mému děsu. No Fred a George mají podobný problém. Jsou jako studny, vše do nich napadá, ale jinak jsou stále jako lunt." Řekl Ron.

Harry ho pustil a podíval se na George a změřil si ho od hlavy až k patě. Pak si vzpomněl, co snědl před chvílí. Pět obložených chlebů a Snape s Remusem jenom dva. Ron měl pravdu. Zase jednou, pomyslel si zlostně.

,,He, co jaké body a jaké otevření?" Ptal se Remus. Vůbec tomu nerozuměl.

,,Hm jak to Remusi ti vysvětlit. Možná jsi slyšel o magických výkyvech a dětské magii." Zamyslel se Harry a posadil se.

,,Ano, ale Georgi je 18 a skoro je dospělý." Řekl Remus.

,, Jo podle biologického hlediska ano, kéž bych tu měl Nevilla, ten by to uměl lépe vysvělilt. Tak nějak, magie se v kouzelníkovi až do jistého věku se stále vyvyjí. Hlavně pubertě, no a ti co začali používat bezhůlkou magii v tom věku nebo dřív se otevřou jejich magické uzly, které cirkulují tuto magii po celém těle. Tady se děti už od mala učí meditovat a s touto magii se správně propojovat. Čím více bodu aktivují, tím jsou silnější a silnější kouzla dokážou použít. My to samé jsme se během našeho pobytu učili také. Třeba Ronovi a Hermioně to šlo pomaleji a Ginny zase rychleji. Neville, ale měl problém." Řekl Harry.

,,Jaký?" Ptal Remus.

,,Jemu to šlo od první chvíle, ale nedokázal jí ovládat, když se rozčilil. Jednou vyhodil do povětší skoro celou ohradní zeď kolem Vlažné a Tsunade k tomu. Magie z něho pod silnými emocemi vybuchovala, asi tak dobře jako z Naruta, když byl nemocný, nebo měl bolesti břicha z nějakého jídla. Oba byli na tom stejně. No ještě něčím se to u nich projevovalo. Hladem jako vlk. Byli nenažranější než celý můj ročník Nebelvíru včetně Rona. Spořádli by na posezení vola. Jiraja je učil jak tuhle energii plně kontrolovat. Utržil od nich dost zranění. Protože Neville a Naruto byli občas sami sobě nebezpeční. Zvlášt když měli angínu nebo něco takového. Nebyla to s nima prča. No až když získaly kontrolu nad tím, tak tohle u nich přestalo. Byl to, ale dlouholetý tréning. Možná proto, Nevilla nejprve vlastní babička považovala za motáka. On místo aby nechal projevovat magii, tak jí hromadil v obrovském množství.

Kyubi má tu vlastnost tyto body aktivovat, jelikož je démon a ten ty body cítí a umí je osvobodit, ale pak je na vlastníkovi této magie, aby je dokázal ovládnout a použít. George vlastní svou celkovou energii, ale musí se naučit jí ovládat, aby sobě a jiným neublížil." Vysvětlil Harry.

Remus Lupin zbledl. Do háje, tohle je zlé. To vysvětluje všechny ta výkyvy magie u mladistvých a silná kouzla v jejich přítomnosti bez použití hůlky. Dobře, že o tom ví. To téma by se mělo pořádně zpracovat. Jenom by měl někdo cvičit George, aby nebuchl. Mohlo by to mít devastující účinky a ne jenom pro něho.

,,Já nevím co tě vedlo k tomu Ronalde, udělat to vlastnímu bratrovi." Řekl Harry.

,,Temari byla odvolána a já nechtěl jenom tak George pouštět do boje bez ničeho…"Ron byl přerušen tím, že mu dal Harry jednoduše facku.

Georg se na Harryho v údivu díval. Od kdy byl takový Harry. Ten už k němu dvakrát milý nebyl. A co vše znamená s těmi aktivovanými body pro něho. Nata se tvářila jako by mu chtěla dát další facku ona.

,,Zvládli bychom to i bez ní v pohodě. Tohle byla hloupost Rone. Pitomost a hovadina od tebe. George je silný kouzelník i tak, nepotřebuje, ty osle, nějaká přilepšení." Řekl ledově k Ronovi Harry.

,,Ale on je vodní element…" Ron byl přerušen další fackou, ale od Naty.

,,A Ronalde já také. Nezáleží na tom, kolik toho máme. Já myslela, že George se má jenom k něčemu přiučit, ale ty podobně jako ten Brumbál jsi ho chtěl využít jako válečný nástroj. Styď se Ronalde." Řekla a odešla na druhý konec zahrady.

,,Nata Bello.." Řekl Ron a chvátal za ní.

,,Trable v ráji." Zašklebil se Snape.

,,Pffí ti se zase smíří, ale teď k tobě Georgi." Řekl Harry a dal nohu přes nohu.

,,Je to nějak nebezpečné, když mám tu magie, jak říkáš celou?" Ptal se George a obával se, že někomu ublíži, komu by nechtěl.

,, Jak se to vezme, ale musíš cvičit a hejbat se. Určitě sis všiml, že máš větší hlad, než obvykle?" Ptal se ho Harry a dal ruce do stříšky.

George zrudnul. Jo to měl. Padli na to tři raci, dost ramenu, čtyři ryby, dost smaženého vajička a pět obložený chlebu a neposlední řadě Anko lednička a devět porcí Ramenu. Jak říkal Bill, byl jak černá díra. Normálně tolik nikdy nesnědl.

,,Ehm ano." Řekl nesvůj George.

,, To je normální, tvoje tělo teď veškerou energii přeměňuje na magii. Takže nějakého faldu se fakt nemusíš bát. Ty musíš začít běhat a kouzlit Georgi. Tělo si musí na to zvyknout. Když nebudeš kouzlit, tak se v tobě nahromadí moc magii a ty vybuchneš. Doslova. Sice tě to nezraní, ale mohlo by to zranit tvé okolí a to já nechci, aby se stalo. Byl by to průser. Je jedno jestli hůlkou nebo bez ní. Musíš vysypat ze sebe nadbytečnou magii. Dále bych ti doporučil létat na koštěti, běhat kolečka kolem Bradavic, aby ne všechnu energii použilo tvé tělo na magii. Když si zvykne něco použít i na tvé tělo, tak se ta magie srovná do normálu a budeš v pohodě. Fyzička nikdy nikomu neuškodila. Bystrozoři by měli také běhat, jsou pomalí jak důchodci." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Aha posilovat a kouzlit, to se dá zařídit, ale co jsi si myslel s tou nemocí?" Ptal se George.

,, Jo tohle. Prostě až chytneš chřipku, tak bych ti doporučoval svěřit se někomu s větší kouzelnickou mocí, který umí dělat štíty. Možná budeš trochu nebezpečný, když budeš mít teplotu. Mohla by z tebe sálat magie, ale jinak nic. Nemáš jako Naruto v sobě démona." Řekl Harry.

,,To aby do sebe cpal raději vitamíny a neměl jí." Řekl George.

,, Není to tak zlé, ale myslím, že rozhodně by jsi neměl, nic přecházet. Stejně se to nemá, je to zdraví škodlivé jako kouření." Máchl rukou Harry.

,,Jak asi často by měl George kouzlit?" Ptal se opatrně Remus.

,,Každý den, proč myslíš Remusi, že je Neville léčitel. Tam musí používat denodenně magii. Sice to byl jeho sen, ale také se z toho stala nutnost. Jinak je to i obrovská výhoda, protože jeho nadbytečná magie už dokázala nahodit nejednoho člověka a zachránit ho. Má ve své magii hodně energie." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobře to vědět, pane Pottere, George si holt nebude u mne válet šunky a hůlku, ale kouzlit." Řekl Snape.

,,Přede jste říkal, že ve vašich hodinách se hůlkou nemává." Řekl Harry.

,, Možná, ale u těch složitějších lektvarů a přípravy ano." Řekl Snape.

,, No jak to bylo dál s tebou Naruto?" Ptal se Georg.

,, No matka a otec zemřeli na vyčerpání a já jsem byl nejprve strčen do kojeňáku s ostatními sirotky o které se neměl kdo postarat a pak do děcáku. Nikdo mě nechtěl, protože lidí věděli, co v sobě nosím. Byl jsem takový nechtěný sirotek. Pak mi dán byt v starém domě na půdě. Změnili to až příchod Harryho a ostatních, ale to už jsem vyprávěl." Řekl Naruto.

,, A dál?"Ptal se George.

,, Během našich chuniských zkoušek, infiltroval vesnici Oroschimaru, který byl zmanipulovám Madarou, aby zaútočil na vesnici. Oroschimaru to udělal velice fikaně, to musím přiznat. On zaútočil na vesnici během finále, kdy bylo hodně lidí na stadionu. Přitom útoku zemřelo 8 lidí. Celý útok byl od ninjů z Písečné, kteří byli napáleni také, protože Oroschimáru zabil Taizena Sabakuna, což byl otec Temari, Kankura a Garry a Kazekage a pak sám se vydával za něho. Zabil Hiruzena Sarutobiho, který nám dal možnost stát se ninji a byl třetí Hokage Listové. Měl jsem ho rád, byl jako můj děda. Jeho hrob je hned vedle Siriuse." Řekl smutně Harry.

,,Ten Madara vypadá jako prvotřídní lidský hnus." Řekl Remus.

,, Jo to rozhodně." Řekl Harry.

,,Pak na čas vedla vesnici rada Listové a Neville, já a Jiraja jsme se vydali poprvé do Vlažné, abychom našli Tsunade." Řekl Naruto.

,,Co ta tam dělala?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No žila, ona předtím asi tak dvanáct let na zpět těsně po tom útoku utekla z naší vesnice, protože zabili jejího snoubence. Tsunade prostě ráda hraje poker a zrovna dvakrát milá v něm není." Řekl Harry.

,,Ach tak a jak jste poznali vlastně toho Jiraju, to musela být hodně ve vesnici vážená osobnost?" Ptal se Remus.

Na to se jak Harry a Naruto rozesmáli.

,,Co je zas k smíchu, proč se smějete?" Ptal se Georg uraženě.

,, To je tak Georgi, Jiraja možná byl slavný ninja vesnice, ale že by ho měli lidé rádi tak to ne." Řekl Harry.

,,Hlavně ne ženské. Myslím, že polovina žen Listové a také Mia si oddechly, když zemřel." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano, poprvé jsme s Nevillem Jiraju potkali náhodou, když zase jednou u vodopádu šmíroval holky v bikinách, jak se koupou." Řekl Naruto.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo on byl největší erotoman všech dob. Ještě k tomu byl spisovatel, jak tomu on říkal…" Harry se zamyslel.

,,Odborná literatura pro dospělé, jinak porno." Řekl Naruto.

Remus už nepochyboval, kde se ten špatný vliv na Nevilla vzal. Ten Jiraja nebyl žádný svatoušek.

,,Jo já nikdy nezapomenu, co řekl Mie, když jí poprvé viděl. Dovolte, se mi představit, krásná spanilá dívko, vlasy barvy leštěné borovice a čokoládových očiček. Jiraja jméno mé. Mohu se zeptat kde, mohu rozepnout tvůj košíček." Řekl Harry a rozesmál se znovu společně s Narutem.

Georgi málem vylezly oči z důlků. On jako Brit by to nikdy holce na prvním setkání neřekl. Ten Jiraja musel být tedy být pervézní prevít.

,,Doufám, že slečna Grangerová s tím něco provedla." Řekl Snape a tvářil se více měně vražedně. Co to bylo za grázla, ten Jiraja.

,, Jo Jiraja vyletěl jako dělová koule ze dveří ven, jak mu Mia jednu vrazila. Ron musel pak dělat nové." Řekl Harry.

,, Jiraja sice byl prevézní až běda, ale dobrý ninja. Jak jsem řekl, hodně nás toho naučil." Řekl Naruto.

,, Hlavně ty a Neville jste k němu tíhly, co?"Ptal se Remus.

,,No ano, měl jsem ho rád a byla s ním sranda. Neville, by vám řekl to samé." Řekl Naruto.

A pak Longbotton napsal, to co napsal." Řekl Snape nakysle.

,, Náhodou ta knížka je dobrá." Mínil do toho George.

,, Jak že? Ptal se Remus, jako by to přeslechl.

,, Mě se líbí, tak jak Neville píše. Jo je to sice místy pěkně pervézní a erotické, ale jinak je to dobrý dramatický román. Nevěděl jsem, že má Neville takové literární nadání. Škoda, že se tak dlouho skrýval." Řekl George.

,,Jo ho ho tohle by Nevilla potěšilo, že tak o jeho dílku mluvíš. Ani nevíš, jak byl Jiraja tenkrát nasraný na Nevilla. Honil ho po poli, jak nadmutou kozu skoro 5 hodin, protože jeho knížky díky tomu skončily v nějaké soutěži poslední. Přitom chtěl, aby Neville něco napsal. Setsakra se mu to nevyplatilo." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jeho knížky?" Ptal se Georg.

,,On toho napsal Jiraja víc. Počkej, já vlastně po jeho smrti zdědil jeho díla. Acio Jirajovi romány z mého pokoje." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ale ne." Zakroutil hlavou Harry.

Remus se nestačil divit, co toho na něj přiletělo. Zasypaly ho knížky, jako když jednou málem na něho v mudlovském knihkupectví spadl regál.

,, Jak vidím, ta ten Longbottům učitel byl velmi ehm velmi plodný autor. Jenom Remuse Lupina ty knihy nemají rádi." Řekl Snape a koukal na tu kůpu.

,,Fuj, to jich napsal tolik?" Ptal se Remus, když z té hromady vyhrabal.

,,Ano, ale Naruto příště tohle nedělej. Přece víš, že ani Jiraja nepřál, aby ty jeho knížky létaly z hromádky na hromádku." Řekl Harry.

,, Však já je odnesu brácho, jenom jsem je chtěl ukázat." Mínil Naruto.

,,Kolik jich vlastně je?" Ptal se George a vzal jednu knížku z hromady, která nesla název. ,,Dvě mrchy v posteli" a rychle jí odložil. Vzal další, která nesla název. „Flirtovací techniky".

,,103, ale poslední nedopsal. Ten manuskript má Neville, co já vím. Bohužel Jiraja nás uvedl s ještě s Tsunade ve své závěti, která i notáře nechala zrudnout jako rajče. Jeho obličej byl tak rudý, když v závěti nazval Tsunáde starou píčou." Pokrčil rameny Naruto.

,,Jo podle všeho to má Neville v plánu někdy vydat s jeho dokončením, ale kdy to je ve hvězdách. Jenom doufám, že to nebude v světě u nás. To by se britští kouzelníci zjevili a nakladatelé také." Řekl Harry a skládal ty knížky na úhledné sloupky.

George si pomyslel, možná ten svůj románek by měl Neville vydat v jejich světě. On by si čtenáře určitě našel. Fakt pěkné brko ten Neville, leze tu na něho čím dál více lumpáren.

,,Odkázal ten prevít, alespoň něco rozumného nebo jenom pornografii?" Ptal se Remus.

Naruto si promnul ruce a zamyslel se a pak povídá.

,,Jiraja moc majetku neměl. Věčně byl na cestách, špehoval, psal, ale jeho největším majetkem byli jeho knížky a jeho serepetičky s cest. Mám věci od něho ze vzdálených krajin od Listové tolik, že je místní ani neznají. Víte, tady nejsou, jak říkal Harry ty létající stroje. Ne tady se cestuje většinou po zemi nebo po vodě a to je mnohem delší. No Neville podědil jeho zakramařený byt. Stejně ho po vyklizení prodal. Jiraja ho měl po své matce a tu jeho slovy nesnášel. Jeho hlavní dědictvím jsou hlavně jeho knížky." Řekl Naruto.

,,To je vidět, napsal jich víc než Lockhart." Řekl znechuceně Snape, když pohlédl na jeden nadpis, který hlásal „S tchýní posteli a manželkou ve sprše se žije nejlépe".

,, Lockhart by se mu nikdy nevyrovnal a Jiraja si většinou nevymýšlel, on psal příběhy skutečných lidí se smyšlenými jmény. V každé knížce na začátku Jiraja uvádí, že je to napsáno podle skutečných událostí, ale s respektem k soukromí nejsou uvedena pravá jména." Řekl Harry.

,, Jo a ty jsi to četl také, Harry?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Nuda nechala dělat lidi bláznivější věci, Remusi. Sirius mino kuchařek to četl také a bavil se." Řekl na svojí obranu Harry.

,, A jak to bylo dál s vámi?" Ptal se George, který se ani nedivil, že dostal na přivítanou od Harryho kondomy.

,, Poté, co dostala Tsunade do Listové, tak nám doslova vyhlásila válku. Její výchova byla horší než teta Petunie a Umbrigrová dohromady podle Harryho. Zkuste si bez kouzel prát ručně bez pračky jenom v neckách a pracím mýdlem a plít trávník" Řekl Naruto.

,, Pane Snape, vy oproti Tsunade jste přímo andělíček se svatozáří se svými tresty. Tou dobou jsem si občas přál být zpět na Bradavicích a znovu byt mít u vás trest. Tohle bylo oproti tomu peklo." Řekl Harry.

Snape se na Harryho Pottera díval víc udiveně, než za celé ty dny předtím. On, že je mílius, jeho imáge fakt je v hajzlu.

,,Nejhorší bylo, když nechala bráchu Nevilla vařit. On to tenkrát moc neuměl, takže skoro celé Doupě skončilo se sračkou." Řekl Naruto.

Georg měl pocit, že ti dva jsou strašlivě rádi, že se té baby zbavili.

,, Pak před Vánoci dokázal Ron přivolat Siria a mi odhalili Miu jako Blackovou. Myslím, že na ten 12. prosinec jen tak nezapomenu." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to rozhodně, hlavně jak Neville zjistil, že Tsunade je jeho příbuzná." Řekl Naruto.

,,To také." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak si to vlastně ověřil Neville, existuje na to nějaké kouzlo, já vím jenom o lektvaru?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ehm, to by vám měl spíš vysvětlit sám Neville, to jeho vlastní magie, jak tomu říká." Řekl hlas, který byl za nimi.

Remus, Georg a Snape se otočili a tam stála Hermiona.

,, Mia jak vhodné, že jsi přišla." Spráskl ruce Harry.

,, Jo vidím, že tu začínáš být naší pralesní trojkou utlačován v otázkách." Řekla a dala ruce v bok.

,,No tak trochu, ale není to hrozné, jak dlouho tu jsi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,U delší dobu, odpočívala jsem na stromě. Ty jabloně mají na to skvělé větve." Řekla Mia.

,, Do prdelky." Zazubil se kysele Harry.

,, Harry, Harry ty jsi občas větší žvanil než starý babky." Ozval se další hlas a k nim se přemístil Neville.

,, No oni to chtěli vědět." Pokrčil rameny Naruto.

,, Jo a vy jste vykecali úplně vše, s tím manuskriptem jste to nemuseli říkat." Odfrkl si Neville.

,, Náhodou píšeš Neville dobře, mohl by s to vydat i u nás. Bradaviští by to zblafli také." Řekl Georg.

,, Ani nápad, to by to dopadlo." Odmítavě kroutil hlavou Neville.

,, Ron si koleduje o průšvih, tohle nebylo vůbec hezké, co ti udělal Georgíku." Řekl Neville.

,, Georgíku! No dovol." Řekl George a postavil se.

,, Klídek Georgíku, to vymyslela Ginny, když se profláklo to s tím výletem do Lesa Smrti. Měla o tebe strach. Přece jenom jsi teď nejmladší viď?" Ptal se Neville a rozdrbal mu čupřinu. George byl o hlavu a kus menší než on.

,,Ginny, musela jsi to říkat." Vrčel do prázdna George.

,, He, jak to myslíš Neville?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No já jsem o pár minut mladší než Fred." Řekl červený ve tvářích Georg a hleděl do země.

,, Aha když teď jsou Ginny a Ronald neomaleně starší, ta vy Georgi jste nejmladší z rodiny, chápu to dobře?" Ptal se Snape.

George jenom kývl.

,,Jakou magii myslel Harry, Neville?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Rodovou." Řekl jednoduše Neville.


	45. Kapitola 43 - Wulfrick Longbottom

**Kapitola čtyřicátá třetí – Wulfrick Longbottom**

,,Rodovou? Vaše rodina má rodovou magii, Longbottome?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Co to je?"Ptal se Georg.

,, Určitá kouzla, která se předávají v rodině z generace na generaci a jiné rodiny jí nedokáží použít Georgi. Já vím jenom o rodině Siria a Jamese, ale jinak o nikom." Řekl Remus.

,,A já myslel Remusi, že jsi expert přes historii." Řekl Harry.

,, Ne moc a o genealogii jsem se nezajímal zase tak podrobně, ale jak víte o tom vy. Snad ne Blackovská knihovna, tam je ta historie dost pokroucená." Řekl Remus.

,, Ne, já to vím od Nevilla a Rona. Oni jsou také z velice starých magických rodin. Weasleyovi, Prewettovi a Longbottomovi mají také svojí historii." Řekl Harry.

,, Já se v tomto Pottere nevyznám, já jsem vyrůstal v podstatě jako mudlorozený, můžete mě trochu osvětlit situaci. Jsem jenom lektvarář a nezbýval jsem se historii na tolik, aby přesahovala můj obor." Řekl zaujatě Snape.

,, Ok ono to bude delší." Řekl Neville a udělal pár pohybů dlaněmi. Najednou se jedna větev stromu poblíž neuvěřitelně rychle prodloužila a udělala křeslo, do kterého si sedl Neville a dal nohu přes nohu. Hermiona udělala se svými dlaněmi něco podobného, ale u ní se zvedla zase ta lavice ze samotné země, jako když jim představovali elementy.

,, Ehm jak jsi to udělal, Neville?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Spojil jsem dva své elementy a ovládl rostlinnou hmotu. Pomocí pečeti, to byly mé pohyby rukou a kouzelnou formulí jsem zrychlil a usměrnil růst jedné větve jabloně. Neboj, vrátím jí do původního stavu." Mávl nad tím rukou Neville.

Remus Lupin lapal po dechu. Neville, neovládá jenom tu vodu, ale i živé stromy. Z Frankova syna ho jímala postupně čím dál větší hrůza.

,,Takže od začátku. Když se Zakladatelé rozhodli postavit Bradavický hrad, tak najmuli 10 kouzelníků s rodinami, kteří žili poblíž. Zakladatelé je důvěrně znali, a ti byli staviteli Bradavic. Jsou pokládány za nejstarší rodiny v kouzelnické Velké Británii, pane Snape. Dost možná sahají k samotnému Merlinovi, to se neví." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jedná se o rodinu Blacků, Potterů, Pervellů, kteří vymřeli, Ambottů, určitě znáte Hannach Ambottovou, Bonnesů, Susan a madam Amelii představovat nemusím, Longbottomů,tedy mojí rodinou, Prewettů, McKinley, paní profesorku představovat vůbec nemusím, Princů z které pocházíte vy pane Snape a Riversovi, určitě znáte také Qwina Riverse, pane Snape. To jsou pravděpodobně první magické rodiny, kterým se dostalo jako prvním vzdělání právě v Bradavicích. Tyto rodiny zbudovali společně se zakladateli Bradavice a daly jim svojí magii. Ti kteří stavěli o ní přišli na úkor hradu. Jenom jejich děti mohly i nadále kouzlit, ale oni se stali prvními motáky. Je to taková temnější stránka Bradavic." Vyprávěl Neville.

Georg koukal jako puk, tohle bylo snad ještě lepší než s Remusem. Neville mohl z fleku učit historii také.

,, A co dál?" Ptal se zvědavě Snape. Jeho udivovaly vědomosti Nevilla Longbottoma. Už kdy byli v místní nemocnici a zahradách, tak měl z něho vítr v hlavě, jak se musel namáhat, aby věděl, o co se jedná.

,, Zakladatelé se jim velice odměnili. Rodiny Prewettů, Potterů, Longbottomů a Princů byli posléze tehdejším mudloským Skotským králem a Godrickem Nebelvírem pasováni na magické královské rytíře. Měli vlastní rodové heslo a mohli se účastnit sněmu šlechticů Skotska. Vlastně jsme s Harrym, Ronem a jeho rodinou a do jisté míry i s vámi pane Snape aristokraté starobylého magického Skotska. Podle všeho je někde v Bradavicích uschován spis o tomto počinu." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape zíral jako vyoraná myš. On a nějaký šlechtic, to si z něj dělá Longbottom psinu?

,, A co ostatní rodiny?" Ptal se Remus a byl unešený touhle historii, kterou neznal.

,, Blackové, Pervelové dostali značného majetku od Salazara Zmijozela a hodně spisů o lektvarech té doby. První Blackové a Pervelové byli především lektvaráři a alchymisté. Rodina McKinley dostala stáje s koňmi, které měl Salazar a Godrick. Byla vyvolena Skotským králem jako velitelé jeho spanilé magické jízdy. Paní McGonagolová není daleko od pravdy, že ti jejich koně mají delší rodokmen než ona sama." Řekla Mia.

,, Rodiny Bonnesů a Ambottů získaly od Helgy z Mrzimorů vědění o bylinách, kouzelných keřích a dřevinách. Byli první, kteří začali vyrábět hůlky. Olivanderovi, jsou jenom přistěhovalci z kontinentální Evropy." Dodal Neville.

,, Co se týče rodiny Riversů, tak za jejich potomka provdala Rowena z Hagvaspáru svojí druhou dceru jménem Eva a oni jsou posledními přímými potomky Hagvaspáru po té, co vymřeli Dippetovi a Flamelovi. Vlastně Qwin Rivers se svojí rodinou vlastní jednu čtvrtinu Bradavic. Jenom asi na to Riversovi zapomněli." Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

,,Uf a pak že já se považuji za experta na historii. Asi budu muset znovu prošmejdit knihy, na vás nemám." Řekl ztrápeně Remus.

,, Ale co je ta rodová magie?" Ptal se Snape, který měl co dělat, aby se mu z toho netočila hlava.

,, To byla další odměna Zakladatelů. Vytvořili pro každou rodinu jedinečné kouzlo, kterou může použít jenom člen této rodiny jejich krve a jména. Potomci Rodové formule." Řekla Mia.

,, Och tak, takže tu Prewettovskou může využít jenom tetička Muriel?"Ptal se Georg.

,, Ne i vy, protože vaše matka je z té rodiny poslední a Zakladatelé se také proti tomu pojistili. Takže všechny legitimní děti a děti převzaté manželským svazkem jsou též potomky. Takže to platí pro všechny Weasleye, díky paní Molly Weasleyové Prewettové a také o panu Snapovi. No a jistým způsobem i o mě, ale u mě je to složitější. Nechám to na později." Řekla Mia a pokračovala.

,, Tyto rodiny se usadily poblíž Bradavic společně s dalšími lidmi. Mudly, kteří znali a uznávali místní kouzelníky a založili Prasinky, které jistě dobře znáte. První dalo by se říct starosta nebo spíš správce Prasinek byl Richard Godrick Weasley. Syn místní selky Weasleyové a Godricka Nebelvíra a bylo to nemanželské dítě. Vlastně Prasinky jako takové by měly podle starých magických práv a listin uložených, kdo ví kde v Bradavicích, celé patřit rodině Weasleyů, jako jejich správcům." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože my jsme potomci Nebelvíra?"Ptal se Georg.

,, Jo selky, která chovala prasátka a hlavně svině se selátky, jinak by se asi Prasinky nejmenovaly Prasinky." Řekl Harry.

,,Ať žijí vepříci, Georgíku." Řekl do toho se smíchem Neville.

Georg o této zvířecí historii nevěděl. Tím se asi nebude moc chlubit, to bylo trapné.

,,No naše rodové kouzlo s tím má hodně společného. Je to kouzlo, které dokáže určit právě otce a matku. Proto naše heslo ochránilo krále. Měli jsme chránit krále před nepravými šlechtici a podvodníky, tím, že jsme odhalili jejich předky." Řekl Neville.

,, Já myslel, že první byl lektvar předků." Řekl Severus Snape a nevěřil vlastním uším, jaké vědomosti padají z Nevilla Longbottoma.

,,To je lež pane Snape. Hodně stará lež, kterou vypustili do světa Gauntovi, aby si zajistili prvenství s tímto lektvarem. Tenkrát byla naše rodina oslabená jen na dva členy a nebyli jsme dostatečně silní, abychom se tomu bránili. Gauntovi byli původem, jako Malfoyovi z Francie a byli to traviči a lektvaráři. Pracovali pro Viléma Dobyvatele, když připlul z Normandie. Tolik k Malfoyům a Gauntům ." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape byl jak divý, z těchto nových okolností. Kolik lží ještě lektvarářká historie skrývala? Byl rozhodnut se na to téma obšírněji podívat. Zaujalo ho to.

,,Jak ses dostal k těm vědomostem, Neville, to přece není možné, abys to věděl, když jsi sem přišel. Binns byl profesor na nic a na hovno." Ptal se k překvapení všech Georg.

,, To máš z části pravdu Georgi všechno jsem nevěděl, když jsem přišel do Listové. Věděl jsem jenom legendy jako pan Lupin, protože mi je babička četla jako malému před spaním. Až Wulfrick Longbottom a děda mi to všechno vysvětlili." Řekl Neville a trochu víc se opřel do křesla z větve jabloně.

,, U mne to byl můj děda Orion Black a prapraděda Cygnus, který má sice trochu domýšlivou povahu, ale jinak má vědomosti obsáhlé jako Bradavická knihovna." Řekla Hermiona.

,, No a u mě to byl můj děda Charlus Potter. Sirius byl spojka mezi naší minulostí a přítomnosti. Jedno se musí Tichošlápkovi nechat, má výbornou paměť a to nejenom na fakta ale i data. Dnešní Sirius Black ví a má stejné povědomí o historii jako my. Kdyby chtěl a nebyl líný, tak i on by mohl učit dějiny v Bradavicích." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože, to mi neříkejte ani náhodou já tam Blacka nechci." Řekl zdrceně Severus Snape.

,, Klídek, to by se tam musel usídlit Ron a ten tam rozhodně nechce. Sorry Remusi, budeš se muset obejít bez něho a na tátu ze záhrobí není v tomto spolehnutí. Má mizerného pamatováka na čísla i data a ještě horšího pamatováka na zeměpisná data. Už vím, na co jste měli Siriuse v partě, on byl hlavně dobrý kompas, viď Remusi. Mám pravdu, že Sirius se nikdy nikde neztratil?" Ptal se dál Harry.

,,Jo to máš. On nikdy nezabloudil ani v Bradavicích, dokonce ani v prváku. Já se tomu dodnes divím." Řekl Remus.

,, Kdo z vás kreslil Pobertův plánek po výtvarném zpracování, to byl jistě Sirius viď?" Ptal se Harry.

,, Jo, moc se mu to povedlo, my jsme mu dodávali jenom informace o počtu schodů, dveří a podobně, ale kreslil to tenkrát Sirius. James plánek pak zaklel magii, kterou našel někde v Potterovské knihovně." Řekl Remus.

,, Já to tušil, ale nechtěl jsem to dolovat ze Siriuse. On nemá rád, když ho vyslýchám. Asi nepěkné zážitky z Azkabánu." Zazubil se Harry.

,,Asi ano, ale proč se na to ptáš, Harry?"Ptal se Remus.

,, Sirius má totiž přímo fenomenální paměť Remusi. Pamatuje si věci, které vidí, slyší, cítí a na co sáhne. Je to vzácná schopnost, která je pro něho někdy prokletím. Proto nikdy nebloudil, on si pamatoval celé Bradavice. I dnes po letech je dokázal nakreslit, také to parkrát pro nás udělal a pro náš plán." Řekl Harry.

,,Bože." Řekl Remus a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Že si toho u Siriuse nikdy nevšiml.

,,No to mě pak neudivuje, že měl takový přehled o místních budovách. Né že bych mu tuto vlastnost záviděl." Řekl Snape a měl hodně útrpný pohled.

,, No a jak mi řekl děda Orion tak v původním Black Mannor, které má v pařátech teta Narcissa je ve sklepě tajná místnost, kde je uložen magický model Bradavic. No Sirius, jako malý všude šmejdil a lezl i kam neměl. Když byl na návštěvě svého strýce Poluxe v Black Mannor, tak se asi omylem do té místnosti dostal a ten magický model viděl. Takže znal Bradavice dřív, než se tam dostal a byl schopen je tak krásně nakreslit." Řekla Mia.

,, Záhada nebloudilce Siriuse Blacka vyřešena, ale jak u všech všudy jste se dostali zpět do toho našeho světa a jak jste našli toho Wulfricka Longbottoma?"Ptal se Remus.

,, Odpověď zní Sirius, Ron a Nata, Remusi. Jsou to pravý Pobertové, kteří udělají nemožné možné. Sirius sám je toho důkazem." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano nebýt Rona, Naty a Siriuse, tak bychom vás už nikdy neviděli. Ani Mia nevěděla z počátku kdo je Wulfrick. Jak jste slyšeli, on měl amnézii, nevěděl své pravé příjmení a my znali jenom jeho jméno." Řekl Neville.

,,Ale jak jste zjistili, kdo to je?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Klíčem byl Ronald Weasley, překvapivě." Řekl Neville.

,, Jak to mohl Ron zrovna vědět?" Ptal se Georg.

,, On se vkradl do záznamů o profesorech, protože chtěl najít něco proti té ropuše Umbrigrové. Tam sice nic nenašel, ale za to se dověděl, že můj praděda Wulfrick měl takový nepopsaný list ve svém životě. 20let se o něm nic nevědělo." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože! Jak se tam Weasley dostal, to je v tajné místnosti za sborovnou!" Vyskočil jak čertík z krabičky Snape.

,, Ron nebyl první kdo to kdy udělal Severusi Snape. I my jsme tam také kdysi dávno se Jamesem byli." Protočil oči Remus.

,,No jistě ta vaše zpropadená mapa, ale jak se k ní dostal Weasley?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ten jí měl od Harryho a ten jí měl, jestli se nemýlím od George a Freda viď?" Ptala se Mia.

,, Jo mi jí šlohli v prváku z Filchova kabinetu." Pokrčil rameny George.

,,Tam jí při jednom výletu v sedmém ročníku zapomněl Červ." Dodal Remus.

,, Tím je uzavřena celá historie Pobertova plánku Bradavic." Řekl Harry.

,, Ale jak zrovna přišel na Longbottoma Weasley?" Ptal se Snape.

,, On existuje tady v Listové dokument, který je něco jako autobiografie Haraschimara Senji, prvního Hokage a Wulfricka druhého syna. Ten stručně uvedl, co on o svém otci věděl. A tam je napsáno, že pocházel ze severu, kde byly bažiny a močály. Z velkého sídla, ale že král není. Jeho otec je vysoko postaven a matka je léčitelka. No Ron z toho překvapivě vyvodil, že to musí být Wulfrick. Jeho matka byla ředitelka Munga a otec ministr kouzel osobně. Ron toho hodně ví o ministerstvu díky panu Weasleymu." Řekla Mia.

,,Jo tak z toho směru vítr vane." Zamračil se Remus.

,, Předpokládám, že Black tedy pak našel toho Wulfricka a ten vám osvětlil, jak se dostat do toho našeho světa zpět?" Ptal se Snape.

,, Ono to bylo trošičku jinak, pane Snape. Wulfrick o nás věděl." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak o vás mohl vědět? To jako ti lidé tam nahoře nás pozoruj, nebo co?" Ulekl se Remus.

,, Ne to rozhodně ne, bohu dík. Wulfrick si kdysi vyslechl proroctví o své budoucnosti a o nás. Od Casandry Traveliové, pratetě naší můry na cherry." Řekla Mia.

,, To jako fakt a on tomu věřil?" Ptal se George.

,,Bylo mu 18náct jako tobě Georgi. A on udělal vše, co v něm stálo, ukradl poklad Hagvaspára, vzal ministerské bestie, podíval se do jiného světa, sjednotil národ bojovníků, vrátil se zpět a učil novou generaci a odhalil stvůru." Řekla Mia.

,,Věštění je sice ošidné, ale u něho se do puntíku vyplnilo." Řekl Neville.

,, A jak se s vámi tedy spojil, asi přes Blacka?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne to bylo přes Natu. Ona má také zvláštní schopnost. Vidí věci, které se staly jiným lidem. Vidí jejich vzpomínky. Není to nitrozpyt nebo nitroobrána, protože jsou to vzpomínky už dávno mrtvých lidí. My jsme tuto její vlastnost pojmenovali Pohled do minulosti, ale nevíme co to přesně je. Nevěděl to ani Orion nebo Nigelus Black a ti mají hodně silné povědomí o starých formách magie, jako byl ten viteál. Možná je to úplně nová forma magie a Nata je první, která jí umí nebo je to prostě nevšední talent." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty vole." Řekl na to Georg. Nata byla hodně velký kalibr i jako čarodějka a k tomu ještě ninja. Kam se hrabe Traveliová, ta to může proti Natě zabalit a jít do předčasného důchodu.

,, Jak dlouho má tuto schopnost slečna Yuhi?" Ptal se Snape a byl zaujat ještě víc. Nová forma magie, bylo pro něho jak vosu med.

,, Ne moc dlouho. Ono to začalo tím, že měla s jejím týmem zvláštní misi, před pěti lety těsně před Vánoci a chytali zloděje nebo spíš pěkného chcípáka, který v celém okolí vykrádal lékárny. Ten měl skrýš, kde si pěstoval marihuanu, alias konopí. Když ho chtěli poprvé chytit, tak ten bídák svoje doupě s pěstírnu zapálil a oni se pořádně načichali mařeny. Bylo to jako by vykouřili krabičku cigaret a tisíc jojntů najednou, jak to bylo silné. Asuma si do Vánoc nezapálil, jak byl z toho zfetovaný. Ino měla na mozku halušky až do ledna. Schikamaru měl výpadky paměti a nejmíň den a půl viděl dvojitě, pro něho děsně nepříjemné. No a Natu strašně bolela hlava. Ještě štěstí, že s nimi nešel Ron, který byl stále po úraze, bůh ví, jaké by to mělo na něho následky." Řekla Mia.

,, Hodně silné pokouření." Tlemil se nad tím vyprávěním Snape.

,,No ale Natu fakt bolela hlava hodně dlouho až do Silvestra. Ani já nevěděl, jak to zastavit. Mohl jsem jí dát jenom prášky na bolest hlavy. Pak mi řekla, že slyší hlasy a myslí, že už blbne a to už jsem začínal mít strach. Nechtěl jsem, aby se Nata zbláznila." Řekl Neville.

,, Dovedli jsme jí za Schikamary otcem, který byl expert přes nitrozpyt a nitroobránu tady ve vesnici a ten řekl, že se jí někdo nabourává do hlavy. Mluví prý stejným jazykem, kterým jsme mluvili my. Já jsem dostal strach, jestli to není náhodou Hadí prdel. Pak, ale řekl Schikaku, že nám ten člověk chce pomoci a nechal pomocí kouzla promluvit k nám Wulfricka prostřednictvím Naty." Řekl Harry.

,, Bylo to trošku divné, slyšet Natu mluvit mužským hlasem." Řekl culící se Hermiona.

,, Minimálně pro Rona." Doplnil Naruto.

,, Neříkejte, že s ní tenkrát už chodil?" Ptal se George.

,, Ne, já a Neville jsme sice věděli, že je do ní po uši zamilovaný od doby, co u nás bydlí, ale on si troufl jí oslovit a pozvat na rande, až když se narodila Alice. Ron je někdy takový idiot. Mě tou dobou připadal stejně příšerně melancholicky jako tady Remus. Prej, že je mladší, jak by to vypadalo. A že jí nechce ublížit a takové keci. Fakt jsem z něho rostl. Vlastně Nata zbalila Rona a ne on jí." Řekl Harry.

Cože? Pomyslel si v duchu Georg. Nata zbalila bráchu? Jak to udělala.

,, Jo to ona ho poprvé zlíbala a ne on jí. Asi toho sama měla dost. Ron je až moc hodný medvídek, to i moji bráškové jsou o trošku více udatnější než on." Řekla Mia.

,, To sem netahej Mio." Řek ostřel Neville a Harry si odkašlal a pokračoval.

,, Wulfrick nám řekl, jak to udělal a my pak se připravovali pět let na ten velkolepý návrat."

,, Nechtěli jsme přijít bez plánu a rozmyslu, protože být ninji nás mnohé naučilo a hlavně, že bez plánu a peněz nikam nelez. No a tady bylo fajn." Řekl Neville.

,,Zlášť pro tebe Neville, co?" Ptal se s ďábelským úsměvem Georg.

,, A víš, že jo Georgíku. Nebyla tu moje babička, ani pan Snape, Malfoy a měl jsem tu konečně kamarády no a přítelkyni a nežilo se mi tu dvakrát špatně, tak proč bych se hned zase vracel. Bylo mi jako by ze mě všechno spadlo, když jsem neměl na hrbu Bradavice a Harry měl ten samý pocit." Řekl Neville.

,,Ano poslední dobou tam na mě všechno padalo a připadal jsem si tam jedině jako v kleštích. Tady to ze mě všechno spadlo a já byl volný. Sice se tu vyskytly problémy, ale nebyl tak zakopaný jako v Bradavicích. Listová mě osvobodila." Řekl Harry.

,, A co bylo s tím Madarou dál? "Ptal se George.

,,No tedy Georgiku já tedy zírám, většinou tak nestřílíš do černého." Řekla Mia.

,,Neříkejte mi tu pořád Georgíku." Řekl celý rudý vzteky ve tvářích George.

,,Proč ne, jsi přece tak sladké kuřátko, jak říkala Anko." Řekla Mia.

,,Nechte mě s tou fuchtlí na pokoji." Křikl George.

,,No tak Georgíku nebuď tak pruderní. Já tvé a Fredovo tajemství znám. Jsi ještě příliš slaďoučky." Řekla Mia.

,,Vlez mi na záda Grangerová." Křikl George.

,, Myslím, že by si mě daleko neunesl Georgi. Však ty to určitě ještě dokážeš." Řekla Mia.

George měl Hermiony Grangerové tak akorát dost. Ve své nynější podobě už prostě Hermiona neměla zábrany se do něj vrtat řečmi jako dříve.

,,Tak jak to bylo tedy s tím Madarou?"Ptal se tentokrát Remus. Viděl, že George tu má pozici benjamínka, který nic neví a nezná z pohledu Hermiony. Ergo kladívko myšleno ze sexuálního pohledu.


	46. Kapitola 44 - Čtvrtá ninja válka

**Kapitola třicátá čtvrtá – Čtvrtá ninja válka a Ronova pozice**

,, Jasně už budeme pokračovat." Řekl Harry, kterému se náhodou líbilo vidět George Weasleyho trochu neobvykle jako nejmladšího z Weasleyů.

,,Díky tomu, že Oroschimaru se utkal s Hiruzenem Sarutobim, tak přišel o schopnost dělat pečetě rukama. Hiruzen ho postě zaklel mocnou kletbou podobné té, které se u nás říká Lazarova kletba." Řekla Mia.

,,Lazarova kletba, tu už nikdo nepoužívá. Naposled to byl Albus Brumbál, který jí použil na Grindewalda, aby z něho udělal motáka." Řekl Snape.

,, Ano udělal to, přestože Grindewald byl jeho bývalý přítel pane Snape a milenec." Řekla Mia.

,,Ano, okorát poté Oroschimaru využíval svého učně. Také takového podle mě zkurvysyna jménem Kabuto. Ten byl léčitel, ale až moc rád experimentoval z lidským tělem." Řekl Neville.

George měl podivný pocit pokaždé, když začal používat Neville sprostá slova. Jako by tu seděl někdo jiný.

,, Kabuto sestavil dětský tým, který svými experimenty přeměnil v ninji, kteří byli napůl zvířaty. Ne jako ty Remusi." Zachladlil jeho obavy Harry.

,,Bylo to dost nepovedené a ty děti, když proti nám musely bojovat, protože je Kabuto ovládal, postupně na následky té přeměny zemřely." Řekl ponuře Neville.

,,Proč je poslal ten Kabuto do boje?" Ptal se Remus.

,,To má hlubší kořen Remusi. Už znáte jistě Sasukeho. Oroschimaru ho navnadil, aby se k nim přidal. Tím, že zesílí, aby zabil svého bratra Itaschiho." Řekl hlas a všichni se otočili a tam stál mrzutě se tvářící se Ron Weasley.

,, Proč by chtěl zabít svého bratra Rone, to je bratrovražda." Řekl George.

,, No jo, ale představ si. Co kdyby, Percy by nás chtěl najednou všechny vyhladit, jenom aby nám sebral magii. Ginny by to jako jediná přežila a viděla, jak nás všechny Percy postupně zabil. To přesně se Sasukemu totiž stalo, když mu bylo 7let." Řekl Ron.

George polkl. Něco věděl o tom od Freda, který se díky tomu trochu Sasukeho bál. Zdál se mu nevyrovnaný, když tak klidně mluvil o tom, že zabil svého staršího bratra.

,, Hm co to mělo být za vlastnost, že se ten Itaschi rozhodl vyvraždit celou vlastní rodinu?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jejich oči. Ten Scharingán má několik stupňů vývoje během dospívání: Pak je Scharingán, který se nedá získat jinak než, že zabiješ vlastní krev, Remusi. Říká se mu zakázaný a je to prý legenda, ale existuje. Díky tomu se Sasuke může dostat i do ztracených světů." Řekl Harry.

,, Složité, ale co měl dočinění ten Sasuke s tím Oroschimárem?" Ptal se George.

,,Sasuke zdrhl z vesnice a stal se hledaným nukeninem, hledaným ninjou. Normálně by ho za to po nalezení popravili, ale ono to přišlo všechno trochu jinak." Řekl Naruto.

,,Jak?" Ptal se Snape.

,, No já, Naruto, Schikamaru, Harry, Kiba a Choji jsme se vypravili Sasukeho najít a přivést zpět na vlastní pěst. Kabuto proti nám vyslal ten dětský tým hybridů a my jsme přes ně horko těžko přecházeli. Musela nám přijít na pomoc Ginny a tým Písečné. Garra,Temari a Kankuro. Ona už tenkrát pendlovala mezi vesnicemi a dělala velvyslankyni. Zachytila naší SOS zprávu poslanou mnou, že jsme v nesnázích a přišla nám na pomoc. Stejně Harry,Naruto, Kiba a Choji si nějaký čas pak poleželi v nemocnici. Tsunade nás pořádně srdla a sedřela nám to z platu." Řekl Ron.

,, To bylo dost slučně řečeno inteligentně debilní nápad." Řekl George.

,,To jo." Řekl Harry.

,, Zcela jistě Harry. A kdo vás pak musel sešívat a dávat dohromady, zase já." Řekl Neville.

,,Co zase s vámi bylo, věčně slyším o nějakém zranění." Řekl George.

,,To víš život ninji je tak trochu nebezpečný Georgi, není to pohádka. Co se zranění týká, už je tomu docela dávno, tak Harry měl díru v plíci. Ten hybrid kluka a pavouka nějak prostřelil, co se Chojiho týká ten měl něco s střevy a Kiba měl hlubokou ránu v břiše no …" Neville byl přerušen Georgem.

,,Už dál nechci slyšet, ale ten Sasuke, toho jste vrátili, ne?" Ptal se.

,,Ne to přišlo o pár let později, vlastně je tu Sasuke zase jako doma trpeve zhruba tři měsíce ani ne." Řekl Ron.

,,On byl tedy dost dlouho mimo, jako ten nukenin nebo co?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano byla na něho vypsána odměna, i když jsme orodovali u Tsunade, ale pravidla jsou pravidla a ty jsou jasně daná." Řekl Harry.

,,Co se dělo dál?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,No mne s Narutem bylo nabídnuto se podílet se na špehování jedné organizace jenž mezitím založil Itaschi Uschia a tak jsme s Jirajou odešli. Na 20měsíců tedy skoro dva roky." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo ten váš slavný výlet Longbottome." Řekl s nakrčeným obočím Snape.

Neville se usmál a povídá.

,,Možná vám to přijde děsný, prevézní a tak dál, ale mne to něco naučilo. I člověk, který žije jako spodina dokáže chápat věci jako normální člověk. I taková laciná děva je občas bystřejšího úsudku než kde jaký profesor a učitel na vysoké úrovni. Jiraja tohle chápal dokonale, jelikož kdysi jeho vlastní matka byla prostitutka a měl nelehký život. A informací jsme dostali požehnaně." Řekl Neville.

,,A co dělali Harry a ostatní?" Ptal se Remus.

,,My jsme rozvíjeli svoje schopnosti a v té době Ron také jednou pro vždy uzavřel kapitolu jménem Hiaschi Hyuuga jen tak pro zajímavost, také se narodila Alice, takže my se rozhodně nenudili." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Také mnoho věcí odehrálo mimo Listovou v Písečné. Díky tomu, že jsem trochu nastartoval mozek a mysl Garrovi tak ten se posléze stal Kazekage Písečné a vedl od svých 14let celou vesnici za podpory svých sourozenců. Ginny mu též pomáhala kde mohla. Byla jeho ušima u Tsunade a ostatních zástupců v okolí. Ginny je něco jako tady pan Snape. Špeh." Řekl Ron.

,,Fuj to je neslušné slovo bráško." Zazněl hlas za ním.

Ron se otočil a tam spatřil tentokrát v červených mini šatech ze zeleným páskem Ginny. Zbledl jako stěna.

,,Jak vidím tak zrovna vysvětlujete, jak jsme se sem dostali a až kam jsme se dostali, jinými slovy děláte historický mini exkurz do naší minulosti." Řekla Ginny a sedla na klín Ronovi. Ten nevypadal vůbec nadšeně.

,,Ano." Řekl Remus.

,,Dobrá, takže vám nemusím vysvětlovat, že tohle zůstane tady v Listové a nikam dál se to nebude roztrubovat vážení. Jinak si to můžete jít vysvětlovat k Tsunade osobně." Řekla Ginny a chytla Rona za ruku a pak otočila hlavou na Rona.

,,Víš brácho ty ještěrky si nezasloužily aby je naši použili jako tréninkový boxovací pytel. Ani tak mi nevadí ti malí tvorové, ale ještěrky ano Rone. Takže ode dneška budeš u mě sekat latinu, nebo přijedeš o ty svoje prstíčky. Víš, mě stačí jedno fiknutí a budou v čudu." Řekla Ginny a pohladila bledého Rona po tváři.

Pak se otočila na tu trojici a s úsměvem řekla.

,,Já myslela, že jste chytřejší, mohli jste tu ještěrku klidně zmenšit či proměnit v jiné neškodné zvíře a ne jí hned zabít. Ono je to také jenom zvíře jako vy."

,,Vždyť mě chtěli zabít." Řekl Remus.

,,Ano, každý z nás jí, pane Lupine, a vy ve své podobě vlkodlaka jste také nějakého toho králíka či laň zabil, takže to chápejte jako zákon přírody. Prostě se chtěli najíst a vy jste prostě jim neutekl nebo se neschoval a tím jste jim dal jasně na jevo, že chcete být loven." Řekla Ginny.

Remus polkl. Ginny mu svojí nevšední krutou drastickou logikou mu naháněla hrůzu.

,,Teď k mé činnosti pro Gaaru. Byla to diplomatická činnost ve prospěch jeho a Tsunade a ne někoho jiného. Jim jsem podřízena, ne ostatním zástupcům vesnic. Tedy automaticky jsem mohla trochu navíc vyzvídat a špehovat. Anko je v tomto také skvělá, i když jinak lidský potenciál normálního člověka občas postrádá, hold už je taková." Řekla Ginny.

,, Všiml jsem si." Řekl nerudně George.

,,Nejsi první ani poslední Georgi, koho měla v hledáčku." Řekla Ginny a máchla nad tím rukou.

,, Takže během těch skoro dvou let jsme si postupně všimli toho, že se začali šířit zprávy o organizaci Itaschiho Uschii, která začala lovit Jurikschie, lidé s démonem v sobě. Nikdo nevěděl, proč to dělají nebo za jakým účelem, ale nad Gaaru a Naruta se začali stahovat mračna." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Já a Jiraja a celý ten výzvědný výlet se změnil v spíše krycí akci pro Naruta, tak aby mohl zesílit na tolik aby mu nebyl Itaschi škodlivý. To Garra ve své známé pozici to měl horší." Řekl Neville.

,,Vše, ale kupodivu eskalovalo až po našem návratu. Zatímco já musel křísit Nevilla z toho, že se dozvěděl o Alici tak v Písečné právě zaútočili dva členové Itaschiho organizace a po souboji, kdy na to málem doplatila celá Písečná, unesli Garru a otrávili Kankura." Řekl Naruto.

,,Přece ten Kankuro je také specialista na jedy?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Ano, ale představte si sám sebe proti lektvaristovi, kteří je starší než vy a používá jedy, který jsou tak staré, že už byly málem zapomenuty a ty místo nových jedů zdokonaluje. Jako by na vás v dnešní době použili dýmějový mor." Vysvětlila Hermiona.

Severus se hrůzou otřepal. To je nejhorší možná kombinace. Lektvarář se znalostmi starobylých lektvarů, které používá jako jedy. Fujtajksl.

,, Písečná nám vyslala zprávu o pomoc a my jsme už příští den vyrazili na pomoc. Já jsem si tedy moc Alice neužil." Řekl s pokrčením ramen Neville.

,, Kdo vlastně do téhle akci šel?" Ptal se Remus.

,, To byl náš tým, tedy já, Sakura a Harry, a tým Maito Gaie, tedy Tenten, Lee, Neji a Neville. Cestou se k nám připojila Temari, která se vracela z mise." Řekl Naruto.

,,Nejprve jsme dorazili do Písečné, kde Neville a Sakura zachránili společně Kankurovi život. Myslím, že tenkrát poprvé použili techniku vyniknutí vody do těla a z těla ven." Řekla zamyšleně Hermiona.

,,Ba ne Mio, my už jsme se to předtím učili, ale u Sakury to bylo poprvé, kdy to dělala na člověku, já už měl zkušenosti z Vlažné." Řekl Neville.

,,Um ok, díky následnému svědectví od Kankury, jsme šli po stopě té organizace. Tenkrát Pankun tu organizaci stopoval výborně až k Itaschiho doupěti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ten mopslík?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo Georgi já bych Pankuna nepodceňoval, on je rychlejší než ty. Přesto jsme přišli pozdě." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak pozdě?" Ptal se Remus.

,,No pozdě pro Garru. Jak jsme se pozdějším výzkumem dozvěděli, tak Itaschi chtěl vysát ze všech bijou jejich démony, tak aby zase jednou oživil další legendu. O destiocasém, který je nejmocnější z démonů. A z Garry jeho jednocasého démona fakticky vysál. Garra byl prostě mrtvý." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ale jak je to možný, že žije a vypadá jako živý! Vždyť jsem toho kluka viděl, ten mrtvý nemůže být a duch už vůbec." Řekl Remus vyplašeně.

,,On žije a není to ani vtip, Remusi, spíše něco na způsob zázraku. Krutého zázraku." Řekl Harry.

,,Vysvětlete pane Pottere." Žádal Snape. Tohle mu nedávalo smysl.

,,Jistě. My sice Gaarů osvobodili, ale on byl mrtvý. Žádný puls nic. Ani známka života, ale byla jedna žena, která to vše zvrátila. Jeho babička." Řekl Harry.

,,Vzpomínám si, Kankuro řekl něco v tom smyslu, že za Gaaru položila život, ale jak prosím, když už byl mrtvý?" Ptal se George.

,, Co je viteál Georg víš a kdysi si musel slyšet ode mě v hodinách Brumbálovi armády, jak se vrátil Voldemort hadí prdelka do našeho světa a stal se znovu nechutným zabijákem. U nás je něco podobného, ale dost se to liší." Řekl Harry.

,,Oživení?"Ptal se Severus Snape měl takové tušení, že to není nic co by si přál praktikovat.

,,Ano, spíše zakázané oživení. Jeho babička pro nás známá jako ctihodná Chio Sabakuno, znala pradávnou techniku jakou použili první loutkaři její vesnice před staletími aby oživili loutky. Pravdou je, že se z nich stali loutky samotné a toho kouzla ona využila v jiné technice a oživila Garru. Bohužel ze sebe vysála veškerou svojí energii a podlehla tomu kouzlu. Položila za svého vnuka život. Asi největší obě, kterou kdy kdo pro Garru krom jeho matky byla udělal. Garra sice teď nemá v sobě démona, ale i tak je mocný ninja, protože má magii své babičky a ta rozhodně slaboch nebyla." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ctihodná Chio a slabá to je blbost století. Dokonce i ve svých 88letech mě dokázala levou zadní dostat do nemocnice při tréninku na několik dní." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ano byla to ďábelská bába a největší lektvarářka kterou jsem měl tu čest poznat. Nic proti vám pane Snape, ale vy jste proti ní úplné zelené ucho." Řekl Neville.

,,Chápu, škoda, že jí nepotkám, tu ctihodnou Chio, jak jí říkáte." Řekl a dal ruce přes prsa Snape.

,,Možná jo, já jsem naučil Gaaru jí přivolat, ale otázka je, jestli Gaarovi se bude chtít. On na svojí babičku nedá dopustit asi tak jako Neville na tu svou." Usmál se křivě Ron.

Neville se na něho zamračil, ale nic neřekl.

,,To je jiná." Řekl na to Snape. Sice se mu moc nepáčil popis té osoby, ale možná najde společnou řeč s ní víc než s Tsunade, jestli její hlavní obor jsou jedy.

,,No Garra se vrátil domů za velkolepého přivítání a Chio byla slavnostně pohřbena. Následně jsme se vrátili domů, ale Itaschiho lidi stále žili. Neporazili jsme je, protože ty zbabělé krasy prostě utekli jako Červíček. Díky tom, že u nás viděli Naruta a díky prořeknutí Lee Rocka o něm jako člověku s démonem se musel teď mít Naruto na pozoru. Dokonce mu na nějaký čas zakázali vycházet z vesnice a účastnit se misí mimo ní. Za tím, ale stála hlavně rada starších, která se bála o to, že ho ztratí jako mocnou sílu. Ne jako člověka." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Hm politické machinace, to není žádná novinka." Řekl Snape.

,,Vlastně tento zákaz padl na celý tým Naruta. Takže ani já, Sakura či Kakaschi jsme nemohli opustit vesnici. Byli jsme defakto díky tomu v domácím vězení." Řekl Harry.

,, Akorát se tou dobou začali objevovat zvěsti, že Sasuke jde po Itaschim a přitom ničí též vesnice, kde jsou lidé s démonem. Víte Sasuke nebyl tou dobou tak docela lidský, ale Oroschimaru z něho udělal hybrida jako tenkrát z těch děcek. Sasuke věděl, ale jak ty děti dopadly a tak používal především své schopnosti a vůbec ne to, co mu dal Oroschimaru. Oroschimara to děsně štvalo a chtěl ho sprovodit ze světa, ale Sasuke ho prostě mimo toho málem zabil a unikl z Oroschimarovy nory nebo spíš hájemství v horách." Vyprávěl Neville.

,, Takže se vrátil do vesnice?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne. Místo toho šel vykrást Oroschimara noru a dát volnost jeho lidským experimentům. Někteří se připojily k němu a jiní šli po samotném Oroschimarovi. Sasuke je tak trochu sabotér." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Asi jako pan Ronald Weasley." Prohlásil Snape.

,,A po kom tedy šel Sasuke tedy doopravdy?" Ptal se George.

,,Po jeho prvotním nepříteli. Tedy po starším bratrovi." Řekl Naruto.

,, To i po tolika letech chtěl svého bratra zabít?" Ptal se Remus. Je mu to přišlo trochu už přehnaná zloba, pro tak mladého člověka.

,,Ano, ale mezitím se u Itaschiho začala projevovat nemoc, kterou ten jeho vysněný Scharingán začal způsobovat. Začal ztrácet zrak." Řekl Neville.

,,Ono se múže kvůli tomu ztratit zrak?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo je to ta stinná stránka historie Scharingánu a lidí klanu Uschia. Proto byla tato forma zakázaná už před mnoha lety. Je to jako zakázaná kletba. Itaschi to, ale nevěděl celé, protože mu bylo když ho získal, pouhých 14let. Itaschi byl o 7let starší než Sasuke." Řekl Ron.

,, I přesto ho zabil?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano, ale stalo se něco nečekaného. Sasuke si původně myslel, že svého bratra zabil, ale Itaschi těsně před finálním útokem se zabil sám. Tím pádem ten zakázaný Scharingán Sasuke nezískal, ale podařilo se mu ten svůj přeměnit na jinou formu. Formu, která doposud neexistovala. Hvězdicový Scharingán. To samozřejmě přilákalo pozornost Madary, který měl všude nastřeženém uši a oči." Řekl Harry.

,,To mu muselo být už hodně let tomu Madarovi." Konstatoval George.

,, To ano, rozhodně je byl Madara starší než Albus Brumbál, ale on se omlazoval pomocí kouzel a lektvarů, ale jeho cíl bylo získat nové mladé tělo, proto ho přirovnávám Hadí prdelce." Řekl Harry.

,, Takže chtěl využít Sasukeho jako nové tělo?" Ptal se Remus, jestli tomu dobře rozuměl.

,, Ano přesně kvůli tomu a také kvůli tomu co dokázal provést Sasuke svýma očima. Bylo to pro něho jako pro vosu chutná hruška, ale nepočítal s tím, že se Itaschiho organizace začne mstít v čele novým vůdcem. Chybička se vloudila." Řekla Ginny.

,,Takže zbytek Itaschiho organizace začal utočit na lidi u kterých přepokládali, že se tam bude Sasuke skrývat. Jiraja se vydal na výzvědy, aby zjistil, kdo po smrti Itaschiho tu organizaci vede a přitom přišel o život." Řekl Naruto a sklonil hlavu.

,,Předal informaci skrytou v jeho knížkách, šifru s jménem nového vůdce a moc tím pomohl." Řekl Neville.

,,Šifru?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano numerickou šifru pro mne a Naruta jako pro ty, kteří věděli, jak Jiraja ty knížky psal." Řekl Neville.

,, Numerickou šifru v pornu?" Ptal se Remus s křivým ksichtem.

,,Ano jednalo se o to, že jsme dostali do majetku krom těch knih i manuskripty knih a ty měli číslovaní stran a řádku. Jiraja jako autor měl v paměti každé slovo, které napsal a podle kódu čísel se daly přečíst skryté věci mezi řádky. Takto nám vždy posílal zprávy. Vždy to byla hromady čísel." Řekl Neville.

,,Ten rozhodně blbý tedy nebyl, jenom prevézní." Řekl Snape a byl překvapen, jaký systém ten Jirja vymyslel.

,, Akorát, ten nový vůdce byl rychlejší než my a zaútočil na Listovou. Společně s jednotkami ze vesnice Zvučná, kterou manipulací s radou a jejich kágem získal. Byl na krok před námi tenkrát bohužel." Řekl Ron.

,, Ano nebýt Hermiony a Naruta tak by tu nikdo za nás neseděl." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože?" Ptal se George a pohlédl na Hermionu, které trochu zrůžověly tváře.

,,Jak?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ten vůdce, jméno vám nemůžeme říci, jelikož je ještě pod akty, tedy v záznamech, vytvořil svoje vlastní magické dělo nebo spíše bombu a chtěl ze vzduchu zničit tlakovou vlnou asi velkosti jaderné pumy celou Listovou. Musím podotknout, že tou dobou nikdo nebyl v úkrytu a byl normální všední den. A aby jste rozuměli, tak ta magická bomba měla takovou sílu, že by zmázla s povrchu zemského tak jednu čtvrtinu Londýna." Řekl Ron. Ozvalo se: Ách. Jé. Fuj, A ty vole."

,,Ale jak to, že jste přežili, tomu se nedá přece vyhnout?" Ptal se George celý pobledlý.

,,Hermiona a Naruto." Řekl Ron a Neville pokračoval.

,, Já byl tak trochu očitým svědkem narozdíl od Rona, takže to dokážu vysvětlit lépe. Naruto když viděl co se chystá tak se přemístil za Hermionou a požádal jí, aby vytvořila štít. Hermiona si ale nebyla jistá jestli to bude stačit na celou Listovou. Naruto do ní vložil veškerou moc kterou měl v tu chvíli k dispozici za pomoci Kyubiho, s kterým už začal tenkrát spolupracovat. Hermiona vlastně měla v tu chvíli nejenom svojí, ale i démonní magii a energii. Vytvořila Protego horobilis o velikosti Listové a okolí. Bombu pohltilo Protego. A ten vůdce se doslova vypařil ze světa do vesmíru."

,, Panečku." Řekl Remus. Byl přímo unešen, co Hermiona dokázala. To by asi nedokázal ani Nicolas Flamel.

,,Bohužel si to vyžádalo mojí veškerou moc a já se sesypala. Byla jsem celý týden v kómatu a další měsíc úplný moták. Celá ta energie za mě udělala sušinu. Nic, co bych chtěla si zopakovat." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dívím se, že vás to slečno nezabilo." Řekl Snape a měl jistý respekt k Hermioně Grangerové Blackové.

,, No bohu dík jsem element země a tomu velké dávky energie zas tak tolik nevadí. Být například vítr nebo voda tak bych asi dopadla hůř." Řekla máchnutím ruky Hermiona.

,,Jenom si tak přišla na měsíc o svoje čáry a museli ti dorůst vlasy." Řekl Neville.

,,Vlasy?" Ptal se George.

,,Mě totiž během toho kouzla vzplály pod náporem magie Kyubiho a Naruta. Měla jsem jí mnoho. Naštěstí mi znovu dorostly." Řekla Hermiona a prohrábla si kštici.

,, Tsunade pak svolala sněm všech představitelů vesnic z okolí, aby informovala o hrozbě, ale na ten koncil zaútočil Madara a se svými nohsledy a unesl Tsunade. Nepočítal, ale s tím, že mu tou dobou přijde na jeho lumpárny Oroschimaru a Sasuke. Kupodivu skoro ve stejný čas. Takže nejprve na Madaru zaútočil Sasuke a zabil tenkrát uprchlého z vězení prevíta Danza, který začal s Madarou spolupracovat." Řekl Ron.

,,To mu říkám smůla." Řekl Snape.

,,Pak na něho zaútočil Oroschimaru a tomu se dokonce podařilo vysvobodit Tsunade. Akorát ukázal Madara svou pravou armádu. Armádu neživých mrtvých lidí." Řekl Harry.

,, Neživý, tak na ty by jste potřebovali oheň." Řekl Snape.

,, Madara své neživé vylepšil. Udělal je odolné proti ohni. Což byl secskakra dost velký problém." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak náš nepřítel Voldemort je proti Madarovi úplný prvňák. Odolní neživý proti ohni tak to by bystrozory vystrašilo, až za hrob." Řekl Remus.

,, Jo proto nás už je Voldemort jenom třešnička na dortu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale jak jste se jich zbavili?" Ptal se George.

,,Tekoucí písky." Řekl Neville.

,,Tekoucí písky?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano, ale nejprve k tomu, co tenkrát Madara udělal. Vykradl hřbitovy v Písečné, Listové a dalších vesnicích. Proč myslíte, že je místní hřbitov střežen a má štíty. To opatření bylo zavedeno kvůli Madarovi. Vytvořil ze všech, co tam byli své nemrtvé." Řekl Hermiona a kousla se do rtu.

,,Chceš říct, že i Sirius?"Ptal se bledý Remus.

,,Ano i Siriovo tělo bylo zneužito, pro ten nekalý podnik Madary, protože slyšel o něm a jeho schopnostech, ale jedna informace mu unikla. Siriusovo tělo nemělo hůlku, která jak teď vím, zůstala u tebe Remusi, jinak by byl nemrtvý Sirius mnohem nebezpečnější." Řekl Harry.

,,Sakra." Řekl Snape. Tohle je rozhodně horší než jistý Voldemort.

,, Jo sakra, a ještě větší sakra bylo, že Madara zase vyhlásil proti vesnicím válku, pořadí pátou, ale pro Listovou čtvrtou, jelikož do té první se ona nezapojila." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Tsunade svolala další sezení, kde bylo ujednáno příměří, mobilizace a válka proti Madarovi. Zaroveň byli zvoleni vůdci jednotlivých pěti divizí, které měli vést směsku ze čtyř vesnic do boje." Řekl Harry.

,,Kdo to byl, určitě asi ta Tsunade nebo Garra či jiný vůdce vesnice." Odhadoval George.

,, No tak úplně vedle nejsi. Garra tam fakticky byl jako velitel první divize a to mu bylo 15let. Divizi dvojku vedl jeden starší ninja ze Zemní vesnice, jméno si už nepamatuji, sorry. Třetí divizi měl na starosti Kakaschi, čtvrtou divizi vedla sestra kágeho z Vodní vesnice jménem Mari a no pátého tu vlastně máme mezi námi." Řekl s úsměvem Harry.

,,Kdo snad ne ty Harry?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne já bych si netroufl velet tísícovce lidí ani za mák. To někdo jiný byl do té role vhozen." Zakroutil hlavou Harry.

,,Kdo tedy?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Není to jasné. Jinak bych nedal té dané osobě Remusi i takovou pravomoc co se týče plánu na Hadí prdelku. Už vůbec bych ho nenechal na ministerstvu s Hadí prdelkou zápasit." Řekl Harry.

,,Ron?" Ptal se George s otevřenou hubou dokořán.

,,Ahoj bráško." Řekl Ron a zamával mu.

,,Vy jste Weasley velel tisícovce lidí?" Ptal se úplně vyšachovaný Snape.

,,Přesněji řečeno 1 316lidem, on to Harry zaokrouhlil dolů, ale jinak je to pravda." Řekl Ron a na chvílku vytáhl z kapsy svojí kovovou pásku se znakem Konohy a obrátil jí druhou stranou. Remus si tedy stejně jako George a Severus Snape mohli přečíst, co tam je napsáno.

 **Velitel páté divize koalice čtyř vesnic – Ron Weasley (jounin)**

George div z toho neomdlel. To měl Ron na starosti tolik lidí v nějaké válečné vřavě. Pro něho neskutečné.

,,Baziliškovo hovno." Řekl jenom na to Snape. To musela být obří masa. Tolik lidí neměl ani na své straně Voldemort nebo Albus Brumbál. Jakých rozměrů ten konflikt byl, když Weasley velel tolika lidem.

,, Kolik lidí měl dispozici ten Madara jako nemrtvých a podobně?" Ptal se ihned.

,,Přesná čísla nevíme dodnes, ne všichni nemrtvý byli posléze identifikováni byli tam i nějací pobudové, ale bylo jich tak šest tisíc minimálně, podle toho, co dokázali jednotlivé divize napočítat." Řekl Ron.

Remus nad těma čísly pokl. Oproti tomu jejich problém jak když prdne. Prostě nic. Nic proti tomu s čím se musel Harry a jeho přátelé vypořádat tady.

,,Ale jak mohl vytvořit takovou armádu nemrtvých?" Ptal se George.

,, Klidně on jí vytvářel od doby, co zmizel z povědomí lidí před skoro 55let. Měl na to 55let, aby vytvořil největší armádu nemrtvých ninjů a pak jí jenom schoval zase do jejich hrobů a jeskyň a když vyhlásil válku tak prostě je nechal povstat a ukázat se v celé ohavnosti. Madara na rozdíl od Hadí prdelky byl hodně inteligentní." Řekl Harry.

,, Vy ho chválíte, Pottere, nebo co?"Ptal se Snape.

,,Ne jenom jako Olivendr u Volďi posuzuji jeho schopnosti. To co dělal, bylo jako vysvědčení o jeho schopnostech inteligenci. Nejhorší je inteligentní vrah než idiot vrah." Řekl Harry.

,,Museli jsme postupovat opatrně, protože on dokázal obrátit naše chyby proti nám. Byl to stratég, ale Ron mu dokázal jistým způsobem vidět do hlavy a předpovídat pro ostatní co se stane, ale jenom z 70%. Víc nikdo na dálku nedokázal." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Ano, až navrhl Schikamary otec brilantní nápad, ale ten ho bohužel stál život." Řekl Ron.

,,Jaký nápad?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Zrušil spojení mezi Madarou a jeho neživými bojovníky a pak na přetlak kletby umřel, ale zachránil hodně lidem život. Madaru to dost nasralo a zútočil právě na divizi, kde byl Schikamaru a které velel Ron." Řekl Harry.

,,Akce a reakce." Řekl jenom s pokrčením ramen Ron.

,,Jak to dopadlo?" Ptal se Remus.

,, Pár lidí umřelo, já přišel o oko a Schikamaru skoro zemřel nebýt Kyuubiho. Madara, ale unikl i to z mou vzpomínkou na to, kde jsme ukryli zásobník po Itaschiho organizaci s energii vysátou z Garry a ostatních Jurikischu, kteří na to doplatili. Byla to má chyba, měl jsem tu vzpomínku raději schovat nebo se jí zbavit. Madara byl secsakra dobrý nitrozpytec." Řekl s kyselým ksichtem Ron.

,,Ale co s tím jako chtěl dělat?" Ptal se George. Podle něho už bylo dost hrozný, že kvůli tomu přišel Ron o oko.

,,Přivolal legendu démonů. Desetiocasého. I když málem sám na to doplatil životem. Pak ho pomocí svého Scharingánu ho ovládl a poslal ho proti nám." Řekl Harry.

,,Samá radost ten Madara." Prohlásil Snape.

Ron se kysele zakřenil, ale pokračoval dál.

,,Ano donutilo nás to přivolat naše zvířecí kamarády ze zvířecích království." Řekl Neville.

,,Žaby, hady a slimáky, přepokládám?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Nejnom ty. Jsou i další ninjové, kteří tohle umí v ostatních vesnicích. Třeba Temari a její větrné ninja fretky." Řekl Ron.

,,Fretky?" Ptal se George a vzpomněl si na fretku Malfoye.

,,Jo a ty jsou také děsné, i když jsou menší. Ta když kousne tak jako bys měl tornádo v prdeli." Řekl Harry.

,,Vlastní zkušenost Harry?"Ptal se George.

Harry jenom mručivě kývl.

,,No a já Killer Bee jsme přivolali své démony." Řekl Naruto.

,,Killer Bee a ty Kyubiho dokážeš přivolat?" Ptal se pusou dokořán George a čučel na Naruta.

,,Jo." Řekl Naruto a kousl se do prstu a udělal přivolávací pečeť.

Najednou za Narutem tam stála dvoumetrová liška s rudýma očima.

George se zazubil. Fího tohle poslat na Hadí prdel to by byl tanec.

,,Proč jsi mě přivolal spratku?"Ptal se Kyubi.

,,Nazdar Kyubi." Pozdravil ho George a Ron skoro v tamdemu.

,,A liščata." Zazubil se vesele Kyubi a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Severus Snape div neomdlel. Tohle ještě nikdy neviděl. Ten Uzumaki měl rozhodně do normálního kouzelníka hodně daleko a jestli tohle je démon tak Voldemort je idiot. Jak může být démon v podobě lišky! Ještě k tomu lišky s devíti ocasy. To jeho hodně divná liška.

Remus Lupin pokl. Na rozdíl od ostatních jako vlkodlak cítil sílu z toho zvířete. Sílu skoro srovnatelnou s Ré. Ale Kyubi měl auru ještě horší a větší.

,,A Harry a sprosťák Neville, kurník ona je tu Mia a Ginn, a kdo je tohle?" Řekl Kyubi a sklonil čumák k Severusi a Remusi a očichal je jako pes.

,,Hm je to cítit magii, ale jinačí. To černé něco je rozhodně lektvarář, ale s poněkud šedou magii, a to druhé je rozhodně vlkodlak, ale dost přiťáplý vlkodlak, Otomi je cítit jinak, divočeji, tohle je spíš jak ženská." Řekl nakysle Kyubi.

,,Cože! Dovolte, já jsem chlap." Ohradil se Remus rudý ve tvářích.

,,He a proč voníš jako zahrádka složená…" Kyubi se odmlčel a znovu očichal Remuse.

,,Violek, růží, heřmánku, oliv, máty a konvalinek chlape vlkodlaku?"

Remus spadla brada a čichl k sobě. Fakt byl cítit nějak moc květinově.

Neville a Ron trochu uculili a zachechtali.

,,Co je zase smíchu?" Ptal se podezíravě Severus.

,,Och to jenom, že asi někdo pomstil Remusi a přehodil mu sprcháč s Natou a on se včpíchl v ženském oddělení. Jo za ty olivy můžu já. Je to následek mé léčby do pár dní by to mělo přejít." Řekl Neville.

Remus zrudl ještě víc. Který parchant mu to provedl, on nechtěl smrdět jako ženský parfémový dům.

,,Jo tak, nebyl to náhodou Black, přece jenom je něco jako údržba v domě." Řekl Snape.

Neville a Ron pokrčili rameny. Remus se mračil, jestli tohle provedl Sirius, tak ať si ho nepřeje.

Kyubi se zazubil také a pak si všiml malého ptáčete na rameni George a zaostřil na něho zornice.

George si toho všiml a chtěl ho raději dát do kapsy, snad aby si ho nechtěl dát Kyubi jako zákusek.

,,Je to fénix lišče nebo mě klamou už mé oči?" Ptal se Kyubi.

,,Jo, ale jak znáš Kyubi fénixe, Ron přece říkal, že v tomto světě neexistují." Řekl George udiveně a nechal Ré na rameni.

Severus Snape se divil, jak může být George tak klidný před tím démonem. Jestli jsou ty zvěsti pravdivé tak je to dost velký zabiják.

,, Pff možná dnes, ale před víc jak pěti sty lety ještě ano. Než je místní začali vybíjet a dělat z nich zbraně. Jak vidím, tak je to samička." Řekl Kyubi.

,,He ty jsi s ní mluvil nebo co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, ale její oči jsou modré jak nebe a samičky mají u fénixů modré oči a samečkové rudé jako já. Je to to samé, já kdybych byl něžného pohlaví, také bych neměl rudé oči, ale blankytně modré. To magická dlouhověká havěť jako já nebo fénixové máme společné." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jo takhle to je. Děkuji za vysvětlení, Kyubi Kurame." Řekl Harry.

,,Není zač Harry." Odfrkl si Kyubi.

,,Kurame?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Mé pravé jméno, vlkodlaku, sice mi každý říká Kyubi tedy v překladu devítiocasý, ale jméno mám také a to zní Kurame." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Ach tak." Kývl Remus a přestával se Kyubiho nebo spíš Kurami bát. Na to, co měl na svědomí rozhodně nevypadal.

,,Kde jste toho fénixe něžného pohlaví sebrali, to jste ho vzali z vašeho světa?" Ptal se Kyubi.

,,Ne byl tady schovaný před stoletím jedním člověkem od nás jako vejce. Jenom se prostě tu vylíhla." Řekl George.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Kyubi.

,,Wulfrick Longbottom." Řekl Harry.

,,Sprosťák Wulf to jsem si mohl myslet." Řekl Kyubi a vycenil své ostré zuby.

Severus polkl. Zuby toho démona vypadali ostřeji než nože, které měl v laboratoři.

,,Vy jste ho znal Kurame?" Ptal se Remus.

Kyubi se k němu přiblížil svojí hlavou, takže mu Remus viděl do očí.

,,Vidíš vlkodlaku jizvu na mém čumáku?" Ptal se Kyubi.

Remus koukl na čumák té lišky a viděl jemnou, ale dobře viditelnou rýhu na čumáku vedoucí od nosní dírky a druhé. Kývl tedy na souhlas.

,,Za to může Wulf, byl tenkrát nejsilnější soupeř, kterého jsem před stoletím potkal. Měl tu otravnou vlastnost si poměřovat síly úplně se vším a to i se mnou, démonem. Sice mě neporazil, ale měl tu drzost mi udělat tuhle jizvu a vytrhat mi chlupy z čumáku. Děsně to bolelo. Ale všichni ti Longbottomovi jsou drzouni jeden vedle druhého včetně jeho." Řekl Kyubi a ukázal na Nevilla.

Remus měl udivený výraz. Co jsou Longbottomovi vůbec zač, pomyslel si? Praděd Neville a si nebral servítky a Neville je to samé. Pomlčeno o malé Alici nebo Tsunade, či Augustě Longbottomové a Frankovi Longbottomovi a to pořádně ani neznal Harfanganga Longbottoma.

,,Co ti Neville provedl Kyubi?"Ptal se zaujatě George.

,,Tu nejvíce ponižující věc. Klistýr." Zamračil se Kyubi.

Remus div nespadl na prdel. Neville Longbottom dal démonovi klistýr?! To jde?

,, Proč to?" Ptal se George a v skrytu duše musel přiznat, že kam se hrabou Pobertové a on s Fredem a Leem či Protiva na Nevilla Longbottoma prostě nemají. On dal démona pod klístýr a nechal ho asi vysrat z podoby, chudák Kyubi.

,, Sežral jsem Madarovi nemrtvé a asi omylem toho Siruse Blacka a oni tu mrtvolu chtěli nějak moc zpět. Stejně dostali ohavnou kaši a museli to přebrat a lepit dohromady kouzly. To víte démoní zažívání je složitá věc. Nehodlám to vysvětlovat." Řekl Kyubi a naježil se.

George zezelenal. Že se on vůbec ptal, tohle ani nemusel nějak moc vědět. Klkel.

Remus pohlédl na Nevilla a Harry, kteří hleděli do země. Takže Siriusovo tělo bylo nejprve na hřbitově, pak z něho udělal nějaký zmetek nemrtvého, pak ho sežral démon, následně ho vysral pod klistýrem a asi ho Neville nějak skládal z kousíčků dohromady. Fakt záživný posmrtný život měl Sirius, ten chudák.

Severus Snape si pomyslel, jo Sirius Black musí být fakt zářná mrtvola, ta i po životě prošla kdoví čím. Jo Neville Longbottom je horší než sebranka seniora Pottera a spol. Ten je proti tomu, co před ním stojí, miminko na mateřském mléce.

,,Takže ty nemrtvé jsi sežral všechny ty Kyubi?"Ptal se George.

,, Ano mě to nic na rozdíl od ostatních tvoru, kteří chodí po světě nic neudělá. Sice to byla nechutná směs, alespoň morek ještě šel. Bylo tak trochu hořké sousto, ale lepší než kdyby to donekonečna chodilo a ta magie z toho byla celkem chutná, i když dost nestabilní. Dost jsem nebo spíš Naruto prděl." Řekl jako by nic Kyubi.

George se přemáhal, aby se mu nezvedl z toho žaludek. Hlavou se mu honil, dost hrůzný obrázek.

,, Já myslel, že je Neville nebo někdo uvěznily v tekoucích píscích." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo to ano, ale to kouzlo z nich nešlo smáznout. To co je udělalo nemrtvé a tak je Kyubi sežral, aby dále neškodily, ale bohužel i Siriuse." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,, Hele vy jste mi to dali za úkol Harry, tak jsem to udělal. Byl jsem po těch 15 letech od posledního žvance pořádně hladový. Takových šest tisíc mrtvol, je pro mne jako hostina, jelikož jsem masožravec a mrchožrout." Řekl Kyubi.

Severus Snape nevěděl, jestli se má rozesmát nebo blít. Popis to byl věru dost nevábný i když on vydržel dost, jako Smrtijed a lektvarář.

,,Už víte proč jsme nechtěli, aby tohle moje babička a nebo paní Weasleyová slyšeli, těm by z toho zvedl žaludek." Řekl Neville.

A nám ne, Neville, pomyslel si zkroušeně George.

,,A co se stalo s tím Madarou a desetiocasým?"Ptal se Severus Snape a chtěl se od této nechutné záležitosti dostat.

,, Madara to je největší grázl, kterého jsem za skoro tisíc let mého života poznal." Řekl Kyubi a zajiskřilo mu jeho rudých očích.

,, To je ti už tolik Kurame?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Tento rok o zimní rovnodennosti mi bude tisíc let vlkodlku. Jak se vůbec jmenuješ?" Ptal se Kyubi.

Remus nad tím věkem zvedl obě obočí. Ten Kyubi je starší než Bradavická škola čar a kouzel.

,,Remus John Lupin." Řekl Remus.

,,Zní to přiťáple jako jméno Otomiho, proč dnešní všichni vlkodlaci mají tak debilní jména, které znějí tak přiťáple jako ženské." Řekl Kyubi.

Remus se zamračil. On nemá ženské jméno. Sice jeden čas mu Sirius a James říkali Rémi, když mu ve čtvrťáku přeskakoval hlas, ale on ženská není. Remus je od zakladatele Říma a John je z Bible po svatém. A ti dva ženské rozhodně nebyli. Byl tím démonem uražen.

,,Z toho si nic nedělej Remusi, mě to říká také pořád, že mám ženské jméno." Řekl Harry.

,,Já Harry znal a to před 480lety, byla to krásná princezna s krásnými kadeřemi a brilantním intelektem škoda, že ráčkovala." Řekl Kyubi.

Harrymu Poterovi naskákali na tvářích rudé fleky. Jak tuhle tisíciletou lišku občas nesnášel.

,,Jinak já jsem Severus Tobias Snape, omlouvám se Kurame, že jsem se nepřestavil hned." Řekl Severus Snape a v duchu se smál, že ten Kyubi stále dělá s Lupina ženskou. No když, se to vezme kolem a kolem tak Lupin je tak trochu zženštělý, vždy perfektně upraven a oholen, učesán a podobně. Vlastně by o něm dnešní nevycválaná mládež řekla, že je to šampon. Ještě teď se nemusí bát přeměny a ničení oblečení když bude chodit k Longbottomovi na kontroly.

,,Jo to mi také něco připomíná, ale jméno Severus jsem nikdy neslyšel, ale Tobias ano, tak se jmenoval druhý Hokage této vesnice a první syn Wulfa co vím. Říkalo mu bylo stříbrný. Měl od narození stříbrné vlasy." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Ne tomu se říkalo Tobiráma ne Tobias." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ne byl původně Tobias, když byl prťavé mládě, Mio. Až když se stal mužem tak se dal přejmenovat. Dokonce i zakladatel této vesnice Haschimaru se první dva roky života jmenoval jinak, než ho děd přejmenoval. A to Harold, ale jeho dědu z matčiny strany se to nelíbilo, a tak oba chlapce přejmenoval podle zkladatelů jejich klanu." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Zajímavá informace." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape byl trochu zaskočen vědomostmi démona.

,,On i ten první syn byl Hokage?" Ptal se George.

,,Haschimara zemřel brzo v pouhých 55 letech Georgi. Když bylo Tsunade pět. Moc si slavného dědy neužila, takže někdo musel ten post Hokage Listové převzít a volba padla na Tobirámu Senju jeho o tři roky staršího bratra, ten pak až do své smrti vedl vesnici sám také nedožil příliš vysokého věku, ale na rozdíl od svého bratra zemřel na nemoc a ne na to, aby byl zabit Madarou." Řekl Neville.

,, Uf dost složité, ale stále mi neřekli co jste provedli z desetiocasým démonem a Madarou a už vůbec kdo je Killer Bee?" Řekl George.


	47. Kapitola 45 -Killer Bee a Sirius Black

**Kapitola čtyřicet pět – Killer Bee a Sirius Black**

,,Asi zodpovím tu první část, kdo je Killer Bee. On má více jmen, ale my mu říkáme takto." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo někdy vystupuje pod přezdívkou Sršen nebo Chobotničkář, ale myslím, že je mu tohle milejší." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo on to Chobotničkář nesnáší." Řekl Neville.

,,A jak se jmenuje doopravdy, tohle jsou asi přezdívky, viďte?" Ptal se Snape a divil se nad tou podivnou přezdívkou Sršen.

,,Jmenuje se Bee Raika, ale on si prostě říká už od mála Killer Bee." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo a každého oslavuje jako bráchu a ségru, on je totiž repper." Řekl Neville.

,,Bee je šáhlí potvor." Řekl Kyubi do toho.

,,Bee, to si děláte srandu, jak se může takto někdo jmenovat?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Klidně, u nich v rodině jmenovali děti vždy podle abecedy. Jeho matka příliš kreativní a inteligentní nebyla a proto je Bee." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jinak je to druhý poslední Jurischiky, který existuje a má v sobě osmiocasého démona." Řekl Naruto.

,,Říká se mu Hachibi, ale vlastním jménem je Gyuki." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jo Gyuki vypadá fakt zvláštně, něco mezi býkem a chobotnicí, ale je fakt srandovní jako Bee." Řekl se smíchem Ron.

,,Ty jsi asi jediný člověk Rone, který dokáže vystát Gyukiho šibeniční humor a Bee repperské umění. Já bych jeho koncert nepřestál." Řekl Harry.

,,Náhodou je dobrý já si ho pouštím při práci." Řekl Ron.

,,Počkej on ten člověk zpívá v tom reppovém žánru?" Ptal se Remus, který repp neznal.

,,Jo, počkejte. Acio přehrávač Marcus." Řekl Ron a máchal rukou.

V tu ránu přiletěla z pokoje v horním patře malá krabička připomínající oplatku sušenky. Byla celá modrá, lesklá a byla kolem ní obmotaná šňůrka a na tom dvě broukům podobné věcičky. Bylo tam i pár tlačítek. Pro George, Remuse a Severuse zase zcela neznámá věc.

,,Tak já asi zmizím, tohle nehodlám poslouchat." Řekl Kyubi a rozplynul se v obláček.

Ron něco zmáčkl a pootočil jedním kolečkem doleva a ozvala se hudba a chraplavý hlas.

,,Nekuř mi tu pod nos kámo ej, copak seš blbej. Nemachruj tu brácho ej, nikdo tu není takovej…" Ron to stopl, protože viděl, že ostatní mají výraz ,,prosím ať tohle nemusíme poslouchat."

,,To má být hudba, vždyť ten člověk ani nezpívá, ale jenom mluví hovadiny." Řekl Severus.

,,To je holt repp." Řekl jednoduše Ron a zastrčil přehrávač do kapsy.

,,Do hudby to má daleko, pane Weasley, hodně daleko." Řekl Severus Snape a pomyslel si, a to mě matka říkala, že jsem muzikální ignorant, když poslouchám Led Zeppelin a Jenis Joplin. Tohle je ještě horší.

,,A ten deseti ocasý, jak vůbec ho přivolali a jak jste ho porazily, vždyť jste říkali, že démonové se nedají porazit, nebo snad ano?" Ptal se George.

,,Á tady někdo dával pozor." Řekl Neville a spráskl ruce.

,, No a Neville, jenom vím, že se Kyubi musí přenášet z člověka na člověka." Řekl George.

,,Jo, ale s desetiocasým je to jinak, George." Zamávala ukazováčkem Hermiona.

,,Jak?" Ptal se Remus.

,,On desetiocasý je takový nepravý démon a výplod energie a magie více démonů dohromady, nic pravého a zvířecího." Řekl Harry.

,,Vy Pottere počítáte démony do zvířecí říše?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Pokuď vypadají jako zvířata tak ano. Mozkomor je spíše bytost, protože má rysy spíše lidské než zvířecí. Nemá ocas nebo něco co by tak vypadalo a už vůbec nemá čtyři nohy. Také poletuje většinou vzpřímeně jako člověk. Také jsem nikdy neviděl mozkomory nějak shrbené." Řekl Harry.

Severus Snape se zamyslel. Jo to má Potter pravdu, mozkomor je spíše bytost démonická a magická než zvíře.

,, Desticoasý může vzniknout jenom díky rituálu a energii a magii démonů, když jejich počet ocasů dá více jak deset a oni získali Jenoocasého jinak nazývaný Ischibi vlastním jménem Schukaku, kterého měl v sobě Garra. Schukaku vypadal jako obří nasraný mýval." Řekl Naruto.

,,Mýval?" Ptal se Snape. Nejprve pozná démona, který vypadá jako liška, pak slyší o démonu, který je nějaký patvar býka a chobotnice a teď mýval, to je nejpodivnější co kdy slyšel, ale magický svět je sám o sobě podivnost. Tak proč ne mýval.

,,Jo mýval. Dvouocasý jiným jménem Nibi a vlastním jménem Matabi. Toho měla v sobě kráska jménem Ni, kam se hrabe Fleur. Ni byla krásnější." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak to můžeš vědět Harry, přece jsi ji nemohl vidět nebo snad ano?" Ptal se George.

,,Já ji znal, několikrát jsme spolupracovali na misích." Uculil se Harry.

,,Čistě ryze pracovně, to se ví." Dodal a vycenil zuby.

,,Stejně brácho ta by s tebou nešla, byla starší než my. Bylo jí 28." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo bohužel." Sklopil hlavu Harry.

George jenom pozvedl obočí. Zdálo se mu to nebo ti dva po té záhadné Ni jeli. To by tedy znamenalo, že musela být hodně krásná a musela být blondýna s drdolem minimálně.

,,No dvou osasý démon jménem Nibi vypadal jak kočka nebo spíš rys." Doplnila Hermiona a pohlédla ledově na zasněného Nevilla a Harryho, kteří byli asi někde mozkem na misi v Oblačné vesnici s Nii.

Severus Snape se kousl do rtu. Jeho nový patron měl také podobu rysa.

,,Tyhle dva démony polapila Itaschiho organizace bez větších potíží bohužel, ale trojocasého se jim nepodařilo chytnout, protože zmizel v moři, poté, co se osvobodil z člověka, ve kterém byl uvězněn. Byla to velká smůla pro ně." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jak mohl ten démon zmizet v moři?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Trojocasý démon Smbi vlastním jménem Isobu byl démon jenž měl podobu velké želvy s třemi ocasy." Řekl Neville.

,,Mýval poté želva co ještě přijde dalšího." Vzdychnul si Remus. Už si nepřipadal tak zvláštní jako vlkodlak.

,,No další podoba démona byla vzteklá opice jménem Yobi vlastním jménem Son Goku. Ten byl dán do týpka z Kamenné vesnice a my ho ani neměli čest poznat, takže nevím ani jeho jméno." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Ten se raději uvěznil se Son Goka v diamantovém dole a tam si bedí uvězněn v diamantu a asi se už nikdy nedostane ven. To bylo pro Itaschiho organizaci hodně blbé zjištění." Řekl Naruto.

,,Takže měli zatím jenom tři ocásky, jak získali zbylých sedum?"Ptal se George.

,,Bohužel se podařilo jim získat jak pěti ocasého, tak šesti ocasého i sedmi ocasého démona a měli víc než deset ocasů, ale stejně vzniklo jenom deseti ocasé monstrum. Nevypadalo ani jako nějaké zvíře, ale spíš nepovedená patlanina s jedním okem a skoro bez úst. Vypadalo to příšerně, to i mozkomor je hezčí." Otřepal se Ron.

,,Mozkomor a hezký?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo ten není šedý, nemá šupiny, nemá oči nebo spíš oko, a také tak nesmrdí, co já vím. Podle mě velká výhoda pane Snape." Vyjmenoval to Ron.

,,Ještě to tak, aby mozkomoři smrděli." Řekl s nakrčeným nosem Remus. To by vězni z Azkabánu chcípli dříve ze smradu než z mozkomoří přítomnosti.

,,Tak vidíte a tohle stvoření smrdělo jak noha s leprou či syfilis nebo dýmějový mor." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak můžeš vědět jak tohle smrdí Neville?" Ptal se George.

,,Byl jsem na celkem desíti misích, kde jsem byl v oblastech zasaženými těmito nemoci a dělal jsem tam léčitele, takže vím, jak takový člověk, který je zasažen morem a má vředy smrdí. Nic pěkného." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože u vás je stále dýmějový mor, přece u nás už byl vykořeněn." Řekl překvapeně znechucený Snape.

,,Ano občas se vyskytne, zvláště na západním pobřeží poblíž Kamenné či Železné vesnice, tam je hygiena hodně špatná." Řekl Neville.

Snape nakrčil nos, ale musel mít o další stupeň větší respekt před Nevillem Longbottom. Jelikož toho zažil na svých skoro 21let života víc než dost. Severus Snape o těchto nemocech jenom slyšel, ale nikde je neviděl na nakaženém.

,,Smrdělo, funělo, sálala s toho podivná energie a magii a ohánělo se to kolem sebe svými desíti ocasy celé zmatené." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ale jak jste se tedy toho zbavili a jak jste se zbavili Madary?"Ptal se George, který si z toho popisu co dal Naruto nemohl udělat obrázek něčeho.

,,Madara použil své oči, aby tu podivnou masu s deseti ocasy ovládl a sám se skoro do jeho magie a energie potopil, de- fakto se s ním sloučil. Takže byl najednou mozek té masy." Řekl Harry.

,,Nechci ani vidět, jak odporně to muselo vypadat." Řekl Remus.

,,No zaútočil na naše divize. V tu chvíli už byli do boje zapojení i Kagové koaličních vesnic a dokonce Oroschimaru a Sasuke, protože tohle mohlo zničit všechny vesnice na kontinentě, kdyby se to pohybovalo nějak moc. Bylo to příšerně velké." Řekl Naruto.

,,Oroschimáru také dokázal upevnit kouzlo na zbylých nemrtvých, kteří zbyli a nebyli uvězněni v tekoucích píscích. Byli to také to nejsilnější, co měli jednotlivé vesnice na hřbitovech." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ano byli to předchozí Kágové vesnic včetně Minata Namikázeho, jinak Naruta táty. Byl tam Hiruzen Sarutobi, náš děda jenž nám dal možnost stát se ninji. Tobiráma Senju, první syn Wulfricka, Harischimaru Senju první Hokage a druhorozený syn Wulfricka. Takže se tak trochu sešli. Byli tam i další kágové vesnic. Celkem asi tak 35 lidí, kteří kdysi byli vůdčími osobnostmi vesnic." Řekl Harry.

,,No také jsme přivolali duchy, které jsme uměli, takže jsme nakonec zapojili do bitvy Siriuse, Raye Inuzuku což je zesnulý otec Kiby, a Hitomi Hyugu Hinatinu mámu. Ti se osvědčili jako nepřekonatelný štít. Kam se hrabe Protego Horobilis, Sirius dokáže zastavit i Avadu a magické dělo, když na to přijde." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože!?"Vykřikl Remus.

,,Jo takový patron, kterého máš teď ty s panem Snapem, tedy mamka a táta dokážu, když se postaví před vás nebo splynou s vámi ohledně pohybů tak Avadu zastaví a i magické výboje nebo dělo. Nic jim to neudělá a vám už vůbec ne. Je to nejmocnější štít světa a nezničitelná obrana, proč myslíte, že jsme vás to nechali naučit. Jenom kvůli tomu, abych se setkal s rodiči to nebylo, Remusi. Chtěli jsme vám dát do rukou zbraň na Smrtijedy. Takže sbohem a šáteček Avada Kedavra, na vás je neúčinná." Řekl Harry a rádoby zamával na pozdrav.

Remus civěl s otevřenou hubou na Harryho. To jako fakticky mu Avada neublíží, když bude mít u sebe Jamese? Co to Ronald Weasley vytvořil?

,,Weasley co jste to vytvořil, není možné přece se vyhnout Avadě a přežít to." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo to jsem si také myslel, ale po té co jsem málem schytal divokou magii od Desetiocasého a Sirius mi zachránil kejhák tím, že mě zaštítil a mě to nic neudělalo, tak jsem dělal pokusy a díky Kibovi a Hinatě jsem zjistil, že i Avada a další kletby jsou prostě na Siriuse asi tak účinné jako na Harryho hřeben či kartáč. Prostě mu nic neudělá v nejhorším případě se vypaří do onoho světa, ale jinak nic. V této podobě je Sirius dokud mám na něho dostatek energii ho udržet nezničitelný." Řekl Ron.

Remus polkl. Jestli je to pravda, tak být v jejich světě tak by Ron za to minimálně získal Merlinův řád. Vytvořil nezničitelného patrona, opravdového ochránce kouzelníka či čarodějky. Je s podivem, že průkopník byl zrovna Ron a Sirius. Pak si vzpomněl, jaký je zvěromág Sirius. Pes. Ten je považován za nejvěrnější zvíře na jejich planetě. Sirius byl doopravdy velmi věrný přítel a tím pádem ochránce.

,,Siriuse také napadlo, jak se Desetiocasého zbavit, i když to bylo dost drastické a dost náročné." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Black, já myslel, že to byl Weasley nebo slečna Hermiona nebo někdo jiný z těch ninjů." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne, ne byl to Sirius, který si dokázal poradit. Možná proto, že byl z rodiny Blacků a díky práci pro nás si vyslechl hodně z historie. No Siriuse napadlo, rozmlátit desetiocasého Lazarovou kletbou." Řekl Harry.

,,Lazarovou kletbou, ale tu nikdo už krom Brumbála neovládá." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo možná ne mezi živými, ale mezi mrtvými se hodně kouzelníků našlo. No víš Remusi od koho měl vědění o Lazarově kletbě Albus Brumbál?"Ptal se Harry.

Remus zakroutil hlavou.

,,Nigelus Phinias Black. Siriuse prastrýček a bývalý Bradavický ředitel a ředitel Zmijozelu. No co čert nechtěl, Sirius je jak Matta Hary a dokázal ze svého prastrýčka vytáhnout informace o Lazarově kletbě a sám od sebe se jí naučil. Jo je to černá magie, ale Sirius si s tím hlavu nedělá." Řekl Neville.

,,Merlinový spodky to jako Black umí Lazarovu kletbu?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo umí a také jí vylepšil, takže jí umí použít i na magická zvířata. Mohl by jí použít a zničit mozkomora, vlkodlaka, hippogrifa či kentoura. Sirius byl jenom líný se něco učit, ale když zjistil, že kouzla se dají vylepšovat tak se do toho velikou vervou pustil." Řekl Harry.

,,No Sirius přemluvil všechny duchy a nemrtvé, které měl k dispozici, aby si tu formulku rychle zapamatovali a na jakoukoliv část té příšery jí použily. Lazarova kletba sice není velkoplošná, ale čím více míst pokryje, tím je více smrtelná." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Takže jí nejprve použili na Madaru a oko té příšery. Sice přitom pár nemrtvých zařvalo, ale Madara společně s nimi. Pak pomocí mé divize jsme drželi to monstrum v šachu dokud se pod stovkami lazarových kleteb nerozpadlo v bílou nechutnou hmotu. Pomocí jednotek z naší vesnice a ostatních vesnice, kde byli ninjové s ohnivým elementem jsme jí spálili na troud. To byl také konce bitvy. Sice tam zahučelo dost lidí, ale to je holt ztráta v každé válce, kterou se musí holt počítat. Bohužel." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano, ale díky Siriovi jich není víc. Jenom ta pětistovka a něco." Vzdychl Harry.

,,Jo a ze Siria stal v Listové a ostatních vesnicích duch hrdina. Porazil nejšílenějšího z ninjů Madaru Uschiu, tím, že ho připravil a magii a ten pak zemřel na vyčerpání stářím, bylo mu 159 let. Dokonce u mě má Sirius schovanou čestnou členku ninji pěti vesnic. Listové, Oblačné, Vodní, Zemní a Písečné a to je asi největší gól ze všech. Vlastně tu válku vyhrál on a ne my." Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

Remus civěl jak jojo. Sirius tedy není jen tak někdo, on je i přes to, že je duch je válečný hrdina. Jo Blackové jsou šílenci. Jenom by ho zajímalo, proč u všech všudy se chtěl Sirius naučit Lazarovu kletbu?

,,Proč se Sirius vůbec učil tu Lazarovu kletbu?" Ptal se tedy ihned Remus.

,,Zajímavá otázka Remusi, ale určitě tě to napadne, co má náš milí Sirius v plánu udělat, až se zapojí do našeho tažení proti Hadí prdelce." Řekla Hermiona.

Remus zavřel oči a přemýšlel. Lazarová kletba a Sirius Black. Ten stejně jako on má dost velkou zlost na Petra.

,,Červíček?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ano přesně, chce tu krysu ochudit o jeho mizernou magii a pak jí definitivně zničit. Díky jeho vylepšení by měla být i účinná na Petra v podobě krysy. Takže může utíkat Červíček, jak chce, ale Siriuovii neunikne. Jak říkal Sirius už v doupěti Petřík si může odříkat poslední modlitbu." Usmál se ďábelsky Harry.

Severus Snape zamračil. Měl takové tušení, že Petr Pettigrew není jediný, na koho má s tou kletbou Black spadeno, určitě i bratry Lestrengrovi a Lucius Malfoy by mohl být na ráně, pomlčeno o Albusi Brumbálovi. Rozhodně může být rád, že ho Black už nepovažuje za nepřítele, jinak by se mohl klidně schovávat třeba až na Kubě ale ten duch by si ho stejně našel. Jinými slovy Sirius Orion Black byl teď horší protivník než kdy dřív.

,,No pak vám to už řekl Kyubi svým faktografickým výkladem." Řekl Neville.

,,To jste tam nemohli Siriusovi pozůstatky nechat?" Ptal zkroušeně Remus.

,,Ani nápad, já bych svého ctěného kmotra v démoních střevech vážně nenechal a bůh ví, jaké by ještě z toho neměl zažívací potíže Kyubi, ta magie v něm byla dost nestabilní a Naruta díky tomu bolelo břicho." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo a někteří další ninjové chtěli své blízké také zpět a byli ochotni seslat na Kyubiho armády jenom aby své zesnulé blízké získali a já další válečný konflikt nechtěl a Tsunade k tomu dala stejně rozkaz. Stejně to byla má nejhorší mise vůbec. Z exkrementů skládat posmrtné pozůstatky asi 120 lidí, kteří chtěli příbuzné zpět, fakt humus na druhou." Vyplázl jazyk Neville na výraz ohavnosti.

,,A já myslel, že jsem jako pohřební služba pro Voldemorta zažil dost Longbottome." Řekl Snape.

,,No lidé z Listové chtěli uctít památku Siriuse jako bojovníka a hrdiny a to bez tělesných pozůstatků nejde." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Dokonce tady a v Oblačné má Sirius svojí ulici. Ulice Siriuse Oriona Blacka. Já sice tu v Oblačné neznám, ale Beeho je tam nové kino a také dobrý bar. Bee také tyhle podniky rád vymetá, takže to ví se 100% přesností. No a tady ulice je ta, kde je Otomiho salon krásy. Škoda, že jste se nepodívali na štítek s adresou to by jste čučeli." Řekla Ginny.

,,Blacka je tedy celebrita? Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo do jisté míry je známý jako my, kteří jsme v radě a Kakaschi jako nový Hokage." Řekl s úsměvem Harry.

Remus přemýšlel, co by na to řekl Sirius před pár měsíci v jejich světě, když byl ještě mezi živými, ten by ho asi poslal do háje nebo k léčiteli. Na druhou stranu je Sirius v tomto světě velká ryba a dokonce i v boji se s ním dá počítat, ne jenom jako s chůvou pro malé děti a domácí pomocníkem a skvělým cukrářem. Sirius je asi multitalent, který prostě byl jenom líný se projevit v celé své míře. Jinými slovy byl lenoch. Listová jeho lenost pohřbila a dala mu novou podobu i charakter.

,,Jak přesně chcete tedy postupovat na Hadí prdel, zatím jste dost mlžili?" Ptal se Snape, který znal zatím jenom hrubé obrysy plánu.

,,To vysvětlíme z větší části na Longbottomoském sídle pane Snape. Musíme k tomu přizvat část Fénixova řádu a Brumbálovu armádu. Mají také právo vědět, co se bude dít a co se dělo. Dost pochybujeme o tom, že se zapojí bystrozorské oddělení Velké Británie. No také bystrozoři pochytali nějaké Smrtijedy, ale ti byli asi bezbranní jako broučci, protože neměli u sebe hůlky a Malfoy byl ještě zraněný. Moc lehoulinké." Řekla Hermiona.

Snape kývl, to měla slečna Hermiona pravdu. To by zvládl každý druhák něco takového provést.

,,Dále musíme zajistit, aby po odstranění Hadí prdelky nenastala krize v kouzelnickém světě. To víte Smrtijedi byli dost majetný přímo zazobaný a měli také většinou postavení na ministerstvu." Řekl Neville.

,,Tím pádem musíme zajistit, abychom tam co nejdříve dosadili lidi. Kvůli tomu právě jsme se spojili síly s Kratiknotem. Ten jak jste někteří viděli, také lezl na ministerstvo, ale ne za Popletalem, ale hlavně za Amelii Bonnesovou a dalšími lidmi které zná. Ti pak obsadí neslyšně pozice na ministerstvu dokud neproběhne poválečná obnova kouzelnická společnosti. Škoda, že nám nikdo neřekl o vašem komplotu pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo vy takhle Pottere. Vy tedy na ministerstvu chcete tichý převrat. Jestli to dobře chápu." Řekl Snape.

,,Přesně tak, žádné zbytečné krveprolití a handrkování o ustavení do pozic si nemůžeme dovolit, magická společnost je nestabilní díky Hadí prdeli dnes víc než kdy jindy. Musí se to dát do pořádku." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jakmile oslabíme vliv Voldemorta natolik, že nebude ovlivňovat politiku magické Velké Británie tak mu bouchnou saze a začne útočit. On chce moc, a jakmile jí nemá je rozčílený. V tu chvíli zasáhne Brumbálova armáda a Remus Lupin do našeho boje." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano Remus pomocí našeho drahého škodlivého brouka originální Rity Holoubkové vydá jeho životopis a dá prostor těm, kteří doposud neví co je Hadí prdelka zač. To jeho moc ještě víc oslabí. My dáme Ritu pod zámek, mrtvou jí nechceme. Brumbálova armadá se vydá na hon vitelálů a hezky je posbírá. Tom o tom nebude vědět, protože bude bombardován otázkami ze svých vlastních řad na jeho minulost a bude se muset sám opevnit asi Cruceim a kdoví čím." Řekl Neville.

,,No pak bude následovat operace Dělobuch jak jsme to pojmenovali. Na to máme menší zásobu výbušnin z našich zdrojů tady, také George, Seamuse a možná se zapojí i Naruto, kdo ví. Jednoduše necháme vyletět do povětří Azkabán." Řekl Harry.

,,Vyhodit do povětří Azkabán!"Vykřikl Remus. To snad nemyslí Harry přece vážně.

,,Ano přesně tak, Remusi, je to celkem logický krok, vzhledem k tomu, že by se zcela určitě pokusil Tom získat své věrné z Azkabánu zpět. Určitě díky tvému dílku co otiskne Rita v Denním věštci přijde o pár svých příznivců a fanoušků. No málo kdo, kdo je v Azkabánu čte pravidelně Denního věštce." Řekl Ron.

Snape nakrčil nos. V tom měl Weasley pravdu, to by se dalo přepokládat, že Voldemort udělá, pokud na to dojde.

,,A co stráže a lidé, kteří nejsou vězni v Azakbánu a mozkomoři? Je tam přece léčitel a také bystrozoři." Řekl George.

,,To bude úkol Moddyho a Kinsleyho. Budou to takové volavky, kteří způsobí planý poplach na Azkabánu a odlákají tyto lidi na pevninu. Ve stejný čas se vy jako napodobeniny bystrozorů se tam ukážete a dáte na určitá místa výbušniny a celý sytém spustíte. Pak se přemístíte pryč než to vybuchne za pomocí Naruta. Seamus ještě totiž nemá přemisťovací licenci." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Napodobniny?"Ptal George.

,,Mnoholičný lektvar, Georgi. Dáte si frťana na posilněnou. Uděláme z tebe buď Mooddyho či Kinsleyho, jak budeš chtít a Seamuse dáme do podoby Tonskové. Ať si zkusí být krásný." Řekla culící se Hermiona.

George už si v duchu představoval Seamuse Finnigena, jak bude nad tím nápadem klít jako pohan. Oni chtějí z toho bláznivého Ira udělat ženskou.

,,Jak vidím tak chcete hrát divadlo, já bych to možná vylepšit." Řekl usměvavě Snape.

,,Jak pane Snape?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm mám pár věcí z eskadry Smrtijedů. Pár vlásků Lestrengrových bratrů či Averyho nechty, nebo jeli libo chlupy od Petra Pettigrewa." Řekl Snape a mnul si ruce.

,,Fajn to bereme, pro Brumbálovu armádu to bude o to lepší. Víte oni jsou nezletilí a též studenti Bradavic, pane Snape a tak se mimo jejich zdi nemohou objevit. Sice to bude příšerné pití, ale mi jim pak zpříjemníme chuť něčím jiným." Řekl Neville.

,,Víte pane Snape, vás je škoda, měl jste být místo Červíčka u Pobertů. To by to dopadlo jinak." Řekl George.

,,Týká se to jenom těchto čtyř osob nebo máte v záloze další lidské přebytky?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ono by se ještě něco našlo, ale to jsou starší ročníky a já si nejsem jist slečno, jestli je to ještě použitelné, mám tam i jeden zub Mulbriera." Prohrábl si vlasy Snape.

,,Ok to se uvidí, další krok po zničení Azkabánu bude zničení viteálů. To Hadí prdelku oslabí. Na to použijeme madam Augustu s Minervou. Jsou to silné kouzelnice a ty se těch viteálu nezaleknou." Řekla Ginny.

,,Poslední viteál tu hadici zničím já osobně." Řekl Harry.

,,No pak nás už čeká jenom poslední bitva. Bohužel nedokážeme říct, kde a v jaké hodině bude, ale budeme mít našponované uši a oči. Ne váše, ale necháme díky poště tam další Ritu. Ta určitě tu informací zachytí." Řekl Ron.

,, Na bitvu se připravíme velmi svědomitě a také si připravíme místo, kde se bude konat podle našich potřeb. Georgi viděl jsi někdy s Fredem nebo Leem film Sám doma 1 nebo dvojku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Chápu, vy z toho místa uděláte past na Voldemorta." Řekl vesele se tvářící se George. On se s Fredem těmi filmy inspirovali pro jejich vtípky.

,,Jo past na hada a Naruto je na to expert. Když byl mrně, dokázal všem vytřít zrak. I on je Poberta jako ty Georgi a Remusi. Takže má díky Sirusově paměti máme připravený plán jak pro místo jménem Ministerstvo, tak pro Příčnou ulici, nedej bože Prasinky či Bradavice. Z těch všech může udělat s pomocí 28 lidí do 3hodin past o velmi příšerném obsahu. Jenom to musíme u Bradavic trochu upravit, když Percy nechal zmizet Protivu. To byla naše spojka, bohužel. Ale, co se dá dělat, uděláme to i bez Protivy." Řekl Harry.

,,No co pak, jak chcete říct lidem co se s vámi stalo? Ptal se Remus.

,,Neřekneme to nikomu jinému než Brumbálově armádě a Fénixovu řádu, proč by to měl vědět celý svět Remusi. My nechceme anarchii. Ať si kouzelníci žijí v poklidu dál. Jenom naši přátelé a příbuzní budou vědět pravdu a to bohatě stačí. Nechceme být slavní. Jenom přeneseme hroby a uvelebíme Hanabi u Freda a zase zmizíme. Máme tady pracovní povinnosti a rodinmé také." Řekl Neville.

,,Samozřejmě vás občas navštívíme, ale jinak se tam zbytečně ukazovat nebudeme. Já a ostatní jsme našli domovy zde." Řekl Harry.

Remus kývl na souhlas. Docela i Harryho chápal. Ten svět kde byl prvních 15let života mu nepřinesl nic víc než trápení. No Listová sice nebyla klidné místečko k žití, ale Harry zde měl neochvěnou pozici a též lásku a porozumění a to bylo víc, než kdy v jejich světě.

,,Poslední otázka pane Pottere, co hodláte udělat s Brumbálem a Popletalem?"Ptal se Snape.

Harry se rozesmál a povídá.

,,Jak to vidím já, tak se o to postaráte místo mne vy a Kratiknot pane Snape. S pomocí puntičkářského Percyho, který je určitě v hloubi duše je nasraný jako dračí hovno a brousí si zuby na pomstu proti Brumbálovi a Popletalovi. Už totiž ví, co jsou zač a to je pro Percyho kruté a bolestivé probuzení, jako jeho kocovina. A Percy v kocovině je horší než Kyubi po víně. Percy má tu neřest, že když něco dělá, tak to dělá velmi pečlivě a do puntíku. Ať jsou to eseje nebo testy, jak říkal Ron. Takže udělá i finanční prověrku Bradavic do puntíku a odhalí veškerou hrabavou činnost Brumbála a co víc, mám takový pocit, že vy také dost víte, takže se nemusím obávat o vyřešení toho problému jménem Albus Brumbál. No co se týká Popletala, ten už má do bot nasráno teď díky Malfoyovi, protože se nechal jím dost vodit za nos a nechal ho nakládat s ministerským majetkem. jakmile vyjde najevo Brumbálův zločin, tak to potopí i Popletala na čisto, protože Percy mu hodí klacek pod nohy, že Bradavice nehlídal a nechal to dopustit. Takže Popletal vyletí z ministerstva tak rychle, jako on nechal vyletět Percyho. Já bych rozhodně nechal Percyho hrát jeho part, protože jsem jist, že bude neskonale přesný jako, že se jmenuji Harry James Potter, pane Snape."

,,Takže Percy Weasley přispěje k pádu Brumbála a Popletala?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Jo Percy se osvědčil jako záškodník a tak bych ho nechal škodit dál." Řekl Ron.

,,Jep já bych také nechal Percyho jednou si pořádně si kopnout, ne do Hadí prdelky, ale do Albuse Brumbála a Popletala. Ehm politika a finanční záležitosti je jeho parketa, ať se činní, jako pilná včela." Řekl George.

,,No včelička píchne a Popletal vylítne, včelička píchne ještě jednou a Brumbál vylítne. Jo to bude na Percyho sedět jako ulité. Možná mu koupím tričko s nápisem Pylný čmelák Percy." Řekla se tlemící se smíchy Ginny.

,,Bzz Bzz Percy zabzučí a Popletal se nebude stačit divit." Mával prsty jako nějaký hmyzem Neville.

,,Ok takže máme dát naději v Percymu a nechat ho řádit jako černou ruku?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo za pomoci jak říkáte Teddy Tonske a Adaberta Greengráse. Víš co si říkám, proč Percy nechtěl být magickým právníkem hlavu by rozhodně na to měl." Řekl Harry.

,,Myslím, že podlehl svodům Skrka seniora a později Popletala a nechal tu možnost plavat, ale možná teď když uvidí pana Tonske a Greengráse na živo jako právníky tak změní názor. Zase tak starý není, aby to nezkusil nyní a já bych byl dokonce rád, kdyby někdo v naší rodině byl, kdo by si dokázal v takovém oboru poradit. Já jsem strátég, ale tyhle právní záležitosti znám jen zběžně jako Harry, George a Fred jsou obchodníci a Charlie je ošetřovatel dračí havěti a Bill je odeklínač, jenom Ginny se v tom trochu vyzná, ale jenom co se týče diplomacie mezi vesnicemi a zákony Velké Británie jsou jiné." Řekl Ron.

George koukal vyjeveně na Rona. To chce, aby z Percyho byl právník?! To by bylo snad horší než finanční poradce a ministerský úředník. To by se mohli všichni vydřiduši přihlásit o pořadí u pohřební služby. Na druhou stranu, člověk by pro radu v tomto nemusel chodit daleko. Možná by to nebylo tak zlé.

,,Um to by bylo fakt zajímavá představa Právník Percy, no když už byl Perfekt Percy, Primus Percy, Pitomec Percy, tak proč ne Právník Percy." Uchechtla se Ginny.

,, No těd bych ještě rád vyzvedl Freda a Hanabi z nemocnice, než zítra oslavím s Nevillem své narozky." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože jí také?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo teď uklidíme Hanabi k Ginny, ona má všechny zrzky tak ráda." Řekla Hermiona.

George si pomyslel, no alespoň si Fred chvilku od ní odpočine.

T tu chvíli k nim přicválal Bill Weasley.

,,Harry co je ten box zač?" Ptal se.

,,Bojový sport proč to chceš vědět Bille?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Tvůj bratranec právě zpacifikoval malého Goyla, Crebra a Petra Pettigrewa a to před očima Kratiknota." Řekl Bill a mluvil trochu moc pisklavě na to, že to je 28letý chlap.

,,Cože?" Ptal se vyjeveně Harry.

,,Jen se pojďte podívat, stálo to za to. Nata nám to pustí znovu. Bylo to jako nějaká bystrozorská přestřelka, ale bez hůlek. Ten váš kamarád Thomas jim je sebral." Řekl Bill a už tahal Rona z křesla.

,,Děláš si psinu Bille?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Ne malý Crebe má díky tomu přeraženou čelist a nos a dost možná naraženou kostrč, malý Goyle leží na zemi a asi má něco se žebry a blije a Pettigrew tak na tom ten Dudley stojí. Dost možná se už nikdy Pettigrew nepostaví na nohy." Říkal cestou Bill.

,, U mozkomora co tam Dudley vyvádí?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No galantního rytíře ve zbroji s Thomasem Deanem. Malý Goyle a Crebre a tou krysou chtěli se pomstít za její tetu té Mrzimorce jménem Susan Bonnesová a to rovnou ve Velké hale u oběda. Fakt kvalitní zážitek pro ostatní strávníky." Řekl Bill a uchechtl se.

,,Já z Dudleyho chcípnu, tak tohle bych od něj nečekal." Řekl Harry.

,,To jen tak Pettigrew šel do Bradavic, tak blbý snad nemůže být ani on." Řekl Snape.

,,Ale je, asi byl dost zoufalý, když něco takového udělal. Sirius se nad tím rozesmál, když to viděl." Řekl Bill a sundal si dřeváky a vstoupil do Doupěte a v závěsu za ním i ostatní.

Vešli do místnosti, kde na jedné stěně byla obří televize a kolem ní seděli všichni ostatní. Arthur Weasley měl přímo radostný úsměv, Molly Weasleyová byla o něho opřená jako při nějakém filmovém slaďáku. Kinsley zatínal pěst, že by tam chtěl být a také praštit Pettigreva, Tonsková se culila jako jitřenka a měla úplně blond zářivé vlasy. Minerva McGonagolová byla přímo na jako trní a usměvavá jak slunce. Alastor Moddy se díval jako malé kotě co právě probudilo z poledního spánku, nehledě na Augustu Longbottomovou, která polohlasně šeptala o Nebelvírských rytířích a soubojích postaru.

,,Jen to Nato pusť." Řekl Bill a Hinata pustila záznam, aby to viděli i ostatní.


	48. Kapitola 46 - Jak vyprat Smrtijeda

**Kapitola čtyřicátá šestá – Jak vyprat Smrtijeda**

Byli v Bradavické Velké hale, byl čas oběda. Dudley Dursley seděl u Nebelvírského kolejního stolu a povídal si Deanem Thomasem o autech. Střídavě se s k nim připojoval o stůl dál sedící Wayne Hopkins a Stephan Cornfott, které to téma dost zaujalo. I oni byli kluci mudlorozeného původu a když uslyšeli Ferarri, Aston Martin a převodovka tak zbystřily obě uši jako lišky. Vedle seděla Susan Bonnesová, četla si nějaký dopis a přitom jedla rizoto. Parkrát otočila zrak na prázdnou židli po Brumbálovi. Fillius Kratiknot seděl na svém místě a dával si do nosu na jeho oblíbeném špízu s bramborem a pomerančovou šťávou k tomu. Jinak v hale zatím nikdo nebyl. Jen paní Norrisová spala přede dveřmi do Velké haly a ocasem se oháněla po dotěrné mouše. Nic nenasvědčovalo k tomu, že se tu strhne co nevidět bitka. Dudleyho skupinka čekala na Pamdu, Wayne a Stephan zase na tu svojí sebranku.

Najednou se rozletěly dveře do Velké haly a tam stal malý kulatý mužík s předkusem v dost zváleném hávu a dva všem známí studenti Zmijozelu, Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crebre.

,,Támhle je ta malá svině!" Křikl ten mužík a ukázal na Susan. Crebre a Goyle se rozeběhli k Susan, ale okamžitě zakopli o spící paní Norissovou a tím přilákali pozornost ostatních. Ta odběhla z haly ven.

,,Co tu dělá Goyle a Crebre a kdo je ten pidimužík?" Ptal se Stephan Cornfott.

,,Crebre a Goyle?"Ptal se poplašeně Dudley. Ty jména totiž už slyšel od pana Kratiknota a viděl je v Denním věštci.

,,Jo místní pitomci Zmijozelu dokonce i prváci jsou lepší kouzelníci než oni." Dodal Wayne Hopkins a koukal se jak se ti dva sbírají z podlahy.

,,Arg vše musím dělat sám!" Zařval ten mužík a pozvedl Susanin směrem hůlku. Té se rozšířily zorničky, ale Dean Thomas byl rychlejší.

,,Experliemus!" Zahřměl Velkou halou jako to naposled udělal kdysi v duelovém kroužku Severus Snape. Kouzlo s velkou kadencí mělo na toho mužíka i stejný účinek jako na Zlatoslava Lockharta.

Petru Pettigrewovi vyletěla hůlka ruky a přistála v rizotu Susan Bonesové a Petra to poslalo proti dubovým dveřím Velké haly. Omdlel.

Okorát se zvedl Crebre a Goyle a hnali se směrem na Deana. V tom jim vstoupil do cesty Dudley a velkou silou jim ty hůlky vyrval z ruky a hodil směr k Deanovi a Susan. Dean je obě chytil. Dudley se pak skrčil a dal Crebrovi pravým hákem do žaludku a poslal ho výkrutem do rány Goylovi. Takže Crebre dostal další ránu od kumpána. Než se vzpamatovali, tak Dudley dal dalším tentokrát levým hákem Crebrovy do nosu a ten udělal skoro poloviční piruetu a spadl na kamennou podestu před stolem Mrzimoru. Žalostně zakňoural. Goyle chtěl Dudleymu také jednu vrazit do nosu jako odplatu, ale ten ho při jeho pokusu chytl za ruku, přitáhl ho k sobě a kolenem mu napálil do žaludku, až Goyle hekl jako osel a pak ho Dudley srazil k zemi další ránu přímo mezi oči jako vola. Goyle spadl na zem skoro hned vedle svého kumpána. Mezitím se zvedl Pettigrew a kolíbavým krokem zamířil nasraně k Dudleymu a ostatním a přitom si držel za hlavu.

,,Kam pak pane?" Zeptal se slušně Dudley a zastavil ho před sebou.

,,Pro svoji hůlku ty kluku pitomá, abych mohl zabít neteř coury Bonnesové." Řekl a chtěl odstrčit Dudleyho z cesty. Bohužel Petr Pettigrew nebyl jen tak pro nic za nic nazýván Červíček, měřil jenom metr padesát a Dudley, ačkoliv cvalda byl o víc jak 20cenťáku větší.

,,Zabít a tady? Ne, tady se pane nezabíjí tady je škola. Tady se učí a teď uklízí. Takže …" Řekl Dudley svým typicky ignorantským výrazem a dal jednu přes držku Pettigrewovi až ten lízal podlahu Bradavic.

Chtěl se zvednout, ale Dudley si na něj sedl jako na rohožku či matračku a Pettigrew zavyl bolestí, jak na něho těch 80 kilo živé váhy sedlo.

,,A teď mi řekněte prosím, kdo jste, já vás neznám." Řekl Dudley.

,,Slez ze mě ty prase, až dostanu do ruky mojí hůlku, budeš mrtvý ty … Já jsem Petr Pettigrew a se mnou si nikdo hrát nebude." Řekl snad nejvíce zlostným pohledem Červíček a chtěl uhodit Dudleyho do lýtek nebo někam, kam by svýma krátkýma rukama dosáhl.

Dudleymu se zúžily zornice a nasadil výraz, který by mohl popsat Harry jako zabijácký.

Vzal Pettigrewa za pačesy před jeho pleší a udeřil s ním do kamenné podlahy Bradavic, až bylo slyšet křupnutí. To určitě byla nosní kůstka.

,,Tak to jste byl vy co jste zabil s tím Trofinnem nebo kým moje rodiče! Vy jste ten zabiják!" Zařval Dudley a zvedl se z Pettigrewa. Ten se také chtěl zvednout s krvácejícím nosem a vymláceným předkusem, ale Dudley prostě vyskočil do vzduchu, co mu to s jeho váhou šlo a skočil na Pettigrewa a začal na něm skákat jako na trampolíně. A přitom hlasitě křičet.

,,A za tátu, za mámu, za pana Forbischéra, za paní Forbischérovou, za paní Polkinsovou, za pana Polkinse …"

Dudley vyjmenoval všechny sousedy v celé Zobí ulici krom paní Figgové a sebe než přestal skákat na Petrovi Pettigrewovi. Ten už jenom ječel bolestí, že i Susan Bonnesová křivila tvář. Podle ní byl Dudley lepší než kde jaký Cruciátus. Dean se bavil, protože viděl, že Crebre při zvednutí ze země začal blít a to rovnou a na hlavu Goyla. Dokonce i Wayne Hopkins a Stephan Cornfott se koukali v úžasu co se děje. Pan Kratiknot rychle odložil oběd a spěchal k nim.

,,Tak to by stačilo, pane Dursley, myslím, že ten zabiják má dost." Křikl Kratiknot, když byl dostatečně blízko.

,,Ano pane Kratiknote, jak myslíte, já už vyjmenoval všechny od nás ze Zobí ulice." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ach ano, pane Dursley to zajisté. Pouta na tebe." Řekl Kratiknot a namířil hůlku na Červíčka.

Další pouta na tebe seslal na Goyla a poslední na Crebra, který přestal blít na svého kumpána.

,,Co je to za kouzlo?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Totální znehybnění člověka. Prostě pouta." Vysvětlil ochotně Dean. Tomu se tohle rozhodně líbilo. Harryho bratranec byl stejný kabrňák jako Harry. Skákat po Smrtijedovi by ho fakt nenapadlo.

,,Aha a to předtím, jak jsi zakřičel ty Deane?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Odzbrojující kouzlo, většinou specialita Harryho, ale já nechtěl, aby ten pitomec ublížil Susan. Než ta by vytáhla hůlku, mohlo být pozdě." Řekl Dean.

,,To by Thomasi nemuselo být třeba, já už také měla hůlku v ruce. Přesto díky." Řekla Susan a vytáhla Pettigrewa hůlku z rizota pomocí vidličky a nechala rizoto zmizet. Pak vyndala s kapsy hábitu igeliťák a dala hůlku do něho s mírně nekrčeným nosem, z toho co jí přistálo v jídle. Dean jí podal i Goylovu a Crebrovu a hůlku a ta je přihodila k té Červíčkově.

,,No ty tam patří také. Asi bychom měli zavolat bystrozory." Řekla Susan.

,,Máte naprostou pravdu slečno Bonnesová. A vaší tetu také. Pettigrew jí bude rozhodně zajímat, ale předtím, pane Thomasi 50 bodů pro Nebelvír za pohotové reflexy a excelentní použítí kouzla." Řekl Kratiknot a bylo slyšet, jak byly přihozeny červené rubíny do Nebelvírského konta.

,,A 50 bodů pro pana Dursleyho za velmi ctěný výkon v moderním bojovém umění. Škoda, že nejste kouzelník." Řekl Kratiknot.

Waynovi Hopkinsovi a Stephanovi Cornofottovi spadla brada, když to slyšeli. Nebelvír právě získal 100 bodů a ještě polovinu díky mudlovi. To má být vtip?!

,,Ale to nejde pane profesore Kratiknote…" Mínil Wayne Hopkins.

,,Jde pane Hopkinsi, Dudley je tu na pár dní čestným členem Nebelvírské koleje a tím pádem Nebelvír a může získávat i body na školní pohár." Vysvětlil Kratiknot.

,,Fího, já tě žeru chlape, zrovna jsme se dostali před Mrzimor." Řekl Dean a objal Dudleyho.

Dudley trochu nevěřícně čuměl před sebe, co se zrovna stalo. On tu ještě získá body pro Harryho kolej. Fakt neuvěřitelný ten magický svět.

Kratiknot pomocí kouzla zvedl ze země jak Červíčka a Goyla s Crebrem a odlevitoval je z Velké Haly pryč.

,,Kluci řekněte Pamdě, že přijdu až na ošetřovnu. Musím tetičce předat tenhle dáreček." Řekla Susan a zamávala igeliťákem s hůlkami těch třech a pak se řítila za Kratiknotem.

,,Ok Susan." Řekl Dean a pustil se Dudleyho a povídá.

,,Dudley v tobě se příbuznost s Harry Potterem nezapře, právě si dostal Smrtijeda, který má na svědomí z části i Harryho rodiče a další nejmíň 24 mudlů." Řekl Dean a zatřásl vesele Dudleym.

Ten stále omámeně hleděl před sebe.

,,On je příbuzný s Potterem?"Ptal se překvapeně Stephan Cornfott.

,,Jo Cornfotte, tohle je jeho mudlovský bratranec Dudley Dursley." Řekl Dean.

Sptehan a Wayne zapískali obdivně a Wayne povídá.

,,Jo ono je to s Potterem příbuzné, to se pak nedivme, že se to umí ohánět po Smrtijedech jako divé. Potter je a jeho rodiče byli také vosínky v prdeli pro ty Smrtisráče. Jinak nářez Dudley, i když jsi mudla, tak jsi jenom za minimální pomoci Thomase vyřídil tři kouzelníky." Řekl Wayne.

,,Jo já jsem slyšel v hodině historie také o nějakém bojovníkovi, co se jmenoval Dudley, ale tohle je ještě lepší. Zmijozel chytne rapl, až se to dozví. Už Malfoy vyletěl díky tobě ze školy a Goyle a Crebre ho asi budou následovat, jak to vypadá." Řekl Stephan a máchnutím hůlky nechal zmizet ty blitky.

Dudley se konečně chytil a něco řekl.

,,To nic nebylo, jenom jsem nechtěl, aby tu někdo někoho zabíjel. Zabíjení mám nějak za poslední dny dost. No Susanina teta je důležitá osoba a pomocí toho vašeho ministra asi dostala do vězení dost lidí a to je důležité. Ti co zabíjejí lidi, patří do vězení když to nejsou policisté. Ti to mají samozřejmě povolené v nutnosti." Přitom se Dudley poškrábal na hlavě.

,,Jo úplná pravda." Řekl Stephan.

,,I když v magickém světě se jim říká bystrozoři." Dodal Wayne.

,,Co kdybychom si večer u večeře zahráli Černého Petra." Navrhl Stephan.

Dudleymu se rozzářily oči. Kdy naposled hrál Černého Petre. Vyhovatelé na Smelting jim karty před dvěma týdny zabavili, tam byl karban zakázán. Očividně tady ne.

,,Klidně." Řekl Dean a Dudley také kývl na souhlas. Pobyt v Bradavicích, se mu čím dál více líbil.

Pak se konečně objevila Pamda.

,,Promiňte to zdržení, ale nějaký prvňák moc vyleštil schody do Hagváspárské věže a já po nich málem spadla až dolů do sklepa a přitom se mi roztrhly punčocháče. Sorry." Omlouvala se.

,,To nic Pamdo, ale o dost jsi přišla.." Povídal Dean a šli společně z Velké haly a přitom Dean kecal o svém a Dudleyho výkonu.

Nata to stopla.

,,Mozkomore a Morgano Dudley a Dean vyřídili Červíčka." Řekl George.

,,Jo a způsobem, za které by se nestyděl nikdo z bystrozorského oddělení." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo." Řekl zamračeně Alastor Moddy. Zase bystrozoři přišli o práci. To je konec, pomyslel si.

,,Červíček je dobitý, to je jistý. Ten valibuk na něm skákal jako po posteli." Řekl Sirius a chechtal se.

,,Jo ten se nezvedne. Ještě přišel o zuby a má rozbitý nos, to je velmi slušný výkon." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Drastické, ale účinné. Musím poblahopřát panu Thomasovi za ukázku excelentního Expreliármu. To bylo vynikající." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

,,No mě to připomnělo pana Snapa, když odzbrojil Lockharta, ten se také rozplácl o ty dveře." Řekl Ron.

,,Kvalitní práce ty dveře. Stoletý dub. Ten jen tak něco nerozbije." Mínil Snape.

,,Tak i tak Brousek a madam Bonnesová budou čučet na drát, zase je budou volat do Bradavic." Řekl Neville.

,,Já fakt nevím, co si o mém bratranci mám myslet, tohle byl hvězdný výkon a Dean díky Dudleymu pookřál do bezva formy. Fakt mu musím něco koupit. Lepší boty minimálně." Řekl Harry.

,,Brr s tvým bratrancem Harry není dobré jíst horké. Červíček vypadal jako dost mizerná mrtvola." Řekl Remus.

,,On je boxer a vždycky se rád pral. Ať to bylo na primárce nebo ve školce. Dudley má s bojem dost zkušenosti. Nerad bych tě pouštěl proti němu, tam by jsi i jako vlkodlak bez hůlky neobstál. On je juniorský mistr s Survey z minulého roku v boxu. Proč myslíš, že umím tak rychle běhat, Remusi. Útěk byla v mém případě před pěti lety, jediný způsob, jak mu uniknout když se chtěl Dudley prát." Zasmál se Harry.

Remus zbledl a podíval se na zastavený záběr Dudleyho. Harry a Dudley očividně byli od rány. Ani James by se tak nerval. Ne to musí být z té Evansovské strany. Snape přece říkal, že Harryho děda byl u armády. Takže to musí být z té strany. I tak klobouk dolů, i pro něho by bylo ošidné si zahrávat s Dudleym Dursleym.

,,Taková podívaná a já myslel, že Pettigrew je chytřejší. Očividně je ještě hloupější než jsem si myslel." Řekl Snape.

,,Takhle brzy bude domlácený v Azkabánu a očistí se konečně jméno Siria." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo to mu musím poděkovat. Snad se mě nelekne Dudley jako ducha." Řekl Sirius.

,,No já nevím, ale můžeme Dudleyho vyzkoušet na duchy. Stejně, jestli bude v Bradavicích tak je uvidí." Řekl Harry.

,,Rozhodně za ty body ho bude mít rád skoro bezhlavý Nick." Řekl George.

,,Nehledě na to, nebelvírští vystrojí za ty body takovou oslavu ve společenské, že na to Dudley jen tak nezapomene." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ti je tam budou mít za hrdiny Nebelvíru. Zvláště Dudleyho. Jenom doufám, že Levanduli zase nenapadne tak jako mě obarvit mu na rudo vlasy." Řekl Harry.

,,No doufejme, že ne. To by jí Dudley asi rád neměl." Řekl Neville.

,,Rozhodně má na své straně i Mrzimory, což je dost dobrý." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jinými slovy velký den pro toho kluka." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Hm mohla bych uplést Harry tvému bratranci svetr, přece jenom chytl a pořádně zmlátil toho podvraťáckého Smrtijeda, který zabil mojí kamarádku na té ulici v Londýně?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo klidně paní Weasleyová na rozdíl ode mě má Dudley rád filovou."Zazubil se Harry a pomyslel si sám pro sebe. Jak to vypadá, tak Dudley je sice někdy ňouma, ale ten mozkomor mu konečně zapnul mozek a on se rozjel na plné obrátky.

„Myslím, že Červíček má teď hrudník tam, kde normální lidé mají páteř." Přemýšlela nahlas Hermiona a ostatní se pochechtávali.

,,Nato mohla bys přepnout prosím na ředitelnu chci vidět co se Červíčkem a těmi pitomci dělo dál." Řekl Sirius nadšeně.

,,Och jistě." Řekla Nata a zase namačkala nějakou číselnou kombinaci do toho ovládání, které měla u sebe.

Objevila se ředitelna, kam zrovna vešel Kratiknot a za ním levitující tři osoby a ještě za ním Susan Bonnesová s velkým úsměvem na rtech. Přešla rovnou ke krbu, ale zjistila, že je zazděný a mírně překvapená se podívala na Kratiknota.

,,To nic slečno, jenom preventivní opatření. Já si vaší tetu zavolám jinak." Řekl Kratiknot a pozvedl skleničku s ptáčky a řekl do ní jako do telefonního sluchátka.

,,Madam Bonnesová halo jste tam?"

,,Co to je za kouzlo?" Ptal se George.

,,Druhým stupeň Prométhova kouzla, ale to vy jistě znáte, pane Weasley." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano, kdo mě volá z Bradavic." Ozval se ze skleničky hlas Amelie Bonnesové.

,,Fillius Kratiknot, dočasný ředitel, madam. Vyskytl se tu incident. Potřeboval vás a alespoň jednoho bystrozora." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Co se zase u vás děje? Nějaké potíže s Malfoyem?"Ptala se madam Bonnesová.

,,Kež by Draco Malfoy." Řekl polohlasně Snape.

,,Ne Malfoy, ale Pettigrew se tu objevil, nebojte je odborně zpacifikovaný, ale potřebuji, aby jste ho vyslechla a někdo ho hodil do Azkabánu a k léčiteli. Je dost pochroumaný." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Cože!?" Ozval se vřeštivý hlas a pak ,,Dalwischi, pohněte prdelí jde se do Bradavic!"

Sklenička se odmlčela.

Po chvilce se v ředitelně objevila madam Bonnesová a Dalwisch s drobky u pusy a koblihou v ruce.

Ten vyvalil oči na Pettigrewa, rychle spolkl sousto koblihy a zbytek dal do kapsy. Přešla ho chuť i na jeho svačinku.

,,Dalwisch je na sladké, ale tohle sladké není." Řekla se smíchem Tonsková.

,,Susan nestalo se ti nic." Spráskla ruce madam Bonnesová, když viděla u krbu stát Susan.

,,Ne, ne tetičko, ale tam ten parchant Smrtijedský mě chtěl zabít. Akorát nepočítal s Deanem a Dudleym, teto. Ti ho zneškodnili dřív, než mohl něco udělat." Řekla Susan a nastavila ručku s igeliťákem s třemi hůlkami.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Dalwisch vyjeveně.

,,Můj spolužák Dean Thomas odzbrojil tu Smrtijedskou svini a Dudley Dursley bratranec Harryho Pottera pak jeho, Goyla a Crebra, kteří tomu Smrtijedovi pomohli se dostat do Bradavic, dal přes držku a dostal je do stavu, ve kterém jsou." Vypověděla Susan.

,,To udělal páťák a mudla?"Ptal se Dalwisch zaraženě a prohlížel si ty tři.

,,Ano a já bych v takové věci nikdy nelhala." Řekla Susan a našpulila rty.

,,Tím si Susan u tebe jistá." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová a vzala do ruky ten igeliťák s hůlkami.

,,Promiň teto, ale to je pytlík od mé svačiny. Možná je trochu špinavý od vaječné pomazánky. Nic lepšího jsem po ruce neměla a já se těch hůlek nechtěla ani dotknout. Kdo ví, jakou magii prováděli." Řekla Susan.

,,Ten váš spolužák Thomas použil jaká kouzla, slečno?" Ptal se Dalwich a vytáhl notes a hned si něco zapisoval.

,,Experliamus pane Dalwichi, jenom Pettigrewa ozdbrojil a mě zkazil oběd, protože mi hůlka toho Smrtijeda přistála v jídle." Řekla Susan.

Dalwich jenom zapsal a nic neříkal. Nechtěl se za přítomnosti soudkyně Starostolce pouštět do výslechu její neteře, která u ní od smrti jejích rodičů bydlela. To by pro něho znamenalo vyhazov a on nebyl ignorant, aby se do toho pouštěl.

,,Johne zkontroluj, jestli ti dva nejsou náhodou pod Imperiem." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová.

John Dalwich hned tak učinil. Nad Goylem a Crebrem pronesl formulku a ti začali zářit fialově a mírný parsek světla se spojil s hůlkou Červíčka v igelitu.

,,Imperius madam. Ti holomci se dostali pod Imperio toho Smrtijeda." Konstatoval vlažně Dalwisch.

,,Oh takhle Červíček, on ty paka dal pod Imperius poté co se dostal do Bradavic." Řekl Remus.

,,Tak to si vybral ty pravé. To jsou snad největší pitomci ze všech." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Pošlete je prosím k Mungovi. Tam si s tím poradí. Případné potrestání nechám na panu Kratiknotvi." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

,,Ano madam." Řekl Dalwisch a něco napsal na další stránku notesu a přilepil jí na čelo Goylovi a pak další stránku notesu na čelo Crebrovi. Pak je spojil magickým lanem a dal k nim přenášedlo v podobě starého nemocničního bažanta a aktivoval ho hůlkou. Goyle a Crebre zmizeli z ředitelny.

,,Nemocniční bažant jako přenášedlo, tak to se fakt k těm dvěma idiotům opravdu hodí." Zasmál se Harry.

,,Jsou horší věci ze kterých se dají udělat přenášedla." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No tuhle svini pošli do Azkabánu na ošetřovnu k Golsteinovi. Takto by stejně nebyl schopen výpovědi." Řekla s odporem madam Bonnesová.

,,Golstein?"Ptal se George.

,,Anthonyho Goldteina strýček Juda tam dělá lečitele." Vysvětlil Ron.

,,Jak to víš?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No já jsem to jednou zjistil při šachové partii. Od něho se naučil Anthony karty a šachy také." Mínil Ron.

,,Jo takhle." Pokýval hlavou George.

Dalwich zase něco napsal na další stránku notesu a přilípl to na zadek Červíčkovi. Vyndal z kapsy otvírák na konzervy, který přeměnil na přenášedlo a aktivoval ho a Červíček se jako balíček přemístil do Azkabánu do místní ošetřovny.

,,No pokud to je vše tak bych ráda dojedla svůj oběd." Řekla madam Bonnesová a už se měla s Dalwichem k odchodu, když něco spadlo za nimi na zem. Velká hromada.

Nejprve tam byl dost bílý Percy Weasley jenom v modrých trenkách a s krvácejícím šlincem na ruce, potom černovláska v smetanově bílé podprdě v kalhotkách a podvazích té samé barvy a menší rankou v obličeji a hůlkou v ruce, dále skřítek Dobby s monclem a dvě vánočky lidí, které Alastor Moddy a další poznali jako bratry Lestrengrovi. Akorát tak trochu zmlácené a pošramocené, zabalené v něčem, co vypadalo jako deka a sprchový závěs.

,,Kde se tam vzal Percy a ta ženská a Dobby!? Proč je Percy skoro hanbatý!? A co tam dělají Lestrengrovi u Merlina!" Řekl Bill.

,,Proč má Percy tu ránu na ruce?!" Ptala se vyplašená Molly Weasleyová.

,,Zase Percy a já cítím potíže." Řekl Ron a opřel se o zeď. Měl pocit, že Percy se zase dostal do maléru. Zas.

,,Kdo je ta kozatá ženská?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Kinsley!"Křikl Moddy a dal mu novinami Listové přes hlavu.

,,No to jsou mi věci, on Percy už není tintítko, on v těch trenkách něco má." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mio to je můj bratr sakra." Řekla Ginny.

,,No a co Charlie byl také pěkný." Řekla Hermiona.

Ginny jenom zavrčela.

,,Co zas tohle má znamenat .Proč jste pane Weasley v tomto úboru a ne v práci" Řekla madam Bonnesová.

Percy tak trochu nesvůj pištivě začal.

,,Madam oni nás chtěli zabít. Přišli do mého bytu a chtěli nás zabít s kudlou ruce. Já se jenom bránil."

,,Ano muj Peri tam mě chtěl jenom před těmi zrudami ochránit." Řekla černovláska s divným přízvukem.

,,Oni napadli Percyho?"Ptal se Bill.

,,No vypadá to tak a dopadli jako sedláci u Chlumce." Řekla Tonsková a čuměla na ty dvě rolády na podlaze ředitelny.

,,Vždyť za chvíli nebudu mít do čeho píchnout." Řekl smutně Moddy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Dalwisch a odtrhl konečně od černovlásky oči. To se mu nestávalo každý den vidět tak pěknou ženskou jenom v podvazcích a spodním prádle.

,,To, že není pan Weasley v práci tak za to můžu já madam. Bohužel jeho kancelář teď cídí a malují prváci a tak jsem mu ještě dnes dal volno." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano dokonce použili Avadu, zničili mi ledničku a málem zabili Dobbyho, který mi přišel na pomoc." Ozval se znovu Percy.

,,Doprdelky oni málem dostali Dobbyho. Měl jsem dát k Percymu nějaký alarm či ochranu." Řekl Ron a praštil se do čela.

,,Jo to jsi měl Ronalde." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Mo hodný skritek Dobby." Řekla ta černovláska, objala Dobbyho, který zrudnul jako rajče.

,,Kdo vůbec jste slečno?" Ptal se Dalwich.

,,Alexa Krum, urtite znáte mé bratra Vickyho." Řekla ta Alexandra.

,,Cože tohle je Krumova ségra, já myslel, že bude ošklivější." Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,Alex je náhodou hezké děvče, víš Rone. Mohl jsi jí vidět v Bradavicích na tom Vánočním bále, tancovala tam s Percym." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No jako bych si všímal, co tam Percy vyváděl." Řekl Ron.

,,Alespoň musím konstatovat, že má mladší bratr vkus." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo právě se ukázal s tím svým stvořením. Dokonce s podvazky." Uchechtl se George a prohlížel si tu Alexandru.

,,No doufám, že nám jí osobně Percy představí. Byla bych moc ráda." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Arthur Weasley jenom protočil oči. Poslední dobou mu Percy zatěžoval nervovou soustavu víc než Fred a George.

Dalwisch málem upustil notes a pohlédl na Percyho, kterého znal z práce. To jako tenhle podvraťák má v posteli ségru Victora Kruma a takovou laskonku, Ten svět je tak nespravedlivý. Co na tom paku zeleném může vidět.

,,Co přesně se stalo?" Ptala se madam Bonesová. Percyho a Alexandru přikryla dekou, aby Dalwisch na tu mladou ženu tak necivěl.

,,No tak Johne Dalwischi nečum na ní, koukni se spíš na ten Smrtijedský úlovek." Brblal Moddy.

,,Oni vtrhli do bytu, když jsme ještě byli v posteli." Započal Percy a zrůžověl.

,,No jistě." Řekl George.

,,No já myslel, že je Percy pruderní. Musím to škrtnout ze seznamu. On to má přece jenom rád." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo rovnou se z něho stal sexuální manyjak." Prohlásil nakysle Ron.

,, Pak do naší spací místnosti nebo jak tomu rikate, kouzlit chtěli a tak jsem popadla světýlko na stole a hodila je na ně." Řekla Alexandra.

,,Asi myslí stolní lampičku, to děvče." Řekl Kinsley.

,,No zajímavý hodit na Smrtijeda lampu." Usmála se Tonsková.

,,Přesto se mu nerozsvítilo." Dodala Hermiona.

,,Jeden to schytal do hlavy. Sachenka umí házet a já na druhého hodil deku a on mi hůlkou vysklil okno v ložnici, jak ta kletba ho zasáhla." Řekl Percy a objal ochranitelsky Alexandru.

,,Merline, ještě, že to nezasáhlo je." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Pery pak je pomocí tyče na zaclon vybančil z ložnice a přitom ho ten zmrd zasáhl do ruky." Řekla Alexandra.

,, Percy se vyburcoval k útoku nějakým dřevem mimo jeho hůlky. No ti dva dostali do nosu jako Červíček. Smrtijdi nejsou holt zvyklý, že jim jde někdo po krku pěstí nebo holí, hezky po mudlovsku."Řekl Harry.

,,Jo když vidím přeražený nos Lestrengra tak v těch packách nějakou páru Percy musí mít." Mínil George a koukal se na Rastábána Lestrengra podrobně.

,,Sachenka vzala moji aktovku a začala je mlátit. Přitom jí poranily kudlou v obličeji, chudáka." Řekl Percy a něžně otřel tu ranku na obličeji.

,,Aktovka, to jde." Začala Tonsková.

,,Žádná chudinka, ta holka má páru, Percy." Řekl Bill.

,,Pak jsem zoufale zavolal Dobbyho a ten chtěl svojí magii poslat naší ledničku a pořádně je praštit, ale on poslal na ledničku Avadu a ta vylítla naším oknem v lodžii ven a přistála na ulici. Snad to nikoho nezranilo." Pokračoval Percy.

,,Lednička. Proč Dobby chtěl Smrtijedy bacit ledničkou?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Kdo ví?" Pokrčila rameny Hermiona.

,,No okna se budou asi muset u Percyho opravit." Vzdychl pan Weasley.

,,No doufejme, že ta lednička a nikoho nespadla. To by byl další mastný flek." Řekl Moddy.

,,Zcela jistě." Řekl Bill.

,,Madam já ty černokněžníky skočil a kousl je do ucha a pak do nosu. A sám dostal do oka." Řekl pyšně Dobby.

,,To už i Dobby provozuje bojový sport, že se pustil do Smrtijedů?" Ptal se George.

Na to mohlo jenom osazenstvo pokrčit rameny.

,,Pak jsem popadl pohrabáč u mého krbu a praštil jsem toho menšího z nich. Sachenka popadla své koště a udělala to samé tomu většímu.

,,Pohrabáč a koště, u Merlina Lestrengrovi tam neměli lézt." Řekl Snape.

,,Voldemort je idiot, jestli je tam poslal." Řekl a zakroutil hlavou Neville.

Oni spadli na sebe a Dobby na nich dupal jako po zelí.

,,Zelí? Kdy viděl Percy, jak se šlape zelí? To se dělá v Evropě ne u nás." Řekl Bill.

,,Není to jasné, ten to musel vidět u té své Alexandry v Bulharsku." Řekla Tonsková.

,,A nikdo o tom neví, tak to je dobrý." Řekl George.

,,Ty Georgi raději mlč, ty jsi také dělal tajemný hrad v Karpatech s Verity." Řekla Ginny.

George Weasley zmlkl.

Pak jsme je zabalili a dali je pod Pouta a přemístili se sem. Měli jsme strach, jestli ještě někdo nepřijde a Bradavice jsou více bezpečné než ministerstvo, však víte incident na odboru Záhad. Kdo ví jak se tam ti Smrtijedi dostali." Řekl Percy.

,,No to bylo rozumný náhodou." Uznala paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Rozhodně pár pohůnku tam je." Řekl Snape.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Rozhodně Yaxley a další, minimálně dvacet lidí." Řekl zamračeně Snape.

,,Merde." Řekl Bill.

Amelie Bonnesová koukala div živá. Pak si vzpomněla na Denní věštěc a musela si v duchu říct. Popletal je idiot on tam napsal Percyvala Weasleyho jméno. Weasley je díky tomu v nebezpečí. Smrtijedi na něj pořádali neúspěšně hon.

,,Dalwischi přemísti Lestrengrovi bratry do Azkabánu a šoupni je rovnou do cely. Ty Dobby přemísti se opatrně do bytu Percyho a přines jeho věci sem do ředitelny. On teď ve velkém nebezpečí. Jdou po něm Smrtijedi. Musí zůstat tady, dokud ta hrozba nepřejde." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

,,No to je dobrý nápad Amelie, ale pokud se dostal do školy nepozorován Pettigrew může se tam dostat i další Smrtijed." Řekl Arthur Weasley a začal si o Percyho dělat starosti. Sice nebyl Percy snadný cíl, ale cíl teď byl a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo.

,,Filliusi ubytuj ta dva prosím zatím tady. Stejně tu nově Percy pracuje. Jak vidíš tak byl na ně spáchán atentát." Řekla madam Bonessová Kratiknotovi.

,,Atentát je fakt dobré slovo ve spojitosti s Percym." Řekla Tonsková.

Dobby zmizel a Kratiknot kývl a přivolal skleničkou madam Pomfrejovou.

,,Madam to jako myslíte, že jdou po mne?" Ptal se Percy bledší než kdy dřív.

,,Zcela jistě Percyvale. Ten, koho jsme se obávali se vrátil, a ty jsi poslal s tím mudlovským bratrancem Harryho a Dracem Malfoyjem do Azkabánu víc jak jednoho Smrtijeda Percyvale. Ještě jsi Arthura Weasleyho syn a ten už za první války po Smrtijdech jezdil a nehledě na to je tvůj bratr přítel Harryho Pottera. Až se dozví o Lestregrových ostatní Smrtijedi a to si piš Percyvale, že ano. Myslím, si, že máme krtka či krtky na ministerstvu, kteří k nim patří podobně jako Lucius Malfoy a Eduard Cartr, tak ti pokoj jen tak nedají. Bradavice jsou zatím na tolik bezpečné, abys tu mohl být, ale nejraději bych tě poslala někam na bezpečné místo do zahraničí." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

,,No to by moc nepomohlo i tam má Voldemort své lidi, ačkoliv už nemá Narciisu, tak by se ta informace tam nějakým způsobem dostala." Řekl Snape.

,,Neměli bychom Percyho přesunout sem s i Alexandrou?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Myslím mami, že toto nebude třeba." Řekl Ron, když viděl výraz Percyho, který najednou ztvrdnul jako žula.

Percy se zvedl a shodil deku a stál tam jenom v trenkách a povídá.

,,Ne, madam já tu mám práci, já nikam utíkat nebudu. S Lestrengry jsem si také poradil a jsem Brit takže je mou povinností v tomto státu zůstat a čelit hrozbě. Jsem Weasley a ti neutíkají." Řekl a to klidně bez svých obvyklých brýlí. Tedy dost neostře.

,,No tedy Percy." Řekl Bill.

,,Já myslel, že jsi posera." Dokončil tu větu George.

,,Lama co si plivne do bot a uteče." Řekl Ron.

,,Ono to je jinak." Řekla Ginny.

,,Neutíká, ale pere se to." Dodělal tu slátaninu svých dětí Arthur Weasley.

,,Chce se rvát tak ať se rve." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Tohle je nový Percy Weasley zcela určitě." Řekla Hermiona.

Amelie Bonnesová pozvedla obočí. Tohle od Percyvala nečekala. On většinou prchnul, když šlo do tuhého a teď by si to klidně rozdal s dalším Smrtijedem. Že by postsexuální adrenlin nebo co?

,,Dobrá pane Weasley, zůstanete tady a nebudete se ukazovat ve sklepení u Zmijozelu a už vůbec ve Velké Hale." Řekla a otočila se na civícího Dalwiche.

,,Jistě madam." Řekl Percy a napřímil se.

,,Hlavně ty vole nesalutuj." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jo a pane Weasley nechte si ošetřit tu ránu na paži a oblečte se, jakmile vám přinese Dobby věci." Usmála se madam Bonnesová a otočila se na svou neteř, která zálibně koukala na Percyho v trenkách a culila se.

,,Susan ty můžeš jít, tady není nic k vidění a o tom co jsi tu viděla nikomu ani muk. Jistě mi rozumíš!" Řekla a dala ruce v bok.

,,Jistě teto, jenom Percy Weasley nic zvláštního, viďte." Řekla a usmála se na Percyho a Alexandru a vyběhla z ředitelny.

,,No jo nic zvláštního jenom náš Percy." Řekl Bill, ale musel uznat, že už není Percy vychrtlý jako chrt a nějakou svalovinu nabral, jenom Billovi nebylo jasný kde.

Madam Bonessová se málem srazila s madam Pomfrejovou. Ta když uviděla Percyho tak vytřeštila obě oči a řekla.

,,Morgano to nám tu tak chybělo, Weasley co jste proboha vyváděl, že máte tu ránu na ruce."

,,Madam Pomfrejová ho tak ráda vidí, jak vidím." Řekl Neville.

,,A Poppy jenom zase chytal Smrtijedi, vidíš." Řekl Kratiknot.

Poppy Pomfrejová se otočila na ty dvě vánočky v obalu a olízla si spodní ret.

,,Nevychovanci domu Lestrengrů. To vás Verbena, vaše matka nic nenaučila." Řekla zlostně Poppy Pomfrejová a nakopla je, jak myslela do zadku. Ozvalo se zaječení, takže se trefila někam jinam.

,,Řízná paní Pomfrejová a kdo je probůh ta Verbena?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jejich matka Verbena Lestrengrová, už je deset let v Pánu, ale ta si uměla sjednat pořádek." Řekl Moddy.

,,Vy jste jí znal?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Pff znal, já s ní Kinsley za mlada chodil, jako mladý hoch v Bradavicích. Hlavně kvůli úkolům z lektvarů." Řekl Moddy.

Kinsley vytřeštil obě oči.

,,Jen je pošlete do cely, ti jsou zdraví, když tak ječí." Řekl Poppy Pomfrejová a jala se ošetřit nejprve Alexandru a pak Percyho.

,,Jo kvičí to jako vepři." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

Dalwisch trochu zaražený madam Pomferjovou zase vyndal další přenášedlo v podobě kachničky do vany a Rudlofus a jeho bratr Rastábán v rovnou obalu deky a sprchového závěsu zmizeli do Azkabánu.

,,Tak a já konečně si dám oběd a po obědě půjdeme Dalwichi si ty dva vyslechnout s tou malou sviní do Azkabánu." Řekla s povzdechem.

,,Jo Amelie má na pilno." Řekl Arthur.

,,Azkabán!"Řekl vyplašeně Dalwisch. On myslel, že tam už po minulém týdnu služby nepoletí. Mrazilo ho v zádech ještě dnes.

,,Ano Dalwichi na ministerstvu řádí krtek, tam nemůžeme." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

,,Pravda, musí se to proběhnout v klidu v Azkabánu." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo Azkabánský klid to bude pravá medicína na ty dva a Červíčka." Řekl s velkou dávkou ironie Sirius.

,,Ale já tam měl minulý týden službu." Mínil Dalwisch.

,,Tak vás to čeká znovu Dalwischi. Ani já nejsem nadšená, že tam musím. Musíme vzít také sebou Brouska. Takže víte, co vás čeká." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

,,Vzbudit šéfa po noční." Řekl smutně Dalwisch. Minule málem od Brouska dostal ránu mezi oči, když ho budil.

,,Jo to má Brousek strašně rád." Usmívala se Tonsková

,,Ano tak jdeme." Řekla madam Bonnesová a zmizela za pomoci přenášedla z ředitelny Bradavic.

,,No to je mi tedy den." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Jo začíná se to rozjíždět, ale já kvůli tomu narozeninovou oslavu rušit nebudu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,To myslite kvůli Perymu a mne?" Ptala se Alexandra.

,,No také slečno Krumová, ale také díky Dudleymu ani před hodinou dole ve Velké hale dostal s jedním žákem na záda Petre Pettigrewa a bandu Zmijozelu, které Pettigrew dal pod Imprerius." Řekl Kratiknot a opřel se do svého křesla.

,,Pettigrew tady?" Ptal se Percy vyjeveně, zatímco mu utahovala madam Pomfrejová obvaz kolem paže.

,,Jo krysák tam Percy byl." Řekl George.

,,No ta rána je dost dlouhá." Řekla smutně paní Weasleyová, který se koukala na ošetření svého syna.

,,No jo a co máme říkat my mami. Charlie a Ron mají jizev nespočet a nikdy si nestěžovali." Řekl George.

,,Ale Percy…" Chtěla něco říct paní Weasleyová.

,,Je chlap ten to přestojí a stejně většinou nosí Percy košile." Řekl Bill a máchl nad tím rukou.

,,Ano minul jste se s tou krysou pane Weasley. Pan Thomase jistě znáte." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Deana Thomase, co ten má co s tím společného?" Ptal se Percy překvapeně.

,,No on Pettigrewa odzbrojil a Dudley Dursley následně v pěstním a nožním souboji muž proti muži ho zmlátil, že ho vlastní matka nepozná a Goyla a Crebra mladší též, to byli ti žáci pod Impreiusem. Chtěli zaútočit na slečnu Bonnesovou." Vysvětlil pan Kratiknot Percymu.

Percy pozvedl obě obočí. Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Celá ta situace se vymykala kontrole, podle něho.

,,Fího vy anlicané tu máte tedy perno." Řekla Alexandra.

,,Jo my tu máme terno Alexandro, ale díky Percymu." Zakroutil hlavou Bill.

,,Jo ona je taková divná doba slečno Krumová." Usmál se Kratiknot.

,,No poděkujte za tu dobu nám a Percymu, určitě bez té eskapády by se to tak krásně nerozjelo." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde vůbec máte brýle Percy?" Ptal se pan Kratiknot.

,,Na bytě doufám, že mi je Dobby přinese. Nějak vás moc dobře nevidím, pane Kratiknote." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo Percy by si měl pořídit záložní brýle jako já." Řekl Harry.

,,Záložní brýle?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo mám ještě jedny, kdyby si mi rozbily, abych nemusel chvátat k optikovy. To víte, jsem magnet na maléry a brýle nejsou tak odolné zboží." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Tak hotovo chlapče, ale zahojit se to musí samo. Byla to kletba, co tě zasáhla. Asi ti zůstane jizva." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Jizva tam či sem, je to pořád Percy." Řekl Bill.

,,No i já jich mám víc." Řekla Ginny.

,,Cože?" Ptal se George a ostatní z rodiny kromě Rona.

,,Jo mám jich pár na zádech nic zlého." Máchla rukou Ginny.

,,Ginny proč jsi nic neřekla." Lomila rukami paní Weasleyová.

,,Protože to nic není. To má tady každý nějakou tu jizvu." Řekla Ginny.

Paní Weasleyová zbledla. Proč její děti musí mít těla pokrytá jizvami.

,,To není tak zlý, když vezmu bratra Charlese, ten jich má hafo. No otce jizva také není lacina. Hlavně, že neublížili Saschence." Řekl Percy a líbnul jí do jejích černých bujných kadeří.

,,Muj Pery je hrdina." Řekla sladce ta černovláska.

Nata to konečně stopla.

,,Merlinovo hodinko tak tohle je fakt hrůza co se děje. Smrtijedy místo nás kosí Dudley a Percy." Řekl Sirius.

,,Červ, Lestrengrovi, Malfoyovi, Jugson, Cartr a Goyle a Crebre jsou v hajzlu a kdo ví, co madam Bonnesová z nich vytáhne, aby vůbec někdo Hadí prdelce zbyl." Řekl Remus.

,,Pravda Naměsíčníku, Percy je jak nákaza dračích spalniček, také se rychle šíří." Řekl Sirius.

,,Měli jsme s tou veličinou jménem Percy Weasley počítat, je to tak trochu chyba v plánu. Kdo mohl vědět, že přinese takovou zkázu mezi Smrtijedy." Dodal Snape.

,,To je tak když dostane moc ohnivé whisky." Řekl George.

,,A pořádnou ženskou k tomu, to pak je jako divý Percy Weasley." Dodal Kinsley Pastorek.

,,Jak to vypadá tak Percy není jenom metla na Brumbála a Popletala, ale i pro Voldemorta." Řekl Neville.

,,Bohužel." Řekl Ron a mnul si kořen nosu, jak ho začala z Percyho bolet hlava.


	49. Kapitola 47 - Návrat Freda Weasleyho

**Kapitola čtřicet sedm – Návrat Freda Weasleyho**

,,Percy má najednou tu nepříjemnou vlastnost přitahovat problémy." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano to rozhodně. Měli bychom ty naše plány tomu přizpůsobit. Kdo ví, jak se to s ním vyvine." Řekl Neville.

,,Já chci narozky slavit tady." Řekl mrzutě Harry.

,,Já také nechci hned odplachtit Harry, ale měli bychom ten pobyt trochu zkrátit. Navrhoval bych se tam po naší oslavě přemístit a začít jednat rovnou v Bradavicích." Řekl Neville.

,,Dobrá, ale nebudeme zvát Smithe. Oliver bude lepší." Řekl Harry.

,,To nepůjde Harry." Ozval se George.

,,Jak to?" Ptal se Ron.

George se podíval do země a řekl.

,,On se sice do svého vysněného týmu Londýnských grifů dostal, ale měl úraz hned při prvním tréninku a je ještě neschopný létání." Řekl George.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No vletěl nohama napřed do tribuny, poranil si nohy a pánev a blbě se mu to zahojilo. Oliver kulhá." Řekl George a vynechal tu jistou část.

,,Sakra a já tam Smiťáka nechtěl." Řekl Ron zlostně.

,,A co zapojit do boje Percyho." Řekla Ginny.

,,Děláš si srandu Ginny, ten není duelant." Řekl Ron.

,,Mohu také k tomu něco říci?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No to, že když jsem v posledním ročníku učil Percyho Weasleyho OPČM tak u mě měl vynikající." Řekl Remus.

,,To je určitě známka z esejí a testů." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne já mu tu známku dal kvůli tomu, že dokázal jako jediný ze třídy složené z Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu Patronovo kouzlo a udržel ho víc jak 15 minut." Řekl Remus.

,,Percy umí udělat Patrona, co je to?" Ptal se Ron se zájmem.

,,Víte, já zprvu nevěděl, co to je a musel jsem si to zvířátko vyhledat v encyklopedii zvířat, ono není z Evropy." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne z Evropy?" Jakého má Patrona Percy, když není z Evropy?" Ptal se Bill, který měl jako patrona Hranostaje.

,,Vlastně to zvíře nežije v dnešní době! Bohu dík." Řekl Remus.

,,He já ti Lupine nerozumím." Řekl Snape.

,,Musel jsem si najít to zvíře v encyklopedii dinosaurů. Nevím jak je to možné, ale Percy má dinosaura jako Patrona." Řekl celý nesvůj Remus.

,,Cože jak je to možné?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Jo to bych Minervo také rád věděl. Percy má totiž jako Patrona Velociraptora." Řekl Remus.

,,Velo co?" Ptal se Bill. On znal jenom Týrexe a brontosaura z těch dávných ještěrů.

,,Asi metr osmdesát velkého ještěra, který rychle běhal a lovil v smečkách jako vlci. Byl to masožravec a mrchožrout, žil na území dnešní Asie v době křídy, tedy skoro před 208 miliony let." Řekla Hermiona, která jako malá měla ráda dinosaury víc než panenky.

,,A do prdele." Řekl jenom na to George. Připomnělo mu to jisté ještěrky Ginny z toho lesa. Ty byli také asi tak velké.

,,Jo do prdele, Percy tím svým Patronem chudáka bubáka zničil, protože ta ještěrka si ho dala k obědu. Vystrašil tím celou třídu i Marcuse Flinta, který si nadělal do kalhot. Poté už jsem raději Percyho vynechával." Řekl Remus.

,,Tak proto jsi zůstal u těch ještěrek stát." Řekl Snape.

,,Ano měl jsem tak trochu dežaví, ono ty ještěrky tomu byly dost podobný, ale ten Percyho ještěr chodil na rozdíl od nich po dvou." Řekl Remus zkroušeně.

,, To jsem v životě nezažila u žáka a to mi jeden tvůj předchůdce Remusi vyprávěl i o slonovi a rejnokovi." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Hm zajímavé Ron má varana, Percy vyhynulého dinosaura, Ginny anakondu a Charlie má agamu, to je samý plaz." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A já mám jenom pitomého hranostaje, to není fér." Řekl mrzutě Bill.

George se uculil. To jako Bill žárlil nebo co? Jenom kvůli patronovi?

,,Co máte vůbec vy pane Georgi Weasley za Patrona?" Ptala se profesorka Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Já ho klidně předvedu." Řekl George a provedlo kouzlo Expecto Patronum přede všemi.

Zase tam stál ten majestátní jelen.

Minerva McGonagolová zajela do křesla a Sirius Black vykřikl.

,,Dvanácterák!"

,,Sirie to není Dvanácterák, podívej se pořádně." Řekl Remus.

Sirius Black se tedy opatrně přiblížil ve své podobě ducha k tomu zvířeti, které svým parožím mu připomínalo jeho přítele a pak uzřel ten rozdíl.

,,Šestnácterák?" Ptal se užasle.

,,Merlinovi oči, vždyť naposled jsi měl Georgi v Brumbálovce paviána vzteklejšího než pes." Řekl Ron a koukal na Georgova nového Patrona.

,,Prostě se změnil." Řekl George.

,,Já se jdu zahrabat na ten váš hřbitov, proč všichni moji ctění sourozenci mají většího Patrona než já." Bručel naštvaně Bill.

,,Z toho si nic nedělej Billi, já mám také malého Patrona a to ježka." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A já lasičku synu." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ale je moc krásný ten tvůj nový Patron Georgi." Mínila Ginny.

,,Dík já bych vůbec o něm nevěděl, nebýt té Matichory." Řekl George.

,,A co má vůbec Frederick za patrona?" Ptala se Tonsková, které se ten Georgův jelen náhodou líbil.

To rovnou jí odpovědělo šest lidí najednou.

,,Fred má paviána."

,,Opice?" Ptala se Tonsková a přemáhala smích.

,,Já ho měl původně s ním, ale každý jsme měli jiný druh." Řekl George.

,,Ono je více druhů paviánů?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jo Hermiona si nechala kvůli Patronům z Brumbálovky poslat od rodičů pětidílnou podrobnou encyklopedii zvířat, která je teď tady a všem podrobně nám vyhledala jaké máme vlastně zvíře. Já měl například pouštního lva." Řekl Neville.

,,Já měl nejprve psa, přesně řečeno Irského teriéra." Dodal Ron.

,,No a já apačského koně." Dodala ještě Ginny.

,,No já měl paviána Anubi a Fred má toho s červenou prdelkou co se mu říká podle Hermioniny knížky pláštíkový." Řekl George a mnul si nervózně ruce, jestli se za to Fredovi nebudou posmívat. Také svého nového Patrona nechal zmizet.

,,Svatá dobroto, takto podrobně to nechtěli vědět ani na bystrozorském oddělení jaké máme Patrony." Spráskla ruce Tonsková.

,,Mě to holt zajímalo přesně a také jsem chtěla vědět, jestli jsem měla vydru říční nebo mořskou. Nakonec jsem měla tu říční." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Možná bych si tenhle seznam měl zavést i na bystrozorském oddělení a pořídit encyklopedii zvířat. Máme tam docela dost sov a psů a já pořádně nevíme, které to jsou." Řekl zamyšleně Moddy.

,,A jaká mají ostatní za zvířata z té vaší odbojové skupiny a mohu konečně vědět jména těch, kteří tam jsou?" Ptala se zvědavá Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Stejně by jste se to dozvěděla paní profesorko." Řekla Hermiona a pokynula Nevillovi.

,,No od nás z Nebelvíru tam byl dále Lee Jordán a ten měl také opici jako patrona, ale ne paviána, ale orangutana a pěkně velkého, myslím, že už to byl dospělý samec. Měl vysoké čelo a hrdelní vak." Řekl Neville.

Minerva McGonagolová se usmála. Jo toto zvíře na pana Jordána sedělo jako ulité. Orangutan je dost hlučné zvíře, když zařve.

,,Lee měl podruh, který je v současné době je ohrožen vyhubením. Orangutan Sumaterský." Doplnila Hermiona.

,,Přesto ta opička byla hravá a pořád by lezla na Cho Changovou." Řekl Harry.

,,Dále tam byla Levandule Brownová, moje spolubydlící a spolužačka. Ta měla za patrona zebru, konkrétně Damarskou, která žije blízko pouští a má kratší tělo než nohy. Je to stejně jako Leeho orangutan ohrožený druh." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Další zajímavé zvíře, klidně pokračujte." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,Hannach Ambottová měla také zvláštní zvíře, které nás u ní tak trochu překvapilo." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo bylo totiž tak trochu příbuzné se mnou." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Sirius, který už předtím těmi patrony byl zaujat.

,,Hannach Patron patří také mezi jelenovité totiž. Ona má totiž losici jako Patrona." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Losici?"Ptal se Bill. Už měl před Harryho sebrankou docela respekt. Orangutan, zebra, paviáni to nebyla milá zvířata, když se rozčílila. On měl z Egypta nepříjemnou zkušenost s paviánem, který ho málem sprovodil za světa. Nesnášel je.

,,Jo losici. A je největší druh z jelenovitých." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A já myslela, že Sob." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Omyl." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,No abychom nezapomněli na Nebelvírské, ještě tam byl Seamus Finnigen a ten měl krokodýla." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ale ne, jenom ne zatracený krokodýl, těch mám z Egypta po krk." Řekl znechuceně Bill.

,,Ne to není ten čelnatý jak se mu říká a žije v Africe. Seamusův žije na Kubě. A ten je větší než ten africký, brácho. Kdyby mohl, tak by mohl Seamus na něm sedět nebo ležet." Řekl Ron.

Bill Weasley zbledl.

,,Ten váš spolek není k zahození." Řekl Moddy.

Harry se jenom usmál. Seamus měl dost dobrého krokodýla, ale nevýhoda byla, že to byl dost pomalý a líný krokodýl.

,,Pak tam byl Dean Thomas, toho jste viděli už trochu v akci. Jeho Patron je asi tak rychlý jako jeho kouzla." Usmál se Neville.

,,Jo tvůj lev měl co dělat, aby ho dohnal." Řekl Harry.

,,Byl to lev a ne gepard." Řekl Neville.

,,Gepard?!"Řekla překvapeně Minerva McGonagolová. Dokonce Alastor Moddy s Tonskovou zbystřili uši a Kinsley se napřímil jako pravítko.

,,Jo Dean má geparda jako Patrona. Skoro nejrychlejšího Patrona ze všech." Podotkla Ginny.

,, Brousek dostal společníka." Řekla Tonsková.

,,O dost mladšího, ale společníka." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jak to myslíte?" Ptal se George.

,,Růfus Brousek, který mě teď zastupuje na ministerstvu má jako Patrona také geparda, je tím na ustředí proslulý." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Tak to je fakt dobrý, nemáte Brouskovy vlasy. Mohli bychom Deana za něho přestrojit." Řekl Harry.

Tonsková a ostatní bystrozoři zavrtěli hlavami. Brousek se hlídal.

,,Škoda." Řekl Harry.

,,Pak tam jsou Denis a Colin Crevry." Řekl George a byl přerušen Minervou McGonagolovou.

,,To je druhák a čtvrťák, jak ti mohou umět Patrona. Pan Colin možná, ale pan Denis, ten je na to moc mladý."

,,Omyl, umí ho oba." Řekla Hermiona.

Profesorka McGonagolová otevírala ústa jako kapr na suchu.

,,Jo bratři Crevyorvé jsou ryby. Oba mají ryby jako Patrony." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A ne ledajaké, ale děsně krvelačné." Řekl Harry.

,,Stejně jako jsou oba krvelační fotografové." Dodal Neville.

,,Cože, jaké krvelačné ryby?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Jo taková štika obecná a piraňa obecná jsou velmi milé potvory." Řekla Ginny.

,,Kdo z nich má co?" Ptal se Remus a už nechtěl nic mít s Colinem a Denisem. On jednou viděl dokument o Amazonii a tam rybáři ukousla piraňa skoro všechny prsty u nohy.

,,Colin štiku a Denis piraňu." Řekl George.

,,To není pěkné, můj kamarád odeklínač se piraním zubem holí. Dostal ho od dědy s Brazilie." Řekl Bill.

Alastor Moddy zbledl. Co to Potter sehnal za stvůry v Bradavicích?

,,My tam máme více vodních Patronů vážení. Ve vodě ještě je jako doma Anthony Golsteina Patron a také Terryho Botta." Řekl Neville.

,,Pan Bott a Goldstein jsou tam také?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ano jsou tam všechny koleje kromě Zmijozelu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co tedy má za Patrona pan Goldstein a Bott?"Ptala se paní profesorka.

,,Jo Anthony má Murénu leopardí, dost jedovatého tvora, kdyby byl pravá a Bott má dokonce ještě větší zvíře a hodně dravé. Když se řekne Kosatka dravá tak je jasné, že bude dravá a ne hravá." Řekl Ron.

,,Muréna a kosatka, tak to jsem též ještě neviděla. To si rozhodně od pánu nechám předvést." Řekla ještě zvědavější Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Já se jdu vysrat, jak to, že ty děcka mají tak velká zvířata jako Patrony. U nás je největší Brousek a Tonsková s Kinsleym." Řekl Moddy.

,,To jako fakt tam nemáte nic většího?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne u nás po gepardovi a rysovi chcíp pes." Řekl naštvaně Moddy.

,,Rysovi?" Ptal se George a pozvedl obočí.

,,Jo můj patron." Řekla Tonsková a Kinsley v závěsu.

George se usmál a podíval se na Snapa, který byl rudý jak vlčí mák. Hej to už by z nich mohla být smečka. Rysí smečka.

,,No pak jsou lidé, kteří mají ptačí patrony a tam patří Katie Bellová, Alice Spinetová, Marieta Ecobiová, Cho Changová." Řekl Neville.

,,Zajímavá čtveřice." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,Jo Katie má křepelku. Smith dostal od Katie přes držku, když řekl, že by si jejího patrona dal k obědu." Řekl George.

,,Cho má volavku japonskou, krásné zvíře." Řekl Harry.

,,Alice Spinetová má poštolku obecnou." Řekl Neville.

,,Marieta má největší sovu z čeledi sovovitých Keputu Blakistonovu. Měla skoro rozpětí velké jako mám já když se proměním ve zvěromága." Řekl Harry.

,,O té jsem nikdy neslyšela." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,Ona ta sova žije především v Rusku a v Japonsku." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak tu budu chtít také ukázat." Řekla paní profesorka.

,,Pak tam máme zastoupené psovité šelmy. Například Remus by tam mohl najít hned dva příbuzné." Řekla Ginny.

,,Fakt koho?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Michael Conner a Susan Bonnesová." Řekl Neville.

Remusovi opadla dobrá nálada. Ta dvojce se mu nelíbila.

,,Conner má kojota jako Patrona, možná byl jím i jako zvěromág, má s ním podle mě stejné povahové rasy." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo." Řekl Harry.

,,No Susan je jako ty Remusi, má vlka, ale ty máš toho obecného Euroasijského, ale ona je vlk polární, jako ho si ho viděl u Naty." Řekl Ron.

,,Hej vlčata." Řekl radostně Sirius. Ona snad bude smečka kolem jeho starého přítele z mladých slečen. Remus jenom vzdychl.

,,No pak je Lenka a ta má zajíce." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ernie, který má pořádného kaňoura." Řekl Harry a potlačoval smích.

,,Kaňour to jako prase divoké?" Ptala se poplašeně Minerva McGonagolová. To totiž také už jednou slyšela a viděla u jistého Elfiase Dožete.

,,Jo všechny holky očichal, než vůbec zmizel, já nikdy neviděl Patrona, který by neposlouchal pána. Ernie má extrémně tvrdohlavého divočáka." Řekl Harry.

To se už Kinsley v duchu křižoval. On také slyšel o člověku ze Starostolce, který měl divočáka. Ten nabral mozkomora a vrazil ho do krbu, kde mozkomor shořel jak papír. Patron Elfiase Dožete, nejtvrdohlavějšího soudce Starostolce, přítele Albuse Brumbála a víc jak stoletého dědka. O lidech s takovým Patronem kolovaly už víc jak dvě století legendy, že mají místo mozku kamenolom a klidně prorazí i zeď, aby dosáhli svého.

,,Tak to je v kelu." Řekl Alastor Moddy. On Dožete moc nemusel a s jeho Patronem měl také blbé zkušenosti.

,,Nevím co tím myslíte, Ernie je fajn." Řekl George.

,,No to se časem uvidí, jestli pro nás." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Angelina nám svým patronem docela nahnala strach, ona ta její kočka vypadal dost ďábelsky. Svítily jí rudě oči." Řekl Neville.

,,Patron je většinu celý bílý, jak je to možné?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Nevíme, ale má hodně vzácné zvíře kočičího světa. Magaskarskou fosu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo ještě se málem pustila do Botta. Ten utíkal, jak se toho zvířete bál." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak na to se podívám také." Řekla paní profesorka. Jak koukala, tak ti žáci té organizace měli velmi zajímavé Patrony.

,,Jo pak je tam ještě Justin s další číčou nebo spíš kočkovitou šelmou. Holkám se jeho Iribis líbil víc než Nevillův lev. On ten Patron jako byl celý naježený, byli u něho krásně vidět, jednotlivé chlupy. Škoda, že se jako na Nevillovi lvy nedalo sáhnout. Iribisové mají prý srst velmi jemnou na dotek jako kašmír, a jsou strašně vzácný." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Vždyť pan Finsch-Fletchli není Nebelvír." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová, který překvapená kočkovitou šelmou v Mrzimoru.

,,Proč ne paní McGonagolová." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,No já s Deanem jsme se necítili se svými kočkovitými Patrony tak sami." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo zvlášť kdy je měli přivolaní všichni tři, to byla nádhera tahle roztomilá kočičí smečka." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Můj lev nebyl roztomilý." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Neville.

,,Ale jo, ale iribis byl roztomilejší." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo Justin měl díky tomu fanklub." Řekl George.

,,K jeho vlastní zlosti." Řekl Harry.

,,No poslední kluk Brumbálovky byl Zachariáš Smith a ten by se mohl považovat za velmi mlsné zvíře, co se týká jeho Patrona." Řekl Ron.

,,On je také Smiťák mlsný jak svině. Ten jen tak něco do úst nevezme." Řekl George.

,,Jo takže k němu se to zvíře báječně hodí." Řekla Ginny.

,,Co má pan Smith za patrona?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Medojeda kapského, postrach všech včelích rojů." Řekl Neville.

,,Medojeda, tak toho jsem nikdy neviděla. Pan Smith mi ho bude muset ukázat." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,No poslední členové a druhá dvojčata Brumbálovky jsou Parvati a Pamda Pattilovy. A ty mají největší zvířata skoro ze všech snad jenom Bottova kosatka je o kus větší. Ještě Štěstí, že byly Bradavice ochotné a zvýšily nám strop na našem tajném místě, jinak by se jejich patroni tam nevešli." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo ty by všechny Smrtijedy rozšlapali jako sarančata." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože, ještě větší než nějaká kosatka?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Rone ty se mýlíš. Bottova kosatka byla ještě mládě ne dospělý samec. Proto nebyla tak velká." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak ne." Řekl s pokrčením ramen Ron.

,,Co slečny Pattilovy mají za obří Patrony tedy?" Ptal se Remus a měl docela strach, co se dozví. Už taková piraňa, vlci, lev, gepard nebo divočák nebyli milá zvířata a už vůbec krokodýl.

,,Pamda má slona afrického a Parvati slona indického, no slonice. To koukáte, co." Řekl Harry.

Snape zblednul do mramoru. Sloní patroni, Merlinovo hnáto jak mohou mít patnáctileté slečny tak velké patrony.

,,Zvláštní dvojčata mají vždy podobné Patrony, ale trochu jiný podruh, tak jako to bylo donedávna u Freda a George." Řekl Sirius a přemýšlel, jaký účinek by měl sloní Patron na Mozkomora. Ten by asi vzal nohy na ramena a odletěl na druhý konec světa.

,,Takže nejméně nebezpečné patrony má slečna Bellová a Láskorádová, jinak jsou to obávaní predátoři nebo silná a velká zvířata." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ale to dohoní v stylu boje, obě nejsou v duelu vůbec příjemné." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne, zvláště ne Lenka, ta by udělala ze mě párátko na zuby, kdykoli se jí zachtělo. Teda ještě předtím než jsme se dostali sem." Řekl Harry.

,,Nehledě na to, že je strašlivě ohebná jako guma. Mám takové neblahé tušení, že Lenka je hadí žena či praktikuje jógu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo jinak nevím, jak by dokázala z leh - sedu si podat hůlku nohou k ruce. Fred čuměl na ní jako malý." Řekl George.

Bill se kysele křenil. Brumbálova se mu zdála horší než Fénixův řád. Spousta divných silných Patronů a duel ty děcka také umějí.

,,Na mě jste nějak zapomněli." Ozvalo se ode dveří.

Stál tam Fred Weasley a igelitkou v ruce a špízem s nějakýma barevnými kuličkami v puse.

Ron se podíval na hodiny a vytřeštil obě oči.

,,Sakra, já tě měl před hodinou vyzvednout z nemocnice." Řekl poté.

Fred ukousl další kuličku ze špízu a po pár pohybech čelistí jí odpravil do žaludku a pravil.

,,No nech to plavat, stejně šla se mnou proklatá Sakura a Hanabi. A to jsem ještě skončil jako doprovod na dámské jízdě po obchodech." Řekl a na chvilku zmizel ze dveří, aby se objevil posléze ještě s více taškami v náručí a v rukou a špízem v puse.

,,Merline Frede tohle ještě nesmíš. Co tvoje břišní svaly a kůže." Řekla paní Weasleyová a spěchala mu na pomoc.

,,To nic mami, to je stejně jenom část lehká, ta růžovka mě nic těžkého tahat nenechala." Řekl Fred a nechal vše spadnout vedle profesorky McGonagolové na pohovku.

,,Co to je?" Ptala se ta.

,,Nic vašeho paní profesorko. Jenom věci z lékárny, drogerie, parfumérie, obchodu s bylinkami a papírnictví. Připadám si jako vyžilý muškát." Řekl Fred a svalil se vedle ní.

,,He co si tam pohledával Frede?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Sakura chtěla Hanabi zásobit a mě sem dovléct. Máte tu dobré sladkosti." Řekl a ukousnul další kuličku.

,,Ach jo, že zase Sakura leze po obchodem s oblečením." Řekl Neville a Harry.

,,Hůř já musel s nimi. Prý když Hanabi nevidí tak abych vybíral za ní." Řekl s mrtvolným ksichtem Fred.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No nejprve jsme byli v tom kimono krámku, jo mám ho také, pak následoval další krámek s botami a já seděl mezi dámskými kozačkami jako vůl. Pak mě dovlekly ty mrchy do spodního prádla a pohřbily mě mezi podprsenkami a tangy a to nemluvím o těch tygřích. Pak zase šaty a spousta dalších věcí. Fuj a lékárna s drogérii. Málem jsem kvůli nim zkolaboval v parfumérii kvůli grefruitomangovému parfému nehledě na to, že v tom obuvnictví mě nějaká šáhlá prodavačka práskla přes zadek. Já chci domů." Kňoural Fred a sepínal ruce k Ronovi.

Ron nikdy neviděl Freda s tak příšerně demoralizovaného jako teď. Vypadal jako ty štěňata Kiby co si jednou přinesl z útulku, když je opustila máma. A to jenom kvůli doprovodu na dámské jízdě. Kolik on jich zažil kvůli Hermioně, Hinatě a Ino a nikdy si tak nestěžoval. Byl Fred vůbec Nebelvír.

,,Hele je ti 18 a ne 8, tak trochu vydrž. Takových výlety ještě určitě zažiješ za život milion tak se hned nemodli ke mně po tom prvním." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože, ale to není fér. Já s nimi nechtěl." Řekl Fred.

,,Co je pane Weasley fér v životě. Prach nic." Řekl usměvavě Snape. Pro něho bylo tohle chování pouličního čokla u Freda Weasleyho fakt něco nového.

,,No tak Frede, zas tak špatný to přece nebylo. Nikdo tě neumučil, nikdo do tebe neřezal, nikam si nemusel utíkat." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo nejdou ti po krku Smrtijedi a ani Mozkomoři či stádo kentauru, tak jsi v suchu." Řekl Harry.

Fred sklopil hlavu. Tahle dovolena se proměnila v jeho noční můru.

,,Kde je teď Sakura a Hanabi?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,No měli by každou chvilku sem dorazit. Sakura se zapovídala s nějakou holkou jménem Kaori." Řekl Fred a ukousl předposlední kuličku na tom špízu.

,,Jo to je moje a Sakury kolegyně z nemocnice Frede." Řekl Neville a koukl se do nákupních tašek, co přinesl Fred.

Fred jenom žalostně našpulil rty. Měl léčitelů za těch pár dní v místní nemocnici po krk. Hodně dlouho si teď přál nebýt nemocen a netrávit čas v nemocnici ať v Listové nebo u Munga či někde jinde. Měl dezinfekce, nemocniční stravy a léčitelů plné kecky. Kdyby měl sestavit seznam míst, kde nechce být, tak místní nemocnice by přečíslila i tetičku Muriel. U ní by, alespoň necítil borovou vodu a kdo ví co a také neměla tetička Muriel knírek jako jedna léčitelka, která ho převazovala a říkala mu Freme.

,,Ahoj!" Ozvalo se ode dveří a Fred ztuhnul při tom hlasu.

Stály tam dvě osoby. Jedna už známa všem druhá jenom některým, ale byla to právě ta, která to pronesla.

,,Hana." Řekla nadšeně Hinata a šla se s ní pozdravit.

Hanabi Hyuuga alias Eva Princová, byla jenom o kousíček menší než Hinata, ale bylo na první pohled poznat, že Hinata je spíše po matce a Hanabi po otci. Měla sice pásku přes oči, ale měla jinačí nos než Hinata. Špičatý a štíhlý, měla vyšší a více ostře řezané tváře a její rty byli sice rudé jak mák, ale i ty byly tenké. Ještě k tomu měla Hanabi pod nimi pihu krásy. Tmavě hnědé skoro černé vlasy dlouhé až skoro k bokům a útlá skoro dětská postava, ale s velkým poprsím jako u její sestry.

,,No jo velká sestra a její objímací náruživost, jako by jsi předevčírem u mna nebyla." Řekla s mírným úšklebkem mladší ze sester.

Bill Weasley si pomyslel v ten okamžik. Ta se lehce propašuje do Snapovi rodiny, mluví jako on.

,,No tak Hana alespoň někoho máš z rodiny." Řekla Hinata.

Hanabi si jenom odfrkla a pak se otočila doprava a pak do leva a křikla.

,,Kde je ten druhý zrzatý imbecil, který nosí moje věci?"

Bill povyskočilo obočí.

,,Myslíš mne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne ty pitomče Ronalde, ale tvého všivého bratra, ehm Fred nebo tak nějak. Zdrhl mi s mojí kosmetikou a parfémy a také mi sežral moje gumové žížalky s borůvkovou náplní." Řekla sice slepá, ale ne hloupá Hanabi.

Fred by se nejraději vypařil v tu chvíli klidně i k Hadí prdeli, protože se na něm přistáli všechny oči krom těch Hanabi. Proč zrovna on musí mít tak mizernou smůlu jménem Hanabi.

,,Frede?" Ptal se George.

,,Kde je?" Ptala se Hanabi a rozeběhla se po hlase, který jí Freda Weasleyho pro ní zrzatého imbecila dost připomínal.

Bohužel zakopla o Siriuse koucoura, který se nepozorovaně vplížil do haly a svalila se místo na Freda na Alastora Moddyho s plnou parádou. Trochu neohrabaně se zvedla a přitom dala tomu chudákovy přes nos.

,,Omlouvám se, něco mi vstoupilo do cesty, kde je ten imbecil?" Řekla k Moddymu.

Moddy nevěděl co říct, bylo to pro něho jako setkání s Tonskovou. Ta byla také motovidlo.

,,Ach jo, s tebou jsou Hanabi také samé problémy." Řekl Ron, přistoupil k Moddymu, vzal Hanabi za ramena a postavil jí na nohy.

,,Pusť mě zrzoune, já si to chci vyřídit s tvým bratrem ne s tebou." Lomcovala sebou ta malá vzteklá osoba.

,,Klídek slečno, Fred se ti omluví." Chtěl to třeštiprdlo uklidnit Remus, akorát díky tomu, že jí držel Ron skoro v jeho výšce, tak Hanabi kopla a strefila se rovnou do pohlavních orgánů vlkodlaka. Ten se kousl do rtů, až si je prokousl a svalil se na kolena.

To už se nikdo nesmál.

,,Hana, cos to zase provedla." Spráskla ruce Hinata.

,,Co já nic. Přece nevidím." Řekla zmatená Hanabi a otáčela se za hlasem své sestry.

,,Právě jsi kopla nevinného muže do koulí." Řekla Hinata bez obalu.

,,Bohužel." Řekl Sirius a odletěl pro balíček ledu pro svého chudáka kamaráda.

,,Ach žádná škoda, jedna rána podle léčitelů většinou k deformaci varlat nestačí." Řekla Hanabi.

Bill už neměl pochyb, že ta jako příbuzná Snapa projde na sto procent.

George si pomyslel, chudák Fred, ten asi někde rozbil zrcadlo, že ho tohle potkalo.

,,No tak sestřičko buď trochu hodnější, já se snažím s ostatníma být na tebe milá, tak zkus být milá i na mne a ostatní." Řekla vlídně Hinata a Bill jí musel obdivovat, že dokáže být ke své ne dvakrát hodné sestřičce milá.

,,Pff já budu milá, jak to půjde, ale nejsem ty, ty andělská tvářičko." Řekla Hanabi.

,,Vy slečno nemáte vychování." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová a hleděla na tu osůbku s pohrdáním.

,,Nikdo mě neučil jak se chovat, no a co, život je boj, říkal otec, tak se podle toho chovej. Když ti někdo něco vezme tak mu vezmi něco také ty, a budete si kvit." Řekla Hanabi a vyplázla jazyk nepřítomně nějakým směrem.

Minerva McGonagolová zrudla zlostí. Takovou drzost nepoznala už dlouho, naposled od jistého Jamese Pottera a Bellatrix Blackové, ale aby na ní někdo plazil jazyk.

Arthur a Molly Weasleyovi jenom zírali na tu holčinu v údivu. Tohle má být sestra Naty. Vždyť je to pravý opak. Hanabi se se vymanila ze sevření Rona, ten jí už nestačil chytit. Hanabi nejprve rukou znovu narazila do Remuse, který si stále držel bolestí koule, pak narazila do Billova žaludku, přeskočila pohovku a nakopla do brady Nevilla a nakonec skočila mezi George a Snapa.

,,Kdo jsi ty, zníš jako Fred, ale ten imbecil nejsi?" Ptala se Hanabi a začala slídit rukama po tváři George jako by chtěla dělat vánoční těsto.

,,Sakru nech mě ty harpie, já Fred nejsem, já jsem jeho dvojče George, tak přestaň." Řekl naštvaně George.

,,Dvojče? Můj otec byl také z dvojčat. Strýc byl pěkný idiot." Řekla a zatahala ho za uši a pak si sedla na jeho klín a očichala ho jako pes.

,,Hej nech to." Chtěl jí shodit ze sebe George.

,,Ne musím si tě nějak zapamatovat. No vůně je nejlepší jak sem zjistila za těch pár dní, kdy nevidím. Ten imbecil Fred voní jako nemyté terárium z dětství po mých křečcích a ty pro změnu jako ptačí klec s papouškem mé babičky." Řekl Hanabi a nakrčila nos.

George se cítil uraženě. Tahle holka uměla tedy urazit člověka skvěle.

,,No to by stačilo." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a zvedla se z pohovky.

Hanabi se zarazila v pohybu.

,,Slečno Hyuugo vy tu urážíte lidi, kteří vám chtějí pomoc. Nehledě na to, že budete na čas bydlet u mého syna a to pod jeho střechou. Vy tu si děláte jedině tak nepřátele. Jestli budete nás takto urážet dál, tak si hodně rychle rozmyslím, jestli vás raději u nás nestrčíme do vězení." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a dupla do podlahy.

Fredovi málem vypadly oči na zem. To je poprvé, co se ho takto mamka zastala. Jak rád by jí teď za to zlíbal, ale netroufl si tak dětinsky se chovat ve dvaceti.

,,He já jsem se neprosila o to jít s vámi. Já chtěla jenom z Listové pryč někam, kde mě neznají. To ten zrzatý idiot Ronald mne obral o otce, tak jsem zdrhla, protože jsem byla ta bezcenná, a když jsem se vrátila, abych se tu schovala, tak mě zase chtějí zase dát do nějakého dalšího světa. Já bydlet u toho imbecilla Freda nechtěla, to ti dva co si říkají Ronald a Hinata mě tam za každou cenu chtějí. No, ale mě se nikdo neptal, co chci já. To se ptal jenom otec." Vykřičela se Hanabi na Molly Weasleyovou a pak se rozbrečela.

,,Že já jsem se vůbec angažoval." Řekl Ron.

Nakonec raději odvedla brečící Hanabi Hinata do Narutovi ložnice si s ní promluvit.

,,Merline tahle holka je tedy problém." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo ta byla vždy. Od počátku s ní měla Nata jenom problémy po otcově smrti. Přesto se o ní stará." Řekl Ron.

,,Proč synu jí chceš za každou cenu dát k nám a hlavně k Fredovi." Řekl pan Weasley, který byl z Hanabi tak trochu vyšachovaný.

,,Tati nesu jistý podíl na smrti jejího otce, a i když jí nenávidím, tak je to sestra Naty a dokud ta bude za ní stát, tak musím i já. A kam by mohla tahle holka jít. Pořádně ninjou se nikdy nestala a krom domácích prací a věci z Akademie nic použitelného neumí. Kromě toho je v jináči, aby toho nebylo málo s dvojčaty. Nejsem takový ras, abych jí nechal na pospas ulici a tomu co tam na ni číhá." Řekl Ron a moc rád by si dal něco na bolest hlavy. Měl tak jedině díky Percymu a Hanabi nervy v kýblu.

,,Myslím, že s jejím charakterem to ta holka moc daleko nedotáhne ani u Freda, jestli se bude takto chovat." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,To dobře vím mami, ale uvědom si, že Hanabi bude teprve patnáct." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože ona je ještě dítě?" Ptal se Bill. On myslel, že je starší.

,,Brácho Hinatě je skoro osmnáct a Hanabi je mladší, vždyť to Nata říkala." Protočil panenky Ron.

,,Ježiši a to čeká dvojčata." Spráskla ruce paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo bohužel." Řekl Ron a mnul si znovu kořen nosu. Fakt potřeboval prášek na hlavu.

,, Tak to mi Sakura neřekla." Řekl Neville.

,,Sorry já zapomněla." Řekla tichounce Sakura.

,, To nech plavat Neville. Musíme se s tím poprat sami." Řekl Ron.

,, Mám ti kamaráde připomenout, že to samý si řekl i u Ruky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne nemusíš, ale tohle je spíš má záležitost a Hinaty. Ne tvoje." Řekl Ron a opřel se o zeď svého domu.

,,A proč já." Řekl tiše Fred. Nechtěl zase, aby Ron se na něho rozeřval. Už tak měl z Hanabi a z něho hrůzu. Nehledě na to, že si z nudy přečetl tu knížku od Hermiony a měl z toho tak jedině noční můru s porodem v hlavním aktu.

,,Ano proč Frederick, Ronalde?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley pro změnu.

,,Ach jo, to možná také nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad, ale připadalo mi to jako nejlepší místo. Hlavně by tam mohla Hanabi pracovat. Ona když se nudí dělá voloviny a Fred se nemůže spoléhat na George, ten chce přece studovat. Fred není domácky založený a jestli si dobře pamatuji, tak si stěží uvaří. Chtěl jsem mu dát hospodyňku, která by znala alespoň recepty." Řekl Ron.

Fred zrudl ponížením. Jo to měl tak trochu Ron pravdu. Jemu vaření nikdy nešlo, to George byl jeho hospodyně. Nikdy až teď, když to takto Ron řekl, neuvědomil, co vlastně všechno George pro něho dělal. Vařil jídlo, dělal účetnictví, doplňoval a objednával věci, dělal lektvary, které měli v krámě. Doplňoval a nakupoval potraviny a hygienické potřeby do bytu a staral se o potravu trpaslenek a mini hafoňů v krámku. Byl to, ale idiot, že ho tak zatížil.

Arthur pozvedl obě obočí.

,,Ehm Georgi co vše jsi dělal v tom vašem krámku a v bytě?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová a měla takový pocit, že si ti dva vzali na sebe velké sousto a Georgovi to přešlo přes hlavu jako stádo Jednorožců.

,,No na krámě, jsem krmil trpaslenky, mini hafoně, doplňoval věci, objednával magický materiál, v laboratoři jsem vařil lektvary, občas jsem vyměnil věci ve výloze, na bytě jsem vařil, protože Fred fakt je nejhorší kuchař všech dob. Doplňoval ledničku a špajz, občas jsem vynesl smetí a dělal jsem jídelníček, abychom věděli co koupit v marketu a proplácel jsem faktury za vodu a jiné věci." Vyjmenoval jen tak George.

Molly Weasleyová zažila šok svého života. Krom toho s Ronem a Percym. Proboha vždyť tam George dřel jako mezek. To jí nemohli říct, ona by jim uvařila a došla na nákup.

,,A ty Fredericku?" Ptala se trochu zamračeně.

Fred sklopil oči a povídá.

,,Já byl u kasy, vytíral podlahy v krámě, otevíral a zavíral krám, počítal peníze utržené za den, myl nádobí a pral prádlo, věšel ho na balkon a žehlil."

Fred se pokusil o úsměv vůči mámě, ale narazil na škleb.

,, Vy jste mi tedy idioti oba dva. To jste nemohli požádat o pomoc vlastní matku, když jste toho měli mnoho. A George měl s tou pomocí pravdu, Fredericku. Měl jsi na něho slyšet. Vždyť by ti za chvíli padl s nějakou nemocí z vyčerpání do postele." Molly Weasleyová se odmlčela, pohlédla na svého manžela a pak zase na své syny dvojčata a Rona.

,,Tsunade Senju má pravdu, vychovala jsem vás až příliš zhýčkaně. Tomu bude teď konec. Utrum a ende. Odedneška je čas na vojnu. Dali jste se na podnikání, tak budete podnikat, ale pod mým velením a Arthura vašeho otce, aby vám to bylo jasný. Ty Fredericku převezmeš ten váš sklad a zvířenu vašeho krámu a budeš nadále uklízet. Také budeš svého otce střídat u kasy. Arthur se postará o lektvary a to ostatní a další věc Fredricku. Přestěhuješ se zpět domů a žádný odmlouvání. A každý víkend se budeš učit vařit pod mým vedením. Ron i George se na rozdíl od tebe naučili vařit, tak proč ne ty. Nehledě na to, že si se mohl nechat poučit od George. Také Hanabi bude bydlet u nás a ne u vás. Ten byt pronajmeš lidem jako vedlejší tržbu a budeš zase ve svém pokoji, dokud neuznám, že se budeš moct vrátit zpět. Hanabi dostane pokoj po Charliem v prvním patře. Já z ní udělám slušné děvče. Byla jsem příliš benevolentní k vám jako Arthur a co jsem dostala. Kupu problému a nevychovaných draků." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a zase si dupla.

Fred zbledl na kost. Tudle horror, tohle byl mega horror. Dostal de fakto domácí vězení s matčiným dozorem a tu nevychovanou fůrií k tomu.

Molly Weasleyová se otočila na Rona.

,,Od tebe chci Ronalde záruku, že Hanabi bude svolná s námi žít a nebude nás každý okamžik urážet a také chci vidět, že se nám omluví za své předchozí chování a to hlavně Remusi Lupinovi." Řekla a podívala houžvičku na židli, která si ledovala rozkrok.

Ron je vzdychl a řekl ,,Pokusím se mami."

,,Dále chci aby jste nás občas navštívili ty a Ginny a řádně se ohlásili. Žádné neohlášené návštěvy, jasný synu."

,,Ano mami." Řekl se sklopenou hlavou Ron a přál si zmizet pro prášek na bolest hlavy.

Molly Weasleyová se otočila na Billa a ten tušil trable. Trable i pro něho.

,,Ty převezmeš účetnictví Fredova a Georgova krámu na dobu neurčitou, také mi konečně Willieme představíš tu Fleur. Jak vidno máš s ní vážný vztah, ale já mám jako tvoje matka také právo jí vidět a ne jenom z obrazovky ve spodním prádle. Takže jí do měsíce chci vidět u nedělního oběda a opovaž se jí schovávat někde v Egyptě nebo ve Francii. A Willieme pro tebe platí to samé jako pro Freda, chci tě vidět v kuchyni každý víkend. Aby ta tvoje Fleur neřekla, že jsi v kuchyni platný jako mrtvému zimník." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a zase dupla do podlahy Nového Doupěte.

Williem Weasley zvaný jako Bill zrudl jako ředkev a vyplašeně se skrčil. Máma ho nikdy takto neseřvala. Vždy se těšil její přízni, jako nejstarší, kam se tohle podělo.

Pak se otočila na George a ten polkl a snažil se být v té pohovce co nejmenší.

,,Georgi nekrč se v té pohovce, tak menší nebudeš. Měl jsi mě informovat, alespoň o tom, že máš potíže v krámě, když už ne o Verity. Jsi hodný, že jí chceš podat pomocnou ruku a možná víc než to, ale buď na pozoru, abys nebyl zklamán. My ženy jsme záludné, jak jsi tady jistě poznal. Bohužel jsem ti nikdy nemohla dát pořádné ponaučení jak se chovat ženám, ale jak se zdá, tak přece jenom nějaká ta galantnost na tobě ulpěla. Dále chci, aby ses pokusil dokončit to studium, když po tom tak toužíš. Když už ne Fred, Ron a Ginny tak, alespoň ty dokonči Bradavice. Jediné co po tobě chci, abys nás občas navštívil, tak jako Ron a Ginny, a pokud se rozhodneš udělat to nějak oficiálně s tou Verity, tak abys nám dal vědět. No ještě čeká ten problém Percyval a věčně nedosažitelný Charles, ale však já dohlídnu, aby začali sekat latinu." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a znovu si sedla do pohovky vedle manžela.

Severus Snape si pomyslel, tohle je historický okamžik. Devítihlavá saň se probudila a seřvala svá vlastní mláďata.

,,A já vždy myslel, že tohle dokáže jenom Tsunade." Řekl skoro neslyšně Neville Longbottom a v duchu jim ani trochu nezáviděl. Hlavně Fredovi a Percymu, protože si myslel, že jejich matka na ně bude mít spadeno jako oni na Volďu.

,,Sklapni Longbottome." Řekl Ron a odešel do koupelny, pro prášek na hlavu, než ta se mu hlasu matky a Hanabi rozskočí. Ron Weasley nenáviděl jednu věc ze všech nejvíc a to byli vřískající naštvané ženské u Merlinovi fusekle a jeho matka obzvlášť.

12


	50. Kapitola 48 - Šeda

**Kapitola čtyřicátá osmá - Šedá**

V tom se ozval hlomoz zvenčí. Bylo to jako by tam něco přistálo tam či spíš přijelo. Ozvalo se ostře.

,,Baka vy ostrý paka Killer Bee je tu! Vylezte bráchové a ségry Bee je tady!"

Billovi povyskočilo obočí až někam. Co je za příšerný den, nejprve tu křičí ta malá furie, pak matka a teď nějaký pošuk.

,,Naruto, Neville a Ronalde vylezte, vy lemry líný, Killer Bee by se tu chtěl s vámi pozdraviti!" Křičel ten hlas zas.

,,Ale ne Bee přijel." Plácl se do čela Harry.

,,Asi s vámi slavit, on si tohle nenechá prostě ujít." Řekl Naruto.

,,Bohužel." Vzdychl Neville.

,,Vy tu trumpetu znáte?" Ptal se Kinsley.

V tu chvíli se objevil v místnosti hromotluk s bicepsy jak kulturista, blond vlasy, opálenou kůží jako černoch z pobřeží a slunečními brýlemi na očích.

,,A tady jste bráchové!" Vykřikl ten hromotluk. Přivalil se k nim a velice srdečně Nevilla objal div ho nerozmáčkl.

,,Také tě rád vidím Bee." Řekl tak trochu bez dechu Neville.

,,Ahoj, Neviku já také. Pojď ven, mám novou káru. Oblačný skůtr. Fakt super fáro." Řekl ten hromotluk jménem Bee.

,,Neříkej mi Neviku, sakra je mi přes dvacet ty pitomče." Chtěl mu dát hlavičku Neville.

,,No jo ty velký hoch, já zapomněl. Sorraáč. Neva Neevé je skvělé, že jsi o kus starší." Poplácával ho po hlavě jako by chtěl zatlouci hřebík Bee.

,,Nech toho Sršáne nebo ti dám morfium do prdele." Opáčil naštvaně Neville a pokoušel se toho podle něho přerostlého mimina zbavit.

,,Jo, ty jsi takovéé milé Nevé stvoření až mne bolí mé super blankytné zubiská." Řekl ten hromotluk a konečně ho pustil, jelikož z koupelny vylezl Ron.

,,Ronaldyno ty stará špíno konečně jsi vlezl ďoury koupelnový já tě tak rád vidím." Řekl Bee a hned se objetím zdravil s tak trochu šokovaným Ronem.

,,Bee co ty tu, u všech moskytů děláš?" Ptal vyjeveně Ron a trochu nesvůj ho poplácal po rameni.

,,Ej přece se slaví a kde se slaví, tam musím bejt také. To jinak prostě nejde." Řekl Bee a pustil se Rona u kterého ostatní viděli, že si zapálil na prstu malý ohníček, aby se toho hromotluka zbavil.

,,Ehm jistě jak jinak u tebe Bee." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mia segro ty jsi fakt čím dál více jasně krásná jako ta moje nová kára ej." Řekl hromotluk a zatočil s ní piruetu jako ten Maito Gai, klidně v pantoflích.

,,Ehm kdo jste?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

Bee vytáhl z kapsy mikrofon a malé rádio s velkým reprákem a rovnou spustil.

,,Já jsem Killer Bee z Oblačné hroudy ej, tam nikdo není takový. Repper ninja to ej nevidí a démon taký jééé, čumte lidí z Listové jsem tu slavit pro Neva aaj Harryho, pro bráchy bez všeho svlíknu se do naha od skáču domu olalala!" Dělal různé pózy ten hromotluk a skákal po celé obývací hale Nového Doupěte.

Severusovi Snapovi cukalo víčko. Kam se hrabal Rubeus Hagrid, tenhle chlap byl ještě větší idiot než on!

Bee odhodil mikrofon rovnou na Moddyho a sebral Tonskovoou z křesla a zatočil s ní dokola, až se Nymfadoře točila hlava.

,,Růžová děvka je hned krásně hezká, když se točí dokolečka ej. Není ten svět krásně růžový, když kvete kvítí a slunko svítí ej. Hej!"

Hodil Tonskovou Bee zpět do křesla a to se i s Tonskovou převrátilo na záda.

Siriusovi Blackovi bylo jako by zaslechl prdnout žárovku a v příští chvíli slyšel mu až příliš známé kouzlo.

,,EXPERLIARMUS TY KANČE A OPOVAŽ SE NYMFADORU TONSKOVOU NAZVAT DĚVKOU!" Křikl nikdo jiný než Severus Snape takovou silou, že rupla sklenička na stole a zářivka na stropě. A bez hůlky k překvapení všech.

Bee tohle nečekal a kouzlo ho zasáhlo takovou silou, že vyletěl prosklenou stěnou Nového Doupěte a přistál až na konci zahrady a za ním se vlnil kráter, jak udělal několikanásobný přemet vzad. Nastalo ticho, že by se i moucha mohla smát a slyšeli by jste ji.

,,Ups." Řekl Harry a koukal se na díru ve skle a dlouhý kráter v zahradě. To fakt Bee zasáhlo do černého.

,,Nééé!" Vykřikl Ron a padl na kolena. To je jeho barák sakra ne tréninkový okrsek!

,,Tenhle den je fakt prdlý." Řekl George.

,,Že já sem vůbec lezl." Řekl bledý Kinsley a hleděl na Snapa, který se zájmem studoval svojí levačku a pravačku, jako by nevěděl, jak to udělal.

,,Oprava, já tu jsem v blázinci, tohle není dovolená." Řekl Moddy a šel jako by se nic nestalo na záchod.

,,Severusi, jak jsi to bez hůlky proboha dokázal?" Ptala se Minerva McGonagolová a hleděla na svého kolegu jako na cizince.

Severus Snape tak trochu mimo své obvyklé koleje pokrčil rameny a podíval se do té zahrady a pak na sebe, zrudl a řekl tiše jako stydlivý prvák při první hodině.

,,Omlouvám se, já nechtěl." A nasadil neškodný úsměv.

Bee se mezitím zvedl na čtyři, zakašlal a pak se zvedl na dvě lidské nohy a hlasitě řekl.

,,Au tuze špatná hlava, to černé je něco horší než můj bratr Aáá."

,,Merlinovo hovno pane Snape, kde jste sehnal neviditelnou hůlku?" Ptal se Fred a díval se na kráter a rozbitou skleněnou zeď Ronova bejváku. Toho to jistě velmi potěší, pomyslel si. Snapa mu zrovna poškodil barák a zahradu ještě k tomu.

,,Já mám pane Weasley svojí hůlku v kapse já jí fakt nevyndal." Řekl s ruměncem ve tvářích Snape.

,,Ale jak…" Řekl Fred a podíval se znovu na ten kráter v zahradě a prasklé sklo.

Sirius se zamračil a podíval se na Severuse Snapa podrobně očima ducha. Tohle od toho Zmijozeláka nikdy nezažil. Jo ve škole tenhle had někdy křičel, párkrát se dokonce porval s Jamesem či s ním nebo jistým Skrkem, ale ne tohle. Pak si vzpomněl, že Snape uměl na už ve škole kouzlit občas bez hůlkově, Acio a podobně. Také to používal jako Smrtijed co si pamatoval. Zachránil tenkrát kejhák jednou Luciovi Malfoyvi před pádem z útesu, ale tohle bylo jak velký třesk. Pak si všiml něčeho zajímavého, na bývalém spolužákovi.

,,Snape sáhni pro ten tvůj kouzelný proutek. Rychle!" Křikl na něj Sirius, jelikož viděl rudožlutý flek na jeho kalhotách a malý kouřový obláček.

Snape tak trochu mimo z předchozí pro něho netypické události sáhl do kapsy pro svojí hůlku a málem se zmrzačil ruku. Jeho hůlka mu začala samovolně v rukou hořet žlutým plamen. Polekaně z toho si sedl na prdel. Pak ho začala svědět strašlivě jeho pravačka tam, kde měl Smrtijedské znamení a také u kapsy, kde mě skořápky fénixe.

Vyděšeně je vyhrábl z kapsy a málem se zase popálil také. Ré radostně na rameni Harryho zapípal. Pak se událo něco hodně n divného. Jako by toho už nebylo málo se Snapem i on začal i žlutě zářit a jeho vlasy se začaly vlnit kolem hlavy jako by byl potopený ve vodě.

Harry Potter vyděšeně křikl na Naruta, když to viděl, co se děje s jeho bývalým profesorem.

,,Kyubiho honem!"

Naruto neváhal a udělal klidně i pečeť přivolání na podlahu nehledě na to, jak velký se Kyubi objeví. Tohle rozhodně nebylo ani trochu normální. Kyubi se objevil a narazil do stropu a zaklel, ale pak si všiml Snapa, který byl vyděšený sám sebou co se s ním děje a třásl se jako osika.

,,Do prdele, který vůl ho tak zaklel." Řekl Kyubi a vzal packami Snapa skoro do náručí.

,,Naruto já teď zmizím do prérie. Tady je časovaná bomba." Řekl Kyub Snapem se jako duch vypařil.

Naruto jenom omámeně kývl. Pak v dáli uslyšeli kanonádu, jako když vybuchne muniční skladiště.

,,Proboha co s Snapem je?" Ptal se Remus a hleděl na ostatky jeho hůlky, které byly na troud.

,,Nevím, doufám, že to dokáže Kyubi vysvětlit." Řekl Harry.

,,Bylo by záhodno, to rozhodně nevypadalo vůbec dobře." Řekl Sirius.

,,Mne to připomnělo to, co mi kdysi říkal Jiraja o mne." Řekl bledý jako duch Neville.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo prej jsem kdysi také zářil jako zářivka pak vybuchl, jako bomba. Vyhodil málem do povětří Tsunade a jeho, když jsme poprvé byli ve Vlažné, ale já si na to nepamatuji." Řekl Neville a otřásl se jako mokrá slepice.

,,Proboha doufám, že se Severusi nic nestane." Řekla Tonsková, který byla stále v šoku.

,,Můj barák." Brečel Ron.

,,Jej co se tu děje vy paka." Řekl Bee, který se konečně došoural zpátky a stále si držel šíšu.

,,Vypadni sršáne, dnes nejsi pozvaný." Zařval Harry Potter a jako na ozvěnu se v dáli ozvala další rána jako z děla.

Bee se našponoval jako voják a s buch zmizel.

Hermiona vyndala svojí hůlku a začala kouzly spravovat tu skleněnou stěnu, aby nebyl chudák Ron tak nešťastný. Ten vypadal na nervové zhroucení z toho všeho.

Ozvala se další rána z dáli a z patra se přihnala Hinata.

,,Co se děje?" Ptala se.

,,No ještě nevíme." Řekl Naruto.

,,Já tedy počkám, až to budete vědět." Řekla a dřepla si na schody do patra.

Ozvala se další rána a spadl obraz nějaké krajinky ze zdi, ale Natu to nerozhodilo. Přišel Moddy a zazněla další rána jako z děla a Alastor Moddy nadskočil jako by ho bodl sršeň.

,,Sakra co se děje, to tu pořádají dělostřelecké manévry." Řekl.

,,Nevíme." Pokrčila rameny Nata.

,,A kam proboha zmizel Snape, to se chystá odstřelit s nimi?" Ptal se Moddy.

Harry chtěl nějak odpovědět, když se v hale objevila obří dva metry velká liška, který seděla na zadních a v předních packách držela jistou osobu. Severuse Snapa.

Ten tedy vypadal. Košile na cáry, kalhoty také. Boty a ponožky vůbec neměl a jeho vlasy připomínaly ty Harryho, jinými slovy vrabčí hnízdo. Ještě k tomu byl limbu a ani se nehnul. Kyubi ho držel v packách.

,,Tady ten chlap má smůlu tedy, hned dva prevíti ho zakleli." Řekl Kyubi a trochu se mu kouřilo z uší a nozder.

,,Co je se Severusem?"Ptala se Minerva a převzala omdlelého a totálně dobytého Severuse Snapa od té velké lišky o které nevěděla, co si má myslel. George a Fred museli přiznat, že paní profesorka má odvahu a sílu. Démon jí nevadí a Snape určitě není žádný bochník chleba a ona ho klíďo pído unese.

,,Madam, našel jsem na něm dvě starodávná kouzla na potlačení magických schopností. Někdo z něho se pokoušel udělat neúspěšně nekouzelníka. Ne Lazarovkou jak tomu říkáte, ale něčím jiným, já to neznám. Také jsem vyčmuchal jména těch prevítů nějaký Albus Brumbál a Tom Raddl. Pozdravujte je ode mě, rád bych s nimi promluvil o jejich lidské blbosti. Udělaly s toho chlapa magickou bombu na nožkách. Díky tomu je v prérii kráter jak po Desetiocasém pitomci. Jinak ho nechte spát. Právě ten chlap dost vypařil prach." Řekl Kyubi nakrčil čumák a zmizel z místnosti.

Minerva McGonagolová pohlédla starostlivě na Severuse Snapa a odhrnula mu z obličeje vlasy.

,,Proboha co ti to provedli ti dva pitomci Severusi Snape." Řekla skoro se slzami v očích.

,,Mohu." Řekl Neville a přihnal se k ní. Vzal Snapa do náručí a křikl na ty, kteří byli na pohovce, ať se mu klidí s cesty, nebo chytnou pěst mezi oči.

Kinsley, Moddy, George ani nemrkli a vyklidili pole nebo spíš pohovku.

Neville si přivolal lékárničku a vytáhl tentokrát i svojí starou hůlku. Udělal pár kouzel, aby určil jak na tom Snape je. Neměl u sebe svoje přístroje tak musel improvizovat.

,,Co je s ním?" Ptal se Sirius a poprvé si za život dělal starost o Severuse Snapa. Za prvé vypadal jako by prošel vrbou mlátičkou, za druhé se dozvěděl tu krutou novinu, že ho Brumbál a Hadí prdel chtěli připravit o magii, tím pádem ho skoro připravili o život a je s ním. Což se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Měl sto chutí Lazarovku použít na oba dva a bez milosti, ať okusí vlastní medicíny.

,,Je dost magicky nestabilní, je dost vysílený, jinak mu nic není. Já měl pravdu, s tím výbuchem, ale u něho to bylo jich více za sebou, jak to vypadá. To byli určitě ty rány. Brumbála a Voldemorta patří přerazit vejpůl, nacpat mixéru, rozmixovat a předhodit švábům Aburame." Řekl Neville a zvedl od Snapa.

,,Bude v pořádku Severus?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Jo měl by, ale dneska už od něho kouzla nečekej Tonsková. Ten má pro dnešek fakticky dost. Nehledě na to, že ho neprobere ani mega koncert Beeho." Řekl Neville a otočil se Harryho.

,,Harry skoč pro Tsunade, prosím tě."

Harry jenom kývl a vyběhl z obývací místnosti. Neville se následně otočil na Ginny.

,,Porber ze zimního spánku Schiku, má tu práci." Řekl Neville.

Ginny koukla na Snapa a také vyletěla z místnosti jako kulový blesk.

,,Na co madam Tsunade a Schikamara?"Ptala se Minerva.

,,Kyubi sice vycítil co ten chudák má v sobě a kdo je původce, ale nedokáže to zrušit, jinak by to řekl paní McGonagolová. My to musíme zrušit, nebo se to mohlo někde třeba v Bradavicích stát znovu a já si ani nechci představit, co a jakým způsobem by se to tam událo." Řekl Neville.

Minerva McGonagolová zbledla, že upír by se u ní nedopídil kapky krve. Jenom to ne.

,,Mohu nějak pomoci?" Ptal se Bill, který byl odeklínač.

Neville se na něho podíval a řekl.

,,Udělej prosím tě na zahradě magickou ochranu číslo tři, jestli to umíš."

Bill zbledl a otevřel ústa a potichounku řekl.

,,Trojku?"

,,Jo musíme odštítit Snapovu magii z těch kleteb, nebo bude Nové Doupě a všichni v něm na třísky, Willieme." Řekl Neville.

Bill se odkymácel do zahrady a začal tam mávat hůlkou jako kdysi v Egyptě. Nikdo krom šéfa v Kahiře po něm trojku nikdy nechtěl.

,,Ehm může mi někdo vysvětlit, kdo byla ta velká liška a ten blond ignorant?" Ptal se pan Weasley, který rozuměl jenom tolik, jako že Snape má v sobě časovanou bombu v podobě kleteb, které na něho seslal zrovna jistý Voldemort a Albus Brumbál. Tedy jeho zaměstnavatelé osobně.

,,Ehm to byl Kyubi Kurame, Narutův přítel ze zvířecí říše, je dost chytrý." Řekla Nata.

,,Jo děsně chytrý." Řekl Naruto.

,,Siriusi co myslíš, co by mohl Brumbál a Hadí prdel použít na pana Snapa za kletbu, aby toto způsobili?" Ptal se ducha Neville.

Sirius se zamračil a podíval se na pohovce ležícího Severuse Snapa. Jestli je to pravda a nebyla to Lazarova kletba tak to musí být buď hodně dávná magie nebo nějaký pošahaný experiment nebo nepovedené kouzlo. Sirius se přiblížil k němu a přejel mu po ruce o které věděl, že je u Severuse Snapa ta hůlková. Otočil se na Minervu a Remuse.

,, Lidi nevíte náhodou o nějakém delším pobytu toho lektváře na ošetřovně?"

,,Jak to myslíš Siriusi?"Ptal se Remus.

,,Snape by si nenechal na sebe jen tak šáhnout. To vím moc dobře. On se léčitelů a i Poppy Pomfrejové vyhýbal už na škole jako čert bibli. No taková kletba se umisťuje horko těžko na tělo v podobě nějakého znamení."

,,Jako to Smrtijedské." Řekl Neville a hned odtrhl cáry košile z místa, kde měl Severus Snape své Smrtijedské znamení.

To bylo najednou velmi rudé a kolem dokola byla popálená místa a z nich vytýkal příšerný rudožlutý hnis.

,,A místo číslo jedna nalezeno. Smrtijedům tedy Hadí prdel vyžírá jejich vlastní magii, aby náhodou nebyli silnější než on. To bychom měli také do toho Remusova spisu také napsat." Řekl s ďábelským úsměvem Neville a bedlivě si to místo prohlížel.

,,Tsunade musí zavolat Katsuy, tohle musí pryč." Řekl Neville.

,,Otázka je kde je to druhé znamení, to Brumbálovské." Řekl Sirius.

,,Přece byl u tebe na prohlídce Neville." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo, ale vysvléknout se nechtěl ten zmetek a já ho nechtěl přemlouvat, zdál se mi divný, jako by se za něco styděl." Řekl Neville.

,,Tak nám nezbývá nic jiného než teď." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano bohužel, sorry pane Snape, ale jestli nechcete být v dohledné době v hrobě, tak není jiná možnost." Řekl Neville a stoupl si a máchl rukou.

Ze Severuse Snapa zmizelo krom trenek všechno oblečení. Minerva McGonagolová vykřikla děsem a ostatní vykulily oči.

,,Morgano." Prohlásil v úleku a šoku Sirius.

,,A já myslel, že mám dost jizev na těle." Řekl vykuleně Ron Weasley.

Tělo Severuse Snapa bylo poseté jizvami. Některé staré, dokonce šité, další růžové a novější, některé ani ne týden staré.

,, Kdo mu udělal?" Ptala se rozhořčeně Molly Weasleyová.

,,Jeho otec Molly, Smrtijedi a nevím kdo ještě." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

Neville nakrčil nos odporem a otočil ho na břicho, aby viděl jeho záda. Tam byli také další jizvy a mezi lopatkami něco jako tetování v podobě fénixe s otevřenými křídly. I kolem tohoto znamení byli malé popáleninové boláčky, některé už prasklé a vytékal z nich hnis.

,,A mám tě Brumbále, až máš moc rád toho svého fénixe." Řekl usměvně Neville.

,,Prosím tě Neville přikryj ho zatím dekou, než přijde Tsunade a Shika." Řekl Ron. Tohle si ten člověk nezasloužil. On sám věděl, že takové jizvy od kleteb jsou nejhorších zranění nejdou dolů a je to jenom děsivá vzpomínka a těch musí mít Severus Snapa mít hafo.

Neville kývl. Vyndal z úložného prostoru pod pohovkou deku a přikryl ho co mohl, ale stejně mu čouhaly chodidla. Ten lektvarář nebyl zkrátka prcek.

,,Sakuro můžeš dojít ještě pro Sanschiho měl by být v své pracovně." Řekl Neville.

Sakura si z událostí, které se tu udály za tu hodinku a půl mohla udělat chaotický obrázek vztahů těchto lidí mezi sebou. Odběhla pryč.

Málem se srazila ve dveřích s Ginny, která táhla ospalého Shikamara za ruku jako pětileté dítě matka do školky.

,,U všech kunaiů ženská já mám za sebou noční do prdele." Lomcoval sebou Schikamaru.

,,Jelínku je tu neodkladná práce. Potřebujeme tvoje stíny." Řekla Ginny.

,,Na co?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,, Vymítání kleteb." Řekla Ginny.

Schikamaru se zastavil a jeho výraz ztvrdl. Podíval se na osazenstvo a pak uviděl Snapa a povídá.

,,To jako on?" Ptal se.

,,Jo a jsou dvě." Řekla Ginny.

,,Je tu ten tvůj brácha Will nebo Bill?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Jo už dělá trojku na zahradě." Řekla Ginny.

Schikamaru kývl a vyběhl na zahradu.

,,Ehm Ginny co je ten Schikamaru vůbec zač?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ninja, strátég, lesník, herec tak trochu povaleč a expert na vymýtání a odeklínání kleteb všeho druhu a nitropytec a nitrobránce první třídy." Řekla Ginny.

Minerva McGonagolová otevřela překvapením ústa, ale než je stačila zavřít, tak už byli v místnosti další lidé. Harry Potter, Tsunade Senju, znovu Sakura Haruno, pak Sanschi Dokuro a ještě jedna ženská s černými vlasy do podkovy a černými minišaty s flitry.

,,Kde je ten marod." Řekla Tsunade. Byla oblečená v žlutých šatech a černých kozačkách. Jako by zrovna vyšla z nějakého podniku pochybné kvality a pověsti.

Neville jenom kývl směr Snapa.

Tsunade nakrčila nos a řekla.

,,Jak to, že jsi spratku o těch kletbách nevěděl, přece si ho prohlédl." A dala ruce v bok.

,,On se nechtěl svléci a já nikdy nenutím lidi k tomu co nechtějí." Řekl Neville a škrobeně se usmál.

,,No jo pan mílius." Řekl Sanschi vedle ní. Šel se sám podívat. Nemusel se ani nijak dívat a řekl.

,,Ten člověk měl nešťastný život sakra. Měl jsi ho vzít za mnou Neville, ty s tímto nemáš moc zkušenosti." Řekl a vzal Snapa do náručí jako by nic nevážil.

,,Je už trojka postavená nebo Nara si dává zase dvacet." Ptal se.

,,Ne je tam s mým bratrem Billem." Řekla Ginny.

,,Dobrá, u všech nekromatů, vy tam u vás máte, ale idioty, jestli má ten člověk hned dvě kletby." Řekl Sanschi s dalšími nadávkami na adresu Brumbála a Voldemorta a vyšel ven i s Severusem Snapem.

,,Sakuro a Schizune se mnou a ty spratku také." Řekla Tsunade a všichni společně šli do zahrady, kde Bill hůlkou a Schikamaru bez ní vytvořily jemně fialovou bublinu a o velikosti pět metrů přilepenou na trávu zahrady.

Všichni, kteří byli ze světa za obloukem se nahrnuli k oknu.

Sanschi ho položil do bubliny a sedl si do tureckého na její okraj. To samé udělali i Tsuneda, Sakura, Schizune a Neville.

,,Nara tvůj stín prosím." Řekla Sakura.

Schikamaru prodloužil svůj stín až k Snapovi a i když byl mimo bublinu tak ho stínem ovinul jako novým šatem až na hlavu.

,,Tak do toho, Schizune začni, Sakura tě bude následovat, pak Neville a nakonec já a Sanschi." Rozdala rozkazy Tsunade.

,,Co s Severusem chtějí přesně dělat?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová, která nic podobného nikdy neviděla.

,,Odvrátit kletbu a vyndat jí z těla. U nás v takových případech je to běžný postup." Řekla Nata, která prodělala léčitelský kurz a věděla, co bude následovat.

,,Ale to je nemožný, kletby se nedají zvrátit." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Jde to, my máme na to technicky a kouzla, ale učí se je jenom naši léčitelé." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč ne ostatní?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Protože ty kouzla mohou udělat jenom ninjové a kouzelníci s vodním elementem." Řekla Nata.

,,Proč jenom oni?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Protože lidské tělo je z vody skoro z 99% a tím pádem i kletby se stanou s větší části vodou." Řekl Ron.

Mezitím začala nejprve modře zářit Schizune, poté Sakura, na to Neville následován Tsunade a Sanschim.

,,Proč tak modře září?" Ptal se Goerge.

,,Proč mi to připomíná tebe brácho, když jsme byli u Kyubiho." Řekl Fred.

,,Za to může vodní element magie, co ta pětice má." Řekl Harry a pohlédl na George. Bylo mu jasné, že George by v případě nutnosti musela být Snapová poslední záchrana v Bradavicích.

Najednou se pozvedl modrý proud světla z nich a rovnou se uchytil na Severuse Snapa. Proud světla se stupňoval a kdyby nebylo toho stínu, tak by Severus Snape sebou házel jako pacient se vzteklinou.

Náhle začala z Severuse Snapa vycházet z různých míst šedivý mlžný opar, který se vlnil ve vzduchu jako obláčky dýmu z doutníku. Narážel do magické ochrany a chtěl ven, ale ochrana ho nepustila probleskovala, až ty šedivé bubliny praskaly syčivým a pískavým zvukem jako když se škvaří sádlo nebo smaží na oleji ryba.

Na celé pětici bylo vidět nesmírné soustředění, zatínali všichni dlaně do stříšky a měli mračný pohled se zavřenýma očima. Najednou se vyvalila obří černá bublina z Severuse Snapa a mířila na Sakuru, ale Schikamaru jí zahlédl a svým stínem jí rozplácl o tu bublinovou stěnu.

,,Co ty bubliny jsou?" Ptal se Fred, který nikdy předtím nic takového divného neviděl.

,,Magie těch kleteb. Už chápu, proč řekl Kyubi, že má Snape šedou magii. Jeho pravou magii a její barvu ovlivňovaly ty kletby. Kdyby jí neměl, tak by viděl Kyubi ostře žlutou nebo bílou, jakou mají ninjové a kouzelníci s větrem nebo bleskem, jako já a Ginny například." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

,,Ona naše magie má barvu, pane Pottere?"Ptala se paní McGonagolová.

,,Ano podle toho jaký máme element. Pardon já vám to zapomněl říct. Kouzelné paprsky mají také barvu, jinak by nebyla Avada zelená, paní McGonagolová. Jám jí mám čistě bílou a Ron rudou jak víno, protože je oheň." Řekl Harry.

Zatím dále vycházeli šedé hnusné bubliny různé velikosti ze Severuse Snapa jako ze čmudících kamen.

,,Safra ten sobě měl tedy špínu." Řekl Ron, když viděl kolik bublin už se rozpláclo na zdi magické ochrany.

,,To mi povídej, takto jim ještě delší dobu bude trvat, než ho z toho dostanou, chudák pan Snape." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Takže ta magická liška jménem Kyubi nebo tak nějak vidí barvu magie člověka?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano občas to řekne, tak jako u Snapa či u nás. Kyubi šetří slovy až příliš." Řekl Naruto.

,,Tak to Brumbálovi nezávidím a Hadí prdeli taky." Řekla Ginny.

,,Proč?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,No když se taková kletba takto ničí, tak ten kdo jí seslal to cítí. Není to nic pěkného. Pravděpodobně teď Albus Brumbál a Tom Radll zažívají muka. Namísto pana Snapa, který necítí vůbec nic." Řekl Naruto.

Alastor Moddy polkl. Dobře jim tak Brumbálovi s Voldemortem, okuste svoje vlastní chyby.

,,Asi udělám Ramen na posilněnou. Tohle bude těch pět stát dost síly." Řekla Nata a odešla do kuchyně.

,,Já ti pomůžu." Řekl Harry a šel také.

,,Jak dlouho to bude trvat?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Nevím přesně Doro, ono je to případ od případu rozdílné. Já tenhle postup viděla jenom jednou s jistým chlapcem a tam to trvalo hodinu, ale v osmi lidech. Tady je jich jenom pět a Severus Snape je dospělý chlap." Pokrčila rameny Hermiona a šla si sednout. Podle ní se nedalo nic jiného dělat než čekat a dát si čaj.

Schikamaru hrál mezitím tenis s bublinami vycházející ze Snapa, které chtěly ublížit léčitelům. Posílal je proti magické zdi. Přitom měl typicky znuděný výraz a žvýkal žvýkačku a dřepěl s Billem na trávníku za magickou bublinou která chránila okolí od bublin ze Snapa. Ten měl připravenou hůlku v případě prolomení bariery, aby mohl díru zalepit. Ten tak na rozdíl od Schikamary, jenž byl klidnější než budhistický mnich, nebyl. Ty bubliny mu totiž naháněli hrůzu a léčitelská pětka také. Celé mu to připadalo tak trochu nad rámec jeho magického světa.

Celý proces s napětím sledovali ostatní. Pro ně to bylo něco, co neznali. Naopak Ron si klidně odešel, Nata byla v kuchyni a Harry s ní, Hermiona si natáhla nohy a nechala si z kuchyně přilevitovat konev s čajem a hrnek a v poklidu pila čaj, jako by se vůbec nic nedělo. Naruto si dokonce odešel na záchod a přišel s mokrým ručníkem a utřel skvrny od hnisu a krve z ran Severuse Snapa na pohovce. Nymfadora ten jejich klid tak trochu nechápala. Jak mohou být všichni tak klidní? Dříve znala je jako děsné nerváky a teď byli úplně obroušení jako kalený břit. Dokonce i Ginny si sedla vedle Hermiony vzala ze zásuvky v konferenčním stolku nějaký časopis a začala si číst. Copak si nedělají starosti?

Severus Snape otevřel oči. Než se mu vyjasnily kontury tak mu to trochu trvalo. Vše bylo trochu mlze. Poslední na co si pamatoval, bylo, že mu začala v rukou hořet jeho vlastní hůlka. Sakra co se dělo potom dál. Bolel ho námahou každý sval a brněla ho ruka a záda. Pokusil se otočit na pravý bok, aby mu bylo pohodlněji, ale uslyšel hlas.

,,Jen v klidu ležte pane Snape."

Ihned poznal po hlase slečnu Yuhi.

,,Slečno co se stalo?" Ptal se tak trochu nesvůj. Nevěděl, jak se dostal do postele.

Odpověď nepřišla ihned. Nejprve slyšel zasouvání a posouvání dveří a pak šustění.

Pak uviděl obličej Pottera a Longbottoma, jak oba se trochu bázlivě usmívají.

,,A lektvarář je zase mezi námi." Řekl ode dveří duch Siriuse Blacka.

,,Co se to předtím se mnou dělo Blacku?" Ptal se bez své typické břitkosti v hlase Snape.

,,Víte pane Snape, vy jste byl pořádným způsobem zakletý, víc než Šípková Růženka." Oznámil mu Herry Potter.

,,Haha je mi jasný Pottere, že jsem záhadným způsobem omdlel, ale nepřirovnávejte mě k mudlovské pohádce." Řekl ironicky Snape.

,,Harry mluví pravdu pane Snape. Vy jste měl v sobě dvě kletby." Řekl Neville.

,,No Cruciáty jsem párkrát schytal Longbottome." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne já myslím vaše tetování na ruce a zádech pane Snape." Řekl Neville.

Severus Snape se rozkašlal.

Neville ho trochu nadzvednul v posteli, aby se nezadechl. Až teď si Severus Snape uvědomil, že má na sobě obvaz kolem hrudníku a pravé ruky a jinak je skoro až na spodní prádlo nahý.

,,Merline." Řekl jenom.

,,Jo tak Merlin? Severusi, příště neposlouchej Brumbálovi a Raddlovi hovadiny." Řekl Sirius Black od rámu dveří kde poletoval.

Severus znovu trochu zavřel oči. Dost si těžko si zvykal na novou formu Siriuse Blacka jako ducha.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem s nimi komunikoval Blacku tak je neposlouchat nešlo." Řekl Snape.

Sirius protočil oči. Severus a jeho drahý kmotřenec měli tu extrémní vlastnost, kdy nekonkrétní vyjádření obrátili proti jemu samotnému. Takže musel stejně faktograficky.

,,Tak jinak. Byl jsi pod dvěma kletbami od Albuse Brumbála a Toma Raddla, kteří chtěli z tebe udělat motáka, ale nějak toho nedocílili a místo toho jsi byl jako pochodující magická bomba na dvou nožičkách, která čekala jenom čekala, až jí rupnou pojistky. Nebýt Kyubiho tak bys vyhodil do povětří celou Listovou. Takhle to byla jenom vzdálená pouštní prérie před Písečnou. Písečáci z toho nebyli moc nadšení. Neville a další léčitelé odstranili jak první tak druhou kletbu a následně ty místa zaléčili. Můžeš být rád, že se ti to stalo tady a ne na Bradavicích. Tam by jsi jisto jistě každého v okruhu míle zabil." Řekl stručně Sirius Black.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Pane Snape kdy a jak jste vstoupil do Fénixova řádu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Co je vám do toho?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Možná to, že na vás Albus Brumbál použil černou magii a obírá vás s Voldemortem víc jak deset o vaší magii." Drtil mezi zuby Harry Potter.

,,Jak že, ale to přece bych musel cítit, nebo snad ne?" Ptal se Snape vyjeveně.

,,Vy jste ani necítil člověče, že máte rozežranou stoličku v puse. Máte snížený práh bolesti a vjemů ohledně magie a vzhledem vašemu tělu bych řekl, že to máte od dětství pane Snape." Řekl Neville.

Snape se lekl a přitiskl k sobě deku.

,,Nech ho ohledně toho Neville. To tu nestojí za diskuzi " Utnul ho Sirius Black.

Neville si jenom odfrkl zlostí.

,,Severusi Snape co přesně jsi musel Brumbálovi slíbit a co ti udělal, když jsi vstoupil do řádu, do prkenný ohrady." Řekl zlostně Sirius Black a měl toho tak akorát dost.

Severus Snape polkl, ale věděl, že není cesty zpět.

,,Já jenom slyšel to proroctví a chtěl jsem chránit Lily, ale on mi Brumbál ani trochu nevěřil a požadoval kouzlo, jak tomu říkal věrnosti, než mě začal používat jako špiona. Řekl, že musí pozměnit mé Smrtijedské znamení, abych neškodil řádu. Já o tom fénixovi nevěděl až do dalšího rána, když jsem byl ve své koupelně. Přepokládal jsem, že toho fénixe mají na zádech všichni z Fénixova řádu. Já nevěděl, že je to kletba."

Přisunul k sobě nohy a dal ruce na kolena.

Sirius Black se zamračil. Snapa lidí jenom zneužívali, jak to vypadalo. Žádný člen řádu tohle neměl. Jenom prostě šli na schůzku a připojily se. Nic víc.

,,A co Remus, toho záda minimálně jednou jsi musel vidět." Řekl Sirius.

,,Asi má blbost, přepokládal jsem, že mu Brumbál jako vlkodlaku a tedy magické bytosti nevěří." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Jo to by nemohl věřit ani mne Severusi Snape jako z rodiny Blacků, kde byla Bella a Narcissa s Regem, tedy samý Smrtijed." Řekl Sirius.

,,Hm." Zabručel jenom Snape.

,,No myslím, že Brumbál fakt zažil utrpení. Té magie ve vás tedy bylo." Zašklebil se Harry.

,,Ehm co?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Všechna bolest z toho procesu odstranění kletby pane Snape byla poslána zpět těm, co jí na vás uvalii. Myslím, že je teď Hadí prdel v limbu a Brumbál k tomu." Řekl Neville.

,,Poslal jste účtenku od nás zpět k odesílateli." Dodal Harry.

Severus Snape vytřeštil obě oči.

,,Nekoukejte na mne pane Snape, to byl Neville, Tsunade, Sanschi, Sakura a Schizune ne já. To oni jsou léčitelé ne já." Řekl Harry.

Severus se jenom otočil k Nevillovi Longbottomu a ten řekl.

,,Je mou povinnosti léčit, tak to dělám nic víc."

,,O kolik magie mě vlastně obíraly ty kletby?" Ptal se tiše Snape a trochu se bál odpovědi.

,,To je těžké říci pane Snape, my to sami nevíme, ale protože byly dvě kletby a asi silné, že vydržely na vás patnáct let tak musely být silné. Nehledě na to, že to vysvětluje Brumbálovu dlouhověkost a také Raddlovu odolnost proti matčině Avadě, to jste byl celou dobu držel při životě v jejich perných chvílích

,,Siriusi už jsi mluvil s otcem o tom?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano a taky s Regem. Dlužno říct, že jsem jim zkazil chuť k jídlu. Teď se strýčkem přemýšlejí co by to mohlo být. Jo Reg vzkazuje, aby ses Severusi pořádně najedl, musíš mít v žaludku díru jak od granátu." Řekl Sirius.

Severus Snape na něho se díval vyvoraně. Bude mu hodně dlouho trvat než si zvykne na vzkazy ze záhrobí ala Regulus Black a jistá Matta Hary jménem Sirius Black.

Sirius Black si otevřel dveře pokoje švihem ruky a odplul z něho. V duchu sesílal jednu Lazarovku na svázané s roubíkem v hubě Albuse Brumbála a Toma Raddla. Moc dobře věděl, že ještě nenadešel čas, že ještě Brumbála potřebují udržet při životě, než zničí Hadí prdel, ale pak mu už nic nestojí ho zničit jednou pro vždy. Za všechny osoby, co jim kdy ublížil a hlavně za Jamese, Lily, Franka, Alici, Dorcas, Harryho a Severuse Snapa. Poteče krev a střeva Brumbálova. Zašel až příliš daleko Albusi Percyvale Wulfricku Briane Brumbále.


	51. Kapitola 49 - Bojová porada

**Kapitola čtyřicátá devátá – Bojová porada a comback Longbottomů**

Nacházíme se v Novém Doupěti, které je sídlem pana Ronalda Weasleyho. Dnes slouží jako základna pro vytvoření bojového plánu na pozemskou misi proti Hadí prdeli. Jsme v obývací místnosti, které vévodí stůl se 24 židlemi. Ty jsou dnes plně obsazené a člověk nebo spíš duch stojí poblíž, Sirius Orion Black alias Tichošlápek. Jsou tu všichni, kteří se chystají na poslední boj. Hlavní stratég Ron Weasley, Nevile, Herry Potter s Hermionou na klíně. Paní a pan Weasleyovi a jejich děti. Ginny,Georg, Fred a Bill. Dál tam sedí Hinata, Naruto, Schikamaru Nara a Tsunade Senju. Nechybí ani Minerva McGonagalová, Alastor Moddy, Kinsley Pastorek, Tonsková a do tlusté deky zabalený a kysele se tvářící Severus Snape.

Čekají na jednu důležitou osobu a ta má zase zpoždění.

,,Omlouvám se vážení, ale tak trochu se zadrhla skartovačka." Ozval se nejprve hlas, pak se objevil obláček, z kterého se zjevil Kakaschi Hatake a černovláska v šatech s flitry, která tentokrát měla sebou štos lejster.

,,Lžete." Vyskočil Neville a Naruto jako čertíci z krabičky.

Kakaschi sklonil hlavu a útrpně poznamenal.

,,Ono to už na ně nefunguje."

,,Promiňte, že jsem se předtím nepředstavila, když jsem tu byla s lady Tsunade. Jsem Schizune Sarutobi." Řekla ta černovláska.

,,Sarutobi?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano určitě znáte mého staršího bratra Asumu a určitě jste slyšeli o mém otci Hiruzenovi a možná jste potkali mou tetu Murai." Řekla s úsměvem ta černovláska.

,,Ach ano." Řekla paní Weasleyová. Ta rodina Sarutobi byla ve vesnici velmi uznávaná.

,,Jenom jsem trochu zklamaná Nevillem, já myslela, že se o mě zmínil." Zamračila se Schizune.

,,To pako zelené na nás zapomnělo Schizune." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Co zas má s vámi dočinění Neville?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

Schizune si odfrkla a povídá.

,,Nevi bylo něco jako naše štěně v nemocnici. Hrála jsem stejně jako Mia velkou ségru. Vždycky se u mne schovával před sestřičkami jako malý a touhle ignorací mi to teď Nevík oplácí."

Neville zrudl jako třešeň a povídá.

,,Sorry, Schizu, ale co jsem jako měl dříve vyprávět. To bych u toho strávil týden."

,,Pff ignorante Nevíku, teď k jinému tématu." Řekla Schizune a sedla mu na klín a hodila před Minervu McGonagolovou štos papírů.

,,Madam vy tu vypadáte jako nejvýše postavená osoba v zažívacím traktu této vaší společnosti, tak jsem si vás vybrala, aby jste si prohlédla smlouvu s námi."

Minerva McGonagolová zamrkala. Ta Schizune byla také zvláštní osoba. Kdo by použil slovo zažívací trakt v normální mluvě. Jedině tak léčitel.

,,A jakou funkci zastáváte slečno?" Ptala se tedy.

,,Já jsem hlavní sekretářka úřadu Hokage, tedy Kakaschiho a dnes vám zařizuji doklady ohledně vaší mise." Řekla Schizune.

,,No a předtím byla zaměstnána jako hlavní sekretářka nemocnice v Konoze a odbornice léčbu kleteb." Dodal Neville.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že je to má žákyně jako Neville, Ino a Sakura, tak je to pochopitelné. Neučila bych líný vandráky, které nemají talent a nadání a natož nějaký cíl." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Dík Tsunade." Řekli tiše Neville a Schizune.

,,Dostal jsem zprávu od Harryho, že chcete tu svojí misi rozjet o trochu dřív." Řekl do toho Kakaschi.

,,Ano doufám, že to nebude představovat problém Kakaschi?"Ptal se Ron.

,,No trochu jo, ale jelikož jste to vy tak se to vyřeší, ale musíme to trochu upravit. Ne všechny lidi Vám mohu dát." Řekl Kakachi a opřel se zeď, místo aby si sedl.

,,Koho můžeš pustit a koho ne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No vás pět rozhodně, ale horší je to pak s ostatníma Harry. Musel bych jinak rozmístit stráže a služby a naštvat lidi a to nechci. Mohu se zeptat, jak se věci mají a s kým vy můžete počítat."

,,No plus mínus máme k dispozici 55 lidí, ale potřebuje rozhodně Naruta, Natu a Schikamara. Jsou velmi pro nás důležitý v plánu mise." Řekl Neville.

,,Dobrá ty vám mohu uvolnit, ale Temari na tu můžete zapomenout a stejně tak na Kankura. Bude mít jinou práci, zase se vyskytl ten problém s mafii v Mlžné. Už mě to štve." Řekl Kakaschi a rozepnul si plášť.

,,Dobrá tak ne Písečáci, ale koho nám můžeš ještě věnovat?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Hm mohl bych vám dát Nejiho…" Kakachi byl přerušen Natou.

,,Ne mého bratrance ne Hokage."

,,Tak ne, jinak mohu vám dát Ibikyho, prý se ve vězení dost nudí s tou vaší krysou a ostatními vězni, potřeboval by provětrat." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,To by šlo, stejně potřebujeme hrůzu nahánějící stvoření v čele. Ani já nenaháním tolik strach jako Ibiky." Řekl Ron.

,,Ibiky je neškodný, ten jenom řve, ale jinak je měkký jako želva bez krunýře. Jak pes, který štěká, ale nekouše." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Jo, ale mi to štěkání potřebujeme, zvlášť na Popletala. Nemyslí, že by na něho kluci nějak moc dobře zabrali." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No a já něho svůj meč vytahovat nehodlám." Dodala Ginny.

,,Moje skalpely, by byli na tu politickou krysu škoda. Příliš tuku. To bych odmašťoval ještě za týden." Řekl Neville.

George se zašklebil. Popletal by se z toho výroku počůral strachy.

,,Dobrá tak Ibikiho, dále jste chtěli Lee Rocka a Sasukeho, ale oni mají stále ještě službu v klášteře, která končí za čtyři dny." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Jsem si toho vědom, ale nemohl bys pustit, alespoň Sasukeho, třeba ho vyměnit za Schina." Škemral Harry.

,,Cože? No Schinovi by klid kláštera nevadil, ale mniši by z těch jeho brouků, měli brouky v mozku ještě za půl roku. To těm svatým mužům nemohu udělat, na to si jich příliš vážím." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,A což takhle poslat do kláštera Nejiho?" Zeptala se Hinata. Kakaschi se zasmál.

„Dobrý nápad Hinato. O Zimních slavnostech dělal výtržnosti. Nejprve se nalil jako kýbl a pak ten souboj s meči na hlavě Druhého. A ani nevyfasoval žádný trest, hned po té zmizel na misi a pak se na to nějak zapomnělo. Tak si to teď vyberu i s úroky, kdyby brblal tak mu náležitě připomenu jak se má chovat ninja. Sakura půjde a co dělá Ruka na své mateřské je mi ukradené. Doufám, že se nevrátí s přírůstkem Neville, nebo pošlu do kláštera tebe." Řekl Kakachi.

,,Ok nechám se vykastrovat, nic slibovat, ale nebudu. Stejně tam budu mít bábi, a tu já nechci mít na svědomí." Řekl Neville.

,,Opovaž se." Řekla rudá paní Longbottomová.

,,Jejžiši a Merline Neville, přece vám zatím Alice stačí." Řekl Bill.

,, He já nic neříkal o plození dětí Bille, alespoň vím, že jsem toho schopný." Rýpnul si do Billa Weasleyho Neville.

Ten z toho nařčení, že je impotentní byl rudý jako paprika. Co si ten zatracený Longbottomoský zmetek dovoluje!

,,Kdo dál může jít?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No jedině mohu ještě pustit Kibu, jestli chcete." Řekl Kakaschi.

,,Může vzít sebou Akamara?"Ptala se Hermiona.

Kakaschi kývl.

Minerva mezitím pročetla papíry a byla velmi udivena jak dobře je to sepsáno. Ten kdo to sepisoval a Minerva nepochybovala o tom, že to byla ta Schizune, tak dosahovala kvality Greengráse a Tonske jako právníků.

,,Jestli je to vše, tak vám tu misi povolím, jakmile to madam kostkovaná sukně, podepíše." Řekl Kakaschi.

Minerva to tedy podepsala celkem patnáctkrát na každém tu dokumentu jednou, tam kde chtěli její podpis jako zadavatele mise a předala je Schizune. Ta konečně sesedla z Nevilla.

,,Tak vám přeji krásný den." Řekla zmizela z Nového Doupěte.

,,Já svolám ninji, které chcete vzít sebou. Mám jim něco vzkázat?" Ptal se Kakaschi.

,,Ano, teplé nepromokavé oblečení u nás je nevlídné počasí." Řekl Harry.

Kakaschi nakrčil nos a povídá.

,,To vás bude mít Ibiky tedy rád."

Pak z buch a bílým obláčkem též zmizel z Doupěte.

,,Uf to by byla jedna věc, ale teď bude další. Neville jaká veliké je to tvoje sídlo?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Spíše stále mé sídlo pane Weasley." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Vlastně, já pořád zapomínám, že by nám mělo být správně 15 nebo šestnáct let." Řekl Ron.

,,Nevadí Rone, já nemám v plánu se svého dědictví jako Longbottom ujmout." Řekl Neville.

,,Neville Frankline Longbottome a kdo převezme křeslo u Starostolce!" Křikla paní Longbottomová.

,,Křeslo u Starostolce?"Ptal se Naruto. To měl brácha Neville nějaké křeslo u té instituce.

,,Ach jo, my jsme ti a dalším Naruto nevysvětlily co je Starostolec." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to vysvětlete teď." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Starostolec je takový soud, kde od nepaměti jsou zastoupeny nejstarší rodiny Magické Velké Britanie. Byl ustanoven královnou Alžbětou první a od té doby je to soud naší magické komunity v naší zemi. Má přesně 30členů a vede ho předseda a hlavní soudce. Post předsedy zastává v tuto chvíli Albus Brumbál a hlavní soudkyně je Amelie Bonnesová." Vysvětlila Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ale od doby první války s Voldemortem přišel Starotolec o dost členů, jelikož některé rodiny vymřeli nebo nemají nikoho, kdo by je zastupoval, či ti zástupci se tam nedostavují jako v případě mé tety Muriel Prewettové." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,A kdo by Molly také chtěl poslouchat Luciuse Malfoye." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Aha kdo všechno by měl být v tom Starostolci zastoupen?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Měl by tam být zástupce rodiny Blacků, Ambottů, no ti tam myslím, že jsou, pak Prewettů, teta tam nikdy nechodila." Započala paní Weasleyová.

,,Pak Bonnesů, to má v rukou Amelie Bonnesová, pak se tam docela často objevuje Albus Brumbál, jako zástupce za rodinu Flamelů a své rodiny Brumbálů, prý je s nimi nějak spřízněn." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Pak tam byla zastoupena má rodina." Řekl Neville.

,,Frank tam náhodou jednou byl." Řekla pyšně paní Longbottomová.

,,No jo, ale byli tam i Potterovi, dále Diggoriové a také Princové." Řekl Neville.

,,Princové?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano dokonce co vím, tak váš praděda pane Snape, Septimus Severus Princ za doby první světové války vedl Starostolec jako předseda." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Vždyť jsem ti říkal, že tam máš i pár mazaných politiků." Řekl Remus.

,,A dál? Kdo tam byl dál?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Skrkovi, Nottovi a Bulstrodovi jsou tam na každém zasedání, podle Brumbála, co jsem slyšel." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Někdy se tam objeví Greengrás a pak je tam i Rivers." Řekl Kinsley, který někdy dělal bystrozorskou službu u Starostolce.

,,Smithové hrají od první války mrtvého brouka, a Goylovy ty zastupuje ten šmejd Lucius Malfoy, teď už vlastně nemůže, je v base." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Pak tam mají být Lestrengrovi, ale od doby, co se provalilo, že jsou Smrtijedi, tak tam nechodila ani madam Verbena, aby na ní neukazovali prstem." Řekl Moddy.

,,Yaxleyovi tento osud nepostihl, vymluvili se na Imperius." Řekl Bill.

,,Figgovi nemají žádného magického zástupce a nikoho nenapadlo to místo obsadit." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Olivander se tam objeví tak jednou do roka. Nepovažuje politiku za důležitou." Řekl Remus.

,,Hochovi též od první války nejsou nikterak vidět, protože byli terčem." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Rodina Max a York vymřeli a jejich křesla též nejsou už nejmíň padesát let neobsazené." Řekl Remus.

,,Za to tam poctivě dochází Parkinson, také Mcmilien." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Nehledě na to, že tam kazí ovzduší Crebre. Vlastně už teď ne. Percy zliklidoval jeho politickou karieru." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Pak je tam je rodina McDůgal a Blockerhurstovi, ale ti se tam objeví, jenom když něco hoří." Řekl Bill.

,,Naopak je tam hlavní řečník po Malfoyvi a asi také tak trochu problém pro George tady." Řekl Remus.

,,Mne?" Ptal se překvapeně George.

,,Ano Georgi váš problém, nebo spíš vaší Verity problém. Její otec Albert Rucorn, zástupce Starostolce, vedoucí odboru kouzelných tvorů a Smrtijed a další člen vnitřního kruhu Smrtijedů." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,To se pak nedivím, že nechtěla Verity mluvit o své rodině." Řekl George.

Snape jenom nerudně kývnul.

,,Takže kdo je tam aktivní člen?" Ptala se Nata.

,,Zajímavá otázka slečno Yuhi." Řekl Moddy a pokračoval.

,,Delší dobu tady asi tak už pět let se Starostolec schází v devíti členech někdy jenom v osmi, tak aby nešli pod sedmičku, který je hranici pro sezení." Řekl Moddy.

,,To je zatraceně mizerná rada, kterou tam máte." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ale jak to, že doposud nikdo neobsadil ta prázdná místa?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,No ono je na Starostolci speciální kouzlo, které znemožňuje nikomu, kdo nenese krev té dané rodiny usednout na ten stolec. Krevní magie. Hodně příšerná věc." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Ach takže by tam mohl pan Snape zasednout jako potomek Princů, viďte?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,To ano, ale otázka je, jestli by chtěl ten post." Řekl Sirius. On přepokládal, že o to moc Snape nestojí moc.

,,Možná, ale nečekejte, že jsem z toho dvakrát nadšený." Řekl Severus.

,,A nešlo by nahradit nějak ty další rodiny, přece ta krevní magie se dá nějak obejít nebo ne?" Ptala se Nata.

,,No jedna možnost by tu byla." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Jaká?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,No musela by odvolat celý Starostolec samotná královna Velké Britanie a ustanovit nový. Ta možnost už jednou byla použita a to v í." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Tak kontaktujte tu svojí královnu. Tady náš zrzek vždy říkal, že královna v šachovém poli je nejmocnější figura." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Ne to nejde, madam, to by vyvolalo anarchii, protože by došlo k prozrazení kouzelného světa mudlům. Musíme se obejít bez toho. Musí se ty prsteny předat někomu jinému." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jaké prsteny?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Každý člen Starostolce má prsten, který je jeho odznak příslušnosti k němu." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Takže si to vezmeme po pořádku. Pokuď padne u vás Brumbál, Voldemort a ten Popletal, tak kdo bude v Starostolci ještě moct úřadovat a nebude v base nebo mrtvý?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,No Smithovi se určitě znovu ukážou, vylezou z nory jako jezevci. Dále tam rozhodně zůstanou Mcmlienovi, Bulstrodovi, Skrka potopí Popletal, ten tady ne, pak tam zůstanou Bonesovi, Rivers a Greengrás, Ambottovi, určitě se znovu objeví Hoch a Diggori, ale jinak se s dalšími rodinami nedá počítat. Možná ještě pan Snape jako potomek Princů, sečteno podtrženo devět." Řekl Moddy.

,,Je třeba alespoň dalších šest členů. Patnáct lidí o Listové rozhoduje a vám tam zbyde pochybná osmička, to nejde." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Víme, ale kde je sehnat." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jak je z těmi Prewettovi?"Ptala se Tsunade.

,,Tam zbývá z celé rodiny já a moje teta madam Tsunade." Řekla smutně paní Weasleyová.

,,A nebyla by vaše teta ochotná předat prsten vám jako své neteři. Mohla by jste tam zastupovat rodinu Prewettů, když to dělá ten idiot Brumbál, tak proč ne vy?" Ptala se Tsunade.

Molly zakroutila hlavou.

,,Madam já nejsem politik a nikdy jsem nebyla nic víc než žena v domácnosti." Řekla paní Weasleová.

,,A vaše děti, ty vaší krev též mají, tak by mohli. Například ten Percyval, co tak poslední dobou škodí." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Percyho poslat na Prewettovské křeslo? "Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Očividně se v politice pohybuje a ví o co go a jdou mu podle řeči Ronalda finanční záležitosti." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Takto míněno by to šlo." Řekl zamyšleně pan Weasley.

,,Takže deset lidí, stále málo." Řekla Nata.

,,Mám další možnost, ty Georgi se znáš s Verity Rucornovou. Ta by mohla též zasednout ve Starostolci. Byla by tam pod jistou ochranou vás Severusi a Adalberta Greengráse nedej bože Percyho Weasleyho." Řekla Minerva.

,,To bychom jich měli jedenáct." Řekl Moddy.

,,Když se promluví se starším bratrem Qwina Riverse, tak by buď mohl nakopnout tatíka, nebo tam jít sám." Řekl Ron.

,,Myslíš Harolda Riverse, který byl v našem prvním ročníku primus?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano, koho jiného, je dnes v Nimbusu na pozici konstruktéra." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Dvanáct." Řekl Moddy.

,,Stále málo." Řekla Tsunade.

,,Rozhodně tam nestále bude docházet McDůgal a Olivander, ale ty se tam jen tak neobjeví." Řekl Neville.

,,A nešlo by zase udělat pakt bratrský někým a předat tím další pozice na Starostolci?"Ptala se Nata.

,,Bello Nato ty jsi génius." Spráskl ruce Harry.

,,To nemyslíte vážně?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Ano myslíme vážně pane Snape, já nehodlám do dění v Velké Británii nikterak zasahovat a je na řadě někomu pozici Potterů předat ve Starostolci. A mám nápad také komu." Řekl s ďábelským úsměvem Harry.

,,Komu Pottere?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Osobě, které dlužím hodně a byla moje dveře do opravdového světa." Řekl Harry.

,,Nemluvte mi tu pane Pottere v hádankách." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Cho Changová." Řekl Harry.

Minervě McGonagolové spadly brýle z nosu do hrnku s čajem. To snad pan Potter nemyslí vážně. To by byl první zástupce asijského původu u jinak Britského Starostolce.

,,To chceš udělat z Cho svojí sestru Harry a tím pádem i mojí?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Tobě to snad vadí Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne jenom si nedokážu představit reakci Cho, až jí to budeš vysvětlovat. Sice je extrémně chytrá a její komentáře na politické dění byli vždy efektivní, ale bude ochotná se toho ujmout?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Myslím, že se toho ujme brácho a kdo jiný by byl lepší než Hagvaspárka s vítězným úsměvem." Řekl Harry.

,,Patnáct." Řekl Moddy.

,,A co ty Neville?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Asi mi nezbyde jiná možnost než to co má v plánu Harry, ale já mám v hledáčku někoho jiného a ten musí ještě dospět, dnes je mu patnáct." Řekl Neville.

,,Kdo?" Zase se ptal Snape a měl takové blbé tušení, že ho odpověď nepotěší.

,,Dean Thomas, chci, aby se mého křesla u Starostolce ujal on. Proto se musí na něho počkat." Řekl Neville.

,,Pana Thomase?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Jup, někdo kdo má dostatečně kladný vztah k mudlům a umí s nimi jednat. Mudlorozený nebo někdo, čí rodič je mudla a Dean má pohotové reflexy a umí jednat, když na to přijde." Řekl Neville.

,,Je to náš nejlepší kamarád." Řekl Harry.

,,Nehledě na to, že jestli chce magická společnost vstoupit do 21. století, u nás už je, budou potřebovat technicky založeného člověka a Dean má auta a další stroje rád. Je tedy ten správný člověk." Řekl Ron.

,,Šestnáct." Řekl Moddy.

,,No pak zbývá mé křeslo, doufám strýčku, že nemáš levobočky někde bokem." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Já si dával pozor, chtěl jsem, aby naše prdlá familie vymřela." Řekl Sirius.

,,To by se stejně nepovedlo, v případě nouze by mohla tetička Androméda či Narcissa si tam sednout také. Jsou Blackové." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nebo rovnou Tonsková." Dodal Harry.

,,To je také můj nápad Harry já svůj prsten předám mojí sestřenici, na to nebudu potřebovat ani nějaký praštěný lektvar bratrství." Zasmála se Hermiona.

Tonsková zbledla a její vlasy úplně zbělaly, skoro neslyšně řekla.

,,Mne?"

,,Jo Doro, tebe, musíme jako u Bradavic i do Starostolce nahnat mladší lidi. Byli tam buď dost staří páprdové anebo Smrtijedi. Ty jsi inteligentní tak proč ne. No politiku tě může doučovat Percy. To určitě naše smrt Smrtijedů rád udělá. On tak rád poučuje lidi." Řekla ironicky Hermiona.

,,Nebo pan Snape, no a Fleur a Bill mohou také úspěšně doučovat." Řekl Ron a měl hned na sobě kysele ksichty Billa Weasleyho a Severuse Snapa.

,,Přece tam nemůžete tam dát tohle třeštidlo?!" Řekl uraženě Moddy.

,,Ano můžeme a já to také mám v dohledné době v plánu pane Moddy. Ať dostane Starostolec švih a trochu zrůžoví a dostane silné ženské do čela." Řekla Hermiona a tvářila se tvrdohlavěji než kozoroh.

,,No další krok by mohl být Sirius. Ten by mohl dohledat na onom světě informace o rodině Max a York. Dohledat kam se přivdali poslední dcery a kdo jsou jejich potomci." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano to bych mohl. Nemělo by to představovat tak velký problém." Řekl duch Siriuse Blacka.

,,No to už je sedmnáct a další kroky by se měli řešit poté, co vyřídíme tu Hadí prdel." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Neville zpět k tématu, jak velké je tvé sídlo, pojme Fenixův řád a Brumbálovu armádu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo já tam nikdy nebyl." Řekl Remus.

,,No otec nerad zval lidi a jak si trochu nevěřil už od začátku Brumbálovi." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne?" Ptal se překvapeně Remus a dokonce i Sirius.

,,Ne dámy a pánové já četl o prázdninách před pátým ročníkem jeho deníky a našel jsem tam věru zajímavé informace. Pane Snape zmiňoval se někdy pan Tonsk a nebo pan Greengrás o anonymním pisateli z Blackpollu?" Ptal se Neville.

Severus Snape zamrkal jako porcelánová panenka a chtěl nejprve odpovědět ne, ale pak si vzpomněl na první rozhovor s Teddem Tonskem ohledně záležitostí Brumbála.

,,Ano zmiňoval zdroj z Backpollu který přestal psát a prostě se odmlčel." Řekl Severus.

Neville se usmál a řekl.

,,To byli moje rodiče. Oni také byli ve vašem podniku s Teddem Tonskem, Albertem Greengrásem, Filliusem Kratiknotem, Alberthofem Brumbálem a Remusem jeli, než je Bellatrix až moc utišila." Řekl Neville.

Severus a Remusovi spadla brada. Jak tohle u všech ropušníku Neville Longbottom ví! Tohle bylo přísně tajné. Sice to částečně vykecali Georgi, ale ten neměl čas to nikomu prozradit možná tak záchodové míse.

,,Ty o tom víš?" Ptal se George.

,,Otázka je jak to víš ty Georgi, ale buď ujištěn, že nebýt deníku otce bych to nevěděl. Jo informoval jsem Alberta Greengráse o svazku bratrském hned jakmile jsem byl doma na Longbottomském sídle." Řekl s úsměvem Neville.

,,O co se sakra jedná?" Ptal se Sirius, který neměl páru, o co se jedná a jak je v tom namočen Remus.

,,My tu máme tři zástupce třetí strany Sirie. Šedé armády, která jde po krku Brumbálovi. Založené před dvaceti pěti lety Teddem Tonskem, bratrem Brumbála Alberthofem a Filliusem Kratiknotem. Později se přidal můj otec a matka a dále Albert Greengrás a Severus Snape a poslední člen, který se přidal je Remus a já." Řekl Neville.

Sirius vyvalil obě oči. To si z něho dělají prču. To to spiknutí tak dlouho běží a jak to, že o tom neví. Remus z něho dělá nějak moc dlouho blbečka. Neprozradil mu milý Naměsičník, že má ženskou a ani to, že má zálusk potopit Brumbála. Vše se z něho musí tahat přes ústa jiných.

,,Už se nedivím, odkud měl Tedd tak přesné informace ohledně vzestupu Voldemorta, Umbrigerové v Bradavicích a dění kolem Pottera samotného. To jste byl celou dobu vy Longbottome, vy nebelvírský smetáku." Zuřil Snape.

Neville se usmál trochu se uklonil Snapový a řekl.

,,To víte, příležitost dělá přátele napříč kolejemi rychle."

Snape se zachmuřil.

,,Jak to, že o tom nevím vnuku?" Ptala se rozčileně paní Longbottomová.

,,Babi ty jsi mi z počátku ani nevěřila, že je Hadí prdelka znovu tady, tak jak by jsi mohla věřit ohledně tátovi záležitosti s Teddem Tonskem. Bylo by to má řeč proti tvé a já tě z počátku nechtěl do toho tahat. A už vůbec na do toho, že jsem v Brumbálovce či mám pakt s Harrym. To by nebýt Brumbála stejně by, jsi nevěděla." Řekl Neville.

Paní Longbottomová se na svého vnuka tak jedině šklebila, ale měla zase ten divný pocit, že jí jenom Neville chránil.

,,Takže, jak dlouho Neville pálíš Brumbálovi pod prdelí doutnák?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No pálil jsem ho asi 10měsíců, kdy jsem si s panem Greengrásem věru dobře dopisoval. No Dafné je skvělá bylinkářka a spolužačka vážení a jí by nikdo poštu nečetl ani Umbrigrová. Byla v tom jejím slavném neslavném komandu. Jenom prostě poslala mezi svými dopisy i to moje." Řekl se smíchem Neville a zapřel se do židle.

,,Fakt Neville ty jsi takový zlý hoch." Řekla Ginny.

,,Příležitost dělá přítele, ne." Řekl jenom Neville.

,,Vás Longbottome dali do špatně koleje." Řekl Moddy. Tohle byl podle něho materiál na Zmijozela a to dost kvalitní. Nehledě na to, že napálil jak Umbrigrovou tak Snapa.

,,Jo Nevilla nám neměli strkat, tohle Brumbál určitě od tebe nebude čekat, to jsem si jistý." Řekl Fred a velmi vrtalo hlavou, jak mohlo proklouznout pod nosem něco tak důležitého. Hlavně nevěděl to ani Harry Potter či jeho bratr a ti byli Nevillovi spolubydlící, tak jak a kde to proboha psal.

,,A to mě chtěl dát klobouk do Mrzimoru." Řekl Neville.

,,To by bylo ještě asi horší." Řekl George. Mrzimoři jsou strašlivě oddaní své věci a moc velcí poctivci.

,,Kde jsi to jako psal a jak jsi je proboha předával Neville. Já ty dopisy ani neviděl." Řekl překvapeně Harry. Neville byl věru zajímavý špion, který by se mohl dostat do roviny se Snapem, kdyby se mohla počítat jeho kariera ve Vlažné.

,,No tak Harry namáhej mozek, zas tak těžké to není. Já tenkrát extra velký taktik nebyl a už vůbec jsem nebyl velká hlava jako Hermiona." Řekl Neville.

,,Brumbálova armáda?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne." Řekl Neville.

,,Nebelvírská společenka?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ne ani nápad, moc průhledný a byli jste tam vy." Řekl Neville.

,,Skleníky?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Ne já fakt tam jenom dělal s kytičkami a hnojivem Mio nepsal jsem tam dopisy. No možná je tam předával Dafné nebo malé Astorii, ale nic víc. Já psal jinde a na povolení paní Pýtrové." Řekl Neville.

,,Ponoma, ta je nějak do toho také zapojená?" Ptal se Remus a musel uznat, že nikdo z původních Pobertů nedosahuje Nevillovi ani po kotníky. Možná tak Sirius, ale jinak nikdo. To on je tu Poberta a on jenom mizerný záškodníček.

,,Ne, že bych věděl Lupine." Řekl Severus a přemýšlel, on také přepokládal tu tajnou místnost či skleníky u Longbottoma, ale jelikož to odmítl, tak to muselo být někde jinde. Otázka kde? Připadal si jako staré železo, když tu Longbottom dělal z něho blba, vytahoval esa rukávu jako starý karbaník a on neměl ani jediné. Sakra.

,,Je to místo kam se jde, když se člověk chce přiučit něčemu novému a je to poněkud složitější. Chodí tam málo lidí a přístup není povolený každému, i když bráška Harry i toto obešel a vešel. Za to já jsem si povolení sehnal a učil se a psal. Je tam přímo ďábelský klid a mnoho knih." Řekl Neville.

,,Merline Neville ty jsi geniální. Oddělení s omezeným přístupem alias knihovna." Řekla rozzářená Hermiona.

Severusovi ujely všechny svaly v obličeji. Oddělení s omezeným přístupem v knihovně, tak to by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo. Tam skoro nikdo nechodí a už vůbec, aby ho někdo tam rušil. Je tam mrtvolný klid. Tedy ideální místo. Sakra ani James Potter by tam nešel natož Umbrigrová a to její komando a to zeblovali všude možně. Musel přiznat, že to bylo naprosto geniální řešení i z jeho pohledu. No Longbottom využil svou dobrou pověst u Ponomy a sehnal si papír a zlegalizoval i svou podvratnou činnost. Plán hodný Zmijozela, ale Longbottom bohužel je spíš had v Nebelvíru pěkně zašitý.

,,Smekám Neville, ty máš za ušima." Vysekl poklonu Sirius.

,,Pff Nevikus není zrovna hodný kus. Právě jsi nám dál podpásovku. Měli jsme chodit do knihovny, proč nás to nenapadlo dřív." Řekli Fred a George.

,,Jo a využil jsi profesorku Pýtrovou. Kdyby ta hodná žena věděla, čemu se propůjčuje" Řekl Ron.

,,A dal sežrat zákazy a příkazy Umbrigerové. Kdyby to to věděla tak by tě proklela." Řekla Ginny.

,,No to by si jí pak pan Greengrás podal k obědu za ten její brk. Přes Colina a Denise jsem udělal fotečky Harryho jizvičky na ručičce. Takže jí může kdykoliv zavřít. Dále mám fotky Holoubkové jak se mění v brouka a zpět, takže můžu ještě lépe vydírat Holoubkovou než moje sestra. Jo právníci jsou ďáblici." Zazubil se Neville.

,,Sakra, ty nejsi doutnák, ty jsi tikající bomba, brácho." Řekl Harry.

,,A ještě přihodím a to Brumbálem. Získal jsem kontakt v Numengradu a tak trochu jsem vyzpovídal Grindewalda ohledně Brumbála. Věřte mi, já fakt proti homosexuálům nic nemám, ale Albus Brumbál byl spíš heterosexuál a svého partnera jenom využil pro své vlastní větší dobro, jak tomu říkal. Grindewald sice není žádný svaťoušek, ale prsty v tom, co má spojitost s Albusem nemá." Nakrčil nos Neville.

,,Longbottome vy jste zašel o mnoho dál, než kdokoliv z nás. Mě by nikdy nenapadlo si dopisovat s vězněm z Numegradu a ještě z Grindewaldem osobně." Řekl Snape.

,,Jo musel jsem používat slovník ruštiny. To víte Grettovi tak trochu ta angličtina zatvrdla. No tak trochu mi pomohl i Victor Krum, ačkoliv ten to chudák nevěděl." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože?" Ptala se překvapeně Hermiona.

,,Nechal jsem se zdělávat o Numengradu a povoleních a zákonech které tam platí. Já zprvu nevěděl, jestli ten dopis mohu poslat. No Victor byl velmi ochotný, když jsem to napsal tvým jménem." Řekl Neville.

,,Neville ty …" Řekla Hermiona. Neville byl snad podle ní mafián, jaké taktiky používal. Jeho celé image klamalo neskonale.

,,Hola tak ty rohy na šestnáctiny nebyly přehnané, ty jsi fakt rohatý Neville, ale čert." Řekl Harry.

,,Děláš z nás kovošrot Longbottome." Řekl Sirius a Remus.

,,Ehm skládku tu máme také, jestli chcete." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne!" Ozvala se kakafonie Siriuse a Remuse. Ještě to ucho si z nich dělá prču.

,,Já fakt musím mít lepší brýle pane Longbottome, vy jste na první pohled úplný anděl, ale když otevřete svoje ústa, tak by i Lucifér si mohl nasadit bačkory a jít do důchodu. A já myslela, že Jamese Pottera spolek byl příšerný, ale vy jste ho právě zastrčil do krabičky neškodné a milé." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ale zpátky k mému rodnému domu Longbottomů. Je to staré sídlo, kde v době největší slávy se pořádaly bankety a bály. Takže občas se u nás hosti ubytovali. Vejde se do něho, když obsadím všechny pokoje a to i ty půdní maximálně 100lidí." Řekl Neville.

,,Fího to je nějaký hrad brácho nebo co?" Ptal se Naruto. On věděl moc dobře, že pravá povaha Nevila se dost liší od jeho neškodné skořápky. Proto ho měl tak rád. Oba smýšleli podobně. Msta a vtip byly jeho druhým u Nevilla třetím jménem.

,,Ne do hradu to má daleko Naruto. Je to sídlo a architektura je to spíš jako velké škole či nemocnici podobná budova." Řekl Neville.

,,Pff je to Manor. Longbottom Manor, vnuku, nazývej to pořádně, když jsi jeho pánem." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Manor?"Řekl překvapeně Fred. To byl Neville takový boháč srovnatelný z Malfoyem s kterým dokonce byl bohužel příbuzný.

,,Jo Longbottom Manor Frede." Mávl nad tím rukou Neville.

,,Co je tím myšleno, že jsi jeho pánem." Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,No když jsem se na chvilku vrátil z této dimenze tam, tak Manor poznal, že jsem přesáhl sedmnáct let a jsem plnoletý kouzelník a objevili se u mne všichni skřítkové našeho sídla, aby mě přivítali jako nového pána. To tyhle magické budovy dělají. Mimo toho se odrazilo na tom, že mohu přemisťovat po sídle, kde jinak už můj děda dal přemisťovací bariery a mohl se přemisťovat jenom on. Já také přikázal sídlu, aby tam nepouštěl nikoho bez mého souhlasu a zazdil mimo mou a babičky nepřítomnost všechny krby. Takže je sídlo uzavřené a nikdo se tam nemůže dostat. Smrtijedi už vůbec." Řekl Neville.

,,To je vůbec nepotěší." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne Longbottomovské sídlo má velmi silné ochranné bariery srovnatelné s tím které mají Bradavice. Proč myslíte, že jsem navrhnul Ronovi, abychom tam udělali základnu. Je to v podstatě pevnost až na krby, které se hold musejí hlídat." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm a kolik pokojů je k dispozici na tom tvém sídle Neville?" Ptala se Nata.

,,No na levém křídle je jich 15 a na pravém též 15. Dohromady 30 pokoju. Já je ani všechny neznám a ani jsem v nich nebyl, ale teď je v pohodě využijeme. V centrálním traktu jsou ještě další místnosti a také veliký sál, který dobře využijeme, až se všichni sejdeme. Dal jsem našim skřítkům úkol, dát všechno trochu do pucu. Takže mohu Brumbálovu armádu a Fénixův řád ubytovat, ale budeme je muset trochu sesypat na pokoje po dvou nebo po třech, myslím, že s tím moc problémů nebude. Řekl Neville.

Fredovi se protáčeli panenky. Co u všech draku ne Neville zač? Král kouzelníku nebo magorů? On vlastní palác a to si Fred myslel, že má brácha velký barák s těmi 18 pokoji, co tu jsou.

,,Pane Longbottome já raději zůstanu na Bradavicích, aby nepadlo na mne nějaké křivé obvinění, bylo by divné, kdybych nebyla na Bradavících." Řekla celá nesvá paní McGonagolová.

,,Jistě, ale doufám, že se budete účastnit našich schůzek ve prospěch nakopnutí Hadí prdele? Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano." Řekla souhlasně paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Neville se na chvilku odmlčel a pak řekl.

,,Nebude vám vadit tedy, když zde přítomní budou vědět vaše malé tajemství." Řekl úlisně Neville.

,,Jaké tajemství pane Longbottome narážíte." Řekla tak trochu rudá ve tvářích profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jisté no řekněme intimní tajemství, které znal jenom váš manžel a no možná vaše rodiče kdo ví, ale vy ho máte na sobě a já jsem vás prohlédl jako léčitel. Víte, budeme potřebovat kontrolní otázku a nechce se mi do vás lejt vetiraserum, zase tolik ani pan Snape nemá." Řekl Neville a naklonil hlavu.

Minerva MgGonagolová zrudla jako paprika a začalo se díky její magii kouřit z uší, že i Fred a George se podivovali, co zase Neville tahá za věci z rukávu, že dokáže takto dostat do úzkých hlavní lvici Minervu McGonagolovou.

Ta zúžila rty do linky a pohlédla ostrým pohledem na Nevilla, ale ten neuhnul ani ni o píď a ona už si nevěděla rady.

,,Ehm nemůžete dát jako kontrolní otázku něco jiného, tohle je velmi delikátní záležitost." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a měla rudé tváře jako načapaný prvák, který zkouší opisovat.

,,Ale jistě, ale musí to být něco, co víte jenom vy sama, nebo jenom vaše rodina. Nikdo z Munga, nikdo z Ministerstva a už vůbec z Bradavic. Nepochybuji o tom, že Smtijedi mají své zdroje i tam." Řekl Neville.

Minerva McGonagolová škvařila své mozkové závity jen, aby našla vhodnou informaci. Dlužno říci, že byla bohužel známa jak kočka z Marsu a i to co by mohla použít znali u Munga minimálně. Její rodinné záležitosti byli též známé a tohle na co narážel ten malý Longbottom byla jediná použitelná věc. Asi se příští den bude nořit v kanalizaci jako krysa, vzhledem povaze pánů Freda a George. Oh jak za tohle bude pana Longbottoma nenávidět. Takové ponížení ani od Toma Radla či Albuse Burmbála nezažila.

,,Dobrá pane Longbottome, ale prosím vás o diskrétnost nechci, aby to dále bylo šířeno." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jistě stačí pošeptat." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm co to je?" Ptal se Harry na čem Neville jejich bývalou profesorku tak náramně dostal, že se červenala jako červenka.

,,Moje mateřské znamínko." Řekla paní McGonagolová a červenala se ještě víc.

Fred a George pozvedli obě obočí a říkali si něco ďáblovi v lví kůži. Takto ehm intimní zas nemusel snad Neville být.

,,A to necháte Minervu tak ztrapnit?" Ptal se Snape, kterému se u všech mozkomorů vůbec nakládání s intimitou lidí nelíbilo.

,,Nebo bychom mohli vytvořit pro paní McGonagolovou osobní přenašedlo, které by mohla aktivovat jenom ona." Řekla Hermiona a střelila chladný pohled po Nevillovi. Ona ty jeho občas hulvátské řeči nesnášela a tohle patřilo mezi ně.

,,Ach ano přenášedlo rovnou do sídla na jméno a hůlku Minervy McGonagolový, to je dobrý nápad. Je něco, co nosíte pořád u sebe a není to hůlka?" Ptal se Sirius, který si pak ještě chtěl s Nevillem promluvit o jeho pařezovitosti k McGonagalové a Snapovi. O mateřském znaménku nemluvil veřejně a to ani jako duch.

,,Ehm křížek od mojí matky." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a vyndala z poza halenky stříbrný řetízek a na něm visel malý zlatý křížek s obmotanou růžičkou.

,,Ideální." Řekl Sirius a jenom zběžně si ten přívěšek prohlídl. Musel být hodně starý, ale byla to kvalitní práce, Minerva a její matka rozhodně nabyli prvními vlastníky tohoto kousku. Tohle byla docela starožitnost, na rozdíl od stříbrného řetízku. Ten byl jasně novější. Sirius sice nebyl žádný odborník na šperky, ale jeho matka měla doma hafo cetek a tohle byl typ řetízku vyráběný v kouzelnickém světě okolo roku 1950-55. Sirius tedy se domníval, že ho profesorka tou dobou původní řetízek toho přívěšku ztratila a podle toho jak držela v prstech ten řetízek, tak jí ho dal její manžel. Matka se také takto také chlubila šperky od otce, které dostala na Vánoce či narozeniny či výročí. V tom jsou všechny ženský stejný.

,,Uf to jsem si oddechl." Řekl Bill.

,,No ještě jedna věc. Kdo myslíte osobně paní McGonagolová se bude moct účastnit z Fénixova řádu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Pane Weasley vy mě zarážíte, já myslela, že už to máte naplánované bez nás." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ano mám, ale osobní názory lidí mám raději." Řekl Ron.

,,A také jsme se dozvěděli nové skutečnosti." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Chápu no podle mě rozhodně můžete počítat s námi tady co jsou v Novém Doupěti, viď Alastore?"Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Ten jenom kývl. Byl bohužel srozuměn s tím, že musí poslouchat mladší a to se mu vůbec nelíbilo, ale pořád lepší než Brumbála, ne.

,,Já bych chtěl především slyšet názor paní McGonagolová na Elfiase Dožete a Sturgise Tobolku." Začal být trochu více konkrétní Neville.

,,Ehm co tím myslíte?" Ptala se nechápavě paní McGonagolová.

,,Ti dva mají blízko k Brumbálovi Minervo a to hodně. Dože je jeho jenom o rok mladší spolužák a Sturgis je pod jeho patronátem už dlouhá léta." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ach tak já první chvíli si myslela, že je pokládáte za neschopné boje." Řekla paní McGonagolová.

,,No u Dožete také tu neschopnost boje. Je dost starý, aby byl aktivní bojovník paní McGonagolová." Řekl Neville.

,,Albus Brumbál ne, pane Longbottome?"Ptala se paní profesorka.

,,To už víme, že je tak trochu podvod, madam, přilepšoval si život magii pana Snapa, jinak by v ve svých 115 letech nedokázal ani přivolat hůlku. Elfias Dože už není schopný kouzelník, co býval. Když mu bylo 100 let tak opustil politické a veřejné funkce, ne že by chtěl odejít na odpočinek, ale už to bylo na nad jeho síly." Řekl Neville.

,,To jako ho opouští magie?" Ptal se Moddy tak trochu překvapen.

,,Ano do jisté míry ano. My kouzelníci jsme sice dlouhověcí, ale čím více magie používáme, tím méně se dožijeme. V Listové je to okolo 90 let, protože produkujeme více magie v boji a na léčení a u vás přes sto, ale jakmile přesáhne kouzelník 105 let tak jeho magie začne chřadnout a tím i jeho životní síla. Nehledě na to, že jeho tělo má už velmi křehkou strukturu." Řekla Hermiona.

Paní profesorka McGonagolová byla zaskočená věděním svých žáků, ale mnohé by to vysvětlovalo.

,,Proto také kouzelnici používají skřítky. Tím, že kouzlí za ně a udržují jejich domovy, tak zvlášť starší kouzelníci si šetří magii." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá, takže nechcete Elfiase do toho zapojovat, to se dá docela chápat, ale co s Sturgisem?"Ptala se paní McGonagolová.

,,No máme tu obavu, že by se obrátil svojí funkcí vedoucího odboru záhad proti nám, kdybychom ho zasvětili do plánů proti Brumbálovi. Jestli mi to vysvětlil táta správně, tak právě díky Brumbálovi toto místo pan Tobolka získal." Řekl Ron a pan Weasley jenom kývl hlavou. Ron si až moc dobře pamatoval, co mu všechno za ty léta řekl o lidech z ministerstva. Takovou paměť neměl ani Percy nebo měl, ale raději zapomněl.

,,Um pádné důvody máte, ale jinak doufám, že počítáte se všema, ne?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Asi madam Figgovou necháme v Bradavicích, v případě nouze jí přemístíme na Longbottomosvké sídlo. Je moták, ta by boji moc nezmohla, ale může nás informovat, kdyby se něco dělo mezi studenty a v naší nepřítomnosti." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano to dává smysl." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Vynecháme i Hagrida. Je to dobrý kamarád, ale moc otevřená brašna a mi potřebujeme zůstat v utajení. O nějaké problémy z té strany nestojíme." Řekl Ron.

Moddy jenom kývl. Brumbál Hagridovi žehlil košili jak mohl, ale i Alastor Moddy byl toho názoru, že Hagrid až na kontakty na obří svět nebyl moc dobrý bojovník.

,,Jinak počítáme i z Mungusem." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Co pro Flethera máte připraveného?" Ptal se Snape.

,,No jednu delikátní velmi fajnovou věc, pane Snape a to si Mungus velmi užije. Určitě bude radostí bez sebe." Řekl Harry.

,,Delikátní fajnová věc, Harry, co to má být?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Bude trochu škodit Hadí prdelce v jeho oblíbené uličce." Řekl Sirius.

,,No Obrtlá je u Munguse obzvlášť oblíbená." Řekl Harry.

,,To chcete zničit Obrtlou ulici nebo co?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,To zase ne, ale vyčistit." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak vyčistit?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Prostě jí vydrhnout z gruntu." Řekl Ron.

,,Mungus a uklizení nejde dohromady." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ne on uklízet nebude, ten bude právě zamořovat." Řekl Harry.

,,A čím?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Víš Remusi tady v Listové jsme měli před pár lety menší problém s malou, barevnou, rychle se množící havětí řádu křečkovitých. Oroschimáru posral jeden svůj experiment a poslal nám ho, aby nám mohl škodit. Docela napáchal dost škod, než jsme je lapili a skoro vyhubili. Pojmenovali jsme ho barevný křeček. Máme jich pár schovaných ve sklepeních vězení, od sebe oddělených, aby se nemohli množit a Mungus je vypustí v Obrtlé. Ty zvířátka jdou po magických věcech jako sarančata po trávě a když dáme na vstupy do Příčné magický val, co z nich udělá kaši tak budou řádit jenom Obrtlé Naměsníčníku a to nikoho nepotěší." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak to místní fakt potěší." Řekla s úsměvem Tonsková.

,,No kdo jiný než Mungus ví, kde je nejlepší potrava pro tyhle pestrobarevné křečky. Zná tam určitě každý krámek. Jo oni ty křečkové hýří barvami jako Lockhártův šatník. Dokonce jsem viděla žlutozeleného křečíka a ten byl tak milounký. Škoda, že jsme si je nemohli nechat připoměly mi trpaslenky." Řekla sladce Hermiona.

,,To mi připomíná Tonskovou, ta je také barevná." Řekl Kinsley a schytal pod židlí od Tonskové do kolena.

,,Takže můžeme se všemi z řádu jinak počítat?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No já nevím už dlouhé se měsíce nehlásí Hestie." Řekl Remus.

,,He proč to?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No prý je na nějakém zdravotním pobytu. Dokonce i si vzala volno z práce na celý rok." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Kdy naposled jste jí viděli a neunesli jí Smrtijedi?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Vždyť jste jí museli vidět o Vánocích v na ústředí Fénixova řádu. Byla tam. No a pak se odmlčela." Řekl Remus.

,,Ne ona jenom nemocná, poslala mi dopis. Trápí jí nějaké ženské potíže nebo co." Máchla nad tím rukou Tonsková.

,,Ach tak, stejně bychom s ní rádi mluvili, aby pak nebyla v panice, až se začnou dít věci." Řekl Harry.

,,No můžete se mnou jít. Vím, kde bydlí, je to má kamarádka z Bradavic je ročník tady Billa." Řekla Tonsková a pokynula směr Billa Weasleyho.

,,Jo další Mrzimorka." Řekl jenom otráveně Bill.

,,Ginny ty jsi říkala o nějakém průšvihu na ústředí o Vánocích před pěti lety, Nemělo to nějakou spojitost s Jonesovou?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne to byl někdo jiný, kdo využil ústředí jako veřejný dům." Řekla Ginny.

,,Cože!" Křikl Sirius. Jeho barák není hambinec prosím pěkně.

,,Nech to plavat Sirie." Řekl Ron.

,, Nenechám." Řekl rozčíleně Sirius.

,,Stejně to nebylo poprvé, co to tam někdo dělal." Řekla jen tak Hermiona.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Kam jsme měli jinam drahocenný strýčku s Charliem zalézt?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Fred a George bylo jako by šli na předváděčku nových održáčských pálek. Tohle bylo tedy divadlo. Nejprve je potápí Neville a teď Hermiona.

,,Třeba do prdelky na fialky." Zavrčel zlostně Sirius. Copak Blackovské sídlo je veřejný dům apropo měl by si ještě o tom promluvit s Charlesem. Bůh ví, že Reg sem nemůže, ale proč by tu dotěrnost Weasleyovskou nesmázl ze stolu sám. Mia byla tenkrát nezletilá pro toho vola.

,,Koho jsi tedy viděla ty Ginny?" Ptala se znechucená Molly Weasleyová.

,,No já nevím mami a je to tak důležitý, abych to vytahovala." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ale já to chci vědět." Řekl Sirius a přímo zlostí překypoval.

,,No paní Vancová, jak jsem to už řekla a no druhý part jsem viděla no pana Snapa." Řekla tichoulince Ginny.

,,No dovolte, já po té maškaře nejel a také jsem po prvním přípitku z Blackova brlohu zmizel." Řekl znechuceně Snape.

,,Ale vypadal jako vy, až na to, že neměl ty jizvy to uznávám. Takže si tak trochu myslím, že se někdo za vás vydával a souložil s Emilií Vancovou v Blackovské knihovně na stole a pouštěl si tam Morzarta, jak mi řekla Hermiona. To víte, já vážnou hudbu nikdy neposlouchala." Řekla Ginny.

,,Která svině to byla?" Ptal se zlostně Snape.

,,To bych také ráda věděla, pane Snape, ale byl vám dost podobný. Černé vlasy, chlupatá záda a výrazný nos, úplně jako vy až na vaše jizvy a také to tetování na Smrtijeda a Brumbálova nepovedeného fénixe." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Blacku?" Ptal se Snape rozčíleně.

,,Já rozhodně ne, nekoukej tak, já bych to nikdy v rodném domě nedělal, to zaprvé, zadruhé Vancová je tak trošku mimo mou mísu. Vždyť jí je skoro padesát. Ne má parketa." Řekl s nakrčeným nosem Sirius. Jako by on si chtěl zahrávat s ohněm.

,,A miluji záhady, možná to v sídle Nevilla vyřešíme, ale teď to nechme." Řekl Schikamaru a prostě zmizel z místnosti.

,,Jsem toho také toho názoru, nechat to zatím být, ale zní to zajímavě." Řekl Naruto.


	52. Kapitola 50 - Narozeniny

**Kapitola padesát – Narozeniny**

Harryho Pottera probudily první ranní paprsky. Chtěl se ještě trochu válet v posteli, ale sluníčko dneska bylo neoblomné. Tak co, bude stávat se sluncem i na své narozeniny. Vlastně Nevillovi, protože bylo 30. července a ne 31. července, ale poslední léta v tento den Harry pravidelně slavil své narozeniny, takže už mu to nepřišlo divné. Plně otevřel oči a trochu mžouravě se rozhlédl po své ložnici. Pak se otočil na druhou postel. Byla prázdná, ale ještě rozestlaná. Takže Tenten vstala teprve před chvílí. Pak uslyšel známý zvuk sprchy. Aha Teni je ve sprše. Popadl na nočním stolku brýle a nasadil si je. Přece jenom vidět neostře na svoje narozky nechce. Už se mu to jednou stalo, protože mu den předtím jeden idiot jménem Kiba brýle rozbil při tréningu. To je už, ale dva roky stará příhoda. Odhodil přikrývku, vyhoupl se nejprve do sedu a prohrábl si svoje krátké vlasy. Původně je nosil o hodně delší, ale takto vypadal podle Teni více jako chlap. Zrovna se chystal vylézt z postele definitivně, když utichl zvuk sprchy. Smůla Pottere, pomyslel si, právě jsi propásl ranní sprchu s Tenten.

Vylezl tedy z postele a protáhl se. Přešel k oknu s malým balkonem, který se dal považovat spíše za vyhlídku. Dalo se na něj jenom sednout. Ten skutečný balkón byl v knihovně. Teni balkon v ložnici nechtěla, protože by vedl na ulici a ne do zahrady. I tak tenhle mini balkon měl výhody. Díky Tenten zručnosti byl plný prošívaných polštářků a dalo se tam skvěle odpočívat, pokud nebyl zrovna extra vichr a zvonkohra od Sakury se nerozječela jako siréna.

,,A náš oslavenec. Vše nejlepší Harry." Řekla Tenten v červeno žlutém županu a objala ho a dala mu pusu nejprve na čelo, pak na nos a pak až na ústa. Už mu to dělala pět let na každé narozeniny hned takhle po ránu.

,,Ještě, že nemáš rtěnku Teni, vypadal bych jako šašek." Řekl Harry a udělal to samé. Na rozdíl od Teni Harry tuhle milou pusinkovou tradici provozoval kdykoliv se mu zachtělo, hlavně po ránu.

,,Klidně si jí nanesu pane Pottere, jak je ctěná libost." Řekla s přehnanou pyšností Tenten.

,,Ne není třeba slečno." Usmál se Harry.

,,Tak ne, ale co si bude pán přát na snídani?" Ptala se a sedla mu na klín.

,,Nechte mě slečno přemýšlet. Můj žaludek se musí nejprve probudit, i když vy jako zákusek by, jste za to stála." Sklonil hlavu Harry a olízl mlsně její ouško.

Tenten se rozesmála.

,,Co by jsi říkal palačinkám se sirupem s jahodami na vrchu a nějaký koktejl?" Ptala se Tenten.

,,Beru, ale zatím nealko, chci vydržet až do večera než se naliji. Mám za to, že Ron zase něco na mě chystá, co se mi líbit rozhodně nebude. Minule jeho, jak tomu říkal Nebelvírna mě čechrala žaludek ještě za týden." Řekl Harry.

,,To víš, milí Harry, Ron sám moc nepije, ale to ho neodradí ostatní nalejvat jako sud. Ještě, že jsou to míchané nápoje a ne rovnou z flašky. Oceň, alespoň jeho kreativní myšlení Harry." Řekla Tenten a šla dělat snídani. Většinou jí dělal Harry, on byl mistr kuchař, ale dnes měl narozeniny a tak ho chtěla náležitě rozmazlovat.

,,No jo ty jeho experimenty. Případně budu ve sprše, jenom kdyby ses chtěla připojit." Řekl Harry a něžně jí líbl na ruku.

,,Tvoje galantnost jde před jménem Harry. Dokonce i kolegyně z práce mi tě závidějí." Řekla Tenten a odešla z ložnice.

,,To říká o mě spousta žen." Řekl Harry a odešel do koupelny vykonat ranní hygienu.

Za chvíli se linula z kuchyně vůně kávy a palačinek na kterých se roztékal sirup, což bylo pro Harryho jako velké jablko pro vosu.

Sešel dolů z patra a zamířil přes chodbu rovnou do kuchyně a obýváku v jednom. Tam se zastavil a pozoroval jak Tenten dělá ovocný koktejl z pomerančů, granátových jablíček a hroznů, který měl Harry v lásce stejně jako dobře udělanou kávu. Mimo to, měla na sobě dnes Tenten ty zelené šaty. Mini šaty s stříbro zlatým žíháním na spodku kolem boků a zadečku. Pro Harryho přímo slavnostní kochání.

,, No tak pane Pottere nechte si zajít chuť až na večerní hodiny." Řekla Tenten a dala před něho kokteil a jeho kávu, takže dělali s horou palačinek na stole dokonalý trojúhelník.

,,Ale přece se na svojí grácii můžu koukat, to mi zakázat nemůžeš." Řekl Harry a pustil se nejprve do kávy a palačinek a koktejl si nechal jako zákusek.

,,Však ano, ale aby s tím koukáním Harry souhlasil i ten tvůj kamarád dole." Řekla Tenten a připojila se k němu u snídaně.

Harry trochu zrudl. Proč u všech Morgan musí být Tenten tak přímá! Od doby co tu byli, tak ji, Natu a dokonce i Sakuru začala Hermiona až příliš ovlivňovat.

,,Co máš dnes v plánu, Harry?"Ptala se Tenten.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že má a Nevillova oslava začíná až v dvě odpoledne a mám volno, díky slavnostem tak bych vyrazil k vodopádu vykoupat se pak do restaurace U zeleného lístku. Už jsem tam dlouho nebyl." Řekl Harry.

,,Och ta restaurace by se měla jmenovat spíše po tobě, už jsi tam pět let pravidelným hostem Harry." Řekla Tenten a napila se kávy.

,,No byla to první restaurace, kde jsem byl, když jsem sem přišel nebo spíš přistál a dělají tam dobré kuře." Odpověděl Harry.

,,Já se divím, že nemáš kuřecí nohy Harry a jsi jenom zvěromág albatrose, jak můžeš pořád jíst kuřecí." Řekla Tenten.

,,Mám prostě kuřecí maso rád. Sice proti ostatním druhům masa nic nemám, ale kuřecí je můj favorit jako dezerty se sirupem Teni, vždyť to víš." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo vím ty můj kuřecí miláčku." Řekla a zatahala ho za tvář.

Pak v klidu a míru dojedli snídani a Tenten vytáhla ze skříně v šatníku věci na plavání a došla do koupelny pro osušky, vrazila to ruksaku, dole se připojila k Harrymu a společně odešli k vodopádu.

Tam je čekalo překvapení. Nebyli sami, kdo se rozhodl u vodopádů čvachtat ve vodě. Byla tam Hinata a Nymfadora Tonsková.

,,Vše nejlepší Harry, přišel sis užít vody?" Ptala se Hinata.

,,Jo a dík Nata, ale co tu děláš ty a Tonsková?"Ptal se Harry tak trochu vyjeveně.

,,No ráno jsme se tak trochu rozdělili na skupinky. Ron dostal trest. Obíhá s Severusem, Remusem a Georgem obchody, aby jim nahradil oblečení zničené při tom výletu do džungle. Paní Weasleyová, Ruka a Sirius dělají v kuchyni rodeo a pracují na dortu, Moddy byl přemluven Tsunade k partii pokeru s kamarádkami a Kinsleyho si vzal jako zavazadlo. Fred s Billem hlídá Hanabi a Alici k jejich děsu. Bill ještě dostal trest od mámy. Musí přečíst jak se dělají steaky z nejrůznějších druhů mas a napsat na to esej. Pan Weasley studuje za pomoci Naruta naše alba. Vybírá fotky na množení a paní McGonagolová a Nevillova babička vyrazily s paní Yoschino a obhlídku místní galerie umění." Vyjmenovala Tonsková.

,,A tak mě napadlo, že si tady s Tonskovou vyrazím k vodopádům se koupat. On je tak krásný den, škoda toho nevyužít." Řekla Hinata.

,,To snad ne, Moddyho pozvala Tsunade do baru U křivé nohy na poker? "Ptal se Harry.

,,Klidně tomu Harry nevěř, ale je to tak, doufám, že ho moc madam Tsunade neopije a oba se vůbec objeví na oslavě. Myslím, že si vzal pan Moddy toho Kinsleyho jako pojistku, aby tato možnost nenastala." Řekla Hinata.

,,Chudák Kinsley." Řekl s úšklebkem Harry.

,,Jinak, kde jsi vzala Tonsková plavky?" Ptal se Harry, když poprvé viděl Tonskovou v plavkách. Byli jak jinak než růžové, jednodílné a bez ramínek.

,,Sakura mi je půjčila. Já bych tu holku brala úplně jako mojí mladší sestřičku. Má stejnou oblíbenou barvu jako já a ještě k tomu miluje jako já maliny. Máme dokonce společné zájmy ve vazbě kytek a výrobě šperků. Fakt skoro má dvojnice, Harry." Řekla Tonsková.

,,He dvojnice, ty jsi Sakuru nezažila v ráži Tonsková. To je pak horší než Neville, když se naštve. Ty jsi oproti ní splachovací." Řekl Harry a zmizel za keř se převléci se do plavek.

Sice před Teni a Natou mu to nevadilo, ale před Tonskovou striptýz dělat nechtěl.

,,Olala tohle není malý Harry." Řekla Tonsková, když ho viděla v plavkách.

,,Víš Tonsková ty a Sakura máte ještě jednu společnou vlastnost." Řekl Harry jí jako odpověď.

,,Co Harry?" Ptala se Tonsková dychtivě.

,,Jede vám huba před mozkem a jste strašná prkna, já mám rád céčka jako má Teni." Řekl Harry.

Tonsková zrudla . Podívala se na Natu a Tenten a pak na sebe a raději se studem ponořila pod vodní hladinu. Ty dívčiny byli vyvinutější než ona 24 letá žena. Přesto to bylo od Harryho hnusný.

Chtěla se mu pomstít. Pod vodou se k němu přiblížit a svléct mu plavky jako to jednou udělala za nevychovanost Billovi Weasleymu, ale ouha nejednou tam těch chlapů, kteří měli plavky bylo nějak moc.

Musela se vynořit a nadechnout z úleku, ale i pak si Nymfadora Tonsková myslela, že vidí dvojitě.

Proč tam najednou stálo deset Harry Potterů.

,,To víš Tonsková, já ten trik znám od tvé sestřenky Mii moc dobře a klonovací technika je fakt dobrá obrana." Ozvalo se desetkrát.

,,Co to je k sakru Harry?" Ptala se polekaná Tonsková.

,,Speciální technika z Listové. Dokáže utvořit magické klony daného člověka." Řekl Harry a jeho další devět obrazu v lidské velikosti a proporci 3D i s hlasem zmizelo s bílím obláčkem.

,,A jak to vůbec děláte no ty kouzla tady, víš všichni tu máváte místo hůlkou rukami a děláte s nimi divné pohyby." Řekla Tonsková.

,,To jsou pečetě Nymfadoro, ruční pečetě, abych byl přesný. Jejich dvanáct a pomocí jejich kombinací vlastně nahrazujeme mávání hůlkou a odříkávaní formulí. Někteří jako my a naši přátelé umí obojí." Řekl Harry , převalil se na záda a plaval tak k vodopádu.

,,Jednotlivé pečetě mají zvířecí pojmenování. Pak je pečeť přivolání, kterou dokáže udělat jenom přivolávač." Doplnila Tenten.

,,Jo to sem viděla u Naruta, ale není m dost dobře jasné, proč potřebuje se pokaždé kousnout do palce, až z toho krvácí." Řekla Tonsková a plavala naznak podél Tenten.

,,To je tak, přivolávač může jenom magii krve, u vás se říká pokrevní magie přivolat svého zvířecího partnera. Protože krev docela rychle zasychá, tak si krev z palce rozmázne na plochu, kde ho chce přivolat, během dělání pečeti." Vysvětlila Hinata.

,,Jo aha a jak se takové no spojenectví získá, jak jsem slyšela, tak je to vzácnost." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo to je, ale díky smlouvám." Vynořil se před ní z vody Harry.

,,Jaká smlouva?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,S určitým druhem zvířete. Jako u zvěromága ne každý zvířecí druh si přeje být s člověkem spojen takovou magii jako je přivolávací pečeť. No také se musíš dostat do jejich království. Hodně těžké Tonsková. Jenom pár lidí takovou smlouvu vlastní. Pak se musí takový člověk, lidé nebo spíš většinou žáci podepsat do ní vlastní krví, tak jako já a Neville." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Zase krev to by na to normální pero nestačilo." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ne." Odpověděl jednoduše Harry a pokračoval.

,,Jedna smlouva je pro jeden druh zvířete a může se pod ní podepsat několik set lidí."

,,A kdo takovou smlouvu vlastní?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Nejstarší přivolávač jako je Neville, Tsunade, Oroschimaru, Kakaschi a Temari." Řekl Harry.

,,Takže tu žabí vlastní Neville?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Ano má jí teď na starosti. Po Jirajově náhlé smrti jako nejstaršímu žijícímu přivolávači jí předala hlavní žába žabího království do opatrovnictví." Řekl Harry.

,,To jí má jako doma?" Ptala se Tonsková a měla zájem ten dokument vidět.

,,Ne je v žabím království pod zámkem, ale Neville je jediný, který dokáže přivolat žábu, která ten svitek se smlouvou střeží." Odpověděl Harry.

,,Jo ach tak, škoda, já bych ten dokument ráda viděla." Řekla smutně Tonsková.

,,Stejně na tom není nic k vidění Tonsková, je to normální textilní svitek velikosti komody s ozdobnými okraji. To víš je to slavnostní. Jinak to není nikterak zvláštní." Řekl Harry.

,,A jak si se ty dostal k tomu, že umíš přivolávat hady, ten Oroschimaru přece není milý, co jsem slyšela?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,On jí Sasuke totiž Oroschimarovi ukradl a předtím už zase Anko. Ten idiot jí totiž si jí nechává pořád u sebe místo, aby jí nechal u hadů. Smozřejmě, že hlavni hadi s toho nejsou nadšení, ale jelikož je nejstarší tak proti tomu nic nezmůžou. Irona se nechal slyšet, že se moc těší až ten starý prevít Oroschimaru odejde do věčných lovišť." Řekl Harry.

Tonsková se zasmála. V jejich světě by se asi těch hadích potvor bála, ale když viděla Osama tak jí připadal svým hadím přízvukem milý.

,,Jo to si Iron ještě dost let počkat." Řekla Tenten.

,,No jestli mu něco z jeho výzkumů a experimentů nezesere tak, že ho to nevyexpeduje samo na onen svět." Dodala Nata.

,,Pravda." Kývla Tenten.

,,Ach jo a já myslel, že tu budu sám." Ozval se za nimi hlas. Otočily se po hlase a tam stál pro Tonskovou další neznámý člověk. Měl černé sluneční brýle a na to, že bylo léto tak na sobě měl pršiplášť a dlouhé kalhoty. Jenom na nohou měl žabky.

,,Schino mi tě nekousneme." Řekla usměvavě Nata.

,,Aburáme kde jsi?" Ptal se hlas v dáli a k vodopádu se vyvalil už Tonskové známý klučina Kiba Inuzuka, ale ne po svých, ale na svém obřím psovi Akamarovy. Měl jenom na sobě plavky a žabky.

,,Inuzuka bomba." Vykřikl a jeho pes i s ním skočil do vody mezi ně až to málem Tonskovou spláchlo na břeh.

,,Kiba!" Křikl Harry.

Z vody se vynořily hlava Kiby a pak Akamara.

,,Co Harry?"Ptal se.

,,Neskákej se svým psem sem placáka. Co kdyby tu byl nějaký horší plavec ty idiote!" Řekl Harry.

,,No jo šefíku šlofíku, za to nemůžu, že si rád na vodě schrupneš." Pokrčil rameny Kiba a plaval dál vodopádu.

,,Ty …" Řekl naštvaně Harry a plaval za ním.

,,No jo chlapi jsou někdy jako velké hrající děti." Řekla Nata a vylezla z vody na břeh do svých věcí pro láhev se šťávou, aby se napila.

,,Já asi půjdu." Řekl Schino a zmizel.

,,Proč ten kluk zase zmizel?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Schino, je strašně antisociální typ. Nerad vyhledává velké masy lidí a co se týká kontaktu s námi holkami je strašně plachý." Řekla Tenten.

,,Holt není takový společenský typ Teni, on za to nemůže. Ne každý může být šťastný ve velké skupině lidí. No já bych zrovna dvakrát nadšená nebyla, kdyby vlezl do vody." Řekla Nata.

,,Ehm proč?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Klan Aburáme je zvláštní Tonsková. Má jistou rodinou vlastnost. Jsou to experti na hmyz." Řekla opatrně Hinata.

,,Mě brouci zase tolik nevadí." Řekla Tonsková.

,,No ono je to tak, že klan Aburame žije v naprosté symbióze se speciálními magickými brouky." Řekla Tenten.

,,V symbióze jak je to myšleno, to je mají doma. To zas není tak hrozný." Řekla Tonsková.

,,No doma je rozhodně mají, ale oni je mají v těle. Klan Aburáme a jeho členové jako je Schino má ve svém těle kolonii brouků, které ovládává. Jsou takové mraveniště." Řekla Nata.

Tonsková zbledla. Tak tohle rozhodně patřilo do kategorie nechutné.

,,No když Schino vleze do vody tak vypustí tu svojí kolonii ven, aby se pročistil a to je tak trochu nechutný." Řekla Tenten.

,,Mě už to tolik nevadí, ale poprvé to byl pro mne šok." Řekla Nata.

,,U vás jsou fakt zvláštní typy lidí." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo vzhledem, že si potkala Bee, Gaie a Schina tak si to myslíš, ale to si ještě neviděla další naše přátele. No také takové týpky jako je Karin nebo Oroschimaru." Řekla Tenten.

,,Ok tady si fakt nepřipadám výjimečná ani tím, že jsem metaformág." Řekla Tonsková.

Pak se ještě zhruba hodinu byli ve vodě než usoudili, že je čas na oběd. Kiba musel domů. Žil ještě u své matky. Jeho starší sestra Hanna se odstěhovala před rokem k příteli, takže tam s matkou žil sám. Podle něho byl čas zase jednou vypadnout na misi. Nerad se prý zdržoval doma u té dračice, jak obrazně pojmenoval svojí matku Tsune. Tonskové o to víc připomínalo Siriuse. Ten svojí matku také nemusel.

Šli z Tenten a Harrym do pro Tonskovou neznámé restaurace U zeleného lístku.

U dveří je hned přivítala starší žena jménem Uzumi. Harryho stará známá podle všeho. Protože jí Harry dokonce oslovoval babi Uzumi. Ti dva se znali od prvního dne pobytu Harryho v Listové, kdy jak Harry vyprávěl u výborného oběda ho Hokage třetí alias Hiruzen Sarutobi, pozval na oběd po jistém duelu, který Harry prohrál. Tak jak o něm Harry mluvil tak Tonsková vytušila, že to byla pro Harryho stejně blízká osoba jako Sirius. Harry ačkoliv měl narozeniny tak se šel podívat do kuchyně a pozdravil se s ostatníma a pak je také Tonskové představil. Za prvé tam byla Aiko, mladší sestra Uzumi, první dáma kuchyně, pak její manžel Masamoto, který byl něco jako skladník a nákupčí pro restauraci, pak Ikoto a Taischo, další kuchaři, Maiko, pomocná síla v kuchyni a Rimori, který přinášel s Uzumi majitelkou restaurace hostům jídla. Pak měla Tonsková jedinečnou příležitost vidět kuchaře při práci. Harry si ještě s nimi povídal a občas byl k ruce. Bylo vidět, že tito lidé jsou také Harryho rodina. Bylo to vidět v jeho výrazu. Harry Potter byl tady v Listové šťastný člověk.

Pak na stole měli přímo královskou hostinu podle Tonskové. V tomto směru byla ta dovolená přímo boží. Nymfadora sice nebyla nikdy nijak vybíravá, ale tady v Listové mohla říci, že tu byla rozmazlována a hlavně její žaludek. Kuchyně tu byla výborná. Jíst pomocí hůlek tak s tím Tonsková bohudík čínským restauracím v Londýně a jiných Britských městech problém neměla. Podle ní to byla zábava. Ještě se řechtala smíchy při obědě, jak Harry vyprávěl, jak s Herminou a Narutem učili hůlkami jíst Rona, Ginny a Nevilla. Hermiona dokonce uvažovala o bryndáku pro ty tři, jak velká prasátka to zprvu byla.

Tonsková věděla moc dobře, že kouzelnici a hlavně ti z Anglie, nemají moc zkušeností s mudlovským světem a už vůbec se světem za hranicemi. Sice v Bradavicích bylo pár studentů s asijskými kořeny, ale většina studentů se o jejich kulturu vůbec nezajímala. No v mudlovských vědách se toto nebralo. Celkově když na ně Tonsková chodila, tak se jí zdály zastaralé. Charity Banbrigrová se jí zdála, jako člověk, který naposled byl v mudlovském světě v roce 1940 či padesát. Přitom různé stroje a zařízení mudlů šly tak rychle dopředu. Tam by se také něco změnit ne jenom v historii a obraně proti černé magii a Tonsková měla také nápad, co by mohla zlepšit u svého budoucího povolání. Vynutí si jiné kombinace kolejí ve svém předmětu ne jenom Zmijozel plus Nebelvír a Hagvaspár plus Mrzimor, Třeba Mrzimor a Nebelvír by fungovali líp. Také se prohrabe svými knížkami od kamarádky ze státu a uvidí, jestli nemůže zařadit i kouzla, která používají lidé mimo Evropu. Nehledě na to, že dá více praktických hodin a co se týká písemného projevu, tak to budou především úkoly, které budou sloužit jako zápisky zároveň. Bude je vracet studentům, protože by za chvíli měla zamořený kabinet. Tonsková papírování neměla ráda. Tonsková už na to měla hlavu plnou nápadů, a tím pádem skvělé témata pro Severuse. No další věc, kterou měla Tonsková v plánu bylo přesunutí učebny. Jí se ta stávající vůbec nelíbila a Tonsková měla lepší místo v hledáčku, které by mohlo posloužit jako učebna. No díky Harrymu ta té jejich Brumbálovce. Musí také uvažovat o tom, jak dotáhnout ostatní studenty na úroveň Brumbálovky. Nechce, aby byli pozadu a jak se zdá, tak ti děti pod Harrym dosáhly úrovně bystrozorů jako je ona. To, že jí tam malá holčička tak snadno porazila Tonsková pokládala za lekci, nepodceňujte mladší. Tonsková měla v plánu už od druháku postupně učit všechny studenty Patronovo zaklínadlo. Mladší studenti nejsou tak demoralizováni studiem a lidskými záležitostmi jako první lásky a podobně a mají více dětských hezkých vzpomínek, které se snadno dají na to použít. Jinými slovy měla Tonsková mysl narvanou nápady, když vešli po obědě do Nového Doupětě.

Už tam byli skoro všichni, kromě paní McGonagolové a paní Longbottomové, který asi někde ještě obdivovali nějaká umělecká díla s Shikamary matkou.

Tonsková pohlédla na ostatní a byla potěšena vidět, že Fred vypadá jako štěně, které chce domů. Pro něho byl celá dovolená spíš pochod peklem, ale podle Tonskové si to zasloužil. Dlouho se podle ní vyhýbal odpovědnosti a jisté věci jménem dospělost. Tonsková několikrát v tom krámku byla hned při druhé návštěvě si všimla, že George vypadá na umření. Jako zvadlá růžička. Nejprve si myslela, že na něho něco leze, ale když viděla rozjařeného Freda, tak věděla kolik uhodilo. George se omylem usadil do pozice druhým houslí a konečně poznal, že má druhou roli. Chtěla si s ním promluvit už tenkrát, ale prostě jí utekl a Fred s ní chtěl za každou cenu žvanit. No to Tonsková ani nevěděla, že je George tak trochu nemocný na srdíčko kvůli Verity. Pak už se nedivila, že vzhlížel k hodinám kdy skončí pracovní doba. Chtěl jako pes ven.

Bill dostal konečně sprda. Tonsková se vždy divila, že ho matka obchází obloukem. Ale však on byl rozumný a nejstarší. Tudle stará nudle, Bill Weasley jenom se snažil tím být, ale byl spíš ideální syn pro Molly a ne pro ostatní.

George tam byl také. V pohodě a klidu četl pohádku Alici, kterou měl na klíně. Tonsková když to viděla, tak by si to nejraději vyfotila. Popis k tomu by dala „ Ideální muž do rodiny." George to uměl s dětmi víc než jeho bratři.

Neville si vedle v křesle dával dvacet. Jak jí bylo řečeno, byl po noční směně v nemocnici a dospával. Ten musí mít hodně přeoraný den. Vedle Remus a Severus hráli šachy s Ronem. Ronald si usmyslel udělat zajímavější hru tím, že se Remus a Severus budou střídat na bílém šachovém poli jako Ronovi soupeři. Dlužno říci, že nevypadali vůbec nadšeně.

No, ale Severusovi to v té nové košili slušelo. Nikdy ho neviděla v jiné barvě než černé, takže modrá s fialovým límcem mu slušela a hodně slušela.

S přibývajícími hodinami se začali rojit v Novém Doupěti hosté. Tonsková znovu viděla učitele, kteří učili pětici, která sem byla přesunuta. Pak se objevil Sasuke s Sakurou, která držela kolem pasu Inuzuku. Pak přišla paní Yoschino s paní McGonagolovou a Longbottomovou a nesly si menší suvenýr z Konohy v podobě publikace o její historii. Dále se objevila Ginny a probudila oslavence číslo dva alias Nevillla tím, že ho málem udusila objetím a zařvala mu do ucha ,,Vše nejlepší Neville". Schikamaru brblal, že ho měla nechat spát. Pak se objevila Ino a Choji. Choji měl u sebe batoh. Zdrží se prý jenom krátce, protože vyráží večer na misi. Batoh mu tedy Hinata dala do kuchyně, aby nepřekážel hostům. Ino předala rovnou blahopřání Nevillovi a Harrymu od své mámy a také od jistého Lee Rocka, který byl na misi a nemohl přijít. Pak se objevila Uzumi z restaurace a přinesla rovnou i dárek v podobě velké pečeně. Harry sice se kroutil jako žížala, že to babi Uzumi nemusela pro ně dělat ale ta řekla, že oni jsou také součást její rodiny. Paní Longbottomovou to tak trochu zarazilo. Ani ne za třicet minut už s ní a paní McGonagolovou rozprávěly, jako by se znaly přes půl století. Remuse musely z toho brnět uši. Přišel dokonce i ten Neji Hyuuga a Hanabi byla rychle schována do kuchyně, aby jí neviděl. Neji byl urostlý sice mládenec, ale Nymfadoře se ani za mák nelíbil. Trochu jí připomínal strýce Luciuse Malfoye. Dlouhé černé vlasy vzadu stažené bílou stužkou. Černé tričko s dlouhým rukávem a světle hnědé kalhoty a černé boty. Výraz sice na první pohled zdvořilý, ale povrchní a nadřazený. Černý dlouhý kabát s páskem a jedna ruka zastrčená mimo rukáv. Nepodal ani správně pravou ruku, ale levou. Jenom blahopřál Nevillovi a Harrymu a zmizel tak rychle, jako se objevil.

,,Proč nepodal pravačku?" Ptala se Tonsková Hinaty.

,,On nemůže, on pravou ruku ztratil." Odpověděla Nata a krátce pohlédla ke kuchyni.

Tonskové doklaplo, že ho ruku musela připravit Hanabi. Proto jí tak narychlo Nata schovala v kuchyni, aby jí neviděl Neji a také ho nechtěla na misi.

Pak se objevil dokonce Schino, ale jak si nevěděl, jestli má zůstat nebo ne. Nakonec spíš si hrál s malou Mirai a Alici než, aby se bavil s ostatníma. Objevil se Otomi s rodinou, dále Garra a omlouval se za svého bráchu a ségru. Měl sebou nějakou holčinu, ale Tonskové její jméno nějak uniklo, protože Ron si začal hrát s přehrávačem a Novým Doupětem se začala linout muzika. Následně se objevila Schizune a místo pozdravu Nevillovi dala jednu přes hlavu. Asi ta ženská ještě byla naštvaná za to, že se o ní Neville opomněl zmínit. Ptala se jestli se už přivalila Tsunade či ne. Nedostala kladnou odpověď a tak šla Tsunade, Moddyho a Kinsleyho hledat. Jak řekla, aby neprohlastala a neprohrála všechny prachy. Anko se také objevila jenom na chviličku, protože jakmile viděla George a Freda tak vypadala jako spráskaný pes a vypadla z baráku celá posraná. Co jí probůh George udělal, že ta ženská měla takový strach? Jenom kvůli kozelci přece nemohla tak vyšilovat. Byl už čas na večeři, když se objevila Schizune a táhla tři balíky. Já, že jsem ostuda Moddy? Ty jsi větší. Ten dědula se s tou Tsunade zlinkoval jako starý poustevník a Kinsley také. Schizune byla nasraná o to víc. Harry jenom prohlásil, že neměl pochyb o tom, jak to dopadne. Neville prohlásil, že Moddy a Kinsley za trest nedostanou dort. Alice to tatínkovi odsouhlasila a hned se hlásila o ty kousky. Nakonec otec a dcera se o ty kousky podělili. Paní Weasleyová našla společnou řeč se Siriem a Rukou ohledně vaření a Remus si mohl ukroutit hlavu, nemohl uvěřit novému hobby Siriuse Blacka. Dort byl fantastický. Ne nebyla to zlatonka a ani květník s kytkou jak by si to u těch dvou Tonsková myslela, ale paní Weasleyová a Sirius s Rukou dokázali nemožné a před Harrym a Nevillem stála kvalitní kopie Bradavického hradu i okolním lesem a Hagridovou hájenkou a nápisem vše nejlepší Neville a Harry. Moc je to dojalo. Pak se rozhodovalo docela dost dlouho, kdo co si dá. Alice si nakonec dala Hagridovu hájenku a kus skleníku a další kus skleníku měl Neville. Tonsková si vzala kus Velké haly, kde našla kandované ovoce. Ňamka. Harry si pochutnával s Georgem, Fredem a Tenten na famrpálovém hřišti. Každý si dal určité místo a Remus mohl zblafnout vrbu Mlátičku a Chroptící chýší. Pak přišla ta více dospělácká část a začal téci alkohol. Moddy a Kinsley byli odlifrováni na své pokoje, kde když se trochu více člověk přiblížil ke dveřím, tak slyšet chrápaní jak z medvědího brlohu. Tsunade odvekl do jejího baráku Gai, který je prostě gentleman každým coulem a nehledí na to, co se o něm říká. Alice a Mirai usnuly a Sirius kocour s nimi. Nata si je vyfotila jak spí v tom pelíšku s kocourem. Hermiona by je dokonce ráda seznámila s Křivonožkou, toho by určitě měly rády také. Bill se dokonce odhodlal napít dračího ohně. Nakonec to podle něho nebylo tak hrozné, ale jen tak znovu si to nedá. Ron se jenom nad tím zasmál. Celá oslava trvala dost dlouho podle Tonskové. Bohužel ani ona nebyla tak odolná na alkohol, jak by chtěla, takže po desáté hodině bylo vše tak trochu v mlze. Poslední co si Nymfadora Tonsková, pamatovala bylo, že Ron Weasley začal dělat míchané nápoje a Remus mu ještě lehce podnapilí radil, zatímco Severus už také trochu nacáklý pivem začal učit Freda a George poker a Naruto jim ještě k tomu radil. Fred se tvářil jako by byl zamrznutém pekle nebo v demonním kutlochu. Bill už svojí míru překonal a se svým otcem na kanapi spali, jako zabití. Molly Weasleyová po několikáté skleničce vína z Rýžové se bavila s Siriusem a ten si asi náramně užíval, že Molly zlinkoval do podoby smějícího se pytlíku a encyklopedie vtipů. Víc si už z toho večera Tonsková nepamatovala. Možná bohu dík.


	53. Kapitola 51 - Ach ty rána opilcova

**Kapitola jednapadesátá – Ach ty rána opilcova**

Fred si připadal, jako by ho přejeli parním válcem po břichu i po zádech, když se probouzel. Vůbec se mu nechtělo stávat. Nejraději by se zabalil zpátky do deky jako do kukly a nevylezl z ní. Neměl poslouchat svého bráchu Rona. Ty jeho koktejly byly horší pití než ohnivá whisky. Fred si po skleničce koktejlu, který Ron představil jako Bradavickou knihovnu už nic dalšího nepamatoval. Ještě se mu nestalo, že by měl okno. Na to, aby se zlinkoval pod obraz boží. Bohužel potřeboval na záchod. Ten chlast byl močopudný, ještě po několika hodinách. Otevřel jedno oko a viděl nad sebou oranžovou. Oranžová! To není jeho pokoj! On měl na stěně zelenou po Nevillovi, sakra. Otevřel druhé oko a musel je obě znovu zavřít, protože se do toho záhadného pokoje dostalo sluníčko. Freda z těch paprsků začaly bolet oči. V hlavě mu skandoval Percyho hlas ,,máš kocovinu Fredericku." Fredovi se ten hlas vůbec nelíbil. Percy muže mluvit za sebe. Jeho opice je horší. Pak se podíval kolem sebe a málem se v úleku svalil z postele. Zaprvé měl na sobě ošklivou růžovou deku, dále tohle rozhodně nebyl jeho pokoj a nebyl sám v posteli. Hned vedle jemně zakrytá dekou byla Tonsková a o kus níž byl Snape držíc se Tonskové za stehna a používající její zadek jako polštář. On jediný byl tak trochu přikrytý, zatímco oni skoro vůbec. Podíval se kolem sebe a viděl spoušť. Tonsková by určitě neměla v pokoji takový brajgl jako bystrozorka. Na stole se válela nějaká flaška, která se rozlila, vedle tři skleničky. A v té rozlité kořalce pohozená jeho ponožka. Na křesle u stolku pohozené různé kusy šatů a přes to Snapova košile dole se válely pro změnu jeho ponožky. Fred by takové modré se zelenými pruhy nikdy nenosil. Na dveřích skříně byl nějaký flek podivné bílo žluté barvy. Pod tím pohozená s velkou pravděpodobností Tonskové podprda, protože byla růžová. Fred zavřel oči a přál si mít převraceč času jako kdysi Hermiona. Tohle byl jeho konec. Otevřel znovu oči a v tom okamžiku se otevřely dveře a ozval se dost hlučný hlas.

,,Tonsková stávej je snídaně." Řekl trochu rozčepýřený Bill Weasley.

Fred si přál zmizet v tu chvíli do nejbližší kanalizace, když viděl, jak se jeho starší brácha podíval směrem k posteli. Zbledl jako duch a vydal pisklavý zvuk jako vylekaná Prašivka alias Petr a spadl na prdel. Tonskovou to zbudilo ihned, Snapa až po té, co přišel o svůj polštář a spadl na matračku jak se Tonsková zvedla úlekem nad tím pištivým zvukem.

,,Já si fakt zaplatím psychiatra." Řekl vykuleně Bill, celý zezelenal a vypadl z pokoje do koupelny.

,,Ehm." Řekla jenom Tonsková a přikryla si svoje vnady a odkryla na místo toho Freda, který zjistil, že je, úplně nahý. Zrudl jako ředkvička a raději si svoje nádobíčko přikryl polštářem. Snape se mezitím zvedl, trochu si prohrábl vlasy a podíval se kolem sebe. Pak zamrkal a naklonil hlavu a zeptal se.

,,To sním nebo co?"

Do toho přišel lehce pobledlý z koupelny Bill a ptal se také.

,,Co se tu vyváděli?"

,,Není to snad jasné Bille. Vypadni!" Vykřikla naštvaná Tonsková.

Bill znova zbledl a raději zmizel, ale nechal dveře otevřené. Jako na potvoru se objevila další známá tvář. George Weasley. Šel na záchod. Na rozdíl od ostatní si záhadným způsobem pamatoval z večera vše. Jak Ron dělal koktejly, jak se máma smála a vyprávěla vtipy, jak Bill a táta chrápali na kanapi po flašce něčeho čemu Harry říkal saké, jak McGonagolová a paní Longbottomová odešly po půlnoci spát a Neville zalezl s Rukou kolem jedné do Ronova kumbálu oddávat neřestem a Harry s Tenten na půdu. Ron drmolil něco v tom smyslu, že Potter tam má oblíbené místo na soulož už několik let a on nemůže, protože má Nata svoje věci a on Blody mary nechce. Pak odešel sám na lože, protože Remus tam začal tancovat na stole s Schizune. Tak toho uťáplého profesora rozhodně neznal. Co se dělo s Fredem po té, nevěděl. Posledně ho zahlídl, jak seděl na kanapi s Tonskovou a Snapem a koukali se na ten taneček Remuse s Schizune na stole. Tonsková neseděla, ale ležela. Hlavou na Snapovi a nohama na Fredovi, aby se tam vešli. Náhle se George zastavil a podíval se do otevřených dveří a málem se mu zastavil mozek. Tím pádem se přerazil o svoje vlastní nohy. Jeho dvojče se jenom pláclo do hlavy a řeklo.

,,Že já vůbec do této dimenze lezl."

,,Frede ty jako …" George větu nedokončil a podíval se na Tonskovou a Snapa.

,,Jen to klidně Georgi řekni, moje je hlava už tak jako po zabijačce prázdná a ani nevím, co jsem v té posteli s těmi dvěma vyváděla." Řekla Tonsková naštvaně a vydrápala se přes Freda z postele a hodila hubu na podlahu. O židli se vydrápala na přední a koukla na láhev na stole.

,,Jé je, to je dračí oheň." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ach ne, co do nás Ronald zase nalil. Já jsem měl jenom pivo." Dušoval se Snape a snažil se očima sehnat všechno své oblečení.

,,Asi ne Severusi." Řekla Tonsková a ukázala na láhev s nápisem Dračí oheň. Ta byla až na pár kapiček prázdná.

Fred jenom zakňučel. Tahle dovolená je peklo. Proč zrovna on má takovou smůlu. Jak mohl u dračího hovna skončit s Tonskovou a Snapem v posteli. Může ho někdo zastřelit nebo na něho poslat Avadu. On o své panictví zrovna takto přijít nehodlal.

,,Jak jste to mohli vypít a nebýt jako sušiny, když to Moddymu vypálilo chřtán?" Ptal se George a vyndal hůlku a pomocí ní z poza dveří vytáhl Tonskové kalhotky.

,,Nevím." Řekl Fred a dal si hlavu do dlaní.

,,Nemám páru, ale kupodivu mě hlava nebolí, jenom jak si je mi trochu moc čerstvo." Řekla Tosnková.

,,Mluv za sebe Nymfadoro, já mám místo mysli guláš, ten sajrajt se prodral mými štíty nitroobrány. Budu to muset dát do pořádku." Zavrčel Snape, mnul si pravačkou nos.

,,Á další orgie." Ozval se za Georgem hlas a do pokoje nahlédla Hermiona.

Trojce jenom zrudla. Copak jsou v zoo?

,,Další?" Ptal se George.

,,Jó pan Lupin dostál svému jménu proutníka. Ještě s Schizune, tak to pár chlapů z Konohy moc nepotěší. Tady je to naopak a moje drahá sestřenka je sexuální dračice, když si vydržuje hned dva chlapy v posteli. Hezké nářadí pane Snape." Řekla Hermiona, usmála se ďábelsky a zmizela z pokoje.

,,Zastřelte mě, to je zlý sen, to je snad druhá Harperová." Řekl Snape.

,,Raději půjdu pod sprchu." Řekla Tonsková a celá rudá odešla z pokoje s tím, že pobrala své oblečení a svůj růžový župan.

,,Takto budou do večera vědět všichni a já se můžu plazit kanály." Řekl přes své ruce Fred.

,,Vážně ty jsi někde rozbil zrcadlo brácho." Řekl George.

,,Že si na to nepamatuji Georgi." Řekl tiše Fred.

,,Co kdyby, jste vypadli a chci si dát ještě dvacet." Řekl Snape a znovu si lehl a převalil se na druhý bok.

Fred se zvedl, ale George ho zastavil s tím.

,,Počkej tu brácho, já ti přinesu nějaké oblečení, ať nemusíš běhat jako naháč po baráku. Ještě by tě někdo viděl."

,,Není to jedno, viděla mě Hermiona, Bill a ty. Posraný je to celý na vrch. Víc zkazit to už nemohu." Řekl Fred.

,,Co je tu zkažené?" Ptal se další hlas a do pokoje koukla hlava Ginny.

,,Jé takže je to pravda, co Mia povídala. Tak to bych tebe Fredericku nikdy neřekla." Dala ruce v bok.

,,Ginny ztichni prosím." Řekl George.

,,Weasleyová sklapněte já chci spát." Řekla otočená postava Snapa na boku.

,,A pane Snape neměl by jste být dole? Máte krásný cucflek na zádech vedle těch obvazů." Řekla usměvavá Ginny. Snape vyjel z postele jako čertík z krabičky a podíval se zády k zrcadlu na svoje záda.

,,Já Tonskovou zabiju." Pravil.

,,No doufám, že v posteli, pane Snape." Řekla Ginny.

Snape se zamračil.

,,I když musím, říct, že máte také doplněk na krku. Tonsková fakt řádila po tom dračím ohni, když Fred má cucfleky i na bradavkách. Ty jo ta tě tedy bráško zkazila, že se Nymfadora nestydí." Řekla Ginny a zakroutila hlavou.

Fredovi bylo k pláči. Nejraději by zmizel pod zem. Proč se ocitá v jednom maléru za druhým zrovna tady. Ron mu udělal peklo na zemi.

,,Měli by jste se fakt obléct a dojít si na snídani je už devět dopoledne." Řekla Ginny a otočila se k odchodu a pak ještě pravila.

,,No snad jste měli kondom. Ron by tě Frede definitivně zabil, kdybys ještě k tomu zbouchl Tonskovou."

Fredovi vymizela všechna barva z obličeje a Snapovi také. Koukli se poprvé za tu dobu na sebe.

,,Koš." Řekli oba naráz.

Ten byl hned po Georgově pravici a tak se do něho koukl.

,,Máte štěstí, že Potter je rozdává jako dárky asi i ženám, jsou tu nějaké obaly a určitě se tu bude někde nacházet i ten zbytek. Já bych to nechal na úklidovou službu v podobě Siriuse, tohle bych hledat nechtěl." Řekl George s nakrčeným nosem.

,, Díky bohu za Pottera." Řekl Snape.

,,Za co?" Ptal se další hlas a ve dveřích se objevil Harry Potter s nakousnutým obloženým chlebem v ruce.

Ten když uviděl nahého Snapa, Freda také nahého s polštářem na intimních partii a George oblečeného s hůlkou v ruce na které stále visely dámské kalhotky a tak se začal dusit svým chlebem. George mu musel vrazit do zad.

,,Ok co se tu dělo?" Ptal Harry, když konečně popadl dech.

,,Ehm jak si …" Řekl Snape, ale raději se odmlčel.

,,Se to vymklo kontrole…" Řekl Fred, ale neměl chuť pokračovat.

,,Měl jsem to říct už před Tonskovou, ale ti tři asi souložili." Pokrčil rameny George.

Fred si pomyslel. George umí tedy zabít situaci, ještě Harryho Pottera bude mít na svědomí.

Harry Potter otevřel hubu a brada mu spadla také a div mu nespadly i brýle. Po chvilce se chytl a řekl.

,,Mh ok, hlavně když s tím nemáte problém vy." Řekl a odešel.

,,Tak to bylo divné." Řekl Fred.

Zvedl a odešel do koupelny. Otevřel dveře a zavalil ho mlžný opar. Rozmáchl ho rukou a pomyslel si. To jsem v hambinci nebo kde. Ve sprše byl jistý pár, který jak si nachytal při tom. Zavřel dveře tak rychle jak je otevřel. Nevilla tak po ránu fakt při tom vidět nemusel. Odešel do svého pokoje, kde se rozčílil, protože našel v posteli někoho kdo tam nepatřil. Ten Ginny kocour se tam nakvartýroval a kartáčoval si asi blechy, že vše bylo pokryté zrzatými ohnivými chlupy. Vyhodil kocoura na chodbu a šel se obléct. Přitom měl jedinečnou příležitost se podívat na sebe a s hrůzou zjistil, že cucfleky má snad všude krom obličeje. Jak to skrýt, vždyť je to růžové a místy fialové, zatraceně. Připadal si jako použité lízátko Tonskové. Vzal si košili, ale bylo to stejně vidět. Pak se podíval do toho šuplete ve stolku a ten jistý balíček už tam nebyl. No neva, tenhle suvenýr holt zařval jak to Hermiona řekla v orgii. Jak trapné. Pak šel dolů a ani se nedíval, jestli má Tonsková ještě otevřeno. Sešel dolů, kde valná část osazenstva už seděla u stolu. Chyběl jenom Neville a Ruka, což Fred dobře věděl, že ti se jen tak nevrátí. Spropadaný Longbottom.

Ron vypadal, že asi nic moc nejedl a měl žaludek na vodě, podle Freda. Hinata vypadala čilá jako rybička. Naruto jedl se zavřenými očima. Sakara a Sasuke spořádaně jedli a ostatních si nevšímali. Naopak občas přejel očima k němu Harry, pitomě se křenil, Ginny se přímo láskyplně koukala na Snapa, který jí to oplácel vražednými pohledy. Tonsková celá nesvá si míchala ovesnou kaši s jahodami a banánem. Remus Lupin vypadal jako by se porval. Měl moncla, natržený ret, obočí a jednu nosní dírku ucpanou vatou. Co proboha se mu stalo? To se přihnal přítel té Schizune a dal mu přes držku nebo ho zmlátila ona? Ptal se v duchu Fred. Stejně byl nejhorší pohled od Billa, ten jako by na něho hleděl a říkal ,, až tohle povím Charliemu, Frede". Kinsley měl na hlavě pytlík s ledem a ledoval si docela velkou bouli na temeni hlavy. Ten určitě odněkud slítl, pomyslel si Fred. Moddy vypadala normálně, až na to, že si dost osladil kafé. Rovnou pěti lžičkami. Tenten se podivně usmívala na něho. Hermiona určitě zase kecala. Pak tam byla paní McGonagolová a paní Longbottomová. Té seděla malá Alice na klíně a hrály si se svou snídaní v podobě nějakého namazaného pečiva a kousků jablek a čajem.

,,Dobré ráno lidičky jak jste se vyspali, do růžova." Řekl hlas a do obývací haly se přemístil oslavenec číslo dva alias Neville Longbottom i s Rukou.

Fredovi zmínka o růžové ochladila jeho už tak mizernou náladu.

,,Bajo tati, Sili mě celou noc pledl v té posteli." Řekla Alice zářící jako slunéčko na hnoji.

Fred si uvědomil, že ten kocour Sirius tam nebyl sám, ale byla tam na jeho posteli i malá Alice. Nakrčil obočí.

,,To je dobře růžičko." Pohladil jí po vlasech Neville a vzal jí do náručí a usedl zase k nelibosti Snapa vedle něho. Och ta ironie pane Snape, Neville se vás vůbec nebojí, pomyslel si Fred.

,,Tatí půjdeme dnes do těch Bladavic?"Ptala se Alice.

,,Jo ještěrko, ale až odpoledne, předtím se musíme na tu cestu zabalit." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm ty jí chceš vzít do Bradavic Neville?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano máme tam přece vyřizování Willieme." Řekl Neville a s Alicí na klíně.

,,A tu malou chceš vzít sebou?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Proč ne, asi bych jí nikdy nevzal jen tak do Příčné nebo do Prasinek či Azkabánu nedej bože, ale Bradavice jsou celkem bezpečné. Alice tam nikdy chodit jako nebude studentka, ale je naše malá kouzelnice, tak proč ne?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jupí hippoglifové." Řekla Alice málem jí vyletěla lžička z ruky.

,,Jo hippogrifové se možná ukáží. Hagrid se nebude stačit divit." Řekl Neville.

,,Přece jste říkal, že ho nechcete zahrnovat do plánů pane Longbottome?" Ptala se mírně překvapená paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To ano, ale může vědět, co se s námi stálo. Stejně by mu to nikdo neuvěřil, takovou až moc fantazijní věc madam." Řekl Harry a pustil se do dalšího obloženého chleba.

,,Jaká bude tedy trasa toho vašeho výletu?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Ministertvo, Doupě, pak se rozdělíme a my co jsme předtím byli v Bradavicích půjdeme zpět do Bradavic si promluvit s Kratiknotem, Vectorovou a Brumbálovou armádou a pak půjdeme za zbytkem do longbottomoského sídla." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ach tak. Kdy se vyráží?" Ptal se Kinsley.

,,Tento den bude pro nás delší Kinsley Pastorku. Vzhledem k tomu, že ve světě za obloukem je teď půlnoc tak musíme vyrazit 3hodiny odpoledne, abychom tam byli okolo sedmé hodiny ranní. Ron se ještě koukne na stav dění kolem oblouku, aby nás nerušilo co nejméně rušivých elementů." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok, tak to si ještě dáchnu." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Ani nápad Kinsley půjdeš se mnou pro Ibikiho, našeho Brumbála a pak do skladu výbušnin. Musíme pobrat materiál." Řekl Harry.

Kinsley se tvářil nadmíru kysele. To má jít po ránu do vězení a skladu výbušnin co to je za program.

,,Ty Remusi si ještě dojdeš ošetřit ty tvoje ranky s té mlátičky." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo neměl jsem tu hadici z kanceláře škádlit hned tak po ránu. Jak to, že jsou ty ženské tady tak hrozné." Řekl Remus.

,,Schizune není hrozná." Kopla pod stolem do čéšky kolene Remuse Hermiona. Ten se kousl bolestí do jazyku. Tady má strašlivě mizerné postavení.

,,Jinak bych poprosil se zabalit do třech hodin." Řekl Harry a zvedl se od stolu.

,,Já jdu ještě zbudit Hanu a rovnou jí zabalím, kdyby jste něco potřebovali tak budu nahoře." Řekla Nata a odešla do patra.

,,Tati ty a já namnožíme ty fotky a já ti na to dám extra album, co jsem včera koupil." Řekl Ron.

,,Výborně je toho pěkná hromádka Rone. Ty jsi moc poctivě fotil." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Mohu mít také pár fotek?" Ptala se paní Longbottomová.

,,Jistě dám vám to do nějaké etue." Řekl Ron a šel s nimi do svého kumbálu a jakmile do něho vstoupil tak zařval.

,,Longbottome pohni svojí prdelí to sem uklidit."

,,Ok já už jdu." Řekl s povzdechem Neville sesadil ze sebe Alici, která i tak pokračovala chroustání kousku jablíčka a dívala se směr Snapa jak si dává pryč obloženého chleba papriku.

,,Pane netojpelle nejste nemocný?" Ptala se ta Alice a zatahala za košili Snapa.

,,Nejsem žádný nemocný netopýr." Odláskoval jí to Snape, ale nedokázal jí v této společnosti seřvat.

,,Tak ploč máte ty divné fleky tam a tam." Ukázala prstíkem Alice na jeho krk a dva cucfleky.

,,To nic není." Řekl Snape a kousl do chleba.

,,Ne to jsou fleky. Láska fleky, jak rikala mamka. Lada je dělá tatínkovi." Řekla Alice a osazenstvo stolu ztichlo jako před bouří. Fred se raději měl k odchodu, ale k jeho smůle se Alice znovu ozvala.

,,A Fled je má také, jak to? To pan netoplej má rád Fleda nebo co?" Ptala se Alice a Snape nabral velice nezdravou barvu fialové, jak se začal dusit na vlastní snídani.

Ginny nevydržela a začala se tlemit na celé kolo.

,,Severusi co tohle má znamenat?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová a rukou si přitáhla Freda za límec.

,,Vy postůjte pane Weasley, vypadáte jako po náletu krvelačných komárů z Černého jezera."

,,Ehm to fakt nic není." Řekl Fred a chtěl utéct do svého pokoje a zabarikádovat se tam do těch tří hodin.

,,Promiňte, za to můžu asi já." Řekla Tonsková a omylem probudila ze spánku Naruta, kterému vůbec nevadilo, že přitom jí.

,,Raníčko." Řekl Naruto a podíval se kolem.

,,Ty jsi celou dobu spal Naruto?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo a tady je ta šílená trojce co si nezavřela dveře při té orgii, kterou pořádali v bývalém Ronově pokoji. Příště si zavřete dveře tak, aby se v polovině nezadrhly. Nešlo to ani kouzlem zavřít." Stěžoval si Naruto, rudý jak paprika.

,,Cože?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Co je olgie?"Zeptala se do toho Alice.

,,Průser Naruto, teď tě bude mít Neville strašně rád." Řekl Harry a měl za to, že nikdy se jeho oslava takto perfektně nezvrhla v čurbes.

,,Ups." Řekl Naruto.

,,Myslím, že za tím stojí určitě ty kalhotky, které jsem doloval hůlkou z poza dveří." Řekl zamyšleně George.

,,Tak proto to nešlo zavřít." Řekl Naruto.

,,Tak proč ráno byly zavřené?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No já je nezavíral, já usnul po třetí hodině, když konečně byli zticha. Dole jsme být nemohl, tam byl Bill a pan Weasley na kanapi a na druhém kanapi byl pan Lupin a Schizune. Nic pro mě a v mém pokoji přespávala Hanabi." Řekl Naruto.

,,To jsem byla já." Řekla do toho Tenten.

,,Cože ty jsi je viděla?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne už spinkali jako miminka všichni tři stejně jako ostatní." Řekla sladce Tenten a Fred si pomyslel, že tu má Potter kudlu a ne ženskou.

,,Ty kalhotky se zachytily o dveře skříně a madlo dveří, proto to Naruto nezavřel. Jinak bych ty chudáky neřešila, protože na tom má podíl Ronald a Schikamaru a jistý pan Lupin, kteří dělali takové koktejly k posráni. Pan Lupin je zajímavý učitel, když nabízí člověku, kterému nebylo dvacet Dračí oheň." Řekla Tenten a napila se pomerančového džusu.

,,Počkej, já myslela, že to byla Tonsková, kdo to vyžahl." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ne to byl Ronaldův a tvůj bratr Fred. Musím uznat, že má větší odolnost než pan Moddy. Já bych tohle asi nepřežila." Řekla Tenten.

Fred zrudl.

,,Lupine!" Křikla paní Weasleyová.

,,Já jsi nic nepamatuji z toho večera a …omlouvám se." Sklonil hlavu Remus a snažil se být co nejmenší. Fred měl sto chutí mu jednu vrazit.

,,Kolik toho Fred vypil?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No s pár loky Tonskové celou flašku co tam nechal Ron bez dozoru. Schika ho ještě podporoval s Lupinem už značně napití. Pak se odtrmáceli ti tři nahoru a Shikamaru na zahradu, kde spal pod stromem, než ho tam ráno našla matka." Vyprávěla Tenten.

,,Ok já si ráda s mým jelínkem promluvím, tohle mému bráškovi nemusel dělat." Řekla s nakrčeným čelem Ginny.

,,Takže se zlinkoval pod obraz boží a přefikl nevím kolikrát se Snapem Tonskovou?"Ptal se Bill a paní Weasleyová raději omdlela u stolu. Na její mozek to bylo po ránu moc.

,,Tak to bylo na mámin vkus moc, Bille. Úžasný výkon od tebe brácho." Řekla Ginny.

,,Sodoma Gomora." Spráskla ruce paní Longbottomová.

,,Ano Augusto, máš naprostou pravdu. Jsem znechucena Remusi." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a stále za límec držela Freda, který si připadal jako důkaz doličný nebo použitý kondom, jak se tu o něm mluvilo. Ještě k tomu ho stále bolela hlava jako by tam stavěli Gringoští skřeti nové trezory své banky.

,,A Snape ten Dračí oheň neměl?" Ptal se Moddy a usmíval se, že tu jednou není za blbce on. Na konce něco krásného na té dovolené bude.

,,Ne, za to měl ty Ronovi koktejly a ty bych nedala žádnému civilistovi a to ani náhodou." Řekla Tenten.

,,To doopravdy ne. Ron vyrábí občas přímo jedy. Má to krásně pojmenované. Nejméně škodlivá je ošetřovna, pak knihovna, následuje koktejl pojmenovaný podle naší společensky a pak ty podle Zmijozelské, Hagvaspárské a Mrzimorské, pak následuje Ředitelna a ta se rovná skoro denaturáku a pak je nejostřejší Hagridova hájenka." Prohlásil Harry.

,,Já si vzpomínám na to, že jsem měla Bradavickou knihovnu." Řekla Tonsková a Fred.

,,20 procent Tonsková a Frede." Řekl Harry.

,,No do mě nalil Ron Nebelvírskou jak řekl." Řekl Remus.

,,30 procent Remusi, to už je tvrďák, co do tebe Ron nalil." Řekl Harry a mračil se čím dál více.

,,Pane Pottere a kolik má ta Zmijozelská, mám vzpomínku na ten název podivnou bílo žlutou tekutinu." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak to vás chtěl asi Ron sprovodit ze světa pane Snape." Řekl Harry, zvedl se ze židle a zamířil si to do Ronova kumbálu.

,,Jak to vypadá, tak Ron zase dostane od Harryho držkovou, dobře mu tak. Doufám, že je vám dobře." Řekla Ruka.

,,Děkuji za starost Ruko, ale jenom mě bolí hlava." Řekl Fred a byl rád, že ho paní profesorka pustila, když slyšela, co dostali od Rona do skelničky. Vypadala vyděšeně co jistý Weasley spáchal.

Ruka odešla a přišla s dózičkou a podala jí Fredovi.

,,Prášek na bolest hlavy, neboj neobsahuje citrusy. Kdo potřebuje tak si vezměte. Ale víc jak dvě prosím ne." Řekla Ruka a vzala do náručí Alici a řekla.

,,Co je orgie ti vysvětlím, až budeš alespoň tak velká jako teta Mia, Alice ok." Pohladila jí po vlasech a pak se krátce otočila na Ginny a povídá.

,,Já bych jsi také pak ráda něco vyřídila s Ronaldem. Pošlete za mnou Nevilla domů." Řekla a odešla z Nového Doupěte.

,,Stejda Lon zas dostane na zadek." Řekla Alice když vycházeli z obývací místnosti.

Fred si pomyslel. V Ronově kůži bych nechtěl být ani za tisíc let.

,,Jak to vypadá tak tenhle den asi z celého výletu bude nejlepší." Řekl Moddy.

Jedině tak pro tebe ty dědku prašivý, pomyslel si zlostně Fred, Tonsková a Snape zároveň.


	54. Kapitola 52 - Balení a zbalení

**Kapitola dvaapadesát – Balení a sbalení**

Severus Snape se pomalu doplahočil do svého pokoje po snídani a jakmile zavřel dveře tak se ještě svalil na postel. Tohle byla snad nejtrapnější snídaně od doby jeho bradavické docházky. Nenáviděl Ronalda Weasleyho snad více než Blacka v tuto chvíli. Kupodivu se mu zdálo od doby co je Blacka duch tak je k němu milejší než býval. Severus přepokládal, že za to může Longbottom, Lily a Reg a dost možná i jeho stejně zesnulý otec. Ještě, že nemusí tuhle Listovou navštěvovat. Za krásné místo to rozhodně Severus nepovažoval. Zvlášť když tu sídlili čtyři osoby Tsunade, Ronald, malá Alice a Anko. Severus se jich sice nebál, ale dokázala mu sebrat nervy víc než bradaviští prváci.

Tohle ráno byl vrchol všeho. Připadal jsi jako adolescent, kterého chtěli dospělí za každou cenu potopit. Akorát jemu bylo už přes třicet, sakra. To spíš v té roli měl být Frederick Weasley. Proč vždy to skončím Weasleym, ptal se v duchu Severus. Ne, že by měl vůči němu vztek. Podle Tenten stejně za to nemohl, ale proč se nemohl prostě zavřít třeba v koupelně a je nechat o samotě. Ta rodina byla tak vlezlá. Naštěstí jeho mozek si právě užíval obnovy po prášcích na bolehlav, takže neměl ani náladu nikoho seřvat. Už se těšil na svoje komnaty v Bradavicích. Bohužel nejprve bude muset ještě přestát Longbottom Manor, než se to vrátí, jak taž do normálních kolejí. To se stejně nevrátí Severusi, pomyslel si.

Podíval se na svojí levačku, kde měl původně znamení zla. To díky Longbottomově kůře zmizelo a stejně tak ten pošahaný fénix od Brumbála. Takže nebyl už ani Smrtijed či dvojitý špion, ale už jenom profesor Lektvarů a ředitel koleje Zmijozelu. Tak trochu ho to svědilo na duši. On si na ty role za ty roky si tak navykl, že neuměl hrát nic jiného. Vždy ho trochu hřálo na srdci, že díky této pozici, se k němu chovají mileji. Teď se mu zdálo, že to s tím trochu přehánějí. Severus nebyl na jemné zacházení zvyklý. Jeho otec ho nikdy nešetřil, ani Pobertové a on si navykl na každodenní boj a přetvářku. Bohužel tohle s tím výletem padlo a Severus si nebyl jistý, jakou roli bude hrát dál. Samozřejmě byli lidi na kterých mu záleželo. Byl rád, že si po letech zase může popovídat s duchem Lily a dostat nějakou zprávu od Rega. Pak to byla Nymfadora, která ho trochu probudila ze stoletého spánku po emoční stránce. Severus si nebyl jistý nikdy ohledně žen. Vždy se bál, že se vyvine ve zrůdu, jakou byl jeho otec. Proto si nikdy nedal víc než pivo nebo víno a tvrdému chlastu se vyhýbal obloukem. K ženám se raději pro jistotu choval odtažitě a ne moc vstřícně. S Nymfadorou v něm ale bouchly saze. Možná Lily jeho dětská láska, ale to byla jenom vzpomínka a spíše platonický vztah, zatímco bohužel Nymfadora byla až moc živelná. Živelná pohroma pro jeho citovou obranu. Severus raději ani nehleděl dál do budoucnosti ohledně jejich divného vztahu. Předpovědi ať už kouzelnické či mudlovské neměl rád. Jedno proroctví mu sebralo Lily a tím pádem u Severuse skončilo.

Další na kom mu najednou záleželo, byl Potter. Už to nebyl ten podle jeho kreslené představy nevychovaný fracek a syn svého otce, ale Lily syn, dospělý muž a rozumný člověk, s kterým se dalo jednat. Nebyl hlavně vlezlý. Spíš diplomatický a vstřícný. Nehrál si na rozdíl od Ronalda a Longbottoma na boha a nenavážel se do osobního života jako Grangerová. Tím pádem Severusovi najednou milejší. Ne že by ho začal oslovovat Harry, chraň bůh, ale do jisté míry ho měl takhle radši.

Pak byla ještě jedna kapitola, která byla pro Severuse tak trochu zvláštní dajevu.

George Weasley, to méně prdlé dvojče. Nebo lépe vyjádřeno tak trochu Reg Black. Bylo s podivem, jak ti dva jsou podobní povahou. Pro vlastní rodinu by udělali první poslední, ale sami na sebe ani trochu nemyslí. Severus se rozhodl mu pomoc, z důvodu že chtěl trochu cestovat, to mohl udělat o prázdninách, ale proto, že mu George neomaleně připomněl Reguluse Blacka a jeho vztah k rodině. Dost možná toto přivedlo Rega k takovému zoufalství, že dal svůj život v šanc za ochranu zbytku rodiny před vlivem Voldemorta. Naštěstí měl tu možnost, že si vyslechl ten prapodivný rozhovor mezi Ronaldem a Georgem. Rozhodl se pomoci. Díky tomu co prožili v džungli, měl najednou divný pocit, jako by v jiné podobě se vrátili jeho přátele. Dora jako by nahradila Lily a Reg jako by udělal přeměnu těla a najednou tam stál George Weasley místo něho. Severusovi bylo z toho divně. Hodně divně. Raději se z těchto prapodivných myšlenek vytrhl a šel se balit.

Zrovna dával do kufru, který asi ten Potterův skřítek omylem vzal z otcovy skříně, své nové oblečení, které si mohl vybrat jako náhradu za zničené v džungli, když někdo zaklepal na dveře. Řekl otráveně, ,,dále" jak to měl ve zvyku z Bradavic.

,,Jenom Severusi ti nesu kufr s kotlíky od té nebelvírské pětky. Mám ti ho předat, prý u tebe najdou využití." Řekl hlas Nymfadory Tonskové a stála tam se zmenšeným kufříkem s nápisem H.G. Jednoznačně bývalý kufr Hermiony Grangrové- Blackové, pomyslel si Severus.

,,Dej ho klidně na postel nějak ho ještě zmenším a dám do kufru také, Nymfadoro."

,,Neříkej mi pořád Severusi Nynfadoro." Zavrčela Tonsková na něho.

,,Co je tak špatného na tom? Slyšel jsem horší jména." Pokrčil rameny Severus a tuhle její averzy proti vlastnímu jménu tak trochu nechápal. Sice Androméda stejně jako všichni Blackové zdědila pověstný špatný vkus na jména, ale Severus si myslel, že i jeho jméno spadalo do přihrádky nevkusu.

,,Jaká?" Ptala se ho.

,,Ehm nech mě přemýšlet. Regulus mě zahltil vaším rodokmenem a také znám rodokmeny poloviny Zmijozelu, ale asi nejhorší co jsem kdy slyšel, byla Misantropia, Callidora, Eduardus, Serpertinus, Lycoris či Marvollo, Gutrich a podobně." Řekl Severus.

,,Fuj jo to nejsou zrovna jména pro lidi." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Já bych to nedal ani psovi. Je to moc dlouhé." Řekl Severus.

,,Psovi, ty bys chtěl psa?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Ne mě stačil Black. Tam je to samý pes. Vždyť to co mají v erbu, je také psiko. Vypadá to jako chrt nebo co." Řekl Severus.

,,Pak je ironie Severusi, že Sirius je metaformág psa. On je psí hvězda." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Ano bohužel astronomii jsem měl také, nešlo se téhle záležitosti vyhnout stejně jako u Rega." Řekl Severus a pohlédl na kufr.

,,Mohla by jsi ho zmenšit. Moje hůlka je zničená. Prosím." Řekl Severus a kousl se do rtu.

,,Proč to nezkusíš sám. Viděla jsem to dělat jenom rukou i George. Moc by mě zajímalo, jak se Weasley se zmijozelskými choutkami naučil kouzlit bez hůlky. No Harry říkal, že možná se ti bude kouzlit bez těch kleteb líp." Odpověděla Nymfadora.

Severus si nebyl jistý, ale za pokus nic nedá. Tak řekl formulku na zmenšení a máchl rukou, jako to dělal přitom kouzlu s hůlkou. Sice ten kufr nezmenšil úplně na ideální velikost, ale ono to fungovalo a ani se necítil vyčerpaně, jako když občas to dělal předtím v Bradavicích. Tam to bylo docela bolestivé.

,,Fího Severusi, jsi rozhodně silný kouzelník bez těch kleteb. Těším se, až Sirius zjistí, co to bylo za kletby. Museli to být fakticky silné pijavice magie." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Spíš jsou pijavice Albus Brumbál a Tom Raddl. Netušil jsem, že jsem byl takto zneužit." Řekl Severus a uložil ten kotlíkový kufr přes oblečení a osobní hygienu. Bylo to skvělé zatížení jinak trochu nafouknutého obsahu.

,,Pravda tolik špíny jsi měl v sobě od nich." Řekla Nymfadora a sedla si do křesla v jeho pokoji a složila tam nohy do tureckého sedu.

,,Já lístost nepotřebuji Nynfadoro. Byla to má blbost, že jsem to sám nezjistil, že něco s mojí magií neštimuje." Řekl.

,,Nikdo nemůže být nejmoudřejší Severusi, všichni děláme chyby. Je to lidské." Řekla Nymfadora.

Severusi to připomnělo rozhovor s Lilly, ta ty slova k němu také použila. Zase dajevu sakra, kdy ho tahle vzpomínky přestanou trápit.

,,Ehm Severusi mohu se na něco zeptat?" Ptala se tiše Nynfadora a máchnutím hůlky zavřela dveře.

Severus se zachmuřil, ale kývl. Moc dobře věděl, co chce Nymfadora vědět a to nepotřeboval ani použít nitrozpyt.

,,No jak začít, asi tak Severusi, mohu znát tvůj názor na naší budoucnost?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

Severuse začala svrbět ruka, jak nevěděl jak jí odpovědět. Nechtěl jí urazit, ne to rozhodně nechtěl, ale v tuhle chvíli neměl páru co dál. Moc rád by počkal, až to skončí s Radlem a Brumbálem, než sám se rozhodne, co chce ve svém životě podniknout dál. Pohyboval se na tenkém ledě a věděl to až příliš dobře. Pak si vzpomněl na skoro dávno zapomenutá slova z úst někdy škodolibého Jamese Pottera.

,,Ty nejsi chlap Srabusi, ale baba."

Carpe diem Pottere, Brumbále a Radle, každý jste mě měl za idiota tak já jím jednou budu. Vezmu svůj osud do vlastních rukou.

Překonal napruženě vzdálenost mezi ním a Nynfadorou a dřepl si vedle ní a vzal jí za ruce a řekl.

,,Víš Nynfadoro, ty jsi mocný živel, možná proto jsi voda. Sám nevím, jestli tě dokážu milovat a vůbec nevím, jestli si tě dokážu udržet. Jsem přece jenom lektvarový zmijozel a ne víc. Žádný hrdina dne a podobně ale chtěl bych to s tebou zkusit."

,,Ty jo a dobrý řečník k tomu Severusi." Řekla Nynfadora a slétla na něho jako sup.

Severus sice líbal pár žen, ale nikdy ne ve dřepu a jeho nohám to bylo trochu nepříjemné, ale jinak se ocitl v příjemné růžové náladě. Růžová jako Nynfadory vlasy a to si vždy myslel, že ho přitahují blondýny.

Škoda, že Nynfadora neměla tak silní plíce jako on a na jeho vkus moc rychle tu líbačku ukončila.

,,Musím říct, že jsem přišla na chuť tomu turku, který jsi měl Severusi. Jsi jím trochu cítit." Řekla Tonsková a olízla si spodní ret.

,,To je jediné co řekneš na to kolegyně Tonsková?" Ptal se Severus trochu překvapeně.

,,Říkej mi Nynfadoro." Usmála se.

,,Já myslel, že své první jméno nesnášíš?" Řekl Severus.

,,Svoje druhé víc." Řekla nakrčeným nosem Nymfadora.

,,He co je na Violetě špatně?" Nechápal Severus.

,,Jak ho znáš?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Slečno vy máte špatného pamatováka, já vás učil lektvary." Řekl Severus.

To Nynfadoru rozesmálo. Jo vzpomínala si na mladší verzy Severuse za katedrou. Když byla prvačka, tak jestli počítala správně bylo mu 24. To jí bude příští rok v únoru. Pak jsi uvědomila něco.

,,Nevadí ti, že jsem o dost mladší. Přece jenom to co řekla o tobě Hermiona…" Byla přerušena Severusem.

,,Ne sakra, stejně z našeho ročníku se mi nikdy žádná nelíbila a Háperka a Lily jsou pod drnem a já raději svoje předsudky hodím do koše než aby zemřel sám."

,, Jenom abys neměl blbé řeči." Řekla Nynfadora a našpulila rty.

„ Co na tom, že jsi mladší. Jestli si vzpomínám dobře, tak tvůj otec je také o kus starší než tvá matka slečno."

,,Jo to ano Severusi, ale o rok ne o 13let." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Jak se mi zdá, tak slečno můj věk vadí vám a ne mne." Řekl Severus trochu uraženě.

,,Ne moje preference stejně byly mít staršího a ne mladšího chlapa, který mě nebude urážet ohledně mé postavy." Řekla ve zmijozelském bontonu Nymfadora.

,,Zajímavá preference slečno, ale já vadu krásy nevidím. Kdo vám to povídal prosím pěkně?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Pár Nebelvírských a Mrzimorských neurvalců a jeden přestárlý Zmijozel se sklonem k opilectví." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ach tak to ho zařadili do špatné koleje. Můj předchůdce ohledně mého předmětu a pozice ředitele koleje Zmijozelu říkal vždy nám pánům, že se máme k ženám uctivě chovat jako květinám nikdy nevíme, jaká pomsta od nich přijde, ženy jsou dračice." Citoval Horacia Křiklana Severus.

,,Jo to je náhodou dobrá rada, ale na Moddyho to jak si nezabralo." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Jak by mohlo Nymfadoro, když Moddyho mozek na to zapomněl." Řekl Severus.

,,To dává smysl." Řekla Tonsková.

Severus se zvedl, protože ho začali bolet chodidla jak dřepěl a sedl si raději na postel.

,,Co myslíš, nebude to vadit McGonagolové?"Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,He a vadit ta stará lvici, ta by mě určitě nejraději viděla už pod chomoutem stejně jako Molly Weasleyová. Vlezlé babi Nebelvírské." Řekl Severus.

,,Ona to určitě myslí dobře Severusi, ale jak to myslíš, ty …" Nymfadora se odmlčela a trochu zrudla ve tvářích nesmělostí oslovit na to téma Severuse.

Severus si povzdechl a pak řekl.

,,Co se týká manželství tak na tu otázku je fakticky slečno moc brzo. Já nejsem člověk rychlých rozhodnutí a také se na to necítím. Prosím Nynfadoro, jestli jsi slyšela trochu o mém dětství tak dobře víš, jaký byl můj otec a já ti nechci ublížit."

,,Ty nejsi opilec Severusi, to spíš Moddy a já jsem byla celá tři léta jeho žačka a to býval horší." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Snad tě ten zmetek nemlátil?!"Ptal se vyjeveně a rozčíleně Severus.

,,Ne spíš jsem byla jeho holka pro všechno. Někdy mě urazil, že jsem motovidlo anebo mě shodil u kolegů, aby jeho ego dostalo pečínku, ale jinak mi nic neudělal. Může být rád, že jsem ho dotáhla vždycky z hospody domů a zaplatila jeho lahvinky, když si zapomněl šrajtolfy. Být učněm takového bystrozora je tvrdá škola." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Pff Moddy měl odejít do důchodu už před lety a nedělat ústředí ostudu svým opilectvím." Řekl Severus.

,,On se tam holt drží jako blecha, protože jiný život nezná, Severusi. Nemá osobní život. Žil jenom pro karieru." Pokrčila rameny Nynfadora.

,,Proto chci Nynfadoro cestovat. Neměl tu čest poznat život mimo Velkou Britanii." Řekl Severus.

,,Chápu, já byla tak jedině ve Francii, Egyptě a Řecku, ale jinak jinde ne." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Stejně mě díky Potterovi čeká o prázdninách cesta do Švycarska. Dokonce mi navrhoval, abych tě vzal sebou, ale já nevím, jestli je to vhodné." Řekl Severus.

,,Já bych ráda jela. Stejně do září budu bez práce a pak začínám v Bradavicích doufám a tak odpočinek v horách bodnul. Já nikdy Alpy neviděla." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Možná to bude lepší odpočinek než v Listové. Mám jí docela plné zuby a jsem dokonce rád, že je Longbottom přemluvil o pár dní vyrazit dřív." Řekl Severus.

,,Já se ti nedivím po té, co vše Ronald s tebou vyváděl, ale náhodou ta oslava se docela vyvedla. Mně ten dort chutnal." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,He oslava byla do té chvíle, než začal Ronald míchat ty nestydaté nápoje celkem fajn. Black si měl založit cukrárnu už za života. Měl by rozhodně úspěch. Jako dát mi do mých sklepení náplň vaječňáku s třešněmi, to bylo celkem překvapení zajímavé chuti. Jenom probuzení bylo po tom rázu šokového." Řekl Severus pravdivě.

,,Jo šok to byl, ale já jako bystrozorka jsem si na šoky zvykla. I když pro chudáka malého Freda musí to být horší šok." Řekla Tonsková a z tureckého sedu si na táhla nohy na postel vedle Severuse.

,,Kež bych si na tu noc trochu pamatoval, ale ono nic Nynfadoro. Ohledně Fredericka, toho hodlám ignorovat a nehodlám se s ním o tom bavit. Je snad dospělý a dokáže se přes to překulit." Řekl Severus a lehl si horní polovinou těla na postel.

,,No Fred a dospělí tak to nevím Severusi, na rozdíl od George se chová jako malý. Dokonce i Ronald se chová dospěle, ale rozum jak si občas postrádá." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,George prostě dospěl dřív než jeho dvojče, ale Frederick musí pochopit, že není dítě a podle toho se chovat. Tady ho za to nikdo litovat nebude. Možná tak přemateřská Molly Weasleyová, ta to má ve zvyku." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo pak jsi propásl Severusi další setření Freda od Molly a tentokrát ne jenom od ní, ale i Arthura. Víš, měli už dřív mu dát jisté kázání, že má pít jako vůl a ne jako opilec. Ronald byl setřen otcem, co jako si dovoluje nalejvat tvrdým alkoholem své dnes mladší bratry. Myslím, že Arthur Weasley už má také Freda plné zuby a Percyho také. Fred bude muset hodně žehlit svojí pověst a to ani nechci vidět, jakou dostane držkovou Percy. Slyšela jsem o neadekvátním chování a trestech od Arthura Weasleyho a to není u něho obvyklé. Ten je moc milý." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jak to vypadá tak konečně vládne Arthur Weasley své rodině, dobře, bylo na čase. Ke každému se choval moc kamarádsky." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo začíná nová doba Severusi. Mě to připadá jako reformace Weasleyů." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Jo ne jenom jejich." Řekl Severus.

,,Ano už mám pár nápadů ohledně učiva do Bradavic." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Hm nejsi jediná myslím, že i Lupin chytil šťávu díky Longbottomovi." Řekl Severus.

,,Podle mě až moc, když si vzpomenu na něco z toho mála z minulého večera, to i strýček Sirius je najednou klidnější než on." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Otázka je kolegyně jestli to panu kolegovy dlouho vydrží." Řekl Severus.

,,Ano." Kývla na souhlas Nynfadora Tonsková.

,,Mohu se zeptat na nápady ohledně výuky obrany proti černé magii kolegyně Tonsková?"Ptal se Severus.

,,Jistě Severusi, stejně jsem to chtěla s tebou konzultovat nebo s McGonagolovou…" Byla přerušena Severusem.

,,Jsem si jistý Nymfadoro, že ti Minerva McGonagolová a ostatní ze sboru během dvou měsíců nabídnou tykání, tak už klidně můžeš klidně o ní mluvit jako Minervě."

,,Ok Minervou, zaprvé asi bych vyzkoušela jiné kombinace kolejí na mé hodiny. Zmijozel třeba z Mrzimorem a Nebelvír s Hagvaspárem, moc by mě zajímalo, kdo vymyslel tu šílenou věc jenom mít jednu kombinaci a s ostatníma kolejemi nic nemít." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Netuším, to bych se musel zeptat Lupina, ten má povědomost o Bradavické historii, ale už to bylo za mé docházky, takže je toto pravidlo staré až příliš, ale dobrý nápad. Studenti se budou více znát mezi sebou." Souhlasil Severus.

,,Dále bych do učiva začlenila povědomí o kouzlech z Evropy, Americky, Asie a Oceanie s Austrálii a povědomí o místních kulturách." Navrhla Nymfadora.

,,Ty snad to povědomí máš, Nymfadoro?"Ptal se překvapeně Severus.

,,Ano mám kamarádku, dopisní kamarádku ze Seatlu v Americe, která studuje kriminální zločiny a magické kultury napříč světem. Má povědomí o různých kulturách a jejich magických schopnostech. Polynéžští kouzelníci se například do roku 1955 neuměli přemisťovat. Až když tam konečně zavítali kouzelníci z Ameriky, tak se to naučili." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,To by bylo rozhodně osvěžení pro ty hlavy bukové, možná zavítám na takové hodiny, jsem jenom zalezlý Brit." Zasmál se Severus.

,,Klidně můžeš, alespoň budu mít parťáka na souboje a duely." Řekla Tonsková.

,,To beru. Jenom asi na to neseženeš dobré učebnice." Řekl Severus.

,,Na co učebnice Severusi. Já to udělám formou skript a esejí s knihovnou Bradavic." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Místo učebnic budou skripta, kde budou i poznamenané otázky a úkoly k danému tématu. Ty si najdou pak v bradavické knihovně. Hledejte šmudlové." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Žadné učebnice to jako se hodláš řídit formou praktické výuky, drahá kolegyně?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ano do jisté míry, a do jisté míry vlastní prací studentů. Slovo projekt ti něco přece říká, ne, Severusi." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Ano, ale budou ty hlavy skopové toho vůbec schopné?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Já doufám, že ano, budou se muset snažit ne jenom namáhat svoje hlavy, ale i svoje ruce a nohy." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Och ti budou tak nadšení, ale bude to rozhodně osvěžení." Řekl Severus.

,,Ono by se toho dalo udělat víc, ale zatím to bude stačit." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Myslím si, že i tak už musí pár studentů v Bradavicích škytat." Řekl Severus.

,,Škytka, když není dlouhodobá nikomu neuškodí." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Jak ses Nymfadoro vůbec dostala k písemnému přátelství s nějakou americkou čarodějkou?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Náhodně. Bianca jak se má kamarádka jmenuje, studuje v Seatlu na místní vyšší magické škole kriminální činy a zaujala jí to, co se dělo u nás a vlastně stále děje. Poslala Moddymu dopis. Ten idiot to považoval za nevyžádanou korespondenci. Je děsně paranoidní. Já jsem si tedy vzala ten dopis a po přečtení obsahu jsem napsala zpět a vysvětlila, že pan Moddy nemá zájem a předal to mě. A tak to začalo, od té doby jsem si s Biancou Loydovou vyměnila zhruba padesát dopisu na toto téma. Ona dokonce nedávno vydala knížku, na které mám určitý podíl. Pro mne velká pocta, ale to Moddy nikdy neocenil." Řekla Nymfadora a trochu sklopila hlavu.

,,Já bych rozhodně ocenil, dá se ta knížka sehnat zde ve Velké Británii?" Ptal se se zájmem Severus.

,,Ne, ale Bianca mi jí poslala jako dárek k minulým narozeninám. První výtisk. Ona neměla tolik peněz, aby si najmula i nakladatele i zde. Není žádný boháč, ale holka z děcáku, co si přivydělává tím, že děla korekturu svým spolužákům ohledně pravopisu a to samé dělá pro odborné časopisy své školy. Má ráda čistotu anglického jazyka. Docela naučila psát lépe i mne. Má trochu nechutnou vlastnost mi opravovat pravopisné chyby, ale jinak mám jí ráda. Má ráda též růžovou a vlastnoručně vyrobené šperky. Klidně ti tu knížku půjčím Severusi." Usmála se Nymfadora.

,,Velmi si jí rád přečtu, ale přepokládám, že bude mít ta knížka růžový obal." Usmál se křivě Severus.

,,Ne, ale nadpis je ve starorůžové na knížce jinak šedé barvy krásně vyražen." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,To se dá ještě snést." Povzdechl si Severus.

,,Vydal jsi někdy vůbec někdy něco ty nebo jsi někomu radil s knížkou, Severusi ?" Ptala Nymfadora.

,,Ne nikdy. Zaprvé nejsem také boháč, za druhé jsem Smrtijed, za třetí těžko se chodí přes Britské veličeny lektvarů. Je to banda pitomců, která by takové dílo shodila." Řekl Severus.

,,Já se v takových kruzích sice nevyznám, ale proč to nezkusit vydat v jiné zemi. Když jsem si dopisovala s Biancou, tak jsem se dozvěděla, že je poměrně lehké pro cizí autory vydat knížku v USA anebo v Brazillii, mohl by jsi zkusit Severusi Australii. Moje máma vždy říká, že krtek si vždy najde cestu a had také." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Hm zajímavý nápad, stojí to za pokus." Řekl Severus. Musel přiznat, že Nynfadora je velmi vzdělaná, i když na první pohled na to nevypadá. Jeho to nikdy nenapadlo, vyrazit za hranice.

V tom se otevřely dveře a dovnitř strčil hlavu George Weasley.

,,Je oběd lidi." Řekl jenom a měl se k odchodu.

,,Stát Georgi!" Řekl Severus.

,,Ehm co pane Snape?"Ptal se George.

,,Zaprvé, to vás těch sedm let v Bradavicích nenaučilo klepat než vstoupíte, za druhé, mohl by jste ten notes ode mě nakopírovat a ještě před návratem do našeho světa my ho vrátit?" Ptal se Severus.

George se podíval na Tonskovou a trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích.

,,Omlouvám se pane Snape, už se to nebude opakovat. Ten notes vám rozhodně vrátím." Řekl a zavřel dveře a zmizel do svého pokoje.

,,O jakém notesu to jsi s Georgem mluvil, Severusi?" Ptala se Nynfadora.

Než Severus jí odpověděl, ozvalo se nesmělé zaklepání.

,,Dále." Řekla Tonsková.

Zase to byl George s malým notesem velikosti A5 v rukou. Podal ho Severusovi a řekl.

,,Zajímavé čtení pane Snape, skoro jsem to přečetl celé. Nebýt Rona a jeho koktejlů. Měl by jste to vydat a dát to jako učebnici do Bradavic, lektvary by byly rozhodně s tím zajímavější."

,,He já to Georgi také mám v plánu, ale díky informaci od kolegyně Tonskové mimo Velkou Britanii, tady je moc úzko pro mé dílo." Řekl mu na to Severus.

,,Ne tady, přitom já bych vám klidně nakladatele dohodil. Alice Spinetové strýc je nakladatel." Řekl George tak trochu touhle obrátkou.

,,V nakladateli není chyba Georgi, ale v lektvaristcké radě. Oni málo kdy povolí někomu něco vydat, proč myslíte, že se učíte ze starých učebnic z roku x?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Jo takto, mě už to bylo divné. Fakt Velká Britanie ta kouzelnická je jeden velký zasmrádlý plesnivý zákys s prošlou lhůtou spotřeby." Řekl George a dal ruce do kapes.

,,Ňamka, ten bych si ani já nedala Georgi, jinak docela zajímavý popis od rodilého Brita." Řekla Nynfadora.

,,Jsem v obraze, že díky starým kouzelníkům, který řídi tam u nás doma společnost, máme hodně konzervativní názory, ale Bill mi trochu ukázal Egypt, Fleur nikdy nemlčela o Francii a natož kruvalští o východní Evropě a já jsi doma tak trochu připadám jako ve středověku." Řekl na rovinu George.

,,Souhlasím s vámi Georgi, ale je dlouhá cesta to napravit, hodně dlouhá. Do té doby se musíme spokojit s tím, co máme." Řekl Severus.

,,No jo, měli by jste si pospíšit. Tentokrát vařila Ginny a je divočina." Řekl George a odešel z pokoje.

,,Divočina?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Černá přepokládám, ten Nara je něco jako lesník a myslivec. Naposled jsem něco takového měl u Luciuse Malfoye a bylo to celkem chutné." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo tak, vzpomínám, že jsem tetičce, jako malá jsem byla na svatbě a tam se něco takového podávalo. Tenkrát mi to nechutnalo, uvidím, jestli mi to zachutná teď." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Možná, jako já bych asi malým dětem divočinu nedával. Jestli si vzpomínám, tak ti museli být tři nebo tak, ta svatba byla v 76. jestli se nepletu." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo paměť tě neklame, to bylo na posledy, kdy jsem viděla strejdu Rega a Siria pohromadě." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Jo oba se tam ocitli na příkaz své matky." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo to bohužel ano, děsně kysele se křenili i na fotce, ale ty jsi tam byl také, jestli ta fotka co má z té slavnosti matka není zfalšovaná." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,Regulus mě vzal jako zavazadlo, aby se mohl vyhnout Siriusovi." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo ty by mu bylo podobný." Řekla nejistě Tonsková.

,,Pojď ať nás dole kopie Molly Weasleyové neukřižuje." Řekl Severus.

,,Ginny je asi trochu jinačí." Zasmála se Nynfadora a zvedla se z křesla a šla na poslední oběd v této dimenzi.


	55. Kapitola 53 - Domů do Doupěte

**Kapitola třiapadesát – Domů do Doupěte**

Po cestě do Nového Doupěte šla skupinka lidí. První byl Kiba Inuzuka, další byl Schikamaru Nara další byl Naruto Uzumaki a pak šel s nimi postarší muž, kterého oni znali jako Ibiky Morino. Následován Kinsleym Pastorkem, který měl zděšený výraz a nesl klec s šedookou krysou, za kterou se skrýval nikdo jiný než Albus Brumbál. Ta krysa vypadala jako po mrtvici, jak se strachy klepala. Pak tam šel ještě Harry Potter s ďábelským úsměvem na rtech a nechal před sebou levitovat balík velikosti lodního kufru, kde byly výbušniny ve zmenšené formě, jak dobře sám věděl. V ruce měl další dva klícky, v jedné měl křečka barvy fialovo – zelené a v další měl křečka modrého s bílými fleky.

Harry se usmíval ještě z jednoho důvodu. Díky této skoro přátelské misi svedl dohromady zase jednou partu, které se kdysi říkalo záchranná osmička. Tedy jeho, Nevilla, Rona, Schikamara, Naruta, Sasukeho, Kibu a Ibikiho, což se už hodně dlouho nepovedlo. To se Harymu líbilo.

,,Tak jsme tu." Řekl Naruto a zastavily se na dvorku Doupěte, kde čekali ostatní.

,,Co to je pane Pottere?"Ptala se paní McGonagolová.

,,Naše karta smrti pro Azkabán a barevní křečci paní McGonagolová." Řekl jednoduše Harry.

Paní profesorka McGonagolová jenom jednoduše pokývala hlavou.

,,Jinak pánové a dámy já jsem Ibiky Morino, vedoucí sekce výslechu a občas mučení a zástupce ředitele místního vězení." Řekl chlap po levici Harryho Pottera.

Minerva McGonagolová byla zvyklá na všechny možné typy lidí, ale tohoto člověka by spíše pokládala na první pohled za zloducha či černokněžníka a ne za zástupce ředitele vězení. Ostře řezaný obličej, skoro kvadratického tvaru. Holá hlava a celý obličej posetý jizvami včetně holé hlavy. Vysoký jako Ronald Weasley s mohutnými rameny. Oblečen v černém plášti a s kapsami na zip a pod tím v kabátci lehce olivové barvy a černých kalhotách. Jo tenhle člověk by cizím nahnal strach zcela jistě.

,,Ehm jak se to vám stalo pane?" Ptal se George, když viděl ty příšerné jizvy.

,,Moje povolání ninji není pohádka kluku. Během minulé války jsem byl párkrát zajat a mučen nepřáteli, ale já tajemství své vesnice a mých přátel nikdy neprozradil. Toto je cena tajemství." Řekl tvrdý hluboký hlas, který v Minervě McGonagolové vzbuzoval respekt.

,,Ibiky já bych si být tebou vzal čepici nebo šátek. Koukal jsem se Ritou na počasí u nás. Zase chčije jako z konve a fouká severák, abys zase nenastydl jako tenkrát v Ledové." Řekl Ron.

,,Děkuji za informaci Ronalde. Moje mozkovna se jak si nemůže schovat, jako u Mii za svoje kadeře." Řekl Ibiky, vyndal černý šátek a ovázal si ho kolem hlavy jako pirát.

,,Takže se rozdělíme na skupiny na přesun do Doupěte toho původního." Prohlásil Harry.

,,Já u vás ještě nebyl." Řekl Kiba a Akamaru jeho obří psí přítel vedle něho souhlasně zaštěkal.

,,To vím Kibo, takže tě budu přemisťovat ti, co byli zde i tam. První skupinka budu já, ty, Akamaru a Ibiky a naše zavazadlo s výbušninami." Řekl Harry.

Kiba jen pokýval hlavou.

,,Další bude Neville, malá Alice a paní Longbotomová."Pokračoval Harry.

,,Naruto znovu převezme Brumbála a Billa. Tenten vezme sebou znovu pana Snapa a Sasukeho k tomu. Pak Ron svoje rodiče a Ginny paní profesorku McGonagolovou a pana Moddyho. Hermiona vezme tentokrát Freda a George s Ré, Ruka Kinsleyho a Remuse a Hinata bude mít na starosti přesun své mladší sestry a Tonskové." Řekl Harry.

Všichni mu to odkývali. Pak mlčky šli zase k budce, kde jako na potvoru seděla Anko a Schino na kontrole. Anko, když viděla George a Freda, tak se schovala pod stůl a nevylezla. Schino to celé nerudně obstaral sám ohledně podpisů o opuštění vesnice na misi a výletu malé Alice a Ruky.

,,Co jsi jí proboha brácho udělal, že ta Anko má z tebe takový vítr?" Ptal se Bill George.

,,Já nevím, já jí nic kromě toho kozelce fakt neudělal. Klidně to odpřisáhnu při tetičce Muriel, Bille. Nevím, proč se mě tak bojí." Řekl celý nesvůj z toho George. Nikdy se mu nestalo, aby se před ním měl někdo takový strach.

,,Za to trochu mohu já." Ozval se hlas Ginny.

,,Co jsi jí probůh řekla, ségro?" Chtěl vědět Bill.

,,Ale řekla jsem Ano asi tolik. Jestli ještě někdy takhle vyjede, tak přiletí můj brácha Charlie na draku a ten si jí dá jako přesnídávku. Anko má sice ráda hady, ale draky zná jenom z hrůzostrašných legend a nikdy pravého draka neviděla a děsně se jich bojí a ještě jsem řekla, že bráška Georg je mu děsně podobný." Vysvětlila Ginny

,,Ty jsi jí vyhrožovala draky a Charliem?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jo ona se fakt bojí draků." Řekla Ginny.

,,Super, alespoň mě neotravovala." Řekl George a v duchu chválil Charlieho, že jsi vybral takové povolání.

,,George přece Charliemu není moc podobný." Řekl Fred.

,,Trochu jo Frede, Charlie jak jistě víš, nikdy neinklinoval k holícímu náčiní a je věčně zarostlý a měl jsi vidět George, když vylezl z té džungle. Podobnost tam je a u tebe by také určitě také byla. Jste jen menší po mamce." Usmála se Ginny.

,,Ty jsi mě viděla?" Ptal se George.

,,Jo utekli jste mi. Já vás se totiž vydala hledat a stopovala jsem vás v lese, ale vy jste někde vzali košťata a prostě jste mi odletěli." Řekla Ginny.

Goerge jenom nepřítomně kývl.

Šli na planinu asi půl hodiny chůze vzdálenou od Listové. Byla z ní dobře vidět. Alici vzal na ramena Neville, aby byli rychlejší. Ta se celou dobu vyptávala na Bradavice a Doupě a hlavně se těšila na hippogrify a Dobbyho skřítka a další magické bytosti, které nikdy neviděla. Podle jejích slov to byl její první velký výlet.

Když na tu planinu došli, tak Hermiona vyndala z ruksaku starou listinu s velmi pečlivým rukopisem napsanou v runách, jak Bill a Remus a ostatní poznali hned na první pohled.

Listinu dala Hermiona na zem a vyndala z ruksaku další věci. Velký štětec, misku a malou láhev s tmavě rudým obsahem.

,,To je krev?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne ledajaká, ale hadí." Řekla Hermiona a vylila tekutinu do misky. Vzala štětec a ponořila ho do toho. Šla i s miskou a štětcem a asi tak dva metry od nich, začala něco kreslit na zem tou hadí krví.

Remus poznal, že se jedná o podivný kruh s divných znaků, ale na co to mělo být, dobré nevěděl.

Hermiona dokončila práci na kruhu a přešla k Harrymu a něco mu pošeptala do ucha. Ten kývl a šel na hranici toho kruhu. Kousl se do prstu, jako by chtěl přivolat hada, ale žádnou pečeť neudělal, ale dal svojí ruku na ty znaky, které začali zářit. To samé udělali také Ginny a Sasuke. To už krásně bíle znaky na zemi zářili.

Ze země se začal vynořovat sloup z hlíny a kamení a z něho se postupně utvořil oblouk. Harry ruku z kruhu sundal, ale místo toho přešel k oblouku a začal syčet. Hadí jazyk pomyslel si Fred. To samé postupně udělali též Ginny a Sasuke. Oblouk se zachvěl a v prázdnu pod obloukem se začal tvořit divný lehce zelený vír. Když ten dosahoval všech koutů oblouku, najednou vyšlehl z oblouku plamen na Harryho. Remus se lekl, ale Harry ten příval ohně prostě zastavil rukou a oheň pozpátku zahnal zpět do oblouku a tam se utvořila divná černá hmota, za které vznikl černý závoj obepínající celý oblouk. Teď definitivně připomínal Georgi ten oblouk, co byl na ministerstvu kouzel. Jenom tam ten závoj vypadal o hodně starší.

,,Co to byla za kouzla?" Ptala se paní McGonagolová.

,,Wulfricka Longbottoma kouzla na otevření portálu. Je to jen cesta na jedno použití, musí se pokaždé udělat nová. Oblouk v našem světě je hodně z odolného matriálu, zatímco, tento se do půl hodiny rozpadne, takže pojďte." Řekl Harry a šel se svojí zvláštní skupinkou obloukem pryč.

,,Na co u těch kouzel byl hadí jazyk?" Ptal se George Ginny.

,,To je tak, mi máme vlastně štěstí Georgi, že jsme hadí jazyky. Později ti to vysvětlím, pojď." Řekla Ginny.

Minerva počkala, až slečna Grangerová do svého báglu schová listinu a pak s ní vyrazila k oblouku. Zase objevila záplavě barev, jako když cestovala do Listové. Bylo jí z toho tak trochu nevolno, ale šlo to. Pak uviděla východ, ke kterému také slečna Grangerová zamířila. Po pár krocích byli z té barevné masy venku a ocitli se znovu na Ministerstvu kouzel Velké Británii na oddělení záhady v místnosti, kde stál záhadný oblouk, ale pro Miniervu už ne tak záhadný jako dřív.

,,Jaké ponuré místo, připomíná mi to výslechovou místnost našeho vězení." Mínil Ibiky.

,,Nemáte tu těsnění a je tu docela zima." Řekl Kiba.

,,Vítej ve Velké Britanii Kibo, tady moc teplo není." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nedivím, že tu nechcete bydlet." Řekl Kiba a vyndal jsi z ruksaku pršiplášť, a rychle si ho přehodil přes sebe.

,,To jsi nebyl ani venku. Ministerstvo sem dolů nedává tepelná kouzla, ale určitě sem nějaké teplo z vyšších pater dolehne." Řekla Ginny a vyndala z ruksaku také plášť a oblékla si ho.

Ruka malou Alici oblékla do slušivého temně rudého kabátku s kapucí, takže z pohledu Tonskové vypadala ta malá holčička Červená karkulka.

,,Jak vidím, tak to tu zavřely řetězy." Řekl Sasuke a koukl na nejbližší dveře.

Ano všechny východy z této místnosti, byly magickými řetězy zavřené. Harry trochu dveře sice otevřel, ale na druhé straně byly též řetězy.

,,Oboustraně ještě k tomu. Asi se bojí toho oblouku, pro nás jedině dobře." Řekl Harry.

,,Nic pro nás, my se přemístíme." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Rone najdi tu svojí Ritu tady." Řekl Harry.

,,Už se stalo. Chudák je skoro na umření musím jí dát v Longbobottomském sídle šťávu." Řekl Ron a měl v rukou malého broučka, který mával pomalu tykadly, jako by ho vítal. Pak toho broučka strčil Ron do kapsy od kalhot.

,,Tak půjdeme, tady se zbytečné zdržujeme." Řekla Hermiona.

Ginny něco vytáhla z ruksaku a všichni ustrnuly, když viděli v rukou Ginny Weasleyové bič.

,,Na co je to dobrý sestřičko?" Ptal se vystrašeně Fred. Snad ho zase ségra nechce mlátit. Jemu docela stačil ten nožík u ucha. Z Ginny měl tak trochu strach.

,,To je naše přenášedlo do Doupěte, Frede." Řekla s úsměvem Ginny.

,,A Anko oblíbená hračička." Řekl Ibiky.

Bratři Weasleyovi, Remus Lupin, Kinsley Pastorek a Severus Snape zbledli. Tohle nebylo používáno na dobytek, ale na sex.

,,Jo musela jsem to zabavit, jako trest za tu prostopášnost, že jsi to připravovala na pana Pastorka a George." Řekla Ginny.

Kinsley se orosil potem na čele jako jinovatkou tráva. Safra to měl štěstí, že George umí kouzlit bez hůlky. Tohle by asi jen tak v pořádku nepřežil. Následoval zvláštní úkaz, kdy se všichni toho bičíku chytli a Ginny aktivovala přenášedlo a v tu chvíli za modrého světla z místnosti s tajemným obloukem na ministerstvu kouzel všichni zmizeli.

Objevily se na poli poblíž Doupěte. Pršelo jako z konve a slunce ještě pořádně se neprodalo hustými mraky. Bylo brzo ráno okolo sedmé ranní, jelikož viděli ve Vydrníku na druhé straně od pole k Doupěti odjíždět školní autobus.

,,Harry podívej se na okolí Doupěte, jestli tam někdo není, mi tu tu chvilku vydržíme." Řekla Hermiona.

Harry kývl a vyskočil do vzduchu, proměnil se v albatrose a odletěl k Doupěti.

,,Tohle počasí je za všechny prachy." Řekl Sasuke.

,,Připomíná mi to Mlžnou v zimě, tam také tak lije." Řekl Naruto.

,,Nepovídej mi o Mlžné, té mám už pokrk. Mafiáni se tam snad rozhodli zakořenit." Řekl Schikamaru a pšíkl.

,,Zdravíčko." Řekla jenom Tenten.

Trvalo to chvilku, než se albatros vrátil a proměnil se zpět v Harryho, který vypadal jako by viděl ducha.

,,Co je Harry?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Máme problém, v Doupěti je návštěva." Řekl Harry.

,,Kdo? Zvaná anebo nezvaná návštěva?" Ptal se Moddy a už chtěl vyndávat hůlku.

,,Charlie Weasley a Victor Krum tam zrovna v poklidu snídají u společného stolu." Řekl Harry a vypadal z toho dost vykuleně.

,,Co tam probůh dělá u nás doma Pastyňák?" Ptal se Ron překvapeně.

,,Kdo je palstiňák?" Ptala se malá Alice, která se držela ruky Nevilla.

,,Ehm kamarád tety Mii, Alice." Řekl nejistě Neville.

,,Tety Mii kamalad, tak to bude určitě lad i mě." Řekla Alice a rozzářila se jako sluníčko.

,,To nevím ještěrko." Řekla Ruka a jí držela za druhou ruku.

,,No pan Krum je snad na tolik vzdělaný, aby pochopil situaci, když mu to vysvětlíme." Mínila paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Dá se mu věřit?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,No až epizodu, kdy ho napálil Karkarov a Srk tak snad ano, nehledě na to, že se nechal napálit od Nevilla, který si s ním dopisoval jako Hermiona." Řekl Harry.

,,Musíme to holt risknout. Co vůbec dělá v Doupěti? Charlie se vrátil, ale co tam dělá on?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Mám takový pocit, že jsem zaslechl přes okno Percyho jméno. Možná kvůli té Percyho holce. " Řekl Harry.

,,Jo ta Alexandra, je mi to jasný. Drahý bratr Victor to už o Percym ví." Řekl George.

,,Percy má tedy smůlu." Řekl Fred.

,,Za tu si chlapec může sám. Já bych ráda konečně šla pod nějakou střechu, je psí počasí." Řekla paní Logbottomová.

,,Tak jdeme, já neviděla Victora celou věčnost." Řekla Hermiona.

Vyrazili tedy v čele Hermionou k původnímu Doupěti. Šlo to pomalu, protože se museli brodit bahnem pole.

,,Měla jsem si vzít holínky, tohle je nemožné." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Vítej na venkově." Řekl Bill.

Došli na příjezdovou cestu k Doupěti a pak šli úvozem až skoro k divně poskládané budově.

,,Tak tohle Alice je původní Doupě, nebo spíš staré Doupě." Řekl Ron.

,,Stejlo Lone, to vypadá jako dům plo panenky co má Vivi." Řekla malá Alice.

Ron se nad tím zachechtal. Doupě jako dům pro panenky?

,,Uvnitř je lepší." Řekla paní Weasleyová, která věděla, že jejich dům není zrovna extra třída, jako to co vlastní Ron, ale byl jejich a útulný hlavně vevnitř.

,,Jo vypadá to jako tisíckrát přestavované." Řekl Ibiki.

,,Jenom sedmkrát pane Morino." Prohlásil pan Weasley.

,,Nevypadá to na to." Řekl Ibiky.

,,Asi vejdeme postupně, abychom nevylekali Charlieho a Victora." Řekl Neville.

,,Myslím, že už se stalo." Řekl Harry.

Z Doupěte se vyřítili do deště dvě osoby s hůlkou ruce. Zcela jasně Charlie Weasley a Vicktor Krum.

,,Kdo jste a co tu děláte!?" Křikl na ně Charlie jenom v pyžamu a přehozeném županu s holínkami na nohách a hůlkou ruce.

,,Charlesi Septime Weasley, strč svojí hůlku do kalhot a nemiř s ní na svou matku." Zahřměla paní Weasleyová jako kanón.

Charlie nadskočil v bahně, až mu podjela noha a on spadl do bláta.

,,Mami?" Ptal se a sbíral se ze země už s hnědou prdelí.

,,Ano kdo jiný a teď se jdi laskavě převléct do Doupětě, vypadáš, že jsi spadl do slepičích hoven." Řekla rázně paní Weasleyová pod pláštěm.

,,A, kdo jsou oni?" Ptal se Charlie a koukal na nesourodou skupinu.

,,Členové řádu, dále tvoji bratři a jejich přátele, tak nám tu netaras cestu do našeho domu, Charlesi." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Tati, kde vůbec jste byli?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Vysvětlíme doma Charlie. Tady prší." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ano tati." Řekl a rychle se zvedl Charlie.

,,Je tu Pericival?"Ptal se Victor.

,,Ne a vy jste jistě Victor Krum?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

Victor Krum přikývl.

,,Dobrá až budeme v suchu tak vám jisté věci vysvětlíme." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Madam McGonalal?"Ptal se Victor Krum užasle.

,,Ano pane Krume, ale šup s vámi do domu, já nehodlám v tomhle počasí stát venku." Řekla paní profesorka pod pláštěm.

Vešli do Doupěte.

,,Jak rád jsem zase doma." Řekl Bill a svlékl si plášť.

,,Bille kde jsou tvé vlasy?" Ptal se užasle Charlie, který už se přihnal ze svého pokoje v normálních kalhotách a košili.

,,No byl jsem u kadeřníka dát se ostříhat." Řekl Bill.

,,Cože? To jenom kvůli té Francouzce nebo co?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Ono je toho víc co se událo Charlesi, ale co kdybys nám udělal čaj." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jo ok, tati, ale kam se poděli tvoje staré brýle a proč jsi také ostříhaný?" Ptal Charlie.

,,Byl jsem na dovolené Charlie, díky Ronovi." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Cože, ale ten je přece v Bradavicích!" Řekl Charlie.

Ron se zachechtal, ale pak mínil.

,,Kéž by Charlie, ale já tam už nějakou dobu nejsem." Slěkl si plášť také.

Victor Krum vykulil obě oči a Charlie Weasley málem upustil konvici na čaj. Následně nastalo skoro hodinové vysvětlovaní. Charlie Weasley měl z toho hlavu v pejru a Victor také. Victora hodně dobila informace o Hadí prdeli a jistém Albusi Brumbálovi. Zatímco Charlie byl hlavně unešený novým mazlíčkem George a novou postavou Rona.

,,Takže ta malá…" Větu Charlie ani nedokončil.

,,Je má dcera Alice." Řekl Neville, který seděl na židli a měl malou Alici na klíně.

,,Ahoj stejda Chalie." Řekla Alice.

,,Tobě také ahoj, prcku." Řekl Charlie a nemohl jak si uvěřit, že Neville má malou dcerku. Za tu hodinku snad začne věřit na zázraky.

,,Proč jsi tu vůbec ty Victore?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Škoda Hermimi, že máš nikoho jiného, je s tebe kotka. Hledám Alex a to čemu říká Peri." Řekl Victor.

,,Ti jsou v Bradavicích." Řekl Ron.

,,He ve škole, tova tu tam dělaji?"Ptal se Victor.

,,Na Percyho byl spáchán nepovedený atentát, šli po něm Smrtijedi." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl Charlie.

,,Četl jsi Denního věštce Charlie?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Jak bych mohl tati, byl jsem na cestě sem. Přijel jsem včera pozdě večer. Narazil jsem na jedině na něho." Řekl Charlie a ukázal na Victora.

,,A proč jsi sem tedy pustil?" Ptal se George.

,,Ten pošuk se dostal přes Billovi bariery, ale nemohl ven. Lilo jako z konve, tak ho přece nenechám v tom cajdáku venku, zase takový ras Georgi nejsem." Řekl Charlie.

,,Jak se mohl dostat přes moje bariery, není Smrtijed?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Ne nejsem Smrtijedu, katko rikate. Okorát ten váš brat provedl pitomost." Řekl Victor.

,,Co s tím má co společného Percy zase? Přes moje bariery se do baráku nedostane kromě rodiny nikdo jiný. Dal jsem sem speciálně pokrevní bariery." Zuřil Bill.

,,Same to." Řekl Victor.

,,Co právě to, Victore?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Dostal jsem sovu od maiki _(maminky)_ s domoviny. Hlučné psaní Hermini. Bolí mne uschite stoho _(bolí mě z toho uši)_ ještě tu." Řekl nakysle Victor Krum.

,,Huláka?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Da Harry Potter." Řekl Victor Krum a pokračoval.

,,Maika zuří na Alex, prej nerekla, že bude maika baba _(že bude mamka babičkou)_. Moje baba nalezla na rodinném klenotu dalšího příbuzného." Řekl Victor a červenaly se mu tváře.

,,He tomu nerozumím?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Už vím, co myslíš Victore. Fakt Percyho by měli vykastrovat." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Proč to?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Harry, ty přece víš o tapiserii Blacků, viď a všichni ostatní také." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No něco mi to říka. To je ten rodokmen, o kterém říkal Sirius. Mii rodokmen." Řekl Kiba.

,,U Victora doma nebo spíš u jeho babičky, je podobná věc. Není to, ale tapisérie, ale štuková výmalba." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Viktor , mislite li rodoslovieto na stenata , kakvo e vasheto baba , nali?" _(Victor, myslíš, ten nástěnný rodokmen, jaké je u vaší babička, že jo)_ Ptala se ho Hermiona Victora. Ten kývl.

,,A?" Ptal se George.

,,Harry už víš, na co narážím?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jo bohužel a mohu říct jediné. Rone, ty fakt máš smůlu." Řekl Harry a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Smůlu, Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Takovéto rodokmeny ukazují Rone i kvítečky či jinou grafickou úpravu v podobě nenarozených dětí. Victor se dostal sem díky tomu, že si velectěný Percyval nedával pozor, s Victorovou sestrou čeká malé. Bude strejda malého Weasleyho či Weasleyové a tím pokrevně příbuzný. Proto se sem dostal, ale nemohl ven. Tohle kouzlo neplatilo ale u Hermiony, jelikož její otec zemřel dřív, než se mohl kvítek na Blackovské tapiserii utvořit. Trvá to delší dobu." Řekl Harry a napil se raději čaje.

Ozvalo se bum a Molly Weasleyová ležela v limbu na podlaze.

,,Percy to definitivně posral. Co si jako o sobě myslí?" Řekl Fred.

,,Hele tohle už není vtipné, co on dělá." Řekl George.

,,No tak Mollly." Řekl pan Weasley a zvedl jí ze země a dal na pohovku.

,,Mimi?" Ptala se Alice.

,,Jo mimi. Nečekala, bych, že se díky zpropadenému Percymu stanu tetou." Řekla Ginny.

,,Co je moc to je moc, Percy je pro zlost." Řekl Bill.

,,Da souhlasím." Řekl Victor.

,,Jak vůbec víš o Doupěti Victore?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Fleur mi dala adresa." Řekl Victor.

,,Je mi to jasné, odkud vítr vane." Řekl Remus a koukl na Billa, který se jenom začervenal.

,,Přitom býval pan Percy Weasley takový hodný hoch." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Tu karieru si rozhodně zničil." Řekl Severus Snape a říkal si, že Percyho šoky jsou jako vřískání vřískoně, mají vlny. Šokové vlny.

,,Victore, jak dlouho tvoje maika o tom ví?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Podle huláka to moje baba objevila před pár dny, ale maika tak tolkova za nu nejezdí, takže se to dozvěděla nu před předevčírem. Pak mi poslala hlučné psaní Hermini." Řekl Victor.

,,To už to musí Percy přece vědět o tom malém?" Ptal se Bill, který byl jak si překvapen, že bude strejdou. Jeho bráchové byli šoková terapie extra.

,,Pravděpodobně ne, do dvou měsíců nic nemusí poznat." Řekla Ruka

,, Jestli není Percy úplný debil a něco krom sexu a finančních záležitostí má v té hlavě." Řekl George.

,, Nemohli bychom ten hnojník sem nějak vzít, ať to vysvětlí?" Ptal se Charlie, který jak si dostal šok života díky Percymu. Myslel, že ten nikdy otcem nebude při jeho povaze. Omyl jak u sta draků.

,,Jasně. DOBBY!" Křikl Harry.

Objevil se skoro všem známý skřítek Dobby s velkými ušima a krásně zelenýma očima.

,,Pane Harry já vás tak rád vidím. Co může pro vás udělat?" Ptal se Dobby.

,,Dobby, mohl by jsi najít Percyho Weasleyho prosím a přenést ho sem?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Periho Weaszeyho pane Harry." Ptal se překvapeně Dobby.

,,Ano potřebujeme si tady v Doupěti s ním promluvit. Pak ještě vzkaž panu Kratiknotovi, ať na chvíli otevře krb. Půjdeme do Bradavic na návštěvu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano vyřídím panu Kratiknotu, pane Harry. Poslední dobou každý chce Periho Weaszelyho, velmi žádaná osoba ten Peri Weaszey." Řekl Dobby a zmizel.

,,Tati to byl sklitek?"Ptala se Nevilla Alice.

,,Ano ještěrko, to byl Dobby náš kamarád skřítek." Řekl Neville.

,,Juj ten je lostomilí tati. Mohla mít s ním oblázek s ním?" Ptala se Alice.

,,Klidně se pak s ním pak vyfoť Alice, ale musíš ho hezky poprosit a představit se mu, rozumíš Alice." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo." Odkývala mu to Alice.

Konečně se probudila paní Weasleyová na pohovce po čichací soli, kterou jí přinesl pan Weasley.

Trochu ještě otřesená řekla.

,,Já budu babička Arthure?" Ptala se.

,,No vypadá to tak Molly, už i na moje nervy je Percy moc." Řekl Arthur a sedl si vedle ní.

,,A to nejsou ještě ani zasnoubeni." Řekla smutně paní Weasleyová. To byla podle ní katastrofa.

,,To se ještě nějakým způsobem napraví Molly miláčku, žádný strach. Musíme Percyho trochu narovnat." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Spíš srovnat Arthure, tohle nejde. Percy se úplně pomátl." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,No teta Muriel z našeho křena bude nadšena. Jestli jí tohle nepošle do hrobu, tak budu věřit na nesmrtelnou tetu." Řekl Charlie.

,,Ano mý mladší bratři jsou jedna potíž za druhou." Řekl Bill.

V tom se objevil skřítek Dobby s Percym. Ten byl slavnostně oblečen v saku a dokonce měl kravatu. Prostě Percy tak jak má být připravený pustit se do práce.

,,Dobré ráno." Pozdravil vesele, ale nikdo se na něho vesele netvářil.

,,Porada rodiny Weasleyů!" Křikl pan Weasley a zvedl se z pohovky jako střela. Popadl Percyho za límec a už ho tak trochu nechápajícího táhl do ložnice jeho a Molly.

,,Pan Krum a Nata také a pan Schikamaru." Řekl ještě dodatečně.

Victor se tvářil trochu překvapeně, ale potěšeně, Hinata se nikterak netvářila a Schikamaru se tvářil útrpně jako by byl v železné panně.

,,No tedy. To jsme tu chvilku a hned se něco děje." Řekl Kiba.

,,Já bych si dal něco k snědku." Řekl Naruto.

,,Ono něco ve spíži určitě bude. Musíme počkat, až se tohle vyřídí. Velmi nepěkné překvapení zase Percy přinesl." Řekl Neville.

,,Ano, jen co je pravda, od toho hocha tedy chodí zprávy." Řekl Remus.

Alice už mezitím se bavila se skřítkem Dobbym. Ten jí ihned měl rád. Podle něho byla malá a milá slečna Alice.

,,Percyho katastrofy tedy stojí za to." Usmívala se Tonsková. Už když viděla Billa, jak se tvářil, když se dověděl, že bude strejdou, to byl pohled pro bohy. Percy vytápí všem tady svými akcemi pěkný rybník.

,,Tatí, kdy půjdeme do Bladavic?" Ptala se Alice.

,,Až skončí Weasleyovská porada, růžičko." Řekl Neville, který s touto komplikací nepočítal.

,,Hm." Řekla trochu otráveně Alice. Stejda Peli asi není hodný na tetu Molly, když musí mluvit za zavřenými dveřmi. To budou padat špatná slova, to si byla Alice jistá.


	56. Kapitola 54 - Porada rodiny Weasleyů

**Kapitola čtyřiapadesát – Porada rodiny Weasleyů**

Jsme v ložnici Molly a Arthura Weasleyových. Je to normální ložnice venkovského stylu. Manželská postel s dvěma nočními stolky s lampičkami a budíky. Pak nad postelí jsou napevno upevněné skřínky. Na druhé straně postele je truhla a přes ni přehoz s vyšitou zahradou s altánkem uprostřed. Pak je tu velká skříň a stůl se židlí, kde jsou různé papíry a jiné věci. Teď je tam plno. Je tam Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny a pak Hinata, Schikamaru a Victor Krum.

,,Dobrá Percy je dobře, že jsi tady." Započal Arthur Weasley.

,,Tati kam se poděli tvoje staré brýle a kdo je ta holka a kluk?" Ptal se Percy překvapeně a díval se na Natu a Schikamara. Victora znal a měl hodně špatný pocit, že je tu.

,,On to v tom dopise Harry Kratiknotovi nezmínil?" Ptal se George.

,,Co jako? Vím, že budou Ron a Ginny tak trochu starší a jsou někde v jiném světě něco jako strážní a brousí si zuby na Albuse Brumbála a ty víš koho, společně s Harry Potterem, ale víc pořádně nevím, krom toho, že má na svědomí Brumbál mé strejce." Řekl Percy.

,,Dobrá možná to měl tam Harry napsat." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo to měl, tak jinak Percy, tohle je Hinata Yuhi, Nato, tohle je můj bratr Percy, jinak pro tebe Percy je Nata, to je zkratky Hinaty, tvoje budoucí švagrová a má snoubenka." Řekl Ron.

Percy vykulil obě oči na Natu a pak očima přebíhal mezi Hinatou a Ronem, než něco řekl.

,,Mami a tati je to pravda?" Ptal se rodičů.

,,Ano je to pravda, ale Hinata je slušně vychované děvče, žádný strach Percy." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,O její sestře se to říct nedá." Zabručel Fred.

,,Nech Evu alias Hanabi zatím stranou Frede." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha takže má ta Hinata sourozence. Rád tě poznávám Hinato." Řekl škrobeně jako vždy Percy a podal jí ruku.

,,Ano mám, ale mám větší rodinu, ale bohužel mé vztahy s nimi nejsou zrovna srdečné." Řekla Hinata ze slušnosti mu podala ruku.

Percy nevěděl co tím myslela, ale zlá mu nepřipadala. Také se dopídil, že jeho mladší bratr spíše má rád holky typu tmavovlásky než blond. Nezazlíval mu to.

,,A já jsem Schikamaru Nara, Ginny přítel." Řekl Schikamaru.

Percy se kysele zakřenil. Schikamaru se mu díky tomu pírsingu v uších vůbec nelíbil.

,,Neboj Schikamaru je milý." Řekla Ginny.

,,Nevěř té hadici. Ten lump mě ožral pod obraz boží." Brblal Fred.

Percymu povyskočilo obočí. Ginny přítel ožral Freda, ale ne George a proč neslyší dvojčata se doplňovat a proč má Fred a George každý jiný účes a jiné oblečení, u Merlina?

,,Sklapni Fredericku." Řekla Ginny.

Percymu povyskočilo obočí ještě výš.

,,Měli bychom se spíše zaměřit na tebe Percy a na to co jsi poslední dobou vyváděl." Ozvala se paní Weasleyová.

Percymu nebylo z toho dobře. Moc dobře věděl, že nadělal spoustu potíží a jestli to, co řekl Kratiknot, je pravda, tak minimálně to co se odehrálo v ředitelně všichni, kteří přišli z té jemu záhadné Listové viděli.

,,Ano to, že ses ožral je tvá věc synu, očividně nemáte ty a Fred zrovna dvakrát zdravý rozum, když toho moc vypijete." Řekl Arthur Weasley.

,,Tati." Řekl Fred a červenaly se mu tváře. Nechtěl, aby o tom Percy věděl.

,,Doufám, že jsi sis to vyřídil s Tonskovou a panem Snapem." Řekla Molly.

Fred sklonil hlavu.

,,Jak bych pořádně mohl, mám na to okno." Řekl tiše.

,,Co Fred tak závažného provedl?" Ptal se Charlie. Bylo mu jasné, že asi Percy a dvojčata nějak velkou zkušenost s alkoholem nebudou mít, ale jak mluvili o tom rodiče, tak to muselo být závažné. Bylo to zajímavé, že se neožral George, dvojčata dělala vše ráda dohromady. Dnes, ale vypadali hodně divně. Každý jinak oblečený a dokonce nově každý měl odlišný účes.

,,Ať to Frederick poví sám. Sice mám na tom podíl pan Schikamaru a pan Lupin, ale Fred se měl držet na uzdě stejně jako Percy a nepít jako poslední opilec." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

Percy a Fred sklopili hlavy. Tohle bylo od jejich mámy hodně bolestivá slova. Víc než hulák.

,,Co ti dva vyvedli?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,No začnu od Percyho, mílí Charlesi, když se nemají k slovu." Řekla Molly Weasleyová a pokračovala.

,,Chtěl zjistit kde jsme a byl v Bradavicích, kde mu nabídl pan Kratiknot ohnivou whisky, ale místo jedné skleničky si dal Percy skoro celou flašku. Pak se mu podařilo odeslat na onen svět strašidlo Protivu, poblít se v ředitelně a udělat vám tam velký nepořádek, nehledě na to, že začaroval Draca Malfoye a Arguse Filche."

Charliemu a Victorovi bylo jako by narostla z Molly Weasleyové druhá hlava. To Percy udělal? To jako fakt. Percy by se rád propadl do pekla a už tam zůstal.

,,Pak když se z toho dostal, tak se porval z Dracem Malfoyem zas, protože ten zuřil, že mu Percy začaroval vlasy. Přitom omylem prozradil Harryho bydliště. Draco je syn smrtijeda, takže se stalo to, že celá ulice, kde žil Harry shořela a jeho teta a strýc a další mudlové zahynuli. Pan Kratiknot ho sice z toho vysekal a dal mu novou práci, ale Percy už se na ministerstvo nevrátí, to je jistý." Řekl Arthur Weasley a trochu pohoršeně se podíval na Percyho, který byl celý bílý.

Charlie si říkal v duchu. Měl jsem tu být na Percyho narozky v Prasinkách a zlít ho a naučit ho pít, tohle je hrozný. To se jednou Percy opije a rovnou to skončí katastrofou.

,,Pak díky němu a bratranci Harryho Pottera, který je přeživším toho masakru se podařilo poslat 8 Smrtijedů do vězení, a ty víš kdo se asi na Percyho hodně naštval, a poslal na něho Lestregrovi bratry. Atentát se nepovedl a Lestrengrovi jsou díky Percymu zase v Azkabánu." Řekl George.

,,A já myslel, že je Harry Potter nebezpečný." Řekl Charlie.

,,Da, ale kde je má sestra Alex." Řekl nerudně Victor.

,,Ta je v Bradavicích." Řekl Percy.

,,Aha a nestalo nischto? _(Nestalo se jí nic?)_ "Ptal se Victor.

Percy zakroutil hlavou, že ne.

,, Za shtastie. _(Štěstí)_ " Odechl si Victor.

Pak Victorova tvář pochladla a přistoupil k Percymu, který byl o kousíček menší než Victor Krum a vzal ho za kravatu a ne zrovna opatrně ho přibil do zdi.

,, Kopele, ti oskverni sestra mi. _( Svině, ty poskvrnil mou sestru.)_ " Řekl zuřivě Victor a vypadal z pohledu Charlieho jako rozzuřený čínský ohniváč.

,,Klídek prosím Victore." Poprosila ho Ginny.

,, Az tryabva da bude spokoen? _(A já mám být v klidu?)_ "Ptal se Victor Ginny. Ta bohužel neuměla tak dobře bulharsky, aby mu rozuměla.

,, Byakh napravil nishto, kakvo bi tya iska. _(Neudělal bych nic, co by sama nechtěla)_ " Vypravil ze sebe lámaně Percy.

,,Ona teba učila bulgarski? _(Ona tě učila bulharsky?)_ "Ptal se překvapeně Victor Percyho.

,,Da." Řekl trochu nejistě Percy.

Victor ho pustil a vypustil páru nosem a dal ruce přes prsa a pravil.

,, Kakto i kogato iskakh da vi kazha, che vi ochakvat maluk?( _Mimochodem, kdy jste chtěli říct, že očekáváte malé?_ )"Ptal se ho Victor.

Percy by se v té chvíli krve nedořezalo. Jak to Victor ví? On to sám vím jenom díky madam Pomfrejové a to jenom pár hodin. Sascha si nebyla jistá sama.

,, Znam, che samo nyakolko hodin. _(Nevím, vím to jenom pár hodin.)_ " Řekl Percy.

,,O čem se bavíte, mohli by jste prosím mluvit anglicky?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Neboj Bille, já ti to klidně přeložím, jenom Percy to o tom malém neví, víc jak pár hodin." Řekl Charlie, který měl divný pocit, že si dá dnes večer něco ostřejšího na pocuchané nervy. Tolik divných zpráv najednou se mu ještě k němu nedostalo.

Percy div nevyletěl z kůže. Jak to může tak rychle jeho rodina vědět. Kratiknot nic neříkal o tom, že by Ron dal ty svoje brouky i na ošetřovnu.

,,Aha je mi to jasné." Řekl Bill.

,,Ehm jak to víte vy?" Ptal se Percy bílí jak stěna.

,,Co myslíš jako Percyvale? Tvoje zálety, to, že jsi podvedl svoje předchozí děvče, nebo to, že se nás chystáš s tvojí matkou udělat prarodiči?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley rozzlobeně.

Percy polkl a tiše pravil.

,,To vše."

,,Za něco může Tonsková a její pilná ústa." Řekl George.

,,Penelopé si pustila hubu na špacír na dámských toaletách a vyzvonila to Tonskové." Dodal Fred.

,,Ron tě nachytal v ředitelně." Řekl Bill.

,,Mám to natočené i s tvým výslechem. Jablečný mošt a čevabčičí taky." Řekl Ron.

,,Viděli jsme tu tvojí Alexandru v podvazcích. Ty jsi tedy zkažené ovoce Percy." Řekla Ginny.

,,Pak tě Victor zde hledal, díky adrese Fleur, asi nečte Denního věštce stejně jako já." Řekl Charlie.

,,Ja byl v Rusia, tam se nevydává." Řekl otráveně Victor.

,,Ok a prorazil si Billovou ochranou barierou kolem Doupěte. Protože díky tobě ty vole jsi z něho udělal našeho pokrevního příbuzného." Řekl Ron.

,,Victor dostal díky tobě huláka od mámy, která díky jeho babičce zjistila, že na jejich rodokmenu je úkaz o nenarozeném dítěti. Tvém dětsku, Percy." Řekla Ginny.

Percy si připadal jako hororovém příběhu. Tohle se nemohlo stát. Ne, ne, ne to je jenom zlý sen. Zavřel oči a pak otevřel, ale stále tam všichni byli, včetně Victora Kruma. Rozhodl se nějak s tím nějak popasovat.

,,Ok dobrá, trochu jsem to přehnal." Začal Percy, ale hned se strhla kakofonie jeho rodiny.

,,Trochu?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Hodně slabé slovo." Řekla Ginny.

,,Z tebe by nejednoho trefilo." Řekl Bill.

,,Znám tě vůbec Percy?"Ptal se George.

,,Ne, tohle je Georgi sexuální maniak a smrtihnáč." Řekl Fred.

,,Tvoje přehánění?" Ptal se Arthur Weasley.

,, Co jsi o sobě jako Percy myslíš?" Ptala se Molly Weasleyová svého syna.

Jediný Charlie mlčel. Věděl, že tohle rozhodně pro Percyho příjemné. Proč tomu ještě přitěžovat, když o tom on vůbec nic nevěděl.

,,A dost!" Křikla do toho Hinata.

,,Ehm Nata proč, právě jsem si chtěl podat Percyho?"Ptal se Ron a ostatní byli tak trochu překvapení Natou. Zvláště Percy.

,,Sice tvého bratra znám jenom z tvého vyprávění Rone, ale proč ho chceš mučit na něčem takovém. To je nespravedlivé Ronalde. Percy je dospělý muž a je to jeho věc, jak si zařídí život ne. Mám takový pocit, že by to o tom malém řekl tak i tak, ale asi trochu později, jestli to ví jenom pár hodin." Řekla Nata a zamračila.

Percy koukal jako spadlý z višně na Hinatu. Tu holku skoro vůbec neznal, ale právě se ho zastala takovým způsobem jako málo kdo.

,,Hinata má pravdu, sice brácha udělal hodně volovin, to je pravda, ale snad to dá do pořádku. Nemůžeme ho pořád vodit za ručičku." Řekl Charlie.

Percymu bylo do breku. Tak příjemná slova od Charlieho hodně dlouho neslyšel.

,,To vlastně už nemůžu u žádného z mých dětí, ale …" Molly Weasleyová se zastavila.

,,Mami já to neudělal schválně, fakt." Řekl Percy a sklonil hlavu.

,,Vidíte a když už tak se tančí vždy ve dvou, neměli bychom přizvat ještě tu Alexandru?" Ptala se Hinata.

,,Da, velmi chytrá ta Hinata." Řekl Victor. Chtěl také slyšet k tomu tématu svojí energickou sestřičku.

,,Dobrá tak já zajdu do kuchyně a zeptám se Dobbyho, jestli by ji nepřenesl k nám." Pokrčil rameny Ron a odešel z ložnice svých rodičů.

,,Charlesi mám na tebe jednu otázku." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

,,Co mámi?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Jak to máš z bydlením v tom tvém Rumunsku?"Ptala se.

,,Ehm proč se ptáš mami. Mám tam služební byt v rezervaci, ale ten si přece viděla." Řekl Charlie a nevěděl o co běží.

,,Takže tam hodláš zůstat na trvalo nebo jak to z tebou bude?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,No mami, ty se mě chceš zbavit nebo co?" Ptal se vyjeveně Charlie.

,,Ne, jenom chci znát tvé plány do budoucna. Jak jsem zjistila tak ty i tvoji bratři máte jak si plány jenom do dalšího měsíce a nic vzdálenějšího naplánovat neumíte zatím." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Charlie zamrkal překvapením a podíval se na bráchy. Bill i dvojčata hleděla do země a snad se dokonce bála hledět mamce do očí. Co se stalo? Ptal se v duchu Charlie.

,,No zatím tam hodlám zůstat, mami. Mám smlouvu tam ještě na tři roky. Zatím nevím, jestli mi jí prodlouží či ne. Do té doby tam rozhodně budu." Řekl Charlie.

,,Dobrá synu to jsme chtěli vědět." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Proč vůbec?" Ptal se Percy.

Teď se do toho vložila Hinata.

,,To je tak Charlesi a Percy. Je kvůli to mé sestře. Ona v našem světe zůstat nemůže, kvůli pár incidentům do kterých se zapojila a tak mi Ron nabídl, že na chvíli zůstane zde. Původně chtěl jí dát do bytu k Fredovi, ale myslím, že ten by jí asi sám nezvládl v jejím zdravotním stavu a tak paní Molly a Arthur nabídli, že bude zde v Doupěti. Paní Molly jí chce provizorně dát do pokoje po tobě Charlie, proto se ptala, jak dlouho hodláš zůstat v tom Rumunsku." Řekla Hinata a usmála se.

Charlie se trochu překvapeně na Hinatu podíval.

,,Jaký zdravotní stav?" Ptal se Percy. Vrtalo mu hlavou, proč řekla jenom Freda a ne George. Ti dva přece společně bydleli, ne.

,,Moje sestra nedávno oslepla díky jednomu člověku a ten samý člověk jí též znásilnil a ona čeká díky tomu dvojčata." Řekla popravdě Hinata.

Percy zbledl jako křída. Jak tohle můžou nějaké ženě udělat.

,, O gadost!(No fuj)" Řekl znechuceně Victor.

,,Pro mě za mě, ale přece jsi říkala, že máš velkou rodinu, proč ta se o tvou sestru nepostará?" Ptal se Charlie.

Hitnata se usmála a pokračovala.

,,Já věděla, že se někdo zeptá, ono se na to už ptalo už více lidí včetně tvých rodičů Charlesi, stejně tak Bill a neposlední řadě před pár lety jsme to musela vysvětlit Ronovi a Ginny. Hana je jediné, co mi z mé rodiny zbylo, Charlesi. Možná za branou mého světa je mnoho Hyuugů, tak jsme se s Hanabi dříve jmenovali, ale ti nás považují za odpad, už k nim nepatříme. Možná to znáš už od Tonskové. Její mámu též vyhodily z rodiny stejně jako Siriuse Blacka, protože se staly rebely vlastní rodiny. To samé jsem já a bohužel Hana to schytala po otcově smrti se mnou. Nehledě, že jistý podíl na tom má podíl i Ron, který tu partii začal. Jelikož nemůže být v našem světě u naší původní rodiny tak Ron nás přijmul do té vaši, doufám, že ti to Charlesi nevadí."

Charlie Weasley byl tímto projevem dost překvapen.

,,Na rebelku vážně nevypadáš, Hinata." Řekl Percy a tu holku si zevrubně podíval. Vypadala jako velmi slušné děvče s velkou inteligencí jak to vypadalo.

Hinata se rozesmála. Percy tohle nechápal, ale pak se ještě rozesmál George.

,,Co je k smíchu?" Ptal se Charlie a Percy.

,,Já bych o Natě neříkala, že jako rebel nevypadá." Řekla Ginny.

,,Proč ne?" Ptal se Victor.

,,Ona je věru ďábelská." Řekl George.

,,Jak ďábelská?" Ptal se Percy.

Hinata naklonila hlavu a pak přešla k Percymu a vzala ho za rameno a přešla k oknu ložnice a podívala se z okna jako by něco hledala.

,,Percy vidíš na vaší zahradě ten starý dub?" Ptala se.

,,Jo." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak se dívej, Percy, Georgi ty se můžeš také ukázat jak, musíš kouzlit." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jasně mistrová." Řekl George a přešel k oknu také.

Percy nevěděl o co se jedna a také nevěděl, proč u všech všudy jí George nazval mistrovou.

Hinata otevřela okno dokořán a otočila se na George.

,,Ty ho porazíš a já ho rozřežu. Bude dříví na zimu."

,,Cože?" Ptal se Percy a Charlie a nahrnuli se blíž k oknu. Victor měl oči do dokořán, protože kdysi mu to něco připomnělo z domoviny.

George pozvedl ruku zamířil na ten dub a pak zahřměl ,,Aqvaredukto!"

Kolem kořenu toho starého mrtvého se zvedla voda a k překvapení Charlieho a Percyho, vodní tlak nejprve zdvihl ten strom do vzduchu a následně ten strom podřízl a kmen tak pařez spadly buchnutím na zem. George si oddechl a podíval se na své bratry. Viděl tak jedině strach.

,,Aqvaredukto." Řekla Hinata polohlasně a kmen a větve se rozdělily na polena přesně do kotle. Nata ani nezvedla ruku.

,,Co jste zač?" Ptal se Percy a třásl mu hlas. Jak to, že najednou je George tak mocný kouzelník a to kouzlo nikdy neslyšel ani neviděl.

,,Já jsem ninja tedy něco jako elitní strážce podle Harryho. Jsme kouzelníci a čarodějky cvičení od mala k boji. Pár jsme jich naučila i George a ohledně Rona a ostatních, co jsme přišli z toho světa vám pomoci tak jsme také ninjové. Viď Ginny?"Ptala se Hinata dotyčné.

Ta se usmála a řekla.

,,Ano přesně tak, já už zdaleka nejsem tak malá, jak jsem bývala ohledně magie a jak vidím tak George se ledacos od minula přiučil ohledně svého elementu vody."

,,Elementy, vie ste přirody mágové? _(Elementy, vy jste přírodní mágové)_ " Ptal se Victor.

,,Co?" Ptal se Percy.

,, Chukh ot moya baba prikazka za tyakh . Toi kaza, che se e sreshtal nyakoi . Toi padna ot nebeto v oblastta . Toi ostavil tuk vuv vashata strana ." _( Slyšel jsem od mé babičky pohádky o nich. Řekle, že se se nějakým setkala. On spadl z nebe v u nás. Ten byl z té vaší strany.)_ " Řekl Victor.

,,Nikdo nemůže spadnout z nebe, Victore a odejít po svých." Řekl nevěřícně Percy.

,, Já vím, ale babička ho viděla. Jmenoval se Wulfrick." Řekl Victor.

,,Říkáš Wulfrick, Victore?" Ptala se Ginny a Hinata skoro nadskočila.

,,Da, Ginni." Řekl Victor.

,,Ten doopravdy byl od nás, byl tam dřív než mi a také odešel dříve mi. Jeho celé jméno znělo Wulfrick Longbottom a byl praděda Nevilla. Díky němu jsme se dostali pryč a také známe cestu zpět. Takže můžeme pendlovat." Řekla Ginny.

,,Longbottom, wow." Řekl Victor.

,,Longbottomovi jsou něco jako vosina v zadku, když jde o to dělat špatnost a vtípky. Neville má napíchnutého jak Brumbála, tak Holoubkovou a kdoví koho. Je více nebezpečný než já a Fred. S nám bych si nehrál. Umí až moc dobře blafovat." Řekl George.

,,Ano dokonce umí udělat ze Snapa blbečka a z dobrých starých Pobertů důchodce a tebe Victore také napálil, když si ts tebou jménem Hermiony dopisoval ohledně Grindewalda. Jemu bych se nastavil do cesty, jestli je ti život milý." Řekl Fred.

,,Ok tabu Lonbgbottom, razbiram." Řekl Victor.

V tom se otevřeli dveře a vstoupil do ložnice znovu Ron a někoho vedl, nebo spíš dvě tak trochu divně spojené osoby. Spojené sklenicí od okurek.

,,Mami nemáš nějaké kouzlo na malé rozpojení našich nakyslých okurek?" Ptal se Ron a nakysle se usmíval na dvě tmavovlásky pohoršeně se tvářící. Jedna byla malá černovláska s pihou krásy s levačkou v sklenici od okurek a druhá krásná brunetka s pravačkou ve sklenici od okurek.

,,Sascha." Řekl Percy a Victor.

,,Vicky a Peri." Usmála se brunetka bázlivě.

,,Ehm jak se to stalo?" Ptala se Ginny usměvavě.

,,Asi tak, dvě budoucí maminy, jedno malé stvoření jménem Alice, nemehlo Tonsková a moc malé hrdlo okurkové sklenice drahá sestřičko." Řekl Ron.

,,Můžeš rovnou říct domácí katastrofa." Řekl Fred.

,,A ten zrzatý imbecil tu je." Řekla šklebivě Hanabi.

,,Peri není žádný imbecile." Řekla Alexandra a rozmáchla se po svém nedobrovolné levé polovičce. Hanabi se sklonila, takže rána Alexandry k ní nedoputovala, ale místo toho srazila k zemi Billa.

Charlie se zašklebil. Chudák Bill, první co schytal asi od budoucí švagrové je rána do žaludku. Moc dobře jsi sis Percy vybral.

,,Promiň." Řekla Alexandra omluvně.

,,Kde je zrzatý imbecil a ta krůta mé ségry a proč jsme šli nahoru. Já chtěla dát na zadek té malé potvoře, co mě uvěznila u mé sváči." Řekla Hanabi.

Charliemu povyskočilo obočí. Sestra? Otočil se na Hinatu a hned věděl, o koho se jedná. To byla ta řečená sestra Hinaty. To ty jo, ta má tedy slovník.

,,Hana buď na chvíli zticha, tady nejsi doma, kde si můžeš pokřikovat. Jsme tu cizí, tak se podle toho chovej. Prosím." Řekla klidně Hinata a máchla rukou a sklenice se zvětšila a spadla na zem.

,,Hurá." Řekla Hana mnula si ruku.

,,Toto je má mladší sestra Hanabi, ale tady jí oslovujte Eva, podle našeho krytí pro ní. Prosím." Řekla Hinata.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Percy.

,,Sestro kdo je to vedle mě, co voní po pečení s hořčicí a inkoustu?" Ptala se Hanabi a ukázala na Alexandru.

,,He co je to za zvláštní brutalnite nachini _(brutální způsoby)_ , bikhte mogli da imat ( _mohla by jsi to)_ to říct normálně." Řekla Alexandra napůl po anglicku a napůl bulharsky.

,,Co to blábolíš a pro tvoji info já jsem slepá, proto je normální, že tě popisuji podle vůní, nejsem teplá, abych tě osahávala jako WC." Řekla Hanabi.

Ron měl takový pocit, že brzy díky těm dvěma bude oheň a střeše.

,,Prosím mohli by jste být tak hodné, a být chvilku zticha, alespoň ty Hana." Řekl Ron.

,,Neříkej mi zrzku Hana, nikdo ti nedal svolení." Řekla Hanabi a vytáhla z kalhot kuchyňský nůž a po hlase se otočila směr Rona a dala mu ho rovnou na krk, kam jenom dosáhla.

,,Tak dobrá Hanabi, ale tady to se netýká tebe, takže…" Ron se odmlčel a popadl kuchyňský nůž pravačkou a ten se rozžehl až ho v úleku Hanabi upustila.

,,Au kurva." Řekla a mnula si ruku.

,,Teď mě budeš dolů následovat, tady měla být jenom Alexandra a ne ty." Řekl Ron a chytl jí za rameno a zase jí vyvedl z ložnice svých rodičů.

,,Co to bylo za ďábla?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Moje mladší sestra jak jsem řekla, no poté záležitostí s vaším problémem a zlým pitomcem tu na čas bude bydlet, než se u nás umoudří pár lidí a ona se bude moct vrátit zpět. S tvou matkou už je to Percyvale doufám ujednáno." Řekla Hinata.

Paní Molly Weasleyová jenom kývla.

,,Nebylo pro nidobré spíš to vase Mungo?"Ptal se Victor.

,,Ne." Řekla Ginny.

,,Hanabi by tam mohla být v nebezpečí, kdyby se přišlo na to kdo je." Řekl konečně jednou něco Schikamaru.

,,Prirodny mág?" Ptal se Victor.

,,Ano, jestli tomu tak Victore říkáš." Řekla Ginny.

,,Dobrá, ale můžeš mi někdo říct, co je to s těmi elementy, a proč to umí George?" Ptal se Charlie, který měl z toho v hlavě pěkný bujon a to se mu stávalo málo kdy.

,,Každý kouzelník nebo spíš osoba z magickými schopnostmi má jistý element, v tom elementu umí používat ty nejlepší kouzla. Jako například já, vítr." Řekla Ginny a máchla rukou a v ložnici zafičelo, až to zvedlo Alexandře sukni až ke kalhotkám i s podvazky a punčochami. Alexandra vypískla jako myš.

,,Takže jestli to chápu dobře tak Georgí je voda, ale proč u všech Merlinových spodek kouzlí bez hůlky." Řekl Percy.

Ginny vzdychla a povídá.

,,To je tak Percy, Ron je stále občas idiot, no idiot s velkou inteligencí, ten idiot tedy Ron, chtěl udělat z George udělat něco extra…" Byla přerušena Fredem.

,,Cože já myslel, že je to nějaký plán nebo co."

,,Ne spíš omyl, jenom prostě teď George nese celou svojí magii jako následek." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ok o co jde?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Já ti to ukážu přes vzpomínku George." Řekla Ginny a vzala za rameno George a přitáhla ho k Percymu a Charliemu. Následně mu šáhla na čelo a to samé udělala Percymu a Charliemu.

Na čele se objevil zvláštní znak.

,,Já chci to vědět také!" Hlásil se pohoršeně Fred.

,,No jo ty rodinné déčko." Řekla Ginny a cvrnkla ho prstem do čela a Fredovi se zatmělo před očima.

Najednou stál Fred, Percy a Charlie v podivném zeleno-červeném salonku s obrazy a pohodlnými křesílky.

,,Kde to jsme, Ginny?" Ptal Percy.

,,V mé hlavě Percyvale." Řekla Ginny a objevila se před nimi v rudých šatech s kolosálním výstřihem.

,,Ty také umíš tu věc jako Sasuke?"Ptal se Fred a dostal strach. Věděl, že tady může si Ginny s ním dělat co chce. Jako ten Sasuke a ten milý nebyl.

,,Ano. Všichni se postupně jsme se naučily nitrozpyt a nitroobranu na vysoké úrovni. Neboj neublížím ti, jako Sasuke Frederickovi, já tu nedokážu krom tvoření hezké atmosféry skoro nic." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ty mě děsíš Ginny." Řekl Charlie.

,,O fakt, další posera jako Williem tu stojí Charlesi nebo co?" Ptala se Ginny a přešla k malé truhle.

,,Bill a posera to mi nesedí." Řekl Percy.

,,Věř mi, Percyvale i ty máš víc kuráže než on. To co jsi řekl madam Bonnesové je doufám pravda." Řekla Ginny.

Percy si posadil brýle výš a řekl.

,,Samozřejmě Ginny."

,,Dobrá." Řekla Ginny a otevřela truhlu. Tu pohodlnou místnost zahltilo zvláštní světlo.

Fred nikdy nic podobného nezažil. Viděl najednou všechny vzpomínky z Listové, co zažil George. Viděl jejich hádku číslo jedna a dva a cítil se mizerněji než před tím, také viděl rozhovor se Snapem. Musel uznat, že by tohle od Snapa ani v nejmenším nečekal. Poté tam byla ta vzpomínka s Kyubim v Narutově duši a Charlie vedle něho málem spadl na zadek, když viděl tu lišku a Percy se rovnou schoval za jeho záda. Pak viděl George jak se od Naty učil to extra kouzlo a jak udělal tu vodní barieru. Poté následovala vzpomínky na pobyt v tom lese Smrti a Fred se křižoval, že to vůbec Goerge přežil ve zdraví. Charlie se děsně vztekal na pradědu Nevilla, za to ukradené vejce fénixe, zatímco Percy jenom čučel jako ryba nad logikou George, kterou sám Fred tak trochu nechápal. Byl vždy George tak chytrý nebo hrál kvůli němu blbečka. Následovala ta vzpomínka ohledně George a Rona jistých magických bodů a jejich historie a končilo to Siriusem Blackem.

,,Už chápete proč je teď George tak trochu jinačí?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Jo u sta draků, připadám si jako jeho vzdálený příbuzný a ne bratr. Kdybych věděl, že Fred a George mají mezi sebou takový problém, tak bych si s nimi promluvil. George je vše možné, ale ne zbabělec. No musím poděkovat asi Harrymu, že si umí poradit s mým občas až moc chytrým bratrem." Řekl Charlie.

,,Nejenom on, ale i Ron, ti dva jsou nesmírně silní kouzelnici, jenom jsem zklamaný Frede, že jsi ho takto uzemňoval. Sice nejsem nejlepší bratr, ale ty jsi tedy na něm spáchal věci tedy pitomé, jako Ron. Divím, že tě Frede přežil 18let." Řekl Percy.

,,Mluv za sebe Percy." Odfrkl si zlostně Fred.

,,Já sice hodně věcí podělal, ale nikdy bych neublížil Georgi. Hlavně bych nešel proti němu Fredericku." Řekl Percy a mračil se na Freda.

,,Ano to má Percy naše další pako pravdu." Řekl Charlie.

,,No jo, snad už jsem se omluvil." Řekl Fred a pokrčil rameny.

,,Jo omluva to byla, ale já a doufám, že i George jenom tak tohle nezapomene Frede. Jenom, aby jsi byl v obraze." Řekla Ginny.

,,To má Ginny pravdu, máš co u nás všech co žehlit, stejně jako Percy." Řekl Charlie.

Fred se mračil, ale nic nemohl říci. To by si to posral ještě víc.

Pak se objevilo znovu světlo, a všichni stáli zase v ložnici svých rodičů.

,,Co to bylo?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jenom jsme viděli určité vzpomínky Billi-Willi." Řekl Charlie.

,,Ano přesně tak jak to vyjádřil Charles, Willieme. Jinak ty jsi fakt k ničemu i jako kvočna." Řekl Percy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Bill překvapeně. Nikdy neslyšel taková slova od Percyho.

,,Ano slyšíš od našeho neperfektního Percyho dobře. Já myslel, že se jen tak něčeho nazalekneš Bille, ale i pitomá liška tě vykolejí." Řekl Charlie.

,,Nebudeme to kluci dále řešit." Řekla Ginny a podívala se na George, který si mnul hlavu.

,,Sorry Georgi, jestli tě po nitropzytu trochu bolí hlava. Tvoje mysl není ještě na to zvyklá a já nejsem takový Kuyubi, abys to necítil." Řekla Ginny a pohladila ho po rameni.

,,Nevadí, zas tak příšerné to nebylo." Řekl Georg.

Do místnosti zase přišel Ron a kysele se usmál na Percyho a pak se otočil na Alexandru.

,,Tak jak to je s vámi vlastně?" Ptal se jich.

Percy pokrčil rameny a pak řekl.

,,Vlastně zatím nevím co dál, za těch pár dní se tolik toho událo, že mám toho nad hlavu. To mimčo, tak trochu rozjeta moje kariera na ministerstvu a Kratiknotova nabídka a ten nepořádek po Smrtijedech na mém bytě a ještě ti mudlové."

,,Co je z mudly Percy?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Tati já žil v mudlovském Londýně, ten byt byl v normálním baráku ne v kouzelnické oblasti a ta lednička spadla na nějaké hodně drahé auto mého souseda, takže mám ještě takový menší dluh na hrbu." Řekl nakysle Percy.

,,To jako fakt, co to bylo za auto, že říkáš hodně drahé auto?" Ptal se Bill.

,, Bentlye Bille, nějaký muzejní kousek nebo co, nic jako tátova Ford Anglie." Řekl Percy.

,,Au." Řekl Bill.

,,To se nějak vyřeší, přes Harryho." Řekl Ron.

,,Já nechci od Pottera žádnou pomoc. Už stačí, že investoval do obchodu bratrů." Řekl Percy.

,,Tohle nebude investice, Percy." Řekl Ron a přešel k němu a zmáčkl mu rameno.

,,A Percy příště si neber od Kratiknota flašku, jsi děsný idiot pod vlivem alkoholu."

,,Prosím, vy jste byli pro mne šok. Proč u všech všudy pořád děláte něco jinak s tím Potterem." Řekl Percy a setřásl ruku Rona z ramene.

,,Jsme kouzelnici Percy." Řekl Ron a usmál se.

,,Ok divná výmluva Rone." Řekl Charlie.

,,Dobrá zatím to necháme být, ale ty a ta tvá Alex by měli informovat i druhou stranu. Její bratr díky tomu dostal huláka." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ano tati, na to se spolehni. Ehm jak to bude s Ronem a Ginny a jejich docházkou do Bradavic?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Omlouvám se Vicky." Řekla smutně Alexandra. Vicktor Krum jenom vzdychl, neuměl být na svou sestru zlý, ale zatím ho nějak moc představa být strejdou nějakého malého škvrněte nelákala. Doufal, že nebude tak ostře zrzaté, jako ten Pericival. Připomínalo by mu to strejce Vladimíra a toho on neměl rád.

,,Já tam už chodit nehodlám, Percy, a Ron také ne. Je celkem jisté, že se tam vrátí George, ale nejprve se postaráme o Hadí prdel a jeho kumpány." Řekla Ginny.

,,Hadí prdel, kdo to je?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Nová přezdívka Harryho pro víš koho." Osvětlil mu to Ron.

,,Ach tak." Řekl Percy.

,,Ty Percy zatím zůstaň prosím na Bradavicích. Je tam celkem bezpečno, jak říkala madam Bonnesová a v případu nouze se přemísti sem do Doupěte a zataras krb. Jinak by jsi měl, být v bezpečí." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,A kdo bude hlídat můj byt a jeho vybavení?" Ptal se Percy.

Pan Weasley se zamyslel. To měl určitou pravdu Percy.

,,Já mám nápad." Řekla Hinata.

,,Co Nata?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Pošleme tam nějakého skřítka. Ten tam bude jako čestná stráž. Kdyby nastalo ohrožení, tak mi Rone říkal, že skřítkové se umí přemístit kamkoliv a odkudkoliv." Řekla Hinata.

,,Já fakt nevím, jak něco tak inteligentního může být s mým bratrem." Řekl Charlie a schytal pohlavek od své mámy.

,,Charlesi chovej se slušně, před Natou." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Výborný nápad Nato Bello." Řekl šťastně zářící Ron.

,,Nata hodné chytré devce." Řekla Alexandra a ta holka se jí líbila už od začátku víc než její sestra.

,,Souhlasím." Řekl Percy a i jeho si Hinata získala. S ní fakt problém neměl, jí mít v budoucnu v rodině. Někdo musí Ronalda holt krotit a ona byla mocná čarodějka jak silou, tak intelektem a to náhodou Percymu imponovalo. Hlavně mu imponovalo to, jak umí zachovat chladnou hlavu. Musel uznat, že si Ron uměl vybrat.

,,Já tedy pak přes Nevilla a Harryho zařídím nějakého skřítka a ten tvůj byt ohlídá." Řekl Ron.

,,Jestli je to vše, tak bychom měli jít." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Ano asi ano." Řekla paní Weasleyová a byla ráda, že se to jak takž urovnalo, když byla stále v šoku z toho, že bude babičkou a zrovna od Percyho.

Vyšli tedy z ložnice a tam čekal Harry Potter.

,,Ginny, Georgi a Rone, no a Percy je čas se přemístit do Bradavic." Řekl

,,No jo, uděláte ranní budíček Brumbálovce." Řekl vesele George.

,,Brumbálovka?"Ptal se Charlie.

,,Alias Brumbálova armáda, ten název vznikl ještě za doby, když jsme věřili Brumbálovi, ale chceme jí přejmenovat na armádu Bradavic." Řekl Ron.

,,Armáda?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano naše Bradavická armáda studentů, kteří jsou připraveni k boji proti zlu. Studenti, kteří chrání Bradavickou školu svým vlastním tělem. Chránili jsme ostatní před Umbrigrovou a budeme jí chránit i před Smrtijedy, Percy." Řekla Ginny.

,,Děti?" Ptal se Percy zděšeně.

,,Ne mladí dospělý Percy. George a ostatní by odrovnali většinu bystrozorů a nehledě na to, že George jako její člen se za poslední měsíce zlepšil v souboji přímo na úroveň svých profesorů. Předčil Kinsleyho a Tonskovou." Řekl pan Weasley.

Percymu vyletělo obočí. Tohle totiž neviděl ve vzpomínkách, ale poté co viděl, jak zachránil Lupinovi kejhák s Snape před ještěrkami, tak by snad dokonce tomu věřil. I když byl stále skeptický.

,,Ok." Řekl Percy.

,,Percy ty půjdeš s námi až to budeme ostatním vysvětlovat. Budou tam i ostatní ředitelé kolejí a také můj bratranec Dudley. Jistě jsi o něm slyšel." Řekl Harry.

,,Och jistě jak bych nemohl." Řekl sarkastiky Percy a pokračoval.

,,Ten pažout má postavení skoro primuse za těch 100bodu s Thomasem. Zmijozel ho obchází obloukem jako mor. Nehledě na to, že má fanklub asi jako ty během prvního ročníku." Řekl Percy.

,,Fanklub, já měl fanklub, že o tom nevím?" Řekl mírně dotčeně Harry.

,,Ne doslova, ale bylo o tobě slyšet víc než je zdrávo na prváka. No ty Pattilky a Levandule ho přímo očima pojídají." Řekl Percy.

,,Ok tak to je divné, Dudley ve středu zájmů holek. Když musím říct, že možná to není jednostranné. Dudley má slabost pro indické holky. Minulé léto jeho kumpánům o jedné básnil z blízkosti jeho školy." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

,,A jeje, tím pádem je Parvati a Pamda na ráně. Kratiknot tam fakt může suplovat cupida." Řekla Ginny.

,,Divný cupid, Ginny." Řekl George.

Vešli do kuchyně z obývací místností, kde už skoro nikdo nebyl, kromě paní McGonagolové, Snapa, Hermiony, Nevilla a malé Alice.

,,To už všichni odešli?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Ano postupně odešli do Longbottom Manor, pro poslední si ještě má babička přijde, bude Schikamaru, Nata, Ronovi rodiče, Bill, Charlie, Fred a George a Victor. Takže prosím počkejte zde." Řekl Neville

,,Jistě." Řekl trochu ponuře Schikamaru. Trochu ho štvalo, že musel předtím poslouchat to mučení Percyho.

,,Já mám jít s vámi?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Ano jsi člen Fénixova řádu Charlie, takže se zapojíš doufám." Řekl pan Weasley.

Charlie kývl. Viktor se samozřejmě těšil.

,,Dobrá mi se tedy konečně vypravíme do Bradavic. Ani nevíte, jak rád je zase uvidím." Řekl Ron.

Pak se objevila paní Longbottomová v ohni, že otevírá krb zas, takže můžou zase tam jít. Postupně zase vešli do zeleného ohně. Victor se samozřejmě rozloučil srdečně s Alex a ještě dal pohlavek Percymu za toho huláka, kterého díky jemu schytal.

Když odešel poslední člověk tedy Vicktor Krum plameny do Longbottom Manor plameny zhasly a pan Weasley pronesl zvláštní kouzlo a nad krbem se vytvořila červená bublina. Byl to ochranný štít od Billa, který kdysi tam nainstaloval a který pan Weasley spustil.

,,Já myslel, že se přemístíme do Bradavic krbem rovnou do ředitelny." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne Fillius nám předal přenášedlo rovnou do bradavické učebny formulí přes skřítka Dobbyho." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a držela dětské švihadlo modré barvy.

,,Ještě lepší." Prohlásila Ginny a podívala se na hodiny. Bylo zrovna těsně po sedmé hodině ranní. Takže ten autobus teprve jel pro děti a ne do školy. Neva, mají více času.

,,No doufám, že ze mne krastavitsi izlizat _(okurky nebudou lítat)_ , byli dobré." Řekla Alexandra.

,,Myslím, že ne, ale musíš se pořádně držet." Radil Percy.

Všichni společně odešli z Doupěte. Pan Weasley ho zase zamkl a pak šli na pole před Doupě, kde na okraji se všichni chytli dětského švihadla. Paní profesorka McGonagolová ho aktivovala heslem Brumbálovi ponožky a v tu ránu byli pryč.


	57. Kapitola 55 - Dudley ví

**Kapitola pětapadesátá – Dudley ví**

Dudley Dursley zase seděl u nebelvírského kolejního stolu a snídal pravou anglickou snídani i s rajčátky, tak jak to měl rád. Na Smeltigs nikdy k anglické snídani rajčata nedávali tak jako máma a to mu fakt vadilo. Bradavická škola měla u něho další plus. Také tu měli různé šťávy, které Dudley neznal. Měl poprvé brusinkovou šťávu, dýňovou a mohl by je mít každý den a také měli čerstvý džus a ne ten stoletý z Smeltings. Také včerejší večeře byla bombastická. To medové kuře bylo suprové a i brambory přesně na jak měl jeho mlsný jazyk rád. Ve Smeltings byly rozvařené a vždy se mu rozpadly na vidličce. Tady vařili jak pro bohy, tedy dobře. Dudley si nemohl stěžovat ani na to, jak se k němu chovají. Zvláště spolužáci Harryho se k němu chovali skoro jako k hrdinovi, až to malounko Dudleymu lezlo na nervy. Přesto si užíval pozornost dvou holek. Dvojčata Pattilova. Parvati a Pamda, ty se mu obzvlášť líbily, ale Dudley by se za boha nemohl rozhodnout s kterou by chtěl chodit. Byli obě moc krásné. Pak Dean a Seamus. Ti byli strašně fajn. Hlavně večer. On Dean mu totiž nechal na rozmyšlenou, kterou postel si vybere, takže si jí Dudley vybral až večer. No rozhodně nechtěl spát na té Harryho, protože by z ní hleděl rovnou na dveře. Pak tam byli dvě, které podle Deana patřily jeho nejvěrnějším přátelům mezi kluky. Nějakému Ronu Weasleymu a Nevillovi Longbottomovi. No Dudley si dokonce toho zrzka Rona, jak ho Dean popisoval trochu pamatoval. Hlavně asi jeho starší bratry, kteří mu nechali vyrůst ten jazyk. To jim jen tak nezapomene. Když sedl na tu postel, tak zase rychle z ní vyskočil. Ten zrzek tam nechal pozůstatek. Měl v prostěradle zapíchnutý připínáček, ten vůl. Takže Dudleyho přešla chuť tam spát. Kdo ví co v té posteli ještě je. Tak se nastěhoval Dudley na místo Nevilla Longbottoma. Ten asi byl také zapomnětlivý jako zrzek a v nočním stolku zapomněl nějaký notes nebo co.

Seamus a Dean šli ještě do společenky na karty, ale Dudley neodolal a podíval se do černého notesu co tam Neville nechal. Otevřel ho a tam uviděl normálním tiskacím písmem napsáno.

 **Vlastnictví Franka Harfanganga Longbottoma**

Dudley si pomyslel. Dean říkal, že se jmenuje Neville ,Neville a ne Frank. Otevřel tedy na další straně a vykulil obě oči na datum. Stálo tam 1979. Dudley si pomyslel. Ne to rozhodně není toho Nevilla, ten je podle všeho jako bratranec ročník 80 a tohle je z roku 79. Musí to být od dost starší bratr Nevilla nebo jeho otec. Dudley nevěděl, jestli to má vůbec číst nebo ne. Zlákala ho, ale zvědavost. A tak si přečetl, jak se jistý Frank se zasnoubil jistou Alicí a jak mu jistá Lily dala přes držku, když mu spadl snubní prstýnek do kanálu. Lily, to určitě byla jako teta Lily, pomyslel si Dudley. Pak četl, jak ho sere v práci jistý Alastor Moddy a Růfus Brousek jako šéfové a jak našel Jamese Pottera na schodech opilého, když jednoho jeho spolužáka zabili Smrtijedi. James Potter, to je přece jeho strejda. Neville musí mít k Harrymu hodně blízko, bliklo hlavou Dudleymu. Dudley dále četl, o rande toho Franka a nemilém vyrušení v podobě jistého Fabiána Prewetta, který je vyrušil v nejlepším. Dudley se nad tím dobře bavil. Mrzelo ho, že mu nikdy pořádně táta nevyprávěl, jak potkal mamku. Frank dále vyprávěl, jak za ním přišel Albus Brumbál a požádal, aby vstoupil do Fénixova řádu. Fénixův řád? Co je to? Vrtalo Dudleymu hlavou.

Pak se dozvěděl, že jeho teta byla svědkovou té Alici, která si vzala toho Franka. Ta Alice musí být Nevillova máti. Pak se dočetl dokonce o tetině svatbě. Frank dokonce zmiňuje jeho prarodiče z obou stran a jistého Severuse Snapa, jako bývalého souseda. Počkej, toho zmiňoval pan Kratiknot jako ředitele té koleje s těmi zmijemi ne? To byl soused mámy a také kouzelník?

Dudley dychtivě četl dál jak Frank vstoupil do řádu, a teta Lily a strejda James také, ale Frank zjistil závažné věci ohledně o Brumbálových financí a obrátil se na nějakého Tedda Tonske a dozvěděl se hrůzné věci. Dudley zuřil. On si vždy myslel, že na jeho škole je ředitel prevít, když si vydržuje milenku a prochází mu to, ale krást škole peníze, tak to byl vrchol. Dále se dozvěděl nepěkné věci o Popletolovi, jak dosáhl křesla ministra v roce 80. Dudley nebyl hloupý a tohle mu přišlo jako velký podvod. Tudle svatý ten Popletal, ten je také rohatý idiot. Dudley měl sto chutí na něho poslat samotnou královnu, ať mu vypráší kožich. Naštěstí ho zlost opadla, když se trochu posunul v čase a četl jak se narodil Neville a o dvě hodiny později jeho bratranec ve stejné nemocnici. Ten Neville by mohl suplovat Harrymu bráchu. Tenkrát nevěděl jak blízko je pravdě Dudley. Pak pokračovaly zápisy, které připomněly Dudleymu hodiny dějepisu kde se probírala první a druhá světová. Hemžilo se to tam úmrtími v bezprostřední blízkosti toho Franka od těch Smrtijedů. To musel být safra nebezpečný spolek a pak byl rázem konec. Dudley se podíval na datum a znovu ustrnul.

 **31.řijna 1981 -Dušičky**

Byl poslední zápis. Pak bylo pár divných šmouh a nic víc. Ten rukopis končil. To byli ti Nevillovi rodiče stejně jako jeho a Harryho mrtví, nebo co. Ten Neville měl asi podobný život jako Harry. Chudák. Až dnes si Dudley uvědomoval, že teta a strejda byli velmi stateční lidé, když šli do války. Otočil pár stránek a narazil na další rukopis. První zápis zněl.

 **Pokračuji v tvém odkazu bojovníka tati. Tvůj Neville**

Wow řekl si v duchu Dudley. Neville jde ve šlépějích otce, když se začetl dál. Také zjistil, co se stalo s jeho rodiči a že žije u babičky. Také se dozvěděl o té profesorce, která mučila Harryho a ostatní. A pak narazil na název Brumbálova armáda. Dudley nemohl uvěřit co jeho bratranec zač. On za zdmi školy vedl revoltu. Bylo tam i jméno Deana a Seamuse, Pattillova dvojčata a také Susan. Ti všichni tam byli zmiňovaní jako bojovníci revolty. Dudley se křižoval, když slyšel o tréninku a bojích. Uchechtl se, když slyšel o různých přemetech a hácích. Bratránek přece něco od něho pochytil a zužitkoval. To ulétlé pérko ho použilo.

Pak došel k zápisu z 14. února, a když si ho přečetl tak zasmál. Ten Neville vlastně díky tomu divnému hadímu Snapovi je Harryho bratr a také ho chce chránit. Pak četl o tom, co mu řekl Harry o tom uprchlém Siriusovi Blackovi. Už věděl, kdo je ten Petr zač a litoval, že mu nerozbil kebuli na atomy z fyziky. Zápisy pokračovaly až do ětna a pak končily. Ten Neville si asi notes na ten výlet do Japonska nevzal či zapomněl. Jo to ho pak čeká hodně dopisování. Přesto tohle bylo pro Dudleyho víc než jedna otázka na jeho odpovědi a on byl poprvé za život rád, že toho ví víc o svém bratranci. Vždy ho pokládal za vyšinutého, ale teď si Dudley myslel, že Harry chtěl přežít. Jednoduše přežít a zachovat si svojí čest. Díky tomu usnul dřív, než Dean a Seamus přišli z toho karbanu. Zdál se mu krásný sen. Byl na zahradě u nich doma a seděl tam táta s mámou a byl tam další pár. Zrzka a černovlasý muž a povídali si s rodiči a zcela normálních věcech jako vylepšení baráčku a podobně a mamka je oslovovala sestřičko a Jamesi. Byl to krásný sen, když nad ním přemýšlel nad dobrou anglickou snídaní a jedním uchem poslouchal Deana a Seamuse jak se baví o nějakém zápasu toho kouzelnického sportu, který se udál před pár dny.

V tu se objevil Dudleymu známý skřítek Dobby a něco šeptal panu Kratiknotovi do ucha a ten přikyvoval. Skřítek pak zmizel a Kratiknot na svých krátkých nožkách spěchal z haly ven. Dudley nevzrušeně pokračoval v snídani a když jí dojídal, tak se Kratiknot vrátil s ruličkou, jak tomu říkali pergamenu. Dudley nechápal, proč nezačali kouzelnici používat papír na dopisy a používají něco tak středověkého.

Kratiknot si namířil hůlku na hrdlo a pak se dunivě ozvalo Velkou Halou.

,,Poprosil bych o pozornost vážení. Chtěl bych, aby tito žáci, které přečtu, se dostavili do učebny formulí. Potřebuji s vámi vyřídit něco důležitého v zájmu školy." Řekl Kratiknot a trochu si odkašlal a začal číst jména.

,,Slečna Katie Bellová."

Nalevo od Dudleyho o čtyři místa dál se zvedla holka od stolu. Rozhodně byla starší než on.

,,Slečna Levandule Brownová."

Dudley zase pozoroval další holku z té koleje, kde se omylem ocitl, jak se zvedla. To jméno znal i s Nevillovích zápisků, kde Neville soptil, že mu obarvila na košili ha červeno

,,Pan Colin Crevry."

To byl ten kluk se starým foťákem, který si ho chtěl vyfotit, pomyslel si Dudley. Děsně mu lezl na nervy.

,,Pan Denis Crevry."

Ok to je divný řekl si v duchu Dudley. Ty jména znám z Nevillovích zápisků o té Brumbálově armádě, ale možná je to jenom divná náhoda.

,,Seamus Finnigen."

,,Co po mě Kratiknot chce?" Ptal se Seamus vedle něho.

,,Možná ti něco Levandule obarvila a Kratiknot chce, aby se ti omluvila." Řekl Dean.

,,Ale ne, já nechci nic rudého nebo růžového." Řekl otráveně Seamus a odešel, kterému stačilo, když se pár dny ztrapnil, když před Levanduli vletěl jenom s ručníkem kolem pasu do společenky.

,,Angelina Johnesová."

,,Divný na co Johnsovou?"Ptal se už přemýšlivě Dean.

,,Pana Lee Jordána."

Kluk opodál se málem zadechl na ovesné kaši. To musel být on. Podle Nevillových zápisků ten kluk uměl nějaký bojový sport a nosil dredy dlouhé jako Susan copy.

,,Slečnu Parvati Pattilovou."

,,Tak to je divný, snad nás nikdo nepráskl." Řekl Dean tiše a bylo vidět, že si dělá obavy.

,,Slečna Alice Spinettová."

Další člen pomyslel si Dudley. Buď je to náhoda, nebo profesor svolává tu Brumbálovu armádu, ale jak může o ní vědět. Jenom podle zápisku Nevilla měli informace jenom Weasleyovi, Harry, Neville a ta kudrnatá a asi hodně chytrá Hermiona, jak Dudley vyčetl.

,,Pan Dean Thomas."

,,No přej mi Dudley štěstí a doufej, že se Umbrigrová nemstí." Řekl Dean a odešel od stolu s rukama v kapsách. Dudley jenom mrzutě kývl. Z Nevillovích zápisku věděl, co je ta krůta v žabím obalu zač a obavy Deana chápal. To i gestapo mu bylo milejší. To se neoblékalo do růžové podle dějepisných knížek.

,,Slečnu Hannach Ambottovou."

To už neměl pochyb Dudley, že se jedna o něco ve spojitosti s Brumbálovou Armádou. Ještě, že vzal do kapsy ten zápisník. Neville byl lehkovážný, když ho nechal v ložnici.

,,Slečnu Susan Bonnesovou."

Možná s tím má nějakou spojitost ten Percy Weasley, pomyslel si Dudley. Neville se sice nezmiňoval nikdy, ale byl Weasley a ti v té válce proti Smrtijedům a tomu Voldo něco, měli důležitou roli. Možná je svolává on.

,,Pan Justin Finsch-Fletchli."

O tom povídal ten Wayne a Stephan jako místní zpěvákovi, který si zpívá ve sprše a otravuje tím místní duchy. Ty byli Dudleymu svou studenosti odporní. Měl z nich jedině husinu.

,,Pan Ernie Mcmlien."

Jo Dudley si u toho kluka vzpomněl na nějakou zmínku o praseti, ale Neville nebyl konkrétní u toho kluka, takže Dudley se domníval, že ten kluk je prase v pokoji nebo u stolu.

,,Pan Zachariáš Smith."

Jo toho Neville zmiňoval dost často, jako neurvalý snobácký, sifylisem vyžraný mozek, který se rád povyšuje nad ostatní a měl by si přeplatit měsíčník slušné etiky kouzelníka až do důchodu. To bylo dostatečné varování pro Dudleyho. Při první narážce od toho peroxida v žluté kravatě, pověsit na nebližší věšák a nechat být.

,,Pan Terry Bott."

Och takto je on, který očumuje podle Nevilla na dámských záchodcích holky. Jen počkej hajzlíku, já také znám takové a vím jak na tebe. Jestli tě nachytám tak si mě nepřej. Dudley mohl pochválit jednoho učitele, který jasně řekl, že tohle žádný slušný brit nedělá. Bylo zvrhlé a pervézní.

,,Slečna Cho Changová."

K ní psal Neville poznámku nad jméno. Harryho holka, Harryho dračice, Harryho konkubína, Harryho lítající holka a tak dále. To dávalo jasně najevo, že ta holka něco s Harrym měla. Tedy tabu!

,,Pan Michael Conner."

Dudleymu se už zobrazovala Nevillova slovíčka pro tohle pako v hlavě. Pes, buldoček na vodítku, indián, Ghándí v džínách, sprostý Mandela, Hermiony mazlíček, vrtící se ocas, špatný kaktus. Rozhodně toho kluka neměl Neville rád. Hlášky tam na to jméno padali tak často jako u Umbrigrové, toho Draca Malfoye, který vyletěl a Zachariáše Smithe a to bylo co co říct. Neville je na kost nesnášel. Dudley se rozhodl, že si u toho kluka nechá čas na rozmyšlenou. Vypadal celkem slušně.

,,Pan Anthony Goldstein."

Dudley měl na paměti slova ze zápisku Nevilla. Sparťanský vysoce inteligentní židovský kluk s dobrým kompasem. Co myslel tím kompasem Neville Dudley nevěděl, ale možná to byla orientace.

,,Slečna Marietta Ecobiová."

Dudley našel jediné slovo ve spojitosti s touto pomněnkou s Nevillových poznámkách. Sova. Možná kvůli těm brýlím, kdo ví.

,,Slečna Lenka Láskorádová."

Dudley nevěděl co si má o té holce myslet. Viděl jí v jejich společence, ale myslím, že to Neville nevěděl. Dudley se bohužel stal svědkem hned první den líbačky, kdy ta holka zatáhla bez varování do výklenku Deana Thomase a začala ho tam vášnivě líbat, ten div se nesvalil s ní na staré brnění za ním. Rozhodně byla výstřední od hlavy až k patě. Kdo by nosil korkové zátky kolem krku a nějaké podivné ředkvičky v uších. Vždyť musí občas jí tam hnít. Nechutný určitě.

,,Pamda Pattilová."

Druhé Pattilovo dvojčátko. Těmi by se mohl kochat na pořád, ale z Nevillových zápisků věděl, že dokážou být obě dost nebezpečné. Uměli šerm. Otec říkal, že šerm je sport králů. Možná měli děvčata slavné předky. Možné jsou nějaké skryté indické princezny nebo tak nějak. Rozhodně vypadali královsky svým exotickým vzhledem.

,,Pan Dudley Dursley." Řekl pan Kratiknot na závěr a Dudley překvapeně zamrkal.

Co on má s tou Brumbálovou armádou co dočinnění. Šel k učitelskému stolu se zeptat, kde ta učebna je. Nevěděl to. Ani se nezeptal a natož, aby tam došel, když se objevila u něho žena tak kolem věku jeho tety Marge a možná víc.

,,Pane Dursley, já se jmenuji Charity Banbrigrová a jsem dočasná ředitelka koleje Nebelvír, já vás do učebny Formulí doprovodím. Mám se té schůzky též účastnit." Řekla mu.

Dudley jenom pokýval na souhlas a šel s ní to té učebny. Zdálo se mu čím dál víc, že Bradavice jsou obrovské a ještě snad víc než palác samotné královny, kolik chodeb prošli.

Vešli do učebny, která byla jako u nich na Smelitings hlavní učebna historie. Tedy se stupňovitými lavicemi kolem dokola kolem katedry a za katedrou byli vitrážová okna. Všude možně po lavicích seděli porůznu členové té Brumbálovi armády a také ještě dvě paní profesorky té školy. Jedna byla při těle a měla na sobě umolousané zelené šaty. O té se Susan přece včera zmínila jako o paní profesorce Pýtrové, co učí to bylinkářství. Něco jako zahradní práce, přišlo Dudleymu. To by určitě nadchnulo mamku pomyslel si Dudley smutně. Pak tam byla druhá žena v tmavě fialovém kostýmku s dlouhým copem černých vlasů. Tu Dudley neznal, ale tušil, že je tu profesorka.

,,Tebe tu chtěli také?" Ptal se Dean, když Dudley si sedl vedle něho do lavice, kde seděla ještě Seamus a Lee Jordán, který se nevrle tvářil na holuba na parapetu.

,,No jo, je to divný, proč mě tu chtějí." Pokrčil rameny Dudley.

,,Možná je kvůli tomu, že jsi bratranec Harryho." Řekl Seamus.

V tom věšel do místnosti pan Kratiknot v závěsu s postarší ženou s brýlemi v dlouhé zelené sukni, halenkou s krajkou až ke krku a vlasy střiženými na podkovu, tmavohnědé barvy s rudým melírem.

Dále vešel muž v tmavě modrém kabátu s nakrátko střiženými vlasy a orlím trochu křivým nosem. Dudley je neznal, ale viděl, jak Dean a Seamus vedle něho vyvalily oči.

,,Minervo a Severusi!" Vykřikla ta korpulentní dáma.

,,Zdravím Ponomo." Řekla ta dáma s brýlemi.

,,Co jsi sis to provedla s vlasy a ty Severusi, kdo tě tak ošmikal." Lomila rukami ta korpulentní dáma.

,,Neboj dovíš se drahá Ponomo, co se událo, Je toho mnohem více, co potřebujeme projednat a ne jenom s tebou, ale i s tvými studenty, kteří tu jsou. Vlastně se všemi co tu jsou." Řekl ten chlap s orlím nosem.

,,Ty vole kdo ostříhal Snapa? Jak to, že vypadá tak opáleně?" Ptal se tiše vedle mě Dean.

,,No a profesorka asi chytla druhou mízu, že se nechala ostříhat tak na krátko." Řekl Lee Jordán opodál.

Ten chlap pozvedl ruku a povídal.

,,Tímto žádám Brumbálovu armádu o klid a mír v této místnosti jménem jejich zakladatelů."

,,Vy nám nemáte co poroučet." Zvedl se z lavice Zachariáš Smith.

,,Pane Smithy, já vám to jako zástupkyně ředitele můžu poručit, jelikož jste stále můj student, ale jsou tu i jiní lidé, kteří by si o váš slovní klid také mohli říct." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Přesně tak, paní McGonagolová." Prohlásila jedna osoba pod kápí.

Smith překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Jak o nás víte? No to, že jsme Brumbálova armáda. Kdo vám to řekl?" Ptala se pro změnu Susan.

,, Víme to od vašich rádoby velitelů slečno Bonnesová. Buďte ujištěna, že to nehodláme zneužít." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Vám věřím, paní profesorko McGonagolová, ale jemu ne." Řekla Parvati a ukázala hůlkou na Snapa.

Následně jí následovali další hůlky všech studentů Brumbálovky a Dudley čučel jako na drát i s tou profesorkou Pýtrovou a Banbrigrovou.

,,A DOST!" Zahřměl od dveří hlas a do místnosti vstoupil muž v plášti a za ním cupital pan Kratiknot.

,,No jistě nějaký čurák Smrtijed." Řekl posměšně Smith a pak namířil na toho muže v kápi hůlku.

Ten muž se zasmál a odhodil kápi. Stál tam černovlasý muž, který byl Dudleymu nějak známý, ale nevěděl odkud, až do té doby, až uviděl zářivé zelené oči za hranatými brýlemi, které dobře znal.

To byl Harry Potter jeho bratranec. Proč ale najednou vypadal o dost starší a vyšší.

,,Smithy sklapni a vy ostatní nemiřte na pana Snapa hůlkami, stále ještě je to váš profesor." Řekl ledově.

,,Pottere." Řekl tiše Smith.

,,Ano, jsem to já, Zachariáši." Řekl Harry a máchl rukou a všem vyletěli jako na povel z rukou hůlky do té jeho vlastní. Ten si je urovnal a vytáhl gumičku na vlasy a hezky je svázal dohromady.

,,He jak to, že jsi najednou starší?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Neboj Seamusi vysvětlím, ale teď bych ještě poprosil trochu strpení, než přijdou ostatní z naší bandy. Pane Snape vy jste natáhl nohy jako čáp." Řekl Harry.

,,Praxe Pottere." Řekl jenom na to Snape.

Ve dveřích se nejprve objevili další velcí zakuklenci a pak malá zakuklená osůbka v červeném pláštíku, která vypadala jako karkulka z pohádky, přišlo Dudleymu.

Pak postupně sundávali pláště. Objevil se mohutný zrzek, hnědovlasá hora chlapa, velká jako jejich učitel tělocviku na Smeltings, dále překrásná zrzka a brunetka a pak naposled ta hora chlapa s hnědými vlasy svlékla pláštík z červené karkulky a objevilo se drobné malé ještě trochu baculaté děvčátko na nejvýš tří leté s dvěma culíčky a divně modrozelenými očima.

,,Promiňtě moc se omlouvám vám všem, ale ohledně pana Pottera a ostatních se vám lhal. Bylo to v zájmu vaší vlastní bezpečnosti a bezpečnosti všech na škole." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

Dudley byl trochu rozezlen. Pan Kratiknot mu slíbil, že mu nebude lhát. Komu může tedy věřit?

,,Jak moc, Harry vpadá nejmíň na dvacet, pane profesore Kratiknote?" Řekla Levandule a tvářila se uraženě.

,,Vysvětlím to já Levandule." Řekl ten hnědovlasý chlap.

,,Kdo jsi vůbec zač. Ten zrzek musí být Ron Weasley, ale kdo jsi ty?" Ptal se Lee Jordán.

,,No tak Jordáne, přece mě musíš znát, to jsem já Neville, Neville Longbottom." Usmál se ten chlap.

,,Neve!" Vypískl vedle Dudleyho Dean.

,,Rozhodně. Aby jste všichni věděli, mi se toho ětna zapojili do bitvy na ministerstvu kouzel proti Smrtijedům a propadly portálem do jiného světa a tam jsem zůstali pět let, než jsme se dostali domů. Bylo to náročné období, ale vrátili jsme se zpět, abychom pomohly našemu původnímu magickému světu proti zlu." Řekl ten Neville.

Ta malá holčička se přitiskla k noze toho Nevilla a držela se ho jako klíště.

,,To už asi do Bradavic chodit nebudete, co?" Ptal se posmutněle Seamus.

,,Ne Seamusi, je nám všem přes dvacet a máme v tom dalším světě povinnosti, ale chceme ukončit náš počáteční problém, aby tu konečně nastal mír a neumírali lidé." Řekl ten zrzek.

,,A co má s tím společného Snape, ten je přece Smrtijed." Řekla Angelina Johnsová.

,,Omyl slečno, já nejsem ani na straně Brumbála či Voldemorta. Nedělám pro nikoho nic." Řekl Snape.

,,Těžko věřit, přece vás soudily pro to." Řekla Susan.

,,Před 15lety, od té doby a hlavně v nedávné době se hodně změnilo, slečno Bonnesová." Řekl příkře Snape.

,,Jak to, že neděláte pro Brumbála, ten přece ten odboj vede." Řekl Terry Bott.

,,Terry Brumbál je manipulátor, bez něho by ani k žádnému vzniku Voldemorta a Smrtijedům nedošlo. To on nechal Toma Raddla, jak se ten pošuk jmenoval původně, dostat na scestí černokněžníka. Chtěl hrát šachovou hru." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,He cože?" Ptal se ten malý kluk s jménem Denis Crevry.

,,Ano Tom nebyl sice žádný svatoušek, ale Brumbál už jako zástupce ředitele byl lempl, že mu není rovno a nedokázal udržet Toma na uzdě a ten ochutnal až příliš černé magie a stal se tím jak ho známe dnes. Jako prvotřídního zabijáka s kohortou blbečků." Řekla ta zrska.

,,Nehledě na to, že sám posílal ve své odbojové organizaci nedobrovolně lidi na smrt a díky smrti Cuberta Binnse si přišel na nemalé peníze, když kradl jeho plat. Jo duch jako profesor bylo strašně výhodná přirážka na jeho konto." Řekl Harry.

Ok takže to už Harry asi od Nevilla ví, i když Dudley nevěděl o tom Tomu Raddlovi.

,,Dobrá, ale komu máme věřit?" Ptala se Marietta Ecobiová.

,,Můžete věřit svým kolejním ředitelům, až na menší chybičky jsou to mnohem lepší lidé, než kdy byl Albus Brumbál. Každý má chyby, ale nikdo z nich se nesnaží je před vámi kamuflovat a upřímně se omluví." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,Aha co tedy máte v plánu, nějaké válečné tažení?" Ptal se Ernie Mcmilein.

,,Ano a budeme potřebovat vaší pomoc. Vás všech co tu jsou." Řekla ta zrzka.

,,Při čem?" Ptala se Pamda Pattilová.

,,Při ničení té Hadí prdele alias Toma Raddla. Máme přislíbenou spolupráci z našeho světa za obloukem a Fénixova řádu, který se odloučil od Albuse Brumbála a jeho vedení podle všeho převzala paní Longbottomová, alias Nevillova babička a jen tak mimochodem spolužačka toho šmejda, která si na něho brousí několik deseti letí zuby." Řekla brunetka.

,,A co se profesorem Brumbálem stalo?" Ptala se Hannach Ambottová.

,,Teď je uvězněn v kleci v podobě krysy, která je v místnosti na Longbottomovkém sídle, kde ho hlídá pan Lupin a pan Alastor Moddy. Takže nemůže uniknout. Jeho hůlku mám u sebe já." Řekla profesorka McGonagolová a vytáhla poměrně velkou hůlku s divnými výrůstky na každém palci té hůlky.

,,Kód ho proměnil v krysu?" Ptala se paní profesorka Pýtrová.

,,Jedna milá slečna jménem Hinata Yuhi, brzy paní Weasleyová doufám, snoubenka tady pana Weasleyho a výborná čarodějka, co jsem mohla posoudit." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Všichni členové Brumbálovi armády se otočily na toho zrzka a Dean vypravil ze sebe zděšeně.

,,Snoubenka!"

,,No tak netvařte se tak, jako bych byl živoucí mraznička." Na to ten zrzek.

,,Ne to ne, ale snoubenka, kolik ti je Rone, ehm teď?" Ptal se Seamus a červenal se.

,,Jednadvacet a Ginny je dvacet. Byli jsme tam pět let. No je tu stejně někdo rychlejší než já, tady Neville by vám měl konečně představit také naší poslední členku výpravy.

,,Jo to by mě zajímalo, kdo je ten drobek." Řekla jistá Katie Bellová, která měla na tu holčičku dost dobrý výhled a někoho jí notně připomínala, ale jistá si nebyla.

Ten Neville se sehnul k té malé osobě a něco jí pošeptal do ouška. Ta malá osůbka se usmála a pak spustila pisklavým dětským hláskem.

,,Ahoj bladavická almádlo, já jsem Alice."

,,No já jsem také Alice, prcku." Řekla ta Alice Spinnetová.

,,O ty jsi také Alice. Ty bájo. Já jsem Alice, to je muj tatínek." Řekla a ukázala na Nevilla.

Dudley viděl jak Dean a Seamus vyvalily oči, že vypadaly jako hospodské půllitry a většina Brumbálovi armády také.

,,Taa maálá…jako …je.." Koktala paní profesorka Pýtrová.

,,Ano paní Pýtrová. Tohle je moje dcerka Alice Ginny Longbottomová. Alice tahle hodná teta je profesorka Pýtrová. Učila mě dělat s kytičkami." Řekl Neville a ukázal směrem profesorky Pýtrové pro tu malou Alici.

,,Kytličky já také láda. Táta léčí nima lidi." Řekla ta malá Alice.

Profesorka Pýtrová si dala ruce v šoku na prsa a dívala se v šoku na malou Alici.

,,Jak dlouho o ní víš Minervo?" Ptala se paní profesorka Banbrigrová.

,,No pár dní a musím říct, že jí mám skoro za vlastní vnučku. Je snad lepší v přeměňování než většina druháků. Nekoukejte na mě tak pane Crevry, je to pravda." Řekla paní profesorka a pokračovala.

,,Neznám žádné jiné děvčátko jejího věku, které by tak parádně znemožnila Moddyho a pak Severuse. Alice je na svůj věk velice inteligentní." Řekla paní profesorka a usmála se na tu malou osůbku.

,,Jo a Longbottom je paroháč a Weasley, blb, když mu ten osel zbouchl ségru." Řekl Michael Conner.

,,Teta Ginny není moje maminka. Moje mama je Luka jelene." Křikla Alice a máchla zlostně rukama jako větrným mlýnem.

Michaelovi Connerovi vyrašilo na hlavě mohutné velké paroží jako u dvanácteráka a on spadl z lavice dolů. Ozval se smích a povyk a i Dudley se smál. Ta malá je děsně inteligentní a bohužel čarodějka.

,,Jedna nula pro Alici." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová a dala jí palce na horu.

,,Tss Connere, já nikdy bych do postele s Nevillem nevlezla. Alice má mé jméno proto, že jsem její kmotra." Řekla příkře ta zrzka.

,,Ta malá je doslova bomba." Chechtal se Seamus.

,,Dala Connerovi co proto." Prohlásil Dean.

,,Kdo je tedy její maminka, když ne Ginny?"Ptala se ta Levandule.

,,Jak řekla Alice její maminka se jmenuje Ruka. Alice ještě neumí pořádně vyslovat R,Ř ale jinak mluví o sto šest, viď." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo líkám hodně jako teta Tsune."Řekla Alice.

,,Takhle, je sladká." Řekla Hannach.

,,Nemohl by mě toho někdo zbavit, to paroží je děsně těžký." Pomalu se zdvíhal ze země Conner.

,,Jen tak chvilku pane Connere zůstaňte, dostal jste adekvátní trest." Řekl pan Kratiknot a cukali mu koutky nad tou malou Alici.

,,Souhlasím Filliusi." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ta malá kouzlí bez hůlky?" Ptal se Anthony Goldstien.

,,No u nás se moc Anthony hůlky nepoužívají. V tom světe se většinou kouzlí bez hůlkově a i malé děti tam kouzlí pod dohledem dospělých, aby se ne nárazově učily se svou magii zacházet. Tak jako Alice." Řekla ta Ginny.

,,Ty jo, ale proč ta malá tu je?" Ptal se Lee Jordán a chichotal se nad mizérií Connera, který si musel hlavu s parožím opřít o lavici, jak bylo těžké

,,Já htěla vidlět Bladavice a hilplogrifi a jeldlonožce." Odpověděla mu sama Alice.

,,Hippogrify a jednorožce?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Jo stlejda Hally prej na něm lítal. Já bych také htěla." Řekla Alice.

Lee Jordán se otočil na Nevilla a měl přímo zděšený výraz. To malé škvrně chce lítat na hippogrifovi?! Je to děvčátko normální?

,,Alice zbožňuje zvířata všeho druhu. Viď Alice, že máš ráda zvířátka?" Ptal se té malé Neville.

,,Jo čičí, pejslky, pavloučky, jestelky a meďy a chci vidět hipoglify." Řekla Alice a nadšeně spínala ruce do pěstiček.

,,Merline to je druhý Hagrid. Nedržel ti svíčku Neville." Řekl posměšně Dean.

,,Ne, ale bydlím blízko lesů a Alice už od malička poznávala z náruče, z kočárku a po vlastních nožkách zvířata moc ráda." Řekl Neville.

,,U Merlina tu bude mít Hagrid tak rád." Řekla Septima Vectorová.

,,To jistě paní Vectorová ano." Řekl Neville.

,,Jaký je tedy ten plán?" Ptala se Cho Changová.

,,No přesuneme se pomalu na Longbottomoské sídlo. Tam se spojíme s Fénixovým řádem. Rozdělíme si jednotlivé úkoly. Musím vás varovat není to úplně bez rizika, ale myslím, že když se budeme držet pravidel, že když nastane nebezpečí, tak se budeme držet ústupu do bezpečí tak by se vám nic nemělo stát. Bližší informace Cho vám všem předáme na Longbottomovském sídle. Tam vás ubytujeme na pár dní, než ta akce skončí. Kdyby jste stále přemisťovali sem a tam bylo by to nápadný." Řekl Harry.

,,A to nebude nápadný, když jen tak zmizíme ze školy?" Ptal se Justin Finsch –Fletchli.

,,Ano bude, ale ne díky panu Kratiknotovi. Ten nám v této věci kryje záda, Justine." Řekla brunetka.

,,Kdo je vlastně od vás z toho jiného světa tam?" Ptal se Colin Crevry.

,,Neboj Coline, všechny je poznáš. Necháme je představit." Řekl ten Ron.

,,Ginny a co naše rodiče?" Ptala se ta divná blondýnka jménem Lenka.

,,No nevím, jestli je to vhodné jim to říct, Lenko, když jsme tuto organizaci zakládaly tak to byl školní kroužek a pak díky Michaelu ilegální organizace, takže by bylo velmi pro nás a hlavně pro vás špatné, kdyby se o vás dozvěděli ostatní a hlavně vaši rodiče." Řekla neurčitě Ginny.

,,A co když se nám něco stane?" Ptala se ta Marietta.

,,Neboj Marietto, pokud se budete řídit našimi pravidly z našich sezení, tak se vám nic nestane." Řekl Harry.

,,O jakých pravidlech mluvíte Pottere?" Ptal se překvapeně ten Snape s hákovitým nosem.

Na to se všichni členové Brumbálovi armády zvedli a natáhly před sebe ruku. Pravačky tam byli stejně jako levačky.

,,Acio moje hůlka." Řekli sborově.

Hůlky, které držel jeho bratranec, mu vylétly z ruky a rozletěly se k svým majitelům.

,,Nikdy se nenech připravit o hůlku." Řekl Denis.

,,Nikdy neuhni pohledem nepříteli." Dodal Colin.

Pak pozvedla hůlku ta Lenka a párkrát jí obrátila sem a tam v ruce.

,,Drž hůlku pevně a ohebně, abys mohl kouzlit."

Pak máchla tou rukou s hůlkou Marietta.

,,Reaguj dřív než nepřítel a na nic nečekej."

Najednou z lavice vyskočil Lee a byl coby dup za zády Snapa a mířil mu na krk.

,,Buď rychlejší než nepřítel."

Snape nasadil škleb.

Dudley pak uviděl toho Zachariáše Smitha, jak pozvedl hůlku a udělal s ní sedmičku nebo co. Najednou byla nad ním bublina.

,,Kryj si záda vždy." Řekl jednoduše.

Ten Conner s parožím se těžce zvedl a řekl.

,,Nepoužívej kouzla, která neumíš použít." A zase si lehl na lavici.

,,Využij vše, co umíš i klidně kosmetická a podobná kouzla." Řekla Levandule a obarvila si svojí bílou košili na rudo.

,,Buď ve střehu a pozoruj okolí, nikdy nevíš, koho máš za zády." Řekl stále za zády Snapa stojící Lee Jordán.

,,Měj u sebe přenášedlo nebo se přemísti v nouzi." Řekl Cho a najednou stála za Filliusem Kratiknotem.

,,Miř jak na nepřítele, tak na jeho hůlku, je to zbraň." Řekl Dean mírně pootočil svojí hůlku v prstech své ruky.

,,Využij věci poblíž na útok i obranu." Řekl ten Seamus a přivolal k sobě brk z učitelského stolu a hodil ho po Snapovi, který ho chytil a tvářil čím dál kyseleji.

,,Chraň své lidi kolem." Řekla ta Hannach.

,,Předavej často zprávy ostatním." Řekla Susan.

,,Nebojuj proti převaze sám." Řekl ten Ernie.

,,Nikdy nezraď své přátele." Řekl ten Anthony.

,,Neutíkej z boje zbytečně." Řekl Terry Bott.

,,Hlavně bojuj v zájmu Bradavické školy a kouzelnické Velké Britanie." Řekla ta Katie, která tu asi byla nejstarší.

Dudley viděl věru udivené obličeje profesoru. On sám byl tím překvapen, jak Harryho spolužáci a další spolustudenti jeho školy jsou disciplinovaní když na to přijde. Tohle se fakt dalo považovat za armádu, když to Dudley porovnával s tím, co slyšel Britské armádě.

,,Pane Pottere o tom jste se nezmínil." Řekla profesorka, kterou Dean označil jako profesorku McGonagolovou.

,,Já chtěl, aby to vyšlo z úst mých kamarádů, paní McGonagolová." Řekl Harry a usmál se.

,,Ach tak, to se vám fakt pane Pottere povedlo." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Myslím, že Lupin si nemůže dát s vámi ani čaj, Pottere, vy jste jiný kalibr, jako učitel." Řekl Snape.

,,Pan profesor Lupin náhodou byl dobrý pane profesore Snape, ale Harry čerpal ze všeho možného." Řekla ta blondýnka jménem Alice Spinettová.

,,Z čeho slečno Spinettová?"Ptal se Snape.

,,No nějaké knížky měl a nějaké mu přinesl Lee." Řekla Alice.

,,Jaké knížky? Tohle není rozhodně v Bradavické knihovně." Řekla ta profesorka v fialovém kostýmku.

,,Ne to není, paní profesorko Vectorová, je to moje a Harryho." Řekl ten Lee a nechal hůlku sjet dolů někam na záda Snapa, ale stále jí tam měl.

,,Co přesně?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Knížka o karate, knížka od mého bratrance, který dělá mudlovského policistu o sebeobraně a policejní práci. Harry přinesl knížky o bystrozorech a jejich příručky, nevím kde to vzal, dále knížku o boxu, pak knížku o britské armádě, ale tu měl určitě od George přes Rogera Daviese. To je alma mater pane profesore Snape." Řekl Lee.

Dudley vytřeštil obě oči. Už věděl, kam se poděla jedna jeho knížka o jeho oblíbeném sportu. Harry si jí vzal a udělal z ní učebnici. Kurník to přece byl kikbox a ne box jako takový.

Snape nasál nosem vzduch a vypustil ho jako rozzuřený vůl při španělském rodeu, ale zdál se klidný.

,,Jordáne přestaňte mi mířit tou hůlkou na ledviny, nebo vás přerazím vejpůl." Řekl následně.

Lee tedy vyjel hůlkou tedy výš a mířil znovu na hlavu.

,,Strčte si tu hůlku někam jinam Jordáne. Já nejsem neozbrojen. Moji hůlku zničila kletba." Řekl Snape a zvedl obě ruce.

Lee vyvalil oči a hůlku zastrčil do větší díry v pásku u kalhot jako kolt, jak přišlo Dudleymu. Pak jak mnohokrát Dudley viděl v kriminálních seriálech mámy nebo v televizních novinách Lee prohlédal Snapa jak zkušený policista a pak si rádoby spokojeně odechl.

,,Jak může kletba zničit hůlku?" Ptal se mnul si bradu.

,,Přetlak magie pane Jordáne." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,To byla ta kletba tak silná?" Ptala se Cho.

,,No ony byli dvě, slečno Changová." Řekl tiše Snape.

,,Au, to by jste si měl dojít k Olivanderovi, pane profesore." Řekl ten Conner.

,,Jak to, že to došlo tak daleko bez mého povšimnutí, že studenti se chovají jako bystrozoři. Chápu, že slečna Umbrigrová bylo to poslední stvoření, které by tu mělo dělat učitelku, ale založit něco takového …" Ta paní profesorka Pýtrová lomila už jenom mlčky ruce.

,,My jsme se chtěli něčemu naučit a víme, že náš svět není bezpečný a už vůbec Bradavice. První ročník třeba jsme tu měli posednutého učitele a kerberuse a nikdo nám neřekl jak se bránit, další rok to byl bazilišek a nikdo z učitelů ho nepoznal, další rok uprchlý vězeň a mozkomoři, také nám nic neřekli o obraně, čtvrtý ročník cizí lidé ve škole a smrtijed a pátý ročník učitelka, která mučí studenty a ministerstvo nás považuje za nepřítele státu. Musíme se přece nějak umět bránit." Řekla Susan Bonnesová.

Profesoři zbledly a dokonce i ten Snape se kousl do rtu.

,,Když nás nechrání dospělý, tak se budeme chránit sami." Řekl Ernie.

,,Protože na rozdíl asi od nich my chceme žít a ne umírat jako Cedrick Diggori. Ten byl kvůli tomu zavražděn, protože dospělý a tím myslím profesory a ministerstvo podcenilo hrozby, nejednalo a sedělo na prdeli." Řekla rozzlobeně Cho Changová.

Snape sklonil hlavu a díval se do země. Pan Kratiknot si sundal svoji kouzelnickou čapku a začal si jí žmoulat v prstech a ta profesorka McGonagolová a Banbrigrová si sundaly brýle. Nehledě na profesorku Pýtrovou, která měla slzy na krajíčku a dokonce i ta profesorka Vectrová se zdála Dudleymu nervózní.

,,Minervo tohle se nám vymklo z rukou." Řekla ta profesorka Vectorová.

,,Ano proč to muselo dojít tak daleko, že studenti pouští sami do války." Řekla ta profesorka Pýtrová.

,,Nic s tím nenaděláme, víte milé kolegyně v té Listové berou za dospělé všechny děti, které přesáhly 13let. Já budu toto pravidlo respektovat i zde a pustím všechny mé studenty krom pana Denise Crevryho z Bradavic do boje. Ten by tu měl zůstat a dávat pozor, aby se někteří Zmijozelští studenti nevydali na válečnou stezku proti ostatním kolejím." Řekla ta profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Ale to není fér." Křikl ten Denis.

,,To nic bráško, budeš tu strážit náš hrad a já ti podám zprávy, aby sis nedělal starosti. Ok." Řekl ten starší Colin.

Denis se zamračil, ale nic neříkal.

,,Děkuji paní McGonagolová." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,To nic slečno Hermiono." Mávla ta starší žena nad tím.

,,Já udělám to samé pro mou koleji. Takže to platí pro vás všechny, ale prosím vás vraťte se mi." Řekla paní profesorka Pýtrová.

,,Spolehněte se madam." Řekl ten Ernie.

,,Mrzimorských se nezbavíte lehce." Řekla ta Susan.

,,Jsme jak zhoubná nákaza, nikdy se nevzdáváme, jdeme za svými cíli vehementně. Jsme přece Mrzimor." Řekla Hannach.

,,Ti pilní." Řekl Zachariáš Smith.

,,Spíše z vás měli udělat Nebelvíry." Řekla smutně paní profesorka Pýtrová.

Ti lidi s žlutou kravatou se na tu korpulentní dámu usmály.

,,I já dávám svolení mým Hagvaspárům k boji. Zlo došlo příliš daleko a je na čase se pustit do boje." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

Ozval roztodivný povyk a pískot od těch, kteří měli tu modrou kravatu z pohledu Dudleyho. Pro Dudleyho tohle bylo docela neuvěřitelné, jak ty děcka kolem něho byli odhlodaní jít do boje. Určitě kdyby se zeptali na to samé v jejich třídě tvořené jenom z kluků na Smeltings tak by nešel ani jeden. Jedině jenom jako počítačovou bojovku. Kouzelníci a čarodějky byli fakt jinačí nebo on byl posera.

,,Škoda, že nejde nikdo ze Zmijozelu." Řekla ta profesorka Vectrová.

,,No je tam Moddy a já Septimo." Řekl Snape.

,,Já myslím mladé Zmijozeli. Až moc věří lžím." Řekla paní Vectrová.

,,Tím si nejsem jistá." Řekl hlas ode dveří.

Stála tam malá skupinka tří holek a dvou kluků v těch hábitech a uniformě se zelenou kravatou s vyšitým hadem.

,,Ach Dafné dobře, že jsi dorazila." Řekl Neville.

,,Juj tys nějak moc vyrostl Longbottome, to abych si plivla pod střevíčky." Řekla ta blondýnka vpředu.

,,Slečno Greengrásová co tu děláte?" Ptal se překvapeně Snape.

,,Pane profesore jenom předávám po otci zprávu, že brzy dorazí sem do Bradavic v jisté záležitosti ohledně vás, pana Longbottoma, pana Pottera a pana Dursleyho. Chce se sejít s vámi v učebně obrany proti černé magii. Dále chci se k vám přidat v boji a se mnou moji přátelé, kteří nesouhlasí s ideologii a imbecilní, idiotskou náturou radikální většiny koleje a je připravena k boji." Řekla ta blondýna s kudrnatými vlasy staženými černou stužkou dozadu.

,,He cože?" Ptal se Dean vedle něho.

,,Ano naše kolej není jednotná, jak si myslíš Thomasi a já rozhodně s partou kolem Smrtijedkých dětiček nesouhlasím." Řekla brunetka hned vedla.

,,Ty Daivisová, přece se kamarádíš s Parkinsnovou." Řekla Levandule.

,,Ne Brownová, jsem jenom spolužačka ne přítelkyně. V tom obří rozdíl. Má rodina je ryze skoro Hagvaspárská, ale mne dal klobouk do jiné koleje, protože si myslel, že by na to můj intelekt a ctižádost je jiného charakteru." Řekla brunetka, odfoukla si ofinu na stranu.

,,Pro mne to platí skoro to samé. Jsem sice ze Zmijozelké a Smrtijedské rodiny, ale utekla jsem k ryze hagvaspárské rodině a stala jsem rebelkou výstřednicí. Nemám zájem, aby kvůli kretenismu, který začal díky otci kolovat rodinou byla vybita magická společnost Velké Británie." Řekla naopak černovláska s vlasy v dvou dlouhých tenkých copáncích.

,,To vaše sestra jistě ráda uslyší, slečno Rucornová." Usmál se ten Snape.

,,Rucornová?" Ptal se zen zrzek Ron.

,,Weasley snad nemáš zas tak špatnou paměť, abys nepamatoval mne Abigeil Rucornovou z našeho ročníku."

Ten jenom zakroutil hlavou, že si pamatuje.

,,No a já nehodlám přihlížet též." Řekl poněkud vyšší kluk po boku té černovlásky.

,,Jsem překvapena, pane Debrome." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Já myslel, že nebudete." Řekl ten kluk a strčil ruce do kapes.

,,Jo a já to budu mít asi v krvi." Řekl další světlovlasý kluk s pírsingem v obočí a trochu vykousnutým uchem, jako by ho kousl nějaký pes, přišlo Dudleymu.

,,No jistě, to jsem si mohl myslet, že vás do toho zapojí slečna Greengrásová, pane Fletchere." Řekl Snape.

,,Ne to spíš mi tak trochu můj otrapa strýc doporučil. Máti ho za to určitě přizabije, ale strejc je stejně číslo, tak proč nebýt ještě větší číslo než on. Jinak já jsem Garth Fletcher, určitě znáte mého šáhlého strejce Munduguse. Bohužel nejsem si jist, kde jsou jeho poklady, takže vám nic nedám." Řekl a vykasal prázdné šosy kalhot.

,,Fletchera synovec?" Ptal se ten zrzek.

,,A Weasley, běda, běda říkal strejda z kriminálu, vy střílíte ostrýma zezadu. Hlavně ten váš Percánek. Z ministerstva dělá německý ein kessel buntes, ten hoch podle něho." Řekl ten kluk.

,,Můžeš mi vysvětlit jak o nás víte?" Ptala se brunetka jménem Hermiona.

,,Máme extra chytrého šéfíka, hodného Nebelvíra, který si nezadá se Salazarem, když se naštve." Řekla Abigeil.

,,Jo šéf je sice na první pohled andělík, ale Malfoy se může díky tomu poblít nad záchodem a rovnou ho vymýt." Řekl ten Garth.

,,Brumbál a Popletal by si měli dát pozor, aby šéfíka nenaštvali. Nebo je šefík stáhne z kůže a pověsí na astronomické věži." Řekl ten Debrom nebo jak se ten kluk jmenoval.

,,Jo je to velké ryba." Řekla Dafné.

,,Okom tom mluvíte?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,O Nevillovi Longbottomovi, našem šéfovi." Řekli sborově.

Brumbálova armáda se tu hnědovlasou skálu povívala a vykulila oči i s profesory.

,,Představuji udatnou pětici Zmijozelu, která ničí pokusy Malfoy dosáhnout úspěchu. Dafné Greengrásová, Abigeil Rucornová, Treycy Daivisová pátý ročník, Nicolas Debrom šestý a Garth Fletcher čtvrtý ročník. Rád vás vidím lidičky." Řekl ten chlap a málem se rozplakal radostí.

,,My také Nevi." Řeklo těch pět podle toho Nevilla udatných a přiběhlo k němu, aby ho objali, což u Zmijozelských je vzácnost.

O těch Dudley ani nevěděl.

,,Hej jako Neville co má tohle znamenat?" Ptal se Harry.

Neville se na něho otočil.

,,Víš Malfoy je prevít, který nehrál nikdy podle pravidel, tak proč bychom měli hrát podle pravidel my. Já se spojil s mými kamarády z bylinkářství a pak s panem Greengrásem a vznikla z toho neobvyklá odloučená skupinka Brumbálovi defakto Bradavické armády. Jak jsem řekl už delší dobu spolupracuji s členy šedé armády proti Brumbálovi, takže sem hrál na více frontách a teď začnu teprve hrát celou hru a pořádně." Řekl Neville a pak se otočil na tu skupinku před ním.

,,Máte to, o co jsem vás přes otce Dafné požádal?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jistě šéfe." Řekl Garth Fletcher a pokynul tomu Nicolasi Debromovi.

Ten vyndal zavařovací sklenici a v té byl barevný brouk.

,,Tady je vaše madam." Řekl Debrom a dal sklenici Nevillovi.

,,To je Holoubková!" Vykřikla ta brunetka Hermiona.

,,Jep Grangerová, chytli jsme jí na tajném výletě do Prasinek včera večer. Chtěla se dostat do ložnice Alberthofa Brumbála ta mrcha." Řekla Dafné.

,,Jo a ještě jsme něco vzali přes strejce z ministerstva, strejda vzkazuje, že chce za to flašku ne demižon whisky Neville." Řekl Garth a z kapsy u hábitu vyndal klíče. Hodně staré klíče z pohledu Dudleyho.

,,Od čeho jsou ty klíče?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Och to jsou klíče od jednoho neblaze známého místa jménem Azkabán." Řekl Neville a zacinkal s nimi.

Profesorům vyletělo obočí až kam.

,,Klíče od Azkabánu!"Křikl Harry.

,,Jo jinak se krbem nedostaneš tam a ani sem. To by si mohl od Tonskové Harry vědět. Mungus nám pořídil slušné kopie. Máme cestu volnou." Řekl Neville a zacinkal klíčema znovu.

,,Ty vole Neville." Řekl Dean.

,,To ty si plasátko! Můj tatinek není vůl, méda." Křikla na celou učebnu malá Alice a Dean jako v úleku zakvičel a najednou měl Dudley pocit déjevu, protože kalhotami se Deanovi prodral prasečí ocásek.

,,Ok promiň, ale nezabavil by jsi mě a Connera toho zvířecího kousku, já nejsem prase." Řekl Dean a zase na závěr zakvíkal, jako poplašené prasátko.

Harry se rozesmál a Dudley také. Tohle vyvolalo v něm vzpomínky na jednoho poloobra a rodiče.

,,Co je k smíchu?" Ptal se Dean a zase kvík.

,,Jenom takové divné rodinné vzpomínky Deane, já ho měl také." Řekl Dudley.

,,Co … ty jo ta bouda a Harryho jedenácté jasně." Řekl Dean a kvíkl zase.

Paní profesorka McGonagolová máchla hůlkou a prasečí ocásek a paroží zmizelo.

,,Dudley a Dean jsou si fakt podobní." Řekl Harry té brunetce Hermioně.

,,Jo tak trochu a Alice přidala další položku. Prasečí ocásek."

,,To škvrně je tvé?" Ptal se ten Nicolas Debrom.

,,Jo to je Alice, má dcera." Řekl ten Neville a sklonil se té malé a povídá.

,,Tohle jsou mí další přátele. Dafné, Abigeil, Tresy, Nicolas a Garth." Ukazoval na jednotlivé osoby přitom.

,,Jo Dapfni, Abi, Tes, Nic, Garth." Řekla malá Alice.

,,Jak si řekla to poslední slovo?" Ptal se Neville.

,,To talinkuv kamalad Garth." Řekla Alice.

,,Ty jsi řekl R a ve slově." Řekl s úsměvem velkým jako Anglie Neville.

,,Garth co je tati?" Ptala se malá Alice.

,,Ty jsi řekla R, tak jak jsme to cvičily ještěrko." Řekl štastný Neville a dal jí pusu na tvář.

,,Píhlaš tati, mamka nemá lada ježlky." Řekla malá Alice.

,,Neboj já se polepším." Řekl Neville.

,,Super Alice, za chvíli budeš mluvit rychleji než teta Ino." Řekla Ginny.

,,Garthe ty jsi fakt zázračný. Klíče od Azkabánu jsi sehnal a díky tobě má dcera zvládla konečně jednou R." Řekl Neville a tvářil se jako blecha v kožichu chlupatého.

Garth se začervenal a nejprve nevěděl asi co říct a pak řekl.

,,Není zač."

,,Nechci rušit Neville, ale brzy sem dorazí můj otec." Ozvala se Dafné.

,,Jistě." Řekl Neville a znovu se sklonil na výšku své dcery.

,,Alice tatínek má teď nějaké důležité jednání, takže zůstaneš zatím s paní McGonagolovou a podíváš se za těmi hippogriffi a jednorožci k Hagridovi. Neboj zase tady se sejdeme růžičko." Rozrbal jí trochu vlásky.

,,Ok tati." Řekla a pokývala hlavičkou a odběhla k paní profesorce McGonagolové.

,,Pane profesore Snape a paní profesorko Vectorová tímto vás žádáme, jako studenti vaší koleje, abychom se mohli zapojit do boje jako ostatní Bradavické koleje." Řekla ta Abigeil.

Ten Snape vypadal, že se mu zvedá žaludek, jak byl mírně z toho zelený. Vectrová byla dost stále hypnotizovaná postavou toho Nevilla Longbottoma.

,,Nevím jak ty Severusi, ale mě se splnil sen. Já rozhodně to povolení dám, jenom chci aby jste ostatním Zmijozelům ukázali poté, proč a díky čemu jste se přidali." Řekla ta paní profesorka Vectorová.

Ten Snape vzdychl a pak řekl.

,,Co mám dělat s vámi vy hlavy bukové, já jsem podle všeho stále ještě na dovolené, ale nechci vidět nikoho v rakvi jasný." Pohrozil ukazovákem.

,,Tam mě ani ministerstvo nedostane, na to vemte jed." Řekl ten Garth.

,,Longbottome vy fakt spojil koleje. Myslím, že je to poprvé, co od založení určití studenti všech koleji táhnou za jeden provaz." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Je to mou povinností. Longbottomové přísahali před tisíci lety roky, že budou chránit krále, ale krále magie a to je tento hrad. Hrad magie a čar nebo jak se říká Bradavická škola čar a magie." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak to myslíte, pane Longbottome?"Ptala se ta paní profesorka Pýtrová.

,,Naše rodina podle všeho společně se zakladateli Bradavic tento hrad stavěla a dala mu kus své magie paní Pýtrová. Takže pro mě je tento hrad součást mé rodiny jako moje malá Alice, Ruka a Harry a rodinu madam mi nikdo a nic brát nebude." Řekl Neville jako odpověď.

Dudley vykulil obě oči. Ten Neville je ze starobylé rodiny, přece ten Kratiknot říkal, že té škole je skoro tisíc let!

,,Nechci nic říkat, ale musíme jít." Řekla nevrle ta Dafné.

,,Jo, jo, Dudley?"Otočil se něho Harry.

Dudley si až teď uvědomil, že bratrance vůbec nepozdravil, ale to bylo teď jedno. Zvedl se ze židle a přešel k němu. Měl trochu strach, protože ten pidižvík, kterým Harry před pár měsíci byl, kdy ho naposled viděl, byl pryč. Harry byl najednou větší než on a stejně tak mohutný jako ten trafikant u Smeltings. Nic co by se mělo škádlit bosou nohou.

,,Jinak teď zavoláme pár skřítků a zabalíme vám věci a přesuneme na je naší novou základnu na Longbottomovském sídle." Řekl ten zrzek jménem Ron.

,,Mio zvládneš to tady s Ronem a Ginny mí máme jistou důležitou schůzi?" Ptal se Harry té brunetky jménem Hermiona.

,,Bez problému." Řekla ta brunetka.

,,Tak mi jdeme. Pane Snape můžete jít v čele, jestli chcete." Řekl Harry.

Ten chlap pokrčil rameny a šel tedy dopředu. Dudley tedy šel v zvláštní skupince. Byl tam jeho bratranec Harry, Neville Longbottom, blondýnka Dafné, potom on, pan Kratiknot a Snape.


	58. Kapitola 56 - Adalbert Greengrás

**Kapitola šestapadesátá – Adalbert Greengrás**

Šli zase chodbami hradu, který sloužil jako škola čar a magie. Vedle něho šel Potter a ten jeho bratranec. Dafné neměla pochyb, že její otec má pro ty dva ještě nejedno překvapení. Díky Nevillovi věděla přes tátu, že on a jeho nejbližší přátele byli pět let pryč z jejich světa, zatímco tu chyběli jenom pár dní. Dafné to přišlo jako jedna z těch knížek sci-fi žánru co někde Garth před časem šlohl. Nebo to byl možná jeho strýc, tím si Dafné do dnes nebyla jistá. To, že Potter chce mít u toho pana profesora Snapa ji trochu zarazilo, ale nikterak s tím neměla problém. Pan Snape a pan Kratiknot též byli dobří přátele jejího otce a ona je občas v rodinném sídle vídala i o prázdninách.

Tu začal Potter mluvit za pochodu.

,,Víš Dudley, mě to mrzí to, co se stalo. Nepřepokládal jsem, že Smrtijedi napadnou tebe a rodiče v Kvikálkově a že to dopadne tak špatně hlavně pro tebe. Moc se omlouvám, že tě ti zmrdi připravili o rodiče a vypálil skoro celou ulici. Já tohle fakt nechtěl."

Ten trochu obtloustlý blonďák vzdychl a řekl.

,,Už vím hodně věcí Harry a chápu, že jsi tomu nemohl zabránit. Váš svět je ve válce a já se s tátou a mámou prostě nachomýtl do něčeho, co bylo životu nebezpečné. Jenom nevím, kam půjdu teď."

Dafné viděla, jak se mu zaleskla v slzném kanálku jedna slza.

,,Neboj, mám pro tebe dobrou zprávu Dudley." Řekl Potter.

,,Co?" Ptal se ten Dudley.

,,Díky jedné osobě vím, že před naším narozením ukryla moje máma a táta naší společnou babičku a dědu z maminčiny strany do Švýcarska a ti žijí do dnes. V dohledné době je hodlám kontaktovat, jestli by nebyli ochotní si tě vzít. Chápu, že asi k tetě Marge se ti moc nechce." Řekl Potter a překvapil i Dafné.

,,Já mám babičku a dědu!" Křikl Dudley a jako by ho píchli do prdele, nadskočil.

,,Ano, podle všeho ti to mamka neřekla proto, protože měla zlost na tvého dědu, že jí nedal žádné pořádné věno na svatbu nebo co, zatímco mé mámě ano. Sice o mrtvých v dobrém, ale tvá mamka a má teta, Dudley, byla děsně vysazená na peníze a ne vztahy." Řekl Potter a trochu sklopil hlavu.

Dafné nakrčila nos. Potter nikdy moc taktní nebyl, ale kupodivu se teď dost snažil.

,,A … co …když mě nebudou chtít?" Ptal se tiše Dudley.

Potter se zachmuřil a dal ruce přes prsa a Dafné viděla, jak mu naběhla na čele menší žilka.

Chvilku nic neříkal a pak spustil.

,,Sice to není ideální řešení, ale v tom případě bych asi tě dal k babičce Nevilla, ta v tomto světě chce dožít."

,,To jako do toho sídla toho tvého po lektvaru bratra Nevilla?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Jak o tom víš?" Ptal se hodně překvapeně jak Potter tak Neville.

Dudley se začervenal a vyndal z kapsy malý notes a podal ho ne Potterovi, ale Nevillovi.

,,Tohle sis zapomněl v nočním stolku." Řekl.

Dafné viděla, jak Neville Lonbottom vyvalil obě oči na notes a pak na Dudleyho.

,,Já idiot, měl jsem ho dát do kufru. Dobby ho nemohl vzít, protože patří otci." Řekl a prohrábl si svou kštici.

V tom se ozval pan Kratiknot.

,,Co všechno víte, pane Dursley?"

,,No vše co napsal, Neville a jeho otec. Tedy o první válce, o Fénixově řádu, o Brumbálovi a jeho podvodech, o Popletových politických fraškách, o tom jak zemřela teta a strejda a co se stalo s Longbottovími, o Brumbálově armádě, Šedé armádě a té Umbrigrové. To gestapo doufám už tu není?" Ptal se Dudley.

Potter zbledl jako socha a podíval se na Nevilla.

,,Fakt Neville tohle je průser, teď to ví dokonce můj bratranec."

,,Sorry Harry, chybička se vloudila." Řekl Neville.

Potter jenom zavrčel jako vlk na Nevilla, ale raději se otočil na Dudleyho.

,,Změna plánu Dudley. Tady v Bradavicích zůstat nemůžeš. Kdyby tě chytil nějaký idiot ze Zmijozelu, nedej bože nějaký Smrtijed, který by se sem vloudil a něco víc uměl, než máchat hůlkou, tak by se mohl přes tebe dostat nám na kobylku. Půjdeš s námi do Longbottomovského sídla, tam budeš po dobu konfliktu v bezpečí."

Dudley jenom kývl.

,,Harry neříkal náhodou Ron, že tam bude stavět slídící jednotku?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo, máš pravdu Neville, Dudley ty přece umíš s počítačem zacházet, viď?" Ptal se Potter.

Dudley znovu kývl.

,,Tak budeme mít pro tebe také úkol, budeš náš další technik." Usmál se Harry a poplácal ho po rameni.

,,Co je ta slídicí jednotka?" Ptala se Dafné.

,,To je Ronova odposlechová služba na Smrtijedy. Máme pár trumfů v rukávu ještě." Řekl Neville.

,,Vy ty trumfy taháte nějak moc často Longbottome." Řekl profesor Snape.

,,To víte, nikdy neprozradím celý plán a všechny karty předem pane Snape, to bych byl špatný hráč." Zazubil se Neville.

,,Jo moc dobře vím, že jste v pokeru smrtelný jako Avada, ale tohle není hra, Longbottome." Řekl Snape.

,,Já to dobře vím, pane Snape, ale Hadí prdelka si to jistě jistým způsobe myslí, tak proč se o tom tak nevyjadřovat." Řekl Neville.

Snape se zašklebil.

Prošli koridorem a vešli hned do první učebny poté, co museli vyšlápnout několik set schodu, přišlo Dudleymu.

Učebna byla krásně nově vycíděná a byla cítit levandulí a růží a něčím jako borovice. Byly tam postaveny lavice do čtverce a u katedry bylo pár polstrovaných židlí s područkami. Za katedrou seděl muž, tak okolo čtyřiceti let odhadoval Dudley. Byl oblečen v zeleném obleku s černými lemy a vyšitými iniciály na náprsní kapse, kde měl složený kapesník světle žluté bravy nebo jak by řekla Dudleyho mamka šampaňské barvy. Košili měl čistě bílou a měl kravatu stříbrnou s potiskem nebo výšivkou s něčím jako lítajícím koněm nebo čím. Měl tmavě hnědé vlasy úhledně sčesané dozadu. Byl hladce oholen a Dudley cítil hodně drahou kolínskou. He tohle byl asi hodně drahý právník, když se podíval Dudley dolů krátce na nohy, viděl černé polobotky vyleštěné do blesku.

,,Dafné můžeš jít." Řekl ten muž vlídně.

,,Ano tati." Řekla ta blondýnka a odešla. Dudley pochopil, že ta blondýnka je fakt dcera toho právníka, i když vypadala hodně jinak než on. Asi byla spíš po matce.

,,Dobrý den pánové." Řekl ten právník a otočil se na ně od své dcery, která odešla.

,,Zdravím Adalberte." Řekl ten Snape.

,,Severusi ty sis tu zvláštní dovolenou užil až moc, těžko přehlédnout, že si měl dobře." Ušklíbl se ten právník a podíval různými směry na Snapa. Dudley se podíval také jen tak pro zajímavost a narazil na něco věru zajímavého. Ten Snape měl na krku cucflek! Ten chlap měl nějakou ženskou, to bylo jisté.

,,To dnes nestojí za diskuzi Adalberte." Řekl šklebivě Snape.

Pravník se ušklíbl a pak se otočil na něho a bratrance Harryho. Zvedl se a přešel svižným krokem k nim.

,,Mou upřímnou soustrast pane Dursley a pane Pottere." Řekl a podal si s nimi ruku.

Dudley po Harrym zopakoval tiše, děkuji.

,,Prosím posaďte se, tohle bude na delší dobu." Řekl ten právník.

Sám si sedl a zvedl svůj modrý kufřík s vyrytou výzdobou v podobě lodí. Dudley nikdy tak krásný kufřík neviděl. Velice precizně provedený. Musel stát majlant.

Ten právník, když viděl Dudleyho zájem o jeho kufřík tak jen řekl.

,,Jo, tento kufřík pane Dursley už je letitý. Byl to dárek mých rodičů k tomu, že jsem se stal právníkem. Víte, já mám rád od malička lodě a na tomto kufříku je to krásně provedené." Řekl a poplácal víko toho kufříku. Na učitelský stůl vyndal několik věcí. Hlavně hodně lejster a spisů a také malou krabičku a fialové pouzdro. Z něho vyndal obyčejné brýle a nasadil si je.

,,Vím, že tohle je nepříjemná záležitost pro pana Dursleyho a stejně tak pro pana Pottera, ale musíme se s tím nějak vypořádat. Díky smrti a jistým okolnostem výletu do jiného světa u pana Pottera, usoudili i skřeti v Gringottově bance, že se můžete dovědět, jaký majetek dědíte po svých rodičích a panu Siriusi Orionovi Blackovi, jako po svém kmotrovi a můžete se ho ujmout. Prohlašují vás už za dospělého kouzelníka, který je schopen převzít své jmění a nemovitosti." Řekl ten právník.

,,Dobrá, to jsem nečekal, že se to stane ihned, ale počítám s tím pane Greengrási." Řekl Harry vedle něho sedící.

,,Pak je tu záležitost pozůstalosti po paní Petunie a panu Vernovi Dursleyových pro pana Dudleyho Dursleyho a ještě něco co jsem našel v závěti jisté Lilly Evansové Potterové pro svého synovce." Řekl ten právník a Dudley vykulil obě očka. Teta Lily, mu chtěla něco dát? Přitom jí mamka neměla ani trochu ráda a jeho samotného asi nikdy v životě neviděla.

,,Mohu se zeptat, kým mám zažít? Vámi pane Pottere nebo panem Dursleym?" Ptal se ten právník.

,,Začněte prosím Dudleym, ten je přednější v tuto chvíli." Řekl vedle něho Harry.

,,Dobrá." Řekl ten právník a otevřel tu krabičku, ve kterém byla malá ampule čiré tekutiny a malý stříbrný nůž. Dále ten právník vyndal divný bílý brk s rudými žíháním po stranách a čistý pergamen.

,,Dobrá pane Dursley, nejprve mě musíte přesvědčit o vaší identitě syna Vernona a Petunie Dursleyových, tím že podstoupíte zkoušku lektvaru předků. Jedná se o lektvar, který ukáže předky po matčině tak otcově linii do prarodičů. Je pro to třeba kapka vaší krve smíchaná s tímto lektvarem. Je to jako u ne kouzelnických obyvatel test DNA. Prosím." Řekl právník a podal nožík a ampulku s tou čirou tekutinou. Dudley byl sice zaražen a ale co, ten člověk chce jenom mít jistotu. Tak se píchl tím nožem do prstu a pár kapek nechal stéct do té tekutiny, která náhle byla inkoustově modrá. Dudley nikdy nic podobného neviděl. Prst si strčil do pusy, aby olízl zbytek krve a podal zpět nožík a ampulku tomu právníkovi.

,,Výborně." Řekl právník a vložil do tekutiny ten brk, jako by chtěl tím psát. Brk se pak zdvihl do vzduchu a přistál menší kaňkou na pergamenu a sám se rozjel. Nejprve napsal jeho jméno s přesným datem narození posléze mamku i s příjmením za svobodna a také datem narození a to samé udělal u táty. Pak se brk vrátil a napsal také tetu Marge a Lily jako tety, a následně i prarodiče nejprve z tátovi strany, na které si Dudley matně pamatoval jako na babičku Emmu a dědu Colonela. Pak se vrátil k mámě a napsal jména pro Dudleyho celkem neznámá. Rose a Harry Evansovi. Takže Harry, jeho bratranec je pojmenovaná podle dědy. Dudleyho by jenom zajímalo, odkud je jeho jméno. I když měl takový pocit, že je ze seriálu, na které mamka neustále koukala.

,,Takže je to potvrzené a mi můžeme pokračovat." Řekl ten právník a dal ten pergamen do etue a odložil je stranou. Vzal štos lejster.

,,Pan Dursley jste asi první mudla, kterého mám za stolem a tak mi musel vypomoci s jistými záležitostmi můj starý známy mezi právníky, ale nebylo to nic složitého. Rozhodně vás vaši rodiče velmi dobře zaopatřily. Nejprve k tomu, co máte už napsané na své jméno. Vaše spoření. To činí k dnešnímu datu 79 489 ₤ a bude až do ětna 1998 dále narůstat. Mluvil jsem osobně s bankéřem té pobočky, kde před 15 lety vám rodiče spoření založili a ten souhlasil s tím, že i nadále u nich nadále zůstáváte jako klient i přes to, že jste oboustranný sirotek, promiňte, ale musel jsem to říct korektně pane Dursley." Řekl právník, ale přesto se Dudley kousl do rtu smutkem.

,,Poté jsem si dovolil zřídit u další banky studentský účet na jméno Dudley Vernon Dursley a tam se přes pana ministra Popletala bude převádět vaše odškodné za tu bolestnou ztrátu ve výši 9 000₤ měsíčně na vaši novou kreditní kartu do doby vaší zákonné plnoletosti. Je debetní a má povolený výběr i v zahraničí. Sám dobře vím, že mladí lidé chtějí cestovat a vám se to jistě také bude tak hodit. Dále na tuto kartu bylo převedeno odškodné za zničený otcům automobil v hodnotě 25 000₤, který jsem obratem získal od pojišťovny, která ten vůz vašemu otci pojistila. Takže k dnešnímu datu máte na novém kreditním účtu u Švýcarské národní banky celkem 34 000₤. Na kreditní kartu jsem na doporučení ředitele banky a po konzultaci s mým přítelem právníkem dal měsíční limit výběru 9000₤, aby jste si vše hned neutratil. Dále tam má sama banka limit pro nezletilé na denní limit výběru 300₤. Na vyšší sumy musí být můj výslovný podpis. To vše je napsané v této smlouvě. Prosím, mohl by jste smlouvu podepsat." Řekl ten právník.

Dudley bylo dáno do ruky kus papíru a on si ho musel přečíst. Jak, taž tomu rozuměl, ale párkrát se musel doptat. Tím pádem zjistil, že pan Greengrás se na dobu neurčitou stal jeho právním zástupcem, do doby kdy nedosáhne plnoletosti nebo do doby, než jiný nepřevezme někdo jeho poručnictví. Harry zároveň pana Greengráse informoval o jeho prarodičích a plánu se jich zeptat, jestli by nemohli žít u nich. Pan Greengrás řekl, že je to velmi dobrý nápad, ale musí s tím souhlasit. Dudley to tedy podepsal a dostal menší obálku, kde byla zbrusu nová kreditní karta fialové barvy, kterou měl rád od firmy MaterCards na jeho jméno. Pro Dudleyho úplně něco nového. Pak si vzpomněl, že nemá už svojí peněženku a bude mít muset mít novou. Jo to je to první, co by si chtěl koupit. Nejlépe nějakou tmavou a koženou jako měl táta. Ta se mu líbila.

,,Dále je odškodné po vyhořelém obytném domě rodiny Dursley v Kvikálkově. Mudlovská policie stále tento případ řeší, a tak zatím jsem nemohl získat, více než příslib brzkého kontaktu na pojišťovnu a vyplacení dané částky. Počítají, že vám to pane Dursley vyplatí v druhé polovině července." Řekl ten právník Dudleymu.

Dudley si pomyslel, to jsem mohl čekat, že tohle jen tak rychle nevyřeší, když do toho byla zapojená kouzla.

,,Dále tu je pozůstalost po vaší tetě Lily Evansové Potterové." Řekl právník a vyndal pergamen.

,,Z této pozůstalosti jejím jménem získáváte na své jméno částku 107 000₤. Na tuto částku se nevztahuje dědická daň, jelikož nepřesahuje částku 140 000₤. Tato částka bude postupně převáděna za pomoci Gringotské kouzelnické banky v Londýně, na vaše spoření v pravidelných měsíčních částkách 4 458₤ s už odečtenými bankovními poplatky za převod. Tady si to můžete sám přečíst a podepsat pane Dursley. Gringottova banka i vaše mudlovká spořitelna vyžadují jak můj, tak váš podpis, protože už je vám přes patnáct let." Řekl ten právník a zase podal mu nový papír a pergamen ještě k tomu, kde musel Dudley trochu luštit úhledný rukopis Gringotských skřetů. Safra ti se snad narodili v minulém století, jak psali.

,,Poté přijdeme k hlavní části pane Dursley. Jak je u nás kouzelníků zvykem pokládáme za důležité začít vždy pozůstalostí matky a až pak otce. Doufám, že vám to nevadí?" Ptal se ho ten právník.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou. Tohle byl divný zvyk v té kouzelnické společnosti, ale jemu to rozhodně nevadilo. Stejně by to přišlo na řadu, tak i tak.

,,Jste jediné dítě madam Petunie Rose Dursleyové rozené Evansové narozené 14. 10. 1958 v Liverpollu. Tedy dědíte vše, jelikož vaše matka nikdy nenechala sepsat závěť. Zaprvé její účet na její jméno u banky Halifax s hodnotou 2 689₤. Pak dále malý sejf s cennostmi u Bank of England na pobočce v Gulifordu v hodnotě 30 000₤, též na její jméno. Obsah neznám, ale získal jsem pro vás pane Dursley klíč, jenž vám po ukončení dědického řízení předám." Řekl ten právník a ukázal na malou klíčenku s dvěma klíči každý jiné barvy a velikosti s přívěškem v podobě znaku Velké Británie tedy tří lvů. Tu by si Dudley rád nechal, líbila se mu.

Pan Greengrás pokračoval.

,,Dále je dědíte její spoření na její jméno v hodnotě 89 000₤ a vzhledem okolnostem úmrtí vám bude vyplacena životní pojistka ve výši 2 000 000₤."

Dudley vyvalil obě oči a otevřel ústa v překvapení. Dva melouny! To bylo v jeho očích už hodně. Rozhodně si nemůže stěžovat, že by nic nedostal, ale mámu už mu to nevrátí. Bohužel, pomyslel si smutně.

,,Dále je tu dědické řízení ve jménu vašeho pana otce pane Dursley. Jménem Vernon Colonel Dursley narozený 18. 2. 1951 v Coventry. Po něm zdědíte též jeho kreditní účet v hodnotě 7 605₤ na jeho jméno u komerční banky Velké Británie, dále spoření v hodnotě 190 000₤ u téže banky, dále podíl spoluzakladatele u firmy Grundings v hodnotě 700 000₤. O tom ještě si na závěr pane Dursley promluvíme. Váš otec vám odkázal, stejně jako vaše drahá maminka pane Dursley další sejf, ale tento je uložen v Bank of England v Coventry v hodnotě 31 000₤. Od toho jsem vám též sehnal klíč, ale ředitel mi neprozradil její obsah, bohužel." Řekl pan právník.

Dudley v duchu přemýšlel, co v těch zatracených sejfech je. Zajímaly ho teď více než ty peněžní částky. Byl to jako poklad od pirátů, ale máma s tátou k tomu měli fakt daleko.

,,No pak stejně jako u vaší matky pane Dursley vám bude vyplacena životní pojistka vašeho otce ve výši 2 000 000₤."

Dudleymu se protáčely panenky. Co s těmi penězi bude dělat proboha?! Neměl ani trochu ponětí jak s nimi naložit. Doufal, že mu někdo poradí.

,,Pak ještě na vás přechází letní vilka na Malorce v hodnotě 250 000₤. To je vše z pozůstalosti vašich rodičů. Jelikož pohřeb a všechny náležitosti jako omluvu platí pan ministr kouzel Hugo Popletal vás tyto výlohy nezatíží."

Dudley jenom kývnul. Tohle bylo těžké už tak pro něho. Ještě, aby musel mámě a tátovi platit pohřeb.

,,Teď pane Dursley bych vás rád informoval o té částce, kterou měl váš pan otec jako podíl ve firmě jako okresní ředitel anglické firmy na výrobu elektrických vrtaček a pákových nůžek. Grundings je firma založená v roce 1955 vaším dědem a jeho spolužákem ze sekundární školy panem Grudinsteinem. Má velmi dobré portfolio a je to prosperující podnik, takže bych rád vaším jménem vám ten podíl nechal jako peněžní zálohu a vy po dosáhnutí plnoletosti obdržíte dopis, jestli chcete tento podíl vyplatit nebo ponechat. Jestli s tím souhlasíte, pane Dursley, prosím podepište tento dokument, tak aby o tom pan Grudistein junior věděl." Řekl pan Greengrás a podal mu další dvojlist tentokrát, který musel Dudley přelouskat. Stvrdil ho podpisem jako u dalších lejster kuličkovým perem, co mu podal Harry. Dudley byl rád, že nemusí to podepisovat brkem jako pan Greengrás. To by byla fakt kuří noha jak od doktora.

,,Teď bych se rád zeptal, jak hodláte naložit s ostatním děděným majetkem? Jenom vás musím informovat o dědičné dani, která u vás činí, jako u nezletilého 3 120₤ a odečtu poplatku za moje služby notáře a právního zástupce v této věci a ve věci vašeho dočasného právního zástupce ve výši 10 000₤, tedy dohromady 13 120₤."

Dudley by měl rád u sebe kalkulačku, aby si to spočítal. Tu mu lehce šáhnul na rameno Harry a podal zelenou oválnou kalkulačku s barevným plusem, mínusem a krát. Dudley se na něho usmál radostí. Harry mu čte snad myšlenky. Naťukal si tam všechny částky a odečetl jak dědickou daň tak ten poplatek a vyšel mu výsledek 4 957 173 ₤. To byla pro Dudleyho obří částka. Přesto už byl v něčem rozhodnut.

,,Ehm pane Greengráse, rád bych si převzal rodinné sejfy a ponechal vilku na Malorce."Řekl Dudley odhodlaně.

Pan Greengrás kývl a Dudley už méně jistě pokračoval.

,,Pak jestli se dá vybrat spoření mých rodičů, tak bych byl rád." Řekl Dudley.

,,Beze všeho, to je samozřejmě možné." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Z otcova spoření prosím bych rád zaplatil ty výdaje, o kterých jste mi před chvilkou řekl." Pokračoval Dudley.

Pan Greengrás si to hned napsal na pergamen.

,,Zbytek z otcova spoření prosím rovným dílem rozdělte mezi pozůstalé toho požáru v naší ulici." Dále řekl Dudley.

Pan Greengrás na něho stejně jako jeho bratranec velmi vyjeveně podívali. Dokonce i Snape a pan Kratiknot byli docela Dudleym šokováni.

,,Nechci aby ti lidé, kteří přišli o rodiny a domy neměli z toho špatný pocit a mohl by jste pak zjistit prosím, co se stalo s mým spolužákem Piersem Polkinsem, který v té ulici také žil. Co já vím, tou dobou byl doma, jako já, ale nevím, kde je teď. Rád bych mu napsal dopis a potřeboval bych jeho stávající adresu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Samozřejmě, pane Dursley. Máte dobré srdce. Rád to vaším jménem vyřídím." Řekl pan Greengrás a psal dál.

,,Daly by se ty účty mých rodičů, na které měli kreditní kartu sloučit a přepsat na jinou osobu?" Ptal se Dudley dál.

,,Ano to je také možné. Sice bankovní úředníci nebudou nadšení, ale je to jejich práce." Řekl jenom na to pan Greengrás a pak dodal ,,na koho se má ta částka činící dohromady 10 294₤ přepsat?"

,,Na paní Arabellu Figgovou, přece se jí musím nějak odvděčit, za to, že my zachránila život." Řekl Dudley.

To už Harry Potter koukal jako jalový. Jestli to počítal v hlavě správně, tak dostane díky Dudleymu paní Figgová ještě určitou částku od ministerstva a doufám od pojišťovny a ze spoření strejce a ještě jí dá Dudley, to co strýc měl s tetou zrovna na účtu. Fího. Ta se nebude mít špatně.

,,Dobrá, vaše volba pane Dursley." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Dudley se nadechnul a pokračoval. Sice by z toho byl táta zklamaný, ale Dudley měl poprvé za život volné ruce ohledně svého života a bohužel mu rodiče nebyli už schopni do toho mluvit.

,,Mohl bych vás poprosit pane Greengrási na konci školního roku mě odhlásit ze Smeltings. Chci studovat někde jinde a jestli mě vezmou mý prarodiče, tak budu zajisté studovat tam."

Harry Potterovi už padaly z kořenu nosu brýle. Tohle byl zcela jiný Dudley, než co ho znal.

,,Ano jistě to rád vyřídím." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Dále spoření mojí maminky také vyberte a spojte se osobně s paní Figgovou a podle jejího přání jí za mým jménem kupte domek nebo byt, aby měla kde bydlet."

To už byl Harry Potter na dranc s nervy. Dudley to vše dává paní Figgové! To snad už není ani Dudley.

Pan Greengrás zalapal po dechu, ale nic neřekl a napsal si to.

Teď už zbývali jenom životní pojistky mámy a táty. Dudley se znovu nadechl a pokračoval dál.

,,Bylo by možné investovat do firem i částku z životní pojistky mého otce?" Ptal se Dudley.

Pan Greengrás mu to odkýval.

,,Pak bych rád koupil menší podíl ve dvou firmách, pane Greengrási. V Bentley Motors Limited britské automobilce a v americkém Applu, což je firma, která prodává výpočetní techniku, zhruba u každé za jeden milion liber šterlinku."

Pan Greengrás si posadil brýle výš a zamrkal, ale pak si to napsal. Jeho bratranec vedle zajel do židle jako mátoha. On považoval Dudleyho za hlupáka, ale on v té makovici něco má. Někdo by měl prozkoumat, co provádí mozkomor přesně s mozkem. Tohle není snad ani možné.

,,Mámino bych si rád ponechal na nějakém účtu mimo Velkou Británii, řekněme ve Švýcarsku nebo v Soudské Arabii." Řekl Dudley.

To už ten právník pan Greengrás sám zajel do křesla sám a pomyslel si. Tohle je hodně chytrý tah. Ten hoch plánuje dopředu, hodně dopředu. Pak vzal zase pero a psal si své úkoly, které musí udělat dál.

,,Hm nečekal bych, že hoch vašeho věku bude umět tak dobře nakládat s penězi. Jenom mohl by jste mi pane Dursley vysvětlit, proč chcete, abych vás odhlásil ze Smeltings?"Ptal se během psaní pan Greengrás.

,, Zjistil jsem, že všeobecné vzdělání Smeltings není nic moc. Je to skoro obyčejná škola a mne minulý rok začal více zajímat sport, fyzika a cizí jazyky a to je tam na bídné úrovni. Sice jsem o tom před rodiči nemluvil, jelikož to byla škola, kam už chodil můj otec, ale mne se tam už od čtvrtého ročníku vůbec nelíbilo. Spíš bych chtěl chodit do školy technicky zaměřené s větší volbou cizích jazyků. Sice se učím francouzsky, ale nedávno tam přijali kluka z Egypta, jehož rodiče tu pracují, mě ten spolužák předvedl na zajímavosti arabštiny a mě zaujala arabština jako taková. Rád bych se naučil arabsky." Řekl Dudley.

Harry Potter si prošťouchl obě už, i přesto nevěřil, co právě slyšel. Slyšet to strejc tak by ho ranilo. Dudley mu odkopl Smeltings do popelnice.

,,Mohu se zeptat, co jako hodláte dělat po škole pane Dursley?"Ptal se pan Greengrás.

,,Ehm přesně ještě nevím, ale rád bych chtěl se stát počítačovým expertem na jemnou mechaniku aut a letadel. Ty věci co jsou normálně na palubní desce, to mě zajímá." Řekl Dudley.

Další šok, pro Harryho. Strýc Vernon by dostal asi mrtvici, že jeho syn mu zahnul kramle i z firmy.

,,Och ano chápu, sice mám auto, ale je to starší model a na palubní desce toho moc nemá, ale auta jsou u mudlovského průmyslu vrcholový sport. Přeju vám, aby se vám to povedlo, pane Dursley." Řekl pan Greengrás a podal mu další štos papíru a ukazoval mu druhým koncem brka, kde má to podepsat.

Harry Potter zažil další šok. Znal prvního člověka ze Zmijozelu, který má auto! Co přijde dál?

Po podpisu listin, předal pan Greengras Dudleymu, klíče od těch sejfů co měla teta a strýc. Dále hůlkou ty listiny, které Dudley podepsal, rozdvojil a namnožil a kopie všeho mu dal i s jeho rodokmenem předal v složce.

,,To bych byl u konce skoro s panem Dursleym. Bohužel nás ještě čeká jedna záležitost. Pan Popletal chce vědět jisté detaily ohledně pohřbu vašich rodičů. Vím, že je to bolestné, ale bohužel během toho požáru došlo k částečnému zpopelnění těl vašich rodičů a pan ministr Popletal jestli má pohřební služba dokončit kremací tento proces nebo je takto pohřbít v rakvi?" Řekl pan Greengrás.

Dudley zbledl. Bože to jako jeho rodiče spálil požár na popel!?

,,Mohu něco navrhnout Dudley?"Ptal se tiše Harry.

Dudley kývl, protože stále byl v šoku.

,,Já, bych je normálně pohřbil, ale kovových rakvích. Přesto, že jsou v stavu, v jakém jsou, tak stále by jakýkoliv Smrtijed více znalý černé magie by se mohl pokusit je oživit jako nemrtvé. Hnusné, ale parkrát se to stalo, jak dobře vím já, pan Kratiknot, pan Snape i pan Greengrás i Neville za první války. Když je slavnostně uložíme a zapečetíme, tak nikdo a nic jim už nikdy neublíží a nepohaní jejich památku." Řekl Harry.

Dudley souhlasil. To co si přečetl o nemrtvých z deníku Franka Longbottoma byl horror.

,,Dobrá předám toto přání písemně panu ministrovi. Dále chce pan ministr Popletal vědět místo uložení ostatků vašich rodičů a rozlučkovou píseň na jejich poslední cestě."

Dudley tiše řekl to, co si myslel a co věděl.

,,Londýnská ulice Coventry, místní hřbitov, tátova rodina tam má hrobku a něco od Beatles."

,,Dobrá snad tam dá něco vhodného pan ministr, ani já neznám moc písničky z mudlovského světa a o něm pochybuji ještě víc."

,,Adalberte dej tam Yesterday, to je známá píseň." Řekl ten Snape.

,,Jistě tvoje Liverpollské kořeny se prostě nezapřou Severusi." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,To je vše co potřeboval pan ministr vědět. Sám s pomocí pana Grundisteina juniora sestavil jak pozvánky, tak pohřební hostinu, která bude následovat po pohřbu, tak veškeré maličkosti ohledně samotného uložení." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Dudley kývl. Byl rád, že to obstará někdo jiný. Tohle by asi nervově nezvládl. Chtěl vrátit kalkulačku a pero Harrymu, ale ten se slovy ,,klidně si je nech, budou se ti ještě hodit."

Dudley tedy pokrčil rameny a nechal si v ruce jak kalkulačku, tak pero a klíčky od sejfů si dal do náprsní kapsy té košile od Popletala. Velmi užitečné.

,,Tak teď přejdeme k panu Potterovi. Prosím prokažte mi tu službu a identifikujte se jako Harry James Potter pomocí lektvaru generací." Řekl pan Greengrás a podal mu ampulku a nožík. Harry se beze všeho řízl do ukazováčku a kapky krve nechal stéci do ampulky. I u něho změnila barvu na ten temný inkoust. Pan Greengrás pak udělal to samé co u Dudleyho. Nejprve se ukázali jména tety a strýce i s daty narození. Dudley se podivoval, že strýc byl o pár měsíců mladší než teta Lily. Pak se brk vrátil k strýci a začal psát jména Harryho prarodičů z té strany. Jmenovali se Charles a Dorea Potterovi. Dudley se zase divil. Dokonce i Harryho babička byla starší než její manžel a to rovnou o pět let. Divné! A to jméno Dorea bylo také zvláštní, ale v minulosti byli vždy zvláštní jména. Pak si všiml malé větvičky vedle strýce Jamese. Bylo tam napsáno Joana Dorea Potterová 1955 -1959. Dudley polkl, strýc asi mohl mít sestru, ale ta zemřela. Měli to také na svědomí Smrtijedi nebo ne?

,,Joana? Táta jako měl sestru, která zemřela před jeho narozením? To mi nikdo neřekl." Řekl vedle něho Harry a mračil se jako bouřkové mračno.

,,Tak o tom jsem nevěděl ani já, a to jsem Potterovi znal." Řekl pan Kratiknot, který seděl hned vedle Harryho.

Pak se ukázala i druhá strana s Dudleyho mamkou a pak prarodiči. Dudley si všiml i data narození. Děda byl ročník 1924 a babička byla mladší, ta byla ročník 1929. Takže dědovi je podle všeho 72 a babičce 67. Jo to budou možná ještě dost vitální.

,,Výborně potvrzeno, pane Pottere. Přejdeme k věci. Nejprve to co vám odkázal váš pan kmotr Sirius Orion Black. Jedná se o veškerý jeho majetek…." Pan Greengrás byl přerušen Harrym.

,,Jistě jste dostal zprávu od Gringottů, kteří objevili přímou dědičku rodiny Blacků, takže mi majetek Blacků nepatří." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to ne pane Pottere, ale pan Sirius Orion Black měl i jiné zdroje přijmou než to, co měl od své vlastní rodiny, pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Fakt o tom se Sirius nezmínil." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak i tak, přesto vše vám odkázal jistou sumu, která se vztahuje jenom na vás a je uložená v mudlovském světě." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Jak překvapivé." Řekl Snape vedle na židli.

,,Ano, ale mluvíme tu o rebelovi Blackovské rodiny, Severusi, ten dělal vše, aby se od své rodiny co nejvíce odlišil. Tedy, aby byl co nejblíže mudlovskému nekouzelnickému světu." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,To máš pravdu, Adalberte." Řekl bručivě Snape.

,,No jedná se o dva podíly ve firmách a jednu částku na účtu a sejf, jenž vám odkázal." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Podíly, účet a sejf? Kmotr byl přece dvanáct let v Azkabánu." Řekl překvapeně Harry.

,,To jistě, ale Sirius Orion Black možná byl takový nijaký, ale ne blbý, chraň bůh. Jedná se podíl u British Airways a Nestlé. Určitě víte co je to za firmy." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Black měl vždy šibeniční humor." Řekl Snape.

,,Aireolinky a dětská výživa, to Sirius měl nějaké divné období nebo co?" Ptal se sám sebe Harry a mnul si čelo.

,,Náhodou mají dobré kakao." Řekl jen tak namátkové Dudley.

,,No jo to zatracené kakao, Black toho vždy pil v Bradavicích celé litry." Plácl se do čela Snape.

,,Dospívající prostě potřebují vápník Severusi, nebo ti mám připomenout tvojí mladickou vášeň v čokoládových jogurtech?" Ptal se ho pan Kratiknot.

Snape se zamračil a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Rozhodně je to pěkná suma. U British Airways je to podíl, který činí celkem 300 000₤ a u Nestlé je to 100 000₤. Pravděpodobně hodnota těch podílů v průběhu let vzrostla." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,He a jaká byla počáteční hodnota?" Ptal se Harry.

,,30 000₤ a 10 000₤ v roce 1979" Odpověděl pan Greengrás.

,,Fího to docela narostlo." Řekl Dudley.

,,Pak se jedná o sejf. Speciální sejf, který je mimo náš stát. Je uložen v pobočce Vatinkánské banky ve Florencii. A má hodnotu 55 000₤" Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Vatinkánska banka! Black si dělá prdel z nás i po smrti. Jak tomu přišel?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Nevím Severusi, ale je to tak. Je to ještě tak, že je to VIP schránka, takže tam musí být něco hodně cenného pro Siriuse Blacka, když to tam uložil. Klíč panu Potterovi předají až na místě po předložení důkazu totožnosti." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Auč, to tedy musím ještě zajet do Italie krom Švýcarska." Řekl Harry.

,,Vypadá to tak Pottere." Řekl Snape.

,,Dále se jedná o účet u komerční banky na Maltě, který funguje jako depozitní učet. Tam je uloženo 145 000₤ to bylo v závěti přepsáno, též na pana Pottera. Na výběr toho účtu je potřeba osobně navštívit banku na Maltě." Řekl tak trochu nakysle pan Greengrás.

,,Sirius si dělá ze mě prdel, o tomto nikdy nic neřekl. Ani necekl. Takto budu všechno volno trávit jezděním po bankách po Evropě." Řekl mrzutě Harry.

,,Mohu vědět, jak hodláte naložit s vaším penězi, pane Pottere hlavně ohledně vašich podílů ve firmách, to ostatní musíte udělat už sám, bohužel." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Harry řekl. ,,Zatím nic, nechci zatím s těmi podíly nic dělat. Sice nevím, co tím Sirius zamýšlel, ale nemá zatím potřebu ty podíly si nechat vyplatit."

Pan Greengrás kývl na souhlas a hned si to napsal do svých poznámek.

,,Dále, máme tu pozůstalost po madam Lily Evansové Potterové." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Budu jenom jmenovat co odkázala vám. Ostatní lidé zahrnutí v dědickém zřízení dostanou až na pana Snapa osobní dopis se zděděným majetkem."

,,Lily, mi něco odkázala?" Ptal se Snape a zvedl se prudce ze židle.

,,Ano Severusi, prosím klid a sedni si zpět na židli." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Nejprve vezmu tebe Severusi, protože je to kratší než u pana Pottera. Lily Potterová Evansová stejně jako Sirius Black, mnoho věcí měla bokem magického světa, podobně jako to udělal i její manžel. A tobě Severusi Tobiasi odkazuje hned čtyři věci. Sbírku originálních podepsaných elpíček z jejího sejfu v Liverpollu od Led Zepelin, dále podíl ve výši dnes už 190 000₤ ve Folkstonském nakladatelství, sbírku trilobitů uloženou u Gringottů a fotosbírku vzácných bylin magického světa, též uloženou u Gringottů." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Fího to je cenné, ale tak trochu jinak, pane Snape pro vás to má určitě nějakou hodnotu." Řekl Harry.

,,To má." Řekl tiše Snape.

,,Jestli to přebíráš, tak mi to tady podepiš a ty dané věci tu dojdou na tvoji adresu Severusi." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Co mi zbývá, ale prosím Adalberte, nech to raději doručit do mých komnat tady v Bradavicích a ne na moji běžnou adresu." Řekl Snape a převzal pregamen a na koleni ho podepsal nabídnutým brkem.

,,Chápu a provedu, podle přání tvého Severusi." Řekl pan Greengrás a pokračoval.

,,Teď přejdu k panu Potterovi konečně. Po vaší matce vám dědictvím bude účet u banky of England v hodnotě 79 986₤, dále sejf s cennostmi a ceninami v hodnotě 31 000₤, dále její dětské spoření v hodnotě 102 000₤, dále účet u Gringottovi banky na její jméno za svobodna Lily Evansová v hodnotě 529 gaelonů tedy v přepočtu na kurz libry šterlingu 73 002₤, dále Lillipad cotage u Carn v Cornvellu v hodnotě 339 000₤. To vše je pro vás od vaší matky, pane Pottere."

,,To neměla teta Lily žádnou životní pojistku, jako mamka?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Gringottova banka tuto službu neposkytuje a kouzelníci si zdravotní službu platí anebo je hrazena z darů pane Dursley pro vaši informaci." Řekl pan Greengrás a pokračoval.

,,U vašeho otce je seznam poněkud delší. Po otci Jamesi Charlesi Potterovi výslovně dědíte tyto položky. Rodinné sídlo Potterů u Folkstonu v nynější hodnotě 2 689gaelonů. Je silně poničené a zchátralé. Hodnota v plném lesku z roku 1975 byla přitom 31 509 gaelonů . Dále vám odkázal vilu v Gogrickově dole, což je zimní sídlo rodiny Potterů ve Skotsku. To je velmi poničené a má nynější hodnotu 600 gaelonů po rekonstrukci by tato nemovitost mohla dosáhnout až hodnoty čtyřnásobné. Dále je letní sídlo rodiny Potterů v Italie poblíž Florencie v hodnotě 3 689 gaelonů . Dále sídlo Potterů ve Švýcarsku předané do vlastnictví na neurčito Harry a Rose Evansových v hodnotě 510 000₤, následuje nemovitá pozůstalost po vaší prababičce z rodu Flemonti na půdě Spojených států amerických v hodnotě 459 000₤. To jsou všechny nemovité objekty, jenž pan Potter dědí po svém otci." Vyjmenoval pan Greengrás a zapřel se do křesla, aby se pořádně nadechl.

Dudley valil obě oči. To byl strejda takový zazobanec?! A jaký měl ten gaelon divný kurz na britskou libru.

Pan Greengrás si odpočinul a pokračoval.

,,Dále jsou tu celkem 14 podílů rodiny Potterů na magické a nemagické firmy ve Velké Británii a Spojených státech amerických."

,,Já asi dojdu pro čaj. Tohle bude na dlouho." Řekl pan Kratiknot a odešel z místnosti.

,,Nejprve u Komety, následně podíl u Olivanderových hůlek, u Krucánků a kaňourů, dalších u Filištýnských ohňostrojů, Lektvarů mistra Gatrela a u závodního týmu famrpálu Londýnkých griffů. To jsou ty magické společnosti ve Velké Británie, kde má rodina Potter podíl. Dohromady činí tyto podíly 8 655gaelonů ."Pan Greengrás se znova nadechl.

Dudley nevěřil svým očím, jaké částky Harry dědí.

,,Pak je přepravní společnost Rychlé koště kde je podíl 1 000gaelonů, dále americká kouzelnická firma Stonever, která obchoduje s bezoráry po celém světě, tam je podíl 1 599gaelonů, dále je tam podíl v kouzelnické těžební společnosti, která těží drahé kameny využívané při krystalových magických komponentech obranných mechanizmů štítové obrany kouzelnických nemovitostí tam je podíl 4 225gaelonů, pak je tam podíl v magickém nakladatelství Účinný brk v hodnotě 459galenonů. To jsou zahraniční magické firmy. Celkový podíl tam je 7 283gaelonů ."

To už i jeho bratranci se protáčeli oči jako na kolotoči a Dudley se trochu bál, aby ho z toho netrefilo.

,,Pak jsou ty čtyři podíly ryze nemagických firem." Řekl pan Greengrás a trochu olízl rty, než pokračoval.

,,Tam je podíl v oděvní společnosti Armani v hodnotě 55 000₤, dále podíl u americké firmy jménem IMB v hodnotě 500 000₤ a poslední podíl je u Banana Springs dovozce banánů z Brazílie do Evropy a našich Britských ostrovů v hodnotě 745 000₤." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Bánany, počítače a obleky? Víte, asi jste měl, pane Snape pravdu, že můj otec byl trochu na hlavu." Řekl Harry a opřel se do židle.

Snape jenom pokrčil rameny.

Dudley koukal jako tele na nová vrata. Co ti Potterovy byli za lidi? Ta rodina musela být hodně bohatá. Miliardáři skoro.

,,Pak jsou dva sejfy v americké kouzelnické bance Wayward. Každý v hodnotě 4 500gaelonů tedy dohromady 9 000gaelonů což je v přepočtu 1 242 000₤." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Ježiši toho je tolik?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano a teď jsem, pane Pottere přesně v polovině." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Harry jenom si povzdechl. V tu chvíli přišel pan Kratiknot a levitoval před sebou šest šálků s čajem.

Každému jeden dal a pan Greengrás ho vypil skoro ihned, jak byl vyprahlý.

,,No teď k majetku sice nemovitého, ale jiného než domy a to k pozemkům ve vlastnictví rodiny Potterů."

Jeho bratranec z toho už vypadal na umření, připadalo Dudleymu.

,,Nejprve ty britské pozemky, pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás a pokračoval.

,,První pozemek leží u Folkstonu a je to les o měrné jednotce 50ha jeho dnešní hodnota podle mého odborníka na tuto záležitost 50 000₤. Další pozemek je u Cardifu a to je stavební pozemek o velikosti 4ha jeho hodnota je 75 000₤. To je vše z Velké Británie a teď přejdeme k Evropským pozemkům v slunné Italii, pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Harry jenom zavřel oči. On si to tak nepředstavoval. Tohle bylo hrozné! Proč to jeho otec nerozfofroval.

,,Jedná se o tři pozemky kolem slunné Florencie, kde jsou vinice modrého vína především odrůdy Merlot o celkové výměře 45ha. Vinice mají v pronájmu jistý Leonardo Gullio a platí z toho poplatek do účtu vaší rodiny u Gringottovi banky 5000gaelonů ročně."

To jeho bratranec se tvářil více překvapeně a Dudley si hned vypočítal příjem z těch vinic.

,,No teď to, co máte na učtu u Gringottů, pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,No konečně se blížíme ke konci." Šťastně řekl Harry.

,,Nejprve váš osobní účet u Gringottů, to je dětský účet pane Pottere, který vám rodiče zřídili po vašem narození. Ten na začátku obsahoval 1 200gaelonů , dále pár rubínů, pak pár smaragdů,

a učebnice vašich rodičů." Řekl pan Greengrás a Dudley už nepochyboval, že kdyby tu byl jeho otec tak by ho trefil šlak na místě.

,,Bohužel díky nekorektnímu chování od pana Albuse Brumbála a došlo k znehodnocení jistých věcí ve prospěch pana Vernona a Petunie Dursleyových." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Jo o tom už vím, pane Greengrási, že Albus Brumbál kradl z mého konta a platil tím pobyt u tety a strýce, ale po nich už to nemůžu vymáhat a po Dudleym nechci, protože o tom asi ani nevěděl." Řekl Harry.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou. O tom skutečně neměl ani páru. Žil v iluzi, že na Harryho nic nedostávají.

,,Takže nechcete podat žalobu pane Pottere?"Ptal se pan Greengrás.

,,Ne na rodinu Dursley, ale na Albuse Brumbála, chci, aby mi to vrátil. To on ten trezor otevřel a ne teta a strýc. Ti ani nevěděli o mém účtu u Gringottů a bůh ví, co si o těch částkách, co jim přicházeli mysleli." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá, to bude další mini avadička do Brumbálova hrobu." Řekl pan Greengrás a napsal si to do svých poznámek.

,,Ano zcela jistě, pane Greengrási." Zazubil se Harry.

,,Můžete mi říct pane Pottere, kolik gaelonů jste vybral ze svého účtu u Gringottů, vy. Od skřetů jsem jenom dostal částku, která už byla odejmuta z vašeho trezoru." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Počkejte, v Listové jsem musel pořádně prohlédnout mou paměť a napsal jsem si jednotlivé výběry na radu Hermiony a Nevilla, počínaje Hagridem a konče posledním výběrem před pátým ročníkem." Řekl Harry a vyndal z kapsy kus papíru popsaný čísly.

,,V prvním ročníku to bylo 20gaelonů, pak každý rok dalších 15 gaelonů a poslední rok jsem vybral jeden rubín, aby ho mohla použít Hermiona, jako drahý kámen při jednom předmětu na Bradavicích." Řekl Harry.

,,Tedy dohromady 80 gaelonů a jeden rubín jsem vybral z trezoru." Spočetl dohromady Harry.

,,Děkuji za informaci pane Pottere, takže po odečtu vašeho marginálního výběru z vašeho trezoru, byla vám odejmutá částka ve výši 658gaelonů a rubíny v hodnotě 12 000₤ a safíry v hodnotě 5 000₤, což po sečtení vzniklé škody dává dohromady na 781gaelonů a nějaké srpce. To už je docela slušná škoda, kterou vám pan Brumbál napáchal, pane Pottere. Víte pane Pottere podle kouzelnického práva se za krádež, jenž se trestá Azkabánem považovaná ta, která přesáhne v celkové míře víc, jak 100gaelonů. Menší krádeže jsou vymáhány na majetku zloděje." Vysvětlil pan Greengrás.

,,Děkuji za informaci pane Greengráse." Řekl Harry.

Dudley, když slyšel to číslo, tak mu bylo trochu povědomé z účtů, které řešil občas s mámou táta nad kuchyňským nebo konferenčním stolem.

,,Mohu se zeptat pane Greengrási, kolik ten pan Brumbál vybíral z Harryho účtu za rok nebo za měsíc?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Proč tě to Dudley zajímá?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale mám takový divní pocit, že vím, kam ty peníze tekly Harry." Řekl Dudley jako odpověď.

,,Ach ano podle skřetů byl roční odečet 52gaelonů tedy něco kolo 7 000₤." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Aha a mám to." Řekl Dudley a prudce se zvedl ze židle.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No vím, kam ty peníze plynuly Harry. Nejprve z toho rodiče platili hypotéku na barák, který jsme měli. Pak mi z toho platili školné na Smeltings. To má podobnou částku." Řekl Dudley.

,,Chápu Dudley, sedni si, ale já fakt tvoje peníze nechci, to je Brumbálova loupež ne tvá." Řekl Harry a zasunul Dudleyho rukou do židle.

Dudley byl překvapen, jakou sílu Harry v té pravačce najednou má.

,,Dobrá tohle je uzavřené, ale dostáváme se k hlavnímu trezoru pane Pottere. Ten má podle kouzelnických práv Gringottovi banky přejít s dosaženým sedmnácti let kouzelnické plnoletosti. Tak se nezáměrným výletem stalo a magické detektory Gringottů to vycítily."

,,Ten hlavní trezor asi založil můj otec?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, ten založil, pane Pottere, jistý Gabriel Eustach Potter při založení Gringottovi banky po skončení poslední války mezi skřety a kouzelníky roku 1489. Patří mezí nejstarší trezory, které Gringottova banka spravuje."

Dudley zase zažil šok. To je Harryho rodina tak stará?

,,Aha." Řekl na to jenom zaraženě Harry.

,,Počáteční vklad byl toho roku 1489 přesně deset gaelonů, což byla tenkrát závratná částka pane Pottere. Není divu, Potterovi jsou potomci starého šlechtického Skotského rodu a jsou vůbec jedna z nejstarších rodin magické Velké Británie. Jdou pravděpodobně přes zakladatele Bradavic až k samotnému Merlinovi Bílemu." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Dudleymu bylo jako by ho polili vodou. Jeho bratranec je šlechtic! Z starodávné rodiny také! Kulové oko.

,,Jo to už díky Nevillovi vím, že jsme stavitelé Bradavic, ale jakou má ten trezor dnešní hodnotu pane Greengrási.

,,Ach ano pane Pottere, konečná částka toho trezoru k dnešnímu datu je 1 598 568gaelonů a mnoho cenných knih dále umělecká díla, rubíny, safíry, smaragdy, opály, zlaté předměty a dva diamanty. To vše co v tom trezoru je pane Pottere. Celková hodnota trezoru rodiny Potterů je

1 776 669gaelonů . Je to jedna z největších sum v Gringottově bance po trezoru rodiny Blacků, Longbottomů, Bonnesů, Malfoyů a Smithů." Prohlásil pan Greengrás.

Dudley koulel očima jako ryba. Harry se vedle něho pobledlý nadechl a Snape se mračil a panu Kratiknotovi lezly oči při těch závratných částkách.

,,Mohu mít pane Greengrásy kopii seznamu mého majetku?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale jistě pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

Podal Harrymu dlouhý pergamen a ten si ho ještě jednou celý přečetl. Pak se podíval na pana Greengráse a povídal.

,,Už vím, jak s tím naložit, nevadí vám, kdy vám budu diktovat, jak s čím naložit pane Greengrási?" Ptal se ho Harry.

,,Ale vůbec ne. Mám také diktovací brk." Řekl pan Greengrás a vyndal ze svého modrého kufříku brk zcela zelený na konci lehce modrý a namočil ho do inkoustu a nechal ho tam.

,,Jo a pane Pottere, je tu ještě další záležitost, kterou přebíráte po otci. Křeslo a prsten Starostolce." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,O tom vím též, pane Greengrási. Byl by problém, aby ho Gringottova banka doručila Soví poštou na adresu Longbottom Manor?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne vůbec ne." Řekl pan Greengrás a ještě to normálním brkem napsal do svých poznámek.

,,Takže přejdeme k mému majetku po mamince pane Greengrási." Řekl Harry a vyndal další kuličkové pero z kasy u jeho kalhot. Dudley se divil, kolik propisek najednou Harry u sebe má.

,,Takže maminčin účet u Bank of England s hodnotě 79 986₤ převeďte na jméno Arabelly Figgové. Hodně často mě jako malého hlídala a vždy se ke mně pěkně chovala a měla mě ráda a tak jako Dudley, chci té starší madam pomoci." Začal Harry.

Brk se zdvihl do vzduchu a pak přistál na pergamenu a rychle to napsal. Takto rychle by to podle Dudleyho nikdy lidská ruka nenapsala.

,,Sejf si přeberu sám, ten přepište na mne." Řekl Harry.

Brk to zase napsal.

,,Dětské spoření moji matky …ehm pane Greengrási odkud je vůbec vyplácena částka pro Dudleyho z maminčiny závěti?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Z samotného trezoru odkud budou brány další částky pro lidi z její závěti, zřízeného v roce 1981 vaší paní maminkou a otcem. Bere se odsuď částka pro další čtyři lidi uvedené v závěti a po té, co budou tyto částky odečteny bude účet po stryktním rozkazu paní Lily Evansové Potterové zrušen. Tomu se tak stane v roce 1998." Odpověděl pan Greengrás.

,,Jako by to Lily a James, věděli dopředu, že zemřou." Řekl tiše pan Kratiknot.

,,Maminčino spoření prosím převeďte rovným dílem na pozůstalé obětí v Kvikálkově." Řekl Harry a pokračoval dál.

,,Konto mojí mámy u Gringottů, převeďte na trezor pana Severuse Tobiase Snapa." Prohlásil dále Harry.

,,Ale Pottere…" Dále se ten Snape nedostal.

,,Pane Snape, vy jste jeden z nejbližších lidí, co znali mojí mámu a tetu a také znáte mé prarodiče. Skroro jste jako soused, které ho jsem celé roky pořádně neznal, ale díky pobytu v Listové jsem poznal, že jste za tou tvrdou skořápkou čestný, skoro nebelvírsky statečný a chytřejší než kde jaký Hagvaspár a lidi chráníte bez ohledu, co se stane vám samotnému. Kvůli mámě jste postoupil mnohé zkoušky a nechal se i několikrát zaklít, obírat o vlastní magii a to vše, aby jste chránil Potterovic rodinu a hlavně mě a mámu. Tohle jenom malá suma za to, co jste za ty roky dělal. Zasluhoval by jste mnohem víc, ale vím, že by jste to nepřijal. Pane Greengrási všechny knihy z hlavního trezoru se zaměřením na lektvary a bylinkářství převeďte též k panu Severusi Tobiasi Snapovi, buď do trezoru nebo do jeho komnat. Podpoří to jeho bádání, ve kterém bude dále pan Snape pokračovat." Řekl Harry velice klidným hlasem.

Snape zajel do křesla a ani se nehnul a jenom civěl na Harryho.

,,Harry má pravdu, Severusi. Ty jsi udělal víc, než kde jaký kouzelník pro Lily, Harryho a dokonce Jamese." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,To řekl pan Potter je hodno uznání Severusi. Znělo to v mých uších Zmijozela jako skoro ocenění od samotné britské královny a to je co říct. Rád tohle přání panu Potterovi vyplním." Řekl pan Greengrás a jeho pero to hned zapsalo.

,,Dále ta nemovitost jménem Lillipad cotage, mohu se zeptat na její popis pane Greengrási?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě podle mého znalce je ta nemovitosti v dobré stavu. Má tři ložnice velmi prostorné a je od moře vzdálené tři kilometry. Je blízko potůčku a má vyzrálou krásnou zahradu. Očividně tam žije jeden starší skřítek, který se o nemovitost stará." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Tedy ideální pro malou rodinu, viďte?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Přepište Lillipad cotage na Percyvala Igustuse Weasleyho pane Greengrási, ale z důrazným upozorněním, že má zachovat název Lillipad cotage, jinak, že to přepíšu na někoho jiného." Řekl Harry.

Pan Greengrás se jenom usmál a jeho brk psal dál.

,,Jak to vidím, tak se bude Percy zase stěhovat, díky tobě Harry." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech Neville.

,,No má to zapotřebí, Londýn pro něho je moc škodlivý." Řekl stručně Harry a škrtl další položku z toho seznamu.

,,Rodinné sídlo Potterů prosím věnujte Mungu, ať ho buď zbourá nebo prodá. Já už bydlet nehodlám." Řekl Harry.

Pan Greengrás kývl.

,,Vilu v Godrikově dole alias zimní sídlo Potterů ve Skotsku přepište na Remuse Johna Lupina. Také veškeré knihy z hlavního trezoru, které se týkají historie a kouzel mu dejte také." Řekl Harry a zase škrtl další položku na seznamu.

,,Vilu u Florencie alias letní sídlo Potterů přepište na Minervu Gwendolin McGonagolovou. Ať si prohřeje kosti." Řekl Harry a škrtl další položku na seznamu.

,,Dům v Spojených státech Amerických přepište na jméno Nymfadory Amdromédy Tonskové."Řekl Harry, protože neměl doposud ponětí o této nemovitosti.

,,Teď ty podíly ve firmách." Řekl Harry a zamrkal na seznam.

,,Ty postupně nechte vyplatit a celou částku pak rozdělte rovným dílem mezi tyto osoby." Podal Harry kus pergamenu se jmény panu Greengrásovi.

,,Sejfy v Americe zrušte a jejich obsah prosím mi doručte do Longbottom Manor. Pozemek u Folkstonu přepište na Ernieho Ducana Mcmiliena a pozemek u Cardifu na Justinu Albertu Finch –Fletchlimu." Škrtal dál položky Harry.

,,Pozemek v Italii, z kterého plyne stály příjem, přepište na Michaela George Connera." Řekl Harry škrtl další položku.

,,Co se týče mého dětského účtu tak ten zrušte a po té co dostanete z pana Brumbála jím ukradené peníze pomocí Gringottovi banky a pak tu sumu rozdělte stejným dílem mezi pana Colina Deana a Denise Samuela Crevryovi." Škrtl si dál položku Harry.

,,Zbytek knížek z hlavního trezoru předejte do Bradavické knihovny." Řekl dál Harry a pokračoval dál.

,,Umělecká díla dejte do dražby a výnos z dražby dejte rovným dílem na konto těchto lidí." Podal další seznam tentokrát na dopisním papíře Harry panu Greengrási.

Brk pana Greengráse psal jako o život a Dudley hleděl na svého bratrance přímo vyjeveně. Ten se snad zbavuje všeho.

,,Rubíny přepište a přesuňte na konto rodiny Weasleyů." Diktoval dál Harry.

,,Safíry přepište na jméno George Fabiána Weasleyho. Smaragdy přepište na Percyvala Igustuse Weasleyho, a ty diamanty na Remuse Johna Lupina." Šrktal si dále ze seznamu Harry.

,,Opály nechte prodat a výtěžek dejte na Bradavickou ošetřovnu paní Poppy Isabelle Pomfrejové. Je to malé díky, že byla můj strážný anděl při těch všech úrazech, které jsem měl." Řekl Harry a škrtl další položku.

,,Zlato přetavte na zlaté cihly o váze půl kila, pokud se tomu tak nestalo, a odešlete do Longbottom Manor." Řekl Harry a další položku si škrtl.

Pan Greengrás sice zamrkal, ale nic neříkal.

,,Dále vyjmete prosím z mého hlavního trezoru 40 000gaelonů a dejte je na konto Bradavic, aby mohli se Bradavice dále rozvíjet, je to dar pro mojí bývalou školu." Řekl Harry.

,,Velmi velkorysý dar pane Pottere." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Dalších 100gaelonů dejte Dracu Luciusi Malfoyovi. Jemu vzali celý majetek, takže by neměl u sebe ani srpec. Dále zjistěte na jakou kauci by byla propuštěna Narcissa Emerlarda Malfoyová Blacková a promluvte s ní. Mám pro ni návrh, pokud se ve vězení rozvede se svým manželem a stane se znova Blackovou a uzná novou dědičku Blackovské rodiny jako matriarchu Blackovského klanu a odcestuje do Francie na Blackovské sídlo, které tam je, tak jsem ochoten její kauci zaplatit a nechat jí do konce jejího života být. Tohle bude vaše prioritní záležitost, prosím vyřiďte to jako první." Řekl Harry.

,,Velmi chytrý tah pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Pottere vy v sobě toho Blacka nezapřete, tohle by dokázali jedině oni." Řekl Snape.

,,To řeknu Hermioně a kmotříčkovi to také pošeptám, to bude pro ně nejvyšší pocta od vás pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Pro mě za mě." Řekl Snape.

,,No pak zbylou částku také přetavte ve zlaté cihly o váze půl kilogramu a nechte doručit do Longbottom Manor a účet u Gringottů zrušte." Řekl Harry.

,,To se skřetům líbit nebude, pane Pottere." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,To je mi jedno, já tady nehodlám žít, takže nechci tu mít ani majetek." Řekl Harry, škrtl poslední částku na seznamu a pak doplnil ještě jednu částku.

,,Veškeré výdaje za tohle dědické řízení a za vaše právnické a jiné služby vám také zaplatím z hlavního trezoru."

,,Ach ano u vás je tato částka výrazně vyšší vzhledem k majetku, celkem 1000gaelonů."

,,V pohodě." Máchl nad tím rukou Harry.

,,Pak mi toto podepište a tady ještě pane Longbottome vy mi podepište ten papír, že si nečiníte žádné nároky na toto bohatství, které plynou vám díky lektvaru, vašeho statusu bratra Harryho Jamese Pottera. Fakt Severusi ty jsi tím lektvarem a kudlu do zad. Bylo ohromně náročný najít smlouvu, která se týkala toho lektvaru, tak aby to bylo správně sepsáno. Musel jsem luštit rukopis z í díky tomu." Řekl pan Greengrás a podal tomu Nevillovi jeden štos pergamenů na podepsání a další štos papírů Harrymu.

Ti ho asi tak dvanáctkrát na různých místech podepsali a pak předali zpět panu Greengrási a ten je zase hůlkou namnožil a kopie v složkách kouzlem vytvořených předal Harrymu a Nevillovi.

,,Tak to by prozatím vše pánové, uvidíme se určitě v příštích dnech ještě znovu a můj výr vám bude přinášet dopisy s popisy pokroků v uzavření a naplnění dědického řízení. Přeji vám hezký den." Řekl pan Greengrás podal jim na rozloučenou ruku. Do kufříku svoje dokumenty a tu krabičku s ampulkami s tím divným lektvarem a brky a odešel z místnosti za doprovodu pana Kratiknota.

,,Tak co teď?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já rozhodně vyrážím domů Harry s Alici, která určitě okoukala všechny hippogriffi a jednorožce co Hagrid má a je unavená jak kotě." Řekl Neville a trochu se protáhl z toho sezení.

,,Ano a na kdy podle tebe svolá tvá babička Fénixův řád?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No sice je může svolat hned, ale to by málo kdo přišel Harry, musíme jim dát nějaký čas. Nejdříve zítra večer je budeme mít pohromadě." Řekl Neville.

,,Výborně to stačí na to, abychom u nich určili elementy a nějak je roztřídili do týmů s Bradavickou armádou a tím přídavkem Zmijozelu, co jsi schrastil Neville."

,,Já je tedy ubytuji a pak po večeři určíme jejich elementy. Budou to potřebovat, přece jsi viděl, jaké divy to udělalo s Georgem." Řekl Neville.

Dudley tomu nerozuměl, ale bylo mu to celkem jedno. On byl asi jenom host a nějaký technik něčeho jako kamerového systému, jak o tom Harry předtím mluvil.

,,Takže máš brácho do pěti hodin volno, viď? Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano to hodlám využít." Řekl a obrátil se na Dudleyho a ten měl divný pocit, že bude zase cestovat.

,,Ty Dudley co bys řekl na to, kdybychom šli nakupovat, já předtím ještě nalezl pár gaelonů a nechal je proměnit na libri od Billa a ty nutně potřebuješ nějaké věci jako boty, peněženku nějaké psací potřeby a podobně." Řekl Harry.

S tím Dudley fakt rád souhlasil. No když bude mít sebou mít Harryho, tak se těch Smrtisráčů nebo jak, i kdyby byli více zdatní, nemusí bát ne?

,,Jo ještě se podíváme, v jakém stavu jsou hroby v Coventry a Godrickově dole a někde si dáme pořádný oběd." Řekl Harry.

Dudleymu to přišlo mnoho věcí najednou, ale to už ho Harry chytl za rameno a zmizel z učebny formulí s Dudleym.

,,Jak je to možné z Bradavic se nedá přemisťovat jen tak." Řekl překvapeně pan Kratiknot a koukal kam Harry a Dudley zmizeli.

,,Pane Kratiknote, rodiny stavitelů Bradavic to mají dovolené." Řekl Neville a s kývnutím hlavy na pozdrav se přemístil také pryč.

,,Neuvěřitelné." Řekl pan profesor Kratiknot.

,,Ano Filliusi." Řekl Snape a beze slova odešel do svých komnat, kde měl své zásoby lektvarů, které budou jistě na Hadí prdel třeba.


	59. Kapitola 57 - Výletníci

**Kapitola padesátá sedmá – Výletníci**

Dudley nic podobného v životě nezažil. Připadal si jako Santa, který leze krbem, ale ouha. Jako by nějaký potrhlý Američan tam postavil odstředivku na popel a on se ocitl uvnitř. Nic nepříjemného. Pak se to zastavilo a nejdou, stál Dudley s Harrym na hřbitově a kolem vál vítr, zatímco před chvíli byl ještě v učebně formulí. Dudleymu lítaly hvězdičky před očima a trochu se motal na místě, než se z toho otřepal. Bože na nebesích co tohle k sakru bylo?!

,,V pohodě Dudley?"Ptal se Harry vedle něho.

,,Co to u všech všudy bylo?" Ptal se Dudley a zatřásl hlavou ještě jednou.

,,Asistované přemisťovaní. Možná v tvých počítačových hrách bys to našel jako teleport." Řekl Harry.

Dudleymu se zatočila znovu hlava. Teleport! Svatá makrelo, co ti kouzelníci všechno neumějí.

,,Muselo to být takhle nepříjemné?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,To je tak, když to poprvé kouzelník nebo mudla zažívá, pokud to podstoupíš za život vícekrát Dudley, tak si na to zvykneš jako já." Odpověděl Harry a koukl se kolem sebe a pak své hodinky, které byli podle Dudleyho divné. Vypadali na digitální hodinky, ale ty čísla místo aby se měnily v pořadí tak jak by měly, tak jim čas ubýval. Dudley nevěděl proč.

,,Teď asi poprvé Dudley se podíváš na hřbitov, kde leží tvoji prarodiče, nebo už jsi tu byl?" Ptal se ho Harry.

Dudley nejprve zavrtěl hlavou, ale pak si vzpomněl přece jenom.

,,Počkej, byl jsem tu, ale to mi byli tak čtyři nebo pět. Nevím, jestli to byl pohřeb dědy nebo babičky, ale byl jsem tu. Mají tu pořád ten úděsný věšák na konve tamhle u studny." Řekl Dudley a pokynul tím směrem hlavou.

,,Dobrá, tak moje paměť na toto místo je stále funkční." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak to myslíš stále funkční paměť?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Pravidla přemisťovací jsou něco jako tři D objekt. Musíš si pamatovat polohu kam se chceš přemístit, takže se nemůžeš přemístit na místo, které neznáš jménem a nikdy si tam nebyl. To se stává fakt jenom vzácně v nouzi kouzelníka nebo malým dětem. Pamatuješ, si jak jsem, nevím jak, přistál ve druhé třídě na tom komíně jídelny a nevěděl jsem, jak jsem se tam dostal. To bylo přemístění v tvých slovech teleport dětskou magií." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo takhle, takže ty pamatuješ toto místo, protože jsi tu byl s mým tátou." Řekl Dudley.

,,Přesně tak Dudley." Řekl Harry.

,,Máš kliku, já si krom pár drobností toto místo nepamatuji." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ty jsi byl prcek, když jsi tu byl, zatímco já tu byl pro tebe předminulé léto pro mě před sedmi lety, to časově blíž." Řekl Harry a vyrazil dopředu.

Dudley ho musel dohnat. Bože Harry byl najednou o hlavu větší než on. Pro Dudleyho stále divné, že vedle něho nestojí to o čelo menší párátko na zuby s kulatými brýlemi, ale místo něho urostlý chlap s hladce oholenými tvářemi a krátkým sestřihem a hranatými brýlemi.

,,Ehm Harry, půjdeš?" Ptal se tiše Dudley.

,,No jestli mi pan ministr napíše pozvánku, tak půjdu na ten pohřeb Dudley. Kam nejsem pozvaný tam nechodím, pokud to nemám v popisu práce…." Řekl Harry a viděl trochu ustaraný obličej Dudleyho.

,,Dělám si srandu Dudley, samozřejmě, že přijdu, kdo jiný by tam v tuto chvíli byl z rodiny než já a ty. Teta Marge si pobyde nějakou dobu v nemocnici, jestli se s toho dostane a babičku nejprve musím kontaktovat a s tím pohřbem to ani Popletal nebude chtít protahovat. Doufám, že ti nebude vadit, když pozvu Nevilla a Tenten, mojí holku. Malá Alice je na to moc malá a Ruku sem zbytečně hnát nechci, pokud nebude chtít." Řekl Harry a mašíroval dál.

,,Děkuji." Řekl tiše Dudley.

,,Svoje kořeny nemůžeme zapírat Dudley, sám si to dobře viděl u pana Greengráse. Ty ať jsem tě zrovna nikdy dvakrát nemusel, patříš do mé rodiny a ta jde před vše, co jinak mám. Na co jsou mi všechny ty prachy, kdybych neměl dobrý kontakt na rodinu. Proto jsem také tak slovně ocenil pana Snapa." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo slyšel jsem, on je něco jako soused mámy a tety Lily z mládí." Řekl Dudley.

,,Pro mamku víc než soused. On byl její kamarád a první člověk, který jí řekl, že je čarodějka. Později mámu chránil a pak jistým způsobem i mne. Zaplatil za to hodně. Nechtěj ho vidět nikdy v plavkách. Je samá jizva. Určitě jich pár utržil za mojí mámu a možná i tvojí, když je chránil před jeho otcem opilcem nebo Liverpolskými rváči, kdoví, já to nehodlám z něho tahat. Nehledě na to, že něco určitě má i od mého otce a kmotra, s kterými se pral ve škole. Také na něho bylo uvaleno mnoho kouzel a ne vždy dobrých. Pokud nebudu já v dosahu, tak na něho se můžeš v nouzi obrátit Dudley. Má dobré srdce a odhodlání lva, i když je vedoucí koleje prohnaných hadů a zmijí." Řekl Harry a pohlédl na mraky na nebesích.

,,Dám ti také kontakt na Remuse Lupina. To je přítel jak mého otce, tak kmotra a je vlkodlak, ale strašný dobrák a spíše vzdělanec než bojovník a vlk. Jenom kdybys potřeboval pomoc, nedej bože, kdyby tě nějaký kouzelník napadal. Poslední kontakt ti dám na Nymfadoru Tonskovou, ta se dost dobře pohybuje v nekouzelnickém světě, takže by ti případně také pomohla, ale to udělám, až to skončíme." Řekl Harry a zastavil se.

,,Tak tady jsme." Řekl tiše Harry.

Dudley se podíval před sebe a viděl žulový náhrobek se zlatým nápisem a smuteční vrbou. Na něm stálo Emma Maria Dursleyová 1. 2. 1918 – 12. 10. 1982 a Colonel Dudley Dursley 24. 5. 1914 – 28. 3. 1985. Chudák táta tomu docela těsně po sobě mu zemřeli rodiče.

,,Strejc asi nepočítal se svým uložením k nim v tak brzké době, je tu na jeho a tety jméno docela dost málo místa. Pošlu Popletalovi sovu, aby tu desku nechal udělat větší, aby se tam všichni vešli." Řekl Harry a vyndal svojí hůlku.

Opsal nad hrobem mírnou osmičku a ze spadeného listí na hrobě se utvořil vír a posléze tam vznikl nový věnec z šípkových růží a chryzantém stejné barvy. Podle Dudleyho docela originální.

,,Díky Harry." Poděkoval za ten věnec Harrymu Dudley.

,,Není zač, Dudley, já už v tom mám pět let praxi díky kmotrovi. Jenom bude na tobě mít to tady v cajku. Však víš, budou tam brzy i tvoji rodiče." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo dlouho jsem ničil v Kvikálkově hroby lidí, kteří tam odpočívali. Teď se tak jedině tak stydím, že jsem je tak urážel a jejich příbuzné. Neměl jsem to dělat, ale byl jsem blbý, a dostal jsem za to krutý trest." Řekl Dudley a mlčky mu skanula slza.

,,Hlavně mi tu nebul Dudley. Chlapy nepláčou." Řekl Harry.

Dudley si otřel rukou slzy a nějakého toho holuba a řekl ,,jo máš pravdu, Harry. Jenom je toho nějak moc najednou."

,,Já také s tím nepočítal ani v noční můře, že se stane taková katastrofa a zasáhne to zrovna vás." Řekl Harry a hluboce vzdychl.

,,Ty Harry myslíš, že když mámu a tátu dáme do těch kovových rakví a zapečetíme je, tak na ně žádný černokněžník nešáhne?" Ptal.

,,No doufejme, že ne. Není to stoprocentně jisté řešení, ale lepší než aby teta a strejda někde zevlovali jako zombíci po ulici a strašili lidi. Je to nechutná magie a pohled, vím to z vlastní zkušenosti." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty jsi něco takového viděl Harry?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano a oproti tomu americké horrory jsou fakt ukolébavka pro děti Dudley." Řekl Harry.

,,Ukolébavka?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano." Řekl Harry, ale dále se mu o jeho zkušenostech s nemrtvými nechtělo mluvit.

,,A co v dalšího máš v plánu, Harry?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Och najít nějaké spojení do Godrikova dolu, já ho totiž v 3D neznám, abych nás tam přemístil." Řekl Harry.

,,No můžeme jet vlakem nebo autobusem, ale já nevím, kde ten Godrikův důl leží?" Pokrčil rameny.

,,Řekl jsi autobus, Dudley?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl Dudley nejistě. Snad bratranec nezapomněl na dopravní prostředky?

,,Ty jsi někdy naprosto geniální Dudley." Řekl s velkým úsměvem Harry směr jeho.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se Dudley a nevěděl, co tím Harry myslí.

Harry vytáhl malou dózičku z jeho další kapsy na kalhotách a otevřel jí a v ní byl zvláštní hnědý krém.

Kousek ho ubral a začal si ho patlat na čelo, tam kde měl tu jizvu.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,,No tak Dudley přece si musel někdy vidět někdy ženskou s kryjícím mejkapem. Například tvou mámu. I když teta spíše používala hodně zvláčňujících krémů a podobných sajrajtů ani s jednou přírodní složkou ale tuctem chemikálii." Řekl Harry.

Dudley se začervenal. Proč si Harry patlal na tu jizvu mejkap? To se za ní tak styděl nebo co.

,,No oni kouzelnici až na pár výjimek nevědí, že jsem najednou starší a já nechci, aby se toho domákly posluhovači Hadí prdelky. Je to krytí. Stejně jsem si to půjčil od mé holky. Od Tenten." Řekl Harry a podíval se do zrcátka na uzávěru té dózičky, zavřel jí a zase jí schoval do kapsy.

,,Jo takhle krytí." Řekl Dudley.

,,S tím díky mé práci mám hodně zkušeností. Nechtěj vědět, jak vypadám s blond vlasy. Strašně, Dudley." Řekl Harry.

Dudley se tiše zasmál. Jo to by si ano on nedokázal představit.

,,No a teď si zahrajeme na kouzelnické turisty. Umíš Dudley napodobit francouzský přízvuk. Sorry vím o tvém zájmu o tuto řeč." Řekl Harry.

,,To je dobrý. Klidně to svedu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dobrá teď pojedeme kouzelnickým dopravním prostředkem do Godrickova dolu. Ty řekneš, že jsme turisté, kteří ho chtějí vidět kvůli domu Potterů. Víš on je trochu atrakcí. Doufám, že Remus trochu zabafá na ty potvory a bude mít tam klid." Řekl Harry.

,,Jaký prostředek, doufám, že ne teleport?" Ptal se Dudley a měl docela hrůzu, jestli bude muset ještě takto cestovat.

,,Ne tohle je skoro normální autobus. Spíš záchranný, ale kouzelníci ho využívají jako normální dopravní linku po celé Velké Británii." Řekl Harry.

,,To jich musí být víc ne?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,To nevím, já s ním jel jenom několikrát. Záchranný autobus prosím." Řekl a máchl rukou i s hůlkou Harry.

Pak ještě podal váček Dudleymu.

Tady v tom váčku jsou tři gaelony a tři srpce. Nevím kolik přesně stát, Dudley, ale když se sekneš tak by to nemělo tolik vadit." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Ok." Řekl Dudley a v tu chvíli na rohu, kde stáli, před hřbitovem v Coventry přistál dvoupodlažní autobus.

Takový třípodlažák ještě Dudley neviděl. Nebyl vůbec červený, jak byl zvyklý, ale fialový a měl na sobě namalované hvězdičky v různých barvičkách. Měl pestrobarevné záclonky v oknech a na konci u výstupu byla v závěsném květináči kytka, která vypadala jako begonie nebo něco takového, přišlo Dudleymu.

,,Tohle není Ernie." Řekl Harry, když viděl ten autobus.

Otevřely se dveře a tam neseděl žádný chlap, ale korpulentní ženská s nakrátko ostříhanými vlasy obarvené na světle modrou a zelenou. Na sobě měla oranžovou kombinézu a ve výstřihu měla krajku, přesto jí ty prsa byla dost vidět.

,,Nazdárek lidičky já jsem Amanda, kam to bude." Řekla na pozdrav.

Dudley na to stvoření vyvaleně čuměl. Máma by rozhodně tu ženskou s tím účesem považovala za exota první třídy.

Harry se zazubil. Tohle rozhodně nebyl Ernie Bourák nebo Sturgis Silnička nebo jak se ten chlap jmenoval, takže může tu nerušeně zaplatit.

,,Madam, my bychom se rádi podívali do Godrickova dolu. Jsme tu návštěvě za příbuznými a chtěli jsme zhlédnout ten dům, kde se stalo to neštěstí." Řekl Harry.

,,Och tak samozřejmě. Bude to za 10srpců za vás dva zlatíčka." Řekla ta ženská a trochu se opřela o volant.

Harry sebral Dudleymu zase ten váček a vylovil malé stříbrné mince a deset jich dal té ženské. Ta něco naťukala do automatu na jízdenky a vyjela normální jízdenka z Coventry do Godrickova dolu.

,,Vzadu je malé pohoštění pro cestující. Kartáčky jako strejc nedávám, je to debilita, místo toho tam máte i něco i ostřejšího na jazýček zlatíčka. Měli by jste si sednout." Řekla a máchla rukou a dveře se zavřely za nimi, až se Dudley trochu lekl.

Harry ho popohnal dozadu, kde hned zasedl do křesel jako v nějaké kavárně a ne autobuse.

,,Tohle je asi neteř Ernieho Bouráka, má to tu útulné." Řekl tiše Dudleymu Harry.

,,A jedem zlatíčka! Příští stanice legendární Godrickův důl!"

A Dudley v příští chvíli zabořil do křesla, jak to rychle zrychlilo. Tudle autobus, tohle jelo jak ferrari! Bralo to zatáčky hopem a jako by se to pokaždé zmenšilo, když se to vyhýbalo ostatním autům. Po chvíli si na to Dudley zvykl, ale z okna se dívat nedalo, bolela z toho hlava, protože se kolem strašlivě rychle míhala krajina.

Celá cesta trvala k údivu Dudleyho jenom třicet minut. Pak zase zazněl hlas té Amandy.

,,Zlatíčka vystupovat! Godrikův důl!"

Dudley se zvedl z křesla a těžkými kroky se vybatolil z autobusu a Harry za ním.

,,Jsi ok Dudley?"Ptal se ho Harry znovu.

,, Jenom to bylo hodně rychlé. Jako to přemisťovaní nebo co to je." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo to je magický autobus, ten zákony fyziky moc nezná." Zasmál se Harry.

,, Tohle je Godrickův důl? Vypadá to dost na zapadákov." Řekl Dudley a podíval se kolem sebe.

Byla to normální staroanglická vesnice s kostelem na menším vršku nad vesnicí. Dudley cítil hnůj a něco jako rozkvetlé kytky nebo ovocné stromy.

,,Já tu nikdy nebyl Dudley stejně jako ty, ale chci se podívat na hroby mých rodičů a rodný dům v jakém stavu je. Podle Remuse je popisné číslo našeho domu číslo 13." Řekl Harry a podíval se kolem po domovních číslech.

,,Třináctka, hm já tamhle vidím 20, tak možná je to v té ulici." Řekl Dudley a ukázal na postranní uličku.

Tak tam šli, ale našli jenom vyšší čísla od dvacítky nahoru.

,,Tak dobrá tady to není." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to tu musíme obejít." Pokrčil rameny Dudley.

Tak procházeli jednotlivé ulice, až došli na první pohled k nejstarší ulici ve vesnici, tam byli staré kamenné nebo roubené baráčky. Ulice začínala číslem jedna a šla dozadu skoro ke kostelu do vršku.

Tak jí šli. Jedna, dva, tři, čtyři, pět, šest, sedm, osm, devět, deset, jedenáct, dvanáct a pak konečně třináct. Jenom Dudleymu bylo divné, že vidí zarostlou zahradu a nic víc. Žádný dům, jenom křoví.

,,Tady nic nestojí." Řekl tedy.

,,Ale stojí, ale před očima ostatních to chrání kouzla." Řekl Harry a vzal ho za ruku a otevřel zahradní branku.

Najednou tam stál barák nebo spíš vila. Neuvěřitelný podle Dudleyho, ale Dudley už si za těch pár dní zvykl, že nic na světě není tak úplně normální jak říkali máma a táta, a že jsou věci kouzelné a nenormální, které jsou krásné a úžasné.

,,Tak a jsem v mém rodném." Řekl tiše Harry.

Dudley se tu cítil zvláštně, když hned za Harrym vcházel do vily. Byla vyklizená a prázdná a všude byl prach a špína, ale Dudley tu neviděl strhané tapety a ani plísně jak to u opuštěných baráků bývá. Dole byla kuchyně, lodžie, obývací místnost, jídelna, dále knihovna, pracovna a koupelna a pokoj pro hosty. Pak vešli do patra. Tam byla ložnice, pak další ložnice a pak pokoj, kde byly vyražené dveře z pantů a místo okna tam zela obří díra. V rohu stála ještě stále dětská postýlka. Dudley viděl zčernalé zdi a fleky. Hnědočerné fleky, které byly v různých směrech. Bože, pak si uvědomil co to je. Krev to byla. Celý pokoj vypadal jako po hodně ostrém boji.

,,Co se tu stalo?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Tohle byl poslední vzdor mojí mámy proti Hadí prdeli. Nevzdala se mne a života bez boje." Řekl Harry a přešel k dětské postýlce a přejel rukou po jejím dřevě.

V Dudleym se krve nedořezal. Tak krev všude kolem byla jeho tety.

,,Jak se ten zmrd dostal do baráku?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Otevřel si dveře kouzlem a přešel přes tátu, kterého zabil jako prvního a pak šel až sem pro mne a mámu. Chtěl zabít a když chce on někoho za každou cenu zabít, tak mu nic a nikdo v cestě nezabrání. U mě tomu zabránila mámina magie a dala mu to co proto, jí ale neochránila." Řekl Harry smutně a vyšel zase z pokoje.

Podívali se ještě do koupelny a horní pracovny a pak zase sešli ze schodů dolů. Pak něco upoutalo Harryho pozornost.

Shýbl se pod schody a skulině mezi dvěma schody něco vylovil. Byl to prstýnek. Snubák jak Dudley poznal.

,,Ach jo, měli ho s ním pohřbít, to je táty." Řekl smutně Harry a dal ten prsten do kapsy.

Vyšli z domu a zase jakmile opustily zahradu a vyšli na ulici, tak tam ten dům nebyl. Dudley byl docela rád, že toto místo navštívil. Uvědomil, jakou minulost má v sobě Harry a že teta Lily je vlastně hrdinka v jeho očích.

,,Tak a teď navštívím hroby mých rodičů, jestli to nevadí." Řekl mu Harry.

,,Ne vůbec, ty si mě vzal za mímy prarodiči, tak proč já bych nešel s tebou za tvými rodiči." Řekl Dudley a zakroutil hlavou.

Došli na hřbitov a pak skoro půl hodiny hledali na hodně velkém a starém hřbitově Potterovi. Dudley tam nacházel dokonce náhrobky dotované do í a dokonce jeden z í. Fího ta vesnice je hodně stará.

,,Hej Dudley, pojď sem, já je našel." Řekl Harry.

Dudley se vymotal kolem staré thůje a pak bezového keře došel až k Harrymu. No po umělecké stránce teta Lily a strejda James mnohem hezčí náhrobek než jeho prarodiče. Měli tam anděla, který držel nějakou kytici, kdoví čeho. Na hrobě byl věnec cesmíny, která už byla celá zvadlá a vysušená.

,,Někdo sem dal věnec cesmíny asi na Vánoce." Řekl Harry.

,,Dost možná podle toho jak ten věnec vypadá." Řekl Dudley.

Harry pozvedl znovu hůlku a mávl a věnec zmizel a místo něho tam stála kytice ve váze celá z oranžových lilií.

,,Musíte ještě trochu vyčkat tati a mami. Pak si pro vás přijdu a vezmu si vás za Siriem do Listové, zde nezůstanete. To vám slibuji." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty je chceš přesunout?" Ptal se překvapeně Dudley.

,,Ano chci je mít na jednom místě." Řekl Harry.

Dudley jenom pokýval hlavou. Pak znovu odešli z hřbitova.

,,Ehm jaká je ta Listová Harry o které stále mluvíš?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Krásná Dudley jednou ti jí ukážu, až budu mít čas. Kouzelníci a nekouzelníci tam žijí po spolu a nikdo tam většinou nestojí stranou. Našel jsem tam štěstí, kamarády, poznal co je vášeň a láska v celém rozpětí." Řekl Harry.

Dudley jenom pokýval znovu šiškou, protože se nechtěl dál ptát.

,,No kam teď, je deset hodin na oběd dost brzo, ale já bych něco snědl, už jsem dost hodin na nohou a můj žaludek hlásí prázdno." Řekl Harry, nakrčil nos a rozhlížel se kolem.

Na to, že to byla docela velká vesnice tak tu Harry Potter neviděl restauraci, ale jen hospodu nebo spíše nálevnu piva kde nevařily. Byl tu jenom koloniál a pošta. Podle něho bída.

,,Tady je to fakticky zapadákov, ale je tu klid." Řekl Harry a pak se podíval na Dudleyho.

,,Co bys na to říkal se podívat do jednoho zajímavého města, já tam nikdy nebyl, ale použijeme zase magický autobus." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm kam?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Do Blackpoll. Dudley, tam si dáme oběd a vyřídíme pár nákupů. Já pak zavolám mému bráchovi Nevillovi, aby nás vyzvedl a přemístil na Longbottom manor." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá jak chceš, to ty tu děláš cestovku Harry." Řekl Dudley.

,,Já nejsem žádná cestovka Dudley, ale jenom chci s tebou strávit trochu času a přivést tě na jiné myšlenky." Řekl Harry a vyndal zase hůlku a přivolal ten autobus, co podle Dudleyho se spíš choval jako taxi.

Za tuto cestu zaplatil Harry jenom čtyři ty podivné srpce. Byla to podle Amandy kratší trasa. Pak nejeli ani deset minut a byli na nábřeží u pláží v Blackpollu.

Pak hledali, kam by se šli najíst. Harry návrch mexické restaurace zamítl a k Italovy také nechtěl. Nakonec skončili v normální Anglické restauraci, kde se dalo platit kartou. Oba si dali celé meny. Tedy polévku, hlavní chod, dezert pak ještě si dal Harry kafe a Dudley čokoládový koktejl. Dudley kávu zatím nemusel. Za to vše zaplatily dohromady 40₤, což tentokrát platil Dudley svojí novou kreditkou, jelikož Harry platil ty cesty magickým autobusem.

Pak šli po nábřeží a koukali na obchody. Dudley zajel do prvního, který nabízel peněženky a pásky a jiné kožené zboží. Harry tam ani nevstoupil a počkal venku. Prý, aby mu nemluvil do výběru. Dudley po půl hodině šťastně tvářící vrátil s novou koženou peněženkou a také menším ruksakem, také koženým.

Dudley ulovil tmavě modrou koženou peněženku za 32₤ a pak ruksak za 120₤. Harry pak řekl, že ostatní už mu zaplatí sám, protože by mohl přesáhnout svůj denní limit 300₤.

Pak šli do obuvnictví a tam si vybral Dudley adidasky, jaké míval dříve 75₤, dále polobotky zcela černé, aby podle Harryho měl co si vzít na ten pohřeb za 60₤, sandále za 30₤ na léto. Poté co vyšli ven z obuvnictví tak celou tu obří tašku s botami nechal Harry zmenšit hůlkou a Dudley si jí pak mohl dát do baťohu. Dudley si říkal, že tohle je rozhodně dobrý kouzelnický trik. Ten být na živu, ten by máma měla ráda.

Šli dál a Dudley ještě zašel k bankomatu a vybral poprvé ze své karty nějaké peníze do své nové peněženky. Celkem 55₤, aby měl něco při ruce. Pak ještě si došli s Harrym na zmrzlinu za pár liber. Pak vlezli znovu do jednoho krámu, ale Dudley byl docela překvapen, kam Harry leze. Byl to obchod s výpočetní technikou. Tam Harry nechal tučné sousto obchodníkovy a koupil prodlužovačky a náhradní zdroje celkem za 500₤ a pak celý nákup zmenšil a dal do Dudleyho ruksaku. Dudley se divil, že to tak málo váží.

Harry jenom řekl, to kouzlo sníží i hmotnost toho co on zmenšil. Dudley si připadal jako zmenšený náklaďák. Harry ho pak zvedl do místního parku a tam vyndal v jednom zákoutí hůlku a řekl.

,,Epecto Patronum."

Dudley si na to vzpomněl a vyvolalo to u něho divný mrazivý pocit. Najednou předním létal zářivý albatros, ale toho si Dudley nepamatoval. Přece Harry míval něco jiného nebo ne? Dudley už si nepamatoval.

,,Neville jsme blízko tebe v hlavním parku Blackpollu. Prosím mohl by se sem přemístit a vzít nás k tobě domů. Harry a Dudley." Řekl Harry k tomu zvířeti a to zmizelo v zářivém kotouči světla.

,,Co to bylo?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Patron, ochranné zaklínadlo, které umí posílat zprávy a chránit před černou magii, tak jako já jsem kdysi udělal u tebe." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo vzpomínám před tím mozkomorem nebo jak." Řekl Dudley a otřepal se.

,,Přesně tak Dudley. Tyhle mozkomoři jsou hrozné potvory. Díky bohu jich moc není." Řekl Harry.

Dudley si oddychl. Ty kreatury, které sice neviděl, ale cítil, už nikdy v životě nechtěl vidět.

,,A jaká je ta tvoje Tenten?"Ptal se jen tak ze zvědavosti Dudley.

,,Nebo,j poznáš jí Dudley, ale poslyš, kdy mi dva jsme se bavili o holkách." Pohlédl na něho šibalsky Harry.

Dudley zrudnul. Jo to vlastně nikdy. Dudley se Harrymu většinou vyhýbal.

,,Jen tak. O holce jsem tě slyšel mluvit jenom jednou o té Cho. V baráku no byly tenké zdi. Táta měl, investoval do odhlučnění." Řekl Dudley a pokusil se o úsměv.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry a obočí mu vyletělo skoro z čela.

,,No když ty jsi mluvil ze spaní." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ach tak." Plácl se do čela Harry a nasadil ztrápený výraz.

,,Cho je minulost, asi pro ni přítomnost, ale nic pro mě." Řekl Harry a zase pokrčil rameny.

,,Aha a jak vůbec tu Tenten našel?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Bratranče ty jsi nějak moc zvědavý, viď?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jenom okrajově." Řekl Dudley.

,,No tak dobrá, já jsem jí trochu dostal jako dárek a pak jsme už zůstali spolu, protože to nám oběma vyhovovalo. Víš Tenten jako já Dudley je sirotek od raného dětství." Řekl Harry.

Dudley pokýval hlavou. Jo vrána k vráně sedá, jak říkala máma, ale něco mu nebylo jasné.

,,Jak dárkem?" Ptal se.

Harry se začervenal a povídá.

,,Za tím stojí Hermiona. Na mé narozeniny mi podstrčila přes tu zrzku, která se jmenuje Ginny a je mého kamaráda Rona malá sestra, očarovaný dezert a mě a Nevillovi vyrašilo na hlavě ne paroží jako Conerovi, ale rohy jako u berana nebo kozoroha. Strašné. Horší byl, ale nápis co se objevil na mé hrudi. Bylo tam jméno Tenten no Neville tam měl Ruku. Vůbec to nešlo dolů! Zatracená Ginny Weasleyová nám pak prozradila jak se toho zbavit. Museli jsme té dotyčné dát francouzáka. Jo to by ještě šlo, ale museli jsme celou Listovou s těmi rohy na hlavě. Hrozný trest od Ginny, ale to nebylo ještě vše Dudley." Vyprávěl Harry, zatímco s ním Dudley čekali na Nevilla.

,,Co už může být horšího?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Jo ti jsi ještě čistá lilie Dudley. Hermiona se spolčila s tou Rukou a mojí Teten a ty se náležitě připravily. Víš Hermiony babička Amelie byla, když byla mladá známa Londýnská estrádní tanečnice." Řekl Harry.

,,Štětka?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ne ta Amelie jenom tancovala před chlapy podle všeho, nechodila za nimi do postele podle Hermiony, ale já milé Mie tak docela ohledně toho nevěřím. Je to prohnaná holka a liška. No a tak jsem já skončil připoutaný k posteli okovy svléknutý do naha a ostatek nechám tvým bludným myšlenkám Dudley. Neville skončil namazaný jako dort polevou, čokoládou a olízaný a pořádně zkažený. A to takto vypadali moje šestnáctiny." Prohlásil Harry a Dudley zrudnul jako třešeň.

Raději se té Hermioně vyhne obloukem.

,,A ten tvůj kamarád Ron, ten ti nepřišel na pomoc?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Chytrá otázka Dudley. Chudáka Rona jeho vlastní sestra uspala dalším dezertem a strčila do kůlny s hordou pavouků. Víš, Ron má mírnou arachnofobii a pavouky nesnáší už jenom od pohledu. Trvalo to pořádně dlouho, než se odsud dostal." Řekl Harry.

Dudley se zašklebil. Neznal žádného kluka, který by se bál pavouků. Jenom holky. Harry měl fakt divného kamaráda.

V tom Dudley uslyšel za sebou rázné kroky. Otočil se a tam se k nim rázným krokem blížil právě Neville.

,,Aha tak tady jste. Hledal jsem vás po celém parku. Harry musel si vybrat zrovna toto místo. Tady je to obrovské, víš." Řekl Neville.

,,Já to tu neznám Neville, to ty jsi tu skoro místní až na těch pár let v Listové." Řekl Harry.

,,No jo ty jsi tu výletník a já místní tak pojďte." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm to se jako budeme zase přemisťovat?" Ptal se Dudley.

Neville zakroutil hlavou a něco vyndal z kapsy. Byli to postarší klíčky auta či motorky.

,,Hej kde jsi je sebral?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To jako myslíš, že pan Weasley je jediný kouzelník, který umí řídit Harry a koho asi učil jezdit na těch strojích v Oblačné Killer Bee, tebe rozhodně ne Harry." Řekl Neville a už razil k východu z parku.

,,Ty máš auto Neville?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Tudle auto, motorku." Řekl Neville.

Vyšli ven a tam stála motorka nebo spíš pravý Harlei Davison s jak se tomu říká přívěsem pro jednu osobu, která se tam mohla složit, sajdkará. Dudley čuměl jako na drát, div mu oči nevypadly.

,,Kdes to sebral Neville, to je přece Hagrida!" Řekl Harry.

,,He Hagrida, ten obřík to kdysi vzal od Siria a nikdy nevrátil. A když jsem vyzvedával Alici tak jsem si to vzal. Prý ti to mám dát, ale nejprve se bráško musíš naučit v Listové řídit a nezabít přitom Tsunade nebo někoho z Listové." Mínil Neville a zacinkal klíči.

,,Fího kmotr je tedy lotr, ale ty větší Neville, nejprve Azkabán a pak Siriova motorka." Kroutil hlavou Harry.

Neville otevřel klíčkem kufřík na helmy a vyndal rovnou tři. Dudley nechápal, jak se do toho úložného prostoru vešli tři, ale asi byli v tom ty pověstné čáry máry.

,,Tak ty Dudley do sajdkary, a Harry za mne." Řekl Neville a nasadil si helmu.

Dudley poslušně si jí také nasadil. Sice byla modré barvy, starší a voněla po nějakém chlastu, ale jinak byla pohodlná. Nasoukal se do sadkary. Bylo mu trochu těsno, ale šlo to. Neville nastartoval a ozvala se muzika.

,,Sirius si připojil na zapalování radio, ten číman." Řekl Harry a sedl za Nevilla.

,,Jo má tam na fest danou rockovou stanici." Řekl Neville a rozjel se.

Dudley si málem dal do žeber. Ta motorka byl rozhodně silná, ale co by také chtěl. Je to Harlei!

Fakt tento výlet není vůbec nudný! Vyjeli z Blackpollu a Dudley viděl, jak cestou se za nimi ohlíželi všechny věkové kategorie obou pohlaví. Jo vidět Harlej se sajdkárou v běžném provozu není zrovna běžné a to ani ve Velké Británii. Pak, jakmile byli na silnici, tak Neville zmáčkl divné tlačítko u pravé brzdy a oni se vznesly do vzduchu. Dudleyho se pokoušeli mdloby. Neville zmáčkl další, ale nic se nestalo.

,,Fího moje dětské sny nebyli tak daleko od věci. Asi jsem lítal s Hagridem či Siriem, když jsem byl mimino." Zařval Harry, aby ho bylo slyšet přes motor motorky.

Dudley si vzpomněl, jak jednou tohle Harry vyprávěl jako sen, když byli mladší. Takže měl pravdu. Motorky ty kouzelnické umějí lítat! Žádný sen jenom staré vzpomínky Harryho. Byl to úžasný pocit takto létat. Jako by Dudley seděl v kokpitu letadla. Chtělo se mu křičet radostí, ale tak trochu se styděl v přítomnosti Harryho a Nevilla, kteří nevydali ani hlásku. Neville prudce stočil celý stroj na západ a před Dudleym se rozprostřela velká skoro bezlesá krajina.

,,Tak pánové za tím kopečkem to už patří mne." Také zařval Neville kvůli burácení motoru motorky.

Proletěli nad kopcem na kterém se pásly ovce a ovčácký pes tam na ně štěkal a objevila se tam zase pustá krajina tu tam strom. Pak přišel les a za ním jak se zdálo na první pohled pustina.

Neville zakřičel ,,Prioris reguli defendům."

Dudley měl pocit jako by ho najednou ozářilo prudké sluníčko, i když bylo podmrakem. Zamžoural než si oči zase usmysleli, že je pro ně bezpečno a pak byl v údivu. Před ním stál menší palác. Šedá kamenná fasáda. Velká hlavní budova a dvě křídla. Za budovou i před ní zahrady s květinami a u levého křídla něco jako zimní zahrada nebo skleník.

,,Vítám vás na Longbottom Manor sídle starobylé rodiny Longbottomů ze Skotských močálů a hájů." Zařval Neville a pomalu přistával v mírných kruzích na zem. Přistál těsně přes hlavní budovou a sjel až na okraj, kde byla kůlna na košťata a zahradní náčiní a tu motorku zastavil.

Dudley se vysoukal ze sajdkary a velmi šťastně řekl.

,,To byla jízda."

Neville se jenom zazubil a nic neříkal.


	60. Kapitola 58 - Longbottom Manor

**Kapitola padesátá osmá – Longbottom Manor**

Dudley byl tou jízdou uchvácen, ale ještě víc tou stavbou před sebou. To byl v jeho očích palác jako ten hrad Bradavice, který sloužil jako škola.

,,Tak tady bydlíš, Neville?" Ptal se tiše Dudley.

,,Ne spíš jsem na návštěvě u babičky. Harry a my ostatní jsme přece říkali, že už na stálo bydlíme v Listové." Vysvětlil, Neville slušně a začal odmontovávat sajdkáru od motorky.

,,Jo to, ale tohle je ohromné sídlo." Řekl uchvácen Dudley.

,,Neville, proč odmontováváš sajdkáru od motorky?" Ptal se Harry a chtěl mu sebrat šroubovák z ruky, aby to nedělal.

,,Hej jak jí chceš jinak pak přenést do našeho světa. Tyhle věci se musí zvlášť zmenšit. Sirius to tam dal jako nástavbu Harry. Ta sajdkará není původní." Ťukl prstem do čela Harrymu Neville, aby ho nechal.

,,Ne původní?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hagrid to povídal při čaji. Alice mu řekla, že jí kamení! No ty jeho sušenky byly na ní moc kamenné." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak to, že o tom Hagrid tolik ví?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To by nebyl Sirius, aby nežvanil a nemluvil o své motorce." Řekl Neville.

,,Máš pravdu, to by musel být Sirius nemocný, aby nemluvil. Ten mluví někdy až moc." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč o tom Siriusi mluvíte jako by žil?" Ptal se Dudley, kterému to připadalo divné.

Harry se zakřenil a poškrábal se u nosu a povídá.

,,Uvidíš Dudley, on je jistým způsobem Sirius mezi námi a moje mamka a táta také."

,,To jako jak?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Hej nebuď tak zvědavej prcku." Řekla ženský hlas těsně za ním.

Dudley nadskočil a otočil se. Stála tam žena s růžovými vlasy.

,,A ty musíš být Dudley, viď? Já jsem Nymfadora Tonsková, říkej mi Tonsková, já svoje jméno moc nemusím. Jinak dobrý výkon ve Velké Hale." Řekla a podala mu přátelsky ruku.

Dudley trochu na ní vyvaleně čuměl, protože Nymfadora si vzala dárek od Mii a Siria a promenádovala se tedy venku v mini šatech.

,,Těší mě." Řekl trochu stále v šoku Dudley a ruku si s ní podal.

,,Tak byl výlet s Harrym úspěšný?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Po všech stránkách Doro, po všech stránkách, ale co ty. Kam se chystáš, že jsi tak oháknutá? To tu chceš zvedat mandle, ještě před tím nastoupíš jako profesorka do Bradavic svým kolegům nebo co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hej já jsem ti Harry nedovolila mi říkat Doro, to má dovolený jenom Sirius, Severus, Charlie, můj otec a máma, Ginny a Hermiona. Pro vás bez dovolení jsem jasně Tonsková. Vepiš si to Pottere do hlavy nebo ti to Reduktem napíšu já." Řekla ta Nymfadora a Dudley se oklepal.

,,No jo kapišto, ale proč ten úbor." Ptal se Harry.

,,Proč ne, je slunko a to je Skotsko, tak proč toho nevyužít." Řekla Tonsková a zatočila se kolem dokola.

,,Už aby sprchlo, aby tato malina zajela do sídla." Řekl Neville a montoval na té motorce dál.

,,Já ti dám malina Longbottome. Já myslela, že jsi vychovaný." Dala v bok ruce Nymfadora.

,,Jenom na tolik, aby se slušně vyjadřoval." Odvětil od práce Neville.

,,Tonsková už dorazili zásoby nebo ne?" Křikl ze dveří sídla hlas, který Dudley matně poznával. Takhle mluvil zrzek Ron? Ne.

Z hlavních velkým dveří se vyřítil zrzek s bílé košili a černých bermudách a pantoflích s kabelem kolem krku, v ruce s klávesnicí a baterkou v té druhé.

,,Ano jsou tu, ale já ty přístroje nebo co to má být nějak nevidím." Řekla Nymfadora a koukala se po Dudley, pak Harrym a Nevillovi.

,,Já jsem to Rone dal zmenšené do Dudleyho ruksaku." Řekl Harry.

,,Príma." Řekl ten Ron a přešel k Dudlemu.

Dudley musel pohlédnout nahoru. Ten zrzek byl snad dvoumetrový, jak byl velký. Pak hodil po té růžovce klávesnici a baterku. Ta Nymfadora Tonsková to pohotově chytila, podle Dudleyho měla zatraceně dobré reflexy. Utřel si ruce do bermud a napřáhl ruku.

,,Já jsem jinak Ron Weasley, Harryho kamarád, asi jsi mě viděl párkrát jako mladšího. Moc mě mrzí, to co se ti stalo, to se nemělo stát. Mou upřímnou soustrast a omlouvám se za konání mého staršího bratra Percyho." Řekl.

Dudley si namáhal hlavu který z těch zrzků to tenkrát byl, co mu udělal jazyk, ale to byla ta střelená dvojčata. Pak si vzpomněl na zrzka, který tahal Harryho z okna, když mu bylo 12 a koukl se na obličej toho zrzatého obra. Pak viděl to přerušení obočí a hned věděl, že fakt je to ten kluk, který tahal tenkrát Harryho z jejich baráku.

,,Omluvu přijímám, ale neměl by to říkat ten Percy?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Tobě se Percy neomluvil osobně?" Ptal se Harry.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou a řekl.

,,Já ho ani neviděl, vím o těch dvojčatech, která mi udělala ten jazyk, no tady o Ronovi a Ginny, ale jinak Weasleyovi neznám, vlastně ten pan s tou pleškou a brýlemi, to musí být asi váš taťka, co?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Tak za tohle Percyho přerazím, to se neumí ani omluvit." Řekl zachmuřený Ron.

,,Tohle si musí Percy jisto jistě vyžehlit, ještě dnes ho sem dovleču za ucho, když to bude nutné, aby se ti omluvil Dudley." Řekl Harry.

,,Máš mé svolení Harry." Zazubil se ten Ron a otočil se na Dudleyho.

,,No a tebe nejprve pozveme do slídící jednotky a pak tě ubytujeme. Snad ti nevadí mít na pokoji Deana a Seamuse?"Ptal se Ron.

Dudley zakroutil hlavou.

,,A ještě tam bude jeden kluk, ale toho jsi už viděl. Lee Jordán. Je tu teď docela dost lidí, ale ty pokoje jsou velké jako naše pokoje na Bradavicích, takže to nevadí, je tam místa dost." Dodal ten Ron.

Dudley byl docela na Leeho zvědav. Jestli uměl karate, tak musí o tom sportu také něco vědět a říkal něco policistovi v rodině a to bylo pro Dudleyho hodně zajímavé.

,,Já myslel, že bude Lee s Georgem a Fredem jako obvykle, je to jejich kámoš." Řekl Harry.

,,No ti jsou na pokoji s Billem a Charliem, Harry. Lee přišel pozdě, protože musel na záchod no do rozdělení pokojů kecela trochu mamka a paní Longbottomová, takže to podle Nevillova plánu to moc nevyšlo a máme tu navíc také Kruma a Smitha." Řekl nevrle Ron.

,,Krása, kde jsou ti dva, prosím pěkně?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No Krum je teď s Hagvaspárskými kluky a Garthem Fletcherem no Smithták je prostě mezi Mrzimorkými a Colinem, což mu určitě není příjemný být s tou štikou na pokoji, no ještě je tam ten Debrom." Prohlásil Ron.

,,Skvělá společnost." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak pojďte se podívat, co jsme zatím sestavili dole ve sklepení." Řekl Ron.

,,Ono to sídlo má sklepení?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

,,Jistě a dost velké, nechal jsem ho vyklidit." Ozval se od motorky Neville.

Harry nakrčil nos a už se společně s Dudleym se nechal vést Ronem do toho sídla. Vešli do velkého vestibulu, který byl podle Dudleyho velký jako garáž v jeho vyhořelém domově. Přezuli se do pantoflů, které tam byliyve velké skříni s malovaným motivem lvů. Pak zahnuli hned prvními dveřmi poblíž skříně. Vešli do prostorné místnosti, která byla podle slov toho Rona jenom studovna. Jestli tohle je studovna tak ať Dudleyho praští. Vždyť to bylo velké jako ředitelna ve Smeltings a ta byla velká. Ron vyndal jednu knihu, ve které poznal Dudley Kladivo na čarodějnice a celá protější zeď se jako kouzlem odsunula za tu druhou. Dudley koukal vyjeveně. To byl tajný vchod jako v nějakém filmu.

Pak šli společně s Harrym dolů po kamenných schodech a kolem nich se postupně rozsvěcovaly a zhasínaly lampy, jako na povel. Nebyly to elektrické lampy, ale plynové staré. Pak vešli do menší místnosti, která měla hned troje dveře. Ron otevřel ty na pravé straně a Dudley vykulil překvapením oči. Před ním byl sál. Místnost asi tak velká jako Bradavická hala. Byl tam obří stůl, který byl přeplněn papíry. Pak na stěnách tam nějaký chlap na štaflích montoval monitory a další holka je zapojovala k nějakému divnému počítači. Ron zapískal a oba se otočili.

,,Rone už jsi přinesl ty prodlužovačky a záložní zdroje? Jinak při spuštění vyhodíme pojistky v domě." Řekl černovlasý chlap s vlasy svázanými do ohonu nahoru. Připomínalo to ananas.

,,Jistě Schikamaru, máme posilu, tady tenhle pořízek je Dudley Dursley, Harryho bratranec." Představil ho Ron.

,,Jo ten jak skákal po tom chlapovi s tím příšerným předkusem?" Ptal se Shikamaru.

,,Zcela správně." Řekla ta holka a přešla blíž k Dudleymu. Ten zatajil dech, protože měl pocit jako by před ním stála miss Word, jak ta holka byla krásná.

,,Já jsem Hinata Yuhi, Dudley, ale říkej mi Nata, jako mi říkají přátelé." Řekla a usmála se něho.

,,Těší mě ehm Nata." Řekl rudý jak ředkvička z ní Dudley.

,,Jinak možná za nějaký čas nová paní Weasleyová, Nata je moje snoubenka." Řekl ten Ron.

Dudley zamrkal. Jo ten zrzek se o tom zmiňoval, ale tohle fakt nečekal. Ten zrzek fakt má štěstí.

,,Já jsem Schikamaru Nara a jsem Rona kamarád." Řekl ten černovláska s ohonem a pírsingem jak si posléze Dudley všiml, když si s ním potřásl rukou.

,,Mohl by jsi vyndat Dudley, ty krámy z ruksaku?" Prosil ho Ron.

Dudley tedy vyndal věci zmenšené Harrym ze svého nového batohu a Ron je zvětšil. Ron mu také zvětšil zpět na normální velikost i krabice s novými botami.

,,Harry má přece jenom přehled a já myslel, že je ohledně elektroniky nedouk." Mínil Ron, když rozbalil první záložní zdroj.

,,Jak to myslíš!" Ozval se naštvaně Harry.

,,Jak tohle vůbec vše funguje, tohle je přece asi magický barák a já tu nikde neviděl žárovku." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo nahoře možná, ale ne tady. Tady to Nevillův tatík přestavěl po mudlovsku na doslova bunkr." Řekl Ron.

,,Bunkr?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo byl tu sálový počítač a další věci, Frank Longbottom tu měl tajnou pracovnu. Přece jenom jde o jeho tajnou pracovnu, ne." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Jo to dává smysl, ale jak to, že o tom nevěděla paní Longbottomová. Přece sem musela proudit nějaká elektřina nebo ne a za tu musel přicházet nějaký účet?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne Harry to šlo přes někoho jiného. Nevillův tatíček, doufám, že se z toho dostane, byl mazaný, zřídil účet na jméno Frank Glokener u nějaké německé banky, dal tam část svého mění a na ten účet dal trvalý příkaz na placení elektřiny v tomto domě." Řekl Ron.

,,Jablíčko nepadlo daleko od stromu, jak to vidím já." Řekl Harry.

,,Ten Neville musí být zatraceně chytrý." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo spíše pěkně zákeřný, je Neville, když se naštve tak tráva neroste." Řekl Ron a rádoby prstem si podřízl hrdlo.

,,A koho vlastně všechno špehujete?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No hodně lidí, i když teď jenom pár. Budeme rozesílat broučky teď v noci na svá stanoviště. Celkem jich bude 65 z toho 58kamerových systémů bude u Smrtijedů a jejich Hadí prdelky a ostatní bude chránit důležitá místa." Řekl Ron.

,,To je hodně." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ano, ale teď to teprve sestavujeme Dudley." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty Rone, kdo to tu bude obsluhovat celou dobu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já, Nata, pomůže Ibiky a Schikamaru a potřebuji se zeptat spolužáků kdo umí s počítačem, já jsem se to naučil až v Listové a nevím kolik z nich umí s počítačem. To víš Harry kouzelnický svět tu je pozadu." Řekl Ron.

,,A proto mám návrh Rone, tady Dudley tu zůstává nějaký čas a s počítačem umí, tak by ti mohl trochu pomoci. No jestli ti to nevadí." Řekl Harry.

,,O fakt, príma, beru každýho, kdo ví co je na klávesnici a umí z myší." Řekl Ron.

,,A co jako budu tedy dělat?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Pozorovat kamery a případně s nimi pomocí šipek pohybovat. Jo, a kdyby se něco dělo hlásit to pomocí vysílačky dál Dudley. Úplně lehké. Večer ti to ještě blíže vysvětlím." Řekl Ron a přátelsky ho poplácal po rameni.

Dudleymu to připadalo jako ostraha v nějakém obchodním centru, který sedí před monitorem, ale jestli se může alespoň trochu zapojit tak to rád udělá. Ta Hadí prdel může za příliš mnoho smrťáků.

,,No teď ještě dojdeme ubytovat Dudleyho." Řekl Ron a chytl za rameno a už s ním šel ven z té místnosti.

Když vešli do té chodby tak se Dudley zastavil a zeptal se.

,,Kam vedou ty dvoje další dveře?"

,,No jedna je tajná knihovna a další vede do chodby z tohoto sídla. Je to únikový východ v případě nouze. Tohle sídlo je staré a není to první konflikt podle Nevilla, který zažívá. Longbottomové byli vždycky bojovná rodina a mysleli na zadní vrátka." Řekl Ron.

Dudley pokýval hlavou. Tajná chodba ven z paláce, to je čím dál více dobrodružné. Pak šli zase po schodech nahoru. Vešli do pracovny a Ron chvilku hledal nějakou knížku a pak na ní narazil. Bylo to vydání od Hemingwaye. Komu zvoní hrana. Dudleymu to přišlo vtipné. Otevírá to Kladivo na čarodějnice a zavírá Komu zvoní hrana. Pak vyšli zase do vestibulu a šli dvou dvéřovými dveřmi do velkého salonů. Tím prošli do prostorné chodby. Prošli jí a ocitli se ve velkém sále, kde bylo několik stolů přisunutých k sobě a u nich různé židle a přesto tam bylo ještě dost místa, aby se tam mohl tancovat valčík, podle Dudleyho.

,,Tady se v pět hodin sejdeme všichni na čaj a pak menší konzultaci Dudley." Řekl Ron.

Dudley kývl. To bude nějaká bojová porada.

Pak vešli podle slov Rona do jídelny. Ta byla také podle Dudleyho obří. Měla také velký krb na levé straně, který byl celý kamenný a velký jako on. Na římse krbu trůnil zvonek a dvě svíce a malá krabička s vzorem růží. Šli dál, vešli do velké obývací místnosti, kde byli schody nahoru a ne jedny. Ty schody podle Dudleyho šli do tří poschodí.

,,No tady je vstup do levého křídla, Dudley. Pravé křídlo je zase na druhé straně." Řekl Ron a už si to mašíroval s ním po schodech.

,,První patro jsme já, Nata, Nevillova babička, on a jeho snoubenka s malou Alicí, Harry a jeho přítelkyně Tenten, Schikamaru a Ginny, mamka a taťka. Druhé patro mý bráchové, další lidi z Listové, Hermiona, Nymfadora, Remus, pan Snape a Moddy s Kinsleym. Třetí patro ty, kluci z Nebelvíru, Hagvaspáru s Krumem a Garthem a Mrzimorští. Na druhém křídle jsou pak holky a budou tam někteří členové řádu, kteří tu zůstanou a nebudou se sem přemisťovat." Řekl Ron.

Dudley pokýval hlavou.

Došli do třetího patra a tam Ron řekl, že jeho pokoj je po levé straně druhé dveře a odešel. Řekl, že má dole ještě hodně práce.

Dudley je tedy otevřel a tam už na něho čekal Dean, Seamus a Lee Jordán rozvalený na kanapi, které bylo před obřím vitrážovým oknem.

,,Ahoj Dudley, konečně jsi dorazil do Nevillova bejváku." Řekl Seamus.

,,Jo kdo by to do Neva řekl, že je pánem tokového paláce a má rodinu tak starou jako Bradavice. Pěkně nás vodil za nosík, ten kaktusák." Řekl Dean, který ho radostně objal.

,,Jakej kaktusák, ten je jak Agent 007, převést Snapa těmi klíčky a těmi zmijozelskými kamarády. To se mu povedlo." Řekl Lee Jordán a zvedl se z kanape.

,,Jenom by mě zajímalo, jak vypadá ta jeho ženská s kterou má tu malou?" Zamyslel se Seamus.

,,No podle toho malého děvčete bych řekl, že má rozhodně modré nebo zelené oči, jinak je vidět, že ta Alice je Nevillova až na tu příšernou radost z každého zvířátka jako Hagrid." Řekl Dean.

,,Sakra kdo by to do něho řekl, že se tak rychle Nev rozmnoží." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nikdo jiný nebyl tak plachý k holkám a najednou tohle. Uhodil nečekaně jako bomba." Řekl Lee Jordán.

,,Jo jako ta snoubenka Rona, kdo je to vůbec zač, nějaká víla?" Ptal se zamyšleně Seamus.

,,No je hezká." Řekl Dudley.

,,Tys jí viděl?" Ptal se překvapeně Dean.

Dudley kývl.

,,A jaká je, blond, hnědovláska nebo černovláska?" Ptal se zvědavě Seamus.

,,Černovláska s modrýma očima. Trochu připomíná Sněhurku." Řekl Dudley.

,,Sněhurku?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Mudlovská pohádka Seamusi, takže milej Roník si nabalil černovlásku." Mnul si ruce Lee Jordán.

,,Je větší nebo menší?" Ptal se Dean.

,,No je menší než já." Řekl Dudley.

,,Aha takže Roník má raději menší než on sám. Obryně nehledá, dobře. No tu holku Harryho o které mluvil Fred a George znáš?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ne, ale podle všeho je s ní od šestnácti a no ehm v posteli." Řekl Dudley a trochu se začervenal.

Lee se rozesmál a povídá.

,,No takže ani Potter není panic. Zbývá Roník."

,,U něho těžko." Řekl hlas ode dveří. Dudley a ostatní se otočili a tam stáli dva zrzci skoro stejní, jenom jeden měl jiný účes než ten druhý a také jeden nebyl pořádně oholeny.

,,Frede a Georgi." Spráskl radostně ruce Lee.

,,Také tě rád vidím Lee." Řekli oba dva.

,,Vy!" Vykřikl Dudley.

,,Co my?" Ptal se ten po levé straně neoholený.

,,Vy jste mi tenkrát dali ten příšerný bonbon, po kterém mi narostl ten jazyk!" Křikl Dudley a vyřítil se na ně zlostně. Ohnal se po nich, ale ten hladce oholený se uhnul ke skříni, zatímco ten druhý byl pomalejší a schytal do nosu od Dudleyho.

,,Auuu! Proč mě poslední dobou každý mlátí!" Křikl ten zrzek, držel si nos z kterého měl najednou bambuly a tekla mu krev.

,,Frede." Křikl ten druhý a pak se otočil na Dudley, který se chystal dát další ránu jemu.

,,Ok omlouvám se za ten jazyk. Neměl jsem si z tebe střílet. Omlouvám se i za Freda. Už se to nestane." Řekl a potil se na čele.

Dudleyho vztek pominul tak rychle, jako přišel.

,,Fího ty máš fakt páru Dudley Dursley. Už se nedivím, že jsi zmlátil Crebra a Goyla tak hravě." Řekl Seamus.

,,Merline Frede vypadáš jako bys měl místo nosu cedník." Řekl Lee.

,,Prloč jhá." Řekl Fred a držel si nos.

,,Asi sis to zasloužil brácho." Řekl ten druhý zrzek.

,,Počkej, já ti to zpravím." Řekl Lee a vytáhl hůlku a řekl ,,Espiky."

Fredův nos přestal cedit krev a také nevypadal tak opuchle.

,,Mohu se zeptat, proč vypadáte každý jinak kluci, no ten účes a proč Frede nejsi oholený?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Musím to vysvětlovat." Řekl s nakrčeným nosem, krví na rukávu Fred a tvářil se jako podebraný vřed.

,,Ale ten má jenom špatný týden Lee." Řekl George.

,,Jo a ty jsi krása sama brácho, proč se to vše muselo stát mne a ne tobě." Zlostně řekl ke svému dvojčeti Fred.

,,Já nevím, ale za něco si můžeš také sám Frede." Řekl George.

Ten Fred jenom vzdychl a podíval se do země.

,,Time out kluci, co se stalo?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ti dva se trochu pohádali." Řekl další hlas a do místnosti nakoukl další zrzek. Ten byl trochu zavalitější a byl obalený na jistých místech jako by se věnoval nějakému sportu.

,,No to je slabé slovo Charlie, spíš pořádně. Kam jste se to bráškové zašili?" Ptal se další zrzek jednoznačně nejstarší z nich.

,,Ale velcí bratři nás najednou chtějí hlídat." Zamračil se ten Fred.

,,Ne, ale jenom mám říct, aby jste se všichni dostavili na pátou do té jídelny." Řekl ten nejstarší zrzek a odešel.

,,Tak já razím na informační obchůzku." Řekl ten druhý a také odešel.

,,Uf konečně zmizeli." Odechl si ten Fred.

,,Vy dva jste se pohádali?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,No dalo by se říct." Řekl trochu nejistě ten George.

,,Co se stalo?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Musím to vysvětlovat pořád, že jsem idiot?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Frede Lee má právo to vědět." Řekl George.

,,Co?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Já se vrátím do Bradavic." Řekl George.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Lee a znělo tol dost překvapeně.

,,Vždyť jste zdrhli a já myslel, že napořád." Řekl Seamus.

,,No já změnil názor a chci školu dodělat. Podle pana profesora Kratiknota budu sice opakovat ročník a ale co se dá dělat, no budu zkoušet NKŮ z lektvarů a postupně si je dodělám také. Mluvil jsem osobně ze Snapem a ten mi dal šanci a chtěl by mě učit na mistra lektvarů." Řekl George.

,,Cože, to jako fakt? Ty si určitě za mě Georgi utahuješ, nebo jsi Fred?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ani jedno Lee, já to myslím smrtelně vážně." Řekl Georg.

,,Proč tak najednou?" Ptal se Lee, který George nechápal, že leze zase do školy.

,,No nejprve Fred mě strčil za kotlík v tom našem krámu a já objevil, že mě to baví a pak jsem potkal někoho, na kom mi moc záleží a ta osoba mě přivedla ještě víc k lektvarům." Řekl George a začal si hrát s prsty. Nebyl si jistá, jestli mu Lee tohle uvěří.

Lee se nejprve zachmuřil jako bouřkové mračno na Freda a pak když viděl, že si George hraje se svými prsty samou nervozitou tak mu to doklaplo.

,,Nekecej Georgi, ty jsi sis našel holku!" Řekl.

,,No jako holku bych neoznačoval ten kus, který zamotal bráchovi hlavu, je to spíše už dospělá žena Lee když už má dítě." Řekl Fred.

Lee vykulil obě oči. Ženská s dítětem a George? Tak to by ani v nejdivočejších snech nepředstavoval.

,,Takže nějaká baba s děckem, která je bohatá nebo co?" Ptal se Seamus.

Ten George pozvedl hůlku proti Seamusovi a řekl.

,,Řekni to ještě jednou a skončíš s parožím jako Conner, Finnigene."

Seamus zvedl obě ruce, že nic neudělá a mlčel.

,,Lee jak dobře si znal Percyho ročník?" Ptal se George.

,,Proč, potřebujete někoho kontaktovat, aby jste našli Percánkovi holku?" Ptal Dean.

,,Ale ne, to není třeba, ten už svojí pokličku má. Nehledě na to, že za pár měsíců nás udělá strýci nějakého malého prcka. Ne, že bych se na to těšil." Řekl Fred.

,,Cože Percy, otcem?" Ptal se překvapeně Lee a myslel, že už ho dnes nic nepřekvapí. Nejprve Potter a spol. , pak si usmysleli šokovat Fred a George, prej že se pohádali, pak z George vyleze známost a pak podle Freda a George asexuální byrokrat Percy má ženskou a čeká s ní děcko.

,,Ano víme to teprve pár hodin od jistého budoucího strýčka z druhé strany, jménem Victor Krum. Ten se netvářil vůbec nadšeně spíše nasraně, že mu Percy zbouchl ségru." Řekl George.

Leemu vylézaly obě oči z důlků jako by rády vydaly na výlet. Victora Kruma ségra a zabedněný Percyval? To si dělají z něho kluci srandu?

,,Proč chcete kontakt tedy na Percyho ročník?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Žadný kontakt Lee, špatně si pochopil, no ta osoba na které mi zálež, je z Percyho ročníku." Řekl George a začervenal se.

Lee si myslel, že ho z toho trefí. George má o dva roky starší známost!? Co přejelo Georgi přes hlavu?

,,Možná ti něco říká jméno Verity Rucornová, je tu její sestra Abigeil." Řekl George.

Lee zamrkal. To snad ne, ne u všech ropušníků, jeho kamarád se zbláznil do Zmijozelky! Merline ,držte ho, to ho chtějí ti praštění Weasleyovi dostat do hrobu.

,,Ehm dobrá a to jste se pohádali kvůli holce." Řekl nejistě Lee.

,,No tak trochu, ono toho Le bylo trochu víc, doufám, že Fred jisté věci pochopil a já mohu mít klidné svědomí." Řekl George.

,,He klidné svědomí, to ty jsi tu hrál tajnůstkáře ne já, já jsem nikdy před tebou drahý bratře netajil." Řekl Fred.

,,Já jsem to chtěl také vyklopit, ale ty jsi mi nedovolil jí vůbec u nás zaměstnat, nebo se s ní a Edwinem objevit a kdybys věděl předtím, že je Zmijozelka tak už vůbec. Já chtěl na tebe pozvolna ne zhurta a já zatím s Verity ani nechodím, jenom jsme přátelé, jenom bych rád chtěl, aby byla pro mě víc než to." Řekl George.

Lee byl překvapen a zděšen, George s tou ženskou nechodí, ale je do ní zamilovaný po uši, takto ho nezná.

Fred se jenom zamračil, ale nic neříkal.

,,Tak to je mi romance." Řekl Dean.

,,Tobě Thomasi tak budu něco vysvětlovat, po té co jsem tě našel ve výklenku s mojí sestrou." Řekl ostře George a nasadil škleb a otočil se na Lee.

,,No s tebou Lee si to také vyřídím. Co tě napadalo mimo naší přítomnost balit naší malou sestru ty bejku."

Lee zbledl, jak se toho George domákl! Je v průseru jednoznačně jestli to ví.

,,Co říkáš Georgi?" Ptal se Fred a vylétlo mu obočí.

,,Ale ten její nový přítel ten Nara, se hezky v alkoholovém rozpoložení rozmluvil a řekl mi o Leeho psaníčku, a já se tě Jordáne ptám, jak dlouho to běželo." Řekl George a dal hůlku na hrdlo Leeho Jordána.

Ten zbledl ještě víc a připadal si velice jako myš chycená do pasti.

,,No od doby co dala Thomasovi kopačky a vy jste zmizeli z Bradavic. Stýskalo, se jí po vás." Řekl Lee.

,,Nakopat tě někam Jordáne, za to, tak utěšovat naší malou sestru a lézt jí pod sukni, na to máš, ale napsat nám to ne. Jdi se vysrat, Jordáne." Řekl zlostně Fred.

,,Já s ní nic neměl krom polibků, já bych jí neublížil. Čestný Nebelvírský." Řekl zděšeně Lee, když ucítil na hrdle i Fredovu hůlku a další kluci v pokoji nejevili zájem mu nějak pomoci.

,,To ti mám věřit Jordáne? Docela si mě zklamal, kamaráde." Řekl George.

,,Ano to bohužel má George pravdu." Řekl Fred a sklonil hůlku a George ho následoval.

,,Já už mám někoho jiného s Ginny jsem to ukončil ještě před tím jejím výletem." Řekl Lee.

,,O fakt a koho?" Ptal se George.

,,Neříkejte to Harry Potterovi. Prosím kluci." Řekl Lee a trochu si třel ruce o sebe jako by prosil.

,,Proč by to neměl vědět Harry?"Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ehm no on…" Lee se odmlčel.

,,Tak to vyklop, i George dokáže mluvit o té své více než ty." Dupnul si Fred do podlahy. Lee ho docela nasral, co provedl. Pěkný kamarád.

,,Cho." Řekl tiše Lee.

Weasleyoským dvojčatům vylétlo obočí do výšin a pak rychle slétlo. To má být vtip? Lee a Cho Changová? Harryho ex, to si chce Lee objednat pohřební službu, ta holka byla nebezpečná.

,,Jak se to stalo?" Ptal se George.

,,Um vlastně jsme spolu jenom pár dní, no ono se to nějak zvrhlo díky Pitchardovi a učebně věštění." Řekl vyhýbavě Lee.

,,He co?" Ozval se Fred.

,,On nás shodil jak si z štaflí a mi spadli na sebe. No a pak… prostě jsme se neudrželi. Potter má stejně jinou tak co." Řekl Lee a rozhodil rukami.

,, Fakt tohle je apokalypsa co se děje." Řekl Fred.

,,No mě je náhodou dobře Frede, Cho je fajn." Řekl Lee a nechápal co je s Fredem.

,,Já fakt někde rozbil zrcadlo, že musím poslouchat dva zamilované ňoumy." Řekl Fred.

,,Hej alespoň nejsi panic Frede na rozdíl ode mě." Řekl George.

Fred zrudnul jako požární hlásič a řekl tiše ,,musel jsi to říkat přede všemi Georgi?" Prstem ukázal na Seamuse, Deana a Dudleyho, který ten rozhovor se zaujetím poslouchali. Pak že drbny jsou jenom holky.

Lee se rozesmál a povídal.

,,Copak Fredík dostal holce na kobylku?"

,,Sklapni Jordáne, tohle mělo zůstat tajemství v Listové." Řekl Fred rudý ve tvářích.

,,Už mlčím, ale alespoň řekni, jaké to bylo. Info kamaráde." Řekl Lee a byl věru zvědavý.

Fred byl rudý jako vlčí mák.

,,Já nevím, mám okno." Řekl tiše.

,,Jo bráška se zúčastnil menší orgie." Řekl George.

Lee byl zase překvapen. Rovnou orgie tak to Fred si tedy dal velký cíl. Oproti skleníku se Spinnetkou byla ubohost.

,,Sklapni Georgi a nevyblij to tu vše. Já nechci, aby to věděli celé Bradavice. To by krom mě měli ostudu i další lidé a ty chceš mít přece čisté triko před Snapem nebo ne." Řekl Fred.

,,Co s tím má co společného Snape?"Ptal se Dean.

Fred raději zavřel dveře a máchl na ně hůlkou, aby nebylo slyšet než vůbec něco řekl George. Fred věděl, že jeho brácha prostě neudrží hubu.

,,Byl toho účastník." Řekl skoro poučně George a ostatním spadla brada.

,,Snape?"Ptal se vyděšený Lee. To ho chtějí fakt dostat do hrobu. To už byla malá Alice a hippgrifové lepší.

,,Jo a Tonsková." Dodal George a Fred mu zacpal hubu raději nejbližším předmětem, což byla jeho pantofel.

,,Sereš se brácho, sereš." Řekl zlostně Fred.

George vyplivnul pantofel a vzal jí do ruky a řekl.

,,Co pak jsem pes Frede?"

Hůlkou otevřel to okno a vyhodil pantofel ven z okna. Ozvalo se zlostné auvajs! George se lekl, že někoho trefil a šel se podívat a omluvit. Tam stál Alastor Moddy a drbal si šišku. Jéje, pomyslel si George já trefil Moddyho a raději okno rychle zavřel.

,,Myslím, že z tebe kámo, budu mít noční můry." Řekl Lee a hleděl na Freda.

,,Tak jsem se zlil, už to prosím nekomentujte, bohatě mi stačí moje rodina." Řekl Fred a odešel zachmuřeně z místnosti.

,,Co je s ním, to má takovou depku?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,No a ty se divíš, po tom zážitku já bych asi byl na uklidňujících prášcích a tikalo by mi v oku." Řekl Dean.

,,No já se divím, že se držíš ty Deane, po tom, co potkalo tebe. Mou upřímnou soustrast." Řekl George a chtěl mu podat ruku.

,,He nejprve se se mnou kvůli Ginny nechceš bavit a pak dáváš za mámu upřímnou soustrast Weasley? Nejsi na hlavu?" Ptal se Dean.

George zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Ok Weasley, ale příště začni jiným koncem, tohle byla dost dobrá fraška." Řekl Dean.

,,No poslední dobou si připadám jako v nějakém divném seriálu, na které jsem se koukal u Leeho doma." Řekl George.

,,No měli bychom pomalu jít dolů je půl pátý, tak abychom si měli kam sednout." Řekl Seamus.

A tak po této divné roztržce se Dudley dozvěděl mnoho zajímavého o Harryho, přátelích, šli dolů. Dudley nikdy neměl v životě pocit, že je v seriálu, ale musel teď tomu zrzkovi Georgi dát za pravdu. Tohle celé, bylo jako divný scénář nějakého seriálu, na které s oblibou koukala máma. Připadal si jako v nějakém příšerném slaďáku a věděl asi víc než by si přál. Jako by ho zajímalo, kdo s kým chodí a s kým kdo skončil posteli, ať si ten bulvár nechají.


	61. Kapitola 59 - První a poslední z Blacků

**Kapitola padesátá devátá – Poslední a první z Blacků**

Harry Potter právě pomáhal Natě a Ronovi s nastavením monitorů a slídící centrále, když tam vyběhla uřícená Hermiona a za ní hned Neville.

,,Ronalde přivolej toho zmetka mého strýce!" Křikla Hermiona na Rona a jemu spadl na nohu monitor až bolestí a zlostí zaklel víc než pohan.

,,Proč na co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Přivolej ho, dozvíš se to Weasley." Řekla Hermiona.

Ron tím tonem nebyl nadšen. Mia od pohledu zuřila a asi zuřila na Siriuse. Otázka proč? Chtěl jí trochu uklidnit, než tu devítihlavou saň s povolením zabíjet na něho vypustí.

,,Uklidni se Mio, jen klid, zhluboka dýchej." Uklidňoval jí.

,,Já mám klidná, přivolej ten svinský ocas psa, co se má raději cmudit v pekle." Řekla naštvaně Hermiona.

,,Co tak závažného provedl Sirius?"Ptal se Harry.

,,Co provedl, Pottere, sám ti káže vodu a celibát ten ocas a pak pije víno a křepčí v posteli." Řekla zlostně Hermiona.

,,Já nikdy Siriuse za mnicha nepovažoval a on mi to nezakazoval Mio. Možná měl utrum na dvanáct let v Azkabánu, ale chápu, že si chtěl život nějak užít, tak proč kvůli tomu vyvádíš Mio." Ptal se Harry.

,,Je mi to jasný, ale pořádně se mu to zvrhlo. Pojďte se mnou." Řekla Hermiona a chytla Rona za okraj košile a Harryho za ruku a už je táhla nahoru.

Došli do pracovny, kde stála u okna k nim otočená zády žena v hábitu zahalená a u ní jako čestná stráž Kinsley Pastorek, který se tvářil hodně kysele.

,,Hestie otoč se klidně. Je to jenom Harry Potter a Ron Weasley." Řekla Hemiona.

Dotyčná se otočila a Harry Potter zakolísal na svých nohách. Už věděl co Hermiona myslela.

,,Um, to je jako Siria?" Ptal se tiše Ron a no ukazoval na střed kdysi štíhlé jak lunt Hestie Jonesové.

,,Já jiného partnera neměla." Řekla tiše ta žena.

,,No potěš koště." Řekl Harry a omámeně se si sedl na židli. Naposled takové překvapení se mu stalo před lety s Nevillem, a teď ještě Sirius.

,,Uf kolikátý měsíc?" Ptal se pobledlý Ron a tvářil se jako politý vařící vodou.

,,Sedmý." Řekla tiše Hestie.

,,Jak to, že jsi to nikomu neřekla a Siriusovi obzvlášť?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Albus Brumbál mi to zakázal, prý bych Siria uvedla do nebezpečí." Řekla Hestie a vyndala si z černé kabelky kapesník a otřela si slzy.

,,A zas ten Brumbál, do čeho ten čurák stoletý nestrčil ten svůj křivý nos." Křikl Harry Potter.

,,Nekřič tu tak Harry." Řekl Neville.

,,Proč tu tak křičíte, Pottere?" Ptal se hlas a do studovny vlezl Snape. Ten se rozhlédl kolem sebe a vytřeštil obě oči.

,,Jonesová vy jste buď snědla camrál, děsně přibrala, nebo a to se mi nějak nechce věřit, jste v jináči." Řekl Snape a zíral na ten břich.

,,Ne to druhé Snape, škoda, že nepozná tatínka." Řekla smutně Hestie.

Severusi Snapovi jako by škrtl někdo zápalkou o hlavu. Zatracený Black!

,,Grengerová vy jste jí neřekla vše, viďte?" Ptal se Snepe Hermiony.

,,No chtěla jsem jí ho nejprve ukázat, aby tomu věřila."

,,Já si říkal, že je to špatný nápad." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Sklapni Pastorku, tebe se neptám." Řekl ledově Snape.

,,Co jako přede mnou tajíte?" Ptal se Hestie.

,,No slečno Jonesová věci se mají tak trochu jinak." Řekl Severus a nevěděl jak s tou těhulí naložit a nepoložit jí. To by mu Black dal držkovou nebo volný let.

,,Jak jinak, tady Hermiona říkala, přece říkala, že ho Bellatrix zabila. Sirius je přece mrtvý ne?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,No to je pravda, ale pan Weasley má jisté kouzlo, přes které se s ním dá mluvit." Řekl Severus.

,,Nerozumím." Řekla Hestie.

,,Rone přivolej ho." Řekla Hermiona mrzutě.

,,No jo. Patroni crusis portis mortis." Provedl kouzlo Ron a říkal si něco o posraném osudu Siriuse.

Objevila se zeleně zářící postava Siriuse Blacka a Hestie Jonesová v úleku vykřikla a omdlela. Díky bohu, že jí stačil Kinsley chytit, než se svalila na parkety.

,,Já říkal, že je to špatný nápad." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Drž hubu Pastorku, dej jí na tu pohovku pod oknem." Řekl Severus, otočil se a zatarasil pohled na Hestii a tvářil se hůř než meluzína.

,,Blacku máme tu výjimečnou situaci, tak odpovídej pravdivě nebo to řeknu Lily a ta tě může proklít na onom světě, jak se jí zachce, je ti to jasné." Zavrčel Severus.

,,Co se stalo, nějaký neočekávaný útok?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne ani v nejmenším Smrtijedi jsou zticha, ale já ne, Siriusi Orione Blacku! Takže vyklop, jak dlouho jsi spal s Hestii Jonesovou?" Řekl Severus Snape a vypadal jako vulkán před výbuchem.

,,No párkrát nic velkého a stejně to ukončila sama. Prej si nemohla dovolit jako bystrozorka spát s trestancem. Tak jsem to pustil k vodě." Řekl Sirius a máchl rukou.

,,Jo k vodě, tak se na ní ty pitomče podívej." Řekl Severus Snape a ustoupil skoro k Potterovi, který na něho dost vyvaleně koukal.

Duch Siriuse ztuhl nad postavou na pohovce v kámen a jenom tam stál jako solný sloup. Po chvíli trapného ticha se ozvala Hermiona.

,,Jo tak strýček si dával pozor, prdy vody Siriusi Blacku."

Sirius otevíral hubu jako kapr chvilku, ale nic nevycházelo ven.

,,Ehm Blacku tak něco řekni, k sakru." Zahučel Severus Snape.

,,Já nevěděl…" Řekl Sirius a znovu se odmlčel a v tu chvíli se Hestie probrala a docela rychle se posadila a vyjeveně koukala na Siriuse.

,,Ehm ahoj Hestie." Řekl tiše Sirius, snad aby jí nevylekal.

,,Sirie ty žiješ nebo jak." Ptala se Hestie a koukala se na tu zářící postavu.

,,No spíš nežiji, Hestie, ale jsem duch a tak trochu patron, protože jsem na pojený na magii tamhle Rona Weasleyho, který mě jako první přivolal." Vysvětil Sirius, pak se nadechl a zářil trochu víc, ale tam kde se dole nad podlahou vznášel tak normálně přistál a stál nohami na podlaze, jako byl živý.

,,Co to je za divnou magii, nějaká černota nebo co?" Ptala se Hestie, vmáčkla se do pohovky, jak jí její stav dovoloval.

,,Ne já jsem Hestie nová forma patrona, jako když řekne Expecto patronum, ale místo zvířete se ti zjeví člověk. Takto funguji já, teď vlastně už pět let díky tomu Harryho výletu do Listové. No vlastně za to může Bellatrix, která mě tam společně s Harrym a dalšími poslala jedním hodně ošklivým kouzlem přes oblouk. To je to poslední co si z mého smrtelného života pamatuji." Řekl Sirius popravdě a přeměnil se na chvíli ve psa a hupl na pohovku vedle ní, kde se změnil v ducha člověka.

,,No jsi to ty, ale také ne." Řekla Hestie.

,,Jak to myslíš Hestie." Řekl Sirius.

,,No vypadáš starší, Siriusi." Řekla Hestie.

Sirius se zasmál a povídá.

,,Vidíš, ty Hestie máš lepší oči dokonce než Remus, Nymfadora a tady Severus Snape, ani jeden nepostřehl rozdíl u děcek neděcek, že jsem trochu starší. Ono je to tak, že na onom světě moc nestárnu, ale jakmile mě přivolají, tak tak na mě působí čas tady na zemi a já stárnu. No jednou mi dokonce Regem spočítal pomocí kouzla věk a vyšlo mi 40. Jenom jsem jaksi zářivý a není to tak vidět, Hestie." Zachechtal se Sirius.

,,To jako fakt Blacku?" Ptal se Severus a byl tímto zjištěním docela překvapen.

,,Ano Severusi Snape, čím více přivoláš, Lily do našeho světa tím bude starší. Teď její stále ještě dvacet jedna, proto jsi jí ihned poznal Zmijozele." Řekl Sirius.

,,To mi chceš říct, že ten parchant Reg je stále sedmnácti nebo osmnáctileté ucho?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ano." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ten mizera si zajistil věčné mládí." Řekl zachmuřeně Severus.

,,No asi to v plánu neměl, ale stalo se to tak, na rozdíl ode mě, který šel proti proudu." Pokrčil rameny Sirius a otočil se na Hestii.

,,Proč jsi mi to neřekla, Hestie zlato." Ptal se Sirius a dal nohu přes nohu a tvářil děsně zvědavě.

,,Já se styděla." Řekla tiše Hestie.

,,Styděla ehm za mě nebo co?" Ptal se Sirius dál.

Hestie zavrtěla hlavou.

,,Bylo mi trapně." Řekla Hestie.

,,Nechápu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Já také ne." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm Sirie, musí tu být oni." Ptala se Hestie tiše a posunkovala směr ostatních.

Sirius se zazubil a Severus asi měl třetí oko, že věděl, co bude následovat. Všichni se zvedli do vzduchu jako by byli z papíru, pak letěli z pracovny ven a přistáli na prdeli v chodbě.

,,Tak tohle nebylo fér." Řekl Kinsley.

Dveře se za ním zabouchli.

,,No jo kmotřík chce mít soukromí, ale jak se dostaneme dolů k Natě a Schikamarovi, ti tam skejsli." Řekl Harry.

,,No budeme muset počkat Harry." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,A mě také vyhodil ten zmetek." Řekla zlostně Hermiona.

,,Takže jak to bylo s tou Jonesovou, když jste jí našli?" Ptal se ale spíše zvědavě Severus Snape.

,,No ono to bylo trochu jinak. Na té adrese, kterou nám dala Tonsková, tak Hestie Jonesová nebyla. Byl tam jenom starý skřítek, který se o ten byt stará na příkaz Albuse Brumbála." Řekl Kinsley a mnul si zadnici.

,,Co s tím má zase dočinění Brumbál?"Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,No to jsme nejprve pane Snape nevěděli. Musela jsem toho skřítka skřípnout, aby vyklopil, kam se Hestie podělala." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ty jsi skřípla skřítka Mio?"Ptal se pobaveně Harry. Hermiona velká zastánkyně skřítku a teď sprdla skřítka, tak to je něco nového.

,,Musela jsem. Jestli to nařídil Brumbál, tak to smrdělo Harry až kam, jako zkažené vejce nebo bomba hnojůvka od Freda a George pod stolem." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Nakonec nebyla tak daleko. Brumbál jí dal tajnou skrýš v jedné chalupě ve Skotsku, kde asi někdy v minulosti bydlel sám. Jmenovalo se to tam Brumbál cottage." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Jo byl to šok, když jsme jí uviděli ve dveřích." Řekla Hermiona.

,,No pak se ptala, jestli se něco nestalo Siriovi Blackovi nebo Brumbálovi." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Stačilo sečíst dvě hrušky a bylo mi to jasný, co zase má ten prevít za nehty za nekalost. No drahý strýc prostě si nedával pozor." Řekla Hermiona.

,, Pff Brumbál, tak proto si na začátku nového roku vzal z Bradavic jednoho staršího skřítka." Zavrčel Snape.

,,Vy jste o tom věděl?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne Pottere, jenom vím o tom skřítkovi, ne o tom, že Blackovi asi nevymřou, jak každý smrtí Siriuse Blacka přepokládal. Jak se říká u nekouzelníků kdo se směje na posled směje se nejvíce nebo tak nějak a v tomto případě ten bank sklidil on." Řekl Snape pokynul směr dveří.

,,Ano tohle se bude ještě míň líbit tetičce Narcisse." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Okorát co sní?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jak silné jsou štíty kolem té skrýše?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hestie myslela, že tam jsou, ale já to zkontrolovala a nic tam nebylo a to ani jeden štít. Hestie byla Brumbálem napálena, nebo ten si myslel, že jí nenajdou nebo chtěl, aby jí našli. Kdo ví?" Řekla Hermiona.

,,Ta krysa je na zabití. Až to skončí tak mu objednám léčivou kůru mozkomorem. To je to, co si zaslouží. Jako by nebylo málo, že ničil život mě a panu Snapovi, ještě ochuzovat o štěstí Siriuse." Řekl zlostně Harry.

,,Ty jsi ještě milej Harry, ten si zasluhuje Oroschimara a jeho experimenty." Řekl Ron .

,,To by šlo také." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Kam jí ale schovat?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No já bych jí klidně nechal zde, skřítkům nebude vadit, mít tu dalšího strávníka." Řekl Harry.

,,Spíše dva Neville." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jo Hestie se před našima očima ládovala čerstvými bavorskými vdolečky s marmeládou a čokoládou a šlehačkou." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Já se divím, jak to klidně Black vzal, já myslel, že pláchne nebo ulétne." Řekl zamyšleně Snape.

,,He Sirius, ne ten je kliďas, ohledně miminek a budoucích maminek díky tady Nevillovi, bohu dík. Alice byla na jeho povahu dobrý lék." Řekl Harry.

,,No i když si vzpomenu, že když se v první chvíli dověděl o Alici, tak vyletěl oknem a vřeštěl jako přišlápnutý potkan." Řekla Hermiona a pak dodala.

,,Hej já budu mít malého bratrance. Jak sladké."

,,On to bude kluk?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No tak to Hestie říkala." Pokrčil rameny Kinsley.

,,Ale ne, to abych vypadl dřív než nastoupí do Bradavic. Já kopii Siriuse Blacka fakticky učit nechci, stačil mi bohatě a vrchovatě on." Řekl Snape a odkráčel do kuchyně.

,,No měli bychom to říct Tonskové, tu klepne." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Tak jenom pozvolna Mio." Řekl Harry.

V tom se otevřely dveře a mezi ně vplul duch Siriuse Blacka. Potichu zavřel dveře a dal prst na ústa, aby byli zticha.

Pak vplul do knihovny na druhé straně a rukou jim naznačil, aby ho následovali. Nebylo to poprvé, co tohle dělal, takže ty pokyny ostatní znali. Zavřel máchnutím ruky dveře knihovny a pak udělal další kouzlo všem známé jako Mulfitáto a pak zařval jako lev, který se chystá k lovu, až se otřásly skleničky a všechny skleněné a keramické serepetičky v místnosti včetně karafy s whisky.

,,Klídek Sirie, já vím, že jsi asi šťastný jako blecha, ale nesmí se tu nic rozbít. To by nás Nevilova bábinka sežrala. To je asi památka na jejího muže. Štěstí, že všechno vydrželo."

,,Víte, jsem jenom šťastný, já s tím fakt nepočítal, po těch letech jsem s tím už nepočítal, přece jenom po těch … no patnácti letech tady a s listovou skoro dvadvacet, jsem to vzdal." Řekl Sirius.

,,Co tím myslíš Siriusi?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Na to se raději posaďte, moje historie je jak si složitější Mio a Harry." Řekl Sirius a sám se rádoby usadil na stůl.

Harry si nebyl jistý, co tím Sirius myslí a Hermiona už vůbec.

,,No teď se dozvíte asi mé největší tajemství, co jsem kdy měl. Nevěděl o tom ani James, nebo Lily natož Remus." Řekl Sirius.

,,He co jsi tajil před přáteli kmotře, že s toho děláš takový balon a co to má co společného s Hestii a tím malým, které je doufám tvoje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo ten prcek je můj, ono je to tak, že já jsem si dal jednu starší pannu nevědomky Harry." Usmál se trochu Sirius.

,,To jako ona…" Ron se odmlčel.

,,Ano proto jí to bylo tak trapný o tom mluvit přede všemi vámi. Já jsem sice jí pak říkal, že jsme dospělý a řídíme si svůj osud sami, ale když ona chtěla soukromí tak budiž a já strašně rád nechávám lítat vzduchem starého dobrého Snapa. Baví mě to, když to dokážu." Řekl Sirius.

Harry se zašklebil. Ti dva toho prostě nenechají do věčných dnů a budou po sobě házet bobky.

,,A co je ta historie, Sirie, mě čeká ještě práce." Řekl Ron a podíval se na hodiny, kde se blížila ručička kde čtvrté.

,,Vzpomínáš Harry, jak jsem ti vyprávěl o Dorcas Loučkové, mé první dámě?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Jo tu co zabili Smrtijedi a ty jí teď lezeš do postele na tom onom světě." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry buď trochu slušnější, Dorcas tě měla ráda jako mimčo." Zamračil se Sirius.

,,Ok, ale co s to má co společného s tímto?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já měl už tenkrát v plánu jít pod chomout, a když ses narodil tak jsem to fakt udělal někde v telefonní budce u Godrickova dolu, už si přesnou lokaci nevzpomínám Harry a to mám paměť dobrou." Řekl Sirius a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Cože!" Křikl překvapeně Harry.

,,Jo tak trochu jsme to tajili přede všemi. No chtěli jsme se vzít až po nějakém čase, no já nechtěl chvátat, bylo mi dvacet Harry a chtěl jsem trochu zmužnět, než podniknu další krok a nehrnout se do toho jako Jamesí, já takový nebyl." Řekl Sirius.

,,Zajímavé a co dál?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No na Vánoce jsem zmizeli do Florencie a do Jamesovi vilky. Já tam měl dveře otevřené, protože jsem si vypůjčil od Jamese klíčky. No asi jsem se trochu moc zpil a o moc opil. Pak mě o Valentýnu, když ti bylo Harry asi tak sedm měsíců tak jsem se dozvěděl, že budu neočekávaně tátou. Měl jsem obrovskou radost. Bohužel to nemělo dlouhého trvání. Tři měsíce na to, v květnu mi Dorcas zabili a i mého nenarozeného syna. Přišel jsem o mou rodinu." Řekl smutně Sirius.

Harry se kousl do rtu. Nevěděl o této kapitole života Siria zhola nic.

,,Musel jsem je pohřbít, ale moc dobře jsem věděl, co je ten čurák zač a že umí vytvořit nemrtvé a tohle jsem nechtěl vidět, jak to dělá mé Dorcas ani za tisíc let a tak jsem jí uložil na posvátné místo, kam se ani ta chcíplotina Hadí prdele netroufne nebo Albus Brumbál. Je to sice ilegální, ale Dorcas byla mojí madonou v těch černých časech první války a já jí nechtěl ztratit podruhé." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ehm kam?" Ptal se Harry.

,, Já jí ukryl do jednoho starého hrobu v bazilice sv. Petra ve Vatikánu. Jak jsem řekl, byla mou madonou, tak mi tohle stálo za to." Řekl Sirius.

,,Děláš si ze mě srandu! Tam je to střežené jako prvotřídní bankomat Sirie, tam se jen tak někdo nedostane." Řekl vyjeveně Harry.

,,No já se převlíkl a dostal jsem se tam, pohřbil jsem jí a zase převlíkl a zmizel. Její věci a naše snubní prstýnky jsou uložené v sejfu v pobočce Vatinkánské banky ve Florenci." Řekl Sirius a opřel si o obě ruce hlavu.

,,Jo to je v tom sejfu, dokonce i panu Greengrási to bylo podivný a Snapovi tuplem, co ty máš co společného s Vatikánem." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to by musel drahý Snapík více znát Dorcas Loučkouvou jinak by ten dobrák věděl, že byla věřící a chodila pravidelně na mše do kostela. Její otec byl pater, Harry." Vysvětlil Sirius.

,,To dává smysl." Řekl Ron.

,,Um musím přiznat, že jsem z počátku byl trochu navážkách z jejího zápalu k náboženství, ale posléze to ulpělo i na mě trochu. Dokonce jsem se nechal na Nový rok v roce 80 pokřtít po mudlovsku." Řekl Sirius a trochu se zasmál.

,,To snad ne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ale ano Harry, určitě si všiml, že jsem nosil psí známku a křížek kolem krku a také jsem chtěl obnovovat ten křížek na mém hrobě. To nebyl módní výstřelek, ono věřit boha mi pomohlo s vzpomínkami na tebe, Dorcas, Lily, Jamese, Remuse přežít dvanáct let v Azkabánu a nebýt úplná troska z těch mozkomorů. Víš, taková víra dokáže hodně Harry. Já, tam na onom světě jsem si přál se s tebou spojit hledal jsem jak. Pak přišel Ron a já ho přemluvil, aby se nevzdával, že jeho čas nepřišel a bůh má s ním jiné záměry a také jsem se ho dotkl, abych ho odtud vyhodil. Pak za nějaký čas se mi začal zjevovat pravidelně jako snový host a já se s ním podivným způsobem spojil a on pak vytvořil nového patrona tak, abych mohl s tebou mluvit a pomáhat. Zvlášť teď. Možná je to tím, že jsem věřil, že bude líp a přál jsem to vehementně k pánu bohu do oken. Přesně nevím, ale mé sny se naplnili a já to mohu pomoci ukončit." Řekl Sirius.

,,Merline a kriste pane tebe Blacku by tě měli považovat snad za svatého." Ozval se hlas.

Nikdo si nevšiml, že do pokoje dalšími dveřmi zasazenými do zdi vstoupil z naproti nacházející kuchyně Severus Snape. Potom kdo je duch.

,,Ale ne, ty." Řekl nakysle Sirius.

,,Klid ty svatej parohatej Blacku, mě tvá minulost zase tolik nezajímá, ale zajímá mě co chceš jako podniknout s Hestii a tím prckem do budoucna. Můžeš vzít jed, že se to moc dlouho pod pokličkou neudrží." Řekl Snape a zamkl i ty druhé dveře od knihovny.

Sirius nejprve se zašklebil, ale pak si řekl, že to nebude tak špatné, když to ten zatracený Snape bude vědět. Přece jenom zkusil dost na to, aby věděl jak udržet tajemství pod zámkem.

,,Odkázal jsem jednu věc Harrymu, která byla také pro mne také důležitá a je pod zámkem na Maltě." Započal Sirius.

,,Co tam je podle všeho jenom určitá částka peněz Sirie." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to jsem jenom nakukal místnímu řediteli banky do hlavy, tam je jiná hodnotná věc. Klíče." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jaké klíče zas, už těch klíčku od všeho možného mám dost. Nejprve Longbottom a ty klíče od Azkabánu a teď ty Blacku." Řekl Snape a docela ho to sralo, že se tohle Longbottomovi povedlo.

,,No jistě si vzpomínáš, Severusi Snape jak mi v šestém ročníku zemřel strýček Alphard a já po něm něco zdědil." Řekl Sirius a zakřenil se.

,,Ano bohužel Blacku, dost ses s tím vychloubal." Řekl nevraživě Snape.

,,No a já bydlel v jeho domě celou dobu. Když mi Dorcas a to malé zabili tak já celý dům zakonzervoval kouzly i s knihovnou strýčka a dal ho pod Fidelius mojí vlastní provenience a odkaz v podobě klíče jsem dal do sejfu na Maltu a vzpomínky na přesnou lokaci jsem si vymazal z paměti. Ty klíče nového majitele zavedou do toho domu podobně jako přenášedlo." Řekl Sirius.

Severus Snape poprvé nevěděl co říct, jak byl tím nápadem z dílny Blacka překvapen. Tohle bylo geniální a praktické, jak to udělal. Jako by počítal se vším a to i se svou vlastní smrtí. Vlastně musel ho obdivovat, že dokázal pohřbít svojí lásku i s nenarozeným dítětem sám a pak ještě ukrýt všechno stanou od přátel i nepřátel. Vlastně Sirius Black uzavřel svoje věci jako truhlu se sedmi zámky a nikoho nenechal si šťourat v životě. Musel uznat to jako mistrovský výkon, na zlomeného muže.

,,Jak si mohl Sirie dát do klíče své vzpomínky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,On je to klíč rozkládací. Jedna polovina je má vzpomínka v ampulce a druhá část slouží jako klíč pro zámek a přenášedlo. Nejsem pro nic Poberta Tichošlápek a tvůrce Pobertova plánu co se týče kresby, Harry." Řekl Sirius.

,,Geniální strýčku všechna čest, to musela být kus poctivé práce s hůlkou." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Z části a z části ruční. Musel jsem si vybít zlost a tak jsem to udělal prací, Mio. No a já bych poprosil Harryho, aby tu nemovitost předal Hestii a tomu malému. Ten baráček je dobře schovaný a vybavený." Řekl Sirius.

,,Neboj, provedu Sirie kmotříčku." Kývl na souhlas Harry.

,,Ty Mio se přemísti do Blackovského sídla a odstraň Kráturu a přines sem ten viteál, co tam uschoval Reg a ten mizera skřítka a přines mi moje věci. Nechci, aby je zničili Malfoyovi." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano strýčku, ale já nechci toho skřítka zabíjet." Řekla Hermiona. V té chvíli se tam objevil Nevile, který věděl kudy se tam dostat přes kuchyni a slyšel poslední část rozhovoru.

,,Já mám nápad jak se ho zbavit šetrně." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak?"Ptala se Hermiona.

,,No babička to dělala vždy, když ten skřítek je na umření. Poslala ho zpět do jeho rodného místa. Do říše skřítků. Pro takového skřítka je to rozkaz smrti, protože když se takový skřítek vrátí do rodiště, tak přijde o magii na úkor novorozených mladých skřítků a prostě usne a už se nevzbudí." Řekl Neville a vytáhl jednu knížku ze spodního regálu rozsáhlé knihovny a podal jí Hermioně.

,,Tady je to vše popsané, je to stará magie." Řekl Neville.

,,No tohle jsem nevěděl ani já, matka jim vždy po vzoru tety Eledory sekala hlavy." Řekl Sirius.

,,Barbarské." Řekl Snape a Hermiona.

,,Ehm to jenom další způsob jak s nimi skoncovat. Skřítky nezabije magie, ale předměty a jedy." Řekl Neville.

,,No mnohé to vysvětluje." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Vlastně je té knížce snad napsáno vše o domácích skřítcích. Hodně zajímavé, četl jsem to před třetím ročníkem a asi mi to četla někdy jako malému babička s tím, že některé části raději vynechala." Řekl Neville.

,,To je jak honba za pokladem u tebe Siriusi." Řekl Harry.

,,Ta teď pomalu a jistě končí, ne Harry, Já teď zmizím, chci jenom tak trochu šokovat tam lidi nahoře. Jo drahá máti bude v takovém šoku. Jinak nechte Hestii hezky spinkat, dal jsem jí pod polštářek lehké spací kouzlíčko, které jsem někdy dával Alici, aby se jí lépe spinkalo. Ta pohovka je teď tak trochu spací." Řekl Sirius a zmizel.

,,Já si z Blacka nebudu muset týden sladit kafe." Prohlásil Snape a chtěl znovu zmizet do kuchyně.

,,Kam pak pane profesore?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Kafe Pottere, ti mizerové skřítku mi ho nedali k obědu. Tak si ho uvařím teď a pořádný. Jinak Kinsley asi zmizel na pokoj přemýšlet o nesmrtelnosti brouka, nebo co já vím." Řekl Snape a zavřel nebo spíš zabouchnul za sebou dveře.

,,Jestli tu má Hestie zůstat tak já musím pro její věci." Řekla Hermiona.

,,To rozhodně." Řekl Harry.

,,Vezmu si sebou Tonskovou a hezky jí to povím." Řekla Hermiona už také zmizela z knihovny rodiny Longbottomů.

,,Neměli bychom informovat Remuse, přece jenom má právo to vědět, když to ví i Severus Snape." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo, ale až večer, měli bychom se trochu připravit na zkoušku elementů. Už jsem zvědav, co kdo bude." Řekl Neville.

,,No pak pro Dudleyho seženeme Percy, aby se omluvil." Řekl Ron.

,,Bylo to záhodno, nebo mu vypráším kožich osobně." Řekl Harry.

,,No myslím, že by mu Dudley vyprášil kožich sám, Harry." Zachechtal se Neville.

Všichni tři se zvedli a šli společně připravit takovou rádoby přednášku pro Brum ne Bradavickou armádu s tím přídavkem od Zmijozelu.


	62. Kapitola 60-Blesk,oheň,země, vítr, voda

**Kapitola šedesátá – Blesk, oheň, země, vítr, voda**

Dudley seděl na polstrované židli ve velké hale, kterou Ron nazval jídelnou nebo spíš sálem a kde se podle jeho instrukcí měli sejít v pět. Když se Dudley podíval na hodinky vedle něho sedícího Lee Jordána tak viděl, že je za pět minut pět. Kousl se do rtu. Úplně zapomněl si koupit hodinky při tom nákupu v Blackpollu. Škoda, že ho to nenapadlo. Takto je odkázán pokukovat po hodinkách ostatních. Sakra.

Už tu byli skoro všichni a Dudley poznal další nové tváře. Poprvé viděl Remuse Lupina. Fuj další dlouhán. Bylo srandovní, když lezl z toho krbu tak narazil do římsy a zaklel jako pohan. No pak byl pan Weasley a paní Weasleyová. Ta ho hned objala tak drtivě, že si myslel Dudley, že mu zlomí všechna žebra a omlouvala se také za Percyho. Pak tam byl Naruto nebo tak nějak, který byl něco jako bráška nebo menší kamarád Harryho a Nevilla z té Listové. Dudleymu připadal fajn, zatím nejvíce. Nějaký Sasuke, který ho jenom pozdravil. Byl dost podobný tomu sousedovi mámy a tety Lily Snapovi, nejsou náhodou nějak příbuzní. A dokonce dvě růžovky místo jedné, Tonsková, ale vypadala starší než ta Sakura nebo jak se to děvče jmenovalo. Také ta Sakura byla celá oblečená v růžové a Tonsková si vzala zase na sebe něco jiného. Měla bledě zelenou halenku a růžovou sukni s černým okrajem. Dudley se divil, že Harry zná i piráty, ale Ibiky a Moddy piráty nebyli, ale spíše veterány. Měli hodně jizev a Moddy ještě skleněné oko a protézu na noze. Kinsley Pastorek vypadal jako vyhazovač z nějakého bordelu. No pak tam seděl kluk, který podle řeči byl odněkud z východní Evropy a jmenoval se Victor. Pak tam seděla Hinata, Schikamaru a vedle něho Ruka, na kterou Dean a Seamus zvědavě koukali, protože to byla snoubenka Nevilla a malé Alice mamka no další taková super kočka jako ta Nata, alespoň podle toho jak tam v černé sukni a červeném tričku seděla. Pak nemohla chybět ta brunetka Hermiona a zrzka Ginny, které měly podobné oblečení jako Ruka. A Tenten, která byla další atrakcí, jako holka s kterou chodí Harry. Ta měla hnědé vlasy ve dvou drdolech a vypadala trochu na Asiatku, ale měla normální mandlové oči, nic šikmookého. Doopravdy hodně lidí tu bylo, že pět stolů pomalu nestačilo. Pak se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vešel Harry, Neville a Ron. Dudley koukal, jako janek, jak je to Harry oblečen. Zmizlo to seprané tričko, kalhoty a tenisky, místo toho všichni tři měli na sobě zajímavý oblek. Tmavé zelené tričko s dlouhým rukávem, přes to vestu s kapsami, černé kalhoty a kovovým páskem se zavěšeným nožem a černé dalo by se říct armádní boty. Přes to měli ještě něco jako plášť či pončo. Ten Ron nesl malý kovový kufřík, Harry nějaká lejstra a Neville lodní vak černé barvy.

Došli až ke krbu a tam se zastavili. Neville hodil vak na zem a ten zaduněl jako by to byl pytel plný brambor. Dudley by rád věděl co v tom vaku je.

Harry část lejster položil na tu velkou krbovou římsu a část si nechal v ruce. Odkašlal si a spustil.

,,Vítám vás jménem svým a hlavně Nevilla a jeho babičky na Longbottom Manor. Doufám, že jste všichni s ubytováním jistým způsobem spokojeni je to jenom na pár dní."

No Dudley si stěžovat nemohl, jemu Dean a Seamus nevadili už v Bradavicích a po pravdě byli lepší než ti kluci, s kterými byl ubytován na koleji Smeltings.

,,Už jste byli obeznámeni se situací, ve kterém se kouzelnický svět Velké Británie nachází a také jste se dobrovolně přihlásili k naší organizaci i s tím, že jsou lidi, kteří nebudou s vámi souhlasit, nebo vás budou za to nenávidět." Řekl Harry a narovnal si svoje hranaté brýle.

,,Jo hlavně Smrtijedi a ty víš kdo." Ozval se Zachariáš Smith.

,,Nejenom oni Zachariáši, jsou i kouzelníci, kterým se tento útlakový stav líbí nebo si natolik zvykli, že nic jiného neznají a vyhovuje jim. Třeba obchodníci z Obrtlé a Příčné Zachariáši." Řekla ta Hermiona.

Zachariáš Smith se zamračil, ale raději mlčel. Grangerová jistým způsobem měla pravdu. Kouzelníci byli už moc navyklý, žít ve strachu. Jeho by rodiče nepustili samotného ani do Příčné, jaký strach měli.

,,Naším cílem je to změnit. Chceme nastavit situaci, kdy se kouzelníci a čarodějky nebudou této organizace už bát a Toma Raddla vůbec, protože tato organizace bude celkově potlačena a nebude už aktivní, anebo jenom už bude skomírat a bystrozoři Velké Británie si budou schopni to vyřídit sami. Další klad bude to, že zmizí ze scény vliv Albuse Brumbála a to jak politický tak mocenský. Oddělí se definitivně zájmy bradavické školy a Ministertva kouzel, aby se nestalo, že by se musel ředitel podřídit volbě profesora z ministerstva, anebo nechávat si hlídat školu mozkomory. To jistě chápete všichni moc dobře." Řekl Harry.

Na to všichni a i Dudley kývl. Harry uměl dost dobře mluvit. Nedělá v té Listové náhodou tiskového mluvčího?

,,Takže naším cílem je eliminovat vliv Brumbála a Toma Raddla, Harry?"Ptala se ta Cho Changová.

,,Ano přesně tak Cho, sice naše organizace vznikla jako vzdělávací kroužek a později jako ilegální ochranná organizace potlačení vlivu Umbrigrové ve škole a víte díky mě a ostatním a možná i ze své vlastní zkušenosti, že v našem světě sídlí zlo a nikdo nechce otevřenou válku. Je třeba to celé potlačit teď, když to ještě jde." Řekl Harry.

,,Jaký je tedy plán Harry?"Ptal se Colin Crevry.

,,Skvělá otázka Coline, dostali jsme se k tomu důležitému velmi rychle. První bude se zformovat do celku s Fénixovým řádem a vytvořit týmy, ve kterých budeme operovat a dělat jednotlivé akce." Řekl Harry a pokynul k Nevillovi a ten pokračoval.

,,Ty týmy budou po šesti a tři lidé tu budou vždy zůstávat na stráži, jako posila jeden z nich rozhodně bude Dudley, Harryho bratranec. Ten ačkoliv mudla prokázal to, že se lehce vyrovná útoku ze strany kouzelníka." Řekl Nevile a Dudley se začervenal, že Neville mu složil takovou poklonu před tak nacpaným sálem.

,,Jak se ty týmy utvoří?" Ptala se blondýnka Lenka.

,,Pane jo to půjde rychleji, než jsem myslel." Řekl Neville a Harry se otočil a vyhrábl se štosu lejstrer bloček svázaná nějakou ozdobnou vazbou a papír a z kapsy u kalhot propisku.

,,Abych vysvětlil systém, jakým vás dáme do skupin, musím vám něco vysvětlit. Naučili jsme se to světě kde, jsme byli. Naučili jsme se tam toho hodně, ale tohle já pokládám na tom pětiletém pobytu za nejvíce zajímavé a podstatné." Řekl Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Lidi v tom světě tomu říkají primární a sekundární elementární schopnosti ninji tedy kouzelníka. Jedná se o schopnost vrozenou a nikterak možnou se naučit. Je vám dána do vínku. U holek po otci a u kluků po matce. Je to takové křížení způsobené dědičností." Vysvětlil Harry.

,,Samozřejmě se vyskytnou výjimky třeba u sourozenců či dvojčat, kdy to nemusí být zcela přesné." Řekl Neville.

,,Je to schopnost, která předurčuje určitý talent pro určitá kouzla založená na elementech běžných v přírodě. Oheň, voda, země, vítr, blesk. Pak jsou i velmi vzácné schopnosti, které se objeví tak jednou za milénium v podobě světla a temnoty, ale to je vzácnost." Řekl Ron.

,,A co máte vy?" Ptal se Anthony Goldstein.

,,Já jsem oheň Anthony." Řekl Ron a na konci ukazováčku mu vzplál plamínek ohně.

,,Já země." Řekla Hermiona a rozdrolila jeden květ ve váze na stole v prach.

,,Já jsem vítr." Řekla Ginny a máchla rukou a vítr rozvlál těžké závěsy u oken.

,,Já jsem blesk." Řekl Harry a jeho ruka se rozzářila jako prskavka a hezky probleskovala.

,,U mě je to trochu složitější já jsem voda i země, asi je to dědičná vlastnost z rodiny Longbottomů, protože jeden předek to měl podobné." Řekl Neville.

,,Ty vole, u tebe Harry se ten zmrd trefil s výzdobou tvého čela. Ty fakt jsi blesk i tak." Řekl Dean.

,,Nepředpokládám, že by si Tom uvědomoval, jakou jizvu to zanechá a měl v úmyslu to takhle vyvést po umělecké stránce, Deane." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, ale sedí ti to." Řekl Dean a pokrčil rameny.

,,No jo občas to leze i na nervy, když ti říkají domácí bouřka." Řekl Harry a zašklebil se na Nevilla, ten se jenom zazubil.

,,Ale jak to pomůže nám?" Ptala se Alice Spinetová.

,,Alice především ti dá možnost vědět, která kouzla budou u tebe účinnější tím více silná. Třeba takový George Weasley názorně předvedl už v Listové, že voda ve všech skupenstvích dokáže velice efektivně vyřadit a zlít protivníka jako pudla." Řekl Neville.

Všichni se otočili na toho zrzka, který zrudl jako jeho vlasy.

,,Ano pan George Weasley to použil velice účinně a na rozdíl od dvou bytrozoru, kteří byli s námi ve zkoušce, kterou nám pan Potter připravil, obstál. Rozhodně by měl na to být bystrozorem, kdyby jeho zájmy nebyly jiného charakteru." Řekla ta paní profesorka McGonagolová a Dudley koukal, jak ti studenti z Brumbálovi armády mají spadlé brady. Asi to byla pro George velká pochvala z jejich pohledu. Jenom ten pirát Moddy se šklebil jako by ho bolely zuby a Kinsley dal raději obličej do dlaní a opřel se desku stolu.

,,Jaká zkouška?" Ptal se Ernie Mcmilien.

,,Když jsme byli na návštěvě u pana Pottera a jeho přátel v jich nynějším místě pobytu v Listové, tak nám pan Potter ukázal své pracovní místo na místní kouzelnické škole. Postavil vybranou skupinku našich lidí proti zdejším premiantům ze třetího ročníku, který on učí. Osmiletým a devítiletým dětem, v malém duelovém turnaji který připravil a ukázal nám, co ty děti dokážou. Musím uznat, že jsem překvapena, jak pan Potter má specifické a náramně výborné vlastnosti jako učitel a jak se zdá tak už je měl za vaší výuky. Udělali jste všichni, kteří tu sedíte velké pokroky a to jsem to ani nepostřehla." Řekla paní McGonagolová.

Všichni se kolem Dudleyho začali ošívat na židlích a červenat a růžovět ve tvářích.

Pak si odkašlal ten chlap s hákovitým nosem, který se jmenoval Snape řekl.

,,I já musel nakonec uznat, že má pan Potter kvality pravého učitele magie a nechlubí se cizím peřím. Jeho žáci jsou disciplinovaní, moc neodmlouvají, sami se hlásí o slovo a mají průkazné odhlodání se učit novým věcem a nehledě na vás, kteří tu sedíte, si také učivo pamatují, což mě poněkud zaráží. Dokonce i mě přinesl některé nápady, jak mohu vlastní výuku zlepšit a já se chytám k jistým změnám příští školní rok, takže se těšte, budou se valit kameny a vaše hlavy dámy a pánové." Řekl a Dudley viděl padat brady všech Harryho spolužáků.

,,Takže dost slov a přejdeme k věci." Řekl Harry a vzal menší štoček papíru nařezaného na jmenovky a každému u stolu rozdal jeden a k tomu rozdal ještě jeden kousek papíru z toho bločku s ozdobnou vazbou a tužku, která jako by se mu sama množila v ruce.

,,Teď si každý napište, jaký myslíte, že budete element. Jen tak pro zajímavost. Pak až to napíšete, tak to všem ukážete a svou volbu zdůvodníte. Takový primární element způsobuje u kouzelníka schopnosti, které se ukazují na rychlosti učení daného kouzla. Ti co mají například blesk a vítr jsou ohromně rychlí a umějí výborně lítat, ale nemusí to také být a člověk se umí dobře přemisťovat a nedělají mu problém přenášedla a velké výšky. Každý je jiný. Ohnivý kouzelnici jsou občas zimomřiví a mají rádi teplé krajiny nebo oheň sám, umí silná kouzla s ohněm či zvukem ani lítání jim není cizí. Vodní kouzelnici a ninjové jsou obranáři a léčitelé, jsou empatičtí a dokážou vycítit strach a emoce druhých. Zemáci jsou lidé s oběma nohama na zemi a mají dobrou paměť na kouzla obecně beze toho o co jde. Rychle se učí přeměnu tvaru povrchu a předmětu jako Hermiona. Jsou také dobří v štítech, ale nemusí to být podmínkou. O vlastnostech světla a temnoty se toho ví málo a tyhle informace nevím ani já sám. Takže se ani raději neptejte." Řekl Harry, mezitím rozdával lístečky.

Dal to i Dudleymu a ten se divil, proč to Harry udělal. On je přece obyčejný nekouzelník těmi kouzelníky označován jako mudla.

,,Ale já přece kouzlit neumím, Harry." Řekl Dudley.

,,Víš Dudley, když jsem tě viděl v té ředitelně a na různých jiných místech tak jsem si uvědomil jednu věc u tebe. Ty vidíš kouzla Dudley! Nevím jak je to možná, ale vnímáš magii. Například Dudley řekni mi, jakou mělo barvu kouzlo Deana, když dal do těla té kryse, která se dostala do Bradavic?" Ptal se Harry.

Dudley se zamyslel. Deanovo kouzlo bylo rudé jako víno a po stranách byly bíle jiskřičky, když vylétlo z hůlky.

,,No rudé a bílými jiskrami na začátku." Řekl Dudley jako odpověď.

,,Chlapče, nebo spíš Dudley mohu se tě na něco zeptat?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Dudley kývl.

,, Nechci tě vracet k tomu, co se ti stalo, ale musím. Když tebe a Harryho napadli mozkomoři tak co si cítil?" Ptala se.

Dudley se otřásl a pak řekl.

,,Nejprve se všude hodně ochladilo a poblíž mne začalo blikat veřejné osvětlení prostě lampa. Pak jsem cítil se strašlivě nešťastný jako by mi něco vzali a najednou se po mě něco sápalo, jako by mě něco vzala za ramena a chtělo umačkat k smrti, já se začal nohama a rukami bránit a kopal jsem a křičel. Pak mi to otevřelo nevím čím ústa a děsně mě to škráblo na tváři. Najednou kolem byla tma a já viděl monstrum bez očí, vysušenými rty a špičatými zuby, které se po mě sápalo. Pak jsem slyšel Harryho hlas a objevilo se kolem mě světlo, které vypadlo jako jelen nebo něco takového možná to byl daněk nebo něco jiného, já pak omdlel. Když jsem procitl, tak jsem byl ve vleku Harryho a paní Figgové a strašně se mi chtělo zvracet. Také jsem se poblil a několikrát. Humus." Řekl Dudley.

Paní profesorka McGonagolová mrkala za svými brýlemi jako porcelánová panenka a dokonce ten chlap s hákovitým nosem a ten Lupin dlouhán na Dudleyho civěli jako boží zjevení.

,,To je snad nejlepší popis setkání s mozkomorem, který jsem kdy slyšel." Řekl tiše ten Lupin.

,,Ano velmi blízké setkání Lupine, ten mozkomor se vám chystal, pane Dudley vzít duši." Řekl ten pirát Moddy.

,,Takže jste ho předtím neviděl a pak, když vás škrábl tak ano, Dudley?"Ptala se ta paní profesorka McGonagolová.

Dudley kývl a ještě řekl.

,,No předtím jsem viděl jenom účinky kouzel, které dělal například Harry, ale pak dokonce jiskry z hůlek a lidi na košťatech kolem Smeltings. Myslel jsem, že jsem se zbláznil a straší mi na věži. Viděl jsem dokonce i tu krysu jak jí mimo toho divného plamene vyšlehli jiskry z hůlky."

To ty dospělé dost z pohledu Dudleyho překvapilo a Harryho, jeho spolužáky a přátele také.

,,Dudley můžeš ke mě přejít?" Ptala se ta růžovka Tonsková.

Dudley pokrčil rameny , jako proč ne a šel k růžovce.

Ta mu vrazila do ruky hůlku takové sytě oranžovo bílé barvy.

,,Dudley, můžeš s ní mávnout směrem k oknu, prosím." Řekla ta Tonsková.

Dudley pokrčil rameny zas a máchl hůlkou jako s dirigentskou hůlkou, jako to viděl při jednom představení na kterém byl se školou. Nejprve se nic nedělo, ale pak celá záclona z lehce krémové se postupně přebarvila na fialovou a začala se lesknout. Ozval se šum a výkřiky údivu. Dokonce ten Lupin vyskočil ze židle jako péro z kanape a rozběhl se k drahé zácloně, aby se sám přesvědčil, že mu oči nehrají tu podívanou.

,,To je přece není možné, je přece mudla a ne kouzelník." Ozval se Anthony Goldstein.

,,To je zázrak." Řekla Marietta Ecobiová.

,,Já mám jisté vysvětlení." Řekla ta Tonsková.

,,Jaké Doro?" Ptal se Snape, který pořád přejížděl mezi záclonou a Dudleym očima.

,,Harry přece říkal, že mozkomor je démon a magický démon k tomu, který nabírá lidské vzpomínky. Ne zvířecí, jak mi potvrdil kdysi Sirius, který se přeměňoval v psa jako zvěromág, aby mu neublížili. A i kouzelnici ve svých vzpomínkách mají určitou magii a mozkomor se tím také živí a ovládá tu svojí. Mozkomor je jako klíště a je tedy parazit. No Dudley je mudla nebo spíš byl, ale se bránil se. No, teď mi řekni, co se stane takovému klíštěti když ho zmáčkneš jako přisáté, Severusi Snape. Je to jednoduché, klíště se vyzvrací do tvého krevního systému. Možná ho Dudley kopl tak, že se mozkomor na něho poblil a na Dudleyho přešla zbytková magie jeho předchozích obětí. Proto se chtělo Dudleymu zvracet také. Okorát Dudley stejně něco absorboval a nikdo se o následky na něm nestaral a ta magie v něm roste. Vlastně mu dal magický dar mozkomor. Je to fakt zvláštní případ, ale mohlo by to fungovat, ne." Řekla Tonsková.

Jakmile ta růžovka skončila tak nastalo ticho, ale pak začal tleskat Neville, pak se přidala Hinata a Sasuke přidávali se i další až té růžovce tleskal celý sál.

,,Slečno Nymfadoro Tonsková, vy budete velký přínos pro bradavickou školu jako budoucí profesorka Obrany proti černé magii. Tohle je kvalitní teorie." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Vzhledem, že doposud nebyl zaznamenám případ mudly, kterého by napadl mozkomor a on to přežil tak nemůžu potvrdit nebo vyvrátit, že by to tak nemohlo tak být. Tonsková, ale připouštím, že bys mohla mít pravdu. Dudley by pak mohl mít určité magické vlastnosti, jako vidět kouzla, nějaká zvládat a vidět věci skryté před mudlovským světem." Řekl ten Lupin.

,,Proto chci, aby si tento test Dudley vyzkoušel." Řekl Harry.

,,Takže to monstrum jsem kopl nebo uhodil do žaludku a on se na mě poblil, že jsem necítil žádné blitky." Řekl zamyšleně Dudley.

,,Dudley magie jako taková je energie a je nehmotná. Dělá sice věci reálné, ale nic samotná neváží." Řekl Neville.

Dudley tedy přemýšlel, jaký by mohl být za element. Zvolil vítr, protože na vzduchu se cítil dobře a létání letadlem na rozdíl od matky a otce snášel dobře a miloval vyhlídky. Také snil, že si udělá zkouška k pilotování malého letadla.

,,Ok a teď všem ukažte. Snad krom George a Freda u nich to víme, že jsou oheň a voda." Řekl Neville.

Dudley se podíval kolem sebe. Dean například se typoval na oheň a Seamus také. U Susan viděl Dudley zemi a Parvati a Pamda sami sebe typovali na vodu.

,,Tak teď vám vysvětlím způsob zjištění primárního elementu. Tak schválně kdo si pamatuje ze elementární školy, co tam chodily, co je lakmusový papír."

Dudleymu skoro automaticky vystřelila ruka nahoru.

,,Ok Dudley, můžeš odpovědět." Máchl rukou ten zrzek Ron.

,,Určuje kyselost chemických látek."

,,Bingo a element magie kouzelníka se určuje podobně. U nás roste určitý druh stromů, které kouzelníci hnojí svojí magii a ty stromy se naučily rozeznávat jednotlivé druhy magie. Z těchto stromu se vyrábí papír a ty se dávají pokročilým kouzelníkům, kteří prošli základním vzděláním a jsou pod vedením vedoucího týmu, tak jako jsme byli my. Těm je ten papírek dán do ruky podle rekce na jejich magii se změní papírek a učitel je schopen určit primární element žáka. Co se týče sekundárního tak ty se utváří během života a kouzelník si musí na něj přijít sám. Důležité je v tom světě, kde jsme byli, aby jsme dokázali ovládat ten primární." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč jsi ty papírky nerozdal Harry profesorům?" Ptala se Hannach.

,,U nich to vím, byli u nás na pár dní na návštěvě. Paní McGonagolová má oheň, pan Lupin zemi a pan Snape má blesk jako já." Řekl Harry.

,,Och ta ironie." Řekl Lee Jordán.

,,Víš Lee ono mít blesk, jako primární element je alespoň v tom světě kde jsem byl velká vzácnost, těch lidí je málo, kdo to má v sobě. Já měl kliku, že ho měl můj učitel a jeden kolega z týmu, jinak v celé Listové, kde žije kouzelníků hodně, nebyl ani jeden. Nevím, kdo tady bude mít blesk, ale počítám tak jedině jedním či dvěma lidmi, ale může být také být ten počet nulový. Takže si toho elementu pana Snape právem cením. Takových kouzelníků, jako on je málo." Řekl Harry.

Lee Jordám překvapením měl otevřená ústa. Pro něho to byla novinka.

,,No teď do řady prosím, každému dáme papírek a podle reakce papírku uvidíme, co jste. Následně vás roztřídíme tak, aby v každé skupince, byl jeden ohnivák, jeden zemák, jeden vodák, jeden větrák. Jak řekl Harry s bleskem je to pochybné a světlo a temnota jsou dost bájné, tak s nimi moc nepočítáme." Řekl ten Ron.

Všichni krom těch, kteří už své elementy znali, utvořily delší řadu. První na řadu přišla Hannach Ambottová. Jí se ten papírek v ruce rozmočil na kašičku a Harry ostatní jí řekli, že je vodní element. Přitom si ta holka napsala, že bude zemí. Dudley měl pocit, že stejně bude něco jiného než vítr. Následoval ten Victor Krum, kterému ten papírek zčernal a bylo mu sděleno, že je oheň. Ten kluk z Bulharska na rozdíl od té Hannach se do svého elementu trefil a měl z toho úsměv od ucha k uchu. Pak přišel na řadu ten brácha Rona Charles a ten byl také oheň. Také aby prý nebyl. Vyjímka většinou je jenom jedna a tou byl George. Pak na řadu přišla ta Katie Bellová. Ta si za sebe napsala, že bude vítr, ale také se mýlila a skončila stejně ohnivá jako ten Victor a Charles. Předstoupila Susan a jí se papírek se rozdrobil a byla první zemní typ, který byl určen tady v Longbottomovském sídle. Hermiona měla z toho obrovskou radost. No Susan se dokonce strefila, což zase jí udělalo radost. Pak se tam nahrnul jako velká voda ten peroxid Zachariáš Smith. Ten si myslel, že bude vítr, ale to mu nevyšlo a vyšel jako zemní typ nebo jak Ron říkal zemák. Za ním byl hned v řadě Seamus Finnigen, který se odhadl správně na ohníček. Při jeho pyromanských choutkách prý není divu, mínil vedle něho stojící Dean. Pak přišla na řadu Cho Changová a u ní to také vyšlo podle jejích představ na ten vítr. Dean prozradil, že je dobrá letkyně a kapitánka týmu té hry na koštěti. Pak tam byli ti dva kluci z Hagvaspárské koleje Conner a Anthony. No Connera vyšel oheň a on byl mírně zklamaný, myslel si, že bude zemní typ, Anthony si kvůli svému patronu myslel, že bude voda, ale byl zemně. Pak tam stál Colin, krvelačný fotograf, u něho to byla také země a nikoliv vítr jak si ten dobrák myslel. Na řadu přišla celá pětice Zmijozelu. Garthovi vyšel větřík a on se radoval, zatímco ani jedna holka se netypovala správně. Nakonec Dafné byla země, Treycy voda a Abigeil oheň. Zařadil se tam Lee Jordána. Ten si myslel, že je ohnivý, ale pak mu vyšla voda. Deborm byl ohněm. Trojice holek Alice, Angelina a Levandule. Angelině vyšel oheň, Alici vítr a Levanduli voda. Ani jedna se v sobě kupodivu nemýlila. Pak tam stál sukničkář Bott, jemu vyšla také jeho voda a stejně tak Mariettě. Dva z Mrzimoru Ernie a Justin. Justinovi jeho oheň vyšel, ale Erniemu jeho voda ne, byl země. Pak před nima stála Pattilova dvojčátka. Tak říkal Harry, nakonec jako u toho Freda a George byla každá jiný element. Parvati byla oheň a Pamda vítr. Poslední na řadě byl on, Dean a Lenka. Lenka asi byla trochu nervózní, hrála si s tím svým podivným náhrdelníkem z korkových zátek. Dudley dal přednost Deanovi. Byl na něho zvědav víc, než sám na sebe. Deana určily jasně díky přetrhnutí papírku na vítr. Dudley dal přednost Lence, jako holce. U té podle Harry se ukázalo to, že takový blesk je vzácnost, protože Lenka ho měla. Snape vypadal z toho dost bledě. Jo ta Lenka vypadala věru neškodně, ale podle Nevillových deníku byla dost hustá bojovnice a přímo akrobatka, když šlo o to se něčemu vyhnout a ani bratranec, když byl mladší, tak na ní neměl. Byla to taková stálice v té Brumbálovce. Malá ale oho a šikovná, popisoval ve svých denících Lenku Láskorádovou a Ginny Weasleyovou Neville. Pak byl na řadě Dudley a měl se koncentrovat na ten utržený kus papírku. Dudley se tedy na ten papírek podíval a měl divný pocit z toho v žaludku. Pak se s tím papírkem začali dít věci. Ne rozdrolil se, ani nezčernal či nechytl plamen jako u Seamuse, natož, aby přetrhl jako u Cho, či zmokval jako Leeho, či se zmačkal jako u Lenky. On prostě zmizel. Nejednou nebyl a Harry i jeho kamarádi na to koukali divně.

,,Tak tohle jsem nikdy neviděl." Řekl Harry.

,,Já také ne, co je Dudley zač?" Drbal si šišku Neville.

,,Zmizení v knížkách a svitcích nikdy nebylo. Jo rozzáření a změna barvy ano, ale ne toto." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Sasuke, ty jsi četl o světlonoších a temných ninjech víc, nevíš co by to mohlo být?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Nemám páru o tomto jsem nikdy neslyšel Nara, aby ten papír byl najednou fuč." Pokrčil rameny Sasuke.

,,Já bych zavolal Kyubiho, jestli můžu, možná o tom něco ví." Řekl ten Naruto.

,,Tady, není to riskantní?" Ptala se Ruka.

,,No někteří ho už viděli a měli by o něm vědět i ostatní. Co kdybychom Kyubiho ještě potřebovali." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak dobrá, ale nejprve o něm řekni Naruto." Řekla Ruka.

Naruto pokýval hlavou a otočil se na ostatní.

,,Ehm lidičky, já jenom sem přivolám jednoho starého přítele, aby nám pomohl určit Dudleyho, ano. Prosím nelekněte, on většinou bez důvodu lidem neubližuje."

Pak divnými pohyby podle Deana i Dudleyho a ostatních udělal divné kouzlo. V sále se zjevila liška, ale dva metry v kohoutku. Dudley v úleku nadskočil, ale i ostatní se lekly, ale hlavně jedna osoba, Cho Changová.

Začala křičet spoustu divných slovíček jako kitsune a jukai a tak dále.

Liška naklonila hlavu.

,,Zdravím mládeži." Řekla liška a Dudley si sedl na prdel. Ta liška mluví, pomyslel si poplašeně.

Liška naklonila směrem Cho Changové a se zeptala.

,,Slečno jak víte, že jsem démon?"

Cho zalapala po dechu a pak spustila.

,,Moje babička je Japonka na rozdíl od zbytku rodiny a v japonských bájích je liška z devíti ocasy jménem kitsune, která je jukai, tedy démon."

Liška pozvedla svoji tlapku a řekla.

,,Ta holka je chytrá, nevěděl, že se někdo z mého druhu zatoulal sem. Je to pravda děvče. Já jsem Kurame Kuyubi, devítiocasý démon Listové. Těší mě." A packu znovu položil s buch na zem.

Všichni se na tu lišku koukali v údivu. Div některé holky neomdleli.

,,Co máte tu za problém Naruto, že mě voláte?" Ptal se Kyubi stočil ocasy kolem sebe.

,,To je tak, určovali jsme elementy našich přátel a tady Dudleyho, Harryho bratrance nějak nejsme schopni zařadit. Mohl by jsi nám poradit." Řekl Naruto.

,,He, ne to obvyklé voda, vítr, země oheň a nějaký ten blesk?" Ptala se liška a byli jí vidět ostré zuby v tlamě.

Naruto zakroutil hlavou.

,,A co elementární papírek udělal lišče?" Ptal Kyubi.

,,No on zmizel." Řekl Schikamaru.

,,Cože!" Otevřel dokořán tlamu Kyubi a vyplázl jazyk, což vypadalo dost komicky, podle Dudleyho.

,,Ano, přesně tak." Kývla na to ta Hinata.

,,To chci vidět, chci pravdu." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jakou pravdu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Chci vidět zmizet od toho kluka elementární papír." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Ehm dobrá Kyubi jak si přeješ. Dudley mohl by jsi to zopakovat, když ti dám papírek?" Ptal se ho Harry.

,,Jestli se mi to povede, tak ano." Řekl Dudley a zvedl se ze země.

,,Tenhle je?" Ptal se Kyubi.

,,Ano to je můj bratranec Dudley Dursley." Řekl Harry.

Dudleymu byl dán znovu papírek do rukou a on se znovu soustředil. A zase měl to divné pnutí v břiše a papírek zmizel.

Kyubi si sedl na zem celý a upřel dokořán na Dudleyho své rudé oči a zafuněl, pak Dudleyho očichal. Dudleymu bylo jako by na něho zapnul ventilátor.

,,Hm, hm, já fakt díky zažiji nevídané ve svém dlouhém životě. Nejprve chlap s dvěma kletbami a teď toto. Chlapče ty ses setkal s neštěstím lidských duší, tím démonem, který žere duše, viď?" Ptal se Kiyubi.

,,Ano jestli myslíte mozkomora?" Řekl celý nesvůj, Dudley.

,,No první zpráva je, že ten mozkomor asi už nežije, kopl jsi ho šeredně do jeho niterné části a zkazil si mu na zbytek jeho mizerného života žaludek. Další zpráva je, že se na tebe vyzvrátil tedy pořádně, toto jsem nikdy neviděl. Tolik různé magie je v tobě, jsem dost překvapen, že žiješ." Řekl Kyubi.

,,To jako ta magie Dudleymu škodí?" Ptal se mírně znepokojen Harry.

,,Ne, ale má v sobě až příliš druhů magie. Každý mág by měl mít sobě jenom dvě centra magie. Dva elementy, ale tady ten hošan jich má deset a každý jiný. Nic podobného jsem za můj dlouhý skoro tisíciletý život neviděl. Jestli mu to zůstane, tak mu to nebude rozhodně dělat dobře." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jak dobře?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já se v tom nevyznám, ale mohlo by to ho spalovat a nechat rychleji stárnout. Jako u vlkodlaka. Nejraději bych toho kluka toho zbavil, částečně, alespoň té magii, co se v něm neusadila." Řekl Kyubi.

,,A co se v něm všechno usadilo a neusadilo?" Ptal se Harry a promnul si čelo.

,,No cítím, hodně ohně, pak blesku, vody a jednu zem. Usadila se v něm už voda a země a to ostatní v něm naráží stále do sebe. Divím se, že ten kluk stojí na nohou a nemotá se jako opilec. Musí mít dost síly." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Neublíží mi to, no když to ze mě odstraníte, já bych nerad umřel." Řekl se slzami v očích Dudley.

,,Ne ty neumřeš, ale musíme za tebe najít náhradu. Nádobu, kam tu magii dáme, aby se dala pak s nádobou zničit." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Co to má být?" Ptal se ten Lupin.

,,Živá bytost nejlépe zvíře, nebo magický tvor." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Šel by domácí skřítek?" Ptala se Hermiona zrovna ze všech a hleděla na Dudleyho.

,,Skřítek, tak to by byla tak nádoba jedině na jednu část Mio, na toho hocha by bylo potřeba 8 skřítků." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Zahradní skřítek nebo ghůl by také šel?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano ti tvorové by šli také, už jsem přes dvě století žádného neviděl, ale také by fungovali." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Dobrá tak mi pomůžeme Dudleymu, vzhledem, že za Percyho a Freda s Georgem máme u tebe rest." Řekl pan Weasley a otočil se na Billa.

,,Willieme přemísti se domů a dotáhni sem ghůla a chytni 7 zahradních skřítků." Řekl pan Weasley.

Bill Weasley koukal jako janek. To má chytat zahradní skřítky a přivléct ghůla z podkroví? Na to byl tátovi dobrý? Mrzutě odešel ze sálu.

,,Kdo bude žrát odpad, Arthure?" Ptala se paní Weasleyová.

,,Popelnice a kompost má drahá, já toho funícího stvoření mám po deseti letech dost. Stejně nám ho dala Muriel." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jak to funguje takové odstranění té magie?" Ptal se Dudley Kyubiho a přestával se té lišky bát. Chtěla mu pomoc a to bylo hlavní.

,,No musím to pomocí mé energie z tebe odstranit. Na chvilku musím do tebe vlézt a vyhnat to z tebe. Spíše mi budeš pomoc a trochu pomůže i tady Naruto." Otočila se ta liška na toho blonďáka.

Ten beze všeho kývl.

,,No pak to bude fungovat jako u támhletoho lektváraře, který měl v sobě dvě kletby. Ty mu žraly na dálku jeho vlastní magii. Doufám, že už Severusi funguješ. Léčitelé nejsou citlivky a Nev už vůbec." Řekl Kyubi.

Ten hákovitý Snape kývl a řekl.

,,Vzhledem, že už mohu kouzlit v plném rozsahu a dokonce bez hůlky, bez vyčerpání, tak se shledávám se zdráv. Jenom to popálení se musí ještě zahojit. Děkuji za optání."

,,Tak vidíš hochu, dá se to přežít." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Takže to samé co tady Severus, bude muset podstoupit Dudley, ale není tu Tsunade ani Schizune a pan Sanschi." Řekla paní Weasleyová a obávala se o život toho hocha. Na takový zápřah byl moc mladý.

,,To madam nevadí, já jestli jste nezapomněla, jsem léčitelka a Neville také, Hinata a Hermiona mají lečitelský kurz a nehledě na to, je tu Kyubi a ten má v sobě všechny elementy jako démon. Takže Naruto v modu kdy se s ním spojí, může zastat tu práci také." Řekla Ruka.

,,Nev je léčitel?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Sakra my jsme to neřekli, kde pracujeme krom Harryho." Plácl se do čela Ron.

,,Co jako tedy?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,No já Anthony jsem strátég a vedoucí logistického oddělení Listové, moje sestra a Hermiona jsou diplomatky, a jak už Harry částečně říkal a paní profesorka je učitel a Neville je léčitel." Řekl zrzek Ron.

,,Neville je léčitel?" Ptala se Dafné.

,,Jo jsem Dafné, ale bylinky na léčbu si připravuji sám stejně jako mastičky a podobné věci. Bylinky k mému léčení patří stejně jako staré dobré skalpely a nože a další náčiní." Řekl Neville.

Dudley si pomyslel, ten Neville musí být zatraceně dobrý, když je už teď něco jako doktor nebo medik, nebo jak je to u těch léčitelů. Hlavně aby mu pomohli.

,,A po té co Kyubi odstraníš ty přebytky, co v Dudleym zůstane?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Voda a země, otázka je, co si pak Dudley zvolí jako primární element nebo jak se to porve. Možná to dopadne jako u Neva, bude po Haschimarovi dalším případem duality. Baba Senju bude mít z toho mozek na květákový mozeček." Řekl Kyubi a zachechtal se.

Harry se mračil, jako by se mu to nelíbilo.

,,To se v Dudleym uchytilo jenom to? Proč?" Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Slečna růžová hlavička má zajímavé otázky. Magie kterou měl ten mozkomor byla všelijaká. Mrtvá i živá, záleží kolik a v jakém časovém rozpětí ten démon sežral. Ta starší byla určitě mrtvá jako její majtel a tomu muselo být zatraceně špatně od žaludku." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jo to mi bylo." Řekl Dudley a nakrčil nos.

,,No ta živá se u tebe usadila a chtěla zapustit jako rostlinka kořeny, aby našla rodnou půdu, když byla předtím vyhoštěna z těla kouzelníka tím démonem. Jenže ne každé se to podaří hned. Možná jsi měl po tu dobu jisté problémy s energií. Máš jí na rozdávaní." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Jo to také nemohl jsem přestat cvičit a učit se a doháněl jsem spolužáky k šílenství a zhubl jsem díky tomu." Řekl popravdě Dudley.

Harry Potter si pomyslel. Já snad toho mozkomora budu opěvovat. To je pro Dudleyho nejlepší dieta za všech.

,, Pane Dursley vy jste nejzajímavější případ, o kterém jsem kdy slyšel." Řekl ten pirát Moddy.

,,Takže ten mozkomor, který to Dudleymu udělal, měl určitě na svědomí hodně kouzelníků?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ano podle co z toho cítím, tak to musel být alfa démon a vůdce smečky." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Alfa a vůdce smečky? Mozkomoři mají alfu?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Ano všechni démoni, copatá slečno." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Ty jo, tohle je lepší než kde jaká Obrana proti černé magii, nemohl by jste nás, pane démone Kyubi poučit o démonech." Řekl Colin.

Všichni jeho spolužáci se něho v úleku dívali, co si ta zatracená fotografická štika přeje.

,,No to bych mohl, dlouho se mě na můj vznešený rod nikdo neptal. Rád povyprávím i o sobě." Řekl Kyubi a koukal lstivě po Colinovi.

,,Merline Crevry, od kdy tě zajímavý démoni." Prohlásil Zachariáš Smith.

,,Není to přece zajímavé, co jsme se dozvěděli od toho démona lišky. Ty jsi Smithi také nevěděl, že mají mozkomoři alfu nebo snad ano." Řekl Colin.

Zachariáš Smith zakroutil hlavou.

,,Naruto někdy na ty Bradavice zavítáme, prosím, já chci si s těmi liščaty popovídat, jsou zajímavý jako George. Nebo ti způsobím průjem a sračku." Pravil Kyubi.

,,Vyděračská liško." Drtil mezi zuby naštvaně Naruto.

,,Doro jak to vypadá, už máš další posilu." Řekl ten Snape.

,,Jo moje hodiny vyšplhají po žebříčku už teď." Řekla Tonsková a měla už také své otázky na Kyubiho.

,, A co se stane tedy s ostatními mozkomory, když ztratí alfu, pane démone?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Najdou si novou alfu. Tedy dalšího démona, který měl druhý největší úlovek. Druhého největšího nenažrance." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Takže vlastně Dudley vyřadil ze hry hodně velkou rybu mezi mozkomory s Harrym?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Ano tihle démoni jsou silní magicky, ale slabý konstrukcí, takže na ně nejlépe použít hrubou sílu, oheň a bílou silnou magii jako je patron. Takový kopanec do oblasti žaludku u požírače duší vyvolá jeho roztrhnutí a požíračovu smrt." Referoval Kyubi a bylo vidět, že má z toho obrovskou radost.

Snape a Tonsková si vyčarovali blok a vytáhli nějakou psací potřebu a hned si psali a to oba už školu dávno vyšli.

,,Takže stačí kopanec a je defakto po něm?" Ptal se Lee a měl už v hlavě pár dobře mířených ran na černá monstra do žaludku a střev.

,,Ne ihned, ale je to jistá smrt pro ně. Je to jako včela, když zapíchne žihadlo. Také zemře." Řekl Kyubi.

,,To je skvělé pane démone. Tohle je snad nejlepší přednáška co jsme kdy měli. Sorry pane Lupine, tohle je lepší učitel." Řekl Justin.

Remus Lupin si připadal, jako byl slisován do historické knížky. On se tak snažil být dobrým učitelem, teď mu to prvenství shrábnul demoní lišák.

,,Ti péro, tohle je lepší škola než jsem si myslel. Strejček měl pravdu, být za dobře s vámi se vyplatí. Takže kopnout do žaludku mozkomora on zhebne. Aloha noční můro." Řekl Garth Fletcher a zářil štěstím.

,,No teď víme jak na ně a mě už nenahání už hrůzu jako předtím." Řekla Hannach.

,,Mohu se zeptat pane démone, jak by jste šel na obry a trolly?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Obra je účinné nechat oslepnout a poslat do vody. Ty potvory neumějí plavat a jsou potápky." Řekl Kyubi.

,,Obři neumějí plavat?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne, pokud se neskříží s lidmi. Vody se štítí a větší hlouky se bojí. Také jim strašlivě rychle měkne ve vodě kůže. Pak se pořežou i list papíru jako člověk." Odpovídal dál Kyubi.

To už všichni kolem kouzlili brky, ingoust, propisky a pergameny nebo papír a zapisovali si o sto šest, až se paní profesorka McGonagolová divila, jakou vášeň ten démon pro nové znalosti u jejich studentů získal.

,,Troll je stvoření tupé, ošklivě smrdící a také nečisté. Je to předstupeň obra a je také menší. Je to vlastně předek obra, který je inteligentní na rozdíl od trolla dokáže mít emoce jako strach, lásku a podobně. Troll je násilný a rád se pere. Nejlépe na něho zabírá žíraviny a hodně silná čistidla. Jeho kůže a vnitřnosti tomu rychle podlehnou zvlášť, když ho k tomu zapálíte." Řekl Kyubi.

To už i dospělý velice bedlivě naslouchali a i Dudleyho to zaujalo.

,,Pane démone jak, by jste šel na upíra či vlkodlaka za úplňku." Řekl to druhé o trochu tišeji Ernie.

,,No vlkouše a upíra platí stejně. Podříznout je jako slepice a setnout jim hlavu následně. Oslabit je může jenom krev mrtvého člověka nebo stříbro, ale to by měl každý vědět." Kyubi.

Remus Lupin zbledl jako měsíc. Kyubi byl až moc přesný.

,,A pane démone, jak by jste se vypořádal a akromatulí, alias obřím pavoukem?" Ptala se Dafné.

,,Ohněm nebo dostačená síla, na rozdrcení jejich hlavy. Pavouk bez hlavy je mrtvý." Řekl Kyubi a všichni z Bradavické armády si to hned zapisovali a dokonce Fred a George si dělali poznámky, což žádný profesor u nich jak živ neviděl.

,,A taková karkulinka, nebo noční děs, pane démona jak těch se zbavit." Ptala se Levandule.

,,Stačí zlato, zlatíčko. Něco zlatého, zapíchněte je do těch nestvůr." Řekl Kyubi.

,,A dost Kyubi, zase se ti dostane příležitosti někdy jindy referovat." Utnul ho Naruto.

,,No jo ty lišče. Nasleche zvídavá mládeži, zatím." Řekl Kyubi a s rámusem zmizel.

,,Fího toho bych brala jako profesora i když eseje by se mu asi opravovali špatně." Řekla Parvati.

,,Jo démon nedémon tohle je fakt super, teď máme návod na kreatury, které jsou dost možná u toho Radlla." Řekl Dean.

,,To se mu snad jenom zdá. Kyubi si hned vytvořil tady fanklub." Řekl Neville.

,,Jak to vypadá Naruto, budeš navštěvovat Bradavice. Kyubi chce na stará kolena učit." Řekl Harry.

,,To mi tak chybělo, zase trčet v lavici. To nestačila Akademie v Listové." Brbral Naruto.

,,No Uzumaki, ty jsi byl takový záškolák, tak si to vyžer." Mínil Schikamaru.

,,Mluv jelínku za sebe, s Narutem a Kibem jste byli více za školou než ve škole." Řekla Ginny a dala tomu klukovi pohlavek.

,,No jo amazonko." Mínil Schikamaru.

Dean a Lee, si pomysleli, Ginny Weasleyová si našla další oběť, zatímco Naruto se zachechtal. Nara byl pod pantoflem díky bohu pořádně, jinak by mohl s ním být problém!

,,A jak to bude se mnou?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,No až můj brácha dokončí lov skřítků, doufám úspěšný nebo ho prohlásím za nemožného, tak se na tebe vrhneme. Neboj nebolí to. U tebe to není vázané na nějakou část těla jako pana Snapa." Řekl ten Ron.

Dudley si oddechl.

,,Takže Dudley je vlastně teď kouzelník?" Ptal se Dean.

,,No asi ano, i když k tomu došel velmi podivným způsobem." Mračil se Harry.

,,Jo v tvé rodině se to podivnostma jenom hemží, kámo. Kmotr a rodiče duchové a bratranec nejprve mudla a pak kouzelník a tvoje prarodiče také nakonec žijí." Řekl Ron.

Harry si jenom povzdychl a dal Ronovi za pravdu. Jo on měl nevšední a trochu fantaskní rodinu, ale mohl být na ní pyšný a to i na Dudleyho. Z toho důvodu, že se ke svým novým schopnostem netočí zády a jde do všeho na sto procent.

,,Jak to myslíš duchové Harry?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Aj tady má někdo bystré uši." Řekl Neville.

,,Nejprve vás od chci slib, že ode dneška se budeme společně s Fénixovým řádem jmenovat Bradavická armáda a ne Brumbálova, než vám odhalíme další schopnost, kterou se naučil hlavně Ron a která nám dost pomohly se vrátit." Řekl Harry.

,,Souhlasíme, stejně to zní lépe." Řekla kakafonie hlasů Bradavické armády.

,,Výborně, Rone, pane Snape a Remusi mohl bych poprosit o uvedení naší skoro legendární trojce do našeho světa." Řekl Harry.

,,Jistě Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,No když jinak nedáš Harry." Řekl ten Lupin.

,,Tak dobrá Pottere, ale chci pořádnou večeři." Řekl Snape.

,,Však jí dostanete pane Snape." Uchechtl se Neville.

,,Patroni crusis mortis portus." Řekli skoro současně a dali ruce do stříšky

Ron začal zářit zeleně, zatímco ten Snape žlutě a Lupin rudě, připadalo Dudleymu. Pak ta záře vystřelila ke stropu a u stropu se objevily tři zářící osoby. Dva muži a jedna žena.

,,Zdravím na pozemském světě." Řekl zeleně zářící muž.

,,Čagobelo lidi, kam mě to můj chlupatý kamarád poslal." Řekl ten rudě zářící muž.

,,Harry miláčku kde to jsme." Ptala se žlutě zářící žena.

,,Mami, tati a Siriusi dovolte mi představit mé spolužáky a kamarády z Bradavické armády. Ochránce školy a kouzelného světa v jednom." Řekl Harry.

,,Tohle je tedy ta slavná armáda Bradavic záhuba Umbrigrovské krůty. To je docela dost lidiček." Řekl Sirius a rozhlížel se kolem.

,,To jsou Potterovi!" Křikl Terry Bott.

,,Jasně díky velké pomoci Rona Weasleyho a našich starých přátel Remuse Lupina a Severuse Snape, jsme se vrátili na zem jako jejich štíty a budeme ty, kteří o to požádají chránit a budou na straně této armády." Řekl James Potter.

,,Malý syn Molly a Arthura Weasleyových, který není zas tak malý, dokázal ten zázrak, propojil se námi a pomohl nám sem. Je to vedle mého syna Harryho velký kouzelník." Řekla Lily Potterová.

Bylo slyšet och a ach jak Bradavická armáda přímo koukala v údivu na ducha Lily a Jamese Potterových a Siriuse Blacka, jako na Merlina samotného. Pro ně to byl zcela jiný a nový druh magie a něco neuvěřitelného.

,,Mami a tati jinak bych vám rád představil mého bratrance a vašeho synovce Dudleyho." Řekl Harry.

K Dudleymu přiletěli všechny tři postavy a nejprve mlčeli pak spustil ten Sirius Black, který vypadal o dost starší než jeho teta a strýc.

,,Jo ty jsi ten, který vyřídil z provozu červa? Mockrát dík, díky tobě dost možná bude očištěno mé jméno. Ve jménu Blackovské rodiny ti děkuji za to, jako že se Sirius Black jmenuji." Řekl Sirius a uklonil se před Dudleym.

,,Já také děkuji synovče, vím co tě potkalo a co jsi musel vše zkusit a nebylo toho málo. Sice jsem tvé rodiče nikdy moc v lásce neměl, ale budu si tě vážit za to, co jsi udělal. Jen málo kdo se postavit za svojí rodinu, když jde do tuhého a ty Dudley Vernone Dursley, jsi v téhle zkoušku obstál na výbornou. Jenom škoda, že nejsi kouzelník." Řekl James a též se uklonil před Dudleym.

,,Tati on je spíš Dudley nedopatřením kouzelník." Řekl Harry a zakřenil se.

,,He jak to, vždyť Petunie není jako já čarodějka?" Řekla překvapeně Lily Potterová a její manžel a Sirius Black koukali stejně překvapeně.

,,Ono je to tak, že na Dudleyho se vyzvracel mozkomor a tak trochu ho obohatil o magii svých obětí. V Dudley ta magie nějak zakořenila. Možná, proto, že jsi ty mami čarodějka a teta tomu byla vystavena já nevím." Pokrčil rameny Harry.

,,Já ty mozkomory fakt nerad, ale jak se může takové stvoření poblít?" Ptal se překvapeně Sirius.

,,Já ho asi kopl do žaludku nebo trávení." Řekl nejistě Dudley.

,,To jsi byl tak blízko?" Ptal se znechuceně James.

,,No Dudleymu málem ten mozkomor vysál duší, tati, kdybych neuměl Patrona díky Remusovi, tak by bylo určitě po nás obou." Řekl Harry.

,,Náměsíčníku tak to ti dlužím docela dost." Řekl James.

,,To nic, jenom jsem bránil smečku." Řekl Remus Lupin.

,,No jak říkal Kyubi tak je to docela na mozkomory účinné. Jsou jako včely. Jakmile přijdou o žaludek zemřou, Sirie." Řekl Harry.

,,Vědět to dříve, tak nakopnu každou stvůru do břicha, která lezla kolem cely v Azkabánu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Akorát má té magie v sobě moc Dudley, musíme jí část odstranit." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale ne, doufám že mu to moc neublíží. To by mi Petunie dala. Ani nevíš představit, jak vyváděla, když tam dorazila s Vernonen." Řekla Lily Potterová.

,,Máma a táta jsou tam nahoře?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ano právě jsme je Jamesem a Siriem nechali samotné s Regulusem Blackem a Orionem Blackem u čaje. Doufám, že to dobře dopadne." Řekla Lily Potterová.

,,Tak to bych chtěl tu čajovou slezinu vidět." Řekl Harry a rvalo mu to žebra, jak zadržoval smích.

,,No jde to Harry, jde to, Reg je naštěstí diplomatický, ale ten Vernon mu pije krev. Ještě, že matka si dává oddych, to byl oheň a střeše." Řekl Sirius a usmíval se jako blecha.

,,To spíš tvému otci Sirie, docela jsi ho potěšil tou tvou novinkou, takže dělá vše, aby tě okouzlil a udělal si u tebe plus." Mínil James.

,,Tebe Jamesi snad ta zpráva nepotěšila, Sirius si toho štěstí zasluhuje i po smrti. Mě rozhodně potěšila. Nový človíček vždy potěší." Řekla Lily Potterová.

,,Ale a jak, moc to Tichošplapovi přeji." Řekl James.

,,Co? O co se jedná?" Ptal se Remus který nevěděl o co se jedná.

,,Jeje, my jsme to ještě neřekli ostatním." Řekl Harry.

,,Já to řeknu klidně teď a tady." Řekl Sirius a popoletěl víc nahoru a pak zvesela oznámil.

,,Vážení já Sirius Orion Black budu otcem malého prcka. Blackovská rodina nevymře po přeslici a ani po meči ne v tomto století!"

Paní profesorka McGonagolová málem slétla ze židle a Nymfadora vykřikla. Remusovi Lupinovi spadla brada. Sirius bude mít syna, jak je to možné vždyť je duch už hodně dlouho, NE? Pak si uvědomil, že v jeho smrti v tomto světě uběhlo jen pár dní. Safra Sirie, ty jsi přece děti přece nechtěl.

,,Siriusi Blacku ty si ze mě střílíš, viď?" Ptal se ten pirát Moddy.

,,Ne Pošuku ani v nejmenším. Jak si se mi podařilo něco neočekávaného a Hestie čeká malého kloučka. Mého synka. Můj odkaz pro dny budoucí a já jsem ochoten k němu se hlásit i přes jinou dimenzi. Bude člen starodávného a kdysi vznešeného rodu Blacků bude a ten, který otevře novou kapitolu naší rodiny, bez předsudků a zkostnatělých ideálů. Můj syn je budoucnost a ne minulost." Řekl Sirius.

,,Hestie Jonesová! Ta! Mrzimorka a Billův ročník?" Ptal se Charlie Weasley.

,,Ano." Řekl Sirius.

,,No snad Billa z toho neklepne." Řekl Charlie tiše.

,,Gratuluji Siriusi." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Ano velkou radostnou novinu jsi přinesl. Tolik miminek. Nejprve Percy a teď Hestie a ty Siriusi, je vidět, že náš svět už jenom čeká na konec nového století a chce mít nové kouzelníky a čarodějky." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Siriusi fakt ty jsi nezničitelný. Udělal jsi víc, bych od tebe čekala. Jinak se těším na toho hošíka také a jak. Doufám, že jste už vybrali jméno." Řekla Nymfadora.

,,No ano a doufám, že to Hestie pak nezmění, ale dohodli jsme se na Nathanovi Siriusi Blackovi." Řekl Sirius.

,,Zvláštní jméno, Tichošlápku, ale hezké. Moc jsem tebou překvapen, ale jsem rád, že krom té tvé podoby něco po tobě zbylo. Budu rád, že jednou budu učit tvého syna. Ani tvá rodina jako u Jamese nezanikne." Řekl Remus Lupin a musel dojetím z té správy vysmrkat do kapesníku.

,,Jak to vypadá tak opravdu nastává renesance kouzelnické Velké Británie a i já se přidávám s gratulací. Jak dlouho už to víš Siriusi Blacku?" Ptala se paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Jen pár hodin se přiznám, ta krysa Brumbálovská unesla Hestii a schovávala na tajném místě a ona si myslela celou dobu, že jí chrání a mě. Nebýt Hermiony a Kinsleyho tak bych o tom ani nevěděl a také nesmím zapomínat Rona. Mám chuť si to vyřídit s ním osobě, až tohle skončí." Zavrčel Sirius.

,,To snad ne, to zas ten dědek udělal?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Ale ano, donutil jí se mnou rozejít, podat žádost do práce o neplacené volno a pak přesunout se do jeho kvartýru na neurčitě a nechal jí jenom jednoho staršího skřítka jako ochranu, jak byl hodný ten Brumbál." Řekl Sirius a vrčel jako vzteklý vlčák.

,,Jsem znechucena." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová. Sice nikdy nepokládala nikdy Siriuse Blacka za nejlepšího vzor otce, ale díky možná kmotrovství Harryho Pottera, nevšednímu životu ho začala vážit a po tom výletu do Listové ještě víc. Starý Sirius Black by se nikdy neomluvil Severusovi Snapovi za své činy a také by se o něj nestaral, natož aby se staral o ní nebo by jich dvou zastal, jako s tím znaménkem a dalšími věcmi. Nehledě na to, aby jim udělal snídani nebo nějaký dezert. Jo nehlídal by koutkem oka malé dítě. Hlavní bylo to, že Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, jeho neteř a Ronald Weasley a další ho měli za autoritu, přítele a to nebylo jen tak. Byla tohle rebelná mládež?

,,Mohu se zeptat co je v tom vaku, který tu má Neville?" Ozval se Dudley.

,,Jo tohle, to jsou vysílačky, které vám rozdáme, až zítra až vás rozdělíme do týmů." Vysvětlil Ronald.

V tom se ozval rámus a třes a něco jako chrochtání a pak zase třesk a plesk. Následně byli slyšet kroky a do místnosti vstoupil rozladěný Bill Weasley a táhl chrochtající a tak trochu se vzpouzející se černý pytel.

,,Zásilka dorazila. Pochytal jsem všechny trpaslíky na naší zahradě a vyhnal ghůla. Snad to bude stačit." Řekl Bill.


	63. Kapitola 61-Život je sladká a hořká čoko

**Kapitola jednašedesát - Život je sladká a hořká čokoláda**

Dean Thomas seděl u okna v pokoji. Přemýšlel a dával si dvacet zároveň. V místnosti jinak nikdo nebyl. Seamus šel někam za holkama, konkrétně ho zajímali ty Zmijozelky. Byl zvědavý, jak je Neville přemluvil ke spolupráci. No snad ho nesežerou. Lee byl u Freda a George, nebo spíše jenom u Freda, protože George se vypravil se Snapem do Londýna, za Verity. Dudley ještě trčel někde ve sklepení tohohle baráku a vyháněli z něho přebytečnou magii. Dean nemohl nějak uvěřit, že Dudley je kouzelník. Mudla, který se stal kouzelníkem. Mluvil o tom dokonce s Harrym a Hermionou, ale ani jeden nedokázal říct proč tomu tak je a oba si mysleli, že asi Tonsková má pravdu.

Z poklidného přemýšlení ho vyrušilo ťukání na okenní tabulku. Dean okno otevřel a pustil dovnitř dva výry. Oba nad ním kroutily hlavou, ale dopis mu předali a zase odletěli. Jeden byl adresován jemu a druhý Dudleymu. Dudleyho dopis nechal stranou, ať ho Dudley otevře sám. Ten svůj otevřel. Bylo tam přeposlaný dopis od táty přes pana Kratiknota. Táta mu vzkazoval, že mámin pohřeb bude za tři dny a že mu jeho sestra a Deanova teta Bianca pomáhá se vším tím zařizováním. Dean tetu Biancu měl za to ohromně rád, i když jí jinak vůbec nemusel. Byla totiž úřednice památkového ústavu a byla velice vážná osoba, která nerozuměla někdy jeho a tátovým vtipům. Dále psal táta o okolnostech máminy smrti, že umřela v klidu, ale byl také trochu rozčílen, že se tam Dean neukázal a nedal jí sbohem. Deanovi bylo smutně, že se mu to nepodařilo se tam dostat, ale byl to zrovna ten večer, kdy byla ve škole ještě Umbrigrová. A ta mu nedovolila málem odjet na Vánoce domů. Bude to muset tátovi celé vysvětlit. Teď by měl, ale Harryho a ostatní informovat, že bude muset za dva dny zmizet, na dva dny. Však oni to pochopí.

Lee Jordán ťukal do opěrátka své židle. Poslední půl hodinu musel poslouchat elegii Freda Weasleyho a už mu začínal lézt na nervy. Byla to jedna velká stížnost na pobyt v Listové a George, ale jak od pětiletého, přišlo Leemu. On by si nestěžoval jít s holkama na nákupy. Lee se ptal, kdy se vrátí George. Bez něho to nebylo ono, ale ten se rozhodl za doprovodu opáleného a zrenovovaného Snapa vyrazit do Londýna za svou Verity. Bože kdo by si to kdy pomyslel, že nějaký podivínský cupid zasáhne George, že ten se zblázní do o dva roky starší holky, nebo spíše ženské s děckem. Ještě vyvolá takový rozpor mezi Fredem a Georgem. Trochu strašidelné, ale na druhou stranu asi správné. Ne vždy vtip zachrání situaci a proč by Lee nepřál Georgi také něco toho osobního štěstí.

Seamus seděl v pokoji, kde bylo jasně vidět, že je tu ženská společnost. Dafné Greengrásová právě vysvětlovala za podpory Abigeil, jak se to s nimi má a že je kamarádka Nevilla už delší dobu. Jo kamarád, ten má také rád, kamarádku na lehátku a nahou. Když to Dafné naznačil, jestli něco s ním neměla, tak ta nehnula ani brvou a dala mu pohlavek, že Nevillem nechodila a nechodí, že Deabrom je její přítel. Seamus překvapeně zamrkal, ale pak se zval hlásek Treycy Davisové, že jednou si s Nevillem před Vánoci tajně vyšla, ale prý byla spíš ona zakoukaná do něj než on do ní. Tak to podle jejích slov stornovala. Seamus byl šokován podruhé. Neville byl jak sklad výbušnin s doutnákem. Něco tu stále vybuchovalo. Ten kaktusák a Al Capone nikdy nic neřekl, ani necekl. Jen počkej, Neville, tohle nám budeš muset vysvětlit. Seamus se pak ptal na sestru Abigeil, jen tak pro zajímavost. Ta chuděrka ani nevěděla, kde sestra je po té, co jí vyhodili z baráku. Rodiče jí namleli něco klášteru a Americe, ale pravdu jí neřekli. Tak to vzal Seamus do vlastních rukou. Snad ho George Weasley nezmlátí do kuličky. Nejprve jí vysvětlil, že sestra je ve Velké Británii a v Londýně v mudloské části, což jí ohromně překvapilo, protože ona sama byla z Cardiffu. Pak jí řekl o tom malém, protože to věděl z té srážky s dvojčaty Weasleyovími. Dafné se něho mračila, jako bouřkové mračno a ptala se, jak to ví? Tak to Seamus celé pověděl. Zmijozelským holkám lezly kukadla z důlků a Seamusi se to náhodou líbilo je vidět takhle vystrašené. Abigeil už si plánovala sestru navštívit a poděkovat Snapovi, za podporu její sestry a měla pár hezkých slov i pro George, překvapivě. Byla tak šťastná, že div neumačkala Seamuse v obětí. Byla jako lis na mošt, přišlo Seamusi. Od kdy mají holky tak křehké konstrukce takovou sílu, že si připadá jak párek při výrobě.

Harry Potter seděl dole na židli ve sklepení a sledoval rituál, který měl zbavit Dudleyho přebytečné magie, která v něm je. Zatím vyhnali čtyři díly a zabili starého ghůla a tři skřítky. Tentokrát Bill Weasley nedělal štíty, ale dali mu službu úklidu mrtvých tvorů a štíty skvěle zvládal Zachariáš Smith. Očividně Smithák za krátkou dobu se dokázal bez pomoci naučit štíty kategorie 3, vyrovnal se tím klidně Williemovi Weasleymu a ten byl profík, jako odeklínač. Billa to ohromně naštvalo, když to zjistil. Harry si pomyslel, že podcenil Zachariáše Smithe na celé čáře. Sice je to děsný narcis a egoista, ale něco v palici má. Ještě se dokázal Smithák přitom bavit s Schikamarem, který hlídal, aby si Dudley neublížil. Kdyby měl být léčitel by byl na operačním sále k nezaplacení, podle Nevilla. Harry, až teď zjistil, že je Zachariáš Smith je skála co se týká nervu. Nic ho nepřekvapí, když to umí. Dudley zatím sebou zmítal a z jeho úst otevřených dokořán vycházel černý dým, a vylil se do úst jedno dalšího skřítka, který děsně křičel a zmítal se v bolestech. Podle Hermiony dost kruté a nelidské, ale jinak to nešlo. Jestli, chtěli zachránit před krátkým životem Dudleyho muselo na to pár skřítků a ghůl zajít.

Remus Lupin seděl v knihovně a povídal si se Siriusem a Jamesem, jako za starých časů. Jak se to vezme za starých časů. On jediný byl živ a oni byli duchové. Jim to, ale nevadilo. Sirius se jim konečně svěřil s místy jeho života, která byla zatím zahalená tajemstvím a mlhou z Londýna. Tichošlápek šel s kartami ven, bylo mu to velmi příjemné. Žádná tajemství konečně. Proto se divil Remus, kolikrát mu Sirius lhal či zkrášloval situaci. Nejprve ohledně jeho rodiny, pak ohledně Reguluse a Severuse, následně přešel k Dorcas a Remus a James se nestačili divit nad svým kamarádem, co vše ve svém životě podnikl. Pak ohledně Harryho a Červa, následně o Azkabánu a pak dokonce se rozmluvil o Hestii a malém, div mu netekly divné zelené slzy štěstím. Remus si pomyslel, že za tou skořápkou vtipálka a rebela se skrývá úplně jiný Sirius, který je spíše domácky založený a má potřebu mít u sebe rodinu a teplo rodinného krbu či ohně. Díky jeho studeným rodičům narůstala tato potřeba až do doby, kdy byl podle jeho slov byl na návštěvě u Dorcas a jejích rodičů a zažil poprvé církevní Vánoce se vším všudy. Tichošlápek prostě potřeboval rodinu s vřelými vztahy, a když jí nenašel ve vlastní tak hledal dál. Oproti němu si připadal Remus trochu samotář. On tohle nepotřeboval, aby byl skutečně šťastný.

Severus Snape postával zahalen v novém kabátě na jedné prašné Londýnské ulici a koukal se na výlohy krámků kolem. George Weasley, byl o tři patra výš a zrovna asi nějak informoval Verity o změně situace. Severus neměl pochyb, že to ten kluk zvládne sám. Byli domluvení, že mu dá znamení z okna, že může přijít. Severusi to tak vyhovovalo. Nemusel být při všem, pomyslel si ironicky. Koukal se kolem sebe a díval se na květinářství na druhé straně uličky. George tam předtím byl a koupil krásnou vínovou růžičku. Prej růžová je klišé. Severus se koukal, jaké tam mají květin. Nemohli chybět ani jeho vzpomínka na dětství. Astry, ty které měla máma ze všeho nejvíce ráda. Zvlášť bíle nebo žluté. Severus si pomyslel, měl bych také někdy navštívit matky hrob a dát tam zase kytici aster. Zrovna vycházela z obchodu starší paní o francouzské holi s dvěma nákupními taškami a ještě kyticí růží, ale rudých jako víno. Chtěla sejít schody, ale nějak se jí zapletly nákupy s holí a už letěla dolů. Severus zavřel oči, protože si myslel, že to bude ošklivý pád. Ale pak nic neslyšel. Otevřel oči a stařenka se snesla jako peříčko na zem a přistála na nohou. Severus zamrkal. Jak je to možné? On žádné kouzlo nepoužil. Podíval se kolem sebe a uviděl z horního patra vykloněného George, jak lehce zasunul svou hůlku do rukávu a mávnul rukou na něho. Zatracený Nebelvírský dobrák, pomyslel si Severus a mířil po schodech nahoru do třetího patra.

Ron Weasley řešil problém. Jenom tři skřítci neodmítli a šli dávat do Smrtijedských sídel broučky Rity, jako odposlech. Takže to šlo mnohem pomaleji, než si myslel. Už měl Rity umístěné znovu v sídle Hadí prdele, nechal Ritu dát i do Malfoyovského sídla, kdyby se tam někdo objevil a stejně jako Lestrengrů. Dále už byla Rita číslo tři umístěna do sídla nebo spíš brlohu Šedohřbrta, kam se po jeho smrti slezli další vlkodlaci, jak to vypadalo ze záběrů. Pak umístil další skřítek další Ritu do sídla Alexandra Notta, kde ten něco hledal v knihovně. Zatím nic dalšího skřítkové nestihli, což Rona trochu štvalo, ale nechtěl je nutit k nějakým super výkonům. Další problém byl, že techniku teď musel udělat sám díky zádrhelu s Dudleymu. Ron, si ale nestěžoval a mohl si také pustit muziku a mít určitou pracovní kulisu při práci. Tím pádem byl rychlejší a šlo mu to od ruky. Měl tu práci s klávesnicí a kabely rád. Občas si tak připadal spíše jako nekouzelník, díky tomu, ale kouzlit uměl tak co, že většinou pracovního života dělá práci ručně. Sakra, kde mám tu přípojku, pomyslel si.

Alastor Moddy byl v pozoru a s Kinsleym Pastorkem stál jako socha v jedné studovně tohoto sídla a pozoroval Sasukeho a Hermionu jak mluví s tím bulvárním novinářským broukem Ritou Holoubkovou a pomocí spisu Remuse s ní smolí k její nelibosti článek o Voldemortovi. Och jak se té proklaté ženské nelíbilo, být se slečnou Hermionou v místnosti sama, přímo žadonila o Moddyho a Kinsleyho, aby jí s tou mrchou nenechávali samotnou. Alastorovi to přišlo směšné. To jí Hermiona Grangerová –Blacková naháněla takový strach nebo co? Slečně Hermioně to šlo od ruky a Holubkové od brku. Často měla připomínky, typu tady se to musí opepřit a cože? Hermiona vždy měla na její otázku odpověď bez možností dalšího vyptávaní. Holoubková se nad tím šklebila, ale nic nezmohla, protože jí Hermiona prozradila, že mají na ní páku, kterou vlastní právník Greengrás a Tonsk a milý novinářský brouk Rita Holoubková byla jako kdyby se na ní chystala smečka hladových vlků. Strachy skoro posraná, jak jí na tváři perlil pot. Slíbila, že ještě dnes to bude v tisku a po dvou hodinách odešla s Kinsleym rovnou se přemístit do tiskárny Věštce, aby stihla uzávěrku. Podle Alastora velice produktivní prožitek. Teď bude každý v kouzelnické Velké Británii zítra vědět co je ten had zač a jak moc lhal. No Remus Lupin jako spoluautor toho článku. To Hadí prdel hodně nasere, tomu Alastor věřil skálopevně.

Molly Weasleyová velela celé armádě skřítků v kuchyni a náramně si to užívala. Věděla, že by tuhle masu lidí sama nezvládla a tak jí přišlo vhod, že ne každý skřítek chtěl dělat pro Rona to rozmístění těch jeho extra brouků. Také se přidala odpoledne po odpočinku malá Alice a myla pilně zeleninu a ovoce a brambůrky jako to dělala už v Novém Doupěti. Bylo to takové šikovné děvčátko. Sice byla pak dost mokra, protože chudák skřítka nenašla vhodnou stoličku, aby mohla u umyvadla Alice stát, a tak seděla nad dřezem a myla i tak. Molly měla to děvčátko už moc ráda a skřítkové také. Asi žádný skřítek nezažil takovou malou čarodějku, která by ráda pomáhala v kuchyni a všechny je na začátku objala. Molly si přála nejednou, aby její první vnoučátko byla holčička. Jo mít vnučku by bylo moc pěkné a vůbec by jí nevadilo, kdyby nosila pak brejličky jako Percy. Ne vůbec. Hlavně, aby byla jinak zdravá. Docela se už těšila na to malé, ať to bude cokoliv. Jenom to byl šok nad ránem, když se to dozvěděla. Zrovna Percy! Ona spíš čekala, že jako nejstarší začne Bill, ale ono to přišlo vše jinak. Zatracený osud, musel se pokazit zrovna Percy. No pak to s Georgem. Z toho se jí motala trochu hlava. Ne, že by proti tomu vztahu něco měla, ale co řekne na to teta Muriel? Vlastně jí to může jedno, její děti nějak podrží i sami s Arthurem a George není žádný idiot, jak se zdá, když si chce dodělat školu a dále studovat. Jenom by si měla posvítit trochu více na Fredericka a Billa. Trochu moc podle ní s Percym zvlčeli, až je to nezdravé. Musí je dostat znovu do latě. Tohle nejde. Molly už měla skoro vymyšlený akční plán.

Ginny Weasleyová byla znovu v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel, doprovázela domů paní profesorku McGonagolovou. Po cestě se stavila ještě za panem profesorem Kratiknotem. Chtěla přesto, že už na školu nechodila, oficiální potvrzení o ukončení studia pro sebe a ostatní. Prostě mít od toho papír. Také mluvila s ním o té možnosti, že se George vrátí do školy. Pan Kratiknot jí řekl, že si to George musí vyřídit sám. Paní McGonagolová ještě informovala o nabídce Nymfadory Tonskové Bradavické škole a pan profesor byl štěstím bez sebe a slíbil, že v dohledné době pošle Tonskové dopis s pozváním na pohovor. Sám podal u Amelie Bonnesové a Kornelia Popeltala žádost na odejmutí pozice ředitele Albusi Brumbálovi a odůvodnil to řadou incidentů, které se za posledních deset let staly ve škole a měly vážný dopad na chod školy. Poppy Pomfrejová mu poskytla zdravotní dokumentaci a velký štos zítra přistane na stole Korneliuse Popletlala, a ten se nebude stačit divit. Ten samý štos dostane i ministr školství a britský premiér. Ginny Weasleyová neměla pochyb, že pan Kratiknot a dokonce i Percy makali jako šrouby už teď. Bylo to dobře, Popletovali polezou červy z uší, jak nebude vědět kam dřív skočit. Na závěr je informoval, že kontaktoval i Alberthofa Brumbála a ten byl těmi zprávičkami velmi potěšen a zítra na oběd se dostaví do Longbottom Manor společně Adalbertem Greengrásem a Teddem Tonskem. Ginny slíbila, že to sdělí Nevillovi. Pak tam přišel Percy s dalším štosem a hlásil, že pro dnešek končí, že má místo mozku haši, jaký nepořádek v účetnictví Bradavic vládne, a teď se jde ponořit do rozmarýnové lázně. Ještě dal na stůl panu Kratiknotovi modré desky s nadpisem Famrpálový turnaj a košťata a odešel skoro polomrtvý z ředitelny.

Ginny se zeptala, jestli může nahlédnout a pan Kratiknot souhlasil. Ginny tedy koukla a skoro u toho strávila dvacet minut, jak moc byla začtená do podvůdců Albuse Brumbála při kupování vybavení na tento sport. Šlo to s ním až od začátku jeho kariéry kolejního ředitele do dneška a Percy si dal fakticky moc práce, aby to vše dohledal. Celková škoda pro Bradavickou školu byla 5 690 gaelonů a dva srpce rohatý Merline! Tohle ani Popletala nepotěší a to byl určitě byl jenom začátek, protože Percy teprve začal. Ginny by moc zajímalo, kam se to vyšplhá, až milý Percy skončí.

Augusta Longbottomová byla ve své ložnici a sepisovala u svého pracovního stolu seznam Fenixova řádu a kdy se dostaví na Longbottom Manor. Před obědem se dostaví už Alberthof Brumbál, Adalbert Greengrás se svojí chotí Ambrosií, dále Tedd Tonsk a Androméda Tonsková, Fillius Kratiknot s Minervou McGonagolovou a Septima Vectorová, po obědě na čaj o páté by se měl dostavit Dádelus Kopál, Emilie Vancová, Mundugus Fletcher, Fleur Delacour a Amelie Bonnsová . Ostatní tu už jsou. Augusta podle toho sestavila jídelníček, a co nevidět zajde do kuchyně, kde se usadila jí pravnučka a Molly Weasleyová. Augusta si nemohla stěžovat na to, že by nebylo člověka, který by tu malou nehlídal. Buď to byl sám její vnuk, budoucí praneteř, nebo Minerva, či Molly Weasleyová, nebo kmotra té malé v podobě Ginny Weasleyové, nebo překvapivě Sirius Black. Malé Alici se ani zde nemohlo nic stát.

Ernie Mcmilien společně s Justinem a Hagvaspárskými kluky hrály v pánském pokoji kulečník. Byl tam i Victor Krum a Charlie Weasley, takže byla sranda. Pak byl tam i Colin, kterého učil nějaké zvláštní hře z Listové Kiba. Nehledě na to, že do toho vyprávěl nějaké vtipy ze života v Listové. V hlavní roli byl většinou Ron Weasley nebo Naruto Uzumaki, kteří patřili podle slov Kiby za vtipálky celé Listové, když prý vynechal Nevilla. Podle Kiby, byl Neville někdy pěkně zákeřný. Ernie získal z Kiby dojem, že nejvíce je blízký Ronovi a Hermioně a ostatní zas tak tolik dobře nezná. Colin se ptal, co dělá on a tak Kiba začal tak trochu neurčitě vyprávět o strážní službě pro nějaký klášter, nebo boji s mafii a nějakými Zvučáky či záchranné pomoci po nějaké přírodní katastrofě. Pak se ho Justin ptal jak vlastně Harryho a ostatní poznal. Kiba řekl o těch týmech kam byli přiděleni a jak hned první trénink byli v lese a lezli houštím zkoušeli se skrýt před zraky jejich učitelky.

Levandule Brownová se chtěla podívat do těch slavných Longbottomovských skleníků a málem se vyděsila, když narazila na lehátku odpočívajícího Ibikyho. Ten chrápal jako pila. No a to si Levandule myslela, že největší chrapoun je strýc Edmund a portrét Barnabáše Břichatého ve druhém poschodí Bradavické školy. Vplížila se do skleníků, ale tam narazila na další postavu a to tentokrát na Lenku Láskorádouvou, která si prohlížela všechny ty sukulenty a jiné květiny, které tam Neville měl. Levandule se pak už nedivila, že mu Seamus a Dean občas říkají kaktusák. Levandule si původně myslela, že tím kluci myslí to, že má ten pošahaný kaktus, který prská nějak milbli nebo tak nějak, nebo že mu raší vousy. No Levandule musela uznat, že Neville je teď hezký chlap, už ne ten trochu při těle kluk s mírným předkusem. No dost vyrostl nebo se vytáhl jak špagát. I když jistý Ronald Weasley byl ještě vyšší u všech Morganiných podvazků. Kéž by tak pěkně zmužněli pak i ostatní kluci z ročníku, to by bylo pokoukáníčko.

Parvati a Pamda se plížili Longbottom Manor po špičkách. Chtěli se podívat do té tajné místnosti, o které zaslechli mluvit Rona Weasleyho. Chtěli se podívat na tu jeho techniku. Ne jak z toho Potterova bratrance vyhánějí přebytečnou magii, ale na tu odposlechovou techniku. To je zajímalo. Jejich bratranec byl totiž moták a miloval Bondovky a vodil je na to do kina a tam také různé štěnice byly. Nejprve našli knihovnu. Tam byl pan Weasley a dělal pomocí barevných papírů, kartonů a trochu kouzel album a přebíral nějaké fotky. Přitom si broukal nějakou melodii. Pak našli studovnu, kde byl pan exprofesor Lupin a duchové. Dále našli kamrlík, kde Lee Jordán se snažil zrovna o francouzák na Cho Changové. Tohle také nechtěli. Pak našli jídelnu, kde si hrála na honěnou malá Alice s nějakým skřítkem Alviem. Za ní našli hned kuchyni, kde hrála Celstýna Wamberková a Molly Weasleyová tam tančila valčík s pekáči. Pak byla něco jako další studovna, kde na pohovce spala žena v pokročilém stupni těhotenství. Už chtěli zaklapnout dveře, když se potichu odsunul regál a zdola se objevil Harry Potter a nesl na zádech Dudleyho úplně vyčerpaného a v limbu. Za ním šel za Bill Weasley a nesl obří černý pytel. Prošli kolem dveří, za kterými obě děvčata stála a nevšimli si, že nezavřeli dveře. Parvati a Pamda zmohla zvědavost a vstoupily do chodby dolů. Šli po schodech a pak narazily na troje dveře. Parvati se šla podívat za první a tam byla knihovna a byl tam udělaný kruh. Hlavně tam byl ten démon, Naruto, Smithák a další lidi. Tedy to nebylo ono. Pamda otevřela další dveře a tam byla černá chodba do nějaké dáli. Takže také nesprávné místo. Společně pootevřeli další dveře a tam našly zadek Rona Weasleyho, který lezl po čtyřech s nějakým kabelem pod stolem. Konečně správné dveře.

Nymfadora dostala od Nevilla a Harryho jako budoucí profesorka úkol! Měla roztřídit všechny lidi z Bradavické armády do týmu. Těžké, když má o nich jenom neucelené informace. Tonsková, si uměla poradit. Zaprvé v každém týmu měl být jeden zemák, jeden ohnivý, jeden vodní a jeden větrný kouzelník. Vyjímka s bleskem byla jenom Lenka Láskorádová. S tou si také Tonsková poradila. První tým byl Hannach Ambottová jako voda, Michael Conner jako oheň, Colin Crevry jako země a Pamda Pattilová jako vítr. Snad budou vycházet. Druhý tým je z Katie Bellové jako oheň, Levandule Brownové jako voda, Anthonyho Goldsteina jako země a Gartha Fletchera jako vítr. Snad s mini Fletcherem nebude mít problém. Další tým sestavila se Susan Bonnesové, Marietty Ecobiové, Justina Finsch –Fletschliho a Alice Spinetové. Snad toho kluka neukousnou. Další tým byla zcela mužská záležitost z Terryho Botta, Seamuse Finnigena, Ernieho Mcmiliena a Deana Thomase. Další tým byla specialitka v podobě Cho Changové a jisté známé trojce Nebelvíru v podobě Lee Jordána, Freda a George. Dala je dohromady, i když nesplnilo Harryho a Nevillovi podmínky. Stejně tam dají ještě někoho z Fénixova řádu. Pak udělala tým z Angeliny Johnsová, Dafné Greengrásové, Treycy Davisové a Lenky Láskorádové, tedy zcela ženský tým. Pak ten zbytek plus ti, o kterých ví už element. Tedy Nicolas Debrom, Zachariáš Smith, Parvati Pattilová, Abigeil Rucornová. Jak, to bude s Dudleym se uvidí. Ještě vytvořila jeden tým. Z Victora Kruma, Kinsleyho Pastorka, Alastora Moddyho a pak se ještě někdo nejde a nějak se to domyslí.

George Weasley byl šťastný jako blecha. Jeho návštěva vyšla u Verity na jedničku. Růže také potěšila a pan Snape dostane posilu. Tedy radost na všechny strany. Dokonce i malý Edwin se radoval, že jeho maminka má obří úsměv. Jo nejprve byla šokována, jak to, že on Nebelvír zrovna má slabost pro ní. Díky bohu ho nenapadlo nic lepšího než jí zavřít ústa polibkem nad jejími řečmi, že není krásná. Pak ještě řekla, že je nějak moc aktivní hráč. To ho nikdy neviděla hrát famrpál nebo co? On je odrážeč sakra. Pak po nějaké chvíli zavolal z dolejška Snapa a ještě zachránil před hnusným jednu bábinku, od vedle. Kdyby spadla tak by nejenom sebe zranila, ale i ty růže by přišly vniveč. Byla by to dvojitá škoda. Pak musel s Verity a Edwinem počkat než Snape vyhupká do třetího patra. Usadili se všichni v obývacím pokoji, který sloužil i jako kuchyně a Verity pokoj, zatímco v protějším malém pokojíku měl své hájemství malý Edwin. To kromě malé koupelny byl celý podkrovní byt Verity. Když to Snape viděl, zrudl jako papiňák před výbuchem a měl asi na jazyku něco sprostého a ohavného na adresu Verity rodičů, ale nechal to, protože viděl na klíně Verity malého Edwina, jak drží plyšového psa žužlá mu uši. Asi měl na paměti, jak reagují malé děti na zlá slova. Jo Alice je fakt dobrá učebnice pomyslel si George, když klidně Snape usedl ke stolu. Následně zopakoval jeho slova o té nabídce na mistrovství a mladší profesorce pro první dva ročníky případně o výrobě lektvarů pro ošetřovnu. Verity byla nadšená a Edwin měl velká kukadla ze Snapa, asi neviděl ještě chlapa s tak velkým nosem. Pak nabídl jim dvěma byt po Binnsovi. Verity ani nevěděla, že Binns měl na Bradavicích byt. Když jí dal Snape popis těch místností tak byla nadšená jako malá. Oproti těmto dvěma místnostem, byl velký. Dvě ložnice, obývací místnost, kuchyňka a koupelna a jedna velká pracovna bylo pro Verity přímo ohromná nabídka. Nevadilo jí ani, že bude bydlet hned vedle madam Pincové. No George ohledně toho supa byl trochu na vážkách, když tam bude Edwin, ale doufal, že ten sup brzy zmizí do důchodu a přijde tam někdo další a mladší. George sice ještě neřekl, ale chystal se navrhnout Verity společné bydlení. Měl jí fakt rád z celého srdce a nějak bez její přítomnosti to nemohl vydržet. Edwina prostě bral za samozřejmost a i Edwin si na něho zvykl a říkal mu Ge. Asi ještě chvíli potrvá, než se naučí mluvit, ale slovíčko máma zvládal skvěle. Pak jí se Snapem řekli o její sestře a její rebelii. Verity se nestačila divit co jinak tak slušná Abi provádí. Pak Verity ještě poprosila, jestli by jí nemohli vzít za ní s Edwinem, prý jí už od doby, co jí vyhodili z domova neviděla a to už bylo 20měsíců pryč. Snape zase rudl zlostí a Georgi to přišlo dost nefér. Snape se ptal kolik tomu malému je, že prý slyšel, že malé děti se nesmí víc jak jednou za den přemisťovat. Verity posmutněle dodala, že je to pravda, že je ještě Edwin malý, ale George napadlo, že by mohla navštívit Longbottom Manor a přenocovat tam a pak ráno se přemístit zase domů, jestli chce. Verity nadšeně souhlasila, ale prý tu musí být zítra v sedm ráno a dát Edwina do jeslí a jít do práce. No George sice nenáviděl brzké vstávaní, ale on to snese. Stejně, vstával brzo, když už v 8 ráno otevírali krámek s Fredem v Příčné, protože dělal snídani. Fred než vylezl z postele, tak by i tlustočerv uvařil kafe a udělal palačinky.

Verity tedy šla zabalit své a Edwinovi nezbytnosti a do batohu a vzala Edwina do náručí. Prý ho vezme i s kočárkem. Na dlouhé štreky mu to ještě nejde. No George si pomyslel, to bude pro Edwina dlouhá štreka i Longbottom Manor. Sešli dolů kde Verity předala Edwina do náručí Georgi a sama odjistila kočárek a sundala z něho jistící zámek. Hodně se tu krade. No to jí dokonce i Snape věřil. Pak ho zmenšila na velikost krabičky od sirek a dala do své kabelky, kterou mimo batohu měla. Pak je vzal Snape za ramena a přemístil pryč.

Fred se procházel po pozemcích. Leeho nějak omrzelo s ním být a místo si dal rande s Cho Changovou. Pfff co na té dračici může Lee vidět? Za hodinu bude podle mámy večeře ve velkém sále. Fred měl takovou nudu v sobě, že tam zašel. Alice mu na uvítanou podala pár ředkviček na zob, které jí předtím dala mamka na zdravé mlsání. Fred neodmítl, proč také. Milá pozornost od té malé. Pak navštívil dokonce tu Nevillovu tajnou skrýš v domě, kde se usyslil jeho brácha a docela dost zvědavá Pattilovic dvojčata a trochu pocuchaný rituálem Dudley Dursley. Ten číman si užíval pozornost holek a s Ronem jim tam něco vysvětloval ohledně těch hejblátek. Ron přikyvoval a doplňoval. Jo to se dva našli. Ještě, že tam není taťka, to by nevylezli ani na večeři. Pak Fred zamířil ven. Vyhnul se skleníkům, kde zaprvé mohli být ty kaktusy, na které byl alergický podle všeho, dále tam spatřil páreček Dean Thomas a Lenka Láskorádova mezi velikonočními kaktusy. Bylo mu z toho na blití z té romantiky. Nejprve Lee a pak Thomas, koho ještě ten proklatý máj nakonec skosil. Jo Fred mohl na ten prokletý seznam přidat ještě George a Snapa. Fred si připadal najednou hodně sám. Ani nějak Angelina a Alice s ním nechtěli mluvit natož Katie. Myslely si, že dokončí s nimi školu a jen tak neuteče. Dost si to u nich podělal, když i přes to, že měl zakázaný famrpál prostě zdrhl podle nich. Lehl si na kamennou lavičku či zídku uprostřed té zahrady, kterou tento podle Fredových očí palác měl a užíval si tak vzácného Skotského sluníčka.

V tom mu vstoupil do očí stín. Fred se zvedl a viděl nečekanou návštěvu. Mariettu Ecobiovou, tu zrzatou pihatou holku s obřími kukadly v podobě trošku nevzhledných zelených brýlí a nezkrotnou hřívou v culíku směr nahoru, že vypadala jako Pippi dlouhá punčocha. Šestý ročník jestli se nemýlil.

Ptala se ho, jestli si může přisednout. Fredovi to byla jedno a tak vleže prostě pokrčil rameny.

Marietta přisedla, protože také nevěděla co s časem a Cho její jediná kamarádka zdrhla za tím Jordánem. Ten projekt pana profesora Kratiknota by se měl považovat za dobrý společenský projekt s doložkou druhého Valentýnu, jakým úžasným stylem vytvářel párky po celých Bradavicích. Cho si našla kvalitní hůlku po Potterovi, ani Lenička nepřišla zkrátka natož spousta holek z Hagvaspáru. A tady se také děli věci. Marietta před malou chvíli přistihla dokonce Levanduli, jak se baví s tím bulharským podle ní floutkem Victorem Krumem. No spíš drahá Brownovka na něho špulila rty a kozy a Bulhar jí na to letěl jako včela na med. Jo chlapy jsou všichni stejní. Vidí hezký zadek a kozy a jsou hned fajn. Akorát jí to do vínku nebylo dáno a ona byla zrzaté prkýnko s okurály na její dalekozrakost a plochými nohami. Na to jí žádný kluk zatím nepozval na rande a to ani na ten bál před rokem a něco a to tam vymetal parket i Percy Weasley nebo Marcus Flint a to nebyli zrovna šťastlivci, co se týká krásy. Raději jela domů na Vánoce než stát v koutě jako ta jedle a to si kvůli tomu kupovala krásné šaty. Škoda, že je kupovala nadarmo.

,,Co tu děláš vůbec Ecobiová?"Ptal se po chvíli mlčení Fred. Jemu přišlo divné, proč tu Marietta sedí a není na pokoji či v knihovně.

,,Nevím co dělat a nudím a tak jsem prošla zahradu až k jezírku vzadu. Jsou tam zlaté rybky." Odpověděla Marietta.

,,Ono je tu jezírko?" Ptal se překvapeně Fred. Co proboha tady všechno Neville nemá a to chce toho všeho nechat kvůli té Listové? Není blázen?

,,Jo odtud není vidět, díky těm starým stromům. Typovala bych, že se tu někdo snažil o francouzskou zahradu a pak to udělal po anglicku." Odpověděla Marietta.

,,A já myslel, že brácha v té Listové má velký barák. Tohle je monstrózní sídlo." Řekl Fred a protočil panenky.

,,On má Ronald nějaké sídlo tam v té Listové? Jaká vůbec je ta Listová? Všichni o ní mluví, ale nikdo jí pořádně nepopsal? Ty jsi v ní byl?" Vychrlila hromadu otázek Marietta.

,,Stop, stop, jsi moc rychlá! Jo byl jsem tam, ale už tam za boha nechci, pokud to nebude nutné. Nesnáším to tam." Řekl Fred.

,,Proč?" Ptala se udiveně Marietta.

,, Skončil jsem tam hned třetí den v nemocnici, musel díky tomu přestát černovlasou furii a ani nepočítám kolik holek mě tam nakoplo do koulí. Fakt už teď Listovou nesnáším." Řekl Fred a mračil se jako kakabus.

,,Ty jsi skončil v nemocnici, co se ti stalo proboha, přece když jsem tě naposled viděla na schůzce Brum ne bradavické armády tak jsi byl zdravý jako rybička?" Ptala se Marietta a vzpomínala na nějaký náznak choroby u Freda Weasleyho, ale nic v její paměti nenašla krom odřenin a moncla, co mu dávala dohromady jako léčitelka jejich skupiny.

,, Jo byl, ale já jaksi nevěděl do té doby, že jsem alergický na grepy a další věci jako kopr a kaktusy."

Řekl Fred.

,,Ty jsi alergický na grepy?" Ptala se Marietta a byla překvapená jako nikdy jindy.

,,Jo podle té léčitelky mučitelky Sakury a našeho mistra sportu léčitelství Nevilla. I když horší je George, ten je silně alergický na anýz." Řekl Fred.

,,Jak to, že to zjistily tak pozdě, většinou se to zjistí už malých dětí. Jako například u mě." Řekla Marietta.

,,Tak to já nevím. Máma sice nás brala k léčiteli, ale asi díky tomu, že sama mamka tohle pořádně neznala tak nás nato neozkoušeli a já nikdy Grepy neměl. Zas tak bohatí, abychom žrali exotické ovoce nejsme. U nás byli tak jedině meruňky nebo někdy banán." Přemýšlel nahlas Fred.

Marietta pokývala hlavou. Jo jí dokonce dávalo smysl. Taťka jí dával odzkoušet, protože byl sám léčitel a nechtěl mít šok s ní na alergickou reakci.

,,Ty jsi říkala, že jsi na něco alergická. Na co, když jsme už u takového tématu." Ptal se Fred.

,,Čokoláda, jsem alergická na čokoládu." Řekla Marietta a sklonila hlavu.

,,Jak u všech Merlinů jak někdo může být alergický na čokoládu?" Ptal se Fred a prudce se zvedl. Připadalo mu to dost tragické žít bez čokolády. Vždyť to byla nejlepší sladkost na světě.

,,Já nevím, prostě je to tak. Já se po ní strašlivě osypu a zvracím. Prostě jí nemůžu ani vidět. Žabky jsem dávala všem okolo a brala z toho jenom kartičky." Řekla smutně Marietta.

Fred měl obočí až někde jinde. Pro něho byl život bez čokolády, jako život na konci světa v cele smrti. Jak to mohla Marietta přežít?

,,A kakao můžeš nebo ne?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No to jo, to mi nic ne děla a mám ho moc ráda, ale přes čokoládu vlak nejede." Řekla Marietta a pokrčila rameny.

Fred se vrátil svým mozkem do jejich krámku a vyhledal si recept, kterým dělali čokoládové šneky s Georgem. Kakao, kakaové máslo, kakaová hmota, cukr, lékořice, sušená syrovátka a sušené mléko a trochu máslového ležáku. Vyřadil ze seznamu kakao, máslový ležák, protože jednou Mariettu s ním viděl a cukr.

,,A s mlékem problém nemáš, viď nebo se syrovátkou?" Ptal se Fred.

Marietta zakroutila hlavou.

,,Lékořice?" Ptal se dál.

Další zakroucení hlavou. Fredovi zbyly na seznamu položky, kakaové máslo a hmota. Sice to byl produkt kakaových bobů, ale něco jiného než drcený kakaový prášek. Měl nápad!

Popadl Mariettu za ruku a přemístil se snad zatím nejdál ve svém životě a to do Londýna do svého zatím zavřeného krámku. Au to bylo pro něho dost bolestivé. Zatracená grepfrujtová mast.

,,Sakru kam jsi nás to poslal Weasley!" Křikla na něho Marietta a otáčela se kolem sebe.

Fred se zatím snažil popadnout dech a potlačit divnou bolest, jak si natáhl všechny svaly na celém břiše.

,,Ehm to je náš krámek." Řekl Fred a raději si sedl na kasu.

,,Aha proč u všech Merlinů si mě sem přenesl, Weasley?! Víš, že tomu se říká únos!" Řekla Marietta a vytáhla na Freda svojí jalovcovou hůlku. Fred raději dal ruce nahoru.

,,Ne, ne nechci ti nic udělat a ne, abys mě jako ty ostatní kopla do koulí."

,,Proč bych to jako dělala? Nesápeš se po mě jako moozkomor, tak co. Co tu vůbec děláme?" Ptala se Marietta a dala ruce v bok, takže nepříjemně Fredovi připomněla mámu.

Fred se sesunul z kasy a plouživým krokem šel do skladu, kde měli suroviny. Asi to přemisťovaní nebyl nejlepší nápad, zase ta popálenina ho bolela jako pes. Jestli mu tam něco ruplo, tak bude mít na hrbu naštvaného Nevilla. Taková nádhera. Vyndal talířek a nadal na něj odměrkovou lžící kakaové máslo a hmotu a šel zase do krámku, kde si Marietta prohlížela lektvary lásky, které tam měli.

,,Máte na to vůbec povolení, toto nejsou lektvary lásky, ale chtíče, které prodáváte." Řekla Marietta ukazovala prstem na jednu tu lahvinku. Fred se ošil, jako když napne luk. Sakriš ta je ještě chytřejší snad než Hermiona. Tak tu bude mít za chvíli inspekci.

,,No on je to nás vlastní recept…" Řekl vyhýbavě Fred, ale byl přerušen Mariettou.

,,Máte na to patent a je to schválené?" Ptala se.

Fred začal blednout, tohle fakt nebyl dobrý nápad. Ta holka je inspekce a Snape zároveň.

,,A co je na tom talíři?" Ptala se Marietta zvědavě.

,,Kakaové máslo a hmota, no když nejsi alergická na ostatní přísady čokolády, tak to musí být jedno z toho. Kdyby ti to nechutnalo nebo se ti dělalo z toho špatně tak to vyplivni do umyvadla či koše." Řekl Fred a podal jí ten talířek.

Marietta zamrkala překvapením. Ona nikdy čokoládu nedělala a to ani na Valentýna a tak složení neznala. Ochutnala nejprve tu hmotu, ale nic se jí nestalo. Ale jakmile vzala do pusy máslo, tak se jí začalo dělat špatně od žaludku a raději to vyplivla do umyvadla a ještě si vypláchla pusu.

,,Bingo, takže kakaové máslo." Zazubil se Fred.

,,A co bez toho asi čokoláda nemůže být." Pokrčila rameny smutně Marietta.

Fred zapřemýšlel a měl nápad. Když ne kakaové máslo tak tam dá jako postaru jako mamka máslo normální svařené s kapkou smetany, to bude to samé. Odběhl zase do skladu. Marietta mezitím postávala a prohlížela si další produkty v krámku. Nikdy tady nebyla, ale podle listiny tu bylo otevřeno teprve od poloviny března, takže ani nemohla. Jinak to tu bylo zajímavě udělané, jenom Marietta nechápala, jak to, že otevírací doba byla taková divná a to v 8:08. Dá přece rozum otevírat v celou nebo ne? Takto museli stát lidi, kteří přišli v na osmou ještě osm minut. To rozhodně nebylo nikterak přívětivé pro zákazníky. Další věc, která se jí nelíbila, bylo to, že tu nebyly naběračky na ty bonbony. To tam šahal každý rukou? Jak nehygienické, blé. Nejvíce se stejně líbily Mariettě ty neonové chlupaté náramky, které měly měnit barvu podle nálady. Co tam ten Weasley tak dlouho dělá? Ona také se chtěla být včas na Longbottom Manor na večeři. Nebylo by slušné, kdyby přišla pozdě.

Fred mezitím kuchtil v laboratoři čokoládu. Až teď si uvědomil, že tuhle práci zde docela postrádal. Čokoládu a další sladkosti dělal rád a nejlépe s Georgem, ale ten si jen tak zdrhne, i když věděl Fred proč. No když se pustil do problému Marietty s čokoládou tak si trochu pohraje s hůlkou a vařečkou. Udělal jí domácí čokoládu podle mamky ne tu průmyslovou, co se s Georgem naučili sami dělat docela z drahých surovin. Vlastně by se mohl vrátit k původnímu receptu. Ta čokoláda byla také dobrá bez drahého kakaového másla a hmoty. Schválně vybral pár formiček, které pobrali v jednom vetešnictví, když byli u Leeho v Liverpollu a nalil je do toho. Kouzlem ochladil a pak vyklepl. Jednu ochutnal sám. Hm něco tomu chybí a tak zespodu do toho zapíchl oříšek. Volala extra čokoláda je hotová. Něco dal na tácek a ostatní chtěl dát do sáčku, ale jak šmejdil po poličkách, kam jeho velectěné zpropadené dvojče dalo sáčky tak převrhl jednu ampulku a ta se rozlila na ty čokoládové tyčinky. Fred zpanikařil a hned chtěl vědět, co mu spadlo do jeho díla. Na ampulce nebylo nic napsáno a byl tam jenom datum a čas. Sakra to byl George rukopis. Brácha tu něco tvořil a on mu to posral, sakra. Snad to nebylo nic škodlivého. Lízl si sám okraje, ale nic necítil. Nebyl to jed a ani nic takového. Přednostně se podíval do zrcadla, ale nebylo nic na něm vidět. Asi Georgi něco nepovedlo a nemělo to žádný účinek. Pokrčil rameny a šel tedy předat jeho výtvor.

Předal to se slovy, že tohle její alergickou reakci nevyvolá. Marietta byla skeptická, ale vzala si. Nejprve si vzala jeden a pořádně si ho po dlouhých letech pořádně vychutnala čokoládu na jazyku. Pak další a nakonec snědla celý talíř celkem 14 pralinek s oříškem, až Fred koukal, jak jí to jede.

,,Výborné, Frede Weasley, to bych mohla mlsat každý den." Řekla Marietta.

Freda ty slova potěšila, až na to, že mu začínal být najednou hic. Koukal se kolem sebe, jestli se nepřihřívá kouzlo na odvzdušnění a další kouzla v baráku, ale nic nenašel. Tak proč je mu takové horko.

,,Fakticky bych mohla mít tyhle pralinky každý den, mám z nich takovou dobrou náladu, že bych mohla zpívat." Řekla rozjařeně Marietta.

Fredovi vylítlo obočí nahoru, když viděl, jak se mlsně Marietta olizuje po těch pralinkách. Tady sakra něco nehraje, hlásil mu hlas Billa v hlavě.

,,Ehm Frede, máš něco na nose. Asi máš tam kus čokolády." Řekla Marietta a místo toho, aby něco sundala z nosu tak, vrhla se jako sup a začala ho divoce líbat.


	64. Kapitola 62 -Případ jménem Fred

**Kapitola šedesát dva - Případ jménem Fred**

George se s rodinou začínal strachovat, kde Fred zase vězí. Neukázal se totiž na večeři a teď už bylo půl osmé večer. Podle Leeho se šel projít ven na zahradu. Paní Longbottomová byla trochu naštvaná, že zbytečně skřítci vaří, ale Fredovu porci dostala Verity a Edwin si také pochutnal. Akorát Fred chyběl a dost nasral hlavně mamku. George si začal dělat starosti, poté co ho nenašel v zahradě ani Bill. Mamka hned měla černý scénář, že ho unesli. Pak hlásila Cho Changová, že zmizela i Marietta. Prý také její kamarádka zmizela, když šla do zahrady jako Fred. Neville, pokládal za nemožné, aby někdo v jejich zahradě někdo zmizel nebo byl unesen. Fred a Marietta museli se přemístit sami. Cho pak hlásila, že Marietta ještě nesložila přemisťovací zkoušky, jelikož je červnová a bude je dělat o prázdninách na ministerstvu. George byl tak trochu z toho ťumpachový. Napadlo, ho se přemístit se do jejich krámku. Možná někdo přece jenom na Nevillův pozemek vlezl a šel jim po krku. Potom by napadlo Freda jako první Doupě, ale to bylo na něho příliš daleko. To Londýn byl blíž. Vzal si sebou na pomoc Remuse Lupina a Leeho, který ten jejich krámek chtěl vidět. Ten musel slíbit skálopevně Cho, že jí kamarádku najde nebo si ostříhá dredy. Přemístili se krbem do krámku do zadní přemisťovací místnosti. Kde nic tu nic a tak vešli do krámku. George div nevyletěl z kůže. Regál s trpaslenkami byl převrácený a ty skákaly všude možně. Dokonce jedna skočila Remusi do kapsy a začala žužlat a kousat jeho kapesník.

,,Co se tu stalo? Tohle je tu normální nebo co?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ne, to normální není Lee, tyhle potvůrky měli být v klecích na regále a ne aby tu pobíhali a skákali jako blechy." Řekl George a čapnul jednu červenou trpaslenku s hnědým čumákem a černými očičkama, které osobně přezdíval Čert. Nikdy, ale zvířátka zde nepojmenovával, protože ty potvory na to slyšeli a těžko si potom pamatovali jméno, které jim dal nový majitel.

,,Takže tu musel někdo být." Řekl Remus a máchl hůlkou.

Ukázalo se číslo pět.

,,Musí tu být další dva lidé." Řekl.

,,No doufejme, že je to Fred a Ecobiová." Řekl Lee a pro jistotu vyndal svou hůlku.

,,No kdyby byli tady dole, tak by nás slyšeli a přišli. Takže musí být nahoře." Řekl George a ukázal na horní patro.

,,Vy z horního patra neslyšíte co se děje dole?" Ptal se Remus.

,,My jsme to zvukově odštítili kvůli pokusům, které občas děláme. Fred tím pádem mě neruší, když tu děla petardy a podobné věci a já ho neruším tady, když mi občas bouchne kotlík." Řekl George a už je vedl nahoru. Šli po točitém schodišti, kde na konci byly dveře s nápisem ,,Privát" a ,,Fred a George Weasleyovi". George vyndal z kapsy klíč a chtěl si otevřít, ale ono bylo otevřeno.

,,Sakra." Řekl tiše a měl blbé tušení, že je něco hodně špatně.

Pak uviděl na podlaze v jejich chodbě klíče Freda jen tak pohozené a hned vedle toho jednu jeho tenisku.

Podíval se ihned do prvních dveří, které byly od kumbálu a pracovny v jednom. Tam bylo to tak, jak to tam zanechali, krom narůstající vrstvy prachu. Remus mu obdivoval jednu jeho knížku, kterou George našel v antikvariátu. Původní receptář Richarda Raubíře na jeho dělbuchy. Dnes skoro vzácnost. Pak zašli se podívat do sousedící místnosti, což byla koupelna. Tam také nic nebylo. Následovala kuchyně nebo spíš kuchyňka, kterou hlavně využíval George. Lee se podivoval, že si George pořídil mixér a kávovar a předělal si je na magické stroje. Pak přes kuchyň vešli do obývací místnosti, která byla hodně prostorná a byly tam schody na půdu. Ani v obývací místnosti nikdo nebyl natož na půdě, jenom Lee našel nebo spíš zakopl o další tenisku Freda.

,,Takže je buď u sebe, nebo já nevím kde, jedině, že by vlezl do mého pokoje." Řekl George a zaklepal na dveře s nápisem Fred. Nic se neozvalo a tak George pokrčil rameny a vzal za kliku.

Dveře se kupodivu otevřely, ale osazenstvo před dveřmi krásně zkamenělo. Naskytl se jim tedy pohled, který jako by byl vystřižený z nějakého divného románu. Oblečení všude možně po pokoji rozházené a třešnička na dortu lustr s girlandou v podobě podprsenky. Lampička nakřivo a jediný obraz v pokoji v podobě fotky rodiny Weasleyů na dovolené v Egyptě, která raději utekla. Postel rozestlaná a deka a peřina přehozená přes čelo postele a skoro celá dole. V posteli spící páreček v podobě Freda a Marietty do sebe tak zapletený, že by mohli projít jako houska od pana pekaře. Samozřejmě nahý. George raději ten výjev zavřel.

,,Ok tak tohle je neočekávané." Řekl Lee.

Jejich ex profesor pokýval jenom hlavou a pomyslel si, kam jsem to zase vlezl.

,,Mám je probudit nebo je nechat spát?" Ptal se sám sebe George. Dostalo se mu nejasné odpovědi v pokrčení ramen.

,,Já nevěděl, že Fred má slabost pro Ecobiovou, já bych mu rande s ní dohodil už dřív." Řekl stále překvapený Lee.

,,Jo mě také, Lee, mě také, ale na druhou stranu, možná bude mít brácha lepší náladu. Chrní podle všeho velmi spokojeně vedle ní." Řekl George se šibalským úsměvem.

,,To zajisté, Georgi, oba jsou jak pletýnka, ale jak to vysvětlit na Longbottom Manor. Tvá matka měla už předtím hrůzostrašné scénáře a Cho mě ostříhá, jestli se nedoví žádné informace." Řekl Lee.

,,Buď je možnost probudit je, nebo si něco vymyslet. No bohužel je tam dost nitrozpytců, takže tak i tak pravda vyjde najevo." Řekl Remus.

George si povzdychl. Než to, aby mu lezl někdo do hlavy a čmuchal, co se doopravdy stalo, tak raději ten páreček probudí.

,,Počkejte tu. Nemusí zatím o vás vědět." Řekl a otevřel a vklouzl jako myška do Fredova pokoje Georg.

Tam vzdychl, když viděl spícího Freda, jak se ho ta Marietta Ecobiová drží jako klíště a on jí. Vůbec se mu ho nechtělo budit, protože vypadali tak šťastně spící. Bohužel by měl pořádný problém s matkou a jistou Cho Changovou a on nechtěl mít problém, tohoto typu. To by skončil seřezán vařečkou a vymlácenými zuby o podlahu Longbottomovského sídla, že je nesehnal. Tak alespoň sehnal všechno jejich prádlo a dal jim to poblíž, aby se tolik nestyděli. Pak popadl zaručený způsob zbuzení. Fredův budík a nastavil ho, aby začal ihned křičet a řvát jako na poplach. Páreček se mžouravě probudil a podíval se kolem sebe. Pak v úleku od sebe odskočili a beze slova se kolem sebe dívali.

George si odkašlal a povídá.

,,No pro mě za mě bráško s ní můžeš být, ale pokračovaní si nechte na později. Mamka a Cho Changová, chtějí vědět, kde jste a já od nich sprda nechci. Tak šup z postýlky."

Fred na něho vyvalil oči a otevřel hubu dokořán a pak se podíval na budík v jeho ruce a vykřikl jak mandragora.

,,A ach ty Merlinovo ponožko." Řekla Marietta a přikryla se nejbližším kusem jejího prádla, což byla její košilka.

,,Jestli myslíte, že je skoro půl deváté tak ano." Řekl George s klidem.

,,Ne to ne Georgi! Co jsi probůh tam dole v laborce kutil?!" Ptal se Fred a měl tak trochu zděšený výraz ve tváři.

,,Co?" Ptal se překvapeně George, který nevěděl, jak to Fred myslí.

,,Dole, laborka, Georgi, nápis 15:20 května, co v té ampuli bylo proklatě?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Proč, se ptáš Frede, to byl jeden můj nový výtvor, nedokončený." Řekl George.

,,Co v té ampulce bylo, že mě to dostalo sem do postele!" Křikl Fred.

,,He ty jsi nešel s ní dobrovolně?" Ptal se George a koukl na Mariettů, která tam seděla jako vyplašený králík.

,,No nejprve ano, ale to jsem chtěl jenom vyzkoušet na kterou přísadu čokolády má Marietta alergii…" Fred byl přerušen Georgem.

,,Marietta?" Ptal se George.

Fred si odfrkl zlostně. On jí nějak nemohl potom, oslovovat jinak, než jako Mariettů. To Ecobiová mu nešlo přes jazyk. Pokračoval tedy.

,,Ta ampulka se mi vylila na čokoládu pro Mariettů a já to ochutnal, abych věděl, jestli to nemění nějak podobu, ale ono se nic nestalo. Myslel jsem, že jsi to posral a nemá to žádný účinek. Bohužel to Mariettě až moc chutnalo a mě začalo být najednou horko, až Marietta na mě slétla jako dračice. Poté no…" Fred se zastavil a zrudl jako višeň a raději se začal oblékat.

George si pomyslel. To má Fred v té svojí palici tak zatemněno. Každý lektvar má nějaký účinek! To, že ne každý se projeví na tělu ihned, není nic neobvyklého, to by mohl Fred vědět. Průser byl v tom, že ten lektvar nebyl dokončený a tím pádem George nevěděl, co přesně způsobuje. V konečné fázi to měl být jeden z lektvarů lásky, který nezpůsobí nic jiného, že odbourá trému při rande a dotyčný dostane trochu kuráže udělat věci, které by si jinak netroufl udělat. Lásku to nevyvolá.

,,Já přesně nevím, co to mělo způsobit, byl nedokončený." Řekl George.

,,Tak to je skvělý, příště si tyhle nedokončené věci někam brácho ukliď." Řekl naštvaně Fred.

,,No jo a kam, na to je ta laborka malá a stejně nějaký čas teď budeš vařit ty nebo táta lektvary pro ten krám ne já, Frede. Jinak je s vámi vše pořádku?" Ptal se George.

,,No se mnou vše v pořádku, zažil jsem horší překvapení než toto a …" Fred tu větu ani nedokončil a podíval se na Mariettů než to dokončil.

,,Nemůžu si stěžovat, ale ten lektvar měl něco do sebe, nějak už mě přestal bolet ten úraz z Listové."

Fred se podíval na dolů na krajinu břišní, která byla stále obalená obvazem a poškrábal se tam.

,,To je divné, předtím po tom přemístění tě to přece Frede bolelo?" Ptala se už skoro oblečená Marietta.

,,Jo to jo a jako čert. Doufal jsem, že mi tam něco neruplo, abych neměl na hrbu někoho z léčitelů a hlavně Nevilla." Řekl kysele Fred, protože ta představa ho vůbec nelákala.

,,Počkej, já se ti na to podívám. Kde tu máte lékárničku?" Ptala se Marietta a vyskočila z postele už skoro oblečená až na sukni a ponožky.

,,To klidně počká, Marietto." Řekl Fred a bylo mu trapně, že se o něj stará i po tom extempore předtím.

,,Pff ty jsi našel můj problém s čokoládou Frede Weasley, tak já se na tu tvojí bolístku pod tím obvazem podívám. Kdo vás všechny z naší armády léčil krom Grangerové? Já, protože jsem dcera léčitele vy ňoumové, tak kde u všech ropušníků máte lékárničku?" Ptala se Marietta a dala ruce v bok.

,,Tady Ecobiová má pravdu Frede, jestli nechceš zase chodit za Nevillem nebo Natou či Rukou tak ti zbývá tak jedině tady ta možnost. Jinak lékárnička, je v koupelně mám pro ni dojít?" Ptal se George.

,,Ne stejně potřebuji na záchod." Řekla Marietta a než jí stačil George varovat, že před dveřmi stojí Lee Jordán a jistý Remus Lupin, tak otevřela dveře.

Ozvalo se zlostné Aáú, protože je Marietta příliš prudce otevřela a bacila Lee Jordána.

,,Jeje to má být posila na očumovaní nebo co Jordáne? Pane Lupine co vy tu děláte? Sakra ty dveře jsou na rozdíl od Jordanova nosu nějak pevné. Dojdu pro vatu, když nevím, kde jsem nechala hůlku." Bylo slyšet z chodby Mariettů.

,,Ta je až moc rychlá." Řekl George.

,,A jak." Řekl tiše Fred.

Do ložnice vstoupil Remus Lupin a máchl rukou a všechno zbylé prádlo přistálo na Fredovi jako hromádka sběrných surovin.

,,Tak pane Weasley, Fredericku, můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč u Merlinovi nohy, ses vzdálil z Longbottomovského sídla a vzal sebou Mariettu Ecobiovou a pak s ní tady ve vašem kutlochu souložil. Marietta ještě není zletilá a jestli se toho domákne Minerva tak budeš mít hochu problém kolosální šířky." Řekl Remus.

,,A co Charlie s Herminou Grangerovou, to bylo také nezákonné přece. Tak proč bych s tím měl problém já?" Ptal se zlostně Fred a nevěděl, proč to Lupin řeší.

,,Acio kalendář." Řekl Remus a z obýváku přiletěl kalendář, kde bylo jasně napsáno květen 1996.

,,Fredericku je květen, ne červenec nebo srpen. Tvého stejně nezodpovědného bratra Charlese nikdo neřešil, protože to bylo o prázdninách, zaprvé, zadruhé to nikdo krom nich samotných nevěděl. Tady to není ani jeden ten případ." Řekl Remus a hodil po Fredovi kalendář.

Remus Lupin pokračoval v triádě.

,,Větší problém stejně bude mít slečna Ecobiová, protože je stále na rozdíl od tebe studentka. Doufám, že nad tím Fillius přimhouří oko a nevylije jí za to ze školy. Tohle je porušení školního řádu, jestli jsi ho někdy četl, Fredericku. Ani nikdo z nás původních Pobertů nebyl tak praštěný, aby toto pravidlo zákazu soulože porušil."

,,Stop!" Křikl George a máchl nevědomky rukou a Remus Lupin přišel o svůj hlas. Zlostně otevíral ústa na George asi něco v tom co si to jako dovoluje. Nakonec mu ukázal ukazováček a odešel z ložnice.

Kde ho hned za dveřmi poslal Lee k zemi nabídnutou nohou.

,,Pravidlo jedna u Pobertů pan Náměsičník asi zapomněl co? My nikdy nepráskneme kamaráda." Řekl Lee a máchl hůlkou a Remus Lupin byl odborně svázán provazem na venčení trpaslenek.

,,Dík, ten pan paragraf by jinak pokračoval." Řekl Fred s povzdechem.

,,Ale v jednom má Remus pravdu. Ecobiová by mohla mít problém a nemyslím zrovna školní řád." Řekl Lee a utřel si krev z nosu do rukávu.

,,He co jako myslíš?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To se mi jenom zdá, Georgi co jsi s ním za ty měsíce provedl, takto tupý Fred předtím nebyl, nepraštil se nějak poslední dobou do hlavy?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Také se obávám, že nějak jeho mozek poslední dobou nefunguje, jak má. Už v Listové prováděl blbosti hodné Crebra a Goyla." Pokrčil rameny George.

Lee jenom pokýval hlavou a přistoupil stále na posteli sedícímu Fredovi a dal mu hlavu na čelo.

,,No teplotu nemá a bouli necítím, tak co může být?" Ptal Lee.

V tom se ve dveřích objevila Marietta s lékárničkou a koukala na Remuse Lupina svázaného a ležícího na podlaze.

,,Proč jste pana Lupina svázali?" Ptala se Marietta a bála ho sepřekročit ze studu, aby jí nebyli vidět její puntíkaté kalhotky.

,,On se tu začal ohánět školním řádem a chtěl tohle, co se tu stalo, prásknout, Ecobiová." Řekl Lee a sám si spravil nos.

,,Jo vy takhle, pane Lupine, já myslela, že jste býval lepší profesor, který se na tohle tolik neohlíží." Řekla a sedla si k Lupinovi do dřepu.

,,Víte já jsem našla pane Lupine svoji hůlku na podlaze mezi koupelnou a kuchyní, sice úplně tak nevím, jak se tam v tom našem tanci dostala, ale to je šumák. Víte pane Lupine já nemám ráda podrazáky. Stačí mi občas jistý Smith z Mrzimoru." Řekla Marietta a dala svojí hůlku na nos Remuse Lupina. Ten vyvalil oči, protože nevěděl, co ta holka všechno umí. Marietta se nikdy při jeho hodinách nijak neprojevovala.

Marietta si začala něco mulat, ale nebyla to latina ani angličtina, ale Lee poznal jiný jazyk a dostal strach. Marietta podle všeho uměla italsky.

,,Tak a je to." Řekla a vstala a už mířila s lékárničkou k Fredovi.

,,Ehm co to je za kouzlo?" Ptal se trochu vystrašený George.

,,Och jedno staré kouzlo mají babičky z Říma. Vyprávěla mi, jak to použila na dědu, když jí zahnul s jednou bellou z putyky na Forum Romanu. Moc hezká kletbička a pan Lupin má tak římské křestní jméno, až to svádělo použít." Řekla Marietta.

Lee se kysele zakřenil. On přes Cho věděl, že je Marietta z otcovy strany čtvrteční Italka, ale že umí italské kletby tak to byla novinka.

,,Co způsobuje?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No na měsíc se pan Lupin asi nedobere se ženou do postele, protože místu pudu na ženu se mu bude chtít na záchod. Je podle babičky dobrá kůra na hubnutí a detoxikaci muže." Řekla Marietta.

Fred, George a Lee zbledli. To byla zákeřná kletba. Nevěděli, že italské ženy mají v zásobě něco takového. Výlet do Italie si rychle rozmyslí.

,,Jo má ještě efekt ten, že když bude chtít někoho prásknout tak si prdne, že to bude cítit jako zkažená vajíčka s kravským hnojem. Takže si to pan Lupin rychle rozmyslí." Řekla dost nahlas Marietta.

,,Ta z Lupina udělala bombu hnojůvku. Hodná holka." Řekl Lee.

,,Fakt bratře můj, tvůj výběr není tak ošidný, jak se zdá." Řekl George.

,,Hej v tom máš prsty ty, lektvarový genie! Raději nám zjisti, co v té pitomé ampuli bylo." Řekl Fred.

,,No jo, to bych měl." Řekl George a zmizel dolu do laborky.

Marietta mezitím si zase přisedla k Fredovi a začala odvazovat staré obvazy, které dnes ráno dělala Nata.

,,Kdo ti zavazoval to břicho?" Ptala se Marietta.

,,Hinata, Ronova snoubenka." Řekl Fred.

,,Má mojí pochvalu, rozhodně umí." Řekla Marietta a odvázala poslední vrstvu obvazu, pod kterou byla vrstva stlačeného vatového obvazu. Ten Marietta neznala ani, ale prostě ho odloupla.

,,Ty jo, vždyť jsem to měl celé rudé!" Koukal jako janek Fred na svoje břich.

,,Já nic závažného nevidím, krom těch jizviček a jsi najednou bez pupíku, jak je to zranění staré prosím?" Ptala se Marietta. Podle ní už to nepotřebovalo obvaz.

,,Jen pár dní, ale jak to, že tam mám najednou novou kůži a vůbec to nebolí?" Lámal si hlavu nad tím Fred. To George vynalezl nějaký zázračný lék nebo co?

,,No na té vatě nějaké krev je, ale zaschlá." Řekla Marietta.

,,No právě, Nata mi ten obvaz stále kvůli tomu měnila, nebo Neville, jednou v nemocnici." Řekl Fred.

,,George asi ti udělal omylem nějaký zázračný lék." Pokrčil rameny Lee, kterému se nelíbilo, jak zjizvené břicho najednou Fred má.

,,Spíš to vypadá na zrychlovač léčby a růstu kůže." Řekla Marietta.

,,Měl bych nakonec Georgi poděkovat, nemusím mít zavázané břicho a můžu bojovat s vámi a netrčet na Longbottom Manor. Ronánek si může políbit prdel." Jásal Fred.

,,Hlavně se neunáhli s tím. Stejně nám tvůj bráška rozdělí úkoly." Řekl Lee.

V tom se přihnal nahoru George a měl sebou nějakou bichlí. Tvářil se vážněji než smrtka.

,,Tak co jsi tam dole kuchtil Georgi. Musím poděkovat ti, vyléčil si mě. Jsi očividně třída. Klidně dále ty lektvary studuj. Dotáhneš to daleko." Řekl vesele Fred a vesele objal George. Ten se naopak vesele netvářil.

,,Co se děje kamaráde, že se tváříš jako páter při mši?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Udělal jsem něco hrozného. Měl jsem tu ampulku dobře uklidit. Tohle mi Frede jen tak neodpustíš." Řekl George smutně a tvářil se jako, že se rozpláče.

,,He co jsi provedl? Vždyť díky tobě je mi dobře a ohledně toho předtím s Mariettou, tak ani ta se nějak nezlobí a na to celé zapomeneme. Bráško jede se dál." Řekl rozjařeně Fred.

,,Ne udělal jsem něco hrozného a hlavně jsem uvařil něco hrozného." Řekl George a začali se mu koulet slzy po tváři.

,,Copak já se cítím zdráv." Řekl Fred.

,,Ne to není jed, co jsem stvořil, já udělal nedopatřením jiný lektvar a moc mě to mrzí Frede." Řekl George a začal škytat, jaký špatný pocit z toho měl.

,,Co to má být, že jsi z toho tak rozvařený brácho? Já fakt cítím dobře." Řekl Fred.

,,Já jsem si koupil …škyt…na bleším trhu …starou knížku s lektvary…škyt…středověké… a pár jsem jich uvařil…a ten lektvar…škyt.. z té knížky…škyt." Řekl slzavě George.

,,Sakra uklidni se Georgi a přestat škytat a konečně mi řekni co jako je ten tvůj divný lektvar zač." Řekl Fred a zatřásl Georgem za ramena.

George pokl slzy a tiše řekl.

,,Já tě omylem magicky oženil za Mariettu Frede."

,,Cože!" Křikla do toho Marietta.

,,Doufám, že je to vtip, viď Georgi?" Ptal se Lee.

George uslzeně zakroutil hlavou.

,,Nnnnéééé!" Vykřikl zděšeně Fred.

,,Máš nějaký důkaz Weasley nebo vaříš z vody?" Ptala se rozzlobeně Marietta.

George vyndal hůlku z kapsy u kalhot a namířil jí na Freda a normální hlasitostí a smutně řekl ,,matrimorium video".

Kolem Fredovi levé ruky se udělal krásný zlatý věneček nějaké rostliny a ten samý se udělal kolem Marietty levačky. Po chvilce zase zmizel.

,,Neříkej mi Georgi, že kouzelnici ve středověku se takto ženili a vdávali." Řekl Lee.

,,Ne moc často, ta knížka byla asi nějakého královského kouzelníka, který se chtěl pojistit, aby ho žena nepovedla." Řekl George a sklopil hlavu.

,,Co tím myslíš, aby ho nepodvedla?" Ptala se Marietta zděšeně.

,,Je to hrozné co jsem udělal, klidně mě proměňte v žábu. Zasloužil bych si to." Řekl George.

,,Ježiši nelamentuj tady Weasley a vysvětli mi, co tím myslíš, že se pojistil, aby ho žena nepodvedla." Řekla Marietta a dupla do podlahy. Už tak byla podle ní v příšerné situaci.

,,No ani jeden z vás prostě nemůže souložit s nikým jiným než se svým manželem nebo manželkou. Prostě vám zmizí na to ústrojí, když se o to pokusíte. Objeví se, až když budete plnit manželskou povinnost mezi sebou." Řekl George a hrál si s prsty.

,,Tobě se povedlo ty dva pořádně zaklít Georgi. Chudák Fred, ty jsi ho doslova vrazil pod chomout." Mnul si čelo Lee. Až se to dozví Cho, tak nejenom jeho ostříhá, ale ostříhá i George dohola. Bůh ví, co na to řekne paní a pan Weasleyovi a pan Ecobio. George způsobil dost krutou katastrofu.

,,Brácho vezmi sem Snapa! Běž, jestli to může někdo zvrátit tak on. Když jsi to tak parádně posral, tak už může to zvrátit jenom pravý mistr lektvarů." Řekl rozkazem Fred.

,,Severuse Snapa! Ty vole, že mě to nenapadlo dřív." Řekl George a v tu chvíli byl pryč a jenom bichle zůstala.

,,Tak tohle je tedy průser s vámi." Řekl Lee.

,,Potřeboval bych to nějak zapít, mý velectění bratři mi udělali ze života peklo. Počínaje Percym konče Ronaldem. Jenom kupodivu mi nic neprovedli zatím Bill a Charlie. Mám divné tušení, že my ti dva provedou také nějakou věc, která se mi ani za mák nebude líbit." Řekl Fred a totálně odrovnaný si sedl zpět na postel.

,,A co já, tohle je i pro mne katastrofa. Vždyť je mi 16 no skoro sedmnáct, já se tak brzy vdávat nechtěla. Proč jsi vůbec tu čokoládu dával, proč jsi jí u Merlina nevyhodil." Řekla Marietta a stáhla se do klubka.

Fred sklopil hlavu. Jo je to z části také jeho vina. Měl to, co bylo znečištěné vyhodit, nic by se nestalo, snad. Vzpomněl si na Snapa jak v prváku seřezal slovně za to Angelinu, když chtěla ochutnat nedokončený lektvar. Je to, ale hňup poslední dobou, že leze z bláta do louže. No teď je v té kaši až po uši. Jestli je z toho nevyseká Snape, tak má doživotně Mariettu na krku.

,,No alespoň Fredíku nemusíš hledat nevěstu." Řekl Lee.

,,Trhni si Jordáne." Řekl Fred, kterému do smíchu nebylo.

,,Jordáne já si svojí svatbu představovala jinak." Řekla Marietta.

,,A jak, prosím slečno, o omyl paní Weasleyová." Provokoval Lee.

,,Chceš skončit Jordáne jako Lupin?" Ptala se Marietta.

,,Proboha ne." Zamával poplašeně rukama Lee.

,,Jenom by mě zajímalo ta tvá představa svatby." Řekl dále.

Marietta se zamyslela. Stejně museli počkat na Snapa a George Weasleyho, tak jak jinak zabít čas.

,,No pláži, nejlépe někde v Italii, v altánku, tedy hezky venku při západu slunce." Prohlásila.

Lee si pomyslel, ne zrovna obvyklá představa svatby.

V tom se objevil v ložnici George a za jeho rameno se držel Snape.

,,Kde máte Georgi Weasley tu zpropadenou lektvarářskou bichli?"Ptal se hned Snape a ani se na ostatní nepodíval.

George jí hned mu podal. Snape v ní listoval, křížem krážem raketovou rychlostí. Jeho pohled se měnil znepokojeného k překvapenému a udivenému až k pohoršenému až zlostí bez sebe.

Zaklapl bichli a dal jí Georgi přes hlavu a spustil.

,,Pane Georgi Weasley ani nevíte, jak jsem zklamán, že jste se dostal k této knížce a něco jste z ní uvařil. Víte vůbec co to je za knížku, kdo jí napsal a vlastnil, vy ignorante?" Ptal se.

,,No já jí sehnal na blešáku a zaujali mě recepty na lektvary na odbourání strachu a trémy, ale přední list chyběl, takže autora nevím." Řekl George smutně.

,,Měl jste se podívat dozadu, než něco takového podlého koupíte na trhu podivností. Teď máme ten salát." Řekl Snape a mnul si čelo.

,,Co to je za knihu, že jí říkáte, podlá pane profesore Snape?"Ptal se Lee.

,,Očividně kradená věc Munguse Fletchera. Měl bych to sdělit Blackovi a Potterovi, že ten lump nekradl z Blackovského sídla jenom stříbro, ale došel tak daleko a ukradl tam i tohle svinstvo." Řekl Snape a držel za konečky prstů knížku jako by to byla plná dětská plína.

,,Ono je to z blackovské knihovny! "Řekl Fred zděšeně.

,,Ano je to původní knížka z majetku jisté Eledory Blackové a vy jste od jistého Blacka jistě dobře slyšely, co ta ženská byla." Utrousil znechuceně Snape.

,,Až moc dobře." Řekl George smutně. Proboha co mu přišlo pod ruce u Merlina. Musí ty ostatní lektvary, které uvařil zničit. Tohle zavání více maléry.

,,Tato knížka byla původně sepsána pro smetánku kouzelnického světa někdy 14. nebo 13. století a byla pro chtivé matky, které chtěly rychle provdat své děti a dobře je zabezpečit z finančního hlediska a děti nechtěli. Proto jsou tam takové podlé lektvary. Existují rodiny, kde se to občas praktikuje do dnes. Například vím, že tento lektvar použili na otce Blacka, aby vzal svou sestřenici z druhého kolene. Vám asi dobře známou Walburku Blackovou. "Prohlásil Snape.

,,No fuj." Řekl Lee. Jaké svinstvo George to vylovil z blešáku a Fletcher z blackovského sídla.

,,Tradice čistokrevných kouzelníků pane Jordáne, naštěstí už moc rodin, které tuhle knížku mají není. Já tento exemplář viděl tak jedině u Blacků a Flintů." Prohlásil Snape.

,,Z toho je na blití, ale dá se to zvrátit pane profesore Snape?" Ptala se smutně Marietta a v duchu proklínala všemi italskými kletbami jistého Munguse Fletchera.

,,No podle návodu dá jenom do jistého okamžiku zvrátit, pak už není šance to zvrátit a svazek bude uznán a vytvoří se oficiální pergamen a dekret na příslušném úřadě, kde jsou kouzelník a čarodějka zapsáni v matrice svým narozením. A to první nocí nebo jinak řečeno první souloží v posteli." Řekl Snape.

,,Tak to je v prdeli." Prohlásila Marietta a bouchla pěstí do Fredova nočního stolku, až tam udělala džuznu.

,,Já asi nejprve přerazím Munguse a pak tebe Georgi." Vrčel Fred jak naštvaný medvěd.

,,Ok takže mám zapikovat Maledivi nebo Kanáry na líbánky?" Ptal se Lee. Schytal jedině tak dva vražedné pohledy.

,,Ehm nedá se to nějak zrušit?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To jako rozvod myslíte pane Weasley?" Ptal se Snape.

Fred pokýval hlavou.

,,Jako ve středověku se to dnes mezi kouzelníky neděje pane Weasley. Je to podle této knížky možný jenom třemi způsoby. Číslo jedna smrt jednoho z manželů, číslo dva neschopnost jednoho z manželů plodit dítě tedy neplodnost, číslo tři z manželů se stane motákem, tedy přijde o magické schopnosti." Vyjmenoval položky Snape.

,,Jsem tak rád, že nežiji ve středověku." Prohlásil Lee šťastně.

,,Díky bohu za renesanci a humanitu, ale kde máte krb, abych ten brak mohl spálit?" Ptal se Snape ohlížel se kolem. Přitom uviděl svázaného Remuse Lupina. Překvapeně zamrkal.

,,Proč je tu Lupin svázaný jak špekáček?" Ptal se.

,,No on nás chtěl prásknout McGonagolové a Kratiknotovi a paragrafoval tu školní řád pane profesore Snape." Prohlásil George.

,,To nějak brzo." Řekl Snape a přešel k němu a sedl si k jeho hlavě na bobek.

,,Lupe, Lupe to ti nějak drahý kolego nevyšlo. Myslím, že pan Fred Weasley má už dost starostí už teď, tak proč mu zatápět ještě víc. Spíš bych tebou zašel se vyřvat na pana Fletchera staršího, když už máš potřebu si vyřvat hlasivky." Řekl na jeho adresu Snape a novou kouzelnickou hůlkou ke dnešku pořízenou ho odvázal a zase mu navrátil hlas. Remus Lupin se zlostně zvedl, podíval se na ostatní a zlostně zmizel z ložnice Freda Weasleyho jako pára nad hrncem.

,,Tak já půjdu, ještě bych si moc rád promluvil s jistým Blackem o vykradačské činnosti pana Fletchera, jistě ho to bude moc zajímat. Hezký zbytek dne pane Jordane, Weasley a Weasley a paní nová Weasleyová." Řekl Snape a dodal.

,,Knihu beru sebou jako důkaz doličný a Georgi znič ten zbytek."

A zmizel.

,,Můj život je v ruinách, táta mě zabije. Ne omyl, zabije tebe Frede Weasley." Řekla Marietta zlostně.

,,Moc mě to mrzí." Opakoval dokolečka George.

Freda z toho jedině tak začala bolet hlava. Jeho život se přetvořil v nekonečnou noční můru. Koho by napadlo, že největší zkázu v jeho životě nakonec uštědří jeho dvojče. Fred by si nevsadil ani penny na to. Jo kouzla někdy se až moc míchají do života a lektvary není zábava. Hodně si dlouho nedá žádnou tekutou magii a to ani za mák. Přešla ho na dlouhou chvíli chuť na lektvary.

Přesto mu vystávala jedna pitomá otázka a to jak naložit s Mariettou?! Rozhodně jeho rodiče a hlavně mámu trefí šlak. Nehledě na pana Ecobia. Proč u Merlina Marietta nezmiňuje mámu? Díky bohu ho zase jednou předešlo jeho dvojče.

,,Proč nezmiňuješ Eco …promiň Marietto, tvojí mámu?" Ptal se George.

,,Není, je už u skoro patnáct let mrtvá, proč myslíš, že jsem v Bradavické armádě. Mám osobní důvody bojovat." Řekla Marietta a zahleděla se z okna na noční Příčnou ulici a připadalo jí to jako včera, kdy viděla, jak velký výbuch rozmetal její matku za večera na mudlovské ulici a jí poslal do mdlob proti autu. Vlastně jí to auto zachránilo. Od té doby stejně jako Lenička viděla testrály jako pohon kočárů Bradavic.

George pochopil jedno a to, že v smrtí Marietty matky májí něco společného Smrtijedi. Začínalo mu docházet, že většina z nich, kteří v Bradavické armádě jsou, tak má někoho, koho ztratili díky Hadí prdeli a jejím pohůnkům. Harryho rodiče, Hermiony praví rodiče, strejda Fabián a Gideon, Cedrick Diggori pro Cho Changovou, Susan rodiče, Marietty máma, Nevillovi rodiče do jisté míry a kdo ví, co pohání ostatní. Ne oni se nestali armádou jen tak, oni jsou děti války, tak jako to byli ti, kteří zažili druhou světovou, jak četl.

,,Merline jak tohle jenom vysvětlím taťkovi a mamce." Řekl Fred, který si nevěděl jak s tou informací naložit. Spadl do toho jako do jámy po granátu a nemohl už ven, aniž by si vážně neublížil. A on fakt se nenechá kvůli tomu vykastrovat natož proměnit v motáka. Sorry to fakt ne. A požadovat něco z toho po Mariettě tak to také ne, zas takový grázl nebyl.

,,Já ti pomůžu Frede, částečně no z jedné třetiny jsem to natropil já, takže to vysvětlíme společně. Od čeho jsme dvojčata." Sebral špetku odvahy George.

,,No asi vaši rodiče to vezmou s větším nadhledem než můj otec." Uchechtla se smutně Marietta a pak ještě dodala.

,,Možná se to dozví v dohledné době, protože moje teta Pipa pracuje na ministerstvu na správě letaxové sítě, ta ví kde se to co šustne. A jakmile se to dozví, tak začne haló."

Fredovi se ta představa vůbec nelíbila. Věděl moc dobře, že pan Ecobio je léčitel u Munga a on měl za posledních pár dní léčitelů plné kecky. Ještě, aby dalšího měl na hrbu jako bohužel tchána hned zítra za dveřmi tak to fakticky byla příšerná představa.

,,Raději bychom měli jít, čím dříve to budete mít drazí novomanželé mít za sebou, tím lépe se vám bude spinkat." Mínil Lee.

,,Ano vysvětlit a pak ráno, až se o čaji objeví Mungus tak ho proklít, aby si musel vzít tetičku Muriel."Mínil Fred.

,,To by pro drahou tetičku byl až krutý trest, ona je tak hodná žena." Řekl ironicky George.

,,Já bych mu navrhla jinou nevěstu. Šílenou slečnu Dolores Umbrigrovou. Ono by jí to Fletcherová slušelo také." Navrhla Marietta.

To kluky rozesmálo. Kdo by to do Marietty takový sadistický humor řekl, ale byl to dobrý nápad. Výborný trest pro Fletchera staršího.

,,Merline ty máš co se týká humoru Frede vystaráno, s tou se fakticky dá vtipkovat, sice jsi k své drahé polovičce přišel divným způsobem hraničící s omylem a pitomostí, ale možná to nebude tak zase tak špatný chlape." Popadal se za břicho smíchy Lee.

,,Ale myslím, že pro začátek by měla stačit Marietty kletbička, kterou použila na Remuse Lupina. Ta italská vyprazdňovací a prdící." Mínil George.

,,Jo to mu velmi pomůže. Poslední dobou dost ztloustnul. Mohla by, jsi prosím to provést drahá?" Ptal se Fred Marietty.

,,Ale jistě, když dáte tomu svolení, tak můžu požádat Susan o nějaké hemeroidy nebo boláky, nebo Brownovku o nějaké číro nebo Cho o nějaké zákeřné kouzlíčko asijské provenience, nehledě doufám, že Ginny umí netopýří kletbu stále tak dobře jako dříve." Vyjmenovala Marietta možnosti jak se vypořádat s Mungusem Fletcherem.

,,Och to se mi líbí, když se kují pikle." Řekl Lee.

,,Tak pojďme, ať to vyřídíme. Ehm ještě jsem se zeptat, jak vy to hodláte vyřídit s no jistými formalitami no jako prstýnky a podobně?" Ptal se George.

,,To vymyslíme ráno, už je pozdě brácho." Řekl Fred, kouknul se na svůj starý budík, který hlásil třištvrtě na devět.

,,Tak na Longbottom Manor." Řekl Lee, chytil Freda a George za ramena, Fred Mariettů kolem pasu a zmizeli z Kouzelnických kejklí do ústředí na Longbottomovském sídle.


	65. Kapitola 63 - Weasleyovský guláš

**Kapitola třiašedesát – Weasleyovský guláš pro Charlieho Weasleyho**

Charlie Weasley seděl v kuchyni longbottomovského sídla u malého stolu kde se normálně připravovaly pokrmy a oddával se skleničce obyčejné skotské whisky. Nikdy nezažil, tak náročný den jeho nervy jako dnes. Hodiny v kuchyni odbíjely před chvílí půl dvanáctý, ale jemu se nechtělo nějak spát. Mozkem se mu proháněl celý den, který mu přinesl tolik překvapení, že tato sklenička byla tuze nezbytná. Před chvílí se tu stavil dokonce táta pro dvě skleničky, ale ohnivé whisky pro něho a mámu, též na nervy, které ti dva měli z jeho bratrů dost pocuchané také.

Který rodič by také asi nebyl s těch kašparů indiánských, kteří se nazývají jeho bratry, na nervy.

Nejprve Bill, ten zase nebyl tak závažná věc pro Charliho. O tom vztahu s francouzskou věděl, ale co nevěděl, bylo to, že s ní Bill společně bydlí. Ještě, že tam nevlezl mu poslední dobou krbem. To by asi dostal něčím po hlavě.

Další ostrostřelec jménem Percyval. Ten to tedy dotáhl do extrému číslo jedna a rovnou miminem. Chraň Merline, jestli mu to bude osobností podobné. Charliemu se ježily s toho chlupy na zádech. On a strejda, proboha hlavně, ať to škvrně nemusí hlídat. Jenom Charlie nevěděl, jaká bude reakce, až se to dozví tetička Muriel. Och to bude zvučná reakce. Doporučil by Percymu si půjčit od madam Pýtrové klapky na uši, které se používají při péči o mandragory. Jinak Charlie nechápal, jak tohle mohlo tak dlouho mohlo ujít sluchu a očím rodiny. Jak to říkali dvojčata. Percy nejprve zahnul Calvertrové, pak jí pustil k vodě, následně se vystěhoval z rodného domu, nastěhoval si tu svojí Saschenku do bytu a pak jí dokonce zbouchl a ani zvědavá dvojčata či ministerský úředník otec o tom nic nevěděli. Jak divné. Možná za to trochu mohla Tonsková, která neměla díky Fenixovu řádu času nazbyt a prostě se zapomněla o tom zmínit.

Tak i tak změnit to nejde a to ani to co dále Percy způsobil. Myslel tu rvačku s Malfoyem a požár v Zobí, zmizení Protivy a u Merlinovi ruky a zadržení 8 ne 10 Smrtijedů, kde jeho bráška měl jistý podíl. Och jak Percy musí srát celé bystrozorské oddělení. Hlavně asi ctižádostivého Dalwische.

Jinými slovy Percy vytopil oceán kouzelnickému světu a ty víš komu a to pořádně. Na Percyho patří napsat jediné, tichý, pečlivý, nenápadný a ničivý živel.

Pak je další extrémní položka jménem Fred Weasley. Ten před pár hodinami zde nechal vybouchnout bombu hnojůvku, která neodrovnala jenom matku, ale Charlie musel křísit i taťku. Jednoduše řečeno se během jednoho dne Fred jen tak oženil s nějakou holkou. Nějakou Mariettou Ecobiovou vlastně správně už Weasleyovou. Děs, hrůza a katastrofa v očích mámy. Viníci byli také a to rodina Blackova jejich hnusná knižní sbírka, Mungus Fletcher a jeho krádeže, George a jeho nová záliba v lektvarech a Fredova vlastní pitomost a dobrota srdce vyřešit alergický problém Marietty. Sečteno a podtrženo neuvěřitelný průser, který mu obohatil rodinu o nového člena to z hodiny na hodinu. Charlie bylo do breku, že má už švagrovou teď. On myslel, že nejprve bude proklatý Percy, který musí pak se možná rozhejbe Ron či Bill a pak se k tomu doplazí George a ne zrovna u Morgany Fred.

Nejvíce v pohodě to vzala kupodivu sestřička Ginny a přímo lišáckým úsměvem došla do svého pokoje a přišla s malou červenou sametovou krabičkou. Prý to chtěla nejprve dát jako dárek za ty Smrtijedy Percymu, ale teď si to rozmyslela a dá mu místo toho nějaké dupačky pro malé. Tak nakonec si Muriel muže blaženě vrnět v posteli jako kočka, že správně její prasynovec nosí prsten a jeho novomanželka také. Mámu z toho mohlo trefit podruhé. Pořád dokola opakovala a to bez svatby. Jo Fred to nějakým záhadně všechno obešel. Té se Mariettě se dokonce ten prstýnek líbil a ptala se Ginny, kde je sebrala. Díky tomu se Charlie dověděl, že Ginny občas vypomáhá ve zlatnictví u své známé a kamarádky. Nebelvírská ponožko Ginny sedí na zlatě jako žába na prameni. Jenom Bill jak si nevydal nad tím ani slovo, jak mu bylo z toho nevolno.

Ron mu vysvětlil, že má špatné asi svědomí z toho, že to Fredovi předpověděl, že bude mít léčitelku za manželku, když zjistil, že je alergik na jisté věci, jako jsou grepy, kopr a nějaké kaktusy. Charlie si to hned napsal na kus papíru, aby Fredovi nic z toho na návštěvě v Bulharsku nedával. Pro sichra, aby z té holčiny neudělala předčasně vdovu. Ale dal Billovi za pravdu, že pro trhlého Freda je nejlepší polovička léčitelka. Následně se objevil Sirius Black a omluvil se vzniklou situaci tátovi, Fredovi a té Mariettě, prej nevěděl, co všechno Mungus krade. Dovolil mu prý jenom stříbro kvůli Remusu Lupinovi, ale ne knihy u všech všudy. Mámu tohle rozzuřilo a slibovala pomstu Mungusovi. Och ten zažije zítra nepříjemný den. Chystá se něj hned několik ženských a jeden rozzuřený duch, který umí kouzlit a to mu nepomůže ani to, že sehnal klíčky od Azkábánu, to bylo jistý.

Pak následuje další div světa jménem George. Ta je poněkud romantičtějšího rázu musel uznat Charlie.

George je takový plyšák, když jde o ženský. Charlie si jinak nedokáže představit, jak se dostal k té hnědovlásce jménem Verity. Charlie byl na vážkách, jak se té hnědovlásce, která ničím zvláštním nevyniká, co se týká krásy, podařilo ponořit jeho mladšího bráchu do lásky až po uši. George na ni může oči nechat, poznal Charlie ihned. A to bráškovi ani nevadí, že je starší než on, není panna, má dítě, u kterého nezná ani otce, je Zmijozelu a má otce Smrtijeda. To mu musel chtě nechtě Charlie říct, že je to pravá nefalšovaná láska, jak Romeo a Juliet. Dříve nebo později bude mít tu Verity za švagrovou také s tím se musí smířit. Doufal, že se George rozhoupe se svatbou až později a nebude takový náraz jako Fred. To by měl rodiče na svědomí. Jinak co se týče Verity, tak Charlimu nevadila. Byla klidná, celkem tichá a byla příjemná a malou Alici Longbottomovou brala v pohodě, když jí poznala. Po pár chvilkách to skousla máma s tátou a nakonec skončil malý Edwin u táty na klíně při večeři a následně u mamky. Mamka si ho oblíbila, což se rovnalo přijetí do rodiny. Charlie se nestačil divit jak zodpovědně a tatínkovsky se k tomu malému kulihrachovi se chová George. Takhle George neznal. Dokonce se ptal Verity jestli je to normální, nebo to George hraje pro okolí. Ta se rozesmála a řekla, že George je k Edwinovi takový od začátku a je za to ráda, těžko by později jisté věci Edwina učila. Pro Charlieho nesmírné překvapení. Ale rozhodně bráškovi přál štěstí, protože se mu zdál George tak šťastný a plný energie jako rozkvetlý strom.

Pak Ron. Och ty blázne magie je mocná věc. Před pár měsíci o Vánocích byl Ron patnáctiletý kluk a dnes díky výletu za ten divný oblouk, do jiného světa a následný pobyt tam, který podle jeho slov trval pět let, najednou byl jenom o málo mladší než on a měl podobnost s Vikingem, jak mohutný byl. Nehledě na jeho jizvy. Byl jiný nejen na pohled, ale i povahou a Charlimu to trochu nahánělo hrůzu. Jako by se do jisté míry ten původní Ron vytratil a nahradil ho tento, který byl odvážnější, více taktní a galantní co se týká dam, měl více zkušeností s bojem než kdokoliv z Fénixova řádu a zdál se být i zodpovědnější Merline. Když s ním jednal jako sobě rovným Moddy, nebo Remus Lupin a Snape, tak to bylo, co říct. To by předtím nikdo z nich neudělal.

Další položka, Nata, kterou získal jeho bráška v Listové. Nata, neboli Hinata Yuhi, jeho snoubenka. Kráska s velkým K. Jak tuhle krásnou černovlásku s modrýma očima a bystrou hlavou bráška schrastil, zjistil Charlie od Billa, který při vyprávění příběhu trochu zelenal. Charlie si pomyslel, že by to byl skvělý námět na román, když to slyšel. Musel uznat, že Ron udělal velké pokroky ohledně svého chování a stal se oporou pro tu Hinatu, která zkusila jako pes. Pak ještě dokáže rovnat její sestru, aby vedla normální život. Obdivuhodné, ale malý velký Roník není jen tak někdo, ale nebelvírský lev, to bylo jistý, který se nevzdá ani v kritické situaci práva na život. Už v prvním ročníku se vrhnul do rány trollovi a málem mámu skolil mrtvicí. Nehledě, že se vydal vstříc smrti v podobě baziliška jenom, aby zachránil sestru. Ne Ron nebyl nikdy zbabělec a také jím nikdy nebude. Je tvrdohlavý bojovník, ti jsou nejhorší soupeři, na to si ty víš kdo, může vypít všechen svůj jed.

Malá velká sestřička Ginny. Fího těch pět let jí přidalo na kráse tedy pořádně. Jenom jak si začala být ostrá jako rumunská šavle nebo dračí pařát. Dokonce i Mody se k ní choval slušně a hned se omlouval, když něco nevhodného řekl. Lupin klopil poslušně zrak a Snape se nad ní šklebil, ale nekomentoval. Co s těmi všemi v té Listové Ginny provedla, že byli z nich poslušní pejsci? Jo pak ten její Schikamaru nebo tak nějak. Příšerné jméno, to si nemohla vybrat kluka s nějakým lepším jménem. Vždyť si nad tím všichni ukroutí jazyky brzy.

Jinak Charliemu ten kluk nevadil. Zatím! Časem se uvidí co z toho Schikamary se vyvine. Percymu sice asi vadil pírsingem, ale to se asi Percy nepodíval pořádně na Rona. Jinak by viděl jeho uši. Z toho bude určitě teta Muriel také skákat zlostí do pekla a zpět, to bylo jisté. Máma si také pořídila podobnou okrasu, tak snad to nebude ten výbuch tak zlý.

A co změny, které prodělala sladká Hermionka, nebo Harry Potter a konče Nevillem Longbottom, který jaksi zvlčel stejným způsobem jako Percy. Jo jenom pozor na Hermionku, ta holka má nově ochranku. Jak mohl u Merlinova hovna tušit, že je ve skutečnosti Blacková! Teď si ten jistý Black, který je jejím strejcem zahrál na pana otce a udělal mu kázání o nevhodnosti vztahu s nezletilou. Fujtaksl ten pes na něho poslal lektvarářské vařečky z dubového dřeva, které měla Nevilla Longbottoma babička někde schované. Další věc proč se mu nechce do postele. Bolí ho prdel.

Proč jeho život nemůže být nudný a normální.

Charlie Weasley dopil skleničku a plouživým krokem starého námořníka se doloudal do pokoje, kde byl s Billem. George se rozhodl strávit noc u Verity a vypařil se, jakmile nebylo slyšet mámu a Fred ke zlosti své matky šel zahrát manželskou první noc a to se Mariettě líbilo. A tak zůstal na pokoji jenom mírně chrápající a ze spaní francouzsky mluvící Bill. Jak jenom tohle scenário hrůzy bude pokračovat, to neví ani drak.


	66. Kapitola 64 - Sjezd Fénixova řádu

**Kapitola šedesát čtyři – Sjezd Fénixova řádu**

Jsme zase v jídelně Longbottomoského sídla. Tentokrát panuje trochu divná nálada nad celou společností. Zaprvé tam v čele byla Augusta Longbottomová. Po její levici seděl její vnuk Neville a po pravici seděl Harry Potter. Pro Munguse to znamenalo, že ona tu má první slovo. A ti dva holomci, kteří byli najednou o pár roku starší, jsou ochotni každého kdo bábinku Longbottomů urazí, nebo nebude souhlasit jejími řečmi, přerazí nebo proklejí v nějakou nechutnost, jako to udělali na ministerstvu a tak Mungus u Morgany a Salazara skončit nechtěl. Pak tam si sedla další páka a to samotný Alberthof Brumbál, který se tvářil Zeus osobně. Ten seděl hned Nevilla Longbottoma, s kterým se velmi přátelsky pozdravil, jako by byli už předtím přátelé. Mungusi se to nezamlouvalo ani trochu. Dále tam seděl Snape a Grenngrás, To už byl pro Munguse žlutý poplach. Tady jede něco z kopce a dost rychle. Greengrás byl právník a podšívka a Mungus vůbec nevěděl, že patří do Fénixova řádu. Pak tu seděla skoro celá Weasleyovic rodina mimo proklatého Percyvala. Ten udělal takový nechutný tanec na ministerstvu, že to Mungovi začalo kazit kšefty a to ještě jeho synovec Garth, který pod výhrůžkou hodnou jeho matky osobně ho dohnal ukrást klíčky do Azkábánu. Pfuj jak tohle Mungus nerad dělal.

Další věc, která se vůbec Mungovi nezamlouvala, že tam viděl Andromédu Tonskovou a Tedda Tonske. V Mungusovích očích oranžový poplach a poslední co Munga ubezpečilo, že tohle bude rozhodně revoluční porada, byla nepřítomnost Albuse Brumbála, Elfiase Dožete, Sturgise Tobolky a Hagrida a přítomnost naopak Kratiknota s Vectorovou. Mungus Fletcher by nejraději vypařil pryč. Necítil se tu v bezpečí. Bylo mu, jako by seděl na doutnající bombě či sudu střelného prachu.

Mungus si myslel, že už tu jsou všichni, ale pak vstoupil do místnosti ten Victor Krum následován Fleur Delacour a pak celá horda podle něho ještě děcek, které Mungus některé znal a některé nikoliv. Mungus byl překvapen, že vidí Gartha! Posadily se na zbylé židle, až byla skoro jídelna a ani jedna volná židle a to jich bylo přes padesát.

Potter se zvedl společně s Augustou Longbottomovou a jejím vnukem, ale spustila nejprve madam Longbottomová.

,,Vítám vás sídle rodu Longbottomů na poradě celého odboje proti zlu v kouzelnickém světě. Buďte jménem Longbottomovic rodiny vítání na našem starobylém sídle, které zažilo nejednu válku zla a dobra."

A sedla si zpět do židle.

Teď se ujal řeči její vnuk.

,,Možná mě vidíte poprvé a nevím, jak zdaleka víte, čím jsme si prošli. Proto bych poprosil, aby můj kamarád Ron Weasley, pan Lupin a Snape připojili poslední členy, kteří se zapojí též do boje, jenom se nelekejte. Není to černá magie."

Řekl a pokynul dotyčným. Ti jenom kývli pak viděl něco Mungus něco nevídaného. Nejen to, že všichni tři udělali mocné kouzlo bez hůlky, ale ještě divně přitom zářily. Nejhorší přišlo. On se v jídelně zjevil Sirius Black celý zeleně zářící a slušně pozdravil a ještě k tomu s Potterovými. Apokalypsa nastává, tušil Mungus, když stávají mrtví z hrobů. Raději se rovnou pokřižoval.

Pak se podle Munguse stalo něco dost pro něj nepochopitelného. Co se stalo doopravdy, nevysvětloval ani ten Neville Logbottom nebo Harry Potter a celý příběh vyprávěl a otázky zodpovídal Sirius Black. Nečertil se a ani nevyjížděl, když někdo něco naznačoval, co nemusela být ani pravda. Od kdy u posrané matichory je Sirius Black takový kliďas a duch. Poté co skončilo vysvětlování toho záhadného pobytu v Listové, tak Potter vysvětlil, co jsou ty děcka a s nimi Garth zač a Mungusovi se protáčely pěkně dokolečka panenky. Rebelii pod Brumbálovým nosem od jeho nejmilejšího žáka? Peklo už určitě zamrzlo. Jenom Mungus nevěděl, jakým způsobem to vysvětlí švagrové Gertrudě, že její synek se kvůli němu a Longbottomovi dostal k odboji u Morganiny pačmáry.

Následně se ujala slova Ginny Weasleyová a nechala bouchnout další bombu hnojůvku. Odhalila, čistého jak lilium podle jména Albuse Brumbála jako totálního kreténa a většího zloděje, než byl on sám. Potom kdo tu krade. Když přečetl Greengrás, Tonsk a Kratiknot jisté částky, tak za ty rozhodně Brumbála čekají krušné časy. Hlavně to překvapilo Emiílii Vancovou, která poprosila o skotskou. Mladý Longbottom jí rád vyhověl a Mungusovi svitlo světlo naděje, že to nebude tak špatné.

Potter pak je požádal, aby pro lepší spolupráci ukázali všichni své Patronovo zaklínadlo, aby ostatní věděli, kdo posílá zprávu. Tohle drahý Brumbál nikdy neudělal, pomyslel si Mungus. Začalo se od nejmladších, což jeho samotného překvapilo, že tohle Garth umí. Ten Crevry měl patrona štiku, která tam začala jezdit a ohlížet se po kořisti a pak ladně zase zmizela. Na hocha jeho věku docela zajímavý patron. Pak následoval Garth a Mungusovi spadlo srdce do kalhot, když viděl svého skunka v jenom v menší podobě. Měl se svého synovečka tuplem radost. Pak ta slečna Láskorádová a její zajíc. Na holku ucházející, jak řekla Vancová vedle něho. Pak byla celá eskadra roztodivných patronů všech velikostí. Munga se pokoušeli mdloby, když se tam po stole plazil velký krokodýl toho Finnigena a kolem něho procházel slon a nad jeho hlavou plavala piraně a kosatka nehledě ty vlky a divoké kočky a slečny Greengrásové hada. Brr co jsou ty děcka zač. Pak se dokonce objevil jelen, medvěd, pavián, varan a další obří had. Fujtajks, na mozkomory, ty víš kdo může zapomenout, proti tomu nemají šanci.

Minerva McGonagolová byla všemi těmi patrony bardavických studentů velmi potěšena a bylo vidět, že Kratiknot je velmi potěšen, jak se zlepšily. Jo to bude mít Gertrůda radost, že je Garth přece jenom šikovný.

Pak přišel na řadu konečně Fenixův řád a Mungus dostal strach, když viděl u Snapa rysa a dalšího u Kinsleyho a Tonskové, potažmo Vancové obří netopýr a Greengráse ostříže a Kratiknota typického Hagvaspárského orla a Alberthofa Brumbála kozla. Proti němu byl Mungus prd. Naštěstí nebyl sám, kdo měl menšího patrona. Molly Weasleyové ježka by si klidně dal Mungus do kapsy.

Potter si to všechno velmi pečlivě zapisoval. Na co to bude dobré? Ptal se Mungus. Vysvětlení mu bylo vzápětí sděleno Ronaldem Weasleym.

Rozjela se akce jak se zbavit, ty víš koho na plno a každý v místnosti bude zapojen. Mungus nebyl rád. Proč má proboha spolupracovat, když už sehnal ty klíčky od Azakabánu. Ronald Weasley pak rozdal zvláštní věc v podobě přívěšku, kde na stříbrné plaketě byli jeho inicály. Ronald Weasley vysvětlil, že je to jeho vynález, kterým se dají kontaktovat ostatní. Pak to podrobněji vysvětlil tím, že to rovnou názorně ukázal. Vzal přívěšek prsty a řekl Bradavická armáda a jméno Anthony a klukovi, který měl to jméno, začal ten přívěšek pípat jako ptáček. Ronald pak řekl ,,video" a přívěšek toho kluka se lehce zvedl a vyslal paprsek a hned před jeho obličejem byl vidět Ronalda Weasleyho obličej.

Všichni byli div živí z toho. Pak ukázal další funkci Ronald Weasley, že udělal to samé, ale řekl na místo ,,video" ,,audio" a z přívěšku jeho bratra Charlese se ozval Ronalda Weasleyho hlas.

Ten Ronald Weasley hodně divný kouzelník, když dokáže přivolat mrtvý a dělat takové věcičky jako ty přívěšky.

Pak ukázal ještě jednu věc pro případ nouze, jak říkal. Stiskl zase přívěšek a řekl na hlas ,,RED" a všem začali pípat přívěšky v jídelně a ukázal se před nimi ohnivý kruh s iniciály a souřadnicemi. Fího, kam se hrabe Brumbál, tohle je jiný génius ten Ronald Weasley. Dokonce Fillius Kratiknot což byl profesor formulí a Minerva McGonagolová byli zaujati svým novým šperky. Pak mladý Longbottom dal na stůl lodní vak černé barvy a vyndal z toho spoustu hadrů většinou zelené, modré nebo hnědé barvy a řekl, aby si něco z toho všichni vybrali. Jsou to prý pracovní úbory z Listové. K boji se jim budou náramně hodit. Mungus byl náhodou rád, že dostane nový šat. Holčičky, slečinky a dámy odešly si to ozkoušet do místních koupelen a salonků, ale jim pánům to vůbec nevadilo a oblékli se rovnou v jídelně. Pak vytáhl Longbottom z toho vaku ještě takové brašničky a každému jednu dal. Svojí rozbalil a ukázal všem, co obsahuje. Byl tam obvaz, dále silná dezinfekce, vysouvací nůž, malá dýka, dýmová bomba, dělbuch, světlice, rukavice z kůže, rouška přes ústa a pláštěnka. Mungus se divil nad tím poněkud zajímavým obsahem, ale když jim to možná pomůže? No Mungus nový nůž a dýku uvítal s radosti. Ty jeho dosluhovali a pláštěnka se vždy hodí a hlavně celý balíček dostal zadarmo i s ledvinkou.

Pak jim sdělil Potter, jak budou postupovat a Mungus mohl ronit slzy. Oni mu chtějí zničit kšefty v Obrtlé a celou jí chtějí vyčistit. Ještě chtějí použít jeho. Ne to ne. Tak to bez něho. Chtěl odejít, ale dveře se mu přibouchly před nosem a k němu přiletěl duch Siriuse Blacka.

,,Fletchere z boje se neutíká, ani tvůj synovec to nedělá, takže laskavě si sedni. Máme stále ti co říct, ale přijdeš ještě na řadu později." Pravil ledově.

Mungus byl takhle maličký. Od kdy hraje tak Snapovsky zrovna ta dobrá kopa Sirius. Přitom býval tak kamarádský.

Mungus si tedy sedl a měl od té doby na sobě pohledy všech děcek a to i Gartha. Bylo mu z toho blbě. Potter vysvětloval dál plán. Vybral k jeho doprovodu jistého Ibikiho, který Mungusovi naháněl hrůzu, vedle té malé mrchy Grangerové, aby šel do Obrtlé a rozesel tam nějaké barevné magických věcí žeroucí křečky. Jeho oblíbené se pohroma už nevyhne. Půjde se tam už dnes v nočních hodinách. Sbohem obchody, bude si muset najít nový kšeft. Dále měl v plánu Potter se svými kumpány další noční akci, do které zapojí děti a pár lidí z Fénixova řádu. Posbírání ty víš koho kousky duše. Taková sběrná akce. Děcka, která na tuto akci byla vybrána, se radovala. Jenom Lupin, Kinsley a Moddy s Vancovou a Billem Weasleym, kteří hráli jen doprovod, se ta představa nijak nelíbila, že mají dělat chůvy, těmto potvůrkám obecným bradavickým. Raději by se někam zdekovali. Poslední viteál v podobě hada si brala za úkol Arthurova dcera a Potter. Snape jim měl ukázat skrýš, ty víš koho.

Další den měla jiná skupina provést akci dělbuch a nechat vybouchnout Azkabán. Mungusovi spadla brada, když to slyšel a většina starého řádu nejprve protestovala. Pak podrobně Ronald Weasley vysvětloval, proč zrovna toto hodlají provést. Mungusovi náhodou se líbilo, že Azkabán zmizí z povrchu zemského. Když jim nastínil Potter, jak to hodlají provést a Sirius Black udělal další pro Munguse nové kouzlo a nechal nad stolem zářit trojrozměrný model Azkabánského vězení, tak málem poslal svým novým umem do mdlob Minervu McGonagolovou. Mungus věděl, že Pobertové patřily k špičce v přeměně ve formulích a obrany proti černé magii, když byli ještě na škole, ale tohle v životě neviděl, takto komplexní plán toho vězení a to viděl jednou plánek od Moddyho toho hnusného vězení.

Pak dokonce máchl jen rukou a ukázal všem, kam rozmístit bomby, tak, aby to vězení šlo k mořskému dnu po kouskách a nezbortilo ochranné valy, které ho chrání před zraky mudlovského světa. Pro Munguse bomba, když se dověděl, kdo tuhle vymýšlel. Potter, Black a Grangerová osobně se na tom činily technicky a matematicky. Mungus viděl jak Moddy se šklebil jako citron, ale prd mohl říct, protože nestačil Potterovi ve výpočtech, Blackovi znalosti Azkabánu a Grangerové znalosti valů kolem této pevnosti. Jinými slovy mohl být rád za povinnost zachránit z toho jako návnada své kolegy a poslat je s Kinsleym do bezpečí ministerstva.

Pak Ronald Weasley jim svým dalším vynálezem ukázal co se děje, u ty víš koho doma a u dalších Smrtijedů a Mungus se nad tím klukem křižoval znova. Co s nimi se všemi v té Listové provedli, že byli všichni tak geniální. Na toho Weasleyho nestačil by ani Brumbál s Flamelem, i kdyby si dali posilovač paměti a kouzelné moci. Také je informoval, že další skupina ze zkušenějších kouzelníků dnes vyráží na lov do doupěte Ferira Šedohřbrta, kde se srotili vlkodlaci, kteří mu podléhali. Mungus měl pocit, že ty víš kdo, může to rovnou zabalit.

Další skupina měla jít do sídla trollů, kteří byli v moci, ty víš koho a rozlít tam kyselinu. Ty děcka hráli vážněji než Albus Brumbál. To bylo zatím vše, co se mělo uskutečnit v dohledné době. Pozítří se měla zase konat další schůze a to v deset hodin, aby se mohli zde ještě pak najíst případně. Mungus kvitoval s povděkem, že alespoň se může najíst a zase zadarmo. Pak přišla takové opakování, kdy všem zvučně Potter předčítal, co jistá Rita Holoubková a Remus Lupin napsal, o ty víš o kom v Dnešním Denním věštci, to co se za velké pády odhalením došlo na ministerstvu kouzel a jaký je tam teď činec a blázinec díky jistému mudlovi a kouzelníkovi. Už to bylo osudné pro Malfoyovy, Crebrovi, Goylovi, Jugsonovi, nově Nottovým, Lamentovi a Ungvartovi. Kdo ví, koho mají ještě napíchnutého ta Amelie Bonnesová co tu sedí a Růfus Brousek, který je na ministerstvu. Popletal už se potí, jaká pohroma přijde jako další. Percyval Weasley způsobil přímo apokalypsu pro Smrtijedy na ministerstvu.

Následovala konečně společná večeře na kterou přišli i lidé, kteří byli v té chvíli na Longbottomovském sídle. Fakt, kam se hrabe Blackovské sídlo, tohle je fakticky sídlo, když může být u jednoho obrovského stolu hned 75lidí.

Když Mungus dojedl, i už se blížily hodiny k osmé hodině večerní a na devátou kdy se stmívalo, byl stanoven začátek jeho akce a o hodinu později jako začátek akce, kdy se mají posbírat všechny ta kousky duše. Není to na ty děcka trochu pozdě? Neměly by tou dobou jít spát, ale to mu i Garth odmítl.

Děcka, která měla na starosti akci Dělbuch, odešla někam se zašantročit s Ronaldem Weasleym jeho bratrem George a Fredem, aby doladili maličkosti a připravily výbušniny. Další se seskupila a za pomoci rozdaných plánů rozmístění těch kousků duše se dohadovala jak postupovat. Mungus se divil, kde ty kousky leží. Blackovské sídlo, Bradavice, Gauntova chajda, Grinngotova banka s Lestrengrovým trezorem. Jestli tohle ty děcka pokoří, tak klobouk dolů. Viteál byla hnusná věc, když o ní Mungus slyšel.

Jeho vyzval na rozhovor Sirius společně s Potterem a Arthurem Weasley. To ještě netušil, co se na něho chystá. Ty ho zpražili, jako byl malý, že vykradl z Blackovského sídla knihy. Mungus se divil, co to způsobilo a najednou litoval, že s tím brakem vůbec tahal. Musel zatnout zuby a omluvit se. On nechtěl způsobit sňatek tak mladých lidí. Ne Fredík si měl podle něho užívat svodného mládenectví ještě pár let a ne do toho chomoutu omylem vlézt. Musel dále slíbit, že nikdy už nebude krást knihy a lektvary a magické artefakty. To bylo pro Munguse velmi náročné, ale musel. To je asi konec jeho živnosti. Jak má jinak vydělávat?

Pak mu, ale Potter navrhl jinou věc, aby už nekradl a začal žít nový život. Mungusovi se to zpočátku moc nelíbilo, ale pak se na něho rozzlobil znovu Sirius Black za to, že si dělá z Blackovského sídla šmajchlkabinet a vodí si tam děvky. Oje, on na to také přišel. Musel zatnout zuby a držet pysky, protože byli v přesile, proti které by neobstál. Potter chtěl, aby vyklidil všechny věci z Blackovského sídla i to co nevzali gringroští skřeti a knihy spálil, lektvary zničil a ostatní jako je nábytek nebo jiné cennosti, které nemají v sobě magii, prodal. Prý si utržené peníze z toho může klidně ponechat. Mungus v paměti lovil co vše v tom baráku je a musel uznat, že je to bezkonkurenční nabídka. To mu na nějaký čas vydrží, než najde nová zdroj živobytí. Dále mu Black sdělil, že mu připadá jistá částka jako členu řádu z Blackovského mění a to v podobě jednoho opuštěného baráku v Tintegelu a navrhl mu, aby se tam přestěhoval a začal sekat dobrotu. Mungus sice nerad, ale musel podepsat dohodu o tom s Potterem a poté s Blackem a Arthurem Weasleym. Později přišel Mungus Fletcher na to, že dohoda také obsahovala to, že se občas vypraví do okolí Malfoyovského sídla, jestli tam někdo neslídí a zkontroluje Blackovské sídlo. Mungus si připadal jako středověký vazal, ale co mohl už udělat. Z toho se už nevyvleče ani za mák.

Pak vyšel s kopii smlouvy, kterou mu dali v kouzlem zalaminovanou, jak říkal Potter a hned před dveřmi na něho čekal ten Ibiky a Grangerová. Mungus by se nejraději rozbrečel. On svojí krásnou uličku ničit takovým způsobem nechtěl. Prosil a žadonil, ale bylo mu to starou belu platné. Bylo to jako by mluvil na hluché. Grangerová si ho ještě pojistila a uvázala ho na magické lanko jako na vodítko ta mrcha. Co pak je její domácí mazlíček?

Už moc dobře věděl, proč jí tak nesnáší Rita Holoubková, která by jí nejraději, kdyby mohla, sprovodila ze světa.

Pak je ta kudrnatá mrcha přemístila rovnou do Příčné a šli normálním krokem rovnou do Obrtlé ulice, kde z poza hávu vyndal první malou klícku Ibiky a Mungus viděl růžového křečka, jako jsou Tonskové vlasy s modrýma očima. Jak je tohle u matky přírody možný? Ptal se Mungus, ale na otázky nebyl čas.

,,Tak Mungusi, buď tak hodný a milý a ukaž mi, kde se tu prodávají nelegální hůlky?" Ptala se ho Grangerová.

Mungus pokynul ke krámku Sewlina staršího. Ibiky tam ihned zašel a jako by byl duch tak si ho nikdo nevšiml. Po dvaceti minutách byl zpět už bez toho růžového křečka.

,,Mungusi a kde zde jsou k dostání lektvary nelegální výroby a také mě zajímá, kde jsou dostání starožitné magické artefakty a předměty černé magie?" Ptala se ho Grengerová dál.

Mungus se zachmuřil a dovedl je tam.

Do krámku Froma a následně do krámku, který už víc jak čtyři století vlastnila rodina Bruke. Tam putoval puntíkatý křeček a další úplně modrý.

,,A kde se prodávájí v Obrtlé zbraně a magické zbraně?" Ptala se ho Grengerová.

Mungus zlostí cenil zuby. Ten krámek patřil jeho dávnému příteli Cartrigrovi. Tam putoval úplně zelený křeček.

,,Jo Mungusi zlatíčko, kde se zde prodávají nelegální přenášedla?"Ptala se ho Grangerová dál.

,,Já nejsem tvoje zlato, slečno pekelná mrcho." Řekl jí do očí Mungus.

,,No tak zlatíčko Mungusi, ty nejsi zlý, abys mne Hermioně Jean Polyxéně Grangerové – Blackové dceři Reguluse Blacka a Evy Haperové a neteři Siriuse Blacka nějak uškodil, viď?" Pošeptala mu do ucha.

Mungus zbledl, jako duch. Tak tohle fakticky nevěděl. Tak to je v prdeli! U Merlinova prkýnka ona je Blackova! Haperky dcera! Jedna z deseti věcí, které by nikdy Mungus neudělal, je to, že by šel po někom z Blackovic familie. Ti jsou na něho moc chytří a mazaní a s Háperkou má sestsakra špatné zkušenosti. Proměnila ho na víkend v morče a hrála si s ním, jako by byl její domácí mazlíček a Mungus už nikdy nechtěl běhat v plastovém kolečku. To bude raději poslouchat její dceru.

Šel tedy s nimi k dalším obchodům poslušně jako pes. Další dva křečky tam umístili a pak řekla Grengerová.

,,Tak to by bylo vše Mungusi, půjdeme zpět do Longbottom Manor. Mungusi půjdeš domů nebo chceš přespat v pokoji pro hosty na Longbottom Manor? Zítra dostaneš samozřejmě snídani." Řekla mu ta mrcha Hermiona.

Mungusi se moc pobyt na tom sídle nelíbil, ale nechtěl otravovat a lézt za švagrovou Gertrudou a tak souhlasil. Možná neměl.

Přemístili se totiž do Longbottom Manor a Hermiona pro někoho odešla a přišla s mladinkou holčinou, kterou představila jako Mariettů Ecobiovou –Weasleyovou alias nedobrovolnou manželku Freda Weasleyho. On chudáka Fredíka oženil za zrzaté prkno s okuláry? Mungus se nad svým činem zastyděl. Ta ho měla podle mrchy Hermiony dovést na jeho pokoj. Marietta se na něho celou dobu usmívala, až to bylo Mungusovi divný.

Uvedla ho do krásného pokoje a pak přišel nečekaný a dost silný útok. Nejprve ho kouzlem srazila k zemi. Polila z hůlky smradlavou květinově vodou, následně na něho seslala tucet kouzel a rychle ho pak samotného zavřela v pokoji. Merlinovo noho, co to je děvče zač? Smrtonosné komando dvě, jednička byla mrcha Hermiona. Šel se podívat na to, co mu všechno provedla do koupelny. Tam uviděl hrůzu.

Měl umyté vlasy a ještě obarvené na blond, bradavici nově u nosu, zastřižený knírek, ale jinak oholen a místo jeho hávu, které dostal od Longbottoma měl tričko s nápisem. ,,Fanoušek Denního Věštce!" a modrozelené kalhoty s červenými puntíky. Vypadal jako proklatý klaun. Otevřel ústa, aby zaklel, ale místo toho začal zpívat, ale ne anglicky, ale italsky.

V tu chvíli uslyšel Mungus jak se otevřely dveře a jeho polil pot. Kdo to k němu vešel? Vyběhl z koupelný jako liška a namířil na tu osobu hůlku, ale na místě zkameněl. Před ním stála další noční můra. Rita Holoubková v jenom v rudém négliže a bičíkem v ruce. Práskla s ním o podlahu a pravila.

,,Já dnes dostanu ještě jednoho sólokapra jako půlnoční dezert."

Mungusovi Fletcherovi byla jasná jedna věc. Mládež na něj ušila boudu!


	67. Kapitola65-Podivná směska

**Kapitola šedesátá pátá – Podivná směska pana Hadí prdelky**

Pan Weasley sedí a hlídá. Ne děti, ani jiné lidi, ale podivnou směsku věcí, pod dezertní pokličkou na bábovky a jednoho hada v kleci, který nenávistně syčí. Hlídá ukořistěné viteály jako oko v hlavě. Ron mu svěřil podle jeho slov důležitý úkol. Celá akce se až na pár odřenin, smrt jednoho skřítka a vymknutý kotník Emilie Vancové a popálenou ruku Ernieho Mcmiliena obešla bez větších obtíží. Nic co by nedokázala vyléčit nebo zaléčit Ruka Kobaji. Nejprve byl přinesen šálek a hned první pacient v podobě Ernieho Mcmiliena, který bolestí nadával jako pohan na svého exprofesora Lupina. Remus Lupin podcenil Lestregrovi, kteří dali pár zákeřných kouzel do svého trezoru a tak to dopadlo. Nakonec zachránila situaci slečna Changová, svým jak to řekl Remus vzletným způsobem, kdy je všechny zvedla do vzduchu před palčivým narůstajícím počtem pálivého zlata. Žáci byli nad ním tak jedině zklamaní a Remus se pak do čtyř do rána opíjel whisky a jídelně než ho Harry a Neville odtáhli na kutě. Pak přišla podrážděná nějakou starou trouchnivou podlahou Emilie Vancová, která měla se skupinkou prohledávat barabiznu po Rovoji Gauntovi. Zapadla do podlahy a ti prej podle ní budižničemové bradavičtí žáci jí tam až do nalezení viteálu nechali. Sami si to obstarali, jí nechali trčet, jako solný sloup div na ní nezapomněli. K šálku z trezoru přibyl prsten.

Další přibyl had, kterého přitáhla Ginny se Harrym ve velké kleci. Prý vyrazili s panem Snapem na lov jednoho hadiska do zahrádky Hadí prdele. Ginny byla ještě tak hodná, že předhodila hadovi poslední jídlo v podobě zajíce ze spíže Longbottom Manor. Aby neodešel na onen svět hladový. Och ano jeho dcera je k tomu tvorovy tak hodná, pomyslel si ironicky Arthur Weasley. On by vrazil tomu hadovi jedině tak jed na krysy.

Poté dorazila skupinka, která šla zpět na Bradavice, ti až na pár odřenin a zapíchnutých třísek v prstech nic nebylo. Diadem byl nalezen samozřejmě hagvaspárským studentem Terry Bottem, jak jinak. Poslední byli ti, kteří vyrazili s Billem Weasleym do Blackovského sídla osobně, aby vyzvedli jeden medailon. Tam šli jenom dva studenti a Bill, ale nakonec se z toho stal nejvíce náročný úkol, jak se ukázalo. Do cesty se jim postavil Krátura a dva skřítkové, které tam poslala hlídat ještě Bellatrix Lestrengre těsně před svojí vlastní smrtí. Nakonec nebylo zbytí a museli Kráturu, který se nechtěl vzdát zabít. Bill ještě oslepil a ochudil o sluch všechny portréty, které měli protějšky někde jinde než na blackovském sídle, tak aby nemohli pořádně referovat o dění na tom místě. Postaral se také se Zachariášem Smithem o zablokování krbů. Takže kdokoliv krom lidí z Longbottom Manor, Bradavic a Doupěte se do blackovského sídla nedostane. Proto to tak tak dlouho trvalo. Studentky si také umyslely, že nebohého a totálně zblblého skřítka Kraturu pohřbí na zahradě za blackovským sídlem. Podle Lenky Láskorádové si zaslouží každé stvoření místo posledního odpočinku. Je to až moc milé děvče.

Arthur luštil křížovku ze včerejšího Denního Věštce, kde se něho smutně a strhaně usmíval Popletal a hlásil nové úspěchy, při zadržovaní Smrtijedů na ministerstvu kouzel. Arthur nemohl do dneška uvěřit, co na ministerstvu rozjel jeho vlastní syn Percy, když topí jako krysy, takové je Malfoy a Nott. Amelie a Růfus mají přímo nevídané žně, pracují jako šrouby a výsledky jsou konečně vidět. Poslali už za mříže mimo Trofina Rowla, také Luciuse Malfoye, Goyla a Crebra a dokonce už proběhl proces s Pettigrewem a Popletal se musel veřejně omluvit Siriusi Blackovi, že dopustil jeho pobyt v Azakabánu a prohlásil Siriuse za největší justiční omyl od dob založení Ministerstva kouzel. To jistě Siriuse nesmírně potěšilo, když to včera četl a pak to četl Harry před Fénixovým řádem a Bradavickou armádou. Byl tím pádem svobodný, i když duch. Pak tam byl menší článek o hospitalizovaných žácích Zmijozelu u Munga a Pettigrevovo použití Impreia na ně. Vyšel také velký článkový elaborát, o ty víš o kom, jako jeho životopis od Rity a Remuse. To se četlo hodně dobře. Bylo to přímé a občas dokonce lechtivé díky Ritě Holoubkové, která na rozdíl od Remuse měla zkušenosti se psaním článků do Denního Věštce, takže až to Hadí prdel uvidí zelená vzteky jako ten jeho had Naginy, který na něho nenávistně čučel z klece.

Podle toho bratrance Harryho, Dudleyho, který před chvílí se za ním stavil a přinesl mu šálek kávy, tak toho hada to dost nasralo už včera a ztrestal dost své zbývající Smrtijedy s vnitřního kruhu Cruciem. Tomu hochu se to kouzlo nelíbilo, ale zatím nemohl nic dělat. Teď jeho syn Ronald a jeho snoubenka Nata někde zrovna pacifikují vlkodlaky, Harry je svojí Tenten a Sasukem v trollím doupěti a pouští na ně hady a kyselinu ze zásob Snapa. Jak řekli tak je to akce na odvšivení Hadí prdelky. Úsměvný název podle Arthura Weasleyho.

Jeho žena zase převzala kuchyni a paní Longbottomová čeká, až přejdou hodiny v bradavicích a s paní McGonagolové budou moct ničit tuto sbírku. Poslední akce dne se rozjede po obědě, kdy se v jednu hodinu odpoledne podle Moddyho mění směny na Azkabánu ohledně stráží. Takže jeho synové George, Fred, Charles a jistý Naruto Uzumaki a Seamus Finnigen vyčkávali na jejich bombovou chvilku. Prý Charlie natočí z koštěte ten výbuch jako takovou vzpomínku. To se všem rozhodně jako nápad líbilo. Arthur předtím viděl koule udělené z výbušné směsi, které připomínaly jisté Lenky Láskorádové pověstné ředkvičkové náušnice. Měli dokonce podobnou barvu. Severus Snape jim přichystal dávku mnoholičného lektvaru. Měl se proměnit v Alastora Moddyho, Amelii Bonnesovou, Kornelia Popletala, Johna Dalwische a Nymfadoru Tonskovou. Kluci losovali za účasti nestranného člověka rádoby notáře Anthonyho Goldsteina, kdo bude kdo. Nakonec si Fred zahraje dokonce pana ministra, zatímco George bude hrát Dalwische, Naruto se divně křenil nad tím, že má hrát madam Bonnesovou, kterou zná jenom od vidění a Seamus Finnigen skončil jako starý dobrý Moddy a nakonec Charlie bude létat nad Azkabánem jako hlídka v podobě jeho bývalé spolužačky Nymfadory Tonskové. Ten se tvářil jako boží umučení. Hermiona a Nata slíbily, že pomůžou Narutovi a Charliemu s nalíčením, aby připomínali věrně kopie Amelie a Nymfadory. Ti se tvářili kyseleji než po flašce octa.

V tom se otevřely dveře a vešel jeho syn Ronald trochu ve zkrvaveném hávu, ale bez jediného šrámu.

,,Tak a je to, už není vlkodlaka, který by sloužil, ty víš komu alias Hadí prdelce. Teď se na nich pomějí krkavci a vrány z okolí, to je jistý. Možná nějaký ten brouk a červ, to nevím." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech.

Arthurovi to nahnalo trochu strach, že jeho syn a jeho budoucí snacha zmasakrovali 8 vlkodlaků na žrádlo pro ptáky. Na druhou stranu, ty víš kdo přišel o dost velké rváče a zabijáky a to na jeden zátah.

,,Pak jsme spustili poplach, který tam byl, aby někdo od nich viděl, co se jejich vlkouši se stalo a mohl chudák referovat u svého pána. To ho velice potěší, že vlkouší jsou na kaši." Řekl Ron a sedl si vedle svého otce na židli.

,,Kde ta tvoje Nata Rone?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Ta je teď ve sprše, nemá ráda na sobě krev těch vlků. Až se toho zbaví tak mi řekne a my se vystřídáme. Mě tohle také není dvakrát příjemné. Hlavně to smrdí." Nakrčil nos Ron.

Arthur jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,Mám ti vzkázat od paní Longbottomové, že ti přišel dopis od Gringottovi banky. Máš si ho u ní vyzvednout." Řekl Ron.

,,Co to může být?" Ptal se sám sebe Arthur.

,,Však to tati uvidíš. Já to tady za tebe pohlídám." Řekl Ron.

Arthur tedy nechal křížovku a šel do pokoje, který patřil paní domu Augustě Longbottomové.

Zaklepal na dveře, a když uslyšel dále vešel.

Augusta byla za svým psacím stolem a vedle ní si na bidle čistil peří velký výr.

,,Ach konečně jste dorazil, pane Arthure, čeká na vás psaní. Nechala jsem ho skřítkem doručit z Doupěte." Řekla Augusta a podala mu psaní. Arthur si ho hned otevřel a otevřel ústa dokořán.

Za prvé bylo přepsáno na jeho a Molly konto celkem 1 000gaelonů v podobě rubínů od Harryho, pak dalších 590 gaelonů ze Sirusovi závěti přes jeho neteř Hermionu a ještě byli navráceny do majetku věci po jeho otci Septimovi, která dlouhá léta měla v zástavě Gringottská banka kvůli nízké částce na jeho účtu. Pro Arthura Weasleyho to byl takový šok, že si bez dovolení sedl na křeslo vedle paní Augusty Longbottomové.

,,Proč to Harry a Sirius proboha udělali, vždyť vůbec nemuseli?" Ptal se Arthur nahlas.

,,Ne oni chtěli Arthure. Jim jsou ty peníze celkem k ničemu a dobře vědí, že peníze jsou na nic, když není láska a tohle je minimum co vám mohli dát. Promluv si klidně se syny, protože ty podle mého vnuka také něco dostali a všichni. Nejsi to jenom ty a Molly." Řekla Augusta Longbottomová.

Arthur jenom polkl. Co si o všech těch darech má proboha myslet. Ten oblek, kravata, to kimono, fotky ještě považoval za docela vhodné dárky, které ho potěšily, ale tohle bylo na jeho vkus moc.

,,Ne, to nemůžu přece přijmout, to je moc." Řekl Arthur a kroutil hlavou.

,,Vezmi to prosím Arthure a konečně třeba uprav třeba své pravé Doupě. Určitě tam budeš mít brzy i vnoučátka, tak aby neříkali, že to vypadá jak chaloupka na muří nožce. Je určitě spousta věcí, které se tam dají vylepšit." Řekla Augusta Longbottomová.

,,Takto myšleno …" Arthur se odmlčel a zamyslel se.

V blízké době se jim s Molly narodí první vnoučátko a oni už kolíbku a další věci vyházeli, protože byli po sedmi dětech silně poškozené. Určitě nebude už Percy tak rozčílený a občas je se svou rodinkou navštíví, tak aby si to malé mohlo někde odpočinout a případně se vyspinkat, kdyby jim dal to malé Percy náhodou hlídat, což by Molly rozhodně ráda dělala. Také by měl rekonstruovat kurník a opravit okna, aby do domu nefoukalo. Jistě by se toho našlo hodně. A on získá čas, protože rozhodně Fred o víkendu krámek bude mít zamčený a on bude mít po 28 letech volné víkendy. Jaká lahoda nepracovat už pro Popletala. Včera napsal svojí výpověď a zítra mu jí odešle, jak slíbil Molly, která chtěla, aby to poslal ve stejný den v kalendáři jako ten, když tam začal pracovat tedy 1. června.

,,Dobrá, něco nechám do budoucna, ale něco použiji na opravy Doupěte a možná něco pořídíme našemu prvnímu vnoučátku. Molly si přeje vnučku. V tom případě by byl hezký dárek náušnice či nějaký šperk a vnukovi bych rozhodně pořídil pěkné hodinky, ale to čas ukáže, co to malé bude." Řekl Arthur.

,,Pak mám ještě jednu zprávu pro tebe, od Amelie Bonnesové. Prý už ví, že hodláš odejít z ministerstva a tak jedná o tvém odstupném s Popletalem. Přece jenom jsi tam byl stejnou dobu jako on. Tedy 28 let Arthure. Takže by ti měla připadnout 28 násobek tvého dnešního platu jako odstupné. Popletovali se to nelíbí, ale Amelie se spojila s Greengrásem a Tonskem a trvá na tom. Takže to skoro se stoprocentní jistotou dostaneš. Jednalo by se o sumu 1344 gaelonů, což je docela velká suma co Arthure." Řekla Augusta Longbottomová.

Arthurovi se zaleskly slzy v očích. Tohle nečekal, nějaké odstupné, ale za ty roky kdy dřel, aby uživil rodinu, ale rozhodně se mu to líbilo.

,,No a pak ještě jedna věc, ale tu máš si podle všeho vyřešit společně se svým synem Percyvalem osobně." Řekla Augusta Longbottomová.

,,Co mám zase řešit s Percym?"Ptal se Arthur.

,,Prej se jedná o jistou záležitost Albuse Brumbála, kterou Percy našel v bradavických spisech a kterou by chtěl v nejbližších dnech s tebou a Molly projednat. Sama nevím, o co se jedná, ale chce mluvit jenom s tebou a Molly. Nechce tam své bratry a už vůbec sestru, jenom vás. I pro mě podivné." Pravila Augusta.

,,Dobrá, zítra mu napíšu sovu a nějak se s ním domluvím. Jsem zvědav, co to bude? Poslední dobou mi novinky vybuchují pod nohama jako bomby hnojůvky madam Longbottomová." Řekl Arthur.

,,Ach ano slyšela jsem ráno od jisté slečny Changové, že váš syn Frederick to vzal extra hopem." Řekla Augusta Longbottomová.

,,To ani nevyjadřuje meritum věci madam. Já si z toho musel dát panáka. Sňatek bez zásnub, svatby jen tak díky jednomu starobylému lektvaru nějaké tetičky Eledory z Blackovské familie, který díky Fletcherovi si George omylem ukuchtil. Ještě, že ho nikomu neprodal, u Merlina dokážete si madam přestavit, co by to způsobilo." Řekl zdrceně Arthur.

,,Ano velmi dobře, katastrofu v kouzelnickém světě v podobě vdavek a dost možná spousty dětiček. Jedno musím uznat, ten váš George je nesmírně šikovný na lektvary, když zvládne tak starý a obtížný lektvar uvařit, dobře že si ho bere pod křídla Snape. Byla by ohromná škoda, kdyby to lektvarářské koště nevymetlo staré zelí v podobě těch lidí, kteří jsou lektvarářské radě nyní. Snape tímto nápadem rozhodně neprohloupí, když hodlá zaučovat nové lidi v oboru." Řekla Augusta.

,,To vím, také vím, že jsem u dvojčat vícekrát pochybil, měl jsem na ně udělat čas a podívat se pořádně pod lupou na jejich talenty a Achillovy paty a trochu je na ten dospělý život připravit. Jinak by to nedopadlo tak jak to dopadlo." Povzdychl si Arthur.

,,Každý dělá chyby Arthure i já musím přiznat chyby, které jsem udělala na Nevillovi a které musel napravovat druhý. Je to lidské Arthure."

,,Jo své otcovství jsem u dvojčat zvoral a podělal." Řekl až příliš sebekriticky Arthur Weasley.

,,No tak Arthure Weasley nedělej ze sebe samo soudce. Tak jim můžeš pomoci teď a zkus tu rádoby tvoji chybu napravit a ti dva nejsou tak přitroublí, aby nepochopili tebe a lidi kolem sebe, když Frederick se musí občas nekopnout, aby začal fungovat. Hlavně, neztrácej hlavu Arthure, život jde dál. Já musela také smířit s tím, že jsem už prababičkou." Řekla Augusta.

,,He a brzy bodu dědkem díky Percyvalovi. Je mi čtyřicet šest skoro sedm a cítím se příliš mlád, abych měl na klíně malé vnouče, ale nechci říkat Percymu, že mě tím zklamal. To chraň buch ne, sám jsem nebyl lepší. Jenom je to podobně jako s Fredem nárazové." Řekl Arthur.

,,Je dobré, že ses to dověděl a ne aby tě překvapil, jako mě překvapil vnuk rovnou malou Alicí, která chod, mluví a čaruje a hlavně kope starého nekňubu Alastora pořádně do prdele." Řekla se smíchem Augusta.

Arthur madam Longbottom chápal. Ta malá byla zápřah i na jeho plíce. Dorazila by každého vtipálka, jak mu vyprávěl Ron. Dorazila i Siriuse a to jí tenkrát nebyl ani rok. Malé Alici to myslelo víc než leckterému dospělému, na tu musel si člověk dávat dobrý pozor, aby nedopadl jako Severus, při té slavné flekaté snídani. To mu v paměti zůstane. Takže dokonce byl vděčný za výstup pana Kruma, který je o tomto informoval. Arthur si uvědomil, že jestli to vyjde, tak až na Verity a Mariettů budou všechny jeho snachy cizokrajné zboží. Francouzka, Bulharka a slečna z jiné dimenze. Možná mu to obohatí jídelníček. Od Naty se mu dostalo toho nejlepšího, co krom Molly měl a on si jí mohl jedině jako kuchařku vynachválit. Jeho synům procházela lásky žaludkem dřív než srdcem, jak to vypadá. Sice Arthur kapučínu neholdoval, ale každý má jiné chutě, tak proč ne.

,,Proto budu za rozhovory s Percym rád. Poslední dobou to nešlo nějak přes jazyk ministerstva a tak oběma ta změna jedině prospěje." Řekl a zvedl se křesla a šel s dopisem zamyšleně zase na svoje hlídací stanoviště.

Když tam dorazil, tak místo Rona našel Natu, jak popíjí šálek čaje. Tak když ho viděla tak přivolala rovnou rukou další šálek z kuchyně a z konvice modré barvy s malovanými ptáčky a také mu nalila čaj.

Jaké hodné děvče ta Nata.

,,Slečno Nato, mohu se tě něco zeptat?" Ptal se.

Ta jenom kývla a zase si trochu posunula ručník na hlavě, který asi měla asi kvůli tomu, že si myla vlasy.

,,Jaký je tvůj osobní názor no na rodinu Rona a mne, když mě po několika letech, kdy ti o mě jistě Ron všelicos vyprávěl, viděla v reálu?" Ptal se Arthur a posunul si svoje brýle trochu ke kořeni nosu.

Hinata vedle něho nasadila přemýšlivý výraz a dala palec na bradu a párkrát si tam rádoby poklepala, než odpověděla.

,,Ronův popis na vás pane Arthure se zase tolik nelišil, jak musím uznat, snad jedině jsem si vás trochu většího představovala jeho bratra Charlese a Percy v jeho vyprávění byl poněkud hubenější, ale možná je to tím, že to ještě neměl tu svojí Alexandru. Ta mu určitě podstrojuje a jak jsem zjistila, tak jste všichni hodně velké masožravky obecné a zelenina vám moc nejede."

Arthur se rozesmál. Nata byla upřímná a chytrá zároveň. Jo s tím masem měla pravdu a jemu také se zdálo, že Percy trochu od posledního setkání s ním přibral a nebyl takový vychrtlík. To, že měla trochu zkreslené představy o Charliem je možný, protože Ron a Charlie se moc často neviděli.

,,A slečno co si myslíte o mě doopravdy, jako o svém doufám budoucím tchánovi?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Jste rozhodně lepší člověk než můj otec a všichni mý strýčkové obecně, ale o nich darmo mluvit. Rozhodně máte srdce ze zlata a pro vaší paní choť a děti by, jste se nejraději rozkouskoval, aby jste pomohl každému. Jenom se mi občas nelíbilo, že nedokážete být na sebe sobecký a nedopřejete si vlastního potěšení. Třeba nové brýle nebo kabát, když to potřebujete. Víte, u nás v rodině se také šetřilo a až moc, přitom peníze byli, ale aby bylo šetřeno penězi na ošetření našich očí to nikdy. Jinak jste rozhodně dobrý otec a děláte ze svých chyb z komára velblouda." Řekla Hinata.

Arthur se zastyděl, že šetřil na vlastním zdraví, ale slíbil si, že už toto dělat nebude. Nata byla moudré děvče na svůj věk. Pak si vzpomněl na jednu věc ohledně jejího otce a ohledně případné svatby s jeho synem.

,,Slečno Nato a můžu se zeptat ještě na jednu věc ohledně vašich tradic ohledně svatby? Je také u vás ten zvyk vodit nevěstu?"

Nata trochu ustrnula, ale pak pevně odpověděla.

,,To ano, ale myslím, pokud nebudou nemocní, tak mi to slíbili hned tři muži, že by mě doprovodili a to je velké štěstí."

,,Koho pak myslíš, slečno Nato?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,První po mém zasnoubení mi to slíbil Gai, pak dokonce Asuma a když jste byli u nás v Listové tak mi to neočekávaně nabídl pan Moddy. Což mě udivilo, vždyť mě ten člověk skoro nezná." Usmála se vlídně Hinata.

Arthur Weasley se málem svalil ze židle překvapením a pak tiše pravil.

,,Alastor Moddy, ten Alastor Moddy?"Ptal se nevěřícně.

Nata jenom kývla.

,,To mě asi vezme čert, ten? Moddy? Co jste proboha, slečno, pro něho udělala tak dobrého, že má takový zájem vás dovést k oltáři?" Ptal se Arthur.

,,Sama nevím pane Arthure, sama nevím, chovala k němu hezky jako k ostatním, nic víc." Řekla Hinata a pokrčila rameny.

,,Asi ten starý bystrozorský krápník není zvyklý, když ho takto hezké mladé slečny obskakují." Řekl s ironii v hlase Arthur.

,,Možná, ale paní McGonagolová říkala něco v tom smyslu, že pan Moddy nemá rodinu, není to pane Arthure tak, že by se rád připojil nějak rodině k nám a k vám, aby měl nějaký pocit sounáležitosti a nebyl na stáří sám a někam patřil?" Ptala se Hinata.

Arthur se zazubil a dal ruku na tu Hinatinu.

,,Vy slečno, jste čtenářka lidských duší. Myslím, že jste přečetla nás za ten výlet všechny víc než my sami. Máte vzácný to dar. Ten vám hodně dá a je to jediný spolehlivý způsob jak si získat přátele a lásku." Řekl.

Hinata se usmála a odešla už s prázdnými šálky a konvicí zase do kuchyně. Arthur se za ní díval a jeho myšlenka byla. Jeho nejmladší syn našel vybroušený diamant ženy. Krásná, moudrá a laskává jak královna ta Hinata. Kdyby měla být v Bradavicích tak by se nejlépe hodila do moudrého Hagvaspáru.

Měla stejnou vznešenost jako bájná Rowena z Hagvaspáru.


	68. Kapitola 66 - Dělbuch, výbuch a buch

**Kapitola šedesátá šestá – Dělbuch, výbuch a buch**

,,Takže se můžeme přemístit kluci a holky na ministerstvo?" Ptal se Fred v podobě Kornelia Popletala i v typickém oblečení, které Amelie Bonnesová pořídila přes paní Malkinovou k této příležitosti.

,,Bratře mluvíš jako Popletal strašně. Tak se on nevyjadřuje." Řekl pro změnu George, který měl podobu Johna Dalwische a děsně mu byl podle jeho slov těsný kabát. Dalwisch si zkrátka neuměl vybrat ani pořádný kabát.

,,Tak to zkusím podruhé. Pánové a dámy, můžeme se prosím vydat na výlet do našeho kouzelnického vězení." Řekl Fred ve své nové podobě znovu.

,,Jo to zní lépe, alespoň jsi ženatý jako Popletal." Řekl Charlie teď v podobě Nymfadory Tonskové k jeho hrůze v rudých mini šatech a černém kabátku. Bill se se mu děsně smál, když si to oblékal.

,,Dovol, slečno Tonsk, já jsem šťasten." Napomenul Fred alias Popletal Charlieho v podobě Nymfadory, že to vypadalo dokonce jako by mluvil Popletal.

,,Tak přestaňte, máme práci." Řekl Seamus, který si zvykal na to, že mu ten lektvar vzal nohu a on má protézu. Čert vem Hermiony nápady, pomyslel si.

,,Je tu nějaký hic, já chci do chladu." Ozval se Naruto v podobě madam Bonnesové. Proč zrovna on dostal to nejhorší a to dámu v přechodu.

,,Jo chládek madam si dopřejeme v Azkabánu, ale musíme počkat na signál Moddyho a Kinsleyho, že je půda volná." Řekl Fred.

,,Jistě pane ministře." Řekl ironicky Naruto svým altem madam Bonnesové.

V té chvíli se vynořil z krbu nejprve Kinsley a pak Moddy.

,,Tak whisky rozdána a všichni teď trůní v Ediburgu v jedné hospůdce, kam jste je ráčili poslat neomaleně na pivo. Dnes začíná fotbalový zápas, takže tam bude v hospodě hodně mudlu a oni se neodváží se odsuď hnout, takže máte na cestu volnou do první poloviny zápasu, než bude pauza trochu se to vylidní. Hodně štěstí. Jinak jsme přepočítali vězně a jejich počet a není tam nikdo kdo by tam neměl být." Řekl Kinsley.

,,Já nechápu, jak to vás napadalo, ale je to dobré divadlo, poslat bystrozory na fotbal a nás do vězení." Řekl Seamus alias druhý Alastor.

,,To napadlo Deana ne nás. Jdeme." Řekl Fred a všichni vstoupili do krbu.

A tak se přemístili krbem do Azkabánského vězení.

Přistáli v rádoby v jeskyni, kde krom krbu a stolu a starého příborníku a kýblu nic nebylo.

,,Co je tohle za místo?" Ptal se Seamus tiše.

,,Centrála bystrozorů Azkabánského vězení ." Řekl George, který si nastudoval pořádně Siriusův plánek do hlavy.

,,Naruto vybal ty ředkvičky bombičky." Mínil Fred.

Naruto kývl a vzal půjčenou na tuto akci kabelku od Fleur a postupně vyndával bomby.

,,Seamusi ty máš podobu Moddyho a ten má prověrku pro dolní patra, takže nebude nápadné, když tam půjdeš. Na každém rohu přilep izolepou jednu bombu a pak jí přilep kouzlem také na střední zeď tam dole, kde ústí schodiště nahoru." Řekl mu Naruto a podal mu černou izolepu jako Azkabánské zdivo a tašku s logem ministerstva kouzel. Seamus vyšel dolů do podzemních pater svým nejrychlejším krokem Alastora Moddyho. Do posledních třech pater podzemního vězení tedy 8, 9, a desáté patro, kde byli nejhorší zločinci.

,,Georgi ty si vezmi tady 7mé podlaží, šesté a páté." Řekl Naruto.

Naruto viděl, že jemu je zbytečné něco vysvětlovat, protože ten plán četl podrobněji než Seamus a Fred do hromady.

,,Já a Fred si půjdeme obhlídkou čtvrtého, třetího. Popletal a Bonnesová vyvolají pozdvižení, takže si vás nevšimnou. Máme v plánu se podívat naposled za Pettigrewem." Řekl Naruto.

,,A vy slečno jdete nahoru do horních pater a pak vyjděte na rampu pro košťata a seberte si koště a vylétněte dostatečně daleko tak dvě stě metru, aby vás nezasáhly trosky." Řekl Naruto.

Naruto se podíval na hodinky a řekl.

,,Zbývá nám 27minut. Za dvacet vás tu chci mít zpět. Krom tebe Nymfadoro, ty vyletíš co nejvýš, abys to nafilmoval. Tak dvě stě metrů."

Pak šel rychlým krokem, co mu to šlo na podpatcích s Fredem na obhlídku a umístění bomb ve vězení.

Po pěti minutách se vysílacím přívěškem ohlásil dole Seamusovi.

,,Tak co Moddy jak ti šlapou hodinky?" Ptal se.

,,Přesně madam, přesně, umisťuji poslední na desátém. Funím jako Hagrid, potřebuji zhubnout." Hlásil Seamus Finnigen.

,,Tak hubni." Řekl Naruto a ozval se Georgi.

,,Jak padavko ti to běží, jako lišce nebo jako plži?" Ptal se Naruto.

,,Dobře jako liščeti, jenom bych potřeboval lepší boty. Jestli z toho nebudu mít kuří oka tak se budu hodně divit, už jsem v na sedmé štaci, vracím se, musím ještě kopnout Malfoye do zadku na rozloučenou." Odmlčel se George.

Ten šťastlivec pomyslel si vedle stojící Fred.

Naruto se pak ozval Charlimu.

,,Slečno všechno v pořádku tam nahoře?" Ptal se.

,,Tudle v pořádku tady je kosa, blíží si mozkomorská eskadra z moře asi dávali oddych po obědě nebo mají sraz vždy na oběd nad Severním mořem." Hlásil Charlie.

Naruto zapnul se na všechny přívěšky ve vězení a hlásil.

,,Poplach, mozkomoři se vracejí. Pospěšte, patroni by nás prozradili."

,,Dobře já jsem v osmém, jenom to zapojím a hned budu se činit, abych se dostal do sedmého ke krbu." Odpověděl na to Seamus.

,,Já jsem v posledním, v polovině nemůže nám trochu je zpozdit Charlie?" Ptal se George.

,,Já sem hotova a mohu vzlétnout, ale je zima a prší!" Hlasil Charlie.

,,Och děvenko přece nejsi z cukru?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Tobě se chce v tom lítat pane ministře?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Já v tom letěl v pátém ročníku a s kroupami jako famrpálový zápas Charlie. Vzlétni, zvládneš to." Řekl tiše Fred a dusal nahoru, aby pomohl z mozkomory.

Když tam přišel tak viděl už Charlieho ve vzduchu, jak svým malým patronem agamy odhání mozkomory.

,,Expecto patronům!" Zařval do bouřky.

Objevil se pavián a zařval stejně jako Fred, který vzal koště a vylétl jako střela nahoru. Hned prvního mozkomora skoro srazil a jednu mu vrazil do břicha. Mozkomor spadl na mořskou hladinu a potopil se dolů.

,,Redukto!" Křikl znovu a dal další pecku do dalšího Mozkomora, kterého to rozdělilo na dva kusy.

Bohužel mu díky tomu zhasl patron, ale pak se objevila záplava světla a skrz mraky v dáli se objevil fénix. Byla to Ré! Ona přišla na pomoc, pomyslel si Fred.

Začala křičet a klovat mozkomory do očí a pak se objevil ještě jeden plamen ještě zářivější. Objevil se druhý fénix. Fáweks opustil ředitelnu Bradavic a teď tu létal po boku své sestry Ré.

Pro Charlieho a Freda to byla úžasná podívana. Vidět dva fénixe je už vzácnost.

V tom se ozval Naruta hlas z přívěsku.

,,Frede doufám, že jsi nahoře, máme pět minut. My padáme domů, vy leťte nahoru a co nejvýš a natočte to. Nihao kluci." A odmlčel se.

Fred ukázal směr nebe a letěl výš než těch svých padesát metrů. Charlie a Ré a Faweks za ním, zatímco mozkomoři si jako hloupé ovce si mysleli, že utíkají. Oni neutíkali před nimi, ale před azkabánským výbuchem.

Vletěli do dešťových mraků, kde nebylo tak nevlídně a tam se zastavili. Fred kouzlem z Bradavické armády zjistil, kolik metrů nad mořem jsou a byli přesně 524 metrů. Tedy dostatečně vysoko pro výbuch a dostatečně nízko pro dopravní letadla. Pro letce na koštěti ideální výška.

,,Kolik času zbývá?" Ptal se vedle něho Charlie.

,,Jedna minuta. Zapni Ronovu kameru, ať všichni vidí, jak Azkabán jde dolů do hlubin!" Křikl něho přes déšť Fred.

Charlie kývl a vylovil ze sáčka Nymfadory brouka a tem nastavil obří tykadla a vzlétl. Začal natáčet.

V tom se ozvala velká rána, doprovázena další a další. Fred a Charlie si museli zacpat uši a držet se nohama na kotěti, jak to šlo. Ré a Fáweks se jich chytili, aby je to neodnesla následná vlna, která šla všemi směry. Bylo divný, že to broukovi vůbec nevadilo.

Pak to ustalo a Fred otevřel bázlivě obě oči a podíval se dolů, kde měl být Azkabán a tam nebylo vůbec nic. Jenom širé moře, které bylo celé neklidné a samá velká vlna. Fred si pomyslel. Tohle byla ďuha, kterou ještě nezažil. Sbohem Malfoy, Pettigrewe a Lestrengrovi hnijte v pekle za to, co jste provedli. Mozkomorové, kteří zbyli vyděšeně kroužily nad vlnami, a nevěděli asi co dělat.

,,Co s těmi čtyřmi zbylými mozkomory Frede?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Já bych je zatím nechal, můžeme je zpacifikovat později, jsou jenom čtyři není jich už 30 jako předtím, když jsme je tu měli." Mínil Fred.

,,Jo jednoho jsem zlikvidoval já a ty rovnou tři bratře, tohle by rozhodně originální Popletal nesvedl." Řekl Charlie a začali mu rudnou vlasy.

,,Ale ne musíme se dostat domů, už se měníme zpět." Řekl Fred.

,,No fuj, vypadám jako babochlap, díky tomu, že mě Hermiona oholila a pak mě namalovala. Hrůza." Řekl Charlie a letěl směrem k pobřeží s Fredem v dešti.

,,Nestěžuj si. Mě zase začínají být malé boty. Popletal má osmičky." Řekl Fred a prostě si boty za letu zul a ty skončily v Severním moři.

Vedle nich letěla Ré a Faweks.

,,Musím uznat, že mít tuhle hlídku je mnohem lepší než jsem zpočátku čekal." Řekl Charlie a díval se na ty dva fénixe.

,,Jo možná se u George usídlí i Faweks. Kam by šel, když Brumbál je proměněn v krysu a stejně skončí v lochu. Bude dělat takový rezervaci pro fénixe." Dodal se smíchem Fred.

,,Ta šťastná blecha, vlastnit dva fénixe, tak to se nepoštěstilo ani Flamelovi." Mínil Charlie.

,,Jo děsně vzácní ti ptáčci." Řekl Fred.

Konečně doletěli k pobřeží a tam přistáli v dešti a přemístili se s fénixy na ramenou do Longbottom Manor.

Tam si Charlie velice rychle vyzul střevíčky Nymfadory a hodil je do květin v zahradě.

,,Raději půjdu bos. Jak tohle Dora může nosit." Řekl a blaženě si vzdychnul, když jeho bosé nohy si stouply do bahna.

,,Jenom bys měl nějakou holku požádat o odlakovač na nehty." Mínil Fred, prohlížel s mírným znechucením bratrovy růžové nehty.

,,No Hermiona mi slíbila, že mi je odlakuje." Řekl Charlie.

,,No jo, ta stará ježibaba." Řekl Fred.

,,Ježibaba, to by jí muselo být sto let, do té kategorie tak jedině spadá tetička Muriel, Frede." Řekl Charlie když mířili zahradou Longbottom Manor do budovy.

,,Ona je ježibaba, sice není stará, ale dost podlá a Roník také, a všichni z té Listové." Řekl svůj názor Fred.

Charlie se rozesmál. Jo tak u jeho brášky Freda dostala Hermínka nálepku ježibaba to je tedy dobrý. Co mu ta rozkošná holka asi udělala.

,,Co je k smíchu ty drakobijci a odpaňovači, že se řechtáš jako kůň?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Odpaňovač?"Ptal se Charlie.

,,Och,tak o tobě se vyjadřuje Bill, poté co nás tam dole ta ježibaba označila jako zrzky a neví to díky Roníkovi." Řekl Fred.

Charlie se zase jenom uchechtl. Co Fredovi tolik na tom vadilo?

,,Jo s McGonagolouvou a Snapech v zádech a Moddym v předu Charlesi." Procedil mezi zuby Fred.

Charlie stále nechápal, co na tom Fredovi tolik vadí?.

,,Je to trapné a to díky tobě." Řekl Fred.

,,Ty se stydíš, že jsi dole zrzatý Fredíku nebo co? Tak si to dole obarvi třeba na černo, mě je to jedno." Prohlásil Charlie a otevřel dveře.

Fred se jenom mračil. S Charliem také nic není.

Za dveřmi tam už čekala Nymfadora a usmívala se.

,,Tak jste to zvládli i přeš ty mozkomory a buřinu kluci, dobře, dobře. Video jsme také věděli. To fakt nemohl nikdo přežít. Máma s tátou dali sbohem strejdovi Luciovi na dálku a je to vyřešeno. Brzy bude i ministerská tetička vdovou, ale ten bídák si nic jiného nezasloužil." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Jo a já bych rád převlékl a zbavil tohoto ohozu." Mínil Charlie.

V tom se ozval knips a blesk a Charlie a Fred létali kolem očí bludičky. Ozval se smích a na schodišti se objevil Colin Crevry s svým proslulým foťákem.

,,Ty Crevry, proč nás tu fotíš ty hajzlíku!" Láteřil Charlie.

,,Já dělám fotodokumentaci pro Harryho, z této mise, jak se zbavit Hadí prdele a tohle fotka patří k tomu. Tak se jejich šéf nebude alespoň nudit." Řekl Colin a prostě zmizel jako šotek.

,,Ten zmetek. Co proboha v té armádě máte za lidi?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,To nejlepší z nejlepšího, když jde o to někoho poslat k vodě Charlie a Colin je nejhorší fotograf, který se ti může dostat pod kůži. Ten číman jednou bude horší než Rita Holoubková, na to vsadím boty. Když zvládl vydírat Malfoye takovým způsobem, že nás nechával na pokoji. Jeho velká hodinka ještě nenastala. On toho dokáže víc. Colin je v tomto nebezpečný, pozor na něho Charlie." Varoval ho Fred, protože dobře věděl, že Colinu to pálí v hlavě trochu jinak než ostatním.

,,Ty poloviční boty? Co ten už v boji může svést?" Ptal se Charlie.

O jé, to byla chyba Charlie, pomyslel si Fred. Dobře věděl, že tu Colin ještě je. V příští chvíli visel Charlie za kotník a z pusy mu lezli slimáci a po nohách pavouci. A zase ozval knips a blesk a před Fredem stál Colin s foťákem.

,,Já ti dám poloviční boty Weasley, jestli ještě něco řekneš, tak tuhle fotku, kterou jsem právě udělal, pošlu do tvé dračí rezervace rovnou řediteli s nápisem důležité doporučené psaní. Schválně co na to řekne a jak dlouho se bude smát." Řekl Colin a hladil svůj foťák jako by to byl jeho mazlíček.

,,To bych si Charlie rychle rozmyslela." Řekla Tonsková a koukala na tu podívanou se slimáčím a pavoučím doprovodem.

Colin máchl hůlkou a Charlie přistál na zemi a přestali z něho lézt slimáci, jenom ti pavouci ho stále dost lechtali na nohách a ne se jich zbavit.

,,Tak co Weasley? Co jsem?" Ptal se Colin.

,,Ok jsi fotografická štika Bradavic." Udrtil Mezi zuby Charlie. Ten čtrnáctiletý zmetek byl horší než banda vos.

,,Jo to je už lepší a už mi nechoď pod nohy s polovičními botami Weasley." Řekl Colin a zase zmizel.

,,Matichoro co to je za kluka? To jsou všichni u vás všichni takový?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,No tak trochu Charlie, to víš, museli jsme se naučit sami bránit proti Zmijozelským pitomcům, kteří poslouchali Malfoye a pak Umbrigrové, která nám dávali tresty horší než Snape." Řekl Fred a vyhrnul rukáv své popletalovské košile. Tam na ruce měl vyrytý nápis ,,nemám dělat vtipy o profesorech" a to hezky do ruda.

Charlie zbledl a potichu řekl. ,,Kdo ti to prosím tě udělal?"

,,Umbrigrová, jestli to Roníkovi nezmizelo, tak to má také a Harry a Hermiona jak ba smet, nehledě na zbytek armády a možná hrstka dalších studentů. Museli jsme psát vlastní krví na jejích trestech." Řekl Fred a zase to schoval pod rukáv.

,,To je pravá ježibaba ta baba Umbrigrová." Řekla Tonsková a pak dodala.

,,Proč jsi s tím nešel za Pomfrejovou Frede?

,,Ono to nešlo zaléčit ani Pomfrejové. Umbrigrová na nás používala nějakou podlou magii, takže se do smrti toho nezbavíme. Doufám, že jí poté zavřou do nějakého vězení, když ne do Azkabánu." Mínil Fred.

Charlie, který si doposud myslel, že to s tou Umbrigrovou byla nějaká pitomost, tak najednou myslel, že Bradavice se tento rok proměnily snad ve vězení s mučírnou díky Umbrigrové.

,,A to jste nic neřekli Brumbálovi?"Ptal se Charlie, ale Fred se mu na to rozesmál.

,,Ty fakt nečteš naše dopisy, natož abys četl Denního věštce. Brumbál ze školy utekl, když ho Umbrigrová chtěla zatknout a to už před čtyřmi měsíci a od té doby řídila jako hlavní inspektorka Bradavickou školu. Brumbál se nás vzdal a utekl jako krysa Charlie. Pak jsme utekli my, protože si na nás zasedla. Nevím, jak přežívali ostatní ty dva další měsíce, ale asi ano, když jsme je všechny nalezli celkem v pohodě." Řekl Fred.

Charlimu se krve nedořezalo. To jako Albus Brumbál jen tak opustil školu! To snad ne.

,,Jo mimo toho, že zakázala famrpál, sdružování velkých skupin studentů, kroužky v Bradavicích a nám nebelvírským vycházky do Prasinek a v případě Deana dokonce návštěvy rodičů. Byli jsme tam zavření a poštu jsme skoro nedostávali, protože nám jí kontrolovala a zabavovala. Podle nás to už nebyla škola Charlie a tak jsme odsud zdrhli."

Charlimu se vařila krev v žilách. Jak tohle mohl Albus Brumbál a podlá krysa dopustit a kde nechala Minerva McGonagolová svojí odvahu a Snape svojí podlost, že to takhle nechali.

,,Ale nech to být. Brumála stejně vyhodí a Umbrigrovou zabásnou, takže bude škola zase v suchu. No Hadí prdel se bude stejně do příštího pondělí smažit v pekle." Máchl rukou Fred a šel se nahoru převléct. Přemýšlel, že si pak zajde na nějakou svačinku do jídelny. Ani sám nevšiml, že mu sedí na rameni Faweks. Ré zůstala dole a koukala se zvídavě na Charlieho a Tonskovou.

,,Takže budu mít extrémně paranoidní žáky kvůli té Umbrigrové, kteří si budou dost možná myslet, že je budu trestat takovými jizvami. Tak to bude fakticky zajímavý a pitomý." Řekla Tonsková a podívala se na dolů na Charlieho nohy.

,,Kde jsi nechal moje boty Charlie, ty byli skoro nový!"

,,Někde na záhonku Doro, byli mi příliš malý." Mínil Charlie.

,,Ty spratku nebelvírský!" Řekla a práskla ho přes hlavu a běžela zachránit své lodičky.


	69. Kapitola 67 - Draco Malfoy lituje

**Kapitola šedesátá sedmá – Draco Malfoy lituje**

Jsme v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel. Konkrétně v jedné komůrce, které by jedny děti považovaly za svůj pokoj a jiné za kamrlík či boudu pro psa v domě. Je to tu malé. V rohu je postel, která byla vyřazena už asi před nějakou dobu, protože jí chybí obě čela a typický strop. Pak je tu psací stolek, kterému schází spodní šuplík, na desce jsou všemožné čmáranice od předchozích majitelů. Pak je tu noční stolek, truhla, židle a skříň a to je vše, co v tom pokoji krom petrolejové lampy a okna je. Jediná věc, která nemá ošuntělý a zanedbaný vzhled je truhla. Je krásně provedená a je to vlastně velmi honosný kufr jednoho bývalého žáka. Draca Malfoye, který v pokoji teď sídlí. Ten tu je také. Je brzy ráno, ale nespí, ale kouká do prázdna stropu.

Přemýšlí o posledních dnech. Co se za posledních 8 dní stalo. Rozhodně nic dobrého z jeho pohledu. Přišel o vše. Za vším stojí ten Potter a Kratiknot ti pitomý mudlomilové a ten mudlák a bratranec Pottera Dursley! Na něho má Draco vztek teď největší. Někdo to také pěkně podělal a nevymýtil celou tu posranou mudlovskou ulici.

Draco cení zuby zlostí. Díky tomu táta je ve vězení a matka též a to je ještě rozdělili. Je všechny! Táta je v Azkabánu a matka je v Moretenu, jelikož pitomí frantíci jí chtějí mít tam za její překládání ve vězení a on musí pykat tady v Bradavicích. Zatracený podělaný Kratiknot a jeho plány.

O hůlku také přišel a už jí tady ve Velké Britanii nesmí vlastnit. Ještě ho hlídá věčně Filch nebo nějaký skřítek. Jo tady by se to mohlo přirovnat ke vězení také, jak tu s ním nakládají. Nemůže se pomalu ani hnout z této místnosti, protože hned vedle je ložnice Filche a ten má bohužel dobrý sluch a lehké spaní, jak první noc zjistil, když se chtěl z Bradavic vytratit.

Vycházky mu povolili, ale až od 1. června, což je až zítra, u Merlinova oka. Také dostal oficiální pergamen, že ho vyloučili ze školy. Taková nespravedlnost! To by Brumbál určitě nedovolil, aby on Draco Lucius Malfoy ze vznešeného magického rodu Malfoy takto dopadl. Až se vrátí z Japonska, tak určitě věci narovná do správných kolejí a bude zase po jeho, jako vždy.

V tom se ozvalo zaklepání na jeho pokoj. Draco vzdychl a šel otevřít, protože hůlkou už nemohl.

,,Pošta Malfoyi!" Zařval mu do uší Filch a dal mu balíček dopisů a zase mu zavřel dveře.

Draco se divil, co mu kdo posílá. Byli to hned čtyři. Jeden měl pečeť od ministerstva kouzel, další od jeho kmotra Severuse Snapa, další byla od Gringottovi banky a jeden měl pečeť, na které bylo napsáno Longbottomovská rodina a prioris reguli defendům. Draco byl klasiky vzdělán podle rodinné tradice, takže věděl, že to znamená, ti co chrání krále.

,,Co mi chce nějaký prašivý Longbottom?" Ptal se Draco a sedl si na postel, která zavrzala.

Odhodil ten dopis stranou a nejprve se pustil od toho od Ministerstva. Hned jakmile si ho otevřel, tak mu bylo, jako ho praštil. Nemožné, to si dělají z něho prdel, ne. Přečetl to podruhé a potřetí, ale nemohl uvěřit. Ne, ne, ne! Jeho otec nemůže být mrtvý. Bohužel to mělo pečeť a potvrzení jak od Popletala tak od Brouska. Nemožné prostě, přece, aby jeho otec, takový mocný kouzelník zemřel při přírodní katastrofě, která postihla Azkabán a smetla ho do hlubin Severního moře, jako domeček z karet. Tomu Draco nevěřil. Kouleli se mu slzy za tátu, i když nechtěl. Sletěl jako sup na dopis od Grinngotů. Tam bude určitě pozvání na dědické řízení nebo něco takového. Draco počítal, že z otcova majetku bylo něco nedotčeno a on bude na to moct sáhnout.

Přišlo zklamání a rozčarovaní nad tím dopisem. Jejich všechen majetek byl pečlivě zabaven Ministertvem kouzel. Jejich penízky fuč! Pozemky a drahé šperky a cennosti také. Celé mění Malfoyů bylo pryč a jejich trezor také! Pak mu sdělovali Gringoští skřeti, že nová dědička Blackovské rodiny po hůlce nikoli po koštěti se ujala svého majetku a založila mu účet na jeho jméno Draco Lucius Malfoy a dála mu tam menší jmění v podobě 49 gaelonů. Jak směšná částka, on je Malfoy, ne Weasley, aby ho nějaká Blackovská děvka sponzorovala. Pak mu tam psali, že potomek rodu Potterů mu dává 100 gaelonů jako podporu v nouzi na jeho nový účet a staré Blackovské sídlo v Londýně.

Cože jak je to možné! Potter není přece zdaleka plnoletý a podle všeho mimo Evropu někde v zatroleném Japonsku! Tak jak mu může poslat 100gaelonů?

Draca začalo zajímat, kdo je ta nová Blackovská dědička po hůlce! Věděl totiž jenom o dvou mužských Blacích a ti byli podle všeho mrtvý a bezdětný? Tak jak?

Víc nic se o té záhadné ženské dále nedověděl a tak napsal na pergamen z jeho školní soupravy do Gringotovy banky. Ještě dnes skočí do sovince a nějak to odešle. Přece musí vědět, kdo mu ten dal rádoby dar. Celé mu to smrdělo podvodem!

Pak se podíval na dva zbylé dopisy. Od jeho kmotra Severuse Snapa a někoho z Longbottomovic rodiny. Draco nepřepokládal, že mu to píše Neville Longbottom, ale možná je to Longbottoma bábinka, ale co ta by po něm mohla chtít?

Stejně otevřel jako první psaní od Severuse Snapa, o kterém vědě, že je na jejich straně. Otevřel si tedy dopis a začal si číst na hlas, protože od kmotra čekal velké věci.

 **Drahý Draco,**

 **obdržel jsem od Filliuse hned několik dopisů. Nejsem spokojen, s tím jak se zachoval. Spíše jsem pohoršen tím, co jsi provedl a nejenom svým rodičům, ale také koleji Zmijozelu. Takto hloupě se žádný člen Zmijozelu nezachoval. Tím nemíním tvůj výslech, kterému se nemohl vyhnout, ale to bylo jenom vyvrcholení tvé hlouposti, které by se nedopustil ani největší hlupák Mrzimoru nebo Nebelvíru, jenom aby byl k tobě pravdivý. Co tě napadalo se porvat s ministerským zaměstnancem Percyvalem Weasleym? Tak jedná mudla a ne kouzelník. Vidíš dost jasně, jaké to mělo následky. Z toho tě nevysekám ani já nebo Albus Brumbál. Ohledně Albuse Brumbála mám též špatné správy. Možná to už víš nebo ne, ale obvinili ho z krádeže peněz hned z několika trezorů včetně toho Bradavického a Potterova. Je teď vyslýchán na Japonské půdě a nevím, jak to s ním dopadne. Takže z této strany pomoc nečekej Draco. Ohledně tvé matky, tak bude mít v Moretenu zítra soud a já nebudu schopen se tam včas dopravit, takže bude na ní, jak se zachová. Dále nesu špatné zprávy od Temného pána. Někdo nebo něco zlikvidoval trolí tlupu a zbylé vlkodlaky, kteří byli na naší straně. Též někdo unesl toho hada, který má jméno Naginy a je mazlíčkem Temmného pána. Nikdo neví, co se s tím hadem stalo, ale pán je podle všeho velmi rozzuřen. Dále se určitě k tobě dostala zpráva, že se našla nová blackovská dědička. To je také pravda a hodně závažná. Je dcera Reguluse Blacka a jeho mladické nerozvážnosti. Je o málo starší než ty, ale už plnoletá. Nechodila do Bradavic, byla náhodně nalezena v Japonsku, kde je studentkou na škole, kde jsme na návštěvě. Ne není na Brumbálově straně, jestli se ptáš, ale spíš nakloněna Potterovi, který zjistil, že ho čtrnáct let Brumbál obíral o peníze a zlatý hoch Nebelvíru zuří, Draco. Oba si brousí pomstu Brumbálovi, protože ta slečna podnikla už dřív kroky než Potter a začala pátrat na vlastní pěst. Vytáhly na Brumbála dost neslušně řečeno špíny a hnisu, aby ho zabásli na hodně let. Bohužel ho chtějí Japonci pro svoje vězení, jako takovou ozdobu nebo co. Takže se sem už asi Brumbál nikdy nedostane. Já s dědičkou mluvil osobně a ta byla mnou přemluvena a následně i Potter k menší pomoci tobě na dálku. Víc pro tebe Draco v tuto chvíli udělat nemůžu. Díky bohu, měl jsem s mladším z Blacků dobré vztahy. Potter také se rozhodl předat sídlo, ale znáš ho Draco, ten není tvůj přítel. Takže ho dostaneš prázdné, ale považ, že je to nemovitost, s kterou jakmile dosáhneš plnoletosti tak ji dostaneš do držení a můžeš si s ní nakládat, jak chceš. Nic lepšího jsem nemohl z Pottera vytřískat ani já a to jsem byl milí na něho. To je vše co vím Draco a mohu ti předat. Takže nepodnikej zatím žádné kroky, dokud se nevyjasní situace. Pravděpodobně v příštích dnech by se měla vrátit do Bradavic profesorka Minerva McGonagolová a ta asi bude vědět, co se bude dál dít. To je z mé strany vše Draco.**

 **Opatruj se**

 **Severus Snape**

Draco z toho, co se dozvěděl, byl pramálo nadšen. Všechno se kolem něho začalo rozpadat. Jeho kmotr asi ještě nevěděl o otcově smrti a věděl jenom málo, aby Draco byl s tím spokojen. Jediná věc, která byla podle Draca zajímavá, bylo to, že Potter už nestál za Brumbálem a vyhlásil mu soudní válku a to po boku té Blackové o které si nevěděl Draco udělat obrázek. Rozhodně šla proti Brumbálovi, to bylo dobré, ale byla z pitomého Japonska a nestudovala jejich Bradavic. Byla cizinka, takže mu těžko pomůže víc než tou malou sumou. Také se mu nelíbilo, že si Japonští kouzelnici chtějí Brumbála u nich ve vězení. Kdo ví, jak to tam u nich chodí. Mírně divný byly také informace o vybytí trollů a vlkodlaků a asi úhynu hada Temného pana. Možná se jenom někam ztratil. No a trollové a vlkodlaci byli podle Draca druhořadí a zcela nepoužitelný. Byli pro ně jenom zastrašující prostředek pro větší věci, jak říkal otec. Hlavní byli vždy a vždy budou kouzelnici. Protože v magii je moc a síla, jak říkal otec.

Otevřel tedy poslední dopis od Longbottomů. Tam byl ještě delší než ten jeho kmotra a vypadalo to, že ho psalo více lidí na jednou. Draco si ho tedy znovu přečetl nahlas.

 _Draco Luciusi Malfoyi,_

 _jmenuji se Augusta Drusilla Longbottomová za svobodna Malfoyová a jsem tvá prateta. Jinak řečeno, jsem mladší sestra tvého děda Abraxase Serpentina Malfoye. Mým jménem a jménem mé rodiny ti chci vyjádřit upřímnou soustrast s tvojí ztrátou otce. Lucius můj synovec, byl mladý a nezkoušený kouzelník, který se vydal na scestí a byl zrazen těmi, komu on sám důvěřoval a teď ve středním věku na to životem doplatil. Žádám tě o jediné, nevydej se jeho cestou, protože na této cestě by tě nečekalo nic jiného než tvého otce. Smrt._

 _Augusta Drusilla Longbottomová rozená Malfoyová._

Draco byl rozčarován, nevěděl, vůbec že má pratetu natož, že je příbuzný z praštěným imbecilním Longbottomem. Hrůza a děs v Dracových očích. Následoval Dracovy povědomý rukopis, ale nebyl té osoby, kterou by očekával.

 _ **Draco Luciusi Malfoyi,**_

 _ **tady tvá teta Androméda, nejstarší z dcer Blackových. Jménem mým a mého manžela a dcery chceme vyjádřit upřímnou soustrast nad smrtí tvého otce. Lucius byl, nechci ti lhát, ne člověk slušný nebo upřímný a už vůbec hodný. Byl mi od samého začátku, kdy byl přiveden do našeho rodného domu navýsost protivný, a byla jsem ráda, že už jsem byla v té době už provdaná za svého manžela. Přesto, když jsem tě jedinkrát uviděla v kolíbce, tak jsem doufala, že ty budeš chytřejší a budeš po své mamince. Bohužel se tak nestalo a také stalo, že Lucius doplatil na svou skrz na skrz zápornou povahu. Budiž mu země lehká, ale teď k tobě. Pokud ti nedovolí o prázdninách setrvat na Bradavicích, tak můžeš zůstat u naší rodiny. Samozřejm, by jsi musel být milí k nám a sousedům tady u nás v mudlovské čtvrti, ale já bych s tím problém neměla tě ubytovat u nás. Jsi stále z rodiny po mamince Blacků a ty díky nové překvapivé dědičce zase narůstají na síle. Dej mi vědět, jak se rozhodl Draco, budu jedině ráda, když tě tu o prázdninách uvidíme s Teddem a Nymfadorou.**_

 _ **Tvá teta Androméda**_

Draco s tou štětkou mudláka nic nechtěl nic mít. To raději půjde pod most, než aby bydlel mezi prašivými a všivými mudly. Četl tedy dál.

 **Draco Luciusi Malfoyi,**

 **jmenuji se Adalbert Alexandr Greengrás z rodu Greengrásů a jsem právník, který byl přidělen tvé matce na prosbu tvého kmotra Severuse Tobiase Snapa. Vaše paní maminka je teď oficiálně zadržena v cele Moretenu na francouzské půdě. Měla asi mimořádné štěstí, že jí tam dali, jinak by jí postihla stejná pohroma, jako zastihla vašeho pana otce. Mým jménem upřímnou soustrast. Zjistil jsem od soudu ve Francii veškeré přečiny proti zákonu, kterých se vaše paní maminka měla dopustit a kdyby ji měli soudit tak je velmi pravděpodobné, že jí odsoudí na mnoho let. Francie a Velká Britanie a jejich soudním zástupcům se ozvala jistá dědička Blackovské rodiny, do které spadá vaše paní maminka od dětství a nabídla splacení jisté škody, kterou vaše paní maminka způsobila, když vaše paní maminka rozvede s vaším panem otcem. Musím vám tímto oznámit, že vaší paní mamince se to povedlo včas před smrtí vašeho otce a včerejším dnem se stala zase slečnou Blackovou. Také uznala dědičku Blackovské rodina jako právoplatnou dědičku a ta se pokusila její škodu zaplatit skoro celou. Přesto se celá škoda se nepodařila zcela splatit. Podle výměru francouzského soudu bude vaše paní maminka odsouzena k mírnému žaláři v Moretenu na rovných 7let. Nevím, jestli bude průchozí ten trest ještě snížit, ale toto je nejhorší možná sazba, kterou by vaše paní maminka mohla dostat. Po sedmi letech by mohla být volná, pokud tento případ nastane.**

 **K vašim službám**

 **Adalbert Greengrás**

Draco čuměl na drát. Čím dál více chtěl vědět, kdo je ta dědička Blackovského mění, co tak zásadně mu nadzdvihává madle. Sice mu vyřízla dost jeho matku z vězení, ale nechala jí rozvést s otcem. To bylo podle Draca sprosté vydírání. Nikdo se jen tak nerozvádí a Malfoyovi už vůbec! Další rukopis bezpečně poznal, ale byl poněkud jinačí, než ho znal. Byl takový přesnější a svižnější a hlavně jako by ten dotyčný najednou mnohem rychleji psal. Jako by měl najednou vypsanější ruku. Jestli tohle byl Potter, tak musel předtím psát nějaký elaborát.

 _Malfoyi,_

 _Nikdy jsem tě neměl rád a nikdy jsem se tím netajil. Už od prvního setkání jsi mi byl asi tak sympatický jako můj strýc Vernon, tedy vůbec. Už tím, jak jsi se povyšoval nad ostatní kouzelníky a jenom kvůli svému bohatství jsi je považoval a za opice a odpadky. Bohužel jak jsem slyšel a četl, tak to teď čeká i tebe. Tato potupná existence. Neměj mi to za zlé, když to nazvu božím osudem, protože právě mudlové mají takové rčení, že boží mlýny melou pomalu, ale jistě. To znamená asi tolik, že smůla ke každému jednou přijde a ne pokaždé rychle odejde. I já jsem byl zrazen člověkem o kterém jsem si myslel, že je všemocný a vševědoucí, ale on nebyl ani jedno a byl jenom jedno a to manipulativní zloděj a dost možná je i vrah. To zatím nevím jistě. Takže doufám i pro tvoje svědomí, že ses nějak neupsal Brumbálovi. Je to stará vypelichaná krysa, které lže, jak hubu otevře a přitom se usmívá jak archanděl Gabriel osobně. Nic není na něm pravé a Mia Blacková na něj našla všelicos a to už pátrá dost dlouho. Celých pět let si tu práci dala a teď to dává do chodu, aby se to konečně rozjelo. Pan profesor Kratiknot a madam Pomfrejová jí pomáhají díky přímluvě paní profesorky McGonagolové, kterou málem kleplo, když se všechny Brumbálovi krádeže zjistila. Takže možná už příští rok bude ředitel někdo jiný. Mia je hodná holka, sice má šibeniční humor a má zálibu v ostřejším jídle a ostrých frázích, ale jinak je fajn. Nabídla nám všem zůstat na jejich škole a já po té co sem zažil v Bradavicích jsme se Ronem, Herminou a Nevillem a nesmím zapomenout na Ginny zůstaneme ne této škole až konce školní docházky. Žádný Brumbál mě nepřinutí změnit vícekrát školu, takže můžeš si být jistý Malfoyi, že mě už jen tak nepotkáš. Stejně tak Ronalda Weasleyho a Nevilla Longbottoma či Hermionu Grangerovou a Ginny Weasleyovou. Máš od nás svatý pokoj. Kdybys chtěl v jakékoliv záležitosti nás kontaktovat, tak to dělej prosím přes paní profesorku McGonagolovou. Jinak si ode mě dostal Blackovské sídlo v Londýně po Siriusovi Blackovi. Já tam nehodlám žádném případě bydlet, takže klidně si dělej s ním, co chceš. Mě je to ukradený._

 _Naviděnou někdy jindy v jiném životě_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Ps: Mám tě pozdravovat od Rona a Ginny. Máš se naučit šít, abys dokázal zašít svoje věci. Najdeš něco v knihovně o šití podle Hermiony._

Draco byl tímto dopisem zrovna od Pottera rozčarován. Potter, Weasley, Grangerová a Longbottom fuč? Nadobro z Bradavic a to nic neprovedli. To je sen, nebo hodně podivná realita. S kým se bude handrkovat a hádat. S Thomasem a Finnigenem není řeč, ty serou na něj jako, na placatý kamen, a teď ještě zmiznou tihle. To tu bude nuda, pomyslel si Draco Malfoy a nejednou litoval, že se toho tolik semlelo. Jeho život už nikdy nebude jako dřív. Co si teď počne?

Ne on to takto nenechá, ještě díky Potterovi a Blackové nějaké prachy má a o prázdninách tady zadarmo nedělá a jak řekl otec. Malfoy nikdy neztratí peníze, aby je znovu nezískal zpět.

Draco se rozhodl toto obrátit na svojí stranu. Musí to udělat, ale chytře a dobře, aby se to neobrátilo, jako teď vůči k němu. Věděl už, že na Brumbála se spolehnout nemůže a Temmný pán s ním nebude chtít nic podnikat poté, co jeho rodiče ho tak zklamali. Ne musí hrát teď za sebe a sám. Přemýšlej Draco, co můžeš udělat a co ještě ne. Musí vyčkat, až mu bude 17 a do té doby trpět tady i když nechce. Jak říkal otec, někdy musíme dělat pro kouzelníky, co nechceme, abychom mohli je pak řídit.

Draco se zašklebil. Jen počkejte on Draco Lucius Malfoy, vám to časem oplatí.

Teď napíše samotnému Popletalovi a bude požadovat pro svou osobu sirotčí důchod ze strany svého otce. Tak jako to kdysi vyřizoval otec pro jeho kmotra, jak vyprávěl. Má přece na to právo nebo ne. Ten činí, jestli se Draco nemýlil nějakých 12 gaelonů na měsíc až do jeho plnoletosti, ale když si to nastřádá, tak z toho vznikne slušná suma. Také místo, aby požádal tetku Andromédu a o azyl, tak spíš požádá o azyl na prázdniny někoho z jeho spolužáků, jakmile bude mít k nim přístup. Také by se měl dovolit se podívat do Blackovského sídla a podívat se na jeho stav. Když už mu ho Potter tak lakonicky dal, tak musí vědět, jak s tou nemovitostí naložit. Jeho otec nadbytečné domy jeho rodiny nahromaděné v průběhu století pronajímal kouzelníkům za velmi slušné ceny. On by tím mohl také začít. Je to v Londýně a tam je o byty a domy u kouzelníků nouze. Všechny více majetné rodiny stejně bydlí mimo Londýn, ale třeba někdo by projevil zájem. Kdo ví?

Chtěl se pustit do pasní, když zabušil na dveře Filch a zařval.

,,Stávat Malfoy, snídaně! Za třicet minut jdeme za práci." Řekl Filch ve dveřích a do rukou vrazil tác s miskou smažených vajíček se slaninou a dva krajíce chleba a sklenici pomerančového džusu a jablko k tomu.

Ach jo, pomyslel si Draco. Ještě, že tohle končí, zítra bude moct s ostatníma ke stolu konečně. Nebaví ho jíst takto o samotě. Jo ještě jeho nedobrovolná práce asistenta toho chcípaka Filche. Včera například musel pomáhat s nějakou komodou, která se rozpadala za pochodu. Všechno, co určil Filch, musel s ním nosit na vatru, takže po večeři hned zajel do postele, jak byl udřený. Roztrhl si přitom košili, kterou dostal od matky k Vánocům. Byla z pravého hedvábí. A to netušil, co ho čeká dnes. Během jeho snídaně dopsal dopis a dal ho do obálky. Jestli bude mít čas, skočí do sovince, aby ho nějaká Bradavická sova odeslala. O svého výra Arese přišel stejně jako o hůlku a všechny knížky týkající se kouzlení a lektvar přísady do nich. Zbylo mu jenom oblečení a psací potřeby a pár věcí jeho osobní potřeby. Doufál, že dnes ho pustí pod pořádnou sprchu. Včera byl příliš unavený, aby se umyl.

,,Malfoyi do práce dneska nás čeká starý nábytek z pátého patra." Zařval hlas Filche a otevřel mu dveře.

Páté patro pomyslel si Draco, tak to bude fuška to vše nosit až před famrpálový stadion. Proč to neudělají skřítkové! Ne ti byli poslaní jako dohled pro skupiny žáků a jim pomáhal jenom jeden. Jak nefér. On by si nejraději sedl a komandoval skřítky jako doma, ale tady by za to dostal jedině od těch potvor přes zadek a na to mu po prvním takovém výprasku přešla chuť. Tak šlapal do schodů za Filchem a litoval, že se porval zrovna s Percym Weasleym. Neudělat to, tak by měl ještě svůj majetek a jenom by měl na chvíli barevné vlasy. To by nebyla taková škoda, jako to co se stalo díky tomu. Bohužel už to nevrátí, ale on neztrácel naději. Ono ho něco jako nápad osvětlí.

Došel v závěsu Filche do pátého patra a se svolením se vzdálil na záchod. Tam potkal známou osobu. Malého vlezlého Crevryho jak se opíral o dveře jednoho záchodu.

Ten spratek mu, ale neodpověděl a dál tam stál. Dracovi to bylo divné.

,,Crevry!" Křikl.

Až teď Crevry reagoval a otočil vyděšeně na něho. Draco nejprve jeho výraz nechápal, ale pak se podíval na záchod kam se Crevry omráčeně hleděl. Draca polil pot a vykulil zděšením obě oči. Tam na záchodku seděl jeho spolužák Teodore Nott . V ústech měl vraženou svou hůlku a tekla mu z úst krev. Oči dokořán a vysvlečen jako by potřeboval na velkou. Bledý a mrtev a na zdi napsáno. ,,SYN ZRÁDCE!" jeho vlastní krví.

Draco vyletěl na chodbu a jediné co ho napadalo, bylo křiknout.

,,Stala se vražda.!"

Nikdo ho neslyšel a tak letěl jako střela do ředitelny. Tam také nikdo nebyl a tak ho napadla jedině tak ošetřovna. Pomfrejová by nikdy školu neopustila. Jakmile tam doklopýtal tak na vyjevenou madam Pomfrejovou a Lilith Monnovou vyštěkl.

,,Někdo zabil na záchodech v pátém patře Teodora Notta."

Pomfrejová proti němu pozvedla hůlku a pak ho pouty spoutala a sama tam vyběhla. Lilith Monnová se něho mračila. To si ta mudlovská špína myslí, že to udělal on nebo co. On by Teodora nikdy nezabil.

Čekal s tou holkou na ošetřovně hodně dlouho. Hodně dlouho, skoro hodinu. Pak tam přišla Pomfrejová a za ní stála Banbrigrová s Kratiknotem a před nimi levitovala nosítka s mrtvým Teodorem.

,,Poppy co ti Denis Crevry vše řekl?" Ptal se Kratiknot.

,,Byl v šoku, ten chlapec, div se nezvracel, když vytahovala panu Nottovi jeho hůlku z krku. Takové barbarství zabít takto mladého člověka. Až se to dozví Severus, tak bude řádit jako devítihlavá saň." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Už jsem mu poslal zprávu." Řekl profesor Kratiknot.

,,Je do toho nějak zapleten ten spratek Malfoy?"Ptala se Banbrigrová.

,,Tentokrát Charity ne, bohu dík, to už bych ho před vězením ani já neochránil. Přednější je zjistit kdo to tomu chlapci takto udělal a proč to udělal. Zabít člověka při potřebě je nemístné a ohavné." Mínil Kratiknot.

To tentokrát musel mu dát Draco dát za pravdu.

V tom vběhla do ošetřovny Septima Vectrová a měla zděšený výraz.

,,Stalo se něco velice ošklivého u Munga, někdo zabil Gregoryho Goyla a Vincenta Crebra ve spánku v jejich nemocničním pokoji. Nad postelí byl stejný nápis, ale ne jejich krví, ale nějakou barvou, nebo čím. V pokoji bylo Smrtijedské znamení. Hrůza oni zabíjejí už i vlastní děti." Rozplakala se Septima Vectorová.

,,Ší Ší Septimo, uklidni se. Musíme chránit především ostatní děti, ať jsou z jakékoli rodiny, to je přednější. Musíme podat zprávu Minervě a ostatním. Musíme začít jednat. Možná jsme zničili dost, ale musíme uchránit školu a studenty. Je to na šachovém poli král, jak říkal pan Weasley."

Draco nevěděl, co tím Kratiknot myslí, ale měl hrůzný pocit, že je on na řadě. Všichni jejich otcové byli ti, kteří se dostali k výslechu a dostali se do vězení. Kdo ví, co si o nich teď Temmný pán myslí.

,,Jak to chceš udělat Filliusi?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Svolej svojí kolej Septimo do Velké Haly, ať tam jsou všichni do hodiny. Nech prohledat sklepení skřítky. Dávám ti jakéhokoliv skřítka Bradavic, aby se prohledalo celý. Poppy ti zjisti jak pan Nott přesně zemřel a kdy. Charity přivolej Amelii a Růfuse do Bradavic a také jim řekni, co se tu stalo. Vím, že mají hodně práce, ale tohle je čerstvý, takže vrah pana Notta tu ještě může být." Prohlásil pevně pan Kratiknot.

Pak přešel spoutanému Dracovi a zrušil kouzlo.

,,Vidíte pane Malfoyi, co všechno může v této válce způsobit váš přešlap. Doufám, že litujte, že jste svěřil informace svému otci dostatečně, protože vězte, že tohle pouhý začátek."

Draco sklopil hlavu a hleděl smutně na svého mrtvého spolužáka. Ne tohle nechtěl. Nechtěl, aby byl jeho otec mrtvý, nebo aby byli mrtví Teodore, Gregory nebo Vincent. To u Merlina a Morgany nikdy nechtěl.

,,Pane Kratiknote …já ….myslím, že jsem…další….na..řadě." Řekl tiše Draco.

Pan Kratiknot se k němu otočil zády a povídá.

,,Dost možná máte pravdu pane Malfoyi. Tady není pro vás dostatečně bezpečno, jak jste viděl. Bradavice se staly válečnou zónou, aniž bychom to chtěli."

Na chvíli se odmlčel.

,,Je za potřebí Bradavickou školu stejně jako vás ochránit. Budu muset povolat sem armádu Bradavic. Očividně ten váš Temný pán pro nás známý jako Tom Raddl nás chce napadnout a je mu jedno, že tu je budoucnost kouzelnické Velké Británie." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Armáda Bradavic?" Ptal se Draco. Co to jako mělo být?

,,Ano, nevěděl jsem, že to bude takto brzo, ale Tomovi asi rupli už všechny pojistky v kebuli a hodlá to rychle ukončit. Schválně tohle jsem chtěl vyzkoušet od doby, co jsem to dostal. Jak to říkal pan Weasley?" Otočil se něho Kratiknot a držel v rukou divný přívěšek s ve tvaru mince s nápisem FK1919.

Vzal jí do rukou a řekl ,,RED"!

Mince začala zářit a pak z ní vystřelil rudý paprsek, který prošel sklem.

Pak vyšel o chvíli později z ní další paprsek a Dracovi vypadly málem oči. Předním stála paprsková obrazovka a z ní viděl překrásnou ženu.

,,Slečno Yuhi nastali problémy." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ano máme to už v potazu ty dva hochy, které je zavraždili ve vaší nemocnici u Munga." Řekla ta žena.

,,Tak to si připište tady na Bradavicích další osobu. Právě byl naleze Teodore Nott v na záchodech chladnokrevně zvražděn za použití vlastní hůlky." Řekl jí Kratiknot.

,,O tom zatím nevíme, dobře pane Kratiknote, předám to dál, jinak se začali v noře seskupovat lidé Toma Radlla. Smrtijedi si dávají sraz u své hlavy, jak to vypadá. Ibiky a Kiba to sledují. Chystá se něco velkého pane Kratiknote. Uvolněte raději krby, abychom mohli projít k vám na hrad. Jakmile bude potvrzený útok, tak vám dám vědět a po našem příchodu povedeme ihned organizovanou evakuaci školy. Nikdo krom zaměstnanců, kteří budou ochotni bojovat, nesmí na škole nikdo zůstat. Pomocí přenášedel je přemístíme na bezpečné místo hlídané řádem fénixe. Lidé z řádu tam budou už čekat." Řekla ta žena v obrazovce.

Kratiknot to vše odkýval a slečna ještě pokračovala.

,,Pane Kratiknote, právě mi potvrdil útok na Bradavice Kiba s Ibikym. Radll má u sebe 66 Smrtijedů a 7upírů a je značně rozčílený. Podle všeho máte mezi studenty Smrtijeda. Tímto vás kolegyně Minerva McGonagolová vyzývá k odstranění Smrtijeda a evakuaci školy. Čas letí, pane Kratiknote, budou tam podle všeho do čtyř hodin." Řekla ta žena a obrazovka zhasla.

Kratiknot na nic nečekal a přivolal si nejbližší pohárek a máchl pákrát rukou a zařval do něho.

,,Poplach Amelie! Chci jednotky bystrozorů do Prasinek. Chystá se útok na Bradavic. Ať je tam každý, kdo je u bystrozorské jednotky a je mi jedno jestli má dovolenou nebo svatbu či pohřeb v rodině. Bradavice, ty se musí uhájit."

Pak se otočil na dost už vystrašeného Draca.

,,Pane Malfoyi tady nemůžete zůstat, bude tu bitva, co nevidět." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Kam mám jít a jak to, to že ta ženská zná Pottera?"Ptal se Draco.

,,Pane Malfoyi věci jsou trochu složitější, než jste doposud věřil a já teď nemám čas, abych vám to vysvětlil. Musíme evakuovat školu a uvítat armádu, schyluje se k boji." Odpověděl mu Kratiknot a vzal ho za rameno a už ho vláčel pryč z ošetřovny. Cestou potkaly madam Pomfrejovou.

,,Poppy zabal pana Notta a ostatní, co jsou na ošetřovně a pečlivě. Musíme to přesunout na bezpečné místo. Bradavice budou za tři hodiny a padesát pět minut atakovány Tomem Radllem."

,,A co Albus, ten nepřijde?" Ptala se zděšeně madam Pomfrejová.

,,Kašlu na Albuse Brumbála musíme s armádou Bradavic a bystrozorským oddělením školu uchránit sami." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Ale…" Madam Pomfrejová byla přerušena duchem skoro bezhlavého Nickem.

,,Bitva, já bitvy rád pane Kratiknote."

,,Nicku, vyhlasíš poplach v Nebelvírské věži, tímto je vyhlášena evakuace školy. Voldemort jde k nám a mi ho zastavíme Nicolasi." Křikl na něho Kratiknot.

Nick zvedl hlavu, napřímil se a odletěl směr Nebelvírské věž.

Kratiknot ještě křikl na něho.

,,Nicolasi a řekni to i ostatním důchům, všichni žáci, ať se seskupí po ročnících v svých společenských místnostech krom Zmijozelu, ten ať se seřadí ve Velké Hale."

Pak se otočil zase na Draca a řekl.

,,Vy se mnou pane Malfoyi, musíme do ředitelny a pobrat tam co nejvíce věci na přeměnu v přenášedla. Čas nám běží."

A tak Draco běžel nebo spíš klusal po boku pana Kratiknota do ředitelny, kde vykouzlil pan Kratiknot pytel a narval do něho vše možné co vlastnil Albus Brumbál.

,,Pane Malfoyi, teď vezměte ten pytel a pojďte za mnou. Uvítáme Bradavickou armádu v tajné místnosti."

A tak Draco zase spěchal za Kratiknotem do sedmého patra k tapisérii s těmi trolly, kteří tančí balet a už si myslel, že Kratiknot se zbláznil, když tam začal běhat kolečko. Objevily se honosné dveře a Kratiknot je mávnutím hůlky otevřel.


	70. Kapitola 68 - Komnata největší potřeby

**Kapitola šedesátá osmá – Komnata největší potřeby**

Draco spatřil Velké Hale podobnou halu, kde visely vlajky všech kolejí a ještě tam byla jedna vlajka jemu zcela neznámá. Byl na ní vyšitý list a v něm našitý zvláštní znak a kolem dokola byly další zvláštní znaky. Uprostřed haly byl obří krb s Bradavickým erbem a po stranách krbu malé sošky kanců. Takový krb nikdy Draco na Bradavicích neviděl.

,,Přišel čas, doufám, že jsou připravení." Řekl pan Kratiknot a vyndal z kapsy krabičku a do rozdělaného ohně hořícího v krbu nasypal hodně letaxového prášku.

,,Longbottom Manor." Křikl.

Oheň jako na povel vzplál zeleně. Kratiknot ustoupil od krbu, jelikož z něho hned začali vylézat lidé. Draco je v první chvíli vůbec nepoznal. Měli na sobě černé, hnědé nebo zelené oblečení a na hlavách masky. Ne jako ty, které měl jeho otec Smrtijed. Byli se zvířecím motivem. Poznal rozhodně lišku a vlka, ale pak už mohl jenom typovat.

Celkem několik tuctů vystoupilo z krbu a až pak si Draco uvědomil, že někteří mu připomínají spolužáky podle vlasů, které jim koukaly z masek.

,,Vítám Bradavickou armádu na bojišti." Řekl Kratiknot a podal si ruku s jedním černovlasým chlapem, kterého, ale Draco nepoznával.

,,Co tu dělá on?" Ptal se další chlap, zrzek s maskou nějakého ještěra.

,,Nebojte ten je neškodný, jenom upozornil na mrtvolu svého spolužáka." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Přesto se mi nelíbí, že tu je, aby sem neposlal Smrtijedy." Řekla jedna žena s krátkými hnědými vlasy a maskou lišky.

,,Nebojete slečno, to by si udělal sám zle. I pan Draco Malfoy se domnívá, že po něm jdou." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Je to pravda Malfoyi?"Ptal se ten černovlasý chlap.

Dracovi byl nějak ten hlas povědomý, ale nedokázal říct, komu patří a tak jenom kývl.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že už zabili Crebra a Goyla a tady Notta, což jsou synové těch, kteří skončili u výslechu, tak je dost možný, že se chtějí zbavit i tebe Malfoyi, tomu bych i věřil, ale jak si nalezl mrtvolu Teodore Notta mi není jasný. Připadá mi to až jako moc velká náhoda." Řekl brunet s maskou medvěda.

,,To nenalezl on." Ozvalo se ode dveří. Stal tam udýchaný Denis Crevry.

,,Denisi?" Ptal se menší kluk s maskou nějaké ryby a Dracovi bylo jasný, že je to Colin Crevry . Ten měl takový pisklavý hlas a Draco se divil, že mu nepřeskakoval.

,,Ano já, jsem ho tam našel a také vím, kdo ho zabil. Ta holka je svině, že jí není rovno. Nemáme tu dočinění s Smrtijedem, ale Smrtijedkou lidi. Zrovna jí drží sedmáci a paní profesorka Vectorová v šachu, ale ona se brání. Potřebují pomoc jí spacifikovat a také léčitele. Zranila paní profesorku Banbrigrovou." Řekl udejchaně Denis.

,,Merde." Řekl jeden chlap, ale moc francouzky to neznělo, podle Draca.

,,Kdo to je Denisi?" Ptal se jeden blonďák, kterého Draco také neznal.

,,Flora Frome sedmý ročník, už plnoletá a se znamením. Vectorová jí odhalila." Řekl Denis.

Draca polil pot. Tohle, že udělalo to prkno ze sedmého ročníku, které vždycky koktalo. Neskutečný, nemýlí se náhodou Crevry.

,,Nemýlíš se Crevry náhodou? Jak by mohla zabít Teodora Notta a ještě Vincenta Gregoryho u Munga?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byla tam její starší sestra Violeta Malfoyi. Dostali jsme zprávu od Susan tety, zrovna jí ohledně toho vyzpovídají v tajné místnosti na Ministerstvu. Někdo by měl dolů do sklepení, nevím, jak dlouho to tu zmijí udrží." Řekl Denis.

,,Jen počkejte, slečno Fromová, jdu si to s vámi vyřídit osobně, vraždy ve své koleji netoleruji." Řekl hlas z té skupiny a do popředí vstoupil chlap a sundal masku a sekl s ní o podlahu.

,,Weasley kašlu na schovanou." Řekl Severus Snape a vyrazil do svého hájemství ve sklepení.

Draco koukal div živý na svého kmotra. Kam se poděly jeho vlasy a jeho bledá pleť a jak může být tak rychle být z Japonska zpět.

,,Jak chcete pane Snape, je to vaše volba, Ruko běž s ním a zaléči paní Banbrigrovou. Pak jí přenes do Longbottom Manor a vrať se." Řekl ten chlap s maskou ptáka a pak řekl.

,,No Rone s tou maškarádou ti to nevyšlo, nech to být. Tak ať vědí, kdo jsme. Malfoyji můžeme pak vymazat paměť."

Ten zrzek s ještěří maskou zavrčel jako vzteklý pes a sundal si masku. Ostatní ho následovali a Draco vyvaleně koukal na lidi kolem něho. Byl tam Potter a spol., ale jak to, že vypadali starší a kdo byli ty krásné ženy s blond a černými vlasy a co v té kavalerii dělal kmotr a jeho tetka Androméda a její manžel a sestřenka Nymfadora a nehledě na to, jak to, že tu byly holky z jeho ročníku ze Zmijozelu Debrom a Fletcher a jeho pitomý strejček.

,,Nazdárek Malfoyi, tak jak si užíváš toho být chudý jako kostelní myš?" Ptal se brunet, kterého na rozdíl od Weasleyho a Pottera Draco nepoznal.

,,Kdo jsi a jak to, že je Potter najednou starší a co tu dělá můj kmotr? Neměli jste být náhodou v Japonsku?" Ptal se vyšachovaně Draco.

,,Vysvětlíme později, po bitvě, Malfoyi. Věci se notně zkomplikovali díky tobě. Teď je přednější evakuovat školu a tím pádem i tebe. Takže šup s tebou do ohně. Odnese se tě to do Longbottom Mannor. Tam budeš v bezpečí." Řekl Potter a vzal ho ne zrovna šetrně a vrazil ho do krbu.

,,Tak to by bylo zatím s Malfoyem vše. Oni si ho tam pohlídají." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak a co teď Harry?"Ptala se Ginny.

,,Kolik hodin zbývá do útoku, Nato?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tři hodiny a 25minut." Řekla Hinata.

,,Fuj ten čas rychle běží. Rone teď je to na tobě." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok, do toho. Tati ti jdi s panem Kratiknotem najít Percyho, Alexandru a zbylé členy personálu a ten sem přesuňte. Nechci mít tu krom paní Vectorové vás pane Kratiknote, Snapa a Minervy McGonagolové nikoho z učitelského sboru a to ani Filche či Pincovou. Jestli půjdou, nebo nepůjdou po svých, to je mi jedno, ale ať jsou pryč." Řekl Ron.

Arthur Weasley a pan Kratiknot odešli z komnaty největší potřeby.

,,Hermiono přeměn ty předměty, které přinesl pan Kratiknot na přenášedla a pak je dej po čtrnácti tady Treycy Daivisové, Denisi, Hannach a Mariettě. Vaším úkolem je dohlédnout na evakuaci jednotlivých kolejí do Longbottom Manor. Pak se vraťte a já vám dám nové úkoly." Zadával další úkoly Ron Weasley. Hermiona se hned dala do produkce přenášedel do Longbottom Manor.

,,Katie ty si vezmy koště a leť do Prasinek a spoj se s bystrozorským oddělením. Ať se utvoří kohorta kolem cesty do Bradavic až k sovinci a viaduktu do Bradavic. Vždy jednotka kolem pěti lidí na 100 metrů a ať se skryjí. Smrtijedi je nesmějí vidět. Zbylí bystrozoří musí evakuovat Prasinky a jejich obyvatele. Pak se vrať." Řekl dál Ron a Katie Bellová vyletěla zatím po svých z komnaty největší potřeby jako mastný blesk.

,,Remusi ty jdi kolem dokola školy a posil štíty na oknech. Jestli se pokusí Smrtijedi proniknout okny, tak ať je to praští a odletí jako ty, když ses chtěl dostat na hřbitov v Listové." Řekl Ron.

Remus Lupin se zamračil, ale nic neříkal a odešel.

,,Seamusi s Natou a Narutem se přeplujte na lodi přes Černé jezero a nastražte tam zbytek výbušnin kolem dokola. Minové pole ať tam je přímo dokonalé. Jestli půjdou Smrtijedi tudy tak, ať je to oslabí." Řekl Ron.

,,Rozkaz šéfe." Řekl Seamus a uchechtl se. Nikdy by předtím nevěřil, že Ron tu bude nakonec rozdávat rozkazy, on si myslel, že to bude Hermiona nebo Harry. Odešel s Narutem a Hinatou udělat peklo pod nohami Smrtijedům.

,,Zachariáši, Bille paní McGonagolová a pane Kopále vy zkontrolujte všechny štíty kolem školy, jestli není někde nějaká díra. Pak je posilte kolem viaduktu a směrem od loděnice." Rozdával rozkazy dál Ron.

,,Aj aj, kapitáne Weasley." Salutoval Dádel Kopál a šel společně s ostatními na svou práci.

,,Susan jdi do kuchyně a řekni všem skřítkům, aby se ozbrojili, že Bradavice budou napadeny. Ať se brání zuby nehty a obsadí všechny vchody do Bradavic."

,,Dobrý nápad Rone, spolehni se, to provedu hladce." Řekla Susan.

,,Harry ty sežeň všechny duchy Bradavic a řekni jim, ať vystoupají do nejvyšších pater, nebo rovnou na střechu a hlásí případné smrtijedské letce a ty upíry jestli ti neřádi poletí." Řekl Ron.

Harry Potter na nic nečekal, už běžel a to rovnou i s Denisem, který nesl pytel s přenášedly do Bradavické společenky.

V tu chvíli se objevila ve dveřích komnaty madam Pomfrejová a před sebou levitovala tři nosítka. První byla zahalená černým pytlem. To byl Teodore Nott. Na dalších ležela Lillith Monnová, která si zlomila dnes na čtyřikrát nohu a na posledních sténala bolestí paní profesorka Banbrigrová a měla ruku v pásce a přes pásku jí crčela krev.

,,Vemte je letaxovou sítí do Longbottom Manor, kde je pan Snape a Ruka?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ti jsou dole pane. Severus tam organizuje evakuaci své koleje a ta blondýnka by tu měla co nevidět s tou mrtvolou té zabijácké žačky." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a poslala nosítka s Nottem krbem.

,,Dobře, Ruka se o vás postará. Jděte tady, by jste madam přišla k úhoně." Řekl Neville.

Madam Pomfrejová byla tak omámená zprávami, že se ani nezeptala, kdo Neville vůbec je.

,,Frede a Georgi vy tu máte někde ukryté zde ještě zásoby?" Ptal se Ron.

Ti kývli.

,,Dejte je kolem dokola hlavní věže a dejte tam tenhle mechanizmus." Řekl Ron a podal jim broučka, který vypadal jako beruška.

,,Ten když dám povel tak bude fungovat jako zapalování. To upíry a další nestvůry dost vyděsí. Dnes se tu bude konat ohňostroj." Řekl Ron.

Fred a George se na sebe usmáli a vylétly z místnosti stejně rychle jako Katie Bellová.

Tou dobou sprintoval z místnosti už i Nicolas Debrom a Hannach Ambottová a Hermiona dělala poslední přenášedla pro Hagvaspárské žáky.

Ron se podíval na hodinky a konstatoval. ,,Tři hodiny a deset dvanáct minut."

Spojil se přes přívěšek se svým otcem.

,,Tati jak jste na tom?"

,,Celkem dobře už jsme poslali za vámi Percyho s Alexandrou, madam Pincovou a pana Filche a teď to pan Kratiknot vyřizuje Ponomě Pýtrové." Ozval se hlas Arthura Weasleyho.

Ron kývl a spojil se Hinatou.

,,Rone zrovna vyplouváme, na druhém břehu budeme za deset minut." Řekl mu hlas Hinaty a tak to Ron přerušil.

Pak se spojil s Harry.

,,No jsem v hlavní věži kámo a vyřizuji to s duchy, zrovna jsem viděl na schodišti Freda a George, jak letí někam dolů."

,,To je dobře Harry ti připravují případný uvítací ohňostroj." Řekl Ron.

,,Ok až budu hotov, tak se za tebou rovnou přemístím." Řekl Harry a odmlčel se.

Ron se podíval kolem sebe, koho tu ještě má.

,,Deane ty ji do Astronomické věže a pober tam všechny ty koule té můry a udělej z nich závaží v podobě pytlů. Třeba ty Connere jdi s ním, ať jste rychlejší. Zavěšte je pak na schodiště nad vstupem do Velké haly." Řekl Ron.

Ti dva se si na sebe neusmáli a vypadli směrem Astronomická věž.

V tom se objevil ve dveřích Percy a Alexandra.

,,Klidně běžte do Longbottom Manor. Percy ty tam zůstaň u krbu a střež ho." Řekl Ron.

Percy jenom kývnul a proběhl kolem Rona s Alexandrou a kufrem kdo ví čeho do krbu.

,,Angelino s Alicí poberte všechna košťata v okolí a přineste je sem." Řekl dál Ron.

Ty dvě kývli, odběhli také pryč.

Ron se otočil svého bráchu Charlieho.

,,Ty Charlie s tady s Kibou a Ibikym jděte k hranicím se Zakázaného lesa a udělejte tam příkop kolem Hagridovy hájenky až sovinci a začátku viaduktu do Bradavic. Pěkně ostrý a udělaný kouzly a zastřete ho, aby zmizel v roští." Řekl Ron.

,,Fího jde se na věc Akamaru." Řekl Kiba, nasedl na svého obřího psa, vyzvedl tam i Ibikyho a Charlieho, který byl trochu z jízdy na obřím psu nesví.

,,Ven Akamaru." Křikl Kiba a pes s nimi vystřelil z komnaty jako kůň.

Málem cestou srazil Ruku s levitujícím pytlem s Florou Fromovou a Severuse Snapa.

,,Tak Debrom dorazil a rozdává přenášedla. Prváci jsou už pryč z Bradavic a Smrtijedka potlačena a zneškodněna." Hlásil Snape.

,,Tři hodiny a pět minut." Řekl s úsměvem Ron.

Pak se spojil s Remusem.

,,Jak jste pane Náměsničníku se zasklíváním?" Ptal se.

,,Dobře Rone, začala mi pomáhat Septima Vectorová. Máme hotovou vstupní halu a Velkou halu i s kuchyní a přilehlými komnatami teď míříme do Západního křídla hradu." Odpověděl Remus.

,,Nic moc Naměsíčníku, posílám vám pomoc, aby se to zvládlo." Řekl Ron a otočil se na ostatní.

,,Tonsková, pane Tonsku a paní Tonsková pomozte prosím se zajištěním oken v Bradavicích a pak se přesuňte do Severní věže a koukejte, jak je na tom Bystrozorské oddělení." Řekl Ron.

Tonskovy kývli na srozuměnou a odešli pomoc s ochranou Bradavic.

Mezitím se Ruka přemístila i s tou mrtvolou do Longbottom Manor.

,,Pane Snape vy se svými žáky s Bradavické armády jděte znovu do sklepení do vašich komnat a nalijete všechny lektvary do sudů. Udělejte z nich špinavé bomby a pak ty barely dokulte k cestě k loděnici." Řekl Ron.

,,Weasley tohle není ani trochu hezký, co na ně chystáte." Mínil Snape.

,,To není, ale tohle válka pane Snape a v ní si nehrajeme jako malé děti." Řekl Ron.

Snape kývl a pak pokynul ke slečnám a Garthovi a ti s ním odešli do sklepení.

V Tom se objevila ve dveřích madam Pincová s ní Arabella Figová s přepravkou s její kočičkou a Argus Filch s velkým kufrem a další přepravkou s paní Norisovou.

,,Klidně jděte. Nebojte, na druhé straně budete v bezpečí." Řekl Ron.

,,Hlavně nezničte školu." Řekl Filch, když kolem procházel.

,,To rozhodně nemáme v plánu." Řekl na rozloučenou mu Neville.

,,Tři hodiny přesně." Řekl zase Ron.

,,No za hodinu jsme toho stihli hodně." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo víš, co čeká tebe sestřičko?" Ptal se Ron a trochu nakrčil obočí.

,,Ale jistě, Schikamaru, Parvati a Pamdo se mnou. Bude se loupit." Řekla Ginny a zmínění za ní vyrazily.

V tom se objevil v komnatě Harry Potter.

,,Tak hotovo kámo, nahoře jsou ještě Fred a George a instalují rachejtle a petardy, jak jsi jim řekl." Mínil Harry.

,,Teď se Harry přemísti do Prasinek a posil kolem nich štíty o tvoje blesky. Jestli se tam vydá nějaký Smrtijed, tak, ať je z něho škvarek. Hermiono jsi hotová tak jdi s ním a to samé udělej s famrpálovým stadionem Bradavic." Řekl Ron.

Harry vzal Hermionu za pas a v tu ránu byli oba pryč. Ron se pak otočil na Anthonyho Goldsteina.

,,Ty Anthony jdi do všech věží a uzavři vchody do nich. Jestli tam přistanou Smrtijedi na košťatech, tak je to notně zbrzdí, než se přes to dostanou. Madam Vance vy půjdete s ním." Řekl Ron.

Emilie Vancová se šklebila. Nelíbilo se jí, že musí poslouchat tak mladého člověka, ale šla. Přece její alta máter podobě této školy byla v ohrožení.

,,Ty Mungusi jdi hlídat s Kinsleym Sovinec. Ten zvládnete doufám ve dvou. Kdyby, jste viděli přesilu tak utečte. A také vypusťte všechny sovy, výry a další ptactvo. Byli by v ohrožení." Řekl Ron.

,,Proč zrovna sovinec hlídat?" Ptal se Mungus tupě.

,,Proč asi, je to rozhledna do okolí a je tam výhled na křížovou chodbu. Smrtijedi by mohli odsud pálit na nás bez pozvání." Řekl Ron.

Mungus se zamračil, pak si vzpomněl, jak jako mladý pozoroval závistivě spolužáky, kteří tam líbali své holky. A tak běžel pryč pohlídat to místo s Kinsleym.

,,Dvě hodiny a padesát minut." Řekl Ron.

Ve dveřích se objevila, jakmile to dořekl paní profesorka Pýtrová s kufrem a za ní klopýtala profesorka Sinastrová a nesla také kufr.

Jenom kývli na pozdrav a prohnaly se kolem nich jako bouřka do krbu.

V těsném závěsu se objevil Denis Crevry.

,,Úkol splněn Rone. Nebelvírští jsou všichni v suchu v Longbottom Manor." Byl zpocený jako koroptev, jak sprintoval z Nebelvírské věže sem.

,,Výborně Denisi, dvě hodiny a čtyřicet sedm minut." Řekl Ron.

Pak se spojil zase se svým otcem.

,,Tati jak jste na tom s panem Kratiknotem?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Dobře jenom Sybila nějak nechce spolupracovat a tak jí posíláme na nosítkách s Hochovou a Bablingovou. Ještě nám zbývá Hagrid." Řekl přes přívěšek Arthur Weasley.

,,Výborně, to jde lépe, než jsem si myslel. Bohužel nemůžeme přemístit Binnse, ale to je jedno." Řekl Ron.

Ron se spojil s Dudleym v Longbottom Manor.

,,Tak jak Dudley se to u vás plní?" Ptal se přes přívěšek Ron.

,,Připadám si jako na nádraží. Těch děcek je tu poměrně dost a co ty mrtvoly, snad nejste už v boji?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Ne, Dudley, ale došlo tady k incidentu. Jak je na tom madam Banbrigrová?"Ptal se Ron.

,,Celkem dobře, ta Ruka a madam Pomfrejová jí zaléčily ruku, ale prej ještě pár dnů bude trvat, než bude ta ruka plně funkční. Jinak mám vyřídit, že Nebelvírští dorazili ze Zmijozelu je tu první až čtvrtý ročník z Mrzimoru první až třetí a z Hagvaspáru dorazili už druháci." Řekl přes přívěšek Dudley.

,,Dík za správu Dudley." Řekl Ron.

Ron se spojil s Erniem Mcmilienem v tajné místnosti v Longbottom Manor, který dával pozor na Hadí prdel, co má v plánu.

,,Ernie tak co, jak se má naše Hadí prdelka?" Ptal se.

,,Šikuje se a organizuje se. Trolly a vlkodlaky sice nemá, ale má na své straně těch sedm posraných upírů a také vyzvedla si odněkud odporné nemrtvé a nějakého divného obra bez levé ruky. Fakt hnus. Jo ještě převzala kontrolu nad těmi čtyřmi mozkomory, kteří zbyli z útoku na Azkabán. To je vše co má u sebe." Řekl Ernie.

,,A má nějaký plán?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano a nepotěší tě Rone. Já nevím kde je to, ale chce se dostat přes podzemní prostory a zaútočit ze Zakázaného lesa, kam se hodlá za hodinu a půl přemístit." Řekl Ernie.

,,Tajemná komnata Ernie, je ta prostora v podzemí. Ten hadizmrd se chce vrátit do své špeluňky. Neboj, to mu neprojde. Zatím se měj Ernie a dávej pozor na to, co se tam děje." Řekl Ron.

Ron se hned otočil na Sasukeho Uschiu.

,,To bude za chvíli s Harrym tvůj úkol Sasuke. Harry tě přemístí do Tajemné komnaty pod tímto hradem a ty usadíš všechny hady, krom Issy, které dokážeš přivolat a kteří se tam svou velkostí vejdou." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže to sklepení napěchovat hady, tak aby tam nikdo nemohl?" Ptal se Sasuke.

Ron kývl a hned se spojil s Harrym.

,,Kamaráde jak si na tom v Prasinkách?" Ptal se.

,,Tady už jsem skoro hotov. Naštěstí je tu madam Bonnesová a ta velí jako Tsunade když má svojí náladu po špatném pokru. Bystrozorové jsou už rozmístěni a Katie už letěla zpět k vám." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá co nejdříve sem se přemísti. Hadí prdel chce sem vlézt tajnou komůrkou v podzemí. Musíme jí zabezpečit." Řekl Ron.

Mezitím se do komnaty přemístila Hermiona a také sem došla Hochová s Bablingovou a Travilovou, která byla spoutaná kouzelnými pouty na nosítkách modré barvy.

,,Ok kámo, do pěti minut mě tam máš." Řekl Harry a odmlčel se.

,,A co mám podniknout jako já?" Ptal se Terry Bott. On a Lee Jordán, Levandule Brownová, Lenka Láskorádová, Justin Finch-Fletchli a Cho Changová byli jediní, kdo ještě nedostali svůj úkol.

,,Ty Botte ke skleníkům s Nevillem a Levandulí a Lenkou. Vyndejte ty nejhorší rostliny ze skleníků a dejte je před bránu. A Pak se usaďte před oba Severní vstupy a vyčkejte, až vám řeknu." Řekl Ron.

,,,Jdeme trochu dělat zahradnické práce." Řekl Neville a už je vedl pryč.

Ron pak se spojil s Remusem.

,,Jak jsi Náměsičníku na tom?" Ptal se znova.

,,Už to skoro máme krom věží v Severním křídle, kam jdeme teď." Řekl mu do přívěšku Remus.

,,Dobrá Remusi, až to bude hotové, tak jdi na viadukt mezi severní a jižní částí Bradavic na strží a tam vyčkej, kdyby se tam chtěli dostat, tak je prostě znič. Klidně použij i černou magii. Dnes tě za to žádný soudce nebude soudit." Řekl mu Ron.

Bylo slyšet jenom vzdychnutí a Remus se odmlčel.

,,Dvě hodiny a třicet minut." Řekl Ron.

Do komnaty vešel pan Weasley a pan Kratiknot a nesli nosítka se svázaným Hagridem.

,,Nechtěl opustit Bradavice a prej až přijde Brumbál. To by čekal příliš dlouho." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Dobře tati přemísti ho do Longbottom Manor a vrať se s panem Kratiknotem sem." Řekl Ron.

Oba prošli tím ohništěm do bezpečí.

,,Lee, Justine a Cho vy jděte na druhý viadukt mezi jižní a severní částí, který je blíže loděnici…." Ron byl přerušen Angelinou a Alici, které přinesly spoustu košťat, které před sebou nesli.

,,Jo a vemte si košťata. Dost možná je budete potřebovat. Ještě tady Victor s vámi půjde." Řekl Ron a hodně se přemáhal oslovovat Kruma jako Victora.

Tato skupina také odešla na své stanoviště. V tom do komnaty se přemístil znovu Harry Potter a vzal za ruku Sasukeho a v tu ránu byl pryč, skoro se ani nedotkl podlahy, jak byl rychlý.

,,Ty Hermiono se přemístí za příkop kolem Hagridovi hájenky a vyvrátí z kořenů první řadu stromů v Zakázaném lese, tak aby zbrzdily Smrtijedy. Tak jako tenkrát, když jsme byli oba v Mlžné." Řekl Ron.

Hermiona pokývala hlavou, zmizela.

Ron byl teď v komnatě sám a tak zavolal, jak je na tom Nata.

,,Rone zlatíčko mi jsme skoro hotový, ale obloha se mi nelíbí. Asi nám do toho sprchne. Bude to trochu blátivé." Říkala mu přes přívěšek Nata.

,,Tak ať sprchne Nato Bello." Řekl Ron.

,,Až budete hotový tak se se rozestavte kolem zdi od viaduktu kde bude Remus u výstupu do k hradu. Naruto klidně přivolej Kyubiho. Budeme ho potřebovat ve třímetrové verzi kvůli těm pijavicím. On je pozná na první pohled na rozdíl od ostatních." Řekl Ron.

,,Jistě Ronaldýno jak si přeješ." Řekl z dálky Naruto.

Nata se odmlčela a Ron přemýšlel, koho má obvolat dál. Napadl ho Bill. Jak si vedou se štíty.

Když se ozval, tak mu Bill rovnou odpověděl.

,,Vyřízeno brácho. Všechny skupiny v obraně zalátané. Jak to můžete se Smithem vydržet. Ten kluk horší narcis než Malfoy." Stěžoval si Bill.

,,Toho teď Bille nech být, a přesuň se do hodinové věže, až ti příště dám vědět tak je rozezvoníš všechny zvony, aby všichni věděli, že jde Hadí prdel." Řekl Ron.

,,A co já a Dádelus a pan Smith?" Ptala se Minerva z Billova přívěšku.

,,Vy paní McGonagolová jděte prosím do křížového koridoru a střežte jako oko v hlavě i panem Dádelem a Zachariášem. Pokuď se něco zvrtne, tak ten kdo vás požádá o pomoc, tomu jděte na pomoc." Řekl Ron.

Přívěšek se odmlčel.

V tom se objevil v komnatě Harry a i Hermiona.

,,Skvělý dvě hodiny a dvě minuty." Řekl Ron.

Z krbu vylezl pan Kratiknot a pan Weasley.

,,Mám sdělit, že všichni z Mrzimoru a Zmijozelu už dorazili, z Hagvaspáru zbývá šestý a sedmý ročník." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Výborně, to jede jako na drátkách." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak je na tom Malfoy a ostatní ze Zmijozelu, žádná revolta?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne klid, madam Longbottomová to zahasila velice rychle a on si na ní netroufne bez hůlky. Jsou tam všude možně po sídle rozsazený a madam Longbottom se spojila s ministerstvem, které v pohotovosti a je tam jenom pár úředníků. Jinak je uzavřené a pohotovostní stav je i Příčné ulici." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,Takže tam nejsou všichni bystrozoři mezi Prasinkami?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne jenom asi jedna polovina Harry, tedy 50 bystrozorů a ostatní hlídají Příčnou ulici, kde jsou zavřené krámy i Grinngottova banka a dále Ministertvo kouzel, aby tam někdo nevlezl. Popletal se podle všeho zašantročil hlídat britského premiéra, ale ten asi moc ochrany nepotřebuje. Má tem svojí ochranku a posílil jí o dva odstřelovače podle Amelii. Jenom pro sichra. Kdybychom prý chtěli, tak nám pošle helikoptéru s raketovýma střelami, nebo jak se ten stroj jmenuje." Řekl pan Weasley.

Harry se usmál. Jo kdyby byla nouze nejvyšší tak to použijí, ale podle něho to nebude třeba. Ještě se zeptal pana Kratiknota.

,,Kde skladujete čisticí prostředky a tyhle věci jako prací prášek a prostředek na mytí nádobí."

Pak Kratiknot se zamyslel.

,,To bude něco u Arguse a něco je v komoře za spíží v kuchyni."

,,Tak mi to ukažte pane Kratiknote. Budeme to potřebovat také." Řekl Harry.

Pan Kratiknot kývl a už šel s Harrym ven.

,,Tak stromy jsou vyvrácené z kořenů a Charlie, Ibiky a Kiba na místech. Jestli přes to bude někdo lézt tak ho sestřelí jako holuby k obědu." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Výborná podívaná." Řekl Ron.

V tom se do komnaty přihnala Hannach Ambottová a Nicolas Debrom.

,,Konečně jste dorazili. Hodina a padesát minut." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,,Hannach ty posil tým u skleníků a připoj se k Nevillovi a ty Debrome skoč k loděnici a posil tým tam. On tě pan Snape někam zařadí." Řekl Ron a Hannach a Nicolas zase zmizeli mu z očí.

,,Ještě zbývá Marietta z Hagvaspáru, já fakt nechápu, že mám za švagrovou." Řekl Ron sám pro sebe.

A tak zase zkusil Dudleyho v Longbottom Manor.

,,Tak co Dudley už jsou všichni?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano před chvílí jsme podle všeho uvítali delegaci sedmého ročníku té koleje pro chytré, další už nebude. Personál také dorazil a paní Weasleyová se tě ptá, jestli má pro vás vařit oběd nebo ne?"

,,Ne jenom ať se skřítky uvaří oběd pro ty, co tam jsou. My si obstaráme jídlo tady." Řekl Ron.

,,Hermiono skoč do kuchyně a se zbylými skřítky, kteří nejednou do boje něco rychlého připravte, co by se dalo hodně rychle sníst a zasytilo dopolosyta a dodalo co nejvíce energii." Řekl Ron.

Hermiona kývla a zmizela z komnaty.

Ron vytáhl notes a zapsal si, takže podle Snapova seznamu má Hadí prdel teď 66 Smrtijedů, sedm upírů, jednoho obra bez jedné ruky, a ….Ron se zarazil a raději se spojil s Erniem.

,,Ernie kolik má Hadí prdel nemrtvých?" Ptal se.

,,No já neviděl, ale nějaký Smrtijed mu hlásil tři tucty. Tak to asi sedí snad." Odpověděl Ernie.

,,Dík, o ty se postarám sám. To nejsou Madarovy pitomci nemrtvý." Řekl Ron.

Vyšel sám z komnaty největší potřeby, která zmizela a vydal se do hlavní haly. Tam potkal Mariettu.

,,Ty Marietto jdi do hlavní věže za svým manžílkem a Georgem." Řekl Ron.

,,No jo ty švagříčku." Zašklebila se Marietta už si to rázovala nahoru.

Ron se podíval na hodinky. Bylo na nich půl jedenáctý dopoledne. Podle toho co viděli ještě v Longbottom Manor tak má začít útok za přesně třicet minut, ale na Hadí prdel nikdy nebyl spoleh, že by šla přesně na čas a tak to mohlo začít kdykoliv.

Ron vyšel ven z bradavické vchodové síně, kde čekaly už zastřené pytle a Dean a Conner. Na nádvoří seděl Ibiky na balvanu a čistil si nehty od hlíny.

Ron šel dál až k mezi hrad a Zakázaný lese a sedl si tam na čerstvou trávu a utrhl si stéblo a dal si ho do pusy a čekal.

Hned mu ozval z hlavní věže přes přívěšek George.

,,Hej ty magore, co tam tak sedíš, jsi na ráně. Já fakt nehodlám Natě vysvětlovat, že jsi šel pod drn a už vůbec ne mámě."

,,Neboj Georgi, trochu mi věř, v této príma schránce se skrývá něco víc než kouzelník. Nejsem jenom tak jounin Georgi. Pochopíš, až uvidíš. Za války proti Zvučné dokonce na mě vypsali meloun, bráško." Řekl Ron a ukončil rozhovor.

Pak Ron přivolal konečně Siria.

,,Tak co kolego Poberto, jak to šlo udělat hradu pevnost." Řekl Sirius.

,,Rozhodně lépe, než jsem přepokládal vzhledem nárazové správě. Jenom nechápu, proč ti idioti riskovali tím, že usmrtili svou vlastní krev v podobě Notta, Crebra a Goyla. To je považuje za tak velké zrádce nebo co?" Ptal se ho Ron.

,,Hadí prdel myslí jinak Rone než normální lidé. Pozbyl dost lidskosti podle mého otce tím, že vytvořil viteály." Odpověděl Sirius.

,,No teď je bez nich dost nahraný. Sází na jedinou kartu, že dobije území Bradavic a Prasinek a zastraší tím kouzelnický svět. To se mu, ale jen tak nepovede. Dokud bude Bradavická armáda, tak rozhodně ne." Řekl Ron.

Sirius kývl.

V tom se mu ozval Harry.

,,Má ti Rone přinést něco na čištění nebo ne. Zrovna zásobuji ostatní."

,,Není třeba Harry, to já zvládnu, to mám v plánu i bez toho." Řekl Ron a promnul si ruce a postavil se a protáhl se.

,,Sirie podívej se shora, jestli někdo nejde?" Řekl Ron.

Sirius kývl a vyletěl nad stromy a okolní krajinu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Takto hodně dlouho bradavický hrad neviděl. Pak je uviděl. Šikovaly se na hřebení kopce před bradavickým hradem. Sirius zase sletěl dolů k Ronovi.

,,Už jsou tu kolego, jsou na hřebeni kopce." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ok kolego. Jdeme zvonit na poplach." Řekl Ron.

Spojil se z Billem.

,,Brácho zvoň na poplach, jak jsme ti říkal, když jsme vysvětlovali plán. Ať to slyší celé okolí." Křikl Ron.

Ozvalo se tiché. ,,Ok."

A pak se ozvaly Bradavické zvony všechny na jednou, jako už dlouho ne. Všichni věděli, co zvoní.

Začátek velké bitvy.


	71. Kapitola 69 - Sbohem na věčnost

**Kapitola šedesátá devátá - Sbohem na věčnost**

George a Fred a Marietta stáli na ochozu hlavní věže a koukali do dálky, když začalo to zvonění. Nebylo školní, ale zvony Bradavic bily na poplach. Někdo zahlédl Hadí prdel a jeho kumpány.

,,Tak to začalo." Řekl Fred a polknul, protože uviděl čtyři hávy na obloze. Jeho nedodělávka se objevila na scéně jako první.

,,Také vidíš to co já Georgi?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano posledního svého druhu se přišli s námi pozdravit. Tak jim zajistíme uvítání, brácho." Řekl George.

,,Počkejte kluci, proč by tak nápadně ten had posílal defakto na smrt poslední mozkomory. Podívejte se kolem." Řekla Marietta.

George se podíval tedy důkladněji a pak zahlédl zašustění oblohy u těch černých hávů.

,,Máš pravdu, tam se někdo skrývá pod neviditelným pláštěm. Tak toho necháme se odhalit jako prvního. Máš dobrý postřeh, Marietto." Řekl Fred a pozvedl tím směrem hůlku.

,,Ne na toho použijeme prak a ty bomby s mejdlem co přinesl Harry." Zastavil ho George.

,,Ok jak myslíš, ale miř brácho přesně." Řekl Fred.

George znovu to šustění zaměřil a pak vystřelil balón, ve kterém byla borová voda smíchaná s čističem krbů, což bylo dost velká žíravina. Balon se strefil do toho objektu, ten bolestivě zařval, jak ho to strefilo rovnou do obličeje a spadl z koštěte jako švestka rovnou na křížový koridor do studny uprostřed. Jen to žbluňklo.

,,Dobrá trefa bráško. Ten skončil ve studně. Vidíš ještě někoho?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne to asi byl hlídač té mozkomorové čtyřky. Expecto patronum." Řekl George a vyslal svého patrona proti nim. Jelen stanul na obloze a šel rovnou proti mozkomorům. V tom se ozvalo burácení a George a Fred viděli, jak se zdálky na Bradavice řítí více paprsků kouzel najednou.

,,Asi myslí, že jsi Harry Potter, bráško, on je jelenem u nich dobře známý. Jenom, že se jim to odrazí, protože jsou tam štíty od naší štítové čtveřice." Řekl Fred.

A doopravdy se skoro všechny kouzla vyslaná proti nim odrazila a šla zpět, nebo do nebe. George a Fred viděli, jak dole se kolem lesa začínají houfovat postavy v černém hávu a z lesa se řítí na Rona nemrtvý a obr bez pravé ruky. Oba doufaly, že Ron fakt něco umí než rozkazování a ani neviděli, že je tam Sirius Black.

Pak koukali jako divý, když máchnutím ruky Ron zapálil hranici a nemrtvý se jí klidí z cesty. Obr to přeskočil velkým skokem a chtěl palcátem s ostny, který měl na Rona uhodit, ale to pouhou rukou zastavil. Georgův patron zatím zničil jednoho mozkomora a na dalšího se chystal, když se ozvala dunivá rána. To Ron vzal obrův palcát a hodil ho do Černého jezera. Obr se překvapeně díval a začal ustupovat. Pochopil, že ten zrzavý prcek podle něho, je někdo s kým si neměl zahrávat. Pozdě, ale pro obra.

Ron vytáhl svůj meč a pak zmizel. V příští sekundě se ozvalo buch, buch a buch a obr byl na tři kusy, za ním stál Ron, který dával svůj meč zpět do pochvy. Sirius mezitím létal mezi nemrtvými a ohněm, který mu šlehal z rukou a dělal z nich popel.

,,Ty rohatý Merline, co je Ron zač?" Ptal se George a koukal vyjeveně na tři kousky rozřezaného obra.

,, Ďábel sám." Řekl Fred.

Také vyslal s Marietou své patrony na pomoc tomu jelenovi a tak nad hlavní věží se proháněl pavián a obří sova po boku jelena. Z přívěšku se ozval hlas Harryho.

,,Hadí prdel se chtěla dostat přes kanál do Bradavic, ale nepovedlo se jí to. Má pár kousanců s od Sasukeho kumpánů a mých zmijí a míří do Prasinek, aby se dostala jiným tunelem do Bradavic. Pozor na bystrozory."

Fred a George se koukli tím směrem a viděli, jak se vynořují z kanálu černé hávy a chtějí se dostat na cestu do Bradavic, ale z keříku podle cesty na ně pálí bystrozorské oddělení kouzla a kletby.

,,Tak jaké je skóre ?"Ptal se další hlas, kde poznali Naruta.

,,Jeden mrtvý obr, třicet nemrtvých od Rona a Siria a od nás už nejsou žádní mozkomoři a jeden Smrtijed, co skončil ve studni." Řekl George, protože viděl, jak dole na koridoru leží na sobě potrhané černé hávy mozkomorů a paní profesorka McGonagolová je jednoho po druhém pálí jako staré roští. Děsně jim to sem ve věži smrdělo.

,,Já přidávám dva Smrtijedy co zůstali jako žrádlo pro hady v Tajemné komnatě." Ozval se Sasuke.

Pak se ozvala madam Bonnesová.

,,Tady už pět další mrtvých Smrtijedů, celá kohorta se otáčí na jih a míří k viaduktům."

,,Dobře už na ně čekáme." Ozval se Ibiky.

,,Mě zajímalo, kde jsou ty pijavice, o kterých vyprávěl Ernie?"Ptala se Marietta.

,,Na to máme odpověď." Ozval se Garth.

,,Ano ženou se po černém jezeře. Oni umí lítat, ale pozor asi ten Kyubi také. Už je žere." Ozvala se Dafné.

,,Jo velmi krásná podívaná. Já začínám mít tu lišku fakt ráda." Řekla Treycy Daivisová přes medailon.

V tom se ozval další výbuch. Právě se opálil další Smrtijed na minovém poli, před Černým jezerem.

,,No tam moc nenapasou. Seamus jim tu cestu znemožnil." Řekl George.

,,Jo otáčejí se na směr kolem dokola a míří asi ke skleníkům, počkej proč je tak divně ohnutá Vrba mlátička?" Ptal se Fred.

George pokrčil rameny.

Akorát za vrbou se ukrýval Neville Longbottom. Jakmile byli Smrtijedi v dosahu, tak na ně bez varování vystřelily bludné kořeny a normální kořeny vrby se oháněly po nich. Jeden neměl takové štěstí, vrba ho propíchla skrz na skrz. Ostatní se raději přemístili rovnou k loděnici, kde na ně svrhli Zmijozelští a Snape sudy s lektvarovou směsí. Jednoho to úplně rozpustilo za jeho nářku, další byl úplně najednou zelený a další se proměnil ve strom. Ten zelený pokračoval v útoku a Snapovu skupinka se ocitla pod palbou Smrtijeda. Snape ho dokázal odstřelit do jezera přitom ho připravit o hlavu, takže lidé z jezera dostanou bezhlavého k obědu.

,,Jak je na tom Kyubi s pijavicemi?" Ptal se George přes přívěšek.

,,Až na jednoho je po nich, to víte skoro tisícletý démon není žádný špás pro upíry. Ten jeden vzal nohy na ramena a utíká před Kyubim." Řekl Naruto mu přes přívěšek.

,,Kde je Hadí prdel, tohle co zkouší je na něho zatím příliš slabé. Zatím jsem viděl jenom dvacet Smrtijedů, obra, upíry a nemrtvé, ale kde je on?" Ptal se George.

V tom viděli další řachy a z hřebene byly vyslány další paprsky proti bradavickým štítům. V tom se dunivě ozvalo.

,,Protego horobilis prioris, vy smrtisráči nechte si chutnat!"

George a Fred poznali hlas Hermiony a pak ucítili mírné mravenčení, jak jimi projel výboj magie Hermiony Protega.

Toto Protego ty kletby neodrazilo, ale rovnou pohltilo a samo se odeslalo k hřebeni. Kde došlo docela k velkému výbuchu a celý svah šel dolů do černého jezera, až to zalilo na druhé straně přicházející Smrtijedy. George s Fredem ten výbuch poslal na kolena a Mariettu také.

,,Kurva drát, Hermiona snědla snad Brumbála a Flamela k tomu." Řekla Marietta.

,,Když už jsem viděl Rona, tak už si nejsem jistý, kolik nám ze své síly vůbec ukázali. Možná ani ne třetinu, se mi zdá." Řekl Fred.

George jenom pokýval hlavou.

Ozval se další výbuch, ale ten byl o něco blíž. Pak ho Fred, George a Marietta uviděli poprvé v životě v reálu. Na Astronomické věži na střeše stál a držel svou Hůlku ve stříbrné ruce Lord Voldemort osobně. Jak se tam dostal, projelo těm třem hlavou.

,,Doprdele, slyšte lidi, Hadí prdel se usadila vedle nás na věži." Křikl do přívěšku George.

,,Slyším Georgi, hned tam jsem." Ozval se Harry.

V té chvíli se Voldemort přemístil rovnou před ně.

,,Ale koho tu máme, já bych na takovém místě očekával Pottera, když jsem viděl toho jelena tu, ale ten vzal očividně roha, nechal mi tu zrzavý zákusek. Jak potěšující okolnost." Řekl Voldemort a šklebil se.

,,Jo tak zrzavý zákusek Tome Radlle, ne ty se pleteš, my jsme tvá poslední modlitba ty bastarde." Metla mu rudá ve tvářích Marietta.

,,Och to už jsem někde slyšel slečno, ale už nevím, kde to bylo." Zamyslel se Voldemort a pozvedl hůlku proti Mariettě.

,,Ani nápad pitomče. Expulso!" Křikl, jak George tak Fred na Voldemorta, ale on to kouzlo odmrštil a kouzlo uhodilo do hodin Bradavic na protější věži.

,,Ale, ale, se mnou se hošíci nehraje." Řekl Voldemort a stále mířil na Mariettů.

V tom se objevila před Mariettou zlatá záře a na věži se objevila Lilly Potterová osobně.

,,Tome už jsem tě hledala." Řekla.

,,Jak je to možné?" Ptal se Voldemort.

,,Jednoduše, Volďo mi se vrátili, abychom ti to natřeli." Pravil James Potter a hned vedle stojící Sirius Black.

,,Nemožné, Avada Kedavra!" Křikl Voldemort na Mariettů, ale to kouzlo pohltila Lilly Potterová a Mariettě se nic nestalo.

,,Avada Kedavra!" Křikl Voldemort znovu tentokrát na George, ale tam to pohltil pro změnu Sirius a jen řekl ,,Ňam."

Ani potřetí u Freda se mu to nepovedlo, protože tam stál James Potter, který vyplázl na Voldemorta jazyk . Pro Freda a George to bylo znamení, že můžou útočit oni. Harry, Ron, Snape a Remus jim poslali patrony na pomoc.

,,Redukto, Akvaredukto, Bombarda Maxima!" Ozvalo se od Freda, George a Marietty a Voldemort se musel přemístit znovu na Astronomickou věž.

Tam už stála, pro změnu Ginny Weasleyová.

,,Ahoj Tomíku tak ráda tě vidím." Řekla a poslala mu polibek vzduchem.

Voldemort nakrčil svůj hadu podobný nos a zeptal se.

,,My se známe?"

,,Ano." Řekla Ginny a udělala přivolávací pečeť.

Voldemort se musel uhnout znovu, protože najednou kolem Astronomické věže byl obmotaný obří had. Fred poznal Irona, jednoho z králů hadů Listové nebo Hadího království jak se to vezme.

Ginny začala syčet jako naštvaná zmije. Voldemort bylo vidět, poprvé dostal strach.

Hlava Irona ohnala po Voldemortovi a ten byl odmrštěn na nebelvírskou věž, kde přistál skoro na špici a skutálel se až k okapu.

Voldemort použil nějaké divné kouzlo a zase stál na předních na nebelvírské věži. V tom se na té samé věži přistála a shodila pár tašek třímetrová liška. Voldemort se ulekl.

,,A vy musíte ten Tom, o kterém každý dnes mluví jako Hadí prdeli. Jo jste tomu velice svou vizáží velmi podobný tedy tomu hadímu zadku, však víte kloace." Pravil kluk jménem Naruto, který seděl na Kyubim.

,,Kdo jsi?" Ptal se zas Voldemort, který nevěděl, kdo jsou tihle lidé.

,,Já jsem Naruto Uzumaki a to je můj přítel Kyubi. Sbohem kloako." Řekl Naruto a v jeho ruce se roztočilo menší tornádo.

Než se Voldemort nadál, tak ho Naruto tím tornádem praštil do břicha tak mocně, že Voldemort odletěl směrem Zakázaný les a cestou proletěl okny ředitelny tam i ven.

Přistál hned na nádvoří dost pochroumaný a notně naštvaný, Harrymu a Ronovi pod nohy. V tu chvíli už Charlie a Ibiky a Kiba stínali hlavy pavoukům ze Zakázaného lesa a starali se sami o poslední nemrtvé, kteří přežili ducha Siriuse Blacka. Bystrozorské oddělení potlačilo útok na viadukty za pomoci Remuse Lupina a ostatních všechny Smrtijedy pobilo, tak, že by je nepoznaly ani jejich matky.

Smrtijedi se ani nedostali krom toho ve studni do Bradavic, jak byla obrana dobře vedená.

,,Tak co co tu máme?" Ptal se Ron ironicky.

,,Jestli to není nám známý Hadí prdelka osobně. Doufám, že ti chutnal Narutův Rasengan, ty lotře, dobře." Řekl Harry.

Voldemort se chtěl přemístit, ale jeho k smůle si vybral Bill Weasley před lety povolání odeklínače a nastražil sem proti přemisťovací štíty. Chtěl tedy utéct, ale další smůla byla, že Neville má rád rostlinky a také je ovládá. Takže mu cestu zatarasila dubová stěna, za ní se objevil Neville Longbottom a poklepal mu na rameno.

,,Pane, vy jste největší zbabělec světa." Řekl mu Neville a dal mu hezky po mudlovsku přes hubu.

Neville, ale měl více síly v pěsti než Dudley Dursley a Voldemorta to poslalo proti zdi.

Voldemort přitom vyplyval dost zubů na zem.

,,Víš, holčičko tvoje věcičky jsou v čudu." Řekl Harry a ukázal na Deana poblíž vrat do Bradavic a ten vysypal z pytel viteály zničené Augustou Longbottomovou a Minervou McGonagolouvou, které se skutálely po schodech k nohám Voldemorta. Byla tam i hlava Naginy. Nechutná směska.

,,Né!" Zařval Voldemort a začal pálit kolem sebe kouzla.

Neville dal ruce na okolní zeď a kolem Voldemorta se utvořila stěna z palisandru.

Dean se schoval za dveře Bradavic, když Palisandrová stěna praskla pod nátlakem kouzel Voldemorta.

V tu chvíli kolem Deana proletěl černý pytel a bacil Voldemorta do zad a ten spadl na zem.

,,Tome ty proroctví jsou těžká věc, že jo." Křičel ze schodů do Velké Haly Michael Conner.

Následně prosvištěli tím samým směrem zlaté šípy a zasáhly Voldemorta do ramen a do prdele a ten zlostně zařval.

To už vedle Michaela Connera stály Parvati a Pamda Pattilovy měli u sebe staré luky ze sbírek Bradavic o skřetích válkách a mířily zas na Voldemorta tentokrát stříbrnými na potlačení vlkoladlačího povstání v 18. století.

Voldemort se zlostně zbavil šípů a z ran mu crčela krev, ale v tom kolem něho začaly létat golfové míčky a další věci. Na střeše kolem nádvoří seděli další studenti Bradavické armády v čele Mungusem a Garthem Fletcherem, kteří už neměli nic na práci a praky stříleli na Voldemorta, co si nakradli po Bradavicích. Pak zvedl Harry ruku a oni ustali.

,,Tome tohle je tvůj soud. Soud za to, co jsi kouzelnické komunitě udělal za posledních no, jestli se nemýlím 25let. Tak si to užij." Řekl Harry.

Voldemort se chtěl dostat do Bradavic a vzít toho kluka u vrat jako rukojmí, ale ten na něho namířil strašlivě rychle hůlku a poslal ho ze schodů dolů Experliárem.

Voldemort namířil na studenty hůlku, ale než mohl něco udělat tak mu zase vybuchla v ruce. Přitom byla úplně nová od Gregorovische, kterého unesl a poté co mu hůlku vyrobil, tak ho zabil.

,,Tome, Tome ty si se z našeho posledního setkání fakticky nic nenaučil, viď?" Ptal se Ron a šel k němu.

Voldemort zkoušel na něho málo u něho účinnou bezhůlkovou magie, ale nic z toho nedokázalo Ronovi uškodit, protože kolem sebe vytvořil magický štít. Pozvedl ruku a ta se stala ohnivou koulí. Voldemort začal strachy před smrtí ustupovat. V tom mu zase zezadu někdo poklepal na rameno a uslyšel zpěv ptáků. Pak už jenom palčivou bolest.

Zepředu mu ohnivou ruku do těla vehnal ten zrzek, kterého ani neznal a zezadu uslyšel hlas Pottera a na místě jeho srdce měl jeho ruku. Cítil, že smrtelně svírá jeho srdce.

,,Sbohem Raddle." Řekl Ron a vyndal mu z rány krvavou ruku od jeho krve a malou dýkou, kde dohoříval oheň.

,,Sbohem Radlle na věčnosti." Řekl mu Potter zezadu.

V té chvíli Harry Potter dostál proroctví a Chidory, které se naučil od svého učitele Kakaschiho Hatakeho usmažil Voldemorta přes jeho srdce na škvarek.

Tom Rojvoj Radl alias Lord Voldemort či Temný pán či Hadí prdel se stejně jako nemrtvý rozpadl na popel a udělal před Harryho nohama nehezkou hromádku.

Ron se spojil se všemi a hlásil.

,,Slyšte lidi Brumbálovi armády a Bystrozorského oddělení Velké Británie zlo je poraženo, Hadí prdel už není. Opakuji, Hadí prdel shořela jako dobrá smolnička."

Ozval se bujarý jásot z různých míst Bradavic a i Longbottom Manor přes přívěšky ostatní bylo slyšet nadšení.

Do nádvoří se přiřítila paní profesorka McGonagolová a pan profesor Kratiknot. Nemohli popadnout dech a hned se ptali.

,,Kdo ho vyřídil tu zmiji?"

,,To Harry a Ron paní profesorko." Řekl Denis Crevry, který seděl na malé zvoničce nad vchodem na nádvoří.

Harry se ušklíbl a zakroutil hlavou a povídá.

,,Ne Denisi, o zabití Toma Radla, vymýcení zla z kouzelnického světa Velké Británie zasloužili všichni z Bradavické armády a Bystrozorského oddělení. Je to naše čest chránit naší školu, jelikož je centrem magie Velké Británie, a kdybych já měl něco říct na veřejnosti tak bych řekl, že nad Tomem Radllem zvítězila Armáda Bradavic, která chránila Bradavice v času nouze."

,,Moudrá slova pane Pottere." Řekl pan Kratiknot.

,,No jo Harry a Ron jsou skromnost sama." Řekla Hermiona, která se objevila na nádvoří také.

,,Mio sestřičko já mám hlad. Nemohla, by si udělat něco k jídlu?" Zeptal se Harry. Hermiona se divila.

Harry právě oddělal nejmocnějšího černokněžníka Velké Británie a jediné na co myslí je jídlo?"

V tom se ozvalo kručení žaludku Munguse Fletchera.

,,Já bych také něco zbodl." Řekl tiše.

,,No jo ono je půl jedné. To bylo nějak rychlý." Řekl Michael Conner a ušklíbal se, že bacil Voldemorta pytlem naplněným věšteckými koulemi Traveliové.

,,Ty jsi to Rone udělal schválně, že jsi mě poslal do kuchyně udělat něco k snědku, abych si nemohla s Voldemortem hrát já." Mračila se uraženě Hermiona.

,,My ti to holka někdy vynahradíme." Řekl usměvavě Ron.

,,Tak pojďte. Skřítkové vám všem připravili velkou hromadu omelet, palačinek, pečených kuřat a dalších věci na rychlý oběd." Řekla Hermiona.

To všechno nadchlo a hned slézali dolů ze střech na nádvoří, jak byli lační po obědě jako tlupa vlku. Ron ještě přes přívěšek oznámil všem po hradě, že je velký oběd ve Velké hale. Dokonce i bystrozorům.

O pár minut později už všichni jedli a pily ve Velké hale. Nikdo neseděl u svého stolu a všichni si sedly jak chtěli, jako by bradavické koleje neexistovali. Dokonce i duchové Bradavic poprvé nebyli jenom u své koleje a bavili se úplně s každým bojovníkem a bojovnicí.

Amelie Bonnesová na chvíli ten slavnostní oběd přerušila a ohlásila, že Britský premiér osobně zatkl ministra Popletala za jeho přečiny proti zákonu. To si moc dobré místo pro přečkání bitvy Popletal nevybral. Také jí dočasně ustanovili jako nového ministra kouzel jí za její služby společnosti. Susan hned své tetě blahopřála velkým objetím.

Po obědě, když všichni zažívali, tak Harry poslal jednoho skřítka, aby mu sepsal škody na Bradavické škole. Ten s tím byl do půlhodiny hotov.

Moc toho nebylo, co bylo poškozeno. Jenom se musela vyčistit studna od smrtijeda, dát pár nových tašek na Astronomickou věž, opravit Bradavické hlavní hodiny a břeh Černého jezera. Uklidit mrtvoly, znovu zasklít ředitelnu, opravit pár lodí v loděnici, umýt jí od rozlitých lektvarů a zasypat zase ten příkop, který Kiba, Ibiky a Charlie museli udělat.

Nakonec se rozhodly, že to udělají předtím, než navrátí studenty Bradavic do školy. Profesorka McGonagolová se přes přívěšek dohodla s Augustou, že jí dá vědět, až budou hotovy s těmi opravami.

Remus Lupin a Septima Vectorová byli poslaní zasklít okna v ředitelně, když na ně zapomněli. Hinata a Ginny šli vylovit smrtijeda ze studně a následně jí vyčistit. Kluci šli na úklid břehu Černého Jezera, zatímco Neville a Harry se Snapem se rozhodli, že sklidí mrtvoly. Udělali jim hezký vikingský pohřeb a nechali je spálit na Černém jezeře. Přitom zaevidovali každého Smrtijeda jménem a povoláním, aby to pak mohli dát nové ministryni. Fred a George pokládali nové tašky na věžích, které vymlátil Iron a Kyubi a pan Weasley se vrhl na hodinový stroj Bradavic. No Bill a Charlie dělali květinovou údržbu s holkami a byli pramálo nadšení, ale byli s tím smíření, že se to udělat musí.

Ostatní, kteří zbyli a mezi nimi i bystrozoři lovily z jezera palcát obra, aby tam lidem z jezera nepřekážel a také opravovali poškozené lodě a loděnici. Byli z toho mokří jako myši.

Skřítkové jim rádi udělali velkou svačinu v podobě masového koláče, kterým nikdo nepohrdl a sněden byl všechen.

K páté hodině odpolední zavolala do Longbottomovského sídla profesorka Minerva McGonagolová a rozkázala, aby se postupně žáci a personál vracel do Bradavic. Nejprve se měli přes přenášedlo přenést do svých komnat profesoři a ostatní personál včetně Hagrida. Následně se všichni měli dostavit do ředitelny, kde se měla konat infomační schůzka a až pak se postupně po skupinkách po pěti od nejstarších po nejmladší se měli vracet děti. Jelikož už bylo půl šestý, když toto paní McGonagolová sdělovala, tak Hinatu napadlo, nechat děti v Longbottom Manor přenocovat a oni přenocují v Bradavicích. Zase výborný nápad. Jenom Bill trochu nešťastný, že musí tu být, když Fleur hlídá ty prcky v Longbottom Manor. Raději tedy přelatexoval tam a usínal vedle ní, než aby spal v Nebelvírské věži.

Lidi z Listové Harry provedl Bradavicemi, aby je pořádně viděli. Sasuke se ptal, jestli by si nemohl odnést jeden prapor s hadem, že se mu líbí a chtěl by si ho doma vystavit. Snape jen vzdychl, když Sasuke byl tak neodbytný, takže se bude pořídit jedna nová vlajka Zmijozelu.

Ráno po bitvě přišla zpráva z ministerstva, že se svolává Starostolec a všichni, kteří mají křeslo u Starostolce, tam mají být. A tak tam Harry, Hermiona , Neville museli. Snape a šel též i Percy jako bývalý finanční rádce a poradce a také korunní svědek. Přišli kolem dvanácté, když už byli skoro všichni žáci zase ve společenských místnostech a referovali, jak museli být u toho, když Popletal pletl jazykem, ale žehlil si košili marně. Nakonec ho Percyho projev o finančních a politických machinacích, kterých byl přímým svědkem a o kterých celý zkoprnělý povídal pod Veritasérem znovu, potopil jednou pro vždy. Byl tam francouzký delegát, který díky velmi dobré smlouvě s dočasnou ministryní dostane Popletala stejně, jako předtím Narcissu Blackovou do Moretenu. Takže jejich vyprávění končilo větou.

,,Popletal bručí na doživotí v base vedle Narcissi, která sedí na 7let díky Hermioně."

Pak ještě řešily to s Dracem Malfoyem. Ten jaksi byl dost mimo mísu z nich a nechápal, co se všechno vůbec stalo a tak mu raději jisté vzpomínky vymazali a poupravili, aby nebyli zbytečné problémy. Pak si ho vzal zase Argus Filch, aby měl pomocníka při ruce. Měl ten dobrák nápad na zvelebení Bradavické školy. Chtěl na počest této události do bývalého příkopu nasázet jabloně. A kdo by mohl ty stromy sázet lépe než jeho pomocník.

Pak ještě přišla spěšná pošta do Bradavic, že Britský premiér chce zítra na ministerstvu zvolit nového ředitele Bradavic a dostat toho jejich Brumbála do vězení. Harry a Ron se tedy rozhodli pro další krok a to zneškodnění kouzelníka Albuse Brumbála, ale řekli si, že to udělají až zítra, až si odpočinou.


	72. Kapitola 70 - Ředitel Bradavic

**Kapitola sedum desátá – Ředitel Bradavic**

Nacházíme se na tajuplném a omšelém místě Bradavické školy. V tajemné komnatě. Je zde paní profesorka McGonagolová, dále Severus Snape, Fillius Kratiknot, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Shikamaru Nara, Ron Weasley a bohužel také jedna osoba jménem Albus Brumbál. Shikamaru ho před chvílí proměnil zpět do jeho pravé podoby z toho krečka, kterou byl po dobu několika dnů a nocí.

Zmizely jiskřičky v očích, stříbrné bíle vlasy a moudrý pohled. Místo toho, je vidět starce se zamračenýma očima a roztrhaným zašlým hávem, který je připoután okovy k židli. Mračí se.

,,Tak pane Brumbále, Tom už není tak je řada na vás." Mínil Neville.

,,Vy jste ho porazili, jak a jak to, že tu stojí pak Harry a Severus?"Ptal se trochu zmateně Albus Brumbál.

,,Co jsem to vám říkal před pár dny pane Brumbála? Vy nemáte právo mne oslovovat Harry." Procedil mezi zuby Harry.

,,Brumbále co tím myslíte, že by tu pan Potter a Severus Snape neměli stát?" Ptala se profesorka McGonagolová.

Brumbál mlčel.

,,Odpovíte pane Brumbále dobrovolně nebo to mám dostat z hlavy?" Ptal se Schikamaru.

,,Jak, by jste se tam chlapče dostal." Řekl pohrdavě Brumbál.

Schikamaru se zamračil. Co jsi ten starý páprda myslí? On tu není pro špás. A tak se do jeho kebule podíval a ne zrovna šetrně. Přímo tam se naboural jako vrták. Albus Brumbál zařval bolestí, jak ho najednou bolela hlava jako člověka, co dostal mrtvici.

,,Vy nemáte zrovna dobré štíty pane Brumbále." Mínil Shikamaru a olízl si spodní ret, jak se provrtával hlavou toto starého kohouta. Když to dokončil tak se otočil na ostatní. To už bolestivě Brumbál oddechoval na tom křesle a očích mu tekly slzy a úst mu vytékaly sliny.

,,Harry ten kohout starý tě chtěl obětovat jako pěšce v té jeho hře a vás pane Snape také. Pokládal vás za nutné oběti ve válce, aby se zbavil Toma." Řekl nevzrušeně Shikamaru.

,,Cože mne obětovat pro nějaký vyšší princip nebo co?" Ptal se Snape.

,,Asi tak, vzhledem k tomu, že z vás udělal svého špiona u Hadí prdele, tak vás považoval za prvního na ráně a velmi snadný cíl. Chtěl s tím Hadí prdelku rozzuřit do běla, že se mu do jeho řad dostal tak daleko, aniž by on o tom věděl." Vysvětlil Shikamaru.

,,Albusi jsem ještě znechucená ještě víc, co si chystal udělat s Harry Potterem?"Ptala se ostře profesorka McGonagolová.

Brumbál zase neodpověděl, ale za to to vysvětlil Schikamaru.

,,Harry tady měl posloužit jako zbraň ke zničení Hadí prdele a přitom se sám obětovat. Tady ten starý kohout předpokládal, že zemře, když zemře v něm poslední viteál." Řekl Shikamaru.

,,Jo tahle vy pane Brumbála, vy jste všemi těmi úkoly jako byl kámen mudrců a tajemnou komnatu nechal mého ctěného kamaráda přetrpět bez dospělých a vašeho dohledu, aby jste ho připravil nato, aby nakonec šel sám smrti na proti ve smrtelném duelu, chápu to dobře? Ptal se Ron.

Brumbál se jenom zamračil.

,,To asi mělo být ano pane Weasley. Jsem tebou Albusi Brumbále tebou velmi zklamán. Ty jsi manipuloval kde koho ve svém okolí." Řekl pan profesor Kratiknot.

,,Já snad více než to Fillliusi. A ještě ty krádeže majetku školy, jak si mohl ty peníze brát Albusi." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Nejhorší je asi to, že tedy ten stařec zničil životy tolika lidem, včetně mých a Harryho rodičů a také jeho kmotrovi Siriusovi Blackovi." Řekl Neville.

,,To zcela jistě Longbottome. Nehledě na to, že nás všechny vodil za nos, jako bludné ovce, že zločiny, které má na hrbu on stojí někdo jiný. Je to lhář největšího řádu." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Sice občas každý lže, ale ty Albusi lžeš už přes 30let." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,To máte paní McGonagolová pravdu a podle toho také s panem Brumbálem naložíme. Jako s lhářem." Řekl Harry.

,,Shikamaru můžeš si vzít prosím jeho vlasy?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ale jistě." Řekl Schikamaru a vytrhl z temene hlavy Albuse Brumbála pár vlasů. Ten zase zařval, Schikamaru nebyl k tomu starému kohoutovi šetrný. Snape mu podal poté ampulku s mnoholičným lektvarem a Shikamaru to do toho hodil. Lektvar změnil na jedovatou fialovou.

,,No snad to bude snesitelná příchuť." Řekl kysele Schikamaru a hodil to do sebe.

,,Tak co, jak to chutná?" Ptal se zvědavě Ron.

Schikamaru si říhl a povídá ještě ve své podobě.

,,Kdybych to měl k něčemu přirovnat, tak je to Kiby mámy proslulá polévka z bílé ředkve. Velice nechutné." Řekl Shikamaru a začal se měnit.

,,A já myslel, že to bude horší, tu polévku jsem měl naštěstí jenom jednou." Mínil Ron.

Schikamaru se trochu vyrostl, pak mu narostly dlouhé vousy a vlasy, které úplně zbělaly a jeho oči změnily barvu z jeho tmavě hnědé na pomněnkové. Dostal vrásky a stařecké fleky a také se pokrčil. Najednou tam stála věrná kopie Albuse Brumbála.

,,Tak jdeme Albusi nahoru říct všem co jsi spáchal." Řekla Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Ano Minervo." Řekl velice dobře napodobeným hlasem Shikamaru.

,,Schikamaru vy máte hlas jako Albus najednou." Řekl překvapeně Filllius.

,,No někdy tyhle staré páprdy hraji v divadle. Je to vedle schogi, šachů a spaní můj koníček." Mínil stále v podobě Brumbála Shikamaru.

Fillius Kratiknot si pomyslel. Slečna Weasleyová má tedy partnera za všechny prachy.

,,Tebe stará chcíplotino pohlídá zatím pan Potter a Weasley." Řekl směrem originálního Albuse Brumbála Severus Snape.

Ti dva se na Brumbála usmáli a z okolního zdiva si vyčarovali dvě židle a sedli si na ně, ostatní odešli z Tajemné komnaty do Velké Haly.

Ron přivolal rovnou ještě k tomu Siriuse Blacka. Albus Brumbál se pořádně lekl, když viděl zářící postavu Siriuse Blacka před sebou.

,,Och ten velký Albus Brumbál zde v komnatě Salazara Zmijozela připoután k židli, tak jak ti je, ty starý pitomče?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Jak je to možný, ty máš být mrtvý, viděl jsem tě padat, co to je za divné kouzlo?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Hej ten nějak ztratil paměť Ronalde, vždyť mě musel vidět v Doupěti." Řekl Sirius.

,,Nevím, asi dávala ta krysa dvacet nebo omdlela." Řekl Ron.

Sirius si povzdychl a pak pravil Albusovi Brumbálovi.

,,No Brumbále já jsem kouzlo, lépe řečeno nový patron, tady Rona. Ten mi dal šanci se ještě této vřavy účastnit a podílet se na životě víc než kdy ty. Ty jsi mě odepsal Brumbále a ještě jsi mi nedal šanci se dozvědět o mém dítěti. Místo toho si mě nechal se utápět v žalu a nechal zavřeného v domě mých rodičů, který jsem nikdy nemiloval. Nehledě na to, co jsi udělal Harrymu a jeho přátelům a mým přátelům a bývalým spolužákům. Nic dobrého. Zničil jsi pro to svoje dobro, vše co ti přišlo do cesty a nevyhovovalo ti v tvých velkolepých plánech. Tomu všemu je teď konec. Už nikdy nevztáhneš ruku na Harryho a ostatní. Možná jsem trochu nerad, že tě musíme předat do rukou premiéra, ale neodevzdáme tě jen tak. Viď Rone." Pokynul k Ronovi Sirius.

,,Ano to zcela jistě. Určitě si Albus Brumbál vzpomene na to, co udělal své lásce, než Gereta uvrhli do proslulého Numengradského vězení." Řekl Ron a usmál se škodolibě na Albuse Brumbála.

Tomu ujely koutky úst a pak vykřikl

,,Ne to nemůžete udělat tu kletbu znám jenom já a nikdo jiný."

,,O fakt, ale mi tedy já a Sirius jsme Pobertové pane Brumbále, jenom abychom se chápali. Pobertové nikdy se nevzdávají v hledání nových možností a kouzel, které by se chtěli rádi naučit." Řekl Ron a předal slovo Siriusi Blackovi, který pomalu připlul k Albusovi Brumbálovi.

,,Albusi ty dobře víš, že ta kletba je stará a hodně, ty nejsi první, kdo jí použil. Měl jsi učitele nebo spíš mentora ohledně některých kouzel, který zde na Bradavicích učil, s kterým jsem já příbuzný. Prastrýček byl velmi ochotný to předat i mne, když jsem slušně požádal a vysvětlil mu situaci. I já jsme toho schopen mimo tebe, ty stará kryso." Řekl ledově Sirius.

,,Spíš můj kmotr je taková Matta Harry, která vymluví jalové krávě tele, ale je Black ti to holt mají v genech Albusi Brumbále." Řekl Harry.

Sirius ignoroval poslední hlášku Harryho a stoupl si úsměvem před Albuse Brumbála a dal svojí zářící průhlednou ruku na čelo Albuse Brumbála. Ten začal sebou mlít, aby tu ruku neměl na čele. Sirius ho tedy spoutal kouzlem pouta na tebe, aby ho měl v klidu a pak začal odříkávat.

,,Disperditio magica sine reditus."

Pořád dokola. Albus Brumbál sice nekřičel, ale za to z něho začaly šlehat podivné paprsky. Byla to jeho magie, která ho opouštěla, tím, že zaklínadlo pořád dokola Sirius opakoval. Vytlačoval tím zaklínadlem z Albuse Brumbála jeho vlastní magii, kterou vlastnil.

Trvalo to hodně dlouho, než paprsky přestaly opouštět jeho tělo. Všechny paprsky se vnořily do zdí a začaly fungovat jako přídavek pro Bradavický hrad. Albus Brumbál začal před očima Rona a Harryho chřadnout. Přibylo vrásek a jeho tvář jako by vysychala. Když Sirius uznal za vhodné, že už v tom člověku není špetka magie, tak přestal.

Postava Albuse Brumbála se sama proměnila. Kdysi tam seděl vitální stařec, který sám o osobě sálal magie a energii, ale teď tam seděl stařeček v pravém slova smyslu. Poprvé za svůj život vypadal Albus Brumbál na svých 112 let místo na nějakých devadesát a něco málo.

,,Tak a teď ho prosím Rone odveď madam Bonnesové." Řekl Harry.

Ron se zvedl ze židle a Sirius mu ustoupil z cesty. Odemkl okovy Albuse Brumbála a postavil ho na nohy. Ten jenom hekl. Pak Ron s ním se přemístil rovnou na ministerstvo, kde už na něho čekala madam Bonnesová a premier Velké Britanie s jedním vyvoleným speciálním agentem New Scotland Yard a ti si toho stařečka převzali. Madam Bonnesová vzkázala, aby po obědě na čaj o páté se dostavili na ministerstvo profesorka McGonagolová, profesor Kratiknot, profesorka Pýtrová a profesor Snape. Pan premiér si přál vidět ještě moudrý klobouk. Ron tedy tu zprávu následně předal dál.

Schikamaru jako Albus Brumbál před celým profesorským sborem včetně Hagrida a Arguse Filche a dokonce Draca Malfoye a žáku Bradavic se přiznal ke svým činům, všem řekl co spáchal, následně se omluvil. Hned poté odešel, aby se před nimi neproměnil.

Bylo ohromné rozčarování, zvláště pro Hagrida, který šokem omdlel. Teď v šoku ležel na ošetřovně. Podle Pomfrejové chvilku potrvá než se zmátoří. Bradavická armáda následně dostala soví poštou pozvání na ministerstvo na příští sobotu. Jenom paní McGonagolová to musela přeposlat Deanovi Thomasovi, který byl na pohřbu své matky. Ale to byla pro ní maličkost, přece jenom tomu hochovi dost dlužila za poslední měsíce.

Následně se ona a její kolegové přesunuli na ministerstvo kouzel a měli sebou i Moudrý klobouk, který nesla profesorka Pýtrová. Na ministerstvu byl velký shon a šum. Nebyli tam jenom úředníci z ministerstva, ale i lidé z mudlovské vlády, které najal sám premiér, aby to ministerstvo dali do pořádku. Věc nevídaná podle Filliuse Kratiknota.

Vešli do nové pracovny Amelie Bonnesové, kde už na ně čekal v křesle sedícím premiérem a všichni čtyři profesoři div nemdleli hrůzou, když tam spatřili Britskou královnu osobně.

Severus Snape si pomyslel, ono s těmi kabáty měla slečna Hermiona zlatou trefu, teď se mi zatraceně šiknou.

Nejprve se přivítaly s panem premirém a královnou a zasedly ke stolu. Pak její veličenstvo vyzvalo moudrý klobouk, aby popsal Albuse Brumbála jako ředitele a porovnal se svým předchůdcem. Klobouk dlouho neřečnil a jeho výsledek zněl.

,,Z bláta do louže."

Její veličenstvo ještě jednou Moudrému klobouku přečetlo, co spáchal Albus Brumbál a zeptalo se, o čem Moudrý klobouk věděl. Ten se tvářil ponuře a řekl, že o něčem věděl, ale ne o všem a přihodil ještě divné zařazování podle Albuse Brumbála, kdy s ním samotným manipuloval. Profesory to nakrklo a ptali se Moudrého klobouku, o koho šlo. Jeho odpověď zněla.

,,Remus Lupin, Petr Pettigrew, Fabián Prewett, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Hermiona Grangerová-Blacková, Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein, Ginny Weasleyová, Astoria Greengrásová."

Profesorku McGonagolovou z toho málem omyli.

Její veličenstvo se zeptalo, kde měl být kdo, podle jeho. Moudrý klobouk zase odpověděl.

,,Remus Lupin měl být koleji Roweny z Hagvaspáru, Petr Pettigrew měl být v koleji Helgy z Mrzimoru, Fabián Prewett měl být v koleji též Roweny z Hagvaspáru a stejně jako jeho synovec Percyval Weasley, pan George Weasley měl zasednout ke stolu Helgy z Mrzimoru, slečna Hermiona měla jít do Hagvaspáru a pan Potter a slečna Weasleyová měli být v koleji Zmijozelu, pan Goldstein do koleje Godricka Nebelvíra a Astorie Greengrásová též."

Severus Snapa mohl přejít mráz po zádech, jaké machinace mimochodem Albus prováděl při zařazování.

Pak se její veličenstvo zeptalo jak by on Moudrý klobouk volil nového ředitele Bradavic. Moudrý klobouk řekl, že si rád posadil na hlavu kolejních ředitelů a pověděl jejímu veličenstvu, kdo by byl podle něho nejlepší vhodný kandidát na tuhle pozici. Nikdo z profesorů nebyl nadšený, ale její veličenstvo k tomu svolilo. První na řadu šla profesorka Pýtrová. K ní Moudrý klobouk řekl.

,,Vidím skrz na skrz mateřské srdce Mrzimorky. Jenom něco chybí k cíli ředitelky. Rozhodnost a trochu toho umu být hlavním hlasem Bradavic. Také jste pochybila ve své roli kolejní ředitelky a jste si toho vědoma až moc. Vy Ponomo Pýtrová jste dobrá žena a profesorka, ale být ředitelkou na to nejste zdaleka připravena."

Profesorka Pýtrová sundala beze slova klobouk a podala ho své kolegyni Minerva McGonagolové.

U ní Moudrý Klobouk řekl následující.

,,Vy jste lvice Bradavic drahá Minervo McGonagolová. Umíte se rozhodnout, ale když se najde někdo, kdo má větší postavení a je větší postavou a magii, tak vezmete do zaječích, jako to lvice dělává. Jste ochotná bojovat za svá lvíčata, ale neumíte chodit přes mrtvoly. Byla by, jste dobrá ředitelka Bradavic, pokud by vám do toho nezačal mluvit mocný kouzelník. Vy jste ředitelka pro čas míru a klidu a váš čas nenastal."

,,Děkuji Moudrý klobouku za radu. Vím, alespoň kde mám přidat na své povaze." Řekla paní profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Není zač moudrá lvice." Řekl Moudrý klobouk s úšklebkem.

Minerva podala klobouk rovnou Fillliusovi Kratiknotovi.

,,Ach tady je moudrá hlava Hagvaspáru jménem Filllius Kratiknot. Jste moudrý člověk Fillliusi a nedokáže vás jen tak něco oblbnout a už vůbec Albus Brumbál. Věděl jste, že něco neklape na naší škole už mnohem dřív a začal jste konat jako jeden z prvních. To bylo rovno Roweny Filliusi, ale máte jednu chybu, jste moc přemýšlivý Hagvaspár. Mohl jste už zasáhnout mnohem dřív a vy to víte dobře Filliusi. Jste dobrý jednatel, ale ne vůdce a ne ředitelské povahy a bojíte se reakce žáku Filliusi. Možná jste sjednal pořádek, ale měl jste o tom pořádku své pochyby. Nehledě, že jste nezvládl vysvětlit jistým lidem situaci. Jste Hagvaspár používáte prostředky tomu věrné, ale nedokážete jít do budoucnosti a nevidím nic a žádný plán do budoucnosti. Byl by, jste dobrý ředitel Fillliusi dnes, ale ne za rok až už vůbec za deset let. Chybí vám pohled do budoucnosti a představa jak naložit se školou." Řekl Moudrý klobouk.

Fillius klobouk sundal a řekl.

,,Na tak velký pohled do budoucnosti už se necítím věkem Moudrý klobouku, už je to přes šedesát let, co jsi mě zařazoval do Hagvaspáru."

,,Jsem si vědom Filliusi Kratiknote."

Filllius Kratiknot podal klobouk Severusi Snapovi a ten polkl trochu se strachem, co na něho Moudrý klobouk po skoro 26letech řekne. Klobouk chvilku mlčel než se na hlavě Severuse Snapa ozval.

,,Tak se zase po letech Severusi Snape potkáváme. Sice si mě tolikrát viděl v ředitelně, ale nikdy si na mě nepromluvil což je škoda, podle mě. Jsi jediný žák za můj dlouhý život, který se mne zeptal na jedno jediné. Proč ti říkají Moudrý klobouk? Já sám ti v té chvíli neodpověděl, protože z díky počtu nových studentů jsem na tebe neměl pořádně čas, ale dnes ti odpovím Severusi. Jsem moudrý klobouk, protože mě tak pojmenovali. Nejsem moudrý a ani všemocný. Jsem jenom ten, kdo nahlíží do hlavy jiných, vidí jejich přání v jejich duši Severusi a snaží se těm přáním vyhovět. Viděl jsem mnoho lidí, ale žádný z nich by veřejně nepřiznal, že udělal chybu a ještě by se za to duševně nelynčoval jako ty. Víš dobře, co jsi Severusi a kdo si byl, máš pocit, že díky v této volbě jsi asi nejhorší možný kandidát. No jo, Zmijozel nikdo nebude mít díky Tomovi nikdy rád, jsi sklepní netopýr, kterého nikdo nemá rád, ještě k tomu bývalý Smrtijed, viď Severusi. Severusi, ale to není ani jedno, co by ti bránilo dosáhnout cílů, jsi přece Zmijozel. Lstivý a prohnaný a všemi mastmi světa mazaný Zmijozel, který dokáže jít za svým a prosadit se díky svému umu, práci a argumentů přesvědčit druhé. Tedy schopnosti, které míval i Salazer Zmijozel osobně. To není vše, co vidím v tobě, jsi také chrabrý jako nebelvírský lev a prošel jsi mnoha zkouškami života, kdy se musel rozhodnout a zvolit stranu. Málo kdo to dokáže ve víru války a pak nelitovat. Proto máš v sobě i Nebelvíra Severusi. Další vlastnost je u tebe Mrzimorského ražení Severusi a to je tvoje pomoc jiným. Jsi ochránce slabších členů a kouzelníků všeobecně. To jsi udělal pro ty jisté ženy a slečny není jen tak. Málo kdo by se do toho pustil, protože by věděl, že by narazil na odpor. Tobě je tohle ukradené, protože víš z vlastní zkušenosti, že nechceš, aby to dopadlo zle. A poslední tvoje vlastnost je ryze Hagvaspárská. Severusi ty přes tvůj pesimistický pohled, hledíš dopředu. Máš tu odvahu něco dělat se školou a kouzelnickou Velkou Británii a nezůstat na vavřínech a stále se zdokonalovat. Tento povahový ras měla Rowena vůči ostatním zakladatelům velmi vyspělý. Není ti nic co vytýkat, že jsi příliš mlád. Právě tvoje mládí ti dává neobyčejné možnosti oproti tvým kolegům ještě něco víc podniknout, než být stolem. Přeji si, abys ty Severusi Tobiasi Snape z rodu Princů byl příští ředitel Bradavické školy čar a magie se svolením jejího veličenstva Britské královny."

Severus Snape zbledl jako socha. On a ředitel, to si dělají z něho prdel!

Pak promluvila její veličenstvo britská královna. Dávala celým svým titulem majestátu svolení k této volbě a Severus Snape byl v kleštích. Rozhodnout se pro a proti bylo hodně těžké.

,,A kdo bude vést kolej Zmijozel?"Ptal se tiše.

,,Septima Vectorová, už se ukázala jako schopná vést tuto kolej." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová.

,,A kdo bude učit lektvary?"Ptal se znovu.

,,O tom už rozhodneš ty Severusi, stejně jako o novém profesorce Obrany proti černé magii, profesorovy Dějin čar a magie a Mudlovských věd." Řekla Minerva.

Severus se zamyslel. Nymfadoru a Lupina přemluví snadno, ti o to mají zájem, ale jak naložit s mudlovskými vědami a lektvary. Nemůže to na slečnu Rucornovou celé hodit a George ,ještě nemá celé vzdělání. Pak ho napadl jeho mentor Horacio Křiklan. Je sice v důchodu, ale než zaučí Verity a možná George tak by ho mohl trochu ještě použít, toho starého pavouka.

Nadechl se, postavil se a řekl.

,,Dobrá já Severus Tobias Snape z rodu Princů přijímám zvolení do funkce ředitele Bradavické školy čar a magie Velké Britanie."

Její veličenstvo se něho usmálo a následně pokynulo panu premiérovi a ten předal Severusovi veškeré náležitosti písemně od jejího veličenstva a Severus se tomu musel upsat.

Jakmile tomu se tak stalo, tak se ozval zvonek odněkud a vedle něho na stole přistál klíček od Bradavické školy, který byl něco jako pověření k vchodům, ředitelně a přemisťovaní na hradě a dalším záležitostem. Severus si ho s těžkým srdcem, kdy ho už teď hryzali pochyby, jestli je na to vhodný, dal na krk a strčil pod kabát.

Pak je britská královna stejně jako Bradavickou armádu a oddělení bystrozorů pozvala na banket v sobotu a následně se s nimi do té doby rozloučila. Jakmile odešla, s premiérem v zádech, tak se nový ředitel Bradavic svalil do křesla a natáhl si nohy a hlasitě vzdychl.

,,Co je s tebou Severusi?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Já a ředitel, bohové se zbláznili."

Kratiknot se usmál.

,,Ne to nebyla volba bohů, ale Bradavic a britské královny a ta se musí respektovat Severusi a ty máš na rozdíl od nás větší sílu, jak to řekl Moudrý klobouk myslet do budoucnosti." Řekl Kratiknot.

,,Severusi kdo bude tvůj zástupce?" Ptala se Ponoma Pýtrová.

Severus stále sedící v křesle.

,,Kdo jiný než Minerva, už má v této pozici zkušenosti, tak proč tam dávat někoho jiného." Mávl rukou stále omráčeně.

,,Jinak čekám další finanční zprávu od tebe Severusi už příští týden." Řekla Amelie.

,,Vyřídím to panu Weasleymu." Řekl ironicky Severus a už viděl velmi šokovaného Percyvala Weasleyho, když mu oznamuje, že si ho v té funkci nechá, protože tohle by za boha sám nezvládl.

Severus Snape se zvedl z křesla, protáhl se a řekl.

,,Tak a jde se. Nic proti tobě Amelie, ale vymaluj si tu. Tohle je příšerná prostora. Potter s tím malováním měl dobrý nápad. Teď mě čeká stěhování." Řekl a pobral své oficiality.

,,Chápu, mám také v plánu. Mě se Korneliuv styl nelíbí. Nechám to tu pěkně prosvětlit. Na mě je tu trochu moc tma." Řekla Amelie Bonnesová.

,,Minervo, Filliusi a Ponomo jdeme." Řekl Severus a ostatní ho následovaly. Tentokrát moudrý klobouk nesla Minerva McGonagolová.

Přemístili se do Bradavické ředitelny a tam se objevil hned hlavní skřítek Bradavických skřítků, Moric.

,,Moric a skřítkové Bradavic jsou k vašim službám pane řediteli Snape." Řekl uctivě a uklonil se.

,,Děkuji Morici, mám pro tebe teď důležitý úkol. Vykliď mi po Albusi ložnici a přelož z mých komnat moje věci sem. Veškeré Albusovi roby spal a jeho knihy dej zatím do komnaty největší potřeby, budu se jimi zabývat později. To bude pro dnešek vše z mé strany." Řekl Severus.

,,Ano pane ředitely, Moric a ostatní skřítkové se ptají, jestli bude pan nový ředitel mít nějaké speciální přání na jeho počest ohledně večeře?" Ptal se skřítek.

,,Žádné speciální přání ohledně předkrmu a hlavního chodu nemám, jenom bych si jako dezert pro všechny přál dezert s domácí čokoládou a rozinkami a pro mne všechny, kteří tomu holdují kvalitní kávě, z čerstvě mletých zrn." Vyslovil Severus své přání. Ono mu ta buchta od Blacka až moc chutnala.

,,Ano pane řediteli, takže bude jako dezert něco z domácí čokoládou a rozinkami a kvalitní káva k tomu." Řekl skřítek a zmizel z ředitelny.

,,To Remuse a ostatní čokoládomili potěšíš." Řekl Fillius.

,,Čokoláda je náhodou dobrá věc, dává štěstí." Mínil Severus.

V tom se objěvili skřítkové a šli do ložnice Albuse Brumbála jí vyklidit pro nového ředitele. Severus ještě zavolal jednoho skřítka, aby sehnal všechen personál a ten se dostavil do Sborovny.

Severus a ostatní tam rovnou po svých vyrazili.

Tam, ale narazili na zvědavou pětici Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Grangerová a Lupin.

,,Co tu Pottere ještě děláte?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Jenom bychom chtěli vědět, kdo se stal novým ředitelem pane Snape." Řekl Ron Weasley.

,,No a následně mu poblahopřát ke zvolení, nic víc." Dodala Grangerová.

,,No á já jsem tu byl, když mi Dobby řekl, že tu má být schůze v čele novým ředitelem." Řekl Lupin.

,,Tak se tu posaďte, stejně musíme počkat na ostatní." Řekla Minerva a mrkla na Severuse. Ten se jenom zašklebil.

Postupně přišli všichni a to i Hagrid, za doprovodu madam Pomfejové a Percy Weasley. Všichni si sedli, až na Severuse. Ten si sedl na okenní římsu a koukal na své kolegy, jak koukají střídavě na Minervu a Fillliusi a vyhlíží u nich klíček ředitele. Když byli konečně ve sborovně všichni, včetně noční můry Traveliová, která se mračila na Pottera a spol. Tak se Severus zhoupl a popošel ke krbu Sborovny.

Tam sestřel trochu prachu co se tam usadilo a otočil se na ně. Pak přivolal skřítka Dobbyho, kterého každý v místnosti znal.

,,Co si přejete, pane ředitely Snape?"Ptal se Dobby.

,,Mohl by si Dobby nám všem přinést čaj a nějaké to pohoštění v podobě sušenek?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ano jistě pane ředitely." Řekl Dobby a zmizel.

Severus se otočil na ostatní a viděl, že Travilovou se pokoušejí mdloby a ostatní mají výraz velkého překvapení.

,,Dámy a pánové, chci se vám představit jako nový ředitel Bradavické školy zvolen Moudrým kloboukem a jejím veličenstvem Britskou královnou osobně." Řekl Severus a vyndal z poza svého kabátu klíč od Bradavic.

A bylo to, Travilová to nestrávila a omdlela. Lupinovi spadla brada a ostatní koukaly jako by viděli ducha. První se chytil kupodivu Potter.

,,Tak to vám pane Snape upřímně blahopřeji. Dost možná po panu Kratiknotovi, by jste byl i u mě dobrá volba." Řekl Potter a podal si dokonce s ním ruku. Postupně se chytali i ostatní, ale hloubi srdce Severuse těšilo, to právě od Pottera. Možná nebyl pro něho nikdy dobrý učitel, ale on se vynasnaží být pro další žáky nelepší ředitel. Skřítek Dobby přinesl občerstvení a zase zmizel.

,,Tak konec gratulací máme práci. Percyvale Weasley vás jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli by jste pro mě byl ochoten pracovat jako finanční poradce a ekonom této školy. Vím, že to poslední dobou jste neměl lehké a že to co jste udělal, za to vás moc rádi na ministerstvu nemají." Ptal se jako první Severus.

Percy si pozvedl brýle a pak řekl.

,,Jistě, že bych ochoten tady pracovat. Vídím totiž, že v financích, má škola zmetek nad zmatek a asi ani vy pane řediteli nejste zrovna tímto směrem zaměřený."

,,To opravdy ne, jsem specialista spíš na lektvary ne na finance, pane Weasley, Percyvale, pokud dokážete ukočírovat tuto školu, ohledně gaelonů tak budu dokonce i rád, že tohle nemusím dělat já. Zítra se dohodneme ohledně vašeho pracovního vztahu k této škole a ke mně, ano. Řekněme v dvě odpoledne ano, pane Weasley." Řekl Severus.

Percy usmívající jako sluníčko na hnoji přikývl.

,,Teď k vám ostatním. Nejprve k tobě Septimo Vectorová. Ty přebíráš s mým jménem odedneška kolej Zmijozel jako jejich nová ředitelka koleje." Ohlásil Severus.

Septima Vectorová na něho krátce otevřela, ústa, ale pak je zavřela a kývla. Pro ni to byla velká pocta.

,,Irmo Pincová ty máš úkol také velmi důležitý. Co nevidět nám přijde z jednoho dědictví hromada knih. Ty je přebereš a určíš, které jsou vhodné pro žáky a které ne. Následně je dáš do Bradavické knihovny podle toho. Dále chci, abys vytvořila nový systém půjčování knih. Každý student příští rok dostane kartičku čtenáře knihovny a ty tam zaznamenáš, které knížky si půjčil a kdy je vrátil. Je ti jasné Irmo?" Ptal se Severus.

Irma Pincová se nafoukla jako žába a pak splaskla. Ten Zmijozlák jí naložil fůru práce.

,,Ponomo od tebe chci, abys příští školní rok vedla mi záznamy ohledně klasifikace studentů a to platí pro všechny ostatní. Chci vidět, kdo propadá a kde a důvody." Řekl Severus dál a otočil se na Lupina, který se netvářil nadšeně.

,,Jestli chceš nastoupit Lupine na post profesora dějin čar a magie, tak mi předložíš do července hotové osnovy pro celý celek ročníků. Neboj, stejný úkol dostane i kolegyně na Obranu proti černé magii. Nikdo tady nebude učit bez toho, aby nevěděl, co bude ty studenty učit. Nechci tu druhého Lockharta, který tu učil své plky."Řekl Severus a viděl, že se přece jenom na něho Lupin trošku usmál.

,,Ty Argusi Filchi dostaneš také úkol. Vytvoříš pro mne takový přehled o starých potrubích a nepoužívaných chodbách a kumbálech tady na škole. Máš na to čas do září. A Argusi odedneška mi bude vodit každého studenta, který víc jak třikrát za týden poruší školní řád, ty ostatní budeš vodit za kolejními řediteli, je ti to jasný Argusi. Klidně si to napiš někam." Řekl Severus.

Argus Filch vytáhl s kapsy starou propisku a pergamen a hned si zapisoval. Přitom se usmíval.

Potom se otočil na madam Pomfrejovou.

,,Ty Poppy také dostaneš důležitý úkol. Vytvoříš kartotéku studentů, jejich zdravotního stavu a kdyby se něco závažného vyskytlo, tak mě budeš informovat. Nechci tu žádné zanedbání peče, ze strany rodičů či právních zástupců studenta a žádnou těhotnou studentku." Řekl Severus.

,,Další věc čeká vás pane Weasleyho ne teď nemyslím vás Percyvale, ale vašeho bratra Ronalda. Předáte Hokagemu zprávu, že bych měl pro něho výhodnou nabídku spolupráce mezi školou a vaší vesnici a jestli by se nemohl sem sám osobně na krátkou dobu dostavit."

,,Ehm co jako po Kakaschim chcete, pane Snape?"Ptal se Potter.

,,Osobně si promluvit o jisté věci a bez vaší přítomnosti." Řekl Severus.

Potter pokrčil rameny a kývl.

Severus se otočil na Hagrida zazubil se. Hagrid se lekl, když viděl bílé zuby.

,,Ty Hagride máš také úkol, dojedeš do Prasinek a zeptáš se místních, jestli jim dny kdy navštěvují studenti vyhovují či ne, jestli se nedali změnit termíny těchto výletu třeba." Řekl Severus.

Hagrid jenom kývl.

,,Ty Rolando spočítáš všechny dostupná košťata na létání a všechny většího stáří než 6 let vyřadíš. Dostaly jsme menší dar, takže nákup košťat si můžeme dovolit. Chci, aby bylo celkem 40 školních košťat v záloze a 7 pro profesory." Řekl směrem Rolandy Hochové Severus.

Ta nadšeně přikývla.

,,Jinak je to prozatím z mé strany vše. Jinak mě ještě informujte, jak dopadly ty zkoušky z NKÚ a OVCÍ a doneste mi je podpisu. Pro tento zbytek školního roku ještě zastanu lektvary, ale příští rok v tomto poli bude změna. První a druhý ročník doufám převezme slečna Rucornova a další ročníky převezme jeden můj starší kolega, s kterým hodlám vyjednávat." Řekl Severus.

,,Ještě nějaké změny pane řediteli?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Ano když jsme u tebe Minervo. Ty mi předložíš všechny dopisy od budoucích prváků a já skontroluji ohledně adres, aby se nestala podobná chyba jako u pana Pottera. Nehledě na to, že když se vyskytne případ mudlorozeného žáka, tak tam pošlu mimo jednoho z profesorů ještě pana Percyho Weasleyho, aby se podíval na finanční situaci žáka a v případě nutnosti mu přidělil stipendium." Řekl Severus.

Percy Weasley se tvářil podivným způsobem. To mu Snape toliko věří?

,,Septimo ty se podívej na finanční a rodinný stav Zmijozelu. Kolik úmrtí se v naší koleji přihodilo a případné sirotky mi to konec týdne nahlas. To už konečně vše. Těď jdu trochu ještě zařídit osobní věci a sejdeme se znovu na večeři."

Snape se zvedl spokl poslední sušenku a s typickým zavlátím kabátu zmizel z ředitelny tentokrát přemístěním. V tu chvíli se skoro všichni opřeli do svých židlí a Remus Lupin řekl.

,,Severus bude vládnout železným koštětem, to se budou všichni potit."

Minerva na to prohlásila.

,,Čeká nás nová éra Bradavic, Remusi. Severus má co po Albusovi uklízet."

,,No až to se to doví Sirius a máma s tátou tak je z toho praští." Řekl tiše Harry.

,,Konečně správný ředitel." Řekl vítězoslavně Filch až si to štrádoval z ředitelny.

Akorát ten skvělý názor s ním nikdo nesdílel. Pro některé to bylo jako dostat vojenského velitele.

Severus mezitím se sám přemístil do svého domu v Tkalcovské a podíval se, jestli zde nenapáchali Smrtijedi nějaké škody, ale když shledal, že nic mu nebylo zcizeno, tak vzal menší obnos liber a zašel do květinářství a koupil tři kytice. Jedna byla složená z bílých a žlutých aster a další byla z bílých lilií a poslední byla z růžových pivoněk a růží. Následně se přemístil domů a dal lilie a pivoňky a růže do vázy, kterou vyštrachal z mámina příborníku a zašel na místní hřbitov. Tam dal tu kytici na hrob mámy a chvilku s ním tiše mluvil. O tom o čem se s ní bavil, jenom pánbůh ví. Pak se zase přemístil domů a pak se už za šera přemístil do Godrickova dolu. Tam dal další kytici, na hrob Lily a Jamese Pottera.

Tam moc nepovídal a přemístil se zas domů a vzal poslední kytku. Vzal papír a tužku a napsal na lísteček.

,,Drahá kolegyně Nymfadoro Tonsková, mám zájem se s vámi sejít na osobní pohovor zítra o půl páté. Přijďte prosím do restaurace u Vévody v Londýně. Pan ředitel Severus Snape."

Pak zavolal skřítka Silviona a předal mu to s tím, aby to doručil do vlastních rukou slečně Nymfadoře.

Pak ještě se přemístil do mudlovského Londýna a zapikoval stůl pro dva v té dané restauraci.

Pak se přemístil zpět do Bradavic, ještě si dal úlevnou sprchu, než se oblékl do slavnostního hávu zelené barvy a šel do Velké haly přivítat jako nový ředitel Bradavic studenty.

A tak šel chodbami nejmladší ředitel v historii školy jménem Severus Tobias Snape.


	73. Kapitola 71 - U stolu

**Kapitola sedmdesátá první - U stolu**

Jsme v Longbottom Manor ve studovně, kde u stolu sedí hned několik lidí. Zaprvé tam sedí Harry a Ron, hned vedle Rona Hermiona a ještě Neville a jeho babička. Pak tam sedí zbrusu nový ředitel Bradavic Severus Snape a nová ministryně kouzel Amelie Bonnesová a její nový právní zástupce Adalbert Greengrás a nový právní zástupce Bradavické školy Tedd Tonsk. Dnes ráno ho do této pozice jmenoval sám ředitel. Věděl, že občas dobrý právník se škole bude se hodit. Poslední, kdo tu sedí je Dudley Dursley.

Dnes jde hlavně o něho. Ještě včera byl na pohřbu a následné smuteční hostině svých rodičů a vypadá jako by ho vzali mandlem, jak je z toho na nervy. Přesto tu musí být.

,,Tak pane Dursley dnes jsem ráno mluvila s panem Gotscherdem, hlavním ošetřujícím doktorem vaší tety Margarity Dursleyové. Podle všeho to přežije, včera postoupila operaci a udělaly jí trojitý bypass, tak aby mohla žít, ale její zdravotní stav vyžaduje dlouhou rekonvalescenci , mimo toho je na tom ze smrti vašeho pana otce špatně psychicky, takže mimo péče lékařů je v péči psychiatrické paní doktorky madam Emerti. Její stav není dobrý na tolik, aby se vás ujala." Řekla madam Bonnesová.

Dudley vzdychl, ale podíval se s velkým přáním na hodiny, které hlásily přesně deset dopoledne. Dokonce i ten pan ředitel Snape se díval na své hodinky. Na někoho se ještě čekalo.

V tom se ozvalo buch a řach a v místnosti přistál starý skřítek oblečený v kalhotách s kšandami a na nohou měl normální sandály jako pro malé děti. Držel za ruce starší pár manželů. Pán měl hodně už prošedivělé vlasy, ale bylo poznat, že kdysi byl zrzavý jako dnes Ronald Weasley. Oči měl stejně jako jeho bratranec zelené a za brýlemi. Jinak byl docela vysoké postavy na svůj věk a nebyl ani shrben, jenom se opíral o vycházkovou hůl s vyřezanou růží do konce hole. Vedle stála starší žena, která už byla celá stříbrná ve vlasech a měla velmi přísný, ale mateřský výraz a kolem úst měla vějíř vrásek, jak se usmívala. I ona měla brýle, ale na rozdíl od svého manžela je měla na provázku zavěšené kolem krku. Oba byli oblečeni ve všedních šatech. Skřítek se uklonil a zase zmizel.

,,Pane Evansi a paní Evansová tak rád vás po letech opět vidím." Zvedl se od stolu Severus, který by je poznal, i kdyby byli úplně staří a nemohoucí.

,,Och mein Gott, jsi to ty Severusi." Spráskla ruce paní Evansová.

,,Ano jsem to já, paní Evansová." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,No tak Severusi, přece jsem ti už před 30lety řekla, že mi máš říkat Rose a ne paní Evansová." Řekla paní Evansová.

,,Já jenom po té co… to s Lilly…" Severus pohlídl do podlahy.

,,Phe to nech plavat Snapište, já chci vidět své vnuky." Zazněl generálský hlas pana Evanse, který Dudleymu připomněl dunivý hlas toho Ibikyho.

,,Harry neříkej takto Severusi, je už dospělý chlap, co si musí zde lidé myslet." Napomenula ho paní Evansová.

Harry se tiše zvedl a trochu šťouchl do ramen Dudleyho, aby také zvedl.

,,Paní vy jste asi madam Evansová, viďte?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě kdo jste vy, pane?" Ptala se paní Evansová, ale pak se podívala do očí jeho a jeho bratrance Harryho a vykřikla zase.

,,Och mein Gott Lilly oči a Petunie oči, Harry to jsou oni."

Pan Evans se obrátil na ně a pak také zbystřil a trochu se zamračil a řekl.

,,Vedi, vidi, veci. To mu já říkám božské věci, tohle zrovna nejsou sardinky v loji, jak jsem si myslel."

Harry si ze svého dědy nemohl jak si utvořit obrázek. On myslel, že děda je letec a ne rybář, ale přesto tak mluvil.

Zvedla se i Amelie Bonnesová a přešla k tomu páru se s nimi pozdravit.

,,Ráda vás poznávám madam a pane Evansi, já jsem Amelie Bonnesová nová ministryně kouzel Velké Británie. Máte velmi odvážné vnuky a ještě dodatečně mojí upřímnou soustrast za vaší ztrátu."

,,Ach paní ministryně osobně, rád vás poznávám madam. To vy jste nám psala ten předlouhý dopis ohledně té pikantní situace?" Ptal se pan Evans a podával si s ní ruku jako první.

,,Ano, ano." Odkývala mu to madam Bonnesová.

,,Hm takže jestliže tohle je můj vnuk Harry a Dudley vedle něho, tak kdo jsou tu ty další osoby." Ptal se pan Evans.

,,Dovolte, abych vám je představila pane Evansi a paní Evansová. Tamhle sedí pan Tonsk, což je právník Bradavické školy nově zvolený, vedle sedí pan Greengrás, který zatím převzal otěže nad vaším vnukem Dudleym z právního hlediska, dále je tu pan Weasley a slečna Grangerová, jenž jsou přátele vašeho druhého vnuka Harryho, a madam Longbottomová a její vnuk Neville, který je magicky spjatý s vaším vnukem po shodě náhod a jak vidíte je tu i nový ředitel Bradavic v postavě pana Severuse Snapa. Toho rozhodně znáte, jak vidím." Představila je všechny madam Bonnesová.

,,Ředitel?" Ptal se pan Evans rovnou Snapa.

,,No nově pane Evansi jsem byl dosazen do té funkce." Řekl Severus Snape a podíval se do těch zelených očích, kterých se občas jako malý bál.

,,Aha dobře Snapiště, ať tvůj otec se točí v hrobě, ale proboha jak víte, kde jsme byli? Lily a James to nechtěli do konce války nikomu říct. Jestli jsem tenkrát Arnolda pochopil, ta jsou oba bohužel po smrti?" Ptal se pan Evans a posadil se do křesla vedle krbu.

,,No to je tak dědo, během té doby co jsme byli v Listové, jak tě madam Bonnesová informovala, tak můj kamarád Ron vytvořil silné kouzlo a podařilo se ho následně naučit i pana Snapa a pana Lupina. Pane Snape mohl by jste, prosím přivolat mamku?" Ptal se Harry.

Snapa kývl a jemu už známým kouzlem přivolal svojí dávnou kamarádku zpět na pozemský svět. Už ho to tak neunavovalo jako poprvé.

Paní Evansová vykřikla a málem spadla, kdyby jí pan Tonsk nechytil a pan Evans vykulil obě oči.

,,Lilly mé dítě jsi to ty, nebo už blouzním?" Ptal se pan Evans.

,,Ne tati jsem to já, ale jsem lehce průhledná. Díky pomoci tady kamaráda mého syna pana Ronalda Weasleyho, který vytvořil toto kouzlo a naučil ho i Severuse jsem dostala možnost tak trochu stále být zde, i když jsem si vědoma, že už dávno nejsem mezi živými." Řekla Lilly Potterová.

Pan Evans pohleděl na Rona.

,,Chlape vy mi někoho připomínáte z války, nemáte nějakou spojitost se Septimem Weasleym?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

Ron na něho vykulil obě oči a tiše.

,,To byl můj děda, pane." Řekl překvapeně.

,,To jsem si mohl myslet, že ten zrzek má už vnoučata. Byla s ním děsná prča v hospodě." Řekl pan Evans.

Harry a Ron na sebe pohlédli. Už považovali zeměkouli za golfový míček, jak byl malý.

,,Jak se mu daří tomu puškvorci, co tak rád dělal koniny na mé Polly." Zasmál se pan Evans.

Ron nerad, ale musel říct pravdu.

,,Pane Evansi, můj děda už je nějakou dobu po smrti. Zemřel v 85. Já ho ani pořádně nezažil."

,,Škoda, velká škoda, byl velmi šikovný člověk, ale bohužel byl starší, chápu. Když jsem ho poznal, tak mu bylo přes třicet, co já vím. Víte hochu, on uměl spravit každou poruchu na mém stroji safra dobře a to podle všeho ani neměl sekundu." Řekl pan Evans.

,,Dědo on pan Septimus Weasley spravoval vaše letadla jako mechanik? Vždyť byl kouzelník." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo takhle, on byl, jako Lily v těch Bradavicích, tak proto neměl sekundu a vnuku on nespravoval jenom letadla, ale i motorky a auta a také nám spravil jednou radar. Ten člověk byl v tom génius. Moc bych rád poznal jeho rodinu." Řekl pan Evans.

Harry si pomyslel, tak proto má o to takový zájem pan Weasley, on to zdědil po otci a po panu Weasleym to zdědil zase nejvíce asi George a Ron. Ti byli technici rodiny.

,,Och vás rád seznámím s tátou a ostatními, bude jistě rád." Usmíval se potutelně Ron.

,,Harry, víš proč jsme přišli, musíme vyřešit také naší situaci a situaci Dudleyho a ne kecat o válce a podobných věcech." Řekla paní Evansová.

,,Ach ano má drahá, jenom jsem prostě v tom zrzkovi tamhle viděl jeho děda." Řekl pan Evans a ještě koukl na Rona.

,,No jo." Vzdychla a protočila panenky paní Evansová a otočila se na pana Greengráse.

,,Pane Greengrási, jak jistě víte, teď jsme bydlištěm ve Švýcarském Abtwillu, ale já a můj manžel jsme se dohodli, že bychom se na stáří rádi přesunuli do rodné země zpět. Jak jsem pochopila z dopisu madam Bonnesové, tak nebezpečí pominulo a je tu bezpečno a já bych ráda zde strávila s mým manželem a vnukem zbytek života." Řekla paní Evansová.

Pan Greengrás se podíval na Harryho, který byl trochu touto zprávou překvapen, ale nic proti tomu nenamítal.

,,Babi klidně to nějak zaonačíme ohledně toho bydlení, jelikož ten barák je mé dědictví po otci, tak to musí asi nějak zařídit já a ne pan Greengrás." Ozval se Harry.

,,Dobrá Harry, to ráda slyším, sice Švýcaři a Švýcarsko je pěkné, ale nic není proti rodné zemi, kde jsem prožila ty nejlepší léta mého života. Ráda bych se vrátila do Marysaide." Řekla jeho babička.

,,Severusi jak vypadá naše ulička v Liverpollů?"Ptala se paní Evansová Snapa.

Ten se zašklebil jako zakysané zelí a pravil.

,,Tak to vás nepotěším. Nedávno jsem dostal poštou od města výměru a velké přestavbě ulic v té se s naší ulicí už nepočítá. Sám se musí odstěhovat. Tkalcovská bude do dvou let sloužit jako velká budova pro parkoviště. Stejně ve vašem domě teď sídlí rodina pochybného charakteru, která žije z příspěvků od státu." Řekl Snape.

,,To je nemilé Severusi, já myslela, že náš rodný dům Petunie jen tak neprodá." Řekla Lily.

Snape si odfrkl, ale pohlédl na Dudleyho a tak zvolil mírnější slova, než jeho řízný deset bodu Zmijozelského jazyku.

,,Petunie se neobtěžovala tento dům nějak zpravovat natož vlastnit po nějakou delší dobu. Už v 82 ho prodala nějakému staršímu páru. Ti byli ještě celkem přijatelní, ale ten pán dostal těžkou nemoc a byl umístěn do zařízení pro těžce nemocné a paní odešla k dceři. To bylo 89 a od té doby se tam obyvatelé jak si střídají. Tkalcovská nemá díky tomu dobrou pověst." Řekl Snape.

,,Ach tak, ale kde budeme bydlet? Já do Švýcar už nechci." Řekl pan Evans.

,,A těžko z našich důchodů něco utáhneme." Řekla paní Evansová.

,,S tím si nelamte hlavu, já babi a dědo mám po otci až peněz nadbytek a tak vám bydlení můžu zařídit. Jenom asi budu muset mít prostředníka. Víte, za pár dní se vracím do Listové, a čeká mě zase práce a povinnosti tam a nebudu mít tolik času to zařizovat tak, aby to vám vyhovovalo." Řekl Harry.

,,Pane Pottere, tak to si vezmu na starost já, jenom si s vámi spojím přes ty věcičky, co vynalezl tady pan Weasley a budu muset pravidelně informovat i pana Evanse a paní Evansovou o vývoji, ale do měsíce bych měl mít pro ně zajištěné bydlení." Řekl pan Greengrás.

,,Och výborně pane Greengrási, vy jste tak hodný člověk." Řekla paní Evansová.

,,Za málo." Ušklíbl se pan Greengrás.

,,To jsem rád, že se tohle vyřeší, ale dále bych rád podepsal a převzal od vás otěže nad mým druhým vnukem Dudleym, jak o tom psala madam Bonnesová." Řekl pan Evans.

,,Och jistě, málem bych zapomněl." Řekl pan Greengrás a vyndal z aktovky štos papírů a podal ho panu Evansi. Ten si ho pečlivě pročítal a lovil z náprsní kapsy košile propisku, aby to podepsal.

,,Jinak bych vás pozval na oběd babi a dědo." Řekl Harry.

,,Nějaká restaurace či hospůdka?" Ptal se pan Evans.

,,Ne dědo dnes jsem měl v plánu vařit sám. Dokonce jsem vyhnal z kuchyně paní Weasleyovou, která by tam nejraději zakořenila." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože!?" Ptala se paní Evansová.

,,Víte Rose váš vnuk je výborný kuchař amatér." Mínil Snape.

,,Kuchtík?" Ptal se pan Evans.

,,Jo kuchtík, kámoš je spíš šéfkuchař." Řekl Ron a Hermiona s Neville pokývaly hlavou, až se Harry červenal.

,,Tak to chci vidět." Zasmál se pan Evans.

,,Mezitím vám ukážu trochu zahradu tady na Longbottom Manor. Nebo jestli je Ron sežene dohromady, tak by vás mohl seznámit s jeho rodinou. Pan Weasley bude jistě rád." Řekl Neville a podíval se na Rona.

,,No jestli se mi to povede, tak tu dovleču dokonce všechny. To víte, brácha Percyval má novou práci a je v ní ponořen po uši a brácha Williem má asi milostnou schůzku." Mínil Ron a zmizel ze studovny.

,,Kolik ten Septimův kluk má vlastně dětí?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,No Ron má pět bratrů a jednu setrů. Je přesně sedm Weasleyových sourozenců. Podle toho co vyprávěl tak má někde ještě dva bratrance a sestřenici, ale nevím pane Evansi z které strany, to by vám musel někdo jiný vysvětlit." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Svatá makrelo, toliko dětí." Řekl vyjeveně pan Evans.

,,Vzhledem k tomu, že už jsou všichni dospělý, tak bych je dětmi nenazýval." Řekl Neville.

,,Jinak omluvte mojí osobu, já mám povinnosti vůči škole. Promiň Lily, ale teď si asi se svými rodiči moc nepovídáš." Řekl omluvně Snape.

,,Nevadí Severusi, ale co konkrétně máš teď v plánu." Ptala Lily.

,,Vzhledem, že včera kromě jednoho pohřbu jsem zvládl dva pohovory, tak mě čeká ještě dnes jeden. Musím ke starému Křiklanovi, když ten se bojí jít za mnou." Řekl Severus.

,,Křiklana Severusi, to ho chceš zase najmout na lektvary, já myslela, že na tu pozici máš nějakou slečnu. Tak to říkal, alespoň Sirius." Řekla Lily.

,,Blackovi se někdy nezapaluje mozek správně, Lily. Víš, jak by bylo pro mladou matku náročné převzít bez titulu v oboru celých sedm ročníků Lektvarů v Bradavicích. Ne, to jí neudělám, zas takový prevít nejsem. Proto musím dostat do Bradavic Horacia Křiklana. Bude učit stejně jenom třetí až sedmý ročník a ani nebude velet Zmijozelu, stejně má určitě prsty v rozmachu Smrtijedů na škole. Ještě by kazil svými plky studenty na těch jeho večírcích. Ani nápad, tohle se pod mýma rukama dít na škole nebude. Zmijozel povede Septima a basta fidli. Slečna Rucornová bude u mě studovat a učit pod částečným dohledem mne první a druhý ročník a jestli se jí povede tak do tří let se zbavím znovu Křiklana a už to povede sama a případně s Georgem Weasleym, ale to ukáže čas, Lily." Vysvětlil jí to Severus.

,,Zajímavý nápad Severusi, takové dělení generací. Možná ti s tím pomůžu i já, když mě přivoláš. Křiklan mě vždy jako studentku opěvoval." Řekla Lily.

,,Ach ano, ten pavouk tě přímo miloval." Řekl Severus s velkou dávkou ironie v hlase.

,,Tati a mami zatím se mějte dobře a já se Severusem vyrážíme za Křiklanem." Řekla Lily a zmizela.

,,A je fuč. Zas." Řekl posmutněle pan Evans.

,,Nebojte, jestli to stihnu tak se ještě sem dnes dostavím. Uvidím." Řekl Severus a rozloučil se ostatníma a společně s panem Tonskem odešel.

Rovnou za branou sídla se přemístil s Teddem Tonskem přemístil do Bradavic a tam pobral všechny věci a spěchali oba, aby na tu dvanáctou přišli na smluvené místo na poloostrově Anglesey v jednom místním hostinci. Přišli právě včas. Hned jak si odložily kabátce a posadili k dohodnutému stolu, tak do hospůdky vešel starý chlap, který vypadal jako mrož. Jisto jistě poznali Horacia Křiklana, protože kdo by jinak takto vypadal. Měl na sobě modrozelený kabát a potím něco jako noční košili. Ten se příliš mudlovsky nebo módně nikdy nedokázal obléct, přišlo Teddovi, ale věděl, že čistokrevní kouzelníci mají v tomto velký problém.

Křiklan se ohlížel sem a tam, ale jak si asi je nedokázal poznat. Tedd se uchechtl, kdo také by teď Severuse poznal, vždyť se dal ostříhat a chytil trochu sluníčka, takže nebyl bledý jako svíčka.

Tedd tedy pokynul k nejbližšímu číšníkovi a pošeptal mu, aby starého pána sem přivedl, že mají s ním smluvenou schůzku. Číšník kývl a šel za Křiklanem a dovedl ho k nim a hned se ptal, co si budou přát. Tedd pro začátek objednal všem čaj a chlebíček, až poté bude oběd. To on totiž tu schůzku sjednával, protože Severus nechtěl hned prozradit jako nový Bradavický ředitel. Proto to poslal on Křiklanovi jako nový Bradavický právník.

,,Kdo jste pánové, já tu mám schůzku se starým známým a velmi důležitým pánem." Řekl Křiklan.

Severus a Tedd si mohli vymlátit žebra, jak zadržovali smích.

,,Právě to máme, pane Křiklane také v plánu a to s vámi." Řekl Tedd.

Číšník přinesl obložený chlebíček a čaj pro každého a slova se ujal Severus.

,,Tak Horacio Křiklane jménem Bradavické školy bych ti rád nabídl pozici primárního učitele Lektvarů na. Nechci tě honit z důchodu, ale bylo by potřeba, aby jsi se vrátil do své funkce na pár let."

Křiklan jakmile uslyšel ten jemu známý hlas tak otevřel pusu jako kapr a než Severus skončil tak jí nezavřel.

,,Severusi jsi to ty hochu?" Ptal se tiše Horacio Křiklan.

,,Ano, to tito Horacio trvalo, než jsi mě poznal. Tady vedle mě sedí Tedd Tonsk jestli si ho pamatuješ." Řekl Severus.

,,Tedd Tonsk! Ten Hagvaspár, co zničil Malfoyovi karierů v právnické branži a potopil Derbieschara v kauze těch nepovedených lektvarů na Dračí spalničky?" Ptal se Křiklan a zajel do židle.

Tedd se usmál. Jo ten pavouk si vzpomněl na jeho kámoše z lektvarové branže, jak jinak a co se týče Lucia, tak ten by si to místo stejně nejraději penízky vydupal, ale o tom jeho obor není.

,,Proč nepřišel sám Albus?" Ptal se Křiklan.

,,Jak dlouho Horacio jsi byl mimo Velkou Británii?" Ptal se na oplátku Severus. Naposled dostal psaní od mentora z exotické Kuby.

,,No asi dva roky a něco, před pár dny jsem se vrátil přes Irsko zpět do matičky Britaniky." Mínil Křiklan.

Severus se usmál.

,,Tak to tě musím zklamat Horacio, ale Albus Brumbál už na Bradavicích ředitelem není, byl zatčen za tunelovaní školy a vykrádání majetku jistých rodin." Řekl Severus.

,,Cože, to by Albus nikdy neudělal, to musí být nějaký omyl." Řekl Křiklan.

Tedd Tonsk tohle tušil, a tak vyndal spis a podal ho Křiklanovi.

,,Tak si tohle pane Křiklane pořádně předčtěte, je to pravé podepsané mnou, panem Greengrásem, Filliusem Kratiknotem, Minervou McGonagolovou, Růfusem Brouskem, Ameliii Bonnesovou, Poppy Pomfrejovou a britským premiérem." Řekl a podal mu složku.

Křiklan nedůvěřivě složku převzal a napil se čaje a začal číst. Jeho už vrásčité čelo a mírně ohnutý vous se začaly krabatit, čím více stránek z té třiceti stránkové složky přečetl. Když dokončil, tak mezitím Tedd snědl chlebíček a už upíjel poslední loky čaje.

,,No tohle ten prevít tedy škodil, jak mohl, já hlupák jsem mu tak věřil, jestli je to pravda, což asi je, tak ten lump už z vězení živý nevyjde. Poslyšte tedy je Amelie Bonnesová napsaná pod kolonku ministryně, to jako Kornelius Popletal už neúřaduje?" Ptal se Křiklan.

,,Ano Amelie Bonnesová se stala ministryní." Řekl Severus.

,,Byla už vždy velmi chytrá na to, že byla Mrzimor, škoda se nikdy neprovdala." Mínil Křiklan.

,,Nech Amelii Amelii, tu mrzimorku už stejně ty Horacio nezměníš, ale chci slyšet, jestli by si znovu byl ochoten učit Lektvary." Řekl Severus.

,,Copak ty ze školy Severusi odcházíš, že potřebuješ záskok?" Ptal se Křiklan.

Tedd měl takový pocit, že mu Severus teď to podá v surové formě a Křiklan překvapením pojde.

,,Ne Horácio ze školy rozhodně neodcházím a ani teď nikterak nemohu, ale potřebuji tebe jako zálohu." Řekl Severus.

,,Zálohu, jak je to myšleno a proč tu není Fillius nebo Minerva, někdo z těch dvou je rozhodně ředitel jestli se nepletu, tak proč se mnou jednáš ty Severusi?"Ptal se Křiklan.

Severus si povzdechl a vyndal z poza košile klíček Bradavic a vyndal dokument od samotné královny Velké Britanie s jejím podpisem.

,,Protože já Horacio jsem nový ředitel. Tohle není nabídka prostředníka, ale ředitele, Horacio Křiklane." Řekl ostře a podíval se jestřábím zrakem na Křiklana.

Ten div v údivu nespadl ze židle. Bohu dík měla židle područky. Pak chvatně jako by nevěřil, popadl ten dokument a přečetl jsi ho. Koulel očima jako by se ho pokoušely mdloby.

,,Severusi, hochu tohle bych nečekal ani v nejdivočejších snech, ty a ředitel v tak mladém věku, kdo to takto zaonačil prosím tě, to Minerva a Fillius nechtěli, snad ti dva nejsou nemocní?" Ptal se Horacio.

,,Ne to bylo rozhodnutí Moudrého klobouku a jejího majestátu britské královny, Horácio. My se měli jenom účastnit, volba prostě padla, a protože nebylo jiného kandidáta, tak jsem byl zvolen. Já sám přepokládal Filliuse Kratiknota, ale toho Moudrý klobouk nepokládal jako perspektivního ředitele do budoucna. Moudrý klobouk chce do nového milénia změny." Prohlásil Severus.

,,Oni tu hučku nechali rozhodovat? Co Starostolec nebo ministerstvo kouzel?" Ptal se Horacio Křiklan.

Na to mu odpověděl Tedd Tonsk.

,,Ministerstvo bylo na tolik zkorumpované, že britský premiér tam poslal kouzelníky v jeho službách a ti teď řídí odvšivení této instituce a Starostolec by nebyl usnášení schopný v této věci, protože Albuse Brumbál, jako jejich ředitel byl ten, co spáchal zločiny a oni by asi většinou jednali podjatě, takže bylo rozhodnuto, že bude rozhodovat Moudrý klobouk jako hlas samotných Bradavic jako školy. Královně leželo hlavně blaho samotných Bradavic, ne státního aparátu, ke kterému jistým způsobem náleží." Řekl Tedd Tonsk.

Křiklan se zamračil, ale musel uznat, že ta volba byla vůči Bradavicím správná.

,,Dobrá, ale jak je to zamýšleno t tím primárním postem, takto se nikdy ke mně Albus nevyjádřil Severusi?"Ptal se Křiklan.

,,Věc má se tak Horacio, že jsem získal před pár hodinami oprávnění vést mistrovskou třídu lektvarů a hodlám toho využít a z pár mých bývalý a nynějších žáku si vychovat nástupce, tak aby vyhovoval mým požadavkům na vedení Lektvarů na této škole. Mám zatím dva vhodné kandidáty a jeden z nich mladou dámu, chci také už zapojit jako sekundárního profesora pro tento předmět, ty Horácio bys jsi měl na starosti 3. až čník a ona 1. až 2. ročník. Co na to říkáš? Nebyl bys tak zatížen a mohl by se věnovat i vlastní práci ve svých komnatách." Vysvětlil mu Severus.

,,Jo ty takhle Severusi, mít pod placem novou generaci a vidět jí v akci, tak abys jí mohl utvářet jako lektvar, dobrý nápad. Moudrý klobouk má očividně pravdu, ty míříš do budoucnosti. Mohu se zeptat, na ty dva tvé výhonky, co máš v oku? Mluvil jsi o nějaké slečně, kdo je?" Ptal se Křiklan a začali mu zářit v očích jiskřičky nadšení.

,,Jedná se o jednoho žáka Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru, hm podle posledních událostí je to pár, oba jsou výteční lektvaráři, jenž už experimentují s vývojem nových lektvarů, ale zatím nemohli se dostat výš z finančních a rodinných důvodů, více ti neřeknu, do doby než budu mít jistotu, že nastoupíš zpět do školy jako profesor Lektvarů." Řekl Severus.

,,Hm páreček, vývojáři, Nebelvír a Zmijozel, tak to mi připomíná tebe a Lily, ale vy víc než dobří kamarádi jste nikdy nebyli. Není jeden z nich zrzek?" Ptal se ironicky Křiklan.

Severus se v duchu chechtal, kéž by Křiklan věděl, že se do George ohledně pokrývky hlavy strefil, do černého.

,,Nebudu zatím říkat, jistě je poznáš v nejbližších měsících sám, jednomu se dokonce podařilo uvařit středověké lektvary tak dobře, že fungovali." Usmál se Severus.

,,Fakticky Severusi, co jsi to dal za obtížný úkol, to ani já tobě nezadával na začátek, to potřebuje znalost středověké hatmatilky bylin a názvosloví a perfektní ruce, tam i jedna otočka navíc může způsobit výbuch století." Mínil Křiklan.

,,Já nic Horacio, ale on na to přišel sám, a podle mne to spíš byl obří omyl, že k tomu přišel. Tak co půjdeš do toho a půjdeš znovu za katedru?" Ptal se Severus.

,,No tvoje nabídka mě velmi zaujala, a co vedení Zmijozelu? Ten povedu?" Ptal se Horacio.

,,Ne to už jsem svěřil jiné osobě, ale je též velmi známá jistě. Septima Vectorová." Řekl Severus.

,,Septima Vectorová, och jaká doba, co jsem to děvče neviděl, nevěděl jsem, že učí též." Řekl Křiklan.

,,Dnes to děvče učí už víc jak deset let Věštění z čísel na škole a mimo toho mi občas vypomohla v jistých dívčích záležitostech v mé koleji, já na nějaké dívčí problémy chuť fakticky neměl." Mínil Severus a dopil čaj.

Křiklan se zachechtal, ale pak jeho obličej zvážněl.

,,To si budu připadat jako na výměnku, Severusi, nemohl bych alespoň podívat občas, jak si vedou ty tvoje výhonky?" Ptal se a tvářil se jako pojišťovák, když uzavírá smlouvu s klientem.

Severus se zamyslel, no tohle by možná mu také pomohlo, přece jenom on také pod ním částečně dosáhl svého titulu, tak proč by nemohl dopomoci i slečny Rucornový a Georgi.

,,Dobrá to ti schválím, ale jenom někdy, také na nich zanechat vlastní stopu, protože jisté lektvary jsem vylepšil od tvé doby i ohledně výkladu. Jinak po obědě, bych rád probral písemné formality na Bradavicích Horacio, můj školní účetní a ekonom má ti také co říct. Doufám, že máš odpoledne čas?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Jistě že mám, Severusi, jsem na odpočinku a máš času až nadbytek, školní účetní a ekonom, to je mi nové, co ten bude se mnou probírat?" Ptal se Horacio Křiklan.

,,Formality platu, dále financování lektvarových potřeb a dalších věcí, pro tvojí činnost v učitelském sboru. Jak si říkal, tak mířím do budoucnosti a nechci, aby tu bylo zbytečně utráceno a proto jsem toho člověka najal, aby nedocházelo ke škodám jako za Albuse." Vysvětlil mu Severus.

,,Jo ty takhle, jsi jak Nigelus Black, ten to měl také pod palcem, on chtěl mít absolutní kontrolu." Mínil Horacio Křiklan.

,,To já zase nechci, ale nechci, aby někdo tu školu obíral o peníze jako Albus. U něho to zašlo až moc daleko." Řekl Severus.

,,Chápu tak po obědě přemístíme do Bradavic." Řekl Křiklan a zavolal číšníka a objednal si polední menu celý a ještě karafu vína a tři skleničky.

Pak docela mlčky seděli u stolu a jedli, až u dezertu se Křiklan zase rozpovídal.

,,A co ostatní z profesorského sboru, jsou ještě nějaké změny?" Ptal se.

,,Zajisté, že jsou, budeme mít novou profesorku Obrany proti černé magii, dále jsme odejmuli pozici Binnsovi a bude tam nový člověk učit dějiny, hledáme někoho na mudlovského vědy a Argus Filch má nového pomocníka a Hagrid získal pozici profesora pro Péči o magické tvory." Řekl Severus.

,,Morgano a Merline, ty tu školu tedy překopáváš Severusi, ještě máš něco v plánu?" Ptal se.

,,Ano budu ještě jednat s dvěma osobami a zavedu nový kroužek ve škole, kdy budou někteří studenti se moct učit moct jízdě na koni a šermu, další bude nový předmět sportovní výchovy, studenti nějak zlenivěli." Vyčetl Severus a číšník jim přinesl dezert v podobě plněných palačinek.

,,Merline svatý, to je nějak moc najednou Severusi." Řekl Křiklan.

,,Neboj Horacio, bude to probíhat postupně, kroužek a sportovní výchova budou probíhat až od příštího roku tedy od školního roku 1997/98 ne teď, musíme nejprve trochu přizpůsobit učební plán a rozvrh. Doufám, že ti nebude jinak namíchaní žáci kolejí ve třídě vadit, Horacio?"Ptal se Severus.

,,Ne to bude zajímavá změna." Mínil Horacio Křiklan a koukal na Severuse, jak pokračoval ve výčtu změn na škole. Jé, tak energického Severuse už dlouho nezažil. Naposled v roce 1974! Dokonce i Tedd Tonsk na něho zkoprnělý hleděl, jako na valící se lokomotivu. I jeho s tímto elánem Severuse čekají hodně velké věci v jeho nové práci. Co tu změnu způsobilo? Nehledě, že Severus změnil radikálně vzhled. Proto ho hned nepoznal, díky těm vlasům na krátko a opálené pleti. Nebyl ten dobrák někde u moře?

Rozhodně tak vypadal. Po obědě se všichni pomocí asistovaného přemístění pana nového ředitele dostali Bradavic, rovnou do ředitelny. Tam je Severus posadil do své nově zařízené ředitelny a šel pro Percyho sám osobně a nechal je o samotě v ředitelně. Horacio Křiklan koukal jako vylíhlé kuře nad novou výzdobou ředitelny. Bílé stěny a tmavý nábytek, modré závěsy stříbrnou stuhou zavázané, takže sem proudilo denní světlo všemi okny, kde ale byly světlé paravány, takže nebylo vidět, co se venku a zde děje. Zmizeli Albusovy krámy a mimo knih a pár předmětů spíše potřebné pro výkon ředitele nebylo v té ředitelně nic nadbytečné. Také zmizely všechny obrazy ředitelů. Místo toho tam byl obří obraz Bradavické školy. Pro Horacia, který byl zvyklý na opulentnost Nigeluse Blacka, Dippeta a Brumbála šok jako blázen. Také zmizely koberečky všude možně rozmístěné po ředitelně za Albuse, místo byli nově vydrhnuté a nalakovaná parkety pod Horaciovy nohami a jenom kolem Severuse nového stolu byl obří chlupatý běhoun s motivem hvězdné oblohy, jestli Horacio ten mustr pochopil správně.

,,Tak tohle hodně velká změna, Severus asi na to nahnal všechny skřítky Bradavic. Je to tu zbrusu nové, ale velmi pěkné. Styl mu fakt nechybí, na to, že sídlil doposud ve sklepení ten chlap." Mínil Tedd Tonsk a koukal jako prvák na tu výzdobu, která tu ještě ráno nebyla, když tu byl.

,,To ne, on tu ředitelnu překopal úplně od základů. Kam zmizeli všichni ředitelé?" Ptal se Horacio.

Ozval se hlas příchozího Severuse.

,,Ti jsou zatím v po straní komoře, domlouvám člověka z Francie, na renovaci obrazů a následně vytvořím z nich galerii v Trofejní síni. Ať studenti školy vidí, kdo tu učil a řediteloval přede mnou a Albusem Brumbálem. Mne je tady soukromí mnohem milejší." Mínil Severus a vedl za sebou podle Horacia mladíčka. Zrska s brýlemi, který mu byl velmi povědomí.

,,Weasley?" Ptal se trochu vyjeveně.

,,Ano jmenuji se Percyval Igustus Weasley a jsem nový školní účetní a ekonom Bradavické školy čar a magie. Rád vás poznávám, pane Křiklane, mnoho jsem slyšel od svých rodičů a pana Snapa o Vás." Řekl Percy, uklonil se a následně se s deskami posadil za stůl u okna, kde měl křeslo.

Horacio otevřel a zavřel překvapením ústa. Těch změn na něho je nějak moc.

Pak následovalo papírové zlo, které řídil Percy a ne Severus. Horacio Křiklan byl nemile překvapen. Ten hoch byl jak ďábel sám, když šlo o smlouvy a peníze v této škole. Tedd Tonsk mu vysvětlil, že tento hoch právě potopil Albuse Brumbála svojí výpovědí a finančním zhodnocením Bradavic a také Kornelia Popletala a Horacio tušil, že tady má dočinění s tvrdým soupeřem a ten jeho rozpočet na Křikův klub sedře na minimum. Křiklanovi se chtělo plakat ohledně toho. Musel podepsat velmi výřečně napsanou smlouvu, kde bylo napsáno, že on jako profesor nemůže pořádat společenské večírky bez souhlasu ředitele. Pro Horacio jako by mu dali pod zadek velmi ostrý trn úponice jedovaté.

,,Neboj Horacio tedy se nebudeš mít zle. Víš, nejsi jediný s novou pracovní smlouvou. Nechal jsem všechny kolegy jí znova podepsat s tím, aby věděli, že já jsem tu ředitel a podléhají mne a ne Albusi a zbytečně se na něho nevymlouvali." Řekl Severus a Horaciovi bylo jako by někdo strčil od oka drát.

Naštěstí dostal po Severusi, jeho bývalé komnaty zpět, což byl Horacio jedině rád.

Jeho staronová práce trochu díky tomu Weasleymu dostala hořký nádech. Ten Arthura syn byl nejhorší možný úředník. Byl moc velký puntík!


	74. Kapitola 72 - Sobotní banket

**Kapitola 72 – Sobotní banket**

Jsme v době rodiny Tonskových. Konkrétně v ložnici pana a paní Tonskové jmény Androméda a Tedd.

Paní Tonsková se u toaletního stolku líčí a pan Tonsk čte pozvánku na banket, která včera přišla zcela oficiálně.

,,Drahá co si myslíš o té slávě, na kterou jsme pozvaní, není to na to, že jsme střežili věž a seslaly pár kouzlíček nějak moc?" Ptal se Tedd a rovnal si svůj nový smoking, který mu někdo poslal poštou. Byl tam jenom vzkaz od jistého T. Tedd si nemohl vzpomenout, kdo by to mohl u Merlinovi hůlky být, ale jelikož byl ten smoking mudlovské výroby, tak proč by si ho nevzal.

,,Ach Tedde, v té válce se asi počítal každý, kdo nějak přispěl a ty figuruješ snad každé stránce elaborátu proti Brumbálovi. Nejsem z toho nadšená, že jsem byla držena od toho zkrátka." Řekla Androméda a nanesla svojí oblíbenou rtěnku.

Jo ta rozhodně nadšená nebyla, pomyslel si Tedd. Kvůli tomu teď musí trpět manželce to, že chce v letních měsících vyrazit do Maďarska do lázní, když ten spratek Malfoy tu odmítl bydlet. Tedd měl už od minula Maďarské kuchyně po krk. To už měl Francii více rád.

,,Kdo tam všechno bude a jak to, že jsem doma neviděl vůbec Nymfadoru?"Ptal se Tedd.

,,No podle všeho byla pozvaná celá obrana Bradavic při té bitvě. Děti tam většinou budou mít ještě doprovod z rodičů nebo prarodičů. Nymfadora prej měla nějaké vyřizování, asi ohledně bystrozorského oddělení. Přesně nevím." Pokrčila rameny Androméda a natáhla se pro svůj šátek a dala si ho kolem ramen a sepnula ozdobnou sponou. Tak a může vyrazit na tu slávu.

,,Tu naší holku tam uhoní." Vzdychl Tedd, který si nikdy nepřál, aby jeho dcera byla bystrozorka.

Bohužel a možná bohu dík byla Nymfadora stejně tvrdohlavá jako její matka.

Vzal svojí drahou choť za rámě a přemístil se na Ministerstvo kouzel do velkého Atria. Tam je čekal plešatý ministerský úředník Fergus Fungus, který měl zařizovat recepci. Ten je uvedl do velkého banketního sálu, kde zatím bylo jenom pár vyšvihákováných bystrozorů s polovičkami.

Tedd se chvíli nudil, než se dostavil jemu někdo známý. Adalbert Greengrás a jeho manželka Ambrosie. Oba v zelené.

,,Tonsku rad tě vidím, alespoň jedna známá tvář." Mínil Adalbert Greengrás.

,,Mě také, kde máš dcery?" Ptal se Tedd.

,,Ale ty přijdou z Bradavickými, s námi nechtěli, prej bych jim polekal doprovod." Bručel Adalbert Greengrás.

,,No tak Bertí, mají věk, aby mohly si vyjít s chlapcem na zábavu a v Bradavicích už na ně dohlédnou." Řekla chlácholivě Ambrosie.

,,Jo tak ty květinky mají první rande?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,No myslím, že u mé starší není první, ale Dafné někoho dohodila malé Astorii. Je milé, že se ke své sestřičce takto mile chová." Řekla Ambrosie.

Tedd si pomyslel, jo proto je Adalbert tak špatné náladě.

V tu chvíli se objevil v sále nejprve Alberthof Brumbál, Dádelus Kopál držící Emilii Vancovou a Augusta Longbottomová s Alastorem Moddy.

Ti moc k nim nešli a Teddovi to bylo dnes úplně jedno. Následovala ještě plejáda bystrozorů většinou s doprovodem v podobě manželek či známostí a pak Růfus Brousek a u něho byla nová paní ministryně Amelie Bonnesová. Brousek jí chytl na udici na ten bál.

,,Už se to pomalu zaplňuje, ale já tu nevidím Nymfadoru, neměla být někde mezi těmi bystrozory?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,No ano, ale nikde jsem jí tu neviděl." Řekl Tedd.

,,Bertí neříkal si, že mladá slečna Tonsková dala výpověď na ministerstvu a bude příští školní rok učit na Bradavicích Obranu proti černé magii?" Ptala se Ambrosie.

Teddovi a Andromédě vylétlo obočí při této správě.

,,Ambrosie teď si zkazila překvapení, to mělo být tajemství, slíbil jsem to Nymfadoře a Severusovi." Plácl se do čela Adalbert Greengrás.

,,O tom mi má dcerka ještě nic neřekla. Profesorka na Bradavicích a já právníkem, není to tak, že mi to místo nedohodila ona u Severuse nebo tak nějak?" Ptal se Tedd.

,,Ne to vyrostlo v hlavě Severuse, nevím, jestli to dopředu nějak vymýšlel, nebo je to spontánní impuls." Řekl Adalbert.

,,Dora profesorkou Merlinovi oči, tak to je novinka velkolepá." Řekla Androméda.

V tom se objevil Arthur a Molly Weasleyovi. V šatech co jim dal dárkem jejich syn a dcera.

,,Salazara, Weasleyovi se ohákli tedy hodně slavnostně." Řekl Adalbert.

,,To je satén, Merline." Řekla Ambrosie.

Následoval Bill Weasley s zaháknutou Fleur Delacour a Percy Weasley s Alexandrou Krumovou.

,, Ježibabko to Fleur Delacour a Krumova sestra." Bylo slyšet od bystrozorů.

Pak následoval Charlie a sám, asi jediný z bratrů. Pak se objevil George a Verity, která se trochu bála podle obličeje, přece jenom byla dcera zabitého Smrtijeda. Pak Ron s Hinata a Ginny s Schikamarem, který dokonce svoje vlasy sklonil dolů, aby nebyl tak výstřední. Bystrozoři si hned stejně šuškali hlavně kolem páru Rona a Hinaty. Kdyby měla být soutěž královny krásy, tak by Nata převálcovala i Fleur jako parní válec. Objevovali se další tváře, jako Harry, Hermiona a další lidi z Listové, až na Evu, kterou nechali hlídat skřítky. Až tem byli skoro všichni krom studentů, profesorů, ředitele a Nymfadory, přišlo Teddovi. Rodiče zmiňovaných studentů trochu nedočkavě už své děti očekávali. Někteří ještě se nevzpamatovali ze šoku. Kdy se stane, že vás na banket pozve ministryně kouzel, britský premiér a královna osobně. Jednou za sto let.

Pak se ozval ten plešatý ministerský úředník.

,,Prosím uvítejte Bradavické studenty Bradavické armády."

Do sálu od nejmenších začali vstupovat studenti v párech. Jako první šel Denis Crevry v kvádru a za rámě držel plachou Astorii Greengrásovou.

,,Merline tak to je to rande vaší malé?" Ptal se Tedd, který si toho kluka až moc dobře pamatoval. Na to, že mu bylo dvanáct, tak v bitvě byl snad užitečnější než on sám.

,,Torií to tak sluší." Rozplývala se Ambrosie Greengrásová, když viděla svojí dcerku v krásných modrých šatech.

Následoval Garth Fletcher, Za ručku držel snědou holčinu v modrých šatech, pak byl Colin Crevry a sním viděli také nevídanou osobu a to Abigeil Rucornovou. Pak tam vešel Dean Thomas s Lenkou Láskorádou a hned za nimi Ernie Mcmilien ještě s obvázanou rukou a Treycy Daivisovou. Následoval Zachariáš Smith a Hannach Ambottová , Seamus Finnigen se Susan Bonnesovou. Jo hned byla zase šuškanda, protože Susan byla neteř samotné ministryně a mezi bystrozory už byl Seamus také známy svými výbušnými sklony a za boha ho nikdy nechtěli mít na ústředí. Pak následoval Michael Conner a Katie Bellová a Terry Bott s Alicí Spinetovou. V těsném závěsu se objevil Anthony Goldstein a Pamda Pattilová , pak za ní její dvojče Parvati s Dudleym Dursleym a Adalbert Greengrás by se rád zasmál, kdyby to nebylo tak slavnostní. Mudla co je nejprve stane kouzelníkem a pak se dokonce objeví na kouzelnické slavnosti století. A jako by toho nebylo málo slavnostním šatu hodného kouzelníka. V těsném závěsu se objevila Levandule Brownová a Victor Krum. Pak tam byl Justin Finsch –Fletchlie s Angelinou Johnsonovou a následován Lee Jordánem s Cho Changovou. Předposlední šla Dafné Greengrásová s Nicolasem Debromem. To vyvolalo také pozdvižení mezi bystrozory, protože jeho otec býval eso mezi bystrozory, dokud ho Smrtijedi neumučily k smrti. Jako poslední uzavíraly konvoj studentů Fred s Mariettou. Pak ministerský úředník uvítal paní profesorku McGonagolovou s doprovodem. Adalbertovi málem spadla brada. Profesorka McGonagolová byla zavěšená v rámě nikoho jiného než toho Ibikyho Morina. To se tomu hned bystrozoři včetně Moddyho klidily z cesty, jak se jim zdál nebezpečný. Pak byl ohlášen pan profesor Kratiknot s paní profesorkou Pýtrovou. Ta dokonce si pořídila úplně nové šaty, kvůli tomu. Pak ohlásili paní profesorku Banbrigrovou se svým manželem. Ta sice měla ruku v pásce, ale usmívala se, že byla také pozvaná na takovou slávu.

Pak přišlo další velké překvapení, když úředník ohlásil Arguse Fliche a Arabellu Figgovou. Pár bývalých studentů z řad bystrozorů mohla ranit mrtvice, když viděli Filche kvádru z blond vlasy jak upravený prochází kolem nich a rozdává radostné úsměvy.

Pak ministerský úředník řekl.

,,Dámy a pánové přivítejte nového ředitele Bradavické školy čar a kouzel a jeho doprovod."

Do sálu vstoupil Severus v doprovodu nádherné ženy, kterou skoro na první pohled nepoznal. Měla na sobě temně vínové šaty bez ramínek a kolem ramen průhledný skoro jemně růžový hábit, který byl jako utkaný z pavučinky a splývavé medově hnědé vlasy v padajících vlnách kolem ramen skoro až na zadek.

,,Pan profesor Severus Snape a jeho doprovod v budoucí profesorce Obrany proti černé magie na Bradavické škole Nymfadory Tonskové." Ohlásil ministerský úředník.

,,Dora!" Skoro vykřikl Tedd.

,,Já bych jí málem nepoznala a to jsem její matka." Řekla Androméda a měla oči dokořán.

,,To je mi překvápko." Řekl Adalbert a pomyslel si na to, jak nachytal Severuse s cucflekem při to tom sezení ohledně závětí. Och ty hochu zlatá, tak takhle to u tebe chodí, tatíčka blízko u sebe, aby ti nedělal potíže Severusi a holku rovnou jako tvojí paní profesorku za katedrou. Vtipné Severusi, ale co by ti na to řekl Tedd. Abys sis nespálil boty Severusi.

,,Teď mi dovolte uvítat vzácnou návštěvu v podobě pana premiéra a jeho manželky."

Pan premiér kormě své polovičky měl sebou i svojí ochranku v podobě dvou velice urostlých týpků.

,,A na závěr host nejvzácnější. Dovolte mi uvítat její majestát královnu Anglie, Wellsu, Skotska Severního Irska a Commonwealthu a jejího chotě vévodu z Edinburghu."

Britská královna vstoupila na půdu Ministerstva kouzel poprvé za svojí vládu. Došla k stolu, který byl vyhrazen pro ni a jejího manžela tam se zastavila a požádala jednoho toho bodyguarda, kterého měla u sebe o mikrofon.

Jakmile se jí ho dostalo, tak poklepala na něj, jestli správně funguje a ujala se slova. Nejprve všechny v sále pozdravila a pak referovala, jak je britskou kouzelnickou společností překvapena. Ne, že by o ní nevěděla, ale spíše byla překvapena z důvodu málo informací o chodu této společnosti. Pak rozebrala to, co se stalo a také rozebrala špatné konání bývalého ministra a ředitele školy a znechuceně přidala Smrtijedy a Voldemorta. Dokonce použila v jeho souvislosti Aldolfa Hitlera a prohlásila, že i ten byl chytřejší než Voldemort. Pak začala velmi důstojně chválit mladou generaci, která se zasloužila o poražení zla a někteří rodiče žáků skoro vypadali na omdlení, když královna vyprávěla, co ti žáci pro školu dělali a čemu museli čelit. Doslovně řekla, že Dolores Umbrigrová není člověk, ale bestie, která nemá vstupovat mezi lidi. Pak řekla, že ty mladé duše, které svou statečností jsou odvážnější, než leckterý voják Britské armády musí přece nějak ocenit. Rozhodla se pro oceněn, které nebude uznávat jenom svět kouzelníků, ale i nekouzelníků, jelikož by nebýt jich, přerostl by tento konflikt v konflikt s jejich světem. Pak pokynula k jednomu bodyguardovi a ten rychle odběhl a přiběhl zpět s černým kufříkem. Britská královna vyndala ze svého přáníčka klíček a otevřela ten kufr. Byli v něm sametové krabičky.

Pak vyzvala prvního a nejmladšího člena Bradavické armády Denise Crevryho, aby k ní přistoupil.

Následně mu předala ocenění o za statečnost v podobě stříbrného lístku dubu. Paní Crevryová div z toho neomdlela. Pan Crevry odněkud vylovil butelku a rychle se něčeho silnějšího napil. Následovaly další a další lidé z Bradavické armády a Fénixova řádu, až všichni byli oceněný samotnou královnou. To se za posledních dvě stě let nikomu z kouzelníků nepoštěstilo.

Pak otevřela dveře za na druhé straně sálu, kde byl připravený velký taneční parket a čekal symfonický orchestr. Britská královna zavelela a hudba začala na její pokyn hrát. Pak mikrofonem informovala, že pohoštění bude zde v sále a parket je pro všechny volný. Pak jejímu veličenstvu nabídl její choť ruku a oni odešli na parket a začali typickým vídeňský valčíkem .

Tedd byl v šoku, že byla tady britská královna tak uvolněná a nehleděla na nějaké ostré předpisy. Ještě větším v šoku byl, když viděl, jak tam tancuje jeho dcera s no z Bradavickým ředitelem a očividně se baví. Nehledě, že všichni až na pár osob mají na šatech připnuté ocenění. Vrchol všeho, bylo to, že jeho choť vyzval k tanci britský premiér a on zůstal u jednoho stolku vyset jako solný sloup. Došel tedy k bufetu jestli tam nebudou mít něco ostřejšího, ale krom punče a šampaňského tam žádné ostřejší pití nebylo, prej kvůli studentů. Tedd nakrčil nos, ona tu není whisky, copak jsou tu v tramtarii, že tu není pořádné pití? Šel tedy na toaletu a tam na chodbě uviděl dveře s cedulkou sklad. Tedd sice tady párkrát byl, ale že by tu měli sklad tak to jsi nikdy nevšiml. Možná tam bude chlast lepšího ražení, pomyslel si. Vstoupil do toho skladu a ocitl se prostě v kumbále na košťata. Chtěl odejít, ale v tom uslyšel chichot a nějaké šustění. Potichu otevřel dveře, ale moc mu to nešlo, někdo na nich byl opřený. Pak uslyšel mu známý hlas.

,,No tak Snapiště v Listové jsi tak líný nebyl." To byl jednoznačně hlas Dory.

,,Já lenoch nejsem Nymfadoro, ale nenecháme to na někdy jindy, já nemám chuť tady. Moje komnaty jsou lepší." Ozval se hlas nového ředitele Bradavic Severuse Snapa.

,,A co obrazy Severusi?"Ptala se Dora.

,,Um ty jsem vypakoval, já chci mít klid v mé ložnici." Řekl Severus.

,,Výborně, očumování fakt od těch obrazů nechci být." Řekla Dora a zasmála se.

,,Jediný kdo se bude koukat budu já paní profesorko." Řekl Severus.

,,To beru, pane řediteli." Řekl Dora, pak byli slyšet nějaké kroky.

,,Minervo rád tě vidím, mohla by jsi sdělit, že už se vzdálím?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ale jistě Severusi. Ty jsi na tahle slavnosti nikdy moc nebyl, co?" Ptal se hlas Minervy McGonagolový.

,,Ano až moc dobře mě znáš Minervo. Hezký zbytek večera a hlavně, ať někdo ze studentů se moc neopije." Řekl Severus a pak bylo slyšet, jak dvě osoby odešli.

,,Severusi ty neumíš lhát. Bulíkovat mi na nos můžeš cokoliv, ale vím až moc dobře, že stejně s ní skončíš v posteli." Slyšel tiše Tedd Minervu McGonagolovou .

Pak bylo slyšet i její kroky, jak jdou pryč někam směr dámských záchodů. Tedd vylezl z kumbálu a vrčel jako tygr co nedostal nažrat. Ten mizera Severus Snape!

Jen počkej ty proklatý hade, z tebou si to ještě osobně vyřídím. Šel k bufetu a zbytek večera, kdy jeho manželka vířila s několika bystrozory za sebou parket a pak ještě jednou s premiérem se Tedd opíjel punčem šampaňským a jedl naštvaně chlebíčky. Nakonec byl napitý, že nechal Andromédu u tance a přes krb se odploužil domů a zalehl na kutě. Tento banket se nevyvedl pro Tedda Tonske vůbec.

Ráno poté bylo pro některé velmi neveselé jako třeba pro Adalberta Greengráse, který našel Dalwische s kocovinou na jejich zahradě jak vyspává v zahradním altánku a pro Remuse Lupina, který si ledoval nohy, jak byl utahaný s té slavnosti.

To jiní měli velmi krásný den jako Harry Potter, který dohlížel na předání odměny od Ministertva kouzel pro lidi z Listové v Gringotově bance a pak sám vybíral další zlaté cihly z svého učtu. Byli s ním i bratři Crevryovi s rodiči, kteří po něm dostali už celý a majetek Albuse Brumbála doplněný trezor.

Nejlepší ráno, ale měl asi Bradavický ředitel.


	75. Kapitola 73 - Rozhovor s panem otcem

**Kapitola 73 – Rozhovor s panem otcem**

Jsme v Děravém kotli, kde jsi v tuto chvílí mastí hostinský Tom kapsy. Má tu plno, protože díky tomu banketu bylo hodně živo a ubytovalo se tu mnoho hostí s více vzdálených míst. Všech jednadvacet pokojů obsazených, tak to Tom už dlouho nezažil.

Zrovna počítal tržbu za včerejší den s úsměvem, protože vydělal celých 36 gaelonů za dva dny a to bylo fantastický. V tom si všiml, že do jeho hospůdky vstoupil Percy Weasley a jeho bratr Fred Weasley. Zamrkal překvapeně, tak tyhle dva pohromadě nezažil nikdy. Jedině když tu byli po tom výletě do Egypta na dva dny ubytovaní. Co ti tu dělají?

Dopočítal tržbu a zapsal si jí a pak se přiloudal k jejich stolu, kam si oba sedli.

,,Co to bude pánové?" Ptal se.

,,Ehm dva máslové ležáky, jednu karafu červeného vína a jednu štamprli vodky a nějaké arašídy." Řekl mu překvapivou objednávku Percy Weasley.

Tom se zakuckal a podíval se na hodiny. Vždyť bylo půl desátý a na opití bylo moc brzy. Proč ten pacholek si u něho objednává takový koktejl smrti pro něho hned po ránu.

,,Pánové nějak brzo na tu lahvinku, možná by jste měli počkat do setmění, to je tu více živo." Řekl Tom.

,,Ne celá objednávka pro nás není, čekáme tu na návštěvu. Jo, mohl by jsi sem dát popelník?" Ptal se Percy.

Tom byl ještě překvapený, věděl, že žádný Weasley by si v životě nezakouřil, ale on tu je obsluha a zákazník je pán a tak přinesl Percymu, to co žádal. Tom se usadil na stoličku za barem a začal v teď osamělé hospodě koukat, co se u toho divného stolu s divnými zákazníky bude dít. Oba hosté mlčeli a trochu olízli pěnu z ležáku, ale jinak nic. Až po deseti minutách se otevřeli dveře a do místnosti vstoupil chlap jak hora. Nebyl rozhodně zdejší a nevypadal ani jako Brit, ale jako Rus nebo nějaký divný typ z východu. Černé kudrnaté vlasy místy už našedlé, hnědé oči, mohutný nos a úzké rty vousy jak Rubeus Hagrid a když otevřel ústa, tak bylo vidět, že místo jednoho špičáku má zlatý zub. Měl rudý kabát s vyšitými draky, růžemi a jinými ornamenty. S sebou měl sukovici. Byl vysoké postavy tak metr devadesát. Uviděl Toma a velmi znatelným přízvukem z východní Evropy se zeptal.

,,Kude najdu Periho Weasleyho?"

Tom, který se toho burácivého hlasu lekl, tak jenom ukázal na ten jediný stůl a klidil se za barový stůl, jako by očekával výbuch.

Ten také přišel. Chlap odkráčel ke stolu. Vzal sukovici a Percyho přes záda tak mocně, že by z něho vyběhl ten lok máslového ležáku, kdyby ho předtím nespolknul. Pak se posadil a vedle něho sedící Fred Weasley se skrčil a snažil se být neviditelný a neslyšitelný. Bulhar vrazil do sebe tu vodku a pak hlasitě křikl po Tomovi.

,,Osthe!"

Tom pochopil, že asi chce ještě jednu štamprli vodky a tak jí vylovil z baru a došel dolít. Bulhar, ale mu pak tu láhev vzal a rázně řekl.

,,Ima necte."

Tom se nechápavě podíval, protože nerozuměl, ale Percy Weasley tiše řekl.

,,Nech to tu Tome, já to zaplatím."

Tom tedy pokrčil rameny a odešel. Pak viděl Tom, jak ten chlap začal na Percyho mluvit a cenil na něho zuby jako tygr. Kupodivu mu asi Percy rozuměl, což Toma dost překvapovalo. Percy mu velice důrazně a pomalu odpovídal a tygr pomalu, ale jistě bručel a někdy kývl. Nakonec ještě do sebe hodil jednu štamprli a zapálil si dýmku z nějaké kosti. Pak delší čas mluvil tím divným jazykem Percy a něco kreslil prstem na stůl a občas máchl jen tak rukou. Jeho bratr koukal mezitím vyjeveně na toho černo- vouse s dýmkou jako by viděl potlouk. Nakonec Bulhar vysypal zbytek dohořelého tabáku do popelníku a duplikoval štamprli a nalil tři skleničky. Jednu postavil k sobě, pak Percymu a další Fredovi a oba se vyděšeně na toho násosku dívali.

Pak něco zahulákal, ve smyslu pijte nebo vás přerazím, Tak si to Tom domyslel, že musí být. Percy mával rukou, že on je v práci a ukazoval na hodinky. Bulhar uhodil sukovici do podlahy, až rozbil dlažbu pod tím. Tom zavrzal zuby, to se bude muset opravit.

Percy se Fredem, se tvářili, jako by měli vypít odvar z pelyňku, oba to do sebe hodili a děsně se šklebili. Bulhar se zachechtal a pak něco řekl. Percy Weasley se tvářil hodně vyděšeně. Bulhar ho

Objal, pak ho zase celého zmuchlaného posadil a odkráčel z podniku. Percy Weasley sjel po židli prdeli skoro na podlahu a řekl.

,,Kam jsem to vlezl?"

Jeho bratr Fred vedle něho se zeptal.

,,Člověče, tak toho bych za tchána nechtěl mít, tak to budeš mít brzy bratře v hajzlu játra, jestli tě nechá při každém sezení pít."

,,Kdyby jenom on Fredericku, ale i paní Krumová a celé příbuzenstvo Sachenky je tak trochu na to tuhé pití." Řekl Percy a spláchl vodku Máslovým ležákem.

,,O je, tak to bude ta tvoje svatba veselá." Řekl zamyšleně Fred.

Tom si spojil jedna plus jedna a měl v hlavě alarm. Percy Weasley se bude ženit! Merlinovi oči a ještě z nějakou východoevropankou s otcem tohoto formátu. Toma mohlo praštit, vždyť Percy byl vůči budoucímu tchánovi byl poloviční a tintítko. Chudák kluk.

,,Tome můžeš ten zbytek už odnést a popelník také." Zavolal Fred na něho.

Tom to mlčky udělal, ale vrtalo mu hlavou to víno. Pak se ve dveřích objevila pro Toma známá tvář. Alfonzo Ecobio! Léčitel u Munga v oddělení zranění způsobená kouzelnými tvory a byl odborník na různá žihadla všeho druhu a jeho dodavatel vína. Ten přistoupil k tomu stolu a podíval na Percyho a pak na Freda, neslyšně si přisedl, nalil si víno a napil se, ale pak ho vyprskl a křikl na Toma.

,,Tome jaké patoky vína podáváš zákazníkům, tohle bych vylil tak jedině na chodník a i toho byla pro to škoda."

Na důkaz víno vylil na podlahu a nechal ho zmizet kouzlem. Tom zavrzal zuby. Jak mohl tušit, že přijde pan italiano a bude tu čeřit vody s tím, že chce kvalitní víno. Tak došel pro zásobu Chardonnay na skladě a dal láhev i se zátkou před pana Ecobia.

,,A kde je vývrtka, ty nimrode, já to kouzlem neotevírám, to je proto víno nestoudné." Zavrčel na něho pan Ecobio.

Tom tedy došel pro vývrtku od vína a přinesl jí. Pak odešel umývat ty sklenice od vodky a popelník, aby to bylo čistý. Přitom pozoroval zase ten stůl. Ecobio nemluvil, ale přímo syčel jako had směrem Freda Weasleyho, který se tvářil jako by snědl citron. Tu tam pokýval hlavou. Pak tiše a bázlivě mluvil on a přitom skoro sepínal ruce a třel si je o sebe jako by mu z Ecobia byla zima.

Percy odešel na toaletu, ale mezitím málem šel po krku Fredovi Ecobio, který byl velmi naštvaný. Fred se mu pokoušel vysvětlit tiše, ale nějak mu to nešlo.

,,O jaký pitomý lektvar jde ty pacholku?" Ptal se dost nahlas Ecobio.

Percy se vrátil a usedl ke stolu a tvářil víceméně neutrálně. Fred zase něco vysvětloval a vytáhl z kapsy kalhot psaní s pečetí Bradavic. Ecobio se zamračil a otevřel ho a četl si velice podrobně ten dopis.

,,Aha tohle je od Snapa a Padingtona, kde toho ten Zmijozelák vyhrabal z jámy lvové. Vždyť musí být starý jako černé uhlí."

Pak se zamračil na Freda. Ten se skrčil, ale Ecobio na něho pozvedl hlas a řekl.

,,Nekrčit mladíku, budeš hrbatý ještě před důchodem jako tamhle ten nimrod." Řekl Ecobio a máchl hůlkou směr Toma.

Ten se narovnal až bolestí vykřikl.

Fred se vyděšeně narovnal jak pravítko na židli a Tom se bolestí zase odploužil za bar třel si bolestí záda.

,,No když se to už stalo a já nejsem přítel smrti a devastace vlastní rodiny, tak bůh suď, vítej do rodiny, ale mám podmínky Frede Weasley." Řekl Ecobio a ukázal hůlkou na Fredův nos, který byl bledý jako svíce.

,,První věc, moje jediná dcera není žádná věc, takže se budeš podle toho chovat. Je ti to jasné Weasleyeji?"

Fred Weasley řekl tiše ano, ale do smíchu mu nebylo.

,,Víckrát s ní do postele nevlezeš, než jí bude 17let, nebo tě propíchnu rodinným mečem skrz na skrz. Je ti to jasné Weasley."

Fred Weasley ještě více bledý pokýval hlavou. Představa léčitele s mečem rukou se mu fakticky nelíbila.

,,Svatba bude, tedy dodatečný obřad bude, že Marietta dostuduje a tím míním i studium na vyšších studiích nebo tě přišpendlím do místnosti s hordou víl zuběnek."

Fred polkl znovu. Léčitelé byli ještě nebezpečnější než Smrtijedi.

,,Jelikož nemám syna a jenom Mariettů, tak je dědičkou věcí co naše rodina vlastní v Itálii, kde žije má matka. Marietta má svou babičku ráda a ráda jí navštěvuje, takže jí to umožníš a budeš tam jezdit s ní. Není jenom tak. Matka mi tam spravuje vinice po otci a ty Weasley mi budeš posílat, když tam budeš, zprávy o chodu vinic. Je ti to jasné. Říkals, že jsi obchodník, tak mi tímto vypomůžeš." Řekl Ecobio.

Fred na něho velmi vyjeveně hleděl. On má jezdit pravidelně do Italie? Předávat nějaké zprávy o vinicích, co Ecobiovi jsou zač?

Zase tiše řekl ano.

,,Jistě je to zadlouho, ale v případě úmrtí mé matky a mne osobně, tak bude tvou povinností se přestěhovat i s Mariettou do Italie do rodného kraje Ecobiu a spravovat i nadále naše vinice. Je to staré dědictví naší rodiny a já nechci, aby se prodalo. Jméno Ecobio je v kouzelnickém světě známe hlavně díky vínu a to už přes 400 let pacholku. Nechci, aby mnou zaniklo." Řekl Ecobio.

,,Cože?" Ptal se vyjeveně Fred.

,,Ano a tady mi to slib, nebo tě prokleji bolestivou kastrací a bude mi jedno, že půjdu na pár let do basy, naše víno mi za to stojí a Marietta taky." Řekl Ecobio.

Fred by nejraději zmizel z povrchu zemského.

,,Ehm snad mému bratru nevyhrožujete?" Ptal se Percy a posadil si brýle víš.

,,Klidně a mohl bych se kvůli tomu soudit, váš pan bratr udělal už dlouhá století nelegální lektvar a kdyby to nebylo psáno, jak to napsal Snape a Padingtton, tak bych vás oba proklel. Moje rodina se smrskla díky Smrtijedům na mne, mojí matku Jullietu, sestru Pipu s mou dceru Mariettů, takže jsme poslední výhonky pradávné tradice. Takže další věc, kterou bezpodmínečně po tobě Weasley chci, aby sis po oficiálním obřadu nechal přepsat jméno na Weasley pomlčka Ecobio a to samé jak pro Mariettů, tak pro tvé potomky. Nechci, aby přímení zaniklo, je ti to jasný Weasley?"Ptal se Ecobio.

,,Cože má bratr udělat?" Ptal se nevěřícně Percy.

,,Vás synů Arthura synů je hodně, takže to není zas taková újma na vašem jméně, když k tomu tady u vašeho bratra přibyde Ecobio. Nebo vás mám poslat před soud za nelegálním vaření lektvarů, který jsou zakázaný od roku 1962 podle Bostonského dekretu mezinárodní lektvarové komise?" Ptal se Ecobio.

Fred ani ten dekret neznal, ale bylo mu jasný, že ho George dostal do velké brindy. Nebo spíš ho rovnou utopil ve víně. Jednoduše byl spláchnutý.

,,Ne, to myslím nebude zapotřebí, viď Frede." Řekl Percy a otočil se na něho.

,,Ne, nebude." Řekl Fred.

,,Výborně." Řekl pan Ecobio a gurmánsky doušek po doušku vypil sklenici vína a pak tu duplikoval a nalil i Percymu a Fredovi. Ti strhaně vzdychli. Nejprve do nich narval tatík Krum vodku a teď pan Ecobio víno. Rychle to vypili a museli uznat, že oproti tomu, co jednou zde pily z karafy od Toma, tak tohle je rozhodně lepší.

Pan Ecobio se zhnuseně podíval na arašídy a křikl na Toma.

,,Nimrode přines tady a pro pacholky Weasleyů pořádný žvanec. Kozí sýr, olivy a parmskou šunku s bagetou prosím."

Tom se zašklebil a poslal pro to svého jediného skřítka. Za pár minut bylo na stole a Fred a Percy na to koukali vyjeveně.

,,Arašídy si nechte." Řekl pan Ecobio a začal krájet bagetu, pokládat ni šunku, sýr a olivy a podávat to Percymu a Fredovi. Ti nevěděli, zda jim to v pořádku projde žaludkem, ale zase nebyli takový, aby neochutnali.

,,Jo takto se žije u nás na venkově, sýr, šunku s olivou a na bagetě, je takové rodinné potěšení pro normální den. Však si zvykneš Weasley, Jestli se nemýlím, tak stejně jsi z venkova jako já." Řekl Ecobio a ukousl své bagety.

Fred jenom pokýval hlavou, pomyslel si. To se dostanu mezi kozy a víno? Co jeho krámek k sakru?

Pan Ecobio schramstl dva obložené kousky bagety a zvedl se od stolu a řekl.

,,Tak a mám to za sebou, myslel, že tu budu vraždit a ono to nakonec nebylo potřeba. Jaká úleva. Uvidíme se Weasley o letních měsících v Italii u mé ctěné matky. Buona giornata pacholci! Jo Weasley vezmi si slovník italštiny a začni se jí učit, má matka anglicky neumí, ale ráda si popovídá." Mínil na konec pan Ecobio a odešel bez nějaké platby.

Fred koukal jako spadlí z višně. Fakticky, až přijde domů, tak George přerazí za to vejpůl ve dvě vyžle!

,,Tohle je zlý sen." Řekl jen a dal si tvář do dlaní.

,,Náhodou víno mají dobrý." Řekl vedle Percy a ještě si zbytek toho Chardonnay nalil.

,,Hlavně se neopij Percy, já blond paruku nechci." Řekl Fred zmožen tím rozhovorem.

,,No snad mě to neopije, je to jenom sklenička. V té láhvi více toho není více než na pět sklenic." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo a kdo vyváděl v ředitelně?" Ptal Fred.

,,Jo to byl omyl a pitomost Weasley pomlčka Ecobio." Řekl ironicky Percy.

,,Copak za to můžu, že ten léčitelský prevít se znova neoženil a neměl syna, takto strávím po jeho smrti zbytek života v Italii." Řekl s nakrčeným nosem Fred.

,,Neměl mi to za zlé, Frede, ale víno je pití králů a žádané po celém světě. Díky Georgi jsi sis zajistil na důchod zlaté hnízdečko ve slunné Italii a sedíš nedopatřením na sudu gaelonů. Pak, že Ron si v té Listové žije jako král. Ty se mu můžeš vyrovnat." Řekl Percy a vychutnával Chardonnay. Vidět to mrtvý Lucius Malfoy, tak by zhebl.

Fredovi zajiskřilo v očích. Jo to měl Percy pravdu. Když už spadl do jámy lvové, tak si ty lvi může ochočit a využít. On neznal víno od Ecobiů, ale jestli pan Ecobio řekl, že je dobré a známé v kouzelnické Italii, tak proč by se nemohlo dodávat sem do Británie. Podíval se na tu láhev, kterou přinesl Tom a zděšením skoro vykřikl.

,,Co je Frede?" Podivoval se Percy.

,,Sakra brácha, podívej se na láhev vína, kterou Tom přinesl. Já snad omdlím." Řekl Fred.

Percy zaostřil oči na láhev a posunul k nim obličej. Bylo tam napsáno Chardonnay bianco Villa Julietta Ecobio ročník 1993. Trentino-Alto.

,,Merline oni sem dovážejí, kam ses to ty pitomče přiženil?" Ptal se Percy.

,,K vinařům, a já myslel, že ty si zničíš játra." Řekl zkoprnělý Fred.

,,Vodka myslím, že ničí víc a víno bývá v mírné dávce podle některých zdravé, Frede. Hej Tome, přinesl by jsi ještě jednu flašku toho vína, nebo rovnou dvě?" Ptal se Percy.

Fred na něho s otevřenou hubou civěl. To se mu chce Percy ožrat vínem nebo co?

,,Percy neblbni…" Fred byl přerušen Tomem, který postavil další dvě flašky Chardonnay.

Percy vylovil ze svého kabátu tašku a dal ty flašky do ní.

,,Alespoň můžeš hrdě vysvětlit, proč musíš nosit tak dlouhé příjmení." Řekl Percy a vrazil mu tašku do rukou.

Fred pochopil co tím a poprvé kvitoval Percyho hlavu. Na něco přece jenom je Percy dobrý.

,,Účet Tome." Volal Fred a ještě dojedl zbytek parmské šunky s kozím sýrem a Percy si pochutnával na olivách.

Tom přinesl účet. Percymu a Fredovi se protočily panenka nad účtem 3 gaelonů a 7 srpců. Nakonec to to dali dohromady a kvitovali, ten gaelon, který pan Krum hodil obloukem Tomovi za tu vodku. Při loučení s nimi se Tom mračil jako bouřka nad Skotskem. Přemístili se do Doupěte krbem.

Doma už na ty dva čekal pan Weasley. Paní Weasleyová musela vyrazit na nákupy, protože ve spíži už skoro nebylo nic. Přece jenom měli včera velký nedělní oběd, kdy se konečně jednou sešli všichni z rodiny a pak byli na návštěvě zase Evansovi s to i s Harrym a Dudleym. Bohužel i se objevila tetička Muriel, která si přečetla Denního věštce, který měl kvůli banketu speciální vydání. Slušně řečeno byla rozčílena, co se děje bez jejího vědomí a během oběda ta stará muréna vydědila celou rodinu za jejích slov neskutečně sviňské chovaní. Prej byl Popletal vážený člověk a Albus Brumbál velký mág. To rozčílilo i jinak se jich zastávající jí Molly Weasleyovou za mlada Prewettovou a vyhodila jí z domu. Ještě na ní vylila vodu na mytí nádobí.

Fred a George mamce za to pískali jako při fotbalovém zápase. Jenom Percy se obával, kdo po smrti té madam zasedne u Starostolce. Paní Weasleyová řekla, že je jí to jedno, že té karkulinky už nikdy nebude něčeho doprošovat, prej, co je moc to je moc, a ona přes to vše je na ně hrdá.

Pro Arthura to byl nevšední zážitek.

,,Tak co kluci jak to dopadlo?" Ptal se a seděl u kávy za rodinným stolem.

,,Bylo to těžké, náročné a tekuté." Mínil Fred a vyndal z tašky láhve s vínem a postavil je na stůl před otce.

,,Ono se bude něco zapíjet Frede? Tohle sakra drahé víno." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,To ani tak ne tati, ale já to vzal sebou jenom na ukázku." Řekl Fred.

,,Čeho?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ale takovou kapičku z toho, co má ve věnu Marietta." Řekl Fred.

Pan Weasley se podíval na vinětu a přečetl si jí na hlas.

,,Cože oni mají vinice?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ano a podle všeho pěkně staré tati a ten ehm pan Ecobio, mě donutil, abych mu slíbil, že to po jeho smrti převezmu. Nechtěj slyšet, jak rovnal Toma hostinského z Děravého kotle. Neměl bych příští pár dní se tam objevovat, protože je Tom dost nasraný." Řekl Fred.

,,Uf tak takhle, tak to ti zařídil George dobrou partii, nebo sis jí zařídil sám." Zasmál se pan Weasley.

Fred se zašklebil, on by za to George nejraději přizabil, vždyť Mariettu skoro nezná a teď má na krku toho Ecobia jako by toho nebylo málo.

,,Jo brácha musel ještě slíbit, že převezme jeho jméno jako druhé příjmení. Weasley pomlčka Ecobio." Řekl Percy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,No očividně jsou poslední, nechce, aby zaniklo a tak musím to převzít nebo spíš Marietta. Doufám, že ten neřád bude dlouho žít." Řekl Fred.

,,Měl by jsi býti hodnější Frede, ten by byl schopen i zabít nebo poslat s Georgem za katr." Řekl Percy.

,,Jak že?" Ptal se opařeně pan Weasley.

,,No jeho výhružky s mečem a vílami zuběnkami byli moc pěkný nehledě, že asi zná lektvary moc dobře a má povědomí o nějakém dekretu z Bostonu, který staví do George do pěkné brindy, jelikož je mezinárodně zakázaný. Takže musím být na něho extrémně hodný." Zabručel naštvaně Fred.

,,Bostonský dekret! Tak to šel na tebe zostra Frede, ale chápu, že ho musí znát, jestli chodil v šedesátých letech do Bradavic. Křiklan lpěl, abychom ho znali. Byla to velká revoluce mezi lektvaristy a mnoho lektvarů v té době zakázali, ale ty a George tenkrát jste nebyli na světě, takže ho nemůžete znát a pak se na něj během pár let zapomnělo, jelikož přibil další tentokrát z Athén a ten byl ještě složitější." Řekl pan Weasley.

Fred a Percy na svého otce čuměli jako vejři. Kde táta tohle pochytil?

,,To víte, já své vědomosti ze školy nezapomněl a Křiklan nás učil pořádně, abychom nebyli bludné ovce, ale jenom ty co získali NKÚ z lektvarů na vynikající nebo nad očekávání. Ono s nařízeními ohledně lektvarů je hodně složité. Málo kdo je chápe." Řekl pan Weasley a vzal obě láhve.

,,Tak tohle ještě schováme, určitě se to v příštích měsících šikne." Mrkl na Percyho a ten zrůžověl.

,,Tak to jsem rád tati, že tě budu mít v krámě. Alespoň se vyhnu oplétačkám s úřady, když se v tom vyznáš ty." Řekl Fred.

,,Kde jsou tati vůbec ostatní?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No Ron a Nata vyrazili na výlet. Ron jí chtěl ukázat trochu Londýn. Tvá maminka je na nákupech, ve spíží bylo nějak prázdno. Schikamaru a Ginny něco zařizují na ministerstvu, přesně nevím co, Charlie odletaxoval někam do Skotska, má tam nějaká jednání v místní dračí rezervaci. Bill je někde z Fleur, čert ví kde. George podle všeho si zařizuje studium u Severuse a Verity je ještě v práci a Edwin v jeslích a Eva u Pomfrejové. George jí tam vzal a prej jí také odvede sem zpět. Tak jsem v Doupěti sám." Řekl Arthur.

,,Jo ach tak." Řekl Percy.

,,A co ty Percy, jak si ty dopadl?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Neslavně tati, mamce se to fakticky nebude líbit." Řekl Percy a sklíčeně se posadil vedle táty.

,,Copak ona svatba nebude?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ale bude, ale ne tady u Doupěte a ani u Krumů v Bulharsku. Pan Krum chce neutrální území, jak tomu říká." Řekl Percy.

,,No to Molly sice nepotěší, ale alespoň odbydou starosti s se všemi přípravami. Kde ta svatba tedy bude?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,V Praze." Řekl Percy.

,,V Praze, kde to je?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,V České republice, to je ten nový stát, který je ve středu Evropy. Praha je hlavní město. Pan Krum tam má nějaké příbuzné. Nějací Nováci nebo tak nějak a ti mají hotel v magické části té Prahy. Takže to bude tam. A ten řízek už také to zapikoval na červenec." Řekl Percy.

,,Merline to bude hodně na rychlo a ještě úplně někde jinde. Molly bude jančit. Musíme tvojí maminku nějak na to připravit, Percy." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Nebelvíro bačkoro to mám to léto nabyté. Italie, ta Česká republika a zase Listová. To se poseru a kdo povede krám." Zoufal Fred.

,,Proč Listová Frede?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,No oni budou v tom příšerném létě, které nás čeká dvě svatby. Neville říkal, že konečně to udělá oficiální, když už není Hadí prdel mezi námi." Řekl Fred.

,,Tak to ten nový oblek snad nedám ani do skříně." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,No já jsem na tu Listovou náhodou zvědav." Řekl Percy.

,,Moc nebuď Percy, mají tam příšerný ženský." Řekl Fred.

,,Jako by mě to Fredericku zajímalo, já mám Sachenku." Řekl Percy.

,,Co máte teď v pánu kluci na dnešek?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

Fred se zamyslel.

,,No po obědě se půjdu podívat jak je na tom náš krámek a doplnit zásoby. Tati by jsi mohl jít rovnou se mnou." Řekl Fred.

,,Jo to bych rád a co ty Percy?"Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Já bych ještě před obědem omrkl to Lillipad cotage, co mi dal Harry Potter. Docela jsem za to rád. Náš byt byl trochu malý, aby se tam vešlo to malé a nové bydlení bych zatím neměl a z prodeje bytu docela dobře zaplatím škodu na tom voze toho mudly." Řekl Percy.

,,To je nápad Percy, co říkáš Frede, co kdybychom se Percym podívali do jeho nového bydliště." Spráskl ruce pan Weasley.

Fred strčil ruce do kapes, ale nic proti tomu neměl. Sám byl zvědav co to Potter vrazil Percymu do náruče. Přece jenom i on dostal na konto podle výpisu od Gringotů slušnou sumičku. Rovnou 890 gaelonů a nějaké šperky, které si prý má přijít prohlédnout. Merline, on přece není ženská, aby mu Harriček dával šperky. To že Percymu dával rovnou nemovitost, nebylo nikterak překvapující, asi Harry prostě mu chtěl dát nějakou odměnu za to, co Percy spáchal za změnu na ministerstvu.

,,No podle všeho je pro mne otevřený už krb v tom domku, takže se tam se tam můžu přemístit letaxovou sítí." Řekl Percy.

,,Tak počkej chvilku Percy, já napíšu jenom na kus pergamenu Molly, aby si nedělala o nás starosti, že jsme tam šli." Řekl pan Weasley a už sháněl pergamen, inkoust a brk.

Jakmile byl hotov, tak do ohně v rodinném krbu přidal troch letaxu a Percy křikl Lillypad cotage a pak společně s ním vešel do ohně jak pan Weasley tak Fred. Zelený plamen zrovna uhasl, když vešla do dveří paní Weasleyová s dvěma taškami nákupů, které ještě měla zmenšené ze tří obchodů.

,,Kam Arthur zmizel?" Ptala se, když viděla neumytý kávový hrnek jejího manžela ještě z logrem. Pak všimla papíru a odložila na stůl nákupy a přečetla si správu.

,,Jo takhle, oni šli do toho domečku pro Percyho. To nemohli počkat ne mne! Já bych se také chtěla podívat." Řekla paní Weasleyová ne moc nadšeně.

Percy vystoupil z krbu v docela velké, ale prázdné místnosti, kde byly modré parkety. Hned za ním vystoupil z krbu pan Weasley a Fred.

,,Modrá? Nikdy jsem neviděl takhle natřené parkety, to je divný." Řekl první dojem z Percyho nového bydlení Fred.

Krom pár prázdných kýblů od barvy tu nic nebylo. Snad, až na květinový lustr nad nimi.

,,Rozhodně potřebuješ brácho nábytek, tady je to vyklizené." Mínil Fred a koukal kolem sebe.

Podle toho, že tu byli čtyři dveře, tak byli asi v obývacím pokoji nebo v jídelně.

,,Ano a také vybílit, a také ty parkety odbarvit, mě se ta modrá nelíbí. Je moc tmavá a sytá." Mínil Percy a vykoukl ze dvou oken, která tu byla.

,,No asi jsme blízko u moře, vidím racky a modrou v dáli." Řekl a otevřel okno.

Podíval se kolem sebe a viděl zarostlou zahradu a několika staršími stromy. Také uviděl v tom roští altánek nebo sovinec nebo co to bylo. Hermes dostane konečně pořádné bydlení.

,,Okna jsou tu v pořádku a žádná škvíra tu není a parkety také nevržou, Percy, ta barva je poněkud pitoreskní." Řekl s úsměvem pan Weasley, a kouzlem změřil tu místnost.

Vykulil obě oči, když se mu objevily míry 23 stop na délku a 12 stop na šířku. Velmi velká místnost tedy podle Arthura.

Fred mezitím otevřel jedny dveře a ejhle na co narazil. Na malou koupelnu jenom s WC a umyvadlem. Tam byla podlaha pro změnu barvy hořčice.

,,No hajzlík jsem našel rychle." Řekl Fred.

,,Tahle budova je z kamene, jak to vypadá, ty stěny jsou dost studené. Ještě, že jsou výhřevná kouzla, jinak by tu byla zima v zimě." Řekl Arthur a podíval se na šířku zdiva z venku. Uf skoro půl metru, ale okna byli do toho zasazené hezky a byla kvalitní.

Percy směřoval dál. Otevřel dveře rovnou do kuchyně. Ta byla podle Percyho jako z domova. Velký sporák i umyvadlo a prostorná kuchyňská linka, ale překvapil ho ten pracovní stůl veprostřed s šuplíky a také nedokončená stěna, která tu místnost dělila. Koukl za ní a tam byl prosvětlená část kuchyně s vchodem do zimní zahrady.

,,Merline." Řekl, když to viděl.

Hned se přihnal za ním jeho otec, i Fred.

,,Zimní zahrádka, tu Molly vždycky chtěla. Jenom jí musíme trochu zaplnit Percy." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,A hlavně ne kaktusy brácho, jinak sem s Georgem nevlezeme." Řekl Fred, ale musel uznat, že je to tu hezké.

,,No sem asi dáme jídelní stůl pak, sem by se hodil." Řekl Percy.

,,Jo to jo." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,No podlaha tu také ujde, není to tu modré." Řekl Fred.

Pan Weasley u sporáku našel dveře do špajzu. Ten byl zaplněný pavučinami a až na pár starých zavařenin prázdný. Další dveře otevíraly do chodby. Ta byla obložená dřevem a měla schody do patra. Pak tam byly ještě jedny dveře. Tam také se podívali a Percy se skoro rozplakal štěstím. Ona tam byla ukrytá knihovna. Ne sice velká a skoro poloprázdná, ale knihovna.

,,Ty jo, tady je knížek jako pro mnicha. Soráč brácho, ty mnich rozhodně nejsi." Řekl Fred a podíval se po titulech. Překvapeně zamrkal. To byly mudlovské knížky a hlavně beletrie jak to vypadalo.

,,No tady kouzla moc Percy nenajdeš, to je mudlovské."

,,Nevadí, ale mám knihovnu, kterou si můžu předělat lehce na pracovnu." Řekl nadšeně Percy.

,,Měli bychom se podívat nahoru do patra." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jo." Řekl Fred a musel odtáhnout knihovny Percyho, aby tam ten dobrák nezakořenil.

Šli po schodech nahoru. Naštěstí nevrzaly, což bylo podle Arthura další dobré znamení. Nahoře v chodbě zůstal divný stolek na trojnožce s šuplíkem a jinak tam nic nebylo. Fred si všiml, ale něčeho jiného.

,,Tati a Percy koukněte se na to okýnko. Už vím, kde se vzalo jméno toho baráčku." Řekl Fred a ukázal tím směrem.

Na levém konci chodby bylo okno s lomeným obloukem a v něm byly zasazeny vitráže, jak víly tančí na nějaké louce, kde rostou samé lilie. Byla to krásná vitráž, i když časem trochu zašlá.

,,Morgano to je krásné, to se rozhodně Saschence bude líbit." Mínil Percy a šel se na to podívat z blízka.

,,Musíme také sem pozvat mamku, aby to viděla. Tohle stojí za to." Řekl Fred.

,,To doopravdy ano, tohle se nevidí moc často, ale pojděte se podívat, co je tady v patře za pokoje." Řekl pan Weasley a otevřel hned dveře a narazil na koupelnu. No na hezkou koupelnu, ale z pěkně rezatou vanou. O je, ta se musí vyměnit, to tu nesmí zůstat. Jinak se mu líbili kachličky s liliemi. Jenom ta hořčice na dlažbě se mu vůbec nelíbila.

,,Zase hořčice na kachličkách jako dole, jaký výstředník tu bydlel?" Ptal se Fred.

,,No nevím, nějaký mudla a Potterovy to koupili po útoku na jejich sídlo, podle zápisů Grinngottovi banky dost rychle a chtěli se sem nastěhovat, ale pak si to na poslední chvíli rozmysleli a šli do Godrickova dolu." Řekl Percy.

,,Aha ta hořčice asi rozhodně zmizí Percy co?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano to jo a ty modré parkety také, to je vrchol nevkusu." Řekl nakrčeným nosem Percy, když uviděl rezatou vanu.

,,Jo tohle také." Řekl.

Odešli z koupelny a vešli skrz další dveře do další místnosti. Byla to velká prostorná místnost, kde byly vstavené bílé skříně. Jedno velké okno a další dvě malá vedle. Pod nohami byl ošoupaný a zase modrý koberec.

,,No sem dáme ložnici se Saschenkou." Usmíval se Percy.

,,Co je pod tím kobercem?" Ptal se pan Weasley a podíval se pod jeden okraj toho monstra a tam byli dost sešlé parkety.

,,Tady jsou všude parkety. To je dobře." Řekl pan Weasley.

Zamířily do dalšího pokoje, který byl v podobného ražení, ale chyběly tam skříně. Místo měl vstavené police kolem stěny naproti s okny.

,,No sem asi dáme případné hosty." Mínil Percy.

,,Jo to je rozumné, až bude starší to malé, tak by mohlo lézt po těch policích jako kdysi Bill." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Bill někam lezl?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ano, a když mu byli čtyři, pořádně si natloukl a zlomil si zápěstí. Ony podobné police dříve bývaly v Charlieho pokoji a on chtěl Charliemu v postýlce přihrát jeho oblíbenou hračku a nějak mu to kouzlem nešlo, jak chtěl pro to lezl a slítl. Museli jsme s ním za Poppy, protože si zapíchl do té ruky velkou třísku."

,,Proto má tu zvláštní jizvu na ruce co připomíná V." Řekl Percy.

Šli do posledního pokoje a ten byl úžasný! Měl totiž vitrážová okna s těmi liliemi a kolem dokola pod okny byli malé skřínky s dvířky.

,,Merline a Morgano tady je snad nejkrásnější." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,No já bych sem dal dětský pokojíček, ale v tom případě začnu doufat jako mamka a Sachenka, že to bude holka. Tohle rozhodně asi klučinovi líbit nebude." Usmál se Percy.

,,Tak to bychom se měli vsadit." Řekl Fred.

,,Sázet, a s tebou, to tedy ne Frede. Přinesl by mi jedině smůlu." Řekl Percy.

,,Já, že nosím smůlu? No dovol." Řekl uraženě Fred.

,,No vzhledem k tomu co tě všechno poslední dobou Frede potkalo, tak bych se tomu přikláněl." Řekl Percy.

,,Já nenosím smůlu." Řekl Fred, odstoupil od Percyho.

,,Vidíš už mě nic smolného nepotká, stejně může za to Listová." Začal se Fred procházet po místnosti.

Akorát když byl pod lustrem, tak najednou vlétla z díry myška a Fred vypískl jako holka a slétl na něho starý lustr s andělíčky, kteří hráli na harfičky. Milého Freda to skolilo do říše mdlob.

,,Amen, ten má rozhodně smůlu tati." Řekl Percy.

,,Je oni jsou tu myši, tak to sem pořídím pár pastiček na myši a pozvu sem Křivonožku za úplatu od Hermiony rodičů." Řekl pan Weasley a šel se podívat na Freda, jestli je v pořádku.

Ten se probral rychle, ale ti andělíčci mu začali lítat kolem hlavy, jak se praštil.

,,Kolik vidíš mých prstů Frede?" Ptal se Percy a sedl si na bobek před Freda a ukazoval mu dva prsty jeho ruky, jestli nemá Fred otřes mozku z toho.

,,Dva." Řekl trochu omráčený Fred.

,,Uf nic mu není, jenom byl praštěn anděly." Řekl pan Weasley a dával starý lustr na okenní parapet.

Fred se jenom zamračil.

,,No já bych šel domů na oběd a po obědě bych asi ještě s tebou Percy rozepsal plán, opravy tohoto baráčku, abys mohl už v září bydlet. Přece jenom v zimě se moc dělat nedá a také, aby bylo to hotové, než přejde mé vnoučátko na svět." Řekl pan Weasley a už jsi to mašíroval dolů.

,,Klidně tati, stejně dělám tě ten výpis pro madam Bonnesovou samostatně, tak to můžu udělat v podvečer." Řekl Percy.

Pan Weasley jenom kývl a už měl večer v plánu dopis pro pana Grangera, jestli by si nemohl na pár dní vypůjčit Křivonožku na deratizační práci, že mu pošle Molly domácí marmelády.


	76. Kapitola 74 - Poslední ráno ve starém

**Kapitola 74 - Poslední ráno ve starém Doupěti**

Ron stále ospale zamžoural jako sova a když konečně otevřel obě oči, spatřil plakát Cudelyeských kanonýrů v jeho starém dětském pokoji. No pro jeho rodiče by asi nebyl tak starý, ale pro něho ano. Už po té bitvě musel zvětšit kouzlem postel, aby tu mohla být Nata, ale ta matrace byla šíleně nepohodlná. Ron se divil, jak tu mohl předtím spát. Asi měl tenkrát tvrdé spaní jako George. Bylo neuvěřitelné, kolik se za těch pět let, co se omylem dostali do Listové, do teď událo.

Třeba včera to bylo veselé, když s Natou se vrátili z obhlídky Londýna. První novinka byla, že George složil oficiálně a nárazově NKÚ z lektvarů, kdy ho nejprve zkoušel Snape a pak ten Horacio Křiklan, jeho předchůdce. Ron se náramně divil, nikdy nepostřehl, že je George tak chytrý v lektvarech. Bývalý učitel mamky a taťky a Billa v lektvarech sežral na Georgi svůj vlastní mozek, jak si ho prý chválil. Podle mamky dost velká pocta, když to říká Horacio Křiklan.

Pak George referoval sám dál, že se dohodl s Snapem, že na konci srpna, až tam budou všichni profesoři, složí svoje OVCE z předmětů, které se zapsal v lednu. Lektvary si dá dodatečně příští září, až bude připravený. Takže když se nic neposere tak bude mít celkem 4 OVCE. George, ale pokračoval. Během studia lektvarů, se domluvil s Remusem Lupinem, že bude navštěvovat hodiny dějin, ale nehodlá z nich skládat zkoušky. Chce mít, ale povědomí o historii a ne jen žvásty od Binnse. Rodiče byli udivení z George a Charlie si myslel, že má teplotu. Jo George je rozžehnutý jinak a to díky Verity. Taťka se ptal na jeho ubytování na škole a další věci a z George tedy lezly věci. Za prvé bude tam bydlet. Ne jako žák, ale člen učitelského a personálního sboru. Na doporučení Horacio Křiklana svolil Snapa, že George bude pro studenty, jeho a Křiklanovu potřebu bude nakupovat a obstarávat potřebné přísady do lektvarů právě Georg. Pro George docela dobrá příležitost navštívit občas Freda a taťku v krámku v Příčné. Dále bude pro Křiklana a Verity dělat agendu použitelnosti lektvarů studentů a ještě se je bude některé učit. Pak bude nosit a zásobovat ošetřovnu madam Pomfrejové lektvary. Jinak řečeno George budou nohy Horacia Křiklana, který už je starší pán a už by to všechno oběhat nestačil. Přece jenom Horacio Křiklan. To mu bude v listopadu tohoto roku 91 let. George bude takový odborný asistent. To bude také Georgova nová pozice. Verity bude mít pozici mladší profesorky lektvarů a George bude asistent profesorů Lektvarů na Bradavické škole. Takto je budou od nového školního roku všichni studenti Bradavic oslovovat. Merline tak to až uslyší Smith, tak se posere. Taťka a mamka z toho byli nadšení a Percy se potutelně usmíval. Ten mizera určitě o tom věděl, ale nic neřekl.

Pak George informoval, že Nymfadora Tonsková jedná s Narutem jestli by jednou za 3 měsíce školního roku nepřijal a neudělal Kyubimu přednášku o magických tvorech a démonech. Och chudák Naruto, byl Kyubim, Snapem a Tonskov jeho zvelebení. Prý mu Snape dal svolení použít bradavické skřítky a Filsche s Malfoyem. Merlinovo oko, už jen ta představa, že George Weasley komanduje Draca Malfoye, je kolosálně velkolepý zážitek. Verity podala ve své práci výpověď a ta jí běží a 31 června končí. Do té doby byt částečně podle George zařídí a oni tři se tam nastěhují. Jelikož jim Harry dal nějaké peníze a mají tam střechu nad hlavou a práci i prázdninách tak si oba nestěžuji.

Jenom musí řešit hlídání Edwina, ale to myslel sám George, že při mamce, paní McGonagolová a skřítcích nebude žádný problém. Pak se musí ještě zařídit jedna věc, řekl George. Opatrovnictví Abigeil, Verity mladší sestru. Jak se Verity dozvěděla, tak její mizera otec, zabil jí maminku a babičku, když nechtěli vytáhnout do boje o dobití Bradavic. Hnus fialový podle George, obě našli doma bystrozoři. Takže musí se Verity postarat o sestřičku do doby než bude plnoletá a nějak jí pak postavit na nohy. Abigeil nechce prý bydlet doma, protože tam byla prolita krev její maminky a tak stráví prázdniny raději na Bradavicích s nimi. Podle všeho to Georgi nevadí. Jenom tenhle týden bude pomáhat Verity s pohřbem maminky a babičky. Otec shořel s ostatníma na Černém jezeře a Verity by ho stejně dala rozprášit ve stoce za to, co udělal jí a Abigeil. Ron to viděl tak, že on a George skončili stejně a to s mrtvým hnusným rádoby tchánem.

George také informoval, že přijede o prázdninách nějaký Kubánec a zbaví prej školu Binnse. Profesor Křiklan má divné známé.

Pak pro změnu referoval Charlie. Prej dostal správu od své rezervace, že mu tady na Oreknejských ostrovech nabídli pozici zástupce vedoucího rezervace draků a to i se služebním bytem. Fího i Charlie se stěhuje, ale dá sbohem Rumunsku až v říjnu, kdy mu ten nový pracovní pobyt začíná. Mamka byla z toho nadšená, že bude Charlie blíže.

Pak byl na řadě Percy, který referoval o svatbě, kterou mu tak trochu chytá budoucí tchán někde v Praze. Merline, takže doopravdy do toho Percy práskne, ještě před narozením toho malého. Mamka byla naštvaná, že se to bude konat někde daleko za kopečky a ona bude zase muset cestovat, ale když vyslechla, to co převyprávěl po panu Krumovi Percy, tak přece jenom svolila. Percy pak popisoval ten svůj nový baráček a pochvaloval si zimní zahrádku, knihovnu a ten pokojík s vílami. Harry aniž by to věděl, co se za tím cotage skrývá, dal docela kvalitní bejvák Percymu. Taťka dokonce po domluvě s Fredem, bude o víkendech pomáhat ten baráček trochu poupravit a zvelebit. Jo, jo Ronovi bylo jasný, že Fred se nezměrně vyhne lekcím u plotny a raději bude natírat parkety. Na to ho Ron až příliš dobře znal. Takže Bill zůstane sám v kuchařské škole Molly Weasleyové. Ten nevypadal nadšeně. Ron měl nápad a navrhl Percymu, jestli bude chtít kvalitní stůl a židle, že mu je vyrobí a příště přinese zmenšené. Percy docela zářil a ještě večer se vypravil do toho baráčku, aby změřil, kolik může ten stůl zabrat místa. Ron měl tím vyřešený svatební dar pro Percyho a měl z krku jednu záležitost.

Pak byl na řadě Fred, který snad sedl na bombu hnojůvku, jakou poslední dobou má smůlu. Podle jeho slov, má Percy ještě na tchána štěstí a on nikoliv. Ten ho hodlá zapřáhnout do svého vinného podniku. Fredovi se to moc nelíbí, on by rád zůstal kompletně u Kouzelnických kejklí, ale ono ta asi tak docela nepůjde. Stejně bude muset do Italie. Percy řekl, že může z Prahy vyrazit na jih i s Marietou, že se tam určitě také dostanou. Fredovi to jako špatný nápad nezdálo, zvlášť když mu George referoval ještě o tom, že s nimi bude spolupracovat i Lee Jordán a Angelina Johnsonová. Prý by ještě s Cho rádi se nastěhovali do toho bytu, jestli bude Fred bydlet v Doupěti. Bohužel, ani jeden z nich by nepracoval na plný úvazek, protože Lee chce studovat žurnalistiku a Angelina dostala dobrou nabídku od Amelie Bonnesové, aby jí dělala sportovní poradkyni. Fred tedy moc nadšený tím nebyl, ale přece jenom si asi uvědomil, že ta Percyho svatba, jeho výlet do Italie a svatba v Listové bude dost možná až moc dlouhá dovolená. Takže by potřeboval záskok. Co se týče bytu, tak nějak zaplnit ho musí, když ho mamka chce mít tady a řekněme na rovinu, Ron si myslel, že tu bude Fred u maminky docela rád. Kdo by mu na jeho bytě vyvařoval, když mu zdrhl George do Bradavic a jak to bude s Marietou tak to se uvidí za rok, až dostuduje Bradavice.

Jediný Bill neměl nějakou novinku na plotně a tak jenom poslouchal, co se něho valí a měl děsivě kyselý úsměv. Pak začal referovat Ron ohledně plánu návštěv do budoucna. Ginny ho doplňovala, když na něco zapomněl. Takže nejprve dal rodičům Zlatoslav brouka, který fungoval jako telefon k nim. Interdimenzoální telefon bylo příliš složité pojmenování podle Naty a tak to Ron pojmenoval Zlatoslav podle Lokharta. Také to hned vyzkoušeli a schválně kdo se jim na druhé straně ozve? Byla to Tsunade a Rona informovala o tom, že skupina geninů opravila jeho zahrádku do původního stavu. Ron byl tak rád. Ron informoval o situaci. O tom jak Brumbála tak Hadí prdel vyřídili a že za 40. hodin se vrátí. Tsunade se ptala, jestli mají platbu za tu misi a nedělali ze sebe neziskovku jako kdysi. Ron odpověděl, že tohle měl na starosti Harry a prý byl úspěšný. Bylo to vybráno z účtů Popletala a Brumbála. Dá prý Kakaschimu a ten jim pak zaúčtuje. Ron o dědictví Harryho a Hermiony pomlčel. Ne vše musí ta baba Senju vědět. Pak to spojení přerušil.

Následně vysvětlil, že takový Zlatohlav je dobíjecí zařízení na elektřinu a prý bude potřebovat jednou za dva měsíce pořádně dobít, aby neodešel do věčných lovišť. Také vysvětlil, kde ho mohou dobít, Fredovi, Georgi a taťkovi, kteří trochu tomu rozumí na rozdíl od mamky, Billa a Percyho. Percy si to raději zapsal rovnou do diáře, kdy toho Zlatoslava dobít, aby se na to nezapomnělo.

Pak rovnou řekl, že se sám s Natou sem podívá za měsíc ještě před Percyho svatbou na skok, aby se podívala na Evu alias Hanabi. Ta teď trucovala stejně v ještě v Longbottom Manor a Neville jí měl dnes sem přemístit. Paní Longbottomová jí tam nechtěla mít, ale Charlie nejprve musel svůj pokojík vyprázdnit. Hinata chtěla ještě dát jeho rodičům nějaké peníze, aby měla Hanabi něco pro ty malé, ale mamka a taťka to rázně odmítli. Prý teď jsou dost zaopatřeni a už se o Hanabi postarají sami. A tak, alespoň jeho sladká Nata slíbila, že přiveze nějaké hezké látky na šaty a oblečení pro všechny Weasleyovi. Jo s tím už mamka souhlasila. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že každý něco chtěl z Listové a Ron si musel udělat nákupní lístek co má všechno koupit. Bill chtěl nějaká lepší nůž či dýku jako dostal George a Fred, že si to vybere jako jeho dárek k narozeninám v září, Charlie se ptal po slušné opasku, kam by mohl dát věci pro jeho činnost s draky, Percy chtěl pořádnou kravatu na svojí svatbu jako měl táta na tom plese, George žádal recept na ramen, Fred chtěl zase pár receptů na sladkosti, které tam měli, že by je mohl vyrábět i tady pro jeho Kejkle a máma chtěla pořádný receptář s tím co tam jedli. Nehledě na ten stůl a židle, co chtěl Ron vyrobit pro Percyho. Takže bude jako vánoční stromeček příště. To byl velice zajímavý večer podle Rona, škoda že už musí do Listové, ale i tam je jeho domov a tady je jenom jeho rodný dům a připadá si tu tak trochu moc malý na něho.

,,Nato Bello už je ráno." Pošeptal Natě do ouška.

Ta se zavrtěla a pak otevřela oči.

,,Rone kolik je hodin?" Ptala se.

,,Čtvrt na sedm Natinko." Řekl Ron.

,,Ještě chvilku Rone, to je moc brzy, ještě na chvilku zavři oči, doma se takto dlouho neprospíme, tak toho využij." Řekla Nata, otočila se trochu a přitiskla se k němu, až se její opálově modré oči koukali do těch jeho.

,,Tak jo, ale budeme si povídat Nato se zavřenýma očima." Řekl Ron a dal si ruce za hlavu a zavřel oči.

Nata věděla, jak někdy tohle Ron s oblibou dělá. Tohle ho naučil Asuma a Schikamaru, přemýšlet a mluvit se zavřenýma očima a snít.

,,Víš Nato, pár věcí jsem nepředpokládal, že se stanou a myslel jsem, že to proběhne trochu jinak, ale asi ani já jsem neznal pořádně své bratry." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne vše je na první pohled zřejmé Rone a myslím, že vás pořádně ani neznali ani vaši rodiče, ale máš obdivuhodné bráchy to já se nikdy s Hanabi nikdy neshodnu." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jo Hanabi je očividně celý váš pan otec, nic ve zlém Nato Bello." Řekl Ron.

,,Neboj, já to chápu Rone, ale stále doufám, že jednou si uvědomí, co byl otec zač a začne se jinak chovat. Docela prosím, aby jí děti naučily se jinak chovat k lidem. Tohle nejde." Řekla smutně Hinata.

,,No když jsem nezmohla s ní tenkrát nic já, tak doufám, že na ní zapůsobí nějak moje mamka a nepřetvoří se to v krvavé drama." Řekl Ron.

,,Nemaluj čerta na zeď Rone prosím. Stačilo, že připravila Nejiho o jeho ruku." Řekla Nata.

,,Jo zapomněla si Natinko na toho mrzáka Tara a shořelou část domu, kde bydlel jeden ten představil tvého klanu, který Hanabi podpálila. Je klika, že jí nikdo v nemocnici nepoznal a nedal pod zámek." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to měla kliku, že narazila na Freda, být to třeba někdo jiný z vesnice, tak by měla problém." Řekla Nata.

,,Jo a Fredova smůla, ale on se také k slečnám neumí chovat." Zasmál se Ron.

,,No to rozhodně, když tak nehezky se pustil do Schomi, tak byla div živá. Byla klika, že Naruto nevyletěl z kůže a nedělal z něho uzávěr do vany. Naštěstí si to Schomi vyřešila sama." Řekla Nata.

,,Jo to sedlo jak ulité. Tímto se ten dobrák nikde chlubit nebude, že ho knihovnice kopla do koulí." Usmíval se Ron.

,,Já se docela těším, až se ti prckové narodí, chci pak přivolat mamku, aby je viděla." Řekla Nata.

,,To klidně můžeš, tady se narodí v listopadu a u nás by to bylo, počkej v někdy v únoru, tak jako ses měla narodit ty." Řekl Ron.

,,Snad to celé Hanabi ve zdraví přestojí, nechci, aby se jí něco stalo jako mamince." Řekla Nata.

,,Neboj mamka na ní dá pozor, přece jenom nás měla sedm a já jí považuji za zkušenou mámu div ne občas kvočnu." Řekl Ron.

Nata se tiše zasmála.

,,Ale zajímalo by mě, jak dlouho bude muset být pryč, než se bude moct přesunout zpět do Listové. Vím, že nikdy už nebude moct být ninjou, ale ráda bych jí měla na blízku." Řekla Nata.

,,Tak to Natinko nevím, mluvil jsem, než jsme sem vypravili na tuto misi nemisi s Kakschim a Asumou o tom a ti řekli, že Tara rodina dost prudí a chce mít co největší trest pro Hanabi a Neji a klan Hyuuga nejeví zájem jí nějak pomoci, poté co tam provedla. Takže nevím, jak to dopadne. Nejpozději se to prý dozvíme za čtrnáct dní."

Díky Rone, že jsi mluvil s Hokagem, kdybych tam byla já, tak by to bylo nápadné některým ninjům a měli podezření, že jí skrývám." Řekla Hinata.

,,Za málo Nato." Řekl Ron.

,,Už se těším, až zde zase budeme, tady je to zábavné a to na tom nemá ani podíl Naruto. Dokonce i ten tvůj brácha Percy dokáže být zábavný." Řekla Nata.

,,Percy a zábavný, tak to musí v pekle být sněhové vánice, Nato." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale jo, včera když si byl koupelně se na večer oholit tak sem seděla ve vašem obýváku a bavila jsem sem se s Percym a Fredem Rone. A nebyl to Fred, kdo vyprávěl vtipy, ale Percy. Očividně mu to nové bydlení zvedlo náladu, i když Fred říkal, že je to určitě tím chlastem co v sobě má. Jinak by byl suchar jedna báseň." Vyprávěla se Nata.

,,Ach ano, Percy a alkohol, to je katastroficky komická kapitola, ale Fred to je samé. Bohužel." Řekl zkroušeně Ron.

,,No tak bychom se měli pomalu zvednout, ještě je spousta věcí, které se musí vyřídit. Také máme sraz s Harrym, Hermionou a Nevillem." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo jsem zvědavá, Neville se sem přesune jako první i s Hanabi alias Evou a svojí rodinkou. Kde vůbec včera byl?" Ptala se Nata.

,,Za svými rodiči Nato. Jsou už dlouhá léta v nemocnici u sv. Munga v takovém divném vegetativním stavu poté co je Bellatrix Lestrengrová neskutečně dlouho mučila Cruciátem. Já je viděl jenom jednou, když jsme byli u Munga za tátou, kvůli tomu hryznutí Nagini. Doufám, že alespoň Neville nebo někdo z léčitelů z Listové něco zmůže. Jsou jako zajatci ve vlastním těle, ani Nevilla nepoznávají. Nevím, jestli bylo rozumné tam vzít malou Alici, ale Neville jí je chtěl za každou cenu ukázat. To víš, aby viděla dědu a babičku, alespoň z jedné strany, když ne z druhé." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu Nevilla, proč se tak vehementně snažil být ninjou léčitelem hned od začátku." Řekla Nata.

,,Harry mezitím trávil čas s svými prarodiči a Dudleym a Mia ta byla s Hestii, Remusem a Kinsleym v tom domku, který tak pečlivě Sirius skryl. Mia se vláčela s Harrym klidně až na Maltu, aby to měla z krku. Pak už byla jenom se svými rodiči, škoda že tu nebyl Kankuro." Řekl Ron.

,,Já přeji Harrymu, že má prarodiče a nějaké pouto ke své rodině." Řekla Nata.

,,Jeje a jak já. Harry mi vždy připadal, že nikde nechce překážet, když byl u nás a nikde se doopravdy krom Bradavic necítil doma, když jsme tu ještě byli. Až v Listové se konečně zabydlel a teď je ohromně rád, že má na blízku celkem jak Siria, mámu a tátu a dokonce prarodiče a má i radost, že konečně navázal spojení i Dudleym. Myslím, že dost kazila tyto vztahy Harryho teta. Byla děsně žárlivá na svojí sestru, když se tam objevil Harry tak ta žárlivost přenesla na něj, jinak by asi docela Harry a Dudley rozuměli, ale tohle byla cihlová zeď mezi nimi. Nehledě na jeho strýce, ale tam mi připadalo, že ten hňup vůbec než na svojí paní na nikoho neslyší. Když jsme jednou na skok byli v Kvikálkově tak mi připadalo, že on je robot a ona jeho ovládaní. No teď si konečně můžou povídat a ten jeden se druhého nebojí jako dřív. Nechtěl jsem, aby zemřeli, ale možná to povede také k něčemu dobrému Nata. Dudley byl strašlivě nesamostatný a rozhodovali za něho hlavně rodiče a hlavně Harryho teta. Víš, jak mu říkala Nata?" Vyprávěl Ron.

,,Ne Rone." Řekla Hinata.

,,Dudloušek, Merline ten kluk má přes metr sedmdesát a ne-li skoro 80kilo a ona mu říkala jako by byl batole. To mi přišlo úchylný." Řekl Ron.

,,To by můj otec nepovolil nikdy. Já i Hanabi oslovoval tak jak jsme byli a nikdy nevymýšlel zkomoleniny a to ani naše babička. Proto mě docela zaujalo, když ti říkali třeba Fred a George Ronánek nebo tak, ale pochopila jsem rychle, že to dělají jen tak z prdele, tak jako občas Bee a Naruto s tím Ronaldýno." Řekla Nata.

,,He to Ronaldýno, mě štve občas." Řekl Ron.

,,Měli bychom už Rone pomalu stávat už je skoro sedm hodin." Otevřela oči Nata a podívala se na budík.

,,Máš pravdu." Řekl Ron a poté co se zvedla z postele Nata tak i on. Jeho stará postel útrpně zavrzala, jak nebyla zvyklá na dva lidi.

Ron si protřel ještě obě oči a podíval kolem sebe. Jeho starý pokoj sice nikterak staře a omšele nevypadal, ale jak si jemu už jako by nepatřil. Nata se převlíkla do sportovního kostýmku ve kterém se chtěla přemístit do Listové a Ron šel se opláchnout do koupelny, než ji zabere Ginny nebo Shikamaru. Ti stávají stejně později, jak Ron dobře věděl. Oba spíš byli noční sůvy než ranní ptáčata a hlavně Shikamaru. Ten kdyby mohl, tak by spal celý den.

Za chvíli se připojila i Nata a oba stáli u zrcadla nad umyvadlem a čistily si zuby. Vzhledem ke skoro dvoumetrové výšce Rona a pouhým 166cm Naty to byl zvláštní pohled. Pak sešli dolů do kuchyně, kde už dělala snídani paní Weasleyová.

,,Nechcete paní Molly pomoci?" Ptala se Nata.

,,Ne, ne to zvládnu sama Nato. Díky že se ptáš." Řekla Molly Weasleyová.

Pak přiletěla před Rona na stůl vagon smažených vajíček se slaninou a celá mísa s nakrájeným chlebem.

,,Ehm mami, to asi nesním. Nemohla by jsi mi místo toho udělat normální ovesnou kaši, nebo nějaký obložený toust?" Ptal se Ron.

Paní Weasleyová překvapeně na Rona pohlédla. On to vždy předtím vždy zdlábil, jen se nad tím zaprášilo, ale pak si vzpomněla na Ronův úraz a také jak jedl, když byl u sebe doma a Longbottomoském sídle a Bradavicích. Jo jedl jako dospělý chlap, ale jídlo si pečlivě vybíral a nejedl zase tolik mastného.

Vajíčka tedy odletěla a za chvíli přiletěla pod nos Ronovi ovesná kaše s na vrchu nakrájeným jablíčkem a posypaná skořicí a cukrem a čaj.

,,Promiň mami, jestli ti dělám těžkosti ohledně snídaně." Řekl Ron.

,,To nic Rone, tak to strčím před Charlieho a ten to sní na tota." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Ron se usmál, jo Charlie sní, co je před něj předloženo. Je takový kompostér všeho možného.

Mi o vlku a vlk za dveřmi v kuchyni se objevil Charlie.

,,Dobré ranko." Řekl a zasedl ke stolu.

,,Tobě také Charlie." Řekla jak Nata tak Ron.

,,Kde je taťka a ostatní?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,To by jsi ses divil Charlesi, ale tvůj otec a Fred už odešli do krámu a přijdou se až rozloučit s Ronem a Natou a ostatníma k obědu. George vyrazil do Bradavic něco prý měřit a Percy také, ale spíše něco sepisovat. Bill už je také v práci. Jsi předposlední Charlesi, už zbývá Ginny a ten její Schikamaru." Mínila Molly Weasleyová.

Charlie na mámu s otevřenou hubou civěl. Dvojčata nikdy nebyli ranní ptáci a najednou tu stávali dřív než on. Neuvěřitelné.

,,Kdy vůbec vyrážíš Charlie zpět do Rumunska?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zítra ráno. Dnes ještě zde můžu být a pak se přemisťuji krbem do bytu. Musím ještě trochu poklidit v pokoji, když tam má být ta Eva alias Hanabi." Řekl Charlie.

,,No já ti s tím pomůžu Charlie, ono se musí to tam poupravit trochu víc, když Hanabi nevidí." Řekla Hinata.

,,Neboj to zvládnu. Včera jsem mluvil s bývalým spolužákem. Ten má bratra nekouzelníka, který oslepl po nějaké nehodě, když mu bylo deset let. Dal mi pár rad." Řekl Charlie.

,,Tak dobrá." Řekla Hinata.

,,Jak to chcete udělat, až přijdou na svět ty malé fazole té tvé ségry?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Zatím to nemáme nějak moc promyšlené, ale možná t pokoj magicky zvětšíme, to se uvidí. Zatím nevíme, jak dlouho mimo Listovou bude Hanabi muset být, protože se jedná o výši jejího trestu za to, co udělala tomu mizerovi, který jí dostal do této situace. A také brácho a za to, že zdrhla z vesnice před pár lety a nechala tam pěkný bordel za sebou." Řekl Ron.

,,Jaký bordel a co tomu idiotovi udělala?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,No já nevím, jestli ti to mám Charlie vůbec říkat. Fred díky tomu má z Hanabi dost nahnáno tu s ní bydlet." Řekl Ron.

,,Copak je to tak závažné?" Ptal se Charlie.

Ron vzdychl, ale pomyslel si, že není to nutné to před Charliem tajit a pokynul k Natě, aby to řekla.

,,No když můj otec si vzal život, protože nechtěl jít do vězení za zločiny, které spáchal, tak má sestra byla vyloučena z hlavní klanové linie a stala se druhořadou. To Hanabi naštvalo a za utočila na našeho společného bratrance, který se stal novým vůdcem klanu a v souboji s ním mu usekla ruku. Když si uvědomila, co způsobila, tak pomocí použitého oleje z kuchyně zapálila kus klanového okrsku a utekla z vesnice. Prohlásily jí za hledanou ninju a byla vypsána na ní odměna. Co já vím tak byla někde za Oblačnou nebo tam někde. Tam si našla toho mizeru Tara a on jí udělal toto. To by, ale nebyla Hanabi. Dost vážně zase zranila, ten na ty zranění někde blízko naší vesnice v lesích zemřel. No Tara rodina žádá trest, protože to pokládají za vinu Hanabi. Takže je Hanabi v dost velké brindě, kdyby se ukázala v Listové." Řekla Hinata.

,,No na stupnici nebezpečnosti, je sice ostrořbrtý drak výš, ale tohle zrovna není děvče mírumilovné, ale dračice." Řekl Charlie a pomalu jedl svoje původně Ronova vajíčka.

Nata se zasmála.

,,Jo Hana byla už vždy od rány než já. Nikdy si nenechala nic líbit a kolikrát ve školce i škole mlátila kluky. Na domácí práce nikdy moc nebyla, jenom co jí vždy děsně bavilo, když mohla krájet a okrajovat maso a ovoce. S nožem je ještě zručnější než Harry a to je co říct. Jo ještě věc má Hanabi ráda a to je když může prát záclony. Díky ní a další holce z klanu byli každý měsíc krásně běloučké a čisté jak sněhová vločka." Řekla Nata.

,,Výborně, že mi to Nato říkáš, alespoň vím, kde to děvče zapojit do domácnosti. Když se koukám na naše záclony, tak by jim nějaká péče neuškodila. Naposled jsme prali je v březnu a to je nějaká doba." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,, No snad se Hanabi zapojí a nebude trucovat." Řekla Hinata.

,,No moc to děvče neznám, ale klidně mi něco o tvé sestře povyprávěj Nato." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,U nás v klanu se dbalo na to, že dívky měli zvládat hodně domácí práce, aby mohl být muž spokojený doma. Když mi byli dva roky, tak mne maminka učila už jak se obléct, trhat květiny do vázy a uklidit si hračky. Pak bohužel zemřela a o mne s Hanu se střídavě starala chůva a babička. Měla jsem za úkol se postarat o Hanu a o sebe. Takže jsem už ve třech letech jí přebalovala a učila jí chodit a běhat. Mimo to, jsem byla už cvičená v správném stolování. Kam dát hůlky, kam hrníček, skleničku a podobně. Ve čtyřech letech mne domácí učitel z řad klanu učil počítat a číst, abych byla napřed v Akademii a ukázala jak lidé klanu Hyuuga jsou chytrý. Mimo to, jsem už musela umět zalévat květiny, trhat plevel a sázet nové květiny. V pěti mi přidali další povinnosti ve vytírání prostor určený klanovou starší a učení se čajového obřadu. Od šesti jsem byla cvičena v boji a tanci a babička mne učila základní věci v kuchyni. V sedmi už jsem pomáhala v kuchyni, vytírala v křížovém koridoru podlahu, starala o své poličko s květinami a dodával do všech prostor čerstvé květiny, nikdy jsem moc na hraní prostoru neměla krom slavností. Osmi mne začali učit šít a prát prádlo. Od devíti mě pustili k madlu a žehlení. Pak jsme měla kurz rétoriky a přednesu s ostatními dívkami a učila se zpívat a hrát na flétnu. Měla jsem toho mnoho co zvládnout krom školy. Výmluva neexistovala, protože následoval výprask holí nebo hůř mečem v pochvě. V podstatě, jak já tak Hana zvládneme všechno v domácnosti od zatopení v kotli či v krbu až uvaření velké hostiny pro 20hostí." Řekla Hinata.

Molly Weasleyové vypadla z ruky vařečka. To co slyšela, jí vzalo dech. To ona svým dětem dopřála hodně dlouhé dětství, když si to tak vzala.

,,Merline." Řekl Charlie a přešla ho chuť na vajíčka docela.

,,Hm měli bychom promyslet, kde mamka může Hanabi zapojit do domácnosti a kam ne. Když postrádá zrak." Řekl Ron.

,,No to bychom měli." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Tak si mami vezmi nějaký pergamen a už si piš." Řekl Ron.

Paní Weasleyová odložila měchačku a nechala už připravenou snídani pro Ginny a Schikamara a usedla k nim ke stolu.

,,No s těmi záclonami může klidně pomoci a při praní prádla také, to není nic, kde by se mohla vážněji zranit, když na ní dohlédnu." Řekla paní Weasleyová a hned si to napsala.

,,No mohla by skládat prádlo a další věci, na to moc zrak člověk nepotřebuje." Řekl Charlie.

Paní Weasleyová pokývala hlavou a zapsala si to. Jo to jí také pomůže.

,,Je samozřejmé, že si uklidí na svém pokoji věci." Řekl Ron.

,,No žehlení a umývání bych jí nedala, to by se mohla fakticky hodně zranit s jejím hendikepem, když zatím nemá to ještě zažité." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Ale jestli budeš mami plést mami, tak by ti mohla držet vlnu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano to ano." Řekla paní Weasleyová a hned si to zapsala. Alespoň tím nebude nudit svého manžela, který to tak nerad dělal, když si připravovala vlnu na pletení svetrů k vánocům. No musí uplést ještě ten dárek pro kmotřenku Rona tu malou Mirai. No pak jí čeká nákup jemňoučké vlny pro své první vnoučátko.

Počká, až doufá sdělí Percy, co to bude. Snad nebude tak bláhový a nenechá se překvapit s tou Alexandrou. To rozhodně ráda by nebyla.

A tak se skoro půl hodiny domlouvaly, co mohou dát za povinnosti v Starém Doupěti Hanabi. Do toho rokování přišla Ginny a Shikamaru a hned přidali pár dobrých nápadů. Nakonec měla paní Weasleyová popsaný pergamen maličkostmi a i velkými věcmi, které může Hanabi jí pomáhat nebo je dělat v podstatě sama. Jenom si musí zvyknout, že na to nevidí a požívat hmat a čich a ostatní smysli. Také to udělali, tak aby neměla s blížícím termínem narození těch prcků toho mnoho a paní Weasleyová jí mohla trochu připravit na ty malé škvory, které bude mít. Bylo skoro půl deváté, když s tím skončili a Charlie, Ron a Hinata ještě šli nahoru se podívat a trochu upravit ten pokoj pro Hanabi. Charlie některé věci si vezme ještě do Rumunska, ale většinu svých pokladů nechal u Billa v pokoji. Ten tam stejně není a zmizí do svého bytu. No až bude na Oreknejích tak bude mít více místa v bytě než v ubytovně pro pečovatele v Rumunsku, takže si tam bude vzít víc věcí a pořádně se tam zařídit. To ho čeká na konci srpna a začátku září. Když byli hotovi tak sešli právě včas, aby v Doupěti přívítali paní Longbottomovou, Ruku tedy budoucí paní Longbottomovou Nevila s Alicí v náručí. Ta byla celá ospinkaná, jelikož včera ponocovala skoro do devíti a Hanabi. Charlie a Hinata jí dovedli do prvního patra do pokoje a Hinata jí ten pokoj pořádně vysvětlila a pomohla jí vybalit věci její z kufrů co sebou Hanabi měla. Zatím si Ron s Nevillem dole povídali a Charlie chtě nechtě malé Alici musel popisovat draky. Ta malá je horší než Hagrid, co se týče zvířátek. No včera po návštěvě babičky a dědy donutila milého tatínka, aby jí koupil obrázkovou knížku s magickými tvory v Příčné a pak chtěla plyšáka hypogriffa a draka. Ruka řekla, že vše najednou mít nemůže, tak teď Alice při vyprávění držela v ruce plyšového červenohnědého draka. Plyšák Čínského ohnivače podle Charlieho. A také zděsila paní prodavačku v hračkářství tím, že odmítla panenku a chtěla draka.

Ron se bavil s Nevillem, jak to bude dál s jeho rodiči. Ten řekl, že příští návštěvě v červenci vezme sebou Sanschiho a ten se podívá ně pořádně. On sice je také studovaný lečitel, ale nezdálo se mu, že by mohl něco svými rodiči něco svést. Pokud by to bylo možné, tak by je rád vzal později do Listové a případně se o ně staral. Na to Ron reagoval velmi prudce, protože mu dal pořádnou facku. Pak vysvětlil, že by to Nevilla moc zmohlo a neměl by čas na Ruku a Alici. Sice jsou to jeho rodiče, ale on má také vlastní rodinu, aby na to nezapomněl. Měl by žít v budoucnosti a ne v minulosti. Paní Longbottomová se také ozvala, že dokud bude ona možná, tak se postará, aby se Frankovi a Alici starší dostalo náležité péče. A tak Neville jen sklopil hlavu a raději už mlčel.

Bylo přesně třištvrtě na jedenáct a paní Weasleyová byla už v plném proudu s přípravami jídla, když vylezla z krbu Hermiona s Remusem a Hestii. Ron ještě přivolal Siria a tak si ten mohl s ní povídat. Hermiona řekla, že už se svými rodiči rozloučila, takže nebude problém a také budou mít jednoho Zlatoslava, aby se s ní spojili nebo ona s nimi. Pak konečně vylezl z krbu také Harry za ním hned Tenten, následována paní a panem Evansem a Dudleym. Ten se pak musí dopravit na nádraží s dědou a odjet v jeho doprovodu do Smeltings. Pan Evans se pak dohodl, že dá vědět přes telefon panu Tonskovi a ten ho tam vyzvedne a přemístí ho. Na mudlu pan Evans velmi dobře zvládla přemísťovaní a letaxovou síť, jak udivil paní Longbottomovou i paní Weasleyovou. To paní Evansová už míň, té se točila pokaždé hlava a musela si rychle sednout, aby nepadla.

Co se týče bydlení, tak se ukázalo, že Severus Snape má místo srdce cihlu zlata a nechal je bydlet u sebe do té doby, než si najdou bydlení. Adalbert Greengrás už měl pár domků vyhlídnutých a pracoval na tom, aby si získal více informací a rozvrhl plán pro tento starší pár návštěv těch domů. Babička a Děda Harryho byli za to neskonale vděční. Dudley vyprávěl, jak dostal dokonce dopis z od svého spolužáka Pierse Polkinse. Ten skončil nejprve v nemocnici, protože také musel z domu utéct jako Dudley a s ním utekla i jeho maminka a on se nadýchal kouře a maminka měla ošklivou spáleninu na ruce. Jeho táta neměl takové štěstí, protože tou dobou byl ve sklepě v dílně a něco kutil a prostě se tam udusil a ještě na něho spadl kus zdi. Piers a jeho mamka se teď stěhují pryč na venkov za Piersovou babičkou do Grindlowu poblíž Buxtonu, což když hledal Dudley hledal na mapě, kterou mu Harry sehnal, tak bylo kousek od Liverpollů a těsně za Manshestrem. Piers mu dal také telefoní číslo a adresu na jeho babičku, aby mohli být i nadále v kontaktu. To bylo podle Dudleyho prima. Babička mu dokonce povolila svého kamaráda o prázdninách na celý týden, když to povolí paní Polkinsová navštívit. Nad tím Dudley jásal. Harry byl i za svého bratrance rád. Sám Harry a Tenten přijedou až na Percyho svatbu a pak na konci září a na konci října podle všeho. Harry mezitím přes Remuse bude zařizovat přemístění tělesných ostatků svých rodičů a prarodičů do Listové. Dokonce našel i hrobeček sestry svého otce a dostal z otce, co se z jeho sestru potkalo. Měla podle všeho srdeční vadu a i na to jsou podle všeho kouzelnici krátcí, když je těžká. Celý přesun by se měl, pak konat příští rok v dubnu nebo květnu podle toho jak dovolí počasí.

Pak se vynořil z krbu George i Percym a Alexandrou, která jinak byla celou dobu se svojí rodinou, která se ubytovala v nějakém hotelu v mudlovském Londýně. George sebou už měl obří pergamen se seznamem, co bude muset koupit. Další prý nechal na tom bytě a znázorňuje plán postupu celé úpravy. Co se Ré a Fawekse, tak těm udělal z kouzelné truhly kvalitní bidlo a jsou zatím na Bradavicích. Bylo skoro dvanáct až přiletaxovali konečně Fred a pan Weasley a rovnou i s Billem. Fleur měla nějaké jednání a loučí se přes Billa s lidmi z Listové. Bill se ptal, kde jsou ostatní z Listové. Harry řekl, že ti to vzali napřed a už jsou asi v Listové. Naruto předává tu peněžní odměnu a fotky z mise Kakaschimu a Kibaj musí řešit nějakou poruchu na domě. Prasklá kanalizace. Hodně smradlavá záležitost. Jediná Ibiky se sejde s nimi na ministertvu. Harry šeptam a s liščím úsměvem řekl.

,,Ibiky skejsnul u paní profesorky McGonagolové."

Na to Hermiona pravila.

,,No já věděla, že má raději více vyzrálé starší ženy, ale až tak. Vždyť je skoro o dvacet let starší paní McGonagolová."

Fred z toho ztratil chuť k obědu.

,,Kolik Ibikymu je?" Ptala se Ruka.

,,No minulí rok jsem dostal pozvánku na jeho 50tiny, takže mu bude 51." Řekl Ron.

,,Minerva je můj ročník, ale je o pár měsíců mladší než já. No ten Ibiky, ten s ní plese točil na parketě jako by jí bylo třicet. Já bych si to netroufla s ním ani za deset tisíc let." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

,,Ach nechte těch klepů a také nějaké to štěstí paní McGonagolové přejte." Řekla rezolutně Ginny.

,,Jo ať je Minerva mlada do sta." Zasmála se paní Longbottomová a málem by se zadechla na mase.

,,Ty snad babi jsi nežádala osobní návštěvu pana Sanschiho Dokury tady, já ti vidím babi až do hltanu." Řekl Neville.

Paná Longbottomová zrudla a až po chvíli se chytla.

,,Pan Dokuro je také šarmantní pán a moje věková kategorie na rozdíl od toho Ibikiho, moc hezky se si s ním povídala na tvých narozeninách."

Neville se kysele křenil. Jo Sanchi tam vil kolem babičky přímo pavučinku lichotek jako pavouk. No co, Sanschi je už sedm let vdovcem, poté co jeho paní spadla ze srázu, když hledala nějaké bylinky, tak mu přítomnost dámy jako je jeho babička neuškodí a možná ho konečně donutí k odchodu na odpočinek. To by i Tsunade ocenila. Apropo odpočinek.

,,Rone ty jdeš pak ještě na rozdíl od nás za Kakaschim, viď?" Ptal se Neville Rona.

,,Ano chci vědět, jak to bude s trestem pro Hanabi a kdy mi dá vědět." Řekl Ron.

,,Mohl by si mu toto předat?" Ptal se Neville a podal mu obálku velmi tlustou.

,,No jsou v tom dva dopisy. Jeden mi včera dala Tonsková, že jí ho dal Argus Filch…." Neville byl přerušen Ronem.

,,Filch!" Křikl a málem mu spadla obálka na špinavý talíř.

,,Jo podle všeho o mě slyšel od McGonagolové a ještě v neděli jsem ho měl na piketě na ošetřovně pod bystrohledem Pomfrejové a má mé doporučení do Ledovcové vesnice na srpen tohoto roku no u nás sice bude už listopad, ale to mu bude tam u krbu také fajn. Kakaschi ať to pošle do Ledovcové do místní ozdravovny, aby to věděli." Vysvětlil Neville.

,,Morgano Filch zmizne z Bradavic, tak to je zázrak." Řekl Fred.

,,No na čtrnáct dní, bude se vracet s hosty z mé svatby." Řekl Neville.

,,I tak podle mě zázrak." Řekl Fred.

,,No docela to potřebuje, jeho chronická bronchitida není zrovna mírumilovná." Řekl Neville.

,,No další dopis je od Alastora Moddyho, který písemně žádá, jestli by tam nemohl strávit svůj odpočinek. Podle všeho konečně chce opustit Bystrozorské oddělení. Myslím, že jeho kolegové se s toho radují." Řekl Neville.

,,Alastor na odpočinku tak to je zázrak." Řekla paní Longbottomová.

Neville jenom kývl.

Pak už dojedli v poklidu oběd a Ron s Natou došli pro své zavazadlo a společně pak šli na pole za Doupě, kde se se všemi rozloučili. Pak se přemístili na Ministertvo kouzel na odbor záhad do místnosti s obloukem. Tam už čekal Ibiky a paní McGonagolová, ta se také s nimi rozloučila a malá Alice dostala také od ní hračku v podobě louskáčka. Ten se moc Alici líbil. Prý bude mít pána pro její panenky. Následně konečně prošli obloukem do svého světa. Alice si užila to dobrodružné přistání v náručí táty na vodě. Harry si vzpomněl, že by měli to naučit Remuse, aby se neutopil jako potápka. Jelikož už bylo už skoro osm hodin večer, tak jediné na co se zmohli, ačkoliv byli plný elánu si udělat lehoulinkou večeři a pak jít na kutě. Zítra pro ně zase začíná normální den.


	77. Kapitola 75 – Dudleyho nový domov

Kapitola 75 – Dudleyho nový domov

Dudley sedí v přijímací hale jeho už bývalé školy Smeltings u Coventry a hledí na ošklivou bustu zakladatele školy pana Smetlingse, kterému jeden sedmák fixem namaloval knírek jako Hitlerovi a málem na poslední chvíli vyletěl ze školy. Naštěstí jeho tatíček, vlivný regionální politik a doktor tu škodu zacáloval, takže ten týpek nevyletěl. Přesto panu školníkovi se úplně ten knírek nepodařilo umýt a tak má pan profesor Smeltings nehezkou šmouhu pod jeho orlím nosem.

Dudley čeká na odvoz do jeho nového domova. Děda mu po telefonu říkal, že se mu bude líbit. Dudley už věděl, kde bude nově bydlet. Ne v Liverpollu, ale menším městečku poblíž. Hightownu. Pan Greengrás tam jim sehnal bydlení a s dědou vyřídil všechno papírování, stěhovaní a podobné věci. Dudley moc věcí sebou neměl. Ten lodní kufr od Popletala nechal u babičky a dědy. Mě sebou jenom věci. které nechal na Smeltings. Konečně se v hale objevil děda. Měl na sobě hezký béžový oblek a měl u sebe samozřejmě jeho hůlku špacírku s vyřezanou růží. Tak tu by si ani za milion let nespletl. Bylo to takové poznávací znamení jeho dědy.

,,Dobré odpoledne Dudley, jak se vyvedlo vysvědčení?" Ptal se děda a srdečně se s ním přivítal obětím.

,,No šlo to, ale dře mě děsně biologie a anglická literatura." Zašklebil se Dudley, protože věděl, že určitě nebude babička nadšena, když uvidí ty dvě Céčka na vysvědčení.

,,Tak na to se podíváme až budeme doma. Já jsem také nikdy z přírody nikdy neexceloval." Řekl děda.

Dudley tedy vzal svůj ruksak a svůj kufr a sportovní tašku a už chtěl jít, když se děda zeptal.

,,Nemám ti pomoc Dudley?"

,,Ne dědo, to unesu sám." Řekl Dudley.

,,Je to kousek jenom k autu." Řekl pan Evans.

,,Auto, to nás jako někdo poveze?" Ptal se Dudley.

,,Jo tvoje babička Rose." Řekl děda.

,,Babička má řidičák?" Ptal se vykuleně Dudle, div mu nevypadla z ruky sportovní taška.

Děda pokýval hlavou a otevřel dveře školy. Dudley prošel a zamířily k parkovišti.

,,Jak jistě víš Dudley, tak jsem byl za války zraněn a od té doby nosím špacírku. Těsně poté, co se dostala tvoje maminka do primárky, jsem měl dosti ošklivou chřipku a ta noha se mi zhoršila a pan doktor, podle mě šarlatán první třídy mi zakázal řídit. Tak, abychom mohli dále jezdit na výlety a nákupy a další věci, tak si Rose tvá babička udělala řidičák, ale když Lilly tvá teta dostudovala ty Bradavice, tak si přes jednu známou pořídila dokonce z Ameriky nějaký lepší automobil a nechala ho přestavit na anglický provoz. Díky bohu, když jsme se stěhovali do Švýcar, nechali ho u Severuse Snapa a ten ho nechal celkem na pokoji. Takže ho nechala babička pořádně prohlídnout nějakým automechanikem a ten až na pár věcí ho zhodnotil jako excelentní kousek ve výborném stavu." Řekl děda.

Dudley koukal jako z jara. Ty jo, to má hustou babičku, to pak poví Piersovi.

,,Rose už tu jsme!" Zvolal děda a Dudley koukal před sebe, jako by viděl pána boha.

To nestačilo, že Harryho kmotr měl Harley-Davidson, ne před ním vystupovala jeho babička z Chevroletu Impala. Auto z filmu cesta do budoucnosti a Bondovek, prosím, ať to není sen.

,,Dudley ráda tě vidím." Řekla babička a objala ho a dala mu jednu pusu na levou tvář a druhou na pravou.

Měla na sobě slušivý kostýmek světle zelené barvy, květovanou blůza a neměla sukni, ale kalhoty a na nohou mokasíny. Na hlavě měla šátek, který měla také kolem krku. Asi kvůli průvanu. Pak mu děda otevřel kufr auta a Dudley tam naskládal svůj kufr, tašku a batoh, který nosil do školy a na sportovní kroužky.

,,Dudley chceš sedět vepředu se mnou nebo vzadu?" Ptala se babička.

,,Vepředu, jestli mohu, babi." Řekl Dudley.

,,No Harry asi půjdeš dozadu." Otočila se babička na dědu.

,,Nevadí, ty máš díky své výšce blíž sedadlo volantu Rose, takže si nohy natáhnu i tak." Mínil děda.

Dudley si tedy sedl k babičce a zapnul si pás. Vyjeli z Coventry a jeli přes Birminghem, pak dokonce město, které se jmenovalo Dudley. Pak Wolwerhampton v Newportu zastavily a dali si pauzu a pokračovali dál do Whithchurch. Projeli Chestrem a málem je nějaký motorkář vyboural. Babička děsně nadávala a Dudley se divil, jakou slovní zásobu má. Odbočily na Rucorn a projeli kolem Liverpollu hlavní silnici do Hightownu a pak přejely koleje a jeli celkem poklidným místem. Jeli kolem kostela a zahnuli za ním do ulice, která se jmenovala sv. Štěpána. Zabočili do Markovy ulice a hned babička zastavila před jedním domem.

,,Tak Dudley tak tady budeš s námi bydlet." Mínila babička.

Dudley se podíval z okna auta a uviděl docela pěkný domek bílé barvy a černohnědé střechy. Byl jednopatrový a vzadu trochu čouhala do jeho pohledu zimní zahrada menší zahrada za domkem. Měl garáž a venku stála typická poštovní schránka. Ty jo, to je docela krásný baráček. Když se podíval na ulici, tak každý baráček byl trochu jiný a ne jako ve Zobí ulici, kde byli všechny domky stejné až to bylo nudné.

,,Tak tohle je číslo popisné 46. v Markově ulici v Hightownu." Řekl mu přesnou adresu děda.

,,To je asi hodně velká ulice." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ono je to spíš takové zaoblené monstrum uličky, kde je hodně dvojdomků, Dudley, mi také máme sousedy. Nějaké Thomansovi, velice příjemná rodina." Řekl děda. Když Dudley vystoupil, tak mu ukázal druhý přilepený baráček na druhé straně. Pak děda zase otevřel dveře kufru a Dudley si vyndal své věci. Vzal je a zamířil k vchodovým dveřím, zatímco babička si otevřela automatikou dveře od garáže a začala do ní parkovat auto. Dudley se podíval na oblohu, něž vstoupili do baráku a nasadil kyselý obličej. Britský déšť tu brzy bude.

,,Tak tady jsme v chodbě. Tady jsou schody nahoru do patra." Řekl děda.

Chodba měla vše co chodba má mít. Skříň na boty a skříň na kabáty. Dále věšák a zrcadlo a dokonce tam byl stolek a na něm stál telefon a telefonní seznam.

,,Zatím si nech věci tady, ukážu ti Dudley další místnosti." Řekl děda.

Děda mu ukázal hned sousedící kuchyň s jídelnou a na druhé straně byla zase lodžie s krbem, WC a malá knihovna. Za knihovnou byli ještě jedny dveře, kde řekl děda, že má on a babička ložnici i s vlastní koupelnou. Pak ukázal u schodů malou místnost, kde byla pračka a podobné věci. Pak šel Dudley už i se zavazadly nahoru do patra. Tam hned první dveře měly krásný kovový štítek s nápisem Dudley. Dudleymu se moc líbil. Tak vešel do svého pokoje. Ten byl rozhodně krásný. Bílé zdi s fialovou linkou u stropu, pěkné velké okno a pod ním sezení na menších skříňkách. Postel nebo spíš malé letiště s zabudovaným stolkem a šuplaty ze světlého dřeva a ze stejného dřeva dvě skříně na jeho věci. Na nočním stolku měl lampičku a fotku jeho, mamky a taťky, kterou pomocí paní ministryně Bonnesové získal pro něho děda z domu tety Marge, která stále byla ještě v nemocnici. Vedle okna byla knihovna, kde mu děda dal nějaké knížky jako dárek. Pak tam byl pracovní stůl, který sousedil se stěnou, která byla trochu zakřivená kvůli tomu, že tudy asi ze zdola vedl komín od krbu. Takže jeho pracovní stůl asi dělal dědovi nějaký truhlář na míru, aby tam pasoval. Bylo k němu i kancelářská židle s područkami jako měl táta kdysi v pracovně. Na pracovním stole byla ještě prázdná polička, kam si podle dědy může dát důležité učení. Pak tam hned vedle dveří byl ten loďák od Popletala. Dudleymu se ten pokoj náramně líbil. Rovnou si začal vybalovat věci a děda ho upozornil, že v šest by měl jí dolů na večeři a odešel.

Dudley se podíval na hodiny a zjistil, že už jsou čtyři. Ty jo to už je tolik hodin. Když si vybaloval své věci, tak zjistil, že babička mu už věci z loďáku vybalila do skříně, tak byl ohromně rád. Podíval se na hodiny. Bylo pět pryč. Tak se podívá po patře, toho domu. První našel koupelnu. Ta byla celá do modra, ale Dudleymu se líbila z důvodu jiného. Byla tu větší vana. Rovnou sem dal zubní kartáček a zbytek zubní pasty. Pak našel dva zařízené, ale prázdné pokoje pro hosty. Fajn sem třeba může jí při návštěvě Harry s tou jeho Tenten. Místa je tu dost. Pak objevil schody na půdu a prošmejdil i tu. Tam až na pár krabic nebylo. Pak zaujala jedna věc Dudleyho pozornost. Podlouhlá krabice s nápisem Petunie. Možná to patřilo mamce, pomyslel si Dudley a otevřel jí. V té krabici byl starší stojanový dalekohled. Dudley se oklepal, jo mamka pozorovala lidi, zvířata a někdy i hvězdy. Byla všetečná pozorovatelka. Díky ní neměl Dudley nikdy problémy na primárce, když se učitel ptal na hvězdné mapě, kde Polárka a Velký vůz. Zase ho schoval a šel dolů na večeři.

Tam už čekala babička a děda u stolu a byla tam dokonce i návštěva, kterou by tu Dudley nečekal. Pan profesor Snape a ta Tonsková, s růžovými vlasy. Dudley jí viděl i s hnědými na tom bále, ale jinak byla stále v růžovém.

,,Ahoj Dudley." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Dobrý den pane Dursley." Řekl profesor Snape.

,,Dobrý den pane Snape a slečno Tonsková." Pozdravil je Dudley.

Přisedl k nim a chvilku mlčel nad plným talířem jídla.

,,Snapiště jaký je pravý důvod tvé návštěvy, zatím jsi mlžil velice obezřetnými lichotivými frázemi, tak mi neříkej, že jsi přišel jenom na večeři a pokecat si." Řekl jeho děda.

Dudley nechápal, kde bere děda tu drzost takto říkat řediteli nějaké školy no magické školy.

Pan profesor Snape vzdychl a dal ruce do stříšky těsně před talíř a začal povídat.

,,Pane Evansi mám na vás takovou prosbu." Začal pan profesor Snape.

,,Jakou?" Ptal se děda.

,,Pane Evansi vím dobře, že od roku 54 až do roku 80 jste byl profesor matematiky a občanské nauky na gymnázium v naší čtvrti v Liverpollu…" Pan profesora Snapa přerušil sám děda.

,,A další čtyři roky učitele angličtiny a matematiky na gymplu v Švýcarsku." Řekl děda.

,,Takže 30 let jste byl učitel mnoha žáků." Pokračoval pan profesor Snape, ale děda ho zase přerušil.

,,Ale i má Rose byla skvělá učitelka ne jenom já. Jako učitelská začala už mnohem dříve, už v 52, ale to by jsi měl Snapiště vědět." Řekl děda.

,,Neříkejte Severusi pořád Snapiště." Zvedla se zlostně Tonsková.

,,Tak Severus, já myslel, že jste jenom jeho kolegyně slečno vyžvýkaná žvýkačko." Řekl děda.

Dudley se zakuckal na bramboře. Vyžvýkaná žvýkačka! To už slyšel od Harryho, pro změnu bratrance. Už věděl odkud pochází výjimečná vynalézavost bratránka pro přezdívky pro něho a další z primárky a Bradavic včetně Hadí prdele. Brr, ti měli více společného než to, že byli kantoři a měli zelené oči.

Tonsková zrudla jako paprika a ne obrazně, ale fakt byla rudá. Dudley vyvaleně zíral, on pořádně tu její magickou vlastnost neznal.

,,Co jste řekl!" Zněla výhružně, že i Dudley přestal jíst a babička Rose odložila od dědy nůž, jako by tušila třetí světovou.

,,Ano slečno, budu mu říkat Snapiště do skonání mých dnů a vy nic na tom nic nezměníte, nebudu ho oslovovat Snape a ani pan Snape, protože Snapiště není jeho otec, který neváhal ho zbít a jeho matku zabít a nebudu ho jmenovat Severusi, protože jeho nicotný parchant jeho děda nedokázal ani pomoci vlastní dceři, když to potřebovala a zahodil jí jako použitý ubrousek po obědě." Řekl děda a dal se do jídla.

Dudley přešla chuť k jídlu a čuměl na dědu. Tak tohle byla síla, už věděl, proč chtěl, aby měl ten Snape na Dudleyho kontakt. Očividně ušel peklu no vzhledem k tomu, kde by, tak byl v ráji. Tonsková vypadala podle Dudleyho jako leklá ryba a sedla si ke stolu a už nic neříkala, jenom klopila zrak. Dudley trochu zašilhal očima pod stůl, aby viděl, jak ta Tonsková pana profesora Snapa chytla za ruku. Dudley tušil Love story za katedrou nebo spíš v ředitelně jako ve Smeltings, ale tohle nebyla rozhodně štětka z vykřičeného domu, jestli ti bystrozoři neměli místo ústředí bordel a ten Moddy nebyl pasákem.

,,Pane Evansi já přišel za vámi z prosbou, jestli by jste nezačal znovu učit." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

Děda překvapeně zamrkal a prošťouchl si uši než něco řekl.

,,Co jsi říkal Snapiště?"Ptal se tak trochu zmateně.

,,Byl by jste ochotný učit magicky nadané děti, jak moc obohacuje život nekouzelníků neboli mudlů jejich život a to, že neumějí kouzlit neznamená, že by nebyli nic víc než opice a že dokážou mnohem víc, což některým kouzelníkům uniká?" Ptal se profesor Snape.

Děda překvapením otevřel ústa a chvilku mu trvalo, než se chytl.

,,Cože je mám učit, na to Snapiště nemám aprobaci." Řekl děda.

,,Ale máte, jste bývalý učitel s 30letou praxí a jste pane Evansi nekouzelník, který zná kouzelnický svět díky své dceři. Sám dobře víte, že národ kouzelníků tady ve Velké Británii je rozdělený v názoru na nemagický svět a já chci toto změnit…" Řekl pan profesor Snape a přivolal si rukou z kabátu složku v černých deskách. Podal jí dědovi.

,,Co to je Snapiště?" Ptal se.

,,Důvod proč to chci změnit. Nedávno jsem musel podepsat jako kolejní ředitel a dnes už také ředitel školy tři úmrtní listy žáků. Nejsou první a ani poslední, kteří podlehli zakořeněným žvástům v naší společnosti, a mysleli si, že bez nekouzelníků alias mudlů bude líp. Sám jsem kdysi krátce myslel podobně, pane Evansi, hrdý na to nejsem. Byla to zlost, jehož kořenem byla zlost na otce, co udělal matce, ale smrt Lily a jejího manžela mi ukázala, že oni nejdou jenom po těch, kteří jim jsou špinavý, ale po všech co jsou s nimi v kontaktu. To by mohli pak zabít úplně každého i svoje vlastní lidi a dokonce každého kouzelníka na světě. Také na to došlo, i když o mnoho let později. Jen se podívejte, pane Evansi, co taková nevědomost dokáže udělat za zvěrstva." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

Pan Evans se zamračil a trochu nesvůj ty desky otevřel. Odsunul talíř s rozjedeným jídlem a vysypal z desek vše. Vypadli z toho více jak padesát listů s černým pruhem. Parte Dudley po nedávaných událostech poznal moc dobře. Děda zbledl, když si je prohlížel.

,,Děti." Řekl tiše pan Evans.

,,Ano zabili vlastní děti, které nešli bojovat, nebo ty, které se stali syny zrádců. Ti co ho zradili, když se ke němu dali, matky a staré dámy, které odmítli jako ženy bojovat. Krutá slepost jednoho velkého pitomce jménem Tom Radl." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

Dudley si vzpomněl na ty dva pytle, které celou dobu byly v komůrce za sálem v Longbottom manor. Nikdo mu neřekl, kdo to byl, ale Dudley něco tušil. Zvlášť když viděl toho Malfoye, jak brečí u jednoho okna v knihovně, kam byl umístěn a opakuje jména jako Theo, Vinc a Greg a to že nechtěl. Dudley ho chtěl nejprve zmlátit, ale rozmyslel si to, když toto viděl. Ten kluk měl asi dost už tím, co se stalo.

,,A jak podle tebe Snapiště, to mám udělat, nemůžu pojmout celou nekouzelnickou kulturu, to nejde." Řekl pan Evans.

,,Ne to ne, ale vy jste vedl na tom gymplu v naší čtvrti občanskou nauku a ty studenty jste tam vychovával víc než jejich rodičové. Měl jste na ně vliv a vtloukl jste mi do hlavy pravidla slušného chování víc než ostatní. Znal jsem místní kluky víc, protože jsem byl jeden z nich, ale ti co byli z gymplu, tak se nikdy neodvážili ublížit slabším, nepomoci starší dáme či zbít přistěhovalce, jenom protože byl jiný a to tenkrát zrovna nebyla růžová doba. Nehledě na to, vy jediný jste se zastal Wendela Flinstona, kterému všichni ve čtvrti říkali buzík, protože měl partnera. Pane Evansi, naučte ty děti jak nekouzelníci jsou stejně důležití lidé jako oni sami a že na tom, jestli jsou z kouzelnické či nekouzelnické rodiny nezáleží, že jsou všichni v tomto rovni. Prosím o to, protože vy jste řekl, že nikdo nemá stát stranou pravdy. Tak nenechte ty děti a novou generaci stát stranou pravdě o vašem světě a světě, kde jsem vyrůstal i já." Řekl pan profesor Snape a vzdychl a zapřel se do židle.

Dudley tohle o dědovi nevěděl. Jeho bratranec a děda jednali stejně. Zastávali se slabších, šli podle pravidel, rovnali kolem sebe ostatní a vymýšleli příšerné přezdívky.

Děda se nadechl jako lokomotiva, když se rozjíždí a koukl jenom jedním okem na profesora Snapa.

,,Snapiště proč ty kluku zatracená si nešel do politiky, děláš tu argumenty jako starosta Londýna na Temži. Ještě mi tu před vnukem děláš reklamu ohledně mé hvězdné kariéry tss. Copak nejsem už 11 let v důchodu?" Ptal se pan Evans.

,,Pane Evansi tohle není na doživotí, ne vím, že nejste nejmladší, ale nevěděl jsem v tuto chvíli o nikom, kdo by byl dostatečně silná osobnost a měl průpravu v styku no s mládeží trochu ostřejšího zrna." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

,,Aha problémová mládež tu já rád, ale po obědě." Řekl děda.

,,Oni ne všichni nejsou špatní, ale v jejich hlavě je zmatek ohledně mudlovského světa a tento zmatek bych rád napravil, aby se chyby jejich rodičů neobrátily proti nim. Takže vaše hodiny budou navštěvovat děti, které pochází z ryze kouzelnických rodin, pokud budete souhlasit. Když jsem to počítal, tak by to bylo celkem 175dětí ze sedmi ročníků, cca. 25dětí na třídu za ročník. Dal bych vám souhlas používat krb na přemisťování se domů. Vím, že tyhle cesty zvládáte dobře na rozdíl od vaší paní, takže by to pro vás nebyl problém. Také by jste měl oprávnění udělovat tresty za kázeň v podobě prací pro školu a také by jste si mohl vybrat hodiny, podle vaší libosti v rozvrhu a samozřejmě by jste měl plat za ty hodiny, tak jako ostatní profesoři na škole. Co říkáte pane Evansi?"Ptal profesor Snape.

Děda se zamračil a povídá.

,,A neproklejí mne?" Ptal se.

,,Ne pane Evansi, budete mít tu možnost si hůlky žáků během hodiny ponechat, aby na vás nezkoušeli pitomosti. Bude to nekouzelnická hodiny, pane Evansi." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

Děda se odmlčel a dal se do jídla, aby skoro už chladnou večeři dojedl. Pan profesor Snape mlčky se také dal do jídla, ale pak už jenom hleděl na dědu, až ten toho měl dost.

,,Ach jo a já myslel, že se budu doma nudit, ale jak to vypadá tak se tu bude nudit tak jedině Rose…." Děda byl babičkou přerušen.

,,Tak to se Harry fakticky bát nemusíš, já budu mít dost práce tady doma a potkala jsem na nákupu jednu milou dámu, která měla přestřelku se svými dcerami dvojčaty nad známkou z francouzštiny a já je budu doučovat, takže rozhodně nuda jako taková je u mne zapomenutá, Harry. To bláznivé Švycarsko bylo už pro mne horší. Já skalničky nemilovala nikdy."

Děda se zasmál a povídá.

,,Tak dobrá Rose, půjdeme mezi aktivní důchodce. Dobrá Snapiště, tak já to tedy beru, ale udělej mi rozvrch tak, abych měl hodiny odpoledne, chci mít z toho dne něco mít." Řekl děda.

Dudley si pomyslel, děda jde zase za katedru a to do magické školy.

,,Výborně ani nevíte, jak jsem rád, že jsem někoho našel, pane Evansi, a s rozvrhem se nebojte. Vy a můj starý mentor pan Křiklan budete mít v rozvrhu přednost." Řekl profesor Snape a rozzářil se jako lampa.

,,Křiklan! Neměl ten chlap být v důchodu, vždyť už Lily říkala, že je to starý pán." Řekla babička Rose.

,,No také byl, ale mne donutili jisté záležitosti ho z toho důchodu vyšťourat a znovu ho nechat učit, ale jako u vašeho manžela to bude na pár let, než dospěje nová generace, která by byla schopna učit. Tento rok končí naše kolegyně Charity, ale její hodiny byli poměrně nudné i z mého pohledu, protože Charity kvůli zdravotním problémům stále méně se objevovala mezi nekouzelníky a utíkali jí nové věci." Řekl pan profesor Snape.

,,No alespoň od vidění jeden starý známý, je tam ještě někdo, kdo učil mojí Lily, Snapiště?"Ptal pan Evans.

,,S té doby je tam rozhodně Minerva McGonagolová, Filllius Kratiknot, Batesba Bablingová, Aurora Sinastrová, Hagrid, ale i mladší jí rozhodně znali snad až na Sybilu Traviolovou a Rolandu Hochovou. No Lupina možná znáte a Septimu Vectorovou asi také." Řekl profesor Snape.

,,Lupin, Lupin, ten kluk co tu pobíhal na svatbě mé dcery podnapilý jenom v trenkách mezi hosty?" Ptal pan děda a vypadal najednou jako Tonsková před drahnou chvílí, tedy jako přerostlá paprika.

To i pan profesor Snape koukal mírně překvapeně.

,, , s ním mám nevyřízený účet, toho pitomce ráno po svatbě jsem ho našel v autě mé ženy jak tam souloží s nějakou blond ženskou. To auto není k tomu účelu určeno." Řekl rozzuřeně děda.

To už i Tonsková byla jak si překvapením jako ryba na suchu a otevírala ústa jako větrací šachta.

,,Proč Remusovi Lupinovi říkate ?"Ptala se Tonsková.

,,Lily říkala přece, že ten kluk se druhým jménem jmenoval John a já měl na něho dost vztek. Připomenul mi jednoho pitomce z vojny, který tohle udělal veliteli a jmenoval se Richard John Liteven, ale všichni mu říkali R. Jei. A pak jsem na jméno kluka prostě zapomněl. Jen počkej, až ho uvidím." Řekl děda mnul si ruce.

Dudley si pomyslel, že by v kůži toho vlkodlaka Lupina být nechtěl. Kdo ví, co děda umí.

,,Tak mi pomalu půjdeme, Doro ty jsi něco chtěla předat panu Dursleymu, viď?" Ptal se profesor Snape.

,,Ano to jsem chtěla…" Řekla, zvedla se a přešla ke svému kabátu na věšáku a vyndala sešit.

,,Tady Dudley je něco pro tebe. Za prvé tam máš pár rad, jak meditovat, abys neměl problém s tou tvojí magii a také jak se zachovat, kdybys udělal nějaké kouzlo nedopatřením a jisté zásady magického světa." Řekla Tonsková a předala mu ten sešit.

,,No pak je tam založený pergamen, někteří lidé z Bradavic by s tebou zůstaly v kontaktu a tak ti dali adresu, na kterou jim můžeš psát." Dodala.

Dudley byl docela rád, když viděl adresu na Deana, Seamuse, Susan, Parvati, Pamdu a k jeho překvapení tam byla adresa na Percyho Weasleyho! Už měl jeho omluv plné kecky, ať se s tím jde vycpat.

,,Díky." Řekl Dudley.

,,Za málo, upozornil mě na to tvůj bratranec Harry, abys měl nějaké povědomí, když nějakou magii máš. Vím, že asi jí nikdy úplně studovat chtít nebudeš, ale abys měl přehled, jak to u nás funguje, kdyby jim měl nějakou potíž." Řekla Tonsková.

,,Tak mi děkujeme za večeři a uvidíme se zase na konci srpna v Listové, jste přece pozvaní na tu Longbottomovskou svatbu?" Ptal se pan profesor Snape.

,,Ano jistě, já toho kluka skoro neznám, ale zdál se mi fajn. Když nás pozval, tak přece nebudu jí rušit Snapiště." Řekl děda.

,,To by nebylo slušné, Severusi." Řekla babička Rose.

Pan profesor kývl a podal si s dědou a s ním ruku a pak si chtěl podat ruku i s babičkou na rozloučenou, ale ta místo toho ho objala a dala mu pusu na tvář. Profesor zrůžověl jako nakládaná třešeň.

,,Ale …" Pan profesora Snapa nepustila babička vůbec ke stolu.

,,Nic neříkej Severusi, ty jsi vždy patřil do rodiny, jsi jako můj syn, kterého jsem nikdy neměla to štěstí mít. Dokázal jsi pro nás velké věci a trochu lásky si zasloužíš i ty. Tady budeš vždy vítán s otevřenou náručí. " Řekla a pohladila mu tvář a usmála se na trochu nesvou Tonskovou. Dudley pochopil, že babička také tuší tu Love story v ředitelně, měla takový vševědoucí pohled.

Pan profesor Snape a Tonsková spěšně odešli z baráku a za brankou oba se přemístili, tedy zmizeli, jak Dudley slyšel.

,,Dudley mohl by jsi si ještě přisednout ke stolu." Řekl děda, zatímco babička dala nádobí do myčky.

Dudley sice chtěl do obýváku se podívat na televizi, ale pak přece jenom usedl ke stolu.

,,Tak Dudley jak vidíš, tak babička i já budeme zase částečně pracovat, takže i ty budeš muset přispět nějakým podílem na chodu domácnosti." Započal děda.

,,Takže Dudley trochu nám popovídej, co jsi měl na starosti u vás doma." Řekla babička.

Dudley zrudl jako rajče. Vžďyť většinu věcí měl na starosti Harry a ne on.

,,No uklízel jsem si pokoj, pak jsem někdy vynášel odpadky a ladil jsem vždy televizi, tátovi se to nikdy nepovedlo, aby to nezrnilo jak sypký písek." Řekl Dudley popravdě.

Děda se zamračil a povídal.

,,To je vše Dudley nebo ještě něco jsi u vás doma dělal?" Ptal se.

,,Ne to je vše dědo, taťka a mamka mě k tomu nepustili, oni to nechali dělat Harryho. Mamka a táta ho neměli rádi, protože měl magii a kdyby věděli, jak to bylo s tím mozkomorem, nebo jak se ta stvůra jmenovala tak bych asi byl vyhozen z domu. Mamka magii nesnášel, ani mi nedovalila jít do cirkusu na kouzelníka s těmi triky. Byla posedlá tím, že to není normální a vše nenormální by mělo být zavřený v ústavu." Řekl Dudley a zahleděl se do desky stolu.

On totiž během Bradavic přemýšlel a došel k názoru, že jeho rodiče se chovali fakticky zle k Harrymu a zvlášť mamka.

,,Och Petunie, co jsi to provedla. Přitom jsme ti říkali pořád, že Lily je stejná jako ostatní, ale ne ona byla plná nenávisti od té doby, co věděla, že je Lily čarodějka. Vše co nebylo jak si úplně přirozené jako třeba Wendel nebo Severus či Jetresovi, tak hned měla na ně pivku." Řekla smutně paní Evansová.

,, Petunie snad nesnášela celý svět se mi občas zdálo, vnuku, byla to má dcera, ale někdy bych jí dal rád pár facek za to, co říkala. Také jsem to párkrát udělal. Pak utekla se svými kamarádkami do Londýna za prací a mi jsme jí viděli až když chodila s tvým otcem. Úplně se nám odcizila. Nechtěla nás málem pozvat ani na svatbu, když sprostě nám napsala, že s takovýma nenormálama nechce nic mít. Asi tím myslela Lily, tvojí tetu či Severuse, či tvého strýce Jamese, nevím." Řekl děda.

Dudley byl s maminky zklamaný.

,,Musel jí přemluvit tvůj otec Dudley. Vernon nikdy nijak nevynikal inteligencí, ale měl alespoň tradiční myšlení, že otec by měl doprovázet svojí dceru k oltáři. Jsem mu za to vděčná, že jsem mohla vidět Petunii ve svatebních šatech." Řekla babička smutně.

,,Ach ano, ale nechme minulosti a budeme se zabývat budoucností." Řekl děda a došel k příborníku se šuplaty, kde byl čajový servis a další nádobí. Vypadal docela staře, ale krásně jako nově nalakovaný, připadalo Dudleymu.

Vyndal propisku a kus papíru a sedl si zpět k Dudleymu.

,,Takže ti napíšu Dudley tvoje povinnosti v domě. Začneme zlehka a postupně ti je budeme přidávat ano, aby toho nebylo moc najednou." Řekl děda a napsal velkými písmeny nahoru Dudleyho úkoly.

,,Takže jsi říkal, že jsi uklízel svůj pokoj, tak to bude tady samozřejmnost, dále budeš vynášet koš, to je také jasné. Dále tady v Hightownu podle všeho lidi třídí odpad. Hlavně plasty, sklo a papír. Takže všechny staré noviny a láhve budeš odnášet do těch kontejnerů, které jsou tady o ulici dál u kostela." Řekl děda.

Dudley kývl, nepřipadalo mu to těžké, alespoň se proběhne.

,,No s tím laděním, zatím problém nemáme, ale kdyby se našel tak tě Dudley oslovím." Řekl děda.

,,To udělám rád, protože mě to baví." Řekl Dudley.

,,Dobrá, pak další věc. Je tu zahrádka, zimní zahrada a také tady v domě jsou květiny, Rose je velká zahradnice. Když tě babička porosí a řekne, tak ty kytky zaleješ. Víš, některé jsou v těch závěsných sítích těžko dostupné." Řekl děda.

Dudley to odkýval. Tak bude zalejvat, to není těžký.

,,No další věc, nahoře budeš vytírat podlahy a vysávat koberce. Jak v pokojích pro hosty a tak u sebe a v koupelně. Babička ti ukáže jak." Řekl děda.

Dudley zaskřípal zuby, ale nic neříkal. Tady hold musí.

,,No tohle budou tvoje povinnosti na červenec, v srpnu přibyde další a pak další každý druhý měsíc po té." Řekl mu děda.

,,Tak a teď Dudley přines své vysvědčení, rádi bychom si ho s dědou prohlédli." Řekla babička.

Dudley trochu nesvůj šel do svého pokoje a vytáhl své vysvědčení, které nebylo zrovna dvakrát slavné. Předal to s mírným neklidem, co na to babička a děda řeknou. No u rodičů to bylo povětšinou tak, že táta svaloval vinu na učitele, že nevidí jeho genialitu, ale po pravdě Dudleyho Smeltings nebavilo a on to dost flákal, takže podle toho to vypadalo.

,,Hm vidím tady jisté markanty." Promluvil děda a fakticky zněl jako učitel podle Dudleyho.

,,Já to Harry také vidím, tady není někdo přírodovědecký typ, ale typicky technicky založený typ se zájem o cizí jazyk." Řekla babička.

,,Dudley máš ještě tvoje sešity ze školy? Ráda bych se na ně podívala." Řekla babička.

,,No mám je, jenom hudební výchovu jsem vyhodil, protože mi jí někdo polil nějakým sirupem." Řekl Dudley a trochu lhal, protože ten sešit zlostí roztrhal.

,,To je v pohodě, u nás nikdo na nástroje nikdo nevynikal a ve zpěvu už vůbec ne. Hlavně když z toho nepropadneš. Mohl by jsi přinést sešity z literatury, francouzštiny, matematiky a té biologie?" Ptala se babička.

Dudley zmizel jako pára nad hrncem do pokoje pro sešity. Takto nikdy mamka a taťka s ním nejednali a hlavně se mu nikdy nepodívali do sešitu.

Babička si je hned od něho vzala a nasadila si i brýle, které měla stále kolem zavěšené na šňůrce kolem krku. Mlčela a listovala jeho sešity. Tu tam se zastavila a chvíli jako by si četla.

,,Harry, mohl by jsi mi dát telefonní seznam a také ten katalog škol, který jsme sebrali v Liverpollů?"Ptala se babička.

Děda pokrčil rameny a došel proto. Babička pak něco hledala v telefonním seznamu a něco si zakroužkovala a pak šla po tom katalogu škol a hned jich pár zaškrtla také. Pak konečně promluvila na Dudleymu.

,,Smeltings je sice vybraná a soukromá škola, ale já bych tě tam znova nedala Dudley a to ani za tisíc let. Byla jsem přes třicet let učitelka a to co vás tam učili tak je jenom zlomek toho, co učí na jiných školách. Budu asi tě přes prázdniny něco s dědou doučit, jinak ty závěrečné zkoušky nezvládneš, ale to zvládneme Dudley. Nic není nemožné." Nasadila babička úsměv od ucha k uchu.

To se i už děda díval do jeho sešitu a mračil se.

,,Tohle neodpovídá pátému ročníku sekundy ani náhodou. To se bude muset dohnat." Řekl děda.

,,Jediný pořádně učený předmět jak se zdá u vás byla Anglická literatura, chemie a francouzština, jinak je to na úrovni třetího ročníku všechno. Zavřít je až zčernají." Řekl děda.

,,Ano přesně tak Harry, je štěstí, že mám přítelkyni z mládí na školské inspekci. Tohle mi smrdí a tak to nechám prověřit." Řekla babička a Dudley nasadil překvapený výraz.

Babička má kámošku na školské inspekci?! Au to bude ředitele Smeltings hodně brnět koleno z toho.

,,No jelikož vidím, že jsi technicky zaměřený a máš rád můj osobní předmět Dudley tak jsem ti také v katalogu zakrouškovala školy s tímto zaměřením." Řekla babička a dala mu do rukou ten katalog, který byl jak velká kniha.

Dudley měl na výběr hned z pěti škol, kam mohl jít. Jedna byla v dalším městě směr sever ve Formby, další byla v Liverpollů, další v Rucornu, další v byla také v Liverpollů, další byla dokonce až v Menschestru a pak to byla jedna škola Southportu. Dudley přemýšel a pak si vybral více podobné jeho primárce co se týče budovy Formby.

Babička a děda proti tomu nic neměli. Děda pak ho informoval, že zítra tam zavolá, prej tam do čtrnáctého ještě vždy někdo je, než všichni odjedou na dovolené a pak ho v srpnu zapíšou do školy tam. Dudley byl rád, že chtěli tohle babička a děda tohle s ním rozhodnout a nezapsali ho někam kam on nechtěl. Sice to je státní škola, ale má to výhodu. Není to chlapecká škola a to znamená, že tam budou jistě i děvčata. Dudley tohle svému bratranci trochu záviděl.

Pak Dudley vzal svoje sešity ta ten sešit od Tonskové na pokoj. Pak si vzpomněl, že chce zatelefonovat Piersovi a tak to udělal.

Ten se mu také ozval po krátké chvíli.

,,Tady Pírsovi a Nitschovi, halo kdo tam je." Ozvalo se mu telefonu Pierse hlas.

,,Ahoj Piersi tady Dudley, docela rád tě konečně slyším." Řekl Dudley a sedl si na topení u telefonu.

,,Dudley, Dudley Dursley no konečně tě kámo slyším na živo, jsem rád, že jsi to přežil." Řekl Piers.

,,Jo jsem to já, zrovna jsem dorazil do k babičce a dědovi, bydlím teď v Hightownu u Liverpollů, dostal jsem tvůj dopis." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo byl za mnou ten právník ten Greengrás, máma byla z něho trochu vyděšená." Řekl Piers.

,,On není zlý a spoustu toho pro mne a babičku a dědu vyřídil." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo jasný, ale kde toho právníka z podle mámy vyšší platové kategorie jsi schrastil?" Ptal se Piers.

,,No to bylo tak Piersi toho sehnal starý soused mámy pan Snape, co kdysi bydlel vedle mých prarodičů společně s rodiči. Ten je očividně někde profesor chemie a má lepší známe než teta Marge." Trochu to zkrášlil Dudley.

,,Aha nějaký Snape, neznám, no to je fuk. A co je s tvou tetkou?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Jo ta je ještě stále v nemocnici. Trojitý bypás, ta bude hodně dlouho tam oxidovat." Řekl Dudley.

,,Aha a co ti její psi, přece měla chovnou stanici nebo tak nějak s buldoky?" Ptal se Piers.

,,To ani pořádně nevím, ale nějaká dáma ze sociálních služeb řekla, že ty psi dali zatím do jiné chovné stanice a jednoho asi utratili, protože byl vážně nemocný a bylo by to týrání ho držet při životě." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo takhle tak to je pro ty kousáky přece dobré, a co děda a babička? Jací jsou?" Ptal se Piers.

,,No jsou fajn a musím docela říct, že jsou cool. Přestav si, babička má řidičák a má Chevrlolett Impalu v modré barvě. Já čuměl jak tele když jsem to viděl, že mi málem upadla sportovní taška." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ty vole to jako fakt, sice znám lepší auta, ale toto je klasa. A co děda, to víš můj už nějaký pátek je pod zemí, ale asi byl podle babi fajn." Řekl Piers.

,,No děda je zase jiný kádr. Jak jsem se dozvěděl, tak byl voják pak učitel. Máma mi o tom nic neřekla, protože ho neměla ráda." Řekl Dudley.

,,Kantor?!"Ptal se zmateně Piers.

,,Jo a babička také. Děda učil matematiku a občanku a babička franinu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ježiši profové, tak hodně štěstí Dudley s nima." Řekl Piers.

,,Oni jsou vážně fajn, babička asi pošle do Smeltings inspekci, má tam nějakou známost." Řekl tišeji Dudley, aby ho babička neslyšela z obýváku.

,,Kulové oko to si děláš srandu Dudley, tvá bábi je tedy jak čarodějnice na koštěti, když takto chce hned dělat peklo pod nohami té posrané škole. Stonewell byl sice oproti tvému vyprávění ze Smeltings lepší, ale to by mohla nahnat inspekci všude." Řekl Piers.

Dudley se zasmál.

,, A co bratránek co toho potkalo?" Ptal se Piers.

,, Toho také prarodiče přespali někam jinám. Teď je někde v Japonsku, prej bude pro něj tam lépe." Zalhal trochu Dudley.

,,Japonsko to je daleko, ale máš ho z krku a to je také dobré." Řekl Piers.

,,Ano klídek." Odpověděl Dudley, ale věděl, že Harry slíbil, že babičku a dědu navštíví a mimo to, je pozval na tu svatbu do Listové. Dudley už byl zvědav.

,,Já zatím jsem s mámou u babičky v Grindlowu, děsný zapadákov, jenom deset baráku. Také tu skoro nejsou žádná děcka jako mi Dudley. Je tu jenom nějaký Ernie a ten je podle mě debil, co chodí na nějakou internátní školu ve Skotsku a jeho fotr je prej na něho pyšný, říkala babi." Řekl Piers.

,,Ernie a jak dál?" Ptal se Dudley, protože jakmile slyšel skotská internátní škola, tak mu v mozku blikala žárovka jménem Bradavice.

,,Mcmilien nebo tak nějak, neznám ho zatím, on pořád něco dělá na zahradě a nebo od babičky volá někam do Timbuktu nějaké Hannach či tak. Babi se svým jediným telefonem ve vesnici je telefonní ústředna" Řekl Piers.

Dudley už neměl pochyb, že Piers má v sousedství kouzelníka a člena Bradavické armády Ernie Mcmilliena. S ním se už setkal.

,,Možná tak špatný nebude. Kdoví, mě naučil ten požár jedno, kámo. Ne vše je tak, jak se na první pohled zdá." Řekl Dudley.

,,Já se tu zatím krom školy nudím. Je děsný stávat na autobus do školy a škvařit se s nějakým tlusťochem v lavici. Tohle mě nebaví." Řekl Piers.

,,No já zatím nikoho tady neznám, jsem tu teprve den a to ani ne. Tak uvidím, říkal jsi, že bych mohl k tobě na kus prázdnin přiject. Co je s tím plánem? Ptal se Dudley.

,,Jistě, že můžeš, ale mamka mi to povolí až v srpnu. Víš ona měla tu spáleninu na ruce hroznou. Já jsem se první dny po tom požáru nemohl ani podívat a to jí měla zafačovanou. Museli jí vzít malíček a teď jí babi vozí se svým přítelem na převazy do nemocnice. Ona se pokoušela tátu zachránit. Já tak statečný nebyl. Ani nevíš, jak mě to mrzí kámo. Mohl jsem něco udělat, ale místo toho jsem z toho kouře blil před hydrantem. Myslím, že je nade mnou mamka zklamaná." Řekl poslední větu tiše Piers, až ho málem Dudley neslyšel.

,,Já oheň také nesnáším a také nesnáším, toho co to udělal." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ty víš, kdo to udělal! Ukaž mi toho zmrda, co to udělal a já mu dám cihlou po hlavě." Řekl rozzuřeně Piers.

,,Není třeba Piersi, už je to uděláno." Řekl klidně Dudley.

,,Cože to ho zabásly, doufám, že zčerná do smrti." Řekl Piers.

,,Není také už možné, byl zabit nebo spíš utopen ve vězení." Řekl Dudley.

,,Utopen ve vězení, jak se to mohlo stát?" Ptal se Piers.

,,Jeho spoluvězni se proti němu po nějaké karetní hře spikly a utopily v záchodové míse." Řekl Dudley a trochu si přikrášlil Pettigrewa smrt po svém, co by on s ním provedl.

Z druhé strany sluchátka se ozval chechot, jako když se někdo chechtá nad americkým sitcomem.

Dudley byl rád, že kamaráda rozesmál.

,,V záchodové míse, musím uznat, že ti grázlové z lochu byli velmi originální. Jinak ten srpen platí, ozvy se mi, až budeš vědět, kdy budeš moci přiject. Já musím končit. Musím pomoci babičce se zamykáním slepic do kurníku. Ty potvory už mě dokonce klovly." Řekl trochu nasraně Piers.

,,Tak ať tě klovají slepičky celou noc Piersi. Čau." Řekl Dudley.

,,Trhni si Dudley, tobě zase přeji noc se školními blechami." Řekl Piers a zavěsil.

Dudley položil telefon a zvedl se z topení a šel nahoru do pokoje si sebrat věci do koupelny a pak zahučel do vany a pak do postele. Zítra začíná nový život pro něho tady v Hightownu. Dudley doufal, že se tu uchytí a bude se mít u babičky a dědy dobře. Dudley chtěl dobrou budoucnost.


	78. Kapitola 76– Svatební hostina

Kapitola 76– Svatební hostina

Jsme v Listové v kdysi plném okrsku rodiny Uschia. Byla to kdysi čtvrt Listové plná života, ale dnes tam v normální den potkáte jenom Sasukeho Uschiu, posledního z klanu. Dnes, ale normální den není. Dnes se v tom místě koná obří svatba, kterou už dlouho nikdo v Listové nepamatuje. Ne není to Sasukeho svatba, chraň boha této země, ten se do toho vážně nežene a stejně milý bratr jeho přítelkyně by jí zařídil v Písečné, na to by si mohl drahý Sasuke vzít jed. Ne, dneska dělá jenom hostitele a něco jako recepčního ke své smůle. Tohle je svatba Nevilla a Ruky.

Na to, že je v Listové říjen, tak je krásné podzimní počasí. Všude to hýří barvami jak na malířském plátně. Je tu hodně lidí a někteří jsou rovnou ubytovaní v okrsku klanu Uschia, protože by se všichni nevešli do Doupěte, Harryho domu, do Schikamarova sídla a dalších půjčených bytů, jak je jich mnoho. Neville měl totiž obří seznam hostů a tak je na hostině skoro 150lidí. Je tam celá Brumbálova armáda, dále skoro celý Fenixův řád. Neville rozhodně nezval Dožete a Sturgis Tobolka má teď nějaké oplétačky se zákonem. Dále jsou tam Nevillovi příbuzní a známý a také pozval příbuzné Harryho v podobě Evansových a Dudleyho. Jo také pozval všechny známé z vesnic kolem a těch je také požehnaně. Naštěstí se přípravy hostiny ujala celá armáda kuchařů z řad restaurací Listové, které si chtějí udělat dobré jméno, když se žení taková osobnost jako je Neville Longbottom.

Ubytování prošlo bez komplikací. Rodina Weasleyova plus Abigeil Rucornová, Fleur Delacour a pan Ecobio jsou ubytováni v Novém Doupěti. U Harryho našel zázemí Remus Lupin, pan a paní Evansovi s Dudleym.

Zatímco u Tsunade je zase ubytována paní ministryně Amelie Bonnesová a její neteř plus Tonskovy a Snape. Schikamaru ubytoval paní McGonagolovou, Písečné sourozence, Hermionu, paní Longbottomovou a Brouska. Všichni ostatní jsou v okrsku klanu Uschia.

Je plno a svatba je v plném proudu. Vlastně samotný obřad už proběhl, ale hostina právě probíhá venku na velké zahradě před velkým rybníkem.

Na malém ostrůvku uprostřed rybníku je usazená kapela a hraje párům na parketě k tanci. Malí kluci z Listové se koukají přes plot co se tam děje.

Charlie Weasley sedí u stolu a upíjí místního vína a závistivě hledí na bratry, kteří vymetají parket se svými přítelkyněmi a na Percyho drahou polovičkou, která už se zakulacuje. Co se tak posralo, že najednou o něj žádná nestojí a jeho bratři mají, jak se zdá nastálo nějakou ženskou do postele na zahřátí? To není férový! Jeho poslední známost utekla s nějakým Rusem z Petrohradu a jeho nechala stát jako pitomce mezi jeho spolupracovníky. Fakticky úžasné, už aby byl pryč na Oreknejích.

Hledí na svého souputníka u stolu, který je stejně podmračený jako on, Tedd Tonsk. Ten také nemá na růžích ustláno. Dělá právníka pro Bradavickou školu a Snape mu dává fůru práce, nehledě na to, že ten mizera si chytil na háček Tonskovou, jeho dceru. Jak může být svět tak nespravedlivý! Přitom s ní kdysi chodil, až do doby než opustil Británii a odešel do Rumunska za prací. Dora mu tam nechtěla jít a zůstala a jak to dopadlo? Charlie zrovna vidí, když tam tančí se Snapem na parketě a zatraceně dobře se baví.

Pak byla jedna radostná novinka, miminka. Před čtrnácti dny se narodil Nathan Sirius Black. Ten tu je také, kupodivu. Ron a příkaz Siriuse přenesl velice opatrně Hestii a jeho sem. Takže vzadu v okrsku ten malý spí jako prostě miminko, hned vedle asi Edwin s Mirai a jedna sestřička z nemocnice je tam s Hestii hlídá od svatebního obřadu. Alice zatím drží elán a dovádí mezi hosty nebo si zatanči, s nějakým strejčkem, když ten má na to náladu. Zatím to zkoušela jenom na George a Rona k nikomu jinému nešla, zatím. Jinak podle Ginny a mamky je Nathan hezké mimčo. Sice prej asi nebude mít tatínkovy oči a nos, ty má prý po mámě, ale jinak je to jisto jistě Siriuse syn. Hlavně podle kudrnatých prstýnků vlásků na hlavě. Přišel s tím už na svět, že i madam Pomfrejová se divila, že je kudrnatý jako beránek. Na toho také nebude hřeben, stejně jako Harryho Pottera nepoužitelný.

Jo Nathan v dohledné době bude mít ještě jednu zvláštnost, kterou asi má málokterý kouzelník. Dva kmotry najednou.

První bude kouzelný a druhý církevní a každý bude někdo jiný. Sirius Black se musel podle Charlieho zbláznit. Toho chudáka budou dvakrát křtít. Ještě mít takové osobnosti za kmotry. To bude moci hodnotit, až bude chodit do Bradavic. Jeden tam bude asi ještě učit a druhý ředitelovat. Jo Sirius doslova usmlouval Remuse Lupina, aby byl kouzelným kmotrem jeho syna a Severuse Snapa, aby byl tím církevním. Nymfadora totiž na přítele vykdákala jako slepice, že chodil do nedělní školy a je křtěný a Sirius to k smůle Snapa slyšel. Snape nechtěl vůbec o tom slyšet, už je kmotrem Draca Malfoye, ale Sirius mu řekl, že ne církevně, ale kouzelnicky a on potřebuje někoho, kdo zná bibli. Doslova za ním lezl celý den, jako veš, než Snape, řekl ano. Harry Potter se nad tím chechtal, až toho malého Blacka probudil a ten ho velice rád počůral.

Pak byla další novinka nebo spíše tři. Mamka už je nad tím natěšená. Bude mít vnučku. Očividně na Alexandru ty víly v Percyho Lillipad cottage měli zvláštní vliv a oni budou mít holčičku. Akorát ta Hanabi také a rovnou dvě. Takže v Doupěti budou hned asi na Vánoce tři malá děvčata, jestli bude mít to Alexandra před Vánoci ne po Vánocích. Charlie doufal pro Percyho nervy před nimi. Chudák Ron dostane hned tři neteře.

Mamka pilně už na ně šije a plete malé svetříky a čepičky, aby jim v zimě nebyla zima. Pak další novinka, že Bill konečně požádal o ruku Fleur Delacour. Mamka z Fleur moc nadšená není, ale očividně jí potěšilo to, že chtějí mít svatbu v Doupěti a to jí zatím žádný syn nesplnil. Percyho svatba byla v Praze v nějakém parku se starými rozložitými stromy. Charlieho bolela z té svatby palice jako po kladivu, protože Percyho pan tchán je horší než Hagrid, co se týká nabízení přípitků, takže se tam všichni až na ženicha nevěstu pořádně zpili. Percy a Alexandra totiž vzali roha na Ibizu a hned po obřadu a následném obědě a přemístili se tam koupeným přenášedlem.

O dva dny později se narodil Nathan o trochu dřív. Schválně hádejte, s kým slaví narozky ve stejný den. S Harry Potterem, ten bude mít také nevšední narozky až se to mezi drobotinou roznese.

Pak přišla před pár dny smutná zpráva. Tetička Muriel natáhla bačkory, ale mamka kvůli tomu si nenechala zkazit náladu na Nevillově svatbě a nechá pohřbít tetičku až poté. Její domek je zatím prázdný a její závěť neotevřená, ale nikomu to jak si nevadí.

Stejně je nejšťastnější svatební pár.

Neville asi ještě více než Ruka, jak se zdá. No proč by také nebyl, ten puškvorec z Nebelvíru. Sanschimu Dokurovi se povedlo nalézt příčinu stavu jeho rodičů a pomalu je zde léči. Je to pomalé, ale pan Longbottom už vnímá a začíná chodit a paní Longbottomová dokonce za pomoci Nevillovi babičky ho vedla k obřadu. Pro Nevilla nesmírná radost. Jo Nevillova babička byla tímto pokrokem tak nadšená, že úplně zapomněla, že je vdova a tančí jak mladá dáma s tím Nevillovým učitelem léčitelství.

Je vidět, že i Neville je šťastný, že babička si na stará léta nelezla přítele a není sama.

Poslední radostná zpráva. Neville oznámil, při svatební hostině, že malá Alice bude mít někdy na začátku května malou sestřičku nebo brášku, jak to vypadá a prababička Augusta v jejich světě se dočká někdy v únoru dalšího pravnoučete. Ta se tedy tvářila jako by vzali železným kropáčem po hlavě a Hokage Listové alias Kakaschi Hatake něco zuřivě mumlal o novém Jirajovi Listové, ale pod chomoutem, přece mu prej Neville slíbil, že nebude na misi souložit. Alice se vyjádřila hned k tomu také, prý chce brášku, aby mohla ho naučit jezdit na drakovi, až to bude umět ona. Nad tím děvčátkem se už teď Charlie křižoval. Byla horší než on, když byl malý.

Jenom jak si jemu nepřálo štěstí v tom jeho osobním životě. Bylo mu z toho do breku. Šel k stolu s pochutinami a pitím pro hosty, který byl pod velkým dubem, podle toho Sasukeho posvátným a chtěl si dolít vína, když se tam objevila překrásná žena podle Charlieho měřítek. Tmavě černé vlasy s pár fialovými odlesky stažené vzadu do culíku, krátké žlutozelené minišaty a hlavně perfektní výstřih a nohy. Charlie si upravil svůj sváteční oblek a oslovil jí.

,,Slečno, která pak vy jste?" Ptal se.

Dotyčná slečna se otočila, místo aby projevila zájem, tak zařvala jako siréna a zmizel, jak párá nad hrncem. Charlie se podíval kolem, ale nikdo jiný tu blízko nebyl, koho by se mohla leknout, tak proč se lekla jeho? Charlie byl z toho mrzutý. Co je poslední dobou na něm tak odpudivého, že ho žádná nechce? Chtěl odpověď a tak šel krásnou slečnu najít. Bloumal celou Listovou tam a sem, stejně ho už ta svatba kde všichni, krom jeho se dobře bavili nebavila. Došel až k místní nemocnici a tam uviděl malá vrátka do parku. Prošel kolem nich a šel dál parkem. Šel, až došel k dřevěnému altánku, kde seděli starší lidé a četli si knihy a časopisy. Charlie šel dál. Došel k řece nebo spíš potoku a rozhlédl se kolem. Ano, mají tu hezkou přírodu pomyslel si, ale kde je ta slečna. To byla duchem nebo co?

V tom jí uviděl a to sedět na stromě, jak hledí na skálu s těmi obličeji.

,,Slečno co tam děláte tam nahoře? Ptal se.

Ta se lekla podruhé a slétla s té větve rovnou dolů. Charlie naštěstí býval chytačem a tak jí chytil. Akorát slečna místo, aby poděkovala tak začala sebou mlít jako vzteklý drak v kleci a křičet, že draka nechce.

,,Já drak rozhodně slečno nejsem." Řekl Charlie a pustil jí na zem.

,,Ale máš je! Slyšela jsem to od Ginny! Já za jejich oběd nechci být, jdi pryč." Sunula se po čtyřech od něho ta slečna.

Charlie překvapeně zamrkal. Co jí probůh Ginny jeho sice hezká, ale na slova šeredná sestřička napovídala a kdo ta slečna byla?

,,Hele slečno draci normálně lidi nejedí a u nás v rezervaci už se dlouho nestalo, aby někoho drak snědl. Naposled v roce 1901." Odpověděl jí popravdě.

Teď se dívala překvapeně zase ta slečna.

,,Draci když nejsou podráždění, že jsou hladoví, či zranění nebo neublížíte jejím mláďatům tak neutočí. Jsou to plachá zvířata." Vysvětlil Charlie.

,,To jako fakt?" Ptala se ta slečna.

,,Ano já už s nimi šest let pracuji a starám se o ně v rezervaci, mohu vám je ukázat, jestli budete chtít." Řekl trochu spiklenecky Charlie a nasadil nejhezčí úsměv, na který většinou dámy u něho letěli.

,,A nekousne mě?" Ptala se tiše slečna.

Charlie by nejraději zavřel Ginny do klece s ohnivými želvami nebo medúzami.

,,Nevím, co vám drahá sestřička napovídala, ale draci neutočí, nekoušou a nejedí lidi, aniž by na ně nebyli rozzlobení." Řekl už trochu mrzutě Charlie.

,,Jenom, že má žačka říkala, že jestli udělám něco podobného jako tomu Georgi jejím bráškům, že pošle na mě draky s jejím bratrem Charlesem a ti si mě dají k obědu." Řekla ta slečna a sedla si na bobek.

Charlie se zamyslel, ale nevěděl, o co se jedná. Co ta slečna má co společného s Georgem, u draka?

,,Já jsem Charles, pro vaší informaci, já bych na vás draky neposlal." Řekl Charlie.

,,Och." Otevřela jenom ústa ta slečna překvapením.

,,To zaprvé, zadruhé nevím co vám Ginny napovídala o mne, ale já bych cizí osobě neublížil, pokud by neublížila ona sama a za třetí co tím myslíte s Georgem?" Ptal se Charlie.

,,Ach tady jsi brácho." Ozval se v tu chvíli za ním hlas, který jasně hlásal, že za ním stojí nikdo jiný než Ron.

,,Rone co tu děláš, nemáš být náhodou na svatbě?" Ptal se Charlie a otočil se.

,,Šííí nebo jí probudíš." Řekl tiše Ron.

Charlie si všiml, že má Ron v náručí malou Mirai, svou kmotřenku.

,,Rostou jí zuby a tak jsem jí vzal do parku, aby nebudila Edwina a Nathana. Díky bohu usnula." Řekl Ron tiše.

Ron si pak všiml Anko.

,,Hej jestli chceš jednoho z mých bratrů dostat do postele tak na to rychle zapomeň. Nejsou tvoji sexuální služebníci, tak se mi kliď Anko z očí, nebo si budeš moct pokecat s Kakaschim a ten už asi oči nepřimhouří." Řekl velice ledově, výhružně a tiše Ron, až Charliemu naběhla husí kůže.

Anko, pro Charlieho do té chvíle zcela neznámá slečna zmizela s velkou ránou a bílím obláčkem.

,,Doufám že ti neublížila?" Ptal se Ron směr Charlieho.

,,Proč by měla, je to jenom hezká žena." Řekl Charlie.

,,Tudle Charlie, to je sexuální bestie, které je radno se vyhnout, jestli chceš zůstat celý. Anko je tím všeobecně známá. Poptej se klidně George na toho to také s Kinsleym zkoušela, ale pohořela." Mínil Ron a natáhl skoro vykopanou ponožku Mirai jí zpátky na nožku.

,,Cože? Jo takhle, proto se mě toliko bála a mluvila o dracích. Ginny jí něco nabulíkovala, aby nešla po nikom z nás, co? Ale George se mi zdál v pořádku." Řekl Charlie.

,,Jo ten také je, naše snažení s Harryho Bradavickou armádu se bránit neslo ovoce i u něho, ale fakt s tou si Charlie nic nezačínej." Řekl Ron.

,,Ehm dobrá." Řekl trochu zklamaně Charlie. Zase jedno seznámení vyletělo oknem. Má to ale smůlu.

V tom se probrala Mirai a začala se kolem sebe koukat a něco jako by něco hledat.

,,Tak co Mirai, už tě zoubky nebolí?" Ptal se Ron té malé.

Ta jenom na něho otevřela pusu dokořán a usmála se. Zatím podle Charlieho bylo vidět tři zuby nahoře a tři dole. Začala přes Ronova záda mávat rukama do korun stromů.

,,Co tam vidíš Mirai?"Ptal se Ron a otočil se tím směrem.

Očividně jí zaujala veverka, která tam shazovala oříšky z jedné lísky na zem. Nakonec to skončilo tak, že Mirai tu veverku svojí magii přivolala a Charlieho hrůze mu jí dala do vlasů jako klobouk. Veverce to se vůbec nelíbilo a nejprve mu rozcochala jeho slavnostní účes pak po něm slezla a ještě ho poškrábala v obličeji.

,,Zmizni ty potvoro." Zuřil Charlie.

Mirai z toho měla ohromnou zábavu a začala vydávat roztodivné zvuky, až složila slovo, ale jaké.

,,Potvor" Ukazovala na Charlieho.

To už se Ron také neudržel a smál se také.

,,To není smíchu." Bručel Charlie, který byl od té veverky podrápaný.

,,Ale je, ty velký chovatel nebezpečných draků a neporadíš si s blechačkou?"Ptal se Ron.

Charlieho to jedině urazilo.

,,Potvor." Hlasila zas Mirai.

,,Já nejsem potvor." Řekl stále uražený Charlie.

,,Náhodou Mirai je šikovná potvůrka, umí R, na rozdíl od Alice." Chválil jí pro změnu Ron.

,,Potvor". Zase ukazovala na Charlieho Mirai.

,,Já nejsem žádný potvor." Řekl ještě jednou. Bez účinku.

,,Jak to vypadá tak máš brácho novou přezdívku. Víš na, co jsem zvědav, až bude to malé Percyho a jeho Alexandry velké jako Mirai, co na tebe vymyslí." Mínil Ron.

Charliemu přešla zima po zádech. Brr představa malé zrzavé holky podobné Percymu, tak toho se štítil, jenom pomyslel. Moc upřímně doufal, že to bude jako Alexandra a on nebude mít co dočinění s dalším puntíkem alá Percy.

,,Charlie co myslíš, jaké jméno dá Percy té malé, mohli bychom se vsadit?" Ptal se Ron po cestě zpět na tu svatbu.

,,No já nevím, zrovna se vsázet na jméno budoucí neteře, Rone, to je malá šance na výhru." Řekl Charlie.

,,Ale šance tu je, i když malá." Řekl Ron.

,,No tak dobrá, ale každý dá tři jména a to i Bill, Fred a George, schválně kdo to vyhraje. Hlavně to nesmíme říkat Percymu, ten by zuřil." Mínil Charlie.

Tak jak ujednali, tak udělali, večer když, se novomanželé odsunuli na líbánky do jejich světa do švýcarské chaloupky, kterou stále měl Harry ve svém vlastnictví, tak bratři Weasleyovi krom Percyho, zasedli ke stolu a měli sázkovou poradnu. Každý vsadil 30 gaelonů na to. Celý ten podnik řídil Bill jako nejstarší.

Sám typoval, že ta malá se bude jmenovat po babičce Molly, nebo po druhé babičce Katarina, nebo po prababičce z Krumovi strany Constacie, protože považoval Percyho za tradičně založeného člověka.

Charlie si zase myslel, že Alexandra má moc ráda svého bratra a tak té malé dá jméno Victorie, nebo Valerie či Valentina.

Fred zase typoval něco, co by mělo spojitost s Percyho minulostí na ministerstvu. Dal do sázky tedy jméno Dorothea, Cordelie a Amelie.

George dal úplně náhodný typ, protože jak mu Verity řekla, tak byla po porodu velmi unavená a dala něco, co jí v tom okamžiku napadlo a jak ví sama, tak hned muže u Munga nepouštějí k matce a dítěti. Dal tedy jména, s kterými se v poslední době Alexandra setkala. Takže tam za George byla jména Lily, Rose a Poppy. Nad tím docela jeho bratři divně koukali. Přece by Percy nebyl tak troufalí a nedal jméno Harryho mámy své dceři, nedej bože jeho babičky nebo madam Pomfrejové.

Poslední tam dal do kurzu jména Ron, ten zvolil také náhodně jména, ale taková, o kterých věděl, že jsou z východu. Takže tam přibila Natálie, Sophie a Magdalena.

Uložily ten spis u Rona, který ho vyndá, až se ta malá narodí.

Uběhlo pár měsíců, které byli nabyté událostmi. Začal nový školní rok a v Bradavicích, kdy už nebyl jediný Weasley na pozici žáka a místo toho tam hned dva pracovali. Na to, že se předtím Percy odcizil rodině, tak teď byl Georgi dokonce milý, což Georga šokovalo, tak mu začal říkat bráško, to naposledy dělal, když bylo Georgi šest let. Byl skoro týdenním hostem s Alexandrou u nich v bytě a George dobře věděl, že Sascha prostě jenom shání informace pro její nadcházející mateřství od Verity. Pro něho bylo příjemné mít lepší vztahy s Percym a dokonce už lépe vycházel s Fredem, i když ta nerozlučná dvojce už z nich asi nikdy nebude. Jinak s Percym si užívali trochu honit Malfoye s úklidem. Pro ně to byla náramná prča, že je musí poslouchat. Naštěstí přestal trucovat a pracoval celkem ke vší spokojenosti, protože zjistil, že prostě jinak tu nebude moci být a čekalo by ho vězení a to doopravdické. Jo paní ministryně Amelie Bonnesová začala stavět nové vězení, aby prý pořád nemusela platit ten Moreten, on ten francouzský ministr chtěl za to nemalé peníze. Jediní dva vězni, které tam hodlala nechat, byl Popletal a Narcissa Blacková.

Bil si také celkem užíval dobrého bidla. Nic ho celkem netrápilo, až na ty lekce vaření s mámou. Děsně ho štvalo, že se přes letní měsíce z toho Fred ulil, ale o to víc ho mamka do toho hnala teď na podzim. Bylo úsměvné vidět Freda v zástěře, jak stojí nad pánví a děla medium steaky. Fred kupodivu si nemusel stěžovat vůbec. Měl hned tři zaměstnance. Dva na poloviční úvazek a jednoho na plný a obchody mu šli, takže trochu mohl prodloužit otevírací dobu. Nehledě na to začal Bill pozorovat častější soví poštu pro Freda z Bradavic, které voněly parfémem. Možná přece jenom s tou Marietou něco v srdíčku Freda cloumá.

Ron se nepravidelně, ale často ozýval, jak mu práce dovolila. Jisté zprávy také předával Remus nebo nově Ibiky, který podle George to začal táhnout s Minervou McGonagolovou. Dokonce od příštího školního roku bude zkoušet tu tělesnou výchovu pro studenty. Stará lvice Nebelvíru to doslova vyškemrala na Snapovi. Ten pro změnu změnil své image a začal chodit v slušivých oblecích modré či zelené barvy a zanevřel úplně na černou. Bradavice měli nové obsazení hned několika předmětů a Snape změnil i celý rozvrh všech sedmi ročníkům. Podle George, mít takovou školu za nich, tak by se snad dokonce i rád učil. Začátek vyučovaní v 8. hodin a konec pro všechny v 15:40. Nehledě na to, že spojil hodiny do dvouhodinovek a také prodloužil přestávky mezi nimi, prý podle vzoru z prestižní školy nekouzelníků Etonu. Dále udělal za Harryho peníze řadu změn ve škole. První byla magická třída astronomie, kde se daly pozorovat hvězdy i za dne, takže nebyli žádné večerní hodiny astronomie. Dále nakoupil nová košťata a dal vybudovat hlasatelnu pro famrpál podle standartů mezinárodní famrpálové asiciace. Pak zrušil pozice primusů školy a dal větší pravomoci prefektům a také je zval každý měsíc do ředitelny, aby sami navrhovali změny ve škole. Pak vybudoval na škole telefonní místnost pro mudlorozené žáky, aby se mohli spojit s rodiči. Zavedl pro méně majetné žáky stipendium v hodnotě 20gaelonů za školní rok, pokud doloží jeho rodiče, že mají menší příjem nežli 45gaelonů za měsíc do hromady v librách to mělo být 6 210liber. Celkem zatím tohoto příspěvku využilo 25 žáků. Zavedl dva nové povinné předměty nebo spíš staronové, jak se to vezme. Oba se konaly většinou v stejnou dvouhodinovku, ale té byl rozdělen ročník na ty, kteří pocházejí z mudlovských rodin nebo spíš z mudlovského prostředí a na ty kteří byli ryze z kouzelnické rodiny a žili v kouzelnickém světě. Pro mudlorozené a z nekouzelnických rodin jim paní Tonsková představovala kouzelnický svět, jeho zákony, instituce a tradice a pro ty z kouzelnických pan Evans zase mudlovský svět. Ty hodiny byli oblíbené skoro ihned, hlavně poté co pan Evans pozval žáky do kina na film Jurský park s dinosaury a Tonskové máma využila známých a pozvala děti na koncert Sudiček. Jinými slovy studenti úplně zapomněli svou zášť proti Snapovi a dokonce dávali palce nahoru za ty změny a to měl podle George pan ředitel ještě toho více v plánu. Jako prý například chtěl pro žáky pořádat kroužky šermu a jízdy na koni a pro studenty posledního ročníku chtěl zařídit to, že by mohli bezplatně v rámci studia složit zkoušky a získat řidičský průkaz na motorové vozidlo nebo lehkou motorku. Jo od příštího roku přibude další předmět ta tělesná výchova s Ibikym. Charlesi se podle zpráv, které dostal, zdálo, tak tam Snape burácel jako bouřka a přímo překopával celou školu k obrazu svému, podle mínění jeho otce modernímu. Jo také tyto změny oznamoval přes Denního věštce celé kouzelnické Británii. To se určitě nejednomu kouzelníkovy a čarodějce nad novým ředitelem Bradavic protáčeli panenky a vstávaly poslední vlasy hrůzou. Albus Brumbál vůči němu byl jak spací pana. Vždyť v Denním věštci referovali i žáci Bradavic o těch změnách snad každých čtrnáct dní. Bradavice bylo najednou slyšet po celé Velké Británii, jako ty zvony, které bily na poplach před bitvou.

Pak přišli 19cté narozeniny dvojčat Freda a George a také narození dalších v podobě dvojčata Hanabi alias Evy. Hanabi to s odřenými ušima zvládla a děvčata přišla čile na svět. Jelikož Hanabi si umanula dodržet nějakou tradici jejího klanu, pojmenovala obě děvčata jmény od písmene H. A tak ve stejný den jako se narodil Fred a George se o 19let později narodila Helena a Helga. Obě byly podle Poppy zdravé, ale Hanabi si skoro celý měsíc poležela v Bradavicích v tajném pokoji. Natu a Rona to dost vylekalo, ale Poppy odvětila, že kvůli jejímu nízkému věku se to dalo očekávat. Akorát byly obě děvčata po otci rudohlavé hlavičky, takže vypadaly úplně jako Weasleyovi. Hanabi si ještě z nich vystřelila, že požadovala po slovutných bratrech Fredovi a Georgi, aby byli kmotry dvojčat.

Fred mále z toho šokem omdlel. Nakonec, ale to kmotrovství přijal. Helenka mu na rozdíl mu od její maminky přirostla k srdci. A tak George převzal kmotrovství nad Helgou. Ono to i s narozením vycházelo, protože Helenka byla ta starší jako Fred. Následoval prosinec, který proměnil jeho bratra Percyho v časovanou bombu, jak byl nervózní z příchodu vlastní malé dcery, která měla přijít každým dnem.

Nakonec jeho neteř nechala na sebe čekat až skoro do Silvestra a přišla na svět 29. prosince, ale pojmenovaná byla až 2. ledna, jelikož drahocenný tatínek, strýček Victor, dědové jí až moc zapíjeli a omylem skončili v base, poté co se porvali s partou Holanďanů na Vánoční dovolené. Jeho mamka, teď už babička Molly byla vzteky bez sebe, když se to dozvěděla. Nakonec ani jeden z nich výhru nezískal, jelikož ta malá dostala velmi podle Rona originální jméno. Takže jeho první neteř se jmenuje Christina Fredericka Weasleyová. Percy podle Freda to s tím jménem přehnal, on si tohle rozhodně nepřál. Babička Molly byla tím jménem také překvapená, ale Christínku si oblíbila hned, jak jí dostala do rukou tři dny po narození. Byla taková růžička v té zavinovačce. Měla tmavě zrzavé vlásky jako okvětní lístky růží. Tak celý ten balík peněz dali na účet pro malou Christínku Fredericku do její budoucnosti a rozhodli se, že už se nikdy na takovou věc nevsadí, je to totiž předem prohraný.


	79. Kapitola 77– Strasti a slasti

**Kapitola 77– Strasti a slasti pro každého**

A jak to bylo dál v rodině Weasleyů? Začneme u pana Weasleyho pro někoho Arthur, pro druhé dobrý manžel Molly Weasleyové, pro další taťka a pro ty nejmenší děda Arthur. Ten se zabydlel ve Fredově firmě tak, že ani nechtěl na odpočinek, i když už mu táhlo na 70. Fred ho musel přemlouvat dlouhé hodiny. Nehledě na to, se dal do představy několika domů svých synů a měl i práci na Doupěti. Nakonec ještě se snažil být pro každé vnouče, které měl být dobrým dědou a to jich měl požehnaně, rovnou 25. Jo jednou mu řekl nějaký zákazník, že je nejbohatší člověk světa, když má tolik vnoučat a pan Weasley to také tak bral. Některá sice nebyla tak úplně pokrevní vnoučata, ale on je měl stejně rád, jako ty doopravdy vlastní. Nejmilejší byl stejně nejmladší vnuček, který po něm podědil jeho jméno a jeho zálibu v technologiích mudlu. A tak děda Weasley a jeho vnuk Arthur sedí ve staré kůlně a sestavují malá motorová letadélka, které neuvěřitelně rychle létají pak nad krajinou.

Babička Molly mezitím sedí u stolu a popíjí čaj a doplňuje album z minulého roku, kdy její nejstarší vnučka Christýnka, které nikdo jinak neřekne než Tina, měla obří svatbu, na které se sešla celá její rodina a rodina ženicha, který pochází z Lichtenštejnska, malé země v Evropě. Možná brzy bude i prababičkou, kdo ví.

Teď se podíváme do vilky po tetě Muriel. Tu nakonec získal Bill Weasley a dnes tam bydlí se svou rodinou. Fleur má stále tak rád, že klidně se přemisťuje na velké vzdálenosti, aby byl s ní. Mají dvě dcerky a jednoho syna. Ta nejstarší Victorie už bude končit Bradavice a je ještě větší krasavice než maminka, jestli je to vůbec možné. Jenom už několik kluků si na ní zlomilo málem vaz. Ona totiž je odražečka famrpálového družstva Nebelvíru a má víc síly v rukou než kde jaký kluk. Pak nějaký floutek si může jedině pořídit helmu a suspenzor. Mladší Bianca je mnohem milejšího chovaní a spíše je umělecky zaměřená a ráda kreslí a miluje fotografování čehokoliv. Takže děda jí předal i fotografovaní rodiny a ona ráda už spolupracuje s bratry Crevryovými, když mají pro ní nějaký ten kšeft. Bianca dokončila třetí ročník a půjde do čtvrtého. Poslední benjamínek je Luis Williem, tak trochu podivná kombinace rodičů s povahou svého strýce Freda a postrach školy už od prvního oběda a to má za sebou teprve první ročník a půjde do druhého. Dokonce i už všemi strastmi stavu učitelského prošlí Remus Lupin se křižuje, co to zrzavé dráče provede příště.

Pak je Charlie, ten nakonec na těch Orknejejích zakořenil a dokonce se tam oženil, takže jediná svatba v Doupěti byla nakonec Billova, ke vzteku paní Molly Weasleyové. Vzal si o 8 let mladší spolužačku jeho bratra Rona a to Levanduli Brownovou dnes už Weasleyovou. Rona z toho mohlo ranit, když dostal pozvánku na tu svatbu a berchal se z toho celý týden. Ale dnes už jsou 15let šťastně spolu ve svém domku na Orknejích a mají dvě děti. Staršího Daniela, kterému je čerstvě 14 a mladší Charlottu, které přesně deset, oba k hrůze babičky Molly jsou fanoušci draků. Jo takto dopadá, když ta zrzavá reklama Hermiony Grangerové někoho ještě přitáhne. No Charliemu se po jeho nezdarech v milostných vztazích hodilo.

Další šťastný člověk jménem Percy stále sídlí už s větší rodinou v Lillipad cotage na jihu země. Snad krom své nejstarší dcery Tiny, ta se už odstěhovala. Percy, ale nelituje, Tinka se očividně má u svého Vincenta dobře. Nehledě na to, že má ještě doma další čtyři děti. Jo slyšíte správně. Pět dětí. Jeho bratři zlomili nad Percym a Alexandrou hůl, když jim s roční Tinkou na klíně oznámili, že budou mít další děťátko. A tak se narodil Marek Percyval Weasley, nejstarší biologický vnuk Arthura a Molly, ale nejstarší je stejně Edwin. Tři roky na to přišla na svět Linda Molly Weasleyová a za další čtyři rovnou dvojčata Fabián a Gideon, což babičku Molly rozplakalo jak želvu. Lillipad cotage snad už není ani cotage, jako vila o šesti ložnicích a rozlehlé zahradě s výhledem na moře.

A Marek už statný muž, kterému bude, co nevidět dvacet studuje na bystrozora zatímco Linda, Fabián a Gideon jsou ještě v Bradavicích. Percy v Bradavicích pracuje stále jako ekonom a Alexandra vede zásilkový obchod s ženských prádlem pro čarodějky po celé Velké Británii. Prej kvalitní podprsenka musí být přesně na prsa, podle Saschy. Slyšet toto na veřejnosti teta Muriel, tak by jí vzal čert ihned.

Další podivnost je Fred Weasley. Život u něho je sladko hořká čokoláda. Pár měsíců po narození druhého dítěte a dcery Nevilla a Ruky Longbottomových utekla od těch svých Hanabi a slehla se po ní zem. Byla hledána snad všude, ale nikdo jí nenašel. Jako by jí země sama zavřela do svého vězení. Nastala tedy otázka, co s Helgou a Helenkou. Hinata po zmizení své sestry byla na tom psychicky špatně a Ron si netroufl ty dvě květinky si vzít do Listové, aby je snad nenašla Tara rodina. Nakonec po dlouhých rozhovorech s Mariettou si je vzal za vlastní Fred a po roce oficiálně se připojila i Marietta jako jejich nevlastní máma. Helenku a Helgu přijali i ostatní Weasleyovi a Ecobiovi v pohodě a dokonce jinak docela dost jedovatý pan Ecobio se do svých nevlastních vnuček zbláznil. Když jim byli tři, tak se jejich nevlastní rodiče konečně vzali oficiálně a dva roky později, když bylo děvčatům pět, tak jim dokonce přibyl bráška Fillip. Čert, ale nikdy nespí. Když bylo Helence a Helze osm let, tak se Hanabi alias Eva znovu objevila z čista jasna a najednou je požadovala se svým bohatým nafrněným přítelem z Brazilie zpět do své péče.

Fred to, ale odmítal a raději se o ně soudil celých devět měsíců než, aby se děvčat vzdal. Nakonec s Mariettou vyhrál a Hanabi odcestovala s nepořízenou do Brazillie velice nasraná a slibovala pomstu.

Jo tu také o dva roky později spáchala. Tou dobou čekala Marietta druhé svoje miminko a Fred se radoval, že budou mít pro Filípka brášku. Hanabi přišla do jejich domku, který stál nedaleko Doupěte na pověstné Dušičky a začala kradenou hůlkou metat naučené od brazilce kletby. Nakonec jí zastavil až přivolaný bystrozoský sbor o 15 chlapech, jak se rvala jako dračice. Stejně to skončilo špatně. Hanabi byla po smrti a Marietta přišla o svého kloučka a Fred o kus levé nohy. Prckům se nic nestalo, protože je včas přemístil dobrý skřítek Dobby, kterého to stálo ucho.

Ti dva se pak hodně dlouho z toho vzpamatovávali a ostatní s nimi a oba byli z toho zasmušilí. Přesto se jim podařilo ještě mít jedno dětátko, přes všechny komplikace, který ten útok způsobil. Tak se narodil Thimothy George Weasley. To mu je dnes už 11let a nadevše miluje fotbal a famrpál a brzy pojede do Bradavic. Jinak se Fredovi daří s krámkem stále dobře a na výdělek si stěžovat nemůže. Každé léto tráví v Italii u tchána. S ním konečně vychází, právě díky té smutné události.

To George na tom je mnohem líp, i když do dneška v té záležitosti s bratrem soucítí a stará se, aby si to Fred tolik nebral, že je nemohl lépe jako manžel a otec ochránit rodinu. Sám dnes řídí po odchodu na odpočinek Minervy McGonagolové Nebelvírskou kolej a je lektvarový mistr, jak si kdysi vysnil. Verity si po dlouhých dohadech jako bude vypadat, když si on vezme jí dceru Smrtijeda, nakonec vzal. To už byli Edwinovi čtyři a nakonec nesl prstýnky na maminčině svatbě. Za tři roky na to dostal brášku Richarda skoro k narozeninám. To už George učil lektvary na Bradavické škole sám jako primární učitel a dokonce publikoval první své literární dítě v podobě jedné lektvarové příručky. Jediné co na to doplatilo, jsou jeho oči. Nosí stejně jako jeho bratr Percy, Ron a otec brýle. Ne, že by mu to vadil. Jenom vždy je sundá, když líbá svojí drahou polovičku profesorku Verity Weasleyovou. Jo s brýlemi to prej není ono a jeho bratr Percy k tomu většinou přikyvuje. Za pět let po Richardovi přišla na svět jejich Judy Verity Weasleyová, což bylo takové dost slzavé období Freda a Marietty a vlastně malá Judy zase vrátila svému strýčkovi a tetě do života smích a dobrou náladu, kterou předtím vzala Hanabi. Nehledě na to, dala jiskru naděje a bez ní by se asi Tim nikdy nenarodil. Po Judy byla Verity po nějakou dobu nemocná a myslelo se, že to bude s ní čím dál horší, ale vylízala se z toho a nakonec s Georgem měla poslední dítko, dnes šestiletého Arthura, nejmladšího z Weasleyů, prozatím.

Pak je no rádoby nejmladší syn Molly a Arthura Ron Weasley. Ten se stal uznávaným expertem ohledně technologii obou magických světů. Sám díky své švagrové zažil pády a nečekané zvraty v životě. Je stále s Natou a má s ní rodinu, ale nikdy už nezmiňují tetu Hanabi, protože pro Natu je to příliš bolestivé a pro něho také. Stále to považuje za svojí vinnu, že skoro zničil svému bratrovi rodinu. Jeho tři děti jsou pojmenovány po jim milejších lidech. Hitomi Weasleyová, už je chunin její bratr Jimmy je genin a nejmladší Juliet je ještě na Akademii, ale brzy bude končit. Také se snaží být dobrým rádcem Mirai své už dnes 23lété kmotřence, která po vzoru jeho kamaráda Harryho učí na Akademii. Také se svým duchem a přítelem Siriem navštěvuje se svojí kamarádkou Miou Hestii a Nathana, když jim to čas dovolí. Nathan už též je z Bradavic venku k úlevě některých profesorů, jelikož svým proč a ale je doháněl šílenství a nadměrné konzumaci kávy. Dnes studuje výrobu hůlek a chce konkurovat vzdálenému příbuznému Olivandera, který jeho krámek po smrti vede. Tetička Mia a Dora ho nezměrně v tom podporují.

Pak je nejmladší dítě Molly a Arthura a jejich jediná dcera. Dnes Ginny Molly Nara, už skoro 17let vdaná žena a později i matka svých čtyř dětí. První přišli na svět její dvě dcerky Anna a Yoschino, která též jsou dvojčaty, ale není se čemu divit, když její strejcové jsou také dvojčata. O pět let později, když už Schikamaru zvládal svou energickou rodinku, tak přišel jako Silvestrovských dáreček Schikazu, jejich mladší bratr. Pak neočekávaně a neplánovaně se o dva roky na to narodil Schikaku a Ginny řekla dost, že už další dítko nechce a podstoupila dokonce místo Schikamary operaci.

Její maminku Molly to mrzelo, ale nemůže rozhodovat o životě své dcery, jak si už před více než před 18lety uvědomila.

Pak bychom se měli podívat na rodinu Blacků ne Blacků. Vlastně jediný pořádný Black je Nathan, ale ten se do ženitby zatím moc nehrne, i když přítelkyni má v podobě prý podle něho roztomilé Daniely Edwarsové, která je o rok mladší než on, mudlovská dívka jenž studuje astrofyziku. Když to tatíček duch slyší, tak mu hrůzou stávají vlasy na hlavě. On té vědě nehoví, na něho je to moc těžký. Pak je tam Mia alias Hermiona Jean Polyxéna Grangerová Blacková – Sabukuno, manželka Kankura Sabakuna pravé ruky Kazekageho Gaary. Žije v Písečné a je celá opálená do čekoládova celoročně. Jenom trochu přibrala na váze, hlavně na prsou a zadku. Po třech dětech. Kankurovi to jak si nevadí. Mia je o to měkční. Jejich tři děti Josch, Aiko a Matabi nejsou, jak by jste možná přepokládali sourozenci v řadě za sebou, ale rovnou trojčata. Hermiona trochu obviňuje z toho Nevilla, když tak popularizoval tu pláž v Mesíčné vesničce, ale asi měla holt Mia a Kankuro nějaké plodné období a přišli jim tři uzlíčky najednou místo jednoho. Dnes ty tři uzlíčky končí akademii a asi budou v jednom týmu, jestli tomu dá jejich učitel svolení. Takové pokračovaní slavných Písečných sourozenců, říká starý učitel Baki.

Další Black ne Black je Nymfadora Tonsková dnes už paní profesorka Nymfadora Androméda Snapová. Svatba se konala přesně na tisícleté výročí založení Bradavické školy v roce 2000. Jo hlavně nic neuspěchat, jak říkal její manžel, který s tou svatbou na to datum vyčkával, ale že mu dá devět měsíců po té synka, by asi ani on nečekal. Dnes už mají dvě děti, no skoro mladé dospělé, podle Nymfadory měřítek, Teodora a Elien. Bydlí v domě u Prasinek skoro celý rok, jenom na zimu se přesouvají do Bradavic, protože ty vánice jsou tam strašné. Teodor není ani po ní, či Severusi, ale výborný kouzelník a hlavně bylinkář a jak říká babička Androméda má zelený prstík a do čeho strčí tu svojí tlapu, to jen kvete. Ponoma ho pokládá za nového Nevilla Longbottoma a Severus jí dává za to neslazenou kávu, když to řekne, jelikož to přirovnání fakt nesnáší. Elien je celý tatínek a tráví dole u lektvarů s Georgem více času než je podle Dory zdrávo, ale ona už od malička měla zájem kuchat žáby. Jinak se Nymfadora až na její čtyřletou mateřskou dovolenou drží na postu profesorky už pěknou řádku let a prorazila tu kletbu toho postu, kterou tam asi uvalil Voldemort. Minulý rok po odchodu Ponomy na odpočinek dokonce získal post ředitelky koleje Mrzimoru a má na starosti celou tu bandu jezevců. Jenom si stěžuje, že ten parchant Remus na stará kolena učí Severuse kouřit dýmku. Ne ona si to R. Jeyem vyřídí, tohle mu nestrpí. Klidně mu nakope do zadku, jestli ho s tím uvidí.

Další Black ne Black také stále učí Tradice kouzelnického světa a už je dvojnásobnou babičkou. Jo Andromédě se stále dobře žije, jenom její manžel občas skuhrá, že ho bolí záda. Přitom pravidelně s ním jezdí každé léto do Maďarských lázní.

Následuje madam Black alias Narcissa Blacková. Ta si odseděla přesně 7let v Moretenu a vyšla z něho už dost šedivá. Před branou čekal na ni její syn Draco s no s velmi velkým překvapením. S přítelkyní a jednoměsíčním děvčátkem jménem Nina. No milý Draco během trestu pochopil, jestli bude lpět na starých pravidlech, tak neuspěje ani v jednom světě a nechal si změnit příjmení na Milles a začal chodit do společnosti a to klidně i nekouzelnické. Co čert nechtěl tak ho potkalo štěstí také na ulici v podobě plačící dívky Pauly, která měsíc předtím přišla při bouračce o přítele a o otce svého dítěte. Draco nehleděl na to, že není bohatá a kouzelnice a podal jí pomocnou ruku a utišil jí. Tento romantický příběh nadchnul i starého Filche a pomohl mu zařídit bydlení ve starém sídle Blacků. Těsně před odezněním jeho trestu v Bradavicích jí požádal o ruku i s prstýnkem a v příští chvíli začala Paula nečekaně rodit. Takže stejně řekla ano, až když byla Nina na světě. Draco si sehnal i práci v mudlovském světě jako zahradník na Londýnské univerzitě a takto zařízen vítal svou mámu. Narcissa možná byla dost zhrzená osudem žena, ale nebyla zlá. Když uviděla v pokrývce Ninu, jak si cucá palec, tak i její chladné srdce roztálo jak kostka ledu a byla, ráda, že její Draco někoho našel. No teď už mají šest dětí a Narcissa si kupodivu užívá být babičkou šesti malých a některých velkých vnoučátek. Nina chodí už do Bradavic a chystá se do pátého ročníku, její nejstarší mladší bratr Lucas se tam chystá tento rok, další bráška Dominic, půjde za dva roky její jediná sestřička Viviana bude chodit od září do primární školy a nejmladší dvojčata Vincent a Gregory chodí zatím do školky. Sám kmotr Draca Malfoye spíš Milliese se diví nad tou změnou. Hlavně když malá Nina, malá nenápadná blondýnka přišla do Bradavic a byla zařazena i přes to, že jí v doma vychovával bývalý zmijozelský snob a darebák do Nebelvíru a přímo s elánem kdysi Hermiony Grangerové usedla ke stolu a začala vyprávět, jak je ten strop nad jejími spolužáky očarovaný. Pro některé profesory to bylo dájevu nevídaného formátu. Hlavně starý dobrý Hagrid málem spadl za židle.

Teď k příbuzným od Blacků ne Blacků v podobě Potterů a Longbottomů. Asi nejprve zavítáme k Potterům do Listové. Harry Potter nakonec konkuruje zas Severusi Snapovi jako ředitel místní akademie. Stal se jím v jednatřiceti letech, po řádném konkurzu, kdy to místo nikdo pomalu nechtěl.

Jinak žije se svou rodinou v trochu zvětšeném baráčku, který kdysi postavil, ještě za svobodna. Dnes je hlavou své pěti členné rodiny a má někdy vlasy z nich až na druhém koneci Listové. Tenten už je majitelkou krámku se zbraněmi, takže Harry musí pořádně dávat pozor, aby se děti nezranily. Jo děti, tím je myšlen Jay, Raymond a Lily divoké vejce Potterovské rodiny, jak jim říkají všichni v Listové. Jay je jedenáctiletý výrostek, expert na výbušniny jako jeho kmotr Seamus Finnigen. Harry lituje do dneška, že ten dělbuch udělal kmotra jeho synovi, Raymond má oblibu v nebezpečných zvířatech a ochočil si ještěrky v Lese Smrti už v osmi letech, na zlost Ginny, že mu žerou i z ruky, a Lily našla zálibu se vznášet na jeho starém Kulovém blesku a nechce dolů a to ani do akademie. Horší je, když se přidají mladší z Longbottomovic klanu. Mladší děti Nevilla a Ruky a smrtonosné duo akademie Jiraja a Franklin Longbottomovi. Proti nim můžou to i Pobertové Listové zabalit.

No Neville měl na konec čtyři děti, protože už pak Ruka další nechtěla, díky bohu. Jak řekla, že není továrna na děti, ale léčitelská ninja. No milého zlatého, ale lehce pervézního Nevilla, který jí začal zacházet o misích za místními ženskými, nechala tajně sterlizovat bez toho, aby to Neville věděl. Neville, když to zjistil tak byl jak smutný mnich a skoro týden nevylezl z domu. Jinak jeho nejstarší už je pěkný kus ženský, ale má to háček. Alice má velice specifický výběr ohledně chlapa. Nesmí být kuřák, blonďák, nesmí nosit knír a kotlety a už vůbec nesmí mít zálibu v kousání nehtů, to pokládá Alice za nechutné. Jo to je pak výběr ne moc lehký. Pak následuje mladší dcera Fumiko, která podle její kmotřičky Mii totální knihomol a řežná nit, když jde o to něco z někoho vydolovat. Ta už je také dospělá. Pak dlouho na sebe Nevilla a Ruka přes práci neměli čas, až po deseti letech konečně zase mohli pořádně rozvrzat postel nebo Ronův kumbál, jak řekla Ginny a vznikl Jiraja. Polovina Listová se zděsila, když se to jméno dověděla.

Jiraja sice je možná velký poberta, ale ne proutník a zatím pro holky žádnou velký užitek nemá. Dva roky se na to ještě narodil Franklin a ten už také chodí do Akademie a tak trochu si plete věčně časy mezi prababičiným světem a světem jejich, chudák jeden. Jejich babička a děda, už jsou celkem zdrávi a bydlí též v Listové v jednom domě poblíž penzisty Alastora Moddyho.

Musíme ještě zapomenout na Naruta Uzumakiho, ten také zabředl a už skoro patnáct let nosí snubák, ale není to Schomi Kanjuro, jak by mnozí přepokládali, ne s tou se nějak rozešel a ne zrovna v dobrém. Ne místo toho se Naruto zakoukal do bývalé přítelkyně bratra Harryho Cho Changové, která díky tomu dala kopačky Lee Jordánovi. Cho tedy přišla do Listové a Harry koukal jako janek, co si to Naruto vede. Nakonce to skončilo svatbou, kde každý drkotal zuby, jelikož to bylo kvůli bříšku Cho v lednu. Ron to dokonce odnesl pořádnou chřipkou. O čtyři měsíce později se narodil Hitari, jejich nejstarší syn. No pak mají jejich ptáče, jak říkají svému druhému synovi Boltovi. Ten se narodil hodně brzo a byl slabý už jako novorozeně. Jelikož nikdy nebyl nikterak silný a už ve školce zaostavál za ostatními dětmi ninjů v síle a výdrži, tak ho Cho doma učila a oba se rozhodli, že Bolta pošlou do Bradavic, protože být ninjou by bylo moc náročný a nemusel by to dlouho přežít. Nikomu to nevadilo a dokonce Harry s tím souhlasil, jelikož Bolt byl slabší tělesné konstrukce. Pak měli ještě holčičku, které dnes byly čtyři a jmenovala se Kaori a byla taková růže rodiny. Většinou s maminkou mezi kytkami.

Pak nemůžeme zapomenout na Evansovi a Dudleyho Dursleyho.

Pan Evans už odešel do země za zenitem, jak to s oblibou říkal, když mu bylo 90let a odešel se slovy, že už více pro další generaci nemohl udělat. Udělal hodně, jeho hodiny byli stále oblíbené, i když je učil už někdo jiný. Byl zakladatel prvního technického klubu v Bradavicích a naučil několik kluků, kteří chtěli létat nejen na košťatech a magických zvířat i třeba na letadle. Celkově za sedm let kdy byl bradavický profesor se sám osobně proslavil, takže mu i bývalí Bradaviští žáci šli na pohřeb a vymohli si účást na řediteli jako jeden muž. Babička Evansová stále ještě žije a užívá si pravnoučat, které v průběhu let přišli.

No Dudley tak z něho se stal nejprve letecký inženýr Airbusu a měl se, co se týká financí velmi dobře. Možná více než když jeho otec. Když mu bylo šestadvacet, tak měl za sebou několik nepovedených vztahů se různými slečnami, ale žádná mu tak úplně nevyhovovala. Pak zavítal na svatbu svého kamaráda Deana Thomase v postavě drůžičky poznal tu pravou. Jo a čarodějku u Merlinovi kulhavé nohy. Rok na to byla tedy jeho svatba a jeho drahý bratranec mohl se zjevit, koho to Dudley u oltáře líbá jako svojí novomanželku. Ona tam stála kupodivu Parvati Pattilová, která už zaujala Dudleyho z dob Bradavické armády. Její sestra už tenkrát byla vdaná za Anthonyho Goldsteina a s ním Dudley v podobě švagra neměl problém, tak proč ne. Parvati tou dobou se stala profesorkou v Bradavicích v předmětu Staré Runy a tak Dudley přijal místo vedoucího leteckého provozu nad Edingburgem a společně ve Skotsku zakotvili, jak říkal děda Evans. Po třech letech se jim narodila dcerka a Dudley jak kdysi jeho babička slíbila své mamince, pojmenoval svojí dcerku po květince, Poppy Parvati Dursleyová, které dnes bylo deset. Rok předtím, než odešel na onen svět pan Evans, tak spatřil světlo světa Harry Dudley Dursley, a jeho bratrance a dědu mohl z Dudleyho trefit šlak. Dudley řekl, že bez nich by byl někde jinde a asi neměl tak nádhernou ženu a malou Poppy a Harryho. Dudley a Parvati už další dítko nechtěli, ale vše přišlo jinak. Když jednou šli na benefiční koncert do Edingburského domova opuštěných dětí a všimli si jednoho velmi nadaného děvčátka jménem Rose, které hrálo na housle. Po pár měsících se stala jejich adoptovanou dcerou a starší sestrou číslo dva pro Harryho. Ještě bylo zajímavější, že Rose byla nakonec také čarodějkou jako její nevlastní sourozenci.

Poslední zavítání bude k jednomu starému známému vlkodlakovi, Remusovi Lupinovi do Godrickova dolu. Ten se zas tak povahově nezměnil, jak by jste možná čekali. Jenom mu přibylo více šedin a vrásek ze studentů Bradavic a vlastních dětí. Jo Septima se vsadila s drahou kolegyní Nymfadorou komu se povede z nich dohnat toho daného chlapa do chomoutu a Septima to zaonačila tak, že jí se podařilo Tonskovou předehnat o tři měsíce. Prostě dala dost pití před postel a vysadila svoje lektvary proti oplodnění. Takže jak se vyjádřil Sirius Black, Náměsičník se musel ženit, pokud chtěl být britský džentlmen. Remus byl celé očekávání celý nesvůj jak sáňky v létě, jelikož tak trochu nevěřil Nevillovi, že je lykantropie nepřenosná na jeho děti. Jo vlkodlaci to rozhodně nejsou, jenom se jak si Neville pozdě zmínil, že vlkodlaci mají větší šanci na mnohočetná početí a tak po devíti měsících přišli na svět čtyřčata a oba měli plné ruce práce. Dokonce i Severus Snape se nad ním smiloval na tři měsíce a dal mu otcovskou dovolenou, když viděl ty kruhy pod očima a flekatou košili od dětského pudru.

Teď ty čtyři výrůstky Lupinovy rodiny právě studují. Nejstarší James kouzelnické právo, druhý Simon odeklínače, třetí Robert lečitelství a čtvrtý Patrick restaurátorství starých magických předmětů.

Septima už pak další děti nechtěla a tak zůstala jediná ženská v domě a řídila ten svůj, jak říkala testosteronem nabitý bejvák sama a s Nymfadorou už se nikdy nevsadila. Protože s ní vsázet je ošidné.

A jak jinak to uzavřít než tím, než se podívat do Bradavic. Dnes je totiž 1.září 2018 a za hodinu odjíždí Bradavický expres. Tak honem ať ho nezmeškáme.


	80. Epilog - Vzhůru tam kam to vše začalo

**Epilog - Vzhůru tam kam to vše začalo**

Na to, že začínalo září tak to tak vůbec nevypadalo. Počasí hrálo na jinou notu, protože už v šest ráno bylo děsné dusno a teploměr hlásil 19 stupňů. Lucas, když stával o půl sedmé tak mu bylo jasné, že dnes se ve vlaku nebo jinak řečeném Bradavickém expresu, který on za expres nepovažoval podle vyprávění sestry Niny, ale za courák, uvaří. Slezl z jeho vyvýšené postele a chvíli se přehraboval v šatníku skoro poloprázdném od věci, které s ním měli jet do Bradavic a rozhodoval se, co si obleče na sebe. Přitom zkoušel neprobudit bráchu Dominica, s kterým sdílel od narození dvojčat pokoj. Nikterak mu to nevadilo, jelikož se od té doby dělili o úklid tohoto pokoje rovným dílem. Pro Lucase velice příjemná změna. Nakonec se rozhodl pro jeho suprové černé džíny a tričko s pověstným Apple jablkem Jobse, které získal od tetičky Dory po té, když ta s manželem navštívila minulý rok USA. Lucas počítače zbožňoval a technologie vůbec, i když jeho otec tomu příliš nefandil a ani iPad nevlastnil. Ještě, že o víkendech v Bradavicích jsou povolné zapnuté notebooky a tablety a kouzla je nevypínají, jinak by se asi nudou utloukl k smrti. Velice opatrně vylezl ještě ze spícího domu a málem by probudil babiččinu kočku Xenu. Vlastně se ta kočka jmenovala Xenie, ale to bylo Lucasovi šumák. Ve vstupní místnosti vyštrachal z botníku svoje inlinky a společně s chrániči si je obul. Pomalu skoro neslyšně se vypařil z Blackovského sídla jeho jinak domova na Grimouldově náměstí si objel cvičné kolečko a pak vyrazil do nejbližšího parku. Tak se pozdravil Nielem a Maxem a začali sjíždět U–rampu. Byl tam až do osmi a pak pomalu dojel domu, kde už na něho čekal táta před vchodovými dveřmi.

,,Kdes byl, dneska máš ject do Bradavic, zapomněl nebo co, Lucasi, neštvi mě." Zněl hlas jeho otce výhružně.

,,No jo, jenom jsem chtěl ještě si zkusit otočku dozadu, však to stihnu." Protočil oči Lucas.

,,To zůstane tu." Řekl otec a sebral mu inlinky.

,,Ne na to ti se tati vyprdnu, však se něco najde i Bradavicích. Košťata jsou nudná, já bych rád létal na nohách." Mínil Lucas.

,,Ne je to zakázané Lucasi. Strýc Severus po tom úraze před dvěma lety zařadil na seznam zakázaných věcí." Řekl jeho otec.

,,Jo strejček ředitel je paranoidní jako laboratorní křeček." Řekl Lucas.

,,Lucasi nemluv takto o tvém budoucím řediteli školy, kam budeš …." Lucas si zacpal uši a prošel kolem otce, aby panu já vím, vše líp a ty nic, jelikož jsi stále malý.

Vešel do pokoje, vzal si ručník z topení a rychle vběhl do koupelny se osprchovat, než se ukáže u snídaně. Babička ho nerada viděla upoceného ze sportu jakéhokoliv typu, jak se láduje jídlem.

Sjel po zábradlí schodiště a na konci skočil, přece si nenarazí prdel o kouli na konci jako Dominic, který ho se pokoušel před pár týdny napodobit.

,,Ranko." Zahlaholil v jídelně jejich domu.

Jeho starší sestra Nina ani nepozvedla od románu Puntíkatá kabelka oči a jenom poslepu jedla svojí ovesnou kaši. Byl tu už i Dominic, jak se školní taškou tak uniformou na sobě, připraven vyrazit do školy a mamka pletla u snídaně copy Vivi, která hláskovala poctivě abecedu, aby zaujala otce, který si četl Forbes a opravoval Vivi, aby si nepletla postavení v abecedě U a V. Vinc a Greg, jeho dva nejmladší bráchové se zatím činili udělat co největší nepořádek a babička Cissa ehm Narcissa je snažila naučit manýrům stolování dosti s velkou marností. Ti dva byli stejně čuňata, když se táta nekoukal. Prostě takové normální ráno v jeho rodině.

Sedl ke stolu, vylovil svůj Ipad a prohlédl si nové zprávy na jeho Istagramu, než se pustil do snídaně jako takové. Nejprve naládovat mysl a pak až žaludek bylo Lucasovo motto.

V půl deváté vyrazil Dominic a Vivi s mámu do školy, babička Cissa s Vincem a Gregem do školky a sama pak šla do práce v překladatelské agentuře pro právnické osoby a na něho s Ninou zbyl jejich otec, který si vzal dovolenou z práce, aby je mohl doprovodit na vlak. Stejně Lucas si myslel, že to táta dělá proto, aby pak mohl si zase jednou sednout na kanape a zapnout televizi a sledovat ten americký, pitomý podle Lucase pořad o velkých vetešnických válkách a přitom si dát dvacet než se vrátí z nákupů mamka a začne se připravovat do práce v umělecké škole na hodiny orientálních tanců.

,,Tak dojedeno?" Ptal se jejich otec.

Nina a trochu méně nasycený Lucas přikývli. Stejně jim máma ještě udělala obědové balíčky, které měli v lednici. Lucas musel pak pomoci Nině s jejím obřím zavazadlem té příšerné růžové barvy. Ještě, že si můžou vzít normální tašky a zavazadla a nemusí se vláčet s tím zatracenými a děsně staromódními lodními kufry jako kdysi táta. Jo Lucas věděl dobře, že tam kdysi táta jako žák býval, až byl vyhozen a přestal být kouzelníkem a pokládal svého otce za dost velkého hlupáka v jeho, jak říkal jeho otec v mladých letech. Podle Lucase byl jak cvičený papoušek, když opakoval jenom slova jeho otce, Lucasova dědy, který už byl pěknou řádku let na mořském dně. Lucas vždy si utvořil vlastní názor, přece žije v rádoby demokratickém světě ne.

Společně s Ninou dali svá zavazadla do kufru tátova Fordu a ze zadních sedadel odepnuli autosedačky Vince a Grega, kteří minulý den jeli k zubaři na kontrolní prohlídku.

Jejich táta se objevil ještě k tomu v obleku. Na co ta paráda myslel si Lucas. Normálně nosí jenom rozhalenou košili a džíny, obyčejné šněrovací boty a někdy koženou bundu či šusťákovou, ale ne oblek.

Nina si sedla ke straně táty a on musel na druhou stranu, jak nerad. On by rád viděl jak táta řídí a co zapíná a co vypíná či jak řadí řadící pákou, i když jí měl skoro automatickou.

,,Připoutejte se, v rádiu hlásili kontroly Nino a Lucasi. Lucasi doufám, že jsi nechal brusle doma." Mračil se ze zpětného zrcátka táta.

,,Jo, jo nechal, jsou zas v botníku." Protočil panenky znovu Lucas, ale přitom je měl schované mezi kotly na lektvary i s chrániči.

Táta vyjel z Grimmouldova náměstí a přes skoro střed Londýna si to razil k Londýnskému nádraží King Cross. Tam jim koupil kartu na dva vozíky na zavazadla a vše jim do nich pomohl nandat a to i Niny leguána v přenosném boxu. Lucas nijak po nějakém zvířeti netoužil. Stačilo mu, co viděl doma, tam by se to mohlo považovat za zoo. Babička měla kočku Xenii, mamka želvu jménem Eduard, otec vlastnil samečka sovy Arona, kterého používal jako poštovního holuba, pro Lucase v době Istagramu, Twittru a Facebooku jiných sociálních sítí nepochopitelné, Nina měla leguána, kterému říkala Leonardo podle Da vinciho a mamka povolila Domincovi nedávno mít fretku Zikiho i přes tátovy averzi proti tomu zvířeti. Vivi se také o fretku co měl Dominic starala a měla jí ráda jako on. Vinc a Greg byli podle mamky a otce moc malý na to aby měli nějaké zvířátko a s tím souhlasila i babička, které málem Xenii ti dva vyprali v pračce. Tak na co by bylo Lucasovi další zvíře.

Pak s nimi šel až na dané kouzelné nástupiště, kde už byl připravený vlak do Bradavic, ta stará praní lokomotiva funěla jako soused Dinkens, který má skoro metrák a zaděláno na pořádný infarkt s těmi fritami, které pořád jí. Proč strejček ředitel nestopí účet školy a nekoupí nějaký lepší rychlík a nedá tohle do železničního muzea?

,,Tak Nino dávej pozor na bratra, aby neudělal nějakou koninu a dobře se uč, ať můžeš být na sebe pyšná." Řekl táta a dal Nině, která mu sahala ani ne k ramenům pusu do jejich hnědých vlasů.

Na to, že Nině bylo patnáct, tak byla dost prcek i na holku.

,,Jistě tati, spolehni se, ale teď ve vlaku moc na něho moc nedohlédnu, to se musí protlouct sám, však víš, že od toho útoku na nádraží před čtyřmi lety nás rozsazují po ročnících." Řekla Nina a vyndala konečně svůj Ipad a obrátila se na Lucase.

,,Bráško uděláme foto s taťkou, než nasedneme a já to pošlu mamce, aby věděla, že jsme už na cestě do Bradavic."

Lucas pokrčil rameny a nasadil kyselý úsměv číslo tři na selfíčko se sestrou, tátou a funícím parním strojem, které obratem poslala mamce. Ta jí pak následně poslala odpověď, že jím moc sluší a prý se těší, až od ní dostane zprávu, kam Lucase zařadili. Jo Nina byla potvora, dokázala ten zákaz něčím obejít. Říkala, tomu stará dobrá finta s voláním za penny, ale jemu to nikdy neřekla, prej by prodělal majlant.

Nina nastoupila do vagonu pro pátý ročník a podle jejich slov hned hledala své kamarádky, s kterými se neviděla ty dlouhé měsíce, i když to bylo jenom čtrnáct dní, nějaká Kate a Elisabeth a kdoví jak se jmenovali další. Nina byla dost populární v Bradavicích a měla hned 5 kamarádek a jednou tolik kamarádů. Lucas se jenom strachoval, kdy ty její kamarády bude táta honit ze skříně. Lucas nebyl žádný hlupák a už dávno věděl tajemství ohledně kopulace minimálně od doby, co se dostala jejich učitelka s mateřské školky do jiného stavu se školníkem a byl z toho ohromný poprask. Nehledě na to, že přistihl rodiče při misionářské pozici, jak mu později vysvětlil jeho kámoš Niel. Trauma na celý život.

On zamířil s otcem k vagonu pro první ročník skoro na konci vlaku, tak aby v případě nějaké kolize se oni měli na tom lépe.

,,Tak tady jsme Lucasi, tady začíná tvé dobrodružství." Řekl táta a poplácal ho po rameni.

Lucas si pomyslel, jestli začne jako nějaký dědek žvanit o starých časech, tak to aby co nejrychleji nasedl. Také začal. Lucas toho měl už od sedmi let po krk, protože už to slyšel nejmíň po sté. Rychle tady hodil nejprve sportovní tašku s oblečením a osobními věcmi do vagonu a zatím hned tam vložil další dvě zavazadla s nutnými věcmi do školy a vyhoupl se skokem tam sám. Otec na něho vyjeveně koukal.

,,Jo tati já v těch pazourech nějakou sílu mám, já nejsem žádný bibliofil a debil, který nechodí ven a sedí u počítače imrvere." Řekl Lucas a zazubil se.

,,O tom nepochybuji Lucasi, ale abys sis neuhnal kýlu s tím. Já bych ti klidně pomohl." Řekl jeho táta.

,,Není třeba, není mi pět tati, tak se měj a nezapomeň, odedneška máš zase na starosti odpaďák." Řekl Lucas a zamával mu a už si to šinul uličkou vagonů.

Táta ještě na něho křikl, aby až bude v nějakém kupé, aby otevřel okénko, že zůstane do doby, než vlak odjede. Lucas byl z toho mírně nervní. To se nemohl táta vypařit?

Prohlížel si, kam se svými zavazadly zajel. V prvním kupé byli nějaké holky. Jo to určitě, tam ani nepáchne, tak dutý není, aby poslouchal řeči o Biebrovi a The Jeks.

Další bylo prázdné, ale viděl tu další dívčí růžové zavazadlo. Ne tady už někdo sídlí. Pokračoval tedy dál. Pak konečně narazil na pánskou společnost. V tom kupé seděl nenápadný kluk jeho věku v modré mikině s kapucí přes hlavu a s knihou v ruce. Sice možná je to knihomol, ale je to alespoň kluk.

,,Je tu volno?" Otevřel dvířka.

,,Jo." Řekl ten kluk a otočil se na něho.

Dívala se na něho snědá tvář s pár pihami a zelenými očima, jako měla jeho poloviční sestra Nina.

Lucas tedy nandal zavazadla do úložného prostoru a něco nechal pod sedačkou, aby sem mohli další, mimo něho. Pak otevřel okýnko a houkl na tátu, aby věděl kde je. Ten svižným krokem k němu dostavil.

,,Tak už pojedu." Řekl Lucas.

,,Jo vlak odjíždí za deset minut, před chvilkou to hlásil průvodčí." Mínil táta.

,,Ok tak můžeš jít tati." Řekl Lucas.

,,Ty mě tu nechceš nebo co?" Ptal se táta.

,,Ani ne. Stačilo mi tenkrát, když se skoro nervově z tebe zhroutil můj třídní, když jsme se opozdili kvůli zácpě na rakouské silnici na lýžáku a ty jsi mu volal každých pět minut, kdy dojedeme do Londýna." Řekl Lucas.

,,Jenom jsem měl o tebe starost, když jsem slyšel o té havárce u Folkstonu a vy jste nepřijeli na čas." Řekl táta.

,,Jo, ale můj učitel měl díky tobě vybitou baterii v jeho Nokie." Mínil Lucas.

Vlak zapískal a bylo cítit, že brzy se rozjede.

,,Tak zlom vaz tati v práci a jez trochu víc brokolice mamce, abys nemusel spát v obýváku na kanapi." Řekl Lucas.

,,Drzoune, jako by, jsi jí jedl ty." Řekl táta a Lucas zatáhl nazpět okýnko. Ještě zamával tátovi a ten se začal pomalu zase blížit k východu z nástupiště devět a třičtvrtě v houfu dalších rodičů a někdy prarodičů a sourozenců.

Lucas konečně potěšeně zajel do sedadla a znovu duchu proklel strýčka ředitele, že tu nechal koženkové sedačky. Už teď byly ohnivé. Pak se otevřely znovu dveře a jeden uchvácený kluk zadýchaně pronesl.

,,Je tu volno, jinak je všude už plno."

,,Jo je tu volno." Řekl ten kapucák s knížkou.

Kluk pomalu za mírného rozjezdu toho krámu jménem expres si sedl vedle toho kapucáka.

,,Dattebajo, to bylo s fousama." Řekl, vylovil z batohu petku vody a napil se.

Lucas si ho pozorně prohlédl. Byl dost křehké konstrukce a měl černé vlasy, které mu místy stály na všechny strany. To neměl ani on, když použil tužidlo. Měl modré oči a na nich seděly hranaté brýle.

,,Ehm promiň, že jsem se hned s vámi nepozdravil, ale musím pravidelně pít. Jsem cukrovkář." Řekl ten kluk.

Lucas znal také jednoho ze školy, který měl tu nemoc, tak se zase tolik nedivil.

,,Jinak já jsem Bolt Uzumaki. Kdo jste vy?" Ptal se a podal Lucasovi před sebe ruku.

,,Lucas Milles. Těší mě." Řekl Lucas a zazubil se.

Kapucák se trochu ošil a odložil na stolek v kupé svojí knížku jménem ,,Jedenáct užití dračí slinivky."

,,Já jsem Thimothy Weasley, nejsi ty náhodou z Listové?" Ptal se.

,,No jo a ty jsi Weasley, nejsi náhodou Nebelvírského ředitele synovec?" Ptal se Bolt.

Lucas vytřeštil obě oči. Kam to sedl, tohle asi není zrovna společnost pro jeho postavení.

,,Jo ale to je stranou, se mnou to má pramálo co společného, strejdu George spíše někdy štvu, že nedělám tak často vtipy a vtípky a jsem raději mezi knihami či hraji fotbal." Řekl Thimothy a sundal kapuci.

Lucas vyprskl smíchy. Ten kluk měl divnou kombinaci vlasů. Zrz, ale podél uší měl to obarvené na černo. To byl nějaká emo či podělaný ghotic?

,,Ha, ha, ha já na tohle nejsem. Za to může Fillip. Můj brácha využil svoje první kouzlo k jeho sedmnáctým k mému zkrášlení." Řekl s kyselým tonem Thimothy a dal si kapuci zpět na hlavu.

,,,Aha takže už je dospělý kouzelník?" Ptal se Bolt.

,,Jo je v posledním ročníku a většinou si ze mne tropí srandu, kurňa je těžký ho mít za bráchu, víc než matichoru." Mínil Thimothy.

Lucas se usmál. Ten Thimothy se mu zamlouval.

,,A nemáš nějakou přezdívku Thimothy, tohle moc dlouhé, to tvoje jméno?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Jo mám, ale já jí moc rád nemám, abych řekl pravdu." Řekl Thimothy a zakabonil se jako mračno.

,,A co to je?" Ptal se Bolt.

,,McGi, podle toho seriálu Námořní vyšetřovací služba." Řekl otráveně Thimothy.

,,No jo to znám, Thimothy McGee, a pak je tam trhlá Abi, Dinozo, Gibs a ten patolog Ducky. Já to miluji, jak řeší případy." Řekl Lucas a dodal pak.

,,Hlavně když Abby dělá něco na jejím compu nebo Gibs někoho pěkně vyslýchá a cmudí, to pak ono." Řekl nadšeně Lucas.

,,Já to neznám, ale to fuk, máš docela dobrého jmenovce, seriálovou postavu, která není psem." Řekl Bolt.

,,No jo ten pes Bolt, na to se nedávno koukal Dominic, docela dobré, ale já raději něco doopravdy hraného." Řekl Lucas.

,,Tak, tak i já animáky přestál mít rád." Mínil Bolt.

,,Kdo je Dominic?"Ptal se Thimothy.

,,Tak to McGee je můj mladší brácha." Řekl Lucas.

,,Nech si to, nebo ti začnu říkat Dinnozo." Řekl nevrle Thimothy.

,,Tak to by mi bylo zelenáči potěšení." Mínil Lucas.

Thimothy Weasley jenom vztekle zavrčel, ale pak si pomyslel, že to tak špatné nebude.

,,Ok Thony." Řekl přeslazeně.

,,Dobrá zlatíčko." Odpověděl mu stejně sladce Lucas.

,,Asi najedu jiné kupé tady je to nějak moc teplé." Mínil Bolt.

Na to se všichni tři rozesmáli.

V tom se otevřely dveře a ve dveřích stál další kluk.

,,Ehm neviděli jste někde mého leguána?" Ptal se.

,,No já jsem viděl jednoho u mě dnes ráno doma, ale toho má sestra Nina. Jestli ten tvůj je samička, tak možná šla hledat Leonarda, Niny leguána." Mínil Lucas, zatímco ostatní jenom zakroutili hlavou.

,,Ale ne, do prdele." Řekl kluk a zavřel dveře.

,,Ten se ani nepřestavil." Řekl Bolt.

,,Není to jedno? Určitě poznáme všechny, dříve nebo později." Řekl Thimothy.

,,Jo Dinozo." Řekl Thimothy.

,,No teď už zbývá najít přezdívku pro Bolta." Řekl Lucas.

,,No mě Bolt stačí." Řekl Bolt a podíval se svoje hodinky.

,,Inzulín? Ptal se Lucas.

,,Jak to víš?" Ptal se Bolt.

,,Můj spolužák také si ho musel píchat a měřit, tak jsem to vytušil. Také začínáš jak si potit kámo." Řekl Lucas.

,,Už vím, ty budeš Palmer, ten také měl cukrovku." Řekl do toho Thimothy.

,,Já myslel, že se na ten seriál nedíváš McGee?"Ptal se Lucas Thimothyho.

,,Jo možná trochu… dobrá docela dost, ale není to tak, že bych byl přilepený na obrazovku." Řekl Thimothy.

Bolt si mezitím píchl inzulín a vyndal si svojí svačinu v podobě energetické tyčinky.

,,Kdo je ten Palmer?" Ptal se jich.

,,Asistent pataloga." Řekli sborově.

Bolt se zastavil a otevřel ústa, když do kupé vstoupila další návštěva.

,,Neviděli jste tu někde leguána, jeden kluk ho po celém vlaku hledá?" Řekl dívčí hlas.

Kluci se otočili ke dveřím, kde stála holčina už v hábitu tedy školní uniformě Bradavické školy.

,,Není v tom hic?" Ptal se Lucas. On tu sám byl v tričku a stejně tušil, že má zcela propocenou prdel od těch sedaček, zatracená červená koženka.

,,Ani ne, tak viděli jste toho leguána nebo ne?" Ptala se.

,,Ne to bychom dali asi pozitivní odpověď." Řekl Thimothy.

,,Tak nic jinak já jsem Zoe Goldsteinová, těší mě." Řekla a napřáhla před ně ruku, na které měl zavěšený typický holčičí náramek přátelství.

,,Zoe aha, tak já jsem Lucas Milles a tamhle…" Lucase drcl do ramene Bolt.

,,Představit se Romeo dokážu sám. Já jsem Bolt Uzumaki." Podal jí slušně ruku.

,,Jo já jsem Thimothy Weasley." Představil se Thimothy.

,,Aha o tobě už vím, ty jsi synovec pana profesora Weasleyho a paní profesorky Weasleyové pana účetního Weasleyho, viď?" Ptala se Zoe.

Thimothy vzdychl a pravil.

,,Jo to je pravda, tady mi to bude asi každý připomínat, bylo mi houbelec platné přemlouvat otce jestli bych nemohl studovat v Krasnohůlkách."

,,Tys chtěl do Krásnohůlek? Není to trochu teď nebezpečné, když jim tam řádí ti pitomci černokněžníci, kteří jim zapálili ministerstvo?" Ptala se Zoe.

,,Weasley nezná strachu Zoe." Řekl Thimothy.

,,Já také ne." Řekla, usmála se a odešla s mávnutím. Uvidíme se u zařazování.

,,Na holku byla fajn, co?" Ptal se Thimothy.

,,No na stupnici podle strýčka Nevilla bych jí přiřadil šestku, trochu lépe stravitelná než teta Mia." Řekl Bolt a posunul si brýle o trochu výš.

Další hodinu prošli od tématu seriálů a filmu ke knížkám a fotbalu následované famrpálem, který pořádně znal tak jedině Thimothy velký fanoušek Falconů z Liverpollu. Ani skoro nepostřehli, že přijel vozík s občerstvení plus jedna bábinka k tomu. Thimothy se vyptával, jestli nemají náhodou buráky, ale bohužel byly už vybrané a tak vzal za vděk chlazenou Dýňovou limonádu. Přitom horku venku by vzal každý, ale Lucas nemohl, přece neutratí peníze za takový kšunt jako je Dýňovou limonádu. On jí nikdy neměl rád a raději vylovil termosku obalenou ledovou folii, aby stále byla chladná a nalil si čerstvý džus od mámy. To Bolt raději zůstal u vody, protože byl alergický na dýně.

Když se ručička chvátala ke čtvrté, tak podle Tima, jak jim dovolil ho oslovovat, dorazili do Skotska. Tak se převlékli do hábitů a Bolt se ptal, jestli má vůbec nosit tu hučku jménem kouzelnický klobouk?

Thimothy řekl, že při zařazovaní ho většinou všichni mají, ale pak ho stejně nenosí. Lucas si udělal obrázek a pokládal od toho dne ten klobouk za bezcennou věc. Když se začalo stmívat tak se převlékli do hábitů a koukali se z okna ven, jestli uvidí ten proslulý Bradavický hrad někde v dáli.

Museli zklamaně přiznat, že mají kupé na špatné straně vlaku a druháci ho určitě už vidí. Oni viděli jenom vesnici Prasinky.

Pak konečně dorazili na nádraží v Prasinkách, které vůbec v Prasinkách nebylo. Celý ten funící vlak zastavil tak prudce, až málem Lucas narazil do dveří jejich kupé.

,,Vystupovat mládeži! První ročník ke mně. Všichni nový studenti prosím ke mně." Ozval se příjemný ženský hlas.

Lucas s Timem a Boltem vyšli ven a tam viděli paní v rudém hábitu s baterkou, která vypadá jako lucerna.

,,To je paní profesorka Dursleyová."Řekl tiše k nim Tim.

,,Jo a moje teta." Mihla se kolem nich dopředu Zoe.

,,Ty vole." Řekl Lucas tiše. Tady se známostmi jenom hemžilo podle něho. Kdo tu koho nezná?

,,Vaše zavazadla budou dopravena a zkontrolována u vstupu do školy a pak po vašem zařazení budou dána do vašich pokojů." Řekla ta dáma v rudém.

Pak pokynula rukou, aby šli za ní.

Došli ke kočárům, které nic netáhlo. Jenom jedno děvče s blond vlasy vykřiklo zděšením. Paní profesorka jí musela uklidnit, aby mohla také nastoupit. Pak jeli k tomu ohromnému hradu a Boltovi se málem udělalo z toho špatně. On na koňské povozy nikdy nebyl a kodrcání mu neudělalo dvakrát dobře na žaludek.

Zastavily před branami a paní profesorka pokynula, aby vystoupili a následovali jí do místnosti před Velkou halou. Lucas se kolem sebe koukal jako divý. Až tak velké si to nepředstavoval ani z tátova vyprávění. Blackovské sídlo bylo podle něho velké, když tam mohla jejich devíti členná rodina bydlet, ale prosím pěkně, sem by se vešel i slon africký.

V tom přišla mužská postava v tmavě červeném hábitu a zvučným hlasem řekla.

,,Já je převezmu Parvati."

,,Jistě kolego." Řekla paní profesorka a odešla dveřmi po straně někam do dáli.

Pak se nově příchozí obrátil konečně k nim a Lucas viděl konečně jeho tvář. Byl už starší, rozhodně starší než táta. Možná tak ročník jeho babičky, tady podle Lucase skoro důchodového věku. Měl šedivé vlasy tu tam ještě nějaký tmavě hnědý vlas, ale jinak už to byl šedivec jedna báseň. To babička vypadala s vlasy líp, ta si je raději nechala barvit. Měl skoro zářivě jantarové oči a divnou jizvu přes nos a kolem rtu, jinak vypadal dost normálně a už z prvního pohledu bylo Lucasovi jasný, že tu stojí profesor.

,,Tímto vás vážení nový studenti Bradavic vítám v těchto starobylých zdech. Mé jméno je Remus John Lupin a jsem profesor Dějin magického světa na této škole a zástupce pana ředitele. Za chvíli projdeme do proslulé Velké haly, jenž stojí na původních základech školy. Tam budete zařazeni do jednotlivých kolejí. Jejich jména jsou Hagvaspár, Mrzimor, Nebelvír a Zmijozel. Budete zařazeni do koleje podle svých vnitřních schopností a samotné osobnosti, protože každá kolej má své vlastní očekávaní od studenta. Zařazovaní nebude probíhat abecedně jako v minulých letech, ale pan ředitel zavedl novinku v podobě zařazení, podle data narození studenta. Takže jakmile budete jménem vyvoláni tak prosím předstupte dopředu. Po zařazení bude ještě mít slovo pan ředitel a pak bude následovat večeře. Pak už budete odvedeni na vaše koleje kolegou, který vede kolej a ještě vás čeká menší rozhovor s ním. To je prozatím ode mne vše. Teď mě omluvte na chvilku, jdu se podívat, jestli můžeme vejít." Řekl pan profesor Lupin a odešel též.

,,Podle data narození, tak to budu dost dlouho čekat, já jsem až v červnu." Zoufal si Bolt.

,,Kiš, kiš já jsem v září." Usmíval se Thimothy.

,,No já v únoru, tak to je tady něco rozhodně nového." Mínil Lucas.

,,Kolik tu nás vůbec je?" Ptal se hnědovlasý kluk vedle nich.

,,Nevím, ale odhadovala bych tak čtyřicet či padesát, vagon byl skoro plný a tam se maximálně vejde 65 lidí." Řekla jedna blondýnka.

,,Jak to víš Bellindo?"Ptala se její asi kamarádka.

,,Četla jsem Moderní dějiny Bradavické školy od Qwina Riverse a tam o tom vlaku celá kapitola." Řekla dost povýšeně.

V tom se otevřely zase dveře a vešel pan profesor Lupin.

,,Tak můžeme vážení studenti jít, vše a všichni jsou na vás připravení." Řekl.

Tak celý houfec prošel těmi samými dveřmi jako pan Lupin. Následovaly kamenné schody a další dveře, ale ty byly velikánské. Pak Lucasovi spadla čelist. Ocitl se ve velkém sále. Po stranách byli masivní stoly, kde na lavicích seděli ostatní studenti. U nebelvírského stolu uviděl Ninu, jak mu mává a tak lehce zamával také. Pak tam byl učitelský stůl, kde seděli až na pana Lupina všichni z profesorského a zaměstnaneckého sboru, hezky spolu. Lucas znal jenom tetičku Doru a strejčka Severuse, který vyhlížel z ředitelského křesla na celé okolí a snažil se nešklebit.

Pan Lupin si z poza stolu vzal pěknou trojnožku a starou hučku ehm kouzelnický klobouk, o kterém Lucas věděl, že je to Moudrý klobouk, který zařazuje lidi do kolejí.

Dal trojnožk kloboukem před učitelský stůl, který byl na vyvýšeném podiu a trochu si stoupl stranou a vyndal dlouhý seznam na pergamenu. V tom otevřel klobouk jednu průrvu mezi těmi všemi záplatami a k překvapení Lucase začal mluvit nebo spíš recitovat.

,,Jsem starý a omšelý, ale skrývá se ve mně vědění víc jak tisíce let, pokládají mě za moudrý už od doby, co jsem spatřil svět, ale vězte, že tomu tak není, sám vím, že jsem udělal spoustu chyb, jsem také jenom skoro lidská mysl v koženém pouzdře, jenž zanechali pro budoucí pokolení zakladatelé této školy. Godrick Nebelvír, který neznal strachu a s mečem udatně bojoval jak na bojišti tak ve škole, moudrá Helena z Hagvaspárských luhů a hájů jenž věděla o světě víc než bylo pro ni samotnou zdrávo, Helga z Mrzimorkých hor, jenž každému chtěla svým velkorysým srdcem pomoci a nesmíme zapomenout na Salazara Zmijozela, kterého sice prohnanost a argumenty dohnali do vysokých pozic, ale nikdy si neudržel víc než svůj život ve své vlastní spokojenosti. Nikdo z nich nebyl dokonalý, ale usoudili, že založí školu, aby vychovali lepší generaci kouzelníků a čarodějek, jako byli sami a dají světu něco, na co budou moci být pyšní i jejich potomci. Dnes je tomu 1018 let co tato škola vznikla a já stojím zase před otázkou, jestli když vás dám do té či oné koleje, vám to bude prospěšné a ukáže vám to cestu, kam se vydáte s cílem být něco víc než, jste dnes. Možná mi někteří odpoví sami za mnoho let nebo budete na školu v dobrém i zlém myslet jako na svojí křižovatku osudu, která vás někam zavedla. Já jenom doufám pro svojí duši, že mě nebudete proklínat. Tolik vše a teď bych rád měl na sobě nějakou tu hlavičku dalšího ročníku." Ukončil svojí řeč moudrý klobouk.

Pan profesor Lupin odtrhl pečeť toho seznamu a začal číst.

,,Roderick Teobald Rosli" přišel na řadu jako první. Po krátkém váhání klobouku byl zařazen do Zmijozelu a celá hala zatleskala.

Následoval nějaký James Florenc, který se dostal do Mrzimoru. Pak na řadu ta chytrá Bellinda, co tak okázale dávala na obdiv jak je chytrá. Tu po delším váhaní zařadil klobouk do Nebelvíru.

,,Thimothy George Weasley - Ecobio." Oznámil jako dalšího pan profesor Lupin.

Thimothy se trochu šklebivě usmál, když uslyšel následný šum kolem dokola jednotlivých kolejí a šel na podium se posadit. Jo musel ještě k tomu odhalit tu nádheru, kterou mu udělal jeho brácha ve vlasech. Asi dost trapné pro něho myslel si Lucas.

U něho klobouk pozastavil dost dlouho a dokonce začal bručet jako medvěd, co se probouzí ze zimního spánku, než se rozhodl a zakřičel.

,,Hagvaspár!"

Hala stihla jako granátové bombě, přišlo Lucasovi. No jo i on slyšel o tom, že všichni Weasleyovi jsou Nebelvíři, ale McGee asi byla asi jiná sorta Weasleyho. No co, tak je Hagvaspár, ať si Nebelvíři políbí prdel.

Pak se ozvalo od Hagvaspárského stolu potlesk a ostatní koleje se přidali i s učitelským stolem, kde byli mírně překvapení pan a paní profesorka Weasleyovi nehledě na pana ředitele profesora Snapa. Tim nasadil velice potěšený úsměv a podal překvapenému profesorovi Lupinovi klobouk a urovnal si košili pod habitem a šel k Hagvaspárskému stolu, jako James Bond po sklence martini s ledem.

Lucas mu dal sám palce nahoru. McGee dokázal udělat z toho zařazovaní dobrý film s dramatickým začátkem. Pan profesor Lupin se vzpamatoval a pokračoval dál.

,,Rose Mary Dursleyová." Vyvolal jako dalšího člověka.

Do předu přešla černovláska, docela vysoká na svůj věk a usedla na stoličku a spletla do sebe svoje nohy. U ní se klobouk zdržel jenom minutu a hlásil ,,Nebelvír". Ta holčina se usmála směrem k učitelskému stolu, kde měla podle všeho asi svou máti a už si to kráčela k Nebelvírum.

Pan profesor Lupin oznámil, že jsou to všichni žáci narození v září a bude se pokračovat říjnovými. Ti byli jenom čtyři, ale pak následoval podle Lucase skoro nekončící listopad, kdy tam přišlo rovnou osm lidí, než to skončilo. Následoval prosinec z pěti a leden tak též. Pak konečně přišel únor jeho měsíc narození. Lucas věděl, že bude pravděpodobně poslední, protože se narodil 26. února.

No nakonec tolik už nečekal, jelikož před ním byli jenom tři kluci. Jeden Zmijozel a dva Nebelvíři než přišel na řadu on.

,,Lucas Draco Milles." Oznámil pan profesor Lupin.

Lucas tedy vykročil k trojnožce, sedl si a pan profesor Lupin mu dal ten starobylý klobouk na hlavu.

V Lucasově hlavě se ozvalo.

,,Ale koho pak tu máme! Ty jsi Draca Malfoye syn, jestli se nemýlím."

,,Ale já nejsem můj otec, já jsem Lucas a tak to zůstane, s tátou mám jedině společnou barvu očí a nic víc." Řekl tiše Lucas.

,,Ano vidím, že jste dvě odlišné postavy, ale vidím, že ho máš i přes to rád, co?" Ptal se v jeho hlavě Moudrý klobouk.

,,No trochu jo, přece jenom je vždycky tu pro mě a nikdy na mě nezapomíná." Řekl Lucas.

,,Také vidím, že jsi navázal přátelské vztahy Lucasi, co bys řekl, na to být Nebelvír?" Ptal se ho klobouk.

,,Jenom to ne, tam je Nina, to bych byl nadosmrti v jejím stínu jako její bráška a já chci být někde jinde. Nechci být její sluha proboha." Řekl uraženě Lucas.

,,Ano vidím, že máš sestru rád jen na tolik, do té doby než se ti moc začne hrabat do života můj milí Lucasi." Řekl klobouk.

,,Ano přesně tak." Odpověděl mu na to Lucas.

,,Zmijozel bys chtít nechtěl?" Ptal se klobouk.

,,Ne, já nejsem můj otec a už vůbec Malfoy, já sem Milles normální kluk z Londýna a ne žádná přešlechtěná odrůda muškátu Moudrý klobouku." Řekl Lucas.

Klobouk se mu v hlavě burácivě zasmál.

,,Tak dobrá Lucasi Millesi tak ať je po tvém." Řekl moudrý klobouk a zakřičel.

,,Hagvaspár!"

Lucas podal klobouk stejně jako Tim udivenému profesorovi Lupinovi a běžel poklusem rovnou do ke stolu Hagvaspáru, kde si sedl hned vedla Tima.

,,Super, že jsi tu Lucasi." Řekl Thimothy.

,,Jo alespoň se nebudu myslí někde nudit." Mínil Lucas.

,,Jinak tady to je Denis Mcmilien, Jean Masonová, Holly Meyverdorová, Joana Polstorová, zatím více nás není." Představil mu nové lidi z koleje Tim.

,,Neva teď je profesor Lupin u březnu, to je ještě dost lidí jak vidím." Řekl Lucas.

Pokračovalo se dál v zařazovaní a k nim přisedla ještě nějaká Lily a pak Cheng, což byl jistě asiat, následovala Irma, která byla podle Lucase trochu nachcípaná, protože pokašlávala do kapesníku, aby nerušila.

,,Ehm kdo tam u toho profesorského stolu všechno je, já znám jenom pana profesora Lupina? Ptal se nejnovější přírůstek jejich koleje v podobě Lisy Morgensteinové.

Slova se ujala Zoe, která také se dostala do Hagvaspáru.

,,No ten marčoun je pan ředitel Snape, podle některých ale zlý není, alespoň podle mámy a usmát se také umí, když chce. Vedle je jeho paní, jinak paní profesorka Snapová. Možná jí uvidíš s růžovou hlavou či tmavě fialovou, ona je totiž metaformágus, tady čarodějka s vlastností měnit barvy a rasy obličeje. Ta učí obranu vyšších ročníku a je ředitelka koleje Mrzimoru."

,,Jo je dost trhlá." Dodal Tim.

,,Vedle sedí paní profesorka Asmittová, ta učí nižší ročníky obranu tedy i nás a mimo toho má kroužek šermu." Řekl kluk o kus sedící dál a očividně o ročník dál.

,,Jo moje mamka jí zná, je to mladší sestra její spolužačky." Mínila Zoe.

,,Fakt, hustý holka, ty znáš jednu z bývalých elitních bystrozorek odjištěnou kouzelnickou hůlku Astorii Asmittovou?" Ptal se ten kluk.

,,Jo a za svobodna byla, ale Greengrásová." Souhlasila Zoe.

,,Pak je tam pan profesor Lupin, zástupce ředitele a profesor dějin." Řekl Tim.

,,To vím." Pípla Lisa a tvářila se uraženě.

,,Pak je tam paní profesorka Lupinová." Mínil Thimothy.

,,Jo ta baba to stejně nepoužívá, Zmijozelští jí stejně musí oslovovat paní profesorka Vectorová, je jejich kolejní madam." Mínil ten kluk z druháku.

Teď k nim přibyl kupodivu i Bolt, což Lucase a Tima nadchlo, přece jenom byli pohromadě.

,,Pak je tam profesor Stuart, který učí Bylinkářství, Colins, který má na starosti mladší ročníky Bylinkářství, pan profesor Jordán co má na starosti přeměňování v nižších ročnících a jeho paní má na starosti vyšší, pak je pan profesor Weasley a paní profesorka Weasleyová, pan profesor Weasley je kolejní ředitel Nebelvíru, ale to by mohl tady Tim vědět." Řekl druhák.

,,Nemusíš připomínat, mého strýce, jak se vůbec jmenuješ?" Ptal se Tim.

,,Ty mě nepoznáváš Time, vždyť si mě musel jako malý párkrát vidět, to jsem já Erick Wodd." Řekl ten kluk dotčeně.

,,Ericku to jsi ty, to je doba co jsem tě viděl, ty jsi mi tenkrát skoro vylisoval prsty, když jsme zkoušeli u tvých rodičů lisovat tu trávu v lisu na mošt." Řekl radostně Tim.

,,Tak to sorry, doufám, že nevznikla žádná těžká újma, to by mi papá dal." Řekl Erick.

,,Ne a jak se jinak v té tvé podivné rodince daří a hlavně Cecil?" Ptal se Tim.

,,Dobře papá a táta jí teď mají na starosti sami, doufám, že jim nevyletěla okny." Řekl Erick.

,,Papa a táta?" Ptal se Lucas.

Erick se ošil a pak řekl tiše.

,,No táta je tak trochu na kluky. Mě to fakt nevadí, že si vzal Olivera."

Lucas se dál neptal.

,,No pak je tam paní profesorka Sinastrová, ta je naše kolejní ředitelka a učí astronomii, slyšel jsem, že chce příští rok jít do penze." Pokračoval Erick.

,,No pak je tam Hagrid…" Dál se Erick nedostal, jelikož skončilo zařazovaní nějakou Katie Natálií Piersovou a zvedl se ze židle pan ředitel a všichni ztichli.

,,Vítám všechny nové studenty v novém školním roce a ty starší vítám zpět v jejich pokračování magického studia. Pro ty co mne ještě nezají, jmenuji Severus Tobias Snape a jsem ředitel místní školy a pro některé z vás dost možná i budoucí mistr lektvarového řemesla, bude záležet, jak se v sedmém ročníku rozhodnete pokračovat. Dnešním dnem začíná nový školní rok, který určitě bude pro vás všechny nabytý událostmi studijními i osobními a já věřím a pevně doufám, že budete dělat vše pro to, aby jste uspěli tam, kde to chcete a budete se zlepšovat ne zhoršovat. Tím chci říct, že kdo sám nekoná a nechá se vést ostatníma je u mě největší osel a nikam to nedotáhne. Jinak bych vám rád představil nového člena profesorského sboru pana profesora Jakoba Minnora, jenž bude učit třetí ročník a výš Věštění věcí budoucích. Prosím potlesk pro něho na uvítanou…" Na chvilku se pan profesor Snape odmlčel a pokynul skoro na konci stolu opálenému chlapovi s bradkou a dredy aby se postavil. Takže Lucas a ostatní společně mu zatleskali.

Pan ředitel pokračoval.

,,Dále bych chtěl oznámit, že co se týká zájmových činností ve škole, tak pozítří se budete na ně moc hlásit u kolegů, jenž tyto kroužky vedou. Na hlavní nástěnce u velké haly nejdete od zítřka podrobnosti. To platí i pro kolejní družstva famrpálu a fotbalu, s tím, že tam bude stanovená doba výběrové hodiny pro jednotlivé týmy a odkaz na kapitána týmu. Toto na rozdíl od fotbalu je určeno jenom pro druhý ročník výše. Podotýkám, že tyhle sporty jsou určeny jak pro chlapce tak děvčata a není to limitováno pohlavím. Dále vás chci upozornit, že pan Fletcher náš školník upozorňuje na rozmáhající se nehezkou činnost na škole a to lepení žvýkaček na klíčové dírky učeben. Prosím vyhazujte si tyto odpornosti do odpadkových košů. Poslední věc, kterou bych chtěl říct, než se pustíme do jídla, je ta, že všechny první ročníky, které tu dnes jsou, mají na programu zítra malý poznávací den, kdy trochu poznají své spolužáky ze všech kolejí a prohlédnou si všechny prostory školy, aby se neztratili. Prosím tedy už v půl osmé se dostavte do společenské místnosti vaší koleje a vyčkejte na ředitele vaší koleje. Tento program každoročně zajištují oni společně s perfekty školy, které poznáte též. To je vše a teď jak říkají naši sousedé přes Lamanžský průliv Bon apetit."

Pan ředitel si sedl a na stolech se objevilo jídlo všeho druhu. Lucas čučel jako na drát. Taková hostina.

Když byl malý než táta povýšil, tak někdy jedli jenom makarony se sýrovou omáčkou, ale tohle bylo ještě víc, než teď měl doma.

Pustil se do toho s vervou, protože tu nebyla babička, která pořád říkala, aby nehltal jak dřevorubec, ale jako slušný člověk.

,,Detabajo oni tu mají i ramen." Zářily oči Boltovi.

,,A dokonce vepřový." Řekl hned vedle Tim.

,,To mu já říkám pánové bašta." Řekl Lucas a dál se ládoval. Když dojedl hlavní chod tak se pustil do jeho oblíbeného tiramisu a skoro snědl čtyři kousky. Pak si spokojeně oddechl, jak se přežral.

,,To vás chci vidět, jak teď vyšlapete do Hagvaspárské věže." Řekla Zoe, co dojídala svůj malinový dezert se sirupovou polevou.

,,No ta paní profesorka vypadá jako starší dáma, ta moc rychlá nebude." Mínil Bolt.

Na to se Erick Wodd rozesmál.

,,Jo tak to se mýlíš paní profesorka Sinastrová tu lítá na koštěti, protože jí už moc neslouží nohy na velké vzdálenosti. Aby vám neuletěla kluci."

Lucas ztratil řeč, možná neměl tolik jíst, teď s tím chvátat do ložnic nebylo hned dvakrát příjemný.

Naštěstí ještě neskončila večeře a tak mohl Lucas trávit. Když konečně všichni dojedli tak si je paní profesorka Sinastrová vyzvedla a oni za ní šli do Hagvaspárské věže. Přitom ve výšce půl metru nad podlahou a schody letěla před nimi na koštěti s křesílkem jako v kolečkovém křesle a pískala si melodii, kterou Lucas neznal.

,,To je paní profesorko Sinastrová Bradavická hymna, co pískáte?" Ptal se Bolt.

,,Ano pane Uzumaki kdysi se zpívala každý rok při zahájení školního roku, ale jelikož už je v každém ročníku více děti a zařazovaní trvá o to více času, tak už jí Bradavický sbor nezpívá. Škoda." Odpověděla paní profesorka Sinastrová.

Vyšli několik set schodů podle Lucase, až před nimi stály obyčejné dveře. Paní Sinastrová vyndala zpoza habitu odznáček na normální šňůrce a dala je na dřevo dveří a ty prostě zmizely.

,,Vejděte prosím do společenské místnosti vážení." Řekla a odletěla dál od vchodu, aby mohli vstoupit.

Vstoupili a Lucas byl v úžasu nad tou místností. Byla také obří a krásně modrá jako jeho a Dominica pokoj doma. A po všech volných stěnách byli knihy a časopisy různých témat.

,,Ty jo, tady to vypadá jako v knihovně a kavárně zároveň." Poznamenal Bolt.

Paní profesorka proletěla kolem nich na druhou stranu místnosti a pokynula rukou, aby se k ni přesunuli.

,,Tady po levé straně je schodiště k dívčím ložnicím a po pravé k chlapeckým. Ložnice prvních ročníků jsou hned v prvním patře a na ložnicích jsou napsaná už vaše jména. Také tam najdete podobný odznáček, jako má já, který vám zajistí sem přístup a také přístup do všech ostatních školních objektů, noste ho vždy sebou. Dobrou noc." Řekla paní profesorka Sinastrová a vyletěla ze společenské místnosti.

Lucas tedy hned za Chengem vyšplhal do prvního patra a tam zhlédnul dveře s nápisem 1. ročník na malé chodbě, kde mimo toho nic nebylo. Cheng otevřel dveře a Lucas obdivně zapískal. Tohle bylo podle jeho gusta. Sedm postelí s nebesy k tomu pro každého jedna skříň a celá knihovna dole se šuplíky na jejich věci a vlastní psací stůl u kterého byla i dvojitá zástrčka na elektřinu, aby si mohl dobít tablet a podobně. Mimo toho tu měli dokonce klimatizaci a topení mimo toho piliňáku na kterém byla cedulka ,,používat jenom v zimních měsících!" Pak se rozhodovali kdo, jakou postel obsadí. Lucas si zvolil tu u okna s výhledem na Prasinky a okolní hory a Bolt na Zakázaný les a Tim zvolil Černé jezero. Ten pokoj nebo spíš jejich obývací hala byla bomba podle Lucase.

,,Kluci tady je i koupelna." Hlásil poslední čelen Hagvaspárské klučičí družiny Tom Swets.

Koupelna byla také podle Lucas obrovská. Zaprvé nejprve byla malá předsíňka, kde byl velký stojan, s háčky na jejich župany, dále tam byli police z čtrnácti ručníky a čtrnácti osuškami v modré barvě a vyšitým orlem. Na to navazovali troje dveře. Na jedněch bylo napsáno sprcha, na druhých vana, na třetích bylo napsána umyvadla a WC. Lucas se rozhodl, že se umyje až ráno, jenom se převlékl do pyžama, natáhl budík a zahučel do postele s tím, že možná Bradavice nebudou tak špatný i když nejsou v Londýně. Jak řekl otec, jeho dobrodružství právě začíná. A tohle je možná konec našeho příběhu, ale začátek Lucasova příběhu, který možná někdo jiný napíše a také ztvární, ale to je ve hvězdách jako počátek každého nového dne a jeho události.

 _ **Tak to je konec mojí asi zatím nejdelší povídky, kterou jsem kdy stvořila. A to tvoření trvalo hodně dlouho. Prožila jsem během ní hodně věcí, které tuto povídku skrz mne ovlivnily a též chci poděkovat všem co mojí povídku četli, komentovali a dali si jí mezi svoje pomyslené favority, ať přes stránky nebo ve své hlavě. Jsem ráda, protože mi to dalo tu sílu, tuto povídku zdárně dokončit a vědět, že ti čtou v tom nalezli zalíbení, i když ne vše není podle jejich přání. Jo někteří si přáli to či ono, ale ani ve skutečném životě není vše přesně narýsované a věci se mění neuvěřitelně rychle. Proto nakonec Hanabi je spíše záporná postava a Snape ředitelem. Doufám, že i přes to, tuto povídku jste si řádně užili a všichni. Také vám chci říct, že psát může každý a je to v podstatě jednoduché, jenom musíte si tu danou situaci představit a klidně psát i na ubrousek svoje nápady a pak to dát dohromady. Dokáže to každý jako se každý dokáže naučit alespoň v kuchyni uvařit smažená vajíčka se slaninou. Já tuto povídku tvořila v hlavě před spaním na příklad a přiznávám, že jsem postupem času nějaké mé návrhy zamítla, jako například to, že Snape bude s Anko (to by dopadl špatně) nebo to, že zabiji Albuse Brumbála (ten si to vězení zasloužil) a mnoho dalšího. Nehledě na to, že nechávám pomyslná ztracená místa pro vaší fantazii, aby jste měli o čem přemýšlet. Nedávám vám vše pod nos. Dala jsem tomu část svého volného času a duše a zcela jistě hodně a hodně papíru a bajtu mého notebooku, kterému díky tomu odešla klávesnice. Nejsem však u konce svých dní a hodlám pokračovat ve psaní. Však ne v pokračování tohoto díla, to už by se vám nastavovaná kaše nelíbila, jak jsem to poznala u Náhledu, který ukládám k ledu. Ne toto bude nové trochu ostrý příběh poválečných let v Kouzelnickém světě Harryho Pottera, ne asi tak jak by si matka zakladatelka přála, ale rozhodně nic při čem by člověk spal. Víc informací nedám, protože nevím kolik času najdu a jak rychle to sem, ale jednu jedinou informaci sem dám. Nová povídka ponese název jednoduchý. Veronica**_

 _ **Přeji vám hezký čas Vánoční a pěkného Silvestra bez bolesti a v radosti Nový rok 2017**_

 _ **Vaše elenor**_

 _ **PS. Kdyby měl kdokoliv zájem pokračovat v mých nedokončených povídkách Náhled, Poslední kupé, tak budu ráda, když je někdo adoptuje. Stačí mi poštou zde na webu poslat zprávu a já odešlu veškeré k tomu dokumenty emailem.**_


End file.
